Blood Is Thicker Than Tears
by atruwriter
Summary: Draco's entire world is turned upside down when he's told his parents are not the Malfoy's. Struggling not to be killed and to become close with his brother he falls in love with one of his worst enemies, his brother's best friend. Sum inside. R&R Ch61
1. Family

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_Her wonderfully life-like characters will pull at your heartstrings._" - **Cullenfreak** of FanFiction net

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; the books or the movies!  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance/Action/Adventure  
**Rating:** T, possibly M later on.  
**Distribution: **Ask please, just so I know. I'll most likely say yes.  
**Pairing(s): **Harry/Draco 'friend'ship and eventual Draco/Hermione  
**Feedback: **Always appreciated, both good and bad. I will answer any questions you have, as long as it does not ruin the future of the story. I don't want to spoil it for you!  
**Summary: **This is mostly from Draco's POV. After finding out a deep secret his parents have been hiding from him, his entire world is turned upside down. Having to deal with the fact that he is not who he thought he was, he finds help from those he was raised to hate and falls in love with someone he never expected.

**__**

Blood is Thicker Than Tears

Chapter One

The slicked back platinum hair of Draco Malfoy's head was a noticeable trait. He sat in the dim den, the fire making his face darker than usual. He could hear the screams in the background, no doubt his mother had disobeyed his father again. He often wished she would just keep her mouth shut, only because he hated having to see her tears running down her face as he helped her to her room, trying not to put pressure on her many injuries. They were arguing over him again, it seemed he could never do anything right.

For six years, his every move at Hogwarts had been watched over and calculated out. He couldn't glare at someone without it being known by his father. Draco couldn't even be mean without being chastised for not having the desired effect, which only his father could meet. Ever since he was a small boy, he could remember Lucius having a problem with everything he did.

There was a time when Draco was just a young boy, maybe five, and running around in the back yard like all excited boys do. He ran across a small red robin, it's wing mangled. Being innocent at that age, he picked up the poor bird and ran to his father. He begged and pleaded with him to help it but with a snarl and a disgusted expression, he just killed it with a flick of his wand.

He lived a relatively normal existence when he was young. He went to school, had friends, took care of his pet Owl. Of course growing up in a magical family didn't exactly make him like others. He didn't have muggle friends or listen to muggle bands. His life was magic oriented, as if he was bred simply to be an incredible wizard. An evil one at that. There was no question that the dark arts were always present. Simply running into his father's study proved dangerous with all of the forbidden spells being experimented with.

Growing up, his only real relationship was with his mother Narcissa. Though she didn't stop the fact that his father was making him out to be a shadow of himself, she did take the time to instill some good attributes. Every once in awhile, she would talk to him about muggles and how they lived. Instead of telling Draco that they were horrible people, undeserving of the same air wizards breath, she told him of how nice and trusting they could be. Of the courage and love they possessed.

Love was something that always caught his attention. The emotion she spoke of was something he could never really understand. When Narcissa explained it, she sometimes used her and Lucius as examples but Draco didn't see the tie between her parents and the feeling. He had seen them together and while people were there, they looked like that of which she spoke of. However, when they were alone, he only heard their fighting and harsh words.

A glass broke in the background, Draco steeled his body. He often wished he had grown up differently. His life was nothing more than a shell of despair and pain. He looked like his father, was bred to be just like him. And yet, somewhere deep inside the heart that was supposed to be no more than ice, he felt the need to be more. Never admitting it, he wanted to be happy and enjoy the life that had been taken away and replaced with cruelty.

His mother's cries echoed through the mansion. Chugging his butterbeer, he tried to ignore the pain stricken wails of the woman who had raised him to be better than who he was. A much younger Draco would've ran to help her. He would have yelled at his father not to strike her again; neither magically nor physically. Cradling her in his arms, he would've taken the pain for her. But the Draco he had become was a mere shell of that now. Lucius had long ago shown him that if he did not harden himself, he would suffer far more than he was. Narcissa warned him never to try and save her again, for fear that her son would be killed.

Draco's seventh year was fast approaching and every scream that penetrated his ears made him more interested in returning to school. The summer appeared to drag on for him. He lost himself in the many books adorning his walls. All he heard was yelling and beatings and the only thing that shut out the noise were the many adventures and illusions that the novels provided.

He knew why they were raged with each other. He knew it would happen when he arrived at home. Draco was once again, not living up to the standards his father set for him. He hadn't met his yearly quota for insulting and badgering The Trio. He hadn't outbeat Granger in his grades. He hadn't agreed to date Pansy Parkinson. And what's worse, he hadn't confirmed that he would take the Dark Mark, establishing which side he fought for.

Narcissa had decided that she believed her son was doing all he could. That his grades were amongst the highest and she couldn't ask for a more intelligent son. That he would agree to the Dark Mark when he was ready. She had no doubt which side he was on, but Draco knew that his mother wanted him to live another life.

She had lived with Lucius for many years, enduring the pain he had inflicted on her, and assuring all those who love The Dark Lord that she was surely one of his followers. But she had long ago voiced her doubt to Draco. She was far more good than bad. Wanting more for her son than she allowed herself, she encouraged him to be his own person and make his own choices in life.

Draco could hear their loud footsteps approaching. His head shot towards the door. They hadn't brought him into a fight for years. Usually taking it out on each other. Wishing he was in his room, instead of the den, he stood up to take whatever was coming. He expected his father to give him a beating while his mother cried out for it to stop.

"I'm telling him," Narcissa's sad and angry voice screamed.

"Don't you dare, woman!" Lucius warned, a deadly rage behind it.

The doors swung open and his mother's elegant black robe swished against her long legs. She quickly took hold of Draco's shoulders and stared into his eyes. Her own, blue and covered in tears. She stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"You are the most precious boy in the entire world." She whispered. "Do you understand me?"

He nodded, unable to speak.

"I have loved you from the moment you were placed in my arms." She sighed, "Never doubt that."

"Think of what you're doing," Lucius snarled.

Ignoring him, she smiled at Draco. "I could never ask for a better son." She shook her head, "But you are not my own."

Draco's brow furrowed; he felt himself swaying.

"When you were a small baby, the Dark Lord brought you to us." She swallowed. "We raised you, we love you." She looked away, her voice cracking. "You were just a baby, I couldn't turn you away. You were so beautiful."

His head began shaking back and forth. "I-I-I don't understand."

"Stop this Narcissa, we can still keep going like you never did this." Lucius was pacing behind her, his face scowling. "Don't say anymore and I can fix it."

"Draco, honey, listen to me." She clutched at his face and stared into his eyes. "You are not a Malfoy." She bit her lip. "You are a Potter."

"What?" The young Malfoy yelled. "What are you saying?" He turned his head, "Father?"

His face deathly white, his eyes set in an icy glare, Lucius turned to Draco. "I am not your father." Taking large steps, he made his way across the room. Knocking his wife out of the way, he grabbed onto Draco's shoulders. "If you were mine, then you wouldn't be the pitiful excuse you turned out to be!" He screamed.

Looking away from his father's hateful eyes, his gaze fell on his mother. She lay on the floor, staring downward. Turning her face to his, she sighed. "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I was selfish darling, I wanted you to be just mine. Not Lilly Potter's but my own."

His eyes stung with the new realization. The parents he had grown up with were no more than hosts to the child of Lilly and James Potter. It was all becoming so clear. He understood why he was being raised to be so dark. As a Potter, he was one of the only people standing in the way of Voldemort dominating the world. All those times he had wished he was from another family, they were all coming true. But seeing his mother, sobbing on the ground, he realized what he was giving up.

"I-I-I am yours mother." He said. "Nothing will change that."

"You are nothing to us, you have not lived up to what you were supposed to." Lucius spat at him, venomously. "I was told to bring you up to be a dark wizard. One that could serve with the Lord as I do." He laughed angrily. "But you! You are nothing more than a sarcastic boy who looks like me." His grip tightened on his shoulders. "I will not let you ruin my legacy, you half blood garbage."

Narcissa was off the ground, she stepped beside Draco and stared into the eyes of her husband. "He is my son and you will not disown him."

Lucius struck her across the cheek, his ring slicing open her pale, delicate skin. "You dare to speak to me that way?" He stared down at her cowering form. "You are the reason he is not as he should. You are the one who tells him of muggle people, making them sound like some fanciful dream! You have deceived me, gone behind my back and ruined me." He screamed viciously.

She shook her head, "It doesn't have to be the way Voldemort says." Her mouth opened and closed, "We can change, Lucius. We can get away from him and start anew."

"Are you serious, woman?" He snarled. "Do you really believe I would leave my Lord for you and these disgusting dreams you harbor?"

"Please, Lucius." She begged. "There was a time when you loved me, why can't we be like that again?"

"Because you agreed to raise this filth and then you didn't allow me to change him into my predecessor!"

"He is our son!" Narcissa bellowed.

"No he's not!" He shook his head. "He is not ours." Turning, he pulled his wand out and pointed it at Draco. "You are not my son. You are a Potter and you have proven that to me for far too long."

"Father-" Draco pleaded, his brow furrowing.

"Don't call me that," he shouted.

"I will not let you ruin us." Lucius shook his head, "I can't let you join your brother. My Lord must reign and you... you must die."

Narcissa stared at him, her eyes hollow. "You will not kill him."

"You know I must."

"If you kill him, so help me I will kill you." She screamed.

Lucius laughed maniacally. "You will do no such thing." He glared at her, "Don't you see? We will be happier without him. I can't let him live. The Dark Lord will kill him and me if I don't."

"Then let him come. I will deal with him myself." She spat.

"You? What can you do? So you excel in arithmancy and charms and have an apparition license. What will that do? He will have you begging for you life is a matter of seconds. I will not let us be killed for a boy who isn't ours."

"He is mine." She shouted with authority.

"Hold your tongue. I'm ending this, now!" He stared into the eyes that mirrored his own. "Goodbye Draco," he said coldly. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The green light shot out towards the platinum blond teenager. Awaiting his fate, his eyes fell shut. A moment and a thud caused his eyes to open.

His mother lay, limp and dead in a pile in front of him. Draco fell to his knees and held her against him. "What have you done?" He screamed at Lucius.

Staring down at his dead wife, he sighed. "She shouldn't have gotten in the way."

"You killed her," he breathed.

"I meant to kill you, not her." He said as if it made it any better.

Pulling his wand out, Draco pointed it dangerously at his father. "I will not let you live."

The powerful man's mouth twisted into a snarl. "You are no more than a child. What could you possibly do?" His eyebrow cocked. "No matter. You are soon to join her."

Turning his head back and forth, he smirked. "No, _father,_ you will pay for what you've done." A lone tear fell down his cheek.

"Please Draco, just die with some shred of dignity, will you?" He lifted his wand towards him again, "_Avada_-"

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" He shouted.

His father fell do the ground, making a loud thud. Walking over to him, Draco glared down at the man he was supposed to be. "I will avenge her, I promise you. You will suffer the same fate."

Making his way back to his mother, he picked her body up off the floor. Taking her to the chair he had previously occupied, he sat her down in front of the fireplace. He remembered when he was a young boy. They sat together, his head on her lap as she stroked his hair. Moments shared with her were clouding his mind along with the tears in his eyes.

Hurrying up the stairs, he packed his bags for school. He knew that if he explained everything to Dumbledore, he'd be safe at Hogwarts. Never in his life, had he imagined that this would ever happen. The only person to love him was dead and the man who was supposed to be his father was trying to kill him. But the most shocking part of it all, was that he, Draco Malfoy, was actually Draco Potter. The realization that Harry was actually his brother hadn't yet impacted him.

Running down the stairs and out the front door. He couldn't use floo powder since his father would then hear where he was going. Calling upon a Knight Bus, he hurried onto it. After stating his destination, he silently made his way back to the bed at the far back. Crawling on top on the mattress. He heaved his bag up with him. It was all he had now, aside from some money he had packed along for the trip. He'd make a trip to the bank before heading to school.

So much had changed and Draco had no idea how to take it all in. He wondered what Potter would say when he found out. He likely wouldn't be happy by the idea. In fact, he might just kill his new brother on sight. The word brother startled him. He had grown up an only child and was happy for it. Only because he wouldn't want to subject any sibling to the fights he heard occurring between his parents. But they weren't really his parents, were they? He didn't know much about his biological mother and father, he knew that his brother didn't either. There were so many questions milling around in his head. So many things left unanswered.

If Lucius had killed him nobody would have known; he briefly wondered who all did know. Obviously Voldemort did, along with his parents. But what about the other pure blood families? Upon returning to school, would the other Slytherin's suddenly turn on him? He was powerful, there was no doubt, but most of his strength lie in his name. Now that he was a Potter, would he be treated like that of Harry? His whole life was going to change and he didn't know if he was excited or terrified.

* * *

**A/N** _Wow. I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It'll eventually lead into the romance! It takes time though. There's a lot to be explained. Please voice your thoughts and questions. Reviews are very welcome and appreciated!_


	2. It Begins

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"I still think you have that way of showing the emotions realistically enough that we can all relate to what they are feeling at that particular moment." - **Feltonluver4eva**_ of FanFiction net

**Thank you to the following reviewers:**_angelkat2502, Ann, Taeniaea, PrincessAngelz, Golden Angel71, corny's idol, Slytherin-Ice-Queen22, booklover, Magma Rose, Jenny, FanFiction net fan, chocolateriku, _and_ NeraMedia_

**Blood is Thicker Than Tears**

**Chapter Two**

Upon reaching the stone walkway in front of an Inn, Draco slung his bag over his shoulder. Pulling his hood up and over his head, to keep from being recognized, he made his way toward the door. "_The Leaky Cauldron"_ could be read on the previously blank and weather-beaten sign above the door.

Pushing the large door open, a loud creek emitted. He kept his head lowered, hoping the noise hadn't caused any attention to be turned to him. Making his way to the bar, he sat down on a stool. An older man, who Draco knew to be Tom, asked him what he'd like.

"A room," was all he said. After dropping enough money on the counter, he accepted his key and made his way to the staircase.

"Will that be all, sir?" The barman's curious voice questioned.

"Yes, thank you." He hoped that the Inn keeper didn't recognize his voice. The last thing he needed was Death Eaters knocking on his door, or his father's cane at his throat while he slept.

He locked the door behind him, knowing it'd be futile but loving the false security it possessed. Draco walked across the room to the bed. Sighing, his thoughts were jumbled in confusion. Perhaps he should notify Dumbledore of what had happened, no doubt the older man would understand what was going on. They had their qualms, sure, but he still looked up to his Headmaster.

Opening his bag, he pulled out a quill, parchment and ink. What do you say in a letter of this caliber? At seventeen, Draco didn't know who he was or what he was going to do. Sure it was normal for teenagers to be distraught with the way their lives are going and how everything would turn out, but they weren't him. They weren't sitting in a rented room when they were used to sleeping in a bed of satin. They hadn't lost the only mother they'd known just a few hours before, after finding out that his real parents had in fact died seventeen years ago. They didn't have a twin brother who happened to be their mortal enemy.

He decided to do the best he could to explain the urgency behind his writing.

Headmaster,

I am writing this to you in a time of distress. I am currently in hiding but I will return to Hogwarts tomorrow. I only write this to warn you of what may be coming.

I have recently been notified of my background. While I have always prided myself on being a Malfoy, it has come to my attention that I am in fact, not. I know that this will be important in the War that is raging around us.

I know, sir, that I have always been a mirror of my father in many of the eyes at Hogwarts, but that will soon be revealed as false. For my father is actually James Potter.

I wasn't privy to the entire beginning of my life. All I know if that Voldemort put me in the hands of my mother and Lucius. I'm sure he was hoping to make me into a weapon against Potter, but I assure you that my loyalties no longer lie with the Dark Lord. I have my own personal reasons for this that I do not wish to share.

I am asking for you help in this time, as I'm sure my brother _will not be happy with the news he is about to receive. I've never been the best student, nor the nicest wizard, but I assure you this is not a trap. I am Lilly and James' son. _

- Draco

brother 

Making his way downstairs, he quickly asked where he could send a letter off from. After allowing Tom to take care of it, of which he was wary, he swiftly made his way away from the questioning looks of the tavern/inn. Crawling under the stiff blankets on the single bed, he reached out to turn the lamp off. He doubted he'd be able to sleep; his thoughts were too muddled to let him rest.

When morning came, Draco was staring at the roof feeling as if his eyes hadn't closed in ages. Changing his clothes, he walked downstairs to see the bar empty, save for Tom.

"Hungry?" The older man asked.

He nodded his head, not a morning person even if he hadn't slept.

A plate of scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast was placed in front of him, along with a glass of orange juice.

While rinsing out a large glass mug with a rag, Tom stared at his cloaked head. Draco could feel his curious eyes questioning everything he did. "You know it's me, don't you?"

"I do." Was all he replied with.

"You're wondering why?"

"I am."

Lifting his hood off his head, he stared at him with his usual icy gaze. "My mother is dead." He felt there was no other explanation needed. He didn't know why he was telling this man who was of no real importance about the mother who had always cherished him.

"I'm sorry, son." He stepped closer, putting the mug down. "I lost me own mother when I was no older than you."

Draco nodded. It was to be expected that whoever he told would try to say they understood. He wasn't planning on telling anyone else; Merlin, he wasn't planning on telling anyone. Narcissa had been the only woman to truly care for him; to talk about her dying by her husband's hand felt cruel.

"Are you going back to Hogwarts?"

He nodded, "Have to."

Tom just nodded his head, silently. He continued to walk around while cleaning the many mugs adorning the bar.

After eating, Draco used the gateway to get through to Diagon Alley. Keeping hidden by his hood, he made his way to Gringotts. The always stiff and annoyed Goblins took him down to his own private holding area. Motioning to be left alone, Griphook left him to stand outside of the oval door.

Walking around the elegant room, he understood that everything inside was really not his. He was no longer a Malfoy, but that didn't stop him from taking all that he could from his father. After filling as many bags as he could and putting them away in his duffel bag, he picked up his last prized possession.

A silver snake necklace sat safely in a box off to the side. Narcissa had given it to him when he was just nine years old. She had it inscribed especially for him and made Draco promise he would never forget that she loved him more than anything. Holding it up to the light, the green gem eyes sparkled. Being woken from its deep slumber, the coiled snake stretched itself and then hissed at him for a moment before returning to its usual stance.

Slipping it over his neck, he hid it beneath his robes. Taking his now much heavier bag, he exited the room and joined Griphook in their mode of transportation. Leaving the Bank, he made his way over to Flourish and Blotts. Needing his seventh year books, he silently looked over the many ceiling high shelves. He knew which books he needed, having memorized the list.

Since his hood was blocking his view, he had no idea that he was walking sideways, toward another person. When he had entered, the store was virtually empty. Upon feeling himself collide with human matter and hearing the _'oof'_ that came out of the unknown person, he whipped his head to the side, without revealing his face.

A scowl covered his formerly blank face. It was none other than Granger, an enemy since first year. Realizing that would probably change after the news came out and knowing that he was not a pure-blood anymore, he didn't know what to do about bumping into her.

"Well," she asked. Hands on her hips, she tapped her foot. "Are you going to apologize?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sorry."

"That's better. Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" she chastised.

Feeling his face drain of color and his stomach drop, he turned away from her. "Yes, she did."

"Then learn to use them," she reminded.

Thoughts of his mother ran through his mind. He remembered how she used to swarm him whenever he fell, as if a scraped knee were a matter of life or death. Or when he came home during the summer and Christmas break, she was always waiting for him at the door. He often wondered if she knew he was coming soon or she had been waiting a long time. He suddenly felt the need to hug her and the sad reality that he would never be able to, hit him again.

Hearing the annoyed noises of Granger as she reached up for a book on a shelf much too high for her small frame to reach, he turned to her. His arm took the book out easily, without even thinking of it, he passed it to her.

"Thank you."

He nodded. He wasn't sure why he was being nice. Sure she was his new found brother's best friend, but when he really thought of it, it didn't change their relationship at all. Then it clicked. Draco was finally able to be himself without being worried his father would come down on him. Just a simple book for Granger would've meant a lecture for him, lasting hours into the night.

Walking to the counter with his arms loaded up, he dropped them in front of the front deskman. Ringing them through, he suddenly realized that he'd be spending a large sum and for once it worried him. He had to keep careful track of his money, since he wouldn't be rich much longer.

Hearing a grunt from behind, his head turned to see Granger struggling with her own stack of books. Seeing it teetering and knowing there wasn't much longer before they fell, his reflexes came into action and caught the tumbling textbooks. Holding the tower upright, he helped her bring them to the front desk beside his.

"Well, aren't you proving to be much more well mannered?" She commented, a smile tugging at her mouth. Turning to him, her eyes flashed.

Realizing his face was at an angle she might be able to see, he turned away quickly. Dropping the money for his items on the counter, he took the bags and meant to leave the store.

"Wait," her voice called out.

Inexplicably, he stopped. Without turning back, he just waited for her to continue.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

She must not have seen him as clearly as he thought. Before he could answer, the bell above the door rang. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked past him, toward her.

"'Mione, you'll never guess what my brother sold Harry," the red headed best friend shouted to her.

Knowing her mind was elsewhere and not daring to speak to his new brother, he made his way outside. After a few more shops and a quick lunch, he left for Hogwarts. Walking through the familiar hallways had a calming effect. He knew that he was the safest in the school than anywhere else. Dropping his stuff in the Slytherin boys' dormitory, he made his way to Dumbledore's office.

Staring at the statue in front of him, he paced back and forth. He knew he had to speak to him, but his throat was raw. Draco was scared of his coming life and didn't know how to handle it. What if Dumbledore did not believe him? What if Harry killed him upon hearing the knowledge? In that moment, he almost wished death upon himself. He didn't want to live the life he had or the one coming. All he wanted was his mother back, even if she wasn't his biologically.

Suddenly, the gargoyle moved and a winding staircase appeared. Knowing that his presence was now noticed, he ascended the large stairs. Walking into the large chambers, he stood in front of Dumbledore's desk. The chair was turned away from him, but he could tell his Headmaster was there since the large hat he always wore hung over the back.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Ah, yes." The old man turned to him with a twinkle in his blue eyes and a small smile pulling at his mouth. "Sit, please."

Deciding he had been standing for too long anyway, he took the seat offered and melted into the comfort it provided. His shoulders slouched and a deep sigh emitted from him.

"You have had a long couple of days." He nodded. "I received your letter."

Not knowing what to say, he simply nodded.

"Now, I know this may come as a shock Mr.-" He sighed. "I don't know if you'd rather not be called Malfoy or if you'd prefer Potter."

"Just Draco." He hadn't given it much thought and now was not the time to be thinking over such frivolous things.

"All right, Draco. Now, I know this may come as a shock, but when it comes to your past, I have always known."

Feeling the color drain from his already pale face, he sat up stiffly. "You've known all this time?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded, "I have known since the day your parents died." He exhaled deeply, "That was a very sad day. You see, your past has always been clear to me."

"It's always been confusing to me," he muttered.

"I can clear up what you need, but I feel your brother should be here too."

"Does he know? Any of it?" Melting into the chair his shoulders returned to being slouched, he briefly thought of the detest his father would have for his new favorite posture.

"No, I asked that someone tell him to come straight here when he arrives."

"He won't be happy," Draco sighed.

"Are you?"

The young, blond stared at his professor. An interesting question it was. He had lost his mother and his father was out to kill him. But at the same time, he had gained a brother, though it was someone who would certainly not welcome him with open arms. He had also been given a chance at a new start at life.

Did he really want to give up all of his original life? Not Narcissa, he wouldn't trade her for anyone. But what of Lucius? Would he trade the angry and vengeful father he'd grown up with for James Potter? Everything was different. His whole life was made to be sad and angry, so what was it now? Was he happy?

Before being able to voice his thoughts, none other than Harry Potter himself entered the room. "You wanted to see me, Professor?" he asked, politely.

"Please, take a seat." He gestured to the chair across from Draco's.

Harry looked over to see his worst enemy staring back, his brow furrowed and a scowl replaced his smile. But instead of a cold glare and a smirk, he found Draco to be blank of all emotion and if he was correct, there were tears in his eyes.

**

* * *

**

A/N _Please review. It's always appreciated._


	3. Telling Harry

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"In the way you write, you can feel Draco's desperation because of the fact that he thinks he isn't able to change and he will always be Lucius' son and not Harry's brother."_ - **_NeraMedia_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **_Slytherin-Ice-Queen22, dagworth, Taeniaea, Kandygurl4, princess kyra, X-JANEY-X, corny's idol, Gold.Digger., sweety, FanFiction net fan, queen of the sporks, _and_ NeraMedia._

_**Blood is Thicker Than Tears**_

_Chapter Three_

"Sir?" Potter questioned, his head tilting toward Draco.

"It is important for him to be here Mr. Potter." He sighed as if holding a huge amount of importance in what he had to say. "There was something about your parents that I've never been able to tell you."

Leaning forward, his eyes as big as saucers, Potter nodded for him to continue.

"Harry, you are not an only child." He clasped his hands together and stared at the seventeen-year-old across from him, awaiting a response.

"What?" Burst out of him, loud enough to startle the entire school. "I have an older brother or sister and you never told me?"

He seemed to have forgotten Draco's existence across from him. Potter was out of his chair and pacing behind it. "How old? Does it know about me? Where is it? Is it alive?"

"Stop calling me an it." Draco muttered.

"I wasn't talking to y-" He stopped, turning. "Did you just say . . . " He turned to the Headmaster. "He can't be serious."

Nodding his wise head, he smiled briefly. "He is, actually. Draco is your twin brother; he was born only a minute before you."

Smirking, smugly, he turned a bit. "I always knew I was more mature."

Guffawing, Harry glared at him. "You wish, Malfoy."

Losing his smile and feeling himself steel against the last name, he turned away.

"This can't be happening," Harry muttered in disbelief. "He has been my mortal enemy for six years and now you're telling me he's my brother!" He shouted in a high pitched, anger filled voice.

"If you would sit down, I could explain it to you." Dumbledore motioned with his hand to the chair Potter had vacated.

Sighing in defeat, Harry drug himself over and slumped down into the seat.

"On October 31, 1981, Voldemort appeared at your parent's house. You, Harry, were in your crib while your mother attended to you. But Draco, here, was with James in the kitchen. Upon realizing they were being attacked, James put him in his high chair and hid him.

"After they had been killed, Voldemort tried to do the same to Harry but was unsuccessful because of the love his mother had for him in trying to save him. Had Draco been in his crib too, he would've bared the same scar.

"But he had Colic and his crying was making Harry wail too. James used his old trick of walking 'round the kitchen and holding Draco out like an airplane. After his tears ceased, I think James knew Voldemort was coming.

"He fought as hard as he could. Lily refused to move out of the way for Voldemort to kill Harry. They tried as hard as they could, wanting to keep their family safe. They died an admirable death, loving you both."

He nodded, "After finding he couldn't get Harry he searched the house for Draco. Hearing his cries starting again, he found him in the pantry. Upon realizing he was able to touch Draco, a plan evolved. From what we know, he took you to Narcissa and Lucius and told them to raise you. That way, when you were older, he could use you against your brother."

He sighed, "How did you find out that you were not a Malfoy? I assume they still needed you."

Draco was staring at the floor in deep though. "I'd rather not say."

Harry scoffed, "He doesn't even look like me or them. How do we know he's telling the truth?"

"Lucius used a concealing spell. I'm afraid I don't know if the effects will fade one day. As a child, he had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. After all of these years, I don't know if his natural looks will slowly appear."

He sighed, "As for him telling the truth, I know for a fact that he's your brother. And where his allegiances lie, well why shouldn't we believe that he wants to help?"

Potter stared at the Headmaster like he'd just grown a second head. "Are you mad? He's Draco Malfoy. He's been torturing most of the population of Hogwarts for six years!" He half-shouted. "And he's Lucius's son. His father is the closest servant to Voldemort."

"He's not my father," Draco muttered.

"Since when?" Harry turned burning eyes on him. "You've lived with him your entire life. He raised you to be the prat you are."

"He didn't raise me," the blond Slytherin yelled. "My mother did."

"You see, he's still a Malfoy and he'll never change." The raven haired teenager shook his head.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "My mother is a Black. Just like your wonderful godfather Sirius."

Out of his seat and glaring in shaking rage, Harry spoke with absolute hatred. "I don't ever want to hear you say his name again."

Scowling right back, he stood from his chair and faced off with his brother. "Sirius," he taunted.

Before Dumbledore could stop them, Harry had hit Draco across the face with a powerful execution of his fist. Spitting blood on the floor, Draco hit him right back.

Sighing, the Headmaster shook his head as his two students tumbled around on the floor beating each other into oblivion. Lifting his wand, he pointed it toward the two boys and said, "_Rictusempra_." Not a moment later, the two had broken apart and were laughing hysterically. Being fed up, Dumbledore had put a tickling spell on them.

"Make it," Harry's laughter interrupted him, "stop, Professor." He held his stomach, tears falling down his eyes.

"Yes," Draco chuckled unable to resist the spell. His eyes, though, were covered in anger. "Stop!"

"Will you both agree not to fight?" He asked.

"Yes," they shouted through their riotous cachinnating.

He swiftly let them out of the spell and frowned at their beat up appearance. "I had high hopes that you two would get on like civilized brothers."

"He's not my brother," Harry muttered.

"Oh but he is," Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling. "You don't remember him, but even as babies, you two were very close. Crying whenever the two of you were separate, we were surprised that anyone was able to quiet you Harry." He sighed. "Before we brought you to the Dursley's it took hours to get you down to a small whimpering."

Looking away, Potter glared at a wall. "But he's not like me at all. He's nothing like my parents either."

Shaking his head, the Headmaster chuckled slightly. "Now, you know that James was arrogant and somewhat of a bully to Snape." Dumbledore's face fell slightly at the mention of the man who was no longer a professor after being found out as a serious servant to Voldemort.

Pulling his thoughts back to the news at hand, he nodded, "He had a habit of hexing people who annoyed him and was very skilled at magical dueling. In fact, he was a brilliant student, even making Head Boy. Which, I might add, is what Draco made this year." He smiled.

"What?" Draco questioned, his brow furrowing.

"That's right; you have worked very hard." He nodded with agreeance.

The wise teacher's eyes widened happily, "Oh, and let's not forget that James was exceedingly great at Quidditch and both of you have been given that great skill. He was also very popular, being cunning and witty, and enjoyed playing pranks on people."

He exhaled loudly, "So you see, he is like your father, as are you. You're both a lot like Lily too." He smiled, "She was an outstanding student with an apt for potions. She could be cheeky," he chuckled, "but she was also brave and funny and very charming."

He lifted his hands to them, asking them to stand up. "If you'd just look at each other, I think you'd see what you've been missing all this time."

Getting up from their chairs and tearing their eyes away from where they'd been glaring, they looked at each other. They were nearly eye level with one another. Both of them unconsciously crossed their arms.

Harry noticed that Draco's hair wasn't slicked back any longer; instead hanging down to his ears. His brow furrowed when he realized that his eyes weren't as silver as he remembered, instead darkening to become hazel. His hair, instead of being a bright blond, had only darkened to dirty blond. Not wanting to admit it, he reminded him a lot of his parents. His father had hazel eyes and if Draco's hair darkened to what Dumbledore had mentioned it to be as a child, then it'd be a cross between their parents.

Staring at his new found brother, Draco noted that they both had strong jawlines. Their physical features were quite similar; both being tall and having athletic bodies. His eyes then fell on the lighting bolt scarf of which he couldn't bear because of where he had been, causing him to be the one who was taken.

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore pulled them away from their thoughts. "I cannot force you two to be close, however, I can make you spend time together. I think, in these times, it would be best if you two learned more about each other." He sighed, heavily. "The War is fast approaching our school and you two will have a large part in it."

Exhaling deeply, Harry's shoulders slumped. "When?"

"I don't know exactly when the War will hit us, Mr. Potter. But I'm sure you both feel it."

Draco nodded, "I think he was wondering when we had to spend time together."

"Oh," Dumbledore smiled lightly. "Today will be a long day. New arrivals and first day back. With all of the knowledge you've both received, I think it can wait."

"Will everyone else know?" Harry asked.

"Only those you want to know . . . unless," The professor turned to Draco. "Have you decided what you'd like your last name to be?"

Swallowing the knot in his throat, he knew he didn't want to be Malfoy. He couldn't be a Potter, because it would bring too much attention. Draco didn't really want to be an Evans because he felt he'd betray the mother he had been raised by. With that, he made a decision. "I think I'd like it to be Black, for now."

The old, wise man nodded. "Then that's what it will be. I'll inform the other professors only that your last name has been changed. You can answer any questions you are ready to." Waving to the door, he smiled. "You're both free to go. I'll let you know when it is you'll be spending time together."

They walked to the door, but Dumbledore called out again.

"Mr. Black. You'll have to meet the Head Girl and the prefects in the library after dinner."

Draco nodded and thanked him.

Walking down the stairs in silence, he didn't know what to say to Potter. He knew that he had to be going over all that he had just been told, like he did when he found out. It was a lot to understand and it would take awhile to fully accept it.

As the gargoyle moved to cover the way to the office, the two boys stood apart, turned in opposite directions. Harry started walking down the hall when Draco called out to him. "Potter?"

Turning around, Harry stared at him with uncertain but curious green eyes.

"I'm sorry." Draco then turned back and began walking to the Slytherin chambers.

He wasn't sure what was to become of him and the family he had just been informed of. Maybe he and Harry could actually find the kinship they had as babies. Perhaps not. All Draco knew, was that a part of him was rather happy that he had a brother.

* * *

**A/N**_ Please review. It will be Harry's POV next chapter._


	4. Telling Friends

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"I LOVE IT! Really, I wish that this was a book; it's as good as one! The way you write it... doesn't know how to describe Well, it's addicting! Just can't get my eyes off of it!" _- **_Gold.Digger._** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **_dhfreak, corny's idol, FanFiction net fan, galloping-goose, pink pen lover,_ and _NeraMedia_.

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Four_

Harry walked down the hallway, his feet taking him to the Gryffindor common room. Upon entering the door, his best friends were at his sides with questions. Naturally, they wondered why he had been in with Dumbledore. Plus the fact that he was pale and his face was bruised and bleeding from a few cuts.

"I..." He shook his head. Coming out of his confused reverie, he grabbed their arms and dragged them to an empty area where no one could hear them.

Hermione stared up at him, her brow furrowed and her eyes concerned.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked. "Looks you had quite the fight. Are we under attack?" His face paled slightly but he stood up straighter, ready to take on anything thrown at him.

Harry shook his head, his dark hair falling in his eyes. "Dumbledore wanted to talk to me about my parents."

Hermione's eyebrow raised, "And that led to you fighting, how?"

"Mal- I mean," he sighed. "Ferretboy was there." He smiled slightly.

"So you talked with Dumbledore and then fought Malfoy?" She asked.

"Did you win?" Ron asked, grinning.

He shook his head, "No, I fought with him while talking to Professor Dumbledore."

Her eyes widened, "How many points were taken off?"

"None. I..." He exhale loudly, "Look, I found out I have..."

They stared at him, urging him on.

"A brother."

"WHAT?" They shouted simultaneously.

He nodded, "That's what I did too."

"Does he know about you?" His tall red-headed friend asked.

"Who raised him?" Questioned the inquisitive brunette.

"Does he look like you?"

She crossed her arms, "Is he older or younger?"

"Is he magical?"

"Does he attend Hogwarts?"

"Can he play Quidditch?" Ron grew excited just mentioning the game.

"Is he smart?"

He scratched his head, "Does he have the same scar?"

Hermione frowned at Ron's question.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I was just wondering."

Harry held his hands up at the barrage of questions, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "He knows who I am. He doesn't really look like me, but Dumbledore said he was charmed so that might change."

He sighed, "He 's the same age as me, born a minute before actually. He's magical and yes he does go here."

Scowling he said, "Yes, unfortunately he can play Quidditch. I guess he's smart."

He shook his head, "He doesn't have the scar." He explained why his brother was scarless and able to be taken away by Voldemort. However, he kept the name of his brother and the Malfoy's out of it.

"So who is he?" Hermione asked, becoming excited.

"You're never going to believe it." He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Well tell us already," Ron whined.

Closing his eyes, he grumbled, "Draco." When there was no response, he looked at his friends to see them standing slack jawed and wide-eyed.

"I'm afraid my hearing's goin' mate. I could'a sworn you said Draco." Ron said.

"You heard me right." Harry kicked the ground. "I can't believe it. Of every possible person in the school,**_ he_** had to be my twin brother."

Hermione shook her head with vehement disbelief. "That's impossible. He's a Malfoy! Been raised like the rich, snobs his parents are."

The raven haired boy-who-lived shook his head. "I don't know how he found out or why. Dumbledore says it's true though."

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted. "You two are nothing alike."

"They do have similar tempers," the studious girl commented, receiving glares from her two best friends. "Well, honestly, they're both very easy to anger."

"He's nothing like that git," the copper haired male shrieked. "Harry is good, Malfoy's evil!"

"Actually, he goes by Black now." Harry commented, sounding distant.

"What?" Ron asked, confused. "Why Black? He'd be a Potter."

"Too much attention," Hermione suggested, getting a nod from Harry. "So he took his mother...er... his adopted mother's last name."

"How are you going to deal with him? People are going to say some really mean things. I mean, he's been our worst enemy for six years." Ron's arms were flailing around, his face was red with anger. "He can't just suddenly say he's your brother and expect us to put up with his cruel actions." The annoyed boy huffed. "Why did he even tell you? He loves being a Malfoy, he uses it against everyone."

"You know what this means don't you?" Hermione interrupted her friends tirade.

The boys gave her questioning looks.

"He's not a pureblood anymore and he's not rich any longer." She nodded.

"That's true," Harry agreed. "Well, wait, what about my parents inheritance? Does this mean I have to split it with him?"

"Do you really care?" Ron asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "I didn't really but I don't want to share it with that jerk."

"Harry, he's your brother." Hermione chastised.

He turned wide and confused eyes on her.

"Sorry, it actually came rather naturally." She stifled a laugh. "He is though. Are you going to try and be civil to one another?"

"Are you mad woman?" Ron bellowed. "Like he'd even try and be nice to Harry! Why should this change anything? He's still working for the Dark Lord. He's evil, Harry." He shook his head, "He can't be trusted."

"I don't know." The dark haired boy shrugged his shoulders. "He said he's not on Voldemort's side anymore. That he's willing to help us."

"Why should we believe him?"

"Ron, he may be a complete arse, but he's still my..." Harry sighed. "Look, all I know is that Dumbledore trusts him."

"He trusted Snape too!" Ron snickered.

"I have to agree with Ron," Hermione commented, her face falling. "Dumbledore is a wonderful Headmaster, but he made a huge mistake trusting Snape."

"Alright, but I don't think Draco is like Snape." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Since when?" Ron asked, angrily, His brow furrowed."You called him Draco, you haven't said his first name in years."

Harry shrugged, "Since now and well maybe I need to start."

"Does this mean you're going to trust him?" Ron asked, disbelievingly. "After all he's done. To you, to me, to Hermione!"

"I don't know," Harry shouted. "I only found out a little while ago. How would you react if you found out that your brother is-"

Hermione covered his mouth with her hand. She motioned for him to look around. Almost all of Gryffindor house was staring at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"He has a brother," whispered someone in the crowd.

"Who is it?" Asked another.

"What does this mean?"

Hermione pulled her hand away. Her eyes flashed, "Harry, what about the prophecy?"

He shook his head, "I don't know."

A loud clock tolled, announcing that it was time to leave for dinner.

"Tonight, after everyone's gone to bed, we'll look it over," Hermione told them.

Walking to the door, they ignored the many whispers and stares from their school mates. Harry knew it would be spread over the school in no time, he was just happy they didn't know who it was. He wondered if he should warn Draco, but didn't know how to go about it.

Sitting down in his usual seat, Harry's mind was running through the day's events. Everyone at the table, was leaning across to tell the students of the other Houses. Seems he wouldn't have to tell Draco, he was about to hear it. Looking up and across, his eyes landed on the dirty blond boy. Blaise Zabini was leaning over and whispering something to him.

With flashing eyes, Draco stared back at his brother. He frowned slightly.

Suddenly feeling guilty, he mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Thinking over what he'd just done, his brow furrowed. He was apologizing to his worst enemy. Judging by the look on Draco's face, he was just as surprised.

Feeling friendly eyes on him, he turned to see Hermione looking at him. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

He nodded, "I'll be okay. I should be used to people talking about me by now."

She smiled lightly, "They're usually not saying something that's true though."

Harry chuckled, "What do you thinks going to happen, 'Mione?"

"I...I don't know." She frowned. "But hey," her hand wrapped around his arm. "I'll stick with you through it all."

Staring into her eyes, he knew she was telling the truth. He had started to wonder what people would think of him upon finding out who exactly his brother was. He trusted his friends, but part of him was still worried.

Overlapping her hand in an understanding, friendly way, he smiled. "I know."

The crowd quieted when the Headmaster motioned he was starting his yearly speech. All eyes were on the old, wise teacher. He stared at them with thoughtful, twinkling eyes.

"This year will bring about many changes. The world around us is no longer what is was. The people surrounding us have become different, for better or worse. In this year, we will see who is our true ally or enemy. It is a time for making the best of a bad situation. We must try to understand ourselves, our friends, and those we have yet to meet."

Harry felt as if he was talking straight to him. Telling him that he didn't know Draco yet but he was going to. Reminding him of the approaching war and to be on alert but not dissociative.

Life was changing and some of the alterations would be bad. Would Draco be part of the disaster yet to come? Or would he turn out to be just what Harry needed in his life? Family.

* * *

**A/N**_ Please review! It's really appreciated._


	5. On His Own

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"It keeps getting better. I would say that after everything Harry has lost he sees certain things in black and white and is blinded by the gray areas of life." _- _**SummerThunder2004**_ of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers:**_ dhfreak, carly, Golden Angel71, Slytherin-Ice-Queen22, corny's idol, ANNiEEx3, Dee, CranberryEmotion, alzora, PinkAphid, FanFiction net fan, _and_ NeraMedia._

**_This chapter is for:_** dhfreak, corny's idol, and expecially **_NeraMedia._**

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Five_

Draco walked the halls silently with the Head girl by his side. Turning, her brown hair falling in soft curls down to just past mid-back still surprised him. He had been used to her frazzled, book-worm looks. Over the past few years she had grown up and he found she looked more feminine.

"What are you staring at, Black?" she asked.

His brow furrowed. "You're the first person to use my new last name, Granger. And I wasn't staring at anything."

She sighed, "So..." She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "What's is like being a Potter now?"

"Hoping to get back at me now that I'm not a Malfoy?" He asked, snidely.

"I see your attitude hasn't changed," She announced. "Not surprised, Ron said you'd be a prat no matter what your last name was."

"What would Weasel know about anything?" He replied, hotly. "I'm not who you people think I am, so just keep your mouth shut about things you don't understand."

"You people?" She asked, angrily. Her hands lifted to her hips. "What do you mean by that? Not pure-blood's? Reality check, _Black_, you're not one either!"

She asked, angrily. Her hands lifted to her hips. "What do you mean by that? Not pure-blood's? Reality check, you're not one either!" 

Eyes thinning, blood curdling, he turned on her full of hate. "Look, Granger, I know what I am and I know what I'm not. I don't need you throwing it in my face."

"You mean like you did for every year of my schooling here?" She asked.

His eyes widened, his hate died away, and his mouth fell silent. "I-"

She turned away from him, walking faster.

He sighed. How was he supposed to explain to anyone that he really wasn't the jerk he acted to be. Sure, he'd always be sarcastic and clever but that didn't mean he wanted to put people down every second. He really did want to change. To become the person his father would never let him be.

Hurrying to catch up to her, he looked at her briefly and then stared ahead. It was their first time doing patrolling. He expected there to be a lot more raucous. Seems everyone was in their Common Rooms, enjoying their first night back without any crazy antics.

Ignoring him, she kept her stride wide and fast. Her eyes were alert to her surroundings but he could see that she was still thinking about all the pain he'd caused her over the years.

It hadn't really bothered him before. He'd been mean to her from the moment he met her, simply because his father ordered it. He knew she was brave, intelligent, and a good person but that didn't matter over the years. He ignored her qualities to save himself. It helped that she was one of the reasons Lucius punished him. If it weren't for her spotless grades, he wouldn't have had to deal with the yelling or the beatings. So looking down on her, insulting her, and hating her came easily.

Knowing he could never have a better future if he continued on like he had in the past, he made a vow to himself. He would no longer take his own pain out on others. Especially her. He had given her enough grief to last a lifetime. Plus, there was no way he could get to know his brother if he continued to treat Harry's best friends like trash.

"Look, Granger, I know I've been a real prat in the past." He started.

"You have no idea," she replied.

Rolling his eyes, Draco continued. "But this year's different." He shrugged.

"Why? Because you're Harry's brother?" she asked, her eyebrow cocking. "You find out you have a twin and all of a sudden you're good and nice?" She snorted unkindly. "Give me one good reason why I, or Harry, or anyone for that matter, should trust you."

Crossing his arms, they continued down the hallway in silence. His thoughts were muddled. She made a good point. Why should anyone trust him after all he'd done? He was known as the son of a Death Eater. He had been cruel and vicious to everyone around him. So he was a Potter now, did that change his behavior? He hadn't shown anyone of it yet.

Checking her watch, Granger stopped near the front steps. "That's all for tonight." She began walking upward.

"Hey Granger," he called out.

She turned to him.

"Because I'm not Draco **_Malfoy _**anymore and I'm going to prove that." He replied with ease and certainty.

Before she could respond, he turned and left for the Slytherin Dungeons. He walked through the door, after giving the password: serpent scales. Collapsing on the couch, he sighed deeply. His first night back and he didn't know what to do. Usually there'd be a party involving all of the more popular Slytherins, him being the main guy to hang out with. However, hearing the noise coming from the boys' dormitory, he considered sleeping on the couch.

The heat from the fire was warming his pale skin. Memories from the horrible night that changed it all began swarming his mind._ "You are the most precious boy in the entire world."_ She whispered._ "Do you understand me?"_ He could hear her sweet voice echoing in his mind. Her sorrow and heartbreak announced in every word. Trying to get across that she cherished him no matter what.

Feeling his eyes burn, he shut them tightly. He could see her beautiful face staring at him. Her long blond hair falling down to nearly her knees. Her blue eyes red from crying. Her shaky smile to him, full of sadness. Draco could feel her hands on his shoulders, trying to make him understand.

Wrapping his arms around himself, he turned over. His eyes staring into the fire, tears wetting his cheeks and the fabric of the couch beneath him. He made no sounds; no cries or whimpering pleas for the pain to stop. He was strong, always had been. He would face the hurt that encased him and hold his head high.

He remembered Lucius's angry scowl. Draco was used to seeing the look directed at him, but never with so much hate radiating from his eyes. _"I am not your father." _The young man inhaled deeply, realizing he wasn't breathing. _"If you were mine, then you wouldn't be the pitiful excuse you turned out to be!"_

He could feel the adoration and detest swarming the room and surrounding him as if he were still in the den. His father's blind rage and his mother's deep hurt and love for him. He could still feel his confusion laced with their loud explanations.

He knew she cared for him, no matter who his real mother was. _"I was selfish darling, I wanted you to be just mine."_ Draco knew that Lily Potter was probably a wonderful woman who would've raised him in a home of love and understanding. But it didn't change that he adored the mother he grew up with. Nothing would change that.

His throat felt raw, his pulse was quickening, and he wanted to scream. Suddenly, he heard a throat clearing. Covering up his tears, he turned over to see the Headmaster staring down at him concerned.

"Are you alright, young Black?" He asked, his eyes staring down with understanding.

"Just overwhelmed Professor." He answered, honestly.

"Well, there's a lot to take in." The older man looked around, "Well hurry up then, grab your things."

"My things?" He asked, confused.

"Ah, yes, you weren't informed." He smiled. "You have your own room as Head boy. A Common Room is shared with the Head girl." Dumbledore announced.

"Really?" He asked.

Draco liked the idea of being away from the other Slytherins. He wasn't in the mood for their partying or intense hatred towards anyone who wasn't of pure-blood. He needed to get away from it all and collect his own thoughts. Make his own decisions.

"Indeed. Now, hurry up. We need to get you settled. I would've come earlier but you were patrolling." He explained.

Nodding, he made his way to his chambers. Collecting his stuff while his Housemates questioned his actions, he simply told them as Head Boy he was privy to things they were not. Leaving them is wonder.

As he walked to the door, Pansy suddenly clung to his arm. "Hey Drac," she eyes him up and down. "I thought maybe we could get together later. It's been awhile and I've missed you." Her hands ran over his torso as she smiled up at him mischievously.

"I'm busy," he answered briskly. "I have to go." He turned and walked out the door, leaving her glowering in annoyance.

Following Professor Dumbledore up to the secluded Head Dormitory, he was becoming excited at having his own space. At home he had to deal with fighting, at school he had to put up with the constant snoring and yammering of the other students. But with his own room, he would be alone. He hadn't heard silence in far too long.

The Common Room was simple yet elegant. A tall fireplace, a black couch and large arm chair. A few antique looking lamps on mahogany end tables. The older man's deep burgundy robes swept over the floor as he made his way to the two large oak doors.

Pressing down on the handles, he opened them to reveal a large green and gold walled bedroom. A dark mahogany antique dresser sat on the side wall. Three drawers on each side of two doors opening to a small cupboard, beneath a long drawer called out to his expensive clothes and robes. A tall mirror sat upon it, wide and elegant. Three candles standing on posts of different heights were on one side of the mirror, already lit and glowing. In the center of the room, was a large canopy bed. With heavy green curtains, tied to the four posters standing tall and a heavy green duvet thrown across it beneath large, gold pillows that screamed comfort. On each side of the bed, were dark wooden end tables with two drawers and gold handles. Thick, round, white candles sat on each table, giving the room a calming sense.

Chuckling, Professor Dumbledore said, "A little better than the boys' dorms I hope."

"Much better. Reminds me of my room at home..." He looked down to the hardwood floors. "Well, my old room."

Patting his shoulder, the Headmaster nodded. "You know Draco, if ever you need to talk about what happened, you can find me in my office. I'm always willing to lend an ear."

"Thank you Professor, but I don't think I'll be talking about it anytime soon."

With a quick nod, Dumbledore turned to the doors. "I'll let you get some sleep. Classes start early as usual. I expect you'll be getting a lot of questions as to your new last name."

Draco nodded shortly, turning towards the open window. "Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight," he replied before walking out the door.

Staring out at the dark, star littered sky, Draco sat on the thick cement of the window and thought of his mother. She used to love stargazing, telling him he was named after the constellation and not just a dragon. A single tear rolled down his cheek; he berated himself for being weak. Just thinking of her made his heart drop and his shoulders slump. Part of him wished he could go back to the fighting and the sadness, just so he could have his mother again.

Hearing voices in the Common Room, he pulled himself away and walked to the closed doors of his room.

"Did you bring it?" Asked the familiar voice of Head girl Granger.

"Of course we brought it. Did you really need to hide it that well though?" Asked the unmistakable voice of the ginger-haired Weasley.

"It's very important, Ron. You don't leave such things lying around."

"Can we just get on with it? I don't want to be here all night. I have Quidditch practice tomorrow." Said his brother.

After a deep sigh, Draco heard papers rustling.

"Well, read it out." Ron said.

"We already know the prophecy, top to bottom." Granger announced. "Maybe it's something we can't see."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, what are you talking about. My eyes work just fine thank you very much." Weasley told her.

"She means there's probably a charm on it so you only read what you're supposed to." Draco announced to them from the now open door of his room.

Getting an angered glare from Weasley, a frown from Granger, and an unsure look from Harry, Draco sighed. "Well honestly, did you not think I would hear? You're twenty feet from my door." He shook his head while rolling his eyes.

"Take a seat," his brother offered.

"Harry!" Ron shouted. "What are you talking about? We can't just let him in on this."

"He'll find out eventually," Granger said, receiving a sharp scowl from her red-headed best friend.

Draco stood by his door, waiting for a decision to be made. Harry stared at him straight out. Almost as if he was reading him, trying to see if he really was trustworthy. With his arms crossed and his mood low, all Draco did was stare right back.

"Are you going to sit down or not?" Harry asked.

Making his way over, he sat down with Granger on one side and his brother on the other. "So what's this prophecy business all about?"

* * *

**A/N** _Please review! It's really appreciated!_


	6. Prophecy

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"I read the whole thing today when a friend of mine from school told me about it and recommended that I read it! I'm glad that I did instead of doing my english homework!" _- **_Donnatella_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **_carly, taylor-leighyoung, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, Addicted2Love, Serpent91, Miss Spazz, Slytherin-Ice-Queen22, nosie, corny's idol, Feltonluver#1, Candyluva5505, dhfreak, ya1ya, Syaza, Hecate goddess of Darkness, Cullenfreak, FanFiction net fan, HoVis, SummerThunder2005, _and_ NeraMedia!_

This chapter is for _**NeraMedia!**_

**_Warning:_ I don't know much about the prophecy so this is all creative thought! Please don't flame me! I'm sorry!**

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Six_

"Well, first of all, have you ever heard of the prophecy?" Hermione asked.

"I know part of it," Draco answered.

"Well, what it says is," She picked up the piece of parchment and began to read. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

"So what's the problem? Potter kills Voldemort and everybody lives happily ever after." The Slytherin boy cocked his eyebrow.

"Yeah, but now that we know about you, shouldn't there be something about your part in here?" Harry asked.

He shrugged, "Maybe I don't play a part."

"Except that you were supposed to be used against me," his brother said, rolling his eyes.

"Right, well that never happened, so..." Draco sighed.

"Why should we believe you anyway?" Ron asked. "For all we know, you're working as an insider for your father."

"He's not my father," The dirty blonde muttered. "And I'm not working for anyone." He turned his head away. "What is it going to take for you to believe me?"

Nobody said anything; al three wondering if anything would ever really be enough.

Clearing her throat, Hermione pulled everyone away from their thoughts. "Look, I think we should try a charm on it."

"What charm?" Ron asked.

"I know of one. I used it last year; it reveals anything that has been hidden by magical means." Holding her wand over the parchment she said, "_Specialis revelio." _With the simple spell, the parchment went blank.

"What did you do?" Squacked her red-headed friend.

Frowing and glaring at him, she replied. "Give it a moment Ronald."

Suddenly beautiful handwriting started appearing on the paper. Harry read it aloud. _"Those with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark one as his equal and try to use one as a weapon, together the brothers will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and neither must die at the hand of the other for if neither lives, than neither survives... those with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

"What does it mean _'neither must die at the hand of the other, for if neither lives, than neither survives'_?" Ron asked.

"Well," Granger started. "It could mean that if either Harry or Draco is killed by Voldemort, than the other will die."

"So they're bound together?" He asked mystified.

"Seems that way," she frowned. "I think 'other' means Voldemort, but it could also mean if Harry were to kill Draco, then he too would die."

"Guess you can't kill me," the blond brother muttered.

"Or you me," Harry replied.

"Wasn't planning on it... lately," he answered, chuckling a little.

Potter couldn't help but join in, laughing himself. "It is a rather odd predicament we're in."

Draco shook his head, "Yeah, who would've thought we'd be brothers?"

"Who would've thought you two would be sitting here laughing together?" Ron asked annoyed and flabbergasted.

As if coming to the realization of just what was happening, Harry's face became blank of all emotion. Instead, he focused on the parchment.

Sighing, Draco looked away, finding himself looking at Granger who was staring at him with understanding.

Reaching over, she slapped Ron over the head. "Way to ruin it!" She chastised.

He smiled lightly, somewhat happy that someone supported he and Harry becoming closer as brothers.

"Oi! That hurt, Mione." He bellowed.

"Not as much as it will the next time you do something stupid." She warned.

With a red face and a frown set deeply in his face, rubbing his head, Ron turned back to the prophecy. "So it was 'ere all along? Why didn't anybody try that before?"

"We all assumed it was telling the truth. There was no reason to believe I had a brother," Harry explained.

"So you have a huge part in the prophecy," Granger directed at Draco. "You and Harry are the only two who can kill Voldemort and end the war."

The blonde boysimply nodded. In killing the Dark Lord, he would exact his revenge on everyone deserving of it. Voldemort took him away from the perfect life he could have had with two loving parents. Because of him, Lucius killed Narcissa and was now after him.

In the death of the Dark Lord, Lucius would be reduced to nothing. Draco had plans for the man who had taught him to be viscious though. He would kill him just like Lucius killed his mother. Nothing would change his mind. The fight would be for the good of wizard kind, but his reasons were far more personal.

"We better be go back, it's getting late," Harry commented. Standing up from the floor, he took Hermione's hand and lifted her up.

Weasley was already standing by the door, impatiently. "Thanks 'Mione." He said, still looking perturbed over being slapped.

Potter pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, thanks." His glance landed on Draco for a moment but then went back to her. "We'll talk tomorrow, alright?"

She smiled, "Of course."

Turning around, his mouth fell open as if he wanted to say something to the blond boy, but then closed. He sighed. "Night Draco." He waved and walked to his best friend, who was glaring at the interaction.

"Night Harry," he responded. The name sounded foreign to his mouth. It would take time, but he'd get used to it.

After the door closed, he was left alone in the Common Room with Granger. She was rolling up the parchment carefully, her brow furrowed as if in deep thought.

Standing up straight, she looked over to him. Almost shocked that he was still around, she offered up a small smile. "Night, Black."

"Night." He nodded.

She started towards her door.

"These rooms are a lot better than the old dorms, huh?" He asked.

Granger turned, her hair slipping over her shoulder. "They really are. I don't have to listen to all the girls' snoring now, thank Merlin." She chuckled.

He smirked, "Yeah, no more Crabbe and Goyle grunting and snorting." He sighed, "It's nice, the peace and quiet." He shrugged. "Haven't heard it in awhile."

She looked at the floor for a moment before looking up at him. "You really are trying to change aren't you?" She tipped her inquisitive head.

He swallowed, "Yeah I am."

"Why?" Her eyes squinted. "You could've kept it to yourself. Lived in the lap of luxury. Kept your reputation as the bad boy of Hogwarts and Slytherin Prince."

"Because it's not who I am. I'm tired of living a lie and now I don't have to." He blurted. Turning his head away, he lifted his hand and ran it through his hair. Walking over to the couch, he sat down and sighed.

Hesitantly, Hermione followed him and sat on the other end. She looked down at her clasped hands. Glancing at him from the corner of her eyes, she caught his gaze.

Letting his sad eyes fall to the floor, he inhaled deeply. "I'm not evil." He announced. "I never wanted to be. I didn't want to make fun of you, or Weasley, or Harry. But I had to."

"Why?"

"Because Lucius told me I did. It was how it was done. As a Malfoy I had a reputation to uphold and if I didn't, well there were consequences to be paid." He shut his eyes tightly.

"What do you mean by consequences?" She asked, frowning as though she already knew the answer.

He looked over to her, his eyes saying all she needed to know. Her gaze travelled away from his, scared of what she was seeing.

"I know that's not exactly a reason for what I did. I didn't want to be the person everybody knows me as. I'm not Lucius." He stood up, pacing back and forth.

"So what now? What's going to change about you?" Granger queried.

"Well, I won't be torturing every person who so much as looks at me. Especially your trio." He sighed. "I'm just going to beme and do what I want. I guess I don't even know who I really am." He stopped then, staring down at the fire below. The heat warmed his legs but his still felt a chill roll down his spine.

Feeling a presense beside him, he looked over to her soft eyes. "Do you really want to get to know Harry?"

He nodded. Draco had never wanted something more in his life. Knowing that he had a brother who was nothing like anything he'd known was an incredible thought. He could begin a new life with a family that cared.

"Then I'll help you," she agreed.

"Really?" He asked, his brow furrowing. "After all I've done to you?"

"Harry's my best friend," she smiled. "He's always wanted to have family. You're his brother. If you are truly good, then perhaps he'll finally have what he's always wanted."

Nodding, Draco smiled lightly. "I supposed I've always wanted a real family too." His eyes fell to the ground. "My mother was my family though... I would never... trade her for anybody."

"Was?" She asked, a frown surfacing.

A loud clock tolled. "It's getting late. I best be off." He dodged her question. Walking quickly to his bedroom, he turned slightly. "Thank you Granger."

"You can call me Hermione, you know." She offered.

Before he could respond, she had left for her own room. Sighing, he closed the double doors behind him. After changing into his green silk pajamas, he climbed into the comfort of his bed. He let sleep take away all of the pain and anguish. The darkness swept all of his tears and heartbreak into a place he didn't have to feel it. The only thing left in him was the desire to know who he was and if hereally could be as good as his brother.

* * *

**A/N**_ Please review. It's really appreciated. I'd love to know what you all think of this story. I'm getting a nice amount of hits, but hardly anyone is telling me their thoughts. Ideas and insight is always welcomed. So, please, hit that small purplish button and let me know what you think._

_Thank you for reading,_

**_-Amanda_**


	7. Trying

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"Before I read this story I thought Draco was an egotistical self centered prat with the emotional range of a Blast-ended Skrewt. ... you are making Draco sound like the man many girls think of as the man of their dreams."_ - **_SummerThunder2004_** of FanFiction net.

**Thanks goes out to**: _Carly, taylor-leighyoung, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, Addicted2Love, Serpent91, Miss Spazz, SlytherinPrincess22, nosie, Emma-Rox-My-Sox, SummerThunder2004, corny's idol, Feltonluver#1, Candyluva5505, ya1ya, **dhfreak**, **Hecate Goddess of Darkness**_ (Gissel) and especially_ **NeraMedia: **for your always heartwarming and wonderful reviews!_

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Seven_

Draco woke up to the calm silence of morning. He hadn't heard it in so long he briefly wondered if he was still dreaming. Climbing out from beneath the covers, he stood near the window allowing the sun to warm his skin. It was a new school year and he'd have so much to look forward to; he hoped.

Walking to the bathroom, he heard the shower running and realized he was sharing it with Hermione. Calling her anything but Granger or _mudblood_ still sounded odd to him; eventually it'd come as second nature though.

Walking to the bathroom, he heard the shower running and realized he was sharing it with Hermione. Calling her anything but Granger or still sounded odd to him; eventually it'd come as second nature though. 

He only hoped his Slytherin friends would accept him as he was. Thinking it over, he came to the understanding that he really didn't have many friends. Usually, they were just the children of other pure-blood families and as a Malfoy he'd have reign over them all. He wondered if after being named Black he would still have their loyalty.

Standing by the door in deep thought, he didn't hear the shower stop, or the door open. However, he did hear the squeal escape from Hermione's mouth as she found him standing there. The sharp slam of the door made him clear his throat. "Sorry," he said. "Maybe I should've told you I was waiting?"

"Was it that obvious?" She asked, sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Are you done?'

She sighed, "Yes. Could you... turn around? I'm only wearing a towel."

Even with a door separating them, Draco had the impression that she was blushing. Turning his back from the bathroom and stepping away from it, he told her it was alright for her to come out. Slowly, a creak was heard as she pulled the door opened. He could hear her quick footsteps as she ran to her bedroom.

Laughing quietly to himself, he walked into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, his smile slipped away. Steam had taken over most of the reflective glass, but he could clearly see himself. He hadn't realized his hair had darkened, not by much, he was still blond. His hand lifted and touched around his eyes. No longer were they a steely silver, but a warming hazel. He swiped his hand across the glass, there was still too much of Lucius staring back for his liking.

Walking over to the dripping shower, he turned the taps to his preference. Pulling his shirt off roughly and discarding his pants, he climbed beneath the pulsating water. Standing backwards to the shower head, he let the force of the water knead his tense neck and back. Sighing, he closed his eyes. It seemed like no matter where he was, as long as he was awake he couldn't escape the sadness. It was trailing him like a shadow, soon to cover him and swallow him whole.

Voices swarmed his senses, corrupting his thoughts. _"You've lived with him your entire life. He raised you to be the prat you are."_ Harry spat at him. Nobody will understand. How can he explain that Lucius was forcing him to be the boy they knew? How could be make them see that he didn't want to be that person any more? What if he really was still that Draco? What if he was trying to believe he was better than what he was? What if he really was the son Lucius had raised and wanted?

"You find out you have a twin and all of a sudden you're good and nice?" He remembered Hermione saying. _"Give me one good reason why I, or Harry, or anyone for that matter, should trust you."_ He couldn't really give her any reason. Just saying that he wasn't a Malfoy anymore and announcing that he'd prove it did nothing. Part of him still was Lucius's son, wasn't it? He had been raised and told how to be and what to do. What's to say that part wouldn't rise up soon? Who was to say he wasn't really just a Malfoy at heart?

He remembered Hermione saying. He couldn't really give her any reason. Just saying that he wasn't a Malfoy anymore and announcing that he'd prove it did nothing. Part of him still was Lucius's son, wasn't it? He had been raised and told how to be and what to do. What's to say that part wouldn't rise up soon? Who was to say he wasn't really just a Malfoy at heart?

"Why should we believe you anyway?" Weasley voiced with understandable doubt. _"For all we know, you're working as an insider for your father."_ He certainly wasn't working for Lucius or the Dark Lord, but still, he was there on some false pretenses. Had his mother lived, would he have tried to be family to Harry? Should he tell his brother what happened? Or would that somehow impact Harry's decision as to whether or not he trusted Draco? He wanted to have a family not because of pity but because he was worthy of it.

Weasley voiced with understandable doubt. He certainly wasn't working for Lucius or the Dark Lord, but still, he was there on some false pretenses. Had his mother lived, would he have tried to be family to Harry? Should he tell his brother what happened? Or would that somehow impact Harry's decision as to whether or not he trusted Draco? He wanted to have a family not because of pity but because he was worthy of it. 

A sharp knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Yes?" He asked.

"It's getting late, are you going to breakfast or will you be showering all morning?" She asked, with a hint of laughter in her voice.

He smiled, shaking his head. Turning around he turned off the shower, realizing he had washed his hair and been done for quite some time. Stepping out, he wrapped a green towel around his waist. "I'll be out in a moment. Thank you."

Stepping up to the sink, Draco started brushing his teeth. His eyes landing on the steamed mirror again, this time it was far too covered for him to see his face. Lifting his hand, toothbrush hanging haphazardly from his mouth, he swiped at the glass. Staring at himself; new eyes, dark hair, white tooth paste on his lip; he realized that this was the beginning of the new him. Smiling, losing the brush in the process, he turned back to finishing up his morning routine.

Walking out of the bathroom, he was met with wide-eyed Hermione quickly turning away, a red tinge to her cheeks. Chuckling, he walked to his room and dressed quickly. Letting his hair dry and deciding not to slick it back like his father had always told him to, he walked out in his fresh robes.

"You're still here?" He asked surprised.

"It seems I am," She answered.

Looking around, he didn't know what to make of the situation. Before he could ask questions, the door swung open and his raven haired brother walked in. "What's taking you so long?" He asked, staring at the smiling brunette.

"I thought I'd wait for Draco and we could all walk down together." She announced. Her eyebrows high as if waiting for them to tell her it wasn't going to happen.

"Oh," Harry said slowly. "Well, lets go then."

Standing in shock, Draco simply nodded. Following them to the door, his books beneath his arms, he wasn't surprised to see Weasley scowl as he exited. "Morning Ron," he attempted.

Eyes slitted, he just nodded, a lopsided smirk on his face. "Yeah, right." Turning to Hermione, he sighed. "Are you ready? I've been waiting here going hungry!"

Rolling her eyes, she laughed. "I'm sure you weren't starving to death."

Walking down the halls, Draco didn't know what to make of the stares being directed at him. He vaguely heard the small fight going on between Hermione and Weasley, which was to be expected since it seemed that was what their friendship was made up of. Harry walked quietly, his brow furrowed.

Turning to his silent brother, his mouth fell open to say something but his mind was blank.

"When do you suppose Dumbledore will tell us we'll be spending time together?" Asked Harry.

"What's that?" Weasley questioned. "He's making you spend time with him?" He continued to talk as if Draco wasn't there at all. "Blimey, you'd think he'd at least give you a decision."

With a sharp slap over the head from Hermione, Ron slammed his mouth shut, staring glumly ahead.

Draco stopped, "I'll see you later." He announced, before turning from them and walking a different way. He could hear their voices behind him.

"Why did you have to do that?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Come on 'Mione, you know as well as I do, he doesn't belong with us." Weasley answered annoyed.

Feeling his throat closing off, Draco stopped in the boys' bathroom for a moment. Pushing open a stall door roughly, he locked it, leaning his head against the cold steel. Clenching his jaw, he suppressed the need to break something.

"Why so sad?" Asked the childish and high voice of Moaning Myrtle.

"Go away," he said, irritated.

She harrumphed, "I was only trying to help, no need to snap." Rolling her eyes, she disappeared through a wall.

Sighing, Draco swallowed away the pain building inside of him. Psyching himself up for the day, he left the room and walked to the Great Hall. He left his face emotionless. There was no patented scowl but he wasn't smiling either. He would not let his classmates see his weakness but he would let them see some change. Sitting down in the center of the table, he filled his plate and ate in silence. Acknowledging their Slytherin Prince's mood, the rest of the table kept their mouths shut.

Looking across, he found Harry staring back. A simple nod was all that was passed before he turned back to Weasley who was waving his arms around frantically. Beside his brother sat Hermione, who smiled at him briefly, easily ignoring Parvati Patil and her insatiable gossip. He found himself smiling back at her, finding it oddly comforting.

Classes were filled with confused silence as he was recognized as Draco Black now. Amongst all of the students were the questions they never dare ask him directly. Part of him was still happy that he was too powerful for anybody to ask him the reason to his new last name. He didn't want to explain. In fact, he didn't know how to clarify without announcing that he was Harry's unknown brother. Even Blaise Zabini, who was known for having a big mouth and not keeping his questions to himself, did not ask Draco.

By the end of the day, he felt as if a huge load had finally lifted from his shoulders. No longer having to feel their stares at his back, never in the eye, he slumped onto the couch. There was far more homework than he cared to think about and all he wanted to do was let sleep take everything away again. However, life was not that good. Noticing he had a guest, Draco sat up to see Dumbledore in front of him.

"Good evening, Draco." He greeted.

"Evening, Professor."

Looking around, the wise man's eyes shined. "No problems today? With your new surname?"

He shook his head. "I'm sure many have questions, but I wasn't asked any." He shrugged.

"Well, I come bearing news." He smiled. "I have decided when you and Harry will be meeting."

"Really?" He asked; half enthused, half scared.

"I know that Miss. Granger has been doing her own part to get you two closer." Dumbledore mentioned.

Draco nodded, smiling lightly. "It hasn't changed much."

"Give it time." Clasping his hands in front of him, he looked away. His thoughts far away from the Head Common Room. "He hasn't had any real family since Sirius. Now he has no living family he can rely on, other than you."

Understanding how his brother must feel, but knowing he wasn't ready to tell anyone about his mother, he simply nodded.

"In any case, you and he will be meeting Saturday." The Headmaster announced, coming back to the news at hand.

"But aren't we allowed to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked.

"Yes." He smiled. "You can either go to Hogsmeade where all the students will be, or stay here where hardly anyone will be present." His eyes twinkled.

"I understand." He stood up from the couch. "Thank you, sir."

"For what, dear boy? It is all on the two of you to gain each others' trust." Turning, he walked to the door, his robes swishing. "Don't forget patrolling tonight. You and Miss. Granger best remind the prefects which areas they'll be watching over."

"Yes, sir." He said.

The door closed quietly as he left.

Just then, Hermione entered the Common Room. "He looked pleasantly happy." She said of Dumbledore.

"Harry and I will be meeting this Saturday," he told her, in a slight daze.

"Really?" She asked. "I assume because everyone will be away at Hogsmeade."

There was no doubt why she was the smartest witch. She certainly came to conclusions far faster than he did. Nodding, he sat back down on the couch. "Can you believe how much homework we have?"

She chuckled, "You sound just like Ron."

He smirked, "Well, he has a point. It's the first day." He sighed. "Plus we have patrolling."

"I'm already half done," she announced happily.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Oh shut up," she said. "It's not as if you don't do your homework."

He sighed, "I might not tonight."

"Why?" She asked, her brow furrowing. "It's not that much. Patrolling is only for an hour and you don't have to do that for some time yet."

"I know." He exhaled loudly. "I'm just tired is all."

"It has been a long day. I can't even count how many people were staring at you wondering why you're Draco Black now." She laughed. "It's certainly taken part of the attention away from Harry and his mysterious brother."

"If they were half as smart as you they would've made the connection already." He said, smiling at the fire. Hearing only silence, he looked back at her shocked expression. "What?"

"I'm just... surprised. I've never heard you compliment anyone unless you were being sarcastic." She shook her head.

His face fell slightly.

"Not that I didn't think you were capable of it," She tried to recover. "I'm sorry, I kind of ruined that didn't I?"

Draco shrugged, standing from the couch. "I'm going to start my homework." He left for his room.

Finding the thought of working to be pointless, he crawled onto his bed and stared at the dark green cover above. Maybe he wasn't ready for what was going to happen. It was possible that he wasn't strong enough to kill Lucius or be a Potter. As much as he had made fun of Harry, he knew that he was by far the bravest boy he'd ever known. What if he was nothing like his brother? What if he wasn't anything more than a cowering child?

He wondered what Lucius was doing. Getting an army together to kill him perhaps. Waiting for the right moment to fly in his window and strangle him in his sleep maybe.

Draco sighed loudly. School for the next while would be long and tiring. As Head boy he had a reputation to uphold. He had to set an example as being smart and hard working. He had to show them all that it wasn't his former father's money paying for his grades.

Then again, he couldn't really prove that, given that nobody knew his father wasn't Lucius Malfoy. He wondered just how long it'd be before people realized that he was a Potter. Was he proud to be a Potter? Possibly more so than being a Malfoy. But what did he have now that he didn't have before? He was basically alone. He had a brother who wasn't ready to acknowledge him. His own room, meaning there was nothing but his thoughts to haunt him. And his place as Head boy which meant keeping up an appearance. What made him better off than before?

A knock at the door, made him turn away, blinking at his stinging eyes. "Yes?"

The door opened to reveal Hermione. "I just...I wanted to see that you were alright." She smiled softly.

What did he have now that he didn't have before? Someone who cared.

* * *

**A/N**_ Please review. I really appreciated everyone who wrote me after my last post. I hope you will all do so again. I hope you liked this chapter, I'll be writing another again soon. So, just press the small purplish button and tell me what you think. Please!_

_**-Amanda**_


	8. Seeing True Colours

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"This story is so perfect that I can't even think of anything to say. Seriously, I can't think of the word I need to help me describe what I am feeling right now." _- **_Emma-Rox-My-Sox_** of FanFiction net.

**Huge thanks goes out to:** _nosie, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, Serpent91, CranberryEmotion, corny's idol, Golden Angel71, Slytherin-Ice-Queen22, NeverForget xl3, archangle3000, Miss Spazz, Cullenfreak, StarArrow, Gold.Digger., FanFiction net fan, Something About Slytherins,_and of course** _NeraMedia_ -** _who has to be one of my most favorite reviewers alive!_

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Eight_

Hermione stared at him with concerned eyes. She hadn't yet entered the room, uncertain about getting into his personal space. Having only been civil to Draco in the last day and a half, she wasn't exactly sure of their status. She wanted to be friends, she thought. It was all very hard to understand. So much had happened within such a short time span; what was she really to do?

People had often dubbed her the 'smartest witch at Hogwarts,' but she had been feeling rather incompetent since returning to school. While her best friend was trying to come to terms with having a sibling, she was playing brother maker. Was she really being intelligent in the role she chose to play? She had known the much more calloused and evil Draco for much longer than the one she was seeing lately. Did that mean he was being real now or was he actually that great at acting?

Draco stared at her from the bed with something unreadable in his eyes. She'd never seen someone look so vulnerable before. His face was pale and drawn, his eyes red and wet, his body slumped and worn. It was almost as if all of his former git-self had drained away and been replaced with a sad replica of someone who wanted to be better. The trouble was knowing if it was at all true. Could be really be better? Did he even know what better was?

Walking into the room, she bent down beside the bed. His eyes fell down to hers. In her life, the only other time she had seen such sorrow staring back at her, was looking in Harry's eyes when he lost Sirius.

Her hand came up, brushing Draco's hair off his cheek. "You are a great wizard and one day you will be known for something other than the Malfoy name." She told him softly as if it was a secret only to be shared between them.

A small smile tugged at her lips. "It's going to be hard, everything in life is, but you are going to get through this. Imagine the end, for just a moment. No more Voldemort, no more Lucius, no more hatred being poured out of you. Think of who you want to be, who you want there with you in the end, and what life you want to live."

Taking her words to heart, his gaze flickered away. She could practically see it all turning in his head. Hermione wondered exactly what it was he was seeing for himself. She knew what she wanted. The war would be over in her future, Harry and Draco had saved good and triumphed over Voldemort. Beside her were her best friends in all their glory and the entire school witnessing the defeat and cheering for the new future ahead of them. In her life, she would accomplish everything she could, never caring about her grades or homework because maybe she'd be the once assigning it. She only hoped that Draco saw something equally good for himself.

Slowly, his hazel eyes fell down to hers again. His mouth quivered slightly, trying to make a smile but failing. "How are you so good?"

Her hand fell to his chest, over his heart. "It comes from here." She whispered. "You can be as good as you want. Forget everything anybody has ever told you while instilling their hate. Be who you want and know that you are that person. There is nobody holding you back, no consequences to fear. You are a Black by name and a Potter by blood. There is no Malfoy in you."

"What if there is?" He asked, his voice nearly cracking. He turned away, fearing the tears that threatened to fall. "What if I'm not as good as I want to be?"

"Look at me." She asked.

He turned to her, the salty remnants of his trepidation trailing down his cheeks.

"If you were evil, you would not cry over the possibility of not being good." She nodded. "Draco, you are good at heart and people will see that when you are ready to show them." Feeling her own eyes stinging for the sadness she saw reflected in him, she swallowed. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "I think I just need to sleep."

She stood up, "Okay. I'll wake you for dinner." As she began to walk away, she stopped, feeling his hand tug at hers.

"Thank you." He told her, smiling lightly.

"Your welcome." She squeezed his hand before leaving his room.

Feeling an overpowering need to talk to Harry, she hurried over to the Gryffindor Tower. "Grittergrate buldyquate," she half-shouted the password to the portrait. Tutting with a scowl, the large woman, allowed her into the room. Running down to the boys' dormitories, she was greeted with loud 'heys!' and 'girls can't be in here Hermione' from the boys around her. Rolling her eyes, she looked around for Harry.

Seeing the curtains closed on his bed, she jogged over and climbed through them. Putting a charm around the bed so nobody could hear what they were saying, she shook Harry from his nap. Waking with a start, he looked around the darkness confused. Turning on a small lamp high above his head, he shook his head. "What are you doing in my bed Mione?" He asked.

"We need to talk." She answered, whispering even though she knew no one could hear.

"And this couldn't wait until later?" He wondered.

She sighed, "Probably."

"What's happened? Is it Draco?" He asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes." She nodded, a smile pulling at her face. "Sit up will you? I'm practically on top of you."

Laughing, Harry pushed himself so that he was leaning against the backboard. Rubbing his eyes, he smiled. "Would that really be so horrible?"

"Oh shut up," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Boys; nothing but a body of hormones."

Harry laughed, "Alright, so what did you want to say about Draco?"

"Well," she paused. "First I'd like to know how you feel about him."

"How I feel about him?" He sighed. "I don't know him."

"No, but you have to have some kind of thought about him. I mean, he is your brother now." She shrugged. "I know he's been horrible in the past, but-"

"Horrible in the past?" He snorted. "Just because he's my brother doesn't mean he's not still the prat he was before."

"I don't think he is," she said, her eyes pleading for him to understand.

"What's going on Mione? Why are you all of a sudden sticking up for him? You despised him before." His eyebrow rose.

"I know..." she sighed. "I know. I just- I've spoken to him. About why he was so horrible before and I really believe that it was all Lucius' doing. If you could've seen him a short while ago in his room-"

"You were in his room?" He shouted. "What were you doing in there?"

"No need to yell! It's not like I was snogging him. Merlin, Harry, we were only talking." She rolled her eyes. "He was upset, I wanted to be sure he was alright."

"There you go again, caring about Draco." He shook his head, "He never cared about you before if you don't remember. He didn't care when he was making you cry or hate that you weren't enough for everyone. I was the one holding you then, I was the one making sure you felt better."

"I know that." Her brow furrowed. "You make it sound like I think he's better than you or that I'm choosing to be his friend over yours."

"Friend? Since when have you two been friends? You have a conversation in his room where he's sad and all of a sudden he's your best mate instead of me?" His face was reddening with anger.

"Do you hear yourself?" She asked flabbergasted. "Are you ill? I'm trying to see if you're really going to give him a chance at being your brother and you're trying to throw it in my face that I'm getting along with him."

"Well I'm just confused at to when you started making Malfoy feel better." Harry said, crossing his arms.

"He's not a Malfoy, Harry. You know that," she frowned. "He's your brother, maybe you should think about that."

"You don't I've thought about it?" He shook his head. "It's all I think about," Harry shouted. "My _brother _is a Death Eater's son, and probably one himself."

"He is not Lucius' son. He's James Potter's son!" She yelled. "Why can't you just accept this and try to understand that everything has changed. It's not going to just go away!"

"I know that! Alright? I know!" He turned. "I don't want it to change. I don't want someone else to look after while I fight Voldemort. I can't keep watching over people who can't handle themselves. I can't lose- I just..."

"Is that what all this is about?" She asked. "You worried that if you get attached to him, you'll lose him to Voldemort."

"I've lost everyone else to him. I've almost lost you to him many times." He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to collect himself.

Her hand reached out and ran over his messy raven hair. "Hey..." She said.

He looked at her with broken eyes.

"You're never going to lose me," she smiled. Looking down, she sighed. "But you will lose Draco if you hold him at an arm's length."

Harry exhaled deeply. "I know."

"Dumbledore set the meeting date for Saturday," she reminded.

He nodded, "I'll try to get to know him."

"You better," she grinned. "Otherwise it'd be a complete waste of a perfectly nice day. I think Ron and I will go to Hogsmeade. He's been whining about sweets since he arrived."

"And I'm guessing you need a new book," he smiled.

"Of course." She nodded.

His chest rumbled with laughter. He tugged on her hand, pulling her in for a hug. "Thanks Mione."

Turning over so she was lying against him, she nodded. "You know I'm always here for you."

"I know." He said, his eyes falling closed. Yawning, he moved so he was lying down again.

"I have homework," she mumbled.

He chuckled lightly, "Do it after a nap."

"It's just like you to say that," she yawned. "I'm not tired."

"It's been a long day... shh..." he muttered.

Falling asleep, the two best friends didn't think anything of it. Many a time, they'd shared a bed. Though, Ron and the other boys questioned their actions, Hermione and Harry were as close as two friends could be. Never seeing each other as a romantic partner, their bond was tightly wound in friendship.

People had often questioned why they were so close, causing a lot of tension and animosity in any relationship either friend held. After going through all that they had, they'd never found anyone more comforting. Sleeping together was a normal occurrence, one that they didn't see as a problem.

Rustling could be heard in the back of Hermione's sleepy mind. Then a hand shaking her shoulder, pulled her away from her dreams. Her bleary eyes focused on Ron, cocking his eyebrow at her. Feeling her pillow awaken, she smiled at Harry. "Must be dinner time if Ron is staring at us like that."

Laughing, Harry sat up. His stomach grumbled in response to the mentioning of supper. "Well, food sounds good to me."

Rolling off the side of the bed, she was met with curious stares from the other Gryffindor boys. "Get your minds out of the gutter." She chastised. Turning around she whispered to Harry that she had to wake Draco up for dinner.

He nodded for her to go.

Hermione made her way up to the Head Dormitory, a smile on her lips. She felt refreshed after the day she had. Nothing like a nap to brighten a frazzled mind. Giving the password: "Polished Polar Bears," she walked in and over to the two large doors of Draco's room.

Walking over to his bed, she stared down at his somber face. Still far away in the land of dreams, she almost considered not waking him. His mouth fell open and he began mumbling in his sleep. Leaning in, she tried to hear what he was saying.

"No father, you will pay for what you've done," he whispered.

Standing up, her brow furrowed. What was he referring to? The beatings? The lying of his actual heritage?

"I will avenge her, I promise you. You will suffer the same fate."

Startled from his sleep, Draco stared up at Hermione with confused eyes. "Is it that time already?" He asked.

Pulling herself away from her questioning thoughts, she nodded. "Yes, it's time for dinner."

Rolling over, he sat up and sighed.

"What were you dreaming of?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He looked over to her. Looking up from the corner of his eyes, his face darkened. "Uh, nothing. I don't dream."

Not wanting to press the subject, she simply nodded. "Well, let's go, shall we?"

Standing up, Draco stretched his long body. Hermione noticed how strong his frame appeared. Much like that of Harry's, which was to be expected since they both play Quidditch and have the same genes. Walking to the door, he held it open for her to walk through.

Smiling she continued on to the Great Hall, Draco by her side. There were a few questioning glances thrown her way, but nobody asked what was going on. "They're afraid," Draco told her.

"Hmm? Afraid of what?" She asked, confused.

"Me," he stated simply. "They don't ask questions because they're scared I'll kill them on spot."

"Oh." Hermione answered. "Well, that'll change." She smiled.

Walking through the large double doors for dinner, they were greeted with a cluster of confused looks. Sure they were the Head boy and girl, but was it really needed for them to accompany each other?

Turning to her, Draco smiled. "I'll see you after dinner. We have to get the prefects together and make sure they know where they'll be patrolling."

"Alright. I'll see you then." Waving, she walked over to her table, sitting between Harry and Ron.

Looking up from his plate, Harry simply smiled at her.

However, Ron had something to say. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted.

With a scowl in place, she turned to him, "If the next thing out of your mouth isn't an apology for behaving like a git, I will you give you quite the earful Ronald Weasley."

Red tinged face and anger coursing through him, he stood up. "No, I'm not going to pretend everything is alright. I can't take this anymore 'Mione. I'm not going to treat him like a friend simply because he's Harry's brother," he yelled.

Staring at him with disbelief was the entire school. However, he noticed more that Harry and Hermione were staring at him with hurt expressions. Laughing to cover up his mistake, he turned to the crowd. "Ugh... I was joking." He muttered.

Standing up, Harry ran from the Great Hall, Hermione trailing after him. "Wait, Harry. We should talk about this!"

"Talk about what?" He shouted to her. "The entire school now knows that my brother is Draco."

"Is that really so horrible?" She asked. "They were bound to find out."

"That doesn't matter. I've hardly spoken to him. Do you know how hard it's going to be trying to get to know him with all of their prying eyes?" He laughed, in self-pity. "Skeeter will be here before I even go to sleep tonight, I have no doubt." Picking up his pace, Hermione lost him.

Walking to the window, she knew that he would rid himself of his feelings by flying it off. She only wished that she could help him through it. It seemed there was nothing she could do. All of Hogwarts was going to be thrown into an assault of questions that nobody could hide from. Not even Draco with all of the fear surrounding him.

* * *

**A/N** _Please review! It's really appreciated. I enjoy knowing what all of you think. So, just press the button and let me know your thoughts on all of this._

_Thank you,_  
**_-Amanda_**


	9. Hate, Love, and Like

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"I really loved the idea of Harry and Draco being brothers the plot of this story is awesome and as close to the books as can be while completly making it your own." _- **_oonapotter_** of FanFiction net.

**Huge thanks goes out to:**_ Spots on a Pony, mesaqt, Addicted2Love, ca803, just another reviewer, Gold.Digger., DHrCrazy228, layvay93, Mollie R. Moony, Missautumn, Slytherin-Ice-Queen22, Kitty0617,I-Confuse-Everyone, Secretly-In-Love, kiss me you idiot, LEE, kris.t!n.e, FanFiction net fan, PrincessAngelz, Kala Raish, Anonymous Coward, SummerThunder2004, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, dragoneyes5000, PrincessAngelz, Hotkat144, Serpent91, GoldenAngel71, CranberryEmotion, SlytherinPrincess22, Never Forget x13, archangle3000._

_**corny's idol:** I think I did write two chapters in one day. I just couldn't help it. I keep getting caught up in writing this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**regina-terrae:** You read my mind. I hope you like this chapter!_

_**Rachael Lupin:** It's like a purpleish blue button, I think. lol. I'm really happy you've enjoyed my story so far. I was worried it wasn't comparing to the other Draco/Hermione fics. Plus, with the brother story line, it's a pretty big concept. I didn't know if it was coming off believable. I hope you think this chapter and the ones to come are 'fabulous' too. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

_**NeraMedia:** Lol. Yeah, Ron, I couldn't make him completely accept Draco but I didn't want a silly fight where Draco humiliates Ron without meaning to. You know Ron! lol. It's so true that he doesn't understand the importance of the situation. I mean, he's looking at it like Draco has corrupted their lives for no reason. He's not understanding that Harry has a twin brother who's going to mean something both to him and in the war.  
__I'm glad you understood that he was upset when everyone found out. I know that I had just written that he was going to make an effort to get to know Draco and then he completely freaks out when people know. I wanted to make it clear that he still wants to know Draco, he just didn't want the added pressure of the school.  
Thank goodness you were madat Harry in the beginning. I really wanted the readers to relate to Draco. And then when seeing that Harry might actually not want anything to do with his newfound brother, they'd get angry for Draco. However, I don't want Harry to be like Ron and completely dismiss Draco, I wanted him to have thought it through and understood the peril that his brother would be coming in to. Harry is a very wide-emotioned person. He cares about everyone, former enemy or not, and is willing to lay down his life for them. But he doesn't like that they want to lay their life down for him. He'd rather take it all on himself, no matter the weight of the world on his shoulders.His whole life he's lost everyone he's really cared for and the thought of losing a person he hasn't gotten to know but already understands he'll love, is just too much for him.  
I'd been getting a few questions about Harry and Hermione. Though I do love them together also, I want it to be clear that they are strictly best friends. This will play in later as Draco and Hermione get closer. Jealousy always seems to ensue when there are two best friends that are this close! Which is sad, because in reality, why shouldn't we be able to get so close to another person. Friendship is a form of love, compassion, and comradery. It makes sense to be close, why should their be so many limits? Right? Right!  
I really look forward to your next review. They always make me want to write more and completely brighten my day. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. _

_**Thank you all**, it's very appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter too._

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Nine_

Lucius could hear the screams reverberating off the damp brick walls. His stiff mouth curled into a pleased smirk. The loud crack of a whip echoed to his ears; those who did not follow the Dark Lord would soon realize their place. His steps were long and swift, his expensive robes swished around his legs. His cane was held tightly in his lengthy fingers. Keeping his head high, his nose upright, and his back rigid, he made his way into Voldemort's chambers.

The dark room was lit mildly with flaming torches on the crumbling walls. Upon the door being opened, the Dark Lord's head lifted and glared at his usually loyal Death Eater. "What has become of Draconus?" He yelled, fiercely.

"He is gone, my Lord." Lucius bowed on one knee, staring at the floor for a moment before his gaze reached up to Voldemort's.

"Gone?" He bellowed. His voice so deep and terrorizing that it felt as if the dungeons shook. "Do you mean to tell me you have lost him?"

"I believe-" Malfoy started.

"You believe?" He asked, laughing with an intensity as if the word were an insult. "I don't want to hear that you _believe_ he's anything. I want to know exactly what he's doing." Standing up, he walked to Lucius and kicked him over.

Landing on his back, Malfoy resisted the urge to wipe the blood streaming down his jaw. He must have bitten his tongue; the warm, thick, red liquid was beginning to fill his mouth. Pressing his foot on the man's chest, the Dark Lord pierced him with an icy scowl.

"I gave you a simple task. Raise him to be like us. Show him the way of the Dark Arts. Instill in him every hateful thought you could." His voice was low and chilled. Pressing his leg down sharper, he cut off Lucius's air supply. "And what do you do?" He asked, his voice raising with every word. "You lose our weapon against Potter! If he joins sides with him, do you know what that will do to us?"

"You...are...stronger...sir," Malfoy sputtered. Blood spurted out, blotting his cheek. There was so much, he was choking. Without air though, he couldn't cough.

"Stronger? Of course." He laughed menacingly. "I am Lord Voldemort; there is no _one_ stronger than me. However, Potter is marked as my equal. _Together_, he and his brother may actually stand a chance!" He yelled. Looking down at him, he lifted his foot.

Rolling over, Lucius spat the copper substance from his mouth; it puddled on the cement floor mockingly. Gasping for air, his chest heaved and his eyes stung. He would not show weakness. Pulling himself up, he stood in front of Voldemort. "What do you ask of me?"

"You can't kill Draconus, in doing so you kill Potter." He shook his head, spitting every word.

"Is that not what you want?" He asked, confused.

"I want to prove to all of those who don't follow me that no prophecy, no boy-who-lived, and no _love_ will ever be strong enough to take me down."Voldemort screamed.

Lucius felt his knees go weak as the power poured from his Dark Lord. Falling down as if bowing, he stared up at Voldemort, feeling as if his life were draining away. His body was cold and heavy. Memories of the night Draco left filtered through his mind.

"I know you killed Narcissa, she was a nuisance any way. She had no loyalty to me and filled Draco's head with pointless dreams." He pointed his finger at the formerly regal platinum haired man in front of him. "You should have stopped her. Killed her earlier." He stepped closer to him, pulling him up with one hand around his throat. "You almost killed Draconus!" Voldemort screamed. "What would that accomplish you imbecile?" He growled.

"I wasn't thinking, master." He gasped, once again unable to breath.

"That's right, you weren't thinking. I need everyone to see just how much power I have. Killing a 17 year old boy who doesn't even know of the power he possesses makes me look like a coward." Tightening his grip so that the bones were straining to stay in tact, the Dark Lord's eye's became thin. "Is that what you want, Malfoy? Do you want me to look like a coward?"

Trying to shake his head vehemently, Lucius said, "No, my Lord."

Letting go of his hold on Malfoy's throat, he allowed him to fall to the ground with a painful thud. Turning his back to him, he walked to the large chair waiting for him, decorated in green and silver like the pathetic Hogwarts House that obeyed his every word. "Try thinking Lucius. If you cannot kill Draconus or his brother, what can you do?" He asked as if speaking to a child.

"My Lord?" He questioned.

"Do I have to do everything?" He yelled. "Draconus will not come back to you. Now that he knows who his brother is, he knows that he has power. I can feel it. Slowly, the two Potter sons are growing together, becoming stronger." Turning his head, he drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. Thoughts bouncing around in his dark mind. "To make them weak, we have to get them where their heart lies. Investigate. Find that which they both love."

"Love?" Malfoy spat. "Draco knows not what love is."

"What of his mother? He loved her!" The Dark Lord shouted. "He knows, you've just been too blind to see what you were supposed to keep hidden from him. Despite your pitiful efforts he's actually become _good. _If you want to hurt him, you must find what he loves and destroy it." His fist came down heavily on the wooden arm of the chair, smashing it, throwing chunks all over.

"Yes my Lord." Lucius lifted his arm and pressed it across his stomach. He bowed and turned to leave.

"Do not disappoint me Malfoy," Voldemort warned viciously.

"I won't." He promised before exiting.

Draco sat in the center of the Slytherin table, feeling everything slip away from him. He knew he was losing his balance. He could feel himself falling backwards. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head. The entire school knew and his whole life was about to fall apart all over again.

Suddenly everything froze. The people surrounding him. His body as it fell floated mid-air. He looked around in a daze. Blue, twinkling eyes, appeared above him. A small, comforting smile reached out from Dumbledore's troubled face.

"Don't worry Draco," he told him. "When you wake up, none of this will seem as horrible as it is."

Draco let the dark unconsciousness encase him.

Instead of receiving a dreamless sleep, he was assaulted with a nightmare. One he had lived through. He was back in that den again, surrounded by a mixture of hate and love. Instead of going through the motions, he held his hands over his ears and screamed for everything to stop. He didn't want to hear it all again. He didn't want to see her dead, lifeless body lying there because of him.

Kneeling, he leaned down and pressed his face to the cold hardwood floors. Rocking back and forth, his hands still clutching at his ears to block out their screaming, he chanted "Stop!" over and over.

A whisper sounded in his ear, so soft he didn't think he heard it. He could feel the brush of lips over his cheek. Tears poured from his eyes as the excruciating thud of his mother hitting the floor shook through him.

Opening his eyes he expected to see his mother's lifeless blue eyes staring back at him, instead he was greeted with the blurry green cloth of the top of his bed curtains. Blinking a few times, he sighed, remembering why he had passed out. Rolling over, he clutched at the blanket around him. His brow furrowed when his gaze landed on the curled body of Hermione. She was fast asleep in a chair across from his bed.

For a moment, he decided not to wake her. Instead, examining her as she slept. Her once bushy brown hair, had long ago become tamed and fell in the most beautiful curls to an immense and lovely length. He resisted the urge to twirl the tendrils in his fingers. His eyes traveled over her face. From her flawless skin, over her small closed eyes and their long black eyelashes, across her small cute lightly freckled nose, and landing on her sweet rosy lips.

Sighing, slightly, he remembered something his mother had said long ago.

"How do you know you're in love?" Draco had asked her one morning.

They were sitting in the bright backyard. Lucius was out, so it was just the two of them. He loved days like this, where his mother was real with him. No fighting or yelling, just the two of them saying what they really thought.

She had spoke to him of the infamous emotion that was **love** on many occasions. He was going to be sixteen soon, and his on-again-off-again relationship with Pansy Parkinson was boring him. He wanted something more. Something that could complete the missing parts of his heart that he longed to be filled.

Moving so that he was lying on the grass, he stared up at the blue sky, grey clouds marring it occasionally. He heard her dress rustle as she stood and walked to him. Moving the expensive and beautiful fabric around, she laid down beside him. The pointed green blades tickled his neck.

"Despite everything, they will find the good in you. They will see you for what you really are. They will know you fully and completely, and you my dear boy will know them just as intimately." She turned to him, her eyes bright and sparkling. "They will stick by you through anything; making sure you're alright, taking care of you in your time of need." She sighed, "And when there seems there is no hope in the world, simply looking at them or thinking of them will make it all feel worth the fight."

"Is that how father makes you feel?" He questioned.

"He used to." She admitted, showing him an honesty he'd never seen before. "There was a time when Lucius was a different man. Not entirely kind, but to me he was everything I had ever wanted and needed." She smiled softly. "He completed me."

"What happened?" He wondered, his brow furrowing. How could love just end when it sounded so powerful and limitless?

Her eyes lowered and her mouth became taut with emotion. "The Dark Lord took away Lucius and replaced him with Malfoy." She explained bitterly.

"I'm sorry mother." He truly felt bad that his mother wasn't happy with her life.

She turned to him, rolling over. Taking his face in hers she stared at him searchingly. "Don't ever apologize." She tried to smile through her quivering mouth. "You are the best thing in my life. If I wasn't with Lucius, I wouldn't have you. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"Good." Her thumb rubbed his cheek. "Promise me, Draco, that one day you will find a beautiful witch. Promise me she will be smart and brave. That she will never bow down to the likes of Voldemort," she spat his name like garbage. "Promise me that you will love someone who is worthy of you; of your heart."

He could feel her need to know that he would not follow in her footsteps. That he would not fall in love and let himself be walked all over. He would find the right woman. Someone who would love him for his faults and be there for him no matter the predicament surrounding it. "I promise."

It was far too early to say that he loved Hermione. But he knew, that were he ever to fall for someone, he wanted that woman to be like her. She epitomized all that he wanted, and all that his mother wanted for him. Reaching out, he touched her hand, tugging lightly on her index finger. She stirred, slowly blinking her eyes. Yawning, she stretched her body.

Her gaze landing on him, she sighed. "How are you?"

Draco shrugged, "Alright, I guess." He looked around the room, not wanting to look at her as he asked his next question. "What about him?"

"I don't know. He left awhile ago to fly off his steam. When he's done, he'll come by to tell me."

He looked over to her.

She smiled lightly. "He always finds me when he's feeling better; doesn't want me to worry."

He nodded, briefly wondering how close the two of them really were. Remembering that his night was not over, he questioned aloud."What time is it?"

Pulling out her pocket watch, she examined it. "Not very late. We have to meet the prefects in a half hour."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that..." He trailed off.

"You will not be skipping the meeting," she told him pointedly. "You cannot avoid the entire school forever. People are going to ask a lot of questions, don't give them the satisfaction of knowing that you're hiding." She nodded, "I'll be right there with you the whole time."

"What if it gets to be too much?" He asked.

"Then we'll work through it," said a familiar male voice from the doorway.

Sitting up, Draco was greeted by Harry leaning against the wall, his broom held in his hand. A red tinge ran over his face, probably from pushing himself hard outside to get rid of the overwhelming feelings consuming him. "We?" He asked, trying not to sound desperately hopeful.

"That's what brothers do, don't they?" Harry asked, making more a statement than a question.

"Yeah," he nodded, trying not to grin like a fool. "That's what brothers do."

* * *

**A/N** _Please review! I love hearing what you all think! It's really appreciated! Just push the purple(blue)ish button and tell me your thoughts. _

_Thank you!  
**- Amanda**_


	10. Becoming Close

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"I LOVE how you wrote Draco, so insecure but determined to prove himself, and Harry! I LOVE how you maganged to show all his sides in this story!" - **FastFuriousChick**_ of FanFiction net.

**A big thank you goes out to the following reviewers:**_ Rachael Lupin, Serpent91, corny's idol, mesaqt, Addicted2Love, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, ca803, just another reviewer, DHrCrazy228, lavyay93, Never Forget xl3, Kayree, PrincessAngelz,Emma-Rox-My-Sox,dragoneyes5000, The Guardian Angel in Black, Missautumn, Kitty0617, HotKat144, SlytherinPrincess22, I-Confuse-Everyone, Secretly-In-Love, kiss me you idiot, Lee, and GoldenAngel71._

**Spots on a Pony:** _For one thing, it's fanfiction. Therefore, we can have anybody fall in love with anybody. Hermione's feelings will be revealed inthis chapter. I never said sharing quarters made them fall in love. In fact, it's been said in chapter nine that Draco is not yet in love with her, he just knows that were he to fall in love, he'd want it to be someone like Hermione. In this story, Hermione and Ron are not a couple. I'm sorry if anybody believed they were. They hardly have any moments together, in fact more people believed something was between Harry and Hermione. I'll take your thoughts into consideration, but I really don't think it'll be one-sided._

**Gold.Digger.:** _Draco passed out from the stress of knowing that now everyone knew he was a Potter. His whole life was turned upside down again. He thought he'd have some time to adjust more, get to know Harry, but instead the entire school is staring at him like he grew three heads and started dancing a jig. It was just all too much to take in for him. The past few days weighed down on him and he passed out. I can't have Snape do anything inside the school, as he betrayed Dumbledore, as stated in chapter 2 or 3. However, he will be coming into the story, I promise. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

**NeraMedia: **_Lol, I wanted to prove that Lucius really didn't understand Draco. I wanted him to think he had instilled enough hate, just not the amount needed for Lucius to be happy with Draco.  
It was incredibly hard to write Voldemort at first. I was so worried that I'd mess it up and people would be like, "Well that was a pathetic attempt." I do think that he's intelligent in the way you say. That he sees behind everyone's facade. Well, Draco was his idea. Voldemort thought that by giving the boy to Lucius he would have a future weapon. Then to realize that putting him with the Malfoy's didn't really effect him at all wasn't really surprising but he was angry that it hadn't worked out.  
I'm glad you noticed that, he really was thinking of him simply as a tool. And forgetting that he had a mind and thoughts. He just sort of hoped that Lucius would ruin him completely and make him just like the rest ofVoldemort's followers.I'm going to point something else about his name in this chapter actually. He had been hoping that having Lucius make him hate Potter would actually end up being helpful, the only problem was that Lucius didn't know his 'sons' real feelings.  
I agree. Lucius thinks he's showing that he's not weak by standing up when he's been knocked down, by not swiping at the blood falling down his cheek, but he doesn't realize just how pathetic he already is. Following Voldemort like a lost puppy and acting as if he knows Draco inside and out just because he was around trying to make him evil for 16 years. Then he says things like "master" even though, he knows that creatures like house elves say that to him. So how important is he really? Right.  
In what he says about destroying that which he loves, he doesn't state that he believes in it, but he makes it obvious that he has to get to their 'hearts' because he knows that it's their weakness. He doesn't understand love, but he does understand that Draco and others believe in it. He knows it holds power, he needs them as weak as he can get them. He doesn't see that by hurting them, it only makes them want to destroy him more.  
I know that Draco and Narcissa weren't really like a 16 year old and a mother is now. But I tried to make it noticeable by saying that he loved 'days like this,' as if he didn't always get those days. He had to wait for his father to leave to be able to have a relationship with his mom. So, in that, it's like the process of becoming independant had slowed. Also, his mother is the only person he considered family and that he could be honest with. Everybody else knew the facade his father made him put up. So, she was really also a best friend to him at times. I also wanted to show that Narcissa had already kind of hinted that she stayed around only for him and that if it weren't for Lucius she wouldn't have him. He would've thought, simply because he was theirchild together but in reality it's because Lucius was Voldemort's right arm and dropped Draco off to be theirs.  
I didn't want it to be too much. I want them to slowly understand each other and love one another, but I do want it to show that they already have something beginning.  
I loved the end of the chapter too! I wanted Harry to be able to say, in his most proud way, that he and Draco were going to work together through everything. It was sort of his way for apologizing for being how he'd been and making it obvious that he wanted a relationship with his brother. I'm SO happy you could see it in your mind! That makes me incredibly happy!  
Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

_**THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR THE INPUT AND REVIEWS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! ENJOY...**_

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Ten_

Hermione couldn't hide her smile at the interaction between them. She was glad that Harry had finally realized what he was going to do about his new brother. Standing up, she looked back and forth between the two. "Well, I'm hungry. Why don't we all go down to the kitchen for something to eat?"

Draco nodded, rolling out of his bed and standing up. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'm going to change my robes first though. I'll be out in a minute."

"Hey Mione, can I leave my broom in your room?" Harry asked from the door.

She nodded, "Yeah, sure." Walking towards him, she motioned for him to follow her.

Stepping into her gold and burgundy walled bedroom, she couldn't help but smile at the beauty she was now living in. Placing the broom against a wall, he walked to the bed and leaned back on it. He sighed deeply.

Hermione crawled over and leaned on him. Her legs were curled beneath her. Crossing her arms under her head and over his stomach, she stared up at his still face. His eyes were set firmly on the dark red curtain overhanging her bed. Her head rose and fell as he breathed. "Tell me how you feel." She said, her voice low from the angle she was lying in.

He exhaled deeply, "I know he's my brother, but sometimes I can't forget how he's treated all of us."

"I know what you mean," she agreed.

His brow furrowed, "But you get along with him so well."

She shrugged, "I know what he's done, I know how much it hurt, but I also know that he's different now. In fact, I know he was different then. Can't you feel it? Like somehow we're seeing the real Draco now."

Picking up a curl of her hair, he wound it around his finger unconsciously. "I feel it." He admitted. "I just wonder sometimes. I believe Dumbledore; he's really my brother. But why is he so willing to be it? I mean, he had a family for 16 years, why is he just able to give them up?" He turned his head to the side. "Does that mean that one day he's just going to give me up?

"I think you need to talk to him. Find out why. These are things you guys need to know about each other." Hermione suggested.

"I don't know how to talk to him," Harry confessed. "What do I say?" Dropping her hair, his hands covered his face and rubbed at his eyes in frustration. "What would you say 'Mione? If you found out that you had a twin sister and you wanted to know everything about them, what would you say?"

Sighing, she stared down at the black of his robe. "I don't know." She rolled over so only her head was on his stomach. "I guess I'd just say it. You know? Ask her why."

"Do you think I should do that?" He mumbled.

"I think you should do whatever you want to do." Hermione shrugged. "He's pretty comfortable answering questions, you just have to have the courage to ask them."

There was a knock at her door, before Draco's head popped in. "Ready?" His eyes stared at the two of them with interest.

"Yeah," Hermione sat up and crawled off the bed. Grabbing Harry's hand, she pulled him forward and off the mattress.

She decided to walk a few steps ahead of them, trying to give them a little time together. However, seeing her as the comforting presence, they both hurried to stand on either side of her.

"Well, well, well," said a voice from behind them. "If it isn't the Potters and the mudblood."

Turning around, three pairs of glaring eyes fell on the smirking form of Pansy Parkinson. Stepping forward, she let her finger trail down Draco's chest. "And to think, I spent time in a half-blood's bed." She glanced at Hermione, winking. "He's great though, certainly enough for a girl with blood as dirty as yours."

Catching her finger as it trailed to an area he didn't want her near, Draco pushed her roughly away by her arm. "Why don't you go sell yourself to the rest of the school? We have things to do."

Pansy's eyes flashed, "Watch your mouth, _half-blood._ You're not a Malfoy anymore, meaning you don't have as much power."

"You have no idea how much power I have," Draco warned, his eyes flashing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The raven haired Slytherin asked, suspiciously.

"Don't hurt yourself thinking about it," Harry told her, glaring. Grabbing Draco's arm, he pulled his brother down the hall. "Mione, she's not worth it, let's go." He called to his best friend, standing in front of the rude girl ready to tell her off.

Turning, she walked towards the kitchen. Her shoulders were stiff from being on edge. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and punch the snot square in the nose. It dawned on her that her emotions were high over someone who used to be a serious enemy. In the past, he would have been standing right there with her making fun of Hermione and Harry.

Looking over to Draco, her brow furrowed. What was happening to her? Why did she worry over whether or not he was hurt? Why did she feel the urge to protect him and stand up for him in the face of ridicule? She was acting like she did with Harry, someone who happened to be the closest person in her life for the last six years. What made her do the same for Draco?

The curious part of her wanted to know why he wanted to be Harry's brother. Her intelligent mind yearned for the answers to his deepest secrets. Then there was another part of her. The part that wanted to run her hands through his hair and stare into his hazel eyes. The part that wanted to curl up in his embrace like she did Harry's, but more intimately. She didn't know why or how, but her feelings towards Draco were changing.

"What?" He asked, noticing her staring eyes.

She shook her head, "Nothing. I was just thinking."

They walked through the kitchen doors. Running up to them excitedly was Dobby, a wide smile over his face that slowly melted away and turned into a fearful stare. "Harry Potter, sir, Draco Malfoy is with you!"

Harry laughed, "I know Dobby. He's not..." He sighed.

"He's not a Malfoy," Hermione stated. "He's Harry's brother."

Draco and Harry glanced at her.

"What? Everybody else knows!" She threw her hands up in the air, rolling her eyes. "Might as well tell him."

"Is that true Harry Potter sir?" The small, boney elf asked, with shock. "Draco Malfoy is Harry Potter's brother?"

"It's Draco Black, now." The dirty-blond Slytherin corrected.

"Yes, he is." Harry answered.

"Why? How? When?"

Draco laughed, "I think everybody here knows _how_, or I'd hope so."

Hermione slapped his chest, frowning while hiding the small smile pulling at her lips.

"We're twins," Harry told the little elf that had been overly loyal for the past five years.

Looking between the two skeptically, he suddenly jumped on a counter and pulled Harry's face close to his. Turning his head to the side, he peered at him with his eyes wide and searching. "I don't know Harry Potter sir, you look much more darker than Draco."

"That's because you're staring at his hair," Hermione reminded him. "Look at their faces; their bodies."

Upon getting a look from both brothers, she turned her face away, a blush infiltrating her cheeks. She cleared her throat, "Just an observation."

Draco smiled but it was quickly gone upon receiving a look from Harry that told him not to relish in the fact that she looked. He briefly wondered if it was because they were close or if maybe there was something going on between the two friends. He decided he didn't want them to be anything more than friends and then wondered why he had come to that conclusion.

"Dobby, could we have something to eat?" Harry asked.

"Of course," he ran off, smiling. "Anything you want."

Checking her pocket watch, Hermione warned them that they had only a short amount of time to eat before her and Draco had to meet the prefects. After the food was set down in front of them, they fell into a comfortable silence for awhile.

"What's your favorite dinner?" Harry asked, peering at his brother across from him.

Surprised, Draco tried not to smile through his full mouth of food. Hurrying to swallow, he thought about the question. "Chicken and roasted potatoes."

"What kind of chicken? Leg, wing, thigh, breast?"

"Breast, definitely." He laughed, slightly.

"I agree. It's the best part,"Harry said, smirking slightly.

"You guys," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What?" They asked simultaneously, feigning innocence.

"Oh, please."

They shared a laugh.

"What about you Mione? What's your favorite meal?" Harry asked.

"Fish, chips, and steamed broccoli for a vegetable." She nodded, "It's healthy and tasty."

"Vegetables," Draco made a face. "Completely overrated."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, they're all gross."

Hermione shook her head, "You know, it's said that if you eat a spoonful of something you hate every day, your taste buds will adapt and you will start liking it."

"Why would we do that?" Harry asked. "We don't _want_ to like vegetables."

She chuckled, "Don't then."

"We won't." Draco said.

Standing up from the table, Hermione thanked Dobby for the meal. "Time to see the prefects." She announced, turning to Harry. "Did you want me to tell Ron anything?"

He scowled, "I'll talk to him later."

"Are you still mad at him?" She questioned, concerned.

He shrugged, "Not really mad. He should've thought before he just leapt up and yelled that though."

"I'm sure he's been beating himself over the head since it happened," she told him, patting his shoulder reassuringly.

"Are you staying here?" Draco asked him.

"Yeah, I think Dobby's making cake." He smiled.

"Too much sugar is bad for your teeth," she warned while walking to the door.

"Yes, mom." Harry mocked, rolling his eyes.

Half-running to meet up with the prefects, Hermione noticed how comfortable she was getting with Draco. Stopping in front of the door, gasping a little from hurrying, she placed her hands on her hips and tried to compose herself. Reaching for the handle, she was stopped by Draco's hand on her wrist.

His free hand reached out and moved the curls around so that they weren't all over the place. Pushing one tendril behind her ear, he smiled. "There. Beautiful."

Before she could answer, the door opened. "There you two are," Lavender Brown said. "We've were getting ready to go on without you." She chuckled lightly, trying not to stare at them.

Draco let his arms drop to his side. "Well, we're here now." He smiled briefly.

Moving out of the way, Lavender walked back to her seat.

As Hermione and Draco walked to the front, to stand in front of them, she was acutely aware of how many stares were going around the room. She cleared her throat, "As leading students in the school, it's your job to be more mature." She reminded.

Looking away from her, ashamed, the students sat quietly, awaiting their assigned places. Draco asked them where they'd like to be assigned, finding no disagreements, they were all sent off to patrol. He rather liked knowing that he had a higher rank and that he earned it all himself. A few of them still stared at him as if trying to see where it was the resemblance lay, but he ignored them and focused on the task at hand.

"Come on, we have to do our own patrolling," Hermione reminded him.

Following her out, they locked the classroom they had met in and began their hour long patrolling. Walking past the windows viewing the Quidditch field, he smiled wistfully.

"Nothing says you can't still be the captain," she told him, reading his thoughts.

He snorted. "The Slytherin guys aren't going to be happy with me. Look how Pansy reacted to it."

She fell silent for a moment. "I knew you two were close, but I didn't think you were still dating."

"We're not. Haven't for awhile." He shrugged. "She just likes to..." He trailed off, feeling like he didn't want her to know exactly what he'd done with Pansy.

He'd never felt all that proud of himself. During the time they had dated, they acted like a pompous couple. The perfect Slytherin Prince and Princess. He hadn't slept with her until after they stopped dating. He remembered the first time like it was a curse thrown in his face.

The fire was too far away to warm him, but Draco supposed that was how it was supposed to be. Serpents were cold blooded, therefore more comfortable away from the heat. It was late into the night, he had been working on homework for some time. Instead of heading down to sleep, he stared at the orange jumping flames a few feet away from him.

Some days he hated Hogwarts. Perhaps, it was more the House he was in. He didn't see himself there, surrounded by the people who didn't care or feel. They all used him in some way. He was their Slytherin Prince. Their strong, mean force against those 'less' than them. He didn't want to be that.

He wondered what the Gryffindor's were doing. Some nights, he would find himself dreaming of being in the other House. Along side the likes of those he called his enemy. He dreamt that he was free; of his father, the Dark Lord, the Slytherin's who pressured him to be vicious. Maybe he'd even find a girlfriend.

It had been awhile since he'd had any female interaction. After he had broken up with Pansy it was as if no other girl was willing to throw themself in front of the public eye. He knew it was because she had warned them all that if they tried anything she'd burn them to a crisp. Not because she cared about him, but because she had to be the most popular Slytherin girl. Lying claim on him, meant nobody could be above her.

There weren't any girls in Slytherin he'd like to date anyway. They were all like his father. Filled with hate and vengeance. Wanting power and knowing how to use their bodies to get it.

At sixteen years old, he wasn't sure what he wanted in a woman. He knew that everyone thought he was a 'sex god.' He didn't tell them it was untrue. Didn't correct them that he, in fact, was a virgin. It wasn't that he was shameful of his situation, it was more that it added to the image his father wanted for him.

Draco didn't want to fight with him anymore. He was tired of being thrown around. Part of him wanted to just have sex, so there wasn't another lie milling around about him. He was so tired of all the lies.

Feeling a hand on his chest, he turned his head to see Pansy's face beside him. Before he could ask her what she was doing, her mouth was pressed against his. He didn't stop her, didn't push her away. He just wanted one lie to go away. Just one and he'd feel the smallest bit better.

He felt his clothes being tugged at, felt her mouth against his. She was experienced, he knew. She had probably been with most of the boys he called friends. He didn't care. He didn't care if the experience would feel good or if he'd be a man. He gave no thought to the emotion he knew should be thrown into it. He pretended she wasn't the one touching him, or kissing him. He let her ravage his body, not once saying anything.

When she was done, she simply smirked at him. Leaning down, her hair brushing over his face, she pressed her lips against his. "Mmm... we'll definitely do this again sometime Drac." She mumbled before pulling her clothes back on and leaving him there.

Gathering himself, he walked down to the boys' dormitory. For a brief moment, he felt bad. His mother would be more than angry with him if she ever found out. Lucius would probably have a party and plan a wedding. It would be his greatest dream come true if Draco married Pansy Parkinson. For him though, it'd be one giant nightmare.

He didn't want her. He wasn't sure he ever did. He did know that when she came back to him in the future, he'd let her do whatever she wanted. He had a reputation to uphold. No matter how much he hated having her touch him, feel him, or have him.

"She just likes to what?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Hmm?" He asked, feigning like he didn't know what she was talking about. "Nothing." He shook his head.

"If we're going to be friends, I would like to know more about you." She told him. Her arms were behind her back and her eyes sealed to the floor.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, hoping she'd forget about Pansy.

"Who's your best friend?" Hermione questioned.

"Ugh..." He sighed. "I don't think I really have one."

"Oh," she frowned. "What's your favorite color?"

He snorted, "Green, I guess."

She chuckled, "Mine's blue. Alright, who's your favorite Quidditch player?"

"Your ex." He stated simply.

She rolled her eyes. "Favorite book?"

He laughed, "Only you would ask that. I don't know, I've read many books. I can't pick."

"I know how that feels." She agreed.

"Yours?"

"Hogwarts, A History."She nodded. "Favorite professor?"

He shrugged, "You'd probably think Snape, but I actually hated that git. I don't really have a favorite. I'd say Dumbledore, but he doesn't really teach us, at least not in a classroom."

"McGonagall for me."Hermione grinned. "What's your favorite childhood memory?" She asked.

"Enjoying the constellations with my mother." He admitted freely. "What's yours?"

"When I was a little girl, my parents used to read me these fairytales. I loved spending time with them. Plus," she shrugged, "I loved hearing about the adventures of the young, smart witch."

He laughed, "Was she pretty? With long brown hair and a knack for charms?"

She blushed, looking over at the wall.

He grinned. "Perhaps she loved to read, had the best grades in the school, and solved the many dangerous situations happening at her school with her best friends?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Not exactly like how you say, but she was somewhat like that."

He nodded, "Thought so. I don't know anyone like that." He shrugged. "Bet she'd be cool though."

Smacking his shoulder, Hermione frowned, hiding the smile tugging at her mouth. "Moving on, what is your..." She thought for awhile, trying to find something important. "What is your future ambitions?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he trailed his hand over the brick walls. "I want to grow up, hopefully not surrounded by war, and perhaps work at Hogwarts." He nodded. "I think I'd like being a professor here. I wouldn't have before, but now that I'm not a Malfoy, it holds a certain interest."

She smiled, "I was thinking the same thing."

"What's your favorite thing about Harry?" He asked, not looking at her.

"What do you mean?" She wondered.

"Well, why are you two so close?" He was trying to sound nonchalant.

"We've been through a lot," she told him. "He's the best friend I've ever had. He's brave, strong, smart, thoughtful, and though a little impulsive, he's also very courageous." She nodded. "He'd help anyone, not caring of the consequences it might have on him."

He nodded. His brother was everything he thought he was. He hoped he could be half the man Harry was. "Your turn," he offered.

She tapped her chin, "Okay, what did you like most about being a Malfoy?"

He cleared his throat, "My mother." He looked out to the sky. "She was incredible."

"There it is again," she said, her brow furrowing. "Why do you keep saying 'was'?" Her shoulders shrugged. "Now that you know you're a Potter, have the Malfoy's abandoned you?"

Crossing his arms, he sighed heavily. "My mother would never abandon me. Lucius... wanted to... he..." Draco shook his head and stopped.

Hermione turned to him, "What's wrong?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise you will not tell anyone." He said seriously.

She nodded.

"I mean it, Hermione. Not even Harry."

Biting her lip, she nodded.

Inhaling deeply, he looked down at the floor but started walking forward. "The night before I came to Hogwarts, my parents were fighting." He shrugged, shaking his head. "They're always fighting so I didn't think anything of it."

He looked over to her. "My mother was shouting about how she was going to tell me while Lucius told her not to. And they burst into the den where I was sitting." He paused, collecting his thoughts.

Hermione's hand reached out and took his, squeezing it for comfort.

He exhaled lightly, feeling his voice quiver. "She told me that I was the most precious boy in the world." He swallowed. "And that she loved me from the moment I was placed in her arms." His eyes closed briefly. "She told me that she couldn't have asked for a better son but I wasn't hers. She explained that Voldemort brought me to them and she couldn't turn me away."

His face fell, "Lucius kept telling her to stop, that he could fix it if she just stopped telling me everything." Draco shook his head, "But she ignored him and told me I was a Potter.

"I-I-I didn't know what to do," he admitted, looking at her. "I asked Lucius what she was talking about." His jaw clenched, "He knocked her down and he told me that he wasn't my father. He told me that if I were, I wouldn't be the _pitiful excuse_ that I was.

"My mother told me that she was selfish," he whispered the last word in disbelief. "That she wanted me to be hers, not Lily's." He inhaled shakily, "I told her I was hers. I am." He nodded.

He gulped painfully. "But Lucius, he was so angry. He said that he wouldn't let me ruin his legacy. My mother was yelling at him that she wasn't going to give me up. He slapped her, cutting her face. He yelled at her for her disobedience. Blaming her because I wasn't what he had wanted me to be."

He shook his head, "She tried to reason with him. Tell him that we could just go away. Get away from Voldemort and start over. But he'd never leave Voldemort, not even for the woman he was supposed to love."

His hand clutched at Hermione's, squeezing almost painfully. "He said that he had to kill me. That I couldn't live. But my mother," his voice fell sorrowfully. "She told him that she'd kill him if he tried. He laughed at her," Draco shook his head. "He didn't think she could do anything about it."

"And I closed my eyes. I thought it'd be easier not knowing exactly when it would happen." His body quivered. "But it never came. I heard him shout the curse. I could feel the power in the room."

He turned his face to hers, tears running down his cheeks. "There was a thud. I opened my eyes and she was lying there..." He sucked in breath like he was running out. "She was dead and it was all my fault."

Hermione enveloped him in her arms, holding onto him tightly. His hands clutched at her robes, catching her hair in his fingers. "I told him I'd get him back. I told him that he'd pay." He mumbled into her shoulder.

"It's okay," Hermione whispered. "It's okay Draco."

"No," he said quietly. "No, it's not okay. My mother is dead because of me. He killed her, trying to kill me. I should've been the one on that floor."

His body shook against her. Pulling back slightly, she looked up to his hazel eyes. "This isn't your fault." She told him, shaking her head. "Do you understand? You didn't do this. Lucius and Voldemort caused this." She nodded. "Your mother loved you; she wanted you to live."

Draco nodded his head slightly.

"Don't blame yourself for this anymore," Hermione advised.

"She was everything I had," he admitted. "The only one who ever cared about me." He inhaled sharply.

The back of her hand ran over his cheek, "You've got me and Harry now." She smiled.

Nodding, Draco found his mouth dangerously close to hers. Without really thinking, he was leaning in. He knew he should stop. He wanted to pull away. She might slap him. Harry might kill him. There was no telling what would happen.

He could feel her warm breath on his lips. His legs suddenly felt like they couldn't hold him up any longer. His eyes were falling shut. His fingers were tangling in her hair. "Hermione?" He whispered.

"Y-yes?" She asked, equally as quiet.

"I'm going to kiss you," he warned her.

"Okay," she mumbled.

Inhaling deeply, he leaned in to close the small space between them, his mouth finally made contact with hers. He was right in thinking that they were soft. His thumb rubbed over her cheek, as he sucked on her bottom lip. His hand pressed into the small of her back, holding her closer to him. At first, she didn't seem to return it, but then her mouth responded with delight.

Never having felt a kiss so right before, he didn't know how to stop. His brain was screaming at him that he was in need of air, but he didn't want to detach his mouth from hers. Her smooth skin felt velvety beneath his hand. Her lips tasted sweet. Her teeth lightly grazed his lip, making him shiver. Opening his mouth to inhale air, he heard her gasp too. Pulling back, he placed kisses around her mouth and on the tip of her nose.

He stared at her deep chocolate brown eyes. Wondering what was going to change. Hoping she didn't decide to write him off. Part of him didn't want to know what she thought, it just wanted to continue kissing her senseless. However another part of Draco needed to know. He needed her input on what they'd done. She was turning out to be a good friend, did this mean that was over? Was she going to suddenly realize what she'd done and leave him like so many others had?

* * *

**A/N **_Please review. It's always appreciated! Thank you all so much for reading! It was very long and took awhile to write. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update again soon._

_Thanks!  
**- Amanda**_


	11. A Miss and a Hit

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"I cannot begin to tell you how in love I am with this story! It has to be my favourite story here on fanfiction. Dead serious! You capture the characters emotions so well and you make it so believable, or as believable as a Draco/Hermione fic can be eh?" - **Rachael Lupin **_of FanFiction net.

**A giant thank you goes out to the following reader/reviewers:**_ Roanne, Secretly-In-Love, Hotkat144, Addicted2Love, Serpent91, Fan, naomi, carly, Rachael Lupin_ (Rachel), _ANNiEEx3, dagworth, HaliJade Snape, dhfreak, Hecate goddess of Darkness, alienstarburst, Snow Mouse, Aisling Jace, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, Elemental Dragon1, Miss Spazz, dragoneyes5000, marauderbabe289, Golden Angel71,_ _PrincessAngelz, corny's idol, Emma-Rox-My-Sox,**FeltonLuver#1**_**, _CullenFreak, galloping-goose, _**and _especially**NeraMedia.**_

_**Warning:** I don't know exactly what Harry knows about his parents, so I'm using what I know! Please don't flame me for this!_

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Eleven_

If Hermione had ever thought kissing Draco would be incredible, she had underestimated him. Her lips were still tingling from the contact they'd made with his a few minutes prior. He was staring at her, waiting for something. She could see that he was scared.

Inhaling deeply, she stepped back from him. Taking his hand, she pulled him forward and started walking. It was her silent way of telling him that she wasn't going to leave him.

Hermione wasn't sure what she was feeling for the dirty-blond Slytherin. He had easily fallen into being her friend. Her sensible mind told her she was being too trusting, but her heart told her she was doing the right thing.

After all that he had told her, she was beginning to really understand him. His home life had been anything but good. While maintaining what seemed like a wonderfully loving relationship with his mom, Lucius sounded like a whole other case. If she was right in reading between the lines, he was beaten a lot my the man he had called father for sixteen years of his life. Whether it was magically or physically she didn't know, but she understood why he had acted the way he did over the years. Nobody deserved that kind of treatment.

She wondered what he was thinking. Throughout the years, she'd had a few boyfriends. Even giving it a try with Ron. Nobody had ever felt right. It was as if she was attracting all the wrong people. Krum had been a disaster. A handsome, adoring disaster but a mess all the same. Ron, well, it became clear that she wasn't ever going to get past her feelings of friendship. Sure, it seemed like a crush, but with closer inspection, it had turned out that he was just a very important friend.

Speculation on whether her and Harry were together had been going around for years. She loved Harry, it was a complete and deep love, but not the kind she'd longed for. He was the most incredible best friend she could ask for, but he would never be more than a friend and that's how she wanted it.

Glancing at Draco, she wondered if he thought she was with Harry. He had walked in on them lying in a rather intimate position earlier on the bed. He didn't know them well enough to understand how close they were.

Squeezing his hand, she smiled at him. "You know Harry and I are only friends, right?" She asked, her eyebrows raising.

Sighing loudly, his shoulders slumped from their rigid position.

Hermione chuckled. "Does that mean you thought we were together?"

He nodded, "I thought for sure that Harry was going to kill me when he found out." He shook his head, "I really thought I blew it. He'd never accept me as his brother if I kissed his girlfriend."

She shrugged, "He still might kill you." Staring forward, she tried not to smile. "He's very protective of me. You should've seen what he did to the last guy who kissed me." Turning back to him she couldn't help but laugh at his shocked, worried expression. "I was kidding. Well, actually, he did beat up the last guy who kissed me. But I doubt he'll attack you. He's just rather overprotective some times."

Letting go of her hand, he crossed his arms and looked out the window.

Feeling like maybe she was reading too much into the kiss, she pulled away from him emotionally. "Don't worry, Draco. I won't tell him." She shrugged. "We'll keep it a secret. It was just something between friends, right?" Getting better at hiding her true feelings, she smiled at him briefly. "We were caught up in the moment."

Draco stared at her, his mouth falling open and then closed but forming no words. He nodded quickly, "Yeah." Walking ahead of her, he fell into a stony silence.

Sighing, Hermione hurried to catch up to him. She didn't know what to say. She figured he was just as confused about what they had done. One minute they were two friends sharing a deep moment, the next they're kissing. How do you go from being new friends to a couple? Did he even want to be a couple? Did she? Her head was becoming a haze of questions she didn't have answers to.

"So," she started. "You and Harry are going to meet this Saturday."

He nodded, staying silent.

"What do you think you'll talk about?" She tugged on her fingers uncomfortably.

He shrugged.

"Are you going to stay on the Quidditch team?" She attempted.

His shoulders rose and fell as he stared forward like she was invisible.

Sighing, she searched her head for something else to ask that he might answer. "Do you think your father will show up at Hogwarts?"

Draco's eyes shot towards hers but then realizing what she was trying to do, he quickly turned away.

"Come on Draco," she pleaded.

He turned to her, his brow furrowing.

"You can't ignore me forever." She insisted. "We're friends now, don't push me away."

He sighed loudly, stopping. Running his hands through his hair, frustrated, he licked his lips.

Hermione bit her lip and swallowed, trying not to stare at his mouth. Part of her wanted to rewind time and just kiss him again. He didn't seem interested in her that way though. He was scared of Harry and what it might do to their relationship. But it wasn't just her best friend in the way. He had let go of her hand pretty quick, he didn't seem to want anything to happen between them. She wasn't going to let herself get close to him only to have her heart broken.

She had known Draco for a long time. She knew his reputation with woman. Silently berating herself for still believing the things said about him, she looked at him. Really looked at him. All she saw was the same old Slytherin Prince. The distance and lighting made his hair look like it's old platinum coloring. She was too far to see his eyes, but her mind told her they were steel grey.

Closing the distance between them, she leaned up and wrapped her arms around him. Slamming her eyes shut she soaked him in. She could hear his heart beating quickly in his chest. His arms wrapped around her gently. His head fell down and leaned on top of her brown curls. Forgetting what she had just seen with her eyes she let her heart see him, feel him.

This wasn't Draco Malfoy she was holding. He wasn't the Slytherin Prince, or the 'sex god' he was known to be. He was simply a seventeen year old boy that had become her friend. A boy that had opened his heart up to her and shown his deepest, darkest secrets. Her best friends brother. Someone who could be funny and caring. Someone who could kiss her until her knees felt weak. A boy who wanted to shed his fake hard exterior and mean reputation to find out who he really is.

Leaning back, she ran her hand over his hair. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to hurt you or leave you." She smiled. "So don't just pretend that the friendship we've built has been ruined."

"But the kiss-" He started.

"Was a mistake," she nodded, trying to hide her disappointment. "We were talking about something emotional, it happens."

Draco sighed, looking down and away from her. Nodding, he pulled her close again. Wrapping his arms a little tighter, he rested his head on hers for another minute.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled into her hair, the rumble causing her to shiver.

"Why are you holding me like you think this will be the last time?" She asked curiously.

"Just," he swallowed. "Just let me hold you a little while longer." He asked.

Tightening her arms around his neck, she closed her eyes. His heartbeat was slowing to normal. She could feel his hands, rubbing circles over her back. Though standing would make it rather uncomfortable, she felt like she could fall asleep in his arms. Just his simple embrace made her feel calm and safe.

There were few moments where Hermione let her guard down. In the presence of Harry, she often did. But at the same time, part of her was yelling that being with him meant danger was always around the corner. It was that he'd lay his life on the line for her at any given moment that told her she was safe no matter the situation. Standing with Draco brought up those feelings, with a mixture of something she couldn't quite discern.

Pulling back, he tipped her head slightly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Before she could question his actions, he smiled causing her to forget her confusion.

"Come on, students could be out of bed and creating havoc. We have a job to do." He pulled her to his side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, walking forward.

It was a simple friendly gesture but she had to resist the urge to lift her hand and lace their fingers. She knew then that he had agreed they'd be friends. Part of her wondered if that last hug was him saying goodbye to the possibility of them being a couple. Her heart hurt at the thought. If she had a chance to be with him, did she just blow it? Was that something she wanted? To be Draco's girlfriend?

She almost laughed. This time last year, the thought would have made her think she'd lost her mind. Perhaps this year they were all changing in some way.

* * *

It had been a few days since the night he had kissed Hermione. He tried his best to forget how soft her mouth felt against his. He pushed himself to stop looking at her for a few moments longer than needed. He told himself he was just getting himself ready for a big fall.

It was finally Saturday; Harry would be in his common room in an hour. School had been relatively normal. There was the odd student who would shout something about the "Potter brothers" but they quickly shut their mouths when they received three sharp glares. It wasn't intelligent to irritate two of the most powerful wizards of their age and the smartest witch of Hogwarts.

Quidditch practice started Sunday for the Slytherin's and he was still debating about whether or not to show up. If he did, he'd be against Harry who had rejoined the Gryffindor team. Plus, he'd be surrounded by the questions of his classmates. He was happy he had made Head boy, he didn't have to put up with them outside of class anymore. There wasn't any added pressure to live up to his old name. Now that they knew he was a Potter, it was as if they hadn't yet figured out how to react to him.

Pansy had obviously decided which direction she was pointed in. If he wasn't a Malfoy, he wasn't worth her time. Draco was rather happy that she had turned her back on him. He was getting tired of her and the wasted use of his body for her satisfaction and his reputation. It was like a dream come true knowing that she wasn't going to show up in his bed one night. Sex became a sore spot for him. He yearned for something more.

He thought he found it in Hermione. A simple kiss had opened his eyes to everything he had been blind to. She never looked more beautiful than she did in the mornings, he noticed. With her hair a little messy, her face soft and calm, and the simple sway of her body while she walked around half-asleep.

Then there were those moments at night. He'd find her fast asleep on the couch, the flames of the fire causing shadows to jump over the plains of her face. A heavy book weighing down on her chest, her arm dangling off the side of the couch. He found no issue in bringing her to her room and covering her in her blanket. That is until he found his face hovering near hers. Her lips calling out to his for one last kiss.

She wanted friendship though. Nothing more and certainly nothing less. Hermione had made it very clear that she wasn't going anywhere. He was happy that he had found someone who cared enough to stick around even though she knew what he'd done. There were still some things about him that he hadn't admitted to her. Like the arrangement, if he could really call it that, between him and Pansy. He was scared that she'd look down on him for his mistakes with the snobbish girl.

Hearing a noise outside of his room he realized that he'd been deep in thought when Harry had arrived. Walking out, feeling a heavy nervousness cascade around his shoulders, he inhaled deeply. "Hey," Draco greeted.

"Hi," Harry said. He was leaning back into the couch and looking around the room restlessly.

"So, Hermione and Ron went to Hogsmeade?" He asked, trying to make friendly conversation.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, Ron wanted sweets, as usual."

"Is he alright with this?" Draco looked at him. "Has he... accepted me yet?"

The raven haired brother cleared his throat. "He's just...not very trusting of people." He shrugged. "I'm sure after you hang out awhile, he'll get used to you."

Draco nodded, looking out the window. "What if we don't? What if he never gets over what I did to him?" He refused to look at Harry. He didn't want him to see just how vulnerable he was feeling.

Ron had been good to Harry the entire time they'd known each other. What's to say that he would choose the best friend who'd stuck by him through everything over the brother he hardly knew? As much as Draco had tormented the red headed boy, he had often admired the bravery he held for following Harry into the dangerous situations he was always in. He had always held his head high and fought hard against all that came at them, and managed to survive. Draco didn't know how to put it into words and he wasn't sure Ron would really care what he thought.

"I know Ron," the corner of his mouth lifted on one side. "He's stubborn." Harry chuckled. "But he'll come around. You've got me and Hermione on your side, he can't keep going against his two best friends."

Feeling a little comforted, Draco relaxed slightly. "What do you know about our parents?" He wondered.

"What do you want to know?" Harry asked.

"Everything," he admitted, looking him in the eye.

"Well," Harry smiled. "Our mother was beautiful." He nodded. "Long, dark, red hair, green eyes; like mine." His mouth turned up slightly.

"Muggle-born," he nodded. "She was a Gryffindor and part of the Order of the Phoenix and the Slug Club."

He ran his hand through his hair and frowned slightly. "She has a sister Petunia who never approved of her being a witch, and a nephew Dudley." His jaw clenched, "Our cousin is a real prat and our aunt is no better."

Draco frowned, "Didn't you live with them?"

"I wouldn't call it living," Harry muttered. "But we'll get to that."

He nodded, patiently.

Harry continued on, "She was talented in charms and potions. All of her teachers loved her."

"Reminds me of Hermione," Draco commented.

He nodded, "Yeah, they sound rather familiar at times." He smiled, "She started dating our father in seventh year. They were Head boy and girl."

His brother gave him a look but Draco pretended not to see it.

"They had me, well us, on July 31st." He nodded. "Our father, was our height, hair like me and eyes like you. He wore glasses too."

He nodded before clearing his throat. "He was a pure-blood and Gryffindor. He got in trouble fairly often for breaking rules and such. His best friends were Lupin, Sirius, and Pettigrew." He spat the last name out.

"As Dumbledore said, he was pretty arrogant, witty, popular, and could be somewhat of a bully." Harry smirked. "You know, like you."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"He was a seeker in Quidditch and a great student. Like mum, he was part of the Order of the Phoenix. He had a knack for transfiguration."

He grinned. "Dad fell in love with mom around fifth year but she didn't like him until seventh year. She thought he was a real prat."

He laughed.

"He didn't have any siblings, but Sirius was like his brother. They made him our Godfather, as you know.

"Dad was pretty wealthy," He nodded. "So, you don't have to worry about money. I don't know if you have your own fund or if we share, but we're both well set."

Draco's eyebrows rose.

"What?" Harry's brow furrowed.

"I'm just surprised you told me." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why? It's not like you can get to it without me." Harry chuckled and then shrugged. "Besides, you're just as entitled to it as me."

Not knowing what to say, Draco simply nodded.

"Dad was also an Animagus," Harry kept on. "Mostly because he liked going on adventures with Lupin, who, as you well know I'm sure, is a werewolf."

Harry's face darkened, "They hid from Voldemort in Godric's Hollow, but Wormtail ratted them out." His eyes fell to the floor and he sighed. "And that's basically all I know." Swallowing his emotions, he looked up at Draco. "Have you ever seen them?"

He shook his head.

Pulling out a picture, he held it out for Draco to take.

Holding it tightly, Draco's hazel eyes stared at the people portrayed in front of him. They were good looking, that was for sure. He could see his new eyes staring back at him from his father's face. Harry's were clearly just like that of their mother's. Draco had never seen two people look so happy and in love before. "They look wonderful," he breathed.

Harry grinned. "I bet they would've been incredible parents."

He nodded. "What do you think it would've been like growing up together?"

"Well, I think I would've been closer to mum, while you were closer to dad." He nodded. "It seemed you and he were a lot alike."

Draco nodded. "I was the older one, so I was really their first child."

Harry rolled his eyes, "By one minute. You hardly act older."

"Who made Head boy again?" He asked, smirking.

"I was too busy to study," he shrugged. "I could've been Head boy if I really wanted to." He admonished.

"What about Hermione? She was just as busy!" Draco pointed out.

"Yes, but she'd stay up to all hours of the night doing homework. I had Quidditch." He said as if it explained everything.

"I had Quidditch too." He snorted.

"Alright, fine, you're better when it comes to school work." He shrugged. "But I'm definitely a better Seeker." He nodded, grinning.

"What?" He shook his head. "Not by a mile!"

"You've got to be joking! I've won far more games than you." Harry crossed his arms, nodding his head.

"You are so delusional, you don't even know." Draco cocked his eyebrow.

"Admit it Draco, you're jealous of my success." He smiled.

He snorted, "Fine. I'll let you have Quidditch."

"Let? You're just too proud to admit I'm much better." Harry smirked.

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes. "Who's your favorite Quidditch player?"

"It used to be Krum," he admitted. "But, I don't know, since Hermione, I haven't much cared for his abilities."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, he was mine too."

"What do you hate about being the captain of the team?" Harry asked.

"It's a lot of pressure," he nodded. "I'm sure you know what it's like. If you don't win, it's all on you."

"Yeah," He nodded, his eyes wandering to the window. "But it's a real rush when you do win."

"Huge rush. The game is so fast paced and quick." Draco smiled. "The cheering really pushes you to try harder, be faster."

"For a moment, you feel like you're on top of the world-"

"And nothing can bring you down-"

"Then they yell that the snitch has been caught-"

"And they yell your name like you've just saved the world-"

"Everyone erupts into cheers just for you-"

"You're lifted off the ground and carried around-"

"Patted on the back, hugged, and you hand is being shaken by more people than you can count-"

"People you don't even know are congratulating you and smiling at you like you're a celebrity-"

"All because you caught a little trinket."

"All because you won a simple game."

They nodded together in complete understanding.

Draco sighed, "I think I'm better with woman."

Harry laughed. "I don't think either of us are good in that department." He shook his head. "You and Pansy," he snorted.

"You and Cho!" Draco pointed out.

He nodded, "Yeah, that was a huge mess."

"Then there's the Weasley sister. Jenny? Jodie?" His brow furrowed in concentration.

Harry chuckled, "Ginny."

"Yeah, her. What ever happened with her?" He wondered.

He shrugged, "Didn't want her to get hurt. I had to break it off with her."

"So you care about her?" Draco asked, interested.

"I thought I did." He sighed, staring far off.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I have to get through the war before I think I'm safe enough to even think of dating." He laughed but it was filled with sorrow.

"See, you have two strikes with women, while I only have one." Draco nodded, trying to lighten his mood.

"What about Hermione?" Harry cocked his eyebrow.

He cleared his throat. "What about her?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Harry grinned. "I know you like her."

"No, I don't." Draco shrugged. "We're just friends." He avoided his brother's gaze.

"Right. Whatever, mate." He chuckled. "We're both lacking in the area of girls and you know it."

"Fine." He sighed. "Do you think dad was much of a 'ladies man' before Lily?"

"Probably," Harry shrugged. "He was popular and witty. If you didn't have Pansy, I bet you'd have a lot more attention from girls." He offered.

"Not from anyone important." He turned. "If you weren't always running into danger head first, you'd probably be able to date more often." He smirked.

"What was something you wished you had growing up?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"James," Draco admitted.

"Tell me about the parents you grew up with." Harry asked him.

Before he had asked of him something that sounded simple, Draco felt like he was really connecting to him. They fell into an easy banter. Sure they were bugging each other, but it in a friendly way. He started to feel like he was getting to know his brother.

"There's not a lot to tell," Draco turned away. "My mother, Narcissa, was a great woman. She raised me better than how I acted at school for years." He shrugged. "It was mostly my father who made me act that way."

"Why'd you let him control you?" Harry asked, becoming angry for him.

Draco's hand lifted and ran over his face in frustration. "Because." He shook his head. "Because if I didn't then I was punished."

"Punished how?" His voice fell a few notches, becoming chilly.

Looking away, Draco shrugged. "If he didn't think I understood what had to be done, he beat it into me." His jaw clenched, remembering one of the worst nights. He opened his mouth and shared it with his brother.

It was a dreary night. The rain hadn't stopped since early that morning. Christmas was fast approaching but it didn't hold the merry emotion it did for most families. A party was in full throttle downstairs. His father and the other pure-blood families loved to get together and talk about the pathetic lives of those who weren't them. While getting drunk on the finest alcohols and acting like rich fools.

School was going on as usual. His grades were only beneath Granger's, but that was how it had always been. He had broken up with Pansy the week before Christmas holiday. Draco had tried to keep up with making Potter's life miserable but there was only so much he could do. Perhaps his father's cold voice wasn't strong enough in his mind, because he had been told that he wasn't being mean enough.

Footsteps stomped down the hall. Draco closed his eyes and sunk to the floor by the fire. He knew what was coming. He knew that whether or not there was a party happening, his father wouldn't be able to resist making him understand more so that he was a pathetic excuse for a son.

The door flew open and banged against the wall with a thud. "We have guests downstairs, Draco." Lucius's hard voice called to him.

"I didn't think you wanted me to come down." Draco attempted. Really, he just didn't want to put up with everyone.

"Didn't want you to come down? After all you've disappointed me, you choose to make me look worse by not attending my party?" His long legs strode across the room. Leaning down, he grabbed Draco's shirt collar and lifted him from the ground.

"I didn't mean to disobey you." He said, trying not to sound scared. "I'll come down now."

"No, you will not. It'll look as if I had to force you." Lucius spat before throwing him to the side, causing him to land on his dresser painfully. The corner had dug into his side at a vicious angle.

Pacing back and forth, Lucius shook his head. "Why do I always have to come looking for you? Why don't you know your place by now?"

"I'm sorry father."

"Don't apologize," Lucius yelled. "Malfoy's do not say they're sorry." He stared down at Draco's curled body on the floor. "Get up!"

Trying to move and ignore the pain, Draco tried to sit upright. Apparently he wasn't moving fast enough though and Lucius grabbed his arm and pulled him up roughly. He winced but hurried to mask it.

His father's hand gripped his face. "Are you **hurt**?" He snarled. "You think you know what pain is?"

Draco shook his head vehemently. "No. I'm not hurt."

"That's right you're not hurt," Lucius spat. "Do you want to know what real pain is? Hmm?"

"No, father, please."Draco pleaded.

"Are you begging?" He backhanded him, causing him to fall to the ground. "You continue to soil the Malfoy name right in front of me?" Pulling his wand from his robe, he pointed it dangerously at Draco.

"I didn't- I wasn't- No. Father." He shook his head, clenching his jaw and shutting his eyes at what was to come.

"You know what hurts, Draco?" Lucius questioned, but didn't wait for an answer. "Knowing that the son you raised wasn't worth your time."

"I-"

"**Crucio!**" He yelled.

Writhing in agony and trying not to scream, Draco tensed his body and prayed to be somewhere else. Anywhere else. As the pain faded but then flared as the curse stopped hitting him, he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Lucius screamed. Leaning down by his face, he pointed his wand at Draco's eyes. "**Conjuctivitis!**"

His eyelids crusted together and pain ran through his head as he screamed out in torment. His face felt like it was melting. His eyes were burning severely.

"You will not cry! Do you understand?" Lucius yelled.

Through the pain, he knew to nod his head.

Taking the curse off his eyes, Lucius stood upright and glared down at the lump that was Draco. He shook his head in disgust. "You're a disgrace." Using his leg to kick him over, he stared down at him. "It's pathetic how much you look like me and yet your every action is the complete opposite of my own." His lip curled. "I can't stand to look at you." Sighing, he exclaimed, "**Incendio!**

Draco's body broke out in flames. He wondered for a second if maybe dying would be better than hoping to live. As the fiery pain seared his flesh, he decided not to scream. Not to give Lucius the satisfaction. Instead, he clenched his jaw, held his breath, and stared up at the cold, dead eyes of the father who watched him as he burned.

In the background, he could vaguely hear his mother's voice as she called out a spell that froze the flames. Though the heat and fire were gone, his body was still burning. The open sores were running through him and causing waves of torture.

His eyes were opening and closing, becoming heavy. He just wanted to die. Just wanted to leave behind everything. There was nothing worth fighting for anymore.

"Draco," a soft, worried voice called to him. "Stay with me." She pleaded. "I can fix this."

"Let me go, mother." He asked.

"Do as he says, Narcissa. He's not one of us." Lucius told her easily.

She turned her head to her husband, "Leave! Now! Before I put you in the same position as my son!"

Sighing, he turned and walked out of the room.

"I will not lose you," his beautiful mother told him. "You will survive. You will come out stronger. I promise you, I will never let him do this again."

It was such a beautiful dream that she promised him. He decided if his father could brutally harm his own son, what's to stop him from doing the same to her. Except she wouldn't have someone to stop him from killing her. Draco would have to be there to help her.

Harry stared at him wide-eyed with shock. His head turned back and forth, "How could you... How did you..." His jaw clenched. "I'll kill him."

Draco looked at him, seeing that they had changed. Within a short time span, they had grown closer. They weren't the best of friends or the closest of brothers. But they certainly weren't the enemies they once were. And they weren't the unknown acquaintances they had been. They were becoming family, slowly but surely.

One day, Draco would look at him like he'd known him his whole life. One day, he'd be able to see Harry by his side and understand that he was his twin brother. One day, he'd be Draco Potter.

* * *

**A/N**_ Please review! It's really appreciated!_


	12. Fairytale

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"Well I just found this story and read the whole thing. I defiently like the plot and so far its had a lot of good points and ideas. I haven't been reading much DMHG but I have enjoyed what you have here." - **Caboodle** _of FanFiction net.

**Thank you all so much:**_ taylor-leighyoung, Serpent91, Fanfiction net fan, Hotkat144, Addicted2Love, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, warrior of the shadow, ANNiEEx3, Golden Angel71,book-lover, SummerThunder2004, Emma-Rox-My-Sox, Fauxx, Elemental Dragon1, galloping-goose, oonapotter, chicksportsa,dhfreak, Hecate Goddess of Love, alienstarburst (I love your name, lol.), corny's idol, dragoneyes5000, Snow Mouse, Lover of Love, Aisling Jace,Secretly-In-Love, **Rachael Lupin, PrincessAngelz, Donnatella, galloping-goose, **_and_ especially **NeraMedia.**_

_**Thank you all! Enjoy!**_

**Blood Is Thicker Than Water**

_Chapter Twelve_

Harry sat on the ledge of the window. Faintly, he could hear the snoring and random noises of the sleeping Gryffindor boys. His eyes were set firmly on the dark sky, clouds were looming as a warning of the ominous storm approaching. He briefly wondered how Slytherin Quidditch practice would go during the aftermath. His mind wandered back to the afternoon he'd spent with his brother.

Harry didn't know what to expect when he went to Draco's room. It was awkward at first. He knew it wouldn't be easy. During the six years they had known each other, there was nothing but animosity between them. But soon, they had fallen into an easy conversation.

He recognized that Draco was scared Ron would cause whatever was starting to end abruptly. Harry wasn't really talking to his best friend lately. Still simmering over the fact that he shouted out Harry's personal business to the entire school. He had promised that he was going to give it a try with Draco and he wasn't about to go back on his word. Ron may be stubborn and have a problem, but Harry wasn't going to cut him off without giving him a chance. The always vocal boy would just have to learn to adapt.

Talking about their parents was both relaxing and painful. It brought up a lot of unpleasant understandings. He hated that he was the reason his mother was gone. It disgusted him to know that his father's close friend had been the one to betray him. Then remembering Sirius was like opening a fresh wound and pouring salt on it. He didn't know how to explain his Godfather and was somewhat upset that Draco didn't even get the chance to know him.

All the same, talking about them made him feel like a weight was taken off his shoulders. He finally had someone who could understand the pain he had in being parentless. While Draco seemed to have a good relationship with his mum, it was drastically different from the experiences he went through with Lucius.

Harry's blood boiled at thoughts of what Lucius had done to him. Perhaps the bond they had shared as children wasn't as nonexistent as it seemed. In the short time they had spent together, Harry was genuinely starting to like having Draco around. They agreed on certain things. To some people they would seem trivial and unimportant, but it was the little things that mattered. Like their mutual dislike for vegetables, love of Quidditch, and bad experiences with women.

Sometimes, when he looked at him, it was still hard for him to see that he wasn't the same old prat he used to be. He had changed in the days since Harry had found out he was his brother. Not in a bad way, either. Knowing how Draco had been in the past, he'd been pretty unsure of what to expect. It didn't help that after he found out they were siblings, they started beating each other bloody in Dumbledore's office.

There were little differences in Draco's demeanor. His permanent scowl had disappeared, sometimes replaced with an insecure smile. Harry understood that he was trying to be his own person and not who he had been before, but he was still rather uncertain about Draco's intentions. He knew, in part, why his brother was so willing to give up the Malfoy name and all that it entailed. If he had grown up with Lucius and then had a chance to escape he would take it too. He wanted to ask what his relationship with his mother was like now, but decided it must be better than with Lucius. After all, he did take Black as his last name.

After having their in-depth talk, both seemed rather exhausted. Instead of trying to force more conversation, Draco brought out a few games. Having been interested in buying Gobstones a few years prior, Harry agreed to play the game that reminded him of marbles. Afterwards, they played a few sessions of Wizards chess, eventually tying. Though neither liked to admit a semi-loss, Hermione's arrival back from Hogsmeade made it impossible for them to try and play a tie breaking game.

Hermione's being there always caused their attention to change to her. Harry had been feeling somewhat left out as of late. She had been spending a lot of her time with Draco, which was to be expected since they shared a common room. Harry was sure something else was happening between them though. He wasn't entirely sure if he liked or disliked that they may be interested in one another. He knew that Ron would blow a gasket the second he caught wind of anything. On the other hand, he could see that Draco and 'Mione seemed to be trying to convince both themselves and each other that they didn't feel anything but friendship.

Most of his classmates weren't bothering him about being Draco's brother. He was sure that it really hadn't set in what it meant, just yet. He had been warned that Skeeter might be showing up at the school soon, which bothered him more than he was letting on. Rita was a huge nuisance in his life and he knew that if the news broke out across the Wizarding world, there would be huge backlash.

When Hermione suggested that they try hanging around together when other people were around, Harry was, at first, taken aback. So far no one had really bothered them, but perhaps that was because they didn't think he was actually making an effort to get close to him. He could tell that the other Gryffindor's were still very apprehensive of Draco. They had hated him along with Harry for six years and they hadn't seen any reason to change their mind. But when he thought about it he decided it was a good idea. Why should he live his life by what others thought? He never had before, so why start now. Besides, he was losing out on spending time with Hermione too. When she had told him that she'd be attending Draco's Quidditch practice he had shrugged, not wanting to commit himself to anything. Draco seemed to understand and didn't pressure him.

A creak sounded behind him and his head whipped around. It was far too dark to see if anybody was in the room. Feeling his body tense, he jumped down from the window ledge and walked forward. Squinting his eyes, he tried to see if anybody was walking towards him. Suddenly his body collided with somebody else. Falling to the ground with a thud, he winced.

"Harry?" A whispered question came from the person trapped beneath him.

"Hermione?" He asked. "What are you doing in here?"

"Shhh!"

"Who's there?" Ron sat straight up in his bed, reaching his arms out. His eyes were still completely shut. "I'll get him, don't worry. He won't get my sweets." He mumbled before falling backwards and snoring loudly.

Hermione chuckled. "Is there a reason you're cutting off my air still?'

He rolled off of her and helped her up from the floor. "No, I just enjoy suffocating you. Why? Upset that it was me and not Draco on top of you?" He bugged. Even through the darkness he knew she was rolling her eyes. "So, what is the Head girl doing out of her room this late?"

"I came to see you." She shrugged. "I feel like we haven't seen much of each other lately."

Taking her hand he led her downstairs to the common room. Laying down, he motioned for her to lay beside him. Curling up against him, she sighed. "Miss me?" He asked.

"Dreadfully." She smiled. "Actually, it was rather nice hanging out with Draco."

"That's because he's starting to remind you of me." He nodded. "Admit it, you can't get enough of me."

Hermione chuckled, "I certainly get enough of your ego."

"Ego? Me." He snorted. "It's very unlikely."

"How was it? Spending time with him." She asked.

"It was... different. But a nice different." Harry nodded. "I think I like having a brother."

"I think he likes having one too." She nodded. Staring at his shirt, she began picking at the loose thread sticking off of it. "Did he tell you anything about his parents?"

Harry's body tensed. "Yeah... Lucius was..."

"Terrible." She nodded. "I know that he knew Draco was really a Potter, but honestly, how could somebody be so cruel to someone?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "He didn't deserve that life."

"You didn't deserve to live with the Dursley's," she added. "It's unfortunate that both of you were put with families so unlike what you would've grown up with."

"His mother sounds like she treats him much better than Lucius though," he said. "At least he has her."

Hermione cleared her throat. "So what about tomorrow? Are you going to come to his Quidditch practice?"

"I don't know yet," Harry admitted. "I don't think the other Slytherin's will appreciate that."

"It's just practice, it's not like you're listening in on their private plans on how to cheat." She chuckled.

"I know, but still... they might not treat him very kindly if I'm there." He sighed, running his hand through his messy hair.

"That's to be expected," she nodded. "Not everyone is going to like it."

"Most people won't." He closed his eyes.

They were silent for awhile, both going through their thoughts.

"Do you think Voldemort's planning anything?" She asked, quietly.

"Probably." He sat up and her head fell down to lean on his stomach.

"You'll have to be extra careful now." She looked up at him. "If anybody... kills Draco, you'll die too." Hermione reminded grimly.

Harry nodded, "I know. And if I get myself killed, he dies with me."

Her eyes fell away but her arms tightened around him. "Everything is getting more dangerous by the day."

His hand rubbed her back, "We'll survive, we always do."

"It's never been this dangerous before. The stakes have never been this high. The war could be here at any moment. It's already started, we're just waiting." She rambled, her voice full of emotion.

"I know, Mione." He tried to smile at her reassuringly. "But Voldemort can't win against me _and_ Draco."

"Are you sure?" She asked, trying not to sound as doubtful as she felt.

"Hey," he feigned hurt. "Are you trying to call me weak?'

She chuckled, "Weak is hardly the word." She smirked, "You're more frail."

"Frail?" He half-shouted, his eyes wide. "I'll show you who's _frail_!"

Before she could answer, he was tickling her sides. Trying not to wake the entire tower with her laughter, she held her breath. Tears sprung to her eyes from the immense need to laugh. Crying out for him to stop, she couldn't end her grin.

"Only if you admit that I'm the strongest and least frail boy you know." He bargained while continuing to tickle her mercilessly.

"Fine," she croaked.

"Say it," he chuckled.

"You're the strongest and least frail boy I know," she breathed between her squeals.

"That's much better," He said, finally stopping.

Gasping for air, Hermione shook her head. Leaning up, she wrapped him in a hug. Turning her head, she whispered in his ear. "I lied." She stood up from the couch quickly. "You better show up to see him practice," she told him before darting out of the common room.

Shaking his head, Harry laughed to himself. His best friend could be a real character. Walking back to his room, he finally felt at ease enough to sleep. Things were starting to look up, despite the impending war. He would make the best of the situation at hand. He wasn't going to let Voldemort take another person from him. He would keep Draco safe, at all costs.

* * *

Hermione woke up to Draco landing heavily on her bed. Opening her bleary eyes, she looked around confused. "What are you doing? It's Sunday."

He smiled, "I know. You said that if you weren't up by eight, I was to wake you by any means necessary."

"I figured you'd try saying 'Mione wake up' first." She growled.

Draco chuckled. "Too late now." Grabbing the blanket, he pulled it off of her, causing her to curl into her self.

"Too cold, too early. Come back later." She mumbled.

"Don't make me carry you to the shower and douse you in cold water." He warned.

"You wouldn't," she said, her eyes thinning.

"Don't tempt me," he smirked, leaning towards her.

"Fine!" She rolled her eyes. "I'm up!" Rolling off the bed, she threw her arms in the air. "Happy?"

"Increasingly." Draco smiled.

"Why are you smiling so much?" She asked, suspiciously.

He shrugged, "No reason."

Walking out of her room, her eyebrow cocked, she began to wonder about her new friend. After a shower, she quickly changed. Sitting down on the couch and opening a book, she found herself immersed easily.

Walking around the room, Draco occasionally sighed to get her attention. Deciding to ignore him, just to get a rise from him, she tried not to smile. Finally getting fed up with being disregarded, he flopped down on the couch beside her.

"Can we please go out and do something?" He asked.

Letting her eyes travel from the book to his face, she found herself staring at the entrancing hazel orbs. "Like what?" She managed, tearing her gaze away.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I don't have practice for another hour."

"I'm glad you agreed to go." She offered.

"Well, I love the game and I can't let the other Slytherin's run my life." Turning, he grabbed her book from her hands and stood up.

"Hey!" Hermione grumbled.

He held it high above his head so she couldn't reach it. "Now you have to do something with me." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "You're acting like a child."

He laughed, "You're just mad because I'm not letting you read."

She frowned. "Well, pick something to do before I figure out how to get my book back. Make it something constructive though. I don't want to throw stones across the pond or anything boring."

He sighed, noticing that she was now standing on the couch. Holding the book back far enough from her reach, he tapped his chin in deep thought. "Well, we could go looking for all of the answers to this years tests."

She frowned.

"I was joking. I don't need the answers." Her hand landed on his shoulder as she tried to keep herself upright while trying to get the book.

"You don't have much longer," she warned. Her brow furrowed as she considered jumping to get it.

He laughed, "Yes, at this rate, I'll only have an hour or so to think of something." He rolled his eyes.

Losing her footing, she fell forward.

Dropping the book, his arms immediately shot out and caught her. Her body pressed against his while her face was turned up to his. His palm was holding the small of her back while the other was wrapped around her thigh. Her breathing was quick from the alarm that radiated through her. His eyes fell to her mouth and he unconsciously licked his lips. "I think I know what we can do."

"What?" She asked, her voice low.

He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Um, the Hallowe'en dance that Dumbledore wanted us to put together. We only have a few weeks to get everything planned." He remembered the short meeting before going out patrolling on Friday night. Placing her on the ground, he looked away.

Nodding, she stared at the floor. "Right. The dance."

Walking into his room and coming back with parchment and a quill, he sat down and titled the page. "What kind of music do you think we should have?"

Sitting down beside him, she tapped her chin. "We could have a mixture of muggle and wizard music." She offered. "Maybe have a DJ come in and take care of everyone's requests."

He nodded, "I like that. It's a good medium for everyone."

She smiled, "What about colors?"

"Orange and black is the usual. Decorations will be the interesting part." He grinned.

"I agree," She smiled.

Before long it seemed their moment together had been forgotten. They absorbed themselves in working on the dance instead of analyzing what was going on between them. While trying to focus, Draco forced the thoughts of how nice it felt having her pressed against him out of his mind. He told himself to stop thinking of her in any way but a friend.

Pulling out her watch, Hermione's eyes widened. "You have practice in five minutes."

"What?" He shouted. Jumping from the couch, he ran to his room and collected the clothes needed for the game. Running back, he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the couch.

"I could just meet you there," she reminded.

"What? And have you wander off somewhere? I know you don't care much for the game, so I'm not letting you out of my sight." He shook his head.

Stopping by the boys changing room, she bent over and breathed heavily. Holding her sides, she tried to pull herself together.

"You two must've been getting on pretty heavily for her to be in that state," Pansy commented from her position beside Blaise Zabini.

"Sod off," Draco growled.

She smirked, "What's a matter Drac? Embarrassed of the little mudblood?"

Stepping forward, he was stopped by Hermione's hand on his arm. "She's not worth it."

"Look who's talking," Parkinson spat. "You're worth less than the dirt on the bottom of my shoe."

"Then why don't you waste somebody else's time?" Hermione asked, cocking her eyebrow. "We have better things to do than listen to your mindless insults."

"Why you little-" Pansy stalked towards her.

"Watch it, Parkinson," said a cold voice off to the side. Harry walked over and stood beside Hermione and Draco. "You don't want to get into something you're going to lose at." He warned, his eyes glaring.

Huffing, the angry girl turned and stomped away.

The three turned to Blaise, waiting for some kind of reaction. He merely shrugged at them, "I've just been waiting for you to move so I can get into the change room."

Draco stepped out of the way, wondering what Zabini thought of the interaction.

"You coming Draco?" He asked.

He nodded, trying not to smile. "Give me a minute." He turned back to Hermione and Harry. "So, you two are going to stay or what?"

She sighed, smiling."If I really have to."

"Just to prove the opposition has no chance," Harry said, cocking his eyebrow.

Draco smirked. "You'll see just who doesn't have a chance two weeks from now when my team beats you so bad, you'll be crying."

Harry laughed, "We'll see who's crying."

* * *

Practice was hard and exhausting, but a rush all the same. It seemed the other Slytherin boys didn't care who his brother was, as long as he was a great Seeker. He had long past proven his skills at Quidditch, so he had no fears. Having Harry and Hermione watch was a little unnerving at first but as he got into the game he almost forgot that they were sitting below.

The ground was wet and the air was chilly. A few of the team had already wiped out and landed in the thick mud. The wind was causing more than a few of them problems, but it was helpful in keeping them working hard. By the time they were done, Draco's chest was heaving. Walking towards Harry and Hermione, he was a little surprised to see Ron sitting beside them.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Nice work," Hermione offered, smiling.

"Yeah, you guys aren't bad." Harry commented.

They fell silent for a moment, wondering if Ron was going to say anything on the subject. Draco didn't know whether or not his being there was a good sign. He hoped that maybe Harry had been right and the red headed boy was going to come around.

"Bletchley needs some work," Ron spoke up.

"Care to teach him?" Draco kidded.

He laughed, "Not bloody likely." He shrugged, "Other than that... you weren't all that bad."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Draco nodded.

Harry stood up, stretching his back. "I was thinking we should stop in Dumbledore's office. I have a few questions for him."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'd like to know if we're fraternal twins or identical," Draco said. "I mean, Harry's alright looking but I really don't think I want to look exactly like him."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Having you walking around looking like me would just be a hassle! Imagine how few dates I'll get when they get to know you and mix us up."

"Correction. You'll get far more dates." He smirked. "You'd be lucky to have me look like you. All those women, falling in love with me and my charming ways. You'll be rolling in girlfriends."

Hermione snorted, "Yes, because I can hardly see through the crowds of women surrounding the both of you right now." Shaking her head, she started walking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry and Draco asked simultaneously.

"She seems to think we don't have any skill with women." Harry said, frowning.

"You did say we were horrible in that department yesterday." Draco said, shrugging.

"Well I didn't think she thought that!" He shook his head."Lots of women find me attractive."

"And me." Draco nodded.

"Right," Ron said. "You're drowning in fans." He started after Hermione.

"Him too?" Harry said, his brow furrowing. "I didn't think it was _that_ bad."

"I never thought I was doing too bad with women either." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Well you never dated anyone worth bragging about." Harry commented.

"Like you're one to talk." They started walking back to the school.

"I never dated Pansy!" He pointed out, his eyes wide.

"One little mistake and it's thrown in your face continuously." He threw his hands up in the air.

"I heard you two were still..." he trailed off.

"Sleeping together?" Draco offered. "We were. But that ended."

"When she found out?" he asked curiously.

"Not really. It's not like it was really a regular thing," he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "I didn't want to sleep with her."

Harry snorted.

"I really didn't." Draco tried to convince. "She just kind of... shows up."

"Lucky git," he muttered.

He laughed, "You don't even like Pansy."

"No, but still. How often do women just show up and sleep with a guy?" He shook his head, smirking.

"I don't know. Haven't you ever...?" Draco asked.

Harry blushed and turned away quickly. "I really don't want to talk about my sex life."

He shrugged, "All right. You started it though."

* * *

After Draco showered and changed, the four of them made their way up to Dumbledore's office. Hermione and Ron wandered around the room. She read the many titles of the books, while Ron was pulled into a conversation with someone who recognized his family's trademark hair.

"What is it I can do for you?" Professor Dumbledore asked from behind his desk.

"What kind of twins are we?" Draco asked.

"Fraternal." He nodded. "I don't think your hair will darken any more than it has. After all these years, some of the magic keeping your appearance as it's been won't wear off. As for your physical looks, I have no reason to believe you'll suddenly change to look like Harry one day."

"How many knew that we were brothers?" Harry questioned.

Dumbledore sighed, "Hagrid and McGonagall."

"Why didn't any of you tell us?" he asked, beginning to get angry.

"We weren't entirely sure it was Draco, so we kept an eye on him." He shook his head. "We couldn't get him back because his house was surrounded in a magical fence that let only a select few in." Sighing, he stroked his beard. "We also didn't know if Draco was too far gone to be helped."

"So you just left me there?" Draco asked quietly. "Left me to Lucius."

"We tried, young Black. We really did. All of us wanted to get you back." He leaned forward. "You have to understand that back then there was a lot going on. Harry was taken in by the Dursley's and you were given away to the Malfoy's. The magic surrounding you was too strong for us to get through." He shook his head, "By the time you showed up at Hogwarts, we thought you'd been consumed with Lucius. We also couldn't let those who were close to Voldemort know we knew where you were."

"Why?" Hermione asked. She sat perched on the arm of Draco's chair. His hand sat limply in her lap.

Ron stood behind Harry's chair, listening intently.

"They could've killed you." He explained. "If that happened, we wouldn't only lose you, but Harry too. We wanted to give you a chance at life. It was a mistake. We should've tried harder to get you out."

"I could've lived with Harry and the Dursley's." He stared at the floor.

"It wasn't a utopia but at least he'd be away from Lucius," Harry said, becoming angry.

"Why didn't you try talking to him when he arrived? Seen if he was perhaps more than what you saw." Hermione commented.

"Lucius was keeping a close eye on him. It wasn't long before he and Harry had a long going feud. We assumed nothing would change that." He sighed heavily. "I know that I have kept these things from you and you must all be feeling betrayed."

"You just left me there," Draco whispered. "Left me there with him. I could've gotten out but you didn't even try to see if I was better than Lucius."

"Draco-"

"No!" His head raised, a glare piercing the professor who had once been someone Draco looked up to. "My whole life was nothing but a lie and you could've changed that."

"Would you have listened to me?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know. You never gave me a chance." He shouted.

"Is his real name Draco?" Ron asked, abruptly.

Everyone turned to look at him. "What? I was just wondering."

"It's an interesting question," Harry said.

"No,"Dumbledore shook his head. "I think Voldemort named you that. Your actual name is _James Perscitus Potter. _Your parents fondly called you Jamie, though."

"Perscitus?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"It's Latin," Hermione said. "It means very clever and exceedingly sharp." She squeezed his hand.

"I think I'll stick with Draco... at least for now." He shrugged. "I think changing my whole name would be a little much."

Dumbledore nodded, "Understandably." He looked down at his papers. "Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Not that I can think of," Harry said, shrugging.

"I can't think of anything else," Draco muttered.

Standing up, the four of them walked to the door.

"I hope you understand why we did what we did, boys," their Headmaster called out to them.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said simply.

After walking downstairs, Draco announced that he was going to his room. Not wanting to pressure him to hang around they let him leave. Harry and Ron decided to play a game of Wizards chess while Hermione said she had to catch up on homework.

"Catch up?" Ron asked. "You're probably a few chapters ahead of us."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll see you both at dinner. Try and get some work done."

"Not likely," Harry said, grinning as he and Ron walked away.

Walking into the Heads Common Room, she noticed Draco's door open. Knocking on it, she looked inside to see what he was doing. "Want company?" She asked.

Without looking, he simply patted the spot on the bed beside him. Making her way over, she crawled across and laid down. Her hand fell to the side and she wrapped it around his. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." He mumbled.

"Alright." She nodded.

Dropping her hand, he rolled over onto his side and stared at her.

"What?" She asked, feeling her face become heated.

"Nothing." He took the hand resting on her stomach and played with her fingers. "Tell me one of your fairytales," he asked of her.

Her head turned back and forth, "They're childish, you don't want to hear them."

"Yes I do." He nodded.

Looking over, she was caught up in the sincerity showing in his eyes. Inhaling deeply, she told him of one of her favorites. "There once was a young, brave witch by the name of-"

"Hermione," he interrupted, continuing to stare at her hand and turning it over.

She smiled, "Alright, by the name of Hermione. Who lived in a wonderful place called-"

"Hogwarts." He finished for her.

She laughed, "Will you be finishing all of my sentences?"

"I didn't finish that one." He smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay, so her name was Hermione and she lived at Hogwarts." She smiled. "Where she met a wonderful and exciting boy named-"

"Harry." His fingers began tracing the lines of her palm, causing a tickling sensation.

"Who happened to be a wizard, and a very powerful one at that. They easily became friends. Sharing adventures like the expedition to find the evil dragon of the West. But something sinister lingered in the background of their lives. An evil wizard called-"

"Voldemort. You know this story is increasingly sounding like your life." He muttered, chuckling.

She rolled over, causing their hands to sit on her hip. "That's because you're changing their names." She said, huffing.

"The story line is quite alike though." His brows raised, as he smiled.

"Maybe it was fate," she shrugged.

"Who does Hermione fall in love with in the end?" He asked, staring into her eyes.

"What?" She whispered, caught up in his deep gaze.

"Well, she has to find the right wizard in the end, right? No fairytale is complete without a happy ending which means true love wins out in the end." He laced his fingers with hers, leaning his face a little closer to hers. "Does she fall for Harry or is there another wizard who wins her over?"

Hermione inhaled a shaky breath.

* * *

**A/N **_I wasn't really happy with this chapter, but I hope you liked it! Please review! It's really appreciated! I love to know what you all think!_


	13. Nuisance

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"I feel bad for poor Draco, to "fall" so low and have everyone leave and betray him. I think it's an incredible feat for an author to make the villian likeable, and you've accomplished it very well, so you get some kudos for that, and a great big round of Huzzah, huzzah, huzzah!"_ - **_galloping-goose_** of FanFiction net.

**Thanks goes out to the following reviewers:**_ Never Forget xl3, Airlady, Snow Mouse, Hotkat144, SilverAngel06, Kayree, lovly elly, Gi Xian, Golden Angel71, SlytherinPrincess22, Serpent91, ANNiEEx3, Gold.Digger., Alcapacien, dhfreak, Aisling Jace, kiss me you idiot, StarArrow, dragoneyes5000, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, tofuubeaver, Bumblebeegonecrazy, purple-dragon-eater, hr/draco fan, ApaceSioux, Molly R. Mooney, Secretly-In-Love, Donnatella, Elemtal Dragon1, chicksportsa, Fauxx, book-lover, Miss Spazz, **BBBGurl, Kala Raish, Rachael Lupin (Rachel), Elena Faye (Faith), mindy, Cullenfreak, frankie girl, galloping-goose,** _and_ especially _**_NeraMedia._**

Sorry for the late update everybody! Please enjoy!

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_Click. Flash._

Small, irritating and colourful dots covered Draco's eye's for a moment. Blinking, his gaze landed on none other than Rita Skeeter standing in his bedroom; her sidekick Bozo by her side. He scowled at the two, angry that they happened to walk in on a very important moment.

Skeeter's blonde, stiff curls reached down her shoulders. She smiled mischievously, one of her eyebrows permanently cocked. Tapping her chin, a long red fingernail stared out at them; the quill began moving across the hovering parchment.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked, rage dripping from her words. She rolled from the bed and dug her hands into her hips.

"Getting the story," Rita nodded, grinning. "Now, I'd really like to talk to both of you, _separately_."

"Sod off!" She shouted.

The older woman tsked, "Really Hermione! Do you think wizards and witches alike are going to appreciate your lack of comment on your relationship with the new found brother of Harry Potter?"

"I think you should leave," Draco said, his eyes thinning.

"But you haven't even heard my proposal." She tipped her head and waved her hands around dramatically. "One story. All about you. Everything from your childhood to now."

She nodded, her thoughts moving a mile a minute. "Have you and Harry spoken? What's your part in the coming War? Are you and Hermione Granger sleeping together? What do you have to say about your recent relationship with Pansy Parkinson? Are you and Ron Weasley feuding against each other for Harry's attention? How long has Hermione been seeing you behind your brother's back? Is she cheating on Harry with you? Do you wish you had been put into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin? How do you feel about the Quidditch game against your brother in two weeks?" She babbled on, not missing a beat. Her quill raced to keep up to her, no doubt filling in Draco's answers for him.

Pulling out her wand, Hermione pointed it dangerously at Skeeter. "I swear, I will hex you into oblivion!"

"We'll talk later Draco," She winked. "The public needs to know." Her and her crony left the room, closing the door behind them.

After a moment of silence, Draco walked over to the door and swung it open. Crouched was the eavesdropping journalist, smiling up at him innocently. Staring down at the reporter with a deep scowl caused her to scurry off without a word. Running his hands through his hair with frustration, he sighed, staring at the annoyed face of Hermione.

"How did she even get in here?" He asked, annoyed.

Hermione shrugged. "We had better tell Harry," She said, nodding. Crossing the room, she squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll find some other story to bother people about soon enough."

Closing his eyes as she left, he had the urge to kick something over and smash into a million tiny pieces. He was so close. Centimeters away from her lips. Seconds away from an answer. The possibility of love still hung in the air. He knew it was far to early for them to love each other, but just hearing that she didn't want Harry would've been enough to keep him happy. He'd at least know that he had a chance. Maybe right now she only considered him a friend, but Draco couldn't ignore his feelings for ever.

* * *

****

One Week Later

It seemed that everyone in Slytherin House had finally come to terms with Draco being the brother of Harry Potter. Though hesitant, some backlash had begun. Crabbe and Goyle no longer sat on either side of him. Pansy and her clergy of female idiots had started taunting him about Hermione. He was being glared at by the peers who used to cower in his presence. Though low and under their breath, he could hear their jabs at his once fearful stance as Slytherin Prince. Before they used to act like it was some impossible gossip but now they understood it as true and they weren't about to let him get away with it.

The rest of the Houses had mixed reactions. Hufflepuff seemed to be still drowning in amazement. Openly staring but never saying anything crude. They tended to whisper to one another about the crazy truth that was the two Potter twins. Draco found them least annoying.

Ravenclaw seemed to be running through the logistics of the whole thing. Staring at him for proof, wondering about every little thing going on. They watched him, as if waiting for him to turn around and tell the whole story so they could decide if it was fact or fiction. He hated the staring, especially the kind that seemed to be evaluating him. Deciding if he was good enough, strong enough, brave enough. Their calculative and intelligent eyes all wondering the same thing. Can **_he _**really save us?

Gryffindor wasn't accepting either. They all suspected it was one giant ploy. That Draco had taken his hatred to the next level and came up with an elaborate scheme. Their eyes penetrated him, throwing looks of disgust at him at every possible moment. While this wasn't entirely unusual, it was as if it was doubled as of late. Perhaps how he had treated Harry before was expected of him, but now he was just too close for comfort. They had taken pride in knowing that he hated Harry without even knowing him. But now, he was getting close to the boy-who-lived and it could be the death of them all if everyone who doubted him was right. If he was, in fact, playing one very thought out trick on them.

Of course, Draco knew the truth. As did Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid. He was a Potter by blood. There was no escaping his real heritage. Then again, there was no escape from the past he'd lived either. Whether or not he was the son of Lily and James Potter or the brother of the-boy-who-lived, he was raised in the home of a Death Eater. For six years he had tortured all of those around him simply to save himself from his father. He couldn't make up the minds of the students around him, they had long ago decided.

Slytherin House had forgotten how he had been their reigning Slytherin Prince and managed to do a good job. They had replaced his so-called loyalty to them with a hatred for him. His only Slytherin ally now was Blaise Zabini. Who didn't seem to care what everyone else said or did. They didn't bother him for his actions of if they did they kept it behind closed doors and he never mentioned it.

Walking down the halls, Draco kept his head up, ignoring those around him. Internally he wished at least one of his new friends were around. He knew he could take care of himself and that they couldn't babysit him but sometimes it overwhelmed him how much they all seemed to hate him. It had always been kept out of his sight; their glares, their disgust with him. The only three who were willing to show it were The Trio. But that had all changed in recent days. He could thank his mother for that. She changed his life.

Skeeter hadn't left the school since she had arrived. Despite many attempts to remove her from Hogwarts grounds, she continued to follow him, Harry, and Hermione around. Even managing to run into Ron and try and get something out of him. Despite the Weasley boy's accident in telling the entire school, he kept his mouth firmly shut on the subject when Rita came sniffing around. Except for a few choice words telling her where she could stick her questions, he told her to sod off and kept on walking.

Luckily, he hadn't had any run-in's with the reporter all day. She must've been interviewing everyone else around the school while he had a moment of space. Not really paying attention to those around him, trying to block out their anger at him, he hadn't realized he was walking right into Pansy and her band of witless women. Sighing, he stopped when they formed a line blocking him from passing. Stepping out, the smirking Parkinson walked around him slowly.

"My, my, my," she said. "All alone? Where's your little girlfriend?"

"Probably kissing McGonagall's arse," one of the girls' snorted.

"What about your lovely brother?" Pansy batted her eyelashes. "What is it like being a famous Potter? I bet it's just wonderful. Being so important and loved." She tipped her head. "That's what you've always wanted, isn't it? _Love._" She snarled.

Sighing, he tried to step past her, but she blocked him.

"You weren't worth our Dark Lord, Draco." Grabbing his face, she dug her fingers into his skin. "You aren't worth anything." She told him, her eyes flashing. Tipping his head down to her, she shook her head. "Don't get too close to them, Drac, they're not going to be around for much longer."

Feeling his anger boil, he clenched his jaw. His hand curled around her wrist, pulling it off and turning it painfully. Pulling it behind her back and holding her backwards, against him, he leaned down to her ear. "Listen closely, _Pans._ I'm getting really tired of your antics," He tightened his grasp on her wrist, causing her to whimper. "You are going to leave me and everyone close to me alone. Or I'm going to show you just how much power I have in me and how far I'm willing to go to keep them safe." Pushing her away, he walked down the hall; the line of girls jumped out of his way.

Black robes billowing along his legs, he tried to control the deep frown creasing his face. Rushing into the bathroom, he checked to see that it was empty. Finding himself alone, he smashed his fist into one of the stall doors and tried to control his raging breath. Hitting the door over and over until he saw a flash of red, he kneeled by the floor and pulled at his hair. The moment that it all feels like it's starting to pick up, it has to come crashing down on him. It was all becoming too much to handle. Skeeter's annoying questions, Voldemort, Lucius in the back of his mind, his mother's death, Harry as a brother, his complicated feelings for Hermione, the animosity pouring from everyone at school; he was losing himself in everything.

Sitting down on the floor fully, he leaned his head back against the cold metal walls. Closing his eyes, he just listened to himself breathing. If things had turned out differently his chest wouldn't be moving with each breath. He'd be dead and his mother would be alive. Harry would've died too however. Hermione would've been hurt had her best friend been killed for no apparent reason. He wouldn't have had the chance to get to know her. He wouldn't have been able to talk to Harry or laugh with him. He wouldn't be feeling like his world was falling apart around him.

But was knowing them worth the possibility of them being hurt? Was he selfish enough to subject any of them to that? What if Hermione gets hurt for being close to him? What if she suffers the same fate as his mother? He couldn't let that happen. The reality was that he was too far in to leave though. He couldn't just turn around and go back to being Malfoy and he didn't want to.

Standing up from the floor, he walked to the sinks. Running the water, he washed the blood from his fist and off his face and hair where it had smudged. Staring into the mirror, he nodded. "I'm not going to hide," he told his reflection. "I'm not going to let anyone get hurt. I'm worth something." Droplets of water fell from his chin; running his hand over his face, he sighed. He could do this.

* * *

Hermione sat in the library quietly writing out her homework, thoroughly. A sigh escaped from the mouth of the boy across from her. Rolling her eyes, she looked up from her parchment. "Do you need something, Ron?" 

He shrugged his shoulders, scratching at the back of his neck. His gaze was somewhere past her shoulder, not lingering near her face. "Do you trust him?"

She inhaled deeply. "I do." She knew who he was talking about. This was what she was hoping would happen. Ron couldn't hold onto his hate towards Draco forever. It was just a matter of time before he came around. Her and Harry missed their best friend. They hadn't seen him much since the Draco's Quidditch practice. Hermione was more than surprised when he had shown up.

Staring up at the Slytherin team working hard in the air, she turned to her best friend. "Do you think they have a chance at beating you at the game?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "They're not bad. Draco's a great captain; he keeps them in line. If they follow his lead, they have a small, tiny, almost impossible chance of beating us." He smiled lightly.

She chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Hey guys," said a hesitant voice from a few feet away. Hands in pockets, feet shuffling, Ron smiled briefly and looked around.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, half-shocked.

"I heard you were here, watching him." He nodded his head up to where Draco was flying around, deep into the game. "Thought I'd come over, see how you were." He shrugged, "It's been awhile..."

"Too long," Hermione smiled. "Are you staying?" She motioned to the seat beside her and Harry.

Walking over slowly, he slumped down. "So, how has it been? Being friends with him."

"Different," Harry said, not really looking at him.

"I'm really sorry Harry, for what I did. I shouldn't have yelled it out for everyone to hear." He lifted his hands, "I was just angry. I couldn't understand why you guys were accepting him so easily."

He looked down at the grass, "He's my brother. I may not have liked him; alright so we hated each other. But in the end, I can't just push him away. I've learned some things, stuff that explains a few questions." He looked up at his best friend and stared him straight in the eye. "I'm not going to give up my family because a few people don't like him."

They stared at one another for awhile.

"Alright," Ron said finally.

"Does that mean you're accepting him?" Hermione questioned.

He shook his head, "It means I'm not going to be a complete prat to him. I'll give him a chance."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Really." He nodded, his red hair falling down over his eyes. He brushed it away and smiled. "Did Hermione tell you about what I bought at Honeydukes?" He grinned.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"You don't know him yet," She nodded. "But when you do, you'll understand. He's not like how we thought he was. He's a lot more than what we ever knew."

Leaning back in his chair, her best friend exhaled loudly. "Alright." He nodded. "You've been right every other time."

Hermione laughed, "Just try not to insult him for awhile and I'm sure you two won't be at each other's throats every five minutes."

He rolled his eyes, "You know who's neck I'd like to wring?"

"Hmm?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"Skeeter's." He frowned, shaking his head angrily. "She's being a royal pain in the arse. I haven't seen Harry look angrier in some time."

Nodding, Hermione's face darkened. "Yeah, I heard she'll be gone by tomorrow though. Dumbledore told her she wasn't allowed here for more than a week. He didn't want to let her come at all, but I think he was partly happy that Draco and Harry would be in the paper."

"Why's that?" Ron asked, his brow furrowing.

"Well, if Voldemort knows that Draco and Harry are getting closer maybe he'll back down a bit." She shrugged, "It's possible. I'm sure he's already heard that Draco knows he's Harry's brother. But he wouldn't really know that they were actually starting to accept each other. Which will make it incredibly hard for Voldemort to win." She nodded, tapping her chin.

"Unless he just sends someone in to kill Draco. That way they're both dead." He nodded, "Makes sense to me."

She shook her head, "No, that would be cowardly."

"He's not exactly the bravest wizard alive." Ron frowned.

"No, but if he wants people to cower before him, he has to show just how much power he has behind him. He has to kill the only two people that could stand a chance." She shook her head, sadly.

"This War is going to decide everyone's futures," Ron said wisely. "It could mean the death of all that's good and the rebirth of darkness."

Hermione's brow furrowed, "Ron, that was-"

"Something I read today in the paper." He admitted, nodding.

She rolled her eyes, "Cute, Ron."

"Thank you, but I'm already seeing someone." He joked, smiling.

She laughed, "Really? Who?"

"Katie Bell." He nodded, "Fred and George set us up on a date over the summer."

"That's wonderful Ron," She smiled. Turning back to her parchment, she looked up at him. "Now do your homework."

He sighed, but listened.

* * *

Harry sat in the Head girl and boy Common Room, staring at the fire. Most of the room was dark, the glow of the fire lit only a small area in front of it, reaching to about the middle of the couch that he sat on. Behind him, he heard the door open. Turning, he saw Draco. His appearance was tired and beaten; a small, almost unnoticeable smudge of blood marked his hand. His brow furrowed, "What happened to you?" 

"I got into a fight," He shrugged, "With a stall door."

Cocking his eyebrow, Harry asked, "What?"

He sighed, plopping down on the couch beside him. "I just got overwhelmed. Took it out on a door."

Harry nodded, "I know how you feel."

"Is that why you're here?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," He nodded. "After Hermione put the charm on the door so that only a select few could get in, I figured this would be the best place to hide." He sighed, "Plus, you know, we haven't really seen much of each other lately. Skeeter's always trying to get a picture or an interview, and I thought..."

"Yeah," he nodded, half-smiling. "We should talk."

There was a moment of silence before Harry finally broke it. "Tell me about your mother," He asked.

Draco smiled, "She was amazing." He tipped his head to the side, remembering. "Her name was Narcissa. She had really long, beautiful blond hair. And she used to wear these expensive and elegant robes and gowns." He shook his head, "I remember thinking that sometimes it looked like she was glowing. Like there was this haze around her because she was so beautiful."

Harry listened intently, trying to understand what it was like to have a mother.

"She loves the stars. We used to stare up at them for hours and she'd tell me all about the constellations." He exhaled slowly, "We talked about everything. Muggles, the philosophy of blood purity, Voldemort, friends, love..." Draco shook his head,

"Her favorite animal was ducks." He laughed, "Can you believe that? Of all the incredible animals she could love, she loved ducks."

His eyes began to tear up. "She had this white one that she let run around our back yard and she'd just sit there and watch it. Like it was a precious, priceless thing that she could love for all eternity." He swallowed, "She called it Henry."

"What happened to him?" Harry asked, quietly.

"It bit at Lucius' leg and he killed him." He said sorrowfully. He stopped talking for a moment, in deep though.

"It used to steal my cookies from me when I was younger. As I grew up I learned to keep them out of his reach, but he'd bite at my pant leg until I finally gave one up to him." He sniffled, "I acted like I didn't like him, but I loved that spoiled duck too.

"After Henry, she decided not to get another one. Instead, she spent her time with me alone. She had many friends, but they were all 'wives of Death Eaters' and she didn't want to be 'one of them.' She loved to read and paint."

He shook his head, looking far off. "There is this incredible painting she did of her and I. I was only a small boy. She painted it so that she was leaning against a huge tree while I was fast asleep in her lap. She's staring down at me, stroking my hair, and I swear she put all of the love you could possibly imagine into that painting." His jaw clenched, "I regret I didn't take it with me."

"She sounds wonderful," Harry admitted. "She must really love you."

"More than anything." He nodded. Looking away, he blinked away tears that he didn't mean for Harry to see.

"What happened to her?" Harry asked.

Turning back quickly, Draco stared at him.

"If she were still alive I'm sure she'd never leave you." He nodded, "So something must've happened."

Staring down at the floor, Draco's tears fell and pooled on the beautiful hard wood. "She's gone," he exhaled shakily. "He killed her."

"Lucius?"

He nodded, "He meant to kill me but she jumped in the way." He shook his head, "It's all my fault. They were fighting over me. She wanted me to know about you. To know that she loved me even though I wasn't really her son." He inhaled, choking slightly. "She didn't want me to be a Death Eater or have to take Lucius and his beatings. She wanted me to be more." His hands clutched at his hair and squeezed his neck. "She told him that he wasn't going to kill me. That nobody would."

"She saved you," he breathed.

He nodded, "And in turn I had to lose the only person who ever understood me."

"You said it yourself, she wanted more for you. Now you have me and Hermione." Harry offered. Reaching over, he squeezed Draco's shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be your brother."

Turning, his teary hazel eyes stared at Harry, uncertain but hopeful. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, "Positive." He half-smiled, "We're going to win this war. Lucius and Voldemort don't know what we can do."

Draco chuckled, "What can we do though?"

"Good question." He sighed, "Maybe Dumbledore knows more about what it is we're supposed to do to defeat him." Harry stood up. "There's no better time to ask him."

Wiping at his face, he cleared his throat. "I'm going to wash up before we go."

Harry nodded understandingly. "Yeah, no problem."

After he left, the door opened and Hermione walked in. "Hey Harry," She greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding out and talking to Draco." He told her. "We're just about to go see Dumbledore."

"Oh. Good." She smiled, genuinely happy that they were getting along without prodding for them to spend time together.

Walking out from the bathroom, Draco crossed to them. Smiling at Hermione, he squeezed her hand before they left.

"We should probably find out what the password it one of these days," Harry said staring up at the stone gargoyle.

"Maybe," Draco said. "It's got to be some kind of sweet." He sighed, "It's too bad Ron's not here."

He chuckled, "Yeah, he knows the name of every sweet possible."

"Acidpops," Draco tried. There was no movement.

"Ice mice," Harry offered. Again, not the answer.

"Fizzing whizbees!"

"Chocoballs!"

Getting restless, Draco blurted out everything he could think of. "Cockroach clusters, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate frogs, Pumpkin pasties, Cauldron cakes, Liquorice Wands, Sugar Quills!" He stared at it, frowning.

Taking up from where he left off, Harry started babbling all the names of sweets that came to mind, "Tooth flossing string mints, Jelly Slugs, Nougat, Coconut ice, toffees, peppermint toads, blood flavoured lollipops, Cockroach Cluster, fudge flies, sherbert balls, pumpkin tart!"

Still nothing.

"What haven't we said?" Draco asked.

"I can't think of anything left." Harry said, sighing.

Inhaling deeply, he tapped at his chin, "What about...Pepper Imps?"

Slowly, the gargoyle moved out of the way, revealing the stairs. Hurrying up them and to the door of Dumbledore's office, they suddenly stopped. Hearing voices inside.

"Do you think it's going to come out in them soon?" McGonagall's voice worried voice asked.

"It may not have been passed down." Dumbledore said.

"But James had it and they are the most powerful wizards Hogwarts has seen in some time." She answered, proving her point.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Headmaster said, sighing. "It's all a matter of time before everything is revealed."

"Right then," She said.

Hearing footsteps, Draco knocked on the door to make it seem they had just arrived. Opening it, McGonagall smiled briefly before passing them by.

"What can I do for the both of you?" Dumbledore asked, sitting forward in his chair.

"We'd like to know how we're going to win the War against Voldemort," Harry stated.

Sighing, Professor leaned back. "So you've agreed to work together to fight him?" He smiled.

"Yes," Draco said. "Now we just need to know how."

He nodded, "Alright then."

* * *

**A/N** _Please review. Happy Easter everybody! It's my birthday on Easter Sunday! Yay! I'm 19! Oh and I'm SOOOO sorry for the late update. I'll write again soon._

_Thank you for reading!  
__- **Amanda**_ :D


	14. Changes

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"Your descriptions are wonderful so I know that you will do an excellent job of telling us what you see." - **Cullenfreak** _of FanFiction net

**Thank you to the following reviewers:** _Serpent 91, Airlady, brunetteheartsredheadsandskittles, Feltonluver4eva, jitterbug393, Slythrin Corps., FanFiction net fan, frankie girl, dragoneyes5000,Dragon3712, HarryPotterFan369, fierysoulgirl, Emma-Rox-My-Sox,regina-terrae, Hotkat41, Mollie R. Moony, Book-Lover 16, FastFuriousChick, mangodrums14, Miss Spazz, Emily Elizabeth, Corny's Idol, Lee, Kala Raish, Golden Angel71, CullenFreak, Rachael Lupin (Rachel), DHrCrazy228, **xBloodxMoonx, Donnatella, galloping-goose, Elena Faye, Dracofan,**_ and _**NeraMedia.**_

_Since I don't want the story deleted for writing reply's inside, I'm going to reply through the site like they want us to. Elena Faye reminded me of that, so thank you!_

_One last thing to Dracofan, thank you for correcting the "her"/"she" thing. _

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Fourteen_

Harry stared at the ceiling in the Gryffindor Common Room. He was laying on the long couch; everyone else had long past gone to bed. Dumbledore had been brutally honest, at least Harry hoped he had been. There were times now that he couldn't help but wonder just how much had been hidden from him. He had put a lot of his faith in his Headmaster and found himself being lied to. Perhaps "lied" wasn't the right word, it was more like he had been misinformed. Information had been left out. Important information that he should've known from day one.

It was common for those he was supposed to look up to, to lie to him. Most of the adults surrounding him kept things hidden. Afraid of telling him what he was supposed to know for their own reasons, of which they share after they've admitted their misinforming, but not to the full length.

The few people who hadn't lied were his best friends. In the moments he was close to Draco, he was pretty sure his brother had been honest. That is to say that in the past, Draco didn't really lie but more of insulted and badgered him. He didn't really know anything about his family, therefore he couldn't lie about them.

In any case, Dumbledore was honest when he said that he did not know how Draco and Harry were going to defeat Voldemort. Nobody could foresee what they would do to kill him and win everything for the good side. They were young; too young some would say. Even though they had learned almost all that they could from their school, they were still just two students against the Dark Lord. Scar or no scar, prophecy or no prophecy, in the end, nobody could tell them who would win.

It was admitted to them though that there was a possibility they were animagus. McGonagall and Dumbledore had been discussing it before he and Draco entered the room. James had been animagus, a stag in fact. Though it's said that animagus is not passed down, it's possible that the amount of power James held was passed to his sons. Therefore, being two of the most powerful boys of their year, or most likely the entire school, there was a large chance that they would indeed become animal form at some point.

Pondering what he would be, Harry wondered what he _wanted_ to become. There were so many animals that could give him better access to important things. That would increase his strength and agility. An entirely new way of getting around and being free. As some sort of bird, he could fly the skies like on his broom. He could escape everything. No strings attached. As some kind of water animal he could swim for miles, never coming up for air. Enjoying the underwater world. Exploring. As an earthbound mammal, he could live off his surroundings. Speed, strength, tracking skills. There were so many possibilities it boggled the mind.

Then again, there was the outside chance that he wasn't in fact an animagus and he was getting his hopes up. But did he really want that on him? Did he want to be even more different than the students around him? There was already so much controversy over who his brother was. So many questions surrounding him and Voldemort. His fellow classmates already cast a suspicious eye on him. Always wondering about everything he did.

In shock from the revelation bestowed upon them, they had simply left for their own rooms. Most of the other Gryffindor's had left him alone, keeping out of his way. He didn't look like he wanted company and he certainly didn't ask for anyone to hang around. His homework was lying somewhere forgotten. Now that Hermione was in the Head Dorm, it was hard to remember what had to be done. She always kept him on task, in some sense. He didn't get the best grades but more often than not, he had his homework done.

Dinner had been tasteless. There was so many thoughts running through his head since his chat with Dumbledore that he didn't pay any attention to what he ate. He had left for the Headmaster's office after having a deep conversation with Draco, which ended up being one of their most united talks. He felt closer to his brother then than he ever thought he could. Feeling like he could ask him outright, he questioned him about his mother. The sad reality that Draco had lost Narcissa had fell upon them with a painful weight.

Harry wasn't really sure what to say. He had never had a mother, he had grown up with Aunt Petunia who hated him and without the woman who died loving him. Draco had her though. Not biologically; but Narcissa treated him like he was in fact her son. He was lucky he had that.

Harry knew how incredibly terrible it was to have someone who truly loved you die for you. Sirius had been his family and he'd never get him back but he didn't get a chance with his parents so he did the only thing he could think of. He promised he'd be there for Draco, that he wasn't going any where. And he meant every word.

There was an invisible line between him and Draco forming. They weren't only connected through blood. A real relationship was forming. They had gone through similar events. Felt familiar feelings. Had the vengeance build up inside them, waiting to burst. It wasn't just the fact that they were related that kept them near each other.

That afternoon when Harry had been feeling like he couldn't get away from everything, he had gone to the Head Dorm hoping that Draco would be there. He had the feeling that his brother would understand. And when he showed up, fist a little bloody, and an honest answer as to why, Harry knew. He knew that they were a lot more alike than he would ever have admitted in the past. He finally had someone who could really understand him.

Hermione had always been there, always tried to make the pain a little less. She held him while he cried, stroked his hair, and told him everything was going to be alright. She took on an almost motherly role when needed. With her "Eat your vegetables," comments and her, "Is your homework done," questioning looks. It was true that he often bugged her about treating him like a child, but he rather liked it. She only reminded him because she cared. She loved him. They were possibly the best friends alive.

Harry would lay his life on the line if it meant keeping her safe. He would sacrifice himself in her place any day. She wasn't just his best friend or 'mother'-like figure, but she was more like a sister. Even though they're the same age, he sometimes thought of her as the older one. The more mature, that's for sure, but she seemed like someone he should look up to. With him though, she never acted more superior. If anything, she thought herself a little less than. But he considered her his equal. She matched him in every way.

After eating, he was happy to know that Skeeter was finally leaving. Unnerving was the fact that she had winked at him and promised it'd be an interesting read when the paper arrived. There wasn't anything good to look forward to when she wrote. Always changing around the facts of the story to make it more than it was and then writing pure lies was customary. He didn't even want to know what was going to be written. He hoped the paper never came near him.

* * *

Dragging himself off the couch, he finally made his way to his bed. Pulling the blankets tightly around him, he hoped tomorrow would be a good day. 

Staring at the fire in front of him, Draco let the book in his hands fall to the floor. There was never a moment in his life that could be normal. By the time he was one, he has lost his biological parents to the Dark Lord. Then he was placed with a wonderful woman and a sinister man. Raised to be hateful by one but loving by the other, his emotions raged against each other.

By the time he was 11, he was starting at a school for Wizardry where he had to keep up an image of being the biggest prat known to any student. Then upon order of his father, he had to wage his hate against Harry Potter, mostly because he had refused to be his friend, his two best friends, and anyone who wasn't rich or of pure-blood. Hiding how he really felt and acting the part, he became the most known jerk possible. Pretending that he didn't have feelings and dealing with his father's abuse around every corner, he learned to keep a deep scowl on his face and an evil glint in his cold grey eyes.

By seventeen he witnessed his mother's murder by his father and found out he had a brother: the one and only Harry Potter. Falling for his brothers best friend, not to mention a muggle born, he doesn't know what to do. Now, the entire school knows he's actually a Potter and not a Malfoy, which was the name he had taunted people with for six years. Voldemort and Lucius wanted him dead more than ever, since he was now one of the two people who were able to stop evil. Then he finds out that nobody is really sure how he'll be able to kill Voldemort. How can anyone expect him to win? But if it helps at all, there's a chance he's animagus. What good does that do? How will that really help? He doesn't know.

All he knows is that there's another thing to add to the oddity that is his life. He can't turn a corner without something new happening. He couldn't just be a normal boy. He couldn't have a regular family. If it had turned out different, he would have a mom and a dad; James and Lily. A twin brother; Harry. Regular friends; probably the Gryffindor's who liked Harry. Possibly a girlfriend; hopefully Hermione. He'd be in his seventh year, living it up to the best he could. He'd be relishing in all that he is. A bright future, a fun past, and a wonderful present. But that wasn't his life. His life was a mess.

How does a person cope with everything he had gone through? Surrounded by hate. The only one who loved him died for him. The only real family he has is a brother he was just beginning to get close to. What would happen to Harry? If Voldemort won, they would both die. No more brother, no Hermione, and certainly no way to redeem himself to everyone who thought he was scum. Did he really care what they thought? He cared what Hermione thought. He worried about what Harry deduced of him. He wanted the people who really mattered to understand him. To never doubt his intentions.

Rocking back and forth, he tried to keep the emotions clouding him pent up. It was so tiresome. He just wanted it all to end. He wanted to turn back time and fix his past. Draco needed to let it out but it was too hard to cry. Too hard to show how much it hurt. Tugging at his dirty blonde hair, he bit his lip and focused on the pain in his mouth rather than that in his soul. His chest was heaving, begging him to scream. Pleading with him to release all of the suffering. He slammed his hazel eyes shut, closing off the tears trying to escape.

Suddenly there was warmth. It was all around him. Enveloping him and calming him down. He could feel her arms encircling him, pulling him to her. She held him as the dam broke. She stroked his blonde hair and rubbed his back as he cried in her lap. He clutched at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I've got you," she whispered.

Draco finally let himself feel. He gulped in air as he wept. His body shook with every painful event of his past. Running through his mind was the sadness that had taken him over. The night his mother died, every time Lucius beat him, every moment he was hateful to anyone, all those times that he didn't cry when he needed to, the days he needed to feel but couldn't, when Lucius killed Henry, it all came out.

He felt her tears land on his head. He felt her shake as she held him. Felt her pain while she understood just how much he was hurting.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I'm so sorry."

If it was anybody else he would've told them he didn't need their pity. Had it been someone else, he wouldn't hold them. Couldn't let them see his tears. He'd push them away and he'd scream at the top of his lungs. But this was Hermione. He couldn't do any of that. He could only clutch at her and thank Merlin that she was the one who cared. The one who held him while he cried. The only person who could make it seem a little less painful. The one and only person he could be honest with about how much it hurt.

Perhaps in time, he'd be able to tell Harry the extent of how much he had been hurting through the years. But since Harry is male, it's a little harder to admit to such things. He certainly wouldn't cry on his brother, since that really wasn't there way. Crying in front of each other, assuring each other, sure. Actually physically crying in each other's laps though, was a little too close for comfort. Brother or no brother. He felt like he was finally able to tell Harry things. Like he was able to admit things about his past that he wouldn't really tell anyone. He trusted him.

When his tears quieted down and his breathing slowed, he became tired. Hermione seemed to notice since she ran her hand over his sleepy face and helped him off the floor. Walking him to his room, she directed him to the bed. Pulling his shirt off, he half-smiled seeing her blush. Unbuttoning his pants, he pushed them down revealing his favorite green silk boxers. Climbing under the blanket, his hazel eyes half-closed, he sighed. Feeling her next to the bed, he opened his eyes a bit.

Leaning down, she kissed the side of his mouth. She turned to leave, but he reached out and took her hand.

"Stay with me," he asked. "Just until I fall asleep."

She chuckled, "You're already more than half asleep."

"Please," he whispered.

Hermione complied. Crawling across the bed, she scurried under the blanket beside him. Rolling on to his side, he stared at her for a moment. The dim candles of the room made her look tranquil. Reaching out, he ran his hand through her hair, coming back to rub his thumb over her cheek.

Covering his hand with hers, she sighed. Her eyes fluttered, falling closed.

"Thank you," He breathed.

Yawning, she smiled softly.

Surveying her angelic face one last time, he finally let sleep whisk him away.

* * *

Draco woke up to a sharp pain in his head. Opening an eye, he looked around. Finding nothing but the green cover of his bed, he frowned. Feeling a small weight on his chest, he looked down to see Hermione fast asleep, half on top of him. Blinking a few times and becoming very awake, his eyes darted around and then became wide. 

Harry was glaring at him from beside his dresser. Draco realized his brother had pulled his hair to wake him. Harry's arms were crossed and the scowl imprinted on his face could make anyone cower. Swallowing, Draco gently moved Hermione off of him. Realizing he wasn't wearing much, he suddenly felt like hitting himself. Grabbing a robe, he wrapped it around himself and motioned for them to go to the Common Room.

Closing the door as quietly as he could, he turned to face his simmering brother. "I can explain," He blurted.

"Explain?" Harry half-shouted. "You can explain as to why my best friend was lying with you, half naked, in your bed?" He laughed, annoyed. "Please, do tell me what happened. Don't leave anything out. Especially anything to do with what I think you two may have done, because if I'm right I'll gladly kill you. Even if it results in my own death." He paced back and forth, reminding Draco of a caged wild animal.

Holding up his hands defensively, his brow furrowed. "Do you really think we would do that?"

"I don't know what to think. I was on my way to breakfast when I was handed this," He waved a paper around that Draco took from his hands.

On the front was a picture of Hermione and him leaning in, on his bed. He remembered the afternoon fondly until Skeeter's interruption entered the scheme of things. Trying not to smile, he watched as Hermione and his mouth reached to a dangerously close position. He saw that his face was staring at hers hopefully. He noticed that small rise of her shoulders as she sighed.

When it restarted he remembered why. The sharp flash cutting off the answer he dearly wanted to know. Frowning, he browsed the page. "_Hermione Granger, former flame of Harry Potter, who caused the end of their relationship while cheating on him with Viktor Krum, now has a new beau._

_"The once very wealthy Draco Malfoy, now going by Draco Black but, as you should by now know, is actually Draco Potter, is in a very hot and heavy relationship with the Head girl._

_"Rumors say that the two had actually been together since fifth or sixth year behind the backs of all those around them. Some say Harry and Hermione had reconciled even though she was still with Draco secretly._

_"Now that everyone has been informed that Draco is in fact Harry's twin brother, separated at birth, it seems Granger has no problem having both the Potter brothers at her every beck and call._

_"When asked about her relationship she said to, "Sod off!" Seems the Head girl isn't as proper as some may think._

_"When one of her other ex's, also a best friend, Ron Weasley was questioned about it, he said, "If she doesn't keep her damn self away from me, I'm going to curse her."_

_"Asking Harry about the new relationship was more than difficult. Seeing the tears in his eyes over knowing his former fiance's-" _

"Fiancé?" Draco asked, cocking his eyebrow.

Shaking his head, he muttered, "We were never... She and I weren't... Shut up." He sighed.

Crumpling the paper up angrily, he glared at his brother. "Are you honestly trying to tell me you believe this pile of shit?" Draco snarled.

"Of course not! Not what she wrote anyway, but a picture is worth a thousand words." He shook his head, arms still crossed tightly. "What exactly are you two doing together in a bed?"

"Sleeping," Draco shouted. "I asked her to stay with me last night, just until I fell asleep. We didn't do anything." He shook his head vehemently. "We're just friends."

"Just friends?" Harry laughed. "Who are you trying to convince? Me, her, or you? Because I sure as bloody hell know that whatever's going on between you two, might only be friendship now, but it's not staying that way."

Draco sighed, looking around. "Would that be so horrible?" He asked quietly.

Harry stared out the window. "I don't know." He looked down at the ground. "I just don't want her to get hurt."

"And you think I'll hurt her?" He asked, his jaw clenching.

"Not intentionally. But look what's coming Draco." He stared him in the eye. "If we both die in this war, she's going to lose two of her closest friends. But if you two turn into more, then she loses the person she fell in love with. She can't move on from that." He explained sorrowfully.

"I know that," He mumbled. "I know."

"I can't control how you guys feel. I want her to be happy. I-I want you to be happy." He sighed,  
"But I don't want either of you to go through more pain than necessary."

"I would never hurt her." Draco stared at him and inhaled deeply. "I'd do anything to keep her safe."

Harry nodded slowly, "I know."

They stood silently, staring at each other for a moment.

A yawn broke through to them. Turning, they found Hermione staring at them tiredly. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around. "What time is it?"

"Class starts in forty-five minutes," Harry said, clearing his throat.

She nodded, seeming to understand that she walked in on something. Turning, she left for her room.

"I better get ready," He said.

His brother nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Harry?" Draco called out.

The raven haired boy turned, "Yeah?"

"Are we okay?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah, we're alright." He answered, smiling before he left.

Draco sighed deeply. He was more than happy that his relationship with Harry hadn't been ruined. He wasn't sure what to do about his feelings for Hermione. His brother was right when he said that she could be incredibly hurt if he and Harry didn't make it out of the war alive. He wanted her more than anything. But at what cost?

* * *

****

Saturday

It was time for the Quidditch match. In the days since Harry had come to talk to him about Hermione, he had been dealing with the usual. Every once in awhile he'd receive a few mocking motions from Pansy and her simple minded friends. Most of the Slytherin's kept a heavy glare directed his way. The other houses all talked, stared, and glared in his presence. He was beginning to get used to it. Finding it a little easier to ignore.

Hermione didn't act any differently since that night, for that he was grateful. He didn't want her to treat him like he was broken or could break at any moment. Harry hadn't brought it up at all, it seemed he just wanted to let it go. To keep going and forget what he saw or what could become of his best friend and brother.

Psyching himself up for the game, he inhaled and exhaled at an increased pace. He had to play against Harry which was always hard to do in the past. Gryffindor had been the hardest team to beat since Harry had come on the team. He had a natural power in the game. His only match was Draco and that was back when he was forced to cheat. Nothing good came out of it if he lost. Especially when it came to Lucius. He was in for more than he could take back then. But now he could play to the real rules. No bending. All him. Even if he lost this, he would be happy knowing that he wasn't going to be punished for it.

The other Slytherin's didn't look exactly pleased that he was still on the team. There was nothing they could do though. He was their captain and that was final. At least he had Blaise on his side. Whenever they seemed to be ganging up on him, Blaise simply stepped by his side and asked if they had a problem. It wasn't that they were really scare of Zabini. It was more of knowing that Draco still had allies that worried them. Especially a Slytherin ally.

Draco still sometimes wondered about Blaise. He questioned why he didn't treat him like all the rest. Had to nitpick as to why he didn't hate him now that he was a Potter by blood. But instead of thinking about it too much, he put his attention on the game to come.

Hearing the cheering from outside in the stands, he hopped back and forth on his feet trying to get his nerves going. He was going to work hard in this game. Lining up, they took their brooms and made their entrance to the stands. Draco flew around the stands, waving to the crowd. Behind him was Zabini, Pucey, and Vaisley as Chasers. Crabbe and Goyle followed as the beaters. Lastly, Bletchley made his way out as Keeper.

Finding Hermione with the other Gryffindor's who were all booing, he smiled at her; receiving a grin. Ron, with his other team mates, nodded his head to him, not really smiling but not scowling either. The Gryffindor stands erupted with excitement when their team came out. Whizzing by the Slytherin team, they all smiled and waved excitedly. Part of Draco wished he was on their team instead. They were fused with a sense of enjoyment for the game. Though he felt it, he was sure that his teammates only enjoyed beating everyone else.

Taking their positions, Draco and Harry faced off in front of each other. They shook each other's hands. "Good luck," They told each other simultaneously.

"You'll need it," they said together, again, before laughing.

With that, the game began. The glint of gold passing his face called to him. Chasing after it, he could see Harry right beside him out of the corner of his eye. A large black bludger flew between them, forcing them further apart. Chasing after the large balls were Crabbe and Peakes.

Taking a sharp turn upwards for their goal, they sped after the golden snitch. Draco noticed just how close the red quaffle and it's chasers female Weasley, Thomas, and Robins were getting to them. Taking in the math quickly, he realized that either he or his brother were about to be hit. The three Gryffindor's were too absorbed in passing the red quaffle back and forth and making sure none of the Slytherin's would get it, they didn't seem to notice the oncoming seekers. Turning to the side, Draco knocked Harry and himself out of the way. Frowning, Harry looked over to him but then realized what he'd done was actually a good action.

Zipping past Harry's face was the object they both desired, catching their attention once again. Suddenly loud applause sounded as it was announced that Gryffindor had scored ten points. Ron hadn't been wrong when he said that Bletchley needed work. Draco would have to remember that for later. It wasn't long before the quaffle was coming back down towards the Gryffindor hoops.

Another bludger narrowly missed his broom while Goyle and Cootes hurried after it in hopes of knocking the opponent off their broom. Hearing a loud shout, he turned his head to see Zabini had knocked from his broom and was quickly falling downwards. Pulling away from the chase, Draco made his way towards his only Slytherin friend. He knew no one else would make it in time.

Gifted with speed and the gasps urging him on, he hurried downward at an angle. Grabbing onto the broom that fell at a quick speed, he held it against his side and continued downward. With a clenched jaw and arms reaching out, Blaise stared up at him terrified. Draco's eyes glanced around to see that no one else was coming. Harry had, however, stopped searching for the snitch as he watched in hope. The ground was fast approaching and nobody was doing anything to save Zabini.

Being Slytherin, though, Vaisley or Pucey, he wasn't sure which, managed to score ten points for their team. The person who called out really only mumbled it, too absorbed with what was happening below. Some of the Slytherin students shouted in happiness. Draco had no doubts that Pansy and her little girlfriends were the ones who were excited. They wouldn't care if Blaise died in the impact of hitting the ground.

Leaning closer to his broom to cut the wind, Draco stuck his arm out to grab onto his classmate. Finally getting to him, he wrapped his hand around his arm and pulled him upward to the sturdy but plummeting broom. Turning sharply, he managed to get them to fly at a leveled position. The whole school screamed with happiness. Handing Blaise his room, he told him to be careful and then flew up to meet with Harry who smiled and searched around for the gold.

Finding the snitch in the very middle of the playing area, they both swiftly flew towards it. Beginning it's ascent up into the clouds, they chased after it, matching each other in speed. Both of their arms reached out. Looking sideway to each other, they smirked grimly.

Below it could be heard that Gryffindor had scored another goal. Draco frowned slightly. He seriously needed to make sure his team brushed up on their skills. He knew that it was only the first game of the season and they probably hadn't practiced all summer, but really, practice in the last two weeks hadn't turned out badly. They all seemed to be in good shape for the game. His frown soon disappeared as it was announced that Slytherin had tied with their opponents once again.

The air was chilling drastically and it was becoming hard to breath. Still they continued on. It wasn't sure why they didn't just stop and go down some. They could have, the snitch would have to come down some time. But they remembered their little bet and couldn't ignore the sibling rivalry happening.

Suddenly, Draco felt something bizarre happening. The broom began to shake uncontrollably. Harry's hand made contact with the snitch and the students below jumped up and screamed for their hero. Draco had lost the game but still he felt good about what had happened. He would work harder for the next game and had no doubt that he would make sure Slytherin was strong enough to win.

Looking down at his broom, he became nervous. Abruptly the wood that had been keeping him high into the sky disappeared completely. A sharp, scared glance was directed at Harry as he fell with alarming speed back down to the ground. He suddenly understood just how scared Blaise must have been. Looking up, he could see that Harry was chasing after him, reaching out and trying to grab him, but missing.

His green uniform suddenly felt very tight as if he couldn't really breath. Directing his gaze downward, he looked around for Hermione. He knew what would happen if he died. Harry would go with him and Hermione would be enveloped in pain. Staring at her, he could hear her screaming his name. It pierced his heart to hear the terrified fear all in that one word. He could hear Harry calling to him.

"You're not going to die," Harry shouted, his voice shaking. Possibly from exertion, probably from emotion. He knew he would die too, but Draco got the impression that he was more afraid for Draco than himself.

It didn't really feel like falling. It was more like floating with a rush of air around him. If he closed his eyes, he was just standing on a mountain, a burst of wind cooling his skin. But he knew what would happen soon. His teammates, being the loyal people they were, hovered around looking on with mild curiosity. Blaise looked like he was trying to get to him, but Crabbe and Goyle were holding him back by his robes. Those he had once called friends did not care for his fate.

Most of the Gryffindor team looked confused. They weren't sure what they were supposed to do. Save him or let him fall. It looked like they were going to let Harry do all of the hero work, since they were just kind of watching with some fear riding their expression.

Turning his head away from his scared and upset brother, he looked at Hermione again. Sweet and beautiful Hermione. He was too far away to really see her expression but he knew her well enough to guess how she looked. Tears would already be flowing. Her head would be shaking. Someone would be trying to hold her back and upright. She'd be sobbing, mumbling "No."

Sighing, Draco's body hardened. He promised he'd never cause her any pain. He had made a vow that he would never be the reason she cried. He wouldn't just let himself die. Closing his eyes, he focused on himself. Trying to figure out a way around this. He didn't have his wand. Harry, though trying as hard as he could, just wasn't catching up to him. What could he do?

Opening his eyes, Draco felt his body start to shake. Reaching his arms out to the side, he screamed as a pain shot through them. His limbs felt like they were being stretched to an unimaginable length. His head began to shake back and forth. His face burned as if something was trying to tear through his skin. A deep, loud noise erupted from deep in his chest and out of his mouth. Suddenly, he burst into a bright light.

Looking around, he realized he wasn't falling anymore. Instead, he was hovering in mid-air. Turning his gaze to himself he found that his arms had become long, golden brown wings, flapping back and forth majestically. His body had turned into a mess of gleaming feathers.

Harry stopped in front of him staring, wide-eyed. "I guess you are an animagus," he said in awe.

Draco stared at him through sharp and all seeing eyes. Angry that his transformation had taken place in front of the entire school, he looked around nervously before taking off towards the school.

"Draco," Harry called to him. "Draco!"

Ignoring him, he kept going until he saw the grassy area in front of Hogwarts. Feeling like his chest was going to explode, he wished he was normal again. As if answering his prayer, right before his clawed feet hit the ground his body turned back to human form. Luckily, his clothes still adorned his body, though somewhat torn. Pulling at the grass and burying his face into the ground, he heaved. Slamming his fist down into the ground, he screamed. Unfortunately, it came out in a loud eagle screech.

* * *

**A/N **_Please review. Thank you all for reading._


	15. Emotional Ties

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"I LOVE this story, I've read the whole the whole thing in two days! I'm completely addicted. The story line and your characterisation is absolutely fantastic, I couldn't stand Hr/D pairings before this but a friend recommended you and now I'm addicted, you've converted me!" -** Gemmal**_ of FanFiction net

**Huge thanks to the following reviewers:**_ nosie, Addicted2Love, Slytherin-Ice-Queen22, Hotkat144, Serpant91, FastFuriousChick, MollieR. Moony, corny's idol, Golden Angel71, brunetteheartredheadsandskittles, Feltonluver4eva (Feltonluver#1), jitterbug393, Slytherin Corps., FanFiction net Fan, frankie girl, dragoneyes5000,caboodle, Secretly-In-Love,The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, DHrCrazy228, Elemental Dragon1, Book-Lover 16, **Rachael Lupin (Rachel), Kala Raish, Donnatella, galloping-goose**, and the incredible **NeraMedia**._

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Fifteen_

Running from the field, he made his way to his room. The halls were void of people; all the students were at the match. No doubt they were all talking about him now. Draco Black, the boy whose life in never uneventful. He couldn't have just one day. One game, one moment, one ounce of peace.

Exploding through the door of the Common Room, he looked around, his shoulders heaving. All he wanted to do was let it out. Stomping to his room, he locked the door. His eyes searched around frantically. Tearing the blankets off the bed, he threw them away somewhere. Grabbing the candles, he whipped them at the wall. Pulling out the drawers of his dresser, he ripped his robes and clothes out and tore at them. Screaming, he pulled at his hair.

Seeing his reflection in the large mirror; his face twisted in anger, his eyes dark, his mouth snarling; he forced himself to look away. Grabbing the candle stick holder, he smashed the reflective glass. Tipping the dresser over, he enjoyed the loud noise of it crashing. Hearing a crunch beneath his foot, he looked down to see a picture frame. Turning it over, he inhaled painfully.

It was the only picture he remembered to grab of him and his mother. They were standing in front of the stairs. Draco smiled a genuine grin and then looked up to Narcissa who stood elegantly in black robes. She looked down to him, smiling softly. Her arm was around his small shoulders, hand resting on his chest. He was a small boy, perhaps only eight. They looked like a real mother and son in the picture. No Lucius, no problems. Just a happy little family.

Suddenly his hate and anger had died away. All that was left was the empty space in his heart. His legs gave out on him and he fell to his knees. His arms felt heavy, dropping to his sides. His whole body was too much to hold up. Everything was weighing on him to the point where he could no longer take it. He let himself fall to the floor, his eyes rolling around not landing on anything important. He wanted to sleep.

"Draaaacccoooo," a sweet voice called out to him. "Darling, come outside."

His every movement seemed in slow motion. Turning, he could see her standing in the backyard. Her beautiful dress swished around her legs as she twirled around, barefoot in the grass. Going outside to join her, he stared up to see what she was enjoying. Shooting stars adorned the dark sky.

Reaching her, time sped up to it's usual stance. "Isn't it beautiful, sweetheart?" She asked, her voice full of awe.

"Incredibly mother." He nodded, his head still tipped up.

Walking over, she took his hands and pulled him forward. Lifting them up, she began to dance around happily. Laughing, he joined her in her childlike frolicking. Staring up at her face, her cheeks were slightly rosy, her eyes were full of mirth, and she looked happier than she had in weeks.

Stopping, she wrapped her arms around him while she stood from behind. Sighing, she squeezed him slightly. "Promise me you'll let yourself enjoy this happiness more regularly."

"I do," he said, quietly.

"Draco," she frowned. "Please. In the future, when all of this is over. The pain, the controlling, the hatred. You go out and enjoy life." She turned him around. "Enjoy the grass on your feet, the stars in the sky, and the sweet air against your skin." She smiled briefly. "You deserve better than this."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding. "I promise."

"Good," she grinned. "I bet I can beat you to that tree."

"Mother, I'm fifteen, do we really need to race?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

"Worried your old mother might beat you?" She asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"You're hardly old." He shrugged, "But you are slow. It's hardly a contest."

She chuckled, "We'll see about that." She turned and ran off towards their favorite tree. Lifting her dress up so she didn't trip. Time slowed again, he chased after her as she ran. Her head turning back, smiling at him. He'd let her win, just because he wanted her to be extra happy.

A loud knocking woke him from his dream. "Draco," Harry's voice called to him. "Open up."

Sighing, Draco's body felt too heavy to move to the door.

"It's not as bad as you think," He tried. "There are lots of people who are animagus." He sighed, "At least you have something else to connect you to our father."

Draco stayed silent.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried. "Just open the door and let me see you. I'll leave if you want me to."

Banging his fist into the door, he grunted. "Come on Draco," He shouted. "At least tell me if you're alright."

"Go away," Draco whispered. "Please just go away."

"No. I'm not leaving you," Harry said.

He could hear the noise as his brother slid down the door and sat beside it.

"I don't want to talk about it," Draco muttered.

"Then we won't."

Pulling himself across the floor, he leaned his head against the wall. "I'm not strong enough to do this," He admitted.

"Yes you are," Harry said. "I know you can."

He shook his head back and forth. "You don't know how much it hurts." He clenched his jaw. "You don't know what it's like to wake up and know that everyone hates you and the ones who don't are still suspicious. You don't know how it feels to think of my mother and know that I'm the reason she'd dead." He shook his head. "You don't know..."

Harry's breathing shook. "I know what it's like to lose an uncle who treated me like a son. I know what it's like to wake up knowing that I'll never have my parents. I lost my mother too, remember. She died to save me just like yours." He sighed sadly, "And I know how it feels to know that everyone is wondering where your loyalties lie and if you're really the one who'll save them all from Voldemort." He swallowed, "I know you're going through a lot, but please...let me help you."

"How?" Draco asked, his eyes closing from the tears burning their way to the surface.

"Don't shut me out. Talk to me. Let me in." He said.

He wanted to. Draco wanted to reach up to the door handle and just let him in. Talk to him like they had before. Tell him everything. About Lucius, Narcissa, and even his feelings for Hermione. He wanted to talk about his real parents and the life they could've lived. He wanted to admit how much it all hurt and how he wished he had lived a different life. But he couldn't. "I can't Harry." He breathed.

"Why?" His brother asked, hurt.

"I can't... I can't move..." His whole body was too heavy. Even his mouth felt like a large weight had been lying on it for hours. Just to breath was taking a huge amount of energy.

"What? Why?" Scuffling could be heard as Harry leapt from the floor.

"I don't know." His head turned back and forth. "I'm so tired."

"Don't go to sleep," Harry shouted. "Just stay awake for a minute. Something could be wrong."

"But I'm so exhausted." Draco muttered, his eyes fluttering.

A distant banging could be heard against the wood of the door.

Harry ran at the thick door, his shoulder poised. Slamming into it, he grimaced at the pain. Running again and again, he finally broke through. Finding Draco passed out on the floor, he used a spell to levitate him from the floor. Checking his pulse, he hurried to the Hospital Wing.

Pacing outside, Harry waited worried beyond what he ever thought possible. The prophecy never said anything about if Draco slipped into a coma or just never woke up. What if that's what happened? What if this was Voldemort's way of taking care of half the equation? Where'd Draco's broom disappear to? What was going on?

Leaning against the wall was Ron, with a frown over his face. He didn't look angry that a celebration was cut short, but instead rather intrigued by what had happened. Not that he wanted Draco to be hurt, at least Harry didn't think he did. He was just showing his support for his best friend and wondering exactly what was wrong.

He and Harry were still wearing their Quidditch uniforms as they waited outside the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore had slipped into the room and hadn't come out to tell them anything. Nobody had seen Hermione since the game. Harry had sent someone searching for her but she still hadn't turned up. It was all starting to look very grim. Draco was mysteriously incapacitated, Hermione was nowhere to be seen, and nobody was informing him of anything.

He didn't know how to feel. He had promised to be there for his brother. Seeing him fall was one of the hardest things he had ever witnessed. He pushed himself and his broom to the limits, chasing Draco downward. Reaching out and trying to grab him. But it was as if something was keeping them just far enough apart so that he couldn't save him.

Then it happened. A burst of light, feathers, a huge expanse of wings. It was incredible. Right before his eyes, Draco turned into a fierce, grand eagle. His hazel eyes became yellow with large black pupils. His arms extended to at least seven feet of caramel feathered wings. His legs, half covered in feathers, came down to two huge yellow feet with sharp, deadly black talons. His face a lighter gold, had a rounded black and white beak with a razor-sharp pointed end.

Watching him realize he had changed in front of the entire school was painful. Knowing just how much it would hurt him, he had tried to come up with something useful to say but instead the blunt reality of his being animagus slipped off his twisted tongue.

As he soared into the distance, Harry tried to call him back. He was worried about just what he'd do. Looking around, he could see that the entire school was already deep into conversation about the new event. Hearing the high, anguished call of his brother, he sped after him. Ron followed alongside him, not asking questions or commenting, for that Harry was thankful.

The photo on the door informed him that there had been a lot of crashing going on inside but it had ended a short while before he had arrived. Hearing nothing, Harry became even more worried about Draco had done to himself. He banged on the door for awhile, calling out his name. Hoping his brother could hear him. He became angry, not exactly with Draco, but also with himself. He was supposed to keep him safe. It was his duty. He said he'd be there, but he had failed when Draco needed him most.

Their short but meaningful conversation tore at him. Draco was admitting defeat. Admitting that he couldn't handle it all. It was understandable. Harry had years to understand everything while his brother only had a few weeks behind him. But he thought his brother was stronger than that. Then again, he'd gone through years of being told he was worthless. How could anyone really last as long as he had? He'd made it this far and that was a feat.

Harry didn't want his brother to back down though. He wanted to help him get through it all and have him standing their with him in the end. He hated to admit that he'd need him to win, that he wouldn't be able to do it himself, that he'd have to put Draco in a dangerous situation, but he had to. He would keep his promise. He wasn't leaving him and he wouldn't let him down. He'd be there through it all, no more misunderstandings. If they had anything to say, they'd say it.

The door opened and he stopped mid-pace. Staring up at Dumbledore hopefully, he waited for him to say something. Anything.

Hermione was laying in the middle of the Quidditch field. Her eyes were set firmly on the sky. This is where it all happened. She had been in the stands. Harry and Draco had been directly above where she was laying now. The rest of the players on each team were all watching from the sidelines. The professors were all trying to figure out something to do but not coming up with an idea fast enough. She thought she might have seen a few spells exit their lips but nothing happened to save him.

If she concentrated hard enough she could still hear everything around her. The whispers, the awe, the questions. Her own voice high and filled with terror as she screamed his name. Her eyes were blurry and wet as she watched him fall. Her arms reaching out as if somehow she could catch him and save him from everything. She could feel her body shaking with fear.

Harry was diving downward at a speed practically unreachable and yet he couldn't get him. Couldn't grasp his hand and pull him to safety. Couldn't stop the inevitable end with the approaching ground. Being the so-called smartest witch of Hogwarts, she berated herself for not thinking of a way to save him. Why wasn't she able to do anything? Why did she let him fall? What was wrong with her?

She could feel him looking at her. She knew he was upset that he had caused her grief. Hermione wanted to scream to him, to make him understand that he shouldn't be mad at himself. It wasn't his fault. She didn't know how it happened. She didn't know why he was falling or where his broom was. But he shouldn't be upset over her when he was the one who was falling to his death.

Then everything changed. He was screaming in pain and an explosion of light burst from him. Right in front of her eyes, he transformed into the most beautiful eagle she had ever seen in her life. An array of golden-brown feathers adorned his new body. As quickly as he changed, he disappeared into the distance, followed by the loud, pained call of the creature he embodied.

Her hand was covering her mouth, tears still roamed her cheeks. Hermione couldn't even fathom how he must be feeling. After all he'd gone through, he'd now have to face the entire school knowing and seeing what he'd become. The stands emptied in record time. Wild talking spread throughout the houses like a murderous plague.

Instead of following them, she let them all go. She let Harry and Ron chase after Draco. She watched as all of the students and professors hurried back to the school. She didn't want to think about what his animagus form meant. She knew there would be taunting and ridicule. Another thing for everybody to bother him with. Rita Skeeter might even show back up at the school.

Perhaps it was a good thing. It may help in the destruction of Voldemort. It could be the key to defeating evil. But at what price? Was Draco to be used like this at every twist and turn? His entire life being thrown over so that everyone else could be happy? Why did he deserve this on him? Why did Harry? How could either of them survive what they'd been through?

As the air chilled, she made her way to the ground where she lay now. Staring up as if somehow the answers would come down to her like a flash of understanding. She wanted to know why. As any intelligent and knowledge seeking person would. Why did he fall? Why did he almost die? What caused him to change?

Feeling something cold hit her face, her eyes fluttered. Slowly, the clouds began to cry. Rising from the ground, she began the walk back to the school. Maybe Draco would be feeling calm enough to talk to her. She could very well let him simmer in his pain. He was her friend. He was someone she cared about more than she'd admit to herself.

When she finally reached the stairs leading to the tall doors of the school, she was soaked to the bone. Ignoring the looks of the students around her, the whispers, the questions, she made her way to the Head dormitory. Before she even walked inside, the picture notified her of what had happened with Draco.

Coming out of her thoughts, she turned and ran towards the Hospital Wing. Her feet leapt in front of her of their own accord. Confused and worried, she let them take her where she had to go. Finally, she stumbled upon Harry, Ron, and Professor Dumbledore.

"What's happened?" She asked, scared. "Is he alright?"

They looked to her, frowning. "You're soaked," her Headmaster said. "You best come inside and warm up."

"I don't care about that," She half-shouted. "I want to know if he's alright."

Walking to her, Harry took her hand. "Come on 'Mione." Tugging, he walked her inside.

She didn't question him or pull away. Hermione had always trusted Harry and his decisions and this time was no different. Seeing Draco lying on a bed made her a little calmer. At least this way she knew he wasn't gone completely.

Harry walked her to the bed beside Draco and wrapped the blanket around her. Kneeling beside her, he rubbed the fabric over her arms. "You're freezing," He told her.

Looking down at herself, she realized that she was in fact shaking rather badly. "Just a little chilly," She said.

Ron rolled his eyes, "If you had hypothermia, you'd say it was a small cold."

She chuckled slightly, her teeth chattering.

"Lay down," Harry told her. "He's going to be fine." He shook his head, "He's just wiped out from the transformation. Professor Dumbledore told us that sometimes happened. He's also been under a lot of stress." Harry half-smiled. "Now get some sleep."

"I'm not tired," Hermione shook her head. "I have homework and I shouldn't stay in the Hospital Wing." She yawned but tried to pretend she wasn't.

Chuckling, he pushed her back gently.

Ron came back with a couple more blankets and wrapped them around her. "We'll come back later, wake you up for dinner."

"Always thinking about food," She mumbled.

"Night Mione," The two boys said before they disappeared.

A distant dripping could be heard. Blinking her heavy eyes, she looked around but found nothing but dark cement. Opening her mouth to say something, she found her throat dry. Looking down at herself, her arms were scraped and marred with dirt. Her legs were curled beneath her but her ankles felt tightly stuck together. Rolling her head to the side, she saw that they were chained to a wall.

"What's wrong mudblood? Do you dislike your new chambers?" A snide voice asked from a dark corner.

Turning her head to the side, she stared into the black nothingness. Sharp steps could be heard before the moonlight lit up the menacing face of Lucius Malfoy. He glared down at her, his lip curled in disgust.

"What am I doing here?" She croaked out.

"Dying," He answered simply.

Kneeling beside her, he looked her over with slitted eyes. "What does he see in you?" He asked. His hand disappeared into his robes before appearing with his wand. He pressed the powerful tool into her throat. "I taught him to hate you and yet he still disobeys me. After all of those sessions we had about the filth that is your kind."

"He's better than you," She notified him.

"Better?" He laughed. "Is that why he's dead and I'm alive? Because he's **better**?" He shook his head, tsking.

Turning her head back and forth, she scowled. "He's not dead."

"Oh but he will be."Lucius nodded. "You still don't get it." He sighed, "For someone who's supposed to be intelligent, you're being quite senseless."

"Then do teach me," She replied snidely.

His eyes flashed, "Watch your tone, mudblood. I hold your life at the tip of this wand."

"Get it over with then," She taunted. "You have no need for me."

"That's not entirely false." He cocked his eyebrow. "But I believe you know that don't you."

"They won't come," She shook her head. "They're not stupid."

"Stupid, perhaps not." He smirked, "But they'd never leave you behind."

"What makes you think that?" She asked, her eyes thinning.

"They love you." He stated, sounding bored.

"You don't know what love is. If you did, Narcissa wouldn't be dead." She spat.

Raising his arm, he brought his hand across her face. Straightening his back, he looked down at her. "I know that they'll do whatever it takes to get you back. Even if it means their lives."

"You don't know anything." She shook her head.

Hermione woke to find worried but friendly hazel eyes staring down at her. She felt his hand on her face, his thumb rubbing her cheek. Slowly, a smile formed on his mouth. "You're awake."

She nodded, "So are you."

"I have been for awhile," He nodded. "I didn't want to wake you up though. Harry said you needed to rest awhile." He tipped his head to the window, "Said you were out in the storm."

Hermione shrugged, "Only when it started." Pulling herself into a sitting position, she motioned for him to sit with her. "Are you alright?"

Draco sighed, "I guess so." His eyes searched hers. "What do you think about my..."

"About you being an animagus?" She asked, her mouth quirking at the sides. "I think it's wonderful."

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

She nodded, "I wish you could've seen it." She shook her head in amazement. "You have to be the most beautiful eagle on the face of the earth." Chuckling, she blushed slightly.

Draco laughed, "Beautiful? Why can't I be handsome or elegant?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That too." They fell into a comfortable silence.

Draco leaned over across her lap, his head resting on her legs while he stared out the window in deep thought. Unconsciously, her hands ran through his hair as she stared off, thinking about what had happened that day. Their hands sat entwined on his chest.

Madame Pomfrey interrupted them, announcing that they could both go to the Head dorm where they'd be more comfortable. It was getting late, far past dinner, so they stopped by the kitchen and picked up a small plate to go. When the reached their room, they sat down in front of the fire and ate together.

Hermione's eyes landed on a book half under the couch. "What's that?" She asked.

His eyes glanced over and his face paled slightly. "Nothing," He scooped it up and put it by his leg.

She smiled, "What are you hiding?"

Draco shook his head, "It's nothing."

"Come on, let me see," She asked.

He sighed, "It's just a book of poetry."

Her brows rose, "Poetry?" She smiled, "You like poems?"

He nodded, "My mom bought it for me last Christmas." He shrugged, "I like a few."

"A few?" She grinned, "Read me them."

"What?" His eyes widened. "Now?"

Hermione shrugged, "Sure, why not? I love poetry."

Draco cleared his throat, "I'd rather not. How about another night?"

She shook her head, "I'm busy that night, read them now."

Looking around for escape, he came up empty handed. "Only one," He nodded his head.

She frowned, "Alright. One."

Picking up the brown hardcover book, he flipped through the pages. His eyes scanned them as he looked around for the right one to read. "Okay," He glanced at her, "But you can't laugh."

She nodded, "I won't."

He cleared his throat, lifting the book a bit higher.

"_Love is enough: though the world be a-waning,  
And the woods have no voice but the voice of complaining,  
Though the skies be too dark for dim eyes to discover  
The gold-cups and daisies fair blooming thereunder,  
Though the hills be held shadows, and the sea a dark wonder,  
And this day draw a veil over all deeds passed over,  
Yet their hands shall not tremble, their feet shall not falter:  
The void shall not weary, the fear shall not alterThese lips and these eyes of the loved and the lover_."

Sighing, she stared at him. "That was beautiful."

He nodded, "William Morris - Love Is Enough."

Moving over, she sat closely beside him. Smiling, she reached out, "Could I read one?"

Handing the book to her, he kept his eyes firmly on the fire.

Looking through the pages, she finally stopped on one. "Isabel Fraire - My Love Reveals Objects.

"_My love reveals objects  
silken butterflies  
concealed in his fingers _

His words  
splash me with stars

Night shines like lightning  
under the fingers of my love

My love invents worlds where  
jeweled glittering serpents live

Worlds where music is the world

Worlds where houses with open eyes  
contemplate the dawn

My love is a mad sunflower that forgets  
fragments of sun in the silence."

His eyes traveled away from the jumping flames and stared at her. Leaning in towards him, she brushed strands of hair off his face. Her fingers lightly brushed his face, causing him to shiver. Trailing down his neck, he swallowed, her fingers grasped the chain around his throat and slowly lifted the necklace out. "Tell me about this," She asked.

"It was from my mother," He said quietly. "Something to always remember her by."

Flipping it over, she stared at the back. "Meus filius, alo diligo quod totussuus admiratio." Her eyes traveled up to his, her breath caught.

"My son, cherish love and all its wonders." He said quietly.

Her breath came out in a shaky, whisper. Her face leaned in closely to his. Her lips were so close, she could practically feel his mouth over hers. She swallowed, wanting nothing more than to feel his kiss one more time. "Draco," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N** _Please review, it's always appreciated._


	16. Love Is In The Air

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"I thought that it was wonderfull how you're connecting these brothers and it doesn't feel forced at all. I am once again struck by how talented you are. Your writing is so well put together and flows wonderfully. I am loving the suspense that you put into each chapter and how seamlessly you change characters. The transitions are perfect and never forced_." - **_Cullenfreak_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers:**_ FanFiction net fan, Aisling Jace, Hotkat144, AnimeAlexis, Mollie R. Moony, Serpent91, kiss me you idiot, corny's idol, dragoneyes5000, OrgnlAmagic, Elemental Dragon1, Secretly-In-Love, **redlightspin, frankie girl, ANNiEEX3, FastFuriousChick, caboodle, Feltonluver4eva, Kala Raish, Cullenfreak, Rachael Lupin(Rachel), Donnatella, galloping-goose,**_ and **_NeraMedia._**

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Sixteen_

Draco enjoyed the feeling of having Hermione so close. The way the firelight danced over her cheeks made her look even more beautiful. Her face was so close he could count the spatter of freckles over her nose. Her soft hair fell over her shoulder and tickled the top of his hand. He wanted nothing more than to wind the brown tendrils around his fingers. No more than to press his lips against hers and let his kiss tell her everything he couldn't voice.

Her eyes were half-closed, the chocolate brown orbs staring down at his mouth. So much of him wanted to believe that she wanted to kiss him too. But part of him was convinced that she was just caught up in the moment. Entranced by the poetry. Her pity for his situation making her feel like she needed to make him feel better. He couldn't do something that would end up ruining them. He couldn't afford to lose her.

Turning his face away, he stared at the fire. "I think it's time for bed." He cleared his throat, "It's been a long day."

Her head turned away and she quickly pulled herself off the floor. "Yeah. Sure." Turning, she sighed. "Night."

Closing his eyes briefly, he cursed himself. He had already made her mad or at least upset. That was the precise thing he was trying not to do. Jumping from the floor, he reached out for her hand. Tugging her back, he tried to catch her darting gaze. His fingers held her chin gently, turning her face up to him.

"Hey," He tried to smile. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Mad?" She shook her head, "No, why would I be?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I just thought, maybe you were-"

"I'm fine," She said curtly. "I guess I'm tired." Pulling away from him, she turned and walked quickly to her room.

Sighing, Draco ran his hand over his face in frustration. Any other boy who read love poetry in front of a fire with a beautiful girl would've leaned in for that kiss. They would've taken her in their arms and let her know just how incredible she is. But he couldn't do that. He was her friend and she was just trying to make him feel better. He knew that from the last time they had kissed. Her hurried decision to just keep it a secret and write it off as a mistake. He couldn't go through that rejection again, especially since after that night his feelings had grown a whole lot more.

That night in the hall while they were patrolling, they had been close. They were new friends and she had been with him through some hard moments. He had shared with her his worst night and hardest memory. Back then, they were new at what was happening between them. While there had been some semblance of feelings flittering between them, they were really just getting to know each other.

Now, though, they were a lot closer than he thought they could be. Draco found her to be his release. Hermione made it all feel less painful. She could hold him through his tears and calm him down from an emotional breakdown. She kept him afloat when it felt like life's waves were drowning him. His fears melted away and were replaced by comfort. Her simple embrace made him feel safe, her warm eyes made him feel cared for, her smile caused him to be at ease. Who would have thought that she of all people would become his emancipation?

Making his way to his room, he felt a heavy weight on his shoulders. He didn't like thinking that she was angry with him. Dressing for bed, he climbed under the covers and stared upwards in deep regret. All he wanted was to walk to her room, crawl in with her, hold her until sunrise, and pretend that she wasn't mad at him. He wanted to turn back time, kiss her deeply, and go on living in a world of love, where she didn't just think of him as her good friend but as a whole lot more.

Tossing and turning, sleep would not take him. His muddled mind kept his eyes wide open and his heart torn in two. His raging thoughts kept the dreams away, the sandman from coming, the peaceful and hateless harmony from enveloping him. The blankets twisted around his body, causing him much discomfort. Untangling himself, he finally crawled out of the bed. After pacing his room for a moment and suddenly realizing it had in fact been cleaned up, he decided he had to talk to Hermione.

Hurrying out of his room and turning to go to her room, he walked straight into a someone. A loud "oof" fled both their mouths.

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

"I wanted to apologize for being so short with you." She explained, sighing. "I didn't mean to just up and leave like that."

He shook his head, "I was actually coming to talk to you about that. I hope you're not still mad. I just didn't want us to- I mean, I thought you didn't want- I just-" He sighed, "I don't know, but I can't sleep knowing you're mad at me."

Hermione chuckled, "I couldn't sleep knowing I was mad at you either."

"Well," He yawned, "Now that it's all cleared up, we should probably go to sleep."

Nodding and covering a yawn of her own, she turned to her room. "Right, of course."

Reaching out, he took her hand, pulling her back to him. Pressing his lips against her forehead and then trailing down to the tip of her nose, he smiled at her. "Sweet dreams."

Letting out a shaky breath, she simply nodded, a small smile on her lips. Squeezing his hand, she left for her room.

Finally feeling like he could rest, Draco left for his room. He'd get a few hours in before he had to be up. It was time to get his teammates in shape. He was going to give his brother quite the game next time they were against each other.

It wasn't until mid-October when Harry had finally become used to the senseless gossip about him, Hermione, and Draco. If it wasn't some made-up fight between him and his brother, it was a fake attack by the eagle Draco had become, or an unpleasant insinuation about Hermione's sex life. Though irritated, he had become resilient to the taunting. Even resisting the urge to curse the entire school, save for those he cared for.

Making his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ron muttering by his side, he wondered what the new professor would come up with today. Falesha Height, the eccentric new teacher at Hogwarts had been quite the spectacle as of late. Her tall, curvy frame, short, wavy brown hair, dazzling green eyes, and saucy smile caught the attention of Gryffindor and Slytherin boys alike. She was in her mid-twenties, young for a professor of her knowledge. Always bringing humor to the class but keeping everyone on course, made her one of the favorites of all students.

Glancing at the time, Harry grimaced, realizing he and Ron would surely be late. Hurrying through the doors, he stopped short realizing Professor Height was not at the head of the class as she usually was. Hoping that she wouldn't notice his tardiness, he and Ron hurried to sit down. Finding a seat at the front, he looked around the room for his brother and Hermione. Spotting them near the back, not surprisingly on the Gryffindor side, he grinned in greeting.

"Did you get lost on the way, Mr. Potter, or were you on another of your many journeys?" Professor Height asked him, causing him to jump and turn forward.

She smiled, "I'm feeling rather left out. When I looked into the background of the DADA teachers, it often states that they get into quite some nasty business with you." She tsked, "I've already been around a month and a half and haven't experienced anything except your tardiness."

Harry grinned, suppressing a chuckle. "Sorry Professor Height, I'll be sure to invite you next time."

"I'll hold you to that," She grinned. Turning to the rest of the class, she clasped her hands together. "Review time!" She announced.

A collection of groans engrossed the room.

Shaking her head with a quick roll of her eyes she hushed them. "Come on now, there won't be any homework if you review everything very well." She clapped, "Get with a partner of the opposite House and start discussing all that you've learned. For extra marks you can write it all down and hand it in at the end of class."

Picking up parchment and a quill, she looked around with a cocked eyebrow. "I will be walking around listening in, so you had better be on subject or I will load you up with a stack of work so high you'll never see another Quidditch game that Harry and Draco supply us with so entertainingly."

Groaning, the students stood from their stools and looked across the room upset. Of all the Houses to pair, it seemed Gryffindor always had the bad luck to be stuck with Slytherin's. Sadly Hermione had already taken Draco as her partner hastily, so he was stuck looking through the leftovers that surely hated him. Deciding he'd just wait for everyone to get a partner and hope that there weren't enough, he slumped onto his stool and stared at his blank parchment.

Sadly enough, luck was not on his side once again. His partner ended up being Pansy Parkinson and he wasn't entirely unsure that she didn't plan it that way. Smirking at him, she cocked a pretentious eyebrow. "Well Potter, do tell me what you've learned so far. It won't take long."

Sighing, Harry stared away from her bored. "Do you write all of your insults down ahead of time or do you actually use that tiny brain of yours just for me?"

Scoffing, she glared at him. "You presume you're better than me?"

"I know I am," He said simply. "Where your lacking brains and heart I make up for tenfold."

"Rather egotistical of you, don't you think?" She asked, frowning.

"It's not ego, it's honesty." He shrugged, "If you haven't noticed, you're not exactly an ally. You go around making my, Draco's, and Hermione's life a living nightmare. Not to mention, most everyone else. Why don't you bother someone else for a change?" He asked, angrily.

Pansy smirked, "Because I can't irk anyone else like I can you and your sorry excuse for a brother and his whore."

"Watch it, Parkinson." He warned viciously, his eyes flashing. "We may be in a classroom, but I'll gladly show you just how much I detest you."

Paling for a moment but finding her hard edge once again, she simply sneered. "We'll see just who's stronger in the end." She nodded, "Keep your eyes sharp, Potter, you never know what's around the next corner."

Feeling a presence behind him, Harry turned to see Professor Height. Her eyes stared down at Parkinson suspiciously. "Everything alright here Harry?" She asked, her brow coming together in thought.

"Yes, professor." He said.

"Alright then," She answered, walking back to the other students, but keeping an eye on them.

Pansy looked up at him with slitted eyes. "Well, lets get this over with, shall we?" She motioned to her parchment. "What've you learned, Potter?" She cocked an eyebrow.

Sighing, Harry managed to get through the entire class with the irritating girl. Glancing at the back every once in awhile, he wished he could be with Draco and Hermione who seemed to be having a fun time working together. His gaze fell on them for longer than usual, the way they acted together lately seemed a lot closer than they had been in their earlier moments. It had always appeared that they were more cozy together than that of other friends. They had a strong and intimate friendship, much like that of her and Harry, but on a level all it's own.

Harry found himself slightly jealous of what they had. Not because he wanted Hermione for himself, but because she had always been his best friend. The one he could lean on for anything. It wasn't that he thought Draco was exactly taking her away, Harry just wasn't used to sharing her. Part of him was incredibly happy knowing that his brother had found a friend, not to mention someone he had obviously become enamored with. It was just a little weird knowing that it was his Hermione. The studious, concerned girl that would soothe away his fears and stand courageously by his side. When he really thought it over, there was no one better for Draco, Harry just wasn't sure he was able to give her up.

Making his way to his Transfiguration class, he walked with Ron, Hermione, and Draco. Pulling Hermione to the side, the two boys walked ahead a little. Though they weren't really friends, they were comfortable enough around each other. Keeping away from subjects that might cause conflict and both enjoying conversations about the other Houses abilities at Quidditch.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked him, worried.

"Nothing," He shook his head. "I just wanted to walk with you alone. I don't see you much."

She smiled, "I came by last night to help you with homework."

Harry rolled his eyes, "That wasn't exactly quality time."

Chuckling, Hermione wrapped her arm around his. "Are you becoming jealous that I'm hanging out with Draco?"

"I wouldn't say jealous, exactly." He said, avoiding her eyes.

Leaning in, she pressed her head to his shoulder. "Come on Harry, you know I'll always be your best friend. I'm always going to be here for you, whenever you need me."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he grinned down at her. "I know. I just didn't want you to feel left out now that I've been spending so much time without you." He shrugged, "It's not my fault so many girls are asking me to the Hallowe'en dance."

Laughing, Hermione shook her head. "If your ego gets any bigger, we'll have to expand the walls of Hogwarts."

Harry chuckled, "I am getting a lot of offers though." He smiled.

"Really?" She asked, amused. "How many?"

He shrugged, "It's not like I counted or anything..."

"Uh huh..." She grinned, shaking her head.

"I didn't," Harry said.

She cocked her eyebrow.

"Alright, so I think it may be somewhere in the 'teens.'"

Hermione laughed, "Wow, you're a real stud now."

"You're just jealous that I'm being asked out while you have no one lined up." He smirked. "Or do you?" He nodded his head to Draco.

Blushing, she turned away and stared out the window. "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Chuckling, Harry shrugged. "I guess you won't mind that Parvati has been saying she's going to ask Draco out then."

"Parvati?" She asked, her face curling into a frown. "She's surely not Draco's type."

"And who is?" Harry asked, chuckling. "His one and only girlfriend was Pansy."

Hermione shuddered. "Well that was back when he was pretending to be a prat. He can certainly do better now."

"Hmm," He nodded. "Perhaps a certain Head girl would be better for him."

"Will you stop? Draco and I are only friends." She sighed.

"Why don't you stop?" He turned and stepped in front of her. Making her pause in her steps and stare up at him confused. Draco and Ron kept walking, not realizing that they had stopped.

Holding her in place, his hands wrapped around her shoulders loosely, he sighed. "Look, I know that you care about Draco as more than a friend. It's very obvious." He smiled, "And I was a little unsure about you two getting together." He nodded, "I still kind of am."

Shaking his head, Harry stared out the window for a moment. "But I can't make your decisions for you." He shrugged, "I can't decide who you fall in love with." Turning to her, he looked her in the eye, "But I can tell you that if you feel something for someone, something that is deeper than you can truly express, then you should be with them." He swallowed, looking down at the floor. "Don't let anything get in the way."

Wrapping her arms around Harry's neck, she hugged him tightly. "Don't worry," She told him, running her hand over his messy black hair. "She'll always love you."

He nodded, keeping his mouth shut. His arms encircled her tightly. Closing his eyes, he just absorbed her reassurance and friendship. Feeling less off balance, he pulled away and smiled. "Come on, we don't want to be late. You may be McGonagall's favorite student, but she'll still dock us points if we're late."

Hurrying to class, they took two seats beside Draco and Ron. The class was in a ruckus display of chatter before McGonagall hushed them all to silence. "Get into partners, we're going to try a complicated charm."

"Perhaps we could change our partner into something," Pansy suggested. "Maybe Potter could change Draco into a pathetic eagle," She tipped her head, smirking. "Oh wait, he can do that all on his own." She shook her head. "Half-blood freak," She muttered to her friends.

Stiffly, McGonagall walked over to stand in front of Parkinson's desk. "Fifty points from Slytherin for insulting Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and myself.." She glared down at the girl.

"But Professor, I didn't say anything about you." She half-shouted, her hands on her waist angrily. "I was just telling the truth about them! We all saw him change, it's no secret that he's a dirty-"

"I am a proud animagus," She said, loudly. "Any more from you and I will have you removed from the class. Do you understand?" Her eyebrow cocked, menacingly.

Closing her mouth, Pansy simply nodded, glowering in anger.

Harry turned to smile at Draco, happy that Parkinson had been disciplined, but found him staring sullenly at his parchment. He was still acting rather strange since he'd become aware of his animagus abilities. He didn't like talking about it, acting more embarrassed about it than anything. While Harry actually wanted to have what he possessed, Draco seemed more like he wished it had never happened.

They still hadn't found out how the broom had disappeared. Harry had the sneaking suspicion that perhaps Pansy or someone else in the stands had done something to it. Someone who was working for Voldemort. Technically he wouldn't be killing him, so it was possible that Harry would go on living. Or maybe he was taking the cowardly way out and just trying to get rid of them. He didn't know, but he was keeping a sharp eye on everyone who wasn't a close ally.

After classes had finished, Harry went for a walk to Hagrid's. He hadn't been over to visit him in quite some time. Finding it disappointing that the man was supposed to be his friend but had kept such a huge secret from him. He had heard from Ron, who frequented the large man's hut often, that Hagrid was very upset that Harry was displeased with him.

Knocking on the large door, he waited for it to open. He wasn't sure what he was going to say or how he was going to feel seeing him after the semi-deceit his friend had pressed on him. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a very confused Hagrid. He wasn't displeased, but he wasn't happy either. He was somewhere in the middle. Probably afraid of what was to come. " 'Arry, come on in!"

Nodding, the raven haired boy walked through the large entrance way and sat down heavily on the large couch.

"Would ya like some tea? I was just makin' it." He smiled, uncomfortably.

"Sure. Please." He half-smiled, staring at the floor. A cup was placed in his hand, so he stared inside it instead. Sighing, he just decided to get it over with. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Swallowing, Hagrid looked around the house with a pained face. "I wanted to 'arry. I really did. But I couldn' risk what might 'appen. I wasn' sure that Draco was really a good guy."

Harry stayed completely silent.

He shook his head, "It was a right big mistake, I know. You 'ave to believe me when I say I almost told you lots of times." He nodded, "Dumbledore said that I 'ad to keep it secret 'til we knew where Draco's alliances were."

Harry continued to stare into his tea. "You should have told me anyway." He shook his head, angrily. "You were supposed to be my friend. This was one secret I really deserved to know. Draco is my brother," He said furiously.

His grasp tightened on the cup of tea, "You, of everyone who knew, know's just how much I needed family. All this time I had it, but nobody told me." He shook his head, his jaw clenching.

"Please 'arry, forgive me. I made a 'uge mistake. I didn't mean to 'urt ya." He said, sorrowfully. "You know that I'd never do anything to 'urt ya, I just 'ad to be sure."

"Sure of what?" Harry asked. "Sure that Draco wasn't a death eater? Sure that Lucius hadn't corrupted him?" He shook his head, "You wouldn't have to question that if you had gotten him out of Malfoy Manor when he was still a little boy."

"We couldn't get in 'arry. Believe you me, we tried." He nodded, confidently. "We tried to get 'im for years, but there was no way in." Hagrid's head shook back and forth. "When 'e arrived, I thought maybe 'e'd show 'is real self, maybe 'e'd become more like you. But you saw 'im 'arry.'E wasn't gettin' any better. We thought it best not to tell you."

"Not to tell me," Harry repeated. He shook his head back and forth. "That's all any of you ever do. Keep everything important from me." The glass broke, pouring hot tea and jagged glass all over his hands. "I'm not some ignorant child." He shouted, ignoring the searing pain.

Running for a rag, Hagrid wrapped Harry's bleeding hand. "You 'ave to know that I'd a told you if I could." He stared up at him, sadly. "You know me, 'arry."

Sighing, Harry stood up from the couch. "I know Hagrid, but I'm just too angry to forgive you right now. You and everyone who kept it from me." Walking to the door, he looked back at his upset friend one last time.

During the walk back, his mind was cluttered with what had happened. He had finally talked to Hagrid about the deception surrounding Draco. Though it should feel like a weight had been lifted, instead he felt his shoulders slump like more of a problem had been hefted on him. Hagrid had been a close friend for all his years as a wizard and he had sort of shunned him moments ago. It was a weird feeling knowing that he had just pushed away someone who had previously been one of the closest people in his life.

Hermione paced her bedroom floor, wondering how she should ask him. It was nearly a week before the Hallowe'en dance and she had turned down all of the boys who had asked her to go. It seemed she had caught the attention of more male suitors than she had ever thought. It was rather unusual for her to be asked out by anyone who wasn't Victor or her best friends. She had been friendly about it, simply telling her "admirers" that she was already going with someone else. Although it was basically a lie, she tried to convince herself that maybe he'd say yes.

Berating herself for putting it off for so long, she became worried that he was already going with someone else. She decided that he would've told her if he was. Wouldn't he have? They were very close friends, sharing many things over the six or so weeks that they had been back at Hogwarts. It wasn't unusual for them to be seen together any longer. Students had slowly become used to the idea of them being friends. It seemed everyone now understood that they were only friends and nothing more. That is to say that Pansy still ridiculed them at every spare moment, calling her his mudblood girlfriend as often as she could.

After her talk with Harry it became very apparent that she couldn't hide behind being friends forever. Even if she was only going to have one night with him, she would make it the best possible. If he would accept her as his date, she would be able to dance in his arms all night. She'd be able to stare up into his hazel eyes for hours, hold his hand and sway to music unto the late night. It would be her own small heaven if she was just allowed that small request.

Inhaling deeply, she walked out of her room and across the Common Room to his bedroom. Knocking on the door, she didn't wait for him to answer but instead walked inside. He was lying on his bed, a book propped up in his hands. Looking over to her, he smiled.

Feeling her own face pull into a grin, she lost all of the words that had been carefully calculated out.

He patted the spot on his bed beside him and she silently made her way over.

Lying beside him, she looked at the yellowing page of his book. "More poetry?" She asked.

He nodded, "This one was my mother's favorite."

Curling closer to him, she tried to read the words.

Turning to her, his eyes caught hers. Opening his mouth, he easily quoted the poem he must've memorized.

"Soul, heart, and body, we thus singly name,  
Are not in love divisible and distinct,  
But each with each inseparably link'd.  
One is not honour, and the other shame,  
But burn as closely fused as fuel, heat, and flame.

They do not love who give the body and keep  
The heart ungiven; nor they who yield the soul,  
And guard the body. Love doth give the whole;  
Its range being high as heaven, as ocean deep,  
Wide as the realms of air or planet's curving sweep."

Sighing, Hermione had to swallow the need to lean in and kiss him then. It seemed whenever any poem exited his mouth, she wanted to press her lips against his. Then again, she must admit, that it probably wasn't just the poetry. It didn't matter what he did really, in the end she felt the need to kiss him. Perhaps it wasn't the best thing to think of her friend. She should really be helping him through his difficult journey of life rather than thinking of snogging him.

Remembering why she came by, she snapped herself out of staring at him. His eyes were still drawing her in, causing her tongue to tie. Finally tearing her gaze away, she sat up, crossing her legs in front of her. Running her hand through her hair, she looked around the room for a minute. "So," She began elegantly. "The Hallowe'en dance, or ball, I'm really not sure what we're calling it-"

Draco chuckled.

"-In the end we're really just dancing in fancy clothes that cost a fortune when we could be spending the money on something much more important. Books, charities, that sort of thing," She rambled. "But I guess it is important that the students of different Houses mingle together and enjoy something other that school and Hogsemeade. Not that I dislike either, they're both quite enjoyable. But-"

Watching her, Draco smiled, amused at her nervous ramblings.

"-really, who doesn't want to get together with their friends and enjoy a fun time of dancing around and acting like a fool in front of the entire school." She took a moment to inhale, "I certainly enjoy the break from my studies, though some would think that impossible. I really do like the selection of music we came up with, I'm sure the other students will too."

Hermione shrugged, "Anyway, I was thinking, that perhaps if you hadn't already asked someone else or had been asked by another girl, like Parvati Patil." She wrinkled her nose. "I heard from Harry that she was thinking about asking you out. I'm not that surprised, she always was a media-hog. I mean, she doesn't even really know you, so I don't believe she has the right to ask. Then again, this could be her way of getting to know you, which is entirely a good thing." She nodded, "You deserve more friends. More people who can understand you. So, if you want to go with Parvati, I completely understand." She nodded, "It's alright."

Draco shook his head. "What?" he asked, confused.

Sighing, Hermione rolled her eyes. "I just meant that it was alright if you'd rather go with Parvati."

"Rather go with Parvati than who?" he asked.

Clearing her throat, Hermione looked away.

Lifting his hand, Draco turned her face away. Grinning, he rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "Are you asking me to the Ball/Dance Hermione?"

Nodding, Hermione tried to smile. "Would you like to go with me?"

* * *

**A/N** _The poem was Love's Trinity by Alfred Austin.Thank you for reading! It would make me extremely happy if you would please review!_

_Thanks,  
**Amanda**_


	17. Memories and Secrets

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"I like how you keep the original character traits of the characters, and make it authentic, but at the same time, you add your own element and make it original with a slightly different twist to each of their characters, or in Draco's case, a very large twist, but whatever, same concept." - **galloping-goose**_of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to all who reviewed:**_ carly, Serpent91, DHrFan, Aisling Jace, FanFiction net fan, sisterclara, Mollie R. Moony, archangle3000, Hotkat144, dragoneyes5000, E-LOBABIE, FastFuriousChick, Secretly-In-Love, corny's idol, ANNiEEx3, namiko-sempai, Golden Angel71,** Kala Raish, frankie girl, Never Forget xl3, jitterbug393, MrsFWolf, Donnatella, Rachael Lupin, Cullenfreak, **_and especially **_galloping-goose_** and **_NeraMedia!_**

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Seventeen_

Draco went over the many bad ways this could turn out. Going to a dance, that would last hours, with the only girl he's ever felt anything for. Dancing to music that would cause them to be in a very intimate position. Songs that could erupt the desire to kiss her, which was usually very prominent in him anyway. Not to mention the fact that they would be in front of the entire school together. It had taken awhile for the students around them to accept that they were friends, but to let them into the privacy they had was asking a lot of him.

There were days when he wished he could shut the doors on the rest of the people. He wanted to shut out everyone else in the school and just spend it with Hermione. He would be happy if all they did was sit on his bed and read poetry. In fact, he'd be happy if they just sat together. He'd love to hold her every night before she fell asleep. He'd like to see her face as the sun woke her from her slumber. To stroke her hair and take her lips with his own.

The intimacy would be shown to all of the whispering, wondering students who danced around them. Not to mention Harry. Draco knew that his brother had noticed the feelings he harbored for Hermione. He'd mention it every once in awhile, never really telling him if he thought it was alright. The last time they spoke about it was when Harry had found them in bed together after seeing the Skeeter's trashy article and the picture of Hermione and Draco getting rather close for friends. But Harry still tossed random comments about how they acted together.

Draco sometimes got the impression that his brother was a little jealous. Not because he wanted his best friend to become his girlfriend, but more because Hermione was spending more and more time with Draco. He guessed that Harry wasn't used to sharing her. In all the six years they had been at Hogwarts, Harry had been the center of Hermione's world, so it must be difficult for him to have to share it with someone else.

Hermione was staring at him with hopeful eyes, but it looked like she already knew the answer.

"Parvati actually did already ask me," He announced.

Her shoulders slumped and she nodded. "Oh, well that's good." She forced a smile, "She's pretty."

Draco shrugged, "Yeah, she is." His eyes darted around the room before he sighed. "I said I was already going with someone else though."

"Really?" Hermione asked, her voice hollow.

He smiled, "I was thinking about asking you." It wasn't really a lie. He had been wishing he could go with her. He remembered when Parvati had asked him out, she wasn't very subtle about it.

Walking down the hall, Draco's head was deep in concentration. The Quidditch match against Hufflepuff was on Saturday and though they were an easily beatable opponent, he had a strategy mapped out that he wanted put into play. There were just a few kinks he had to work out. His brow was furrowed and he rethought the positioning of his team.

Not watching where he was going, he almost ran over a girl in the hallway, but quickly darted out of the way just in time. Her hands reached out and grabbed the arm of his robes however, so he turned to her.

A beautiful smile reached out from her sweet mouth. "Hi Draco," She said, nicely.

"Uh, hi," He said, partly confused. He had the urge to search the halls for hidden people, thinking it might just be one large trap he had walked into. "Parvati, right?"

She nodded, her long silky black hair fell over her shoulders. Hugging her books to her side a little tighter, she took a few steps causing her body to be a lot closer than needed. "I was wondering," She ran her hand down his arm. "If you don't already have a date, you'd like to accompany me to the Hallowe'en dance." Her mouth curled in a saucy grin.

Clearing his throat, Draco became slightly flustered. It wasn't that he was really surprised by being asked out, he had noticed that more of the female population had been looking at him lately. Perhaps his nice guy personality was more attractive than the bad boy image he had prior. In any case, he had already been asked by at least fifteen girls since news had come out about the dance. Saying to them all that he was sorry, but he didn't think he'd be attending caused them to pout but understand.

Staring at the attractive Patil twin in front of him, he wasn't sure what to say. She was a Gryffindor, which meant word might get back to Hermione. He didn't want to go with Parvati, but he also didn't think telling her the same thing as the rest would work out. If Hermione found out he wasn't going, she might remind him of how important it was for the Head boy to be at a dance he designed. He really didn't feel like being reprimanded.

Shrugging in somewhat fake sorrow, he declined. "Sorry Parvati, I'm going with someone else." His eyes fell to the floor, "Maybe another time."

Huffing, she frowned. "Well, if you change your mind." She tipped her head, batting her eyes at him. Grinning, she winked at him. "Do save me a dance though." Not waiting for a response, she turned and sauntered off down the hall.

Shaking his head, Draco didn't know what to do. Now he had to find a date and actually go to the dance. Why couldn't he have thought of something more intelligent? The only girl he wanted to go with was likely going with someone else. Besides, thrown into a situation like that with her could have an effect that probably only he would enjoy.

She cocked her eyebrow suspiciously. "You were?" Hermione asked, smiling.

He nodded, "Well yeah, I mean as friend of course." There was no point in getting his hopes up. He knew she was probably only asking him because she wasn't interested in any other boys at Hogwarts and he was a safe bet. If he wasn't mistaken, her face fell for a moment but she covered it so quickly that he blamed it on wishful thinking.

"Right, of course." She nodded. "It'll be fun."

"Lots," Draco smiled.

Possibly more fun that he'd had in likely his entire life. Hermione tended to make him feel more alive at everything he did. She kept him smiling, laughing, and enjoying the little things. It was just too bad that the one night couldn't last a lifetime.

Hermione walked down the empty hallway towards Gryffindor Tower. Ever since Draco had said yes to her proposal of going to the dance together, she had the urge to talk to Harry. He probably didn't want to hear about her excitement about going out with his brother. Perhaps the better idea would have been to go to Ginny, but she hadn't spent much time around The Trio since Harry had broken up with her for her safety.

She didn't know how to talk to the young Weasley girl any more. If she did, she'd have to explain everything to do with Draco, which she just didn't feel was right. Ron had come around in the last few weeks. He hadn't taken any serious interest in what Draco was doing or where he was, however if he was around Ron was able to have a polite conversation. Which was to say it revolved around Quidditch and all of it's glory.

Whispering the password to the portrait on the door, she walked inside and slipped downstairs to the boys dormitory. However, upon walking near his bed, she heard voices talking lowly. Recognizing that it was a girls voice, she turned to leave, in the process tripping over a large trunk. Wincing but keeping her mouth shut tightly, she checked the room to see if anybody had woken up. Luckily, nobody had. Unfortunately, Harry and his mystery girl had heard the noise and her best friend abandoned their conversation to check who it was.

"Hi Harry," Hermione greeted meekly from the floor.

Reaching his arm out, she took his hand and stood up.

Running her hand over her hair, she shrugged. "I'll go. We can talk tomorrow."

Harry shook his head, glancing back at the closed curtains of his bed. "No, let's go down to the Common Room and talk."

He seemed to think she didn't know that there was a girl hiding on his bed. Deciding not to push it, she simply left the dorm and walked up to the comfortable and empty couch waiting for her. Plopping down, she smiled at him.

"You should really let me know when you plan on having these midnight meetings," He told her.

"I didn't know this one was going to happen," She rolled her eyes. "Besides, you should be happy I stopped by, you're always whining that I hardly spend any time with you."

He exhaled loudly, "I know." Harry's hand lifted and ran over his messy raven hair. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well," She started, nodding her head. "I thought you should know that Draco and I are going to the Hallowe'en dance together." She held her breath, waiting for a reaction.

"You... are..." He said slowly. "Hmm."

"Is that alright with you? I mean, I know that you haven't exactly been supportive of my kind-of liking Draco, but you are the one who told me I shouldn't let anything get in my way of being with someone I really care about."

He nodded, "I did say that."

"So it's okay? You're not going to lash out or anything irrational?" She asked, her brow furrowed.

He laughed, "Why would I lash out?" Harry shrugged, "Of all the guy you could go with, I certainly think Draco's up there with the best possible decision."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

He grinned, "Because he knows he can't do anything that I wouldn't approve of." He chuckled, "He'll definitely keep his hands to himself."

"Harry!" She shoved his shoulder. "You can't scare my date."

"I'm not." He shrugged innocently. "I'm scaring my brother."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't know." She tapped her chin, "There's a possibility that he could beat you."

Harry scoffed, "Him? Beat me! That's insulting."

"No, it's not." She laughed. "You both have the same frame, same power level. Hmm, maybe it is insulting. He is older than you though."

"By a minute," He half-shouted. "I wish the both of you would give that up. He may be a tiny bit older, but I obviously won out in the looks department." Standing up, he held his hand in front of her. "Don't say a thing. I know how much you find him attractive, I don't need you telling me he's better."

It was true that she become a little more comfortable talking about how she felt about Draco. Though Harry didn't exactly react like she had hoped, he let her go on about what she thought of his brother. Then again if he had started telling her she was right and listing things like how incredibly attractive he looked whenever he finished Quidditch or how cute it was when his hair fell in his eyes and he tried to push it back while it fell right back into place, like a certain girl Weasley would have, then she'd have to worry about the sanity of her best friend.

Crossing her arms, she frowned. "I wasn't going to say anything like that. I was only going to say that you're both very handsome."

Grinning mischievously, he cocked his eyebrow. "The real reason you like him is because you see me in him. You can't have your wonderful, good looking best friend so you go for his twin brother." He laughed.

Frowning, she kicked her leg out, knocking her foot against his shin. "I certainly think I won out. He doesn't have quite as much ego as you carry around."

Laughing, Harry just shook his head. "He has plenty of ego, he just shows it more in Quidditch and homework."

Hermione's face softened to a smile. "It's kind of nice hearing you talk about him as if you two have known each other for much longer than you have."

"Sometimes it feels like we really have known each other for years." He admitted, grinning as he stared far off in thought.

"Well you have in one way, but that wasn't the real Draco, so..." She trailed off.

Harry leaned back into the couch again as they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Do you ever feel skeptical about him?" She asked, her eyes set firmly on the flickering fire.

"No," He answered, honestly. "I didn't think that my suspicions would ever really die away, but they have." He shrugged, "I feel like I know him now. Like we're not just brothers but we're friends too." Smiling, he remembered the last time they spoke about a more in-depth family concern.

Laying on the floor, Harry stared at the board in front of him. Draco was currently beating him, for the tenth consecutive time, at Wizards Chess. He could've given up, but he didn't want to let his brother win all ten games. Sighing, he looked over the pieces one last time. Lifting his finger from the piece he was holding, he made it known that he was happy with where he had moved it.

Draco smiled at him, making his calculated move."Check mate," He said, winning again.

"I hate this game," Harry said, frowning down at it.

"That's only because I always win." His brother stretched his arms over his head. "I said we could play Exploding Snap."

"I'm going to beat you one of these days," He vowed.

"That's what my mother used to say." Draco said, smiling lightly. "She was who taught me how to play but then I surpassed her skills."

"What else did you and her do together?" Harry asked. He also enjoyed listening to how the many stories Draco had of him and his mother. Harry honestly wondered exactly how a good son and mother duo were together. He found the relationship Narcissa and Draco had was full of kindness and love. It was what Harry had always wanted.

"Everything," He shrugged. "She used to love taking me shopping." He rolled his eyes. "She always tried to make me buy the ghastliest clothes." He shook his head, smiling. "We went to a few muggle theaters together, but she always felt extremely dressed up and didn't have anything more suitable."

"She does seem to wear dresses a lot." Harry nodded.

"It was all she wore really," Draco's hazel eyes roamed away in deep thought.

They sat quietly for a moment before the dirty-blonde boy sighed. "When I was a little boy, she loved going to the park a few blocks away. She'd sit behind me on this very tall slide and wrap her arms around my waist. Every time we went down, she'd scream. She was terrified of heights."

"Then why'd she do it?" He asked, curiously.

"She said she loved how the wind felt and the odd sense of freedom that encased her." He nodded. "She had this almost obsession with the thought of freedom. Like it was something she'd never again have, but all of these little moments were her silent release from her prison."

His face fell sadly. "Whenever Lucius was there she became this lifeless drone-like prisoner. She put on her public face and she strolled by his side like an obedient wife." His jaw clenched, "But there was this whole other side to her that she kept hidden."

Harry stayed silent, letting him talk about what was bothering him.

"But the second she knew he was gone, she'd come searching for me. She wanted to share her secret life even if it was only for a moment. Showing me the good side of everything Lucius said was evil. Telling me about the wonderful people I hadn't yet met. Painting the most incredible sights only our eyes could see." He sighed, "She was an incredible painter."

"Can you paint?" He asked.

Draco shook his head. "No," He laughed, "I'm a horrible painter. I can draw though. I'm not bad."

"Can I see?" Harry asked, interested.

Standing up, Draco went to his room and searched around. He came back with a thick scrap book. Opening it, he passed it down to Harry. Staring in wonder, he couldn't believe his eyes. His brother had certainly lied when he said he wasn't bad - he was sensational. Portrayed on the paper was nothing less than the most incredible drawings he'd ever seen.

Flipping through the pages, he found pictures of an elegant woman. Harry assumed it was Narcissa, since in every portrait she was in a dress. Also, in the way it was drawn, you could see her gentle nature. The simple curve of her smile pulled you in, assaulting you with a sense of warmth. After her, were a few drawings of Lucius. Even if Harry hadn't known about Draco's "adopted" father, it would be evident by the drawing just how strict and demanding Lucius was. Always standing straight and stiff, his face a emotionless mask, it was easily seen that this was one cruel and lifeless being.

Some of the most enchanting drawings were the ones of Hermione. It seemed that Draco took great care in sketching her. It often looked as if she didn't know he was penciling her beauty into his book. Her mouth was often curved in a soft, genuine smile. Her eyes held an extra sparkle to them. The way her hair fell down made it appear soft. It was apparent just how much his brother cared for Harry's best friend.

After that there were a few sketches of landscapes and random people. All wonderfully made, but lacking the personal note they needed. One very well constructed portrait of Dumbledore. Then, he surprisingly found a few of himself. The one that caught his attention most was that of a boy, with half of Harry's features and half of Draco's. It was amazing how well they fit together.

"Draco," He said in awe. "These are..."

Frowning, he snatched the book away. "They're a little rough, I know." He said, sounding slightly nervous and hurt.

"Rough? Are you bloody crazy? They're ridiculously wonderful." Harry said, honestly.

He rolled his eyes, "You're just saying that because you're my brother."

"No, I'm saying it because it's true." He said sincerely.

Draco's eyebrow cocked, unconvinced. "Which one was your favorite?"

"The dashingly handsome young man near the back," Harry said, grinning.

He scoffed, "Him? No, I felt the book was filled with far too much beauty. I had to counteract it with that hideous mess of a boy."

Harry glared, "Since you're the older one, I take after you. So, when you think about it, you've just insulted yourself."

Draco's brow furrowed. "Shut up."

They had fallen into a comfortable way with each other. Easily talking about everything they needed to. Harry hadn't yet been able to open up about Sirius, but he felt the deep desire to finally admit just how much it hurt not to have his Godfather. It was far too late to go over to his brother's room and tell him about it, but he decided he'd have the conversation with him some time in the near future. It was hard to think about Sirius's death. Once again Harry had lost someone who meant so very much to him. The pain residing deep down in his chest, he feared, would never really be gone.

They may not have touched on that subject, but they had certainly spoken of most others. It became and easy transition to talk about their real parents. Though it was obvious Draco wasn't going to call Lily his mom, he was interested in knowing all he could about her. Harry found his brother calling James 'dad' or 'father' a lot more often lately. He seemed drawn to knowing every single facet of their father's life. He wanted to know what he liked, who he cared about, what his favorite things were. Unfortunately, there weren't many things he could find out from people.

Ever since Draco's transformation, it seemed he was more interested in knowing about his heritage. Being animagus was actually rather important in the Wizarding world. It wasn't every wizard or witch who could actually change themselves into an animal. However, it didn't have the desired effect on many of the students at Hogwarts. Like Pansy, a lot of their school mates had become rather suspicious of Draco and his eagle form. Unlike McGonagall, he was a large, flying creature that could actually lift heavy animals from the ground. Plus, they weren't all entirely convinced that Draco was good now, so his being able to take on another form somewhat scared people.

Not to mention the fact that usually a person had to study and work to become an animagus. Harry's brother had made it clear that he never tried to become an eagle. He never looked up the possibility. Unfortunately, that made Draco even more of a spectacle. How was he powerful enough to simply turn into an eagle at will? That kind of power worried wizards and witches alike, especially since it was harbored in a seventeen year old boy.

Turning, Harry realized Hermione was nodding off. Shaking her, he offered to walk her back to her room but she told him she'd be fine. Leaving her to her own devices, he walked down to his room. He knew that _she_ would be gone. _She_ had only stopped by his room to talk briefly. He wasn't sure how to feel about _her_ waking him up and being in his bed. It was far too intimate and he didn't feel right having _her_ there. Crawling under his blanket, he quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry left the Great Hall and breakfast early. He wanted to talk to Professor Height about the upcoming quiz on Friday. He wasn't usually one for asking about such things, but he was becoming slightly more involved in his studies. Plus, there was just something about the new DADA teacher that drew him in. That is to say, besides her attractive outward appearance and charming humor.

His hand paused on the door when he heard voices inside. Knowing it was wrong to pry into her business, his curiosity still won out. Leaning in slightly, he strained his ears to hear what they were saying.

"He should know," Professor Height's usually calm and endearing voice became hard and forceful.

"Not now, he's already been bombarded with so many things concerning him and Draco." Headmaster Dumbledore's voice joined in.

"He's going to be very angry if he finds out we kept this from him," McGonagall said, worriedly.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes."

"He deserves to know," Height said angrily. She sighed. "Sirius would want him to."

Stumbling back from the door, Harry's brow came together confused. How did Professor Height know Sirius? And what were they keeping from him now? Why did they always feel the need to hide important information from him? Taking a step closer, he leaned his ear to the door again, hoping to hear something more.

"Class will be starting soon," Dumbledore said in a finaling tone. "Please, Falesha, keep this to yourself until the right time becomes clear."

Height exhaled heavily, "Yes, sir."

Footsteps could be heard, so Harry quickly made his way to the Great Hall. He wanted to see what Draco, Hermione, and Ron thought about what he'd heard. There was no doubt he'd have to look more into his new DADA teacher's background. He wasn't going to sit around and wait for them to decide when he needed to know whatever it was they were keeping. He was going to find out what Sirius wanted him to know.

* * *

**A/N** _Please review! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_Thank you for reading.  
**- Amanda**_


	18. Mysterious Ways

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"OMG, this is such a great fic. I actually start reading it two days ago and couldn't stop till i got to this chapter." -** Pau0803**_ of FanFiction net.

**Thanks so much to:**_ Aisling Jace, Hermione Granger fanatic, corny's idol, HRInuyashaFan16, Serpent91, FanFiction net fan, Mollie R. Moony, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, Secretly-In-Love, Hotkat144, Golden Angel71, frankie girl, DMwissmissHG,_ _**ANNiEEx3, dragoneyes5000, Donnatella, Rachael Lupin, irishpiratess, Kala Raish, Gemmal**_ and _especially_ _**Cullenfreak, Feltonluver4eva, galloping-goose**_ and _**NeraMedia! **_

**OH THANK MERLIN IT'S BACK UP! I was in the middle of writing this chapter when everything stopped working! I've been checking non-stop so I could post this! Please enjoy!**

**_Blood Is Thicker Than Tears_**

_Chapter Eighteen_

Bursting into the Great Hall, he tried not to look so out of place. Ron and Hermione looked at him confused from the table. He motioned for them to follow him out. Searching the Slytherin table for Draco, he found him in the center, talking to Zabini. Waving, he nodded his head to the door. His brother, stared at him curiously before cutting his conversation off and walking out to join them in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowing.

Pacing, he glared at the floor. Trying to form the right explanation, he just sighed loudly a few times.

"Will you stop pacin', it's making nauseous," Ron said. He stared at the closed doors of the Great Hall mournfully, "Breakfast looked really great this mornin'."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione stepped forward, placing a hand on Harry's arm. Staring up at him, concerned, she asked him again. "What's wrong?"

Inhaling deeply, Harry explained everything he had heard. "I can't believe them," He shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. "After everything, they're still hiding things from us." His head shook back and forth, red with hurt and anger.

"Then let's call them out on it," Draco said, taking a step forward. His eyes were stern, his face stone-like. "There's no point in dancing around the subject. If they don't tell us, then we find out for ourselves." He nodded, "Let's at least give them a chance though."

Hermione nodded, "Perhaps it's nothing." She grimaced, "Or, like everything else they've hidden, it's possibly incredibly important or even dangerous."

Harry grimaced, "Alright, they have one chance." He exhaled loudly, "Who do we ask?"

"Dumbledore," Ron suggested. "He's the one who really knows everything. Height was told not to say anything and she hasn't slipped up so far." He shrugged, "Least I haven't thought she was up to anything, how 'bout any of you?"

Frowning, Hermione shook her head. "I thought she was rather intriguing. She brought personality to the classroom."

Harry nodded, grinning. "I liked her." He sighed, "Maybe it's nothing horrible. Maybe she knew Sirius and she has good news for me."

Draco stood, his arms crossed, staring off down the hall. "Have any of you heard of the Height family?"

The three of them shook their heads. "The only Heights I know of, were the half-blood family that lived down the road from me." He sighed, "Giauzar Height and his wife, of which I don't know the name. She never left the house, as far as anyone knew. They both died when I was a young boy. Mother said that they had a daughter that went here." He shrugged, "Lucius said it was a pity that they weren't pure-bloods, as Giauzar seemed to be a right mean bastard. Perfect for Voldemort except that his wife was a squib."

Hermione frowned, "How sure are we that Professor Height is on our side?"

"We can never be completely sure," Harry announced, shaking his head. "Let's go see Dumbledore, I want to know what's going on."

Upon reaching the Headmasters office, they were informed that he was not yet back. Instead of waiting outside, they went upstairs and waited for his return. Ron found a bowl of sweets and sat down to enjoy his heaven. Hermione surveyed the books, as she always did. Picking one out, she looked it over in curiosity. Harry paced the office, deep in thought, a barrage of questions leaping to mind.

Draco fiddled around with the things on Dumbledore's desk. Looking at the many unimportant papers and searching for anything that might be relevant. Noticing that a drawer was unlocked and left a tiny bit open, he slowly pulled it out. His eyes widened as it became very clear exactly who was in the picture. "H-H-Harry," He choked out.

The raven haired boy, stared over at him confused. Walking to the desk, he tried to see what it was Draco was staring at. Lifting the frame up, he passed it to his brother. Harry stared down at the picture, a mixture of confusion and shock covering his face.

The photo was that of James and Lily on their wedding day. Dressed in the most beautiful dress and wonderful tux; the two newlyweds stared at each other lovingly. To their side was the very cheerful Hagrid, giving a great big smile and rocking back and forth on his feet. Beside him was McGonagall who was nodding and smiling lightly at the couple. Behind the two professors was Headmaster Dumbledore, looking regal and happy. On the other side of Harry and Draco's parents was Lupin, who had a glass of champagne raised high in the air, cheering on his friends, he'd bring it down to his mouth and swallow it all in one quick swoop. But of all that they were seeing, the most surprising was that of Sirius with his arm around a dazzling brunette with beautiful green eyes. They stood closely and in one swift movement, he placed a kiss at her temple.

"This can't be," Harry said, in awe. "She'd be far too young." He shook his head, "I could've sworn she was only in her mid-twenties."

"Perhaps she's older than we thought," Draco suggested.

"That she is," Dumbledore's voice came from the door.

Hurrying back from his desk, Harry and Draco tried to act innocent. Slowly, they realized they were the one's who should be angry. Once again, something was being kept from them.

"Can you explain this to us?" Harry asked, an edge of anger to his words.

"Please take a seat," He asked them.

Moving over to the waiting chairs, he clutched the picture, staring down at it with wonder.

"Who is Professor Height?" Draco asked. "How'd she know our parents?"

Dumbledore sighed, "It's a very complicated story." He shook his head, "I don't think it's of relevance right now."

"Not relevant?" He snorted. "You mean like how I was trapped with Lucius for sixteen years or Harry was stuck living with the Dursley's who kept him in a closet beneath the stairs?" He pointed to his brother and glared at the Headmaster venomously. "We weren't important enough then for any of you to care, but then because we're of age to attend Hogwarts, you think perhaps then you can make up for everything you did?" He leapt from his chair, staring at Dumbledore vehemently. "And after all of that, you still did nothing until I found out on my own."

"Draco-" He started.

"No," He interrupted. "I'm tired of this. I have put up with enough from you and everyone who's ever lied to me." He leaned in, his hands pressed on the desk. "We want answers and we want them now."

Sighing, Dumbledore stared at him for a moment. "Please sit down."

He defiantly stayed standing for a minute before finally taking a seat. His jaw clenched and his eyes thinned. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, his head lifted to see Hermione staring down at him sympathetically. Covering her hand with his, he turned back to Dumbledore, awaiting an explanation.

"Professor Height was close to both of your parents." He said. "They were in the same year here at Hogwarts." His eyes looked away sorrowfully. "I'm afraid that's all I'm willing to share."

"What?" Harry half-shouted the question; his brow fusing together. "That's all you'll say? That they knew each other while they went to school."

"I'm afraid the rest of it is better suited for another time." Standing from his chair, he motioned to have the picture back. "You don't want to be late for class," He reminded.

Tossing it on the desk, Harry jumped from his chair and stormed towards the door. Draco following him, his face twisted in a hard, cold glare. Hermione and Ron, looking over to Dumbledore disappointedly, chased after them.

"Harry, Draco," He called out.

They slowed down but didn't stop.

"Please, understand that I'm sorry I cannot give you more." He said, his voice full of sadness.

"We're tired of understanding," Draco called back to him.

The silent four students made their way to class, agreeing to meet in the Head common room after dinner.

That night, after going through a long and boring day, their thoughts eating away at them, they dragged themselves from their dinner upstairs to meet. The portrait on the door greeted them kindly, but they ignored her. "After all the help I've been to you, you could at least be polite," She said, annoyed.

Hermione apologized quietly. She had been very good to them lately. Some of the other portraits whispered to each other, wondering about Draco and Harry; but she kept her questions to herself. Simply letting them know when something was wrong. She was the one who had informed Harry that there had been noise inside when Draco had come back after turning into a eagle. The one who told Hermione when Draco had been taken to the Hospital Wing after he had passed out. She had been very helpful and did not deserve to be ignored.

Harry ran his hands through his hair, tugging at it angrily. Draco clenched and unclenched his fists, wishing for something to punch. Ron stood off to the side, a deep frown etched in his face. Hermione stared on concerned, wondering how to help them.

"What do we do now?" Harry and Draco asked simultaneously, their voices deep and infuriated.

"I guess we could ask Professor Height," Ron suggested, looking slightly unnerved at their anger.

"Dumbledore may inform her of what happened. Or she could just pretend she had no idea what we're talking about," Harry said, shaking his head. "I want proof. I want to know that they're not lying. We're going to have to figure this out on our own."

"How?" Hermione asked, her brow creased.

Draco paced the room, nodding his head. "We're Head boy and girl, we can take the hall that Professor Height's classroom is in." He smiled devilishly, "While Harry and Ron go through her things, we can keep watch and make sure nobody finds them."

Harry nodded, a smile forming. "I think it's a great plan."

"You can't be serious," She said, her hands on her hips, her eyebrow cocked.

"Come on 'Mione, it's not like we're doing anything _that_ horrible." Ron said, shrugging. "We've done worse."

"But..." She sighed, "Fine. But if we get caught, I'm blaming it on the pitiful amount of brain cells all three of you own." She warned, frowning.

Reaching out, Draco took her hand, squeezing it. "Come on, you'll enjoy it." He grinned.

"How?" She asked, huffing.

"Head boy and girl committing acts of which they're supposed to stop," He cocked his eyebrow, "How does that not sound like fun?"

Rolling her eyes, she glanced at the clock. "What time do you want to go?"

"Now, preferably," Harry announced. Looking over to Draco, he smiled, "Can't give her time to change her mind."

Draco chuckled, "Alright."

"Do you have the Marauders Map?" Hermione asked, "Just to be completely sure that we're safe."

Harry nodded, "I hid it in your room."

"Why?" She questioned, curiously.

"Just to be safe," He said shrugging.

"What's this map you're talking about?" Draco asked, confused.

"That's right, he doesn't know about it," Hermione said, walking to her room with Harry.

"It's a map that shows where everyone is in Hogwarts," Ron explained, grinning. "Great for keeping out of trouble."

"Really?" Draco asked, interested.

Holding the map out, Harry said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." With that, it slowly cleared, showing everyone around the school. Staring at Dumbledore's office, he frowned.

"Professor Height is in with the Headmaster."

"I guess we won't be able to ask her now," Hermione said.

"Whose is it?" Draco asked.

"It was our dads," Harry said, smiling down at it. "With Sirius, Remus, and Wormtail."

Hermione looked at it, a crease in her forehead. "Let me see it for a moment, please." She said, not waiting for them to hand it to her but taking it from their hands. Holding it closely, she stared at it, her eyes narrowing.

"What is it?" Harry asked, worried.

"**_Aparecium_**," She cast on it.

Slowly, a new ink formed on the front. Instead of just saying _"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs," _a new name was added.

"_Aquila_," Hermione read, quietly. She looked over to Draco, questioningly. "That's a constellation, isn't it?"

He nodded. "The eagle," He announced, his voice low.

"But Lupin didn't say anything about a fifth person in their group," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Maybe this Ackley fellow wasn't around long after the map was made," Ron suggested.

"Aquila," Hermione corrected, "Perhaps...or maybe he was trying to keep him hidden."

"How'd you know there was something different about it?" Harry asked.

She shook her head, "I don't know. I just thought I'd take a chance. The prophecy had been hidden, I thought maybe the map had been too."

Draco sighed, "We should get going. We don't have very long to search."

Nodding, they all followed him out and headed down towards the DADA room. After using **_Alohomara_** on the door, Harry and Ron snuck inside.

"**_Lumos_**," Harry used to light the tip of his wand. Searching around the dark and rather creepy room. Motioning for Ron to follow him, they walked up the stairs to the office and crept inside. Walking to the desk, Harry searched through the drawers for some kind of important papers.

Ron lit up his own wand and searched around on the shelves for relevant things. Making a disgusted face, he found nothing but a whole lot of disturbing artifacts. Books on dark spells that would only be found in the restricted area of the library lined the bookshelf. Finding nothing, he sighed, turning to Harry.

Searching through the drawers, he noticed that there was a hidden slot beneath one of them. Using his finger to pry it up enough, he slipped his hand in and searched around. His hand touched something so he slowly pulled it out. Holding his wand over it, he realized they were pictures.

A small boy who looked very much like Harry's father was standing beside a tree. His glasses were askew and his hair was messy. A grim expression was on his face, that is until a short girl came into the picture and jumped onto his back. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders and her big green eyes stared out at them happily.

In the next photo, the brown haired girl, who was now obviously Professor Height, stood with the young James Potter in their Hogwarts school robes. With a huge smile, she waved the hand holding her wand. A devilish smirk adorned James face as he waved to someone outside of the picture. A sharp elbow in the side from Falesha, caused James to roll his eyes but then wave at the camera.

A third picture was of a group of five, Harry guessed fifth years, four boys and one girl. His eyes widened when he realized it was Sirius, Lupin, Wormtail, his father, and Professor Height. Pocketing this picture, he moved on to the next.

Harry's mother stared out at him beautifully. Her arm was wrapped around the shoulder of a young Professor Height. Their bright smiles beamed out to him. They waved excitedly, holding out pieces of parchment showing their wonderful grades.

Before he could go through the rest of the pictures, he heard a raucous. "Harry!" A frantic Hermione called to him. "Harry! Ron! Get out of there, now. Hurry. She's coming!"

Stuffing the pictures back where he found them, he and Ron ran down from the office and out the door, locking it behind them. "**_Nox_**," they said to put out their wands. Seeing Hermione and Draco standing off to the side, waving for them to run. They all hurried down the hallway, careful not to make noise.

When they arrived in the Head common room, they were all panting and out of breath.

Slumping down on the couch and chairs, they stared at each other.

"Well, what'd you find?" Hermione asked, impatiently.

Pulling the picture from his robes, he handed it over to Draco and Hermione, who stared down at it confused.

"I think she's Aquila," Harry announced.

"Harry, that's a rather large leap. Don't you think?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide. "I mean, for all we know, she's just friends with them." She shook her head, "The other four were very close. Sirius, Lupin, and James were like brothers. I'm sure back then they felt that way about Pettigrew too.

"But Professor Height? Why would she be part of them? Has Dumbledore ever mentioned that there was also a girl in everything? Did anybody ever say anything about a 'Falesha Height' causing trouble or being a well-known student here?" She asked, her brows raised.

"Well no," Harry said, shaking his head. "But what if you were right? What if they're all trying to keep her hidden? They're all hiding her and her past so that Draco and I don't know about her?"

"Why?" She asked, not yet convinced.

"I don't know Hermione, that's why we're searching her office late into the night." He said, becoming angry.

She sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just... hard to believe."

"How often do we come into believable information?" He cocked his eyebrow.

She chuckled, "True."

Yawning, Ron stood up and stretched his arms in the air. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm bloody tired." Waving, he walked towards the door, "See you at breakfast."

Harry looked over to Draco who stared down at the picture in curiosity.

"Do you think she's good?" The blonde Slytherin asked. "I mean, why else would she carry these pictures of good memories with her unless she really did care about them, right?" He looked up at them hopefully, "Maybe she's on our side."

"I hope so," Hermione said, smiling lightly. "It sounds like she really wants you both to know whatever it is being hidden. At least you know she wants you guys to know the truth."

"Yeah, but more often the truth isn't a good thing." Harry said, sourly. Glaring at the floor in deep though, he bit his lip.

"Maybe we'll finally have some good luck," Draco said, half-smiling.

"Yeah," Harry stood up. Walking across the room, he patted his brother's shoulder. "I'm sure this time's better," He tried to reassure. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Turning, he left the room in somber silence.

Holding the picture tightly, Draco stared down at it. "I really just want one person to be honest and good," He said quietly.

Wrapping him in a hug, Hermione held him tightly. "I know, I know." She whispered.

"What is the point in saving the good side if they're just as filled with treachery?" He asked, angrily.

She paused for a moment, worried. "You're just angry."

"Angry or not, I'm still right." He said, sorrowfully.

Pulling back, she stared at him, unsure what to say.

"Don't look at me like that," He said, standing from the couch. "I haven't changed my mind. I'm still on your side, I'm just..." He sighed.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "I'm tired of being lied to at every turn. I probably won't ever know everything there is to know about my life or why I grew up the way I did. I'm sure there are tons of secrets just hidden away."

He threw his hands up into the air, "While I lived with Lucius, I didn't have anybody concerned about my welfare," He laughed in self-pity. "They all just gave up on me."

She shook her head, "You're right. They should've tried harder. They should have gotten you out of there. They should've approached you in first year, at least." She sighed, "But they didn't." Standing up, she walked over and took his hand. "They didn't save you or care for you when they should have. They didn't try hard enough."

Her hand lifted and cupped his cheek, "But that was then and this is now. You have people who care, people who will always have an eye on you, friends and family that will risk their lives to save you at any cost." She stared up at into his hazel eyes and rubbed his thumb over the one tear making it's way down his face.

Leaning his head down, he placed his forehead against hers and let his eyes connect to hers. They stood there, holding each other's gaze. His arm lifted, wrapping around her back. Her other hand rested on his chest. Lifting his hand, he tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Dance with me," He whispered.

"There's no music," She murmured.

"We don't need music." He began swaying them back and forth, moving his head, rested his cheek against hers. Humming the music to a song he'd heard his mother listening to all summer, he closed his eyes and enjoyed holding her. Opening his mouth, he quietly sang what he remembered, "_Dancin' in the dark, Middle of the night, Takin' your heart, And holdin' it tight..."_

His hand ran up her back, causing her to inhale sharply and then let it out in a shaky sigh.

"It's your love, It just does somethin' to me, It sends a shock right through me, I can't get enough, And if you wonder, About the spell I'm under, It's your love..."

Her hand bunched the robe under her palm into her fist. He nuzzled his head against hers, before continuing on in his soft, quiet voice. Although they were the only two in the room, he sang as if sharing a secret with only her. She hadn't expected him to have a rather sweet singing voice and yet when she heard it, it didn't surprise her.

"Better than I was, More than I am, And all of this happened, By takin' your hand..."

His hand fell from her hair and covered hers on his chest, causing it to uncurl and just lay warm beneath his palm.

"And who I am now, Is who I wanted to be, And now that we're together, I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free..."

Closing her eyes, she bit back the tears that wished for sweet escape. Holding him so close, having him sing sweetly in her ear, feeling his warm embrace, made it all so incredibly beautiful. But she knew that she'd have to let him go. That he wanted to be friends and this growing emotion that wanted him all for herself was going to have to be hidden and pushed away. She couldn't go on caring about him as more when all he wanted was friendship. It wasn't right to put that on him, when he was already so far in with other problems.

"It's a beautiful thing, Don't think I can keep it all in, no, And if you asked me why I changed, All I gotta do is say your sweet name..."

He let his face slowly graze across hers, until he was facing her again. His eyes staring deeply into hers, his mouth dangerously close, his hands holding her against him in a gentle but captive action. "You and Harry are the only people I can trust," He said, his eyes flickering with something she couldn't decipher.

With those few words she realized that she couldn't let her heart reign over everything. By kissing him like she so desperately wanted to, she would ruin that trust. Despite the fact that all she wanted was to have him and only him. Have his kiss and his arms around her every night when she fell asleep. To see his face and his sweet tired smile when she first wakes. To have his hand wrapped around hers whenever he was near. To feel his breath against her neck, her mouth. By wanting this, asking for this, she would have been deceiving him all this time. Pretending to be his friend, when she really wanted his love.

"And you'll never lose us." She promised, "I'll always be your friend."

Hermione kissed the side of his mouth. Turning away from him, she left him standing in the Common Room. Her tears fell freely but quietly as she quickly went to her room. Hoping to cry away the sad despair of knowing she could never have him and understanding the want would never leave.

* * *

**A/N **_Thank you for reading. Sorry for the late update but since FF was down, I wanted to wait until everyone read through Chapter 17 before I posted Chapter 18. Please review, I'd really like to know what you all think of Professor Height? Good or bad?_


	19. Confusion and Realization

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"The chapters were amazing...your story is one of the very few that actually have a clear plot...i'm not really sure if you do have one but that's what I can see..." -** Donnatella**_ of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers:**_ Hotkat144, Addicted2Love, Anonomous, Serpent91_, _Dragon 3712, Golden Angel71, DMwissmissGH, Hermione Granger Fanatic_,_ pen-behind-my-ear, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, FanFiction net fan, dawn,**irishpiratess, Pau-0803, Frankie girl, Rachael Lupin, Dracofan, jitterbug393, OrgnlAmagic, corny's idol, ginnyfan88,** **dragoneyes5000, cullenfreak, **_and _especially **galloping-goose**_, and **_NeraMedia_! **

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Nineteen_

Draco stood confused and upset. He really thought that she was starting to feel something back. The way she rocked ever so gently in his arms. How tight her grasp was, as if she was scared to let him go. Her beautiful warm eyes that looked so entranced by his. Friendship or not, for the briefest moment it seemed as if she was his and he was hers. Like she allowed her heart to open, her eyes to focus, and she realized that he was it for her.

As quickly as the moment came it was gone with a flash of hurt. "I'll always be your friend," were her words. Those deathly words that caused the sharp jab at his heart. She would not have him as anything more. She would not let him love her like he so desperately wanted to. He was like Harry or Ron to her, the closest he could get to loving her was the sweet embrace of a hug, the simple brush of lips over her forehead, a friendly holding of her hand. He'd never again be able to kiss her with all the feeling he possessed, stroke her hair lovingly, or hold her through the night.

He feared the hot searing pain that was enveloping him would never end. Rejected again, standing all alone in the room they shared some of their most intimate moments. There was no hope to have what he truly wanted. All that was left to look forward to now was the impending war where he'd most likely meet his demise. He couldn't find comfort in thinking that perhaps Hermione would one day turn to him and see the man who loved her.

His shattered heart, his broken self, made it's way to his room. He didn't want to mourn for the relationship that never had it's chance to start. He couldn't handle knowing that he had come so close to the one thing he'd always desired, only to have it trampled. Sure friendship is a kind of love. But what he wanted was not a confidante but a love to last the ages.

Crawling beneath the covers, but finding that the cold still reached him, he sighed, watching the white of his breath billow from him. Unable to sleep, he stared at the shadows playing over the stone walls. Slowly, they began to look like two figures; dancing together, kissing, loving, he had to close his eyes. In a matter of seconds he had gone from feeling nothing but bliss to being the sad, lonely boy he had been when he arrived at Hogwarts that year.

No hope. Not for him.

Harry stared at his brother, worried. Glancing at Hermione, who was far across the hall, ignoring Ron's Quidditch chatter, he wondered exactly what happened. Draco had been quiet and removed from things for the last few days. Never openly saying what was wrong, or asking Harry to stop by so they could talk, Harry didn't know what to do. He had a feeling it had to do with Hermione, who wasn't commenting on Draco's mannerisms as of late. The dance was only a couple days away and as far as he knew, they were still going together. So why were they acting so distant?

Throwing his arm out, he stopped Draco from continuing on down the hall in his depressed daze. Walking in front of him, he shook his head sighing. "I don't know what happened between you two, but I can't stand to see you walking around like a zombie. It's scaring the first years," He added, hoping the humor would lighten him up.

Draco stared away from him, mournfully.

He searched his face, wanting him to just break down and tell him what happened. "It's Hermione, isn't it? Did you two have a fight?"

He shook his head, "Quite the opposite." His eyes closed for a moment. "Hermione and I will be friends for ever." He snorted, "Until death do us part. Doubt that'll be very far from now." His face hardened into a scowl.

"What?" Harry's face contorted with confusion. "Okay, so it's not Hermione? You're worried about the War?"

He shook his head, "No, it's definitely Hermione."

"Bloody hell Draco, just tell me." He threw his arms up into the air, frustrated.

Turning back, he stared at his brother in a hard, almost scary fashion. "We'll be friends forever," He repeated. "She's never going to see me as anything more."

Harry could see how hard it was for Draco to say those few words. He sighed, looking down. "What makes you say that?"

"She told me." His face contorted with pain.

Harry listened as he explained the entire nights events. He winced, feeling sorry for his brother. His mind questioned why Hermione would say such a thing, when he knew full well that she had serious feelings for Draco. "I'm sure she was just saying that to reassure you that she wasn't going to leave you. What'd you expect her to say? 'I love you Draco, I'll be with you forever'?" He asked.

At his last few words a group of girls glanced over and giggled. Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco didn't seem to notice them, instead his shoulders shrugged, sagging down. "If I were at all lucky," He muttered.

Harry chuckled, "Come on, you know Hermione. She's probably worried that you don't feel that way for her, when in reality you both completely love each other." He hinted, hoping his brother would get the point. "Maybe you should talk to her. Tell her it all."

"What if you're wrong? What if she really only wants to be friends and I scare her off?" He said, worried.

"She said she'd never leave you. I think that's a good reason to think she's not going anywhere." He exhaled loudly, wishing they'd get it over with. He couldn't understand why everyone else could see how obvious it was they were in love, while the two of them were oblivious to each others feelings.

"I don't know, I just don't know." He turned, starting to walk to class again.

Harry knew better than to keep going with the subject. If it was causing Draco this much pain then he would just have to wait until his brother calmed down. Or until he was able to talk to Hermione in private. Given that she's the one who seemed to end whatever it was happening between the two, she was the one he really needed to question. He just hoped that he didn't get angry. After everything that had happened, Draco had become the brother Harry needed. Though Hermione was his very best friend, he felt the need to protect Draco from the pain she was causing. Whether it was involuntary or not.

Walking into the classroom, he cast a suspicious eye on Professor Height, wondering exactly what it was she was hiding. Taking his seat near the front of class, he kept careful watch of her every action. He briefly wondered if he'd be able to see the Dark Mark on her arm, that is if she was a Death Eater. Part of him didn't want to think of her that way. Didn't believe that the woman he'd had such an easy banter with over the past seven weeks had in fact been deceiving him. Then again, it was easy for those he'd known for years to do the same.

Tipping her head, her green eyes stared into his, giving away nothing. Smiling briefly, she looked to the rest of the class. "If you're all done talking, today we're going to do an in-depth study of our backgrounds." Her mouth quirked to the side, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"What does that have to do with the Dark Arts?" She asked, confused.

"I'll explain that when you're done." She nodded, "I want you to spend the class drawing up an entire family tree." With the noise of the unhappy groans, she simply waved it off. "Would you rather something to terrify you?"

"I'd rather be scared than looking into my boring family," Parkinson muttered.

"Look in the mirror," Ron remarked, getting a vicious glare.

"Alright Weasley, Parkinson, that's enough." The professor stood to her full height and looked down at them seriously. Turning, she walked to a shelf and pulled out a thick, black book. It was worn and dusty, calling back to an unthinkable year.

"You all know the unforgivable curses," She said. Licking the tip of her finger, she flipped through the yellowish-brown pages, her eyes scanning over things. "But there are a few spells that aren't even used any longer." She looked at them from the top of her eyes, "Curses that are still just as dangerous, they just happed to be forgotten."

"As dangerous as Avada?" Parkinson asked, disbelievingly. "That's impossible! It kills immediately."

"You don't believe me?" Professor Height, asked. Her mouth curling, "You don't trust that a DADA teacher would know of curses that are equally as deathly?"

"I don't believe there are others that cause death, not unless they're used continuously." She shook her head.

"You only need to use this one once. One word and the person is dead. No pulse, no breathing, no blood pumping through their veins." She slammed the book shut, causing the students to jump. Mumbling under her breath, the students watched mesmerized as a large black rat suddenly appeared by her foot. Holding it up, she stared at it. "Would like to see this curse?" She asked.

Deftly, they all nodded their heads slowly.

"**_Trucido!_**" she shouted, wandlessly, at the creature. A cloud of black smoke went up around it for a moment before dissipating as quickly as it had come.

With sharp, fast steps, she made her way to Parkinson's desk. Holding the rat out in front of her face, she asked, "Is that dead enough for you?"

"Y-Yes professor." She answered, staring up at the mangled, distorted face of the dead rodent.

"Good." Turning, she cast a spell making it disappear. "Now that I've given you what you wanted, do what I asked in the first place." She looked back to them, her eyes landing on Harry and Draco. "A full family tree."

After classes ended, Harry asked Hermione to meet him out by the Black Lake. He wanted to talk to her privately. She slowly made her way out, it wasn't that she really wanted to hang around the Head common room. Since the night she had given up on being more to Draco they hadn't spoken much. She woke up to find him sleeping in. He'd simply tell her he would see her in class instead of walking down to breakfast with her. After classes, he went to his room, locking the door behind him. During patrolling, he kept a rather large amount of distance between them, and didn't strike up conversations like he used to.

She couldn't blame it all on him. She had many chances to try and get him to come back to her. There were moments where she should've just turned around and admitted the truth. In just a few days their friendship was slowly falling apart. All that they had built, all that she tried to keep safe, was falling down right before her eyes. If leaving him that night had caused this then what would have happened if she had actually kissed him like she wanted to?

Hermione found herself waiting for Harry instead. She thought she'd be late but instead she found that he still hadn't arrived. While waiting, she pulled out a book and scanned the table of contents. It still bothered her how Draco's broom had disappeared from right beneath him. A spell had to have been cast to cause it. Someone must have tampered with it. She just had to figure out how they did it.

She was just about to flip the page when something caught her eye. A black smudge was pressed against one of the many spells hidden in the helpful book. "**_Abeo,_**" she read aloud, "_This spell can be used to cause anything on an inanimate nature disappear. It can take up to five minutes to start working. It can be done wandlessly. Simply touch the object, say the incantation and wait. The object can be brought back by saying **Videor**, only he who made the object disappear can make it reappear._"

Hermione's brow came together. It was a very simple spell that basically anyone could use, but for it to have worked someone besides Draco had to have touched the broom during the game. A number of students could've done so while everyone played Quidditch. Slamming the book shut, her face twisted into a scowl. There was only one student anyone could really see touch his broom other than Draco.

Leaping from her seat on the rock, she stomped towards the school. Harry was running over to her, breathless. "Sorry, I'm late. I had to-" He stared at her confused, "Where are you going? I know it's a half hour past when I said I'd be here, but I really need to talk to you."

"We'll talk after," She said, determined.

"After what?" His brow creased.

Without answering, Hermione kept stalking towards the school, then up the stairs, down the halls until she reached the Head Common Room. Muttering the password, she proceeded to march inside. Her eyes searched the room, finally she settled on Draco's door and she hurried over, throwing the double doors apart. Draco sat on the bed, a game of exploding snap in front of him.

Pulling her wand out, she pointed it angrily at the boy across from Draco. He stared at the tip and into her eyes. He gulped, "W-What are you doing, G-Granger?"

"Why?" She shouted.

"'Mione?" Harry questioned from behind her.

Draco looked back and forth between them, finally standing up and beside Hermione. "What'd you do?" He asked the accused boy.

"You '**_Abeo_**'d' his broom, didn't you?" Hermione asked.

The boy stayed silent.

"Answer me Zabini!" She screamed. "You were the only one who was able to touch it during the game!" Her eyes bore into him, savagely. "You made yourself fall, you waited for him to catch you because you knew he'd be the only one who would. After he saved you, you cast **_Abeo_** on his broom. Within a few minutes, he was falling downward, to his death." She spat the last word at him.

With her explanation, two more wands joined hers, pointed at the terrified boy. His body shook with fear, his jaw was clenched shut.

"I want to know why," She said. "All of this time, you've been acting like his friend. Making him believe that he actually had an ally in Slytherin. But you've really been against him. Why? Because he's not a pureblood? Because he's not a Malfoy?" She yelled.

"No," He shouted.

"Then why?" Draco screamed. "I trusted you! I thought you were my friend!"

"I am." Blaise tried. "I didn't want to do it." He shook his head, "My parents owled me, they told me they didn't want anything getting in the way of You-Know-Who! If I didn't do it I wouldn't be here." His eyes brimmed with tears, "I'd be dead." He shook his head sighing. Looking away from them, he muttered, "Pansy was in on it too. She followed me everywhere. Telling me over and over what I had to do."

"You'd be dead?" Hermione repeated. "Draco would be dead!" Leaping from the floor, she tackled him, causing them to fall to the floor.

Draco jumped across the bed, scrambling to see what she was going to do. Harry ran to the other side of the room, staring down at the two of them shocked.

Holding Blaise by his robes, she lifted his upper-half from the floor. Her eyes stared down at him coldly, "Do you know what you could have done?"

"Of course I do," He said through clenched teeth. "You don't know how much it's been tearing me apart to think that I could've killed someone." He shook his head, "I didn't think I was capable of it."

Pointing her wand at him, she stared at him.

His eyes closed, his face paled, and he waited for the fate she would put on him.

"Mione," Harry said, concerned about just what she was going to do.

She stayed silent, her wand pointed dangerously at the fraudulent boy.

"Hermione," Draco said a little louder, trying to catch her attention.

"**_Petrificus totalus_**," She whispered.

Draco gently pulled her away from Blaise, holding her back.

Harry pointed his wand down and muttered a hovering spell. "He has to go to Dumbledore."

They nodded.

Walking towards the figure, Draco stared into the eyes of the boy who used to be his friend. "Goodbye Blaise." He said, his face covered in hurt.

Harry left with the deceptive boy, glancing back at his brother and friend.

Sighing, Hermione sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry you had to find out that he was the one who did it."

His eyes fell to hers. "You're sorry?" He shook his head, "For all I know he was planning something much worse later on." His hand reached out as if to stroke her cheek but he paused and pulled away. Clearing his throat, he turned from her, "Thank you."

Hermione watched as he stared out the window, his features drawn and sad. Mustering her courage, she crossed the space between them and hugged him from behind her. Pressing her body against his back, the side of her face atop his shoulder blade, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I've really missed you," She whispered.

"I haven't gone anywhere," He responded quietly.

"That's not true," She said. "You've been avoiding me. We haven't talked in days. You're not even the same Draco." Her hands clutched at the front of his robe. "I'm sorry. For whatever I did. I-" His hand covering hers made her stop.

Pulling her hand away from his robe, he turned around. Cupping her cheek, he stared down into her eyes. "No, I'm sorry. I've been acting foolishly." Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her forehead, causing her eyes to fall closed. "But that's over now." His thumb rubbed her soft skin, "I've accepted my fate." Before she could question what he meant, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her warmly. His hand rubbed her back, kneading away the tension and worry that had built up over the past few days.

Draco had kept himself cut off since the night she had told him they wouldn't be more than friends. He forced himself to stay away from her, despite the fact that it tore him up to see her look over to him curious and hurt as to why he was leaving her behind. Even though it was plainly obvious he was suffering, it didn't stop everyone from badgering him. He still had to put up with Pansy's insufferable insults. Of course the last time she cornered him in the hall to put him down, she had come pretty close to the truth. Saying something to the effect of Hermione realizing he wasn't worth her time.

It was understandable that she wouldn't want him as anything more. It was surprising that Hermione ever wanted to be his friend. After all the pain he had put her through, the fact that she was able to put up with him now was almost unbelievable. He had been lucky that she had looked through his thin, hard exterior to see that beneath it, he was really a good person. He still didn't believe he deserved to have a friend like her.

Even if his feelings had taken him over, causing him to fall for her in a way he never thought possible. Like that of the stories his mother told him, his heart opened up and found one person who could understand and love him. Over the years he had come to think that perhaps there was no one he would ever be able to see a future with. Nobody that would take the time to really talk to him, to listen to him. He wondered if he'd ever find anyone who could stand with him during the most horrendous of situations.

With his change of life came her. He may have lost a mother but he also gained the one thing Narcissa wanted him to have most. Love. Whether or not Hermione would ever know. Despite that she may never love him back. He had found it, in her. He had found that one prized possession that he had wished and wanted for so long.

The few days had passed in a blur for him. Small irrelevant conversations with people. Questions from Harry. Distance and hurt from Hermione. Classes and their piles of homework that he managed through. Patrolling filled with a heavy silence. Then it all attacked him in one swift moment. Bursting through the door was Hermione with an accusation that was not only incredibly painful to hear, but entirely true. The one person who he thought he could trust, outside of the Trio, turned out to be a traitor trying to kill him.

He lost Blaise and the friendship he thought they had built, but he also gained back Hermione. And she was worth much more than whatever lies Blaise had fed him for the past seven weeks. It surprised him that Hermione was actually sorry about having to tell him that Blaise was an enemy. She still worried about his feelings when he had ignored her and put her through the pain of thinking he didn't want her around.

Realizing how stupid he had been, he came to the understanding that he may never have her as more than a friend. But at least he would have her for the rest of his life. Friend or lover, she would never leave him. Right then he needed her more than anything and he wasn't going to let his emotions push her away. No matter how much it hurt not to have her. Despite that it pained him to know that one day she'd love someone else. He was going to keep his friendship with her, alive and lasting a lifetime.

"I'm still your date to the Hallowe'en dance, right?" He asked, "You didn't just give up on me and say yes to one of your many other male suitors?"

Slapping his chest, "I guess if I have to take you..." She grinned.

"You don't know how lucky you really are," He teased.

"I think I do," She said, in an unreadable tone.

Running his hand over her soft hair, he sighed. "Who do you think Harry's going with?"

"If he finally listens to his heart, he'll go with the person he's been in love with for years." She said simply.

The next morning, Harry was happy to see that Hermione and Draco had made up. He wasn't sure what had happened to Blaise, but he wasn't in DADA class. However, Pansy was still perched, her nose high in the air, in her usual seat. Class was almost over, he and Draco had passed their family trees in half-way through. There wasn't much to say.

James and Lily were up at the top, then he and Draco. His father was an only child, so he didn't have anyone coming off of him. To the side of his mother was his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley. He wanted to put his godfather in but didn't know where he'd go. As the rest of the students filed out, Harry heard his name being called. Turning around, he walked back to see Professor Height.

"There was a small mistake on your tree," She said simply, handing it back to him. "Look it over and if there's any problems at all, come see me at lunch." She winked, turning her back to him and leaving for her office.

Frowning, he stared after her.

"What was that about?" Draco's voice called questioningly.

"I don't know," Harry answered.

They left the classroom, walking down the hall towards Transfiguration.

Unrolling the parchment, he stared down at the new writing. His brow furrowed at her corrections. "But-" Slowly, dawning hit him. "Draco," he said quietly. "Draco!" he repeated, louder.

"What?" He asked, stopping to see that Harry had quit walking a few paces back.

He looked up at him, his face was completely earnest. "I know how Professor Height knew Sirius and our parents."

* * *

****

A/N Please review! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you all for reading, I'll update again soon.


	20. Extended Family

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"I am waiting as usual on the edge of my seat. You're still on the top of the heap for me! I better wrap this up or your next chapter will already be up! Keep it going speedy."_

**Thank you to the following reviewers:**_ DMwissmissHG, Hotkat144, FanFiction net fan, sarahlouhardy, Serpent91, Kala Raish, SilverAngel06, The Future Mrs Thomas Andrew Felton, frankie girl, Golden Angel71, HaliJade Snape, Sezen, Dragon3712, kiss me you idiot, dragoneyes5000, Pau-0803, ChanelGranger, Ireboricua, ANNiEEx3, Hermione Granger fanatic, Hecate goddess of Darkness, corny's idol, **Feltonluver4eva, ****SpellMasters,** **Rachael Lupin, Donnatella, Cullenfreak, **_and _especially **galloping-goose**_ and **_NeraMedia._**

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Twenty_

Lucius stood waiting in the dark chambers of Lord Voldemort. It wasn't he who was being punished for trying to kill Draco however. The doors flew open, slamming loudly on the damp, cement walls. Their screams were high and filled with pained sorrow. If Lucius had any heart, perhaps he would feel sorry for them. Instead, he wished the insufferable noise would stop, it was giving him a headache.

Standing from his seat, his quick movements caused his hood to fall. In plain sight was his pale white skin and blue veined face. His hollow, dark eyes glared into the accused people before him. Down on their knees, sobbing for mercy, they dare not look at him.

"Tell me, Zabini's," he shouted, "What exactly were you thinking?"

"W-W-We thought we were helping you, my Lord," the cowering man tried to explain.

"Help me?" Voldemort repeated, in disgust. "I don't need you to send a boy in to do my work!" Pulling out his wand, he pressed it against the man's temple. "You could have ruined all that I've planned."

"I-I-" He sobbed, his chest heaving.

"**_Crucio!_**" The Dark Lord yelled.

Writhing in pain, the man fell to the floor. A ghastly expression tore at his face while he screamed for it to stop. Blood spurted from his mouth. The intensity of the curse being thrown at him and the length of time had caused internal damage. His fingers dug into the floor, clawing at it in a poor attempt to break free. Finally, the curse was no longer being thrown at him. The burning sensation and cruel agony still remained, coursing through his every limb.

"And you!" Voldemort turned towards the woman, "You brought Parkinson in on this deceit. She was to be keeping a close eye on Draconus and Potter. You knew well that she was already a spy, not to be spoken to unless she had some useful information." Wrapping his hand around the woman's throat, he lifted her from the floor, high up above his own head.

Choking, her arms waved frantically. Eyes bulging, air depleted, she fought to stay alive but resisted the urge to claw at his hands to let her go, knowing what it would result in. Seconds before death would've surely taken her, he dropped her to the ground. The hard cement painfully met with her body. A loud crack sounded through the room, she bit her lip to keep in the scream needing to be emitted. Looking down, she could see that her right arm's bone was protruding through the skin.

"You have both made a huge mistake in judgement," Voldemort screamed in their faces. "I need Draconus alive. If he dies, then so does Potter. I will fight them both, I will win." Sitting down in his chair, he glared down at them, pure disgust dripping from his every word. "You, however, will not be there to see my victory."

Their eyes widened as they realized their fate. "No, please," The woman crawled over the dirty floor towards that of Voldemort's feet. Her one arm was useless, pulled closely to her chest. Before she made it completely, to bow down and kiss his feet, showing that she understood her wrong-doing, his leg leapt out, catching her in the face. Her head launched backwards, blood poured from the spaces where her teeth lay prior. Without waiting, his foot kicked out again, this time catching her broken arm. Flying backwards, she screamed in horror. The searing pain from her arm and mouth coursed through her. Lying on the cold floor, she rolled back and forth, sobbing.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a Death Eater," Voldemort spat. "Lucius, finish them off."

"Yes, my Lord." Walking forward, his back rigid, his face like stone, he stared down at the Zabini couple. If he were like that of the light side, perhaps he would feel bad for killing two people he'd known for decades. Two people who happened to be his close friends. But he was Lucius Malfoy and there was nothing that would cause any sign of loss. If he could kill his wife without feeling sorry, he could certainly kill his best friends.

"It's too bad, really," Voldemort announced. "Your son could've been one of the greats. Up here along-side those like Malfoy here. Not only did you ruin yourselves, but now you must die knowing he will suffer the same fate." He tipped his head down, staring at them with cold eyes, "Don't think that because Dumbledore has him hidden, we won't find him."

Pointing his wand at the female Zabini, Lucius told her, "You should've known better." He sneered, "**_Avada Kedavra!_**"

With that, her body fell back limply. She would not feel the pain of her injuries any longer, but she most likely would rather it than her own demise.

Turning towards the male Zabini, Lucius shook his head back and forth slowly, "Any last words traitor?"

Sitting up slightly, Zabini inhaled and exhaled loudly. Looking up at Lucius's eyes searchingly, he found nothing but cold, hard lifeless Malfoy. Gathering the last of his courage, he spat at Lucius, only catching the front of his robes around his legs. "I hope Draco kills you," He muttered.

Staring at the pathetic man on the floor with wide surprised eyes, Malfoy was slow to react. He stared at him, wondering what brought on this sudden streak of pride. In the far background, he could hear The Dark Lord yelling at him to finish his job. Staring into the eyes of the man who used to be his friend, he nodded, knowing that he was no longer a man. Lucius was not human any longer. He was a Death Eater, through and through. "**_Avada Kedavra!_**" Lucius finally screamed.

The man fell back with a loud thump. His body lay in a mess of limbs, none of which were lying in what would be considered a normal fashion. His legs were curled beneath him while one arm stuck out in a jagged fashion and the other was strewn across his chest. His head fell to the side, black soulless eyes staring out at nothing.

"Malfoy," Voldemort called to him.

Turning, Lucius brought his attention back to his master. "Yes, my Lord."

"What news have you brought me of Draconus and Potter? What has your spy found that will be useful?"

"Draco is an animagus," Lucius stated.

"I already knew that, you fool." He shouted, the noise reverberated off the walls.

"Yes, sir, but we think we may know how it happened." He straightened himself, standing to his full height. "He did not study to become one, nor did he cast the spell to change himself into his form. Therefore we've deduced that someone from the stands cast it on him."

"Who?" Voldemort asked, annoyed with having to wait.

"We are unsure a this time." Malfoy said, clenching his jaw.

"And how much longer will I have to wait for an answer?" He bellowed.

"Not very long, my Lord. Parkinson is keeping a close eye on the twins. As curious as they are, they two are searching for a reason as to why he changed, and she will surely know very soon."

"And what of our other spy?" He asked, motioning for someone to take the Zabini bodies away.

"She is trying to get close to Potter," He nodded, "So far her attempts have been interrupted, but she stands strong. She will get the job done."

"Good." Voldemort nodded. "Tonight we will plan."

"Plan, my Lord?" Lucius asked, confused.

"The Hallowe'en Ball is approaching for the young students of Hogwarts." He smirked nastily. "I believe our second spy should earn her keep."

Harry sat deep in thought. While the ruckus of Charms class swarmed him, he easily blocked out the noise. There was just too much to think about. What she had written had huge ramifications if she was telling the truth. How was he to take it? What was he supposed to do? What if it was really just a lie? What made her trustworthy?

A hand clamped down on his shoulder, causing him to jump. Looking up he saw Draco staring down at him, "Hey," He said, quietly.

"Don't think about it too much," His brother warned. "It'll mess around with you. Lunch isn't long from now, we'll talk to her then."

"We?" He asked.

"Of course 'we,' I'm not letting you run off and talk to her alone. Besides, if she's telling the truth, then she's my family too."

Harry nodded, "Right."

"What are you two going on about?" Hermione's voice interrupted.

They looked at each other, briefly. "We'll tell you after lunch."

Frowning, she cocked her eyebrow. "Can't wait," She rolled her eyes.

"Granger, Potter, Black, is my class not up to your standards?" Flitwick asked.

They didn't know how to answer, so they simply stayed quiet.

"This would be a good time to say, 'No professor, we love Charms.'" He shook his head, "Hurry up now, we've only got ten minutes before the end of class. If I don't see any work done, the three of you will spend you lunch with me." He walked away briskly.

Draco sighed, "You know, she didn't put a name. Perhaps she's just telling us she's knows of this mysterious family member."

"What?" Hermione asked.

Harry grimaced at Draco and pulled out the parchment. Staring down at it, the two boys' brows knit together. "But- I swear- It was right there-" Harry pointed to a blank space off to the side of James' name.

"What was right there?" She asked, staring at them like they had gone mad.

"There was-" Draco stared at it confused. "I saw it too, so it's not just your imagination."

"What? You saw what? What are you two talking about?" Hermione threw her arms up in frustration.

"There was writing here," Harry pointed again. "Right there, I swear it."

"Oh honestly," She shook her head, "If there is in fact writing and it's disappeared, what does that tell you?"

"That we need to get our eyes checked?" Draco asked.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione pointed her wand at the parchment, "**_Aparecium._**" With that, the writing that they had seen earlier reappeared. "Just like with the," She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Marauders Map, it had a special ink that can only be seen when you use this spell."

Looking at each other, they nodded. "Aquila," They said simultaneously.

Hermione sighed loudly, exasperated. "I swear, if neither of you explain yourselves, I'm going to-" Before she could finish her sentence, class ended.

A 'sorry' expression crossed Harry and Draco's faces as they ran from the class, down towards the DADA room.

Navigating the halls, they carefully ran quickly, avoiding the many students crowding around them. Being very interested in Professor Heights explanation, they tried to keep their tempers in check. It was making them beyond angry that as soon as they reached any speed, they were being pushed back by their fellow classmates.

The two brothers began worrying that she might not be in the classroom by the time they reached it. Getting fed up with being polite, they simply pushed kids out of the way, running and swerving to get through the crowds. Finally, the class was in sight. Right before they reached the door, however, Dumbledore stepped out from the shadows.

"Where are you two going?" He asked, his face was rather stiff. "Lunch has started, you don't want to miss it."

"We won't. We just need to talk to Professor Height about our recent assignment," Draco clarified.

Nodding slowly, the tall, regal man began walking away. "Remember that sometimes that which we want to know most, is not entirely as wonderful as we might think," He said, before disappearing around a corner.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged, "We'll think it over later." He placed his hand on the door, pulling it open a crack. "Are you ready for this?"

Inhaling deeply, he nodded.

Pulling it open completely, the two young men walked inside. Their eyes scanned the empty room; their brows knit together. Stepping farther in, they called out her name, but there was no answer.

"Maybe she went to lunch," Draco said, sounding beaten. "We should've started pushing our way through from the very beginning."

Harry huffed, angrily.

"Pushing your way through is a good way to get points taken off your House," a voice said from behind, startling them.

"Professor Height," Draco said, stating the obvious.

"We thought you'd left," Harry clarified.

She nodded, a smile tugging at her mouth. "Well, how may I help you?"

Draco snorted, "You can tell us what the bloody hell your correction meant." Suddenly realizing what he'd said, he blanched before catching hold of himself. "I mean, you could explain what your writings meant, please."

Laughing, she walked past them and motioned for them to follow. "You two are so much like your father," She told them.

They looked at each other, half-grinning.

Sitting down at her desk, she looked up at them, motioning for the parchment. Harry handed it over and she rolled it out. "So, what's the problem exactly?"

"You put a family in that I've never known of." Harry said, "Who is Giauzar and Asterope?"

"Asterope Potter is your father's aunt," She explained. "Giauzar is her husband."

"And Sirius?" Draco pointed down at the black name on the paper, "You're saying that he married our cousin? Giauzar and Asterope's daughter?" Draco questioned.

She nodded, "That's right."

"But there's a line connecting her to our father and his parents. Why?" Harry asked.

"James' parents adopted her. Giauzar was a cruel man; he was very involved in the dark arts. Asterope didn't care much for the magic world but she loved him nevertheless." Sighing, she looked away for a moment. "Giauzar was never a very good father. Upon finding out about her bad home life she was asked if she'd like to be adopted. They agreed and she became James' sister."

"Who is she?" Draco asked, staring at her.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," She shook her head.

"If she alive?" Harry asked, quietly.

Professor Height's eyes landed on him, connecting for a moment. "Very much so."

"And her and Sirius? They really loved each other?"

"Incredibly so." She smiled, somewhat sadly. "They had the most beautiful connection." She swallowed, "When he went away to Azkaban, she never once forgot about him. She searched the world over, looking for Wormtail." She scowled, "She knew he was still alive." Her jaw clenched, "Sirius did not do anything wrong."

"You said Wormtail," Draco pointed out. "Most people would call him Pettigrew or Peter. But you called him by his Marauder name."

Paling slightly, she stood up from her desk. "I think it's time you both left for lunch."

"Are you Aquila?" Harry asked, suddenly. "Are you Sirius' wife?"

A loud bang resounded in the background. Hurrying from behind her desk, she ran to see what was happening in her classroom. Motioning for them to stay put, she closed the door behind her carefully. Suddenly a loud eruption of screaming could be heard.

Running from her office to help her, Draco and Harry happened upon something unexpected. In the middle of the room stood a tall, brown haired man, his arms wrapped around Professor Height's waist. Picking her up from the ground, he laughed happily. "My dear woman, it has been far too long."

"Remus Lupin," She announced in excited awe. "It's been longer than I could possibly remember." She hugged him again, "How are you?"

"I-" His eyes roamed away for a moment, "I'm afraid we have an audience." Letting his arms fall away, he smiled up at the two boys. "Well, are you going to come down and greet your former professor?"

Hurrying down the stairs, Harry half-ran towards Lupin. "What are you doing back?"

Clearing his throat, he looked around the room for a moment. "I came to see Dumbledore on important business." Looking past him to the hesitant Draco, he put his hand out. "I'm afraid we've never been formally introduced. I was a good friend of your fathers."

Reaching out, Draco shook his hand. "Draco Black," He said.

Lupin's face fell slightly. "Right then." He nodded.

"You and Professor Height are close then?" Harry asked, suspiciously.

"We... went to school together." He said, his face quickly becoming masked. "Old friends." He nodded.

"How old?" Draco asked, "I was sure she was only in her mid-twenties."

"You're too kind," Professor Height said, grinning.

"So you knew Sirius' wife?" Harry asked, deciding not to beat around the subject at hand.

"What?" Lupin asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Sirius' wife. My cousin, or aunt, I'm really not sure." He explained.

"I think she'd be our adopted aunt. Technically our cousin though." Draco said, tipping his head in thought.

Harry's eyes widened, "Does that mean she's our Godmother?"

Looking back at Professor Height with wide eyes, Lupin inhaled deeply. "Exactly what do you know about your Godmother?"

"We thinks she's Aquila," Draco said, staring at Lupin. "You know, the fifth Marauder."

"How did you-" Remus shook his head, "You two are both so much like James."

"Aquila is female, isn't she? She's Sirius' wife and our father's adopted sister." Harry said, nodding. "It all makes sense. But what I don't understand is why it's been hidden from us." He glared at them, "She's our Godmother and as far as I know she's not in Azkaban. Is she?"

They shook their heads.

"Then what excuse do you have for hiding her from us?" He asked, angrily.

"I'm afraid that's my fault," Dumbledore's voice interrupted from the doorway.

Harry and Draco turned their glaring eyes on the Headmaster. "Why?" They asked together.

"Perhaps Falesha Black would prefer to answer that." He said, nodding towards Professor Height.

"So you are her!" Harry said.

With a soft smile, she nodded shortly. "I've wanted to tell you from the moment I arrived."

"Where were you all this time?" Draco asked.

Inhaling, she clasped her hands. Glancing back at Remus, she sighed. "When I was a young girl, I became James sister and it was the most incredible thing to happen to me. That is, until we came here to Hogwarts." She nodded, "I met your mother in this very classroom. She was disgusted at what we were learning, deciding that it really shouldn't be taught to anyone." She smiled briefly, a sadness resonating in her features.

"I was very close friends with Remus and Sirius, who were James' very best friends. We used to run around on all of these terribly dangerous adventures after classes." She smiled, "During them we simply played pranks on most anyone around us." She shook her head, "In fifth year, I fell in love with Sirius. James didn't really approve of it at first." Her eyes became teary, "He was always so protective of me."

She inhaled shakily, "Whenever they were in trouble they left my name out of it. They didn't want my record to be marred like theirs had been on many occasions." Licking her lips, her eyes began staring off as if in the past. "After seventh year, James and Lily married." She grinned, "It was beautiful, wasn't it Remus?" She turned to him, happily.

He nodded, smiling lightly. "Completely." He patted her shoulder.

"A month later, Sirius proposed and we were married over the summer. Out by the Black Lake." She smiled, "Not long after that, we had our daughter." Her face fell, darkening. "_Alshain Chara Black_." She smiled, "She looked just like her father. Grey eyes, brown hair." She laughed, which sounded more like a hiccup. "She was a daddy's girl. Following him around everywhere."

Swaying slightly, Remus took her arm and directed her to a chair.

"Everything changed when we were twenty-two. Sirius took Alshain out for the day; he needed just one day when people weren't pointing the finger at him. He went to the muggle world. He spotted Pettigrew and he became enraged. He was sworn to secrecy and because of his betrayal James and Lily were dead," She said the last word in an emotional whisper.

Covering her eyes with her shaking hand for a moment, she collected herself. "Pettigrew caused an explosion. He killed eleven near-by muggles and my little girl." She inhaled shakily. "Sirius was blamed for the entire thing. James and Lily's deaths, the explosion, and of course Pettigrew's _death_ too."

She shook her head in vehement anger. "That bastard ruined everything." She stared at them with wet, enraged eyes. "He killed everyone who mattered. He's the reason you two were taken away." She shook her head. "Sirius and I looked for you. We tried to get you back." She gasped for air. "He was taken away to Azkaban and I begged for someone to tell me where you were. I begged and pleaded for them to give me my right. I was your Godmother. James and Lily wanted me to care for you if something were to happen to them." She was shouting now, angry at the past.

Kneeling beside her, Lupin whispered calming words.

"No Remus," She shook her head. "I have to finish telling them."

Sighing, he stood up, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"They wouldn't tell me where you were. I knew that Jamie, sorry, Draco, had been taken away." She swallowed, standing up she walked to him. Laying one hand on his shoulder and the other on the side of his head, she stared into his eyes. "I'm so sorry." She inhaled, sharply. "If I could've found you, if I could've gotten you out of there, I swear I would have."

With wet eyes and a burning throat, Draco simply nodded.

Reaching her arm out she took Harry's arm and pulled him closer. "If someone would've told me where you were I would've come, I promise you." She stared them both in the eyes, with complete determination.

"You were far too deep in your own emotions to help them," Remus reminded. "You had lost your daughter and you husband was ripped away from you." He sighed, "Not to mention that Death Eaters were looking for you. They knew you'd be searching for the boys."

Turning from the twins, she glared at her friend. "And my only way of keeping safe was to completely disappear? From my home, my friends, my family." She shook her head, "I left everything and how did it help? Tell me Remus, what did it do?"

Taking her in his arms, he simply hugged her. "I'm sorry," He said to the boys. "She's been through a lot in the past fifteen years." He shook his head, "From Sirius' escape to his death, it's just been terribly hard to cope with." He sighed, "We thought she was doing better. She came here hoping to get close to the both of you. She really wanted a relationship with you."

"She's good then?" Draco asked, getting a sharp jab in the ribs from Harry. "You were wondering too," He said, scowling. "We can't simply trust her."

Sniffling, she turned from Remus. Wiping her eyes, she tried to smile at them. "I can understand where your suspicions come from," She shook her head. "I'd never betray Sirius, nor would I hurt your parents like that. Lily was my best friend and James was my brother. I loved them dearly." She frowned, "I know that you may think that doesn't mean much given that Pettigrew was supposed to feel much like that but still hurt them, but I truly mean what I say."

Remus stepped beside her, "I have no doubts in her loyalty." He confirmed. "She has been one of the most loyal friends I've ever known."

Still somewhat unconvinced, the two boys simply stood quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Draco asked. "You've had weeks to do it."

"I've wanted to tell you from the moment I saw the both of you. But we thought you'd be safer if you didn't know." She explained, sadly.

"Then why'd you assign us our family tree and basically tell us?" He asked.

"I thought I could tell you my past without revealing who I really was." She shrugged, "I took my maiden name in hopes that nobody else would know who I was either."

"What does this mean for us?" Harry asked, looking at Draco, "When the year ends, we won't be going back to where we've always been." He stared at Falesha.

"I am offering you all that Sirius and your parents wanted you to have." She nodded, "A home; a family." Her mouth broke into a smile, "He loved you so much Harry." She looked to Draco, "And he wanted to know you so badly. Every day he wondered how to approach you." She shook her head, "He believed you were good. Despite what he'd heard and who you'd grown up with. He knew that you were a good person." She smiled softly.

Inhaling shakily, she stared at them looking disappointed in herself, "I know that I haven't been here. I know that I should've been and I haven't made much of an effort in these last weeks." She looked down, mournfully. "But I promise you, if you give me this chance, I will never let you be taken from me again."

Looking at each other, Draco and Harry silently decided what they were going to do.

* * *

A/N_ What do you think? Please review! Thank you to all who've read. I'll post again very soon._


	21. New family, Big Plan

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_Well, it's a darn good thing that I held off on my untimly demise! This is literaly the best chapter so far! I have loved all of the romance and the brothers bonding, but I think that it wasn't until this chapter that we have gotten to see the depths of your writing skills. The whole section of Voldemort and Lucius was fantastic. I could really "see" what was going on. I must confess that I wasn't sure how well your transcition was going to be as far as romance/action. I really think that you did well._" - **_Cullenfreak_** of FanFiction net.

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Twenty-One_

Hermione stood, leaning on the ledge of her window. The sun was setting far in the distance, throwing the sky into a frenzy of colours. She hadn't seen Harry or Draco since lunch, when they had ran off without an explanation. It wasn't like them to leave her out of things, but she figured it had to be rather important. Something that maybe didn't effect her so much. Hearing the thud of feet outside her room, she ventured away from the window to see what the ruckus was.

"Did you have any idea?" Harry asked.

"Not really. I kind of hoped," Draco answered. "She's a nice woman, I think."

"I think so too." He agreed.

Hermione opened the door, to find them grinning at each other broadly. "Where have you two been?" she asked, curiously.

"We were talking to our-" Harry started.

"Godmother," Draco finished.

Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "You're what?"

"Our," the Slytherin boy began.

"Godmother," the Gryffindor brother ended without missing a beat; smiling.

"What? But- I don't- I thought- Who?" She shook her head, confused and excited all at once.

"Professor Height," Harry started.

"Really Professor Black," Draco interrupted.

Hermione stared at them confused.

"She married Sirius," the raven haired brother informed her. "Back when they were about eighteen."

"And completely in love," the dirty-blonde boy affixed, smiling lightly at Hermione.

"She was best friends with out mother-" Harry nodded, his face ready to break at any moment from the giant grin adorning it.

"And our dad's cousin, but then his parents adopted her, so she's kind of our aunt." He shook his head. "In any case, she's our Godmother."

The one word held so much inside it that neither boy could help exclaiming loudly whenever it met their lips. Their eyes lit up more so every time they uttered the prized position of the woman. In just a few hours they had found they had a real future with a woman who would love them for a lifetime, if only they agreed to let her.

"Where was she?" Hermione implored, crossing the room to them.

"In hiding," Harry informed her sadly. "Death Eaters were searching for her, in case she had information on where I was taken. She technically had custody of us but everyone thought we'd be in danger with her." He looked away. "Lupin, I think was a little hesitant about her mental state at that time."

"Why is that?" Her brow furrowed.

"Well, she lost Sirius to Azkaban and..." He stared at the floor mournfully. "In the explosion Pettigrew caused, her two-year old daughter was killed. What was her name again, Draco?" he inquired.

"Alshain," Draco supplied. "Alshain Chara Black." He shook his head. "Yet another family member we lost."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I remember now."

"Beautiful name," Hermione said, smiling sadly. "She was taken so young. Never had a chance to live. Professor Height-Black, what should I call her?" She frowned, shaking her head. "Well, she must've been deeply hurt."

"Terribly." Harry nodded. "Our parents were killed, Sirius was taken, and her daughter was murdered, she had no one left but us."

"She really wanted to find us," Draco added on, "but nobody would tell her where we were." He frowned, a crease forming between his brow. "It seems the people who really matter are never privy to where we're hidden but those who are dangerous always seem to find us." He sighed, his happiness becoming lost.

"At least she's here now," Hermione reminded him. "It's so wonderful for both of you." She smiled happily. "I want to hear all about it."

Taking her arms, they led her to a couch and explained all that had happened from top to bottom. Often finishing each others sentences and not being bothered by the fact. Their excited demeanor made Hermione's heart jump. She hadn't seen them this happy since, well, she'd never seen Draco this happy ever. With Harry, he had his moments with Sirius, but the pain and loss that followed was an unhappy feeling that consumed anything that was.

Later that night, when Harry finally said he was going to get some sleep, his smile was still shining for all to see. Kissing Hermione chastely on her forehead, he clapped Draco's shoulder and told them he'd see them in the morning. He left the room, standing with his head held a little higher than usual.

Sighing, Hermione absorbed the emotional happiness surrounding her. It was so incredibly good to feel something other than worry. Feeling the warmth of Draco's arm around her shoulder, she leaned her head on his chest. The steady beat of his heart seemed to wind her down from the frenzy of news she had just taken in. Her eyes flittered open and closed, fighting to stay awake. The comfort of his embrace was enough to fall asleep in.

Reminding herself she shouldn't enjoy it too much she almost pulled away. However, sleep was calling to her and the sweet comfort she was already feeling was too much too leave. Deciding she would let herself enjoy him even if it was for just this moment, would be alright for now. She'd just have to be more resilient to her feelings in the future. Otherwise, the hole begging her to let Draco fill it, would be too much to say no to.

Draco's fingers lightly spun circles over Hermione's bare arm. He was deep in thought about what the new family member would mean. Being that she was Sirius' wife and wanted a real relationship, it made her look pretty high up there in Harry's eyes. Though Draco was a little more suspicious, there was an ache in his heart that wanted to be filled.

He knew that Narcissa was gone and she'd never come back. He understood that Lily and his dad wanted the best for him, and they had chosen Falesha to provide that. Harry had never really had parents, and Draco realized that his brother looked to Sirius as a father figure. While they had spoken of Molly Weasley always trying to be that motherly effigy in his life, she just wasn't enough for him. Perhaps Falesha would be able to fill that void.

Though life seemed to be picking up with the day's news, Draco had the unnerving feeling that something heinous was lingering in the background. It seemed that the last seven weeks had been a flurry of action. From losing his parents to finding out he had a long-lost Godmother. From becoming friends with Harry to being his brother. From a crush on Hermione to feeling like there was nothing more in the world that he could love as much as her. Quidditch, would-be murders, attacks from all Houses, mostly in the form of glaring, and all the lies surrounding his family had just kept him so involved in everything.

It felt good to just take a breather, to enjoy Hermione's light breathing as she slept peacefully against him. Those days he had wasted wishing life were different, praying that she would turn around and realize he was it, he wanted them all back. He wanted to go back and spend them with Harry and Hermione where he wouldn't be sad or sulking.

Life was far too short and he wasn't entirely sure that he'd live to see eighteen. So why waste it wishing for something when he could try and make it happen? There was no reason to believe that Hermione couldn't love him. That she couldn't see him as something so much more than a friend. He vowed then, while looking down at her angelic sleeping face, that he would not stand in the background. He would show her just how much he truly loved her.

When Harry arrived back at Gryffindor Tower, he was surprised to see a pacing Ron in the Common Room. Furrowing his brow, he walked over to his best mate questioningly. "What's wrong?"

Turning, his eyes wide and angry, he scowled. "What's wrong?" He laughed, annoyed. "You've been gone since lunch. Nobody knows where ya went. I ask 'Mione an' all she 'as to say is that you ran off in a hurry with Draco." He threw his arms up in angry confusion. "Ever since you an' Draco have gotten close, I hardly see you."

Harry stood completely thrown off; he didn't think he was really ignoring Ron that much. Sure he'd been spending a lot of time with Draco, but that was to be expected. They were trying to get to know each other; to understand one another better. He realized his mistake though. He had left Ron to himself, thinking he'd just cope with it. What he really should've done was spoken to him about it and made time for him too. He sighed, feeling like the biggest jerk possible.

"I really am sorry," Harry said, staring at the floor glumly. "I shouldn't have ignored you. I should've let you know what was happening." He smiled. "Actually, something really incredible happened." He looked at his best friend imploringly. "If you're willing to listen, I'd really like you to hear it."

Frowning, Ron nodded. "What happened?"

Grinning, Harry informed him of the afternoon. Starting with the hidden ink on the parchment that Hermione easily corrected, the crazy hallway, Dumbledore's confusing message, Professor Height's explanation of Sirius' wife, Lupin's arrival, to the real identity of Falesha. With a deep inhale and a broad grin, he stared at Ron expectantly.

"Wow," Ron said heavily. "So... what happens now? You'll be living with her? You're not going to come back and stay with me? Mum's going to be pretty upset." He shook his head. "You remember how she acted whenever you were with Sirius."

Harry sighed, his smile falling away. "Would it kill you to say, 'That's great mate. I'm really happy for you,'?"

"Well I'm sorry," Ron shouted, his face burning red. "This isn't just affecting you, you know! You may have a new family member, but what does it mean to the people who thought they were your family?" He crossed his arms and turned away, "Huh? What about my mum? She's always felt like a mother to you. Now, you've got Professor Height to be that. She'll be hurt." He nodded.

Ron went quiet for awhile, standing in angry silence. "And then there's me," he suddenly said, sadly. "We won't be brothers now." His jaw clenched. "But I guess you already have a brother." Turning, he left for his room.

"Ron," Harry called out after him. "Ron, don't go." He sighed. "Can we please talk about this?" He stared after his quickly retreating form.

The happiness of the days events began to weigh on him; what he said was very true. If he agreed to live with Falesha, which he and Draco hadn't done yet, then he'd be giving up the Weasley family. Not entirely; he'd still visit and his friendship with Ron would never fade. But he wouldn't be like their adopted son, which Molly Weasley had deeply wanted. Harry was confused as to what should be done. A real family could be found in either circumstance.

However, Falesha was who his parents wanted. She was Sirius' wife, which meant so very much in Harry's mind. If Sirius loved and trusted her, then she had to be a good person. She seemed like a nice woman, never acting like his other aunt, or the many cruel people he'd come to know in his life. Falesha seemed like someone who really would care for them, watch over their safety, and always make sure they had everything they needed.

It was always hard for Harry to imagine people actually cared about him. To think that perhaps not everyone would stick him in a small space beneath the stairs. To understand that there were people in the world who would put his safety before anything else. Those who would give their lives for him; which was a sad reality. He'd already lost so many people because of the safety measures they had taken in caring for him.

He just wanted to end all of the killing. The War of Light and Dark had been lingering for years. Voldemort always stood in the background of everything. Whether he was just coming back, in way of Quirrel's head, or in full body form. He was the root of the evil that plagued the Wizarding world. He was the reason the people Harry cared for were hurt, dead, lonely, sad. He caused his parents deaths. Sirius' loss of his daughter, capture, death. Falesha's need to go into hiding after losing everything she cared for. Draco's painful upbringing in the Malfoy family. Harry's life beneath the stairs at the Dursleys, while he didn't force him beneath them, he certainly made it so he had to live with the vile family who hated him so. Because of Voldemort, Harry's friends had almost lost their lives more times than he could count. From first year to their seventh, they'd been put into situations that only the bravest of the brave could live through.

Harry didn't know when the War would be laid out in front of him. He didn't know how he was going to have any chance of defeating Voldemort. He didn't know how many would die for the cause. He did know that in the end, he'd be able to say that he gave him one hell of a fight. He would not die without putting all the courage he could gather into that one last battle. He and Draco would stand side by side and they would do all they could to kill that which had murdered many good wizards and witches. And when he was lying on the ground, awaiting his death, Harry would tell him that he was nothing more than a coward; a coward that would die for ruining every bit of his life.

Hermione, Draco, Harry, and a sulken Ron walked down the excited area of Hogsmeade. The Ball was the very next night and they still hadn't picked up their costumes. Ron's hands were pressed roughly in his pockets, his back slumped slightly as he glared at the ground. Harry had a small smile on his face as he looked about at the frenzy of kids who ran in and out of stores. Draco's arm was wrapped around Hermione's as he glanced at her from the corner of her eye. Hermione's other arm was encircled with Harry's, she grinned out at the crowd of students who would be attending the Ball she and Draco had designed.

"Hermione," a delighted female called out from behind.

While she turned, the two boys had to go with her. Luna Lovegood, hurried over, beaming at them. "You must come with me, I found the most incredible costume and I want you to be the judge." She rolled her eyes. "Padma said it wasn't me, but I think it's because she wants it for herself."

Hermione chuckled. "Alright, I'll come." Letting go of the twins arms, she smiled at them. Cocking her eyebrow at Harry, she ran off with Luna.

"What was that about?" Draco asked him.

"Hmm?" Harry said, still staring off at the two girls. "Oh nothing." He shrugged, turning back to keep walking.

"Hey Ron," Draco called across to him. "Did you hear about who's on this month's Quidditch mag? Kasey Rowling!" He scoffed. "He's hardly as great as his brother. Joe has so much more skill!"

"Kasey was on the front?" Ron asked, his eyes wide. "That's impossible! Are you sure it was him and not Joe? I mean they do look quite a lot a like."

Draco shook his head. "No, it was definitely Kasey." He sighed, annoyed. "Who are they getting to write these articles anyhow? I mean last month it was Les Brogne." His face was covered in disgusted disbelief. "He's one of the worst seekers known in Quidditch history."

"I agree." Ron nodded. "Last year, they were much better at picking covers. Do you remember the one with Sebastian Thatcher?"

"That was a great article." Draco grinned. "I went to a practice last year and I was able to talk to him."

"Are you bloody serious?" Ron exclaimed. "You are one lucky bloke. Last I heard, a reporter stepped in on practice and Thatcher asked the beater to bludgeon him!"

He laughed. "Well that certainly never happened to me. He's a real nice guy too. Gave me a couple autographed jerseys." He smiled. "Hey, if you want, you can have one," he offered.

"Really?" Ron asked, incredulously.

"Sure." Draco nodded. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow though."

"One day won't kill me." He grinned.

"Why?" Harry asked.

He stayed quiet for a moment, but finally answered. "It's back at Malfoy manor." Draco shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"So how are you getting it?" he asked, suspiciously.

He sighed. "I'm going to sneak back in," he explained, quietly. "Tonight."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Harry half-shouted.

Staring away, Draco glowered in silence.

Grabbing his arm, Harry spun his brother around and stared at him; his face was twisted in anger. "And when exactly had you planned to tell me you were going to do this?"

"I didn't plan on telling you," Draco admitted, his gaze still avoiding Harry's.

"That's what I thought." He shoved his shoulder. "You can't go in there." He shook his head. "Do you have any idea what he'll do to you if he finds you?" His eyes bulged, with concern.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." Draco's eyes thinned. "I know what he'll do." He shook his head. "But there are things in that house that are mine and I'm not going to leave them there for him to destroy."

"What things are worth your life?" Harry yelled. "Huh?" He ran his hand over his hair in frustration. "Even if he doesn't kill you, he'll put you through hell."

"I know," he answered, his voice soft like a whisper.

"No, I don't think you do." His face was flushed, his eyes were glossy, and his fists were clenched. "I don't think you've thought this through at all. Lucius will destroy you. Do you understand that?"

"I know that," Draco shouted. "I know. I lived it. Remember?" His stared at him with wide, hurt eyes. "I lived through that hell for sixteen years. So don't tell me that I don't know what'll happen if he finds me there." His breathing was heavy and labored.

He looked away, his eyes reddening. "Listen to me," He said calmly. "I know how to get in without being noticed. I can do this."

Harry stared away from him, his jaw clenched tightly.

Grabbing his shoulder, Draco turned his brother to him. "I can do this. I need to get in there." He shook his head. "You can't stop me."

He sighed. "Then I'm going with you."

Draco's head shook vehemently. "No way."

"You can't stop me," he reiterated. "I'm going in there with you. I'll help you grab what you need."

"I'll help too," Ron joined in. "And don't tell me I'm not going because I am." He nodded curtly. "The only person we have to make sure doesn't follow is 'Mione."

"I know you guys have gone into dangerous situations, but are you sure you can do this?" he asked, his eyes going back and forth between them."

They nodded confidently.

Draco sighed. "Fine. But we don't tell anyone. We get in and out, as fast as possible. No hanging around for any reason at all." He looked at Ron. "And don't go anywhere near the kitchen." He frowned. "The sweets jar is a trap." He stared at him forcefully. "I mean it."

"What kind of a trap?" he asked, curiously.

"One that will seriously hurt you," he said, his face stern. "And Ron's right, we don't tell Hermione."

"Tell me what?" An interested voice asked from behind.

Turning, they stared at Hermione. Her arms were crossed as she stared at them with a pert smile.

"What are you boys hiding?" she asked, her brow cocking.

They chuckled, nervously, looking between each other.

"W-What do you mean 'Mione?" Ron asked, chuckling. "We're not hiding anything. We'd never keep anything from you."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "It's not really something hidden, exactly. It's more of a..." He looked around, trying to come up with something, "Surprise!" He smiled. "Just for you, for the Ball." He lied off the top of his head.

Draco stared at them, shaking his head. "Right," he said, his voice deep. "A surprise for the Ball." He smiled. "Can't wait to give you your surprise." He chuckled at the side meaning, before Harry and Ron glared at him.

Her eyes thinned, "A surprise? What do the three of you take me for? A twit?" She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I want to know what you're all planning and I want to know now." She emphasized the last word, loudly. He hands raised, resting on her hips. She stared at them, waiting, her foot tapping impatiently.

Their shoulders slumped, sighing.

Hermione paced Draco's bedroom as he sat comfortably on his bed, watching her with an amused smile. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had dressed in a simple pair of jeans with a black t-shirt that read: "Hexy!" An interesting play on the word _sexy_, which apparently she didn't think she was. He certainly thought different but thought it was a bad time to say so.

"It's really not that bad," he said, for the sixth time that day. They had informed her of his plan that afternoon and she hadn't stopped voicing her concerns since. Trying to redirect her attention he asked about her costume, she simply waved him off and continued on ranting about the problems with his idea to sneak into his childhood home.

"Not that bad?" she asked, her brow fused together. "We're breaking into Malfoy Manor, where the man who wants you dead is probably waiting." She shook her head. "How is that not bad?"

"After he... After my mom, he probably left. He probably thought that Dumbledore would send someone over to pick him up on murder charges." He shrugged, "I bet he hasn't been back there since."

"Why didn't he?" she wondered, stopping mid-pace.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps he did and Lucius wasn't there, I wasn't told." He shook his head. "In any case, I'll bet he's left."

"What if he's still there?" she asked, throwing her arms in the air with frustration. "He could seriously hurt you Draco," she said, softly. Staring at him with teary eyes, she sighed, turning away and crossing her arms.

Climbing off the bed, he walked to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm going to be fine," he told her. "So are Harry and Ron. And especially you, since you are **not** coming!"

Turning her face slightly, she rested it against his chest. "Yes I am," she said simply.

"I mean it Hermione," he said, seriously. "You aren't coming. I want you to stay here."

Unwrapping his arms, she turned around. He stood up straight, so she had to look up to stare into his eyes. "I'm not letting three boys run off into a dangerous situation." She shook her head. "It's practically a death mission. I'm the only one who'll keep you three from losing your heads." She pressed her hands against his chest. "I'm going Draco, and that's final."

His arms looped around her and held her against him. "He'll kill you on spot if he sees you." He shook his head. "I know he will."

"Then I'll just have to stay out of his way," she said simply. "Besides, you said he's probably not there."

"You have to stay with one of us at all times," he told her. "And if you hear anything, anything at all, you either run or hide." He pulled back and stared down into her eyes sternly. "I mean it. Don't try and be the hero this time."

She didn't answer right away, instead staring up at him. Licking her lips, she nodded, her eyes falling away. "Okay."

There was a knock at the door, before it opened. "Are you guys ready?" Harry asked.

They turned and stared at him.

"Yeah," Hermione answered. Untangling herself, she squeezed his hand. "Lets do this."

He nodded shortly. Looking over to Harry, he sighed.

"Mione, could you give Ron some chocolate? It'll calm him down a bit," Harry asked.

"Sure," she said, leaving the room.

"Are you ready for this?"

Draco nodded. "I really didn't want her to come." He ran his hand over his face. "I didn't want any of you to." He stared at him. "This could be incredibly dangerous."

"I know." He nodded understandingly. "Which is why we're all going."

Reaching out, he put his hand down on his shoulder heavily. "Stay safe."

"You too." He nodded.

Walking out of the room, they were met with Ron and Hermione staring at them confidently. Glancing around at one another, they inhaled deeply.

"Just one more adventure to add to the pile," Harry said, trying to lighten everyone up.

"In and out, simple as that," Draco told them.

"Right," Ron agreed. "And let's not get caught sneaking back into the castle either." He shook his head. "Last time I wasn't allowed dessert for a week." He told them, horrified.

They laughed lightly, their bodies becoming less tense.

"Let's get this over with," Hermione said. "I have homework to do."

"I think next month's homework can wait," Harry joked.

She chuckled, "Perhaps."

"Everybody ready?" Draco asked them, seriously.

"Ready," they all agreed.

* * *

**A/N**_ Thanks for reading. Please review!_


	22. Breaking Into Malfoy Manor

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"I give it 5 stars, two thumbs up, and a pair of fancy lace panties!" -** galloping-goose**_ of FanFiction net.

**Huge thanks goes out to the following reviewers:** _DMwissmissHG, Mollie R. Mooney, Secretly-In-Love, tomboywitch, Dragon3712, Never Forget xl3, Hermione Granger Fanatic, Kandygurl4, ANNiEEx3, Slytherin-Ice-Queen22, Serpent91, Jente Bidernais, Cinnamon Angel, Aisling Jace, AnimeAlexis, dragoneyes5000, Sarah, Miss Spazz, Golden Angel71, Hotkat144, FanFiction net fan, **fierysoulgirl, archangle3000, Rachel Lupin, Anime Girl23, ginnyfan88, pegasusbabi, SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal, corny's idol, Triplethreatno2, Emma-Rox-My-Sox **_(for your many great reviews today alone!)_**, Cullenfreak, galloping-goose,**_ and _especially **NeraMedia.**_

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

Sneaking out of the school seemed an easy feat, it was getting from Hogwarts to Wiltshire that was the problem. As Harry snuck across the dark fields, he kept close to the ground. There was no telling who was watching from their windows, or the Forbidden Woods. He glanced back constantly, checking to see if the castle was lit up in any specific area. Ron was crouched beside him, hurrying across the ground, a serious expression adorning his face. In front of them was Hermione and Draco, he held her hand tightly with his far hand, keeping his other on her back, reminding her to stay low.

Travelling around the school, they had to run to the gates. There wasn't enough time to simply walk and using a broom was too obvious. Besides, Hermione absolutely refused to fly anywhere. Since three out of four of them played Quidditch and were hard athletes, they had no problem during the long sprint. Hermione, though not into sports really at all, was still very able when it came to running. As she had been doing so for years, given all of the havic caused whenever she had her adventures with her two best friends. It must've been hard to keep up to Draco's pace, but neither looked willing to break their hold on one another's hands.

"What happens when we get to the gates?" Ron called out, just loud enough for them to hear. "There's still a serious ways to go until we reach Hogsmeade."

"I have a car waiting outside the gates," Draco replied, glancing back at them. "It'll take us awhile to reach near Hogsmeade, then we're flooing."

"Flooing?" Hermione asked. "To where?"

Looking around suspiciously, he shook his head. "I'll tell you when we're in the car."

The moon glinted off the black lake eerily. Harry supressed a chill; he wished he had worn a thicker coat. Looking back at the castle, his brow furrowed. For a fleeting moment, he swore he saw Dumbledore staring out at them. But just as fast as the thought hit him, it was forgotten. The gates were fast approaching. While they slowed down, they were careful not to trip. Out of breath, faces pink and flushed, they glared down at the black metal holding them in.

"Locked," Ron announced. "Hermione, do your smart thing."

She shook her head, swallowing air quickly. "That won't work on this. There'll be a special spell or anyone could get in."

"What do we do then?" He questioned.

Harry and Draco looked at each, nodding. "Climb it," they said, simultaneously.

"Climb it? Are you crazy? There's nothing to hold on to," Hermione tried to reason.

"So we transfigure these rocks into a ladder or something," Harry said, simply.

"I'm not sure that'll work." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Why not?" Draco questioned. "Sounds right to me."

"Yes, but why hasn't anybody else tried it?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"Voldemort and his Death Eaters would look pretty ridiculous on a ladder," Ron told her. "Think about it."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think they care how they look as long as they get into Hogwarts."

"It's too bad we didn't bring our brooms," he replied, glaring at her.

"Alright," Draco said, stopping their small squabble. "We'll use each other and climb over. That simple." Putting his hands together, he motioned for Harry to go first. "You can help everyone on the other side."

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"I'll jump, catch the top and climb over. It'll be easy." He nodded.

Harry swiftly scaled up and over, tearing his shirt on the pointed ends of the arrowed gates. Landing with a thud, he nodded for whoever was next to come. Ron grimaced but promptly used Draco as a lever and pulled himself over. When it was finally Hermione's turn she stared at the three boys nervously.

"Come on, I've got you," Draco told her.

Slowly, she walked over and placed her foot in his palm. Lifting her up, she wrapped her hands on the top and pulled. He pressed her higher with her foot. Throwing her leg over, she sat on the top, between the arrows, staring down at Harry and Ron, who were waiting with open arms to catch her.

"If you drop me, I'll curse you," she warned, through thin eyes.

"Really 'Mione, do you think that little of us?" Ron asked, smirking. "Besides, if you get hurt, I won't get my jersey."

"I mean it Ron, you'll never be able to play Quidditch again." Her eyes flashed.

Frowning, he motioned for her to hurry up.

Looking over to Draco, she saw him backing up and getting ready to run.

"Jump now," he told her. "When I hit the gates, they're going to rock, you could fall."

She nodded, closing her eyes, she lept down.

Harry's arms wrapped around her upper half, while Ron caught her bottom.

"I'd never drop you," Harry told her.

The rattling of metal on metal made her eyes shoot to the top. Draco had accomplished his feat. Straddling the top, he smiled down at her. Jumping down, he landed on the ground heavily. Nodding to them, he motioned across the street.

"Where's this car you were talking about?" Ron asked, staring at the empty space in front of him. "I don't see anyth-" Before he could finish his sentence, he walked smack into something invisible to the eye.

Smiling, Draco stood next to him. With a quick motion of his arm, he lifted the huge invisibility cloak off of the very stunning car. Gleaming in front of them, in all of it's expensive beauty, was a silver S7 Twin Turbo.

"You couldn't just get a simple car?" Hermione asked, staring at the vehicle that must've cost more than the school itself.

"This is the simplest car I own," Draco responded, shrugging. "I asked a couple of the house-elves if they could bring it over. I would've asked for the S281 Mustang, but it only seats two."

"You own this?" Harry asked, staring at it with excitement.

"This and eight other cars," he said. "The only nice thing Lucius ever did for me." Smiling, he pulled the keys out and threw them to Harry. "You want to drive her?"

"Her?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow cocked.

He nodded, "I like to call her, Simone."

Scoffing, she stared at the car like it was nothing more than a trycicle. "Let's go, we don't have all night."

Rolling his eyes, he followed her into the backseat. "It's just a car," he said.

"If it's just a car, why are you drooling?" she wondered, frowning.

"I'm not drooling. Ron and Harry are." He threw his arms up in the air. "I just happen to be happy to see her. It's not like she's a girl you need to be jealous of."

"Why would I be jealous?" she asked, crossing her arms. "It's just a stupid car, I'm not jealous."

Sliding into the black leather seats, Harry put the key into the ignition and sighed at it's purring. Ron melted into the seat beside him. Adjusting the mirrors, Harry simply smirked at his brother and best friend in the backseat as they pretended not to care too much. Pulling out of the grassy side area of the street, Harry's mouth pulled into a grin. "I bet Hogsmeade's never seen a car this hot," he mumbled.

Pressing his foot down on the excellerator they shot down the road at breakneck speeds. Laughing with enjoyment, Harry took the curve at 200 mph. Dirt and dust spit up behind them. "You alright?" he asked Ron.

He gripped the seat, but grinned happily at the drive. "Faster we get there, faster I get my jersey." He shrugged, swallowing.

Hermione was clutching at Draco in fear, squealing whenever she felt the car jump. Draco wrapped his arm around her, and clapped Harry's shoulder in a small way of telling him he was happy he was enjoying himself.

As the railroad tracks approached, Harry slowed the car slightly. "Where to?" he asked.

"The Shrieking Shack," Draco informed him.

"Why?" Ron wondered aloud.

"There's a fireplace there. Behind the building where a house used to be. We can floo through it, it hasn't been shut down for some reason," he explained. "From there, we'll floo to my bedroom." He nodded.

"What do we do when we get there?" Hermione questioned.

"I'll show you all where to go and what to get when we arrive. It's a huge mansion, it'll be hard to navigate." He pulled three pieces of parchment out, "Which is why I drew you all maps." He stared at Hermione, "I know I told you to stay with one of us, but chances are, you'll see the library and we'll have lost track of you." He handed her the paper, "So you get a map only so you can find us."

Before passing them forward, he mumbled something in latin causing four names to appear. "They'll show you where we are, all four of us. However, it can't show you if anyone else is in the house." He shrugged. "I couldn't get that part to work."

Harry stuffed his inside his coat with one hand, the other trying to control the fast car. The darkness seemed to become harder to see through as they approached the house everyone considered haunted. Hogsmeade was far behind them, all that could be seen was the tall, unsturdy building and its creepy surrounding trees. Draco motioned for Harry to park behind the house. As they stepped out, Draco threw the cloak back over the beauty.

Walking through the damp tall grass and dark mud, they opened the creaky gate. Pointing, Draco showed them a small pool-house like place that had fallen in shambles. Pushing open the door hanging from its hinges, they walked across the molded and broken chunks of wood, brick, and glass. Standing in front of them was a tall brick fireplace, the only piece that still seemed intact.

Pulling a bag from his pocket, Draco took a handful out. After he handed the sac off to Harry, he walked forward. "Say it very clearly," he warned them. "I can get through, because the passage probably hasn't been shut out from me. For you to, I have to rearrange something in the floo system connected to the house. I've seen Lucius do it hundreds of times."

"You've seen him do it?" Ron asked, worried. "So you've never done this? There's a chance we'll be stuck somewhere else?"

He shook his head, "Trust me. I'll get you through." He stared at them. "Give me two minutes and then come through." He nodded shortly. "Malfoy Manor, Draco's bedroom," he shouted. In a burst of bright green smoke, he disappeared.

Swallowing, Ron looked around. "Haunted or not, this place gives me the creeps."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Hermione tried to reassure him.

"This is going to be a long night," Harry announced. "Just like old times."

"Kind of," she nodded. "Except now there's four of us."

"Where do you think he keeps the Sebastian Thatcher jersey?" Ron asked, smiling. "I hope I get it right away."

"Is that all you're thinking about?" she wondered, frowning. "We're about to go into a seriously dangerous situation and all you can think about is some stupid jersey?"

"Oi! It's not stupid," he shouted. "Just because you're worried about your new little boyfriend, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!"

She scoffed, "I am not worried about- He is not my-" Growling with frusteration, she stomped her foot. "Why do you always have to be so impossibly annoying?"

"Me? Hah! Look at you!" He glared.

"Me? What have I done that's been annoying all night?" She pressed her hands on her hips.

"Let's see, 'I'm not flying! No way,'" he mimicked in a high, nasally voice. "'If you don't catch me, I'll hex you, Ronald!'" He threw his arms up, "You're the one who's always impossible."

"What about you? Always saying something about Quidditch! What does it have to do with tonight? We're not going in just for your jersey!"

"You're only going in because he is," Ron yelled. "Where ever Draco is, you are. He's not a baby, you know. He is capable of getting around without you holding his hand."

"Alright," Harry shouted. "Both of you, just stop." He pointed to the fireplace. "I think we can get through now."

Glaring at one another, they stomped over to him.

"Hermione, you go first," Harry said, handing the bag to her.

"Why does she get to go first?" Ron whined.

"Because I can't leave the two of you here alone, you'll kill one another." He shook his head, "And if you go, she'll want to go last. You know she hates flooing, we'll have to come back and get her."

"I'm right here," she said, annoyed.

"And you know it's true," Harry said, easily. Pulling out a handfull, he opened her fist and placed it in her palm carefully. "It'll take hardly a minute. We'll be right behind you."

She nodded, looking around uncomfortably. "Malfoy Manor. Draco's bedroom," she yelled.

"Bet that excited you," Ron called out to her, in enough time to see her scowl. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Now you," Harry said, handing him the bag to grab the powder.

Walking over, he inhaled deeply before calling out his destination.

Taking one last suspicious look around, Harry followed his friends and brother to the infamous Manor. Losing his balance, he rolled across the hardwood floor, landing right in front of someone's feet. Looking up, he was glad to see that it was just Draco and nothing had gone wrong, yet. Helping him off the floor, his brother motioned for them all to stay quiet.

"I don't know who's here," he told them. "But I do know that someone is and it's not my elf." Pulling out the map, he showed them all how to read it. "There's four floors, if you want to see any of them just whisper '_first floor_' or whichever you want. If you don't know where you are, you tell it: '_current location_.' It'll take you to exactly where you are. If you want one of us, you say our name, then '_current location_.'" Looking down, he said, "Hermione, current location." The map quickly changed, showing Hermione's name dangling above the room marked Draco's. "Understand?"

They all nodded.

"Good." He looked back down. "Fourth floor," he told the map. Pointing at the room named Studio, he sighed. "This is my mom's room, with all of her art and private things. I'll be there. Now, Ron, like I warned before, please stay out of the kitchen. You really don't want to get trapped there. It's on the first floor."

With the words, the map changed to that of the layout showing a den, kitchen, living room, dining room, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a parlour, and a cigar room. "Nobody goes in the den," he shook his head, staring away from them. "If he's here, there are only four rooms he would be in. The den, his office, the cigar room, or the parlour." He shrugged. "He usually stays away from most other areas. However, he has on occasion gone down to the dungeons," he winced. "I wouldn't recommend travelling there though."

"Where do you want us to go?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed, "In the living room, there are pictures of my mother, me, my cousin Tonks-"

"Tonks?" He repeated.

"Yeah, she's my aunty Andy's daughter." He nodded. "Her and Tonks' pictures will be hidden though, as they were considered stripped of the Black name." He sighed. "They'll be in the large cabinet by the window."

"What do we have to pack them in?" Ron asked.

Walking across to the closet, Draco pulled down a few green and silver sacks. "Will these do?"

"Definately. What were they used for?" Hermione asked.

He shrugged, "Gifts or something." His face turned into a sour expression. "Mostly from Bellatrix," he explained. "She said she had to make up for the years she missed, so she sent me a few sacks full of gifts." He glared down at them. "Nothing of importance. All things to do with death, murder, and the Dark Arts."

"Sounds lovely," Ron said, frowning. "Where's the jersey?" His eyes lit up.

Rummaging through his dresser, Draco pulled out the neatly folded shirt and threw it to him. "It's all yours."

"Brilliant," he exclaimed happily, before being shushed.

"Okay, now we're on the third floor. Which has his his main office, avoid it at all costs." He stared at them seriously. "It's filled with very deadly things, you don't want to venture near it." He scowled, returning his gaze to the page. "There are six rooms on this floor; one is his and my mothers, two are for guests, one's obviously mine, one is his office, and the sixth is a private room my mother filled with her dresses." He glanced up, "Hermione, if you would meet me there before we leave, that'd be appreciated."

Asking for the map to turn to the fourth floor, he pointed to the many rooms, "This is basically all a guest area. There are five bedrooms, four bathrooms, my mom's art room, and an entertainment room." He glanced at Ron. "There is a lot of Quidditch gear up there, if you want to take any of it with you."

Asking for the second floor, it morphed into the lay out. "This is really just a large Ball Room. For Lucius' many parties and meetings." He grimaced. "It's best to stay away from there too. It'll be dark and confusing. There's a password you have to use to get inside. Stairs align the side, keep on them and just stay against the wall until you reach a door."

He stared at them, "Any confusion?"

They stayed silent, neither agreeing or disagreeing.

"That's what I thought." He sighed. "Keep quiet, don't alert the portraits on the wall. They're very tempermental. Mostly mental." He shrugged. "Stay very clear of those hanging near Lucius' study. They'll know you, and they'll alarm everyone in the house."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all nodded.

"Questions?" Draco asked.

"So where do I go?" Ron wondered.

Hermione exhaled loudly, "To the living room, for the pictures." She glanced at Draco for assurance, when he nodded, she turned back to her best friend. "Then you can go up to the fourth floor for Quidditch gear."

"Right," Harry agreed. "I'll go with Ron for that. What's Hermione doing?"

"Going back and waiting by the car," Draco muttered, getting a scowl. "Fine, you can go to the room at the far end of this hall. It's my parents." He stared at her. "It's very unlikely that Lucius is anywhere near it. There are a few ornaments on the window sill, if you'd grab those, that'd be great. There's also a picture on her nightstand, of her and I." He nodded. "Then you're done." He stared at her, seriously.

Looking at them all, his face became stoic. "We have to move very quickly."

They nodded in agreeance.

Rolling up his map, he motioned for them to follow him to his door. Slowly opening it, he put his head out and searched the area. Following him out, they stood staring at each other.

"Meet back here when you're done." He nodded. "Be careful, quiet, and safe."

Glancing at one another, they left for their destination.

* * *

Hermione travelled down the long, dim hallway to the door at the very end. White walls with gold trimming stared out at her. Turning the knob slowly, she crept inside the darkness englufed room. Deciding not to turn on a light, she simply lit her wand. "**_Lumos_**," she whispered. 

Walking across the huge expanse of room, she was careful not to trip on anything. Hurrying over to the windows, she had to search all seven sills before she finally found the right one. Off to the side, almost hidden, she found a small sitting area beneath an oval window. Small pieces of wood stuck out for each ornament. Searching around, she found a newspaper. Wrapping each one, she placed them securely in the sack.

The glass figures made her smile. Each of them spoke of freedom or love in some way. There was a couple of dancers, twirling about on one shelf. Two dragons entwined until the top, where their not-so-scary faces embraced in a small peck of their lips. While Hermione found the idea rather absurd, she still thought the treasure to be beautiful. One of them was of a girl frolicking in the water, every once in awhile she'd raise her hand to her mouth, muffling her laughter at her outlandish behaviour. Though it would appear like a silly knickknack, Hermione saw it as a small reminder that freedom comes in many ways.

Making her way to the dresser she looked over the beautiful order of things. Perfume bottles and small compacts of makeup sat perfectly. A silver brush sat on the edge, beneath a thick white candle. An elegant silver frame was placed on the side of the long dresser top. Vines ran up and over the siding of it. Inside was Draco and Narcissa, it looked fairly recent. He was holding his broom, wearing his Quidditch uniform. She stood behind him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, hands clasped in the front. Her head leaned against his and a bright smile reached out. Draco smiled, not a smirk like she would think she'd see in earlier photos, but a real, genuine smile. They looked perfect together; like a real son and mother should.

After she placed it in the sack carefully, she crossed the room again, whispering, "**_Nox._**" Closing the door quietly, she walked towards Draco's room. Her hand rested on the handle, but she decided to keep searching the house for anything else he might've forgot. Deciding she was probably the least likely to get caught, given that she was much better at being quiet than her best friends, she saw no problem in looking around.

Pulling out the map, she looked around for how to get to the first floor. Whispering, "Draco, current location," she found him still upstairs in Narcissa's studio. Below her, on the main floor was Harry and Ron. She'd have to be careful to avoid them if she didn't want to get in trouble.

Finding the stairs to the second floor, she crept down them, cautious as to not wake the portraits. Tripping slightly, she clamped her hands on the banister and stared up at the sleeping pictures in worry. A small mumble and snort of snoring could be heard, but nothing alarming. Making her way across the floor, she became lost. It was far too dark to see the door Draco had spoken of and she worried that someone unwanted might notice the lit wand.

Keeping against the wall, she felt around, finally landing on a handle. Opening it slowly, she peaked inside. A small staircase greeted her. Walking downstairs she was met with a large room. The walls were lined with books galore. Her eyes became wide as saucers. Soflty, she padded inside, staring at the giant shelves lined with every title she could think of. She inhaled sharply at the dream she was seeing.

Looking around the room she saw a few burgundy chairs, a fireplace, a large desk, end tables, a small bar, two large doors, and more books. The room was lit with only the crackling fire. A chill ran down her spine as Hermione thought perhaps she had ventured into the den that Draco asked them to stay out of. It was one of the few places Lucius would go. Hurrying across the floor, she decided to leave. That is until a certain book caught her eye. Averting her feet towards the shelves, her eyes roamed thebindings. Pulling out just a few, she put them inside the bag, careful not to crush the ornaments.

Walking to the door, she was about to open it when she heard footsteps. Becoming worried, she darted back across the room and up the staircase she had entered through. Unfortunately, she didn't pay attention to where she was going and ran into a few chairs. Grabbing them and trying to quiet the raucous, her body stiffened.

Running along the wall, she felt around for another handle. As she heard the door behind her open, she pulled the door she had found and ran inside. Breathing heavily, she ran down another set of stairs towards another door, finding herself now standing in a kitchen. Looking around frantically, she wondered how she was going to escape the approaching footsteps.

* * *

Ron's eyes travelled the vast area of the living room. It was larger than his entire house, which made him scowl. Harry was already looking through the many drawers of the cabinet and searching for pictures. Ron's gaze landed on a small jar beside a comfy looking black recliner. Walking towards it, he noticed it was marked with gold lettering. "Sweets," it read. 

Deciding that Draco had only really warned him about the kitchen sweets, he found no reason not to touch the jar. That is until it began to shake uncontrollably. A loud howling erupted from it before he clamped his hand on the lid, cutting off the sound.

Getting a sharp glare from Harry, Ron simply smiled in apology. When it stopped shaking, he lifted his hand and began to walk away, finding he couldn't. The lid had become stuck to his hand and was starting to burn his skin. "Harry," he whispered frantically. "Harry it's hurting me."

"What are you-" Harry looked over, his eyes widening.

"What?" Ron squeaked. Slowly, he looked towards the jar, finding it had transformed into a large black plant, looking quite like a venus flytrap, consuming his hand. Inhaling, ready to scream, he was cut off when Harry's hand wrapped around his face cutting off the noise. He shook his head, making the quiet motion.

Ron stared at him with scared eyes, shaking his head.

Hurrying across the room to a desk, Harry searched around until he found a letter opener. Running back, he looked at Ron who nodded. Slicing into the plant holding him captive, it began to screech like before. All of a sudden it turned back into the jar it had been, falling to the floor and shattering. Ron stared at his hand and sighed, happy that it was still completely intact and unharmed.

Worrying that they had very little time, they ran to the cabinet to find the pictures. Finding all the frames they could, they searched the room for anything else that might be important. Finding nothing, they started towards the stairs leading to the second floor. Ron was half-way up the steps before he realized that Harry wasn't with him. "What're you doing? I need to get to the fourth floor in a hurry."

"I heard something," he said, looking up to him.

"Then let's go." Ron said, looking at him like he was crazy.

"You go, I'll be there in a minute." He waved him off.

"What?" He asked, confused. "We're not supposed to go anywhere but the living room, then the entertainment room, and back to Draco's." He shook his head. "Why are you looking for what we're avoiding?"

"Just because," he motioned for him to be quiet. "Go. I'll be there in a minute."

Ron huffed, "If you're not in Draco's room when I come down, I'm coming looking for you."

"Alright," Harry said.

Running up the stairs, he navigated through the second floor Ball Room until he found another set of stairs. "Blood hell," he muttered. "Haven't they heard of elevators?" Running up them, he found himself in the hallway leading to Draco's room. Searching the doors, he finally found another set of stairs going up to the fourth floor. This time deciding not to run, since he was very out of breath and just plain tired.

Looking up and down the hall, he groaned at the sight of all the doors. Checking each and every one, he finally happened upon the Entertainment Room. His mouth turned up in a grin when he saw the mounds of Quidditch gear lying around haphazardly. Running over the wood floor, he kneeled beside the beautiful sport equipment in front of him. "Hello," he greeted, grinning.

A loud thump outside the door, averted his attention from stuffing it all in the sack. His brow furrowed. Standing up, he pulled the bag over his shoulder and slowly walked to the door. Pressing his ear against the wall, he tried to hear what was going on outside. Hearing voices, his body tensed. He pulled his wand out just to be safe.

* * *

Draco stared around the beautiful room that was his mother's studio. Dust had collected on the many paints and her favorite easel. Paintings were covered in beige cloths. She had never liked anyone to see them, unless she had asked them. Lucius hadn't been up to the room for longer than Draco could remember. But she always shared them with him, Draco was her favorite critic. 

Of course he never had anything bad to say. His mother couldn't create anything less than a masterpiece even if she tried. Walking through the dark room, the boards creaked beneath him. There was only one window in the entire room; it was round and stained glass with a gorgeous array of colours. It always threw the room into a beautiful lighting. She said it was the best way to paint, surrounded by more beauty than anyone could really understand.

His fingers danced over the unfinished painting on the easel. It was the beginning of a face. Dark hair, green eyes and thestart of black rimmed, round glasses. If Draco wasn't mistaken, she was painting his brother. He realized his mother had probably wanted to tell him for some time now.

Walking over to her covered paintings, he pulled off the cloths. Looking through them, he didn't want to leave a single one behind. However, there was only one he could never part with. That of him and her beneath the tree. He never realized just how young he was. He was curled up in her lap, his hair lifting slightly by the wind. Her hand sat there, stroking his blonde locks. Her sweet, soft face stared down at his resting form angelically.

Taking it, he placed it inside the sack. With the painting, he took her paints, a few brushes, and some of her canvases. Before leaving, he stopped at her desk and searched it for her sketchbook. He found it buried beneath random unfinished drawings. He kept it beneath his arm and walked to the door. Taking it in one last time, he slowly crept out of the room.

Walking down the stairs, he tried to ignore the prickling of tears burning his eyes. Clenching his jaw, he inhaled deeply. Opening his old bedroom door, he searched it for any signs of the others. Frowning, he realized Hermione must've gone searching around. Placing his bag on the ground, he put the sketchbook inside and left to find them.

Walking down the stairs and through the ball room, he found himself on the main floor. Looking in the living room, he knew that Harry and Ron had been there. The sweets jar lay on the floor in tiny pieces. Looking over to the Den, he noticed a fire and his face paled. There was definately someone else in the house and he must've left the Den in a hurry, since he always kept the door shut.

Hearing noise in the kitchen, he approached the swinging door. Slowly pushing it open, he found Hermione and Harry standing there, staring at each other.

"What are you doing down here?" Harry asked.

"I was looking for things. Then I happened upon the den-" She explained.

"He told you to stay out of there," he reminded.

"I don't think anyone was supposed to be in the kitchen either," she told him, cocking her eyebrow. She shook her head, "In any case, I heard a noise so I ran. I think someone followed me."

"Then what are you still doing in the kitchen?" Draco asked, startling them. "Let's go." He nodded to the hall he was standing by. While they began walking across to him, he walked to the stairs. Before he reached them however, he heard someone tsking.

His spine went rigid. Turning around slowly, he stared into the face of the man who he called father for sixteen years. His jaw clenched as he stared at him darkly.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," he muttered. "I knew you'd show up one day." He stepped forward, his face twisted in anger. "What have you come for?" He cocked his eyebrow. "Plan on stealing my things and selling them to keep yourself afloat?"

He snorted, "No."

"Thought maybe I left your pathetic mother on the floor in the Den? Wanted to give her a proper burial?" He laughed, manically.

Draco's eyes thinned. "Don't talk about her." He stepped forward, staring at him with blind rage. "I swear if you say another word about her-"

"You'll what?" Lucius asked, smirking. "Run off and ask Potter to save you?"

He shook his head, "I'll kill you."

"I thought you were going to do that anyway." He sighed. "Well, I guess you just don't have it in you." He shook his head. "This is your only chance, Draco. Kill me now or leave."

"What? You're not going to try anything Lucius?" He asked, scowling. "Scared? Worried that perhaps you taught me a little something? That maybe I'm a little more powerful than you thought."

He laughed, loud and deep. "You? Powerful? That's just sad." He shook his head. "Why do you continue to dilute yourself? You are nothing more than a little boy. One that used to cower whenever you heard so much as my name." His eyes flashed.

"Because you beat me if I didn't," Draco yelled. "You taught me to be afraid of you. Scared that you would kill me if I didn't listen to your every demand." He shook his head, vehemenly. "I'm not afraid anymore, Lucius." Pulling his wand out, he pointed it dangerously at the tall, heartless man. "I will not let you control me anymore. I will not let you live." He sneered. "You killed her. You took her away for loving me," he screamed. "Because of you I lost the only person who ever cared."

"You think she cared?" He screamed. "If she cared so much, why didn't she tell you until you were seventeen? Why did she let me curse you everyday? If she cared like you think she did, why didn't she save you?" He sneered.

"**_Crucio!_**" Draco screamed.

"**_Finite Incantatem_**," Lucius said. He stared at him sourly. "You don't really think you can harm me, do you?" His mouth turned up into an eery smile. "We both know that I'm the one who'll win. You best remember that." Wrapping his fingers around Draco's throat, he threw him back against the stairs. "If you're going to curse someone, do it like you mean it." He stared down at him with dark, lifeless eyes. "**_Crucio_**," He yelled.

* * *

Hermione stared at Harry in confusion. There was shouting in the next room and he had told her to stay back. After hearing Draco shout one of the unforgivable curses, she tried to run past him but he held her back. He wouldn't let her through, holding her tightly. "Please, Harry. He could be in trouble." 

"Just wait," he told her. "If Lucius sees you..." He sighed. He convulsed slightly, his hand drawn to his throat in pain. Shaking it off, he continued talking to her. "Draco wouldn't want you to-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he suddenly fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned. "Harry what's wrong?"

The pain radiating through him was almost more than he could bear. His entire body felt like it was being electrocuted. His muscles tightened and it became too painful to breath. He'd never been in so much agony in his life. His eyes watered and burned. He had to clench his jaw so he wouldn't scream. When it finally stopped, his body still shook with the aftershock of what had happened.

"I don't understand," Hermione mumbled.

Gasping for air, his head fell to the side, the tile cooled his skin. "Go. Check on. Draco." He managed to say. "Don't leave. The room. Just. Peek through. The. Door."

She nodded, her eyes still wide and scared. Crawling across the floor, she slowly opened the white swinging door a crack. Loud, sharp steps approached the door.

Inhaling and swallowing the air, painfully. Harry stared at the roof with blurred eyed. "Run. Hermione. Run."

"But-" She shook her head. "What about you?"

"Run," he said forcefully. "Now."

* * *

Without warning the door burst open and Ron was greeted with the gaunt face of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her long black hair fell down her back to nearly her knees. Her pale face had once been beautiful but now only showed a fleeting trace of what was. Long, thin eyebrows sat cocked over her dark, heavy lidded eyes. Her tall, thin body walked across the floor with a thick air of arrogance. "Weasley," she said, disgusted. 

He scowled, slowly making his way to the door. Hoping he'd be fast enough to run.

She tsked. "Now, don't offend me, boy," she growled. "You are supposed to be part of the trio, aren't you?" She cackled in amusement. "Do show me what you can do."

Feeling his wand in his hand, he raised it to her. "Stay where you are," he warned.

"Or what?" Her eyes flashed with excitement. "Are you going to curse me?" Her burgundy lips, lined with black, curled in a smirk. "Go on, Weasley, curse me."

Sighing in distress, Ron fought in his mind as to what to do. She certainly wasn't someone who would let him leave the room alive. He'd have to fight one hell of a battle and even then, he probably wouldn't get out alive. Inhaling deeply, he straightened himself. If he was going to die, he'd die with a fight. His eyes thinned as he glared at her. "You want a fight Lestrange?" He smirked. "You got one."

She tipped her head, interested in his challenge. "We'll see." Her hand lifted dangerously, long blood red nails adorned her pale fingers, holding her powerful wand. "Have you ever been cursed, boy?" She asked, circling the floor around him, her eyes thin and her mouth curled.

"No," he said, keeping his eyes on her. "Have you?"

She laughed, "Many times." Her eyes flashed with excitement. "This is going to hurt," she warned. "Scream all you like, I enjoy it."

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction," he growled.

She tsked. "Wait until you feel it."

"I'd rather not," he informed her. "**_Tarantallegra_**," he shouted.

Losing control of her feet, she ran herself into the wall a few times. Muttering a spell to stop, she turned angry, blazing eyes on him. "I hope that entertained you because it's the last thing you'll see," she shouted.

He shook his head. "No it won't." He smirked, "I hope you enjoy this though." He pointed his wand at her. "**_Fernuculus,_**" he yelled.

Her skin broke out into painful, ugly boils. Screaming in anger, she stared down at her disgusting skin. A quick flick of her wand erased the gross marrings. "Is that all you have?" She screamed, questioningly. "A few simple spells that hardly do anything."

"That's not true." He smirked. "They really piss you off."

She took a step towards him menacingly. "One thing you should know, Weasley." She glared at him. "I'm not someone you want to piss off." She sneered. "And I've had just about enough of your games." Her eyes glinted maliciously. "**_Incendio!_**"

Ron felt his body become covered in flames. His skin burned, his body broke out in agony. Falling to his knees, he refused to let her see his pain. Inhaling deeply, he tried to focus on what Hermione had taught him. He tried to remember how to put out a fire. The excruciating suffering he was feeling caused his mind to blank. As the flames rolled over him, he could see her happiness take her over. Her loud, cackling laugh entered his ears.

Pointing his wand at himself, he screamed, "**_Aguamenti_**." A burst of water exited his wand, extinguishing the fire. He could still feel his skin, burning. It hadn't caused too much damage, he'd recover. That is if he was able to escape. Staring up at her, he shook his head. "You're never going to win." He laughed. "Even if I die, he'll kill you. Harry, Draco. One of them." He inhaled deeply. "You're not going to win this War."

"What makes you say that?" she asked. Slowly, she walked over to him, her head tipped in fake interest. Kneeling beside him, she pressed her hand down onto his burning skin causing him to inhale sharply. "What's the matter, boy?" She shook her head, with fake concern. "Does that hurt?" She grinned. "Good."

Inhaling deeply, his chest rose and fell painfully. His back leaned against the wall, causing sharp twinges of agony to ride through him. "I'm going to get up and walk out of here," he told her. "And by the time you get yourself back together, I'll be long gone."

"Is that what you think?" she asked, her brow cocking.

"No." He shook his head, "It's what I know." Lifting his wand, his hand shaking slightly, he mumbled. Using a hurling hex that Hermione had taught him a few days ago, he was happy to see her fly across the room and crash on top of the Quidditch gear.

Climbing off the floor, he walked across the room to her, a small limp in his step. "**_Impedimenta,_**" he said. Her body stopped moving from rolling over. She was stuck where she was; hindered by the spell. "**_Incarcerous_**," he said, summoning ropes which then bound her.

Walking to the door slowly, he turned back to her. "I told you so," he mumbled.

Using the wall to keep himself upright, he stumbled down the stairs and towards Draco's room. Falling to the floor, he could hear voices and footsteps around him. His eyes fluttered, becoming blurry. "Who's there?" he questioned, trying to sound strong. "Don't come any closer." His lifted his hand, before it fell limp.

* * *

Harry stared up into the blurred face of Lucius Malfoy. Glaring down at him, the man kicked him sharply in the side. Rolling over, coughing, Harry tried to get ahold of himself. While there was still some strain on his body, he was beginning to be get his strength back. Hermione had ran when he told her to. He didn't know what happened to Draco, but the fact that he was still alive made him think that perhaps his brother was alive too. 

"Seems you two have a joint pain count," Lucius told him. "I hurt him, you feel it. It's a very interesting trait to possess." He snorted. "I guess it's a twin thing."

Harry's chest rose and fell painfully. "It should make you happy." He tried to glare but failed. "One of your favorite things to do is harm boys who aren't as strong as you." He swallowed. "Why is that? I guess you know you're just a coward when it comes to real wizards, so you take it out on those that you think can't match you."

"I see you have just as little faith in Draco as I do." He smirked. "He needed all that I threw at him. He couldn't learn how to be a great, dark wizard if I hadn't."

"He didn't want to be a dark wizard." Harry shook his head. "And he didn't need your abuse to become great."

Lucius laughed, "You think he's the least bit powerful now?" He shook his head. "He could've been far more than this. He could've actually done something to me if he had listened to what I had taught him."

Harry stared at him. "You don't think he can hurt you?"

He snorted. "He couldn't do it when I killed his mother and he can't do it now. Draco is nothing but a disgrace. He has been since the day he was brought here. I should've known that anything that came from a Potter was nothing more than garbage."

"You'll pay for that," Draco called to him as he leaned against the doorframe.

Whirling around, Lucius stared at him. "Didn't get enough the first time? You should know by now that your insolence causes nothing but greater pain for you."

"Not this time," he said, shaking his head. "This time, you're going to feel it." Lifting his arm, he smirked. The hand hidden behind his back tugged on a rope. "Look what I found, Lucius."

The long, ten foot body of a white and black siberian tiger appeared by his side. "You remember Serena don't you?" He asked, smirking. His hand dropped the rope and pet her thick viscious head. "I don't think she's been fed in awhile." Kneeling beside his pet, he scratched her ear.

Lucius stared at them, his smile vanishing, replaced with a flitter of fear which he tried to cover. "Draco, don't do anything you'll regret."

"Regret?" He shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever regret this." Standing up, he grinned. "**_Oppugno_**," he yelled.

The savage animal lept from his side and charged at Lucius, knocking him to the floor. Her golden eyes stared at him with small black pupils. Saliva dripped from her hungrily. Roaring loudly, she opened her large mouth, revealing long, sharp incisors. Her huge paws dug their thick claws into his skin, tearing at him. Lucius' terrified scream filled the house.

"Call her off," shouted an angry voice from behind.

Draco's body stiffened. He slowly turned around to see a cloaked figure pointing a wand at him.

"Call her off or I'll **_Avada_** you right here," she warned, dangerously. She wasn't very tall for a Death Eater; standing a few inches shorter than him.

"Draco," Harry called to him.

With a clenched jaw, Draco simply stared at her.

"Now!" She screamed, shaking her wand.

"**_Finite Incantatem_**," he mumbled, stopping his own spell.

Serena stopped her attack on the man and returned to her place beside Draco, rightfully. The huge animal stared up at the cloaked girl. She growled loudly, causing the young Death Eater to jump slightly.

Walking around them carefully, she ran towards Lucius, kneeling beside him. Checking his pulse, her covered head turned up to Draco. "You're lucky he's alive."

"I wouldn't say that," he muttered.

There was a loud shriek from another room in the house. Draco's worried eyes fell towards Harry. "Hermione," they said together. Scrambling from the floor, Harry followed his brother as they ran towards the Den.

Laying on the floor, her arms holding her up from behind. Hermione stared up at thin figure in front of her. Another person standing in long black robes, covering their face, was pointing their wand at her dangerously.

"What's wrong mudblood," she asked. "You're supposed to be brave. Face your death like a real Gryffindor."

"Put down your wand," Draco warned, pointing his own at her.

"You best leave," she told them. "If you don't, I'll be forced to kill you."

"That's what you want," Harry reminded, confused at her words.

"Of course it is," she spat. "But it's not time for that just yet." She turned back to Hermione. "It's only her time."

"Put down your wand or I'll kill you, I swear." Draco said, his voice a low growl.

"No you won't,"a male voice said from the doorway.

Turning, they were greeted with the face of Blaise Zabini. He held a shaking wand towards them. "I can't let you kill anyone." He shook his head, "You'll go to Azkaban!" He ran a hand over his hair in frsuteration. "Without you, Voldemort wins." His jaw clenched. "My parents are dead," he said, mournfully. "I almost killed you. I can't let him win."

"Shut-up Zabini," the hooded girl shouted. "You coward," she spat. "What are you even doing here?"

"He's with me," said a female voice from beside him. The small figure of Nymphadora Tonks stepped out. Her mousy brown hair sat just below her chin. Dark and twinkling eyes stared out at them. Lifting her wand, she shook her head. "Nobody is going to die tonite."

"That's not true," said the cloaked girl. "Granger has to go."

Draco took another step closer, "Put down your wand," he screamed.

"Stop," Blaise shouted. "Everybody just stop."

"Go to hell Zabini," the girl screamed. "You've chosen your side and you will pay for it."

"Think about what you're doing," he tried to reason. "Do you honestly think you can kill her and not feel anything after?"

"She's a mudblood," she shouted. "She means nothing!"

"She means more than you'll ever know," Draco yelled.

Harry reached out and took hold of his robes, trying to keep him back. "Don't. You could make her kill her."

"She's already trying to," he reminded.

"We'll save her,"Harrysaid. "We have to."

Walking across the room, Tonks leveled her wand at the young Death Eater. "Do you really want to die this way?"

The girl laughed, "You think I'm afraid of you?"

"You should be," Nymphadora warned. "I can't let you kill her. It is in my power to stop you."

"You won't," she said, disbelievingly.

"I will," she guaranteed, her eyes thinning to slits.

A rustle could be heard as the other cloaked girl and Lucius entered the room, wands drawn.

"Look what we have here," Lucius said. He smirked at Draco, "I see your mudblood girlfriend isn't going to make it." He tsked. "Pity. I was hoping to kill her, just for you."

"Shut your bloody mouth," Draco yelled.

Blaise's wand flew back and forth between Lucius and Draco. "You were who brought my father to him," he said, angrily.

"Ah, Zabini, so glad you could come by."Lucius smirked. "He's been wondering where you are."

"You killed them." He shook his wand at him recklessly. "They were supposed to be your friends."

"And Draco was supposed to be yours." The powerful man sneered. "Don't be so dramatic. This isn't about friendship. It's a War!"

"A War you won't win," Harry told him.

"You presume you and your brother are going to win?" He laughed. "Even together, you're no match for him."

"You know that's not true," Tonks said. "You're just scared."

"Scared?" He glared at her. "And what, dear girl, would I have to be scared of?"

"Losing," Draco said, simply. "Which is what you'll do. You won't win." He shook his head. "I will not let you."

"There's that fake confidence again." Lucius sighed, with boredom. "I raised you Draco, I know how powerful you are. You are nothing compared to me, let alone the Dark Lord."

"You have no idea what he's capable of," Hermione spoke up.

"You dare talk to me, mudblood," he thundered. Turning, he pointed his wand towards her. Opening his mouth, he prepared to yell '**_Crucio_**,' but stopped when he felt two wands press into his back.

"One word and we'll kill you," Draco said, his voice low and dangerous.

Looking to his side he saw Draco and Harry staring at him with hate. Sighing, he pulled his wand back. Stepping away from them, Lucius stood beside the fireplace, staring around at everyone with a dulled expression.

"Obviously this isn't going to work. Someone's going to have to do something or we'll be stuck here all night," the first cloaked girl said. "Kill her already."

"And get myself killed?" The girl pointing her wand at Hermione asked. "Why don't you do it?"

"Neither of you are going to," Harry said, pointing his wand at them.

"Put it down Harry," Blaise shouted.

"He's right, put it down." Tonks spoke up. "Everybody put their wands down, now."

Laughter erupted from the girls and Lucius.

"Do you honestly believe we're going to forfeit?" One of them asked.

"You'll have to," Tonks said, shrugging. "We out-number you."

"That's nothing. We're more powerful."

"It's highly unlikely," Hermione muttered.

"Shut your hole, mudblood," a girl spat.

Turning her head, Hermione stared at Draco. "Get out." She stared into his eyes searchingly. "Both of you. Get out while you still can."

"I'm not leaving," he said, shaking his head.

"Neither am I," Harry said.

"Please," she pleaded. "I'll be fine."

A movement caught their eye, Lucius stepped a little closer to Hermione.

"Don't move," Tonks warned.

He smirked. "Stop me." He stepped farther.

"**_Stupefy!_**" she yelled. However, she didn't direct it at Lucius, instead letting it hit one of the girls who was starting to say the _Avada_ curse. The girl fell, stunned.

"**_Imperio_**," the other girl shouted, directing at Tonks who lept out of the way.

Lucius turned to the twins, shouting, "**_Crucio!_**"

Ducking from the curse, Draco pointed his wand at his former father.

Before he could say anything though, Blaise shouted, "**_Expelliarmus_**."

"Zabini," Draco cursed angrily.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You know why I can't let you do it." He shook his head.

Hermione had scrambled from the floor and now had her wand up and pointed at Lucius. "Don't move," she yelled at him.

Turning, he stared at her. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"If I have to," she told him.

He laughed in disbelief.

"Put it down, mudblood." A girl said, her wand pointed at Hermione's temple.

Sighing, Hermione kept her wand upright defiantly.

"Put it down, now," the girl yelled.

Lucius pointed his wand down at the girl lying on the floor. "**_Enervate._**"

Waking from her stunned state, she looked around for a moment confused, before realizing what had happened. In a matter of seconds, she was back on her feet, pointing her wand at Harry and Draco.

Looking back at the girl holding Hermione captive, Lucius nodded.

She nodded in understandment. "**_Avada-_**"

"**_Sectumsempra_**," Tonks yelled at her.

Deep wounds broke out over the girls body, tearing at the black cloak covering her. Bright hair popped out the top of it. She screamed in agony as blood poured out from the gashes. Lucius mumbled a spell to counteract it.

Draco suddenly whistled, causing Serena to come to his side. Turning to Harry to he told him what to say.

"**_Oppugno_**," Harry shouted.

Without a moment of thought, the giant tiger leaped at Lucius and the screaming girl, pinning them to the floor. Growling, she looked between them, trying to decide who to harm.

"Call her off," the other girl shouted. When no one said anything to call off Draco's tiger, she pointed her wand at him."**_Crucio_**," she screamed at Harry.

Falling to the ground, he and his brother writhed in pain.

Hermione elbowed her in the stomach, causing her double over.

The curse stopped causing it's desired effect on the twins, but they were still left gasping for air.

Standing up straight, she glared at Hermione, "**_Avada Kedavra!_**" The green curse sped towards the young woman.

"No!" Draco screamed, scrambling from the floor, ignoring the pain ripping at his every limb.

Before the deadly magic could reach her, she was wrapped in a tight embrace. As it enveloped her rescuer, she opened her eyes to see Blaise fall lifelessly to the floor. Gasping, tears fell down her cheeks. Kneeling beside him, she stared down at his pale, drawn face. Looking up, she glared at the female Death Eater.

Shaking her head, the girl raised her wand at Hermione again.

Bursting through the doors, everyone's attention was turned to see who had joined them. Lupin, Professor Black, and Dumbledore stood tall, holding their wands up gravely.

Lucius' hands shot out, grabbing hold of the girls. The three of them apparated before anything could be done. Running across the floor, the three adults stared down at the reckless students before them. Draco and Harry kneeled beside the fallen Blaise as Hermione cradled him in her arms.

"Ron?" Harry asked them.

"He's upstairs. If you'll please join him, we can all get back to the school." Dumbledore answered shortly.

"What about Blaise?" Draco asked quietly.

The Headmaster turned to Tonks, "Will you please take care of him?"

"Yes sir," she said, her face dark with sadness.

"Please, children. I need to take you back to the school." He motioned for them to stand.

Draco wrapped his arms around the distraught Hermione. Harry walked beside them, his hand cradling Hermione's. Lupin and Professor Height followed behind them, staying completely silent. They'd hear all about it when they were back in the safety of the school.

Gathering the bags filled with everything they had come for, they finally made their way upstairs. Ron lay motionless on the floor, his skin marred with red welts. Hermione turned worried eyes up to Lupin.

"He'll be alright," Remus offered. "He's lucky. The lot of you could've been killed." He shook his head.

"We're sorry," Draco said. "We-"

"Not tonight," Falesha cut him off. "We'll all talk about it tomorrow." She sighed, "You're lucky tomorrow's a Sunday."

After flooing to a fireplace in Hogsmeade, they made a silent trip back to the school. Ron was immediatly taken to the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomfrey fretted over him. Though she said the twins had to stay, they refused.

Instead, Harry, Hermione and Draco made their way up to the Head Common Room.

The intense events of the night weighed onHarry heavily. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"he asked, quietly.

Hermione shook her head. "Go on to my bed," she offered.

Yawning, he nodded briefly before stumbling off to the room.

Turning to Draco, Hermione sighed.

His face was left emtionless. So much had happened in so little time.

Walking to his room, he sat down on the bed tiredly. Tugging at his shirt, he groaned at the effort. Chuckling lightly, Hermione helped him undress, blushing the whole way through. Lifting the covers for him, she motioned for him to climb under.

"Where are you sleeping?" he asked, faintly.

"Where do you think?" She smiled.

"Here with me," he said. Patting the space beside him.

Without a word, she simply walked around the bed and climbed in beside him.

Reaching down to the floor, he pulledoneof thesacks over to him. Rummaging around,he pulled something out.

"What's that?" she wondered.

"The other jersey," he said, handing it to her. "You'll be completely uncomfortable if you sleep in your clothes and you'll wake Harry up if you go in there."

Taking it from his hands, she turned away. Looking back, she frowned at him.

He laughed, "Alright, I'm not looking."

Quickly undressing, she pulled the large shirt over her hand. It fell down to her knees in a billowy fashion. "Okay."

Turning back to her, he grinned. "Nice fit."

She chuckled, crawling beneath the covers. Flicking her wand, the candles went out, throwing the room into darkness.Sighing, she stared up at the bed curtains. "Do you think he felt anything?" she whispered.

"I hope not," he said, quietly.

Turning over, she stared at him with wet eyes.

He motioned for her to come closer.

Crawling across the bed, she hugged him tightly. He held her as her cries muffled against his chest. "It's all my fault," she mumbled.

"Shh." His hand rubbed her back, soothingly. "It's nobodies fault." He lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Do you understand? You didn't cause his death."

She nodded, her tears sliding down her cheeks.

Pressing his lips against her forehead, he pulled her against him. "Everything is going to be alright." He sighed. "I promise."

* * *

_**A/N **OMGosh guys, this is over 10,000 words! I really hope you liked it! _**Thank you all for reading! **_I know I said that Blaise would have a bigger part, but I'm sorry to say he won't. Not really, any way. He will be mentioned, remembered, thought of, fought for. But I'm afraid he's officially...gone. Sorry! **Please review, it's really appreciated. **The next chapter is the Ball! _

_**-Amanda**_


	23. The Hallowe'en Ball

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"This is drama filled and adorable at the same time. I love how you protray the characters. You go right into their thoughts and show their emotions very well. You make us feel like we're with the characters." - **Anime Girl 23**_ of FanFiction net.

_**Wow! I'm really happy about all of the wonderful feeback I received on the last chapter. I'm glad you all enjoyed it. There's no telling how many words will be in this one, but I promise it'll be long: )**_

**Huge thanks to the following reviewers**: _Can't-take-the-sky-from-me, FanFiction net fan, Aisling Jace, Hermione Granger Fanatic, tallie (Cheeky Splash), katie, Serpent91, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, Jentais Bidernais, SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal, Slytherin-Ice-Queen22, e-lo, AnimeAlexis, dragoneyes5000, SilverAngel06, pegasusbabi, Never Forget xl3, Hotkat144, ginnyfan88, tomboywitch, Mollie R. Moony, DMwissmissHG, DCoD, Kandygurl4, Secretly-In-Love, frankiegirl, anchangle3000, jitterbug393, _and_ especially **corny's idol**_, **_Rachel Lupin_**, **_Cullenfreak_**, **_galloping-goose_**, and **_NeraMedia._**

_**This'll be a long one too folks! I just watched "Walk the Line," so I have a lot of country talk stuck in my head. It's a great movie, I recommend it! Love that **Joaquin Phoenix**!  
**__**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **_

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

Draco woke up to the crisp, warm breeze playing over his bare chest. Hearing a soft moan, his face contorted in confusion. All in one swift moment the events of the night before swarmed his mind. Suddenly becoming very awake, he looked down to see Hermione splayed out over him. She was still fast asleep, her arms wrapped around him, and her head snuggled over his heart.

Sighing, he sunk back into the bed comfortably. He certainly didn't mind waking up with her beside him. In fact, it was even more than had hoped for. The only other time it happened, he was rudely awoken by his brother before he could even enjoy her embrace. However, this time he wasn't letting that happen.

Her brown, wavy hair was somewhat tangled as it fell down her back and across his stomach. He could feel her bare legs entangled with his beneath the green blanket. While one of her hands was wrapped around the bicep of the arm settling over her back, her other cupped his side, over his ribs.

Rustling slightly, her breath tickled his skin. The hand he had rested on her hip began running up and down her spine, slowly. His right hand lifted, his fingers drew invisible circles over her arm. He noticed how cute she appeared in the oversized jersey adorning her petite body.

Looking over to the window, he smiled briefly as the warm rays of the sun filtered in. His happiness slowly dissipated however, when his mind ran from him. No longer was he able to enjoy Hermione as she pulled him closer unconsciously. Instead, he replayed the intense night prior. It had all started out rather well. They were able to get out of the school without being caught. They had no problems driving the car to the Shrieking Shack. For the first while, it appeared there were no issues as they scavenged the house. Finding fleeting memories in his mother's studio, he felt almost safe hidden away in her place of solitude.

Within moments a seemingly finished job turned deadly. Lucius had tortured him again; getting the best of his anger and throwing it back in his face. And just when Draco thought perhaps he could win with Serena's help, he was ordered to stop by an unknown young Death Eater. She couldn't have been any older than him, if even his age. A shrill shriek from Hermione and he and his brother were running off to help her. He had to watch, unable to do anything, as her life was threatened.

He could understand why Blaise was stopping him from killing anyone. He had a logical point while he stole his wand and warned him not to do anything. However, all Draco could see was red. He wouldn't let another person he loved die because of him. It replayed in his mind. Those horrible words, directed at innocent Hermione.

The pain that had been caused from the curse thrown at Harry, making its way through his body too, was just as horrible as it always was. No matter how many times he was hit with it, it managed to drain him of almost everything. His body tensed and became limp in just a few moments. Though it was no longer being directed at him, the agony still rode through him. There was not time to gather himself, however, as Hermione was about to die.

While he had never been able to save his mother, he wasn't going to let Hermione go the same way. He wasn't able to reach her though and he couldn't forgive himself for being slow. Because of his inadequacy in getting her out of the way, Blaise was the hero and in so was given his brave death. There weren't enough words for Draco to express his gratitude. Zabini had proven that he was indeed an ally, but was taken all too quickly for anyone to tell him. In saving Hermione's life, Draco owed him more than anybody could ever understand.

Blaise's murderer, without even flinching, turned to finish off Hermione. She needed to be taught a lesson; she needed to go to Azkaban. Dumbledore, Falesha, and Lupin had arrived in time to stop them from their plans. Unfortunately, Lucius and his two Death Eaters girls were able to apparate away before being taken in for their law breaking. And within seconds the fierce night died down to become slow moving and tiresome.

Drained of the adrenaline rush they had been experiencing, the three students drudged around the house, collecting the sacks of goods. Making their way upstairs they were startled to see Ron in such a horrible state. Nobody knew how it had come to happen, he was passed out and unable to explain.

When they had arrived back at Hogwarts, they were all so tired they could barely stand. Harry didn't even take notice of the fact that Hermione would be sharing a bed with Draco. For that, he was grateful. Draco needed the company more than he was willing to admit. Knowing that Blaise had given his life for Hermione's, likely so that Draco would continue on in his fight, was too much for him to take in. It seemed that people were always dying for him. His parents, his mother, Blaise. Who was next?

His eyes burned with tears but he swallowed them down painfully. He thought it would be easier. Get in, get out, and it's done. All he wanted was a few keepsakes to remember his mother. Just a few pictures, ornaments, and her art things. Wasn't he deserving of that? He didn't go in looking for a fight. He wasn't searching out Lucius to kill him, not yet anyway.

All because he wanted just a few things for himself, he had caused the death of a true friend. He was the reason injuries marred his friends, his brother. Because of him, Ron was lying in the Hospital Wing, knocked out as the potions worked their magic on his burned skin. Hermione was plagued with thoughts of her being the reason Blaise was dead. Harry was probably trying to sleep away the painful memories of what had happened. Draco couldn't help but be remorseful. Harry had already seen so many people die. Now he had witnessed another person's death and for what? Because Draco had to be selfish and sneak back into his childhood home.

Lifting his arm from Hermione's he ran it over his face, inhaling and holding his breath painfully. His chest ached, screaming for a new breath. His fingers pulled at his hair, angrily. Feeling something touch his hand, he loosened his grip and opened his eyes.

Hermione stared at him, worried. Softly, she pulled his hand down and wrapped him in a hug.

Letting himself relax against her, he cradled her tightly. "I- I-" He gasped.

She shook her head. "It's alright," she said, quietly.

"No," he said, his voice cracking. His hands tangled in her hair. "I could've lost you last night," he mumbled against her neck. "I don't know what I would've done if you..."

Her arms tightened around him. "I'm okay," she told him. "You're never going to lose me."

His hands clutched at the jersey she wore, bunching it in his fist. His tears wet her shoulder as he grit his teeth, angry at the emotion that poured out from him. Breathing heavily, his body shook. Her hands ran over his back, rubbing it soothingly. Pulling back slightly, he stared into her eyes.

Staring back at him, her brown eyes were wet with sympathy. Her breathing slowed to short gasps. Her shoulders heaved slightly, her bottom lip shaking.

The hand tangled in her hair ventured down to her cheek, rubbing it. Leaning in slowly, Draco pressed his lips against the side of her mouth, grazing is lightly. His hazel eyes stayed open, staring into hers searchingly. When she didn't protest, he moved over so that his lips were directly in front of hers. Feeling her warm breath play over his mouth, he swallowed.

Closing the small space between them, he captured her mouth with his. Taking her top lip between his and sucking lightly. He kept his gaze on hers before her eyes fell shut. Following her, he closed his hazel eyes. Her arms reached up from his back, her fingers tangled in his hair and wrapped around his neck. She seduced his lips into hers; moaning lightly.

One of Draco's hands rested on her hips, he began running it up and down her side. Feeling her lean back, he moved with her, doing his best not to break the kiss. He used his arms to keep him upright so he wasn't pinning her to the bed. He lay between her legs, enjoying the feel of her soft skin. Pulling away from her mouth, he placed small kisses over her cheek and down her neck. Suckling at the heated skin, he felt her hands tug lightly at his hair.

A knock at the door pulled Draco from her. Leaping away like she was on fire, he rolled over and stared at the door. He had to clear his throat a few times before he was able to speak properly. "Come in," he called out.

Harry slowly opened the door, peeking inside. Hermione sat far away from Draco on the other side of the bed. Her legs were pulled up against her chest and her hand was wrapped over her mouth. Her gaze was averted from both of them.

"I...uh..." Harry sighed. "Dumbledore wants to see us." He shrugged, staring at the floor.

"How long have you been up?" Draco asked.

"An hour or so," he answered. "Lupin came by, to see if we were alright." He looked up, staring at Draco. "He said I might not want to wake you up right away. You seemed to be pretty comfortable."

Running his hand through his hair, uncomfortably, Draco stared at the wall. "We should probably go see Dumbledore then."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "You might want to put clothes on." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Turning back to Hermione, Draco sighed. "I'm sorry. I-"

She held her hand up and smiled briefly. "It's alright." She shrugged. "It was an emotional moment." Standing up from the bed, she swallowed. "It's already forgotten," she said, quietly. Walking across the room, she closed the door behind her.

Grunting in frustration, Draco's jaw clenched. Dressing quickly, he was careful not to step on the sack on the floor. Walking into the Common Room, he was curious when he saw Hermione and Harry talking quietly beside her room. She still hadn't changed. Her arms were crossed and a frown sat on her face. Glancing at him, she looked away quickly. Hurrying into her room, she closed the door in the middle of Harry's sentence.

Sighing, Harry crossed the room and stood in front of Draco. "What are you doing?"

"What?" he asked, throwing his arms up confused. "I didn't do anything."

"Right, sleeping with her half naked is nothing. You know at least when her and I sleep together, we're fully clothed." He said rather loudly and obviously angrily.

Draco glared, darkly.

"I didn't mean 'sleep together,' I meant sleep together!" he said, frowning. "Which is what you two better have been doing."

"Sleeping together?" Draco smirked.

"Stop that," Harry warned. "You know what I mean."

"Of course I do." He shook his head, sighing. "Do you really think I'd just have sex with her like that? After everything that happened, I would never take advantage of her."

"I know that," Harry said, looking away. "It's just... Hermione is my best friend." He stared at him, sternly. "She's like a sister."

"That's kind of gross," Draco said, wrinkling his nose. "I mean, after all, you have '_slept'_ together ."

Throwing a pillow at him, Harry laughed. "Shut up."

Chuckling, Draco shook his head. Becoming serious, his face became clear. "I love her, Harry." He swallowed the emotion building in his throat.

Exhaling loudly, he nodded. "I know."

The door behind them opened, revealing a very stiff Hermione. Crossing the room, she held her arms over her chest. Her eyes stayed firmly ahead, never breaking to look at either of them. The walk to Dumbledore's office was uncomfortably silent.

They dredged up the stairs, worried about what would happed when they reached the top. Draco reached for Hermione's hand but she stiffened, causing him to pull away, hurt. Harry just shrugged at him, trying to tell him it'd be fine without actually saying anything. As they entered the round room, five grim faces stared back at them.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked, surprised.

Standing up, she walked over, pulling the three of them into a hug, much to Draco's shock. Bursting into tears, she tightened her grip on them. "I was so worried," she cried. "When Albus called, I th- th- thought you were... Oh..." she wailed.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley," Harry tried to comfort, patting her back. "We're all fine. Have you been in to see Ron?"

Pulling back, she nodded, tears streaming down her pink cheeks. "He woke up earlier." She chuckled. "First thing he asked for was breakfast."

They laughed lightly.

Shaking her head, she patted their heads. "Why? Why would you run into that house?" Her face hardened. "That was very irresponsible of all of you!"

"It's my fault," Draco spoke up. "They wouldn't have gone in if it hadn't been for me."

"That's only partly true," Harry defended. "He needed to get some things. We offered to go. It's not his fault that Lucius was there."

"Which begs the question, 'Why isn't he is Azkaban?'" Hermione asked.

"For what exactly, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore questioned.

Turning to Draco, her face was confused.

"That's right," he winced. "I actually forgot to tell them."

"Well now's a good time," Harry suggested.

Sighing, he looked over to the four people in front of him. "Lucius killed my mother," he informed them. "The night I found out I was a Potter." His eyes fell closed, his head leaned forward a bit. "He meant to kill me but she stepped in front of the curse to save me." His voice broke.

Gasps enveloped the room.

Opening his eyes, he could see Tonks hurrying over. Wrapping him in a hug, she held him tightly. Her tears wet his shoulder. Rubbing her back and patting her shoulder, he tried to soothe his cousin.

"You should've said something earlier, young Black," Dumbledore told him, shaking his head. "I'm afraid he's probably gone into hiding now. It's unlikely that he'll return to Malfoy Manor."

"I...I couldn't." He shook his head. "I didn't want to..." He bit his lip, avoiding the sadness. "I didn't want to think about her death." He sighed. "I was selfish, I should've told you right away."

"Not selfish," Falesha said, staring at him with understanding. "You were hurt, darling. It's not your fault."

For a moment Draco felt at peace. Her simple words reminded him of his mother. The way she said _darling_, sounded just like Narcissa. Pulling out of his memories, he simply nodded at her.

"How did you get to the Shrieking Shack?" Lupin asked abruptly. "Hogsmeade is a long hike away, from there you'd have quite a ways until you reached the Shack." He shook his head. "You couldn't have possibly walked. Not in the time span you had."

Draco explained how they had crossed the field, jumped the fence, and Harry drove the beautiful car. Then he told them about the Floo system connections to Malfoy Manor and how he was able to get them through. He frowned, "How'd you know where we were?"

"I saw you from the window," Dumbledore notified them, nodding at Harry. "I knew you were bound to get into trouble, so I asked Falesha and Lupin to accompany me. Remus got a hold of Tonks and she brought Blaise along."

"Why?" Hermione asked, quietly.

"He was my charge," Tonks said, sadly. "I wasn't supposed to let him out of my sight." Looking away, her face fell. "I should've kept a closer watch on him."

"It's not your fault," Lupin reassured.

"It's mine," Hermione mumbled.

Looking back at her, Draco shook his head. "No it's not," he said sternly. "If it wasn't for me, Blaise wouldn't have even been there." Crossing to her, he took her hands. "Hey," he called. Lifting her chin, he stared at her searchingly. "Don't blame yourself. If anyone is to blame, it's me."

"In the end, none of you made that young girl kill Blaise." Dumbledore informed them. Standing up, he looked at each of them. "This just proves how very important it is you stay in grounds. You will not sneak out of the school any more." He shook his head. "These are dangerous times and I cannot be staring out windows, worried that I might see you."

"Yes professor," they all said together.

"Now, are there any more questions?"

"How'd you get to Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked.

"The system was still open at the Shrieking Shack. We flooed in, a little late unfortunately." He sighed.

"What happened to Ron?" Draco asked.

"I'm afraid he had a nasty fight with Bellatrix Lestrange," Lupin explained. Smiling shortly, he shook his head. "In an odd twist, he won."

Their eyes widened.

"You can't be serious?" Hermione exclaimed.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I always knew Ronald was much more powerful than he led on."

"He's certainly capable," she said, nodding. "But Lestrange." She shook her head, awed. "She's one of Voldemort's main Death Eaters. I've heard she's vicious."

"Incredibly," Falesha said, lowly in the background. She stared out the window, her hands wringing.

"Sorry," Hermione said, wincing. "I didn't mean to bring up any sad memories."

Shaking her head, she turned around. Smiling briefly, she waved the comment off. "No, I understand why you said it."

Everyone fell into silence, absorbed in their thoughts.

"What happened to Serena?" Draco asked, breaking through the quiet.

"Who?" Dumbledore questioned.

"My tiger," he explained. "Siberian, hungry, not very trusting of most people."

"Oh," he nodded. "She'll be staying with Hagrid for awhile. It's best nobody talk about her, that is unless you want the Ministry to take her away or have her killed."

His eyes widened in fear. "No," he shouted. "She's very loyal and tame." He shook his head. "You just have to know what to do."

"I'm sure you could teach Hagrid, so he isn't mauled," Lupin suggested.

Draco nodded, "Of course."

"Where'd you get her?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Gift," he shrugged. "Another of Bellatrix's presents." He shook his head. "Actually turned out to be the only useful one she's given me."

"She's a beautiful animal," Hermione agreed.

Lupin looked over at Harry perplexed, suddenly noticing something. "I didn't know you could drive."

He shrugged, "Uncle Vernon taught me how over the summer."

"That doesn't sound like him," Hermione said, frowning.

"He wanted me to pick up laundry, groceries, that kind of thing," Harry explained, shrugging.

She sighed, "That sounds much more like him."

"Can we see Ron?" Draco asked, suddenly. "Is he awake?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I think that'd be a good idea."

"He's been rather grumpy," Mrs. Weasley told them.

"Will he be able to go to the Ball?" Hermione asked. Her eyes flashed, she turned back to the Headmaster. "Are we still able to go?" she asked, worried.

He nodded, "Yes." Sighing, he shook his head. "I'm afraid I'll have to dock you all points for your misadventure. A larger punishment will come later, I'll take into consideration the situation before I inform you of what will happen." Staring at them sternly, his face became worn. "Concerning the death of Mr. Zabini, I ask that you keep it to yourselves. Tomorrow I will inform the other students of his sad passing." He looked away, "But I'd rather let them enjoy tonight."

"Yes sir," they agreed, quietly.

Turning, they made their way to the door.

"Boys," Falesha called out.

They pivoted, facing her.

"I'd like to speak to you both," she said, her face stiff. "Meet me in my classroom, please."

Nodding, they turned back and continued out of the office. After walking down the stairs, they stood in the hallway.

"Ya think she's going to be angry with us?" Harry asked.

"Probably," Draco said, sighing. "I'd be right pissed if I were her."

"After you're done there, meet me in the Hospital Wing," Hermione told them. "I think we all need to talk about who that second Death Eater is."

"I have a feeling one of them was Parkinson," Harry said, grimacing.

"And the other couldn't have been much older," Draco said. "She's likely a Hogwarts student."

"We'll have to be very careful," Hermione told them. "Anybody could be a spy."

"Right." Harry nodded. "So no more talking about these things unless we're completely alone."

They all nodded in agreeance.

"We better go, don't want to get in any more trouble with Falesha," Draco said.

"Already on a first name basis?" Harry questioned, smirking.

"I don't know what else to call her," he admitted. "Professor Height really isn't her name, Black might bring unwanted attention, and calling her 'Godmother' just sounds stupid."

He nodded, "True."

Walking down the hall, they waved to Hermione who was on her way to see Ron. When they finally reached her classroom, they paced it nervously.

"It's not like she can do much," Draco said. "I mean, she won't curse us."

"And grounding us is rather absurd," Harry added.

"So she's going to yell?" Draco wondered, sighing.

"Maybe she's not the yelling type," he said hopefully. "Maybe she'll just give us a stern lecture."

"I don't know which is worse; yelling or a boring lecture." He slumped into a chair.

"Alright, maybe she'll just tell us she was very worried." Harry suggested.

"Ya think?" Draco asked, unsure.

The sharp slam of a door behind them caused any thoughts of getting off easy to disappear completely.

"No," Harry said, sighing. "I think she's angry and we're in for quite the punishment."

"I think you're right," Draco agreed.

Clasping her hands together, she strode across the room, her face unreadable. Facing away from them, she sighed. "Why?" she asked, simply. "Why would you put yourselves in danger like that?"

"We weren't sure he was there," Draco explained. "I needed some of my mom's things."

Her brow furrowed. "Your mom," she repeated softly.

Draco looked away. Nobody had questioned his decision to keep calling Narcissa his mother. Even those who hadn't known about how great she was, they all accepted that he loved her and left it alone. Falesha seemed rather hurt by the term. Lily was her best friend though, so it was only right for her to think it wrong for Draco to call anyone else mother.

"He needed those things," Harry said. "And we couldn't let him go alone."

She nodded slowly, "You should've come to me. Or any adult, really. You shouldn't have gone alone." Turning around, she stared at them with wet eyes. "You boys don't seem to understand just how important you are."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah, the prophecy, we know." He sighed in irritation.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "This has nothing to do with the prophecy." Inhaling, shakily, she wiped her eyes. "You two are all I have left. You are my family. My Godsons." She smiled wistfully. "Practically, all I've wanted has been to find you." Shaking her head, she tried not to cry. "I have lost so many years with you. I know that it must be hard to understand that I care. I'm a stranger in your eyes." She exhaled heavily. "But I care about you both very much." She nodded. "More than you know."

Her voice caught, "Sirius-" She looked away, collecting herself. "Wanted the both of you to have a real future. He knew that there was a War to be won before anybody could be normal, but he believed you could win."

She shook her head, slowly. "Every decision you make, effects more things than you know." She stared at them, sternly. "Your leaving the school caused five people to come looking for you. One of them is now dead." Her eyes fell away. "It's not your fault, but I think you both need to understand how much danger is outside these school walls."

"I'm sorry," Draco told her, sincerely.

"So am I," Harry agreed, wholeheartedly.

"Just promise me you won't try and get back in there?" Falesha stared at them pleadingly. "Please. Don't ever go back to Malfoy Manor again."

"You have our word," Harry agreed.

"Good," she sighed, smiling. "Very good." Walking across the room, she pulled them in for a hug. Pulling back, she cupped their cheeks. "If I find out you lied," she said in warning tone, "you'll both be sent to help Filch around the school for two months."

Groaning, their shoulders slumped.

"Right." She said, nodding. "Well, off you go. I'm sure Ron really wants to see you."

Turning, they walked towards the door, but stopped. Looking at each other, they sighed. Walking back to her, they leaned over and kissed her cheeks. "We're really sorry," they mumbled again.

She smiled, her tears getting the best of her. "Go on," she managed to say.

Leaving the classroom, they headed over to the Hospital Wing. Passing students didn't seem to know anything they shouldn't. They glared at the twins, but that was a normal reaction. It was obvious that no one was aware of what had happened the night before.

Pushing through the doors, they found Hermione and Ron sitting on a bed playing Exploding Snap. "That's not fair," her voice filtered over to them.

"What're you talking about?" He shouted. "It's completely fair." He scoffed. "You're just mad because I'm winning."

"You're only winning because you're cheating," she shouted back.

"He must be feeling better," Harry commented. "They're already at each others' throats." He smiled.

Stepping beside the bed, they looked down at the mess in front of them. Hermione sat huffing, her arms crossed. Ron was shaking his head, mumbling under his breath. The only coherent words were, "Bloody hell, woman."

"How're you feeling?" Draco asked.

Looking up, Ron shrugged. "Like I've been set on fire."

"At least you only look sunburned," Harry offered. "I mean, last night your skin looked a whole lot worse."

He frowned, "Gee, thanks." He rolled his eyes.

"He was trying to be nice," Hermione said. "Why can't you just accept a compliment?"

"I look like I have a sunburn," he reiterated. "How is that a compliment?" He threw his arms up. "If I were to say, '_Hey Mione, you look like you've had a good roll in the hay with Draco_,' would you be very pleasant with me?" He shot back.

Hermione's face grew pink and her eyes thinned to slits.

"She'd certainly be pleasant to me," he said, smirking. However, when Harry glared at him he quickly looked away, uncomfortably.

Clearing her throat, Hermione looked around at them. "I think we need to discuss last night."

Ron held his hands up, his brows raised. "Whoa! I don't think you need to be telling us that kind of thing."

Smacking him, she glared. "I mean, about the two mystery girls."

"Right," Ron said, confused. "What are we talking about exactly?"

"While you were upstairs battling Bellatrix, the rest of us were fighting off two Death Eaters and Lucius," Draco told him. "Weird thing is, they were two girls. 'Round our age."

"One must be Pansy," Ron said, nodding. "The other could've just been one of her friends."

Hermione shook her head, "No, I recognized her voice." She sighed, "I just can't put it to a face."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, nodding. "She sounded familiar to me too."

"Right, well how many girls do you know?" Draco asked. "That'd be all of the Gryffindor girls, obviously." He shrugged, "And basically anyone in Slytherin, since the girls tend to pick on you too."

"And it's likely not a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"She was young, but certainly not anyone in the first four years." Harry said. "So she has to be in the last three."

"That cuts the list some," Ron said. "Why don't you just keep an eye on Parkinson? Maybe she'll slip up and you'll catch her with the other girl."

The three of them nodded.

"That's settled then," he smiled. "Mione said we're still able to go to the Ball," he pointed his thumb at her. "Are we going?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I don't see why not." He looked at him, "What are you planning on being?"

"You could pull off a tomato," Hermione said, grinning.

"Shut up," Ron said, glaring.

She laughed.

"I was going to be Sebastian Thatcher, but I left my bag at the Manor," he pouted.

"That's alright," Harry said. "I grabbed it for you."

"Really?" he asked, excited. "Well then, I'll definitely be him!"

"Who are you going with?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately, Dumbledore said Katie couldn't come since she was no longer a student," he sighed.

Hermione tapped her chin in thought. "Didn't she date George for awhile?"

Frowning, Ron glared at her. "Does that really have anything to do with this?"

"Just wondering," she muttered.

"So I've decided to go stag," he continued on. "No point in getting some poor girls' hopes up."

Snorting unkindly, Hermione looked up to Harry. "And who are you taking?" she asked, grinning a saccharine smile.

He simply smiled, without answering.

"Well I'm sure I know who you're going with," Ron said, staring at her. "It'll be quite the sight." He nodded. "You'll be the main gossip all night."

"Sounds wonderful," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"You know you love the attention," Harry bugged.

"Oh please," she said, standing up. "If you're done whining like a two year old," she directed at Ron. "I think you're allowed to leave here."

He shook his head, "'Fraid not. Mum said I'm not allowed to move until after lunch." He nodded.

"Right, she said that. Or you just want to be served here instead of walking to the Great Hall." Harry commented, shaking his head.

"Sounds about right," Ron agreed, grinning.

After a short goodbye, they made their way back to the Head Common Room. Pulling out the sacks, they began unloading everything and setting it on the floor.

"I wasn't sure which pictures you wanted," Harry said. "So I grabbed everything I could. We were trying to get out of the living room as quick as possible; Ron touched the Sweets jar."

"He didn't," Hermione said, snorting. "That boy never listens."

He laughed. Handing the frames to Draco, he watched for a reaction.

Without looking at them, Draco simply set them down. "Thanks, I wanted all of them anyway." He shrugged. "She only keeps Aunty Andy's and Tonks' photos hidden." He sighed. "You never know when someone will show up unexpectedly."

They nodded.

"I was able to get all of Narcissa's ornaments and the photo you asked for," Hermione said. After emptying it of said objects, her bag still looked half full.

"What's that?" Draco asked, amused.

"What?" she asked, feigning confusion. "Oh," she exclaimed, laughing. "That's just a few books."

"Books?" He shook his head laughing. "I don't remember asking for those."

Opening the bag, she pulled them out. "But they're incredible. Look." She passed them around.

"Hogwarts; A History - Extended Collectors Edition?" Harry questioned, chuckling.

"It could come in handy," she defended. Looking over to Draco, she pointed at a different thick hardcover. "This is one that you should really read.".

"Understanding Your Animagus Self," he read. Looking over to her, he simply stared.

"What?" she asked, smiling. "You can't pretend you don't have an eagle side buried somewhere in there." She waved her pointed finger around his body.

Harry sighed.

"Don't worry," she said to him. "I found one for you too."

"Oh joy," he muttered.

"Shut up," she said, digging in the bag. "Here." She handed him a wide, older book.

"Bringing Out Your Inner Animagus," he read.

She nodded, smiling. "It's probably just hidden somewhere. To actually become the animal, more often you have to study for it. Unless you plan on falling off a tainted broom anytime soon, you best start learning about this."

Sighing, he nodded.

"Anything else hidden in that bag we should know about?" Draco asked.

"Just a few more books that you wouldn't care for." Lifting it, she walked towards her room. Putting it down on the floor, she walked back and sat with them. "What'd you take?" She asked, him.

Pulling over a couple bags, he began pulling everything out. Leaving her painting of them and sketchbook for last.

"There's so many different colours," Hermione said, awed by the collection of paints.

He nodded, "She found colours nobody used. She made a lot of them herself." He smiled briefly. "She said it was her individuality. Nobody would be able to recapture what she'd made."

"Are you going to try painting again?" Harry asked, motioning to the blank canvases.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"What's still in the bags?" Hermione wondered, curiously.

Reaching in, he pulled out the sketchbook and handed it to her.

Opening it, her eyes widened. "Merlin, these are incredible," she breathed. Flipping through the book her face changed with the pictures. From happiness to sorrow, a smile to a grimace, a sigh to a grunt. "There are so many different aspects of art," she said.

Turning the book around, she showed them the moving drawings. "Look," she said, pointing. "She even draws of Voldemort as he takes over the life of an innocent Professor Quirrel. It's of course, an adaptation of how it really happened. But still, it's exceptional."

Turning the pages, she opened them to a couple. Grey, defined fingers ran down the curls of a stunning girls' hair. Their mouth would reach just a small bit apart and then start over. Leaning in for their slow kiss, but never actually making it. "I don't even know what to say," she exclaimed with wide-eyes.

"Apparently, Hermione really enjoys art," Harry said to Draco.

"Seems like it," he agreed.

Shaking her head, she rifled through the drawings, her face covered in awe and enjoyment.

Turning to his brother, Draco motioned for Harry to look at what he was doing. Pulling the drape covering the canvas, he revealed the painting he had told him about.

Slowly, Harry's face softened. "Now that, is incredible," he mumbled. "It's so lifelike," his voice was low like a whisper. His hand reached out to touch the painting. He shook his head back and forth. "She's beautiful."

"Isn't she," he agreed, smiling lightly.

"You were so young," Hermione commented, her mouth turning up in a smile. Her eyes were glued to the painting in front of her.

"Yeah," he nodded, thinking back to the day.

Narcissa watched him from the back patio. She sat on the steps leading to the yard, her arms wrapped around her gown covered legs. Her head leaned against her shoulder as she watched him run through the grass. The sharp blades prickled at his small feet; he smiled at her. It wasn't often that he was allowed to go outside and feel like a real boy. The breeze swept over his small body. It wasn't hot but it wasn't cold either. The bright blue sky was scattered with grey clouds.

When he spotted a small flower, he leaned down to get a better look at it. A small bumble bee rose up, buzzing around his face. Interested, he reached out to touch it. Being so young, he didn't understand that bees sometimes stung and learned first hand of the pain. Instead of crying, like most children would, he stared at the throbbing finger. His mother was already running across the yard to see if he was alright.

Finding him tearless, without cries or sadness at all, she simply smiled. Proud that she had such a strong boy. Lucius had yet to taint him with his Dark magic, had yet to harm his pure soul. But he was still just a little boy who didn't understand the world around him. He had grown up virtually stuck inside. It was too dangerous to go outside, he was told. He didn't understand what hazard was hidden out in the world he wanted to explore, but he knew that if his mum told him to stay in then it must be for the best.

Nobody had explained what pain was. They didn't tell him what fear or sadness entailed. He only understood that he was to be proud. Of himself and his family. There was also something about blood, but he often got side-tracked when his father began rambling about the subject. His mother had taught him only that she loved him dearly. That he was supposed to listen to her and know that she cared.

Deep down inside of him, he had learned a few things. When he spent time with the children of his parents acquaintances, his required friends, he always saw that they were different from him. They spoke about the blood subject his father brought up and acted snooty and more important. He didn't care for their thinking, so he simply ignored them. While they were stuck on all of the trivial facts concerning heritage, Draco looked for things more of an emotional nature.

He enjoyed the little things, like seeing a butterfly on a warm spring day and jumping around causing the water to ripple. His mother had taught him about beauty and art, never mentioning words like mudblood, pureblood, or half-blood. While Lucius spoke of finer people, more important wizards and witches, Narcissa told him of what could only be felt. There was no written word over who was good or bad, only feelings of their true intentions. You could see them and judge them by their actions. But did you truly know them? No, Draco had been shown by his mother that you had to look deep in yourself to understand others.

Wrapping her arms around him, she rocked back and forth, her head resting on top of his. "Have I ever told you about the prince and his princess?" she asked.

He shook his head.

Taking his hand, she led him to their tree. Sitting down and leaning back, she motioned for him to sit with her. Curling his legs underneath him, he leaned against her side. Her arm wrapped around his shoulders. "Well," she began. "There once was a very handsome prince, with soft white-blonde hair and piercing silver eyes." She ran her hand lightly down his face. "This prince was unlike any other. He was loyal, kind, and far more brave than all the knights that roamed the land." She smiled lightly. "There was one part of the prince that lie bare and desolate though."

He turned his head up to her, confused.

She chuckled, "Sorry, I forgot how young you were." She smiled. "There was one part of the prince that was completely empty."

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm going to tell you," she told him. "For this wonderful prince had never found love. Even though he had searched all the world for this one feeling, this one person." She sighed, wistfully. "Then one day, while he had given up all hope of finding her, a beautiful woman was walking through the market. He spotted her from across the way. Her long brown hair swayed in the wind. She turned to him, a simple smile on her face."

Draco looked up at her, interested. "Then what happened?"

"Well, all it took was one fleeting look at her and he could feel in his heart of hearts that she was it for him."

"It?"

"The one. One person who could truly understand him and feel with all the emotion pent up inside." Her hand rested on his chest, over his heart. "And so he went to her. He spoke to her like he was no more than any other person. He was simply himself, not a prince." She shook her head. "All it took was one conversation and he knew for sure. He realized that she really was who he had been looking for all his life."

Playing with a dandelion, he looked up at her. "What did she think of him?" he wondered.

"Well, she thought he was wonderful, of course. She had never met anyone with more charisma. No one who was more brave or cunning. And certainly not anybody who was as funny or handsome." She explained, grinning.

"So, what did they do?"

"They married." She nodded. "She became a princess and they had a family and never fell out of love."

"Too easy," he stated. "There weren't any dragons or dark wizards, or anything." He shook his head in disapproval.

"What? You don't like a simple tale of love where nothing bad happens?" She asked, amused.

He nodded, "I want a princess. But I want to fight a dragon for her."

"A dragon?" she asked, chuckling. "It can't just be simple, can it?"

He shook his head, frowning. "No. That's not fun, mum."

"She must be quite the princess if you plan on fighting a dragon," she said, smiling.

"Mm-hmm." He nodded. "She's really cool."

"Cool?" She laughed. "Right. That matters."

"No. But she's smart and funny." He looked up from the corner of his eyes, thinking. "She'll be like you. Really, really pretty and nice." He sighed. "Which is why I'll fight the dragon and win!" He looked up at her with innocent eyes. "It's alright, mum. It'll be an adventure."

Smoothing his hair, she shook her head. "Darling, life will not always be fun, so you should enjoy it while you still can."

Looking up at her, he smiled. "With you, I'll always have fun."

Patting his head, she simply sighed. They stayed there the rest of the day. Shortly after her story, he fell asleep. She cradled him in her arms, embracing her sweet son until night made her leave the solitude she had found. He woke up some time while she carried him to the house, but she rocked him back to his dreams. By that tree, for that moment, there were no nagging thoughts about who Draco really was. He was hers and that was all there was to it. End of story.

Pacing the room, Draco checked his appearance in the mirror for the eighth time. Hermione had been away in her room, fussing over the feminine aspect of being ready for an elegant Ball. He had no idea what she was dressing as, but looking at himself again, he felt like quite the dork. Maybe she wouldn't get it. She might just think he looked foolish.

Her fairytale had inspired his costume. He wanted to be the prince that the smart witch ended up with. He searched out his best suit. A single breasted, three button, tuxedo. With a dark green five-button, fullback vest and silver Sharpei tie. A small, white handkerchief was folded in his chest pocket. It was a modern day prince outfit, or at least the close he could come to it. He considered a small crown but thought it a bit much.

Walking to her room, he knocked for what must've been the fifth time in the last three hours. "The Ball starts in ten minutes," he called to her. "Are we going or were you planning on staying in your room all night?"

"I'm almost done," she shouted back.

Hurried footsteps could be heard as she ran around her room.

Sighing, he walked around the room, his hands on his sides as he stared at nothing. Waiting was the hard part. Waiting for the door to open and her radiant self to be in front of him again. Waiting to hold her in his arms as they danced to the most popular muggle and magic music alike. Waiting for her to see what was right in front of her.

Finally, the door opened. She was even more beautiful than he could have expected. Her hair was half up and half down. The top was wrapped around each other in a curled tight fashion while the bottom fell in large tamed curls. She wasn't wearing much make-up given that she already had a glow to her. Just some light green eyeshadow, a little mascara, and clear lip gloss.

What really made him gasp was the dress; a long, strapless deep green gown. The top was bunched very slightly, the satin-like fabric overlapping in all the right places. Making her body look even more curved that it was. It stuck tightly to her until it reached the top of her waist, then it began to float out around her legs, trailing behind her. Small green pearls were sewn throughout the fabric. For jewelry, she simply adorned her ears with tear shaped white diamonds.

Her hands were clasped in front of her, nervously. She shuffled back and forth on her feet. "Well?" she asked, worried. "Do I look alright?"

"Alright?" he choked out.

She sighed, disappointed.

"Hermione..." He shook his head. "You look incredible." He threw his hands up. "Ball's cancelled, I can't let anyone see you like this." He frowned, sighing. "Harry and I will be beating people off from all angles."

She laughed, becoming more relaxed.

"Wait," he said, his eyes widening. "Don't move. I'll be right back." Running back to his room, he rustled through the bag on his floor before he found it. Hurrying back to her, he asked her to close her eyes.

Hermione frowned, cocking her eyebrow.

Rolling his eyes, he just nodded.

Sighing, she let her eyes fall shut.

Producing the hidden treasure from behind his back, he placed the tiara atop her head. "There," he said.

Opening her eyes, she stared at him confused.

Motioning to the mirror, he followed her over to it.

Her mouth gaped at the incredible silver tiara. It came out in four petal-like shapes in the front, one large petal in the center. Each of them were made of white diamonds, that flowed down across the bottom rim. Four red rubies sat in the center of the outside petals, while a golden, round jewel adorned the center. Gasping, she shook her head. "I can't wear this, Draco. It's too much."

Grinning, he pulled her hands down from taking it off. "A princess should have a crown."

"What about you?" she asked. "You are a prince aren't you?"

"Well yes," he tipped his head. "But my crown is in for repairs."

She laughed, her eyes staring into his via the mirror. Sighing, she smiled. "Let's make this night wonderful."

"Any night with you is wonderful," he said, sincerely. Holding out his arm, he asked her to take it.

Wrapping her arm around his, they walked out the door. The lady portrait sang praises at their outfits. "You both look wonderful! Splendid! Best I've seen in all the time I've been here," she exclaimed.

Chuckling, they thanked her and made their way to the Great Hall for the festivities. It was decorated with everything they had agreed on over the weeks. The walls were adorned with huge black and orange drapes. The roof was enchanted so that the moon lit up the room, along with the scattered stars above. Where the professors usually sat was the DJ and his wide collection of music. On the left wall was a line of tables, covered in drinks of all kinds. Special wizard desserts covered one entire table which, of course, was where Ron had stationed himself happily.

A haunted house had been set up on the left hand side of the room. Dumbledore had charmed it himself. You simply walked through the front door, where you were then met by two room options. It didn't matter which one you took, because either led to areas filled with vile very live-appearing creatures. Beings from the muggle world were in one; the likes of Frankenstein, Dracula, and other such made up figures attacked them, never really causing harm. While disturbing zombies and unimaginable monsters leapt out at the worst moments in the other.

Really, it was just chairs charmed to change into a persons worst fear. Much like Bogarts but were simply inanimate objects that wouldn't cause harm. After they made it through there, they were then greeted with a maze, throwing them into confusion and fear of never getting out. And after all of that, the wizard or witch would end up in a black room, without sound or a noticeable exit. After a few minutes of complete and utterly insane solitude, a wall would open letting them out. It was really all Lavender Brown's idea.

Standing at the front, they gazed around the room at the dancing couples and happy students. Walking inside, Draco took Hermione's hand which she didn't pull away from. He looked around, trying to see where Harry was but couldn't find him anywhere. "Can you see him?"

"Maybe he's in the haunted house," she suggested.

He sighed. "I don't think he'd like it." He shook his head. "Given the maze and all."

"You're right," she agreed. "Well, he may not have arrived yet." She shrugged. "You know Harry, he's not really one for being on time."

"That's true." He nodded.

Suddenly a hand clamped down on both of their shoulders. "Hey," Ron shouted. "Ball looks fantastic!"

"Thanks," they said.

"Have you seen Harry?" he asked. "He said he was going to be down with his date, but I haven't seen him." He looked around. "Do you know who he came with?"

"Who?" Draco wondered.

"I was asking you," Ron said, shrugging. "He wouldn't tell me."

Hermione smiled, "He came with the right girl." She pointed to the doors.

Harry stood, a large grin on his face, wearing gold and burgundy robes over black pants. The Gryffindor crest sat on his chest. A long, thick, hopefully fake, sword sat on his hip. Rubies adorned the handle and bars above where the hand would rest. He had obviously decided to be Godric Gryffindor, looking quite at home in the outfit.

Beside him was Rapunzel. A powder blue v-neck dress wrapped around her small form. Round sleeves puffed out at the top, slimming down her arm coming to a pointed end at the beginning of her middle finger. The bottom of the dress spread out, billowing around her legs. Her blonde hair fell down to her knees, extended by magical means. It was twisted in the Rapunzel fashion, looking quite elegant on her.

"Luna," Hermione called, waving. "You look great!"

"Thank you," she said back. Shaking her head, she stared. "And you! It looks even better than in the store."

Harry and Luna walked over to meet them in the middle of the dance floor. A satisfied smile played over his mouth.

"Nice outfit," Draco and Harry said to each other, simultaneously.

Ron laughed, "Thanks guys. I think I look pretty good too."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's so nice to meet you Mr. Thatcher."

"I'd say it in return but I haven't had the same pleasure," he frowned. "Want to dance?"

She looked at Draco, questioningly.

"Yeah, go ahead." He nodded. "I need to talk to Harry, anyway."

They walked away, Ron busting out some crazy dance moves to a song called the Macarena. Tearing his eyes off Hermione who was bursting with laughter, he turned to Harry who stared at him knowingly.

"She really dressed up tonight," he commented.

"Yeah, she looks incredible, doesn't she," he agreed, nodding.

Reaching out, Harry adjusted Draco's tie. "You look alright, yourself."

He laughed, "Yeah, I clean up well." He turned to Luna, "And you." He whistled. "Are far too fetching for my brother. What spell does he have you under?"

"The same one you put on Hermione," she said, smiling.

"Ah, smart too." He grinned, turning to his brother. "And here I thought you had no luck with women."

"I was bound to find the right one," Harry said, looking at her adoringly. "As were you. That is if you can tear her away from Ron. He's quite the dancer isn't he?"

"Yes, very talented," Draco said, chuckling.

"Are you planning on telling her how you feel?" Luna asked abruptly. "Or are you going to be like your brother and dance around the subject for a few years." She cocked her eyebrow.

He sighed, "You may be too smart for your own good." He shook his head. "I don't know if she wants to hear it."

"Well you can't pretend you're just friends forever," she told him. "Besides, life is short. No matter how long you live, it'll always feel shorter than it was. Why waste it wishing for something?"

"That's funny, I had that same thought the other day. You-" He stopped talking when he realized she wasn't listening, too absorbed in Harry as he pressed his mouth against hers passionately.

Sighing, Draco waved understandingly. "I'm going to go rescue my date," he muttered. Walking off, he pointed at Ron and then at the waiting dessert table he had abandoned.

Finding the food there deliriously tasty, he ran off.

Holding his hand out, Draco asked Hermione for a dance.

She nodded, smiling. Stepping into his embrace, she placed one hand in his and the other on his shoulder.

Wrapping his arm around her, his hand rested on the small of her back. He pulled her close, his face hovering near hers. The music had slowed to a soft beat, the lyrics were beautifully perfect. Twirling her around, she laughed. Pulling her back, he lifted her hand up against his chest.

"_Feels like, I'm standing in a timeless dream, Of light mists, of pale amber rose. Feels like, I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent. Touching, discovering you..._"

Pressing his lips against the skin beneath her ear, he felt her shiver.

"_Those days, of warm rains come rushing back to me. Miles of windless, summer night air. Secret moments, shared in the heat of the afternoon. Out of the stillness, soft spoken words..._"

Running his fingers up and down her back, he finally settled his arm around her waist.

"_I love you, always forever. Near and far, closer together. Everywhere, I will be with you. Everyday, I will devour you. I love you, always forever. Near and far, closer together. Everywhere, I will be with you. Everyday, I will devour you..._"

Pulling back slightly, he stared at her face, reaching up he trailed his finger down her cheek.

"You've got, the most unbelievable, brown eyes I've ever seen. You've got, me almost melt away. As we lay there, under a blue sky, with pure white stars. Exotic sweetness, a magical time..."

"I want to talk to you," he whispered. "Later. When all of this is over. I want to tell you something."

"Say you'll love, love me forever. Never stop, not for whatever. Near and far and always and,  
everywhere and everything..."

"Why not now?" she wondered.

"Enjoy this with me," he asked. "This is our night." He rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "Ours alone."

"We're surrounded by people." She said, her eyes searching his.

"What people?" he asked, staring at only her. "As far as I'm concerned there is nobody else in this room." He shook his head. "I don't care what they say or think. I want to have fun tonight. Just you and me. All night." He smirked.

She slapped his shoulder, lightly. Before looking away, she rolled her eyes at him.

His hand cupped her chin, turning her back to him. "I mean it though. Will you do that? Will you forget about everyone else in this room and just... be with me," he asked, swallowing. "Pretend that I'm the only one here."

She nodded slowly. "I can do that."

"Good," he smiled. "Because I don't think I could take looking at Ron trying to dance with you again."

Hermione laughed, "I'm not sure I could take it either."

"_I'm tired of blood and over priced bubble gum, mom, nobody wake up, there's nothing you could have done, wrong..._"

"Don't worry," Luna mumbled in his ear. She ran her hand down the back of his neck, comfortingly.

"_I'm wearing the same grin, I take it all on the chin, I still believe everything, that I read,  
sometimes it's hard, and sometimes it's harder, sometimes it's on sale, sometimes it never fails..._"

Harry shook his head, holding her a little tighter. "I don't know if I'm worried... that's what worries me."

"_Well I have a psychic and she says I'm lonely, she says my destiny is turning out all wrong, so now I just sit here, and think of meaningful things to say..._"

She laughed, "Careful. You're starting to sound as confusing as me."

"_Symbolistic white walls, surround me and you, every single day, I am cheap and see through..._"

He smiled, "If it were anyone else-"

"_I'm tired of blood and over priced bubble gum, mom, nobody moves, and nobody gets hurt, for very long..._"

"You'd beat them senseless," she finished.

"_I'm wearing the same skin, I take it all on the chin, I still believe everything that I hear..._"_  
_  
He nodded. "Exactly."

"_Symbolistic white walls, surround me and you, every single day, I am cheap and see through,..._"

"But he's not anybody else. He's your brother and he loves her," she said, simply. Her fingers played with the ends of his hair.

"_Well I have a psychic and she says I'm lonely, she says inside of me is turning out all, wrong, so now I just sit here, and think of meaningless things to say..._"

"Right." He sighed. Leaning in, he placed his forehead against hers.

"_Symbolistic white walls, surround me and you, every single day, I am cheap and see, through..._"

Their emerald and blue eyes locked.

"And so you trust him. With your best friend, your sister." She smiled softly.

"_It's all right now...take the world and make it yours again..._"

He sighed. "I trust him," he said, meaningfully.

"It's all right now...take the world and make it yours again..."

"Good. Because I genuinely think you two have become very close." She chuckled. "I actually forgot that he wasn't your brother all along."

"_It's all right now...take the world and make it yours again..._"

He grinned, "So did I."

Sighing, she ran her fingers through his hair. "So, Godric Gryffindor, what do you have planned for the evening?"

Harry's lopsided grin reached out to her. "I was thinking, Rapunzel, that I would dance with you until my feet can't take any more."

She nodded, smiling.

"Then, I thought we'd dance a little more, just until you're incredibly tired and completely unaware of what was happening. So you'd ravage me without thinking twice." He nodded, laughing. "That's the plan, what do you think?"

"Well, I don't believe I need to be out of sorts to ravage you." She shook her head. "I could just trade you off to all of the drooling girls glaring daggers at me and they'd happily take the job off my hands."

Running his thumb over her cheek he shook his head. "I only want you." He pressed his lips against the side of her mouth. "I don't think there was anyone else who... You've always been my..." He sighed. "I really sound like a sap, don't I?"

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck tighter. "No, I've wanted to hear those words for so long."

"I love you Luna," he mumbled. "I've loved you for a long time." He shook his head, "I don't know why I was with Cho or Ginny... You were... I always wanted..." He sighed, feeling like his words were jumbling.

Luna's head turned back and forth. "I know." She smiled. "I know." She cupped his cheek and leaned in; pressing her mouth against his in a sensual kiss. Rubbing her thumb over his lips, she sighed. "I love you too, Harry."

"You know," Hermione began. "You're a pretty good dancer."

"Better than Weasley?" Draco asked, grinning.

"No." She shook her head. "No, he's far too advanced for you to compare at all."

He laughed. "Well, I think I can live with that." Twirling her around, he held her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Resting his head against hers, his eyes fell half-closed.

"_How do I, Get through the night without you? If I had to live without you, What kind of life would that be?_"

Whispering against her neck, he asked her a question that had been plaguing his mind. "Do you ever wonder about the future?"

"_Oh, I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold, You're my world, my heart, my soul, If you ever leave, Baby you would take away everything good in my life..._"

"What part of it?" She wondered.

"_And tell me now, How do I live without you? I want to know..._"

"After the War," he explained. "Do you ever think of what it'll be like? Who will be there with you?" He lifted a hand and ran his fingers down her arm slowly.

She nodded, biting her lip at the chill running down her spine.

"_How do I breathe without you? If you ever go, How do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_"

"Am I there?" he asked, his voice low.

Turning around, she stared up at him her eyes searching his frantically. "What do you mean?" She shook her head. "Of course you're there."

"_Without you, There'd be no sun in my sky, There would be no love in my life, There'd be no world left for me._"

"What if I'm not?" He closed his eyes briefly, pushing away the tears. "What if I don't make it through the War?" He sighed, shakily. "What happens to you then?" His jaw clenched momentarily. "If I'm gone, so is Harry... you'd have Ron though. Right? He's a good guy. He'll take care of you." He nodded, his breathing becoming labored.

"_And I, Baby I don't know what I would do, I'd be lost if I lost you, If you ever leave, Baby you would take away everything real in my life..._"

"What are you talking about?" Her head turned back and forth, her brow furrowed. "Why are you saying this?" She exhaled heavily. "You are going to be fine." She nodded. "Nothing is going to happen to you or Harry. You're going to beat him!" Tears had sprung to her eyes.

"_And tell me now, How do I live without you? I want to know, How do I breathe without you? If you ever go, How do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_"

He ran his hand down her cheek to calm her. "Shh..." he mumbled, hugging her closely. "I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

Her body shook against his. Her hands clutched his sleeves, her head rested against his chest. "Don't talk like that," she told him; her voice catching.

"_Please tell me baby, How do I go on?_"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled against her ear. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, looking up at him. "Yes you did." Her face was drawn and morose. "You meant every word." She inhaled sharply. "You think you're just going to die and you hope that I'll be okay." She turned her head back and forth. "You think Ron will make up for what I could lose? Do you honestly think I'd be okay if I lost you? Or Harry?"

"_If you ever leave, Baby you would take away everything, I need you with me, Baby don't you know that you're everything, Real in my life?_"

Sighing, he shook his head. "No, I don't." He swallowed. "That's why I'm worried about you."

"You don't have to be worried about me." Turning her face up, she rubbed her thumb over the side of his mouth. "Because you are going to be fine." She smiled, trying to be encouraging. "Right?"

"And tell me now, How do I live without you, I want to know, How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go, How do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?"

Draco nodded. Pulling her face so it rested over his heart again, he sighed. "Yeah, I'm going to be fine."

"_How do I live without you?_"

Hermione's fingers wrapped around his neck and ran through his hair. Her eyes fell closed as she listened to his heart beat. "If you've forgotten, I've promised I'll never leave you, and I expect the same in return," she mumbled.

"_How do I live without you baby?_"

"Yeah," he answered, his voice a ragged whisper. "I'll never leave you." A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Ron, a little tipsy on Firewhiskey a friend had lent him, was out on the dance floor like a crazy man. He pulled random girls in to his large dancing circle, that the nice students of Hogwarts allowed him, mostly for their own safety. More often they accepted his antics as good-natured fun. At least until he grabbed the wrong girl; one Millicent Bulstrode, in for a dance. Not only was she very unkind about it, but he certainly didn't make matters better.

"_We'll be singing, When we're winning, We'll be singing..._"

While he tried to sing to the Chumbawumba song, he constantly spat random unclear lyrics. Grabbing her hands, he leaped around in the air, laughing uncontrollably.

"_I get knocked down, But I get up again, You're never going to, Keep me down..._"

"Sounds like me," he shouted, before snorting with laughter. "I'm always being knocked down! By Voldie Moldie and Bella-fella!" He smiled, "I like rhyming words."

"You are very drunk, so I'm going to walk away now! If you touch me again, Weasley, I'll knock your bloody lights out!" Millicent growled, walking a ways away.

"_Pissing the night away, Pissing the night away..._"

"That sounds like a great idea," he bellowed. "I really 'ave to piss!" Reaching out, he grabbed on to Bulstrode's arm. "Eh, Milly Billy! Don't you just love Ball's?" Cracking up at the innuendo, he doubled over. "Sorry, forgot who I was talking to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, annoyed.

"Well, it's not likely you've been with many guys," he murmured. "I mean, come on. You're wretched!" He pointed his finger at her, his eyes thinning. "Admit it!"

"_He drinks a whisky drink, He drinks a vodka drink, He drinks a lager drink, He drinks a cider drink, He sings the songs that, Remind him, Of the good times, He sings the songs that  
Remind him, Of the better times..._"

His face transformed into a grin. "I think they're talkin' 'bout alcohol! I like me some firewhiskey."

"I think you've had enough," she told him, grimacing. "You smell disgusting!"

Ron shook his head, his face contorting. "Nope, I'm afraid that's you, Milly Billy." He sighed. "Everybody knows you smell worse than a-" A sharp smack across the face cut him off. "Oi! What the bloody hell was that for?" He frowned.

"_Oh danny boy, Danny boy, Danny boy..._"

Getting sidetracked, he began singing very off-key. "Oh Harry boy, Harry boy-" He laughed, snorting loudly.

"_I get knocked down, But I get up again, You're never going to, Keep me down..._"

Looking at Millicent, he nodded. "You know who else get's knocked down a lot?" His eyebrows rose. "Harry boy!"

"_Pissing the night away, Pissing the night away..._"

"Right, they should really stop singing 'bout that. I really need to go, now." He grimaced.

"Bug off, Weasley." She shouted. "You're acting a fool!"

"_Don't cry for me, Next door neighbour..." _

"It's alright, I forgive you." He nodded. "You can't help being mean!"

"_We'll be singing, When we're winning, We'll be singing..._"

Shaking her head, she finally got away from him. Shooting a sharp glare his way, only to be greeted with a wave and the sight of his ghastly dance moves.

"Ron," Harry was shouting to him. "Ron!"

"Honestly!" Hermione said, coming up beside him. "I think it's time you went and slept it off."

He shook his head, "No. No. I'm fine."

"Really?" Harry asked. "Because you're way beyond drunk and if you don't sit this next song out, I think McGonagall is going to lecture you on proper Ball ethics."

"That's a good one, Harry," he laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh will you stop. Just go sit down."

Sighing, he complied. Stumbling over to a chair somewhere, he leaned his head back, slumping down. "Stupid dancing idiots... always taking away my fun... When is Ron's turn? When does Ron get to eat sweets with Sebastian Thatcher? I like sweets..." he grumbled incoherently.

"Have you forgiven me yet?" Draco whispered in her ear as she served herself some punch.

Turning, she looked up at him. "I'm not sure I should." She sipped at the red tasteless concoction.

"It was only one dance," he said, shrugging. "And I stepped on her toes twice, just for you." Reaching out, he took the cup from her and drank a bit. Grimacing, he looked around for somewhere to spit it out.

Holding the cup out to him, he let the disgusting drink back in. Placing it far off on the table to be thrown out, they walked away from it.

"Yeah, but of all the girls here, did you have to dance with Parvati?" She rolled her eyes, irritated. She looked down at the many desserts on the table, deciding the sugar was too much for her teeth.

"Actually I did," he said, nodding. "It's a little hard to get away from someone when they're dragging you across the dance floor and throwing themselves at you."

She snorted. "You didn't seem that put out."

"Hey, you were dancing with Harry. You don't see me getting angry." He shrugged, popping a grape in his mouth from the fruit plate.

"Well, that's different." She said, shaking her head, her eyes wide and serious.

He sighed. "Come on, it's not like I was snogging her in the corner."

"I bet she'd like that," Hermione nodded to the girl standing off with her friends, grinning at him like a Cheshire cat.

Draco smiled, "You're beginning to sound jealous."

"Jealous?" She cocked her eyebrow. "Why would I be jealous? I have no reason to be jealous." She shook her head. "Because I'm not!"

Chuckling, he simply took her hand and led her out onto the floor. "Dance with me," he asked. "Because you are the only girl in this entire room, in this entire school, that I want to dance with tonight."

Smiling softly, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Alright, I forgive you."

He laughed. "I should hope so."

"Was it alright dancing with her?" She asked, clearing her throat.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "She was rather... er... handy."

Cocking her eyebrow, Hermione snorted. "Handy?"

He nodded. "She was always running her hands up my arm and through my hair." He shook it off. "It was just uncomfortable. I mean, I hardly know the girl." His eyes widened and he frowned. "You don't think she'll come after me again, do you?"

Hermione chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll stay away."

"What if she doesn't? She thinks I'm completely single." He shook his head.

"You are," she said, quietly. Her gaze wandered away.

"Well, I guess. But that doesn't mean I want to date her." He shrugged. "She's not my type."

"And what's your type Mr. Hefner?" She stared off to the side.

He cocked his eyebrow in confusion.

She shook her head, waving off his need for an explanation.

Ignoring her reference and his loss of information on who ever Hefner was, he answered her question."Princesses," he said, nodding. "And crazy witches that chase after dragons and such with their best friend."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Very cute."

He shook his head, his face becoming serious. "Hermione."

She looked up at him.

Cupping her cheek, he leaned down to her ear. "I lo-"

A scream broke out, startling everyone. Draco's eyes scanned the crowds for his brother. He finally found him sitting at a table. Their eyes locked, understanding what could be happening.

Unwrapping his arms from Hermione, he took her hand and walked towards Harry and Luna. Standing up, the couple nodded at them.

"Where'd it come from?" Draco asked.

"Haunted House," Luna confirmed. "I know it's supposed to be scary but Neville managed through just fine."

Dumbledore was at the front, motioning for everyone to quiet down. "Please, if you would all exit in an orderly fashion."

A collection of groans went out through the Hall.

"Yes, yes, I know. This comes at a very inconvenient time. However, for your safety, please exit the Great Hall until we've found the problem." He motioned to the back where two professors were rushing students out.

Looking at each other, the twins nodded. "Right, we're going in," they said to their dates.

"We're coming," they said, simultaneously.

Shaking their heads vehemently, they pointed to the door.

"You are certainly not coming," Draco said to Hermione. "Go back to our room, I'll be back soon."

Stiffening her jaw, she cocked her eyebrow. "You are not leaving me out of this. I can understand Ron, he's completely drunk, but I'm perfectly capable."

He sighed. "In that dress?" he asked, motioning to her wardrobe.

Leaning down, Hermione tore the fabric at the knee, pulling it all around. Luckily, it all fell apart in a neat fashion, instead of raggedly.

"Are you bloody mad, woman?" He half-shouted. Huffing, he looked around. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"She's always been this way," Harry said, shaking his head. Turning to Luna, he grinned. "I don't suppose you'll be tearing your clothes off anytime soon."

Shoving his shoulder, she rolled her eyes. "No, but I am coming with you."

"Are you sure? This could be very dangerous." He said, staring at her concerned. "We don't know what's in there."

Inhaling deeply, she nodded. "I'm ready for this."

As the crowds ran past them, they snuck through, towards the entrance of the Haunted House. Catching a fleeting glance from Falesha, Draco told them to hurry. Running through the doors, they were met with two options.

"We'll take this side," Harry said, pointing to the right door.

"I guess we've got this one then," Draco said, tugging on Hermione's hand.

Opening the doors, they stepped inside. They weren't met with what was supposed to be the enchanted halls of fake monsters and gruesome charmed chairs. Instead, they walked in to the front yard of a large house. The grass was dark and wet, mud clamped over their shoes. A black gate surrounded the property; pulled out of the ground and broken.

Draco turned to the side to see that Harry had joined him.

In front of them was a giant, four-story dilapidating wood mansion. In the center of the porch, white steps led up from the ground. The windows glowed eerily in orange and yellow. The front door was wide, and slowly creaked open. On each side of it was two huge windows, long and tall. Up the front of the house were two brick chimneys. Balconies led to the second floor, over the porch. A set of metal stairs led from the side of the chimney up to a third floor window door. A gleaming tower sat beside the centered door. At the very top, sat a rectangular window, with a small round ledge.

The sky was an ominous shade of blue and black. It crackled with a web of lightning flashing all around. Stepping forward, there was another loud piercing scream. Turning to their sides, they were met with a terrifying sight. Hermione and Luna were nowhere to be found. Inside, two more screams, those of the girls missing, joined the first.

* * *

**A/N** _Please review. Thank you all for reading. Wow this is terribly long. In fact, it's exactly 13,342 words long! Crazy huh! Well, I hope you enjoyed this. It's kind of like Part One, but not really. Since the next chapter will mostly be about the Haunted House experience. Anyway, tell me what you think! _

**-Amanda**


	24. Haunted House

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"I have loved all of the romance and the brothers bonding, but I think that it wasn't until this chapter that we have gotten to see the depths of your writing skills." - _**_Cullenfreak_ **of FanFiction net.

**Huge thanks to the following reviewers:**_ FanFiction net fan, Dee, Hotkat144, Serpent91, Shady76, lavenderaltrock, mike tike tofu, Never Forget xl3, dragoneyes5000, pegasusbabi, DMwissmissHG, emma-rox-my-sox (and her love for hugging computer screens: ) lol), armygundamgirl, OrgnlAmagic, ginnyfan88, fierysoulgirl, Dizi 85, frankie girl, purple-dragon-eater, **Crystal**, **Rachel Lupin, Donnatella, corny's idol, Feltunluver4eva, **_and _especially_ **_Cullenfreak_**, **_galloping-goose_**, and **_NeraMedia_**.

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

Staring up at the huge house in front of them in shock, they gulped. In one moment they had lost the most important people in their lives, besides maybe each other. Looking at one another, they turned back to the haunting house.

"Hermione," Draco shouted.

Simultaneously, Harry yelled, "Luna!"

Without thinking of the consequences the two boys were running towards the open door of the large house in front of them. Coming to a halt in the front entrance, their eyes roamed over where they were. A loud slam erupted behind them.

Turning around, Draco tried the handle. "Locked," he told him.

"Have you ever seen this place?" Harry asked.

"Never," Draco answered, shaking his head.

A winding staircase sat in front of them, seemingly reaching to the very top of the house. To their right was a living room and a fireplace. On the left was a dining room, connecting to a kitchen. The walls were grey and an expanse of black mold had commandeered most of them. The windows were incredibly dirty and cracked, some covered with tattered whitish brown curtains. The carpet beneath them was burgundy and wet.

Looking down, Harry shook his head. "Draco, I think the floors are covered in blood." He gulped. "I don't think this is their natural color."

Kneeling down, Draco pressed his hand down. Lifting his arm, a thick copper substance dripped down the limb. "It's definitely blood." He stood up, staring at the stairs and inhaling deeply. "I doubt this will be easy."

Harry nodded. "We're going to win."

Turning, he stared at his brother. "If we don't-"

Shaking his head, Harry held up his hand. "We will."

"Harry..." Draco swallowed. "There's a chance that if Lucius kills me, you'll live." He shook his head. "And if I die, I don't want you hanging around trying to exact revenge for me." Grabbing his shoulders, he faced him. "If I fall, if I'm hurt, you get the girls and you run."

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you here. Not for any reason."

"Listen to me," Draco said sharply. "I'm the older brother." He tried to smile at the small joke but faltered. "Promise me you'll get out of here. Alive." He stared at him searchingly.

Harry nodded. "We both will."

"And if I go down, you'll leave me." He stared at him sternly. "I mean it, Harry. You get out as fast as possible. We're not ready to fight him yet. Hell, we're only seventeen! We haven't even finished school."

"I can do this," Harry half-shouted, shaking his head. "We can do this."

"Not yet," Draco said loudly, seriously. "You know we can't. We're here to save whoever's screaming and now the girls." He winced. "I knew they shouldn't have come."

"We couldn't have stopped them," he said. Smiling briefly, he tipped his head. "Hermione would've snuck in the minute we turned our backs."

He chuckled, "That's true."

"We get them and get out," Harry said. "I know the plan."

"Good. Don't deviate from it." Draco sighed. "Let's do this."

Walking towards the stairs, they heard a thump from upwards. Looking at each other, they nodded. Running up and around the huge staircase, they found the first floor. The lights flickered, throwing the area in to an eery gleam. There were four doors to choose from or to keep going up the stairs.

Listening for any noise, they slowly approached the end door. Leaning in, they pressed their ears against it. Touching the door handle, Draco slowly turned it, his hand on his wand stuck in his belt. Harry nodded that he was ready, so Draco pushed open the door.

Their wands were poised as they stepped inside the room, faces grim.

A cloaked figure stood by the window. Turning around, she laughed manically. "A little dressed up, don't you think?" She snickered.

"Where are they?" Harry shouted, angrily.

"They're being taken care of," she said, easily.

Crossing the room, Draco wrapped his arm around her neck and pointed his wand at her covered head. "Don't think that I won't kill you," he warned. "You are a foul Death Eater, you don't matter."

"Careful now," she told him. "You don't want to kill the person who has the rules to the game."

"Game?" Harry questioned, his eye cocked. "You're the one who screamed?"

"Yes," she nodded. "You see, the point of your being here is so that you're against one another."

"What are you talking about?" Draco shouted, annoyed.

"I will tell you how to play and then whoever gets to the end first, wins." The Death Eater explained.

"Why should we play at all?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, what makes you think we won't just find them on our own and leave," Draco questioned.

"Oh, but there's such a wonderful prize when you win." Standing a little straighter, she tipped her head to one side. "The life of the girl you love," she told them.

The room went deathly ill.

Stomping across the room, Harry joined his brother in pointing his wand at her dangerously. "Tell us where they are, right now," he said. His voice was low and chilling.

She shook her head slowly, tsking. "That's not how the game goes." She sighed. "If you don't want to play then I guess you can leave."

"Just leave?" Harry asked, frowning. "Why would you let us go?"

"It's not time for you to die," she said, simply. "But if you leave," she paused for emphasis. "They die. Both of them."

"No," Harry stated. "Neither or them die."

"I'm afraid that's not how this game is played. In the end one of those girls are going to die." The Death Eater told them seriously. "You have to play against each other. If you win, your girl lives."

"How do we know they're still alive?" Harry asked, his shoulders heaving with anger.

Two screams rang out simultaneously, causing the boys to stiffen.

"Satisfied?" She asked, rudely.

Draco's grip around her neck tightened. "Don't hurt them," he said darkly.

"Tell us why we shouldn't just kill you and find them ourselves," Harry growled.

"If you kill me, then they're **_Avada_**'d," she told them, simply.

Walking to the window, Harry put his hand against the pale yellow, peeling wall paper. Bowing his head, he closed his eyes. Inhaling deeply, he tried to get his thoughts in order. "What're the rules?" he asked, his voice heavy with emotion.

"Harry!" Draco raged.

"We have to play," he explained. "Think about it. Are you really willing to risk them?"

Clenching his jaw, he shook his head.

"Right." Harry turned to the Death Eater. "Tell us the rules."

"First of all, you stop pointing your wand at me and let me go," she said curtly.

Unwrapping his arm from her neck, Draco walked around her to stand beside Harry. They stared at her, their faces dark and angry.

"Alright," she nodded. "You go to the next room, each of you will be asked riddles. Whoever answers at least five right, gets to move on to the next room. You cannot wait for the other. If you do, they get _Crucio_'d."

The boys winced.

"In the room after, you will be met with a physical test. Whoever finishes first, wins."

She looked back and forth between them to see if they had any questions and then continued on. "From there, you will go to the third floor, where you will be met by your worse fear. Whoever conquers it first, wins the challenge. Then to the fourth floor where you get your prize."

She sighed, with exaggerated boredom. "Oh and whether or not you win the challenges also helps in that, if by some chance you both tie in the challenges, you'll both win." She took a warning step forward. "However," she said lowly. "If either of you try and make it so the other wins a challenge, whoever you helped gets _Crucio_'d. If you do it more than once, the girls die."

Walking to the door, she paused. "And whoever loses the challenges gets a punishment."

If it weren't for the hood, they'd say she was grinning.

"Good luck," the young Death Eater said, dryly.

Draco ran his hands over his hair, frustrated. "I can't believe we're doing this," he muttered.

"Yeah, well. Welcome to life as a Potter," Harry mumbled.

"Maybe we can still trick them," the blonde Slytherin suggested. "If we do it without them noticing, we could really both win."

"We'll try it once," the raven haired brother said. "If we get cursed we stop. We're both capable. It's likely we'll tie anyway."

"Fine," he nodded.

They walked to the door.

"What I said earlier still applies," Draco said, quietly. "If I go down, keep going." He turned to him, his face drawn. "I'll get Hermione out of here, I wage my life on it."

"Careful, your life is mine too," he answered, sighing. Looking over to him, he stared. "I know that you would give your life for her. I would too. But don't go running in to this looking to die," he warned. "That's how people get themselves killed." He nodded. "We're getting through this. Just you watch."

Standing before the door to their first challenge, they inhaled deeply.

Reaching out, Harry turned the handle.

A bright light encased them before suddenly darkening.

Stepping inside, they squinted to see something, anything. Running their hands over the walls, they searched for a light switch, being that they appeared to be in an extremely old muggle house.

Abruptly, everything lit up with torches. In front of them was a brown, crumbling hallway. Stepping inside, they walked forward. As they went, the torches went out behind them. Finally reaching the end, they were met with a table of five cloaked people, most likely servers of Voldemort.

Standing beside each other, their heads high and their jaws squared, they waited for the questions.

The first likely-Death Eater lifted his head. He was tall and very wide. His deep, rather familiar, voice said, "Gim'me food, and I'll live; gim'me water, and I'll die. What am I?"

Racking his brain, Draco thought it over. Closing his eyes, he fought with the worry running through him. "Fire. It's fire," he half-shouted.

"Right," the burly man agreed. Pointing his wand at Harry, he said, "**_Incendio!_**"

Harry glared down at the fire that was currently rising over his coat. Muttering the simple spell to put it out, he sneered at the man in front of him.

Returning his head to a bowed position, the person next to him lifted their head.

A medium sized, stern woman spoke in a monotone but obviously aged voice, that he recognized but couldn't place. "No sooner spoken than broken. What is it?"

Harry's jaw clenched. He hated riddles; they had always caused him to become irritated. Tapping his shoe, he thought over the question. Who came up with riddles anyway? He'd have to ask Hermione and then curse them or their children's children. Frowning, it hit him. "Silence!"

She nodded. Lifting her wand to her neck, she muttered, "**_Sonorus_**," before letting out an earth shattering scream that caused their eyes to bulge and their hands to lift to their ears in agony. After using, "**_Quietus_**," to end the noise, she turned her head down.

The third possible Death Eater stared at them for a moment before speaking. His deep, low voice was more of a growl. He sat rather straight and sounded like someone they knew. "I'm light as a feather, yet the strongest man can't hold me for much more than a minute. What am I?"

Still reeling from the noise, Draco blinked a few times, trying to get a hold of his thoughts.

Shaking his head, Harry bit his lip, thinking. "A breath," he muttered, looking at his brother.

Nodding, the man lifted his wand and pointed it at Draco. "**_Suffoco!_**"

Draco's hands raised to clutch at his throat. His chest heaved, begging for air. Clawing at his neck, his face became red. He fell to his knees, trying to inhale but being unable to.

Pulling his wand out, Harry directed it down to Draco. "**_Anapneo!_**"

Gasping for air, Draco inhaled deeply. His body shook with the pain it had underwent. Coughing a few times, he regained himself. Standing up, he silently thanked his brother and turned a fierce gaze upon the people in front of him.

The fourth masked person, said, "Pronounced as one letter, And written with three, Two letters there are, And two only in me. I'm double, I'm single, I'm black, blue, and gray, I'm read from both ends, And the same either way. What am I?"

"An eye," Draco said, rolling his own.

Nodding, he pointed his wand at Harry. "**_Conjunctivitis!_**"

Harry's eyes became closed together in a searing pain. Crusting over, they burned. Yelling in pain, his hands clawed at his eyes, his chest heaving in fear.

"**_Finite Incantatem_**," Draco yelled, almost immediately.

The spell dissipated and Harry regained his sight. The pain remained but much less.

Getting to the end of the group, the fifth person looked at them. Her voice was rather soft but sounded controlled by an unseen force. "If you break me, I do not stop working. If you touch me, I may be snared. If you lose me, Nothing will matter. What am I?"

Looking at each other, they sighed. "Heart," they said simultaneously, worried about what was to come of their answer.

Nodding, she lifted her wand. "**_Poena_**," she said in a whisper.

Their chests suddenly constricted. They lifted their hands and clutched at their upper bodies, over their heart. Gasping, their bodies stiffened with pain.

Draco's knees gave out beneath him, he fell, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Harry soon joined him on the ground, his jaw clenched in agony.

The curse fell away and they were able to breathe and regain their composure. Standing up on shaky feet, they awaited the next question.

"No points," she said. "You both answered."

Cursing her under their breath, they tried to stand up straight.

The first man lifted his head again, "This old one runs forever, but never moves at'all. 'E 'as not lungs nor throat, but still a mighty roarin' call. What is it?"

Draco stared at them through slitted eyes. "A waterfall," he said, his voice ragged.

The large man nodded, "**_Gravis Pluvia!_**"

Looking around, they gulped. A rush of water poured down on them, heavily. There was so much it knocked them to the ground. Startled, they gasped for air.

Harry choked on the water entering his throat. Splashing around, he coughed uncontrollably.

The water depleted until they were left laying on the floor, wet and limp.

Rolling over, Draco took deep and long breaths before standing up. His body pleaded with him to stay on the ground but he pressed on. Reaching his arm down, he offered Harry help up.

Standing next to each other, they stared at the covered people in front of them, determined.

The second woman spoke again, "What can be measured, but has no length, width or height?"

Using his arms poised on his sides, Draco tried to keep himself upright. His mind ran through various things but came to no conclusion. He ran the question over again, whispering to himself in wonder.

"Time," she said.

"No," Draco said forcefully. He scratched the back of his neck and then it hit him. "The temperature!"

She nodded, muttering, "**_Fervefacio!_**"

All at once the room become stifling with heat. Sweat poured off of them, their vision became blurred, and their throats dried up. The warmth was causing their breathing to become labored and their bodies to run low on energy that they were already depleted of.

The third man, looked up to them. "Glittering points that downward thrust, Sparkling spears that never rust. What is it?"

Harry was swallowing uselessly. He tried to wet his lips so he could speak, but his saliva had dried up. Opening his cracking lips, he choked out, "An icicle."

"**_Congelo!_**" He growled.

With a whirl of wind, the two boys became encased with cold. Ice covered their shoes and began winding up their pant legs. Shouting, _Finite Incantatem_, at each other, they stopped the spell.

The fourth man lifted his head to them, "My tines be long, My tines be short, My tines end here,  
My first report. What am I?"

Harry shook his shivering head, trying to clear his confused mind. "Uh... lightning?" He winced when he realized the reality of his answer. After everything they'd been attacked by, he really didn't look forward to what was next.

Nodding slowly, he lifted his wand. "**_Everbero!_**" The man shouted in a voice deep with age

Blasts of electricity shot out at them. Pushing his brother out of the way, Draco just avoided being hit himself. Hurrying off the floor, they looked around for the next strike. A crackle resounded before another bolt shot out, right before their feet. Black smoke rose up from the large hole in the ground before them. When there were no other signs of lightning, they looked up to their 'judges,' waiting for another question.

The last woman, stared at them again. "The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?"

"A..." Draco shook his head, looking at his brother.

"Coffin," Harry muttered, glaring at his brother who he knew had the answer.

Lifting her wand, she poised it with a shaking hand. "_Cru_-" She sighed. "_Cruc_-" Shaking her head, her other hand came up to hold her wand steady. "_Cruci_-" Standing up, she pulled her hood off, revealing their Godmother. Her jaw clenched and her body started shaking. Falling down across the table before her, she sucked air in greedily. "Run, boys, run. We're under the **_Imperius _**curse," she warned them.

"We?" Draco asked.

All of a sudden it became clear who the voices belonged to.

Stepping out of the shadows, Snape revealed himself. "Now, now, Falesha. You know you're not supposed to do anything like this!" He pointed his wand at her.

"No!" The boys shouted.

Suddenly, the other three people rose from their chairs. Struggling against the curse, they began shaking violently. Falling forward, their chests heaved. Pulling off their hoods, Hagrid, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Lupin stared at them and then at Snape.

"Go," Lupin told them. "Now. Hurry!"

Snape turned a sneer towards them all. "Careful now Professors. We still have two students in our possession. You don't want to risk their lives," he warned. Walking around the table, he turned his wand over them all. "I will not hesitate to kill you."

Draco and Harry ran from the room and up the stairs towards the next room. Upon entering it, they were met with a huge expanse of woods. Blackish green trees and rotting wood surrounded them.

Appearing in front of them was a short figure in the usual black cloak. "You have one, large task," said the familiar girls' voice.

"Pansy," Draco muttered, annoyed.

Ignoring him, she continued to talk. "There are five items hidden in these woods, find them. One is made of metal, one of gold, the last three are that which sustains your life." Rushing off, she left them to their own devices.

Nodding to one another, they began running through the quickly darkening woods.

Harry felt like he had been running for hours. There was nothing distinct surrounding him. Only dying trees, brittle bushes, and the glowing eyes of various forest animals. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something glinting. Making his way over, he realized he'd have to climb a tree.

Taking a running leap, he wrapped his arms around a branch and pulled himself up. Searching through the browning leaves, he reached out to the hanging necklace, a gold ring attached to it. Moving a little farther out on the branch, he heard a distinct snap. Reaching up, he made a snatch for the necklace. The wood beneath him fell away. He landed with a loud and painful thud on the hard ground. While grimacing, a small triumphant smile broke through. Clutched in his fist was the gold he was looking for.

Pulling himself off the ground, he looked around. "Next time," he muttered to himself. "Luna stays at the school."

Trying to run but finding he was only capable of a limping jog, he worked his way throughout the rest of the forest. His eyes searched the trees in front of him, frantically. The cooling wind became all too noticeable. His clothes were torn, useless against the cold. Shivering, he pressed on, ignoring his own problems. He deftly noticed he was bleeding from a cut he must have sustained falling from the tree.

Not realizing where he was stepping, he tripped over a log protruding from the ground. Landing with a crash, he groaned. His eyes closed against the on-going pain he'd been suffering through. Upon opening his eyes, he was greeted with the second item he was looking for. In front of him was a long sword, much like the one on his side, but real.

Standing up, he looked down at it. Wrapping his hands around the hilt, he pulled on the metal weapon to no avail. Sighing, he stared down at it aggravated. Curling his fingers around the handle again, he gritted his teeth and pulled harder. Groaning, he gathered up all of his strength and pulled it as hard as he could. The ground gave out around it and he fell backwards, the sword directed skyward in his grasp. Staring up at the deathly tool, he let it fall to his side as he tried to regain his used up energy.

Draco scoured the forest around him, searching high and low for the five important items. The ground was wet and muddy beneath his feet. Wind caused the branches to swing, slicing his face and uncovered skin. He pushed through the offending branches, ignoring the tweaks of pain that spread through him.

He came to a break in the woods, a long river ran before him. A tree sat on the other side, long and half stuck in the water. A branch coming off of it held a necklace hanging down, around it was a small gold ring. Looking around, Draco tried to see what he could do to get to it. The sky was darkening and the air was cool, so the water was likely freezing.

Pulling his wand out he tried something he was fairly sure wouldn't work. "_Accio ring!_" he shouted, pointing it at the branch. Like he thought, nothing happened.

Gritting his teeth, he took off his coat and put his wand in it. Inhaling deeply, he ran and dove into the water. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with darkness. A couple silver eyes opened and stared at him. Ignoring them, he broke through the top and swam out towards the center. The currant was quick but he was able to get through it. He reached up towards the golden ring, but felt something tug at his feet. His fingers brushed against the item he needed so desperately. Just as he pulled it off, he was dragged beneath the water.

Luckily, he had inhaled before the offending creature had taken him into the cold, dark depths surrounding him. His eyes opened and he was greeted with the same two large, silvery eyes. It's mouth opened revealing sharp hungry teeth. It's hands were webbed and scaley. While it's body looked more ready for land than water, it was equipped with gills. It was a boney creature, likely because there didn't appear to be much around to eat.

Draco's chest was begging for air, but he couldn't untangle the creature's hand from his leg. It crawled up his body, keeping him down. Wrapping its hand around Draco's neck, it stared into his face. Careful not to lose the necklace, his tried to push the water being away, but had no luck. It simply moved out of the way when his hands reached for it. Grabbing Draco's head, the monster stared into his eyes and clawed at his face.

Reaching out, Draco covered the gills over the creature's mouth. It became alarmed and its eyes widened. He pulled away enough for Draco to be able to start swimming to the top, finally making it, he gasped for air.

Swimming to shore, he crawled out of the water and collapsed on the ground. His breathing was ragged and painful. His chest heaved and ached. Staring up at the sky, he inhaled deeply. His eyes were heavy with the need for sleep. Rolling over, he grabbed his coat and wand. Wrapping himself in the only dry piece of clothing he had, he began searching through the woods again.

He came upon his brother in a clearing, looking around confused.

"What've you found?" Draco asked.

"A ring and a sword," he told him. "Why are you wet?"

"Thought I'd go for a swim," he answered, holding up the ring.

Harry sighed, "Now all we need is a sword for you and three items that sustain us."

"What would maintain life?" Draco asked, thinking.

"Air," he said, hopefully.

"How do we capture air?" the blonde brother wondered.

"We could transfigure something in to an oxygen tank," Harry suggested.

Draco shook his head, "Magic doesn't work here, I already tried."

The raven haired boys shoulders slumped. "Maybe there's a jar somewhere or something and all we need to do is breathe into it."

Draco nodded, "Let's find it then."

Running through the woods, they looked all over for the possible container. Searching everywhere, they came up with nothing.

"Alright, let's try something else," Harry said. "What else keeps us going?"

He sighed, berating himself for not being more intelligent about a subject that applies to all people. Finding only something that sustained him, he looked away. "Hermione," he said quietly.

"I don't think we're going to find her here," Harry replied. "But I know what you mean."

Exhaling loudly, Draco slumped to the ground. Bending his knees, he wrapped his arms around them loosely. Water dripped down his face and he shivered against the cold wind. His eyes widened, "Water!"

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"Water," he repeated. "It's 75 percent of our body and we die if we don't drink enough of it." He jumped from the ground and began running towards the river he'd just escaped from. Kneeling beside it, he cupped his hands and lifted some out. It seeped through the cracks, so he kept trying to recapture it. Grunting, he glared down at the offensive liquid.

Harry stood beside him, watching him with sad understanding. "Draco, I don't think it's going to work."

"I don't see you doing anything to help," the Slytherin boy yelled.

Grimacing, Harry looked away from his brother.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," Draco apologized.

"I know." He sighed. "I know." Kneeling down, he tried to help.

"Don't bother, it's no use." Standing up, the blonde boy kicked the water angrily. "What's the third one?"

Harry shook his head, "Water, air, and..."

"Great," he said, laughing remorsefully. "We're never going to get out of here. Hermione and Luna are going to die and it's all our fault."

"Stop it," the dark haired brother told him. "We'll figure it out."

"No we won't. Hermione's the smart one! She'd know the answer without even thinking. But us?" He snorted. "We're completely at a loss."

Standing up to say different, Harry winced slightly at a pain in his side.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I just landed on the ground pretty hard." He held his hand against his side and winced as his hand touched the open wounds adorning his skin. Slowly, it dawned on him. "Blood," he shouted. "Blood sustains us."

"What?" Draco questioned.

"Now we know all three! Blood, air, and water." He nodded, vigorously. "Our only problem is getting them all together."

They stared at each other for a moment before it all came to them.

"We put the ring-necklaces on," Harry said.

"And then we get the sword wet," Draco continued.

"As we slice our hands over the sword, to add blood," the dark haired brother added.

"We breath on it, putting all of the pieces together," the blonde boy finished.

After they lifted the necklaces over their heads, Harry leaned down and soaked the sword in the river. Standing up, he held it skyward.

Draco lifted his hand and pressed it against the blade, sliding it down, he winced at the pain.

Harry followed his action, grimacing.

Wrapping their hands around the blade, they looked at each other. "On three," they said together.

"One," Draco said.

"Two," Harry counted.

"Three," they said together, breathing on the sword.

The woods around them darkened until they were standing in the center of a black room. Their backs were against each other as they stared at nothing. Lifting their wands, they muttered, "_Lumos_." The tip lit to light up the area in front of them.

Harry's eyes squinted in front of him. Slowly, he could see fuzzy figures appearing. Clearing more so as they came closer, he was greeted with the sight of Draco's stiff form lying in front of him. Beside him was Hermione, her eyes black and lifeless. To her right was Ron, his face contorted in a scream that wasn't leaving his dead body any longer. And at the end of the line was Luna, her blonde hair falling over her pale, stiff face.

Gulping, Harry shook his head. A black figure appeared behind the dead bodies of the people who truly mattered to him. Voldemort sneered at him. "What?" He shook his head. "Didn't you expect this?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry shouted. "How could I expect this?"

"You thought you could fight me and win?" He laughed, loud and maniacally. "You thought you could walk away with all of your little friends and life would be easy and full of happiness?" He spat the last word. "Because of you, they're dead. How does it feel?" He smirked. "You're no better than me! Sacrificing anybody and everybody for your cause." He shook his head, "You want revenge? Here is the price you pay!"

"No!" Harry screamed. "Not them. They don't die." He stared down at their limp bodies. "They can't! They'll make it. We'll all make it through this."

"Like Sirius Black?" He asked, grinning. "Like your parents? Or the Zabini boy?" His eyes flashed with amusement.

"Shut up!" He yelled, his anger pouring out.

"This is what you wanted." The Dark Lord reminded him. "War causes death. Who did you think would die?" He wondered. "Only those who served me?" He tsked. "No. You are going to lose more than you know. Are you willing to sacrifice these people?" He motioned to the four bodies at his feet.

His arms spread open, "How about those people?" Behind him, bodies were splayed out all over. Unidentifiable dead wizards and witches covered the ground. Blood and corpses flowed throughout the land.

"No," Harry muttered. "No, no no..." He dropped to the ground, tears running from his angry and sad eyes.

Draco stared in front of him as the blurry visions became clear. Lucius stepped forward, a sneer present on his pointed, pale face. "You were always a disgrace," he told him. Turning, he stared at the empty space beside him. "It's not entirely your fault though."

Suddenly, another figure appeared. A crouching woman dressed in an elegant black dress was crying at his feet.

"She wasn't any help," Lucius said, glaring down at the woman.

Her blonde hair fell down over her shoulders and brushed the ground. Looking up, she stared at Draco sadly. "Don't let him kill me." She shook her head. "I'm your mother," she smiled. "I loved you every day of your life." Her face fell. "Save me, darling."

Reaching out, Draco tried to grab her but she seemed to move farther away from him. He began running, trying to catch them.

Lucius laughed at his attempts. "It's of no use," he told him. "She's going to die and it's all because of you."

"No," Draco yelled. "You won't kill her again." He looked at her remorsefully. "I'll save you this time, mother. I'll save you."

"Yes, Draco," she nodded. "Help me!"

Running, he leapt towards them and finally caught the end of her dress. Looking up, however, he wasn't greeted with his mothers sweet face. Instead, he found that he was holding a cloth that covered the table a coffin was laying open upon.

Standing up, he stood in front of the closed polished black casket. Reaching out with a shaky hand, he touched the gold handle. Lifting it slowly, he closed his eyes, unsure what he would find inside. The door stayed open of its own accord. Resting his hands on the satin siding, he opened his eyes but stared up. He let his gaze fall down to the person inside. His chest heaved and a sharp pain ran through it.

In all her pristine glory, she lay pale but unmarred by her death. She almost looked asleep before him. Reaching out, he made to stroke her cold cheek. When her mouth opened, he pulled back sharply.

"Why Draco?" her sweet voice questioned.

"I'm sorry," he breathed.

"I'm dead because of you," she told him. Her face turned to him, her eyes opening. The deep brown orbs stared at him, dark and dead. "Why didn't you save me?"

"I tried," he shook his head. "I told you not to come." He sobbed. "I never wanted you to get hurt." Tears stained his cheeks. "You were stubborn," he screamed. "Why didn't you stay back at the school?"

"Why'd you let me come?" she asked. "Why didn't you make me stay there? Why weren't you fast enough?" Her face contorted in disappointment. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do," he yelled. "I'm trying. Please, Hermione." His head shook back and forth in pain. "No. You're not dead." His chest heaved. "No, no, please." He leaned over, trying to take her in his arms.

"This isn't real," Harry murmured, staring at the ground in front of him. "This is a task." He shook his head.

"This isn't real," he yelled at Voldemort. "You're not here. I'm not looking at real people. They're not dead," he pointed at his friends. "I don't believe any of this."

Shaking his head, Voldemort glared. "It is real. You killed these people." He pointed around him. "All in the name of revenge. Their deaths are on your hands."

"No," Harry screamed. "No they're not gone. They aren't dead now and they won't die later. I'm going to win! Draco and I are going to kill you!" He yelled.

Shaking his head, Voldemort laughed loud and high. "We'll see about that!" A cloud of green smoke surrounded where he had been.

The ground disappeared and he was met with the cold remained of a dark, empty room. Creaky wood floors were beneath him. Looking around, he realized that Draco was still inside. He stared at him sadly, unsure what to do.

His brothers earlier words rang through his mind. _"What I said earlier still applies. If I go down, keep going. I'll get Hermione out of here, I wage my life on it."_

Sighing, Harry turned to the open door. "You better keep your promise and get you and her out of here alive," he told Draco before running through it.

"I'm gone Draco," Hermione said, her voice distant and detached.

"No," he yelled. "No you're not." His breathing was labored. "I know you're not." He shook his head. "Not yet. Not ever." He stood up. "This is a game. She's not gone." He jaw clenched. "Take me back. Now." He screamed.

"Are you sure she's not dead?" Lucius asked, stepping out from the shadows.

"Yes," Draco said, glaring.

"But you've lost," he said, running his hand over the rim of the coffin. "Potter realized before you. He's out there right now, with that little Lovegood girl." He shook his head, tsking. "Because of you, the little mudblood dies." He smirked. "I told you, Draco. Never get attached to garbage."

Without even thinking, Draco's arm extended, knocking his former father in the jaw. "You are garbage," he shouted. "You are everything wrong with this world. Everything I'm fighting against."

"You used to fight for it," Lucius reminded, grinning.

"I never wanted to," the young man yelled. "I never wanted any of it." He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. "You beat it into me. I was so afraid of the pain you might cause, that it was the only thing I could do to survive."

"You weren't meant for the good side." Malfoy told him. "You weren't meant to be part of the Potter family," he sneered. "You were raised by me. You were raised as Draco Malfoy; heir to my fortune. You were supposed to uphold the family name. Cause fear in the hearts of all who were less!"

"You are less!" He told him. "You are less than all of those people you look down upon. You lack everything they possess. All you have is money and pure blood! That's nothing." He glared. "Nothing at all."

"Nothing?" He cocked his eyebrow. "It fit your pathetic mother just fine."

"Don't you dare speak of her that way," he shook his head, his anger reaching it's boiling point. "The only reason she put up with you as long as she did was for my sake."

"Then why didn't she take you and run?" He questioned, tipping his head. "Because she liked the life she lived. She loved the power, the money."

"She loved me," he shouted. "Me! And all she wanted was for me to have the best. You would've killed her and me if we had tried to leave. Don't underestimate her intelligence. She was trying to keep me safe!"

"Safe?" He shook his head. "How safe were you with me? Hmm? I cursed you almost every moment you were around me."

"A few curses is nothing compared to death," Draco said, glaring.

"Your little mudblood girlfriend will find out soon enough," Lucius told him.

"No," he yelled. "Don't you hurt her."

"You've run out of time," he said, before disappearing into thin air.

Inhaling sharply, Draco blinked his eyes. He found himself in an empty room, void of light, save for the flash of lightening. The crack of the door glowed orange, he ran towards it. Pulling it open, he was met with his brother holding the limp body of Luna. He stood by the top of the stairs. Two Death Eaters stood before him.

"Congratulations," one girl said. "You've won."

"The door at the bottom will unlock. Leave as you came." The other girl told him, briskly.

"What about Hermione?" He asked, his face clenched in anger.

They shook their heads. "She was not part of your prize." They pointed their wands at Luna. "Leave now, or she dies too."

Before he descended the stairs, Harry glanced over at the door.

Draco nodded to him to leave.

Throwing him a grim smile, Harry hurried down the stairs.

Turning to Hermione, the two Death Eater girls stared down at her on the floor. "I've been waiting for this, for six years," one said.

Draco frowned. "Bloody Parkinson," he muttered.

"I'm not sure I can do it," the other girl said, worried.

"Why?" Pansy half-shouted. "She's not your friend anymore." Her hand touched the other girls shoulder. "I'm your friend. If you're going to be with us, this is your task." She pointed down to Hermione. "Kill her. Now!"

Taking an unsure step forward, the girl pointed her wand down at her shakily.

"**_Conincio!_**" Draco shouted, his wand directed at the wary Death Eater.

Flying across the room, she slammed into the wall.

Pansy turned on him, "**_Expelliarmus_**!"

Draco made it out of the way, keeping his wand in his grasp. "**_Stupefy!_**"

Parkinson ducked from the spell and jumped behind a piece of worn furniture. "Why don't you just give up Draco?" She shouted to him. "It's not like you'll be able to save her."

"What would you know?" He called back. "I'm not the one hiding." Turning his wand to Hermione, he said, "**_Protego!_**" He wanted to be sure that anything that happened in the next few minutes wouldn't effect her.

"**_Crucio!_**" Pansy yelled, directing her wand at him.

Being too absorbed in Hermione's safety he was hit full force with the curse. He slammed in to the wall behind him. His body shook with agony, his face clenched. His fingers dug in to the crumbling wall at his back. "**_Dilabor_**," he managed through the pain.

The wall fell apart, his body fell through to the room on the other side. Since the spell was no longer hitting him, he took the moment to try and get it together. Rolling over, he pulled himself over to the door. Leaning against the wall, he waited for Pansy to come after him. Her head slowly poked through the large hole in the wall.

"Draaaacccooo," she called. "You know you're not going to save her." She laughed. "Why are you even trying?" She stepped inside, her eyes scanning the dark room.

"She matters," Draco told her.

Parkinson turned to him, her eyes widening and her face paling.

Lifting his wand, he shouted, "**_Minuo_**!"

Slamming against the wall, she screamed. Blood began pouring from her nose and filling her mouth. She coughed as it choked her and cut off her breathing.

Using the wall, he stood up and stumbled towards the door. Pulling it open, he stepped in to the room Hermione was held in. Walking towards her, he kneeled down. Reaching out, he stroked her cheek. "I've got you," he mumbled.

"No, you don't," a female voice said from behind.

Turning, he glared. "Right, forgot about you." He looked at the tip of her wand and then up to her covered face.

"Back up," she told him.

"Or what?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow. "I have a feeling you're not allowed to kill me."

"I can still harm you," she warned.

"I've been _harmed_ all my life." His eyes were glazed with hatred. "You don't scare me." Standing up to his full height, he stared down at her.

The girl seemed to be quivering in fear, she took a step back.

A bloody Parkinson stumbled out through the hole. "Kill her," she shouted. "I'll keep him in line," she said, pointing her wand at Draco. Lifting her hand, she swiped at the drizzle of blood still making it's way down from her nose.

"Harm her again and I'll kill you," he told the scared girl.

She stared at him for a moment before glancing at Pansy.

"Do it!" Parkinson yelled. "Do it or you die too!"

Lifting her wand, she directed it at the knocked out Hermione.

While Pansy's eyes were on the other girl, Draco lifted his wand. "**_Discerpo_**," he yelled. The charm severed her arm, cutting her hand off at the wrist.

A blood curdling scream erupted from her. Falling to her knees, she stared at her bleeding arm. The other Death Eater ran towards her to help.

While they were distracted, Draco ran to Hermione and lifted her up in his arms. Hurrying towards the stairs, he shot one last glance to be sure that they hadn't noticed him. He practically jumped down the stairs, careful not to trip and kill them during their escape. The bloody carpeting caused his footing to become hazardous, but he was able to get down the stairs without too many problems.

As he approached the door, he heard a noise from behind. Turning around, he was met with the disgusted face of Severus Snape.

Shaking his head, he pointed his wand at the boy dangerously. "Put her down Draco," he told him.

Swallowing, he shook his head. "No."

"Have you gone daft?" He asked, his eyes flashing. "Place her at my feet. Now!"

"No!" Draco yelled, backing up towards the door.

"You agreed to the rules of the game. Punishment wasn't handed out during the first few tasks. You happened to get away; but this one is not negotiable or avoidable." He shook his head. "The girl has to die." He waved his hand out for him to put her down.

Shaking his head, his eyes thinned. "If you want to kill her, you have to kill me first." He turned his back on his former Professor, using himself as a shield for her.

"Don't do this Draco," he warned. "It'd be an unfortunate accident if you died, but I think my Lord would accept it and just go after your brother." He sighed. "I have no issue with killing you."

"Then do it," he pressed. He opened the door and stepped outside.

"Draco," Snape yelled.

Walking down the steps, he stood in front of the porch.

"Stop! Now!" The greasy man shouted. When Draco continued walking, he called out a spell. "**_Vulnero!_**"

A sharp pain erupted on Draco's side. He felt the spell hit him, slicing open his skin right below his ribs. He could already feel the blood seeping through his shirt. His knees gave out underneath him and he fell. He was careful not to land on Hermione, but quickly covered her with his body.

"Move," Snape told him, standing a few feet away.

"You'll have to kill me," Draco breathed.

The vile man lifted his wand. "As you wish." He sneered. "**_Avada Kedavra!_**"

Harry had made it out of the house successfully. He placed Luna on the ground close to the door they had come through. Staring up at the house he could see the flashing lights signaling the spells, charms, and curses being thrown about. He felt the searing pain of the _Crucio_ curse as it coursed through Draco and ultimately him too.

He fell to the ground, the powerful curse ripping at his every limb. His muscles clenched, his body tensed, and all he could do was wait for it to stop. He sighed with relief when he felt that it was slowly ending. It took a few moments for him to get himself back up. He walked to the house but found the door wouldn't open from the side he was on anymore. As he paced around, he tried to figure out what he could do.

His eyes darted around the area before him, his legs took the ground in long leaps. His shoulders were slumped but his body was poised for a fight. As he paced back and forth, he remembered Draco explaining what he was thinking about when he became his animagus form. Swallowing, Harry concentrated on himself. He thought of what he wanted and how much he needed it to happen.

Abruptly, his limbs began burning. He thought perhaps another curse had hit Draco but then he realized that it had nothing to do with his brother. His arms had become covered in black fur. His body was becoming long and sleek. His face changed; whiskers protruded from above his mouth. His teeth elongated to become long, sharp incisors. Paws became his new feet and hands. A long tail appeared from his tailbone. Standing on his four legs, he growled lowly. Walking over to the side of the house, he propped himself up to look into a window. Staring back was his panther self.

Loud noises could be heard in the front. He distinctly heard his brother and then understood the other voice to be Snape. Walking around to see them, he felt his body tense at their interaction. As Draco fell to the ground, blood seeping from his open wound, Snape turned his wand on him to finish him off.

"As you wish," the vicious former Professor sneered. "**_Avada Kedavra!_**"

Fortunately, Harry had leapt in to the air and landed on Snape with a painful thud. The curse flew off in to the air, harmlessly. Letting his sharp claws dig in to the traitors flesh, Harry growled, angrily. Opening his mouth, he bared his teeth. His animal instincts told him to tear him to shreds, rip him apart from head to toe.

The man lay quivering and terrified beneath him. His eyes bulged as he gulped, fearfully.

"Harry?" Draco called to him.

Ignoring him for a moment, Harry considered what his instincts were telling him.

"Don't do it," his brother warned. "Let's go. We need to get the girls back."

Rustling beside him, Hermione's head swayed back and forth. Looking around confused, she stared at her best friend in shock. Then her eyes landed on Draco who was pale and drawing in ragged breaths.

"H-H-Harry?" She questioned, staring at him.

He stared at her for a moment.

Draco suddenly slumped down on her, rolling over slightly so she could crawl out.

"Draco?" She called, concerned. "Draco? Please, get up." She shook him, her eyes becoming teary. "Harry? Please, help me get him out of here?"

Looking down at Snape, he roared from deep in his chest. Swiping his clawed paw over his chest, causing a deep but non-deadly wound. Picking his wand up with his mouth, he snapped it in half and spat it out on the ground. Pouncing off of Snape, he swaggered over to his brother.

Focusing on himself and thinking of what he wanted. The effects of his animagus form slowly wore off. Though feeling very drained of energy, he tried to get his bearings back. Leaning down, he took Draco's arm and helped lift him from the ground. They walked towards the door.

Luna stirred, getting a hold of where she was. Standing up on shaky legs, she followed them out the door in a confused daze. As they entered the Great Hall, they were met with loud gasps. Draco's feet dragged behind him as Hermione and Harry carried him in.

"What about the Professors?" Draco mumbled.

"We're right here, Mr. Black," McGonagall called to him.

Using a levitating spell on him, they hurried him towards the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey stood, biting her nails, but fully expecting injured people to swarm her at any moment. When they burst through the doors, she directed them to a bed for him. Then pointed as to where Harry and the two girls should lay too.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hermione called out, her voice cracked and emotional.

Madame Pomfrey looked back at her with shaded eyes. She looked over to Dumbledore, who had just arrived. "I need privacy. I can't have any of you coming around." She shook her head at the Headmaster gravely.

* * *

**A/N** _Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's not as long as the last two, but I think I did a pretty good job. I'm sure you all have lots of questions, possibly concerning the professors arrival at Hogwarts, which will be explained in the next chapter. Please review, as I always love hearing what you all think! Once again, thank you all for reading! _

**-Amanda**


	25. Agony

**Review offering insight into the story:**

_"You wrendered me speechless!"_ - **_Feltonluver4eva_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers:** _Slytherin-Ice-Queen, FanFiction net fan, Serpent91, carly, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, SilverAngel06, pegasusbabi, purple-dragon-eater, Dragon3712, the fires call, Mollie R. Moony, SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal, Aisling Jace, Golden Angel71, Addicted2Love, Never Forget xl3, YukiIkyuta, Dizi85, DMwissmissHG, outkastHPfanatic, chocolateriku, Jentais Bidernais, dragoneyes5000, Secretly-In-Love, fierysoulgirl, frankies girl, **Cullenfreak,** _**_Rachel Lupin, DCod_** and _especially_ **_galloping-goose_** and **_NeraMedia_**.

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Twenty-Five_

Voldemort sat perched on the end of his chair, his hand clutching the armrest. His face was clenched in overboiling anger and his jaw tensed and relaxed as he waited for those he had summoned.

He had given specific instructions; rules that were to be followed to the very smallest detail. It had all been planned out in advance, so that everything was precise and there was no possibility for mistake. He wanted the mudblood dead and that was final; there was no room for excuses.

He was tired of all their petty nonsense over little things; he wished them banished from their mouths. No more small exceptions when they were supposed to bring hard news. They still had to earn their place and simply saying that the mudblood and Draconus were getting closer was not sufficient. Neither was stating that the twins were indeed acting more like brothers by the day.

The Dark Lord wanted to know their every important move. He wanted to know what would bring them down. That which would cause their demise in every which way. He didn't simply want to kill them, but to have them feel the depths of their pain and anguish before he took their lives away from them.

His every sense was heightened just at thinking of that fateful day upon which he would hold the Light side's wonder boys high in the air. He'd scream at them of how they were supposed to be their freedom and look what they had done. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Holding their limp corpses to the sky in triumph, knowing that he had accomplished what he had set out to do.

The War was his and he would rule the land with a hard and unforgiving fist. Those who were not of pureblood would tremble in his wake and beg for his mercy; of which he had none. Muggles would be slaughtered by the millions. Completely taken off guard and confused of the fact that wizards and witches existed; that magic was real. Though they would not know that once, half of all magical people, perhaps more, were rallying to save them and each other from his genocidal murdering he had set out for them all.

The world would finally become what he had always dreamed it should be. Filled with pureblood witches and wizards. Never becoming less and keeping the truest of true wizards and witches at the height of all things needing to be done. The whole planet would be different ruled by him. In fact, as he thought of it now, he would not kill some of the muggles. Instead, he'd have them as servants to all those around him.

He couldn't risk any of the half-blood or mudblood magic folk milling around, just in case they decided to try another War. Possibly finding someone else to lay their trust and admiration in after losing the Potter boys. Though he didn't fear any of the leaders the lesser magic people chose, as he knew that no matter who they put in front of him, he would strike them down without contest. There was no wizard alive that could win against him. He was Lord Voldemort and he would be ruler of all the land.

Loud, pounding footsteps could be heard over the damp cement hallway behind the door of his dungeon. He let his high thoughts of himself and the world as it would be to fade away; he had business to attend to. One of his guards opened the door, throwing two of his followers to the ground at his feet.

Shivering before him, they kneeled. Their heads were bowed in apology.

Standing up, he lifted his foot and kicked one of them in the head, throwing her back. Walking to her quickly, he lifted her off the ground by her cloak. "Tell me, exactly what didn't you understand about your assignment?" he snarled.

It always took violence to catch their attention. Though he didn't mind, he very much enjoyed causing pain to those around him; whether they be with or against his plan for the future. There was something about these two that allowed his enjoyment of their agony to be a little more than others. Possibly because they were young and still full of spirit. Most of his other Death Eaters cowered; keeping their thoughts and opinions all to themselves. It was time they learned what it meant to be a follower of his. It was not an enjoyable dream where they would prance around thinking they were more than others. Not yet at least.

Malfoy certainly gloated his place in the line of Death Eaters behind the Dark Lord. However, he had a lot to make up for as of late. He had been the cause of all the problems circling the Potter brothers. Were it not for his inadequacy at keeping his wife in line, they wouldn't be in this predicament. With Draconus on their side, he could use the boy against Potter, but instead he has to face them both. He was sure the prophecy was broken after that night involving the insolent Potter parents being murdered for their revolting ideas of peace among all bloods.

Blood drizzled down from the Death Eater's nose and stained the white of her teeth. "Nothing, my Lord," she croaked. Her mouth quivered as she held back her cries of fear.

Dropping her, he sneered. "Then why, Parkinson, is the mudblood still alive?" He yelled; his voice deep and chilling.

"Draco took her before we could kill her," the other girl announced.

The deep anger at her audacity to speak to him was running through him at a speed that was surely unimaginable. The girl wasn't even a Death Eater in his eyes. She was still just being considered as she was not someone he had thought was very important or powerful. The fact that she so blindly stepped out of line and believed it was her right to defend herself was very well an outstanding point of her stupidity.

"You dare speak out of turn?" Voldemort shouted, turning his burning eyes on her. Pulling his wand out, he directed it down at her. "**_Crucio!_**" His voice was loud and severe.

Her body tensed in a violent shake. With her face clenched in agony, her eyes had cause to well with tears. Finally, as the pain began to fade, she clutched her skin as it burned all over.

"You haven't yet proven yourself," the Dark Lord reminded. "This was your task. Why didn't you handle him?"

One seventeen year old boy with a wand and the two of them accomplished nothing. Once again, he questioned why he left this task in the hands of a couple of little girls when he could've handed it over to those much more capable.

Her shoulders heaved as she tried to stand up.

Voldemort dug his leg down hard on top of her, crushing her small, frail body into the cement beneath her. "Did I say you could stand?"

Any more pressure and he'd snap her spine. The thought made him smirk with enjoyment. There was something about hearing the crack of death and agony as it tore at every limb and fibre of a person that really caused him satisfaction. The high screams and pained groans of clemency, though usually did not make him give in but often made him press a little harder, was like a high to him.

"No, my lord," she wheezed. The wet dirt scraped over her face and burned her open eyes.

Pulling his foot away, he walked over to Pansy and glared down at her sharply. "How did Draconus get a hold of the mudblood when you were supposed to kill her?"

"We were about to kill her when he came out of the third challenge," she explained. "I thought I had him occupied enough so that she could kill him. But..."

Turning to the other girl, he stepped over to her. "Why didn't you kill her?" He kicked her, rolling her over. "Were you feeling _bad_?" He snarled the last word, a pitiful excuse in his opinion.

This was why he didn't feel she was good enough for his army. She wasn't like the others. Her family was not part of his followers. She was alone in her ideas of power and murder. Why? He didn't know. She gave no reason as to why she suddenly wanted to be part of the murder of all those close to her. Showing no remorse at even speaking the words was the reason he decided to give her a chance.

However, this was her once chance and she had completely missed the mark. Not only did she manage to allow Draconus to take his mudblood lover but she also happened to let the despicable girl get away with hardly any wounds. The pitiful excuse for a witch had been let off with a few _Crucio_'s, which she probably hadn't even been awake enough to feel.

The wannabe Death Eater stayed silent.

Circling her, his eyes thinned. "Do you think you're betraying them? Your friends, your family?" He cocked his head. "Are you questioning your allegiance to me?"

"No, my Lord." She shook her head, her eyes turning up to him. "I feel no regret for my decision." Her face hardened. "If given another chance, I swear I'll kill her."

"Why should I give you such an important task?" he asked. "You couldn't accomplish it the first time." He shook his head. "Not even with Parkinson by your side." He sighed, loudly. "I gave you all that you needed."

"I-"

"I brought them to you." He snarled. "The Weasley boy was slipped a potion in his Firewhiskey, to make him more drunk than he was and act erratically. Erasing him from the game." He nodded, his jaw clenching. "The girls were practically handed to you by Severus." He shouted, his eyes bulging. "All you had to do was give them a few directions and keep the girls alive long enough for one of them to fail." His voice thundered, causing them to shrink away.

"My Lord," Parkinson spoke up. "We did all that was possible." She shook her head. "Draco wouldn't stay down. We hit him with curses and spells! We even put a _flumen_ in the water during the second task, but he still managed to get away." She licked her lips nervously. "Harry won the last challenge first; he took Lovegood. We turned to kill Granger when Draco stopped us."

"And you couldn't fend him off just long enough to mutter two words?" Voldemort raged.

"He threw her across the room with a hurling hex," Parkinson pointed at the girl. "I was guarding myself against his spells!" She sighed. "I managed to_ Crucio_ him but then he hit me with a bleed-out spell." She shook her head. "Before he left he severed my arm," she half-shouted, lifting her limb; sans hand. A white cloth was soaked in deep copper blood; a rope wrapped around the wound.

Wrapping his hands around her throat, he clenched the fingers, cutting off her air. "I don't like your tone," he warned menacingly.

The Parkinson family had always been loyal to him. They had followed his every decision and kept track of any news or movement concerning him. He had high hopes once that their daughter Pansy would become Draconus' bride, keeping him in line with the plan he had for him. Instead, he was stuck with a girl that his weapon despised and couldn't keep her trap shut when she should. He was tired of her outspoken nature, all he wanted was to hear the sickeningly sweet sound of her throat as it snapped in two.

Her eyes bulged upward, her face draining of color. She jerked, trying to inhale air.

However, she could still come in handy later on and he didn't want to hear her pathetic parents as they hurled questions at him over her death. Then he'd have to kill them too, for their insolence. He sighed; the war was fast approaching so he simply couldn't kill three people who may actually help him win.

Throwing her against a wall, he turned back to the other girl. "And you? What do you have to say in your defense?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, my Lord." Her mouth was set in a firm line. "Except that I will do all that's in my power to kill Hermione."

Staring at her a moment, he nodded. "Good." Walking to his chair, he sat down. "Very good."

Perhaps sparing her life wasn't a mistake. Nobody knew what her true intentions were, therefore she really could come in handy. If only she'd get her priorities straight and start doing as he said. He'd have to remind her once more of her place before he allowed her to return to the school and go on with her work for him.

The door opened once more. Distinct sharp footsteps approached.

Bowing in respect, Snape waited for his master to speak.

Turning his attention from the girls, he looked to his often loyal servant. "Is it true that you tried to kill Draconus?" Voldemort questioned, immediately.

"Yes, my Lord." He nodded, shortly. "He was trying to leave with Granger."

"And you thought that killing him was the answer?" His voice rose a notch in annoyance.

Even those who had almost always obeyed his word had come to make mistakes. It was last year when Severus had finally left Hogwarts and shown his true colours to the students and faculty surrounding him. Though some thought he was a spy, he had remained loyal the entire time he had been a Death Eater.

Attempting to kill Dumbledore but failing when Potter and his two friends intercepted him, was his way of showing just which side he was on. His place at the school had proven very helpful over the years but at the ensuing War approached, they really was no need for him to be there any longer. Or so Voldemort thought. After Draconus had left the Malfoy name behind and began building a new allegiance with his brother, the Dark Lord regretted his servant's change of address. As it would be helpful to have more than two incapable girls trying to do all that was needed.

"I wounded him but he refused to remove himself from covering her," Snape explained. His face was void of emotion. The white, pasty skin giving nothing away as to how he felt about the questions he answered.

"Why didn't you simply _Crucio _him?" He cocked his head to one side, looking at him as if he was entirely less intelligent than the mud that caked his floors.

Looking down, Snape thought it over a moment. "It never crossed my mind." He sighed.

Voldemort's face curled into a snarl. "Didn't cross your mind?" he asked, fiercely. "You try and kill one of two people I need alive and your excuse is that you never thought to simply hurt him?"

The Dark Lord shook his head; his eyes darkening. Looking at the three of them, he snarled. "Am I surrounded by imbeciles?" he screamed. "Can any of you do as I ask?"

Waiting a moment for his master to calm down, Snape informed him of some recent news. "Potter saved him," he stated. "He used his animagus form to... keep me from finishing."

"You mean he knocked you to the ground?" Pansy smirked. "Scratched you up a bit and almost ripped you to shreds?"

"What is his animal form?" Voldemort asked, interrupting her insult.

"Panther," the former professor of Hogwarts told him.

Gritting his teeth, Voldemort stared away from them for a moment. "And they all escaped?"

"Yes, my Lord." He nodded.

"Then you realize what has to be done?" He questioned, staring at him sternly.

"Master?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"If we can't kill that which they **_love_**," he spat. "Then we simply take it away."

"Take it away?" Pansy asked.

Standing up, Voldemort stared at the two girls. "You were both close to the twins," he reminded. "Can you do so again?'

"How?" the unknown servant asked.

"The two will be weak if they've lost the girls," Snape said, nodding. "Since we cannot kill them in Hogwarts, you two must do something to make the girls stay away from the twins."

"Like what?" Parkinson asked.

"Use your imagination," the slimy man, answered.

"Draco won't come near me," Pansy stated, simply. "Besides, he knows I'm a Death Eater."

"Nobody said you had to look like you." Voldemort reminded, his mouth curling into a malicious smirk.

"What about my arm?" She asked, huffing. "It's an obvious giveaway."

"Repair it, will you?" He nodded to Snape.

Turning his wand down to her severed arm, Severus muttered the incantation. "_Restituo districtus artus; manus_."

With a bright orange light surrounding the area her hand should be, slowly the limb became whole again.

Touching it, she sighed. "It feels real," Pansy murmured.

"Do you understand your task this time?" Voldemort questioned, his voice sharp.

"Yes, my Lord," Parkinson answered.

"And you?" he asked the other girl.

She nodded, "I do."

"Good." He stared at them, his eyes dark and menacing. "Do not hope to live if you make any mistakes."

Nodding shortly, they hurried to the exit in fear.

As the door closed, Snape turned back to him. He clasped his hands behind his back. "You're trusting her?" he asked, befuddled.

"We'll see after this task," Voldemort answered.

"She's not like the others," the pale man reminded. "Perhaps she's working for Dumbledore."

"Do you think they'd send her?" He grimaced. "She's nothing more than a ploy. After I use her, I'll discard her." He shook his head. "She's not strong enough for my army."

"True," Snape replied. "A useful tool all the same."

"Very." The Dark Lord agreed. "When her family and friends realize what she's done, they'll be destroyed." He smirked. "They're all going to fall apart." He laughed, high and maniacal.

There was a flurry of action in the Hospital Wing. While Draco was being taken care of by Madame Pomfrey, the Professors were all conversing of the events that had occurred. Their arms flailed all about, their mouths and faces moved animatedly. However, they kept their story all to themselves, while Harry, Hermione and Luna all waited for some semblance of understanding.

Turning to her best friend, Hermione shook her head. "Why is it taking so long?" Her brow furrowed. "It shouldn't take so long for one simple cut." Shaking her head, she swallowed. "I don't understand..."

"It's alright," Harry told her. Reaching out, he rubbed her back. "He's going to be fine. If he were dying, I think I'd know." He nodded, his brow cocked.

Hermione's face scrunched up. "That's right." She tapped her chin. Reaching over, she ran her hand over his side.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused.

"You're not hurt," she told him. "Did you even feel anything when he was hit?"

Tipping his head to think back, he frowned. "I didn't feel a thing."

"Were you in your animagus form at the time?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Perhaps that's why. It'd separate you two. He'd be a human while you'd be an animal."

"Does that mean if Voldemort kills one of them and they're in their animagus form, the other could still live?" Luna asked.

They turned shocked eyes on her.

"Not that I'm selfish enough to think only of Harry," she quickly said, her hands held up in defense.

"It wasn't that," Hermione said. "It's just... Not many people say his name."

"Oh," Lovegood elongated the two lettered word, nodding. "Well, I see no point in putting any kind of power in a simple name." She shrugged easily.

"In any case, you could be right," Hermione agreed. "If one of you were to be killed as an eagle or panther, it's possible that the other would live." She sighed, "Which means that because he was hit with that spell while you were in your animagus form, you might not be feeling the effects of what he's going through now." Her eyes began to shine and her lip quivered. "So you really don't know if he'll be okay." Her gaze wondered over to the curtain blocking their view.

"I'm promise you, he'll be alright," Harry said seriously. "There's no way that he's going to die tonight." He shook his head. "It can't happen."

Nobody was sure exactly who he was trying to convince; Hermione or himself.

A throat cleared in the background.

Turning their heads, the three students stared at their professors of six years.

"I believe we need to clarify exactly what went wrong," Dumbledore announced. "There are a lot of holes and questions that need answering."

"We heard the scream," Harry told them. "So we went in to the Haunted House to help whoever was inside." He sighed, deeply. "We had a feeling Voldemort was waiting for us."

"And you still went?" Falesha asked, quietly. Her eyes were locked on the closed curtain that Draco lay behind.

"Yes," he said. "After we walked through the door, we were greeted by the house." He shook his head, fiercely. "When we turned around the girls were gone."

The five professors turned their gaze back and forth between them.

"I'm afraid I don't remember much," Luna admitted. "One minute I was standing beside Harry and the next thing I know, everything is black. I woke up beside the door I had walked through." Her face contorted in a grimace. "I could feel... pain on occasion." She shivered, her eyes watering. "Such immense pain."

Reaching out, Harry enveloped her in a tight, comforting hug.

"I think we were hit with a silent stunning spell," Hermione told them, nodding. "It was definitely by someone who was powerful." She sighed. "After that, I was woken up every so often, by a cloaked figure." She frowned. "I couldn't see their face, but I promise it was Pansy Parkinson."

"I'm afraid we can't do anything unless you have visual proof it was her," McGonagall told her, sadly.

Standing up, her back rigid, she glared at them. "I'm telling you, it was Parkinson." She shook her head, vigorously. "There is no doubt in my mind."

"We understand," Lupin said. "But please, Hermione, you must see it from the Ministry's point of view. They're not going to convict a seventeen year old girl on the evidence of her mortal enemy saying she recognizes her voice." He shook his head. "It's very sad, but it's the truth."

Sitting back down, her face was deeply disturbed with anger. Opening her mouth, she continued on with her side of the story. "When I woke up, Draco was covering me." She shook her head, her eyes falling closed. "There was a lot of blood." Her brow furrowed. "I remember telling Harry not to kill Snape and then we ran back through the door we came in and were back at Hogwarts."

Inhaling deeply, Harry told them all of his and Draco's journey throughout the night, and ended with his fight against Snape. "I wanted to kill him," he said simply. "I wanted to tear him to shreds and every part of me was sure that he deserved it." He stared down at the floor, his emerald eyes burning with anger.

"I understand Harry," Dumbledore said, patting his shoulder. "It says so much more of you that you were able to hold back from those animalistic instincts."

Luna wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head against his shoulder. Muttering comforting things in his ear, that no one could hear. He began to relax against her, letting all of the night's pain and distress melt away.

"What about you?" Hermione asked. "Where were all of you?"

"We'er in the house too," Hagrid said, shaking his head sorrowfully. "The doors were like portkeys, we're thinkin'. We went'n right after yous. But we we'er taken to another area." He sighed, loudly. "Snape, that bugger, jumped out of nowheres. Caught us totally offguard."

"He put the _Imperius_ spell on all of us," Falesha explained. "He gave us specific rules." She stared at Harry mournfully. "I never wanted to hurt you." She walked towards him, her hand settling on his shoulder. "I tried so hard to fight it." Kneeling, she stared up at him, her eyes pleading for forgiveness. "I-I-" She sighed.

"It's alright," he assured her. Reaching out, he patted her hand. "Nobody can blame you."

Her head shook back and forth vigorously, "I blame myself." She swallowed her emotion, her eyes welling with tears. "I should've been stronger for both of you."

"Falesha," he said, trying to calm her. "It's alright." He shook his head. "In the end, you did your best and you broke the curse."

"But-"

"No buts," he said, firmly. "I promise you, Draco and I do not think any less of you." Looking up, he stared at the four other professors. "Not any of you."

They simply nodded, a smile playing over all of their mouths.

"What happened after we left you with Snape?" he asked them.

"Five against one, we were able to back him into a corner," Falesha told him. "However, when we were about to curse him and take him into custody, we stepped on the invisible line he had placed a spell on." She shook her head, frowning. "It was like a portkey. We were taken straight back to the doors leading to the Haunted House except we weren't able to get back inside."

"And so we waited," McGonagall said. "We tried everything we could think of to get inside but I'm afraid there was nothing that helped. All we could do was pray that you'd all be alright." Her aging eyes turned to where Madame Pomfrey worked diligently. "Sadly, we mustn't of tried hard enough."

"This isn't your doing," Harry told them. "It's Snape and Voldemort's." He glowered, angrily. "They'll pay for all they did to me and my family." He shook his head. "Not to mention, countless others who were completely undeserving of their fate."

"Blaise," Hermione mumbled.

"Your parents," Luna said, staring at him sadly.

"Sirius," Harry said, nodding shortly.

"And many, many others," Falesha said, her voice low and emotional.

With a loud sigh, Madam Pomfrey exited from the curtains. "I'm afraid I've done all I can." She shook her head, staring at the Headmaster. Her eyes fell over to the three students, warning of what was to come of Draco.

"It's best you just tell us all," Dumbledore said. "We all need to know."

Hermione clutched Harry's hand, rather painfully. Her eyes were set firmly on the woman who held Draco's fate in her words.

"Snape placed a very horrible curse on Draco," she announced. Her head shook back and forth, gravely. "There is no magical means to cure him that I know of."

Hermione inhaled sharply.

Harry gritted his teeth, his jaw clenched, and his eyes thinned; stopping the tears that begged for release.

"He's awake now," she told them. "Every so often, he's jolted with pain." Her face was weathered and beaten with the news. "The agony he's going through now will increase rapidly until he finally..." She looked down at the floor. "Dies."

"No," Hermione shouted. "No, you're wrong!"

"Mione," Harry said softly.

"NO!" she screamed. "Tell them, Harry. Tell them they're wrong." Her face was covered in bitter and pained tears. Turning to him, she glared down. "You promised me!" She shook her head. "You told me he'd be fine!"

Standing up, he tried to wrap his arms around her.

Lifting her arms, she pushed him. Slapping him across the face angrily, she began beating her fists against his chest. "No," she mumbled over her cries. "No, no, no..."

Collapsing before him, Harry wrapped his arms around his distraught best friend. Her agonized beating didn't take any effect of him. His entire body had gone numb at the news and he no longer felt any sort of feeling. He held her as she cried against him, her sobs causing her to shake violently. Rocking her back and forth, he closed his eyes and wished the nightmare away.

"How long?" Dumbledore asked, his voice deep and low.

"He'll be gone my morning,"Madame Pomfrey said quietly, her own tears falling.

Falesha's face contorted, her body shook like that of a leaf caught in a heavy wind. Swaying back and forth, she felt Lupin's arms encircle her, holding her close as she took in the knowledge of her Godson's imminent death. "This can't be right," she whispered. "I only just found him."

"I know," Lupin said, holding her tighter. He sighed. "I know."

Curling her fingers around his jacket, she sobbed against his shoulder. "No," she cried. "Can't...die...must...save him...please...Remus...please," she hollered between her weeping.

"I can't," he shook his head. "I'm sorry," his voice cracked. "I'm so very sorry."

Dumbledore wrapped an arm around the shaky shoulders of McGonagall. They wept silently as they remembered the boy who had attended their school for so many years. Though many of the memories were not happy or good, there were moments when they were able to see the real Draco. The Jamie Potter behind the Malfoy name. Times when he was a good person; intelligent, funny, and all around nice.

"You're all looking at this the wrong way," Draco called out to them. "Think of it more as me giving back for my past mistakes."

"Don't," Harry gritted out. "You don't deserve this. No matter what you've done."

Gritting his teeth, Draco suffered through the pain that ripped at his torn frame. Staring at the roof, he did the only thing he could to get through the agony. Pretend it wasn't happening. "I beg to differ some days."

"You're going to be fine," Harry said, lowly. "You can't die."

"You heard her," he reminded. "There's no magical cure."

"Then we'll find another way," he yelled.

"By sunrise?" Draco cocked his eyebrow. "It's not even a half hour away." He shook his head. "I don't want to spend my last moments wishing for a miracle." He swallowed. "I want to die happy."

Another wave of torment consumed his agonized figure.

"No," Harry shouted. "You can't die. You're supposed to be my brother." He shook his head. "You're supposed to be around forever."

"I am your brother." Draco nodded, moving his eyes down to stare at the wreck of a boy Harry was, sitting on the ground. "We'll always be family."

"How?" He yelled. "How are you going to be here for me if you're dead?" He swallowed. "How can you just leave me?"

"It's not voluntary," he reminded.

"Then don't go." He finally let the burning beads escape his eyes and roam his face. "Please, Draco. Don't die on me now." He cried, his chest heaving. "We were just getting close."

"I'm sorry," he said, sadly. "I have so much I still want to tell you." He shook his head. "There were so many adventures we didn't get to go on together."

"You can't do this," Harry choked out. "You can't leave me like all the rest."

"If I had a choice, I'd live forever." Draco swallowed the emotion building in his throat. "You're the best brother I could've ever asked for."

"No," he said, mournfully. "Don't say goodbye." He ran a hand through his tousled black hair. "This is not goodbye!" He yelled. "You're going to be fine!"

"No, I'm not Harry." He tried to nod. "I'm going to see them." He sighed. "Dad and Lily. Even my mother." He stared at his brother, a small spark in his eyes. "I'll even get to meet Sirius."

Harry just shook his head, the tears clouding his emerald eyes.

After a moment, Draco spoke again. "You're going to have to fight Voldemort yourself. But I have no doubts in you. You are going to win." He clenched his jaw. "Make sure he feels every bit of pain possible. Show him just how bad it really hurts to know that you've lost everything." He stared at him sternly, trying to convey how serious he was.

"I promise," his brother replied, nodding.

The torturous pain cascaded down around his fragile body, causing him to writhe about in a sickening spasm. He begged for air; for mercy from his pain.

"When I'm gone," Draco started. Stopping, he swallowed the intense emotion cutting him off. "You take care of her," he told him. "Don't take your eyes off her for a minute."

Hermione whimpered against Harry. She fell a little farther into him, unable to hold herself upright any longer. She let his embrace keep her from becoming part of the floor.

With hardly any time in between, another excruciating currant of torment sliced at him again. Left with hardly any energy to move, he let his arm fall to the side. "Bring her to me," he asked.

Standing up, Harry lifted her over to the bed.

Hermione simply stared at the white blanket covering only half of him. The other half of his body lay bare before her.

Reaching up with a shaky hand, Draco's fingers turned her face to him.

Her face was pale aside from the red tear tracks adorning her cheeks. Her eyes were pink and puffy while her lips quivered.

"Hey," he said softly.

Her eyes fell closed but were unable to stop her warm tears from getting loose.

"Come here," he said, patting the side of the bed.

Climbing up beside him, she lay her head on his chest and sobbed. "Please," she mumbled. "Don't go," she begged.

Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly.

"You promised," she cried. "You promised you'd always be here with me." She shook her head. "You told me you weren't going to die."

"I'm sorry," he told her, his voice cracking. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she said, angrily. "Just don't die."

Running his finger down her cheek, he beckoned for her to look at him.

Leaning up, she stared down into his eyes. "I need you," she told him. "I need you here with me."

"I want to be here," he whispered. "But I can't." He shook his head. "I'll never leave you though," he told her, swallowing. "I swear I'll always be here." He reached out, placing his hand over her heart.

"I don't want to just remember you," she cried.

"One day this isn't going to hurt so much," he told her. Pushing her curls off her shoulder, he rested his hand on the crook of her neck. "One day you are going to be happy and find your prince." He nodded, his voice becoming cracked. "And he's going to treat you better than anybody ever could. You'll notice he's not as handsome as me, but that's because nobody is." He shook his head. "Not even my twin." He laughed lightly.

She chuckled, but her face was still drawn with sadness.

"Promise me you'll be happy one day," he asked her. His eyes bore into hers, searchingly. "Promise me you won't cry yourself to sleep every night. That you'll get out there and enjoy life and find love." He nodded. "I want you to be happy," he whispered.

"No," she shook her head. "No, I want you to be here with me. I don't care about all of that other stuff." Her tears were running rampant.

"Don't cry," he wiped at the warm droplets. "I can't stand to see you cry."

"Then don't die on me," she begged.

"You know it's not that easy." He sighed. Running his hand down her face, he smiled. "You're so beautiful."

A bird twittered in the background as the golden rays of the sun began to light the Hospital Wing.

Draco's face contorted as a wave of agony rode over him. His body tensed, causing his hands to curl into fists. His eyes were clenched tightly shut. His chest constricted, cutting off his air. His back arched as the cruel waves of pain clutched at every single fibre of his body.

Hermione stared at him, concerned.

As the horrific moment passed, he gasped for air. Staring up at her, he couldn't even smile. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything," she said.

"Kiss me." He told her. "I can't think of a better way to leave this world."

Leaning in, Hermione pressed her lips against his softly. His hands threaded into her hair and roamed over her sweet skin. She clutched his neck tightly, rather painfully. His ran a finger down her arm and she loosened her grasp. Sucking at his top lip, she felt his tongue run over hers. They put all they could into their last kiss. Using every emotion they possibly possessed to convey just how much they truly cared. Though their eyes were closed, Hermione's tears still slipped down her face, mixing with the silent salty remnants of Draco's goodbye.

Pulling back, in need of air, Draco pressed small kisses at the tip of her nose and down over her face. Staring into her eyes deeply, he smiled lightly. "I lo-" His hazel eyes became dark. His body fell back from hers, his fingers still dangling in her hair.

"Draco?" she shouted, frantically. "No, Draco!" she cried. Placing her head over his stomach, she wrapped her arms around his body, sobbing. Her breath came in ragged inhales while she let her tears roam over his stomach. Her chest heaved with every emotional outcry. "I love you," she whispered.

* * *

A/N _Wow! So I really hope you guys liked this. I'll be posting again soon, hopefully. I'm in the middle of moving to a new apartment so I'm not sure when the internet will be hooked up again. Please review, it's ALWAYS appreciated. Thank you!_

_**-Amanda**_


	26. Loss

**Review offering insightto the story:**

"_Unbelieveable...now that's what I call a story... this just keeps getting better and better..." - **Donnatella**_ of_ FanFiction net._

**Thank you to the following reviewers:** _alyce, Aisling Jace, SilverAngel06, Bumblebeegonecrazy, Hotkat144, The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, Serpent91, Elo Baby, SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal, Never Forget xl3, StoryAddict, Slytherin-Ice-Queen22, pegasusbabi, ADE22, GoldenAngel71, HaliJadeSnape, chocolateriku, Kandygurl4, Dragon 3712, StarArrow, m0v1aNg3l, dragoneyes5000, ApaceSioux, sisterclara, Volleyball-Setter, DMwissmissHG, Dizi 85, Syaza,YukiIyuta, purpledragoneater, missautumn61, Mollie R. Moony, AngeloDel Ghiaccio, **Pau-0803, HelloLonely, ****grissomgirl176, Kelsy, FanFiction net fan,**** outkastHPfanatic, ****DHr fan**,** Cullenfreak, Christina Gangster, frankie** **girl, DCoD, ginnyfan88, Feltonluver4eva, irishpiratess, fierysoulgirl**_ and_ especially **galloping-goose**_ and _**NeraMedia.**_

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Twenty-Six_

Harry sat in a crumpled mess on the floor; his arms dangled limply by his sides. His ears were buzzing, making the concerned voices sound muffled in the background. Time seemed to stop with his brother's death. He wasn't sure if he was breathing, his body was too numb to feel anything. Everything in front of him was becoming blurred as his eyes burned with hot tears.

Moments from when Harry first understood that he had a brother clouded his mind. _"Stop calling me an it."_ His brothers voice reached out to him, causing him to close his eyes and grit his teeth. _"I always knew I was more mature." _Shaking his head, Harry willed the voice away. _"Potter? I'm sorry." _He wouldn't be going through this loss if he had never gotten close. If he had pushed him away and gone on treating him like his enemy.

_"Guess you can't kill me."_ Slamming his eyes shut, he inhaled and exhaled deeply. Bending over, he placed his forehead against the cold floor. There was a time when Harry wouldn't have cared if Draco had disappeared off the face of the earth. But that was before he was his brother. Before they really knew each other. Right now, he would do anything to have him back; anything at all.

_"Yeah, who would've thought we'd be brothers?" _There were no two people that anybody could see being less like brothers, at least until they found out they were. It's amazing how six years of pain and hate seem so little and unimportant in the big scape of things. Blood was what linked them. The fact that they were orphaned twins kept them close. That they were brothers was much more than any of those little wrinkles about them. They were each others only family and they tried their best to show that to one another.

_"Yeah. That's what brothers do_." Harry couldn't help but feel like he had failed. Older or not, Draco was just as human as Harry. He shouldn't have left him to get Hermione on his own. Brothers don't leave one another behind, they stay and fight together. He should've jumped out and taken down Snape before the horrible man's curse had even come to his mind. There were so many things swarming Harry's thoughts; wishes, disappointments, sad memories.

_"You have no idea how much power I have." _How was he supposed to defeat Voldemort on his own? For once in his life, Harry felt like he had someone who could truly help. Somebody who understood what was expected of him and could help bare the weight. Not only had he lost a brother but he'd also lost a partner. Whether or not Draco and the others thought Harry could win, he wasn't so sure himself. Draco was right when he pointed out that they were only seventeen and hadn't even finished school yet. What power could he really possess on his own that would save the good side of the Wizarding world?

_"What do you know about our parents?" _Now Harry had nothing. He had lost all that he had by the time he was one. His parents, godparents, brother, and even himself in some way. His parents were taken away for loving him. His godparents lost their daughter, one was sent to Azkaban, and the other had to disappear all because they kept his location hidden. And his brother was sent to live with another family so that he'd become a Dark wizard to stop Harry from overcoming Voldemort.

_"Maybe we'll finally have some good luck." _After eleven years of being stuck with a family that hated him for no reason at all, he got his miracle when he was accepted into Hogwarts. Then, after six years of pain and annoyance from Draco, he finds out he's his twin brother. And then, because Merlin must truly hate him, when he finally comes to care about and trust his brother, he loses him. Why? Because he loves Hermione and wouldn't let her die for him. Once again, he proves just how incredibly different he really is.

_"What do you think it would've been like growing up together?" _Back when Draco had asked the question, Harry had answered with more of which parent they would've been closer to. But as he thought of it now, he had a better answer.

Pulling himself upright, Harry dragged himself across the floor until he was kneeling beside his brothers bed. Sniffling, he stared at his stoic face. "We-" He cleared his throat, painfully. "I think growing up together would've been wonderful." His voice was scratchy and cracked. "We could've been taught Quidditch from dad at an early age." He laughed. "He would teach us all of his famous pranks, but we'd never play them on mum. Only each other and probably dad." He swallowed, looking down.

"Mum would...I don't know make cookies, maybe. Like all those incredible mum's you watch on T.V., except ours was real and much more beautiful." He chuckled. "She'd be like Hermione and teach us about all of the important things we had to know for school." He shook his head. "She'd help us with our homework and comfort us when we were upset." He inhaled, shakily.

"And you and I...we would've been the closest brothers alive." He closed his eyes but his tears still rolled down his cheeks. "We'd never hate each other like we did for six years. We wouldn't be like Fred and George, but we'd be the best of friends." He chuckled, sadly. "I wish we hadn't wasted our time with petty insults." He clenched his jaw. "I wish we had known all this time. I know that if we'd grown up together things would be so different." He sighed. "So different..."

_"My mother, Narcissa, was a great woman. She raised me better than how I acted at school for years." _Harry envied Draco for having Narcissa in his life. The closest thing Harry had in his life to a mother was his Aunt Petunia, who was a very poor substitute. But Draco's mother sounded incredible. Fused with intelligence and elegance, she hardly sounded like the snot that everyone had made her out to be. She sounded more like something out of a fairytale. With her beauty, artistic insight, and beliefs on life, freedom, and love. If ever Harry could ask for someone to raise him, besides of course his real mum, he'd want someone like Narcissa.

_"It was mostly my father who made me act that way." _From the moment Harry had met Lucius, there was an instant hate between them. All that became of this intense emotion was an increased feeling on both sides. There was no middle ground; no possibility of a compromised understanding that the other existed. More than anything, Harry wanted him to die a painfully excruciating death for the agony he caused to Draco. For his disgusting thoughts of those who don't have pureblood and the way he has treated all those around him. From his house elves to the wizards and witches surrounding him.

_"I asked her to stay with me last night, just until I fell asleep. We didn't do anything." _At first, Harry wasn't sure how to take Draco and Hermione's relationship. They had become friends rather quickly and before he knew it, there was something much deeper between them. He wasn't exactly alright with Draco and her spending so much time together. Harry felt kind of ignored; Hermione was usually the one who he confided everything in. He wasn't ready to give her up to him; he wasn't sure he'd ever be ready to. It'd be like giving away his older sister, his best friend, and the closest person in his life.

_"I'm not strong enough to do this." _It was a hard thing to accept. The weight of an entire world on top of your shoulders. Combined with the fact that he had only recently found out he was the son of completely different parents than he'd grown up and had a twin brother he'd been forced to hate. On top of that, he fell in love with a girl who happened to be who his father raised him to despise and wish death upon. Not to mention the fact that he had found a new power inside him; his animagus form, which happened to arise in front of the entire school.

_"You don't know what it's like to wake up and know that everyone hates you and the ones who don't are still suspicious. You don't know how it feels to think of my mother and know that I'm the reason she'd dead." _Within a matter of eight weeks, Draco's life had completely turned upside down. He had been unsure of himself, but he proved just how strong and confident he was when they were faced with danger. In the form of Lucius at Malfoy Manor, where Draco faced him head on and worked hard to keep himself, Harry, and Hermione as safe as possible. At the Haunted House, standing before five supposed Death Eaters, when Draco gave the last question to Harry even though he knew the answer, simply because he wanted his brother to win over him. Then, when faced with the possibility of torture and death, he still covered Hermione in an attempt to save her from any fate.

_"We're tired of understanding." _He was strong enough, just not capable of cheating death. Harry knew that his brother didn't want to die. He understood that Draco wanted so much more for himself and for those he loved. But he also knew that he wasn't going to live forever and he was proud of how he went down. He tried to make it right, tried to make Harry understand before he went so that they could have their last moments as important and memorable ones. He said his goodbyes and he made them as heartfelt as he could.

_"You're just saying that because you're my brother."_ More than anything, Harry wanted to wake him up from his death. To shake him back to life and tell him all that he hadn't said in those last moments. He would never again get the chance to joke around with him, or tell him that he mattered. He'd never be able to see him get his happy ending with Hermione. He'd never get to share those adventures of danger and excitement with him.

_"I trusted you! I thought you were my friend!"_ There are people that you can't always trust. People that you see as friends or even family, but they deceive you as if you meant nothing to them. Harry's parents had suffered through that with Wormtail. Harry had been undermined by most of the adults around him. Even professors who were supposed to be those who advanced his intelligence and brought him up to be a good wizard had tried to ruin his future; Snape, Quirrel, the fake Moody. Draco had to go through it with Blaise, even though he had turned out to be a good guy in the end, he had been plotting to kill him

_"Of course 'we,' I'm not letting you run off and talk to her alone. Besides, if she's telling the truth, then she's my family too."_ Life had changed drastically for them. Hate was no longer part of the way they felt about one another. It had become all about family. Understanding each other as brothers and learning more about their mother, father, and newfound godparent. Surprisingly, after getting past the initial awkwardness, they had fallen into an easy brotherhood. With comfortable banter, that would've been vicious in the past. Though a very uneasy topic, sometimes they were even able to share their pasts with one another.

_"She's a nice woman, I think."_ Falesha had an interesting effect on them. It was obvious that both of them were very curious about their new family member. When they thought they had only each other, another person was added to the mix. It was hard to think that somebody else could become close to them. Harry's track record with family members had not been good. In fact, he was fairly worried about whether or not she would share the same fate as those before her. Draco seemed just as wary, though it was more of whether or not she was trustworthy.

_"I lived through that hell for sixteen years. So don't tell me that I don't know what'll happen if he finds me there."_ There were things that happened to him that he sometimes wasn't willing to talk about. When Lucius was brought up, Draco could be rather tightlipped. He had only spoken of how Lucius treated him in-depth once. The worst night Draco had ever been through when it came to Lucius' beatings. After that though, he'd only say that he wanted Lucius to pay for his sins.

_"I really didn't want her to come. I didn't want any of you to. This could be incredibly dangerous." _At one point in time, it would've been far from Draco's mind to worry about the welfare of The Trio. But that was back when he was a Malfoy and had nothing but pure hate coming from him, at least that's how it was supposed to appear. As a Black, or really a Potter, he was much more sincere and protective of the people around him. Especially when it came to his family or Hermione.

_"If he's here, there are only four rooms he would be in. The den, his office, the cigar room, or the parlor."_ That night at the Malfoy Manor had to be one of the most interesting nights Harry had been through, which is saying something since he had been in so many dangerous and mysterious situations in the last six years. It started out well, with an incredible driving experience in the car of Harry's dreams. The Manor was awe inspiring, if you forget the fact that Lucius lived inside it for his entire life. Or that all of his racist ancestors were fast asleep on the walls, kept inside portraits. Then everything went haywire; Lucius was still inside, along with two cloaked Death Eaters who were trying to kill Hermione.

_"What about Blaise?" _In a moment of brave sacrifice, Blaise threw himself in the way of the death curse to save Hermione, likely so that Draco and Harry would be able to save the good wizards and witches. He had strived to be one himself, but had been sucked in by his parents to do something he didn't believe he was capable of. In giving his life up, he made up for his mistakes. He would forever be remembered as a friend and not the boy who put Harry's brother's life on the line for his own benefit.

_"Can we see Ron?"_ Though Draco wasn't exactly friends with Ron, they'd certainly made progress in the recent future. Sharing conversations about Quidditch and the many incredible, popular players. They were actually able to stand near one another without any insults, which was a far cry from last year. Or really even the beginning of their seventh year, given that Ron started out very angry with Draco's existence as a Potter. Harry briefly wondered how his best friend would react upon hearing the news of Draco's death.

_"If I go down, keep going. I'll get Hermione out of here, I wage my life on it." _Death. It had all happened so quickly. Draco had kept his promise and in the process lost his life. After a long battle using their wits, navigating a forest, and fighting off their personal demons, they still had to duel against the two Death Eater girls who had a serious need to kill Hermione. By the end, they thought they had made it. Completing each task and getting out with everyone alive, they really thought the worst was over. But life is deceiving, as is death.

_"You're all looking at this the wrong way. Think of it more as me giving back for my past mistakes." _There were some things you can't be forgiven for. Six years of pain and hate didn't matter to Harry anymore. As far as he was concerned, the Draco that had been his enemy since first year, wasn't his brother. That was a whole different person who was no longer alive, but he wasn't killed by Snape. He wasn't lying on the bed in front of Harry, pale and dead. He was someone who died when his mother was killed by Lucius. He was someone who no longer held any position inside of the Draco that Harry had come to love as a brother. They were two different people, and Harry was crying on the dead body of his brother, not his foe._ "I am your brother. We'll always be family." _

_"When I'm gone. You take care of her. Don't take your eyes off her for a minute."_ There are some people in life who affect you in way unlike any other. Hermione Granger was one of those people. With her vast knowledge, her understanding nature, and her internal and external beauty; she was someone who almost anyone could love. But there was no one that Harry would rather his best friend love than Draco. There was no one that Harry thought Draco deserved more than Hermione. Love is a strange emotion. It can attack you at your most vulnerable moment and beat you down until your weak and frail. Or it can bloom and take you on a wild ride of pure emotion and devoted entirety to one person.

"_I love her, Harry." _In Draco and Hermione's case, it was a little of both. They were far too consumed with worry over whether or not they would ruin their friendship to understand that they both wanted more. In loving each other so much, they had fallen to the far depths of pain. Without Draco, it was likely that Hermione would lose more than she could handle. Draco wasn't able to let her die for him so he sacrificed himself instead. Had she been the one who died that night, he wouldn't have lived much longer.

_"If I had a choice, I'd live forever. You're the best brother I could've ever asked for."_ We're not given a choice when it comes to life or death. We are given an unsure amount of time. We never know how long we have but we all choose to believe we'll last forever, or somewhere near it. Harry only had eight weeks with Draco and there was nothing he wanted more than to have fifty years to make up for what they'd lost. But time is tricky and he had no way to turn it back or change it.

_"I don't want to spend my last moments wishing for a miracle. I want to die happy." _Instead of wasting his last moments near his brother, he instead let his true emotions show. He cried his broken heart out, forgetting that he was surrounded by people. He thought of everything he could that concerned his brother. His sarcastic smirk and rumble of laughter. His adoring looks directed at Hermione and twin moments with Harry. The way he spoke of Narcissa with a son's love and the sound of the term 'dad' when he spoke of James. Most importantly, he remembered that Draco considered him a brother. He thought of how protective Draco could be of him. How understanding and caring he was towards him in the last few weeks.

Looking up, he stared at his brother's somber face. "Good-bye Jamie," he whispered.

* * *

Hermione couldn't breath; her air was coming in short and spasmic inhales. Her eyes were swarmed with warm tears and her mind was clouded with fear and indescribable sadness. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. With Draco, things had become comfortable and safe. She couldn't remember what it was like before him and she wasn't sure she wanted to. She wasn't ready to go back to a life without him. Part of her was sure that he was going to be around forever. He had promised and she believed him.

"I want to be here. But I can't. I'll never leave you though. I swear I'll always be here."

Shaking her head, Hermione whimpered against him. "Make it stop," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger?" one of the professors asked in the background.

"Look, Granger, I know I've been a real prat in the past... but this year's different."

"You were right," she told him, quietly. "This year was entirely different."

"I'm not Draco **Malfoy **anymore and I'm going to prove that."

"I know that now." Hermione nodded. "You're nothing like the Malfoy's."

"I won't be torturing every person who so much as looks at me. Especially your trio. I'm just going to be me and do what I want. I guess I don't even know who I really am."

"You're a great person." Hermione closed her eyes, the tears becoming too painful. "You're kind and loving." She shook her head. "You aren't anything like Lucius wanted you to be."

"I supposed I've always wanted a real family too."

"You were a wonderful brother to Harry." She sighed, shakily. "If I hadn't known you were enemies before than I never would've guessed it now."

"What if I'm not as good as I want to be?"

"That's impossible, because you're better than most people are." She sobbed, clenching her teeth. "You and Harry have to be the bravest boys I've ever known."

She had no idea that she sounded like a mad woman. Had she known, she likely wouldn't have cared. It hurt too much to wonder about how things sounded in the real world. She was stuck in between reality and the past. Her mind was bringing her back to the moments she shared with him. She simply didn't want to be around in the world that he wasn't part of.

"My mother is dead because of me. He killed her, trying to kill me. I should've been the one on that floor."

"No." She inhaled deeply. "No you weren't supposed to die. Not then and not now." She whimpered. "Why did you have to die?" She shook her head vehemently. "Why?"

"Just let me hold you a little while longer."

Hermione wiped at her eyes, her lips quivering. "I'd let you hold me forever," she whispered. "I want you to hold me forever." She swallowed, painfully.

"You said that if you weren't up by eight, I was to wake you by any means necessary."

"You can jump on the bed and wake me up anytime you want to." She nodded. "I won't even get mad. As early as you want." Her hands ran through her hair, tugging on it, angrily. "Just wake up, Draco. Please."

"Who does Hermione fall in love with in the end?"

"She falls in love with you," she breathed. "Only you. Never anybody else."

"Stay with me. Just until I fall asleep."

"I'd stay with you forever if you'd just wake up from this." Her head fell, the tears the were running from her eyes slipped to the end of her nose. "Wake up from death," she mumbled, shaking her head. "I know it's impossible."

She looked up from the top of her eyes, staring at his face. "I'm supposed to be smart right." She nodded. "I'm supposed to understand that you're gone and there's no way you can come back." She sighed. "Or, if I'm really as smart as they say, I should know how to revive you."

"Love is enough: though the world be a-waning,  
And the woods have no voice but the voice of complaining,  
Though the skies be too dark for dim eyes to discover  
The gold-cups and daisies fair blooming thereunder,  
Though the hills be held shadows, and the sea a dark wonder,  
And this day draw a veil over all deeds passed over,  
Yet their hands shall not tremble, their feet shall not falter:  
The void shall not weary, the fear shall not alter  
These lips and these eyes of the loved and the lover."

"I wish I had told you sooner." She swallowed, her eyes falling shut. "I wasn't sure for so long, but then it was so obvious." She shook her head, willing everything away. "I don't think I'll ever love anyone like I've loved you."

"Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

"Not anymore," she said, shaking her head. "It's never going to be alright."

"I could've lost you last night. I don't know what I would've done if you..."

"What am I supposed to do?" she shouted in anguished pain. "What do I do now? Without you?" She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and forth for a moment.

"Any night with you is wonderful."

"Come back to me," she pleaded quietly.

"I want to talk to you. Later. When all of this is over. I want to tell you something."

"I didn't even get to hear what you wanted to tell me," she said mournfully. "I'll never get to talk to you again." She shook her head. "I can't do this without you. I can't be here without you."

"Will you forget about everyone else in this room and just... be with me. Pretend that I'm the only one here."

"Only you," she agreed, nodding. "Nobody else but you."

She briefly wondered if she was losing her mind. Was this what happened when love died? Did your mind leave too? Did you wither away to a mindless person who simply lives in the world with their loved one? Was she to become one of those patients in St. Mungo's? Waiting for death so she could be reunited with him.

"I'll never leave you."

"You liar," she said angrily. "You left me!" she shouted. "You're gone and you're not coming back!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

"I don't want you to be sorry," she cried. "I want you to be alive." Her hands lifted and covered her ears as she shook her head.

"One day this isn't going to hurt so much."

Her hands curled into fists and fell to her sides. "It's always going to hurt," she murmured, sniffling.

"One day you are going to be happy and find your prince. And he's going to treat you better than anybody ever could."

"I did find my prince," she breathed. "You were him." Reaching out, Hermione stroked his cooling cheek. "Nobody could treat me better than you." She sighed, her shoulders shook. "All I wanted was you."

"You'll notice he's not as handsome as me, but that's because nobody is. Not even my twin."

"That's true," she chuckled, her voice hitching. Her fingers danced over his lips.

"Should we do something?" McGonagall asked, concerned. "She's talking to herself."

"Kiss me. I can't think of a better way to leave this world."

Leaning up, Hermione pressed her mouth against his once more. Her tears fell full force onto his face.

"Hermione, dear," McGonagall said behind her.

Pulling back, Hermione simply stared at Draco's still body. Ignoring her professor completely, she simply stared at him. Part of her was waiting for him to wake up. Waiting for his eyes to open and his mouth to curl into a smile at her. For him to sit up and wrap her in his arms.

"Albus, I don't know what to do," McGonagall called back to him.

Reaching out, Dumbledore put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Miss Granger, I think it's time for us to leave Draco to Madame Pomfrey." He stared down at her sadly. "There's nothing we can do now."

"No," Hermione yelled. "Don't touch me. I'm not leaving him."

"But Hermione," McGonagall tried. "You have to understand," she said, shaking her head. "Draco's gone."

"No he's not," she sobbed. "He can't be."

"Hermione?" Reaching out, Lupin tried to pull her away carefully. His eyes stared down at the body of the boy he hadn't had a chance to know. His face was curled in sad despair. Shaking his head, he had to look away.

"He promised me." She crumpled over Draco, ignoring their pulling hands. "He promised me he'd never leave me."

"Oh dear," McGonagall mumbled, placing her hand against her cheek.

"Leave her be," Harry told them. "Just... leave her alone." Looking up to them, his eyes were broken and red. "Please," he pleaded.

Kneeling beside Harry, Falesha stared at the pale face of her dead Godson. "I- I don't know what to say," she murmured. "I didn't even get to know him." She shook her head, her mouth quivering. "I should've told you sooner." She inhaled sharply. "At least then I would've had a chance with you both."

Leaning over Draco's body, she took his hand and cried on him. "I'm sorry, Jamie," she mumbled. "Please forgive me," she asked, shaking her head.

The three people who loved him most, wept over his still body. Their shoulders shook with agonized pain. Drops of unrestrained sorrow fell down their cheeks. The room had fallen silent around them.

Draco's body began to shake, causing the three mourners to pull away confused. Rising from his bed a few inches, his red wound began to glow with a bright pink light. His hands fell down beneath him, holding Falesha and Hermione's. His chest rose and fell. A drawn out inhale of breath sounded throughout the quiet room.

Standing up beside him, Hermione, Harry, and Falesha stared at him in shock. Tears fell from their eyes unnoticed.

"I don't understand," Hermione murmured.

"Draco?" Harry asked, shaking his head.

* * *

_**A/N **Sorry that this took a couple of days. And I'm sorry to anybody who was really upset over the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope to post against really soon! But I can't promise a certain day. I'll hopefully have my own computer hooked up at my new apartment (yay me!) and then I'll post regularly again! Thank you all for reading, I hope you've enjoyed it thus far._


	27. Change

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"I like what you've done with this story. I know that it must be hard to have to create a Harry Potter world that you don't know very much about in the first place, and then to top it all off, you've added in a character, and changed characters, and they are still believable and likeable, so it's qiute a feat, and I really like and admire what you've written. it's absolutely FABULOUS!" - **galloping-goose**_ of FanFiction net.

**Thank you so much to the following reviewers:** _The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, Serpent91, Mollie R. Moony, Hotkat144, pen-behind-my-ear, StarArrow, ginnyfan88, CL, Elo Baby, grissomsgirl176, Kelsy, flamingoesrock, Golden Angel71, Ade 22, chocolateriku, Addicted2Love, dragoneyes5000, Aisling Jace, DeJai Patrelli, AnimeAlexis, bluedragonflyofdestiny, dmone, kiss me you idiot, guani, joanravolo75, Steviepants, Slytherin-Ice-Queen22, Syaza, mike-tike-tofu, nosie, SiriuslyPadfoot's Gal, Dragon 3712, HelloLonely, queenofthesporks, alexis, Lady-Jules, tiffany2321, Hermione Granger Fanatic, DMwissmissHG, Pau-0803, DhrCrazy228, the witch and the saint, britttney, Piper, pegasusbabi, irishpiratess, FanFiction net fan, Kayree, frankie girl, baby .puppy, __Maki-sama, Anne, Never Forget xl3, Cant-take-the-sky-from-me, .trapped in my little green shell., Sancia Chrislaine, HaliJade Snape, witch-cat-magic, Dizi 85, DHrFan, bumblebeegonecrazy, **Feltonluver4eva**, **wonderlandgirl,** **Cullenfreak,** **DCoD, Rachel Lupin, fierysoulgirl,** _and _especially_ **_galloping-goose_** and_ **NeraMedia!**_

**A/N Hey!** To all of you who might've been confused:

**1.** Harry lived when Draco died because **Harry was in his animagus form!** It is shown as a barrier from their twinhood, because they're seperate animals!

**2.** _"also is there going to be a funeral for Ron?"_ I'm not exactly sure why this question was asked... I'm sorry if there was any misunderstanding about the state of Ron; he's very much alive!

**3.** This is certainly not the last chapter! I have lots more to write! I'm very glad that you're all enjoying it. I'm so happy with how well it's being taken and how much you've all liked it. I'm really, very happy that Draco has been accepted as I've written him and that you all seem to really love him now.

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing; on with the story!**

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

As Draco's body lowered to the bed, he began coughing uncontrollably. Sitting up suddenly, his eyes shot open. Inhaling sharply, his throat constricted painfully. With a heaving chest, he looked around, blinking rapidly. "Harry?" he asked, staring at his brother in confusion. "What are you doing here? Where are they?" His voice was deep and scratchy.

"Where are who?" Professor Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Mum and dad," he replied, blinking his distracted eyes again. "I was- And they were- And there was Sirius- I don't-"

"You saw them?" Falesha asked, her voice low in awe.

"How is he alive?" Hermione whispered her question, staring at him with tear ridden eyes.

"You'd be surprised just how powerful tears of love can truly be," Dumbledore told her, winking briefly. "It is a very old but strong spell. It can be found in the Restricted section of the library, somewhere you often find yourself," he said, smiling. "It's called_ Potissimum Amor Lacrimo_. Only those who love the person the absolute most can revive the dead. Their tears must come in contact with whatever killed them." He shook his head. "It has only been successful three times in its 15,000 year existence."

"I've heard of it," McGonagall said, nodding. "It's incredibly tricky. A stipulation is that the people who are doing the spell actually can't know they're doing it. That way the magic of love is at it's most pure and real state." She inhaled slowly and sighed. "Albus, did you know this would happen?"

"I had my hopes, Minerva," he replied, staring at the four people in front of him.

"So you're saying that our _tears_ revived him?" Harry asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Yes, I am," the Headmaster said.

"But I thought the dead couldn't come back," he said, shaking his head. "I thought once they were gone that was it. There were no more chances."

"In most cases that is very true, Harry." Dumbledore sighed, sadly. "Understand that were it possible, we would've saved your parents, Sirius, and Mr. Zabini. However, they died from the killing curse and there is no way to bring them back from that."

"Where's Mother?" Draco called out, shaking his head. "Where's dad and mum?" His eyes shot around, confused. "I want to talk to Sirius, where is he?"

"Oh dear," Madame Pomfrey said, holding her hand against his face. "He appears to have a high fever." Hurrying away, she came back with a spell. Lifting Draco's head, she drained the bright pink liquid down his throat. Within seconds, he fell back to the bed in a deep slumber.

"All an effect of coming back to life, I'm afraid," Dumbledore explained. Turning to the three people surrounding his bed, he looked around at them. "When he awakens later, he's going to have a lot of questions. He's going to likely be distraught, confused, and incredibly upset." He sighed, looking down. "He did pass over; I have no doubt of that. Meaning he has seen the other side. In fact, time could've passed a whole lot faster there."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked, his brow furrowing. "That he believes he's still there? With them? That he doesn't realize he's alive?"

"Yes, Harry." The Headmaster nodded slowly. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Hermione lay quietly on the small cot beside Draco's bed. Harry had gone to get them something to eat; it was long past lunch but they hadn't left the Hospital Wing all morning. The professors had all gone away to their classes. She briefly smiled at remembering the sweet kiss Falesha left on Draco's forehead.

Harry hadn't said much while he sat with her, waiting for Draco to wake up. He simply stared at his brother with a pensive expression creasing his face. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind. What Dumbledore has said was very important; if Draco still believed he was dead, than was he really willing to come back to this world? Not to mention the fact that Draco had the chance to meet his and Harry's parents. That had to be a fairly painful thought for Harry, given that he'd wanted nothing more than the chance to meet James and Lily since he was old enough to understand he was without them.

Hermione was also confused as to how she should be feeling. Though she was overcome with happiness that he was alive, she didn't know how she was supposed to talk to him. How was she going to tell him that because of her he wasn't with his Mother, who he missed so very deeply, and the parents he had been wondering about? How was she to explain that her selfish need for him to live had taken him away from heaven?

Part of her mind fought that he wanted to live; he had said that if he could, he would. However, her other half was telling her that he accepted his fate. That he had finally seen the parents he had wondered about for two months. That he had the chance to meet his Godfather, Sirius. And then of course, that he was reunited with his Mother, Narcissa. So many beautiful meetings had probably happened and she was the cause of his being torn away from the people he had wanted to be with.

Sure, Draco wanted to be alive and with her and his brother, but there was a dark, gaping hole in him that screamed for his family. She didn't have to hear him say that he wanted them, just by looking at him, it was obvious that he yearned for more. It hurt to know that perhaps he was happier where he was, that she had ripped him away from it, but she couldn't help but feel warm knowing that he was breathing beside her.

The door burst open and her red-headed best friend stomped inside. Lifting her head from off of her curled arm, Hermione stared at him.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron shouted.

"Shh," she scolded.

Stopping in front of her, he quieted his voice. "What the blood hell?" he repeated.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Why didn't anybody tell me?" Ron threw his arms up into the air, annoyed. "Here I am, completely passed out on the floor of the boys' dorm rooms-" He shook his head; his face red and fuming. "And when I finally wake up, I find that not only has nobody told me to get to class but my best friends are currently in the Hospital Wing!"

Pacing, he crossed his arms. "You all left to fight in some crazy bleedin' challenge thing last night! Where," he raised his voice a few notches. "My friend is killed! Then, to top it all off, nobody even comes to tell me when he's come back to life! I-"

"Wait, Ron," Hermione stopped him, shaking her head. "Did you just call Draco your friend?"

"Yes," he shouted. "Does that really matter right now? I'm trying to yell about how angry I am." He rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, guy can't even rant without being interrupted," he mumbled to himself.

"But, I thought you really disliked him," she said, confused.

"Well," he trailed off, shaking his head. "That was before."

"Before what exactly?" She cocked her eyebrow in interest.

"Before we talked," he murmured.

"Talked?" She leaned in, staring at him.

"You see..." He began, thinking back to the conversation he and Draco had a few days prior.

Walking through the halls, Ron sighed with annoyance as he browsed the classrooms, looking for the raven hair of his best friend. He hadn't seen much of Harry in the past few weeks because of his new found brother. It had taken him awhile to finally be able to tell Harry that it bothered him how little time they hung out. But when Harry's apology was short-lived and went straight into another story about how his life has become better, Ron couldn't help but be somewhat upset.

The night before rung in his ears, which was probably why he was searching Harry out. Wanting to apologize for how he had reacted to Harry having a long lost Godmother and future family, he had been looking all over for the past hour. He knew that they were going to Hogsmeade for Hallowe'en Ball outfits and whatever else they wanted; he wasn't invited but he figured after an apology, he could tag along with them.

Nobody seemed to understand that he was losing a brother while Harry was gaining one. In the last six years, Harry had become a part of the Weasley family. It was only right for Ron to think of what he and his family would be losing when Harry left them for Draco and Professor Height. It was probably selfish, but it was hard to adapt to.

Draco had always been **Malfoy** or ferretboy. There was no friendship or understanding between them; in fact, he and Draco knocked heads possibly even more than he and Harry. Which made sense now, given that they were really brothers. In the past, Malfoy more of hated Harry because he was accepted and loved for being himself, while Draco had to deal with being someone he wasn't. Always fighting to be the opposite of who he really was.

Ron just couldn't see Draco when he looked at him, he only saw Malfoy. The boy who constantly belittled Hermione and her intelligence. The kid who's main reason for living was to put down Harry and his unfortunate past. The jerk who loved to list the reason why Ron and his family were so much less than all the other wizard families.

Finally giving up on finding Harry in one of the classrooms, he decided to venture over to the Head Common Room, a likely place for his best friend to inhabit. Fidgeting on his feet, he grimaced at the lady portrait hanging on the door.

"Password?" she asked, politely. A bright smile shone out to him.

Sighing, he mumbled, "**Altivolos.**"

The door slowly opened, allowing him entrance. Shuffling inside, he kept his head down and his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"He's not here," a male voice called to him. The sharp snap of a book closing pierced the room. "He's gone to drag Hermione from the library."

Looking up, Ron nodded shortly. Turning back to the door, he reached for the handle.

"Wait," Draco asked.

Hearing his footsteps, Ron berated himself for actually listening. Had he just left, he'd already be on his way, far from Draco and anything he had to say. Though Ron understood he was a better guy now and was certainly trying to be nice, he felt there was no reason to hang around and pretend to be buddy-buddy with one another.

Stopping a few feet away from him, Draco crossed his arms. "Can we talk?"

"'Bout what?" Ron asked, staring at the door handle.

"Me? Harry? You? I don't know. Anything?" he rattled off, quietly.

Sighing, Ron turned around and stared at him for a moment. "Alright." Instead of waiting to be asked to sit down, he simply walked over to one of the long, comfy couches and slumped into the cushions. "So..."

Sitting down on the chair across from him, Draco scratched the back of his neck and stared at the floor. "I know you don't like me," he started.

Ron looked up at him sharply. "I-"

"It's alright," he said, nodding his head. "I was the biggest prat to you known to man." He chuckled, sadly. "I can't even begin to apologize."

"You're right on that one," Ron muttered.

"Look," Draco said, looking up at him. "I know that you probably don't think I've changed, but-"

"That's not true," he interrupted, looking off somewhere.

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"I know you've changed." Ron shrugged. "I'm not blind, you know." He shook his head. "I know a lot more than you think. I know you treat Harry well." He frowned. "Like a real brother." He sighed, swallowing. "I know you love Mione and that you'd do anything for her."

Looking up at him slightly worried, Draco opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

Laughing lightly, Ron shook his head. "It's alright, I won't kill you." He lifted his shoulder in surprise. "In some weird way, I'm glad it's you. I mean, Mione is... something else." His eyes widened as he smiled briefly. "I always had my doubts about who she cared about. Lockhart, Krum... me," he said, laughing. "But, I guess you're different from the others."

"I don't understand," he said, quietly. "I thought I'd be the last person you wanted to see with her."

"That used to be completely true," Ron said, staring at him. "I hated you. I hated you more than you could ever possibly know." He clenched his jaw. "There were days when I wanted nothing more than to curse you into hell."

Showing no emotion, Draco simply listened.

"You ruined half of my days here at Hogwarts. You hurt the people who mattered most to me. You made me feel like less of a person, even though I knew that the only person who was less, was you." He shook his head.

"Ron, I-"

"No, I'm not finished," he cut him off. Inhaling deeply, he stared at Draco. "But the guy who did all of that, isn't you anymore. I get that. I get that your Harry's brother and likely the love of Mione's life." He sighed, loudly. Running his hand over his face, he closed his eyes for a moment. "I know that you and Harry are trying to build a relationship and become family. The only thing that bothers me, is that he was my family first and he's completely ready to just throw that away."

"No he's not," Draco corrected.

Lifting his hand away, Ron stared at Draco for an explanation.

"Look," Draco started. "I may be Harry's brother by blood and maybe one day he'll actually really see that in me... but you. You will always be his brother. It doesn't take the same parents or blood or anything like that. You'll be his brother until the very end and he wouldn't have it any other way."

"How do you know?" he asked, quietly.

Shrugging, Draco looked away. "Because as much as I've changed, I know some things won't ever. I'll never be better than you, Ron." He shook his head, slightly. "You've been his best friend and his brother for six years. I've only been this person for two months."

"You were this person all along, you just didn't show it, mate," Ron told him. Grinning, he tipped his head up. "You're right about never being better than me though. I bet I'd win by a mile during a one-on-one Quidditch game."

Laughing, Draco shook his head. "You wish," he said, snorting.

"You're on, Potter." He smirked. "Next Monday; me and you, on the Quidditch pitch."

"The night after the Ball? Hoping I'll be too tired to beat you?" He quirked his eyebrow.

"Fine. Make it Tuesday, just so you have no excuses when I wipe the field with you." He crossed his arms, grinning.

"You're on Weasley," he said. Standing up, Draco held his hand out to shake.

Reaching up, Ron clasped his hand. "Alright then."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Hermione said, glaring.

"Well it's not like I had much time," Ron reminded, rolling his eyes. "That same day we went to Malfoy Manor. The next day was the Ball and then I passed out. Remember?" The last word was said in a high, annoyed tone.

"So many things have happened in just a couple days," she said, quietly. Her eyes drifted away as her mind wandered in thought.

"Is he alright?" he asked. "I mean, dying and then coming back can't be easy."

"He doesn't know he's alive," she explained. "Well, we're pretty sure he doesn't anyway." Shaking her head, she wrapped her fingers around Draco's limp hand. "Dumbledore said he'll likely still think he's dead."

"What?" Ron asked, cocking his eyebrow. "But I thought he was only gone for a little while."

"He was. But Dumbledore thinks time may be different where he went, so he may have been there a lot longer than we think he's been." Biting her lip, she stared down at his sleeping figure for a moment. "We took him away from his Mother, James, Lily, and Sirius." She shook her head, looking down. "He'll never forgive us."

"You may have taken him away, but you also brought him back," Ron said; reaching out, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he would rather be alive and here with all of us, than dead."

"Maybe," she whispered.

Closing her eyes to stop her tears, she swallowed the emotion building in her throat. The burning drops slipped down her face, becoming cold against her neck. A warm hand cupped her cheek.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages," Draco's deep, scratchy voice reached her ears.

Opening her watery eyes, she looked down at his hazel gaze. Wrapping her hand around his wrist, she rubbed her thumb over his skin. "Don't ever leave me again."

Pulling her down, he wrapped his arms around her. While she sobbed, he rubbed her back softly. Kissing the top of her head, he stroked her hair. "I never did."

While Harry waited for Dobby to finish preparing the meals he had made, he leaned against a wall, deep in thought. It was hard to comprehend that he had lost and gained a brother in such a short period of time. He didn't know how to feel or what to think. He knew that he was happy Draco was alive but there was another part of him that was jealous of his death.

The only thing he'd ever wanted was given to his twin brother. The best friend who had been closer to him than anyone else was now his. Eight weeks had changed Hermione and Harry's relationship. They were still best friends, but she turned to Draco for comfort now. Then, he had to share the parents he hadn't even had the chance to know. And now, in death, Draco was given a chance to meet them. To see them, feel them, and love them.

How was he supposed to feel? Hadn't he given all of himself for his parents? Hadn't he tried his best to keep their memory alive and well? Hadn't he worked hard to defeat Voldemort in the name of his parents? Draco hadn't done that. Draco had been on _their_ side. He stood beside Lucius and actually considered life as a Death Eater. So he changed for two months, does that mean he's more deserving of meeting their parents?

Harry sighed, tugging at his hair angrily. His eyes closed, trapping his burning eyes behind them. His jaw clenched, his anger fusing through him. There was just so much going through his mind, he didn't know what to do, or who to talk to. He wanted his brother to be alive more than anything. In the moments he didn't have him, he was torn apart. But now knowing that Draco had their parents, even for a minute, made Harry's heart break. His confused mind was causing a throbbing headache.

When Dobby returned with the teetering stack of plates, Harry had to dart out and catch them from falling. Carrying the food back to the Hospital Wing, he had to remind himself to focus on where he was walking. As he passed a door, he heard hushed voices. Frowning, he leaned his head against the door.

"You know what to do?" A female voice asked.

"Of course," another girl said. "We make sure they're taken care of for good."

"Don't mess it up this time," the first person warned. "We can't afford to mess this up. The Dark Lord will kill us if we do."

"I won't. I know what'll happen," she huffed.

"Remember, you little Gryffindor traitor, if you ruin this for us, I'll personally kill you myself," the other ground out, viciously.

"I- Did you hear that?" she asked, worried.

Harry pulled back from the door, looking around quickly, he ran down the hall. Hiding behind a corner, the shadows hid him. He could hear the swift sound of the door being opened. Peeking around the corner, he stared at the two confused females. Voldemort's Death Eater duo. The girls who had threatened Hermione's life twice and taken her and Luna hostage. He couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be her.

* * *

A/N _Sorry for such a late update. Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews I've received! You're all **SO** wonderful. I hope to write again really, really soon. Please review; I always love to know what you think. Thanks!_

****

-Amanda


	28. New Life, Old Problems

**Review that offers insight to the story:**

_"Some stories are way too out of character in the beginning but this story hooks you and develops the characters with perfect timing. Not too slow, not too fast." - **purplecrazy2291**_ of FanFiction net.

**Thanks so much to the following reviewers:** _Hotkat144, Junsui, SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal, Dizi85, Kayree, Storyaddict, chocoalteriku, mindy, carly, Aisling Jace, grissomsgirl176, dmone, Ade22, Kandygurl4, archangle3000, kiss me you idiot, mov1aNg3l, frankie girl, Izzaliza, .trapped in my little green shell., Dragon 3712, DMwissmissHG, Never Forget xl3, **purplecrazy2291, Susan,****FanFiction net fan, Charisma, HelloLonely, outkasthpfanatic, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, Hecate goddess of Darkness, DCoD**_ and _especially **galloping-goose**_, _**DHrFan**_, **_Feltonluver4eva_**, **_Rachel Lupin_**, **_Cullenfreak_**, and **_NeraMedia_**.

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Twenty-Eight_

When three more girls joined the two standing before Harry, he stared at them in surprise; he didn't know how to react. Turning around, he ran towards the Hospital Wing. He had to tell his friends what had happened. His mind was clouded though; did he even know what had happened?

Her. Of all the girls in the entire school, she was the third most unlikely person to be a Death Eater. Third because Hermione and Luna were the first two improbable girls to ever betray the Light side. Harry couldn't wrap his mind around the concept. Just a few weeks ago, she had woken him from a deep slumber to talk. She wanted to know if he was sure he had made the right decision last year. If he was happy.

Why was she doing this? What had happened to make her change her perception of Voldemort and his followers so drastically? So many people would be hurt when they found out. He couldn't even imagine what kind of reactions this would draw.

When he reached the door to the Hospital Wing, he practically threw the plates of food on the ground. Gasping for air, he stared at the people in front of him. Everything he was going to say, all that he had seen, was pushed out of his mind. Draco was awake and that was all that mattered right now.

* * *

Noticing the distraught figure of his brother in the doorway, Draco sat up from his embrace with Hermione. Shaking his head, his mouth fell open. Sighing, he finally asked the question that had been plaguing him since he first woke up. "What am I doing here?" he questioned; his voice low and almost scared. 

"You're alive," Harry whispered.

"How?" Draco wondered, his brow furrowing.

"We brought you back," Hermione told him. "There's this really old spell that can revive the dead." Her voice fell away.

"I thought that was impossible." Draco's head shook back and forth; his eyes staring off somewhere random.

"So did we," Harry answered. Walking across the room, he slumped onto the cot on the other side of Draco's bed.

"It took our tears," Hermione explained, in a hushed tone. "Dumbledore said they could only come from those who truly loved you."

Looking up, he looked between his brother and the love of his life. "So it was you and Harry who resurrected me?"

"And Falesha," Harry told him. "We didn't know. McGonagall said we couldn't know about the spell so it would be at it's most pure and real state, or something like that."

"It sounds rather simple," he said, quietly.

"It was harder than you think." The raven haired boy bit his lip, his eyes becoming glassy.

Ron sat quietly, his chin resting in his hands.

"But it felt like I'd been gone for so long," he told them.

"An hour, I believe," Hermione said.

"It felt like it was forever though," Harry admitted. Looking around the quiet room, his shoulders slumped. "Where were you?" he wondered. "Were you really with them? With mum and dad?" His eyes watered, so he forced them shut. "With Sirius?"

Looking down, Draco clenched his jaw. "Yes," he murmured.

"Ron, maybe we should let them talk alone," Hermione said. Standing from the bed, she motioned for him to follow. Reaching down, she squeezed Draco's hand; he simply nodded shortly. While she passed Harry, she patted his shoulder.

The sound of the door being closed filled the silent room.

"What was it like?" Harry questioned.

"You don't want to know," Draco replied, shaking his head. Climbing off the bed, he paced the room.

"Tell me," Harry pleaded.

Without answering, Draco simply walked faster, turning his head back and forth.

"Tell me,"He shouted. "I want to know!"

"No," Draco yelled. Stopping, he turned to him, his face red and clenched. "It's only going to hurt you."

"How can it hurt me?" Harry jumped off the cot; he stomped towards his brother, shoving him. "I didn't get to see them! I never got the chance to talk to them, Draco!"

"I know!" With stiffened shoulders, he turned his head away. "Do you really want to know what they were like?" He looked back at him. "Do you really want to know how it felt?" His voice broke. "To know how much they care. How good it felt to be held by them?"

Shoving Harry back, he stared at him. "Huh? Do you want to know what it's like not to have them now? Not to have mum and dad tell me they always loved me. To hear them say they knew I would be an incredible son." Shaking his head, he wiped at the stream of tears falling from his eyes. "You don't know how much this hurts."

"I know it hurts not to have them," Harry said through clenched teeth. "I've known what I was missing for sixteen years."

"No you haven't." Draco sighed, sadly. "You have no idea what you were missing." Running his hands over his face, he swallowed. "You don't know what they're like. You don't know how they sound or what it feels like to be right in front of them. To be so close, you can actually touch them. You can't remember their hugs or the way mum looks when she smiles." He let all of his air out in a heavy exhale. "You don't know them."

"I know enough to love them," Harry shouted, shoving him away. "I know that I wanted to meet them. That it's all I've ever wanted!"

"I know that," Draco yelled. "Don't you think if I could've given that to you, I would have?" Lifting his hands up to his chest, he pointed at himself. "Do you think I wanted to die? Do you think I wanted to leave here so I could meet them?" Reaching out, he pushed his brother back again. "You think I left here thinking that seeing them would be better than being here with you? With Hermione?"

Twisting his face into anger, Harry glared at him. "I think you were happy to be there. I think you got something you didn't even deserve."

"Didn't deserve?" Draco nodded, looking down to the ground. "No, I didn't deserve it. Because I'm just a Death Eater's son, right?" Stepping forward, Draco stared into his brother's eyes with deadly anger. "I'm not a Potter," he snarled. "I'm not your brother, or Lily and James son. I'm Lucius'. Right?"

Staring at him, Harry simply clenched his jaw.

"Go ahead, say it." His eyes thinned, viciously. "Say my name, Harry. Draco _Malfoy_. Right? That's who you still think I am." His voice was loud and pained.

Looking away, Harry grimaced.

"Say it," Draco screamed at him. Grabbing Harry's shirt, he pushed him back until he was against a wall. "Say my name!"

"It's Jamie!" Harry shouted. "James Potter, just like out father."

His breathing was labored, his face was red and contorted in dissipating anger. Draco slowly let his brother go. "Then why didn't I deserve this?" he asked, staring at him searchingly.

"I wanted them," Harry told him, angrily. "I wanted my parents. For sixteen years, I lived with a family that hated me! All I ever wanted was my mum and dad."

"They're mine too," Draco reminded. Pulling away, he leaned his back against the wall, sliding down it, he sat on the floor. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he placed his forehead against his knees.

"You had a mother," Harry said, his voice low. "You had someone who truly loved you."

"And I lost her!" Staring up at him with broken eyes, Draco's mouth curled into a grimace.

The room fell into a turbulent silence.

Sliding down the wall, Harry sat beside his brother. "I want to know what it was like," he told him. "To really have them."

"It's going to hurt you," Draco said. "It's only going to make you want them more."

"I still want to know," he replied, quietly.

Sighing loudly, Draco closed his eyes. Licking his lips, he opened his mouth but no sound came out. Leaning his head back against the wall, he blinked a few times. "It was incredible," he breathed. Smiling briefly, he thought back to the moment he died.

It was warm; the light that encased him. He couldn't see anything but yellow and white surrounding him. For a moment, it almost felt like he was blind but then colour swarmed him.

There was a tall brown stone house in front of him. Welcoming green grass covered the front yard, on each side of the cement walkway leading to the door. Flowerbeds were filled with dozens upon dozens of various plants. A white picket fence ran around the yard; a common mark of a family home.

Walking hesitantly though the gate and following the path, he raised his hand to knock on the white door. Before his hand reached the wood, the entrance opened of its own accord. Stepping inside, his eyes scanned the area before him.

Hardwood floors ran through the spacious house. An elegant set of stairs ran up the side of the wall, leading to the second floor. To one side was a homely living room, a small blue couch and armchair adorned it. A small fireplace sat on one side of the area, beside a tall and wide bookcase.

On his other side, the sunlight poured into a sweet dining room. A round table was set in the middle, four chairs surrounding it. An entranceway led to a warm kitchen. It wasn't anything rich or showing of high society. It was a real home, filled with the things a normal family would own.

Making his way up the stairs, he walked down the hall to the three doorways. Opening one, he stuck his head inside and looked around. Two small cradles sat in the center of the blue wallpapered bedroom. Small witches and wizards flew majestically around the walls; every once in a while they'd wave or smile at him. Moving over to look down at the small beds, he felt the smallest noise would ruin the soft silence around him.

Burgundy blankets and gold pillows lay on the bottom of the cribs. Small, stuffed brooms were leaning against the wooden bars. Instead of a mobile hanging above, there was an on-going Quidditch game being played in the air. A small grin tugged at his lips.

A creak sounded in the background, turning Draco stared at the two people in front of him in shock. "Dad? Lily?" He turned back and forth between them.

"Son," James choked out, swallowing.

"My little Jamie," Lily cried, her eyes watering. Hurrying across the floor, she wrapped her arms around him.

Her soft red hair breezed across his neck. At first he was at a loss as to what to do. Before he could really comprehend his actions, his arms had wrapped around her small form. Holding her tightly, he felt her shake as she wept in his arms. She smelled lightly of spring flowers. His eyes fell closed; tears pricking their way to the surface.

Walking to them, James placed a hand against his wife's back and another on Draco's shoulder. He smiled but it fell away as he shook his head, his messy black hair falling all over. His face was swarmed with emotion; his hazel eyes became glossed behind his glasses. "We meant for you to have so much."

"I had enough," Draco told him, nodding. "I had my Mother."

Pulling away, Lily wiped her tears. "Narcissa?"

"Yes," Draco agreed.

"She was... good to you?" The beautiful woman asked, her mouth quivering. "She loved you?"

"Very much," he answered honestly.

"Good." Lily nodded shortly, her eyes falling shut. "Good," she breathed.

"But what of Lucius?" James asked.

Turning away, Draco simply shook his head.

"Oh Jamie," Lily murmured, sadly. "Please, tell me he didn't hurt you." She sniffled, her voice breaking.

"I'm fine," he told them. "Well, I was fine. Now, I guess I'm dead."

His parents simply looked at him mournfully.

"It wasn't Lucius," he told them. "It was Snape."

"Why?" James asked.

"It's a long story." Draco shrugged.

"What do we have but time?"

Sighing, Draco told them of his and Harry's latest adventure. The escapade that caused his death. The journey that ripped him away from his brother and Hermione. Sweet and lovely Hermione. Simply thinking of her made his heart tear.

Shaking her head, Lily sighed softly. "You've been through so much."

"Harry's been through more," he told them. "I bet he'd give anything to be here with you."

Reaching up, she cupped his cheek. "You and him became close, even after being separated for so many years." She shook her head. "I know you two hated each other for some time."

Draco frowned. "It was a hard thing to understand; an enemy becoming a brother."

"You two were the closest brothers possible as babies," James told him, grinning. "We could hardly separate you for even a minute."

"I guess things changed," he replied, sighing.

"You must miss him," Lily commented.

"I do," he agreed. "More than I knew I could."

"And her." She tipped her head to the side knowingly.

Looking up at his biological mother quickly, Draco simply stared.

"It only makes sense that you love her," she explained. "To give your life for someone you were raised to hate." She shook her head. "It must be terribly hard to be away from her."

Unable to speak, he nodded his head shortly. Tearing his watery eyes away, he stared at the cribs.

Inhaling deeply, James began walking around the room. "Your mum wanted the room to be less about Quidditch and more about learning."

Smiling briefly, Draco's eyes scanned the area once more. "I like it." Walking to a small white bookshelf, he kneeled down beside it. Pulling a few soft-cover, thin books out, he read the titles. The Wizard and his Broom, Brothers Who Follow Rules Get the Rewards, and Mommy Knows Best made him smile. Standing up, he held the last one out. "My Mother read this to me until I was five."

Looking at James, Lily's eyes crinkled.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, sorrowfully. "It's hard not to call her that."

"No, I understand." The red haired woman smiled slightly. "It's hard to love a woman you don't know."

Sighing, he looked away. "I don't know how to feel."

Clearing her throat, she tried to give him a reassuring smile. "When you were just a baby, you used to curl my hair around your tiny fingers," Lily told him. "Harry always stuck it in his mouth," she said, laughing. "But you, you'd just hold it tightly in your grasp. Like you were afraid that if you let go, I'd go away."

Smiling, Draco reached out and took a tendril of her hair. "I wish I had the chance to know you."

"I wish you did too," she whispered.

Staring at her for a moment, he was forced to look away when the emotional aspect was pulling at him too much. Changing the subject, he tried to feel more at ease. "I met Falesha," he told them. "She seems like a very kind woman."

"She is," Lily agreed. "She watched over you and Harry very carefully."

"My sister loved you both very much," James said. "Is she well?"

"As far as I can tell," Draco said. "She... took Sirius' death very hard."

"I see." He nodded, sadly.

"You didn't meet Sirius though, did you?" James asked.

Draco shook his head. "No. He died before I had the chance."

Walking to a window, he leaned against the wall and stared outside. "Things changed so much." Clenching his jaw, he glared at the floor. "I only had two months with Harry."

"How did you find out?" James asked.

"My Mother told me," he explained. "And then Lucius tried to kill me." He sighed, running his hand over his hair.

"Tried?" Lily questioned.

"My Mother stepped in front of his curse," he breathed.

Lily gasped, quickly covering her hand with her mouth. Shaking her head, her eyes fell closed.

Wrapping his arms around his wife, James looked at his son mournfully. "Seems the Dark side never stops killing those we love."

"Harry and I were supposed to stop Voldemort," he said, thinking back. "I was supposed to help bring him down and help the Light side win." Turning to them, his brow furrowed. "Why was I in the prophecy if I'm not even alive to see it through?"

"I'm afraid I don't have any answers to your questions," James said, honestly.

"You died for us," Draco said, quietly. "And I've failed. I should've fought harder. I should've lived so that I could make sure he didn't win."

"This isn't your fault," Lily told him sternly. "You've done nothing wrong. You died saving the person you love."

"It's how it's always been," James said simply. "For us, love is everything. Family, friends." He reached out, stroking his wife's cheek. "You and Harry were that which we loved most; we died hoping you'd be safe."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Lily told him. "I'd die a million times for you and Harry to live." She shook her head. "My sons mean more to me than anything else." Her mouth curled into a smile, her eyes still wet and gleaming with love and sadness.

Holding their arms out, they beckoned Draco to them.

Walking slowly, he let them embrace him and finally permitted himself to feel. He let himself melt into their arms. He let their love pour over him. He allowed his parents to hold their son.

"They're all that I thought they'd be," Harry said, his voice soft and quiet. "Loving, welcoming, warm, and kind." He sighed, shaking his head. "What was it like? To have them hug you."

"It's hard to explain," Draco admitted. "It was comforting. Kind of like I was shielded from everything."

Nodding, Harry stared off at some distant point in the room. "And her smile?"

"It was beautiful," he said, grinning. "Sweet and warm. It amazed me just how much it made me happy." Turning to his brother, his smile fell away. "I'm sorry."

Looking back to Draco, Harry's brow furrowed. "Sorry for what?"

"I know you wanted to see them. I know that it must really hurt to know that I got what you wanted." He shook his head. "I meant what I said though, if I could've given it to you, I would have."

Nodding his head, Harry's jaw clenched for a moment. "I know."

"They really love you," he told him, sincerely.

"And you," he agreed. Standing up from the floor, Harry swallowed. "I'm not really up to talking about this anymore." Shaking his head, he stared at the door. "I'm sure Hermione really wants to see you, so maybe I should let her in."

Nodding, Draco stood up too. "Alright."

Walking to the door, Harry looked back at him. "I'm glad you're alive," he said. "I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come back."

Looking down for a moment, Draco didn't know what to say. "I'm glad I'm back too."

With a short nod, Harry left through the Hospital Wing doors.

A short moment later, Hermione slowly made her way inside. Looking around uncertainly, she shifted back and forth on her feet.

Crossing the room, Draco wrapped his arms around her tightly. Closing his eyes, he simply melted against her. "I missed you," he told her. "Merlin, I missed you so much."

Sobbing against him, she couldn't speak. Her hands tightened in his hair and clutched at his shirt-covered back.

Pulling back, he stared down into her eyes. Cupping her cheek, he rubbed his thumb over her skin.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" he wondered, confused. "You didn't do anything."

"First you die because of me, then I take you away from your parents and Narcissa." She shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" He shook his head. "That wasn't your fault. You didn't make Snape attack me."

"But you died because he wanted to kill me and you wouldn't let him." Her tears streamed down her face. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have died at all. You wouldn't miss them like you must now." She sobbed, inhaling gulps of air. "Then we tore you away from them. I tore you away from heaven."

Shaking his head vehemently, Draco tipped her head up to him. "You are my heaven."

Closing her burning eyes, Hermione's knees fell from beneath her.

Catching her, Draco held her up against him. Pressing his head against hers, he simply enjoyed the sensation of having her in his arms. "I love you," he whispered.

Tipping her head back, she stared into his hazel eyes. Leaning up, she pressed her lips against his in a soft, warm embrace. "I love you too," she said, softly.

Wiping her tears away with his thumb, he moved his face down for another kiss. This time, holding her mouth captive for much longer. Their lips tangled in a mixture of love and desperate need for one another. His fingers wrapped around her hair, while his other hand moved down to cup the curve of her neck.

Love is a complicated emotion. Draco had grown up knowing two things about it: his mother wanted it for him and he had been searching for it for quite some time. For a long while, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to have it for himself. Love didn't seem to fit in with the ideal lifestyle of a Death Eater, which of course was what he was raised to be. But then she came into his life. Like an inconceivable dream, she had blown him away.

It wasn't just how beautiful she was. Though she held the face of an angel and the body of a masterpiece only an artist could truly capture. Her small curves, her sweet smile, the way her eyes lit up, made his heart swell with more than he could really comprehend.

Her mind and her bold nature were more to add to the ongoing list of why Draco couldn't help but love Hermione. Her grades were the highest, not only because she read every book imaginable, but because she strived to know everything. Though this had at one time been something he practically loathed about her, it had become something he truly admired.

Her laughter made him warm. It wasn't that feeling you get when you were around friends and all sharing a joke; it was more of a feeling that encased him. An emotion that only she achieved for him. Even in his darkest moments, he was sure that her happiness and joy in a simple laugh would pull him from any looming sadness that might have otherwise swarmed him.

When she held him, he felt better. He wasn't one for hugging; it seemed a stupid ritual that most people did when they felt they hadn't shown enough emotion or care for one another. He had only ever felt comfortable hugging his Mother. But Hermione, with her simple embrace held so much more than any of those other people who had tried before her. When everything seemed at a loss, her arms around him made it all seem less important.

It still surprised him that at one time he had hated her. Looking at her now, feeling her, he couldn't understand where the old and bitter emotion had come from. He couldn't remember how it felt to hurt her, hate her, or despise all that she stood for. It was as if those memories were that of the boy he used to be. Trapped inside a mind he no longer possessed. He wasn't that boy anymore, he wasn't anyone like that.

There was nothing but love and adoration for her inside him; he couldn't imagine life without her. In the time he had spent with his family, she had been in his mind constantly. Her brown eyes, her freckled nose, her warm smile. All he wanted, was to know that she would be his forever.

However, life is a tricky mess that never gives you all that you want. And Draco knew what had to happen. He died for her. Her life had already been threatened twice in the time he had left the Malfoy name behind. It had only been two months and the thought of her actually dying during one of the next attacks was just too much to bear. He wouldn't always be there to save her. Harry wouldn't always be around to shield her. Though Hermione was the smartest witch alive, there were ways for her to die that she couldn't stop.

It would be his fault. It would all be on him if she were to die. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she was gone. He could hardly stand the thought of himself dying only because he knew he wouldn't have her. He was selfish in one way; he wanted her to live so he could love her. So he could spare himself from not having her; the pain that would surely take him over was more than he knew he could take. Another part of him said that he would disappear forever if he knew she'd be alright. He'd live in a sorrow filled depression but at least he'd find comfort in knowing that she was still alive.

He knew what was going to happen. He was no psychic; no Sybil Trelawney. He was a boy who understood that life was never what he wanted it to be. He had already lost all those that mattered to him. He'd already lost his parents, his Mother, his friend. He couldn't lose her too. His logic had its flaws though. In not losing her, he would have to keep her at a distance. He'd have to push her away, deny his love, and let her move on.

Thinking back now, he regretted telling her of his true feelings. He regretted those warm moments in front of the fire or reading poetry. Friendship was one thing, but loving someone for eternity, that was something he knew he had with her. There was no way to know she'd live unless he let her go. He had to keep her safe; above all else, her life ranked highest.

Moving his mouth away from hers, he placed small kisses against her skin. He was glad her eyes were closed, that way she couldn't see the tears stained his face. His mouth ran across her cheek and up to her temple. Down the side of her face, beneath her ear, lowering over her sweet neck. She was still wearing her dress from the ball, leaving her shoulders bare and free for his mouth to roam.

Her head tipped back, giving him access to anything he wanted. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, his biceps, trying to keep herself upright. Swallowing against his heated mouth, her mind was a haze of want. She shivered as he ran his finger down the center of her back.

His warm mouth ran across her chest, above the rim of her green dress. Stopping in the middle, he moved his lips upward. Over her neck, nibbling at the soft skin, across her jaw, and hovering before her mouth again. Pecking it lightly, he stared at her for a moment. His hand tipped her head up, her eyes fell open. "Say it again," he asked quietly.

Staring at him with watery eyes, she whispered. "I love you."

There were no sweeter words to be spoken. Even though it was what he had longed to hear since his Mother had explained the beautiful emotion, it broke his heart. There was nobody else who could ever mean more to him than her. There was no one in the world that would ever compare to her. For that, he had to deny himself the one woman who would make him eternally happy. But not now, not this moment; this moment was theirs. He would deal with the ramifications of his actions afterwards.

Walking them towards the door, Hermione held his hand tightly. They walked in silence, he knew where they were headed. Standing before the portrait to the Head Common Room, she said the password and they walked inside.

Making her way to his bedroom, she sat down on his bed. Pulling him down to sit beside her, she kept her eyes locked on his. Running her hand through his hair, she let it rest on his neck, her fingers were still tangled in the dirty blonde strands. "Make love to me Draco," she asked, her eyes staring into his searchingly.

* * *

A/N _Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews! You've all been so great! I hope to post again really soon._

I should probably ask how many of you are alright with a love scene. I'm not saying whether or not one will be happening soon. That would be giving it away. I would, however, like to know how you'd feel about one. I've written them in the past, though my writing has truly evolved since then. It **WOULD NOT** be grossly over exaggerated or crude. I don't know all of your ages or how you feel about that kind of thing, so if you're reading this Author's Note and you have an opinion on it, please let me know.

In any case, please review, I'd really like to know what you thought about this chapter. Thank you all for your great support. I have lots more in store for you in the future. Especially to do with Draco and what happened while he was gone. Oh and of course that mysterious Death Eater whose identity still hasn't been revealed.

Review, please. Thanks :-)

-Amanda


	29. Love

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"There were so many different emotions the characters felt and so many I felt too while reading it." - **NeraMedia**_ of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **_rachel, chocolateriku, FanFiction net fan, Elemental Dragon1, Aisling Jace, frankie girl, Serpent91, ADE22, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, brittney, Hotkat144, Mollie R. Moony, DMwissmissHG, Miri, mskiti, Junsui, pureplecrazy2291, dragon 3712, HelloLonely, Never Forget xl3, Bumblebeegonecrazy, Hecate Goddess of Darkness, witch-cat-magic, Lily-May, **irishpiratess, Angel of Nature, outkastHPfanatic, TheRealDramaQueen817, DCoD, Feltonluver4eva, mglteacher, fierysoulgirl, Dracofan, Rachel Lupin,**_ and _especially** DHrFan, galloping-goose**_ and **_NeraMedia._**

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

_o-O-o_

_Someday, when I'm awfully low,_

Draco could hear the soft words reverberating in his mind. What was he supposed to do when she asked a question like that? He wanted to so much. Merlin, he ached to have all of her. With her supple body already so close; her hands cupping his neck while her fingers tangled in his hair; all thoughts about pushing her away left his mind.

His eyes traced over her glowing face. The soft curve of her lips, the cute turn of her nose, the simply beauty her eyes held. His fingers danced over her silken skin, he briefly wondered if his hands felt rough at all. Her creamy shoulders seemed to relax under his touch, he longed to press his mouth against them.

When the world is cold,

It was hard to say no to her, with her eyes shining up at him so full of love. It was everything he'd ever wanted. To truly love someone as incredible as her was beyond what he believed he deserved. To have her ask such a beautiful question meant only for him was almost overwhelming. Lifting his hand, he traced her bottom lip with his thumb.

There were few people in the world like her; far too few. Hermione Granger was not a normal girl or witch. She held inside of her much more knowledge than the average person. She held her head high under circumstances that would cause any other to fall to their knees. She was brave, smart, beautiful, and more. More than anybody could deserve, but most of all more than he deserved. To have her look up at him the way she was now made it painfully obvious that he was with someone who was above him in every way.

She had let go of six years of pain and torture, tears and anguish, and accepted the new Draco. Not only accepted him, but fallen for him. She had overcome her hatred and replaced it with love. How many people had it in them that they could forgive and move on? He certainly hadn't, at least not when it came to those who had truly hurt the people he loved. He still raged with unbearable hate towards Lucius for both his mother and Blaise's murders. He wanted to savagely kill Voldemort for the deaths of his parents and Sirius.

Why did she care about him so? What had he done to deserve such an angel? He had been nothing but an overbearing prat to anyone who came near him. He had pushed her to the point of feeling like nothing, just because he didn't want to be hurt by his father. He had sacrificed her feelings for himself time and time again. And what was he doing now? He was going to cause her pain again. Though it wasn't like before, he was doing it to keep her safe, he was still going to hurt her. He knew this and still he understood that it had to be done.

I feel a glow just thinking of you...

She looked so beautiful; all of her hair fell down her back now, in elegant curls. Though her eyes were still rather red from her crying, the chocolate brown orbs sparkled to him. The room was dimly lit with candles, causing her face to be partly darkened but otherwise angelic. Then again, she could never look less than incredible to him. Her makeup had long past been wiped away with her tears, allowing her natural beauty to shine through.

The once elegant and long green dress she was wearing ended half down her thigh since she had ripped it up to come with them. A painful reminder that he should've kept her safe and made her stay at the school. The soft flesh of her leg made him gulp slightly, causing his eyes to move back up her body. The light fabric still clung to her curves; he briefly remembered holding her while they danced. All had seemed wonderful then. Sad how such a wonderful night had turned into one of terror and pain.

Death had given him his last moments with her. It felt like so long ago when he was saying goodbye. He didn't know how to express how thankful he was that he had this chance with her again. That he was alive again and wouldn't be wasting it. Though he wouldn't have the most important person he could think of, he would have her for tonight. That is, if he chose to go through with what she had asked.

And the way you look tonight.

Part of his mind suddenly started screaming at him. What was he doing? She was innocent; she loved him. He knew what would happen if he did this. He had to push her away; she'd be more than hurt if they did this and he told her they couldn't be together. She would remember his Malfoy ways if he left like that. But wouldn't that almost guarantee that she wouldn't try and keep them together? Wouldn't that cause her to push him away too?

It could all be easier if that were the case. If she didn't love him, he could keep his own feelings hidden and her safe. If she stopped feeling anything for him and kept away from him, she'd be alright. If people began to understand that nothing was happening with them, that she even hated him again, then she'd be safe. Well, as safe as she could be.

There was of course the fact that she was still friends with Harry. His thoughts were muddled. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to push her away. He wanted to hold her; to kiss her deeply and never leave her. He wanted to make love to her, to have all of her.

For a moment he wondered what his brother would do if he knew what was happening; what she had asked. When an image of Draco being beaten to a very bloody pulp came to mind, he shook the thoughts away. Brothers or not, Hermione was a sore subject at times. It was hard to tell if Harry was for or against them being together.

Yes, you're lovely with your smile so warm,

What would happen if he did this? This wasn't like Pansy; this was real. He'd never made love before, he'd only had sex. There was a constricting feeling of being inadequate for her. She deserved to have someone who didn't cause her life to be in danger every moment of every day. She was worthy of someone who never made her cry.

Did she still see that boy in him? Did she still see the old Draco? The one that used to sneer at her constantly. The one that called her that tasteless and horrid name. The one who hated her; the one she hated back. He wasn't enough for her; she could have so much more.

And your cheek so soft,

"Draco?" she asked; her voice soft and concerned.

His eyes had wandered to the floor, deep in thought. Her sweet voice had caused him to look up to her. "We don't have to do this," he told her. Reaching up, he cupped her cheek. "I don't want you to feel like you have to."

Shaking her head, she smiled faintly. "I want to," she assured.

"I'm not right for you," he admitted. "You're worth more than me." His eyes closed while he clenched his teeth. "You could have someone incredible. Someone who never hurt you." The feel of her warm palm against his face caused his eyes to open slowly.

"I have someone incredible," she told him, her voice quavering. "I only want you."

Shaking his head, his brow furrowed. "Why?" he choked out. "Why me?" Inhaling a shaky breath, he glared at his hands.

"Why shouldn't I?" she wondered. "Draco," she beckoned him to look up at her. Staring into his eyes, she smiled. "I don't know how people become like you. I don't know how someone can be so loving and brave." She shook her head in wonder. "You're intelligent and funny, handsome and fun, courageous and strong." Reaching out, she squeezed his hand. "There is no one who could ever amount to half of you."

"What about Harry?" he asked, laughing slightly.

Wrinkling her nose, she made a sour face. "I personally find him to be more of a brother, so I think wanting to do what I want with you would be gross with him." She laughed. "If you understood that at all."

Draco's mouth curled at the side. "Yeah, I got it."

"I mean it," she said sincerely. "I'm not just saying I love you, I truly mean it."

Staring at her, he nodded slowly. "I know you do." Swallowing, he kissed her lightly. "I do too."

Her eyes began to shine but she closed them before the tears ran down. Inhaling deeply, she trembled.

There is nothing for me, but to love you,

Reaching out, he wrapped his hands around her arms to calm her. Her eyes opened, looking up at him lovingly. Leaning in, he pressed his lips against hers tentatively. He kept his gaze on her, in case she decided she wasn't ready. Drawing her bottom lip between his, he grazed his teeth over it lightly.

Whimpering, she drew back from him. Turning, she directed her wand at the door. "**_Colloportus_**," she said to lock the door. Smiling at him, she shrugged slightly. "No interruptions."

Leaning into him, she wrapped her hands around his neck, drawing his mouth back to hers. Her fingers played with the ends of his hair, tickling his skin lightly. She ran her tongue over his, drawing a moan out of him. He could feel her smile as she kissed him, her warm lips turning up slightly.

Pulling back a little, he stared at her seriously. "If you want to stop, just say it, alright," he told her.

Nodding, she moved a little closer. Turning her back to him, her arms moved behind her shakily, to pull the zipper down.

He stopped her, causing her to glance back at him confused. Moving her long hair off her back and placing it over her shoulder, he leaned down. Pressing his mouth against her delicate skin, he slowly kissed her all over the area above the rim of her dress. She shivered against his mouth, leaning her head forward. One of his hands grasped her shoulder, keeping her upright, he ran his thumb over her satiny skin.

His thumb and forefinger clasped the small zipper piece, he waited a moment in case she stopped him. When she said nothing, he very slowly pulled the piece down. Drawing a line down the center of her back with his index finger, he splayed his hand over her side. Pulling her back against him, he moved his mouth over her shoulder and into the crook over her neck. His lips danced over the soft skin, nibbling lightly. Moving his mouth up higher, he pressed a small kiss below her ear.

And the way you look tonight.

One of her arms reached back, her hand wrapping around his neck. Her fingers tugged lightly on the dirty blonde strands within her grasp. Her breathing was short, in quivering gasps. He could feel that she was a little scared but trying her best not to be. Entangling his fingers with hers, he wrapped his arms around the front of her waist. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he pressed a sweet kiss on her neck.

"We can go as slow as you want," he whispered.

Nodding shortly, she inhaled deeply. Lifting his hands, she brought them inside the loose fabric of her dress. Wrapping his warm hands around her rather small chest, she held them there. Her lips quivered, giving away her worry over being inadequate.

With each word your tenderness grows,

"You're perfect," he told her. "All of you."

Letting out a soft sigh, she leaned her head back against his shoulder. Turning her face to him, she pressed her lips against the side of his eyes, causing them to fall shut. Twisting her upper body, she placed her mouth against his jaw. He had lifted his head, giving her access to what she wanted. Her hands left his, coming up to wrap around his neck.

His head tipped to one side as she brought her mouth down against the crook where his jaw met his neck. Her arm wrapped around his head, his face was buried against her shoulder. His mouth ran over her skin heatedly. Her hand fell from his neck, moving to push his unbuttoned shirt off. Helping her remove the fabric, he threw it to the floor. Bringing his hands back to her, he wrapped them around her back and waist.

Her fingers dug into his back, pulling him closer. His hands ran up her back, cupping her neck. Moving them farther, he tangled his fingers in her soft hair. His breathing was becoming slightly labored as he moved his mouth along her skin. The scent of spring flowers ran through his senses, making him smile.

Tearing my fear apart...

Leaning back against the comfort of the bed, she stared down at him beneath her. Moving forward, she pressed her mouth against his tenderly. Flipping them over gently, Draco ran his eyes over her small body. Kneeling on the bed, he slipped her shoes off, tossing them to the ground. Slowly running his hands up her legs, he rested them on her dress, awaiting her allowance to remove the soft fabric. She nodded to him, her eyes connected to his.

Pulling the thin, green gown down over her hips, he slowly slipped it off her legs. Placing it on the floor beside them, he kept his eyes on hers. Leaning up, her shaky hands tried to undo his belt. Sighing with frustration, she finally unhooked it. Pulling it out, she threw it somewhere.

Smiling at her, he shook his head. "Are you sure you're alright with this?"

"I'm just a little worried," she confessed in a small voice.

Draco's brows raised. He didn't think she'd admit it, he assumed she'd just pretend she wasn't. It became apparent just how innocent she was. "I'm not going to hurt you," he promised. "We'll go slow."

Nodding, she leaned back.

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,

Pushing his pants off, he kneeled between her legs. Bending down, he pressed his mouth against her stomach, just beneath her bellybutton. He heard her chuckle, his breath tickling her skin. Entwining his fingers with hers, he held her hands gently. His mouth ran over her sides, nibbling very lightly on her supple skin.

Moving his lips up the center of her body in drawn out passion, one of his hands came down to cup her hip. Hermione's hand moved down to run over his chest. Her fingers danced over the toned definition of his upper body. She reminded herself to thank Quidditch for it's lovely workout. Running her palm over his taut skin, she shuddered. Reaching under his strong arm, she splayed her hand out over his back.

Nodding her head, slowly; she felt his mouth against hers tenderly. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply when she felt him glide into her. He stared down at her, worried. She smiled briefly, tipping her head to kiss him again. Rubbing his thumb over her hip, he slowly began to move inside her, his actions careful.

For the first few moments, she kept her eyes locked on his. Draco's face was awash with many different emotions. Pleasure, worry, bliss, and most of all, love. His warm hazel eyes stayed connected with hers, never straying from her face. She bit her lip at the pain, but he leaned down and kissed away her discomfort. His mouth lingered down her face, suckling at her neck.

Touches my foolish heart.

Hermione momentarily thought of how different things had become. This wasn't the sort of thing she thought she'd be doing in her seventh year. She figured she'd be studying her brains out and getting ready for the impending War. Instead she fell in love with her former enemy and best friends new found brother.

Draco wasn't just any guy either; he wasn't anything like anybody she'd ever had feelings for. There was something between them that she couldn't explain; she couldn't find it in any book. There was a level of comfort with him that she had only reached partway with Harry. There were emotions between them that she'd never experienced. There was a connection only they held together.

When she had lost him, she didn't know how she was going to survive. It seems silly, to base her life on someone else. But when it happened, when she really felt his body growing cold, she broke. It all became so clear that he kept her together. Sure, she had done fine before him. She had kept her grades at the highest possible level, she had survived everything Voldemort and his cronies threw at her. But had she really lived?

He woke something up within her. Something she wasn't sure she could ever feel. Love had always seemed a foreign concept for her. She couldn't read the statistics of whether it worked or not. She couldn't read about the feelings and feel them herself. It was imperceptible to her. Then he came into her life and everything changed.

She found herself comfortable around him; she found her mouth drawn to his. Just seeing his blonde hair and hazel eyes caused her to smile; made her happy. Being around him was warm and comforting. She wasn't so tense and overworked when it came to school. It was enjoyable to just sit with him, talk to him, listen to his stories about his life. Though some of the stories were sad, she was comforted in knowing that he no longer had to go through those periods of pain.

Lovely... never ever change.

There was something about Draco that made her feel at ease. When nothing seemed like it could keep her calm or make her feel better, he always managed to. Even now, while she was partly scared about what she was doing, with one look into his eyes she felt better. With one kiss from his lips, there was no pain.

The smooth movement of his hand rising up her hip made her tense slightly but he ran his thumb over her skin reminding her to relax. He looked into her eyes softly, smiling. His warm hands ran over her arm, across her shoulder, and cupped her chest.

Biting her lip for a second, she was reminded of Pansy, who had grown up in the past couple years. Her own chest was rather large, especially compared to Hermione's. It bothered her to know that Pansy had Draco in a way like this. She knew they'd been together, but something about how he was caressing her made her believe that Parkinson never had Draco in the same way Hermione had him. There is a large difference between making love and sex.

Keep that breathless charm.

It was hard for her to believe she was enough for him. Pansy had experience in these things and Hermione was feeling a little inept. Her nails dug into his back when an especially good feeling ran through her body. Before she could apologize for possibly hurting him, his mouth was covering hers in a mind-blowing kiss.

The pain had run it's course, now replaced with nothing but unbelievable gratification. His lips seemed more heated against her skin, now that she could fully enjoy it. She felt satisfied with how his hands held her, gently but titillating. She could feel his breath against her neck, his mouth now moving it's way down.

She could feel his muscles moving beneath her hand; the way his back tensed and relaxed was comforting in some sense. Moaning loudly, she wrapped her fingers around his bicep. Moving her hand up higher, she ran her fingers through his hair. Running it back down his neck, her arm hung over his shoulder and across his back.

Won't you please arrange it?

Leaning down, Draco pressed his lips against her face. Over her forehead, down her cheeks, across her nose. He left a soft kiss on her closed eyes and continued down to her mouth. He was already feeling the incredible end approaching, his body was tensing up. His breathing had become sharp and heavy.

Some unforgiving part of himself believed this was a dream. Perhaps he was still in the land of heaven and imagining her. Why was he given such things? Why was he allowed to love such an incredible girl? Why did she let him love her? Why did she love him back? Shaking his head, he wished the questions away. He didn't care. All that mattered was that she was with him now; that she cared and wanted him.

Her body began to tense too, telling him she was reaching her end. Tipping her head up, she pressed her mouth against his. Their eyes locked as he thrust for the last time. A climactic bliss ran through them; they moaned against each other's mouths. Draco felt almost overwhelmed by how incredible he felt, he'd never experienced anything so great.

Hermione stared up into his eyes; a very satisfied grin playing over her lips. She sighed, low into her throat. She briefly noticed her nails had dug into his back while she was rocked by the sensations her body had gone through. Releasing him from her grasp, she pulled her arm back, resting her hand against his chest.

His arms felt shaky, no longer able to hold him up. Rolling over, he brought her with him. Her hair splayed out over his chest, her cheek rested on his shoulder. Grabbing the side of his blanket, he pulled it up and over them. Their body heat was fading and the chilly air was beginning to make her shiver.

Running his hand up and down her back, he stared at the sash running over the top of his bed. He felt her playing with his fingers on the mattress. Reaching up, he pulled her hair off her face and tipped her head. Her eyes were glistening, causing him to become rigid with worry.

'Cause I love you...

Wiping his thumb over her eyes, he stared at her concerned.

Inhaling shakily, she licked her lips. "I don't want to lose you again," she told him.

Running the back of his hand down her face, he nodded. "You're not going to," he whispered.

She shook her head, biting her lip. "I know what you're thinking." She let out a shuddering sigh. "You think if you're not close to me, Voldemort has no reason to come after me."

Looking away from her, Draco clenched his jaw.

Tipping his head down with her finger, she stared at him. "No matter where you are or what you do, I'm going to love you." She shook her head. "Just because you try and push me away, doesn't mean my feelings are going to fade."

"Hermione-" he started.

"No, Draco," she told him, sternly. "If you want to stop this, tell me you don't love me." She stared at him. "Tell me you feel nothing for me and I'll walk away. I'll stay out of the War and anything to do with it."

Staring at her, his eyes were wide. His mouth fell open in a gulping motion. This was what he wanted; what he needed. Her safety would be guaranteed for sure. She'd stay away from any possible danger.

"But if you say it, you can't take it back," she said seriously. "If you say it, then you mean it." She looked away. "This would be over. There's no saying you didn't mean it after the War is over."

"You're telling me I have to choose between loving you and keeping you alive," he said, angrily. "What kind of decision is that?"

"The kind you have to make," Hermione said. Looking back at him, she tried not to cry. "I've made it six years already. I can make it the rest of the way, you just have to trust me."

"You've almost died twice," he reminded. "Where was your safety then? Why weren't you completely alright then?" He shook his head. "You've been _Crucio_'d. You've been threatened more times than I can count." He sighed, sadly. Covering his eyes for a moment, he ran his hand down his face in frustration. "They want you dead." Clenching his jaw, he shut his burning eyes. "They'll stop at nothing."

"Pushing me away and pretending there's nothing between us isn't going to help," she told him, her voice raising. "They'll still know, Draco."

Raising his eyebrows, he shook his head. "That's not entirely true. If they think we're over, that I don't care, maybe you'll be safe."

"And how are you going to make them think that? By actually not caring?" She sat up, staring down at him with hurt eyes.

Sitting up, he wrapped his hands around her arms. "I don't want to lose you," he told her, his face twisting with agony.

"Then don't," she cried. "Tell me you love me and we'll be fine." She shook her head. "I'll be fine, I promise you."

Staring at her, he fought with his inner-demons. "And if I don't say it?"

"Then you've made your choice," her voice broke off at the end. Her brown eyes stared into his hazel ones, searchingly.

Pressing his lips against hers, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. His fingers tangled in her hair as she cried against his shoulder; her body quivered against his. "I can't lose you, I can't."

Just the way you look tonight...

* * *

**A/N** _Wow! That took_ FOREVER!_ lol. I hope you liked it. I really hope it wasn't too much or too little. Please review. I hope to update very soon. The Death Eater will be revealed next chapter. I was going to put it into this one, but I felt it would take away from Draco/Hermione. Thank you all for reading, please review! _

BTW: Song was "The Way You Look Tonight," by Frank Sinatra.

**-Amanda**


	30. Goodbye

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_I could see J.K. herself reading this and taking notes. The characters are done beautifully, and the plot is not rushed. I can see some of your Draco in the book Draco as well. I do believe this is the secret side to him that we never get to see in the book. The way this story flows, is as if you are being sucked right into the action and living it. I love how you keep them all in character and you even added a surprise twist in the works._" - **_GuardianAmy_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers:** _Serpent91, hotkat144, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, dagworth, Aisling Jace, dmone, __purplecrazy2291, Hermione Granger Fanatic, miri, Golden Angel71, Hello Lonely, FanFiction net fan, Frankie girl, Dragon 3712, mimbulas-mimbletonia, **Eternal Rhapsody, mskiti, Corny's Idol, Junsui, fierysoulgirl, Rachael Lupin, Dizi85, DCoD, Angel of Nature,**_ **_Cullenfreak_**, and _especially **GuardianAmy, galloping-goose**_ (Gigi) and **_NeraMedia._**

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Thirty_

_oOo_

_You took my hand_

Pressing his lips against hers, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. His fingers tangled in her hair as she cried against his shoulder; her body quivered against his. "I can't lose you, I can't," Draco told her.

There were few people that Draco had ever connected to. His mother had been his main source of everything; knowledge, love, friendship. Then, as he grew up, he had to become friends with people who were set in the ways of Lucius. He had to become the sadistic person his _father _wanted him to be. He tried to push his feelings down to better be that person Lucius had taught him to be. Narcissa reminded him that some things couldn't be ignored.

There were few people that Draco had ever connected to. His mother had been his main source of everything; knowledge, love, friendship. Then, as he grew up, he had to become friends with people who were set in the ways of Lucius. He had to become the sadistic person his wanted him to be. He tried to push his feelings down to better be that person Lucius had taught him to be. Narcissa reminded him that some things couldn't be ignored. 

He worked to look like the person Lucius wanted him to be, while secretly being someone entirely different. He hid his love for art, music, and poetry. He pretended that animals, like his pet Serena, meant nothing to him. He acted as if he hated the Trio, while secretly admiring them for their bravery. He pretended the thought of marrying Pansy was an honor.

He wasn't that person any more. If someone were to ask him how he felt, he'd have a barrage of answers. At this moment, he was conflicted. He was overwhelmed with the need to keep Hermione safe and at the same time, to love her beyond words. To take her in his arms and kiss her all over. Some feelings could be overlooked, but he wasn't good at that any longer. He couldn't disregard the love he felt for her, or the pain he went through when he thought of the possibility she could be killed.

Hermione was someone you couldn't ignore; as hard as you might try. But Draco didn't want to forget about her, he wanted to remember her for as long as possible. He wanted to see her and be reminded of the happiness she brought with her. If she was lost to this War, he'd never feel again. If she died, he wouldn't be able to continue on.

Her arm wrapped around his neck, holding him close. "Don't do this," she murmured.

Shaking his head, he stared at the picture of his mother, resting on his dresser. "I have to," he said, quietly.

You showed me how

He couldn't do this to her; he couldn't be the be the reason she died. The people who cared about him suffered. His parents, Blaise, his mother. She was next, he could feel it. He may have come back from death, but that was a one time miracle. If she died, that was it, she was gone. He couldn't risk her life for his own feelings. He understood that she'd be hurt, but she'd be alive and that's what mattered.

There was no going back; he'd made his decision. Part of him believed that when everything was over, she'd let him come back. However, something else told him she was firm on her stance. She had told him that this was it; one choice and he had to make the right one. She didn't understand that he really only wanted her to live; he'd sacrifice himself a hundred times as long as he knew she would be alright.

Pulling away from him, she swiped at the tears that couldn't find an end. Moving to crawl off the bed, she stopped when his hand rested on her back. He could feel her shaking beneath his palm.

You promised me, you'd be around

It became obvious that she wanted to end it right away. He felt cold without her leaning against him any longer; not only from the night air, but he felt like all the warmth had been sucked right out of him. He was left desolate and alone; a brief glimpse of how he was going to feel until the War was finally over.

He could see that she was holding back her serious sobs, trying to hold up a courageous front. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. Everything had been going so incredibly but nothing ever stayed the way he wanted it to. He wished life were different for them; that they were living free of War.

He wanted to go back in time. He wanted to pretend there was nothing in the way of them being together. He wished he could wrap his arms around her and hold her as she slept. He begged to feel her soft skin beneath his hands again; to press his lips against hers once more. There was nothing he wanted more than to have her stay with him; for this night and every one after.

"Don't go," he asked; his voice shook with remorse.

He was being selfish again; wanting the best of both decisions. To have her safe but also with him. He knew this was impossible; it just wasn't going to happen. As long as she was with him, she was in danger. This way, she was away from it all. Even being Harry's best friend didn't matter. She agreed to stay away from everything that involved the War; she promised she'd avoid anything that could cause her harm.

"I can't stay," she reminded. "Too much of a liability."

"Hermione," he said hurt. "I'm doing this for you."

That's right  
I took your words

"You're doing this for yourself," she shouted. "You don't believe I can handle myself!" Standing up from the bed, she stared at him angrily. "You tell me that I'm the most intelligent witch you know and then you act like I can't find my way out of a cardboard box."

"What's a cardboard box?" he asked, frowning.

"That's not the point," she said, shaking her head. "I'm capable of handling Voldemort and Lucius; I've lived so far," she reminded.

"Barely," he said, beginning to get angry. "The only reason you survived at the Manor was because Blaise jumped in front of the curse for you." He shook his head, glowering. "And the reason you didn't die in the Haunted House was because-" Sighing, he turned away.

"Go ahead," Hermione pressured. "Say it Draco. Remind me that you died for me." Her mouth quivered. "Remind yourself that you loved me."

And I believed  
In everything

"That's not fair," he told her, his face contorting with pain. Lifting his hand, he covered his face for a moment.

Shaking her head, she looked away from him."I know what it's cost you. I-"

"No you don't," he shouted. "You don't know what I had there." Standing up from the bed, he stared at her. "I had my parents, Hermione. I had real parents that loved me. And I had my Mother again! Do you know what it was like to see her?"

Shaking his head, he threw his arms up. "I left here hoping that you would be okay. I left here thinking that without me around, you'd be safe." Running his hand over his face, he sighed. "And you better believe that I was more than happy to be alive. It was more than I deserved to come back."

He looked down at the ground, swallowing. "I dreamt of you every time I fell asleep. I know it sounds weird to say that I had dreams in heaven, but I did. You were everything I thought about. I didn't want anything except to come back to you. To kiss you again; to hold you." His eyes stared into hers, searching for some semblance of understanding. "All I've ever wanted, I found in you."

They're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever

"Then why are you leaving me?" she screamed. Her face was red and wet with fury and anguish.

"Because you'll die if I don't," he yelled back. "In two months, I've seen you at the hands of Death Eaters twice." Clenching his jaw, he glared at the wall. "Why don't you understand this?"

"Explain it to me," she told him, annoyed. Shoving him back, she made him look at her."Tell me how this is going to work. Remind me why our being apart is going to keep me alive."

"I'm the reason they want you dead," he shouted. Wrapping his hands around her arms, he held her closely, almost painfully; trying to get his point across. "Don't you get that? They want to kill you so I'll be less of a threat. And you know what?" He stared at her seriously, releasing her from his grasp. "I won't live without you!"

Shaking her head, she glared at him. "Well you're going to have to." Circling the bed, she pulled her dress up over herself. "I told you, Draco. I told you to make your choice. You chose to keep me _safe_." Wiping at her eyes, she tried to steady her voice. "There's no going back after this."

"Hermione-" he tried to reason, running around the bed.

This couldn't be it; he had tried so hard. He couldn't believe she was willing to just end it. Why couldn't she agree to get back together after? Why did she have to be so stubborn? Grabbing her arm, he turned her around to face him; his eyes stared at her searchingly. "Please, after this is over-"

Leaning up, she pressed her lips against his.

For a moment, his anger and fear slipped away. Her mouth was like the perfect mixture of sweet and bitter. Her warm tears burned into his cheek and entered his mouth, mixing with her delicious taste. He melted into her; forgetting what was happening.

Pulling away, she cupped his cheek. "Goodbye," she whispered; her voice cracked and hurt. Turning around, she pulled the door open and hurried away.

I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

His eyes were set firmly on the wide door for a moment, before he slammed his fist into it. It cracked loudly as it closed. Shutting his eyes, he run his hands through his hair. Tugging at the strands, angrily, he tried to keep the painful scream locked in his throat.

Saying he felt 'loss' was nothing compared to how he truly felt. His heart literally felt broken; it was painfully jabbing at him. He had given up the one person who made anything worth it. He had let her go and even though he thought it would feel better knowing that she'd be okay, he was overwhelmed in knowing that he'd never have her again. He'd never get to kiss her again, or embrace her. There would be no more moments in front of the fire as they read poetry. No more hand holding or caresses of her cheek.

Before, when he hadn't admitted his feelings, he was at least allowed to touch her. He knew she wouldn't let him now, he understood that he couldn't even if she did say he could. Feeling her but not having her was too much for him. Hell, seeing her and not being able to hold her was too much for him. He hated his life; he hated the War that he had to end; he hated not having her.

His shoulders rose and fell with frustrated deep breaths. Across the room, he could see himself in the mirror positioned above his dresser. His dirty-blonde hair fell across his face; his eyes were red and teary. He could still see Lucius marring his features. He hated that it hadn't faded yet but realized he'd probably never fully change. He'd never completely be Jamie Potter, some parts of him would always be Draco Malfoy. Grabbing one of his shoes from the floor, he whipped it at the reflective glass, shattering it into tiny pieces.

This was all his former father's fault. Why couldn't he just be left alone? Why couldn't he love Hermione and live happily? Why did everything have to be ruined because of a War that didn't even matter? Why was hate so completely overpowering and useless?

Draco's destructive nature couldn't be held in; he was too angry to stop and too hurt to realize what he was doing. Tearing the sash off from around his bed, he threw it on the ground. Ripping the blankets and sheets from the mattress he tossed them around too. Smelling the soft scent of flowers on the fabrics just made him angrier. Knocking the tall bookshelf against his wall over, he relished in the loud noise of the heavy books banging into the floor. Turning around, he pushed everything off the top of his dresser. The jagged slices of glass bit into his skin, but he didn't notice.

Looking at his ransacked room in shuddering anger, he wanted to get away. To run from the emotions that were holding him captive; to escape from his responsibilities. Rummaging through the things littered on his floor, he found the book Hermione had given him. Leafing through the pages, he found how to conjure his animagus form. After looking it over a few times and deciding he knew what he was doing, he made a crazy and fairly stupid decision.

Standing a few feet from the window, he ran towards it and leapt out. The cold wind ran over his skin, whipping at his face and throwing his hair all over. The dark ground stared up at him ominously, but he didn't feel the least bit scared. Throwing his arms out to the side, he muttered the spell. His body morphed much more easily this time; there was hardly any pain.

When his golden wings allowed him to direct himself back up into the sky, he twirled in the air. Inhaling a large gulp of freedom, he fled from the school, from his brother, from the girl who lay heartbroken in her room. He fled from himself, becoming the eagle once trapped inside.

When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how

Hermione closed her eyes against the booming noise of Draco tearing his room apart. Tears streamed down her face as she cradled her knees to her chest. Leaning against her locked door, she wished everything was different. Her body shook with sadness; with the pain of knowing she'd just given up the person she loved most.

It was foolish of her to make him decide; she understood that. However, she had hoped that he would see what he was doing; that he'd recognize that she was able to get through this. Voldemort was not going to simply stop coming after her, just because it looked like her and Draco had stopped caring for one another. Especially since she wasn't about to start pretending she felt nothing. She had enough of that before she lost him; she wouldn't go through that again.

The intelligent side of her mind told her she shouldn't have made love to him; getting that close would just prove more pain. She didn't regret it though; she wouldn't go back and change it. Perhaps she would've waited to tell him not to leave her like he thought was best; to lay in his embrace until morning. Another part of her reminded her that he probably wouldn't have stayed with her through the night; he had been trying to decide a plan to leave her.

She knew Draco better than most people; perhaps better than his twin brother. So she could understand his thinking, not that it didn't infuriate her. He was too damn adamant on her safety that he wouldn't risk her life again. He wasn't seeing the whole picture though; if Voldemort wanted her dead, then he'd find away. Hermione only regretted that when she died, she wouldn't have him right there with her.

I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever

Standing from the floor, she made her way over and changed into more comfortable clothes. Staring down at the tattered dress, her tears began again. Shaking her head, she wished everything would just stop. The War, her pain, the hate, the love, all of it. Kneeling on the floor, she doubled over and placed her forehead against the cold ground.

Rolling onto her side, she curled her legs up to her chest. Shaking, she let all the emotions ride over her. There was nothing that was going to make this feel less. She couldn't pick up a book and let it absorb her. She needed him; only him. He could make it all feel better, if only he'd let himself love her.

She hated it. Hated Voldemort and his bigotry. Hated Lucius for what he'd done throughout his life; to Draco, to Narcissa, to people he considered less. She hated Dumbledore for keeping Draco and Harry apart for so long. She hated herself for feeling so incompetent and pathetic. She hated Draco. She hated loving him. She hated knowing that she'd always love him.

I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again

When the noise from his room abruptly ended, she moved from her fetal position and stood up. Walking to the window, she stared outside at the dark sky. His body was falling at an incredible speed, her heart was pounding out of her chest. When he changed, she was filled both with relief and rage. He could've died, but he gave no concern for that. He'd push her away to save her, but when it came to himself, he had no problems jumping out windows.

Watching his golden form disappear in the distance, she felt deflated. It was over now; he made that clear. He wouldn't change his mind and neither would she. Stiffening her jaw and straightening her back, she resolved to end it with him. She only wished her heart would comply. There was no changing what had happened. There was no Hermione and Draco any longer; if that's what he wanted, that's what he'd get.

Crawling into bed, she wrapped the covers around her tightly. Her eyes were heavy but she didn't want to close them. Tomorrow would bring the start of something and the end to what she had wanted for the past eight weeks. Was she truly ready to say goodbye? Her mouth could, but was her heart able?

That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again

Turning on to her side, Hermione stared at her dresser. Her brow furrowed as she noticed something laying down. Reaching over, she picked up the frame. Staring at it, her chest thumped painfully.

A small card was attached to the top, reading: "_To Hermione, I thought you might like a keepsake. You looked great and he... looked alright too. -Neville."_

It was beautiful picture; one of her and Draco at the Ball. It started with them laughing, he was twirling her around erratically. When they stopped, he'd lean down and whisper into her ear. Her eyes fell closed at the brush of his mouth. Pulling back, he'd stare down at her adoringly. Then it'd repeat itself.

Clutching it against her chest for a moment, her eyes fell shut against the dreadful tears that accompanied her at every breath. Holding it out, she stared down at his handsome face for a second. Bringing her arm back, she threw it at the wall. Screaming in angry frustration, in heart wrenching pain, she relished in the sound of the glass shattering upon impact.

But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep

Rolling over, she slammed her eyes shut, begging for sleep. She couldn't take it anymore, she just wanted to get away from everything. She got her wish, however, it wasn't what she wanted.

With sleep came a blinding white light, focusing to become a bare room. She looked around, confused. It seemed she was alone, until he spoke. She couldn't even get away in her dreams.

"You're beautiful," his warm voice whispered in her ear. Staring at her, his mouth curled into a smile. He looked so handsome; wearing his customary black pants and a pressed white dress shirt. His hair fell across his eyes but she brushed the strands away.

"Don't leave me," she asked, mournfully.

"Never," he promised, shaking his head. "I'll always be with you."

"You're lying," she told him. Her face curled in pain. "You've already left me."

Tipping her head, he stared down into her eyes. "I haven't gone anywhere."

"That's not true," she shouted. "You left me. You told me you'd always be with me."

"I will," he nodded. "Just nowhere but here." His hand raised, moving around the simple white room. "I can't be with you out there."

"In real life, you mean! You can't really be with me. This is a dream, Draco. This is never going to happen." She shook her head, angrily. "I wanted everything with you. I wanted you forever."

"You know I want the same," he told her. Reaching up, he cupped her cheek. "It can't happen though, love."

"Why?" she cried. "Why do we have to sacrifice everything?"

"Because if we don't, then we'll die," he said simply.

"I'll die without you now," she told him. "You've made the wrong decision."

"I'll keep you safe," he promised. Leaning in, he brushed his lips over hers. "I'll always watch over you."

Salty beads of anger and sadness ran down her face. She stared at him, her eyes broken along with her heart. "I don't want a hero, I want to love you."

"Shh," he whispered in her ear. "Just dance with me," he asked.

Frowning, she tipped her head. "What will that solve?"

"Certainly not world hunger, but I'll enjoy it." He smiled.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he rocked her around in a circle. "My darling, Who knew, My darling, I miss you..." he sang softly in her ear.

"I don't want to be without you," she told him, quietly.

"I'll never let you go," he said, seriously. Staring into her eyes, he pressed his mouth against hers.

Startling from sleep, Hermione looked around the room in a confused fog. The night's events came rushing back, causing her to slump down. Rolling out of bed, she grabbed some clothes and hurried to the bathroom. Showering quickly and getting ready for class in record time, she half-ran to the door.

"Leaving without even a goodbye," his voice called out to her, hurt.

Stiffening, she turned slightly. "I said my goodbye last night," she said, coldly.

"It doesn't have to be like this," he told her, sadly. "We could at least be friends when no one's around."

"Sounds wonderful," she said sarcastically. "I'll be sure to break out your old nickname the next time we're near anyone."

He sighed. "Hermione-"

"It's Granger," she said, callously. "See you around, Black."

Walking the rest of the way to the door, she pulled it open and stomped out. After the portrait closed, she leaned against the wall, her body quivering. Inhaling a shaky breath, she slid down to the ground. Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried her best not to cry. When she could hear footsteps approaching, she composed herself and stood up straight.

"Mione," Harry said, breathlessly. "I'm glad you're here. Where's Draco?"

Nodding her head to the door, she simply stared at him. "What's wrong?"

Looking at the portrait confused, he shook his head. "I need to talk to you both, right now." Reaching out, he took her hand and brought her inside.

Draco, who had his hand on the bathroom door handle, turned around. His eyes widened and his face became slightly pale. "I can explain," he burst out.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shook her head. "Harry has some news he'd like to share with us."

Relaxing slightly, Draco crossed the room and sat down on a chair. "What does it have to do with?"

"The mysterious Death Eater," he explained. Walking over, he sat down across from his brother. "I completely forgot to tell you last night, but I overheard two girls talking in a classroom. They were talking about completing a task for Voldemort."

"Did you recognize the voice?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Better," he told her. Looking back and forth, he nodded. "I saw them."

"That's wonderful," she exclaimed. "Now you can tell Dumbledore and they'll be removed from the school."

Sighing, Harry looked down at the floor. "It's a Gryffindor," he told them.

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"Obviously one was Pansy, but there were four others. Two were Gryffindor's," he explained.

"Who were the other two?" Draco asked, frowning.

"Bulstrode," Harry confirmed. "I'm sure the other one was a Slytherin too, but I don't know her name."

"Who cares about that," Hermione said. "Who were the Gryffindor's?" She shook her head. "I bet it was Lavender Brown," she said, nodding. Her eyes thinned as she glowered. "And Parvati Patil!"

Sighing, Harry stared down at his fiddling hands. "You're right about one of them."

"She is?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Parvati was there," Harry confirmed.

"Hah!" Hermione shouted. "That's why she was so interested in Dr- Black," she said, triumphantly.

"Hey," he said, glowering. "She happens to have good taste."

"Why are you calling him Black?" Harry asked, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. Parvati is the least of our problems."

"Why?" Draco asked. "Who's the other Gryffindor?"

"You're never going to believe this," Harry said, his face contorting with his own disbelief.

They stared at him, waiting on the edge of their seats for an explanation.

"It was Ginny," he told them.

"The Weasley girl?" Draco burst out. "That's impossible!"

"It can't be Gin," Hermione said, unconvinced. "She'd never- She wouldn't- She can't-"

"I know," Harry said, nodding. "I didn't believe it either."

"How do you think Ron will take it?" Draco asked, his brows raised. "I bet he'll freak."

"Of course he will," Hermione agreed. "Oh no, her poor family."

"Why would she do this?" Harry asked, quietly. "I don't get it."

"Do you think she's under the _Imperius_ curse?" Draco asked, shrugging. "I mean, she's a pretty unlikely Death Eater."

Shaking his head, Harry frowned. "I think she wanted to be one. I don't know why, but I really think she went into this on her own."

"Who's going to tell Ron?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Tell me what?" Ron asked from the doorway. His smiled slowly faded as he realized they were all staring a him in worried silence. "What?"

* * *

**A/N**_Please review. I know this chapter was mostly consumed with Hermione/Draco, but I did put in the Death Eater, so you should all be happy. For those of you who thought you were going to get a crazy twisted surprise, I considered it. I guess Parvati could be considered a twist. There's more to come on these Death Eaters though! Lots more. _

For those of you who are angry that Draco pushed Hermione away, I know how you feel! lol. Oh, and the song was "Who Knew?" by P!nk. This'll be the last time I put a song in with it, for those of you who don't like it. I just felt it worked with the emotions going around. Plus, it's all I listened to while writing this chapter.

Next chapter will have more characters in it! Dumbledore, Falesha, Lupin, Tonks, etc. Also, an attack of some sort will be occurring next chapter. Please review, it's always appreciated and LOVED!

**-Amanda**


	31. Weasley Worries

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"You have a knack for placing things in the wizard world, just as J.K may have done!"_ - _**galloping-goose**_ of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers:** _HarryPotterFreakEver,_ _storyaddict, Golden Angel71, __Dragon 3712, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, Hotkat144, Mollie R Moony, HRInuyashaFan16, mgleteacher, dmone, ., Totalpotterfan, outkasthpfanatic, Prof. M, Serpent 91, irishpiratess, pegasusbabi, Kandygirl4, cheeky splash, TheRealDramaQueen817, HelloLonely, Eternal Rhapsody, SilverAngel 06, **Bumblebeegonecrazy, **_**_frankie girl, bowser1819, kelsy, fierysoulgirl, HaliJade Snape, Lily-May, DCoD, Never Forger xl3, Rachael Lupin, corny's idol, Feltonluver4eva, _**and_ especially **GuardianAmy**, **Cullenfreak**, **galloping-goose**, _and_ **NeraMedia**._

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Thirty-One_

Harry stared at his best friend, concern already marring his face. How was he supposed to explain that Ginny, his former girlfriend, his best friend's sister, was a Death Eater? It just wasn't plausible; it wasn't something he could wrap his mind around. She was good; she'd always been on the Light side. Unless of course, you consider that time in second year, but that wasn't really her fault.

This was Ginny Weasley, only daughter of the Weasley clan. A muggle loving, strong family that had always stuck close together. They would never consider any of their children to be the type to deceive the Light side; unfortunately now they had two. But nobody would suspect their daughter, who had formerly loved Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived so he could kill Voldemort. Then again, that could be a reason she was doing this; a broken heart can cause people to do seriously unthinkable things.

She was too smart for that though, wasn't she? She wouldn't throw her life away over feelings that hadn't really developed. Over a boy she couldn't truly love; it was just a simple crush. A fleeting feeling of care for someone who happened to be a very strong wizard. Ginny loved the chase; obvious in the many boyfriends she'd had. Harry had began to assume that what she felt for him had ended before they had started. By the time they finally had their chance, she didn't seem all that interested in him any longer.

Was it because it was obvious that he was now with Luna? Was that why she had suddenly shown up in his room that night? He remembered that night with a twitching frown. She had shown up out of nowhere. He had been fast asleep, however, even the smallest sound was able to jar him from his nightmares lately. Before he could call out, questioning who was there, she had pulled the covers apart. Yes, he remembered the sad night quite vividly now. He had forced it to the back of his mind, disliking how she had made him feel. It was all swarming his senses now though.

The night air still managed to make him shiver, even with the bed drapes drawn closed. He was hardly dressed for a visitor, especially the one that greeted him. He had been quite comfortable in knowing that nobody would see him in his boxers and t-shirt ensemble; he was the first to wake up and the last to go to sleep.

However, that assumption was thrown out when her red topped head popped in through the thick burgundy curtains. Grabbing his glasses, he hurriedly pushed them onto his face. Squinting into the darkness, he'd recognize her hair anywhere.

"Ginny?" he asked, in a shocked whisper.

"Harry," she greeted, smiling lightly. She fidgeted where she stood, her eyes looking anywhere but his.

"Well," he said, rather nervously. "What can I help you with?"

He was at quite the loss for words; they'd hardly spoken to each other since he had made it clear they couldn't be together, to keep her safe of course. He had made it known to her over the summer though, that he had been confused when he thought he felt something for her. His feelings had actually been for a certain blonde Ravenclaw that he had stupidly ignored. Ginny hadn't been very forgiving but she had managed not to slap him, which he was mighty grateful for.

"I want to talk to you," she said quietly. Crawling inside, ignoring his muttered protests, she sat across from him.

Noticing that she too was dressed for bed, he deducted that she couldn't sleep and that was why she had come to bother him. Bother wasn't exactly the word he should use and he immediately felt bad for it. It wasn't that he had any ill feelings towards Ginny, he was just rather uncomfortable around her at times. He wasn't sure how they were supposed to act, or for that matter, what they were. Friendship seemed rather farfetched and he was fairly sure she didn't want that either.

"Alright." Lifting his hand, he scratched at the back of his neck. Vaguely, in the back of his mind, he hoped Luna wouldn't suddenly appear to talk. At least not tonight; he tried not to smile at the thought of her beautiful face popping in through the curtains late at night. Stopping his train of thinking, deciding it had nowhere good to go, he returned his attention to the nervous redhead before him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well," she began, picking at the loose threads of his gold coloured blanket. Looking up at him, she sighed. Her eyes bore into his, sadly. "Harry, do you ever wonder if you made the right choice?"

"What do you mean?" His heart began thumping rather painfully in his chest; he didn't like where this was going.

"About us," she explained. "I mean..." Shaking her head, her lip quivered. "Do you ever think that maybe it could've worked out with us? If perhaps, you had given us a better chance?"

"Look Gin-" He turned away, feeling rotten. "Me and you, we were..." He sighed, this was harder than he thought. "You're a great girl," he said, feeling like he had said the lamest thing possible. "And I really think that you and I could be great friends." He was ready to slap himself right then. What was he saying? He just finished thinking that friendship was surely out of the question.

"Harry," she said, taking his hand. "Did you ever care about me?"

Did he? She was such a spunky and pretty girl that he couldn't help but enjoy spending time with her. But did that mean he cared about her the way she hoped, or was that more of a friend way? Part of him, rather considered her more of a sister than anything. Then he felt kind of disgusted at the thought that he had kissed her. "Of course I cared," he told her. "You're my best mate's little sister. Your family means so much to me."

"Not my family," she said, annoyed. "This isn't about them or Ron. It's about me, Harry. Just me. Did you ever feel anything for me?" she pleaded with him to answer her honestly.

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. Why do girls always pick a totally unsuspecting time to just spring a question on a bloke? He was sleeping! Peacefully, or not so much, going through the agony of another dream induced War with Voldemort. Just once, he'd like to dream of something good; he briefly wondered what Luna was doing. Shaking his head, he really tried to focus again.

Seeing the bitter tears scattered in her eyes, he felt a tugging at his heart. "You..." Squeezing her hand, he lifted her chin. "Ginny Weasley, will always have a place with me. You're an incredibly lovely, intelligent, and great girl." Smiling, he stared at her sincerely. "If my heart wasn't already taken, then I'm sure that I could've had something great with you."

"So if it weren't for Luna," She sighed sadly, "You would've given us a real chance and you think it would've worked?"

Nodding, not completely sure it was true, he said nothing to seriously confirm her thoughts. He didn't want to hurt Ginny, but he truly didn't feel anything for the young Weasley. His heart lay with a girl unsuspecting of his feelings. There was no reason to believe that he and Luna wouldn't one day get together; there was something in his heart that truly believed he was going to be with her.

It was hard to explain, exactly when he fell in love with her. She was a little crazy, which was something that should've turned him off, but instead brought him closer. He was surely a tad bonkers himself, given that he was seventeen and ready to go to war with the darkest wizard alive. But there was just this way about her, that made him fall madly and crazy in love with her. Before his thoughts could wander away from him again, he looked down at the girl staring at him sadly.

"The choices we make, they'll haunt us for the rest of our lives," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"I've made a lot of bad decisions lately," she admitted. Sighing, her tears slipped down her cheeks. "I should've caught your heart years ago." She chuckled, looking up at him mournfully. "Remember me," she told him, her lips quivering. "Remember the old Ginny, the one that truly would've done anything for you."

"Gin-" He stared at her both concerned and confused.

A loud thump resounded outside of his bed. Turning, he stuck his head out. There on the floor lay his best friend. He understood that this conversation was over; Ginny had already begun crawling out the other side of the bed. He wouldn't get the chance to ask her about what she meant, he only knew that it wasn't good.

Sighing, Harry looked at his best friend of six years as he anxiously waited for an explanation. He wondered how he'd react if he was told his sibling was a traitor. His eyes fell on Draco, who was squirming in his seat and trying his best not to stare at Hermione. If this had been a few weeks earlier, he wouldn't have completely disregarded the idea that Draco was still working for the Dark side.

Deception is cunning and unsuspecting; it traps you at the moment you seem least capable of doing anything. It's almost always wrapped around the people you least expect. Of course, that would cause Harry to immediately wonder about the three people in the room who were closest to him. However, he knew that there was nothing to fear when it came to Hermione, Ron, or even Draco. They had long past proven themselves as reliable and trustworthy friends. It was everyone else in the school he had to wonder about; if Ginny could be a Death Eater, almost anyone could.

Glancing at Hermione, Harry noticed she looked incredibly sad and withdrawn. Although she had just found out one of her closest friends was actually against her, there was something about her that caused him to believe something else had happened. He had found her looking quite upset, despite her forced smile and put together outward appearance.

Exhaling heavily, Harry understood that he was the only one who could really tell Ron about his sister. He wasn't sure what to say, or how to say it; he just knew that it had to be said. "Ron," he began, slowly. "I think you should sit down."

Moving across the room with a puzzled expression, he sunk into the chair beside Draco's. Nodding to him, he looked back over to Harry. "Alright then, what's the news?"

Looking over to him in a pained fashion, Hermione turned away quickly.

Reaching over, Harry patted her clasped hands. "I-" He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. "I overhead a group of Death Eaters in a classroom the other day."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Ron asked, frowning.

"I was distracted," he said, quietly. His eyes fell on Draco before looking back to his best friend. "I was bringing some lunch for Mione and I, when I heard voices."

"Did you recognize 'em?" he asked, hopefully.

"Not at first," he said, shaking his head.

Come to think of it, he was being rather stupid. All of those times he had heard her, right there beside Pansy. In Malfoy Manor, at the Haunted House, he had heard her threaten Hermione's life. Even holding Draco at wand point when he had caused Serena to attack Lucius. He couldn't believe he was so blind; all that time he had been wondering who she was; he should've known. He had heard her voice hundreds upon hundreds of times. Why hadn't he noticed it? The obvious link that revealed her identity. Perhaps he was avoiding it; maybe he knew it was her but wouldn't let himself believe it.

"Well, out with it then," Ron urged. "Who is it?"

"There were two Gryffindor's," Hermione interrupted. "Three Slytherin's too. Parkinson, Bulstrode, and someone Harry couldn't recognize."

Harry knew she was just trying to give him a little extra time. Nobody truly wanted to say it out loud. It'd be final then; it would be known and out there. Ginny Weasley was a Death Eater. Running his hands through his hair in frustration, he looked over to his friend seriously. "One of the Gryffindor's was Parvati."

Ron laughed, turning he shoved Draco. "Explains why she wanted this fool."

Chuckling lightly, Draco just stared at the floor.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Ron asked, shaking his head. "You're all acting completely off."

"Ron," Hermione said, quietly.

Harry squeezed her hand to tell her to stop. This was his responsibility; he was the one who saw her. He was the one who witnessed her deception; to her House, her friends, and most of all, to her family. "The other Gryffindor traitor was someone we know," Harry told him, painfully. "Someone very close to us."

"Who?" Ron asked, becoming angry. "Was it Seamus? Longbottom?" Standing up, he crossed his arms. "No, couldn't have been anyone too close to us. Was it that Dean Thomas fellow? The one that dated Gin fifth year."

"No, Ron, it wasn't," Harry replied.

"Was it Colin Creevey?" he wondered, tipping his head. "Boy always was a little too curious for 'is own good."

"No, not Creevey," he said, letting him go on, afraid of his reaction.

"That Demelza Robbins girl maybe?" he asked, huffing. "Bloody hell, I hate guessing. Just tell me who it is!"

Wincing, Harry looked down to the floor. "R-Ron," he stuttered.

"Y-y-yes," he mimicked, chuckling. "Come on Harry, you're acting like this is life or death. The only people that could possibly cause any problem being a Death Eater are sitting in this room. Anyone else-"

"It's Ginny," he interrupted.

Paling incredibly, Ron's face lost all emotion. Suddenly, his jaw clenched and his eyes turned their hot and angry gaze throughout the room at the three of them. "You're lying," he said in a dangerous and warning voice.

"No, I'm not," he said, closing his eyes. "I saw her. She was right there, alongside Pansy." He tried not to visibly cringe; his best friend had quite the temper.

"No she wasn't," he said, disbelief evident in his voice.

"She spoke to Parkinson in that classroom; they agreed she had a job to do. That she would get it done or Voldemort would destroy her. They came out when they heard a noise." Shaking his head mournfully, he refused to look Ron in the eye. "She's with them," he confirmed.

"No, she's not!" Ron yelled. Stomping over to Harry, he ripped him off of the couch; holding him at eye level, he glared angrily. "Tell me you're lying," he shouted. "Tell me you're not sure it's her. That you lost your glasses, you hit your head, anything!"

"No," Harry said, quietly.

He would give anything to go back and see someone else standing there; anyone else. So many people would be affected by this revelation. Young Ginny Weasley, of the nice and good Weasley family had turned her back on them and their ways. Had joined the Dark Lord's army; had tried to kill Hermione, Draco, and held Luna hostage.

"It wasn't her," Ron said through clenched teeth. "It couldn't be her." Pushing him back, he stared down at Harry as he fell into the furniture roughly. "She's a Weasley, Harry! We don't go back on our word. We're on the Light side, it's how it's always been!" Shaking his head, he glared. "Except for Percy, but that's not like this! She's not like him!"

"I know," he replied. "Maybe she's just confused." Even as he said, he knew it sounded false.

There was just something in the way Ginny had agreed and spoken with Pansy. She was fully into working for Voldemort. She was part of that side now; he had no doubt about it. However, voicing that to her brother would likely result in a lot of pain, mostly occurring in Harry.

"Confused?" Ron laughed, loudly and full of anguish. "How can someone be so confused that they run off and join the Dark Lord?" Throwing his arms up into the air, he stared at the roof for a moment; bringing his hands down, he ran them over his face. "She has to be under a spell." He nodded. "There's no way she would do this otherwise."

Shaking his head, Harry tried to say, "I don't think-"

"What would you know?" Ron bellowed. Glaring down at him viciously, his breath was erratic. "Huh, Harry? How do you know _He_ doesn't have her under the _Imperius_ curse?"

"I suggested it," Draco muttered.

"You see?" Ron said, pointing to the dirty blonde. "Even he doesn't think Gin could do this!"

"I saw it with my own eyes," Harry said, looking up at him. "I heard her voice."

"No," Ron shouted. "You heard wrong; you saw someone who looked like her. It wasn't her." Shaking his head, he began pacing the room. "And even if it was, maybe she's under cover. Yes, maybe she's doing this for Dumbledore."

"Ron," Hermione tried to say soothingly. Standing up, she placed her hand on his arm in a calming motion. "Please, sit down. We're all-"

"We?" He stared at her, his eyes red and burning. "Your sister's not the accused Death Eater, Mione! You've hardly spoken to her. You don't know what this feels like."

Wincing at his words, Hermione pulled away.

Standing up, Harry stepped in front of her. "Look, we know this is a shock-"

"Shock?" He laughed, annoyed. "Are you bloody kidding me?" Shoving him, Ron stared at him through thin eyes. "This is Ginny, Harry. Little Ginny."

"She's not little anymore," Harry said, shaking his head. "She's a Death Eater."

With a strong execution of his fist, catching Harry in the jaw, Ron knocked him to the side.

Just catching his balance, Harry looked up at his friend, not entirely angry but fairly hurt. Nodding, he stood up straight. "I know you're mad," he said, calmly.

Ron's shoulders heaved with overwhelming distress. "She's my sister," he choked out. "My baby sister," he half-sobbed.

Wrapping her arms around him, Hermione rubbed his back. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry."

Clutching at her back, Ron hid his face in her shoulder.

Draco watched in unsure worry; he had no idea how he could help them.

Harry rubbed his jaw as Hermione calmed down their best friend.

Finally, when Ron was able to speak without feeling like he should punch someone or break something, he sank back into his chair. "What do I do? Owl mum? Talk to Dumbledore?" Slumping farther into the seat, he sighed. "This wasn't how it was supposed to be."

"What do you want to do?" Hermione asked, quietly. "We're going to have to tell someone."

"Will Dumbledore believe us?" Draco wondered. "Last time, when we said we heard a voice, he said we had to actually see the person."

"I did," Harry said, nodding.

"Yes, but you didn't see them while they were speaking," Hermione clarified. "There were five people there and you only heard two voices. There's no way to tell which one said what."

"I know it was Ginny and Pansy talking," he said, annoyed. Why did the Ministry and such have to be so adamant on seeing them as they said it? He knows their voices, it was certainly them. He'd think after how much they need to put Death Eaters away, they wouldn't be so picky.

"We know that, but it's unlikely that anybody is going to believe us," Draco said, sighing.

"I have to tell mum. I can't let her keep thinking Gin is good." Shaking his head in a daze, Ron stared at the floor with wide unblinking eyes. "She'll be so upset. The twins; they won't know what to do. And dad-" He inhaled sharply. "Nobody's going to be okay after this."

"Ron-" Hermione began.

"No," Ron stopped her. Standing up, he walked to the door. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about it. I just- Just leave me alone for awhile." Hurrying away from them, he left the portrait door wide open as he ran.

"We should probably get to class," Hermione said quietly. Standing up she walked to the door, head down and shoulders slumped.

Sighing, Harry leaned back into the couch. Running his hands through his hair and over his face, he clenched his jaw. "Why can't we ever have a normal day?"

"We'll get them," Draco said, smiling. "Just not until all the excitement is over." Standing up, he walked towards the door, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "Then we'll be bored senseless." He chuckled. "Can you imagine what our life will be like?" Shaking his head, his brows rose. "No Voldemort, no Hogwarts; just a simple, every day wizard's life."

"Sounds terrible," Harry said sarcastically. Standing up, he followed his brother out. "It won't all be bad." He shrugged. "Kids, marriage, work; doesn't sound like a death sentence to me."

Wincing but quickly trying to cover it up, Draco simply nodded.

"Think about it," Harry said. "If Luna actually agrees to marry me someday in the future, long after Voldemort's been destroyed, I'll likely have the best looking kids alive." He grinned.

Snorting, Draco shook his head. "Not bloody likely. Perhaps if they take almost completely after their mother."

"Said my _twin_ brother," Harry said, laughing.

"Fraternal twin," Draco corrected. "Like I said, I hope they take after Luna or by some chance, their incredibly handsome uncle Jamie." He smirked.

"Well I hope your kids take after Hermione," Harry said, grinning. "I mean, after all, she's much more beautiful."

Gulping, Draco didn't respond.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"What?" Draco questioned, feigning like he had no idea what his brother was talking about. "Nothing."

"Right," Harry said; nodding disbelievingly. "Well, I've got Care of Magical Creatures with Mione, so I'll see you later."

"You do?" Draco asked, swallowing.

There was definitely something he wasn't sharing. Harry couldn't figure out what had changed in a matter of a few hours. Sure they had a fight but he thought they were over that; or at least able to talk normally. Something about Draco's reaction reassured him that it had nothing to do with him though; but if it had to do with Hermione, then what could've happened?

"Yes," Harry said. His brow furrowed as he stared at his brother. "Is there something going on with you and her? You guys are acting odd."

Exhaling loudly, Draco turned to him. They stood in front of his first class; it was far too late for breakfast. Fidgeting back and forth, Draco's eyes were everywhere but on his brother. "Look, Harry-"

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, you have five minutes to get to class, I suggest you hurry," McGonagall warned them.

His eyes widened at her entrance, he turned to Harry with an annoyed expression. "But-"

"No time for excuses, Mr. Black," she said, pushing him through the classroom door he was standing by.

"Harry," Draco shouted. "I need to talk to you at lunch."

"Alright," Harry called back before the thick door closed. Shaking his head, he hurried away from McGonagall's disapproving glare.

When Harry finally reached Hagrid's class, he came to a halt beside Hermione. Trying to control his breathing and act as if he'd been there the whole time, he turned to her. "Well," he started. "Interesting morning, huh?"

"Hmm?" she asked, distractedly. "Oh yes, very." She nodded, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Nothing," she said, looking away.

"Biting your lip is a tell-tale sign that you're upset," he reminded, turning her back to him. "Tell me what's wrong."

Sighing, she looked up at him; her eyes were cluttered with tears and her lips quivered.

"What is it?" he asked, worried. "Is this about Ginny?"

Shaking her head, she leaned against him, wrapping her arms around him for a hug.

Rubbing her back to soothe her, he walked them away from the crowd of students waiting for Hagrid to start his lesson. Standing beside a tree, far away enough so that no one could hear them, he tipped her face up to him. "Tell me what happened."

Closing her teary eyes, she inhaled sharply. "You're not going to like it," she warned.

"Tell me anyway," he said, shrugging. "Most of the time I don't like what I'm told."

A very true statement, he thought. Tracing back to most of the conversations he had with people, they hadn't always been good. Most of the time, they weren't dropping by to tell him good news. Any information that wasn't hidden from him, happened to make him sad more often. He was beginning to get used to it, even though he wished that someone would tell him something he'd like to hear; at least once in his lifetime.

Nodding, Hermione lifted her hand, wiping at her tears. "I feel so stupid," she murmured.

"You're not stupid," he told her. "Believe me, I know."

Chuckling lightly, her brow furrowed in pain. "I- We- He-" Shaking her head, she exhaled loudly.

Smiling in understanding, Harry rubbed her arm. "It's alright," he told her.

Looking up at him, she bit her lip. "You have to promise me that you won't get angry."

Harry nodded slowly, not quite liking how this sounded.

"And that you won't do anything rash," she said, staring at him sternly.

"Alright," he said, his eyes thinning with suspicion.

"Draco and I..." she sighed. "This is rather embarrassing," she muttered.

"You what? Snogged?" He laughed. "Must say, I'm not surprised."

He couldn't help but grin. This was Draco and Hermione, he may have his uncertainties about them, but he was pretty sure they hadn't just held hands and platonically kissed each others cheeks. If they were comfortable to sleep together in the same bed and sway to the music like they had at the Ball, then they were far more intimate then how it may seem.

"Well yes," she said, slowly. "But that's not all."

"Not all?" His brow cocked. "What do you mean?"

"Harry, Draco and I..." She winced. "We made love," she said meekly.

"WHAT?" He screamed, alarming the other students. Looking over to their confused faces, he waved at them to go back to what they were doing. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her around to the other side of the thick tree. "Repeat that," he said. "Wait, don't. If I heard you correctly, I really want you to say the complete opposite."

"What?" she asked, confused. "What would be the complete opposite of making-"

"Don't say it again," he said, covering her mouth. Shaking his head, he stared at her in disbelief. "With him? You and he? I mean, I thought you'd snog! But that! I can't even-" Running his hands through his hair, he stared at her in shock. "So then why are you upset? I mean, he was..." He made a disgusted face. "Never mind, I don't want to know if he's alright."

"He was incredible," she whispered.

"Hermione," he shouted. "I just said I didn't want to know."

"Sorry," she said, quietly. "Please don't be angry with me." She tried to swipe her tears away quickly. "I really love him," she wept.

Sighing, Harry pulled her close and held her tightly. "I know you do."

This was just crazy; he had no idea this was why they were acting strangely. Still he was confused though, if they had done what she was saying, then shouldn't they both be a whole lot more happier? He knew he'd be happy if he and Luna did that; then again, he'd be happy just to kiss Luna. So what was the problem? Why were they acting like this?

Shaking her head against his chest, she clutched at him. "He left me," she sobbed. "He left me, Harry."

"What?" Harry asked, angrily. "He what?"

He knew this would happen; nothing ever stayed the way it should. Hermione and Draco were supposed to be together, but were they, apparently not. The moment Harry begins to think that life is picking up- he had Luna, his brother was alive, Draco was finally getting it together with Hermione- everything has to blow up in their faces.

"I- He-" Shaking, she continued to cry.

"I'll kill him," Harry said, beginning to stomp away.

What's worse, Harry was beyond angry. There were no words to what he was feeling right now; he wanted to beat his brother to a bloody, messy, unrecognizable pulp. He felt even angrier with him then he did back when they were enemies. He knew that there was likely a good explanation, a not entirely understandable one, but still a reason as to why Draco would do something so unbelievably stupid. Still, Harry wanted to hurt him; painfully.

"Harry," she yelled. "You said you weren't going to act rashly."

"That was before you told me that you-" Looking over at his classmates, he thought better of what he was going to say. "That was before!"

"Please, Harry," she pleaded. "He had his reasons."

"Reasons?" he shouted. "What possible reasons could he have?" Shaking his head in vehement anger, he paced the area in front of her. "And he wanted to talk at lunch," he muttered. "Oh we'll talk."

"Harry," Hermione said, trying to calm him down.

"'ermione, 'arry," Hagrid called to them. "Are ya gonna join the class?"

They started to walk back to join the rest of the students. "Harry, please promise me you aren't going to do anything."

"No," Harry said, his face clenched. "I'm not going to lie."

* * *

**A/N** _Hey all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I loved writing it. Everything felt like it was just flowing perfectly. Thank you all for reviewing, I love hearing what you all think! I'll post again real soon, but on the advice of **Cullenfreak** I'm going to eat and bathe, lol. Don't forget to leave a review when you're done!_

Sorry there's no attack, that will be happening next chapter.

-Amanda


	32. Past, Present, and Future

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_I have never, ever come across an author who develops their characters and plot-lines so brilliantly. Everything you have written has depth and meaning behind it. I have been completely unable to second-guess your story, which is a feat in itself. I've read the entire thing today, and my gods you have here some of the most realistic and emotive work on this site. You certainly deserve all the credit this story has attracted._" - **_Tamika DanarDraco_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **_Izzaliza,_ _Hotkat144, Pinkhotti006, smileenov, Addicted2Love, ralyks, HaliJade Snape, dmone, Mollie R. Moony, kate, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, sadaf, outkasthpfanatic, Mrs Draco Malfoy13, Serpent91, ANNiEEx3, Junsui, HelloLonely, TheRealDramaQueen817, Laendra, dracorules, Golden Angel71, cheeky splash, pegasusbabi, Susan, Kelsy, **Eternal Rhapsody, FanFiction net fan, fierysoulgirl, Rachael Lupin, Tamika DanarDraco, Ezzie, mskiti,DCoD, Dizi 85, BabyGirlEmma, corny's idol, Feltonluver4eva**_ and _especially **Cullenfreak**_, **_galloping-goose_**, and **_NeraMedia._**

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Thirty-Two_

Draco sat through Potions, more than a little distracted. Unfortunately, he had the only class that wasn't together with Gryffindors to begin the day. Old Professor Slughorn was pacing the front of the class, going on about a potion Draco had been taught when he was ten. Lucius wasn't one to let this many potions be taught in later years, when he felt it was best to know as soon as possible.

Much better than a simple hurtling spell, the potion would send whoever drank it off to an unknown desitnation. It could be three feet away, it could be halfway around the world. If you focused on where you wanted the person to go while they drank it, then that's where that person ended up. You had to be very focused on your task, however.

The short, bald man stared out at them. "Now, to complete the _incompertus locus conicio_ potion, you will need..." His arms were wrapped around his back, no doubt because they couldn't fit around his large belly.

Rifling through his papers, Draco pretended he was looking for something of importance. His mind was wandering from him again, however. How could he be expected to pay attention to class when there was so much to figure out? He'd had one of the worst mornings; having to watch Ron find out about his younger sister's deception, feeling as if Hermione had not only torn his heart out but stomped on it until it was nothing but dust, and then hearing Harry go on about his and Hermione's future. Not to mention, that he couldn't stop thinking about when he died.

It was incredibly hard for him to focus when his mind was captured by the past and being drawn into the present. The future was unreadable; as it was more uncertain than he had expected. Some part of him had high hopes that everything was going to turn out perfectly. That it would be an easy battle between Voldemort, him and Harry; that he and Hermione would have their happy ending and all would be right in the world. However, with the way things were already going, it was hard to believe that anything good was to come.

When he had died, there was a huge overwhelming understanding that it was the end. He had accepted it, mostly for Harry and Hermione's sake. He knew that if he had shown how much it hurt to know that he'd never be alive, they would've felt responsible. He didn't want to go like that; he didn't want to die knowing that they'd be filled with some kind of despair that would loom over their lives like a never -ending plague of sadness. He wanted them to believe that he was alright dying, as long as he knew they were going to be okay. He had made his promises, said his goodbyes, and died in Hermione's arms.

The afterlife was much better than he expected; some dark and unforgiving part of himself had decided he'd be sent to hell. But he was given something far more undeserving of him; he was given his family; his real and loving family. In all of their pure and adoring glory, they stood there before him like an unreachable and unimaginable dream.

He remembered when he saw his mother, when her sweet and beautiful face had entered his vision like a dream come true. He couldn't have asked for more; her death had been haunting his every breath since it had happened. He could never escape the pain that followed him day in and day out. When he finally saw her again, he couldn't believe his eyes.

_Lily and James had decided to let him be alone with his thoughts. He was seated in the living room; the couch was quite comfortable, although what else could he expect from heaven. His eyes wandered around the bright room and for a moment he wondered if they were playing tricks. Vague and almost invisible to the eye, were four people standing near the window. There were two adults and two small babies; obviously his parents with he and his brother. It was like a home movie was playing except it almost felt like he was right there with them._

_James was holding a brown haired Jamie high in the air, turning in circles, he held him out as an airplane. Distantly, Draco's ears could hear the sputtering noises his father made to make it seem more real; a baby's giggle could be heard, echoing through Draco's mind. Standing beside them, watching in amused happiness was Lily holding little Harry. A soft curl of her hair was stuck to Harry's mouth, which Draco couldn't help but smile at._

_Stopping, James held his small son up above his head. Grinning up at him, he looked like he couldn't be happier. Jamie's small arms reached out toward his father so James brought him down to eye level. Grabbing hold of the round glasses on his fathers face, Jamie pulled them off and waved them around frantically, chuckling as he did. Laughing, deep into his chest, James let him continue on._

_Walking over to them, Lily ran her hand down her son's arm, carefully extracting the spectacles and placing them on her husband's face. Turning back, she was met with Jamie's grinning face, his fingers tightly curled around her hair. Harry's other arm reached out, his tiny hands motioned for him to be closer to his brother. They looked incredible standing before him, Draco couldn't tear his eyes away._

_"Wonderful, isn't it?" a sweet, voice called out._

_Draco's face drained of colour, a tingle ran down his spine. He turned slowly, almost imperceptibly slow. When he saw her, he had to swallow the emotion already building in his throat. He was off the couch with unimaginable speed and cradled in her arms on the floor as if he was still a small boy._

_"Mother," he whispered in awe._

_"Darling," she murmered against his ear. She held his head tightly against her shoulder, her arms wrapped around his back in a warm embrace._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he cried. He shook against her, trying to pull himself together. His hands were tangled in her long blonde hair._

_"You have nothing to apologize for," she told him, sternly. Her tears fell down her cheeks, landing on the back of his neck._

_"I failed you," he said, quietly. Pulling back, he stared at her searchingly. "You died for me and I failed." _

"No, darling," she told him. "No, I died so you could live and know your brother. I died because I love you so dearly. I'd do it again, my son."

She ran the back of her hand down his cheek. "You're so handsome," she told him, smiling. "You were always good looking, but you look as if you've matured."

_Looking down, he shook his head. "I don't look exactly like your son anymore," he said, sadly._

_"You'll always be mine," she said softly. "No matter what you look like, you will always be my little dragon."_

_"I tried," he whispered. "I really tried to beat him, Mother."_

_Shaking her head, she pulled him in for another hug. "I never wanted you to avenge me, Draco. I wanted you to know Harry and live the life you were meant to live." Running her hand over his hair, she kissed the top of his head. "You were supposed to fall in love and grow old. To have children and grandchildren." She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to sob. "I wanted the world for you."_

_"You gave me the world," he said sincerely. "You gave me my second chance."_

_"Two months though, darling." She bit her lip, inhaling shakily. "I wanted you to have years, decades."_

_"I had enough time." Pulling back, he took her hands. "I got to know my brother; really know him." He smiled, softly. "Because of you, I was able to be me; the real me. I told him everything I could. I told him about you and how incredible you are. I showed him your painting of us, your drawings. He thought you were wonderful." Shaking his head, his brows rose. "Harry and I were real twins, mum. We talked, we laughed, we...cried." He chuckled. "And I got to say goodbye to him, I got to tell him that he was the best brother I could've ever asked for."_

_Squeezing her hand, he tipped her chin up so he was eye level with her. "You gave me that. You gave me my brother."_

_"Oh Draco..." Her warm tears of sorrow and happiness warmed her cheeks before leaving cold trails behind._

_"And I fell in love, just like you wanted me to," he told her. His heart thumped against his chest, painfully. "She's beautiful and smart and you would've loved her." He sighed, his eyes beginning to burn. "She's incredible and she got me; she understood me through everything. Just like you said she would. She was everything I could've ever wanted. More than I deserved." He smiled, but it morphed into a wince and he had to try not to tell her how much it hurt not to have Hermione._

_He looked at her, seriously. "So you see, you gave me my life. You gave me my last chance and I was given so many wonderful things. I had friends, my brother, and someone to love."_

_"I'm so happy for you," she said, quietly. "If I could give my life for you again, I would. I'd let you go back there. I'd let you have it all back."_

_"I wish I could, Mother, but I can't." He shook his head. "But at least I had those moments."_

_"Yes, darling you did. You had it all." Leaning, she kissed his forehead. "My little Draco."_

_Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly; inhaling her warm scent of Fall leaves. He ran his hand up and down her back, trying to calm her tears. It felt so good to have her back, to have her hold him again. It was almost enough to make him happy with where he was. He loved being with his family, but he missed life so much._

_"I missed you," she told him. "I missed you every single day."_

_"And I you," he told her, truly meaning it._

_Not a day had gone by when he hadn't wanted his mother back. He finally had closure though; he knew now that he hadn't failed her. That no matter what happened, he'd always be her little boy. That she loved him, despite the fact that he hadn't killed Lucius for her. She gave up her life for him and he had no reason to feel bad for it any longer. It was what she wanted and she wouldn't change it; not ever._

His eyes focused on the classroom around him; his thoughts had faded away, still leaving a fresh wound. Looking around, he realized the other students were gathering the things needed for their potion.

"Ah, Mr. Black," Professor Slughorn called out. "I'm sure you've already learned this concoction before, haven't you?"

"Yes sir," he said, sighing.

"Good, good. It's only too bad your brother isn't in this class with you. I'm sure he would've done wonderfully in my class too." His shiny eyes stared out at him, happily.

"I'm sure he would've," Draco replied, smiling kindly.

"Well," he said, rather loudly. "Have you paired up with a partner yet?"

"No, sir," he mumbled, cursing the idea.

"Well, neither has Mrs. Parkinson, I'm sure you two will be fine working together." He grinned, happily at Draco, his walrus-like moustache twitching beneath his nose. As he walked off, his old fashioned green waistcoat with it's gold buttons reminded Draco of a leprechaun.

Draco's small smile had disappeared when he was met with the cold stare of Pansy's ice blue eyes.

"Seems we'll be working together," she said in a fake sweet voice.

"Couldn't find some other poor Slytherin boy to put up with you?" he asked, frowning.

"On the contrary," she said, her lips turning up in a smirk. "I just wanted to spend a little more time with you."

"Why?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow. "Hoping to use the potion on me?"

She snorted, unkindly. "How would that help? That would just make it easier for you to hide from the Dark Lord."

Shaking his head, he laughed at her poor attempt at an insult. "You still believe I'm afraid of your pathetic Dark Lord?" He snorted. "Get a brain, Parkinson," he spat. "Voldemort will be begging for his life at my and Harry's feet." He sneered, annoyed. "And when I'm done with him, I'm going to make sure you know just how much you shouldn't have messed with the people in my life."

"Whatever do you mean, Draco?" she asked, feinging innocence. "I haven't done anything to disrupt your life or the lives of those around you." She cocked her eyebrow, smirking maliciously. "I suppose if you had any proof of my partaking in any of the events you speak of, I would already be taken out of Hogwarts. Perhaps I'd even be in Azkaban," she reminded, shrugging.

"Pay close attention, Parkinson," he said in a low, viscious tone. "I will get you. I will make you pay." Clasping his hand around her upper arm, he pulled her closer. "When we're out there, fighting for our cause and you're crying in some corner, begging the Light side not to throw you in Azkaban or kill you; I'm going to find you. I'm going to take care of you myself and don't think for one second that I'll give you an ounce of leniancy."

She stared up at him, her lips quivering slightly. Becoming rigid, her once worried face became masked again. "Now, now Draco. Play nice," she said, batting her eyelashes for a moment. "We used to have fun together."

Shaking his head, he pushed her back. "You had fun," he told her. "I had to put up with you." Turning around, he walked to the table filled with ingrediants; grabbing what he needed, he made his way back to his desk.

As he added the right amount of everything, easily remembering what he'd been taught years ago, his mind wandered again. Thinking back now, he could've saved himself from dying at all. He had the chance back in sixth year, back when Snape had shown his deceit to Dumbledore. It was a long and confusing day for him; for most people.

_Draco paced the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Snape would be there any minute. He'd been informed of his duties not long ago; one task, one very large task. He was supposed to kill Dumbledore, establishing his place as a Death Eater. He couldn't do it; there was no way he could do this. Murder; it was too much._

_The door closed with a loud cracking noise. Turning around swiftly, Draco stared at Snape. _

_Walking across the room, the professor's long black robes billowed around his legs. __"You had better not be having second thoughts," he warned, seriously._

_"Never," Draco said, making himself appear strong and stable._

_"Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy. This will be easier than you think. It'll be over before it even begins. All you have to do is point your wand, say two words, and it's over." Staring at him sternly, Snape ran a calculative eye over his face. "Simple, isn't it?"_

_"Easy," Draco replied, his face masked. "Let's get this over with."_

_Did he look as scared as he felt? It was very unlikely; he'd spent years perfecting how he looked on the outside to people. How he wished he could drop the facade and tell Snape to rot in hell. How he yearned to go back to the Manor, take his Mother, and run away to some far off place where he had no duty to his father or Voldemort._

_"If we go now, he'll be in his office," Snape said, pulling Draco from his hopeful wishes. "Remember, this is your chance. If you do this, nobody will ever wonder about your allegiance."_

_"Yes sir," Draco said in a monotone voice._

_"Do this Draco and you will be praised. Praised by the Dark Lord," he said, his eyes almost sparkling with excitement; however, this was Snape and his eyes just plain couldn't sparkle._

_Nodding, he turned to the door and walked towards it. Pulling open the wide exit, he made his way towards Dumbledore's office. His heart was beating erratically, his head was awash with fear. He couldn't do this; he couldn't kill someone. Especially Dumbledore; sure the man could be annoying, but that didn't mean Draco could kill him._

_Far in the back of his mind, he could hear Snape saying the password to the gargoyle. As it turned, the stairs began to rise up from the ground; stepping forward, Draco let the winding steps carry him to his fate. He sent out a silent prayer that the Headmaster had not returned to his office, instead taking a detour to somewhere safe._

_Sadly, his prayer was not answered. Standing by his large window, Dumbledore turned to them. His blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses. A small smile formed beneath his crooked nose. "Severus, Mr. Malfoy, what can I help you with this evening?"_

_"Death Eaters have entered the Hogwarts grounds, sir," Snape said, simply._

_"I see," he said, nodding. "Well, it appears the Order is handling them for the moment." His eyes fell down to Draco, who was trying his best not to shake._

_"It's not that easy, Albus," Snape said, sighing. Crossing the room, he stood before his desk. "You see, it's over. Your fight for the Light side will end tonight."_

_"Really, Severus? And here I thought it would end when Voldemort had been defeated," he responded, walking to stand behind his desk, facing Snape._

_"The Dark Lord will never be defeated," Snape said, becoming annoyed. "Potter," he spat, "will never stand a chance. Especially without his mentor and hero to guide him through it."_

_"I assure you, Harry does not need any help from me to win." He shook his head. "He will have the help he needs when the time comes."_

_"It's too bad that you won't be there to see your precious Potter fall to his death," Snape sneered. "I will relish in the moment that poor excuse of a wizard falls to the ground, drained of his life."_

_"I agree," Dumbledore said, nodding. "I too will savor the day that Voldemort lies defeated at Harry's feet."_

_"I've had enough of your insufferable words of so-called wisdom," Snape half-shouted._

_"And I am sorry to know that you have fallen to the wrong side of things, Severus," Albus replied, with a shake of his head. "I had trusted you with the lives of the students here. I had thought you were not only a good professor, but even a friend in these dire times."_

_"You thought wrong," Snape said callously. "You were too blind to see that I had never turned my loyalties to that of you or the Light side. I have always been a servant to the Dark Lord and that will not change just because some boy thinks he can save the world."_

_Tutting, Dumbledore shook his head. "I wish you could hear the foolishness behind the words you speak."_

_"And I wish the same for you," Snape said, angrily. Waving his hand, he bid Draco to come to him._

_Dragging his feet across the floor, he was sad to know that Dumbledore had not reacted in any way that would save his life. Staring down at the floor, he inhaled each and every shaking breath. His shoulders were slumped with indecision. If he did not kill his Headmaster, then Snape surely would and he would be killed by Lucius when he returned home. At least he'd die knowing he wasn't the evil person he had been taught to be._

_"Draco," Snape said. "It's your time."_

_When he didn't respond, Snape turned his black and angry eyes down to him._

_"Draco," he shouted, lifting his wand and pointing it at Albus._

_Looking up, Draco stared at his Headmaster. His face had become contorted with pain and sadness. A single tear sat teetering against his eye; he clenched andreleased his jaw._

_Dumbledore nodded slowly at him, a small smile surfacing._

_The small tear made it's way down Draco's cheek. His hand twitched by his side, wondering if it should raise and kill the man who had kept him and all the other students of Hogwarts safe. Sighing, he let his wand drop to the ground._

_Snape did not hear the clang as Draco's wand met with the floor though, as two Order members stepped out from the shadows, holding their wands at him angrily._

_"Now, Severus, you didn't think I'd allow you to cause any more distress, did you?" Dumbledore asked._

_Shaking his head, Snape sighed. "You foolish, pathetic, old man. You will never win this War." With that, he transformed into a black bat, fitting of him. Avoiding the spells and curses thrown at him, he was able to escape Dumbledore's office._

_Draco watched as it all unfolded before his eyes; his heart had jumped at the sight of help. He had said 'no' to the overwhelming pressure of killing Dumbledore; he had chosen to sacrifice himself for his own conscious and the life of a truly good man. Looking up at his Headmaster, he simply nodded. Turning around, he walked towards the door._

_"Thank you, Draco," Dumbledore called out._

_Stopping, he became rigid. "For what, sir?"_

_"For your letter," he said, simply. "And for making the right decision."_

_Turning back, Draco stared at him. "I don't know what you mean, sir," he said, before leaving the room._

_So his letter had made its way to Dumbldore in time. When he had found out of his task, he couldn't let it happen. Though he had been told that there was something serious he had to do, he'd only recently learned ofwhat it entailed.He had hardly any time to sendthe letteroff, calling upon an unknown owl in the Owlery, he had sent it just moments before he had to run to meet with Snape in his classroom. His last chance, his last try at being a good person._

_Walking to the Slytherin Common Room, he thought over the note he had sent off. It was simple and there was no name at the bottom telling him who had sent it off. Draco wondered how Dumbledore had known it was him. __**"Sir, Your life is in danger. Tonight Snape will show his true colours. Be careful, this is not to be taken lightly. Save yourself."**_

_He heard the clamour of his Housemates talking about the Death Eater attack. The cowardly followers of Voldemort had either been wounded or ran off without even fighting. Many Slytherin students were angry about this, as they had their ties to Voldemort too._

_Sighing, Draco made his way to his room. He was lucky; he had been able to save Dumbledore and himself. His Headmaster hadn't even ratted him out in front of Snape, plus he wasn't taken by the Order. He took this as a good sign, he wasn't under scrutiny from Dumbledore, at least not tonight. He didn't want to think about his father's reaction._

_He only hoped that Snape had been caught; perhaps if he had given more notice of what the deceitful teacher had been doing, he would've been. It was too bad that Snape had been able to fly off to safety. What would he tell Lucius? Would he say that Draco hadn't completed his task? Would he decide that Draco didn't live up to expectations? Yes, he wished he had stopped Snape somehow. If only he had done something earlier._

As the potion bubbled in its cauldron, Draco stared down at the electric blue liquid. "Care to try it, Parkinson?" he asked, smirking,

"And get hurled into oblivion?" she wondered, cocking her eyebrow. "I think not."

"It'd certainly make everyone a little happier around here," he commented. "Ding dong, the bitch is gone," he mumbled.

Glaring at him, she stuck her ladle into the concotion. "Why don't you give it a try, Draco?" she asked.

"No thanks," he said, bored. "Haven't had breakfast; taking potions with an empty stomach is a bad mix."

Snorting, Pansy rolled her eyes. "Scared?"

"Of you; not likely. Though your face could peel paint off the walls." He poured the potion into a seperate bottle, carefully.

"You didn't seem to mind it before," she said, smirking. Her hands raised, settling on her hips.

"I closed my eyes," he said, easily. "Pretended it wasn't you."

"Oh yeah," she asked, lifting her eyebrow. "Who'd you think it was? Your little mudblood girlfriend?"

Stiffening, Draco simply ignored her.

"What's the matter?" She pouted to annoy him. "Things not working out with you and the filthy mudblood?"

"Sod off, Parkinson," he told her, dangerously.

"Don't worry, Draco," she said, softly. Leaning down, she pressed her mouth near his ear. "She'll be gone soon enough," she whispered.

Growling, Draco grabbed hold of her face and dumped the blue liquid into her mouth. Holding her jaw closed, he pinched her nose shut so she'd have to swallow it.

Pansy's eyes widend, bulging out at him. She waved her arms around frantically. Her nails dug into his hand, but he ignored the pain. Finally, she swallowed the liquid. Looking around, she waited for its effects to take place. Breathing erratically, she stood up straight. "You must've made a mistake, Draco," she said, rudely.

Smiling slowly, he simply stared at her. "Oh I didn't make a mistake. It just takes a minute to work."

Her face fell, becoming covered in fear. Not a moment later, she disappeared into thin air.

"Mr. Black," Professor Slughorn called out, worried. "What ever happened to your partner?"

"I'm afraid she ingested some of the potion, professor," he said, calmly.

"Oh dear," Slughorn said. He shook his head, concerned.

"Don't worry sir," Draco said. "I have a feeling she's going to show up in the Black Lake, any second now."

"DRACO! Draco! Draco!" Pansy's extremely loud and high pitched scream echoed through the school.

"See," Draco said, smiling. "She's fine."

Nodding, Professor Slughorn hurried out of the classroom. Running back in, he looked around at his students. "Clean up, leave your potions on my desk and class dismissed," he said quickly before running off.

Shaking his head, Draco poured some more of his potion into the bottle, capping it with a cork. Leaving it on the desk at the front, he leisurely walked out of the classroom. The rest of his classes before lunch went by without any problems. Pansy was given the day off, so Draco didn't have to worry about seeing her for the rest of the morning.

He didn't have any classes with Harry or Hermione until after lunch. His stomach turned at the thought of having the conversation he knew he had to have with his brother. Finally, Professor Sprout sent the class off to eat. Walking down the halls, each step was filled with dread. Inhaling deeply, he walked into the Great Hall and over to his seat at the Slytherin table.

Looking around, he noticed that Harry hadn't shown up yet. Grabbing something to eat, he had an apple to curb his hunger. He was too nervous to eat anything large, his stomach was already in knots.

The large doors opened, slamming against the wall loudly. Harry stomped inside with a frantic Hermione behind him. She was hurrying to catch up to him, her hands darting out to grab his robe. They were on their way towards the Slytherin table and that's when it hit him.

Draco hurried to get out of his seat, mumbling a few swear words under his breath. His brother stared at him with incredibly angry, green eyes. Holding his hands up in his defense, Draco shook his head. "I can explain," he said, rather loudly.

"Explain then," Harry shouted.

"Here? Now?" Draco said, looking around at the curious students of Hogwarts. "Is this really the place?"

"Was it really the place to do what you did?" Harry yelled.

"Technically, that happened in my room," he said, half-smiling.

He had to force his mind not to go back to the night before; a night that had begun as one of the best he'd ever experienced. The sadness of how it ended crept back into him though and his smile fell way.

"Not the time for jokes," his brother said, glaring.

"Sorry, couldn't help it," he replied, quietly. Backing up, he was careful not to trip over anything. He was fairly sure Harry was going to strangle him any second now. His eyes darted behind his brother, to Hermione.

For a moment, she looked sorry, then her face hardened. He was reminded of how much he had hurt her and decided he wanted Harry to hit him. Letting his arms fall to his sides, he stopped backing up. He deserved this; he had tried to be better but all he had done was caused her pain.

"What're you doing?" Harry asked, confused.

"What?" Draco asked, feining as if he didn't know what his brother was talking about.

"You should be begging forgiveness," Harry said, seriously. "No, you should be bleeding right about now."

Nodding, Draco smiled lightly. "Probably." Stepping forward, he stared at his brother. "Hit me," he told him.

"What?" Harry asked, his brow furrowing.

"You and I both know I deserve it." He nodded. "And you want to, so do it."

Inhaling a deep breath, he let it out slowly. He wanted this; part of him had always wanted Harry to finally hit him. He had been waiting a long time for his brother to remind him of what he had done. This wasn't just for Hermione; not in Harry's case. This would be for everything Draco did in the past; the name calling, the painful reminder that he was parentless. Not to mention that Draco got to see the parents Harry had always wanted to be reunited with.

"You do deserve it," Harry said, seriously. "How could you do that to her?"

Shaking his head, he sighed. "I think you know why," Draco said quietly.

Harry had done the same thing last year; for the young Ginny Weasley. Of course, that had been quite different, given that Harry hadn't actually loved Ginny, but Luna. Draco loved Hermione, more than he could really express and he was doing this to keep her safe. No matter how many people really thought he was doing it for himself, he truly wanted her to live. And the pain that he went through knowing that he'd never have her, was enough to kill him already, but he had a job to do. He still had to defeat Voldemort; what happened after that, was up in the air.

"Do it," Draco told him.

Harry clenched his jaw, his fists curling and uncurling by his side.

Shoving him back, Draco stared at him. "Do it," he shouted. Pushing him again, his shoulders heaved. "I left her," he reminded. "I told her I loved her and then I left her." His face curled into a painful mask.

Harry's hand swept up, connecting with Draco's jaw with a loud, sickening crack.

He was rocked to his side for a second before he stood up. Stretching his jaw, Draco stared at his brother once more. "That's it?" he asked. "After how much I hurt her, that's all you're going to do?"

Leaping at him, Harry tackled him to the ground. His anger had reached it's boiling point. All morning he had been thinking of what Draco had done and finally he was letting it all out. He was showing him just how stupid he was, just how painfully dumb he had been.

Draco let Harry hit him; over and over. He let the pain ride through his face, his stomach, his entire body, as his brother took out his frustration and anger on him. Opening his eyes, he saw Harry kneeling beside him, his chest heaved, his eyes were red and wet.

Rolling over, Draco spat blood onto the floor. He kneeled in front of Harry, swaying slightly. "Again," he said. He had to spit another mouthful of blood onto the floor.

Harry shook his head, clenching his jaw. "That's enough," he said, quietly.

"Again," Draco yelled, shoving him back. He was breathing erratically; hot, angry tears fell from his eyes. He could feel the warm blood making it's way out of a series of cuts on his face. He could feel a sharp pain in his side every time he breathed.

Hermione fell to her knees beside them, her hands over her weeping eyes.

"I did that," Draco shouted at him, pointing at her. "I did that," he repeated, quietly.

"You didn't mean to," Harry told him, understanding now.

Shaking his head, Draco turned his eyes upward. "No matter what I do," he said. "She's always going to get hurt."

"No, Draco," Harry said, sternly. "You can be here, you can love her." He stared at him, seriously. Shaking his head, he tried to make it clear that he didn't have to choose.

"To love her is to kill her," Draco shouted.

"That's how it would be with anyone," Harry yelled. "Friends, family, her. All of them are in danger. You can't change that."

"I can keep her safe, Harry." He swallowed painfully. "She promised me...she promised she'd stay out of this war and all I had to do was walk away."

"What?" Harry asked, turning his eyes on her. He shook his head. "No. She wouldn't say that."

"She did," he said, nodding. "You know what this means." He smiled, sadly. "I have to."

"Draco," Harry said, shaking his head. "Don't do this."

Standing up on shaky legs, he turned away from them. "When it comes down to me or her, I choose her." Walking away from them, he turned his eyes down on her broken form. "I'd give up anything for her. Even if it means myself."

He left the Great Hall, limping as he went, his head was held high, despite the pain radiating through him. The students sat quietly, watching him leave with awe and new respect emenating off of them. Draco had changed their minds; had made it clear that he was no longer the boy that tortured them through the years. All but the Slytherins now had a new outlook on one Draco Black.

* * *

Hermione was curled into herself on the floor, she tried to steady her breathing. She felt Harry's arm around her back, trying to help her off he floor. She let him pick her up, she let him walk her out of the Hall, and she fell apart in his arms when they were away from everyone.

Holding her, he rubbed her back trying to soothe away her pain. "Why would you say that," he wondered. "Why, Hermione?"

Shaking her head, she clutched at his robe. "I thought he'd pick loving me over saving me," she said. "He was planning on leaving anyway, Harry. I know he was." She looked up at him with watery eyes. "I thought I could make him undestand that I was strong enough to fight, but he decided he couldn't risk it."

"Well did you really think he'd pass up the chance to keep you safe?" Harry asked, a little annoyed. "If Luna said she'd go somewhere safe and stay away from the War and all I had to do was stay away from her, I'd do it too." Stepping away from her, he stared at her. "Love isn't something you toy with, Mione. He's already given his life for you, did you really think he was going to let you go into this War? What did you expect?"

"I expected him to love me," she shouted. "I expected him to believe I was strong enough for this. I wanted him to hold me and tell me he'd never leave me." She swiped at her sad and agonized tears. "I wanted him to be with me."

"And he wanted to be with you," Harry said, rather loudly. "He wanted to be sure that when everything was over, you'd be alive so he could love you."

"Well he can't have that now," she yelled.

Her mind was becoming muddled. It was really over; they both had made that clear. This wasn't just Draco's fault, it was hers too. She had told him that she wouldn't take him back when it was over. Her way of pushing him to choose loving her was to tell him there was no chance of them getting back together afterwards. Part of her regretted her decision but another part felt like it was the right thing to say.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She looked away from him, her hand coming up to cover her closed eyes for a moment.

"What else did you say to him?" he asked, sounding both angry and worried.

Turning to him, she sighed. "I told him if he left me then there was no going back. That it was over and I wasn't going to change my mind when this war was won."

Shaking his head, Harry looked at her with a furrowed brow. "Why would you say that? Why would you make him choose like that?"

"I didn't want him to leave me," she said, sadly. "I wanted him to choose me and then it would all be over with. No more doubts, Harry. No more worrying. We'd finally be together," she sobbed.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" he asked. His head turned back and forth, trying to clear his thoughts.

"I tried to, but you wouldn't listen," she said.

Even after they had gone back to Hagrid's class, he continued to fume. He wouldn't listen to her when she tried to explain it a little more. He was consumed with so much anger that all he did was grumble beside her and clench his fists. All morning she had been trying to explain everything, but he had hardly listened.

"I just beat the bloody hell out of my brother for you," he reminded. "I thought he left you, not the other way around."

"I didn't leave him," she screamed. "He made a choice."

"A choice between you and your life," he yelled. "What would you choose?" He stepped closer, glaring at her. "If you had to choose between loving him and knowing that he would be alive and okay, what would you choose?"

Turning away, she began to leave.

Reaching out, his hand wrapped around her wrist. He pulled her back, staring at her angrily. "What would you choose," he asked again.

"His life," she whispered. Tearing her arm away, she ran.

She ran from Harry; from the clear answers he held and the painful reality of what she'd done. How could she be so stupid? So selfish. Her tears had swarmed in her eyes, making the halls blurry in front of her. She could hardly see where she was going. Sobs ripped at her, tearing her heart open. She felt the cold air as she made it outside. The grounds were free of students as she ran across them. If she kept going, she'd likely make it to Hagrid's hut soon. She came to a stop when a dark figure appeared before her.

Wiping at her tears, she stared at the man standing tall in front of her. Her red eyes swept up to his sneering face.

"Hello mudblood," his callous voice called to her.

Stumbling backwards, she rifled through her robe looking for her wand. Pulling it out, she directed it up at the viscious man glarning at her. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"I came to see my son," he said, smirking.

"You have no son," she told him, her eyes thinning to slits.

His own wand was held loosley in his grasp. Tsking, he shook his head. "Careful now, mudblood. I have a very short fuse."

Glaring, she swallowed any fear that might be lingering. "You'll be put away in Azkaban the moment Dumbledore hears of your arrival," she told him, happily. "Murder is frowned upon."

"I guess killing one more won't be a problem then," he said. Lifting his wand swiftly, he pointed it at her dangerously. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He grinned savagely. "**_Crucio!_**" he yelled.

Hermione fell to the ground, her wand slipped out of her grasp. Her body convulsed with the pain ripping through her every fibre. A dark, pained scream was caught in her throat, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Her eyes were rolling back, her mouth had gone dry. She could hardly breathe through the agony. Her stomach lifted in the air as the rest of her lay limp on the ground. When the curse stopped hitting her, it's effects still pulled at her.

She deftly heard his footsteps as they made their way over the grass. He stared down at her, his mouth pulled into a sneer. "You pathetic piece of garbage," he spat. "I would've thought, after all I taught him, he would've at least picked someone of higher class."

"His mother taught him better," she said, her voice dry and low.

Death had knocked at her door more times than she could count. Perhaps Draco was right in trying to keep her safe. She regretted it now; pushing him away and deciding he was completely wrong. It seemed she was in a lot more danger lately. Being Harry's best friend always made her a target, but being loved by one of the twins who was destined to rid the world of Voldemort, made her someone every follower of the Dark Lordwas after.

Life had been good to her. She had learned everything she possibly could. She had gone on adventures that almost nobody else could say they had journied. She had been given a loving and wonderful family. She made the best friends possible. She had loved the perfect man. Yes, her life had been good. If it was over, she would die knowing that.

Glaring, Lucius turned his wand down to her. "Goodbye little mudblood," he said, grinning.

Hermione closed her eyes; there was no Blaise to jump in front of her this time.

"**_Avada Kedavra!_**" he shouted.

* * *

**A/N** _Hey, thanks for reading. Okay, so I don't know too much about what happened last year when it came to Snape killing Dumbledore, who is obviously alive in this story. I hope this better explains that to you all. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I'll update again soon.  
Please review, it's really appreciated._

_Oh, and just so you know, the line "To love her is to kill her," is actually from another story of mine. "_**Loving Someone You Can't Be With**_." But I felt it really worked better in this story. I wrote the line and then remembered that I already had it in my other D/Hr story.  
_  
_Thanks,  
-**Amanda**_


	33. Unexpected

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_You did something not many fics can do, your story actually made me sob. Your story is so detailed its unbelieveable, I may like many fics but yours is one of the best. It made me believe that this could actually happen._" - **_BabyGirlEmma_** of FanFiction net.

**Thanks goes out to the following reviewers:**_ frankie girl, Bumblebeegonecrazy, mskiti, Junsui, Serpent91, Dizi 85, Can't-take-the-sky-from-me, cheeky splash, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, Kandygurl4, Aisling Jace, iceprincess421, tefy, smileenov, JolieRalphLauren, Mrs Draco Malfoy13, Angelo Del Ghiaccio, Beth, Admodum ab Altercor, Jess5674, mgleteacher, dragoneyes5000, Michelle, Slytherin Corps., kurapika12, archangle3000, **TheRealDramaQueen817,** **outkasthpfanatic, Caligirl-HPLVR, MayuBlack, Angel of Nature, ravenfeather42, Kayree, fierysoulgirl, Tamika DanarDraco, Rachael Lupin, HelloLonely, DCoD, Eternal Rhapsody**_ and_ especially **galloping-goose**, **Cullenfreak**, and **NeraMedia.**_

**A/N **_Okay, so I just couldn't wait any longer and had to update! All of your collective gasps and tears were just screaming at me to resume my place at my coveted computer.  
I must say, it was rather funny how you were all a little skeptical and believing that I would repeat a Blaise moment with Hermione. Please, I'm almost offended. To repeat that would be to soil the wonderful Zabini boy's past.  
__In any case, I hope you enjoy the following the chapter. _

_Thanks for all the incredibly fabulous reviews. I'm fast approaching 1,000 which has always been an unimaginable dream of mine. Thank you all so incredibly much for this! You all have to be the best reviewers and readers known to FanFiction net. I truly appreciate every single one of you!_

_I'm off to write now..._

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Thirty-Three_

"**_Avada Kedavra!_**" he shouted.

Fortunately for Hermione, his attack was subdued. As the green, powerful death curse exited his wand it was forced off its intended course; hitting the ground near her instead. Seemed Hagrid hadn't kept Serena as hidden and safe as he might've thought. The terrifying and majestic animal had pounced at Lucius, wrapping her deadly mouth around the man's wand arm painfully.

Crawling away from Hermione and the roaring beast, he clutched his gushing arm to his chest. Picking his wand up with his other hand, he stood up straight and directed it down at them. Hermione was far too drained of energy to do anything; even unable to grab hold of the wand lying a foot from her hand. Serena stood in front of her, a block to anything Lucius might consider throwing Hermione's way.

Growling, deep into her throat, Serena stared at him dangerously; she stepped forward, in warning. Becoming extremely worried of her intentions Lucius doubled back a few more steps, his eyes scanning the area around him for anybody who might be coming.

Pulling something from inside his robes, Lucius held it before him. With his pained and injured arm, he directed his wand towards the small piece. "**_Engorgio_**," he said.

Before their eyes, the once little broom became its normal size. Sliding onto it with as much grace as he could muster while trying to control his terror, he sneered down at the limp Hermione. "This isn't over, mudblood."

Baring her teeth at him, Serena began to run in his direction.

Kicking off from the ground, Lucius hurriedly flew away from the vicious beast.

Hermione looked around through murky eyes, her body was still screaming with pain. She felt something warm against her cheek; blinking a few times, she was finally able to see that Serena was adoringly licking her. The Siberian tiger nuzzled her face for a moment before she walked around her. Lifting the thin piece of wood that was Hermione's wand with her mouth, she made her way back over. Kneeling down on the green grass beside her, it almost seemed as if the feline was nodding.

Reaching over with all the strength she possessed, Hermione threw her arm over the large cat and managed to pull herself onto its back. Relaxing her frayed nerves and overworked body, she let it take her to where it felt she needed to go. Her eyes opened and closed of their own will; hardly being able to do anything but breathe, Hermione simply watched the scenery pass her by.

Before long, she recognized the halls of Hogwarts in her vision; collective gasps rang out as the unknown animal carried her past students and whispering portraits. Serena's fur was soft against Hermione's clutching hands and cheek. She sighed; thanking the animal that saved her, once more, from an impending murder.

"Hermione," she heard a fellow Gryffindor call out, worried.

"Is that Granger?" someone wondered aloud.

"Somebody find Harry Potter," a girl shouted frantically.

"And Draco Potter," another boy yelled. "He'll want to know too."

"Where is it taking her?" a student questioned, curiously.

"Hopefully to the Hospital Wing," somebody answered.

"She looks like she's in an awful lot of pain," a portrait commented.

"Alert Dumbledore," said nearly-headless Nick. "There could be an attack happening!"

"Surely they wouldn't have let her get free," another portrait responded, loudly.

"Would you take on a tiger, Murial?" Nick wondered, annoyed.

"That's besides the point," she answered, stiffly. "Certainly, a Death Eater could subdue the animal with their wand."

"They'd be stricken with fright, I daresay."

Their voices faded into the background as Serena continued carrying her away. Hermione felt consciousness slipping from her grasp. Her hands once clutching at Serena's fur fell limp against the helping tiger's side.

-

Turning her head back, Serena stared at the young girl for a moment before picking up her pace and hurrying through the halls. Professors and students jumped out of her way as she went, she didn't even have to growl or bare her teeth. Frightened, they lined the walls, their arms wrapped around them for safety. Never having navigated her way through the castle before, Serena used her powerful nose to sniff out where she should be heading.

She came to a halt when she was met with the sight of burgundy and gold robes, long and sweeping. Directing her large head upward, she gazed into the sincere face of a very old wizard. He nodded shortly, a small smile on his wrinkled mouth. With a wave of his hand, he bid her to follow him. Instincts told her it was the right decision and so she carried the girl who meant so much to her master to where the wise wizard wanted her to.

Harry had paced the area outside of the Great Hall for what felt like an hour, but had really only been a few minutes. He fought with himself as to whether or not he should follow Hermione; the creak of the doors pulled him from his thoughts. Turning, he was met with understanding misty-silver eyes.

Wrapping her arms around him, Luna held him tightly.

"How does it always go so wrong?" he wondered, mumbling against her neck.

Running her hand over his hair, she sighed. "If it all went right, then we'd never understand how great it was," she said simply.

"I hate it when you're right," he told her.

Chuckling, she leaned back, placing a kiss on his mouth. "I'm always right," she told him. "You just haven't come to realize it yet. You'd be far better off if you'd ask questions before you did anything."

"Where would be the fun in that?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

Luna had a way about her that always seemed to calm him down. He could be in the worst of moments, where it felt like happiness was teetering on the very brink of nonexistence and suddenly all it would take was her smile to bring him back. Some would think him insane, but he was fairly sure that she held his future in the palm of her hand. Without her, he'd be nothing; and with her, he was everything.

There was no in between for them; they were together and Harry was almost completely sure that nothing would change that. At seventeen, he'd be labeled batty, but part of him knew that he'd marry Luna one day. He knew that she'd become his wife in the far and yet near future. It seemed farfetched to already know that; they'd only finally got their act together a week before the Ball. He remembered the day fondly.

Walking down the dimly lit halls of Hogwarts, he reran what he wanted to say over in his mind again. The words always seemed to get trapped in his mouth when he was near her lately. She had dropped in to see him at the Library the night before and his question had sat, waiting to be spoken, on the end of his tongue. However, he was too enraptured by the way the light was hitting her face to make any understandable words exit his lips.

He knew she'd be up in the Astronomy Tower, so he had psyched himself up and set out on his journey to ask the question that had been plaguing him since the Ball had first been mentioned. Life had been rather topsy turvy lately; what with getting to know Draco, trying to stay close to Hermione, and wondering how it was he and his brother were going to defeat Voldemort.

As he rounded the corner, he was met with the stairs leading to the fated room she was surely sitting in. He willed his legs up the steps, begging them to stop feeling so unsteady. His hand hovered against the handle for a moment as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. Suddenly, the entrance opened, startling him. His arms waved frantically as he began to fall backwards.

Luna's arm reached out, her hand curling around his robe. She pulled him forward, in just enough time to save him from his fall. Unfortunately, or possibly fortunately, after she pulled him, he was forced to stand incredibly close to her. His face mere inches away from hers; their eyes were locked to each others.

"H-H-Hey," he stuttered.

In that poor moment, he had the urge to smack himself upside the head. Surely that wasn't a very lasting impression; if they were to get together, she'd now always remember the night he asked her out had begun with a bumbling hello.

Smiling, she let go of his robe. "Hi," she replied. Stepping out of the way, she beckoned him inside. "I didn't mean to scare you, I heard footsteps and I thought it was my partner."

"Oh," he said, lamely. "Sorry, just me."

Shaking her head, she sat down on a chair. "No need to be sorry, I'd rather you here than him."

"Him?" he asked. He didn't really care, given that she didn't sound like she liked him, but he wasn't ready to jump in and ask her out just yet.

"Michael Corner," she told him, frowning. "He's rather annoying."

Nodding, Harry looked around the room. "So," he said, slowly.

"So," she said, looking amused. "What brings you to the Astronomy Tower?" She cocked her eyebrow in interest.

"You," he said, surprised at his bold answer.

She tipped her head, her lips turning up in a smile. "Really?"

"Look Luna," he said, sighing. "Things have been... confusing." He nodded, agreeing it was the right word.

"That they have," she replied. "What with you having a new brother and knowing that Voldemort is getting that much closer to trying to dominate the world."

"Exactly," he said, grimly. "In any case, we've always been friends. Well, at least for the last couple years we have, and I was thinking it over this summer..." he trailed off, sighing.

"And you realized that what we had was not just friendship," she finished for him, smiling softly.

"Well, yes. How did you..." He shook his head, confused.

"I've known for over a year," she admitted, simply. "Harry, I've had feelings for you for a very long time, I was just waiting for you to realize you felt the same way."

"How did you know I would?" he wondered.

"Some things are just inevitable, like your brother and Hermione," she told him.

Chuckling, he shook his head at her answer. "You've always made me comfortable," he admitted. "Even when I couldn't express how I was feeling, you always made it better."

Reaching out, she took his hand. "That's what love does," she said, softly. "Comforts you in the times you need it most. In a strange way, it almost relinquishes the demons holding you captive, even if it's only for a short while." She turned to look out the window at the bright stars blanketing the black sky.

Walking them to the window, he smiled as she leaned her head against his chest. "Luna?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"Will you go to the Ball with me?" he asked confidently.

"I'll go anywhere with you Harry," she responded sincerely.

They watched the stars for awhile longer; quite pleased at how everything had turned out. Finally, it was all out there and there was no fear of her rejection still milling in Harry's mind. He knew now; he knew she felt the same way. It was all he needed; her feelings had alleviated any worries he had. For that moment, nothing else mattered. He was free and happy; nothing could disrupt that.

Taking his hand, she walked him away from the Great Hall. A comfortable silence enveloped them; Harry noticed her thumb running circles over his palm. Passing her hand to his other palm, he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to his side. Kissing her temple, he sighed against her hair. "He really cares about her and I know he made the wrong decision but I'd do the same thing," he admitted.

Looking up at him, she nodded. "I know you would, which is why I'll never give you the chance to choose."

Harry smiled lightly.

"Hermione was just scared," Luna said, quietly. "She was probably worried that he was going to push her away when she needed him most. So, she thought if she told him this was his last chance he'd choose to have the moment instead of leaving her."

"How did you know that," he asked, surprised.

Luna chuckled. "I'm a girl; it's how I'd think too."

"It all became so muddled for them," he said, sadly. "Everybody knows they're meant to be together. They know it too; but they just can't. It's like as soon as they get close, something or someone pushes them apart. Whether it be themselves or someone else."

"Life is hard and love just complicates it," she replied, sighing. "As much as we want everything to turn out perfectly, it almost never will."

"Yes, but just once it could be nice and play out the way we want it to," he said, annoyed.

"Where would be the fun in that?" she reiterated, smiling cheekily.

Shaking his head, Harry laughed. Looking down at her, he stared at her beautiful and warm face. "I don't ever want us to be confused about each other," he told her sincerely.

"You mean like how we used to be," she reminded, smiling lightly.

"At least we were friends," he said, smiling. "They're..." he exhaled heavily.

"They're worried about each other," she finished. "They don't know what they'd do if they lost one another." Turning her head, she looked up at him. "I completely understand how they feel," she said, her smile wavering.

Stopping, he turned her to him. "Don't ever doubt that I'll win this," he told her seriously. "I promise you, Luna, I'm going to walk away from the War in one piece."

"And right into my arms," she told him, with wide and serious eyes.

Grinning, he nodded. "Deal."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stared up at him cheekily. "Well, I believe we have to seal this deal somehow."

"And what did you have in mind?" he asked; a smile tugging at his mouth.

"I could get it in writing, or..." Tipping her head up, she pressed her lips against his.

Running his hand through her hair, he cradled her sweet mouth against his. Drawing her top lip between his, he teased it mercilessly. He could feel her fingers threaded in his messy raven hair, her nails sending shivers down his back.

Pulling back, he kissed her once more before smiling at her lazily. "Now that that's settled," he mumbled.

She chuckled; her eyes dancing as she looked into his emerald pools. All at once her face became soft and clear. "This is real," she murmured.

Nodding slowly, he pressed his forehead against hers. "Completely real."

Her hand ran down his face, wrapping around his neck. "You mean so much to me, Harry," she told him.

"And you mean the world to me," he said, softly.

Swallowing, she looked at him uncertainly. "Everything is going to change soon," she told him. "This War is going to turn everything over."

"Not how I feel about you," he said, shaking his head. "If everything else alters, I promise you that my feelings will never falter."

"How can you promise such a thing?" she wondered, unsure. Her thumb caressed his neck; the tips of her fingers reached his hair.

Puling back, he stared at her. "Because as unclear as my life has been, I know that how I feel about you will never lessen. It's the one constant thing in my life, Luna." He nodded, completely sure of what he was saying. "When everything else could fall apart, when the people I trust deceive me, I know that one thing will not change. And that's my love for you."

Her eyes watered with his words, she shut them to lock out the emotion building.

Leaning in, he pressed his lips against her closed eyes, feeling the tears leak out. Holding her against him, he ran his hand down her back.

Her body molded against his as she held him as tightly as she could, without suffocating him. "I love you, Harry. I really, truly love you."

"I know," he said, quietly. "I know."

"Harry!" someone shouted, loudly. "Harry, come quick, it's Hermione."

Pulling away from each other, Luna and Harry stared at the young third year Gryffindor calling out to them. He waved at them to follow him as he ran down the hallway. Taking her hand, Harry quickly chased after the boy.

After making his way from the Great Hall, Draco had staggered his way back to the Head common room. The beautiful portrait had tutted at his appearance, wondering if she should send word for help. He waved her questions away, telling her he'd be fine. After giving her the password, he limped towards the bathroom.

Running the hot water, he stared at his broken face in the mirror. A deep gash was hovering just above his left eyebrow, still bleeding lightly. His lip was torn open and already becoming puffed. Given the amount of times Harry had hit him, his face was covered in a rather large amount of blood, mostly procuring from the deep wound leaking near his eye.

His hazel eyes were red, not from the blood, but from the incessant tears that wouldn't stop. He couldn't even feel them any longer, they just kept leaving their trail behind, cutting through the drying red stains on his cheeks. The inside of his cheek was cut, likely from his the force of hitting his teeth. Every once in a while, he'd have to spit out the copper tasting contents.

Pulling his robes off, he unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall back. It hung, haphazardly from its tucked position in his pants. The mirror projected the already bruising skin around his ribs; not that he had to see it to know it was there. Each breath still panged him; telling of the purple mark marring his ivory skin.

Grabbing a green cloth from the counter, he ran it beneath the steaming hot water. Bringing it down over his face, he wiped at the blood, making his skin appear pink. The dark red substance stained the dirty-blonde strands stuck to his face. Emptying his mouth of the same copper liquid, he watched the hot water become coloured as it drained away.

Staring at himself, he was met with the cold eyes of his former father. He hated his appearance still; even though when he met James, he could see some of his characteristics lingering in his own face. There was still too much of Malfoy hanging around in his face for him to be happy. He wished his hair would darken more, ridding him of the patented blonde hair the Malfoy's prided themselves on.

Stripping himself of the rest of his clothes, he climbed into the shower to let the powerful water knead away his body's aches. He turned the taps high enough to scald most others; the room filled with grey steam, making it hazy. Leaning his forehead against the cold walls, he let the water pound into his back.

Coming back to life has been overwhelming in some ways; it had been everything he'd dreamed of when he was dead. The last two months had been filled with uncertainty and pain; he wanted his Mother back, he wanted revenge, he wanted to know his parents. Then, he got his wish, but for him to have it, he had to give up the people who mattered in his life. He had to say goodbye to the brother he had grown close to, and the girl he had fallen for.

When he was given a chance to know the parents that had given up their lives for him, he was both overjoyed and scared. Getting to know them had been more than he was willing to believe he deserved. They were incredible; just like Harry had told him they'd be. Not only were they loving and warm, but they were understanding. They knew that he loved Narcissa and nothing was going to sway that; but they also knew that he cared for them.

One person who he hadn't expected to be there, had actually supplied him with what he really needed; hope. Sirius Black, though someone who had never had the chance to meet Draco, had come into his heaven and spent time talking with just him. He knew that Harry would be completely angry and jealous at this, given that Sirius had been his godfather and father figure during the last few years, which is why he was hesitant to say anything about him. He had made a good friend in Sirius though, and he was happy to have had the chance to know him.

The sun had set, which seemed an odd thing in heaven. Were there really such things as day and night in a place that was supposed to be timeless? All he knew was that the light dimmed and his parents made their way to their room. Narcissa had left to wherever it was she went when she wasn't with him. He didn't know how to ask and he didn't want to spoil their moments with wondering.

The fire lit up the room, throwing shadows over the walls in a calming manner. A thick book sat open in Draco's lap; one he believed Hermione would've loved. There wasn't much to do when you had all eternity, so he kept himself happy just being with his family and enjoying their comforting presence. He didn't see why he shouldn't enjoy the knowledge still held inside books, even if one day he read them all, which was bound to happen when there is no end.

A loud thunk could be heard in the background, causing Draco to turn his head. He was met with the curious stare of grey eyes. Brown hair fell to around his shoulders, longer though as he tipped his head.

"You must be Draco," the man said, simply. His tone wasn't entirely friendly, instead somewhat sad.

"Sirius Black, I presume,"Draco replied, staring at him.

"You look much more different that I thought," he said, staring at him with a calculating eye.

"And you look a lot less dead than I thought," he responded, stiffly. He hated his looks being brought up; too many reminders of Lucius.

Sirius chuckled, slowly becoming a loud laugh. Walking into the living room, he plopped down onto the couch. "I see you're still rather petulant," he told him. "That happens with death."

"Then why do you appear cheery?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Well it isn't every day I'm greeted with the sight of my godson," he said, smirking.

Finding no response to that, Draco simply nodded shortly; fidgeting in his chair.

"It's alright Draco, I'm not expecting a hug or anything," he assured.

"Good, I'm not one for public affection with men," he replied, his mouth twitching with a smile.

Laughing, Sirius shook his head. Before long, his face fell away in sadness. "How is Harry?"

Sighing, Draco turned away from him. "I hope he's alright," he said. "He was... happy when I got to know him. He has a girlfriend and he's more adamant than ever on defeating Voldemort."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing or not," Sirius admitted. "We probably shouldn't encourage a boy of merely seventeen to devote his life to the demise of a wizard who has put all of his energy into corrupting the world."

Shrugging, Draco sighed. "Probably not, but that didn't stop anyone before so why start feeling bad for it now."

He cocked his eyebrow. "You're rather blunt, aren't you?"

Smirking, Draco glanced at him briefly. "So you're my godfather," he said, eyeing him with fake suspicion. "And here I thought Falesha would've picked someone much more good looking."

Sirius' smile faded, his eyes losing their laughter. "You know Falesha?" he asked, his voice hinting with hope.

He nodded. "She's the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts."

"Is she?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"She wanted to get closer to Harry and I. She thought it was the best way to guarantee her a place close by," Draco explained.

"She's told you then? All of it?" he said, his voice quieting to a whisper.

"I'm not sure if she told us it all, but she's told us a lot." He stared at him, with interested eyes. "You must've really loved my parents."

"They were my best friends," Sirius said, sincerely. "My family, really. I had Falesha, my little girl Alshain, and James and Lily. They were everything to me." He stared back at Draco, his eyes shining slightly. "As were you and Harry."

"You didn't really know me though," Draco said, sadly. "You only knew me for a year... what you must have thought of me later on..."

"I assure you, I never doubted which side your were on,"the older man said. "I knew, Jamie. I knew what kind of person you were. If anyone ever doubted you intentions, I assure you I never did."

"Why? How did you know?" he wondered, tipping his head to the side.

Shrugging, his godfather looked off at the fire. "Some things are certain in this life. Any child of James and Lily's had to be good." He sighed. "I saw you around the Hogwarts grounds; you weren't as calloused as you seemed." He shook his head, a smile tugging at his mouth. "On occasion, your Mother, Narcissa, would write to me."

Draco was grateful he had called her his mother and then surprised to hear the news of her letters. "She did?"

"Oh yes," Sirius said. "She'd tell me of how you were growing up so fast and you looked more and more handsome as each day past." He sighed, sadly. "There were times when I truly hated her; knowing that she had taken you away and had Lucius raising you was enough to make me wish death upon her."

Draco winced at his words, looking away.

"But my dear cousin had good intentions and I knew that she wouldn't let you turn out like Lucius planned." Turning back to him, the older man nodded. "I was right in my assumption. You're not evil at all."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Like I said, some things are just certain in life." Standing from the couch, Sirius stretched. "We have a long morning ahead of us, it's best we get some sleep."

"We do?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Yes, the great thing about heaven is that you're able to invite anyone over. As such, I've found the best Quidditch players that have passed on. Tomorrow, we will be playing against your father and the team of his choice." The marauder nodded. "You were the seeker for the Slytherin's, were you not?'

Draco nodded.

"Good. James Potter won't know what hit him." He grinned.

Standing up from his chair, Draco followed him to the stairs. "Why should I be on your team?" He shook his head. "For all I know, the afterlife completely wore you out of any skill you might've had at Quidditch."

Clapping Draco on the shoulder, Sirius frowned. "I'll have you know, I'm quite talented at the game." He looked sideways at him, quizzically. "It is played in the air on brooms, isn't' it? Or am I thinking of another game?" He shook his head. "Oh well, we'll just have to see how it all turns out."

Shaking his head, Draco grinned at his godfather. He could already tell that he'd like him. It usually took a lot for him to drop his guard and like someone, but he couldn't help it when it came to Sirius. Yes, he could tell that he and his godfather would get along famously.

As the water began to chill, Draco climbed out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he left for his room to change. Before he was able to open the entrance however, he heard the portrait door slam open. Turning around, he was met with a huffing Ron.

"Bloody hell Draco, could you put something on?" he half-shouted, turning around.

"Well it's not like I expected you to drop by," he said, rolling his eyes.

Pivoting back around to face him, Ron stared at him sadly. "I came to tell you about Mione."

Draco's face drained of colour. "What happened?"

"There was an attack," he explained. "She's in the Hospital Wing."

"Is she alright?"

Without waiting for an answer, he hurried into his room, throwing clothes on carelessly. His shirt hung open, while he ran past Ron. Hurrying to keep up with him, Ron glanced at him, concerned. Swallowing the worry building in his throat, Draco picked up his pace. When he finally reached the Hospital Wing, he threw the doors open to be met with a surprising sight.

* * *

A/N_ Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I certainly loved writing it.  
I'll be posting again soon, probably in the next couple days.  
Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it's extremely appreciated!_

-Amanda


	34. Clearing Some of the Air

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_Your story is captivating from the first chapter. I've read a lot of writing on this site and do a lot of writing myself and your story is the best I've read. It's great how the characters slowly change so they don't seem out of character and the plot line is mind blowing. I present the world with "J.K. Rowling the second"!_" -**_Lillith Lestrange _**of FanFiction net.

**Thanks so much to the following reviewers:** _Mrs Draco Malfoy13, cheeky splash, Serpent91, HaliJade Snape, Aisling Jace, Syaza, lavenderaltrock, kittyangel7501, Kandygurl4, dracorules, iceprincess421, HelloLonely, Junsui, Golden Angel71, Hotkat144, TheRealDramaQueen817, TinyDancerMiri, smileenov, MayuBlack, mskiti, Tamika DanarDraco, Malfoy Crazy, Caligirl-HPLVR, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, nikki, **DCoD, dragoneyes5000, SummerThunder2004, annieca, corny's idol, Rachael Lupin, Feltonluver4eva, Dracofan, fierysoulgirl, vanessa, Izzalizza, outkasthpfanatic, solamente nini, Angel of Nature, Lillith Lestrange **_and_ especially **Cullenfreak, galloping-goose, **_and**_ NeraMedia._**

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Thirty-Four_

Draco was more than surprised to walk into the Hospital Wing and find Serena lying possessively at the end of Hermione's bed. The white Siberian tiger was watching every person in the Wing suspiciously. Luna was hiding behind Harry, terrified, across the room. Turning around when he heard a low groan of worry, Draco was surprised to see Ron looking rather pale.

Hermione was frightfully blanche looking as she lay limply on the cot. A stiff white blanket was pulled up to beneath her arms, while they sat atop the linen. It pained his heart to see her looking so helpless and hurt. His throat went dry, as he choked out, "How is she?"

"She was _Crucio_'d," Harry told him, sadly. He shook his head. "She hasn't woken up yet so we don't know exactly what happened."

"She should be okay though," Luna told him, nodding.

"Didn't mean to scare you, mate," Ron told him. "I tried to explain."

Waving his hand, Draco shook off his apology. "It's alright, I'm just glad you came and got me."

Walking across the room towards Hermione and Serena, he only stopped when he heard a loud noise.

"Mr. Black, please," Madame Pomfrey shouted frantically. "If you're mauled I can't guarantee I'll have the courage to rescue your body and help you."

"It's alright," he told her, easily. "I'm not going to get mauled. She's perfectly nice."

"Nice?" the woman shrieked. "How on earth can you call that monster nice?" Shaking her head, she pointed her finger at Serena as if she was seeing something unbelievable.

As Draco thought it over, he began to understand how odd it must be for his tiger to be roaming the castle. Let alone, lying on a bed with a girl in the Hospital Wing. It had never occurred to him though, that having Serena as a pet would really be all that out of the ordinary. Sure he was surprised to see her in the Wing, but having her as his loyal pet had never seemed any less weird than rearing an owl.

Frowning, he glared at her. "Has she attacked you?"

Serena had always been a very loyal feline; she had never harmed Draco in the entire time he'd had her. He was almost sixteen when she had been brought to his door; the delivery man was scared out of his wits. She was only a baby then; not nearly as big as she was now. She had always acted like a kitten instead of the large wild cat she really was. He loved her the moment he met her; she had become his one loyal and truly cared for friend.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"Growled at you?" he wondered, sighing.

He had taught her long ago how to act civilized; she wasn't the most obedient animal at times, but she always listened to him. She happened to have a strong love for his mother too, always sticking by her side when Draco told her to. One person, though, that Serena had never shown any love for was Lucius. He certainly showed her no attention at all, except when he was telling Draco to get her out of the house. Lucius was proud to show her off when he had his dinner parties though, saying that he had tamed her all on his own.

"Not exactly," she admitted, quietly.

Shaking his head, he stared at her like she was daft. "Has she done anything but stay near Hermione?"

"It hasn't left her side since it brought her in."

"She brought her in?" he asked, surprised. "That's a first. She doesn't usually take well to strangers."

Though she didn't attack every person that came near her, Serena had only been adoring to Narcissa and Draco. She showed complete contempt for Lucius, but put up with any of the people be brought around her. Even Pansy had a hard time getting Serena to come near her without growling lowly. Serena would never harm them unless provoked but she certainly would never attend to them if they needed help.

"She's yours?" Pomfrey howled.

"Of course she is," he said easily.

"Well I never..." the nurse mumbled before scurrying out of the room.

Walking the rest of the way across the room, he ran his hand over his pet lovingly. "Beautiful isn't she?"

"Beautifully scary," Ron moaned, staring at her with wide eyes.

Rolling onto her back like a small kitten, Serena purred into Draco's petting. Her tail waved around happily, curling around his arm and then flying about agin. "Really Ron, she's completely harmless."

"Yeah right," he said, shaking his head.

Walking over to stand beside his friend, Draco smirked. "_Reverto_," he called to Serena.

Turning over, she hurried off the bed and ran to stand before him.

Screeching loudly, Ron backed up against a wall in fright.

"_Remaneo_," Draco said, waving his hand. Nodding to Ron, he kneeled beside Serena. "Come here, she won't hurt you."

"Are you bloody mad?" he asked, his voice high and scared.

"Face your fears," he said in a bored tone. Reaching out, he ran his hand over her snout. "She won't hurt you unless you cause her to."

After awhile, Draco had taught her how to understand whether or not someone is a friend. The first person he introduced her to was his mother. They went through the process, perfecting it when need be, until Serena grew to understand that Narcissa was to be trusted as much as Draco. He rather liked knowing that he'd have to teach her to love someone otherwise she wouldn't care less what happened to them.

Taking slow and unsure steps, Ron made his way over to them.

Serena's head tipped to the side as she looked up at the red haired boy.

"Kneel," Draco told him.

Falling to his shaking knees, Ron stared at the animal in front of him. His face was pulled back in a tight grimace, his entire body shook with fear.

"Reach your hand out."

Shaking his head, Ron slowly lifted his hand up to Serena.

"Good. Keep it right there." Scratching her ear, Draco said, "_Comitis_."

Leaning forward, Serena licked Ron's hand. Pushing her nose into his palm, she nuzzled her snout against his hand.

Laughing slightly, though still restrained, Ron looked over to Draco for a moment before reaching out with his other hand and running it over Serena's head. "She's not so scary," he admitted.

"She's a kitten," Draco said, smiling. Standing up, he walked back over and sat down beside Hermione.

"What did you do?" Luna wondered.

"I taught her commands in Latin," he said, shrugging. "She only really listens to me and my mother, but I thought to be cautious I should teach her in Latin. Not everybody will be able to control her that way."

"Isn't that rather dangerous?" Harry questioned, cocking his eyebrow.

"Only for the person she's attacking," he said. "She's tame. She'll only become aggressive if I tell her to or if she thinks someone is harming me."

Hearing laughter, the three turned to see Ron wrestling on the floor with the tiger. Finding the scene rather absurd, they couldn't help but join in the laughing.

Turning his attention back to the sleeping Hermione, Draco stared down at her still form sadly.

Luna tugged on Harry's hand and nodded to the door. "We'll leave you alone for awhile," she said. "Ron, why don't you bring Serena back to Hagrid's?"

Nodding, Ron untangled himself from the excited feline. "How do I do that?" he asked Draco.

Standing up, Draco walked over to Serena. " _Subsisto_," he commanded. Immediately, she jumped up and stood tall beside him. Pointing at Ron, he looked down at his pet, "_Insequor,_" he told her, "_Idoneus._"

It almost looked as if Serena nodded before she walked over and stood beside Ron's legs.

"What'd you tell her?" Ron wondered.

"I told her to stand, then I told her to follow you and to be proper," he explained. "There's not much you can do except walk her to Hagrid's hut. She won't understand you if you don't know the commands." He shrugged. "Hand gestures sometimes work. She'll follow you wherever you go. When you bring her to wherever he keeps her, just say, _'Remaneo'_, and she should stay where she is."

"Alright, I can do that," Ron said. Grinning, he left the Hospital Wing with Serena close by his side.

"I really hope that doesn't go wrong," Harry said, his brows high.

Smiling, Draco shrugged. "They should be fine."

Squeezing his shoulder, Luna smiled at Harry before she stepped outside the doors.

Clearing his throat, Harry stared at his brother's broken face. "Look, Draco, I-"

"It's alright," he cut his brother off. "I would've done the same thing."

"I'm not sure I would've asked you to," Harry said, laughing lightly.

"Yeah, well, I deserved it." Draco replied, sighing.

"That's the thing..." Shaking his head, Harry swallowed. "I don't think you did."

Part of Draco wanted to accept this; it was forgiveness and that's all he'd ever really wanted, right? He didn't think he deserved it yet, though. He didn't think it was time for him to let go of who he was; even if everyone else had. There were still some lingering doubts in his mind that he wasn't good enough to be living the life he had now. Sure it was filled with death threats and pain, but it also held a lot of love. Love that he still didn't think he should be given; not from Hermione and not from his brother.

"Listen to me," Draco said, seriously. "I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of. I've said a lot of things I shouldn't have." Shaking his head, he bit his lip before wincing as his teeth met the open gash. "And I've hurt people; which is something I'd give anything to take back." Lifting his hand, he ran it through his hair in frustration. "When it comes down to it, I'm not as good as you might think. I'll never be like you, Harry. I'll never be the perfect good guy, because in the end, I still have one cruel past that I took out on everyone else."

Shaking his head, Harry tried to reassure him. "That wasn't your fault. You-"

Draco quickly cut him off. "I was acting just like _dear ol' dad_ told me to." Sighing, he looked down. "I want to believe I'm better than him, I do. I want to think that the entire time that I was here, I was really only picking on you, on her, because he told me to. But you know what? It didn't hurt me to say those things. I didn't stay up to all hours of the night wishing I could take it back."

Clenching his jaw, he refused to look up. "Don't get me wrong, I never believed the words that came out of my mouth. I never once thought of Hermione as a- a- well, you know what I called her. But sometimes, I didn't feel a thing when I said it. Sometimes, I didn't even care that she was crying." Looking up, he closed his eyes as the tears began pricking their way to the surface. "Part of me felt justified because she was the reason my father got so angry with me. Because of her, he'd beat it into me that I had to be better. That I couldn't let her outsmart me." Letting his breath out in a shaky exhale, he licked his lips.

"I deserved every single time you hit me. I don't deserve her, Harry." He shook his head. "She was right, you know. When this War is over, I'm not going to have another chance with her. You know what? I shouldn't have one." Laughing with self pity, he looked at his brother. "I broke her heart, more times than I can count. I did it in the past and I'll do it again, I know it."

"Draco-" Harry tried to reason, shaking his head. "Your thinking of this all wrong. That person you were, that guy was just trying to survive. You're not him anymore; you're nothing like him."

"What if I am?" Draco asked. "What if that person is still inside me somewhere? What if one day, I slip and I call her that name again?"

"You wouldn't do that," Harry said with complete certainty. "Have you even thought about it? Once?"

Shaking his head, Draco sighed. "But that doesn't mean anything."

Every day, Draco wondered if the person he used to be would resurface. He knew that he had tried his hardest to be the new Draco; the one that had been hiding inside him all this time. He wondered if someday someone would provoke him into becoming the old git he once was. If one day, he would look at Hermione and treat her the way he used to. He lived in constant fear of becoming that person, of changing back to that person. He wanted to believe that he was never him; that he was never Draco Malfoy, but he couldn't. He couldn't push that part of him away; he wanted to be the Jamie Potter that everyone saw in him, but he just couldn't. He didn't believe he had it in him; he didn't believe in himself.

Looking away, Draco ran his hand over his face. "Last night, Merlin Harry... you don't know what it was like."

Clenching his jaw, Harry crossed his arms.

"I'll admit that I slept with Pansy," Draco said, honestly. "More times that I can count, she showed up in my bed." He sighed. "But that was absolutely nothing compared to being with Hermione."

Turning his face up, Harry stared at him.

"I've never felt anything like it. I mean...she was... I..." He shook his head, a smile lighting his mouth. "If I could have one feeling for the rest of my life, it would be how I was feeling when I was with her."

"I'm not sure I want to hear this," Harry said, quietly.

"Sorry," Draco replied, laughing slightly. "It's just... After all of that, after having all of her, I had to let her go." He clenched his jaw, his face falling in sadness. "Can you believe how hard that was?"

Looking down, Harry shook his head.

"I mean she was right there, right in front of me." He blinked his burning eyes. "She looked so beautiful and all she kept asking was for me not to do it." Shaking his head, he ran his hand over his hair. "I wanted to tell her that I'd never leave her. I wanted to just hold her... for the rest of my life." He sighed, painfully. "But she made that promise; the one that would guarantee her life and I couldn't help but take it."

"I know," he said, quietly.

"I'm not going to change my mind," he said seriously. "I can't. If anything, this just proves how in danger she is. For Merlin's sake, she couldn't walk outside by herself without being attacked." He sighed in annoyance; his fist clenched and released in anger. "I can't do this all the time. How do you do this, Harry?"

"One day at a time," he said. "You do your best to keep them safe and you hope it works out."

"That's it?" he wondered, cocking his eyebrow.

"Alright so it's a lot harder than it sounds," Harry admitted, shrugging. "I mean, you can't let them out of your sight. You always want to know where they are and what they're doing. You always have to find out, on your own, what it is the adults surrounding you are hiding." Shaking his head, he glared at the floor. "You have to be on constant alert for when an attack will suddenly happen; which is basically any time you're not on guard."

Shrugging, Harry threw his arms up in the air in exasperation. "You can't possibly fall in love because you know that they'll be a serious mark and when you do, all you do is worry about her. Is she safe? Is she breathing? Will she make it? Will she still love you when everything is over? Can you keep her alive? Can you save her in time? What will you do if she's not alright? What will you do if she's lost? Just like the others..." He closed his eyes, sighing.

"This whole being a Potter business is harder than I thought," Draco said, softly.

"Yeah," Harry said, laughing. "It's overwhelming."

Shaking his head, slowly, Draco asked him, "How can you keep going?"

"How can I not?" Harry stared at him, seriously. "When everything depends on you; when they all look at you as their last hope; how can you back down? In the end, we were meant to do this. You and I. We were meant to defeat him; once and for all. Nobody else; just us."

"How can you be sure that we'll win?" Draco wondered.

"We can't lose," he said, simply. "He's fighting for hate and glory. We're fighting for love, family, and life." Tipping his head in confidence, Harry nodded. "We are stronger; together, we can get rid of him, once and for all. For our parents."

"For Sirius," Draco added; feeling more courageous and certain.

"For everyone he's ever hurt or killed," Harry said, nodding.

"We'll defeat him," Draco said, proudly..

"We'll win," Harry agreed.

After Harry left, Draco simply sat in a chair beside Hermione's bed. It seemed like she would never wake up; the day dragged on while she slept. He wondered who it was that caused her such pain and instantly he knew that it was Lucius. His favorite curse had always been the Cruciatius; at least to perform on Draco, it was. Draco wanted nothing more than to take away all the pain she had felt because of him; to strip her of the agony that ripped through her body as he cursed her.

Picking up her small hand, he held it tightly in his grasp. His thumb ran over the soft skin of her palm; he wished she would squeeze his hand in reassurance. Looking at the still and pale face, he winced. She looked almost peaceful; like Sleeping Beauty, only his kiss wouldn't wake her. Reaching out, he brushed the tendril of hair resting on her cheek. His fingers danced over her face for a moment; relishing in being so close to her again.

A brief flash of her smile ran through his mind; the curve of her soft, pink lips. He was reminded of how sweet they tasted, how warm they felt. He wished he could take her in his arms and kiss her one last time; one more goodbye. He hated the thought as it ran through his mind; he never wanted to let her go. Perhaps life as a Potter was better than it was as a Malfoy; but in the end, either way he wouldn't get what he needed most. Her.

She stirred late into the night; it was far past midnight when she finally regained he strength. Looking up at him with blurred eyes, she stared at him confused. "Where's Harry?"

For a moment, he felt his chest convulse. "Sleeping," he told her. "It's nearly two in the morning."

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she wondered. She was beginning to sound a lot more awake and aware of who she was talking to.

Clenching his jaw, he looked away. "Oh you know, thought I'd drop in and see Madame Pomfrey. You know how her and I go way back," he said, rolling his eyes.

Snorting, she shook her head. "Why can't you be serious?"

"Why are you getting angry with me?" he asked, annoyed. "I'm not the one who cursed you."

"Why don't you just say it?" she asked, lowly. Her eyes were focused everywhere but on his.

"Say what?" he questioned, shaking his head.

"That you were right. This whole time. You knew I couldn't handle myself and that I'd get attacked again." Throwing her arms up in annoyance, she sighed.

"I'm not here to gloat," he said, cocking his eyebrow. "Although I was right. You're more of a target than ever."

"He came here looking for you," she told him, sharply. "I just happened to be walking by."

"So it was Lucius," he said, nodding. "How'd you get away?"

Sighing, she frowned. "He _crucio_'d me and said the _Avada_ curse." Biting her lip, she looked away. "Serena jumped up and bit his arm though, so it shot off to the ground beside me. He was too afraid of her to do anything else, so he enlarged a broom and left the grounds."

"She saved you?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes," she replied. "I don't know how she got out or why she did it, but she did."

Tipping his head in thought, Draco shook his head. "I guess she remembered you from the night we broke into the Manor. She's never liked Lucius."

"That's probably it," she said, quietly. Crossing her arms, she stared off into the distance. "If you're not here to rub it in, then why are you here?"

"Come on Hermione," he said, becoming hurt. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"I told you why I thought you were here," she said, frowning.

"Did you honestly believe that I was just going to pretend I didn't care if you got hurt?" His voice rose a notch in anger.

It honestly hurt to think that she believed so little in him to actually think he wouldn't care if she got hurt. He'd drop anything he was doing to be with her, no matter what the circumstances. He knew she was still hurting from what had happened, but she was making it a whole lot worse with how she was reacting. He knew she was angry, but he just wanted her to be safe. Why couldn't she see that?

"That's how you wanted it, isn't it? To pretend you don't care anymore," she reminded.

Shaking his head, Draco stood up. "Look, as much as you think I'm doing this for myself, I'm not." Turning to leave, he sighed.

Hermione hurried out of her bed and chased after him. Before she got half way across the room however, her body convulsed and she began to fall to the floor in pain. She felt his arms wrap around her, moments before her body would've met with hard cement. His arm slipped beneath her legs as he carried her back to the cot.

"You should rest some more, the effects take a little while to wear off," he told her, softly. Tucking the blankets back in around her, he avoided looking at her.

"Draco," she said, quietly.

Stopping, he stared down at the blanket.

Reaching out, she turned his face to hers. "I'm sorry," she said. "I've been acting like a complete troll to you."

"Troll wouldn't be the word I'd use," he told her, smirking.

Frowning, she slapped his arm. "I'm trying to be serious here."

"Sorry. Go on," he said, nodding.

"Look, we were good friends before all of this," she continued, looking away. "I don't want to just be friends, but I don't want to be nothing either." Sighing shakily, she closed her teary eyes.

Sitting down beside her, he reached up and ran his thumb over her cheek, blending a warm tear into her skin.

Hermione's hand wrapped around his arm as she opened her eyes and stared at him. Staring at his marred face, she winced. Reaching out, she touched the purple mark on his right cheek lightly. Her thumb ran over his lip, hovering near the cut staring out at her. "I guess your modeling career is over before it started," she joked.

Laughing lightly, he smiled at her. "I could still be an underwear model," he kidded.

Snorting, Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so," she told him.

Frowning, he pretended to be offended. "You don't think I look good with hardly anything on?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"I know you look good with hardly anything on; you also look great fully dressed. That's besides the point," she said, shaking her head. "Underwear models are silly. You'd be laughed at constantly."

"That's true," he agreed, chuckling.

Her fingers wrapped around a stand of his blonde hair, falling over his eyes. Pushing it away, she traced his hazel eyes and down his face, resting her hand on the crook of his neck. "I don't know how to go back to just being your friend," she admitted.

Finding no way to answer her, he leaned in, placing a warm kiss on her forehead. Pulling her against him, he held her tightly. Running his hands up and down her back, he tangled his fingers in her soft hair. Sighing, he buried his face in her shoulder.

"I don't want us to change," she whispered.

Kissing her neck, he pulled back. "Please, Hermione." He pressed his mouth beside her eye. "Just keep your promise to me," he asked. "Stay out of this war."

"Why does it have to be this way?" she questioned, her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry," he told her, quietly. Kissing her cheek and trailing down to the side of her mouth, he shook his head. "I wish it could be different," he said.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly. Running her hands through his hair, she pressed her mouth against his shoulder. Her tears warmed his skin as she silently cried for them. Pulling back, she stared at him. "Hold me," she asked. Leaning back in the bed, she moved over to one side.

Crawling in beside her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her hand take his. Resting his head on the pillow, he placed a kiss on her hair. Rolling over, she left his hand to splay over her back. Facing him, she leaned in, pressing her lips against his softly. Pulling back, she kissed him once more before putting her arm over his side and holding him close to her. "I wish we could stay like this," she told him, quietly. "Forever."

"So do I," he whispered. Staring into her fluttering eyes, he kissed her forehead.

As she slipped away to her dreams, he watched her for a moment; relishing in being with her once more. Even though he knew that he'd never have her like he used to, he was happy he had these last moments with her.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. "I'll always love you." Pressing his lips against hers, he let himself be taken away to the land of the sandman.

* * *

A/N_ Hey! I hope you guys liked this. In the next chapter, there's going to be a lot more Ron and everything to do with the Weasley family! Please review, it's really appreciated. Thanks:)_

****

-Amanda


	35. Evolving Friendship

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_I have to say that the more you write the better you get. I think that it probably has to do with your love and understanding of these characters. I think as they become more real for you personally, the easier it is to put the words into their mouths. Whatever it is, it's certainly drawing some huge attention. It's good that you are picking up more and more readers as you go on. I think that there's so much to digest on this site that too many good stories go unread. Especially on the Harry Potter site. No one can find the time to go through all of those stories. I am glad that yours is not one of the ones that will die for lack of readers._" - _**Cullenfreak**_ of FanFiction net.

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**_ Mrs Draco Malfoy13, mskiti, Junsui, dmone, Aisling Jace, Dragon 3712, smileenov, Hotkat144, John Cena's Field Hockey Star, Mollie R. Moony, Elo, kittyangel7501, Serpent91, Never Forget xl3, Sam's firefly,TheRealDramaQueen817, **Samantha, kingbumi, HelloLonely,outkasthpfanatic**_,**_ bunnyprincess_**,**_ Rachael Lupin_**,_** Eternal Rhapsody**_, "**_anon_**", **_fierysoulgirl_**, **_cheekysplash_**,_** Izzalizza**_,_** Angel of Nature**_ and _especially **Cullenfreak**_**_ galloping-goose_**, and **_NeraMedia._**

For _**fierysoulgirl**_. _Congratulations on graduating!_

_Also, I've got a great banner for this story made by **hello102510**. You should check it out. Just go to my profile and click on the link at the bottom! _:)

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears **

_Chapter Thirty-Five_

As the sun broke in through the window, it stirred Draco from his slumber. Confused at first, he surveyed his surroundings; his eyes fell on the sleeping form of Hermione. Slowly extracting himself from her grasp, he stood beside her bed. Pulling the blankets up high around her shoulders, he tucked them in comfortably around her. Brushing her hair off her face, he leaned down and kissed her temple.

Making his way out of the room, quietly, he was rather startled when he ran into Ron. He must've been just as thrown off, considering he jumped a foot backwards.

"Hi," Draco said. "What're you doing here? I thought you'd be eating breakfast."

"I ate earlier," he told him, nodding. "Thought I'd come by and see if she wanted me to do anything for her." He rolled his eyes. "Like get her homework or something."

"She's still sleeping," he told him. "I'm sure she would want her homework though."

Nodding, Ron turned around. They walked down the hallway in silence for a moment.

"So, Serena was good for me yesterday," Ron said, smiling.

"Good. She seems to have taken a quick liking to you," he replied, nodding.

"You're lucky to have her," theGryffindor boy said. "I mean, it's hard to find such an obediant and playful pet anymore. I had scabbers; I'm sure you know his background. He was rather irritating at times; used to bloody well bite me all the time." He frowned deeply

Draco smiled lightly.

"Then there's Pig," he said, sighing. Shaking his head, he snorted. "Bloody owl's a menace. Can't even fly right."

Laughing, Draco shrugged. "Serena's just a big kitten. She's only nice to you if she knows you're good. She's got a sense for that." Smirking, he shook his head. "She absolutely hates Lucius."

"I bet," Ron said, chuckling. Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he looked around the halls for a moment. "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore today."

Draco glanced at him, surprised. His eyebrows rose and his mouth went slack. Realizing he was probably being rude, he pulled himself together. "You are?"

Nodding stiffly, Ron glanced at him. "She may be my sister but I can't let her keep doing what she's doing. Bloody hell, she's already tried to kill Hermione twice."

Shaking his head, Ron stared at the ground mournfully. "You know, when she was younger, I mean really little, she used to follow me around everywhere." Sighing, his shoulders slumped. "I was her big brother; the one that she looked up to most. Sometimes, it doesn't seem that way; we fight a lot. But I know I was her favorite; I know she wanted to be like me." Chuckling, he looked over at him from the corner of his eye. "She used to steal my clothes sometimes and I'd catch her trying to use my broom."

Smiling lightly, Draco nodded. "Sounds like you two were pretty close."

"We were," Ron said, quietly. "Things changed though. She started dating and had this overblown crush on Harry. I mean, I knew how much she cared for him but I just didn't think it was right. He wasn't supposed to be with Ginny; he's meant for Luna. I tried to tell her that she should just get over her feelings, but that just made her angry with me." Exhaling loudly, he shrugged. "After awhile, we couldn't talk without fighting."

"All siblings fight," Draco told him. "Don't you fight with your brothers?"

"Constantly. But they're not Ginny," he explained sadly. "She was different from them. Bill, Percy and Charlie, they had their own lives. They're older so I was never all that close to them. Then there's Fred and George; you can't get near those two without being pranked. They've always had each other, so I was really only the guy they played jokes on."

Shaking his head, he frowned deeply. "But Gin and I, we were close. I mean, I remember when I was younger, she used to come in and ask me to read her books. I didn't know how to read yet though, so I'd just make them up. I think she knew that too, she always brought the same one but I told her a different story every time." He laughed but it came out sounding strangled.

"You're never going to lose those times with her, Ron," Draco assured. "We can't choose how people are going to live their lives. All we can do is hope that they do the right thing. That they follow the right path." Shaking his head, he looked out the window for a moment. "Ginny's always going to be your little sister; nobody can take that away."

"She's taking that away, though." Ron said, angrily. Gritting his teeth, glared at the ground. "Why couldn't she just be like the old Gin? Why couldn't she just yell at me and tell me that I was being a mean prat? She doesn't have to do this," he shouted. "A Death Eater, Draco. A bloody Death Eater!"

Unable to say anything Draco just let him yell.

"I took care of her every single day. I watched over her here at Hogwarts. I told her she was pretty when Bobby Marks told her she wasn't. I made her cookies when she got accepted at Hogwarts; alright so they were half burnt and I ate the ones that were good, but I still did it."

Throwing his arms into the air in frustration, he huffed. "When she was sad because Harry didn't seem interested in her; I told her she'd be okay. I might've said something about her finding someone else to bother but that doesn't mean I didn't care."

Clenching his jaw, he crossed his arms. "And when she was upset because Percy seemed to be against the family and what they stood for, I was the one who held her as she cried," he yelled. Stopping, he turned and walked through the doors leading to the outside.

Deciding he should follow, Draco kept up his pace beside Ron. They crossed the large field and stopped by the Black Lake. Picking up a rock, Ron chucked it into the water; it might've been an attempt at skipping it, but looked more like he was just throwing it in anger.

Draco had no idea how to help him. How was he supposed to make him feel better? There were no words that would comfort him during this time. He had lost the little girl who used to look up to him lovingly. He was faced with the knowledge that his baby sister was a would-be murderer. That she had taken the side of someone who wanted to see the Weasley family dead and buried. How was Draco supposed to tell him that he'd get through this?

All he could do was support him during the time; it seemed odd to even think of it. Ron and Draco had finally been able to put the past behind them only recently. They had actually become friends; at least, he believed so, given the circumstances. Ron didn't seem the type to spill his most hurt feelings to just anyone. Draco briefly wondered why it was him he was telling this to and not Harry.

"What are you going to say to Dumbledore?" Draco wondered.

"I'll tell him that Harry overhead a few Death Eaters talking and he saw my sister," Ron said, simply. Although, the way his face was clenched, it seemed the words were harder to say that it appeared. "I'll tell him that my sixteen year old sister completely ruined herself and my family. That she's decided the Dark Lord is better than the rest of us."

Wincing, Draco felt complete remorse for him. He couldn't imagine what he was going through. "Ron-"

"No, Draco, that's what I'm going to say. It's how it is, isn't it? She's decided that she doesn't want to be a Weasley anymore. We're not powerful enough. Not strong enough for her. We're on Harry's side and she can't be a part of that." Shaking his head, he whipped another rock into the deep water. "We're not good enough for her. I wasn't a good enough brother to keep her safe. To keep her from making this decision."

Sighing, Draco shook his head. "You know you were a good brother." He'd seen them around school together. He often wished he had a sibling just because of them. They fought, quite a lot actually. But they were so comfortable with each other. They were the common brother and sister; caring but annoying to each other.

"Was I?" he wondered. Turning around, he stared at him. "If I'm such a great brother, then why is my baby sister trying to murder people? Let alone a girl she's known for five years; a girl who was one of her closest friends. Why is she siding with a man who wants to rid the world of anything that isn't _pure_, when her own father loves muggles? His whole life, he's been fascinated with them. She used to love all kinds of people; didn't matter how pure their blood was. What changed?"

"She changed," Draco told him, simply. "And there's nothing you could've done to stop that."

"Isn't there? Couldn't I have been nicer? Or-or-or more understanding? I should've taken better care of her. I should've kept a closer eye on her," he said, loudly. "I should've been there when she was thinking of this. I should've stopped her. Told her she was being ridiculous." Throwing his arms in the air, he yelled, "I should've knocked some bloody sense into her."

"Listen to me, Ron," Draco said, loudly. "You can't change her. You can't bring back the old Ginny. There's nothing you can do. Nothing you can say. She's gone!" Walking over, he clamped his hands onto Ron's heaving shoulders. "She is always going to be your sister. You will always have little Ginny with you. But the girl in that school, the girl who's now a Death Eater, she is not your sister. She is not the girl who used to borrow your clothes and try and use your broom. She's not the little sister who used to follow you around everywhere. That girl is only inside your head and your heart. You can't bring her back."

"But I want her back!" he screamed. "I don't want this Ginny. I want the old one. I want her to shout at me. To slap me, anything," he shouted. His tears began to pool in his eyes, angrily. "I want to see her trying to bake cookies like a muggle, with dad in the kitchen. With white powder all over her face and goop covering her hair. I want her to throw something at me and tell me she wants her privacy! For her to cry and hug me, because I'm the only one who gets her." He rambled, through his shuddering tears.

"I know you do," Draco said, nodding. "But you have to understand-"

"I know," he yelled. Running his hands up into his hair, he tugged at the strands annoyed. "She's gone," he said, low and sad. "She's gone," he whispered. Slumping to the ground, he stared at the water. "I can't kill her. I can't be the one who makes her pay for what she's done."

"You don't have to," Draco said, quietly. "You don't have to kill her. We're going to talk to Dumbledore and see what our options are. They might be leniant. She might admit something to save herself. We don't know," he said, shaking his head.

"What if she doesn't? What if she's too far gone?" he wondered. "What if they have no choice but to send her to Azkaban for the rest of her life? Or kill her! What if she gets away and I have to face her on the battle field?" he asked, worried. Turning his red eyes up to Draco, he stared at him.

"Then you'll have to bind her and hide her away somewhere, Ron." He sighed. "I can't tell you what'll happen during the War." Shaking his head, he sat down on the ground beside him. "Nobody is asking you to hurt or kill Ginny. You don't even have to go to Dumbledore if you don't want to. Just me and Harry can go. We'll come with you when you talk to your family too. Anything you want."

Exhaling slowly, Ron picked at the grass by his legs. "I want to be there to tell Dumbledore," he said, quietly. "I would like it if you, Harry, and Mione were there when I talked to my family though. I don't expect they'll take it very well."

"It's settled then," Draco said. "We'll be there."

"We should probably go to class," Ron said.

"I don't think they'll miss us," Draco said, knowing that class would just be pointless when Ron has so much on his mind. "You want to go see Serena?"

Looking over at him, he grinned. "Yeah." Hurrying off the grass, he started walking towards Hagrid's hut.

Crossing his arms, Draco walked beside him, glancing back at the castle for a moment.

"So I heard about you and Hermione," Ron said, breaking into his thoughts.

Stiffening, Draco stayed quiet.

"Must admit, I didn't think you guys were _that_ close yet," he said. Shrugging, he looked over at him. "She really loves you though, so I'm not going to go ballistic."

Sighing, Draco nodded shortly.

"I'd beat the hell out of you like Harry did, especially after knowing that you two broke up right after, but I know why you did it," he told him.

Glancing over at him, Draco tipped his head.

"You know, just because you're not right there beside her, doesn't mean that somebody isn't going to hurt her." Sighing, he shook his head. "Mione has been in and out of danger since she was eleven. As bossy, annoying, overly intelligent, homework hungry, overbearing, stern-" Noticing Draco's cocked eyebrow, he stopped. "As she is," he said, chuckling. "She's also, incredibly capable of handling herself. Look at all she's been through and how she was able to get out of it."

Shaking his head, he shrugged. "I'm just saying, she's strong, Draco. Right now it seems like she's constantly being caught off guard and always getting in over her head. But I'm telling you, she'll be able to get herself through this War."

One thing Draco was very adamant on was Hermione staying as far away from the last showdown between he, Harry and Voldemort as possible. He didn't care what it took, he didn't want her anywhere near the battlefield. He took her promise very seriously and he wanted her to do the same. He wanted everyone to understand that she was going to be completely left out of all planning, attacking, and missions that had to do with the War.

Technically, it had already started. They may not be head to head just yet, but they were already at War. Light and Dark had reared their heads at one another and spat in each other's faces. There was no acceptance, no safe ground. It was all in waiting now; who would make the first attack, who would die to make them meet for their last fight.

"She won't be in the War," Draco said seriously.

"You and I both know that even if she doesn't mean to go into it, she'll be part of it." Ron stopped, staring at him sternly. "This is Hermione we're talking about." He smiled. "Hermione Granger. 'Bout this tall," he held his hand up to a little beneath his shoulder. "Brain bigger than Merlin himself."

Ron chuckled, "Girl's a little too strong headed for her own good. She'll be pulled into this, I'm telling you. Whatever happens, wherever you think you're going to hide her. She'll be dragged in along with everyone else. And you know what?" He cocked his eyebrow, nodding. "She's going to fight through the whole thing and take down more Death Eaters than probably anyone else. She'll end up saving hundreds of her classmates, and likely even me. You know, if by some bizarre chance someone happens to catch me completely off guard, as I'm already fighting a dozen Death Eaters. But it's unlikely, because I'll probably even catch them before Hermione does." He sighed, nodding.

Draco clenched his jaw, staring at the ground. "I've already seen her get hurt more times than I can count. She's almost died-"

"Every year here at Hogwarts," Ron interrupted him, pointedly. "Think about it. For the last six years, she's been your brother's best friend. That's six years of being not only the-boy-who-lived's closest ally, but also a muggleborn. To top it all off, she can sometimes be rather annoying with her vast resources of knowledge. She's put many a wizard in their place, making her an obvious target when it comes down to who they want taken care of. She's the reasoning behind the crazy antics we pull off; without her, we'd probably lose our heads." He shrugged. "You could hide her in the farest reaches of the wizarding world and somebody is going to dig her up and dangle her in front of your face."

Crossing his arms, Ron shrugged. "I'm not saying you have to get back together with her, or even end this promise she has with you. I don't want to see her get hurt either; girl's been the pain in my arse for six years as well as my best friend. I'm just saying maybe you should rethink this. It's not likely that she'll stay out of the War, it's probable that she'll be hurt again. And as safe as you want to keep her, you won't always be there to save her."

Nodding, Draco kicked the ground.

As they approached the gate leading to Serena's large area, hidden away in part of the woods, they heard banging in the background. Hiding behind a tree, they glanced over at Hagrid's hut, worried. A tall, grey-haired man, with a face reminding them of a lion exited the large door of the grey hut. Behind wire-rimmed glasses, yellow eyes scanned the area suspiciously,beneath large, busy eyebrows. He loped across the grounds, limping slightly, down a pathway leading to an unknown destination.

"What is Rufus Scrimgeour doing at Hagrid's?" Draco asked, quietly.

Shaking his head, Ron shrugged. "No idea," he replied. "Maybe we should check on him."

Standing up slowly, they began to walk towards the hut, but stopped when the door slammed against the side of the home loudly. Stepping out, Hagrid ducked under the top of the door. His hands rested on his robust stomach as he glanced around the surrounding area.

Hurrying to duck, Ron and Draco watched him for a moment.

Walking down his stairs, Hagrid began walking towards the school.

"He looks alright," Ron said. "Maybe they were just talking about business."

Something about the situation made Draco think that there was something happening he should know about. The adults surrounding them tended to hide the important things until it was pretty much too late. He wasn't about to leave it in their hands again. Like Harry said, if they wanted to know anything, they had to find it out on their own.

"What kind of business though?" Draco wondered.

Ron shrugged. "The only way we'll know is if we ask."

Draco smirked. "Or if they left anything lying around Hagrid's hut."

"Are you saying we should break in?" Ron wondered, cocking his eyebrow.

"He shouldn't have anything to hide. Besides, it probably has to do with us somehow. Everything seems to, lately."

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Ron said, slowly.

"Let's go," Draco said, nodding. Ducking low, he ran across the open area towards the hut. Looking behind him, he saw Ron frown but follow. Turning to see if Hagrid could see them at all, he noticed that the large man was fastly approaching the school and didn't appear like he'd be returning anytime soon.

Turning the handle, Draco stepped inside the hut. Looking around, he scanned the homely place for anything of importance. Walking to the table, he noticed a paper stuffed beneath a large empty tea pot. Pulling it out, he looked it over. "Ron," he called over.

"What?" he asked glancing down at the paper. "What does itsay?"

"Looks like it's news that has to be passed on to Dumbledore," the Slytherin boy explained.

"Why wouldn't Scrimgeour go it himself?" Ron wondered.

"Maybe because then people would know they were talking. If certain people found out, they'd be upset by it. This way, nobody knows." Draco shrugged.

"So what's the news?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "I think..." He shook his head, reading through them again. "I believe It says something about the Order. I think they're having a meeting this weekend that Dumbledore has to be present for. Something about Snape too. I can really only decipher some of it. I think it's written in four or five different languages. I'd need to look it over. I need time." Shaking his head, he grabbed a piece of parchment and placed it overtop the one he was reading.

"What are you doing?" Ron questioned.

Flicking his wand, Draco said, "**_Effingo._**" With the simple spell, the writing began to appear on the second parchment.

"Did you hear that?" Ron asked, looking around worried. "I think someone's coming."

"Just one more second," Draco said. The writing continued to rewrite itself on the paper. As it reached the end, he stuffed it into his pocket and hurriedly hid the first paper beneath the teapot again. Running to the window, he looked out of it carefully. "It's Scrimgeour. We have to run. If he catches us, he'll ask questions."

"Run? But he'll see us," Ron said, worried.

"So try running really fast," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, let's go."

Pulling the door open, he jumped off the steps and sped towards the forest. Hearing Ron make a noise, he turned around. The red headed boy winced and wrapped his hands around his ankle.

Running back, Draco wrapped Ron's arm around his shoulders and lifted him from the ground. Hopping on his good foot, they hurried towards the cover of the woods. Slumping down against a tree, they watched the new Minister of Magic for a reaction. He simply glanced at the woods suspiciously before walking inside the hut. He left shortly after, casting an eye where they were hiding.

Draco shook his head. "That was close," he mumbled.

"Well it was your idea to sneak in there in the first place," Ron muttered.

Rolling his eyes, Draco cocked his eyebrow. "From now on, eat fruit for breakfast."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, glaring.

"It means you have one heavy arse for such a thin guy," Draco said, laughing. "Come on, we should get you back to the school. Madame Pomfrey can fix you up."

"What about Serena?" he pouted.

"You can come back after your ankle is healed. I think you sprained it." Draco said, looking down at the already swollen area. "Come on, Serena will be here tomorrow."

"Alright," Ron grumbled.

It took them nearly an hour to finally get back to the school and all the way up to the Hospital Wing. Draco was surprised to see that Hermione was no longer in the bed she had been occupying earlier. Helping Ron over to sit on a cot, Draco called for the nurse. Tutting, she came out shaking her head.

"How do you do it?" she asked, sighing. "Every day. I swear," she muttered. "What is it this time? Jump off the roof of the school? Maybe you did a cartwheel down the stairs? Oh I know, you wrestled with that animal again and managed to get yourself hurt."

"None of the above," Draco said, frowning. "In fact, we were walking along, talking about your incredible abilities at magic and how very nice you've been to treat us when he tripped on a hole. Imagine that," he said rolling his eyes. "Well, we just knew he had to come back and see you. I mean, you have to be the most pleasant nurse in all the Wizarding world."

"That's enough, Mr. Black," she told him, frowning.

"Only trying to praise you, Madame Pomfrey," he said, smiling.

Sighing, she pointed to the door. "Why don't you wait outside? This will only take a minute."

Shrugging, Draco walked to the door. "Where'd Hermione go, if I might ask?"

"To class I believe. I tried to get her to stay, just like I did when you showed up in class after being revived from death," she said, emphasising the last word. "But she wouldn't have it. She said she was feeling perfectly fine and she wouldn't be kept from her studies just because of some ridiculous...how did she put it? Oh right, some 'ridiculously poor attempt on her life. As if it could've possibly make her any less prone to learning at a time like this.'" Shaking her head, she began to mutter under her breath.

"Right," Draco said, nodding. "Thanks. Ron, I'll be out here."

"No," he said, before glaring at the nurse as she touched his ankle. "Go drag Harry out of class. I want to talk to Dumbledore as soon as possible. Might as well let Hermione stay; since she can't be dragged from her studies at a 'time like this,'" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah. I'll meet you in front of his office."

"Alright," he said. Walking out the doors, he made his way to his DADA class. Opening the door slowly, he peeked inside to see if he was going to get in trouble.

"Draco," Falesha said in an oddly calm voice. "I'm so glad you could bring yourself to show up for class."

Closing his eyes for a moment, he frowned. Walking inside, he made his way to the front. "Fal-" Sighing, he looked around to see if anyone noticed his slip-up."Professor, can I speak to you privately?" he asked, quietly.

Nodding, she looked at the rest of the class. "I'll be back in a moment, get out your textbooks and turn to page 1,567." Placing her hand on his shoulder, she led him to her office. Turning to him, she looked at him worried. "What's wrong?"

It almost seemed weird to be talking to her again; he felt like he hadn't seen her in ages. After all of his conversations with Sirius, he had begun to accept her moreso. Now, being so close to her, he almost had the urge to hug her and tell her that Sirius really loved her. However, now was not the time and he really needed to get his brother.

"I need Harry to come with me. We have to go to Dumbledore's office with Ron," he explained.

"Why can't this wait until lunch?" she wondered, concerned.

"Because Ron's ready to go now," he said, knowing it sounded flimsy. "Look," he sighed. "Harry found out some identies of a few Death Eaters." He shook his head. "One of them is Ginny Weasley. Ron knows now and he wants to be there to personally tell Dumbledore." He shrugged. "It's important, please."

Nodding slowly, she squeezed his shoulder. "Of course," she said understandingly. "You can all go. Will Miss Granger be accompanying you?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "She wants to pay more attention to her studies right now and I don't think she needs to be present for this." He briefly wondered if she was upset with him for leaving before she woke up.

"Alright then," Falesha said, smiling lightly.

He nodded, turning to leave for the door.

"I never got the chance to tell you that I'm happy you're...well alive," she called out to him, causing him to turn back to her. Her voice was rather strained and emotional.

Smiling, Draco nodded. "Yeah, well-"

Before he could finish her arms were wrapped around him tightly. "I never even got the chance to really get to know you," she said tearfully. "And then you were gone and I- I- I didn't know what to do."

Rubbing her back, he tried to calm her down. "It's alright. I'm fine, so we still have time to become close."

Pulling back, she nodded. Letting him go, she wiped at her tears. "I'm sorry." She laughed. "I probably shouldn't be so emotional."

"It's okay," he said. "It's nice to know you care." He smiled sincerely.

It felt good to know that there was an adult still alive that wanted the best for him; someone that truly cared about his welfare. Falesha was still a bit unknown to him; he'd heard so much about her and she had told him the gist of things that were happening, but he still felt like he didn't know her all to well. He was happy knowing she would be part of his life and that she wasn't just going to hide in the background. She had gone the extra mile to let him and Harry know they had family still, so she wasn't as conniving or secretive as some of the other adults in their life.

"I do Draco," she told him, nodding. "I really do. I hope one day you'll know just how much you and Harry mean to me."

Simply smiling, Draco nodded. "Well, I better get Harry."

"Right, of course. Go on," she told him. "I'm just going to," she pointed to her red eyes. "Clean myself up a bit and then I'll come down."

"Alright," he told her. Turning around, he left her office. Waving to Harry, he nodded towards the door.

Furrowing his brow, Harry picked up his books and followed him out. "What happened to you? Do you know where Ron is?"

"Right now he's in the Hospital Wing, but he's fine. Just a sprained ankle. We have to meet him in front of Dumbledore's office. He wants to tell him about it now. He's ready," Draco explained.

Sighing, Harry shook his head. "How is he dealing with it?"

"Not well," Draco admitted. "But he's going to be alright."

"Where were you guys this morning?" Harry wondered, trying not to sound jealous.

"I ran into him outside of the Hospital Wing. He wanted to talk about Ginny, so we did. We were going to go over and see Serena when we noticed someone coming out of Hagrid's hut."

"Who?"

"Rufus Scrimgeour. He dropped some news off for Dumbledore with Hagrid."

"How do you know?" Harry asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Well...we kind of went inside and looked around when Hagrid left," he told him, frowning.

He knew his brother was close with the old gamekeeper and now Professor. Draco hadn't had the chance to really talk to him about what had happened in the aftermath of his parent's death. He never had any kind of relationship with Hagrid and wasn't sure if he wanted one. If the man had been so close to Harry all this time and never once told him about Draco, how trustworthy was he really? Draco didn't care to find out.

"You broke into his house?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, well, I figured it was weird that the new Minister of Magic was visiting Hagrid. So we looked around and found this paper under the teapot," he admitted.

"What did it say?"

"I'm not completely sure yet. I'm going to decipher it afterwards," he told him. "It's written in a few different languages."

"You stole it?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"No, of course not. They'd notice that. I made a copy of it," he said, simply

Sighing, Harry just shook his head. "You guys couldn't at least bring me along?"

"You were in class," Draco told him. "Besides, we didn't know how much time we had. Would you rather us run all the way back to get you just to go back and find out the evidence was gone?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry snorted. "I guess not."

They stopped in front of the gargoyle covering the stairs that led to Dumbledore's office. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Draco sighed.

"So you and Ron seem to be getting along," Harry commented.

"Yeah," Draco said, nodding. "He's a good guy." Shrugging, he frowned. "I kind of wondered why he wasn't talking to you about Ginny."

"We're not exactly on the best terms right now," he admitted. "He's sort of angry with me."

Ron and Harry had been best friends for six years and there was almost nothing that could tear them apart. They had been through the hardest adventures possible. They'd made it through death threats, murderous attacks, loss, and miscommunications galore. Sure they had their fights; their problems with each other and most every other person they came across, but they continued to get through it. Draco knew that they weren't going to be ending their friendship any time soon. He was just a little worried that they may be falling apart at a crucial point in the War.

Nodding, he cleared his throat. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"Not recently," Harry said, frowning. "It's just been so busy lately. I haven't had the time."

"You should," Draco told him, nodding.

"Hey," Ron said, coming around the corner.

"How's the ankle?" the Slytherin boy wondered.

"Good as new," he said. Looking over at the gargoyle, he sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Inhaling deeply, the red headed boy walked towards the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Mumbling the password, the stairs appeared. Taking them two at a time, they hurried up the steps. Knocking on the door, he waited for an answer.

"Come in," Dumbledore's deep and old voice called.

Opening the thick wood door, the three boys walked inside. They were met with a group of people they had no idea would be there.

* * *

**A/N** _Hey! I know I just updated like last night but I felt it was rather lacking! Also, this is for **fierysoulgirl **as a grad present. Hope you liked it! Please review and I'll update again very soon._

**_-Amanda_**


	36. News

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_Whenever I'm in a bad, sad, or stressed mood, all I have to do is read your story and I feel better in no time. It's a really captivating story. You know, might be able to give J.K.R. a run for her money. She should take note of this story._" - **_Feltonluver4eva_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following** **reviewers:**_ Mrs Draco Malfoy 13, Hotkat144, smileenov, GoldenAngel71,_ _KakashiXMikomi, mgleteacher, Susan, Malfoy Crazy, kittyangel7501, dragoneyes5000, BlackRosePoison-Orchid, Laendra, Lovelylady90, Kandygurl4, TheRealDramaQueen817, Izzalizza, dmone, Tamika DanarDraco, HelloLonely, mskiti, Junsui, unfortunate star, SummerThunder2004, **Rachael Lupin, fierysoulgirl, DCoD, **_and _especially** Feltonluver4eva, corny's idol**_,**_ galloping-goose_**, and **_NeraMedia._**

_This is for_ **_Kandygurl4_** (**_Kandi_**)! _Happy Birthday!_

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Thirty-Six_

"Mum? Dad? Fred and George? What are you all doing here?" Ron asked, baffled by their appearance in Dumbledore's office.

He figured he was only going to have a conversation with Dumbledore. He wasn't exactly sure if he was ready to tell his family. Could he admit to them that their precious little Ginny was a traitor? That she had caused them the worst pain imaginable. That she was going to be part of a group of Death Eaters out to kill him and all of the Weasley clan. She was supposed to be the good one. The obedient girl, who was smart and fun to be around. Instead she had turned into everyone's worst nightmare. A Death Eater. A bloody Death Eater. A murderous, dangerous, evil Death Eater. How could she do this?

Scoffing, his older brother turned around and nodded at him. His arms were crossed as he began their story. George started, "You tell us-"

"Little brother," Fred finished. Following his twin's actions, he stared at his younger brother pointedly.

"We were mindin' our own business-" he began, feigning innocence.

He grinned excitedly. "Puttin' an explodin' gumball-"

"I thought it was a crackling jellybean," George said, tipping his head in thought.

"No, we agreed the explodin' gumball would scare him more."

"Well of course it would with those effects," he said, grinning mischievously.

"What effects?" Harry asked, interrupting them.

His eyes glinted excitedly, as he began his explanation. "It attacks the male geni-"

"Fred and George Weasley," Molly shouted. "Stop this instant!"

Draco and Harry tried to hide their laughter, but Ron simply sat quietly, waiting for his turn to speak.

This was the last time he'd probably hear this. The last time he'd hear them banter about like everything was fine. As if there was no War waging between everybody; a War that would end with the deaths of many. They were the happy go-lucky twins, who always managed mischief and kept everybody laughing. Where would their laughter go when they heard his news? Would it die away, never to return? Would it resurface one day, when the pain wasn't so much? He was the reason his brothers would lose their happiness. He did this.

"Yes mum," they said in a sing-song voice.

"As you were saying, Fred," his brother prompted.

"Are you sure you don't want to start George?" he offered graciously.

Shaking his head, he waved his hand. "No, you go again."

Shrugging, he sighed. "Alright then, if you insist."

"I do," he said, nodding.

"So, we tried to sneak the explodin' gumball into-"

"Terry Gouber's salad-" George grimaced, and spat the name with annoyance.

"For being the git he is, when suddenly-" Fred nodded, his eyes widening with overemphasized surprise.

He threw his thumb back at the confused woman standing by her husband. "Mum was yelling at us to-"

"Leave the _poor chap_ alone and come along with her." He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"For important business at Hogwarts." He made a delusional motion at Dumbledore.

Sighing, George's shoulders sunk with overplayed exhaustion. "So far, we've been standing for nearly fifteen minutes-"

Shaking his head, he turned to his twin. "More like a half hour Fred-"

Thinking it over, he nodded. "Right you are George."

Turning back to them, he continued on. "As we were saying, a half hour, without any sort of refreshments-"

As if on cue his stomach growled. "Of which we direly need, given that we spent our lunch trying to coax the mean prat-"

"To pay attention to something else-"

"While trying to prank him." He said, exasperated.

"Ignoring our meals in the process-" he explained, sighing with sadness over the lost meal.

Frowning, the twin lifted his index finger pointedly. "Which were rather expensive I might add."

Staring at him with understanding, he nodded. "I think we should be reimbursed, George."

Smiling, the twin nodded. "I agree, Fred."

"That's enough you two," Molly Weasley chastised. "There'll be no more talk of money or the tricks you played on the unknowing chap in the restaurant."

Ron opened his mouth to begin sharing the sad news he had that was weighing him down. Part of him wanted to heard George and Fred go on about their little prank on the guy in the restaurant. Ron didn't want to be here any longer; he didn't want to see the smiles slip from their faces. He didn't want to see the flash of disobedience leave their eyes. If only it could keep going; if only she hadn't done this. If only he'd been a better brother.

"He deserved it though, mum. Don't you agree George?" He turned to his twin with raised eyebrows.

Nodding, he inhaled deeply. "I do Fred. He was being far too handy with the servers; especially that Melissa Piper." He shook his finger as if the man was standing before him, being reprimanded.

"Ah yes; he surely was. After all, Melissa Piper has been married for awhile to our good friend Lee Jordan." He nodded his head, cocking his eyebrow.

"She didn't much like our wedding present though," George said, tipping his head.

"Well, it did make her hair green for her entire honeymoon," Fred said, almost sympathetically, but then grinned.

Frowning, he nodded. Shrugging as if it made perfect sense, he smiled. "Right then; we can't have him interfering with that, now can we Fred?"

Sighing, he threw his arms up as if he couldn't help what had happened. "Certainly not, George. Why that would cause fighting and certainly the odd night where Lee-"

"Would show up and camp on our couch." His eyes were wide with exaggerated worry.

"Bad for business, George." He said, nodding.

"It is Fred. Why, we'll be trying to sell our Remove-All-Hair shampoo and she'll show up-"

"They'll fight in our apartment upstairs." Fred sighed as if it was already happening and he was passing on the upsetting news.

"People will be scared off!" George threw his arms into the air with fake anger.

Looking down with pretend upset faces, they sighed.

"And our new product will never be tried on-"

"The unsuspecting fools they're bought for."

Sighing, they shook their heads.

George frowned, looking up at them with fake remorse. "We couldn't let that happen."

"No we couldn't, Fred." He nodded shortly.

"Will you two please let Dumbledore get on with what he's been trying to say for the last ten minutes?" Arthur Weasley said, sighing.

Ron was beginning to get rather annoyed. He'd been holding this burden for far too long and now he just wanted to scream it at them. He couldn't take it any longer; he couldn't take being the only one in his family who knew that his sister had done something horrible. He needed to know what they thought, how they felt, what their reaction was. He needed to know how he should act or what he should think. He needed them to know.

"Sorry dad," Fred said with fake sincerity.

"But our brother asked a question," George said, waving his hand at the nervous red headed boy in the doorway.

"We couldn't very well leave him hanging, now could we George?"

"Why, that would be rude, Fred."

"I quite agree."

They nodded, turned their heads to their former Headmaster expectantly.

Nodding, Dumbledore looked over at the door to Ron. "You see Mr. Weasley, I know that you've come into some knowledge of a certain Weasley and I felt it best that you share it with your family as soon as possible."

"But professor, how did you know? We haven't told anyone," Harry said, confused.

"You'll be surprised to hear that I know most of what happens in this school," he said vaguely. Winking at them briefly, he nodded. Clearing his throat, he waved for everyone to sit down. "Mr. Weasley," he began but sighed realizing there were four Weasley men in the room. "Ron, I realize this will be very hard for you to explain and I understand if you'd rather someone else-"

"No," he burst out. "I want to tell them."

He couldn't let Harry or Draco tell them of it. Not even Dumbledore could make this sound better. It had to come from him because it was his fault. They'd likely be more receptive if it came from him anyway. After all, he was her brother; why would he lie about something like this? He wouldn't; he'd never say something like this about Ginny if weren't true. He hated saying it even though he knew it was true. He hated knowing that she had turned on them.

Nodding with understanding, Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"Mum, dad, Fred an' George," he started, before sighing.

"Well spit it out then," Fred said, bored.

"Yeah, we have a business to run you know," George agreed.

"Can't be lounging around Hogwarts all the time." He shook his head with fake sadness, as if his life had suddenly become far too complicated.

Nodding, George sighed. "Have to earn a living and such."

"Plus I have a date in an hour," Fred said, grinning.

His eyebrows rose as he smiled at his twin. "With Josie, right?" George asked.

"No, she was far too..." He tipped his head, frowning.

"Ah I see," he said, completely understanding what he was saying. "Must be Kelsy then!" he suggested, happily.

Grinning and nodding shortly, he pointed at him. "Right you are, brother."

"I always knew you'd date her," he said, nodding.

Grinning mischievously, Fred cocked his eyebrow. "She is quite the minx."

Rolling his eyes, Draco crossed his arms. "Nobody cares," he said, annoyed. "If the both of you could shut your traps, your brother has some very upsetting news to share with you." He sighed, exasperated.

Turning his head, Ron nodded his thanks. He was really becoming angry having to hear them go on and on about something of absolute no importance. He really needed everyone to just shut up. To just let him get it out there. So he could finally say it; tell them of what had happened. So he could admit his inability to keep her safe.

Nothing would ever be the same. He'd never be able to feel normal again. He'd never have a meal or a meeting with his family without remembering this moment. Without remembering that he was breaking their hearts. Nobody could ever make this better. It was all over now; there was no going back.

"Blimey, when did Malfoy replace Mione in The Trio?" George asked, cocking his eyebrow at the boy.

"Must've been the same time he dyed his hair brown," Fred answered, frowning. "You know, I rather miss his bleach blonde hair." He wiped a fake tear from his eye. "Seems without us 'round, things are changin' all over."

George nodded, with a fake solemn attitude. "I agree. We'll have to do something about that."

"Perhaps a trip around the school will help revive the days of the past," the Weasley twin suggested; his eyes flashing and a smirk adorning his face.

"Sounds like a plan, Fred."

"He hasn't replaced Mione," Ron grumbled. "She's currently in class. You do read the paper don't you? Draco and Harry are brothers," he said, staring at them as if they'd been living in a hole.

This was becoming too much. He had something really important to tell them, but they just wouldn't listen. It bothered him that they so easily cracked a joke about replacing Hermione. Not to mention their little remark about Draco; he and Ron were friends now. As odd as it might sound to some, he rather liked the bloke.

Bursting into laughter, they shook their heads.

"Good one Ron," George said, heartily.

"Yeah, didn't know you had it in you. Brothers," Fred snickered.

He snorted. "Like we'd fall for that."

"It's true," Molly Weasley said. "I just assumed you two knew." Holding her hands up in a small apology, she sat patiently waiting for Ron's news.

"What?" George shouted.

"No bloody way!" Fred yelled. "We figured the paper was pulling a farce. I mean Malfoy, a Potter. That's just preposterous!"

"It's not Malfoy anymore," Harry said, looking rather perturbed. "And that's not why we're here. If you'll all please, be quiet!" he said through gritted teeth. Turning to Ron, he nodded.

"Be quiet, he says," George snicked, snorting.

Fred nodded, snickering. "Like we could possibly pay any attention to Ron's news when-"

He couldn't take it any more. The horrible news was giving him a piercing migraine. It was just too much. The retched truth sat teetering on the end of his tongue. He had to tell them. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Ginny is a bloody Death Eater," Ron shouted. "Are you happy now? I wanted to let everyone down, slowly. I wanted to let it sink in, but I just can't take your stupid bloody ramblings about stupid bloody things! Our sister is a Death Eater!" he yelled.

"What?" Molly cried.

With hardened faces, Fred and George turned angrily to him. "Take it back," they shouted simultaneously.

"I can't," Ron said, stiffly. "It's the truth." Staring at the floor, his hands clutched the arm rests.

"No it's not," Fred yelled, angrily. "Gin is not what you say she is."

"Right. You're lying," George agreed. "You're just pissed off about something and you're taking it out on her."

"No I'm not," Ron said, quietly.

He wished he was; he wished this was all some sort of angry revenge, but it wasn't. His baby sister had changed; she had left them all behind in pursuits of something nobody understood. Disowning them, without their knowledge. Of only he could change it; turn back time and fix it all for everyone. If only...

Stomping over to him, they glared down at their brother. "Stop this, Ron! This isn't funny. She's our sister," the twins yelled.

"I know that," Ron replied, his face becoming dazed.

It was all out now; they knew. They'd never look at Ginny the same way again. They'd probably never look at Ron the same way. He was supposed to keep her safe; it was his job while at Hogwarts. The proof of his inadequacy as a brother was out there for all to know. He was horrible; he didn't deserve to be part of this family.

"He's telling the truth," Harry said. "I saw her with my own eyes."

"You mean the ones covered in glasses," George pointed it out.

"Glasses you constantly break." Fred added on.

"They weren't broken," he said, stiffly. "There was a group of girls, Death Eaters, that were talking in an empty classroom. They heard a noise and came out to investigate; which is when I saw Ginny standing with Parkinson, Bulstrode, Patil, and some unknown girl."

Closing his eyes, Ron remembered when they had told him the same thing. He hadn't taken it very well either. In fact, he'd gone on a rampage. How was he supposed to react though? This was Ginny. Little, innocent, sweet Ginny. She wasn't a Death Eater; it was unfathomable. She was still a little girl; with red hair and freckles all over her adorable face. She was so young; too young to make a decision like this.

He remembered their childhood; how close they were as little kids. What had changed that?

While his mum chased after Fred and George for jinxing a pie to hover over her head until she got angry, which would then cause it to fall and cover her in the tasty remnants, nine year old Ron was currently staring at the sweets jar calling to him from the counter. He didn't know enough magic to be able to make it fly to him, so he was assessing the area to figure out how he would get it. Tapping his chin, he stared at the jar with a crease of concentration in his forehead.

"Ronnie," Ginny called out in a sing-song voice. She was walking down the stairs carefully; reaching one leg out and putting it down and then bringing the other beside it before she moved down another step. "Roooo-nnnn--ieeeee!"

Frowning at the nickname, he shook his head. "What?" he called back, turning.

Finally she made it to the bottom and bound over to him. "What're you doing?"

"Nothin'," he said, frowning. "I want a candy but mum says I can't have one."

"Why?" she stared up at him with expressive, big, round brown eyes.

"Because she says I already had enough." Throwing his arms, up, he pouted. "I only had eight or fourteen."

Putting her hands together in front of her, she stared at the jar. "Why?"

Rolling his eyes, he sighed. "Because I like candy," he said, exasperated.

Blinking, she looked over at him. Tipping her head, she frowned. "Why?"

Glaring, he shrugged. "Because it's good."

Thinking this over for a moment, she stared back at the jar before asking again, "Why?"

Turning, he frowned. Shaking his head, he threw his arms up. "Why do you?"

"Because you do," she said, smiling.

His brow furrowed for a moment. "Alright Gin, how 'bout you help me get some candy then?" A plan had formed, he only hoped nobody caught him. Though he was sure the twins had his mum completely preoccupied.

"How?" she asked, grinning.

"Climb up on my shoulders," he said, kneeling on the ground.

"Okay," she said excitedly. Running around him, she hopped up on to his back and pulled on his hair to get herself higher.

"OW! OW! OW!" Ron yelled.

"Sorry Ronnie," she said, her lip trembling. Her hands lifted up and rubbed at her eyes.

"It's alright Gin, are you ready?" he asked, rubbing his sore head.

"Mm-hmm," she said, happily.

"Okay," he said, nodding. Walking over to the counter, he stood up on the tips of his toes, leaning her in close to the jar. "Grab it, Gin. Hurry!"

"Okay Ronnie," she said. Leaning in, she wrapped her little hands around the jar and pulled it out.

"Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, just what do you think you're doing?" their mom shouted from the doorway of the kitchen. Her hands were holding the ears of the two red-headed twins, who stood grinning at the scene.

"Uh oh," George said, happily.

"You're in trouble now," Fred told them.

Turning around, Ron stared at his mom with wide eyes and long "O" of a mouth. Without thinking, he turned and ran. Ginny held onto the sweets jar tightly, her legs kept her on Ron's shoulders. His hands were wrapped around her knees as he ran into the living room and out the front door.

"You get back here this instant, you two," their mum called out, annoyed.

Hurrying across the green field, they headed for their tree. Hiding behind it, Ron slumped to the ground. He couldn't hear his mum's heavy footsteps, telling him she wasn't going to be showing up too soon. Helping Ginny off his shoulders, he set her down beside him.

"That was fun, Ronnie," she said, smiling.

"I told you not to call me that," he said, frowning.

"Sorry, Ronnie," she said, pouting.

"It's okay Gin," he said, easily. Reaching over he opened the jar and handed her a treat. Unwrapping it excitedly, she popped the chocolate frog into her mouth. Opening her mouth to smile, Ron laughed at her chocolate covered teeth. After finishing off the entire jar, he held his stomach in pain; since Ginny didn't have as much, she was only a tiny bit queasy.

Groaning at his tummy ache, Ron rolled onto the grass. Ginny crawled over to him, looking at him in worry. Shaking her head, she blinked her wide eyes. "Don't worry Ronnie, I'll make you feel better."

"How?"

"I'll do what mummy does," she said, nodding quickly. Leaning down, she kissed his small tummy. "There, all better, right?" She smiled hopefully. Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, Gin, all better," he said, not wanting her to feel bad. "Come on, let's go see mum." Picking her up, he started walking back to the house. While they walked, she fell asleep in his arms. Smiling down at her, he sighed when he saw his mum's scowling face appear at the doorway.

"How do you know they were Death Eaters?" Arthur asked, staring blankly at nothing.

"They were talking about Voldemort destroying them if they didn't finish their task," Harry replied quietly.

"Mum, dad, you can't believe them," Fred said, shaking his head.

"Right. They don't know what they're goin' on about," George said hastily. His eyes were wide and confused.

"Dumbledore," the twins shouted. "Tell them it's not true. Tell them she's working for you, on a mission of some sort."

Glancing at his Headmaster, he knew what he'd see; sorrow and regret. There was no plan for Ginny; she wasn't away on some hidden mission. He'd never have a sixteen year old girl make her way into that kind of danger. He hardly wanted Harry to do anything but study; why would he let Ginny, someone who has nothing to do with Voldemort, go into that kind of situation. That's just it; he wouldn't. There was no excuse; Ginny did this on her own.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Mr. Weasley's. As young Miss Weasley has nothing to do with any missions I may have underway. I'm afraid, I know for a fact that she is working with Voldemort," he explained.

"But how? When? Why?" Molly sobbed. "My little girl would never... No..."

"I'm so sorry Weasley family," the Headmaster went on. "I'm sure this is a very upsetting surprise."

"How can you be sure Albus?" Arthur questioned. His hand wrapped around his wife's, trying to calm her.

"I sadly cannot share how I received the information, but I can guarantee that it is true. We are currently trying to answer your questions Molly, of why, when and how. It is certainly a surprise that Voldemort has accepted a Weasley into his group, as your family is very known for its loyalty to Harry.

"I'm sure you want some time alone with Ron. If you'd like, all of us who are not part of the Weasley family will take our leave." He nodded slowly. Standing from behind his desk, he motioned for Harry and Draco to follow.

"Wait," Molly called out. "They're family," she said, motioning to the boys.

Draco and Harry stared at her for a moment. Harry wasn't all that surprised that she called him family, she had been doing so practically from the moment she met him. However, to hear the words directed towards his brother too, completely threw him off. He didn't expect them to be so forgiving or welcoming to him. He was happy they were, but still taken off guard.

"What?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Yeah," the twins said, loudly. "What!"

Smiling briefly, Molly nodded. "Draco, I haven't-" Standing up, she made her way over, her face deeply laden with sadness. "I have never been very supportive of your... foster father, Lucius. You, however, have long past proven yourself as a Potter. Harry has always been like a son to me, who I love very dearly. I one day hope, that you and I could share that type of relationship." Nodding, tears were milling in her eyes. "Now, this is a family meeting." She waved her hands around. "So you two, take your seats. We need to discuss this thoroughly."

Completely dazed and confused, Draco and Harry sat back down in their chairs.

With a simple smile, Dumbledore left them alone.

"First off," George shouted. "I really don't like whatever just happened."

"I agree," Fred yelled. "We cannot accept Mal-Dra-_him_ into the family so easily. We're ready to completely forget about our sister because-" he ranted, angrily.

"-she's lost her marbles a bit-" He threw his arms up in exasperation.

"-but we'll accept a Death Eater's son into our family." He shook his head with wide annoyed eyes.

"He's probably hiding the Dark Mark!"

"One, I'm not Lucius' son. Two, I'm not a Death Eater, nor do I have any Dark Mark. And three," Draco said, angrily. "I think there are more pressing matters than me at hand, like let's say, Ginny!"

"Shut your hole," George warned, savagely. "You don't know us-

"-and you don't know our sister," Fred finished, his eyes burning a hole into Draco.

"He knows me," Ron bellowed, jumping from his chair. "Look, he's not like how he was. In fact, he was never like that. It's complicated and it doesn't matter. Draco is my friend and he's Harry's brother. One day, he'll probably be like a brother to you-"

"Doubt it!" George said, annoyed

"Highly!" Fred agreed, loudly.

"So stop being prat's and shut up," Ron yelled.

"Settle down, all of you," Molly shrieked. "Will you please try and act civilized? We need to really talk about this."

"What's there to say, mum?" Fred asked, his jaw clenched.

"Yeah, we've all decided to disown her, haven't we?" Glaring, George frowned at Ron. "I know little Ronniekin's has, haven't you?" Reaching out, he pushed his brother back. "You just couldn't wait to tell us, could you?"

Lunging at his brother, he knocked George to the ground. Lifting him up by the shirt, he stared down at him through thin and vicious eyes. "I have known for one day," he yelled. "I have punched my best friend, confided in my former archenemy, and cried my bloody eyes out." He shook his brother angrily. "She is my sister too," he screamed. "She means more to me than you know! And no matter what happens, she will always be my sister." Letting him go, he stood up and stalked back to his chair.

Fred helped his twin off the ground, and together they stood silently brewing.

"We can't let her continue on like this," Arthur said, painfully. "If I'm correct, she's the one who's tried to kill Hermione twice already."

"Yes," Harry answered, nodding.

Swallowing the emotion building in his throat, Arthur nodded; his eyes becoming red with tears. "Right then," he said shortly. "I'll inform Dumbledore that he must take her into custody. She'll be held until a hearing. Whatever is decided, is done. We cannot save her from this."

"Arthur," Molly said, sadly.

"I know dear," he said, patting her hand. "I know."

"So that's it then?" George asked, crossing his arms.

Following his actions, Fred glared at them. "We're just going to sell her out?"

"She made her own choices, boys," Arthur said, trying to sound strong. "There's nothing we can do now."

"This family sucks," Fred yelled. He threw his arms into the air with annoyance and disbelief at their words.

"We're not a family," George said. His face was red with anger, his eyes watery with tears.

Shaking his head, Fred paced; his brother was right there beside him. "Nowhere near one."

Ron winced; no longer a family, they had said. He never though a day would come when the Weasley's would crumble.

George stopped, looking around the room at each of them, with savage anger for them all. "Let's go."

Nodding shortly, Fred swallowed. "Lets."

"Boys, please," Molly shouted, her voice breaking.

Without turning around, they stomped out of the office, slamming the door loudly behind them.

Ron watched as his family fell apart in front of his eyes. He was right, George and Fred were going to blame him for this. They were right too; this was his fault. He caused this in some warped way. If he hadn't bugged her so much, if he had kept a closer eye on her, maybe she wouldn't have turned out this way. He was supposed to be her big brother; the one that kept her away from things like this. He wasn't there for her in her first year and he didn't take care of her any year after. Because of him, the Weasley family was being ripped apart.

Cradling his sobbing wife, Arthur patted her shoulder. Looking over to the three teenagers still sitting in the room, he sighed. "You boys get back to class, now. If there's any more news, we'll be sure to inform you of it." He nodded. "Be careful, all of you."

"Yes sir," Draco and Harry said, quietly.

"Dad," Ron muttered. "Is everything going to be okay?"

"Don't you worry, son," Arthur said, trying to smile at him convincingly. "Everything'll work it self out."

Walking over, Ron squeezed his mother's hand. "I'm sorry mum," he told her, sadly.

He was sorry for being a poor brother. He was sorry for being the person who had to tell her, her daughter was evil. He was sorry he had ever found out. He was sorry he wasn't a better Weasley. He was sorry for more things than he could apologize for.

Turning around, he followed his friends out the door.

Later that afternoon, after classes, Draco paced the room, the parchment he had copied out earlier clutched in his hand. Shaking his head, he tapped his chin. A quill was poised between his fingers, dripping ink onto the floor. Muttering to himself, he closed his eyes and thought it over.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, amused at his actions.

"Trying to decipher this paper," he mumbled.

"Why?" she wondered, cocking her head to the side.

"It's written in five different languages. I've figured out the Italian. I have half of the Spanish figured out. Part of the German is finished. The French was easy. But the Russian has me stumped. I learned it when I was six, so now it's kind of fuzzy." He frowned, scuffing his foot on the ground.

Blinking, she shook her head. "You know all of those languages?" she said in awe.

"Except Russian," he reminded, smiling lightly.

Standing up, she took the parchment from his hand and scanned it over. "Alright," she said. "I know Spanish, so I can help you with that. I know some German, so I'll work on that too. For the Russian, we'll have to make a trip to-"

"Your beloved library," he finished, nodding.

"Exactly," she said, grinning. "I feel like I haven't been there in ages," she told him sadly.

"Well I'm sure we'll make up for that tonight," he said, grimacing. "Come on, let's go."

Leaving the Head Common Room, they hurried towards the library. Ron and Harry were at a Quidditch practice, so they said they absolutely couldn't help with the translation. Draco was pretty sure that they had no idea what they would be able to do to help anyway. Pushing the door open, they waved to Madame Pince, before taking their usual table near the back.

Splaying the parchment out, she asked him to read it out to her. Each line changed which language it was in, making it a little harder to understand. Pulling out her quill, Hermione held it over a fresh piece of paper, nodding at him to go ahead and read.

For a moment, he just stared at her. Her hair was hanging down one shoulder, with her head tipped to one side. Her eyes gleamed out at him with interest. Perhaps because she was about to learn something, or maybe because she was looking at him; he wasn't sure. Her mouth lifted on one side, into a warm smile. For a brief moment, he actually wanted to forget all about the important news he had to figure out and wanted to just kiss her. However, this wasn't the time for that. They had important business to tend to.

Lifting the parchment, he looked it over. He had long past learned practically every single language possible. Lucius thought it was a necessity; that it would come in handy in the near or far future. All Draco knew was that Latin was what stuck with him and the rest took awhile for him to completely remember. He hadn't much cared for all the other languages; they were never as strong, he felt. Lucius had him learning since he was four; it seemed a young age now that he thought about it.

His mother learned with him; she'd sit in a chair at the back of the room, taking notes and asking questions. Draco thought it was because she wanted to expand her horizons, but really she just enjoyed talking to him in Latin so that nobody understood them. She had learned how to tell him things like she loved him, or that he was the greatest son in the world. Lucius didn't pay much attention to these things; when Draco was young, he figured Lucius didn't know much Latin. In fact, he was quite educated in the language and just didn't listen to his wife or son when they spoke to one another.

Clearing his throat, he began reading it out. He used the proper accent for each, sometimes making faces as he went, causing Hermione to chuckle. He loved how her face lit up when she smiled or laughed. It made his mind deviate from the work again, but he'd always turn his attention back to what he was doing.

The information could be vital; it could be of coming attack. He needed to know about these things and he was sure that no adult would let him or Harry know about what was happening. For a moment, he wondered how Hagrid passed the information on. It was fairly unlikely that the man was educated in all of those languages. Deciding to think it over later, he continued on with the news, watching Hermione as she wrote diligently.

"_Señor, necesitamos discutir un asunto que aprieta. Le côté sombre pend au-dessus de nous plus que jamais auparavant. Wir müssen uns treffen, die leichte Seite zu sparen. Avvicina quando il tempo è funesto; la parola è che Snape arriverà a Hogwarts questo fine settimana. Порядок должен остановить его планы относительно Гарри и Дракона._

"_Tobias Micauley nos ha ofrecido su oficina a nosotros para nuestra reunión. Vendredi quand la lune est basse, amener l'espion. Es gibt keine mehr Zeit, seiner plant muss werden gewusst. Abbiamo delle notizie sulla ragazza di Weasley anche, non è buono. Есть угроза прибытию мальчиков, новости говорят нам о новой проблеме._

"_Muchos viven están en el riesgo, no nos desilusiona por no mostrar. Nous savons que votre sont complètement derrière Harry et Drago, nous les soutenons aussi. Während wir nicht immer hilfreich waren, sind diese wichtige Zeiten. Dobbiamo tutta la banda insieme durante questo tempo di Guerra. Министерство спрашивает вашу помощь, люди просят о вашей помощи, я прошу о вашем доверии._

"_El fracaso no se verá. Nous gagnerons ceci. Wir werden frei von Hass sein. I gemelli lo sconfiggeranno. Весь свет будет бороться вместе, и весь темный умрет скоро._"

Hermione's hand wrote quickly but neatly. Staring down at it, she began deciphering what she could. Standing up, Draco made his way over to the shelves, scanning them for anything that would help. Finding a few books on learning Russian, he brought them to the table. Sighing, he cracked one open and began to read.

Hours later, when they were ready to collapse from reading, with their eyes beginning to cross, Draco finally shouted in happiness. "I've got it," he said.

"You know what it says," Hermione asked, smiling in hope.

"We've finished it," he told her. Holding the paper up, he took hers too. "Look, we've translated the whole thing."

Her eyes widened. "Well read it out, already."

"Read what out?" Ron asked. He was still wearing his Quidditch gear as he plopped down in a chair beside Draco. Harry slumped down beside Hermione, his face was red and his glasses were fogged.

"Have fun?" Draco asked.

Grinning tiredly, the two boys nodded.

"Good," Hermione said, not really caring. "You're just in time to hear what we've found out about the letter that was _mysteriously taken from Hagrid by two unknown people_," she said, cocking her eyebrow.

"Those two sure were tricky," Ron said, sighing.

"Very tricky," Draco agreed. "Sure glad they did it though."

"Definitely. Where would we be without them?" Ron said, shaking his head.

"No where," Draco said, nodding his head. "Real saints those two."

"They should be given a reward," Ron announced, excitedly. "I vote sweets!"

Laughing, Draco shook his head.

Rolling his eyes, Harry threw a crumpled piece of parchment at each of them. "Tell us what it says then," he said, interested.

"Alright," Draco said, with a dramatic pause. Scanning the paper, he nodded. "Ready?"

Sighing, they rolled their eyes.

Opening his mouth, he read out the English version of the paper. He too was shocked at what it had to say.

* * *

**A/N **_Hey guys! I bet you've all deserted me to go on some lavish and fun vacation. -sighs- I hope you liked this chapter, please review! It's really appreciated. Thanks to all who read and review! You guys rock_ : )

**_-Amanda_**


	37. A New Mission

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_The development of the story line is coming rather quickly now. It is becoming more intense and action packed. I actually rather like that because it gives the story more depth, with more complex layers, and sub-plots. It makes the story better but I still miss the romance element. What am I talking about? The romance part is always there; either it's the main part or a dominant undertone._" - _**Eternal Rhapsody**_ of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _Mrs. Draco Malfoy13, Dizi85, DMwissmissHG, Miri, Tristal Marie, Serpent91, Slytherin-Ice-Queen22, Golden Angel71, purple-dragon-eater, AnimeAlexis, katie, dragoneyes5000, Junsui, Lovelylady90, Jess5674, AiRFiRe, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, Never Forget xl3, kittyangel7501, archangle3000, TheRealDramaQueen817, kingbumi, Kandygurl4, pegasusbabi, HelloLonely, Izzaliza, Susan,** mskiti, JolieRalphLauren, SummerThunder2004, cheekysplash, DCoD, diana, outkasthpfanatic, fierysoulgirl, Rachael Lupin, powderedsugar, corny's idol **_and _especially **Eternal Rhapsody**_**, _galloping-goose_, **and** _NeraMedia_.**

**Dedicated to:** **galloping-goose**_ for her incredible help in being a great beta and best friend. You've written some hilarious and wonderful reviews. Thank so much for your support and help. You rock it. **"Later days, kid."**_

_**A/N **So I've been asked, numerous times, if I understand the languages I wrote. I know some French, more Spanish, but no Italian, Russian, or German. I had some very great help from a translator. Belive me though, it was no easy task. I had to spend hours trying to get the sentances to come out right in both languages. I didn't want to write something that was completely wrong. That being said, when translated, languages do not come out sounding entirely as intended. So for all of you who may know these languages, the translated version is written in proper English so it still has the effect needed.  
So sadly, the truth is out, I don't know most of the languages I wrote. -sigh- I'd love to learn them now though; Russian sure looks interesting._

_Thank you all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Thirty-Seven_

Harry sat patiently, waiting for his brother to read out the news. It was likely something that would involve them putting their life on the line, once again. That's how it always was; there was never any good news coming in. He wasn't surprised that Dumbledore was keeping more from him; it was like an unwritten rule that anything worth knowing could not be shared with the person who needs to know it.

He was rather proud of Draco for sneaking into Hagrid's hut and copying out a version for them; Harry would've done it himself, had he been there. Part of him knew what was coming; another death defying mission. He briefly wondered if Hermione would be allowed to come along, or if she'd have to stay out. Since technically, whatever he was going to say, would involve them getting deeper into the coming War.

After Draco bugged them a few times, he finally read out the hidden information. His brow was furrowed and his mouth tight with annoyed concentration.

"_Sir, we need to discuss a pressing matter. The dark side hangs above us more than ever before. We must meet in order to save the light side. He approaches when the time is dire; word is that Snape will be arriving at Hogwarts this weekend. The Order should stop his plans for Harry and Draco._

"_Tobias Micauley has offered us his office for our meeting. Friday, when the moon is low, bring the spy. There is no more time, his plans must be known. We have news on the Weasley girl too; it is not good. There is a threat to the boys coming, news tells us of a new problem._

"_Many lives are at risk, do not disappoint us by not showing. We know that your are completely behind Harry and Draco; we support them too. While we were not always helpful, these are important times. We must all band together during this time of War. The Ministry asks your assistance, the people ask for your help, I ask for your trust._

"_Failure will not be seen. We will win this. We will be free of hate. The twins will defeat him. All light will fight together and all dark will die soon._"

Just as Harry had presumed, the news was not only important, but concerned their lives. How unfair was it that to know their lives were in even more danger, they had to break into a friend's home and steal the information? The people that Harry was supposed to trust with his life were just as manipulative and secretive as anyone else.

Nobody cared to tell them that Ginny was a Death Eater until they figured it out on their own. Nobody informed Harry and Draco that they had a godmother, until she admitted it, but not until after they had gone snooping. Nobody informed Harry that he had a twin brother until Draco found out from the mother who died for him. And now they were keeping news of an unknown threat hidden from them.

Dumbledore may have just found out that afternoon, but he had seen them already, he could've told them he needed to speak to them privately. Now, the Headmaster would go off to meet with the Ministry and the Order and discuss what precautions would be taken to keep the unknowing twins safe. He couldn't let that happen; he wouldn't let them keep doing this from him.

Sighing, Draco dropped the papers. "At least we know they believe in us."

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding slowly. "But can we trust them?"

"You mean the Ministry?" Ron queried, his head cocked to one side.

Nodding, Harry leaned back in his chair. "Why do they have so much faith in us now? I know Scrimgeour's taken over, but still..."

"They know the War's coming, they have to pick a side," Hermione said. "They can't pick the Dark side, obviously. If they don't pick you two, then they'll look incapable when you win."

"So does that mean they actually believe we can do it, or are they just being safe?" Draco wondered.

"It's likely they're only being safe," Harry said, sighing. "If Voldemort won, they wouldn't have any power over anything anyway. But with us, they'll still have control in the end. By saying we're not good enough, they'll have to eat their words when we've won."

"So the bastard's are just covering their own arse's," Ron clarified, frowning. "Well, why the bloody hell should we help them do that?"

"Because if they support Harry and Draco then they might give them more leeway," Hermione explained. "With the Ministry on our side, kind of, they won't risk putting Harry and Draco away for anything. They'll allow more training of a high caliber, they won't be thrown away for using banned magic, and they can't really get into trouble."

"This could come in handy," Draco said, smiling mischievously.

Frowning, Hermione shook her head. "You'll both be working extremely hard though. I mean, constantly."

Harry had been preparing for this last fight for the last six years. He was dragged into it when he was only eleven. From Quirrel to Tom Riddle, a three headed dog to hundreds of spiders, a basilisk to Dementors; he's had no time to just relax. Even away from Hogwarts, he's forced to live with the annoying and rather cruel Dursley family. What was a few more months of training?

Harry shook his head. "So what are we doing then?" he asked.

"Bout what?" Ron asked.

Sighing, he looked around at them. "The meeting. We can't just ignore it."

"What can we do?" Hermione wondered. "Tobias Micauley lives in Hogsmeade."

"And we promised Falesha we wouldn't sneak out of Hogwarts anymore," Draco reminded.

"This time we won't get caught," Harry said, shrugging. "Look, we all heard what was written. Not only is their another threat to us, that no one will tell us about, but there's news concerning Ginny."

"Yeah," Ron said, nodding. "There's no way I'm not finding out what that is."

As utterly betrayed Harry couldn't help but feel he needed to know what information they had on Ginny. Be it good or bad; he had to know. Perhaps Dumbledore had been lying about her allegiance; maybe he didn't want to spoil her cover. It was highly unlikely and Harry couldn't help but believe that it wasn't true; Ginny is a Death Eater and there wasn't anything making the fact better.

"How do we get there?" Hermione asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"It'll be easier this time," Draco said, shrugging. "We can fly."

Hermione's eyes widened; she shook her head. "But-"

"You're not coming," he said seriously. Staring at her, he sighed. "This could be incredibly dangerous." Sighing, he shook his head. "You promised."

Clenching her jaw, she looked away. "Fine."

Ron and Harry watched in complete surprise. Harry was fairly sure that Hermione was going to put up a big fight. In fact, he was more than sure that she was going to be part of this war no matter what; promise or no promise. Alright, so this wasn't the War itself, but still, this was Hermione. She gave up without a fight; how incredibly inconceivable was that?

Sighing, Draco stared at her turned face, obviously upset that she was angry with them. "Hermione-"

"I said fine." She told him, annoyed. "I'll do the book work, you do the foot work." Standing up, she left the library quickly. Without even glancing back at them, or waving goodbye she pushed the door open, stewing in her private anger.

Ron snorted. "Have fun dealing with that later." He rolled his eyes, smirking.

With a sharp glare in his friends direction, Draco then turned to Harry. "So, we'll fly there Friday. He said when the moon was low, so we've got to be there before the rest show up. Early enough to hide somewhere safe. It'll be far too noticeable to fly back though, so we're going to use one of the many secret passages to get back."

"How do you know about those?" Ron wondered.

"I've snuck out a couple times," Draco said simply, shrugging.

"Being Wednesday, we don't have long to prepare," Harry told them.

"What can we really do?" Ron asked.

"Hermione said she thinks she might know where this Micauley fellow lives. Maybe we can get a layout of his house, that way we know where we can hide," Harry said. "We should check the passages tomorrow night, just to be sure there's no problems."

"What if Hermione doesn't want to help?" Ron queried.

"She said she'd do the book work," Harry said, a hint of concern in his voice. "I'm sure she will. Anyway, I doubt we can all fit beneath the invisibility cloak, so it's out. We're just going to have to be extremely quiet and very careful."

"That's settled then," Ron said, nodding.

"What if someone comes looking for us while we're gone?" Draco wondered.

"Like who?" Harry asked.

There weren't many people that came around them anymore. Everything was so busy lately, there wasn't much time to spend with other friends. Falesha would likely be at the meeting, so would Professor McGonagall. Hermione obviously knew where they were going to be and most other students would just assume they were with Hermione and Draco.

"Luna," Ron suggested. "Is she alright with you doing this?"

"I don't need her permission," Harry said, scowling.

They stared at him, disbelievingly.

"I'm telling her later," he said, glaring. "She won't mind."

Draco snickered, rolling his eyes.

"You're one to talk," Harry said, grimacing.

Turning annoyed eyes on him, Draco frowned. "Let's not go there."

"Fine," Harry said, sighing. "We'll meet in the Head Common Room Friday night."

After packing everything up, Harry waved his goodbye and began walking to the Astronomy Tower. He had asked Luna to meet him there earlier and though he was planning on changing out of his Quidditch gear, he just wanted to see her. Dragging his feet up the stairs, he didn't even knock before pushing the door open and walking inside. She was sitting on the window ledge, staring out at the sky, before she turned back to him, smiling lightly.

"Rough day?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Crossing the room, she took his hand and led him to a couch some of some students had transfigured. Sitting down, she pulled his head onto her lap. Threading her fingers in his hair, she tried to make him relax. This had long ago become their ritual for when he had felt overwhelmed with living the life of _The Harry Potter_.

"I have to do something Friday," he told her, his eyes closing. Her hand stopped for a moment, worried, but then went back to running through his messy raven hair.

"Oh?" she asked, her voice sounding slightly concerned.

Nodding, he began to explain. "Draco, Ron, and I have to go off grounds-"

"Harry," she interrupted. "I thought you weren't going to be leaving Hogwarts anymore."

"I know. I didn't think I would be." Sitting up, he stared at her. "I need to do this though." Shaking his head, he licked his lips. "Look, this isn't as dangerous as breaking into the Manor or running into a Haunted House. At least it shouldn't be. We're going to Hogsmeade to listen in on a meeting between the Order and the Ministry. That's it."

"Is Hermione going?" she wondered.

Everyone saw Hermione as the smart one who kept the boys under control; the girl who kept them from getting themselves killed. Harry could admit that it was fairly true; she did keep them in line most of the time, and she had a strong hand in keeping them safe. However, he was strong enough to do this on his own, or at least with Ron and Draco. It wasn't like he was an invalid.

Looking away, he sighed. "No, but we're perfectly capable without her." Rolling his eyes, he snorted. "Alright, not perfectly capable, but I think we'll be alright."

"If you're sure, I'm not going to say anything to stop you," she said, slowly.

Smiling, he leaned in, kissing the side of mouth. "Thank you."

"Thank me properly," she said, chuckling. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she captured his mouth with hers.

Caught up in the sensation of Luna's kiss, all worries about anything seemed to leave his mind. Wrapping his arms around her back tightly, he ran his hands through her blonde hair. Her fingers tickled the back of his neck, causing him to smile slightly.

Pulling back, he pressed her forehead against his. "Promise you'll be safe?" she asked, staring into his eyes searchingly.

"Always," he told her. Kissing her once more, he leaned back and held her against his chest.

Draco sat on his bed, strumming the guitar he'd managed to sneak into the school a few years back. Though he wasn't about to admit it to anyone, he'd written a few songs and kept them hidden behind a picture of his mother. The lyrics and music sat in front of him now, not that he could actually forget how to play each one; he just liked having a safety net. Strumming the chords a few more times, he ran the lyrics through his mind.

He'd written a song while he was with Pansy; one that wasn't entirely about her, but about girls like her. He also had one just for his mom; he wrote it a few nights after her death and hadn't had the courage to look at it since. There were two written for Hermione, one that he planned on giving to her at Christmas. It seemed hard to believe that he had thought so far ahead, he somewhat regretted that now.

"What're you playing?" Hermione's voice queried from the doorway.

Stiffening, he opened his eyes and stared at her. Clearing his throat, he shook his head. "Nothing," he said, embarrassed.

Walking across the room, she crawled onto his bed. Smiling at him, amused, she looked down at the papers. "Did you write this?"

"What? No," he said, hurriedly. He reached out for them, but she snatched them from his grasp.

"Will you play it for me?" she asked, tipping her head.

Sighing, he looked away. "I don't think it's a good idea," he said, quietly.

"Come on, Draco. You said we'd be ourselves in private," she told him, swallowing. "You would've done it before."

Turning back to her, he shook his head. "Hermione-"

"Please?" she asked. "Share this with me."

Turning the guitar up against his chest, he began strumming the beautiful chords. Staring at her, he sighed. "I wrote this one recently," he admitted.

Nodding, she looked down at the paper

Strumming his guitar, he sang slowly, with a strong melodic sweetness. His guitar sounded warm and rather cheery at first. The words were anything but happy though, sounding more like a depressing goodbye.

"_So there goes my life  
Passing by with every goodbye sigh  
It's been so long  
Sometimes I wonder how I will stay strong  
No sleep tonight  
I'll keep on flying these dark endless skies  
And as the moon fades  
One more night gone, only twenty more days..._"

His guitar picked up, becoming louder and more powerful. His voice broke through, sending chills down her back. For a moment, she thought she was swaying to his alarmingly beautiful voice.

"_But I will see you again  
I will see you again  
A long time from now..._"

The fraudulently cheery guitar riff continued on, making the song less sad. He sang with his head tipped to one side, his hazel eyes boring into hers with an overwhelming amount of emotion. His fingers ran over the chords effortlessly, every once in a while he'd close his eyes, melting into his own music. They opened again though, as he began to sing to her once more.

"_And there goes my life  
Passing by with every departing flight  
And its been so hard  
So much time so far apart  
And she walks the night  
How many hearts will die tonight?  
And will things have changed?  
I guess I'll find out in seventeen days..._"

His voice raised a notch again, becoming more sweet and chilling at the same time. Even though she knew he was singing about how he'd be leaving her behind to fight the war, she couldn't help but be moved.

"_But I will see you again  
I will see you again  
Along time from now..." _

A small smile tugged at his beautiful lips. Sincerity dripped from his every word. Hermione had never felt so overcome with love before in her life. It made so much more sense now, why he had chosen what he had. He truly loved her, beyond any words he could say.

"_My body aches,  
and it hurts to sing,  
and no one is moving  
And I wish that I  
weren't here tonight,  
but this is my life..."  
_  
He sang a little louder now, his emotions getting the best of him, but adding more to the song. Making it more powerful and excruciatingly perfect.

"_And I will see you again  
I will see you again  
Along time from now..._"

Biting his lip for a second, he ended the song with the chorus once more. The beautiful words sounding like a promise she truly needed to hear.

"_And I will see you again  
I will see you againAlong time from now_"

The last few strums of his guitar seemed to hang in the air dramatically.

Shuddering, she stared at him. "That was- It was-" Sighing, she tried to swallow the emotion in her throat and closed her eyes at her tears. "Beautiful," she told him. "Simply beautiful."

Nodding, he leaned back against his headboard. "I have another one," he told her. "One I was going to give you later," he admitted.

Opening her eyes, she tipped her head. "Really?"

Smiling, he nodded. "I wrote it a few weeks ago." Biting his lip, he looked down at his guitar for a minute. "Back when I didn't think you'd ever love me back. When you told me we'd always be friends."

"Sing it to me," she asked. Laying down on the bed, she turned her face up to watch him. Holding the guitar a little higher, he turned his face down to hers as he sang.

This song didn't sound as cheery as the last, the emotion was obvious in the fast and complicated strumming. His voice came out warmly, enveloping her completely.

"_And I know its not to get away from me,  
You just need a change of scenery,  
So strange how everything went wrong so fast,  
And I hope that this confusion does not last._"

Staring into his eyes, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. His mouth moved quickly, each word falling from it gracefully.

"_These words might be, too little too late,  
And I'm afraid that I have already lost you."_

She shook her head imperceptibly at this line.

"Now three days equals eternity and this will be so hard  
And I will long to hold you in my arms..."

His voice trailed off, echoing in her ears.

Staring at her pointedly, she tried to hid the wince at his next few lines. She knew he loved her; she never doubted that. But it felt like it had been so long since she'd heard him say it.

"_And when you ask do you love me,  
I should reply with yes most certainly,  
And I always hesitate there's something lingering,  
And I will try harder to be all that I can be..._"

The music he was playing slowed to a different tune, becoming short and falling behind his voice. It picked up its pace, but couldn't override the emotion of his singing.

"_These words might be, too little too late,  
And I'm afraid that I have already lost you now  
Three days equals eternity and this will be so hard,  
And I will long to hold you in my arms..._"

As he picked the last riff of the song, she almost felt as if her heart was beating along to it. He turned to his side, placing the guitar on the floor beside his bed. He had already dressed for bed, adorned in only satin green pajama pants. Pulling the blanket up and throwing it over his legs, he held the other side up for her. Crawling across the bed, she slipped beneath the covers.

Looking down at her clothes, she glanced at him. He was already looking through a mess of things on his floor. Finding the jersey, he passed it to her. Tugging her shirt over her head, she felt his hands reach out and help her. Holding the jersey above her head, Draco waited for her to slip her arms through the holes before pulling it down around her creamy, soft waist.

Leaning back, Hermione undid her pants, her eyes staying on Draco's. His fingers found the top button of her jeans, undoing it for her. Pulling the fabric down her legs, he slowly slipped them off. Tossing them behind him onto the ground, he stared at her with darkened eyes.

Hermione's hand reached up, cupping his cheek. Her fingers played with the ends of his hair, lightly brushing his face. Snuggling a little closer, she stared up into his eyes warmly. Pulling him down gently, she held his face a few millimeters above her mouth. Their gaze was locked on each others. He could feel her breath on his lips, causing him to shiver. One of his hands rested on the bed, beside her hip, while the other was holding him up, shakily

Tipping her chin up, Hermione brushed her lips against his in a sweet swoop of emotion. His eyes fell closed; his arm slipped, causing his body to become much closer to hers. Her tongue tangled with his, sending shivers throughout him. She lightly grazed her teeth over his lips. Her fingers ran through his hair, tickling him. Rolling over, he held her comfortably on top of him. Her legs sat on each side of him, one of her hands ventured down across his toned stomach.

Draco's hand slid up her warm thigh, slipping beneath the jersey and resting against her bare side. He relished in the sensation on her sweet skin. He could vaguely hear the warnings in his mind. He shouldn't be doing this; he shouldn't be having her, when he knew he'd have to push her away in public. This was only going to hurt her.

She pulled away, in need of air. Her mouth didn't stop however, making it's way down his face, across his neck and nipping lightly at the crevice where his shoulder and throat met. Her warm hands ran over his body, reminding him that he wanted this with her again. He wanted to have that night back, to make love to her and keep holding her afterwards. He didn't get that; the one night where it would've really mattered, had been shattered.

Running his hands through her hair, he brought her face up to his. "We can't do this," he told her softly.

She stared at him for a moment, before nodding. "I know," she told him.

Sliding her legs down, she placed the rest of her body against his. Turning her head, she rested it over his heart, listening to its fast beating. His hands run up and down her back, lulling her into sleep. Pulling the blankets around them tightly, he kissed her forehead.

One day, they'd have this and he wouldn't have any more worries. He'd hold her the whole night through, he'd keep her close and not have to be concerned about others. There would be no war and he could relish in his love for her. But tonight was not that night. That night would not come for some time yet. But he would have it; he vowed that nothing would stop him from having it. Having her.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry invited Draco to sit with them at the Gryffindor table. It seemed odd to have him outside of the group now. While they didn't talk about their coming plans for the next night, the enjoyed a light conversation about Quidditch, while Hermione looked over Ron's homework.

"We never did get that match," Ron reminded him.

Draco nodded. "That's right. How about Saturday then?"

"You're on," he said, grinning. "You might want to practice later."

Laughing, Draco shook his head. "No, that's you my friend. I have more skill than you and my brother put together."

"Hah!" Harry said, rolling his eyes. "All that ego for nothing, what do you do with it all?"

"Throw it in your face," Draco replied, smirking.

"I-"

"Attention students of Hogwarts," Dumbledore's voice rang out, catching everybody off guard. "I realize now that certain events have gone unnoticed." Sighing, he looked around at them all. "It has been very busy lately, what with the many unexpected events occurring. I truly regret to inform you of the very sad passing of a very loved student here at Hogwarts. A memorial will be held this afternoon for Blaise Zabini." He said his name loudly, proudly. "I ask that you all bare with me and accept my deepest apologies at not having done this sooner. All of you who will be attending are allowed to leave class for the ceremony."

Draco swallowed, realizing what was coming. Turning his head, he looked over to Hermione who had visibly paled. Harry and Ron had fallen quiet, their faces stoic. The Great Hall fell into silence, each person taking a moment to show their sadness at the news. Before long, people had gone back to eating, the conversation had ended though. No one feeling up to talking any longer.

Classes seemed to go by quickly; too fast for Draco to really absorb anything. Before long, he was standing in his room, dressing for a memorial. His black pants and white shirt made him look more pale, but he didn't much care. His hands fiddled with his tie, he wasn't paying enough attention to get it right. Hermione walked up to him, removing his hands and doing it for him. She had worn a long black dress, reaching to mid-calf. Her hair was pulled off her face and put back.

Taking his hand, they walked into the Common Room, finding Ron and Harry tugging at their ties. Nodding to each other silently, they walked down to the Great Hall. They had taken seats at the front, feeling as if they were the only ones who were really mourning for the boy who had given his life up for them. The Hall was packed with students from all years and Houses. Blaise wasn't exactly the nicest boy to most of them, but he was nicer than most.

Dumbledore stood at the front, his head bowed for a moment. "Blaise Marcus Zabini attended Hogwarts for six long and productive years. He was an intelligent and articulate young man. I regret now, that I did not have the chance to get to know him as well I might have. During his years here, he was able to show me his bright intelligence and never waning confidence. I can say, with full truth, that he died with strong bravery and lasting courage." Clearing his throat, he looked around the Hall. "I will now ask that his best friend, Draco, come up here to say a few words."

Hermione squeezed his hand for support; rubbing his thumb over her palm, he let her go and walked to the front. Clearing his throat, he stared out at his peers. "Half the time, it feels like it's been so long since he died. And sometimes, it feels like it just happened. One minute, he was right there in front of me, trying to be a good person, and the next, he's falling to the floor." Stopping, he begged the painful tightening of his throat to stop.

Clenching and releasing his jaw, he tried to smile. "Blaise was one of the funniest guys I'd ever known," he told them. "He could light up a room with a few short words."

Sighing, he clenched his jaw. "I knew him since I was five years old. We grew up together, probably not in the best environment," he admitted. "He used to throw rocks at kids just for looking at him." He chuckled slightly. "I'm sure a lot of you are wondering why I'm not saying that he was the nicest kid I'd ever met. Truth is, he wasn't."

He smirked slightly. "He could be cruel and downright mean. And you know what? He wouldn't gasp at those words, like some of you just did. Blaise was... Blaise. He loved being important. He loved knowing that people did what he told them to."

Swallowing he shook his head. "But he wasn't selfish. He may have been arrogant and overly confident. Maybe even a little cocky at times, but he wasn't selfish. Blaise died like Professor Dumbledore said. He died admirably, and courageously. He died for a cause and he would want to be remembered for that."

Licking his lips, he stared out at them. "Most of you didn't know Blaise. Those of you who did, didn't truly know him. There are things about him, that none of you could ever comprehend; things that he only shared with me."

Blinking a few times, he sighed. "Blaise Zabini was the best friend I'd ever had. He kept me on my toes and told me the truth when I didn't want to hear it. He was incredibly at Quidditch and he loved more girls than I could count." He smiled, lightly.

Crossing his arms, he gritted his teeth. "I'll miss him for the rest of my life. And I promise I will return the favor for him. There is nothing that will stop me from destroying that which killed him." He promised, with completely honesty and seriousness.

Stepping down from the front, Draco took his seat beside Hermione. Her hand clutched at his; he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close comfortingly. While everyone took a moment to mourn the boy who had been killed in a way no one had been informed of, Draco noticed Hagrid and a few other professors talking to Dumbledore with worried expressions.

Stepping up to the front, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I had no intentions of doing this here and now, however, I'm afraid that there is some information all students must hear. The staff of Hogwarts is currently trying to find the following students: Pansy Parkinson, Ginevra Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode, Parvati Patil, and Casey Seater. If you have any information as to where any of these girls may be, I ask that you inform a professor immediatly." His voice was urgent and laced with a hint of worry.

Turning to each other, the four friends swallowed their angry emotions. The young Death Eaters must've found out their covers were blown and were now nowhere to be found. Since it was likely they were still in the school, it was obvious that it was now incredibly dangerous to be in Hogwarts, once again.

* * *

A/N _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad some of you aren't ditching me for the summer, lol. Please review, it's always appreciated. I should have another chapter up very soon. Thank you all. _

Also, the songs were actually by Dallas Green of City and Colour.

-Amanda


	38. The Task

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_"Amanda, you continually amaze me with the true depth of both your writing and this story. You go from tension to tenderness to sadness all in one chapter without making the story choppy or stale. You give the characters such range of both emotion and logic...You definitly have a sense of comedic timing in with your many other writing talents._" - **_SummerThunder2004_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers:**_ Serpent91, little B,_ _DracoAngelofLight, Lovelylady90, HarrySirius Fan, smilenov, Alanna22039, Belle Princesse168, Caligirl-HPLVR, Ann, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, Aisling Jace, Mrs Draco Malfoy13, Cainell, ELO, mskiti, kingbumi, TheRealDramaQueen817, HelloLonely, Kelsy, ADE22, cmtaylor531, Susan, **lovah of Ron,****DCoD, Rachael Lupin, SummerThunder2004, fierysoulgirl, cheeky splash, KittyKat, Cullenfreak** _and _especially **galloping-goose**, **Dante E. Alexandros**, **Eternal Rhapsody**_, and _**NeraMedia**._

**Dedicated to:**_ Fesha, for being my best friend and driving me to work my best on this story. For always having an opinion on each chapter and making sure I never give up on my writing._ **_You rock 'chocolate bean'_**!

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Thirty-Eight_

Pansy Parkinson sprawled out languidly on a long, elegant couch. Her short black hair skimmed her stiff, pale shoulders. Her hands were held up as she examined her white, long, sharp nails with vague interest. Hearing a scoff in the background, she turned her small, round head towards the other girls. The Weasley girl was pacing, her arms crossed and her face directed at the ground.

Sighing, Pansy rolled her eyes. Why in Merlin's beard had she agreed to be the leader of this pathetic group of so-called Death Eaters? They were hardly anything to be proud of. While Parvati Patil sat on a table, staring blankly at her feet, Millicent Bulstrode grumbled on a dusty chair about the lack of food. Pansy briefly wondered where the other girl had crept off to; she was always wandering off during important times.

Hearing the grating noise of the girl's feet on the floor again, Pansy ground her teeth together. She could never get a moment of peace. She had to hear them go on about Zabini earlier on. She could hardly take the pathetic weeping of his friends upstairs. She stiffened slightly at the sound of Draco's voice; his dark promise to get revenge. Blaise was nothing to be proud of; he was a traitor to the Dark Lord. He deserved the death he got; even though Granger should've been the one lying on that floor.

Sighing, Pansy snapped her head over to the loud girl behind her. "Uh, Weasley," she called out, her voice annoyed. "Could you stop being so damn loud? I get it; you're upset. Now shut up!" Turning back around, she shook her head.

She couldn't take much more of this; how was she supposed to destroy the one thing each twin wanted, when her team was a bunch of worthless idiots. Sighing, she felt the stress lingering over her again. She'd give anything for a nice relaxing day without interruption from anyone. As soon as this War was over, she decided she was going to _Avada_ every muggle on one of the really hot islands and relish in the solitude all on her own.

Stomping ensued as the irritating redhead made her way to stand by Pansy. Her hands dug into her hips, while her head cocked to one side. "What are we still doing here?" she asked loudly. "Our cover is blown! If they catch us, we'll surely be thrown in Azkaban!" she screeched.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Weaslette," Pansy told her, calmly. "Look, we haven't finished our task. We need to get it over with tonight, then we get our arse's out of this pathetic school to where we belong." Snorting at the idiocy the girl possessed, she rolled her eyes.

This was their last chance; if they screwed it up, forget about Azkaban, they would be killed. The Dark Lord was not accepting, especially when it came to the twins. There was no more room for mistake; they had to do this and do it right. Pansy had no conscious, so she was fully comfortable destroying the lives of people; she clearly wondered about the Weasley girl though. Was she strong enough to be in this War, let alone on the Dark side? She just didn't seem to have enough evil in her to want this.

"And how do you suppose we're going to do that?" Weasley asked. "The entire school is on alert to look for us."

"We go during the night," she said, with obvious disdain. It was as if she was the only girl smart enough to come up with this conniving plan. Was nobody listening when she explained it the first six times? "By Merlin, you are all completely impossible." Throwing her legs off of the couch, she sat up stiffly. "Millicent, have you finished the potion?"

Walking to a cauldron brewing on a cement shelf, the large girl nodded. "It's all ready."

"Good." Nodding tightly, Pansy turned her dark eyes on the Weasley girl. "Look, I've told you this more times that I care to think of. You know the plan," she said, shrugging. "The potion makes us look like anyone we want to look like. We have one hour; we get in, do our thing, making sure they see, and then we get out."

"What if we're caught?" Ginny asked.

"Simple," Pansy said, smirking. "Don't get caught."

Sighing, the ginger haired girl slumped away.

Lifting her legs back onto the couch, Pansy began looking at her nails again. It was obvious they needed to be tended to. She frowned at the chips marring the once attractive nails. Leaning back into the comfort of the sofa, she tipped her head in thought.

Tonight would be a very interesting night indeed; if all went well with the plan, many people would be dealt with all in one fair swoop. Pansy relished in the destruction soon to wreak havoc on the twins and pathetic little Granger. Her mouth turned up in a malicious smirk; yes, she'd have her fun tonight.

After the funeral, Draco and Hermione left the Head Common Room to work on the plan for the next night. Hermione had searched through the library and managed to find a book of blueprints for all of Hogsmeade. Deciding to go through the entire book, in case the rest of it was important, and because she was, well, her, Hermione spent hours reading and examining the entire layout of everything.

Draco had been working on a concealment spell, one that would make them appear like part of the wall or furniture. Like a chameleon effect; however, something in the potion kept going wrong and he had turned out to look like the large lizard for an hour before it wore off. Going back, he kept trying, frustrated with himself for messing it up.

Harry and Ron had gone out to see Serena, and if for some reason Hagrid wasn't around his hut, they were considering checking to see if there was anything else of importance hidden. Ron seemed more interested in seeing the Siberian tiger he had taken such a liking to. Harry appeared rather angry with the former game keeper and his secret keeping once more. Though he wouldn't say anything about it just yet, otherwise he could blow their cover, it was obvious he wanted to have a conversation with the man he was supposed to trust.

Hearing Draco's grunt of annoyance, Hermione turned around to him. "Still not working out?"

He had been frustrated since the funeral; Hermione didn't know what to do or say. She, herself, was feeling like there was a weight on her shoulders that couldn't be taken off. She couldn't forgive herself for being the person he died for. If she had listened to Draco in the first place and stayed in his room, then there wouldn't have been a big fight in the Den and Blaise wouldn't have had to jump in front of the curse.

What Draco said at the memorial was incredibly true. Blaise was the nowhere near selfish; he gave up his life so that the Light side could have a chance. He really did die for a cause; it wasn't just because he felt bad for trying to kill Draco. He had proved himself that day; to be a good man, a good friend, and a hero. Though she wasn't sure she was ready to express how much it hurt her to know that because of her, Draco didn't have his best friend, she knew that he needed to talk about it.

Growling, he shook his head. "I'm never going to get it right."

"You're distracted," she told him, sighing. Standing up, she walked over to him. Taking his hand, she led him into his room and pointed at the bed. "Lay down," she told him.

"Hermione, I really don't think this is the time for that," he said, a smile pulling at his lips.

Rolling her eyes, she pushed him onto the comfortable mattress. "I'll be right back," she told him. Walking to her room, she came back with a small bottle in her hand.

Sprawling out on the comfortable green blanket, Draco put his arms behind his head and stared up at her cheekily.

Straddling his legs, she unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, throwing it on the floor. Raising on her knees somewhat, she nodded down at him. "Roll over onto your stomach," she commanded.

Sighing, Draco rolled over. "I'm almost completely sure that this position is impossible to work with," he told her, shaking his head.

"Draco, we're not doing that, so just give it up," she said, chuckling.

"Well, it's supposed to be a great stress reliever," he said, shrugging. "Seemed logical to me."

"You know what else is a great stress reliever?" she asked, leaning over him.

Her long hair tickled his bare back, causing him to shiver. "W-w-what?" he stuttered.

Pouring a small amount of the contents from the bottle onto his back, Hermione began rubbing the clear liquid over his skin. "A massage," she told him, smiling.

Starting at the small of his back, she slowly moved her hands up and towards his shoulders. Putting just the right amount of pressure against his skin, she pressed all the way up and then splayed her fingers out over his skin. Running her hands down his sides, she applied weight to knead out his stress. Using four fingers she made a back and forth motion on his spine, moving up a few spaces she made her way up the center of his back.

Draco sighed beneath her, his body melting into her hands. His eyes fluttered with unbelievable relaxation. A groan of pleasure escaped his throat, causing her to smile down at him. Letting her hands do their work, he let his mind wander to what had been stressing him out.

Feeling his body become strained slightly, she exhaled sadly. "Tell me," she asked of him. Moving up so she wasn't sitting on his legs, she leaned across him, pressing her warm hands into his shoulders and kneading them in a deliriously sweet way.

"It's nothing," he managed to mumble.

"It's something big then," she said, simply.

Running her thumbs up the back of his tense neck, she massaged her other four fingers on each side of his neck. With one hand, Hermione lifted one of his shoulders almost an inch high. With her free hand, she kneaded the muscles around his shoulder blade. She heard him inhale sharply then let it out in a shuddering sigh; notifying her that he liked it.

"It's Blaise," he admitted quietly.

She stopped for a moment but then continued trying to calm his body. Even though she knew what he was going to say, it still hurt to hear his name. She could see his lifeless eyes staring up at her all over again. She could feel his limp body in her arms; his chest would never lift with another breath again. Feeling the familiar pricking of tears in her eyes, she closed them and shook her head.

Wrapping her hands around one of his arms, she began rubbing the strong, muscled area of his bicep. "Tell me," she repeated, softly. Moving down his arm, she pressed her fingers into the inside of his arm, before gently kneading his palm.

"I can't get him out of my head," Draco admitted. "For awhile I was distracted, I didn't have time to think about him."

"And now he's all you can think of," she said, understanding.

If her mind wasn't cluttered with her somewhat selfish thoughts of Draco, she was swamped with the overwhelming emotion of knowing she was the reason Blaise was dead. Because of her, his life was over. He'd never play Quidditch again, or smile lazily at the many girls who fought over his attention. She remembered her last words to him; cold as ice and completely unforgiving. What had he done to repay her for her hard but true accusation? He died for her.

She began working her way over his other arm, as she pushed her thoughts away to listen intently to him.

"I meant what I said at the memorial; he was the best friend I'd ever had," he told her. Running his free hand over his face, he pressed his thumb and forefinger against his closed eyes. "Crabbe and Goyle were the guys who kept me from getting my ass kicked," he told her. "But Blaise, he was the guy who actually knew me." Shaking his head slightly, he sighed. "Even before I knew I was really a Potter, I could be myself around him. That didn't change how he acted. Like I said, he wasn't the nicest guy, but he didn't care that I wasn't throwing rocks at everyone." He smiled briefly.

Hermione had been overjoyed in knowing that Draco had someone from Slytherin who wasn't against him. Previously she had her worries that they were going to do something to him for no longer being their Slytherin Prince. Blaise had been like the consolation prize; the one guy who hadn't abandoned him like all the rest.

Nodding silently, she raked her nails down his back with just enough pressure to cause him to shudder. Pressing a palm on each side of his back, she moved them in a circular motion, heading upward.

"I really thought he was one of the good guys," he admitted. "I didn't think he'd have anything to do with Voldemort." Gritting his teeth, he glared at the blanket. "It was really his parents who made him do it, but still. It's not like he listened to them much before." Shrugging slightly, he bit his lip. "Although I guess a death threat can really push someone to do something. Even if it's killing your best friend."

She thought he was too; of all the Slytherin's, even before he showed his alliance with Draco, he seemed as if he was one who didn't care for the Dark side. He wasn't exactly the most friendly guy in the school, and he had enjoyed picking on some of the younger students; but he was never cruel like so many others in his House. When he had betrayed Draco the way he had, Hermione couldn't help but be completely ashamed and vicious towards him. She somewhat regretted that now; the way she had acted towards him.

Placing the heel of each of her hands on either side of Draco's spine, she began running them up slowly, until she reached his shoulder blades. As she went, her hair ran over his back, causing him to smile. Making her way back down, she used her fingers instead, making small circles as she traced the ridges beside his spine.

"I guess he didn't really go over to that side though. In the end, he died for us, right," he asked, rather that stated.

Hermione's hands paused. "Yeah," she replied quietly.

He willingly jumped in front of her and gave up his life to save her, most likely for Draco. Her and Blaise never really spoke; they didn't have any kind of relationship. However, she had trusted him with Draco's life and friendship. In turn, he died trusting that she would make sure Draco and Harry defeated Voldemort. For him and countless others. He was brave; he was courageous; he wanted to be part of the destruction of evil.

Placing one hand over the other, she arched her lower hand, with her fingertips downward. Pushing down with her upper hand she dug her fingers into his thick skin. Moving it up his spine, she heard him moan, delightfully.

"Yeah," Draco reiterated. "He wanted us to keep fighting. He wanted us to do this. Maybe not this exactly," he said, laughing. Rolling onto his back, he stared up at her. "So where did you learn to massage like this?"

"I'm naturally talented." She shrugged, turned her eyes up to the side. "And Harry always needed help relaxing after Quidditch."

Draco's nose wrinkled. "Please tell me he wasn't half naked on a bed with you while you did this to him."

"Oh no," she said, shaking her head. "He was fully naked, as was I. It was very warm in the room, I had no choice but to strip." Shrugging, she sighed. "You know how it is."

Laughing, he shook his head. "That better be sarcasm."

In reality, both Hermione and Harry were full clothed. Also, Harry had been sitting up, on the floor, when Hermione helped him relax. Of course, Luna had taken her duties over in recent weeks, which Hermione didn't mind at all. She was perfectly happy just working her magic on Draco's body. Instead of telling him this, she enjoyed the teasing she was giving him.

Running two of her fingers up in a walking motion over his chest, she tipped her head. "What would you do if it wasn't?"

"Throw my brother out a window," he said, simply.

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "Well that won't do. You'll get yourself hurt too."

Shrugging, he turned his head back and forth. "No, I'll just jump out the window and catch him right before he hits the ground." He smirked.

"It's an interesting plan; how long have you been thinking it over?" she wondered, cocking her eyebrow.

"The moment you said you helped Harry relax too," he admitted, nodding.

She had to force herself not to grin at him; he looked so absolutely handsome lying there with that smug smirk on his face. Though she was supposed to be making him feel better, she found herself relaxing while she worked over his very nice body. She'd happily do this any time he wanted.

"I see you have some jealousy issues," she said, exhaling loudly. "That's not good at all."

"You know what's good for getting rid of jealousy?" he asked, leaning up.

"What?" she asked, moving forward.

Lifting his arm, Draco threaded his fingers in her long, silken hair. Capturing her lips in his, he wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her closer. Gently sucking on her bottom lip, he sighed into her mouth. Leaning back, he pulled her with him. He could feel her smile pulling at her lips.

Part of her had grown worried that when they weren't together, they'd be completely not together. That he'd push her away and not speak to her at all. Surprisingly, she was still able to spend intimate time with him alone. Of course, she had given up a lot for him; the War, especially. She didn't want to stay out of it; she felt it was an entirely big deal for her to fight in it. She was hoping that he'd realize this and let her promise drop. There was no way she couldn't participate.

Running his hand down her side, he wrapped it around her thigh, beneath her black dress. Rubbing circles on the soft hidden skin, he grinned. Hermione pulled back, placing warm kisses over his jaw and lingering on his neck.

"Well they're hardly getting any work done," Ron's voice called out, amused.

"We leave you guys for a few hours," Harry said, shaking his head.

The two teenagers broke apart.

Draco turned his head over to them. "We were working," he said, smirking. "She said I needed to relax. I swear, she dragged me in here."

Slapping his chest, Hermione sat up. Looking back at her best friends, she tried not to blush.

"Did she give you her special massage?" Harry asked, tipping his head.

"He got a much better version than you did," Hermione answered, smirking.

"I can see that," the raven haired boy replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"Why am I the only one who never got this massage?" Ron asked, frowning.

"I asked you once, you mumbled something and went to play Exploding Snap with Seamus," Hermione said, shrugging.

Mumbling, Ron turned around and walked off.

Laughing, Harry stared at them. "Are you going to be in here long or could we all go and talk about this potion Draco was working on?"

Lifting Hermione up by her hips, Draco put her down beside him and rolled off the bed. "It's not my fault she can't keep her hands off me," he said, picking his shirt up off the ground.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione followed them into the Common Room. Sitting down on the couch where all of her books were laid out, she spread them out in front of the boys, open to the proper pages.

Looking down at a fairly detailed blue print, she nodded. "This one is for Tobias Micauley's house," she informed them. "Even if he's made modifications, it'll show up in this book."

"Where's his office?" Ron asked, looking over Harry's shoulder.

Pointing to a large square, she looked up at them. "His office is two doors down from the back door. It's on the right side; if you go the wrong way, you'll step into his bedroom," she explained. "Now, there are two floors, but the blueprints say nothing about the second floor. It could be a very large attic, I don't know."

Nodding, she pointed to a large area of the office in the corner. "After taking Draco's potion, this is probably the best place to hide. The area will be quite packed with people. However, this area here was built for a bookshelf that's not there. It's a thick and long enough for all three of you to stand there. It's unlikely that anyone else will back up into it."

"Wide and long enough for all three," Ron reiterated. "Are you calling us large?"

Laughing, she shook her head.

"Because this is all muscle," he said, trying his best to sound serious. Glancing at his two friends, he shrugged. "I look much better with my shirt off then both of them, Mione," he told her, nodding.

Chuckling, she raised her eyebrows. "Oh I believe you Ron," she said, smiling.

Frowning at him, they shook their heads at her. "He's lying," the twins said simultaneously.

"Am not," he said, feigning annoyance.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled another book out and flipped through it, getting back to business. "Now, depending on which secret passageway you guys are taking back, this is a whole map of Hogwarts, so you can find a way through this. You want to be very careful when leaving. Either wait until everyone has already dispersed, or leave before they do," she warned them, seriously.

"While flying," she said, dragging a much larger book over and flipping to near the center. "You'll want to look through this map. As it is an overhead view of the area starting at Hogwarts and ending in the middle of Hogsmeade. There may be members of the Order or the Ministry flying, so you'll want to avoid a noticeable route. Obviously you'll want to go through the back, as everyone will go in the front and I gave you directions from the back door." She nodded. "This will help, because you can land on the outer area of Hogsmeade and then run through the darker and more hidden parts to get to Micauley's back yard.

"You're sure he doesn't have any guard pets, right?" Ron asked.

"Last I heard, his giant pet tarantula hadn't been found," Hermione said, shrugging.

Making a worried moaning sound, Ron looked around at them.

"Don't worry," Draco told him. "It's likely nowhere near his house."

"Or it's hiding in the dark area we'll be going through," Ron said, his face scrunching up.

"You'll be fine," Hermione said, sighing with exasperation. "Now, we don't know how long the meeting will last, so don't take that potion until absolutely necessary; it only lasts an hour. It wears off slowly, so you'll notice if you're becoming visible. That's when you carefully get out of there," she said, staring at them with stern eyes.

"Yes mum," the three of them said in with sighing voices.

Rolling her eyes, she clicked her tongue. "Now, you won't be able to hide when you come back to the school, since obviously the invisibility cloak can't fit over all of you." Sitting back, she nodded. "I can cause a distraction to be sure that Filch is no where near any of the passageways. But I can't guarantee it'll keep him occupied long. I'll use the Marauder's Map to be sure if you're here or not."

"Brilliant," Harry said, smiling. "Sounds flawless to me."

"'Cept for the killer spider," Ron said, shuddering.

Frowning, Harry ignored him. "Is there anything else?"

"We haven't discussed the missing Death Eaters," Draco said, sighing.

Exhaling loudly, Ron leaned back on his arms. "Maybe they've left the school," he said, grumpily.

"What if they haven't?" Harry asked, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Where could they hide?" Hermione asked. "Somewhere that they teachers wouldn't look..." She tipped her head, pondering the layout of the school.

Harry suddenly snorted. "We must all be entirely dense." Standing up, he shook his head. "The Marauder's Map," he reminded, rolling his eyes.

"Of course," Hermione said, slapping her forehead. Jumping up, she ran to her room to get it. "I can't find it any where," she called to them.

"Where did we have it last?" Ron wondered.

"We showed it to Draco and then... I don't remember," Harry said, frowning.

"Well, it has to be here somewhere. One of us had it when you and Ron were in Professor Height's office," Hermione said, pointing to her and Draco. "After that, I'm sure we brought it back here. I just can't remember where we put it."

"How could we misplace something like this?" Harry wondered, grimacing.

"It'll show up," Draco told them. "A good question is how is Hermione going to know we're here now?"

"I'll work with Luna on it," Hermione said. "I'll watch the passageways for when you guys come through and I'll signal her to set something off as a distraction."

"How are you going to signal her?" Ron asked.

"You know our galleons, the ones that got warm when we had a DADA meeting?" she asked. "Well I can do something like that. Something that will alert her she needs to do something."

"Great," Harry said, nodding. "So how do we deal with the girls?"

"There's nothing we can do," Ron said. "If I knew I was found out, I'd be outta here right quick."

Draco nodded. "They don't really have any reason to stick around. They'd be too worried about going to Azkaban."

"Unless they were adamant on finishing the task," Hermione piped in. "They did say that Voldemort would..." Glancing at Ron, she grew quiet.

"Right. Well, all of Hogwarts is looking for them, so they've probably already fled," Harry said, a hint of hope in his voice.

Standing up, Ron stretched. "I'm tired," he said, yawning. "Are we all done here?"

"Yeah," Draco said. "I'll have the potion ready for tomorrow tonight."

"Good," Harry said, getting off the ground. Hugging Hermione before he left, he waved to his brother and followed Ron out.

Stretching her back, Hermione began gathering all of her books and stacked them beside the couch. "I think I'm going to work on Luna's warning signal," she told him.

Nodding, Draco smiled. "I should get a good night's sleep."

Walking over to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Be safe," she told him.

"When am I not?" he asked, smirking.

"Well-" she began, but was cut off by his mouth pressing against hers. All rational thought flew out of her mind as she was caught up in the sensual way his lips moved over hers.

Pulling back, he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning," he told her, before walking to his room.

Sighing, she smiled at his retreating form. Walking off to her room, she thought over what would be needed for her new task. Grabbing a book from her shelf, she plopped down on her bed for more work.

Harry was half asleep when the curtains of his bed were thrown back. Blinking his tired, blurry eyes he recognized the blonde hair of his girlfriend. Smiling briefly, he was about to ask her what she was doing there when her mouth pressed against his hastily. Harry's head was pressed back into the pillow as Luna joined him in his bed. Throwing her leg over his waist, she fumbled with the buttons of his pajama shirt.

Reaching out, Harry stopped her hands. Turning his face away from her, he asked, "What're you doing?"

Looking up at him, her misty silver eyes flashed.

Reaching back, Harry grabbed hold of his glasses and moved them onto his face. "Luna?" he asked, tipping his head. Staring at her, he shook his head questioningly.

Looking down for a moment, she glanced back at him.

For a moment, Harry could've sworn her eyes were blue. Before he could say anything her mouth was attached to his once more. Her kiss held such intensity; filled with a sense of urgent need. Pressing his hands against her shoulders, he pushed her back. Breathing heavily, he stared at her confused.

Her hands ran over his shirt again, popping the buttons out of place and half tearing it open.

"Will you stop?" Harry asked, his brow furrowing.

Her hands reached out to touch his stomach but he grabbed them by the wrist. Pushing her halfway across the bed, he glared at her. It suddenly made complete sense in his head and he couldn't keep the sneer from showing itself on his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing Ginny?" he asked, angrily.

Slowly, the visible traits of his girlfriend began to fade, showing the once sweet face of the red haired Weasley girl. Pouting, she sat up. Tipping her head to one side, she asked. "How'd you know it was me?"

Looking around for his wand, he frowned. "I know Luna," he said, simply.

Sighing, the real Luna's head popped in through the curtains. "I knew something was weird when I was shaken awake to find a hovering note." Cocking her eyebrow, she crossed her arms. "Did you really think it would work?"

Ginny's eyes flashed. "I had no choice," she said, shrugging. "I had a task, I did it the best I could."

"Your task was to pose as Luna and do Merlin knows what with me?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.

"In a way," she said, looking away. "I was supposed to make sure that Luna didn't want you anymore. If she thought you had not only cheated on her, but with your ex and a Death Eater, we figured she'd never take you back."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Harry asked, his voice raising in anger.

"If we can't kill you, then we destroy you emotionally," she told him. Her face hardened. "Without her, you'd be nothing," Ginny said, with a hint of sadness lacing her words. Sighing, she shook her head. "I only hope Pansy has better luck." Raising on her legs, she tipped her head at them. "This has been great, but I have a schedule to stick to. The others will be waiting for me and this is the best time to leave." She sounded almost cheery as if she weren't talking about escaping her school to run off and join Voldemort.

"We can't let you leave," Luna said seriously, shaking her head.

Ginny's mouth slowly pulled into a smirk. "Who said anything about you 'letting' me?" Lifting her wand swiftly, she stunned them both. Winking at Harry, she leaned down and kissed him chastely. "I'll see you at the War," she whispered, before winking and leaving.

Draco was in a deep slumber when he heard the door of his room creak open, looking over he saw Hermione slowly walk across the room to him. He'd always been a light sleeper and with the danger he was always in lately, he woke at the smallest sound. Seeing her woke him up slightly. "What are you still doing up?" he asked, leaning up slightly.

Instead of answering, her beautiful face dipped down towards his. Her warm lips pressed against his smoothly. Running her hands up his torso and over his neck, she threaded them in his hair. Straddling his waist, she pulled back and started nibbling on his neck.

Though it was always nice to have her this way, he was confused as to why she was suddenly acting like this. When they had come close to making love again the other night, they had both known it wasn't the right time. With everything that was happening, he didn't want her being more hurt by how he might treat her in public.

"H-Hermione," he gasped against the teasing sensation of her mouth. "I thought we agreed we weren't going to do this for awhile?" he choked out.

"Shh..." she mumbled against his throat.

Leaning them back, she pressed him down into the mattress. Reaching back, she pulled her shirt up over her head, revealing her naked form, and tossed it on the ground. Her hands slipped down his toned stomach and into his pajama pants.

"Whoa, whoa," he said, his eyes flying open. Grabbing her hand, he pulled it out.

He remembered their first time together vividly and she wasn't one to do something so bold. In fact, she was more of one to be timid while doing anything all that physical, which was something he liked about her. She wasn't like Pansy; she wouldn't just push him into having sex. Hermione wanted it to be slow, sweet and full of emotion.

Her face lifted, staring at his; confused and rather impatient.

Something was seriously off about the situation. He didn't understand why she was suddenly acting so differently. "You're not acting like yourself," he said, confused. Staring up at her, he shook his head.

Leaning back, Hermione stared down at him. Her hands reached out, splaying over his chest. One fell down, taking his hand and bringing it up to her chest. Shaking her head, she leaned back in to kiss him.

Hearing a shuddering intake of breath, Draco turned to see Hermione standing at the door. His brow furrowed as he looked up to see the smirking face of Pansy staring back at him. Lifting her hands, she placed them on her hips. Turning back, she stared at Hermione. "Do you mind? We're busy," she said, viciously.

Backing up, Hermione fled from his room.

"Hermione," he shouted. Looking back up, he glared at Pansy. His face twisted into an enraged scowl.

Visibly cringing away from him, Pansy looked away from his intense hate filled glowering face.

Grabbing her around the hips, he pushed her to the ground, painfully. "Stay here," he yelled at her with an intimidating and chilling, deep voice as he ran to the door, he turned back. "I'm going to kill you," he said seriously.

* * *

A/N _Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I'll have another one up soon, hopefully. I'm glad I still have some of you hanging around for the summer, lol. Thank you all for your great reviews. I'm glad you're still enjoying it. Review please. Thanks for reading. _

**-Amanda**


	39. Where is Hermione?

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_I have finished reading the story that you have so far written. It is interesting and has kept me entertained. You are an amazing writer. Your characters remain true to Jo, but you add something of yours to them. To even undertake such a task and to perform it well really shows your comprehension of not only the art of writing but also the Harry Potter series. Never have I been so impressed by another author here._" - **_Dante E. Alexandros_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **_BlackRosePoison-Orchid, ridiculouslyriddikulus, chocolateriku, Mary, dragoneyes5000, Kandygurl4, Never Forget xl3, smileenov, Junsui, DMwissmissHG, habitat21, iceprincess421, stefy, i-was-uncool-bfore-uncool-was-cool,Caligirl-HPLVR, Mrs Draco Malfoy13, Serpent91, Rock Not War, mskiti, HaliJade Snape, kingbumi, kittyangel7501, HelloLonely, Dante E. Alexandros, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, forkslover1, Erica, Elo, TheRealDramaQueen817, Morwenna the Magnicifcent, **Izzalizza, fierysoulgirl, Rachael Lupin, cheeky splash, lovah of Ron, DCoD, SummerThunder2004**_, and _especially __**Silhouette Chasofito**_, _**Cullenfreak**_, _**Eternal Rhapsody**_, **_galloping-goose_**, and _**NeraMedia**._

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Thirty-Nine_

_They say it takes time to get over serious relationships, but I've been waitin' patiently,  
still stuck on you, I __still picture you face smiling at me_

Had Draco not been so preoccupied with finding Hermione, perhaps he would've stunned Pansy or in the very least, tied her up. He couldn't really expect her to stay put, but he had no choice but to run after Hermione. Part of him knew that he would get his revenge on Pansy in the near future though. He knew that she wouldn't get away with her heartless acts.

Running through the halls, Draco's eyes scanned for some kind of hint of where she might've gone. His feet met an unreachable speed as he made his way to Gryffindor Tower. Shouting the password at the sleeping portrait, he hurried down to the boy's dormitory. He was shocked to see Harry and Luna stunned by his brother's bed.

Taking Harry's wand, he pointed it to each of them. "_Enervate_," he said.

Rolling over, it took a moment for them to get their bearings.

Sitting up quickly, Harry shook his head frantically. "Pansy," he half shouted. "She and Ginny cooked up a potion that can cause them to change into whoever they want at any given moment."

Sighing, Draco nodded. "I know."

"Oh no," Luna said, understanding. "Hermione found you with her, didn't she?"

"I didn't know it wasn't her," he said, running his hand over his face. "I knew something was wrong, but... I was asleep and then she was there. It felt different but I couldn't think straight," he tried to explain; but then wondered if it was for them or himself. How couldn't he know?

"She'll understand," Harry said. "We'll tell her."

"I can't find her," Draco admitted. "She ran and I don't know where she is." Their was a painful ball of emotion building in his throat. His stomach turned; how could he let her out of his sight? After all that happened, he should've kept her more safe. She could be anywhere; vulnerable and easy to detain. She could be in the grasp of someone truly ruthless and vengeful.

"We'll help you look," Harry offered, rolling off the bed. Walking over to Ron, he shook him.

"NO!" Ron shouted, loudly. "I don't want to fight the giant tarantula." He sat up straight, his eyes looked around blearily.

"Nobody's making you, Ron," Harry said; unable to stop a chuckle from emitting. "Now, wake up."

"Huh? Wha-" Ron muttered, blinking his blurry eyes. "Harry? Is that you? Did you get rid of the spider?"

"Yes, Ron. It's gone now." He sighed, shaking his head. "Hurry up. Hermione is missing and we have to go looking for her," he explained hastily.

Still partly asleep, he shook his head. "Did the spider get her?"

"Bloody hell, there's no spider, Ron. Wake up!" Draco shouted, leaving the room.

"Well he's in a pissy mood, isn't he?" Ron asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Suddenly he stopped. "Wait. Did you say Mione was missing?"

Harry nodded, grimacing.

"Bloody hell then, shouldn't we be looking for her?" Rolling out of bed, he began running to the door.

"Er, Ron?" Luna asked. "Maybe you'd like to put some clothes on," she suggested.

Standing in just his boxers, he blushed crimson and hid behind the bed curtains. "Harry, throw me my robe, will ya?"

Grabbing the burgundy and gold checkered robe, he passed it to his friend and then left to look for Hermione. He found Draco pacing the common room.

"Let's think, where would she go?" he asked.

"She left?" Ron asked, confused. "I thought she was missing."

"She is," Harry told him. "We have no idea where she ran off to."

"Well what makes you think she's not just in the library or something? Studying," he suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Because she's upset and she wouldn't go somewhere any of us could easily find her," Draco explained, exhaling loudly. Closing his eyes, he cursed himself.

"Why is she upset?" Ron wondered, scratching his head.

"Because she thinks I slept with Pansy," Draco burst out; it was obvious his anger was directed at himself.

"She- You- WHAT?" Ron screamed. Stomping across the room, he pushed Draco into the wall. "You have five seconds to explain to me why the bloody hell she would think that," he yelled dangerously.

"I thought Pansy was her," he explained, his eyes thin. "She used a concealing potion to look just like Hermione." He didn't like being pushed around; he'd put up with it enough from his father. Though Ron was a friend, Draco was already on edge and couldn't promise he'd keep his temper in check.

I made a big mistake, but now I gotta face, the consequences of my action, but until you're back here in my arms, I'll never have the satisfaction

"You know," Ron said, cocking his eyebrow. "For a couple who broke up, you two spend an awful lot of time in each others beds."

"Ron," Harry shouted, warningly. He visibly stiffened, worried about what was going to occur between the two boys.

Draco clenched his jaw, his eyes flashing.

"You'd think you could tell the difference," Ron commented. Staring at him, waiting for a reaction, he tipped his head.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I messed up." Stepping forward, he faced off with his friend. "I made a big mistake and now I'm paying for it." Crossing his arms, he glared at the red haired boy. "Will you help me or not?"

Staring at him for a moment, he nodded. "Of course, mate," he said; his mouth slowly turned into a smile. Turning around, he frowned at Luna. "You tell me to put clothes on, but make no comment about his being half naked."

Rolling her eyes, Luna walked over to stand beside a tense Harry. Raising her arm, she put a calming hand on his back. The simple action had the desired effect on her boyfriend. "He's not as easily embarrassed as you," she reminded, Ron. "I was only looking out for you."

Rolling his eyes for a moment, his face then became stiff and serious. "Right then," Ron said, nodding. "We check all the usual places first; Mione always went to familiar parts of the school for solace."

"Library," Harry offered, nodding. "And then I'll take a ride around the school grounds on my broom. See if she's outside somewhere. 'Round the Black Lake or something."

"I'll check the Astronomy Tower," Luna said. "I found her up there sometimes. If I don't find her, then I'll check the rest of the Towers."

"I'll start at the dungeons and make my way up through our usual route as Head boy and girl," Draco stated.

"Right, and I'll sneak around her favorite classes," Ron told them, walking to the portrait hole. "We'll meet back here at dawn."

Nodding, Draco was slightly surprised at the way Ron took a hold of the situation. He had always assumed that the boy was really more of a follower than a leader. He did a good job though; Draco was too distracted to really think of a plan. He considered just running through the entire school, checking every single crevice and hidden area. No real destination in place; just anywhere he could see.

As they filed out of the Gryffindor Tower, they left for their decided areas. Draco ran as quickly as he could, down to the farthest and must unused dungeon of the school. His eyes searched all through the dank, cold area. Searching every place he could see, he found a crack of light spilling from the wall. One of the bricks was sticking out unusually. Reaching out, he pressed it curiously.

Suddenly the wall moved out of the way. Stepping through, Draco scanned the area suspiciously. Half-used candles lit up a dusty old area; resembling a Common Room. He could see multiple footsteps of different sizes in the dust covering the ground. Not even house elves ventured here, it appeared. Spotting a tipped over cauldron on a table, he sighed. This must've been where Pansy and the others had been hiding out.

Hearing voices echoing around him, he stared upwards confused. Realizing they were coming from the Great Hall, he strained his ears to hear what was being said. He recognized three voices; Dumbledore's, McGonagall's, and Falesha's.

"Albus, you can't be serious," Professor McGonagall said, her voice shocked and worried.

"I am, Minerva. A secret helper of mine, brought me very important news earlier," he explained. "I'm afraid Miss Parkinson, Weasley, Patil, and Bulstrode have all escaped with little problems. She informed me that the task they set out to do had been completed on Miss Parkinson's side, but Miss Weasley was unable to keep her identity hidden. As Mr. Potter was able to see through the facade."

"I'm sure Draco had his suspicions," Falesha's voice said, loudly. "Isn't it true they were woken from sleeping?"

"Yes," Dumbledore admitted. "And I understand your worry, Professor Black. I guarantee that nobody believes there is any reason Draco knew it was Pansy and continued on anyway. We fully support the idea that he has reformed his ways."

"He didn't _reform_ his ways," she snapped at him. "He was always good; it was just hidden for good reason."

I know, you know... that I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, is there anything that I can do  
to make it up to you

"Please, Falesha," he said, warily. "We are only trying to be thorough."

"How thorough can you get without the boys here too? Let them tell their side. It's obvious that something went wrong. For Merlin's sake, just because Draco didn't stun her when he found out who she was, does not mean that he is working with them!" she exclaimed; her voice was strong but concerned.

"We're not accusing him-" McGonagall started.

"Yes, you are," Falesha yelled. "He was probably trying to get to Hermione," she explained rationally. "I'm sure if he thought it through, he would've restrained her."

"His first priority should've been detaining the Death Eater," another voice joined in.

"Remus," Falesha scolded. "You must understand. You all speak of the twins as if they're trained in fighting Death Eaters. They are merely seventh year students here!" Growling with annoyance, she sighed heavily. "If you expect them to restrain rampant girls out to kill them, then teach them what they need to know."

"I'm hoping to get assurance from the Ministry that I will be allowed to do so," Dumbledore informed her. "Tomorrow night, we will bring your concerns up with Scrimgeour."

"And what of Draco?" Lupin asked, curiously. "He shouldn't be punished for a mistake made out of disorderly haste." The were-man sighed. "He is, after all, like Falesha said; just a seventeen year old boy. He likely thought Hermione would leave him after what she saw. It was exactly what Voldemort had sent them to do; mess with the twins heads and emotions; causing them to lose their edge when the War finally reached us."

"I cannot say whether he'll be in trouble from this," Dumbledore said, defeatedly. "Perhaps we should've taken better precautions with them."

Draco snorted, rolling his eyes.

"There's nothing else we can do now," McGonagall said, sorrowfully. "It's best we head back to our quarters. Tomorrow, we inform the students that their fellow Housemates have betrayed them. We cannot have anyone allowing them back into the school."

"I agree," Dumbledore said, in a commanding voice.

Shuffling could be heard, making Draco think they had all left. Walking towards the entrance, he stopped when he heard voices once more.

"Falesha," Lupin called.

"I can't do this, Remus," she said, sadly. "I can't let them put Draco on the line for this."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," the former Professor tried to reassure. "Merlin, they can't be too suspicious of him. After all, he's half of a duo destined to save the Wizarding world."

Falesha sighed. "I don't care about the Wizarding world; I care about my godson."

Fast, loud, sharp footsteps could be heard as she fled the room. Followed, were short, heavy steps as Lupin left too.

Draco felt his shoulders weighed down heavily. Shaking his head, he decided to worry about himself later. Leaving the room in a hurry, he began making his way upstairs. Running down hallways and up stairways, he searched around everywhere for any sign of Hermione. His body began to feel strained, but he didn't stop running.

I'll do anything baby... cause I'm sorry, I never meant to make you cry, I don't want to say good bye, I'm sorry, Sorry that I lied...

As he ran, realization hit him like a slap in the face. He'd been stupid; so incredibly blind. How could he have thought that pushing her away would keep her safe? Ron was right; he tried to make Draco see, but he paid him no heed. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, Hermione was going to be a part of this War; whether he liked it or not. He couldn't hide her forever; she was part of him, and as such, she was a target.

He had wasted time; precious and unattainable time. He could've spent it with her; loving her instead of going through the pain he had caused them both. Even she tried to tell him; tried to make him understand that he couldn't save her. His lingering worries that one of them would die were worthless, because Voldemort had managed to push them apart still. Without her, he was nothing. He couldn't do this without her; he couldn't fight without her.

If he could only find her, then he'd tell her he was retracting his promise. He'd tell her he loved her and that he had been a fool. Hermione was intelligent; far more so than even him. She was strong and courageous; more so than most any other witch or wizard out there. She had serious beliefs and ties to this War. It was for her and her kind; those who were muggle born and considered less. She would fight in this War; alongside him and her best friends.

As powerful as Draco was considered; it was nothing compared to the strength her love gave to him. She, a muggleborn witch, was more brave and powerful than Voldemort or Lucius, or any other who dared stand against her. He berated himself for being so blind all this time; all of them had been in danger. He too had been at the end of a murderous wand; but did he decide he must not be in the War either? No. Did she tell him not to fight, to save his life? No. Did she believe in him at every moment? Yes. Was she willing to stand beside him through his horrendous past actions, and his thoughtless decision in the present? Yes.

His eyes were beginning to hurt from their intense searching of every nook and cranny of the school. As dawn poured in through the open windows, Draco pushed himself harder. He was becoming frustrated; unable to find her anywhere. Hoping that Harry, Ron, or Luna had found her, he turned towards the Gryffindor Tower. Making his way inside, he stood before them. His chest heaved, begging for air. He'd been running for an hour and a half straight.

Everyday that passes, I missing you more, and more, I still remember, the first time I said "Hi" to you (first time I said hi to you)

Shaking his head, wearily, Ron frowned. "I couldn't find her anywhere," he said, remorsefully. "I've searched all over."

"I checked the library, top to bottom. I double checked the Restricted section, but she hadn't been there. I flew all around Hogwarts, I couldn't see her anywhere. I checked around the Black Lake, but she wasn't there either. I even checked in Hagrid's Hut, but he was fast asleep and there was no sign of her," Harry told him. His arms were crossed and his eyes ran off. He was fidgeting, slightly and his eyes seemed to avoid Draco's at all costs.

"I checked all of the Towers," Luna said, her face contorted sadly. "She wasn't in any of them. I looked all over, but I couldn't find her any where."

"Obviously I haven't found her either," Draco said, his shoulders slumping. "I did, however, find the room that Pansy and the rest were hiding out in. I could hear what was happening in the Great Hall clearly."

Harry's brow furrowed. "How do you know? Nobody would be in the Hall near this hour," he said, shaking his head.

"Actually, Dumbledore, Falesha, McGonagall, and Lupin were there," he told them.

"Why?" Ron asked, crossing his arms, interested.

Sighing, Draco frowned. "They were talking about a spy they had with the other girls. I assume it was the Slytherin that Harry didn't know the name of," he explained. "Apparently, she notified them of what had happened with Ginny and Pansy and how they had escaped."

"Pansy escaped too?" Luna queried.

Exhaling deeply, Draco nodded. "I was in a rush to stop Hermione. I didn't think she'd get far and I could just come back for Pansy. I left her there; completely free to get away."

"And they think you have something to do with her escape," Ron asked, flabbergasted. "They think you're still in with Voldemort?" He snorted, annoyed.

Running his hand through his hair, frustrated, Draco clenched his jaw. "Dumbledore kept saying that he had faith in me, but he didn't sound so certain. Falesha was yelling at them that I was innocent and probably just distracted."

"Which you were," Harry said, nodding.

"But how could I do that?" he shouted, angrily. "I didn't even grab my wand," he said, laughing with hysteria. "I left her there; a known Death Eater, to go back to her precious Dark Lord." His eyes widened with emphasis. "She's ruined my life; killed my best friend; made my girlfriend think I don't love her; and managed to run off without a scratch on her." Tipping his head to the side, he shrugged lightly. "Well, except for that time I severed her arm, but it doesn't really count because she got it back."

"You severed her arm off?" Ron asked, his eyes wide. Breaking into a grin, he shook his head happily. "Bloody hell, that's brilliant!"

I knew that this was heaven sent, cause I was destined, to be with you, and now I messed it up, I pray to god above, that you will forgive me

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"If we all miss classes, they're going to know something is wrong," Luna said. "Maybe we should inform Dumbledore that she's missing."

"It couldn't do any harm," Ron said, shrugging.

Nodding shortly, they began walking to the Headmaster's office. "Er, Draco," Harry said.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Maybe we should stop at your room so you can change," he offered.

Looking down, Draco realized he was still only wearing his pajama pants. "Right," he said. Detouring towards his and Hermione's rooms, he tried to ignore the attention of the many students who passed them. They must've all looked rather silly walking around in their pajamas.

"Must be nice," Ron called out to him. "Havin' all these girls drool just at the sight of you shirtless!"

Shrugging, he realized every girl he passed was staring at him with a smirk. Frowning, he suddenly wished he was wearing something more. He had no problem with his body; in fact, he was fairly happy that he didn't look like the short, skinny boy he once was.

Smiling uncomfortably, he didn't know how to react to the appreciative looks of the many girls walking the halls. Crossing his arms, he quickened his pace. Clearing his throat, he decided to keep his head down, so he wouldn't be met with their lustful stares anymore. He had no idea his being without shirt would cause such a reaction.

Entering his Common Room, he was met with a serious problem. Harry stood beside him, his mouth open and his eyes searching around in shock. Luna stepped forward but Harry took her hand pulling her back. Ron scratched the back of his neck, wincing at the sight before him.

"Bloody Merlin," he breathed.

Just take me in your arms, and hold me all night long, until you will never leave me (you'll never leave me baby)

Draco's lip twitched with anger, his jaw clenched reflexively. He began to step forward but both Ron and Draco reached out and grabbed his robes, pulling him back and holding him in place. Sighing, he lifted a hand to his forehead. Running it through his hair, he tugged at the dirty blonde strands angrily. Turning around, he paced away from the sight.

"This doesn't mean anything," Harry tried to reassure.

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Draco half-shouted.

"Maybe it was just Pansy's last retribution," Luna suggested, hopefully.

"Right," Draco said sarcastically, nodding. "After ruining me, she decided she needed to do something more. So she ransacked my Common Room and covered the walls in bloody script."

"It can't really be blood," Ron said, his eyebrows rose. "Could it?"

Stomping forward, Draco pushed his brother's reaching hands away. The entire room was in shambles. Books, furniture, portraits, candles, everything was on the floor. Heaped and broken, every step could be dangerous. Nobody was sure of the state of the room; for all they knew, there was a portkey hidden amongst the wreckage.

Stepping towards a wall, Draco swiped his hand over the wall. Lifting it to his nose, he sniffed it. Running his fingers together, he frowned. "I believe it is," he said, lowly.

"But what could it could have come from," Luna wondered.

"Or who," Ron said, voicing the thoughts of Draco and his brother.

"You can't think it's hers," Harry told him, shocked.

Draco ground his teeth together, stomping towards his room.

Chasing after his brother, Harry was careful to dodge what he could. "Draco," he called out, urgently. "You have to calm down."

"I'm perfectly calm," he said in an eerily serious tone.

I believe, that everything happens for a reason, (we know that everybody makes mistakes,  
and everybody regrets sometimes), Don't let this ruin everything that we have

"You're not calm at all," Harry shouted. "You're about ready to kill someone!"

"What would you do?" Draco screamed. "If Luna was missing; if you came back to see that! What would you think?"

"The same thing you are," Harry shouted. "But that doesn't mean it's true."

"Even if it's not," he said, shaking his head. "They have her, Harry."

"No," he said, firmly. Crossing his arms, he stiffened himself.

"Yes," Draco told him, seriously. "She's not here. She's not anywhere in the school. Somehow, someone found her. She's gone."

"She can't be," Harry told him, sighing. "I found her. She was out by Hagrid's Hut. She just wanted to be left alone with Serena for awhile. When I left, she promised she'd come back to the Common Room. She was fine!" he explained.

Crossing the room, Draco's fist flew out, connecting with Harry's jaw. Glaring down at his brother, Draco grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "Why didn't you tell me?" he screamed.

"She was upset," he said, evenly. A thin line of blood slipped down his chin from the corner of his mouth. "She needed to be alone for awhile. She just wanted to think."

"How long ago?" Draco asked, angrily.

"A half hour, tops," Harry replied, clenching and releasing his jaw. "She didn't want me to tell you."

"Thirty minutes is enough time," Draco said, lowly.

"It can't be her blood," he said, shaking his head. "They couldn't have found her. Nobody knows where Serena is. Nobody would dare go near her!"

"She could've been on her way back to the school," Draco reminded. "They could ambush her before she reached the field."

"I'm telling you, it's not her blood," he yelled.

"They still have her," Draco shouted. Pulling him back an inch, he slammed him into the wall again, angrily. "I can feel it!"

"Sure, you can feel she's gone, but you can't tell she's not the one with you in bed," Harry said, callously.

I don't want you to forget, how much I love you baby (I love you baby),  
how much I miss you baby, you mean everything to me

Letting him go, Draco turned around and left the room. Stalking past Ron and Luna, he made his way out of the school and towards the woods where Serena was being kept. Running across the green field, he couldn't waste any time. Muttering the spell to change him, he leapt into the air.

His animagus form took over; golden feathers spread over his body. His long, majestic wings expanded through the air. Instead of any pain, he just felt a calming tingle run through him. The wind beat against him, sending a shiver through his senses. Letting his frustration out in a loud eagle caw, he twirled in the freedom filled air.

Soaring through the sky, he steered himself towards the opening in the woods. Landing near Hagrid's Hut, he changed himself back and walked through the path to the large circle of fence, inhabiting his Siberian tiger. Finding the gate unlocked and open, he searched around worried. Whistling, his heart beat increased.

"Serena?" he called out, frantically. "_Reverto,_" he shouted.

When she didn't appear, he became incredibly concerned about her well being. She always answered to his commands; it wasn't like her to wander off unless absolutely necessary. His eyes scanned the area around the cage for any sign of her. When he caught sight of blood on the ground, his stomach turned. Running out the gates, he began to whistling for her to come; calling out her name, and commanding, in Latin, for her to come meet him.

Obviously, Hermione was no longer hiding with his pet; as his loyal tiger was missing also. His heart lurched in his chest; he'd lost them both in a matter of hours. For a brief second, he wondered if the blood on the walls was his faithful feline. His knees gave out beneath him, he fell forward onto his hands. He threw up with the painful possibility; his breathing became erratic. His chest heaved and his eyes burned; there was no good outcome. Lifting his hands to wipe at his mouth, he winced; the unknown and offending blood marred his hands.

Scrambling off the ground, he realized he couldn't stay where he was. There was no telling who was around. He had to get back to the school; back to what little safety lie in the walls of Hogwarts. He was going to find Hermione and Serena; whatever it took, he'd sacrifice. If either of them were harmed, he'd be the one to start the last battle in their on-going War.

I'll do anything baby... cause I'm sorry, and I never meant to make you cry, I don't want to say good bye, I'm sorry, sorry that I lied...

There was no time to spare; changing back to his eagle form, he set off for the school. Landing just outside of the door, he felt himself land with a loud, noticeable thud. While his body turned back to its human form, Draco walked inside. Pushing the doors open, he ran up to Dumbledore's office. He wasn't surprised to see Luna, Harry, and Ron already standing in the Headmaster's office.

Stomping into the room, his face was curled in anger. "She's not there." Turning to his brother, his eyes flashed. "And neither is Serena."

"What?" Ron screeched with concern; both for his best friend and the cat he'd come to care for.

"The cage was open and Serena was nowhere to be found." Grimacing, he glared at the floor. "There was blood on the ground," he told them.

"What can we do, Professor?" Harry asked his mentor, concerned.

"I say we declare War," Draco said, darkly.

* * *

****

A/N Hey! Sorry for a later update. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope to post again very soon. Thanks for reading and Please review.

Oh, and the song is by **1st Ladi**, and it's called "**I'm Sorry**."

Thanks!  
-Amanda

Hey! Sorry for a later update. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope to post again very soon. Thanks for reading and Please review. 


	40. New Direction

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_In the words, the story, and the characters, the whole story is honest almost to a fault; everything is so amazingly believeable. You could close your eyes and see the way Harry holds Luna, how Ginny betrays her family, and even the way Draco cried at the funeral. Typically from the books you could never have been even able to see the characters in the way you portray them, and you probably would even have a hard time imagining it. But the way you wrote these characters gave them different qualities and explainations for why they did things the way they did, and that changes a lot. You've changed these characters for me, and now you have me hating them or loving them, when before I felt the complete opposite. That's a mark of a great writer if I've ever seen one._" - **_Eternal Rhapsody_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **_Aisling Jace, Lovelylady90, teddy240b, Mrs Draco Malfoy13, Hotkat144, kate, chocolateriku, archangle3000, AnimeAlexis,forkslover1, Junsui, dragoneyes5000, Rock Not War, HelloLonely, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, DCoD, Never Forget xl3, mskiti, kittyangel7501, little B, iceprincess421, Phoenix Feather Queen, Blackonyx21, BlackRosePoison-Orchid (Terry), camiami, bookwormatcams, fierysoulgirl, physics27, **cheeky splash, Silhouette Chasofito, Rachael Lupin, Arwen12323, TheRealDramaQueen817, Dracofan, annieca, Izzalizza, theaterjunkie, SummerThunder2004**_ and _especially **Eternal Rhapsody, Dante E. Alexandros, galloping-goose**, _and_ **NeraMedia.**_

_Amor est vitae essentia__ - _**Love is the essence of life**

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Forty_

_I didn't mean it when I said, I didn't love you so_

"I say we declare War," Draco said, darkly.

The room was silent for a moment; taking in his words and what they could mean for the near future. War would break out everywhere; was everyone really ready for that? Were the twins ready to fight Voldemort? Then again, would they ever be completely ready? Was there such thing as a right and wrong time to fight for those who matter?

"Now, Young Black, I don't-" Dumbledore began.

"I don't care," he cut him off, glaring. "I'm tired of this." Pacing, his hands curled by his sides. "You lie to us for years, you don't trust that I'm on your side, you can hardly keep anyone safe, you never tell us what's going on, and you haven't prepared us for this War at all." Stopping, he turned and walked to the his Headmasters desk. Placing his palms on it, he directed his head down and stared at him with piercing hazel eyes. "Hermione is missing; she was taken. We have two options," he said in a low tone. "One, we go after her, kill Voldemort and save the Wizarding world." He said the last part as if he could care less. "Or two, we wait, she dies, and later on, I come back and kill you."

Ron walked over, pulling Draco back slowly. He chuckled nervously, trying to keep Draco from doing anything else drastic. Swallowing his uncertain worry, he glanced at Harry for help.

Luna stepped forward, looking around rather uncomfortably. "He's right." Shaking her head, she shrugged. "Well except for that last part," she mumbled. "Look, Hermione isn't in the school and she's not where Harry left her." She didn't say the last part in a rude fashion, and showing that she honestly didn't blame him, she reached back and took his hand. "She wouldn't leave the Hogwarts grounds and if Serena is missing too and there is blood on the ground, I believe everything points to the fact that she has been taken." Sighing, she winced. "Not to mention the state of the Head Common Room." Exhaling slowly, she swallowed. "Obviously this is another jab at both Harry and Draco, trying to bring their defenses down." Glancing at Draco, she grimaced. "Well, in your case it's only served to make you angry and rather murderous, so they haven't done what they set out to do."

Staring at her, he simply nodded his thanks. Luna was the last person he expected to be on his side, but was glad she was behind him. He didn't know what was going through his brothers head and he still felt a deep surge of betrayal towards him.

"We can't just hope they give her back," Ron added. "They won't," he said honestly. Shaking his head, he clenched his jaw. "They'll kill her and we can't let that happen."

"What exactly has been decided here?" Dumbledore asked, his face stoic. "Because I can't have anything to do with a surprise attack on Malfoy Manor?"

"Malfoy Manor?" Draco asked, sharply. "Why would we..." His eyes flashed. "You knew she was taken?" he shouted. "You know _where_ she's been taken!" Shaking his head in disbelief, he couldn't begin to express how much he wanted to harm the older man. "I can't believe you," he said through gritted teeth.

Standing up, Dumbledore shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid I don't know what you speak of, Mr. Black. In fact, I have no knowledge of the whereabouts of Hermione Granger. You wouldn't happen to, would you?" he asked, pointedly.

Exhaling a shaky breath, he sent a cold, deathly glare towards the Headmaster. Before he could do anything, Ron had taken his arm and began dragging him to the door. Turning around, he waved and smiled nervously.

"We'll be off now," he said, nodding. "Uh, thanks for whatever it is you just did, Professor." Pushing Draco out the door, he pulled it closed behind them.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked angrily.

He wanted nothing more than to take all of his frustration out on the man who helped hide his real life from him. He didn't care if he was expelled, he wanted Dumbledore to know what it felt like for him. He wanted him to know just how pissed off he really was.

"Saving your bloody arse," Ron shouted, pulling him down the stairs. "Look, now we know where Mione is. We have a chance to save her!" he reminded, loudly. "Dumbledore obviously wasn't supposed to tell us, but he did." Shaking his head, he threw his arms up. "Sometimes he comes off as a real mean bastard, but in the end his intentions are good."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Draco crossed his arms. "I don't care what his intentions are," he yelled. "Hermione's missing, Serena's either dead, wounded, or taken too." His eyes darted around in worry. "The blood, Ron," he reminded.

"It's not either of theirs," he stated, but his eyes betrayed his concern. "It can't be," he said, his voice cracking.

Running his hands through his hair, Draco felt the urge to scream rising in his throat. "What are we going to do?"

"Malfoy Manor is a long way away unless we floo. I'm sure the network has been shut down for you too now though." Shaking his head, Ron paced the area in front of the gargoyle. Glancing up, he stopped. "First of all, we go back so you can change," he said, motioning to Draco's lack of clothing.

Looking down, Draco shrugged but began walking to his room. "If the network is shut down, then we could drive," he said, shrugging. "My car is still by the Shrieking Shack," he told him.

"Do you know how to get to the Manor from Hogsmeade?" Ron wondered.

Shaking his head, Draco's shoulders slouched. Then his face brightened, and he nodded. "Treaty has a map in the glove compartment though," he told Ron.

"Treaty?" Ron queried.

"My faithful house elf," he explained. "The map should be able to help us make our way back. See, its charmed to keep track of all the trips the car makes. Meaning when she came down, the same route would be saved."

"So we'll drive there," Ron said, nodding. "Alright, but when?"

"We have to go at night," Draco said. "Or else it'll be too easy for the guards to see us."

"Guards?" Ron mumbled, cocking an eyebrow.

"Lucius is a very suspicious man, he believes someone is always trying to kill him," Draco explained, easily. "At night, the human guards go home and the animal ones are taken out."

Snorting, Ron nodded. "Like what?"

"Three panther's, four rottweiler's, six red caps, and various Horklumps are throughout the front lawn." He nodded as if it was nothing. "Oh, and one acromantula that has three well hidden traps somewhere in the lawn."

Ron turned wide and worried eyes. "D-d-did you just say acro-acroman-"

"Acromantula," Draco finished, looking at him oddly. "So..."

"You have a bloody spider!" Ron screeched.

Sighing, Draco shook his head. "Bloody hell, I completely forgot you were terrified of them."

"I'm not... Terrified is a strong word," he stumbled, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, because your terror is extremely strong when it comes to the eight legged creatures," Draco said, before telling the portrait the password.

I should have held on tight, I never should have let you go

Stepping inside, he averted his gaze from the mess of the room and walked into his bedroom. Closing the door, he walked to his dresser and changed. Grabbing his wand off the end table, his eyes landed on the bed for a moment and he couldn't help but feel a pang of regret. He sighed, feeling his body go rigid. How could he think for one moment that Pansy was Hermione? They were nothing alike; he should've been able to tell.

She was gone now and it was all his fault. If he had been more astute, he wouldn't have let Pansy get away with what she had and Hermione wouldn't have been so hurt. She wouldn't have run off to be with Serena and her thoughts. Whoever stole her away, wouldn't have been able to.

Sure, part of it could be Harry's fault, but he really believed she was safe on her own. He was only trying to give her a moment alone but it had all been screwed up. He felt sorry for punching him now, knowing it was an irrational move and something his old self would've done. They're relationship now was strong enough to last, but still, he should be testing it by physically attacking his brother.

Now, he had to come up with a plan. Apparently Hermione was being held at the Manor, most likely in the dungeons. His jaw clenched at what could be happening to her; he wasn't sure he could really take the thought of her going through the pain of those who had been kept there before her. Feeling his face curl into an angry scowl, Draco stomped out of the room before he could get too caught up in his thoughts.

I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish

"What do you think it says?" Ron asked quietly, staring at the blood writing on the walls.

Forcing his eyes up, he stared at the wall shard. Blinking a few times, he shook his head. "It's Latin," he said.

"You know Latin, don't you?" Ron wondered, turning to him.

Nodding slowly, Draco read it aloud. "_Exorior quod aquiro suus, aliquantulus draco_." Swallowing, he looked at Ron. "Come and get her, little dragon."

"Least we know she's alive," Ron said quietly.

"For now," Draco said shortly. Walking towards the doors, he felt cold air against his skin. He had only done up a couple buttons on his white shirt, but he didn't care about the cooling air. Winter was fast approaching, so he should probably be wearing more, including his school robes. Hearing pounding footsteps, he noticed Ron stop beside him.

"Well, now that you're dressed, I think I'll do the same," he told him. "After that, we have two choices. Skip class and work on a plan, or go to class and figure it out later." He glanced at Draco, curiously.

"You go change, I have to make a stop at Falesha's class. Meet me downstairs by the dungeons and we'll work out our plan," he told him, before turning a corner.

"Wait," Ron called out.

Turning back, Draco stared at him.

"What about Harry?" he wondered. "And Luna?"

Sighing, Draco shook his head. Part of him really didn't blame his brother but another part was still angry. Hermione was Harry's best friend though, plus she and Luna were rather close. He didn't want to exclude them and yet he didn't want to be near Harry. Shrugging his shoulders, he looked away. "If they want to be part of this, they'll find us."

"Right," Ron said slowly.

Draco left, running down the halls to Falesha's classroom. She would be teaching the third year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's by now. Opening the door, he peeked in. Something told him that he could trust her; that she wasn't like the others who had come to lie to him. Stepping inside, he waved slightly.

Looking around at her students, she nodded. "Open to page 345 and read until I get back," she told them. Motioning to Draco, she began walking to her office.

Making his way through the middle of the class, he glanced back at the students for a moment. Most of the Slytherin students had unreadable expressions. Some looked angry with him and others looked intrigued. While the Gryffindor's seemed to be staring at him with respect and understanding.

Shaking his head, he walked up the stairs and through his godmother's office door. Closing it behind him, he leaned back against it, sighing. "I know what's going on," he told her. "I know they think I have something to do with Voldemort and Pansy. But-"

"I know," Falesha said, nodding. "You were distracted; anyone would be." Crossing her arms, she stared at him concerned. "Have you had a chance to talk to Hermione?"

"That's the thing," he said, quietly. "She's gone," he told her, his voice coming out as a whisper. Closing his eyes, he clenched his jaw. "I ran after her, but she managed to leave without my knowing where. We searched all night and thought nobody knew where she was." Biting his lip, he shook his head. "Harry found her out with Serena and made her promise she'd come back to the school. He didn't tell me until we got back to my Common Room and it was completely demolished." Looking up at her, he let his true emotions show. "There was blood every where," he told her, his voice cracking.

Reaching out, Falesha pulled him towards her. Wrapping her arms around him tightly, she stroked his hair and back, trying to calm him.

"I-I- It's all my fault," he said, letting the worried tears slip out of his closed eyes. His face was turned down, placed against her shoulder. His hands clutched at her robes, in need of solace from someone who truly cared; someone who could represent a mother.

"No," she told him, shaking her head. "No, it's not your fault. None of this is your fault." Sighing, she closed her own teary eyes. "It wasn't supposed to be like this for you," she cried. "Your mum and dad were supposed to raise you and love you. Voldemort shouldn't be alive at all. The weight of the wizarding world should not be on your shoulders." Shaking her head, she swallowed her emotion. "Life was supposed to be better for you and your brother. It was supposed to be fun and full of love. With your parents, your godparents, friends and girlfriends." She chuckled, lightly. "Your second girlfriend turned out to be perfect, but I can't say the same for the first."

Laughing slightly, he was surprised that she was able to make him feel a little better. Pulling back, he reached up to wipe his tears, but she beat him to it.

The back of her hand stroked below his eyes and then cupped his cheek. "I swear to you, everything will get better."

Nodding slightly, he looked down. "About our promise," he said, softly.

"I know," she said, understandingly. "How can I expect you to save her if you're stuck here at Hogwarts?"

"You're not mad?" he asked, looking up.

Shaking her head, she smiled. "I used to get into just as much trouble as you. I remember when I was your age." Sighing, her mouth turned up in a sad smile. "If I were in your place and someone had taken Sirius, I would go too." Nodding, she squeezed his hands. "I will pass on all knowledge I gather from the meeting to you."

"The meeting?" Draco wondered, before it dawned on him. "The meeting!" he said, loudly. "Wait, how did you know we were going to it?"

Smiling, she chuckled. "I know you better than you think," she told him. "Look, Hermione is more important than whatever the Ministry has to say." Swallowing, she stared at him with serious eyes. "Save her and you come back here in one piece."

"I promise," he said, nodding. Turning, he began walking to the door.

"And Draco," she called. "Try to understand why your brother did what he did," she told him. "And make sure he comes back intact."

Nodding, he smiled. "I will, _matris_."

Her mouth lifted in a watery smile. A single tear slipped down her cheek, sitting on her quivering lips. "Be careful, _filius_."

I was lying to myself, I couldn't have fathomed, I would ever be without your love,  
Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself

Running down the halls, he hurried downstairs to find Ron milling around the dungeons. Motioning for him to follow, he walked to the farthest and darkest area. Pushing on a brick, he smiled as the wall moved out of the way for them. Waving his hand, they walked inside. "Alright, its best if we stay away from Professors, that way we don't get caught for skipping."

"You know, while I was upstairs I remembered that we were supposed to go to the meeting tonight," Ron reminded.

"Yeah, that's covered. Falesha is going to let us know exactly what was said," Draco explained easily.

"We can trust her?" Ron asked, unsure.

Draco nodded, certain of her loyalty. "She'll tell us."

He had grown to believe that she was really on his side; especially after her outspoken loyalty to him earlier that morning. While he had always had doubts about her, after meeting Sirius he started to believe she was on his side. Then, the morning proved to him more so that she was to be trusted, unlike many of those around him.

"Alright then," he said, sighing. "So we're driving to the Manor, but how are we getting inside?"

"See, this is why I wish Serena was here," he said, sighing. "She had full reign over all of the night guards." Shaking his head, he licked his lips. "Okay, this is easier than we think."

"Yeah, all we need is a lot of raw meat," Ron said, nodding.

Frowning, Draco shook his head. "Raw meat?"

"Well, yeah. They'll catch the scent and run over to where it is," he said, simply.

"What about the spider?" he asked.

"Right," Ron said, shaking off a chill. "Well, the only thing that scares those are Basilisks," he said. "Learned that in second year," he said, grimacing.

"The only thing we can do is avoid her traps," Draco said, shrugging. "That is, if the meat idea works with the rest. They have probably been starved lately; Lucius always thought keeping them hungry would make them more vicious."

"Are you trying to bloody well run me off before we even get there?" Ron asked, pacing the dusty room.

Chuckling slightly, Draco shook his head. "Sorry. Alright, so the meat will take care of the Horklumps, Red Caps, and likely the panthers. But the rottweiler might not be as easy to distract. They're mean little bastard's that enjoy chasing things down and ripping them apart."

"You couldn't just say, 'They aren't nice. Maybe we should come up with a separate distraction for them'?" Ron questioned, his eyes wide and annoyed.

"Well that's practically lying and then you'd be pissed because I never warned you enough."

"Bloody hell, I'm walking into a circus to be murdered," Ron mumbled, kicking the ground.

"We'll get past them, don't worry," Draco told him, rolling his eyes. "I'd say we could fly, but there's a spell that causes brooms to fall from the sky right above the spiders traps."

Turning around, Ron looked over at him. "What?"

Sighing, he rolled his eyes. "There's a spell that-"

"No," Ron said, shaking his head. "Don't you get it? You're a bloody genius!"

"Huh?" Draco queried, cocking his eyebrow.

"The brooms fall on top of the traps," he reminded, shaking his head to make him understand. "There are three traps, so we need three brooms."

"That way we know where the traps are," he said, understanding. "Brilliant, Ron!"

Grinning, proud of himself, he nodded and then got back to work. "Okay, so now that that's settled. What do we do when we get into the Manor?" Ron used his wand to place a cleaning spell on one of the couches and plopped down on it. Leaning forward, he put his elbows on his knees and his hands under his chin.

Nodding, Draco glanced at him. "Well, the front door has a special charm on it that won't let anyone in unless they've been officially invited. And the six doors surrounding the house are charmed only to open for a blood Malfoy or, in my case, someone who was added to the charm. That's likely been shut off for me too, and if it hasn't then we're walking into a trap."

Ron shrugged, sighing. "So how do we get in?"

Draco's eyes thinned as he thought over the layout of his former house. Sitting down on a couch, he tapped his chin."We can go around back and climb onto the deck roof, then up the lattice. There's a balcony door leading into my old bedroom that we can get through."

"Then we're on the third floor, right?" Ron asked.

Draco nodded. "Yes, so then we have to get through the Ball room and down the back stairs to the dungeons."

"Dungeons," Ron repeated slowly.

Guess I didn't know you, Guess I didn't know me,  
But I thought I knew everything, I never felt

Horrible visions of her stuck in the dank, freezing rooms made his stomach flip. He didn't want to think of what could be happening to her while she lie helpless at his mercy. Lucius; the foul creature that most likely took her away. Draco wanted nothing more than to tear his black heart out and rip him into tiny shreds. Feeling rather overwhelmed with his scary thoughts, he shook his head of them.

Swallowing, Draco looked over at his friend."If she's there, it'll be the only place he keeps her."

"Right," Ron said, trying to sound confidant. "And we get her and Serena and we're out of there."

"Yeah," Draco replied. "The doors open from the inside so we can go through the front and make our way across the lawn to the gates."

Nodding, Ron then cocked an eyebrow. "Are we jumping the gates to get in and out?"

"Not unless you want to be impaled," Draco told him darkly. "There are spikes at the top, charmed to become long and pierce through the body of anything that passes over them."

Gulping, Ron paled slightly. "So how do we get in and out?"

"We'll have to figure that out when we get there," he replied, shrugging.

"You realize that they'll be waiting for you," said a deep, familiar voice from behind.

Turning, Draco stared at his brother's emotionless face. "I'll deal with that when I get there," he replied plainly.

"Is that really very smart?" Luna wondered, shaking her head. "I know you want to save her, we all do, but going into this without really thinking through the consequences is foolhardy."

Draco's eyes flashed, dangerously, glaring at the young blonde.

"She's not trying to upset you," Harry said, noticing his demeanor. "She wants to help, we both do." Sighing, he stared at him evenly. "If you'll let us."

"I won't stop you," Draco said, shrugging. Glancing at Luna, he frowned. "And I hardly think they'll have too many waiting, given that they don't know we know she's there."

"If Dumbledore knows, than perhaps others do. Someone could've tipped Voldemort off that you're coming." Shaking her head, she walked over and sat beside him. "They're waiting for you; toying with your mind just to get you to show up." Sighing, she patted his hand. "Would they have picked Malfoy Manor if they weren't expecting you to show up?"

"Possibly," Draco said, shrugging. "If you knew what the dungeons looked like," he added, quietly.

Everyone seemed to stiffen at his reply; likely thinking of what horrific things she could be going through.

"Right, well, still... you can't do this alone," Luna said, fumbling with her words.

"I'm not. Ron was coming," he said, easily. "If he can take on Bella, he can certainly hold his own now."

Ron seemed to grin proudly at the compliment before noticing Harry's hurt expression.

Walking closer, Harry glanced at his best friend. "Leave," he ordered. Looking down at Luna, he nodded for to go to.

Standing up, Draco tsked. "That wasn't very polite," he said, sighing.

"We need to talk," Harry told him, becoming angry.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked, smirking.

Shaking his head, Harry crossed his arms. "Look, I'm sorry. Alright? I thought she'd be safe," he half-shouted; angry and desperate.

Draco's smirk fell from his face; his eyes found the floor and he turned away from his brother. "It doesn't matter now, does it? What's done is done."

"That's not what you think," Harry told him. Crossing the space between them, he pulled Draco's shoulder, causing them to stand face to face. "I made a mistake," he admitted. "I shouldn't have left her there alone," his voice broke, so he cleared his throat to cover it. "If I could do it over, I would, but I can't."

Nodding, Draco stayed silent.

"Will you say something?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, quietly.

"Anything," Harry shouted. "Yell at me. Scream. Bloody well punch me again." Shaking his head, he stumbled back. "I can't stand this!" Looking around, he threw his arms up frantically. "I lost her; I get it. It's all my fault!" he yelled.

Draco could see his brother's eyes becoming red with pent up tears. His body was rigid and his face was colouring from his anger. Draco didn't know if he liked it or not; he wanted Harry to feel bad, but he was still his brother.

"I should've said something earlier, at least then you wouldn't have been so worried," he ranted. "But when I saw her, Merlin, she was so upset."

Draco's stomach flipped and his mouth twitched.

"She was crying her bloody eyes out and clutching onto Serena for dear life. I couldn't make her leave; she just needed to get it out," he tried to explain. "I explained to her that it was all a potion that made Pansy look like her and she understood." He turned to him, nodding. "She knows that you thought Pansy was her."

"But I didn't figure it out," Draco said, shaking his head. "I didn't know soon enough."

"It was confusing," Harry sympathized. "It took me awhile to realize Luna wouldn't act the way Ginny was."

"I realized that she was acting off, but I couldn't think straight. I was so close," he said, quietly. "Just one more minute and I would've known it wasn't her. But then Hermione was standing there, crying."

"I think she knew the moment she saw it that something was wrong... it just hurt to see you two together," Harry told him.

"It's not your fault," Draco told him. "It's mine. All of it. I should've trusted her from the beginning but I didn't. I should've kept her safe, but I haven't. I never should have pushed her away, but I did. And now she's gone and it's all my fault."

"No," Harry said, firmly. "It's Voldemort's fault and we're going to get her back." Swallowing, he crossed the room. Reaching out, he put a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder. "And then we train. We work our arse's off and we settle this once and for all."

Staring at his brother, he stiffened his jaw. "Right," Draco agreed. "This is War."

Luna and Ron popped their heads in. "Everything alright in here?" Ron wondered. "Everybody still have all of their limbs?"

Laughing, Harry nodded.

Luna smiled, walking the rest of the way into the room. Looking around at them, she nodded. "So when do we leave?"

"Tonight," Draco confirmed. "'Round dinner time, when everyone is busy. We sneak over to the Shrieking Shack and take my car."

"When should we be there?" Ron wondered.

Sighing, Draco shrugged. "Late," he told them.

"Or early morning," Harry said.

"Will we need anything?" Luna wondered.

"The maps of the Manor," Draco told Ron and Harry. "I think I can find Hermione's for you," he said to Luna. He walked towards the exit, hearing them follow behind. He could heard Ron informing them of the night guards and how they were going to break inside.

The feeling that I'm feeling, Now that I don't hear your voice,  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips

Walking through the halls, he noticed he was taking his usual route when he patrolled with Hermione. He could see her hazy form walking beside him; hallucinations really aren't good. He could see the curve of her lips as she smiled. The glow of her skin warmed his soul and made him shiver. He wanted to reach out and take her in his arms. To hold her once more; no, to hold her forever.

Somewhere, deep down, he wondered if she really knew that he loved her. He had made so many mistakes in their relationship already. It had taken so long for them to get together and when they finally had, he pushed her away. He kept her from fighting in the War she'd been a part of since she was eleven. He had been beaten into a bloody pulp by his brother and her best friend. He'd almost lost her time and time again. He had died, leaving her behind when he promised he wouldn't.

How could she still want to be with him? After the two and a half months they'd gone through, why would she still want to be anywhere near him? She could do so much better; if only she had fallen in love with someone else. Someone who wouldn't hurt her or let her be taken away from him. Someone who would keep her safe every moment of her life and love her until the day he died.

He wanted to be that man; he wanted to be there for the rest of his life. He would get her back and never let her doubt his love. Even if she realized her mistake in falling for him, he would always make sure that she knew he cared. He wasn't about to lose her, not in any way. He needed her, as did the Wizarding world. She's far too intelligent and powerful to be destroyed by the likes of those she's much better than.

He promised himself that by tomorrow, he would have her in his arms and he'd never let her go again. He would tell her all that he needed to say and make sure that she knew he was no longer holding her back. This was her War too and she'd be apart of it. They would fight together and they would win.

Cause I don't have a choice, Oh what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side, Right here cause baby

Walking into the crazy mess that was his Common Room, he made his way towards Hermione's room. Closing the door behind him, he looked around. There was a large bookcase covered in what was likely only a quarter of the books she loved. Finding _Hogwarts: A History_, he pulled it out and leafed through it. A paper slid out and fell to the ground; picking it up, he smiled. She had hidden the map exactly where he knew she would.

Noticing something glitter, he kneeled down and picked up what looked like a chunk of glass. Frowning, he looked around. He noticed the broken frame gracing her dresser. Instead of fixing the glass, she had just taken it out. There sat a stunning picture of him and her at the Ball; dancing and laughing like the perfect couple. He felt his mouth turn up in a smile. His thumb reached out, brushing over her beautiful face.

The night had begun so perfectly, it was too bad it had ended with his death. Putting the frame down, he walked towards the door. As his hand reached the handle he heard a loud, piercing scream. Pulling open the door, he stepped out. He wash shocked to say the least.

"How the bloody hell did a chiamera get here?" he half-yelled.

Luna was backing up, being pulled roughly by Harry. The large creature, though smaller than most, with its lion's head, a goat's body, and a dragon's tail, was advancing on them. It's blood thirsty nature would make it rip them to shreds.

"It appeared from the wreckage," Ron shouted, worried.

Draco briefly wondered why it hadn't come out and attacked before. Shaking his head, he walked towards them slowly. "Do not let it anywhere near you," he told them. "Back up until you're out of the room."

The door was close behind them and Ron had already reached it. Harry took Luna and brought her behind his back. Pushing her towards Ron, he backed up slowly. His eyes went over to Draco. "What about you?"

"I can't let it roam the school," Draco told him.

"It could kill you," Harry said.

"I can handle it," he replied, nodding. "Now get out," he said, before using a spell to knock him through the portrait. "It's for your own good," he muttered.

When you left I lost a part of me, It's still so hard to believe,  
Come back baby please 'cause, We belong together

Keeping his eyes on the large creature as it walked, poised for attack, Draco's mind ran through the many spells he could use to subdue him. Swallowing, he wished he had thought this through a little more. Holding his wand up, he went rigid as the animal lunged at him. "**_Iacio_**!"

The beast was thrown backwards, hitting the wall painfully. Draco could vaguely hear his brother pounding on the portrait and yelling to see if he was alright. Ignoring him, Draco walked closer to the animal. He thought for a moment that the chiamera had been knocked unconscious.

Unfortunately, it jumped up and shook off whatever pain had run through him. Turning it's golden eyes on him, it growled viciously. The Common Room wasn't too large and the creature's advance was fast making it close to Draco.

Backing up, he lifted his wand. "**_Impedimenta_**!" he shouted.

Hindered by the spell, the creature slowed down but didn't stop.

Sighing, Draco wracked his brain again. "Right," he said, nodding. "**_Incarcerous_**!"

As the hindering spell wore off, the animal fell to the ground, bound in ropes. Sadly, Draco had underestimated its strength and it easily broke free of the restraints. More angry than before, he leapt to its feet and charged at Draco.

"Bloody hell," Draco mumbled, not nearly as worried as he should be. "**_Locomotor Mortis_**," he called out. Instead of having the desired effect, the creature was now able to fly around the room.

Rolling his eyes, Draco ran beneath it and across to the other side of the room.

The chiamera seemed confused at its new ability for a short while, before coming to grips with it and heading down towards Draco. Moving out of the way was useless as it was able to go wherever it needed to. The feel of its sharp and painful hooves dug into his back and pushed him to the ground. Hovering above him, its lion head began to roar deep into its throat.

Draco noticed its dragons tail waving with excitement and happiness at catching its prey. Directing his wand up, he started to say a hurling hex, when the creature fell from the air and landed heavily on top of him. It's hoof knocked his wand across the floor and Draco cursed the bumbling animal.

Looking up, his eyes fell on the sharp incisors, dripping with saliva, as the chiamera tipped its angry head down to him. For a second, Draco felt fear ride through him; but not for himself, for Hermione. He couldn't let himself die when he still had to save her.

Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough, Who's gonna talk to me  
on the phone, 'Till the sun comes up

Muttering the spell under his breath, he felt his arms extend into wings and his body become it's eagle form. Letting out a loud and high eagle caw, he lifted his beak and brought it down heavily on the chiamera's eye.

Wailing in pain, the creature backed up off of Draco and stumbled backwards. Blood poured down one side of its face from the now gory socket. Its head shook back and forth, trying to stop the pain that invaded its senses.

Moving his wings, Draco's body lifted from the floor and hovered in the air. Looking around through his keen eyes, he wondered what he could do now. Moving towards the pile of junk adorning the floor, he lifted a heavy piece of furniture and brought it above the chiamera's head before dropping it. Landing with a heavy thud, it crashed on top of the animals back.

Before Draco could go back for another item, the long dragon tail swung out and knocked him to the ground. Landing painfully with an 'oof,' he rolled over onto his side. Unable to concentrate on his animagus form, he slowly turned back to a boy.

The limping chiamera wasn't giving up and made its way to the hurt Draco.

Breathing heavily, Draco tried to push himself up from the ground, wincing at the pain coursing through his side. He could feel the sting of an open wound on his ribs. Arching his back, he willed the rest of his body to lift from the floor. Feeling himself slip again, he grit his teeth and pushed himself harder.

As the thick head of the chiamera came into view, Draco leapt from the ground and towards his wand. Wrapping his hand around it, he rolled away from the deranged animal. Holding his side, he kneeled on the ground and glared at the three animals rolled into one. "**_Petrificus Totalus_**!"

Either the creature was getting better at avoiding his spells or Draco wasn't holding his wand at the right angle, because the chiamera managed to get out of the way. It ran at him, leaping in the air and landing on top of Draco's back.

Groaning, Draco turned his wand up in his hand painfully, directing it at the beast. "**_Relashio_**!" Sparks flew from his wand, not only startling the animal but managing to burn it slightly.

Jumping off his back, it backed up and stared at him for a moment.

Before it gained its courage back, Draco hurried off the floor and walked towards the wall. Leaning against it, he wondered what he could do now. His breath was coming in short and painful gasps. He figured it would be a lot easier than this to beat the absurd creature and for a moment regretted sending his brother away.

Lifting his shirt, he glanced at the wound on his side. It was nothing deadly, but it was a huge hindrance. Blood seeped through his white shirt and he wondered how much it would take before he passed out. How was he supposed to save Hermione if he was knocked out and wounded?

Harry could do it, possibly. He didn't know the Manor very well, but he'd managed in places he was unfamiliar with. Shaking his head, Draco stopped going through what would happen if he weren't there to save Hermione.

Who's gonna take your place, There ain't nobody betterOh baby baby, We belong together

Realizing that the chiamera regained its pride and was now making its way back over, Draco pushed off the wall and held his wand out. Shaking his head, he sighed. There was only so much he could do without trying to kill it and even then he wasn't sure if it would work when he said the _Avada_ curse. It took a lot to use the curse properly and he wasn't sure he had it in him, just yet. All he could do was throw spells at the animal and hope he goes down and stays down.

"**_Sectumsempra_**," he shouted.

Deep gashes spread over the animals body at an incredible speed. However, instead of making it stop, worried over its life, it ran at him angrily.

"Soddin' bastard," Draco muttered as he tried to elude the quick and vicious creature. Jumping onto some of the wreckage, he stared down at the animal, wondering if it would be able to climb up as he thought over a plan.

Circling around the mound of junk Draco stood high upon, it didn't look like it knew what to do about the situation.

Sighing with relief, Draco tried to think of a spell that would keep it down. Feeling the area beneath him shake, he looked down. Instead of climbing up, the animal was pulling at the wreckage and causing it to collapse beneath him. He had two choices; one was to wait until he hit the ground and the other was to try and jump and get far enough away from the animal that he could shoot a spell at it.

Deciding on two, he leapt off the top and rolled across the hard ground. Coming up on his knees, he pointed his wand at the already close feline face of the chiamera. It must've knew what he would do, as it was right in front of him, its eyes flashed with triumph.

Turning around swiftly, it knocked Draco across the room with its tail once more.

Colliding with the wall, Draco slid down, grimacing in pain. The sharp dragon tail had hit the exact spot as before, further opening the gash in his side. His head had smashed into the wall with an agonizing crunch and Draco was now seeing double everything. Shaking his head only made things worse. Hearing the growl and clop of its hooves, he tried to focus on where the sound was coming from.

He had to be the hero and take care of the creature on his own; why couldn't he have at least kept Harry around? At least then, he wouldn't be the only one in pain right now. Tipping his head, he realized that his brother would be in pain; given their twin-hood. Grimacing, he realized that Harry knew exactly what was happening to him right now. He blindly hoped that Harry would live when he was gone; someone had to save Hermione.

I can't sleep at night, When you are on my mind  
I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart

As the creature crept up in front of him, opening its large mouth, Draco's last regrets ran through his mind. There were a lot when he really considered them all. He hadn't had the chance to sit down with Harry and discuss their parents in length. He hadn't saved Hermione or told her all that he needed to. He hadn't told Ron what a good friends he was. He hadn't apologized to Luna for snapping at her, or thanked her for standing up for him in Dumbledore's office. He never told Falesha what Sirius had wanted him to. He hadn't finished and won the War like he needed to; was destined to.

Then there were the things he'd never regret. Knowing Harry and having a real brother. Becoming friends with Ron and sharing Serena with him. Becoming closer with Falesha and truly trusting her. Letting people like Luna and Ron into his life. Lastly, loving Hermione for all he was worth.

Laughing at the absurdity that was his life, he stared at the chiamera in front of him. Their eyes connected for a moment as Draco didn't do anything to stop it. Smiling slowly, he shook his head. "Death isn't supposed to be the answer," he said, glancing behind it. "But I'll let it go this time."

Growling ensued; incisors and claws had come out in a primal attack. Blood covered the Common Room floor; dark and thick all over. A life had ended, quickly and savagely.

This pain ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside  
I need you, need you back in my life baby

* * *

**A/N** Hey! I'm so sorry that this took four days; wow, please forgive me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to update again very soon. Please review, it's really appreciated.

The song was "We Belong Together," by Mariah Carey.

Thanks to all who reviewed; please do so again, I love hearing from you all.

-Amanda


	41. On Their Way

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_It's truly an honor to be able to read the words you place on paper. You breathe life into them and make people feel. I love this fan fiction because parts in it make me horrifically angry, (Ron when he found out his sister was a Death Eater) bawl my eyes out, (Hermione and Draco's 'break up') and incredibly blissful. (Draco and Hermione's dance while he sings 'It's Your Love'). Before this story, the 'Hermione/Draco' pairing really turned me off. But you wrote beautifully and now I check everyday for a new chapter. It's funny how a story can change your opinion on something drastically. Oh, and by the way, I think J.K. had better move over! There's a new best-selling author in town!_" - **_Silhouette Chisofita_** of FanFiction net.

**Big thanks to the following reviewers: **_BlackRosePoison-Orchid, mskiti, iceprincess421, Mrs Draco Malfoy13, pagasusbabi, TheRealDramaQueen817, Hotkat144, Dizi85, Phoenix Feather Queen, DracoAngelofLight, theaterjunkie, Sammie, Miri, Serpent91, Never Forget xl3, Lovelylady90, Sam's firefly, irishpiratess, Caligirl-HPLVR, chocolateriku, Setsunachan09, dragoneyes5000, Junsui, habitat21, Gangsta, txcalbud, forkslover1, little B, RitaL.Black, pilikani, Silhouette Chisofita, Nicolette, hannah, brown eyes, **Mango Oscittlefield**, **Izzaliza, cheekysplash, DCoD, m0v1aNg3l, Dom-Basher CHAMPION, solamente niri, Llama-Alpaca-Llapaca, GoldenDream, Kiya, Rachael Lupin, HelloLonely, lovah of Ron, fierysoulgirl, Killer Bunni**_and_especially** Eternal Rhapsody**_,**_ In Dreams_**, _**SummerThunder2004**_, _**Angel of Nature**_, _**skyleia,**_ **_galloping-goose_**, and **_NeraMedia._**

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Forty-One_

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb_

Growling ensued; incisors and claws had come out in a primal attack. Blood covered the Common Room floor; dark and thick all over. A life had ended, quickly and savagely.

Pacing and panting, he surveyed the area around him. It had been one very brutal slaying; which is what his nature called for. With each step, a burgundy print was left on the floor. His lithe and strong body walked back and forth in front of the bloody boy, staring at him for a moment.

The walls were spattered with blood, but it was nothing compared to the state of the floor. Puddles of the deep liquid poured all over; given the state of his prey, it was understandable. There was something inside his head, telling him this was what he was supposed to do; it was his job to kill and maim. Sniffing the air, he inhaled the mingling scent of blood and triumph.

A mound of ripped apart limbs and dripping gore sat in front of him. His long, razor sharp teeth still oozed with the copper tasting juice; it was sweet against his tongue. It was in his blood to do this; he knew there were others he could attack. There were many others; calling to him without their knowledge. Their scent was in the air; his senses piqued at thoughts of the fight they might put up.

Sitting down on the floor, his tail moved of its own accord. Staring at the boy in front of him, he growled deep in his throat. He could smell the boys courage in the air still; his insatiable fight and worth was obvious. He hadn't given up until the very end and even then he looked like he was the one winning. The animals face came closer to the boys, sniffing at him and nudging him with his snout.

He had done what he had to do; he had finished his job. He had saved his brother and that was all that mattered. Letting his body change back, Harry grabbed Draco's limp head and shook him slightly. The young Slytherin boy's eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow.

Earlier, when Harry's calls to Draco went unanswered and he could feel the effects of Draco being harmed, he became more than worried. Changing into his panther form, he rushed the door and broke through. Carefully, he snuck up on the chiamera stealthily.

He knew that Draco hadn't wanted to hurt the animal and hoped to just keep him down to be taken care of by Dumbledore or Hagrid. There was the fact that Draco couldn't really kill it without using an unforgivable curse too; given that those were hard to use, he probably hadn't even tried. But Draco also happened to be an animal person -what with Serena and his mother's duck- he just wasn't the type to kill an animal unless absolutely necessary.

In any case, Harry found the chiamera ready to kill his brother and all it took were a few words from Draco to let him know what he had to do. "Death isn't supposed to be the answer," he said, glancing behind the animal and seeing Harry. "But I'll let it go this time."

Letting his animal instincts take over, he ignored his conscious and pounced on the offending animal. It was a savage battle where Harry hadn't been harmed in the least. He tore at the beast with his deadly claws and ripped at its body with his teeth. It wasn't long before he had torn it apart, limb by limb.

Blood had seeped through Draco's shirt; a large stain had pooled, staring out at Harry. Wrapping his arm around his brothers back, Harry pulled him off the floor. Draco's head lolled to one side but he was now awake.

"We have to get you to Madame Pomfrey," Harry said, concerned.

"No," Draco said, sternly. Stopping, he was strong enough to keep Harry from dragging him away. "She'll make me stay over night; I can't risk being unable to save Hermione."

It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

Draco always had to be a hero; it wasn't because he wanted the glory, but simply because he couldn't let anyone be hurt. He ran into things sometimes without thinking and often left himself open for attack. He tended to think more of others than himself; Harry always thought it rather absurd, given how he used to be. Instead of thinking of his possible death, he still worried over saving Hermione.

Harry knew that his brother was deeply hurt over knowing the last memory Hermione had of him was one of him with Pansy. He knew that Draco would inevitably give his life for Hermione's once more, but he didn't want that to happen. If it came down to it, Harry was willing to bind Draco and leave him in the Hospital Wing while he went off and saved Hermione without him. He knew what kind of greeting he'd get from his brother when he got back though. He already knew the power Draco held behind his fist and didn't wish to be visited by it again.

The fact was that Draco was bleeding badly and he was just too damn stubborn to have it taken care of. True, Madame Pomfrey would likely try and keep him over night, but there really wasn't anything else they could do. He was sure they could sneak him out somehow; even if dinner was in just a few short hours and Madame Pomfrey would probably be fretting over him until that time. Hero complex or not, he needed help.

"You can't save her if you're dead," Harry replied, seriously.

"I'm not going to see her," Draco told him, his eyes flashing. Moving away from Harry, he walked towards his room. There was a slight limp in his step and his hand was curled around the bloody shirt where his wound was.

Sighing with frustration, Harry followed him, deciding not to give up on the subject. As he entered the room, Draco pulled his damp shirt off with one hand. He didn't lift the arm on the wounded side, trying not to strain it.

"What are you going to do then? Hope it heals itself and that you don't bleed out by the time we get there?" Harry asked, loudly. His face had curled into an angry scowl. Crossing his arms, he glared at his brother.

Harry wasn't one to express his emotions very often; he'd basically been taught to keep them in. Hermione was the only one who really got him to tell her how he felt. But Draco came a close second in that department as they always seemed to have to be rather raw and open with each other if they wanted anything to get done or be said. It was probably a good thing that they were so honest with one another, but at that moment all Harry wanted to do was shake Draco and tell him he was being impossible. He didn't want to lose his brother again; he could barely make it the first time.

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco muttered.

"I'm not the one being ridiculous," Harry shot back, annoyed.

As far as he was concerned, Draco seemed to pick up rather easily at being a Potter. He lived dangerously and always seemed to be getting himself into situations where his life was on the line. He didn't even have to go looking for adventures, they came to him. Bred as a Malfoy, born as a Potter, and living his life as the latter easily. Or not so easily given what he faced virtually every day; it seemed even Harry's life had picked up its pace since his brother had come into it.

Walking to his wardrobe, Draco opened the doors and pulled out a thick white box. Lifting the locks, he dumped the contents on the bed.

Furrowing his brow, Harry walked closer. "Is that a muggle First Aid kit?"

His aunt Petunia had a few of them at her house, put away in the kitchen. Whenever Dudley so much as scraped his knee, she was there with iodine and a band-aid. Harry could've chopped a finger off and she wouldn't have batted an eye; unless he stained her carpet that is. It certainly explained why Dudley was such a sissy though; being fussed over by his mother when he had the smallest of papercuts. It was nothing like what Draco was trying to fix now.

For a moment, Harry wondered how Dudley and Draco would get along. Getting a picture of his fat cousin being beaten to a bloody pulp and then turned into a balloon, popped into his head and Harry had to force himself not to grin. He rather liked the thought of them meeting; it'd be quite interesting.

Turning his attention back to Draco, he watched his brothers face turn into an angry glower.

"I couldn't always go to Pomfrey when Lucius dropped by for a visit or beat me over the holidays," Draco explained. "So I found one of these; it comes in handy."

Sitting down on the bed, Draco reached for a bottle of rubbing alcohol and lifted it to his side. Letting it slide down his skin into the wound, he winced and bit his lip to stop from calling out in agony. Inhaling sharply, he turned the cap back on. Standing up, he stared down, trying to get a better look at it.

"Superficial wound," he said, nodding. "Nothing I could die from."

"Looks like it needs stitches," Harry said, staring at the mess of supplies on the bed.

The bleeding had stopped but the wound was still rather deep and noticeably open.

"I ran out of curved needles," Draco said, shrugging slightly. "So this will have to do."

His brother had to have a box of supplies hidden away for times when Lucius beatings got to be too much; never had Harry hated a man so much, aside from Voldemort. How could anybody be so cruel? How could Draco make it through every day when he had to put up with this? What was it like to live a life knowing he had to be ready for the moment a man who was supposed to be his father, would beat him into oblivion?

Swallowing his anger, Harry shook his head. "How often did you need this stuff?" he wondered quietly.

As absurd as it sounded, Harry wanted Draco to say that he rarely needed it. That the needles mysteriously went missing. That Lucius wasn't really as bad as he seemed and that Draco lived a rather good life. He knew that this wasn't going to happen; he knew what Lucius had done to him. Malfoy had been, and always will be, a cruel and vicious man. He beat Draco unto an inch of his life many times. He physically, magically, and mentally scarred Draco day in and day out. There were no calming and reassuring words when it came to Draco's past with Lucius Malfoy.

"More than you'd like to know," Draco admitted.

Harry knew that Lucius and his ways of parenting were a sore spot for his brother. They hardly spoke of him and Draco's childhood, mostly because Draco always looked so hurt by the past. If it involved Narcissa, he was usually happy to share. But the darker and more cruel moments were left mostly to Harry's imagination; and still he thought worse things had happened, things he couldn't begin to think of.

Picking up a couple of gauze pads, Draco pressed them over the wounds and then picked up a roll of gauze. Holding it down with one hand, he began wrapping it around his back; it was obvious he'd done this many times before, which further angered Harry.

Crossing to him, Harry took the roll and began wrapping it around for him. "How many layers?" he asked, quietly.

"Seven," Draco said, emotionless. "Hopefully that will do."

After covering up his wound, he picked up some tape and pressed it down on the woven, white threaded gauze. "You're sure this'll be enough?"

"It only has to last until we get her back," he said, shrugging.

Walking to his dresser, Draco pulled out a crisp white shirt and slipped into it. He did up each button with his now stained red hands, from the dry blood. Opening his wardrobe doors again, he took out his winter jacket and carefully pulled it on.

"We only have a few hours," Draco reminded him. "We should probably make sure Ron and Luna are ready to go." Walking to the door, he glanced back. "Are you sure you want her to come?"

Following him out, Harry nodded. "I think she's safer with me than she would be here; alone," he said, sighing. "She's strong and smart; she can handle this. I can't let one death mission keep her from helping out."

Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see

Stepping through the broken portrait door, they were met with the extremely concerned faces of Luna and Ron. The young blonde girl, who was actually crying, jumped into Harry's arms and shook her head furiously. "We didn't know if we should've come after you," she sobbed. "You scared me, terribly. All I could hear was growling and screams of pain!"

"It's okay," Harry told her, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. "We're both fine."

"Bloody hell," Ron said, staring at Draco. "You look horrible."

Actually laughing, Draco shook his head. "Thanks," he said, smiling lightly.

"Just being honest," he said, staring at him with wide eyes.

Letting go of Harry, Luna stepped back and stared at them. "You realize you're both rather beat up, right?"

Harry shook his head, knowing that he hadn't been harmed at all. "None of this is my blood," he explained. Glancing at Draco, he sighed. "_He_ refuses to see Madame Pomfrey though."

"Where are you hurt?" Luna asked concerned.

"Besides the obvious," Ron said, motioning to the dried blood on his head.

"I didn't even see that one," Harry admitted.

"That's just from when I hit the wall," Draco said, touching the side of his head. "I'm fine," he told them all. "Just a few small cuts."

"The one on his side needs stitches," Harry ratted.

Sighing, Draco fixed him with a glare. "Shut up," he told him, annoyed. "I'm fine," he said, sternly. "Now, lets go. We don't have any more time to waste."

"Are you sure you don't want to stop at the Hospital Wing?" Ron wondered. Receiving a sharp glare, he immediately shut his mouth and made no more comments.

"Hermione wouldn't like that your running around with an open wound," Luna told him, staring pointedly.

"Well Hermione's not here, is she?" Draco said, walking ahead of them to get away from their fussing.

"Don't take it personally," Ron told her. "He's just in a pissy mood. He'll get over it after we get Mione back and then he'll be back to his sarcastic self."

Finding it rather funny that Ron was telling Luna not to take offence at Draco's behavior, Harry shook his head. The red headed boy picked up his pace and walked with Draco, having a quiet conversation that Harry couldn't hear. He had to admit he was actually rather jealous of how they were together. At one time, Ron wouldn't have cared in the least about Draco, but now they were rather close friends.

He wasn't sure if he really liked that they were friends or not. Perhaps it was just the jealousy he was feeling that caused him to dislike how close they'd become. He should be happy that his brother and best friend are getting along so well and yet he found himself upset. It could be because he and Ron still hadn't really reconciled after their fight a couple weeks ago. Neither of them had brought it up and there was still some tension between them.

Draco had told him he should take the initiative and talk to Ron but he hadn't had the chance so far. He knew it wasn't just going to go away; even if Ron had accepted Draco. He was still upset that Harry now had a whole other family. Harry had Falesha and Draco, meaning he likely wouldn't be moving in with the Weasley's or becoming their adopted son. It wasn't that he didn't love and appreciate that Weasley family, he truly did, but he had his own, real family now. He'd always be close with the Weasley's, but he needed to get closer to his godmother and his brother.

Feeling Luna tug on his hand, he looked over at her.

"Stare any harder at them and they're likely to explode," she said, smiling lightly.

Sighing, Harry's shoulders slouched.

"I know," she said, understanding. "It's confusing and hard, but it'll get easier. You and Ron just need to talk; alone. After we get Hermione back, I'm completely sure that Draco will be preoccupied with her. Giving you the perfect chance to finally talk to Ron."

Exhaling loudly, Harry's mind wandered to the state of his best friend. His jaw clenched and his brow furrowed. "What if-"

"Don't," she stopped him, sternly. "Hermione is fine and she'll be back here, unharmed, in no time at all." She said it with such ease and confidence that Harry felt almost sure that she was right.

Hermione has always been a very important part of Harry's life; in fact, he couldn't imagine living without her. Some would take these words to mean he loved her, and he does, just not the way Draco does. In Hermione, he found a sister, a best friend, and a true confidant. She became the person he could tell anything; the person who understood everything he had to say.

He likely wouldn't be alive it weren't for her; he owed her his life and his school career. She had kept him from dying and failing more times than he could count. She encouraged him when he needed it most. She was always there with a reassuring hug whenever he needed it. She cheered for him the loudest at all of his Quidditch games and she helped him wind down when the stress of being The Harry Potter had taken its toll.

Faced with the possibility of her death, he didn't know how to react. He preferred to think that she was fine; completely unharmed and reading a book. He knew this wasn't true but he didn't want to consider the inevitable. He couldn't imagine where she was or what pain she could be going through. He couldn't accept for one moment that she might be dead or close to it.

She had been by his side for six long years and he couldn't see his life without her there for the next fifty. She was supposed to be tying his tie at his wedding and reassuring him that she would be his kids godmother, simply because they needed someone to remind them to read books and stop playing Quidditch all day long.

He worried that he might finally lose her; now that the War was upon them, she was a big target. Being his best friend, being the love of his brothers life, she was always going to the one they wanted dead. It was his fault that she was missing now and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she was gone.

Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played

Draco tried not to wince with each step; his side was radiating with pain but he wasn't about to let his brother see it. Harry was adamant on him going to see Madame Pomfrey and he simply couldn't let that happen. He was sure that if he gave him any more reason to think he was incapable of making this trip tonight that Harry would stun him and send him to the Hospital Wing without his consent. He was only too happy that he and Ron were ahead of Harry and Luna, meaning it was hard for them to see any wince that Draco might not have covered in time.

"You know," Ron said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Hermione is going to yell at you as soon as she finds out that you went to get her while hurt."

"I'm not that hurt," Draco said, simply. He considered shrugging but was sure that he wouldn't be able to hide the grimace that was sure to accompany the simple gesture.

"Right," Ron replied, nodding. "That's why you keep clenching your jaw to cover up those jabs of pain."

Frowning, Draco wished Ron was less observant these days. "I'm not-"

"Save it mate," his friend cut him off. "Look, I'm not going to send you off to Pomfrey, mostly because you'll likely break out, beat us to the Manor and kick my arse for it later." He chuckled, shaking his head. Sobering, he turned to him seriously. "But also because I know you love Mione, and its likely the only way we're going to get out of this alive is if we all stick together." Clapping him on the back, he grinned. "You leave ol' Bellatrix to me though," he said, smirking. "She's not as scary as she thinks."

Laughing, Draco nodded. "Alright, Bella's all yours."

"Good, wouldn't want you less experienced wizards getting too far over your heads," he said, crossing his arms.

Snorting, Draco decided not to correct him.

His anger towards his brother had died down; now replaced with understanding. It pained him to know that Hermione had been crying because of him. It hurt to know that she was locked up in the dank dungeons of his former childhood home. He could hear Luna and Harry talking in the background. He probably shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he couldn't help it.

It was obvious that Harry wasn't exactly happy that he and Ron were becoming close, but Harry would just have to deal with it. Though Draco was rather surprised by the fact, he found his friendship with Ron rather comforting. The boy was a lot more intelligent that he had been given credit for and happened to be quite funny; even when he wasn't meaning to be.

Draco knew his brother was still beating himself up over leaving Hermione outside and though he wanted to reassure him, he found he couldn't. He had forgiven him, yes, and he understood why he did it. But right now, he needed her back in his arms before he could make anybody feel any better about the situation.

As they approached the Gryffindor portrait, Draco glanced back at his brother and Luna. He found he was quite relieved that Luna was the one his brother fell in love with. Though she could be rather odd at times, she's very intelligent and quite beautiful. Draco found that she tended to complete Harry, in some cliched way. While he fought with his inner demons and his confused mind, she swept through the fog and calmed him down easily.

In an odd way, they were somewhat like he and Hermione. An unlikely couple that turned out to be just right for each other. There were a lot of things that made Draco complete; his mother, his parents, his brother, Hermione, and then, of course, he himself. He had lost his mother and nothing would ever fill that void. He'd always be without his parents, creating another missing spot. But he had his brother, and Harry truly did make him a better person. Hermione though, she was unlike anything he could ever ask for.

Hermione had come into his life when he needed love the most. During a time of uncertainty; without his mother, finding he had completely different parents, and then knowing his brother was none other than he boy he had been raised to loathe. She somehow pulled him away from his self-destructive and depressed state. She made him smile; a real, honest smile. She warmed his heart when it seemed the ice, that had been purposely put there, would never leave. She wiped away the tears that were never supposed to be wept and kissed away the darkness that loomed over his every move.

Without her, he truly couldn't understand what his life might be like. Though he would fight for her in the end -he would destroy anyone that had a hand in hurting her- he was almost certain that when it was all over, he too would die. Not from a spell shot out of the end of a wand; not from any physical altercation; but from an honest and all too real broken heart. Though some would say it unreal, he truly believed that he would die without her. And not in ten or fifty years time; not from age or loneliness, no; but when he finally completed his task of avenging her and saving the Wizarding world, he would let his heart shatter and his life fall away from him. To be with her; to spend eternity in a heaven consisting solely of her. That which his life would've been would be shared with her in heaven. He would gladly go; though it would be painfully hard to leave Harry and Falesha. He had to; there was no way he could go on without Hermione.

If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would

Sitting on the couch while Harry and Ron changed, Draco stared at the fire. Luna had gone off to get ready in her Ravenclaw dormitory. Swallowing, he lifted his jacket and looked down at the small stain of red already seeping through his shirt. Gritting his teeth, he cursed whoever it was that sent the chiamera to his room. He would last; the blood would eventually stop. He'd lost much more blood than this; Lucius was to thank for that.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked from behind him.

Dropping his coat and hoping nobody else would notice the weeping wound, he stood up. "Has everyone already left for dinner?"

"All the Gryffindor's have," Ron answered.

"Right," Harry said, nodding. "Let's get Luna and then sneak out through the passageway behind Gregory the Smarmy."

Leaving the Common Room, Draco walked behind them, feeling himself limp slightly and hoping they wouldn't catch it. He could feel some of the blood making its way down his side but pushed it to the back of his mind. Inhaling deeply, he grit his teeth and pretended there was no pain to be avoiding.

While waiting outside the Ravenclaw portrait, Ron paced. "Bloody hell," he moaned. "We're only going over night, she doesn't need to bring her entire wardrobe."

"On the contrary, Ronald," Luna said, walking through the door and rolling her eyes. "I have a few things we can use to distract both guards and wizards," she told them, patting a bag on her hip.

"Like what?" Ron asked, cocking an eyebrow in interest.

Smiling, Luna shook her head. "And reveal my bag of tricks before we're even faced with danger." Waving her finger, she simply began walking. "Not likely."

Snorting, Ron crossed his arms. "Bet she's got nothing in that bag," he muttered to Draco. His eyes stared at said bag though, slitted with deep wonder.

Smiling slightly, Draco kept his mouth shut and walked by his friend behind his brother and Luna. Harry's arm wrapped around Luna's waist and Draco couldn't help but smile when it slipped inside the bag. Apparently even Harry's curiosity couldn't wait for later; but he got a sharp, knowing slap on the hand from his girlfriend. Shrugging, he simply let his hand rest on her hip and held her closely. Luna's arm wrapped around his back and her head leaned against his shoulder.

Draco felt rather jealous at their exchange; he and Hermione never really had the chance to be couple-like. While they had their moments, they weren't yet like Harry and Luna with their comfort in being in public. He missed Hermione; more so than he thought was possible, given his already yearning state for her. Lifting his arm, he ran it through his hair, frustrated. Noticing Ron's wide eyes, he frowned. Realizing where his eyes were staring, he dropped his arm. "It's nothing," he told him, quietly but sternly.

"Draco," Ron whisper-shouted. "Do you realize how many hours will be spent on the road and then fighting?"

"I can handle it," Draco told him, staring at him sternly. "I've managed worse," he told him, nodding shortly. "You said you wouldn't send me to Pomfrey, don't back out on that now."

Gulping, Ron looked down at Draco's now covered side. "You promise you can make it through this?"

"Promise," Draco said, nodding. "We'll be having our Quidditch match tomorrow, no problem."

"Then you really will have to go to Pomfrey, for one incredibly bruised ego," Ron said, smirking.

Chuckling, Draco clapped his shoulder. "You wish," he said.

If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would

Walking the halls, the four teenagers kept their eyes sharp for any sign of someone who might notice their breaking of the rules. Hearing a noise, they hid as quickly as they could. A group of first years ran past, mumbling about missing out on peach cobbler. Grumbling, Ron sighed.

"I love peach cobbler," he whined.

"I'm sure Dobby'll make you some when we get back," Draco reassured.

"Really?" Ron asked, excited. "What else do you think he'll make me?"

As they snuck into the hidden passageway, Draco rolled his eyes. "Anything you want," he told him, simply.

"I'd love some homemade strawberry ice cream. My mum's is the best, but I'm sure Dobby could make it pretty good too."

"How is your mum?" Draco wondered, finding the words rather foreign to his tongue.

"She's... alright, I guess. She doesn't talk much," Ron admitted. "She's become rather reclusive. Even dad says she hardly talks anymore. She just sort of cooks, cleans, and sleeps." Sighing, he shook his head. "I guess she just doesn't want to face it."

"Maybe it hasn't really sunk in yet," Draco said, nodding. "One day you'll get a really upset letter or a visit. Then you'll have to deal with all of her crying and hugging."

"I think I'd prefer that to how she is now. At least then she's showing emotion," Ron said, sadly. "I don't like her being so... emotionless. She wrote me a letter shortly after she got home and all it said was that she hoped I was having a good time at school." Shaking his head, he frowned. "What kind of letter is that? Especially after what she just heard! _'Hope you're enjoying school, Ronald. I can't wait to see you for the Christmas break. I think this year we'll get a few new decorations. What do you think?'_ It seemed so absurd and unreal. Why can't she say what she really thinks? I'd even prefer it if she yelled at me. After all, I am the one who told her what Gin had become."

"When she starts crying and screaming, you'll wish she were still quiet and unemotional," Draco told him, nodding.

"You're probably right," Ron said, sighing.

"Have you heard from your brothers?"

Shaking his head, he snorted. "Bloody jerks won't return my mail!"

"Look at it from their point of view; if they told you what you told them, I bet you'd be pretty pissed."

"True, but still!" Ron said, huffing. "We should be trying to get through this as a family! Not breaking apart and being angry with each other."

"They're just dealing with it the best they can," Draco said, shrugging. Looking around, he sighed. His breath came out in a puff of grey. "How far are we from the Shrieking Shack?"

"Ten minute hike," Luna replied, pulling her jacket tighter. Rubbing her hands together, she shook off a shiver. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her wand. "**_Lumos_**," she said. The tip of her wand began to glow with a bright light. Though it wasn't very dark out, the trees around them blocked out most of the setting sun. The three boys followed suit with their own wands, holding them out in front of them.

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have

Harry looked around at the three beside him and began walking towards the Shack. The woods held an eery slumber to them and given that everyone had suddenly become quiet, it was that much more noticeable. Every branch they stepped on, seemed to crackle in the air. He wasn't scared; he'd faced far more scary situations than the woods.

Luna's face held a strong sense of pride, void of any fear that may be hidden in her. Her silvery eyes roamed over the darkened woods with interest. Her cold hand wrapped around his tightly and Harry ran his thumb over it, trying to warm it in some small way.

Ron glanced at them and then back at Draco. "If you try and hold my hand, I'll hex you!"

Draco laughed. "But I was just about to make my big move," he joked.

Snorting, Ron waved his wand at him in emphasis.

Harry rolled his eyes at their interaction but found it rather amusing. The words, "I'll hex you," being directed at Draco from Ron was something that truly would've been meant in the past. But the two were now acting as if they'd been best mates since they were eleven, rather than enemies since then. Pulling his eyes away from the joking friends, he looked down at Luna again.

"You shouldn't worry so much," she told him simply. "It's not like they're making a "No Harry," group. You'll always be Draco's brother and Ron's best mate. Nothing's going to change that."

"I know," he replied, not entirely sure.

"Hey," she said, softly. "After six years, Ron isn't going to trade you in. And I must admit, Draco really cares about you. Like I've said before, sometimes I forget that you two haven't been brothers all your lives."

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding. "Me too."

Despite their past and even more recent conflicts, Harry found that he actually looked up to his brother quite often. Draco had proven himself to be a good person many times, and he continued to show himself to care more about others than himself. Such heroism had only been captured in fairytales; though Hermione sometimes told him, he too was a hero.

The past six years of Harry's life have been dedicated to defeating all that might try and destroy the harmony of Hogwarts. And though in some ways, Harry only fought for his parents and his own pain, he would give his life to save another's. It didn't matter who it was; he would gladly throw himself in the way to save them. That was just how he was; how his brother was. Heroism runs in the Potter blood.

People could ask him why he kept doing it; why he continued to risk his life for others when it would be so much easier to run and leave them to their own devices. The answer was simple; he was destined to save them. Though he may not always want to be famous, he did want to make sure that the good wizards and witches of his world were saved from the likes of Voldemort and his followers. It was his job; his duty; his destiny to be this boy. He was the-boy-who-lived; The Harry Potter. While this title; this condemnation sometimes bothered him, knowing that he had saved the innocent was enough to keep him going.

He made mistakes; he wasn't always their to save everyone. He couldn't save Cedric Diggory or Sirius, but he continued to try and make up for his mistakes. He would work his best to save the Wizarding World; to save his friends and the unknown faces of the innocent. While the weight of the world lay on his shoulders, he now had someone to share it with. He and Draco were going to make up for the pain that had been caused by Voldemort. They were going to triumph and save those who mattered. Harry would finally repay those who had hurt him all his life; he would get his revenge and do something good while he exacted it.

Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past

Ron glanced at Harry for a moment, taking in his beaten but steady appearance. These past couple months had been extra hard on him; given all that had been exposed. He knew he should probably apologize for his rash behavior in the past, especially given the situation they were about to walk into, but he found he wasn't ready to have that conversation just yet. He and Harry really needed to talk about things; a lot of things. And this just wasn't the right time to get into it.

Looking back over at Draco, he frowned. He probably shouldn't be letting him come along, and maybe he should let the others know that Draco was still bleeding rather badly. He knew what would happen though; there was no stopping Draco when it came to Hermione. Even if he managed to tell Harry that he wasn't sure Draco could do it, he was fairly sure that Draco would end up stunning them and leaving them behind. When it came down to it, Draco could still fight and when Hermione's involved, he'd fight past his limit. They couldn't do this without him; wounded or not.

Draco was hiding it rather well; Ron had to give him that. He hardly winced and managed to keep his limp under control. He even smiled on occasion, as if he didn't feel anything. Ron tried to keep things as lighthearted as possible. He didn't want to think of what might've happened to Hermione, or Serena. The word _dungeon_ made him shudder; especially since it was at the Malfoy Manor. If Lucius could beat his own son, or at least the boy he raised as his son, then what would he do to those he despised.

Shaking his head, Ron tried to rid his mind of the painful possibilities of what might be happening to his faithful, smart, and strong best friend. He didn't want to think of what she might be going through or whether or not she had given up all hope of being saved. He didn't want to consider what state she might be in when they arrived. Even if she were alive, there was no telling what mental state she might be in. She could be like Longbottom's parents; the thought made Ron shudder once more.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

Ron could tell by his expression that he was pretty sure he knew what Ron was thinking of. Trying to smile, he nodded. "Yeah. Fine."

"She's okay," Draco tried to reassure.

Ron wasn't sure who he was trying to convince though. He wanted to believe the words; he tried his hardest to think that Hermione was completely okay, but he couldn't. He knew that Lucius wouldn't just let her sit in some cell with a thick book. He wouldn't feed her regularly or allow her to speak or even breathe really. Closing his eyes, he wished the thoughts of her being chained up and starving to death would go away.

"Don't think about it so much," Draco said, stiffly. "It'll only make things worse."

Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside

When Draco could see the Shack in sight, he sighed. Glancing behind him, he nodded at his brother and Luna. His eyes scanned the woods, taking in the glowing eyes of the many hidden creatures. Night had finally consumed them, throwing everything into an even more creepy glow. The various colours of eyes shimmered from all angles; the trees, the sky, the ground. Though it might've scared most, and even him as a young boy, he was no longer afraid of that which hid in the darkest depths of the forest.

His life had been consumed with avoiding the darkness; the deepest reaches of his _father's_ void of beating heart and merciless anger. Time and time again, Draco had to pull himself off a blood soaked floor and keep going. Day after day, he had to breathe through broken ribs and lacerated limbs. Moment after moment, the young man had to take his place by the devil reincarnated in the form of Lucius Malfoy. There were no scarier creatures; not in these woods and not outside them. Not even Voldemort himself had carried such terror behind him that caused Draco to cower once.

If he could get up every moment before, than he could certainly face whatever was waiting at the Manor. He could face anything that came his way. He would not let Lucius get away with this any longer; he would bury the terror that had reigned over his life for sixteen long years. He would rise up against his oppressor and finally show him just how much he had gone through; he would make him feel every last bit of pain that he had put Draco through.

Curling his face into that of determination, he stalked towards his hidden car. Tonight he would do what needed to be done. There was no going back, no second chances. Hermione would be safe, Lucius would pay for his sins, and whoever else stood in his way would feel the sting of retribution.

The tall grass brushed against his pants, rather stiff from the cold weather. Glancing at the shambles near where he left his car, he reached out to find the hidden beauty. Pulling the cover off, he smiled. Looking back, he wasn't surprised to see Harry practically salivating over it once more. Luna simply rolled her eyes and followed them to the vehicle.

Climbing inside, he waited for everyone to get settled before telling Ron to open the glove compartment and pull out the map.

Following instruction, Ron popped the lock open and scanned the parchment curiously. Handing it to Draco, he reached back and put his seatbelt into place. He didn't look as worried as he did when Harry drove; likely because nobody was sure if Harry was really all that educated in driving.

Starting the car, he smiled lightly at its purr. It wouldn't take too long to get to the Manor; it seemed Treaty managed it in only six hours. She tended to speed though; not that Draco had any problem with going far faster than the law required. Clicking his belt into place, he sped onto the road and began the journey to the Manor.

Wincing at the pressure the belt put on his wound, he considered taking it off but decided Harry might notice so didn't. Adjusting his mirrors, he glanced at his brother. Looking up, Harry caught his eyes.

Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change

Their last trip to the Manor hadn't turned out well; ending in the death of a good person. Draco wasn't sure why he was looking at his brother for reassurance, but he needed it. He couldn't lose anyone else; not Hermione, not Ron, and not Harry. Even Luna would be a problem, though he didn't know her well. He just wanted to be assured that everyone was going to be safe, even if it was a weightless assurance.

Nodding, Harry told him silently that he'd be fine.

Glancing at Ron, Draco sighed. Bellatrix was one very powerful witch, so if his friend could take her on before and live, than he likely had quite some power behind him. However, he might've just been lucky that first time. Bella happened to be a very vindictive person and if she was at the Manor, her sights would solely be on Ron. Though he had won before, Draco wasn't completely sure he'd survive another battle against her.

As if reading his thoughts, Ron simply shook his head. "Don't worry mate," he said, shrugging. "I can handle my own," he promised.

It was nearly two in the morning when they made it to the Manor. It would've been earlier but Ron made them stop at a super market to pick raw meat for the guard animals. Parking the car near a tree, they walked over to the gates slowly, careful to avoid any watching eyes.

Crouching low to the ground, Draco glanced at each of them. "Alright, this is where things get complicated," he told them, sighing.

It's easier to run

* * *

**A/N**_ Hey! Wow, I'm so, so sorry that it took so long to put this chapter up! I had it half done two days after my last post but then the computer crashed and had to go in for a tune up! So the minute I got it back I started writing to finish this up. I really hope you're all enjoying it! _

The next chapter will be their big adventure at the Manor!** WARNING: SOMEONE WILL DIE!** I'm not telling who! Please review; it's really appreciated! Thank you all for reading! You all ROCK!

Also, the song was "Easier to Run," by Linkin Park! (My favorite band!)

Oh, and one last thing, HAPPY CANADA DAY to all of my fellow Canadians.  
To those of you who aren't Canadian, well Happy July 1st, lol.

-**_Amanda_**


	42. Rescue Mission: Part One

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_In **Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**, I would rate character development higher than J.K. herself could have done it. The only thing I find in Rowling's writing to be lacking is the depth of the characters; in my opinion, it's a little cold. You delve into the characters' innermost thoughts and emotions, into sides of them nobody has ever seen. It's not just Draco, though; I can see Hermione for what she truly is, as well. She is the headstrong girl we all know and love, while adding much more to her character. She's more than just a bookworm, she's a brave, courageous girl with a talent for getting thrown into impossible situations. Falesha Height/Black is also very believable; I can practically picture her in my mind's eye. You make it seem so real! Or, as real as Harry Potter stories full of magic and imaginary things can seem._" - **_Dom-Basher Champion_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you profusely to the following reviewers:**_ Miss Vix, Serpent91,AnimeAlexis, txcalbud, theaterjunkie, Hotkat144, kate, mskiti, Sam's firefly, pilikani, dragoneyes5000, deviltwit, Snuffles Is My Idol o.O, Setsuna-chan09, Kiya, Izzaliza, Laendra, XxMrs.RadcliffexX, Never Forget xl3, cheeky splash, BlackRosePoison-Orchid, TheRealDramaQueen817, **Llama-Alpaca-Llapaca, bookwormatcams,** **the witch and the saint**, **Phoenix Feather Queen,** **Rachael Lupin**, **GoldenDream, foerysoulgirl, cmtaylor531, Blackonyx21, CrimsonEnvy, m0v1aNg3l**_, and_ especially **SummerThunder2004**, **Southern Charm83**, **Eternal Rhapsody**, **galloping-goose**_, and_ **NeraMedia**._

****

Blood Is Thicker Than Tears

_Chapter Forty-Two_

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes_

Hermione scanned the area around her, for what must've been the three hundredth time since she had woken up. It was exactly like she remembered in her dream; dank, dark, cold, damp, and dirty. Given that it was beneath ground and a dungeon, it made complete sense. The chains clattered as she moved her arms around, trying to circulate them from falling asleep again. The thick cuffs over her wrists bit into her skin, but she simply grimaced instead of crying out. Across from her, she could see Serena's limp body; forcing herself to look away, she begged her mind to find a way out of this.

Feeling around the ground, she found nothing but wet dirt and hard concrete. Moving to stand up, she was careful not to move the chains too much. Walking as far from the wall she was bound to, she tried to look at the lit walkway between the cells. It hurt to walk as her feet were torn up from the fight she put up earlier. Sighing dejectedly, she remembered what had happened that morning with more than a little regret.

Standing in his doorway, Hermione felt her throat constrict. Pansy Parkinson; the one girl who actually managed to make Hermione feel slightly inadequate, though only in one area. Hermione wasn't stupid, she had seen Pansy still in her magical form resembling the likes of her. It pained her still, to see the raven haired girl sitting on Draco as if it was exactly where she belonged. And even though Draco looked incredibly confused and Hermione knew that he hadn't quite figured it out until Pansy had changed back, she was still overcome with sadness.

She ran; it was the only thing she could do. She probably wasn't thinking but she needed to get away; away from the burning image in her mind. She had no idea she could run that fast until her feet were moving in a blurred motion beneath her. She could hear him calling her name, hear his feet pounding behind her. Somehow, Merlin must've been smiling on her that early morning, because she managed to escape him and the castle. Not caring that she was hardly wearing anything to keep her warm from the chilly November air, she cut across the field and through the darkened woods. She couldn't very well go to Hagrid's hut this late, he'd likely send her back to the castle anyway.

Ignoring the twinges of pain from stepping on wood and rocks, she made her way towards the caged in area Serena was being held inside. Always having her wand with her, she pulled it out and used a simple spell to unlock the gate. Slipping inside, she whistled lowly. Though the Siberian tiger had taken a liking to her, she wasn't entirely sure it would remember her.

Hearing the crunch of Serena's paws as she made her way over, Hermione shivered slightly. The feline's silvery eyes glittered in a fascinating manner, calming Hermione down almost immediately. Without realizing it, Hermione had walked towards the helpful tiger and kneeled in front of her. Feeling her warm tears freely making their way down her face, she released the sob caught in her throat.

Leaning in, Serena licked her face, ridding Hermione of her warm beads of sadness.

Wrapping her arms around the sweet animal, she cried into its white fur, her shoulders shook painfully. Serena simply nuzzled her snout into Hermione's shoulder, seemingly unbothered by the interaction. Shivering again, she was surprised when Serena nudged her side and walked over to a covered area where thick blankets were spread out on the ground. Following her, Hermione sat down and smiled as Serena sprawled out beside her, resting her large head on Hermione's lap. Stroking her fur, Hermione leaned her head back and stared up at the star littered sky. They lay like that for awhile, Hermione was unable to get any rest as her mind swam with doubts and sadness.

Part of her understood that Draco was seeing her, therefore he believed it was her. But another part of her wondered if he really saw no difference in how she would act with him, as opposed to Pansy's actions. They were two entirely different girls and if he loved her like he said he did, then shouldn't he notice something was off? She didn't want to doubt him; she knew he loved her, but seeing him in that position. With not only an ex girlfriend, but a known Death Eater; it was just too much.

After everything that had been happening, she was so tired of it all. Fighting, death, love, hate, tears, War. Her life revolved around working hard at school and fighting in a War that would eventually cause the demise of many people. Some of them deserved to die; Voldemort, Lucius, Bellatrix. But there were going to be so many undeserved deaths; friends, students of Hogwarts, and innocent people who wanted to do the right thing.

If she weren't a witch, things would be so much easier. Then she wouldn't have all of the great things either though; the people and moments that mean so much to her. She wouldn't have her best friends, Harry and Ron, and she'd never have felt the deep and lasting love she has for Draco. Though horrible things had happened because of her friendships and her love, she refused to believe that they weren't worth fighting for. She may be tired, worn, and feeling beaten, but she was not going to give up.

Suddenly Serena's ears perked; fearing the worst, Hermione leapt off the ground and withdrew her wand. Scanning the dark area, she squinted to see if she could find anyone. Finding nobody in the surrounding area, she looked up and let herself relax.

Landing easily on the ground, Harry dropped his broom and ran to her.

Finding no reason to hide her pain from him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed against his chest.

"You scared the bloody hell out of me," he told her, shaking his head. His arms held her tightly against him, his face was buried in her shoulder. "Merlin, Hermione, I've been searching for nearly an hour and a half."

"I'm sorry," she breathed. Her tears just wouldn't stop; she begged for their end, but couldn't find one. Her knees gave out beneath her, but Harry's Quidditch reflexes kicked in.

Sitting down on the ground, Harry cradled her in his arms. "It was all a giant mistake," he tried to explain. "Ginny came to my room, looking like Luna and tried to..." he trailed off uncomfortably.

Quieting slightly, Hermione's head rested on his shoulder and her red eyes stared down at the ground. "Did you know?" she wondered, sniffling.

Feigning as if he had no idea what she was talking of, he played dumb. "Know?"

"Know it wasn't Luna," she explained, softly.

Sighing, Harry lifted a hand and ran it through his hair. "Yes, but that's only because Luna and I have never..." Clearing his throat, he rested his chin atop her soft hair. "So I knew she wouldn't act the way Ginny was." Looking down, he tried to make her understand. "I think Draco was coming to the conclusion, he just found it a little late."

Tearing up again, Hermione pressed her face against his neck. "I k-know. h-he d-didn't mean to," she stuttered through her tears. "But Merlin Harry, it was so hard to see them together," she cried painfully.

"I know," he said softly. His hand ran up and down her back in a soothing manner. Holding her closely, he rocked her. "Luna, Ron, and Draco are scouring the school for you," he told her.

"You managed to wake Ron up," she tried to kid.

Chuckling, Harry nodded. "He thought a spider had captured you."

Laughing, Hermione shook her head. "That boy dreams of silly things."

"Because he should be dreaming of doing his homework and scoring the highest on his NEWTs no doubt," he bugged.

Snorting, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron? Do homework?"

Smiling lightly, Harry ran his hand over her arm. "Are you okay?"

Nodding slowly, she sighed. "I don't want to lose him," she murmured.

"You won't," Harry promised. "Not ever."

Hugging him close, Hermione wiped at the tears still falling. "I- I- I don't think I can go back just yet."

"Alright," Harry said, understandingly. "But please don't stay out here long," he asked. "Everybody was freaking right out when I saw them last."

"A half hour, tops," she assured.

Standing up, Harry held her tightly. Kissing her forehead, he ran his hands up her arms in a calming motion. "If you're not back in thirty minutes, I'll come and get you," he told her, seriously.

Nodding, Hermione squeezed his hand. "Don't tell him I'm out here," she asked.

"I won't," he promised. Picking up his broom, he glanced back at her and down at Serena who had sauntered over to sit my Hermione's leg. "Take care of her," he told the strong feline.

Hermione chuckled lightly when she noticed Serena actually nod. After he flew away, she walked back to the comfort of the blankets and shelter with Serena. Sitting down, she sighed.

It wasn't that she didn't love and trust Draco, she truly did. It was knowing what he had with Pansy in the past and then seeing it right in front of her that was too hard for her. She knew that he likely had no feelings whatsoever for the rude girl, but that he might've in the past was rather sad. She didn't think he'd ever turn back to his old life; not to Lucius or his relationship with Pansy. But it reminded her for a moment who he used to be. Memories of his old self leaked their way back into her mind; his cruel nature, his spiteful words, and the ever growing hate he possessed for her and her kind. Even if it wasn't how he truly felt, he played the part with ease and certainty.

Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait

Serena's head lifted from Hermione's lap once more and Hermione snorted at the thought of Harry not being able to stay away for thirty minutes; it had hardly been ten. Standing up, she walked out and looked up to the sky but found it empty. Pulling her wand out and looking around suspiciously, she swallowed away her fear.

Serena took her place beside Hermione's legs, now growling low in her throat. Her silver eyes surveyed the area and her nose sniffed at the air. Letting out a loud and cringe worthy ululate, she curled her lips and let her teeth show in anger. Her claws grew in size, showing their sharp and murderous ends.

Hearing footsteps from all directions, Hermione faltered slightly but then straightened herself. Feeling her face pull into an expression of determination, she readied herself for an attack. Her mind ran through the many spells, charms, and curses she had learned over the years. She wasn't about to be saved by someone else, it her was her time to fight. Even if she went down at the hands of a dozen Death Eaters, she would give them one huge fight.

Three cloaked figures approached the gates; the middle one flicked his wand and blew the gate completely off its hinges. Stepping inside, they fanned out facing her. Their heads were bowed slightly, but they stood tall and proud, ready to destroy her.

Lifting her wand, Hermione steadied it, moving it across the line.

With a sharp lift of their heads, the hoods fell back, revealing their faces.

"I should've known you'd be back," Hermione said, scowling.

"Now, now, Miss Granger. Such a high disregard for your elders only furthers the pain you'll go through before death finally finds you," Snape's slimy voice called back.

"Needed reinforcements, I see," she commented, glancing at his two sidekicks. Glaring at the red haired girl, Hermione sneered. "How lovely, and here I thought you'd be killed on sight after being unable to complete your task."

Frowning, Ginny simply cocked her eyebrow. "I'm of more use alive, I suppose."

"You're of no use at all," Hermione shot back.

"Yes, this reunion is quite amusing, but we have business to attend to," Snape said, sighing in boredom.

Glancing at the other girl, Hermione took her in with a calculative eye. "Who are you?" she wondered, tipping her head.

"None of your business, mudblood," the unknown girl called back, lifting her wand.

Reaching out, Snape put his hand on the withdrawn item and pushed the girls hand down. "Not yet," he muttered with annoyance.

Hermione lifted a confused eyebrow; shaking it off, she sighed. "Well, this has been entertaining and all, but I do have other things to attend to," she told them, smirking. "**Stupefy**!" she shouted, directing her wand at the nameless girl. Turning to Snape, she opened her mouth but found he had disappeared from where he last was. Moving across to Ginny, she faltered for a moment. "**Conincio!**"

Surprised, the red head flew through the air and landed with a pained thud.

Turning around, Hermione searched for any sign of Snape. Swallowing, she tried to control the fear rising in her. "Not afraid are you?" she called out, blindly. "After all, you taught me a few things."

"You were too high on yourself to learn what I had to teach," Snape's voice called back.

Whirling around, she faced him. "I was too intelligent to bother with your useless questions, you mean," she said, smirking.

"Never underestimate your opponent," he told her, flicking his wand.

Hermione felt her body rise from the ground ten feet before being dropped. Landing on her arm, she winced, but hurried to stand up. Ignoring the pain riding through her limb, she lifted her wand. "**Expelliarmus!**"

Tsking, Snape disappeared from in front of her and appeared beside her. "And I thought you were quicker than that," he muttered. Walking towards her slowly, his thin pasty face shone out at her maniacally. Slowly, his lips curled into a disarming smirk.

Glowering, Hermione stepped back and then directed her wand down at his robes. "**Incendio!**" she shouted. Smirking up at him in satisfaction, she enjoyed the view as the burst of flames rolled over him. When he didn't seem to be doing anything to stop her attack however, she became suspicious.

Stepping out of the flames, and lifting an eyebrow at her, he smirked as a pop sounded and the fire disappeared completely. "Smartest witch at Hogwarts? Pity you were given the title," he told her in a low, cocky voice.

Growling, Hermione directed her wand at his face. "**Furnuculus**! **Conjuctivitis**! **Conincio**!" she rattled off.

His once pasty white skin became covered in ugly, pussy boils, causing him to glare but not act. His eyes crusted together, clamping shut in a painful burst. And before he could react or she could comment, he was thrown across the pen area, slamming into the fence and falling to the ground.

Watching him for a moment, she smirked at his disheveled and angry appearance. Deciding not to wait for him to get himself together, she called out for Serena and ran from the cage. Serena kept pace with her, obviously going slower than she could. Glancing to her side, Hermione was glad the strong feline wasn't hurt at all. Hearing noises behind her she realized not only Snape was coming after her, but Ginny and the nameless girl had apparently got a hold of their bearings and were pursuing her also.

Seeing the open field approaching and noticing that the sun was lighting the area, her mouth turned up in a smile. As her feet touched the tree line, she felt a spell hit the center of her back and before she could react she was flying backwards through the air, slamming into the ground painfully. Glaring up at the three smirking faces above her face, she whistled loudly.

Serena shot across the woods, pouncing high in the air, over Hermione and wrapping her mouth around Snape's shoulder. A spurt of blood exited the open wound, pooling beneath him as he fell to the ground. Growling viciously, Serena panted above the terrified pale face of Hermione's former professor.

"**Punctum!**" Ginny yelled, pointing her wand down at the Siberian tiger.

Screeching, high and pained, Serena cringed and limped away from Snape, her legs were too shaky to hold her and she fell to the ground.

Lifting her wand once more, Ginny glared at the animal maliciously. "**Cruc**-"

Leaping from the ground, Hermione leveled her wand at her former friend. "**Spargo!**" she screamed.

A burst of bright orange light spilled from her wand, sending Ginny across the forest and slamming into a tree so hard that it splintered, sending wood everywhere.

Running over to Serena, Hermione lifted the large animal's head. "Come on, come on," she said, shaking her slightly. "Wake up," she pleaded. Serena's tail lifted and moved around, but she wasn't standing from the ground or opening her eyes. Hermione didn't want to leave her alone and run for safety.

Turning her attention to those around her, she cast a suspicious glance at the unknown Death Eater that was muttering something. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what it was; a protective spell that nobody would be able to break through. Of course, Hermione should've thought of it earlier, but her worry had interrupted her thinking. "**Haud Poena**,_" she cast, quietly. _

Feeling something hit the back of her neck, she turned to see Snape holding his wand at her angrily. His free hand was holding a blood soaked handkerchief to his shoulder.

Glancing around, Hermione wondered if there was any chance of her being able to send a spell off before Snape would be able to curse her. Sighing, she knew not to take the chance, at least she had put up a fight.

"**Stupefy**!" Snape drawled, with irritation.

A deep and depressing darkness surround her.

Just one chance  
Just one breath

Snape must have apparated them all to wherever it was he had brought them; though apparting more than one person is hard, it seemed neither she or Serena had been splinched and that was all she cared about. A dripping could be heard in the background; Hermione found it held a pattern, oddly enough.

Drip...drip drip... drip... drip drip... drip...

Though she should probably be focusing on a way out, she had already gone over the possibilities dozens of times. Frowning, she hoped Serena was alright; her tail wasn't moving; a sad and worrisome thought. Straining her head, Hermione looked down the dirty pathway again, searching for any sign of life. Her wand had been confiscated, so she couldn't use magic. Her eyes widened for a moment as she slowly slipped back towards the wall.

Lifting her hand, Hermione touched her ear and smiled. At night, she put earrings in so the holes wouldn't go away. Given that she wasn't one for wearing jewelry, except for on special occasions, she simply wore a pair of pearl, droplet shaped earrings. It was the piece that went through her ear that she was interested in; the long, metal stem. Slipping the pearl out of her ear, she brought the earring to the front of her face and smiled. Bending the stem to a straight line, she held up her cuffed hands, smirking devilishly.

The round hole stared up at her, most wizards or witches were known to use magic to lock and unlock cuffs, so they ignored the keyhole most of the time. Sticking the stem inside, she twisted it around, listening closely for any sign that she was doing something right. Hearing it pop, her eyes widened happily. Pushing the thick metal off her wrists, she rubbed at the sore, red skin. Uncuffing the foot on the same side, she sighed at the freedom that was approaching. If she was able to get the cuffs unlocked, perhaps she could do the same to the dungeon door. Her free hand was moving around in the hole of her locked one, when a shadow was cast over her.

Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know

Tsking, the platinum blonde haired man shook his head. Flicking his wand, he opened the dungeon door and stepped inside. "Now, now, mudblood, you should know that I have extra security around here to be sure that nothing like this happens."

Kneeling beside her, he swished his wand, causing the bindings to find their way back on her pained limbs. Taking her escape tool away from her, he tossed it outside the cell, away from her reach. Tipping his head, he stared at her other ear and frowned. "Pearls, on such an unworthy piece of garbage. How pitiful," he said. Reaching out, he wrapped his long fingers around the white pearl. Staring her in the eye, he ripped them from her ear, causing her to cry out in surprise and pain. Blood seeped from the hole, making its way down her neck slowly.

Staring at his curled lip of disgust, Hermione snorted. "Why am I still alive?" she wondered.

Glancing at her with a flitter of surprise, he quickly hid it. "We think Draco might know if we killed you, and we need him to come here."

It was likely a true statement; whenever he was hurt, she could feel it, so the effect probably happened to him too. She didn't understand why or how it happened, she just knew it was true. Were she to die, he would feel it; he would know in his heart that she was gone. When she lost him that night, lying in the Hospital Wing, she had felt his soul leave him.

She only wished he listened to his head rather than his heart this time around. Though she knew he and her friends were likely her only chance at life, she didn't want them to come searching for her. If this is what Lucius, Snape, and Voldemort wanted, then it could only mean horrible things for Draco and Harry. She couldn't bear the thought of being the reason they had to go through something more. She hoped they didn't come after her; she hoped they stayed in the safety of the school. But hopes were pointless when it came to the Potter twins; she already knew what they were going to do.

"What makes you think he'll come?" Hermione asked. "He's not stupid, he knows this is a trap!" Being the inquisitive girl she is, she was hoping to get any kind of information out of him that would put everything together.

Cocking his eyebrow, Lucius stared at her with boredom. "Obviously; but that won't stop him from thinking he can somehow get in here without being caught."

As utterly repulsive Lucius Malfoy is, Hermione couldn't help but agree he was telling the truth. Both Draco and Harry wouldn't take into consideration that they were likely running into an ambush where their heads would be set on a platter, they would make a plan. Not that she didn't have high respect for either of them, but they tend not to take in every possible outcome, so their adventure would likely have a very bad loophole.

"How would he even know where I am?" Hermione asked, frowning.

Seemingly unfazed by her questions, he easily answered without caring. "That's been taken care of," he said, motioning to another cell.

On the ground lay a limp and hopefully unconscious girl; Hermione decided it must be the unknown Death Eater who gave her a clue to keeping Serena safe. Coming to the conclusion that the young girl must be an informant of Dumbledore's, Hermione sighed.

Deciding to act as if she wasn't in any danger, Hermione shrugged and snorted with surprise. "I'm shocked you were able to come up with such a well thought out plan," she said, rudely.

Striking her painfully across her face, he then stared at his hand in disgust; as if it had indeed been dropped into some sort of putrid garbage. Bringing his vindictive eyes back up to her face, he sneered. "Never undermine those who are by far more intelligent and powerful than you!" he shouted at her, viciously.

"I don't," she told him lowly, pointedly.

His hand disappeared into his expensive and elegant robes, pulling out his long, thin wand. Pressing it against her throat, tipping her chin upwards, he stared into her eyes with obvious disdain. "I'll never understand what he could possibly see in you, especially after the education I supplied him with about the filth that is your kind!"

Staring up at him defiantly, with not an ounce of worry in her dark brown eyes, she smiled. "He's more than you'll ever be," she told him.

"More," he said, with incredulous disbelief. "He's nothing compared to me!" he bellowed. "A simple Potter who can't handle his own against anyone, let alone the man who raised him!" Standing up, he glowered down at her.

"You're a pitiful excuse for a man," she said, snidely. "You are nothing more than a cockroach being hunted by two strong wizards who will crush you without a second thought!" she shouted, glaring at him with unrestrained hatred.

"A cockroach," he reiterated, his face becoming dark with merciless anger. "You would do well to watch your tongue mudblood. Now that Draco is near the Manor, I have no reason to keep you alive."

Taking in the situation, she smirked. "Then do it," she prompted. Rising from the ground, she lifted her chained arms and stared at him with flashing eyes. "Go on Malfoy," she prodded. "Kill the nasty little mudblood!" she screamed, arching forward as if to lunge at him. "Do it or know that I'll come back and you'll forever be known as the coward who was killed by the girl he feared most! The mudblood that held more power and knowledge than he could ever hope to possess!" she taunted, loudly.

Wrapping his fingers around her throat, he tightened his grip until she choked and gasped for air. Lifting her from the ground, he held her high and at eye-level with him. Her chains lifted and clattered together as her legs dangled beneath her.

Clenching her jaw, she stopped fighting and let him slowly rip her life away from her. She wanted him to kill her; if Lucius was telling the truth about Draco being able to tell if she's alive, then when she was gone, he would know to leave. He and her friends would get away safely; it was time they stopped risking their lives to save her anyway.

The edges of her eyes began to blur, she could feel her tightened chest begin to convulse. Her hands shook, begging for her to do something; anything to save herself. Staring into his cold silver eyes, she could see herself inside them; pale, drawn, and dying.

For Harry, she thought, so he can go on and fight this war for his parents. For Ron, so he could fight for the past and sister he once had. For Luna, and her love for Harry; for her bravery in going into this war only because she loved him too much to let him do it alone. For Draco, because she loved him too much to risk his life once more. With her last bit of strength, she smirked at him knowingly.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along

Crouching low to the ground, Draco glanced at each of them. "Alright, this is where things get complicated," he told them, sighing. "We're going to break into twos," he told them. "Two of us have to distract the guards on one end of the Manor, while the other two have to cover the acromantula's hidden traps and find a way into the yard without being killed."

Standing up straight, he leapt up into the air and put his hands over the edge of the tall brick wall. Carefully lifting his leg up, he lifted it high in the air and brought it down over on the other edge. Without warning, spikes flew up from the center of the brick wall, reaching to the middle of Draco's calf. Staring down at them with serious warning, he hopped off the wall and stood beside them again. "Like I've said before, the gates are much worse. They'll keep going until they hit flesh."

Ron visibly gulped, paling slightly. He stood tall though, not wavering in his stance of staying strong during this adventure.

Though Luna didn't nearly as sick as Draco thought she would, he noticed Harry wincing from the grip she currently had on his hand.

Harry looked completely unfazed by it all, aside from Luna's painful grip, and shrugged. "So what do we do?"

"I figured Ron and you would take the meat down to the very end of this wall, hop the top like I did. Whistle, loudly, and they'll come towards you; all of them. Throw the meat as far away from you as you can but make sure they see it. Hop off the wall very quickly and meet us back here," Draco explained.

Nodding, Harry and Ron ran back to the car hidden behind a tree down a short way. Turning to Luna, he handed her the three brooms he had brought along. "You know how to make these hover in the air, right?"

"Of course," she said, smiling lightly.

"Good, there's a spell over the acromantula's traps to stop anyone from flying through here," he told her.

"What about birds?" she wondered, lifting a brow in interest.

Finding it an odd question, Draco shook his head. "Birds are fine, as long as they're not on a broom. Anything that flies of its own accord can get through."

"Hmm," Luna said, tapping her chin. "Alright, so I just need to send them hovering in the air?"

"Yes," he replied, kneeling down. "Step on my shoulders and I'll hold you high enough to do it. Maybe you can see some way of getting in too."

Putting her hands on his shoulder, she then replaced one with her foot and placed her palms on the wall to steady herself. Lifting her other foot, she grimaced in worry when Draco slowly stood up, holding her legs to steady her.

"On the bright side," Draco said. "You remembered not to wear a skirt."

Chuckling, Luna nodded. Pulling her wand out, she directed it down to the brooms on the ground and muttered, "**_Sursum_**!" With equal intensity, the three pieces lifted high up in the air, waiting for her direction. Sending them off over the yard, she watched in surprise as they seemed to still in the air before crashing down in wild directions and landing on seemingly normal parts of the lawn. A moment later, a long, huge leg came out from the ground beside the broom and grabbed the broom, pulling it down into the trap with it.

Gasping, Luna lost her balance and fell backwards. Draco's instincts kicked in and he caught her easily.

"Don't tell me you're scared of spiders too," he joked.

She chuckled but stopped when she caught sight of his shirt. Moving her hand, she brushed his coat open. Frowning up at him, Luna shook her head. "The bleeding hasn't stopped," she told him, sourly.

Sighing, Draco put her down on the ground. "I'm fine," he said, turning back to the wall about to leap up.

Luna reached out and wrapped her hand over his arm, turning him back around. "Draco, do you have any idea what damage could be done to you tonight? With a wound like that, it's possible you won't make it out of here!" she scolded, her face awash with worry.

"I'll be fine; after we get Hermione, I'll get it fixed," he said, trying to control his temper.

"You may not last that long," she half-shouted.

"Look," he yelled. "Future sister-in-law or not, I don't need this right now. Nothing you say or do is going to change the situation; there's no going back," he told her, sternly. "This is our only chance to get her out of there, you don't know what happens in those dungeons!" Staring at her, he exhaled slowly. "Help me," he said, simply. "Or get out of my way."

Sighing, Luna nodded slowly. "Alright," she gave in.

"Thank you," he said, turning back to the wall, feeling her hand on his arm again, he frowned. Facing her again, he was about to ask what, before she wrapped her arms around him. "What the-"

"Sister-in-law," she reminded. "Do you really think so?"

Patting her back, rather awkwardly, Draco chuckled slightly. "Uh, yeah, I think so."

Looking around, he wondered if Harry would be angry about him kind of blurting it out like that. Seeing that his brother was nowhere in sight, he relaxed slightly. Hugging Luna was rather odd, given that he only hugged four women in his life, he didn't know when it was supposed to end.

His mother, Narcissa, was always very affectionate when he was growing up, and she often kissed his forehead right before her hug ended. His mum, Lily, though she cried a lot when she hugged him, always ran her hand up his back before she let go. Falesha gave him an extra squeeze before she pulled back, as if she needed one more moment that would last her until the next time she held him. Hermione never really ended hugs, more often they stopped because either of them had to do something. She was fairly content holding on to him forever; which wasn't a bad thought in his mind.

Abruptly, Luna let him go and stepped back, smiling. "So, how are we getting in?" He decided she was a sudden hugger; the kind that would hug for no reason and then stop randomly, when possibly distracted. Though she was a rather odd girl, he liked her. She was nice, funny, and loved Harry, which was all that really mattered.

Looking up at the wall again, he sighed. "Well..."

And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long

Harry tried not to grimace at the smell coming off the mound of meat held in his hands, glancing at Ron he shook his head. "What about when we're trying to leave?" he asked. "We won't have any meat then!"

Paling slightly, Ron shrugged. "Well I didn't think that far ahead," he admitted. "I guess we'll just have to run; quickly!"

"Right, I can see this is going to turn out well," he muttered.

"I don't see you coming up with any brilliant ideas," Ron grumbled, stopping at the end of the wall. "Alright, which one of is going to hop on top of the wall?"

Sighing, Harry shrugged. "I will, you pass me the meat," he said. Stepping back a bit, he ran and jumped, curling his hand around the top. Pulling himself up, he was careful to avoid the center of the wall. Standing up straight, he winced as the spikes came up. Ron threw a pack of meat, covered in a thick brown paper, which Harry caught, wobbling slightly.

Scanning the yard he squinted to see if he could catch sight of anything. He wouldn't really be able to see the Red Caps, at least not until somebody was hurt. Given that they were small, goblin-like creatures, that loved bloodshed. The Horklumps resembled a pinkish mushroom covered with bristles. Since it's actually a carnivorous animal rather than a plant, they would have to be careful where it was they stepped. Spotting a rottweiler patrolling the area, Harry briefly wondered if they were under any spells to do things or if they just naturally attacked people. The panthers were noticeably prowling over the lawn, except for one that was splayed out in front of the front doorstep, staring directly at the gate.

Unwrapping the meat from its package, Harry inhaled and whistled loudly. Catching the eyes of every creature he could see, he gulped slightly. Suddenly all three panthers were loping towards him, their white teeth gleaming at him savagely. The four rottweiler's were making their way over too, thick muscled black bodies running towards him with a thirst for blood.

"Bloody well throw it already," Ron shouted up to him.

Shaking off his minor out-of-body experience, he picked up the meat from the package and swung his arm back and then out. The thick, juicy slabs of beef fell to the ground with a thump. Harry watched hopefully as the animals continued to charge towards him, just as he was sure the plan hadn't worked, their noses lifted up and sniffed. Backing up, they turned and ran back to the meat. Motioning down to Ron, he caught another sack of meat and threw it out for them. After all the meat had been tossed out for them, Harry hopped down and he and Ron ran down towards Draco and Luna.

I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go

"Just stay right there," Draco told her, holding his hands up in a stilling motion.

"Oh please," she said, rolling her eyes. "It's not like I'm going to suddenly jump."

"I know, but I don't want you to look down on either side, get dizzy and fall!" Draco told her. "Harry would kill me," he reminded, simply.

Looking to his side, he nodded to his brother and Ron.

"It worked," Ron said, grinning.

"But they were really hungry," Harry told them, frowning. "Meaning there isn't much time before they tear through it."

"Okay," Draco said, stepping back and then leaping up onto the wall. "There's a sharp incline, which is why I didn't want to just jump the wall. If you don't catch yourself, you'll roll right towards the acromantula traps," he explained to Ron and Harry who were looking up at him from the ground. "Also, there are Red Caps scattered over the lawn near the walls, so you have to be careful." Pointing down on the other side, he kept his eyes on the two boys. "There's a spot right here that I'm going to lower Luna on. It's very small though, so you two will likely slip. Meaning we have to take our chances when we jump and hope we don't fall into a rolling motion."

"So Luna's going to walk along the edge of the wall?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she's got much smaller feet than us, so she can slide across. Then hop down when she's closer to leveled ground," he told them.

"And there's not chance of her falling?" he wondered, staring up concerned.

"I'll be fine," Luna told him, smiling lightly. "Don't worry about me. You're the one who might roll into a spider trap."

Draco nodded, taking Luna's hands and staring at her questioningly.

"Ready to go," she said, putting her other foot beside the far one. Draco slowly lowered her down the wall, keeping her close to the bricks and straining not to press his leg too close to the sharp spikes. When her feet finally hit the bottom, she nodded up at him and began inching her way across.

Looking down at Ron and Draco, he grinned. "She's fine, now you two need to hop up here." Glancing in the distance, he noticed the guards were still preoccupied. Harry standing beside him caught his attention; he stared down at Luna against the wall.

"Hope you don't mind," Draco said, causing Harry to turn. "But I may have called her your future wife earlier," he told him, wincing.

Harry stared at him blankly for a moment, before lifting his eyebrows. "You what?"

Ron climbed up behind Draco and glanced at Harry. "It's not like it's any big secret," he said, shrugging.

"I simply called her my future sister-in-law," Draco told him, sighing. "She wasn't put out by the idea," he added.

"Really?" Harry asked, his interest piqued.

"Really," Draco said, looking down at the slope and judging the best way to jump.

"What'd she say?" his brother wondered.

"Hmm?" Draco asked, turning to him. "Oh she hugged me," he said, tapping his chin. "Pretty weird if you ask me," he muttered. "Right, well, we don't have long, so," he told them, before jumping off the top in a diving motion. His hands came out in front of him, so he flipped his legs over his head and landed in a sitting position. Looking up, he grinned. "Come on then," he prompted.

Sighing, Harry rolled his eyes. "Show off," he muttered. Hopping in the air, Harry landing with one bent leg and a firm hand steadying him. Standing up, he looked back at Ron.

Groaning, the red head looked around sadly. "With my luck, I'm going to roll right into the spider's huge mouth!"

"Come on," Draco prodded. "We'll stop you before you reach the trap!" Looking behind him, he noticed the guards were now only sniffing around the ground, the meat having been finished off. "Seriously, Ron, there's not much time."

Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Nodding, Ron leapt off the top and crossed his arms around himself, accidentally falling into a rolling mold, he found himself bowling over his two friends and still rolling.

Scrambling off the ground, Draco and Harry ran towards him, reaching out.

Ron's eyes were closed, but he opened them when he stopped. Looking up, he stared at the relieved faces of Draco and Harry. Chuckling, he sat up, his face soon paled though.

The ground lifted and two long, hairy legs came out. Staring Ron in the face were numerous giant, red eyes and two long, dripping fangs. Whimpering, Ron began scrambling backwards in an crab-like motion. Feeling Harry and Draco grab his arms and lift him up, he looked back at their equally worried faces. The three boys stared at the acromantula, now standing completely out of its trap and waking towards them. They had to tip their heads up to fully see it, in all of its black furry terror. It's legs moved slowly, but its mouth opened and closed in a quick, sharp fashion. Completely terrified, the three boys simply stared at it in shock.

"**_Stupefy!_**" Luna shouted, pointing her wand at the huge insect.

Falling to the ground, stunned, it made a loud thunk.

Rolling her eyes, Luna looked over at the guys. "I don't believe we have time to stutter and whimper, let's go."

Shaking it off, Draco walked around he huge spider and started running across the grassy area on the side of the huge white house. Hearing them follow him, he sighed. Stopping at the back, Draco stared up at the porch. Waiting for his brother, his friend, and his future sister-in-law, he took in his surroundings. Turning to Ron, he nodded. "You remember this part of the plan, right?"

"Climb the lattice, go through the balcony to your room, then downstairs to the dungeon entrance," Ron rattled off, nodding.

"Exactly," Draco told him. Hearing barking in the background, he stared at them. "We have to move quickly, they know we're here."

"They?" Luna asked.

"The rottweiler's," he answered, ushering her towards the lattice.

"Dogs!" she squealed. "You have dogs here?" Paling slightly, she ran towards the lattice and began climbing.

"I guess she's not a dog person," Harry muttered, following her.

"Quickly," Draco told them, urgently. Looking to his side, he could see the dark animal running across the field. Baring it's sharp teeth, the beast like creature, growled savagely.

"Bloody hell," Draco said, jumping onto the deck and hooking his arm around the tip of the roof.

As the vicious dog stopped beneath him and leapt in the air, Draco just managed to pull his leg out of the way. Ron was halfway up the lattice, enough space between him and the animals to keep him safe. Luna was safely at the top and Harry hopped to the roof beside her.

Grunting, Draco pulled himself up and over the roof, glaring down at the dog below him and looking around to see if any of the other animals had followed. Luna was using "**_Alohomora_**," on the door, while Harry shook his head at Ron taunting the dog below.

"Guys," Luna called out. "This would be when we go into the Manor," she told them, shaking her head.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance

Walking towards the balcony door, Draco suddenly stopped and clutched his heart. Falling to his knees, his eyes watered and his lungs deflated. His fingers dug into his chest painfully, while he choked for air. He could hear his brother calling for him in the background, vaguely he could feel the pounding of their footsteps as they ran to him, kneeling.

He knew what this meant; he could feel it as if it were happening to him. Much like with Harry when he's been hurt, except the pain was solely in Draco's heart. He could hear her silent cries, deep inside her mind and not escaping her mouth. He could feel her body convulsing and her heart failing her. He could understand her thinking behind what she was doing and the courage she was showing at giving up.

"Draco?" Harry asked, his voice becoming clear in Draco's ears. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Your wound?" Luna and Ron wondered.

Shaking his head, Draco gasped for air and looked up at them. "It's Hermione," he told them. Lifting from the ground, he shook off the dizzy feeling running through him. Feeling sharp pains in his chest still, he grimaced. "She's dying," he whispered, before running into his former house.

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

* * *

**A/N** This is only Part One! Meaning there's a second part, so don't overreact just yet! I would've kept it as one, but it's already so long and I didn't want this to turn into one of those 15,000 word chapters, because some of you don't like reading incredibly long chapters like that. I will post again very soon!

The song is "Far Away," by Nickleback. Only half the song is shown here, because the other half will be in Part Two.

Thanks again for the great reviews! Please do so again!

**-Amanda**


	43. Rescue Mission: Part Two

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_I love the way you integrate the action into the story. Your characters gain more depth with each passing chapter and although you clearly have modified their characters to some extent I feel as though that their new personas could easily be reality, but that I mean it is not a strech of the imagination to believe that Draco has a heart or Harry has a temper etc. I love Ron's comic relief again in this chapter, things are tense and he makes a totally off the wall comment about Draco severing Pansy's arm...I love it!I actually find myself worrying about the characters well being and I think that to capture your readers attention and emotions to that extent is truly an amazing feat._" - **_SummerThunder2004_** of FanFiction net.

**Thanks to the following reviewers:** _tefy, Serpent91, Slytherin-Ice-Queen22, pilikani, Moonbeam, chocolateriku, southernbell84, HelloLonely, iceprinces421, Caligirl-HPLVR, mskarijade, cmtaylor531, Rachael Lupin, Never Forget xl3, TheRealDramaQueen817, mskiti, eolcin8688, Sam's firefly, theatrejunkie, smileenov, BlackRosePoison-Orchid, HaliJadeSnape, Izzaliza, Lilith Lestrange, Killer Bunni, dragoneyes5000, Rock Not War, Setsuna-chan09, Snuffles Is my Idol o.O, BabyGirlEmma, Hotkat144, Berri Petals, fierysoulgirl,** jug viris,cheeky splash, miss vix, Golden Dream, SummerThunder2004, Angel of Nature** _and** _especially_ _Southern Charm83_, _skyleia_, _Eternal Rhapso_dy, _galloping-goose_ and _NeraMedia_.**

**Author's Note:**_ I've been trying not to write exceedingly long chapters. I know it bothers some of you to read so very much in one sitting. I'm sorry, but there was no way to cut this down without making it a three parter. I didn't want to be yelled at, lol, so I decided I'd just post it. Sorry to those of you who dislike it!_

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Forty-Three_

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us_

Harry could hear his heart beating in his ears; the blood all rushed to his head. "_It's Hermione_," Draco's voice echoed in his mind. "_She's dying._" Harry felt dizzy; his legs seemed too heavy to move for a moment. He could vaguely feel someone shaking him. Realizing he wasn't breathing, he inhaled sharply and blinked to clear his eyes. Ron was standing in front of him, shaking him vehemently. Before coming back to reality completely, his mind wandered from the situation to the past; far before even Draco and Luna had become part of their lives in a romantic setting.

_Laying near the fire, Harry watched it crackle from his comfortable position. While his head lay in Hermione's lap, her hand unconsciously played with his hair. It had been a long and stressful day, what with getting ready for their 7th year and an attack on Hermione's house. The summer heat was dying away and he found nights to be rather cool. Escaping from his aunt and uncles a week before school started, Harry only half-heartedly enjoyed the time spent at number 12 Grimmauld Place. _

Ron was due to arrive the next day, along with most of the Weasley family. Hermione sent her parents to stay somewhere safe just to be sure they weren't harmed during the war. She came to stay with Harry not only for company and needed friendship, but because she knew she'd be safe with him and he needed to keep her safe.

People were going to lose their lives soon and he feared that his friends would be some of those to die. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Hermione; she was his closest and most cherished friend. Some would say they were in a position a lot like that of two lovers, but their friendship was much deeper than any physical feelings. He loved her dearly and deeply, just not the way people sometimes thought. He was truly in love with Luna, he just hadn't told her yet.

Hermione was reading a small book, an odd thing he thought. Most of her textbooks were larger than her head and thicker than her arm. Her brow was furrowed as she read through it; every once in a while, she'd lick the tip of her index finger to turn particular pages. Shaking her head, she sighed. "What rubbish, they don't know what they're talking about!" Tossing the book to the floor, she snorted.

Smiling lightly, he looked up at her. "What don't 'they' know?"

Picking the book back up, she held it in front of him. "This is an adventure story, one filled with crazy teenagers running off to save the world from annihilation." Her eyes twinkled for a moment, "Remind you of anything?" Her smile soon became a frown. "Well, the book is going just fine until one of the kids is taken hostage. And instead of thinking rationally, the whole group runs in headfirst. Obviously the one taken was the smart, well thought out girl who planned everything."

"So if it were our story, you'd be the hostage," he said, quietly.

"I guess," she replied, shrugging. "In any case, people are knocked out, wounded, and unpleasantly killed because nobody thought! Rubbish," she exclaimed.

Chuckling lightly, Harry shook his head.

Hermione became quiet for a moment. "Harry," she whispered.

Turning his face up to her, he nodded in question.

"If this story happens to us, and I'm ever taken, I want..." She bit her lip for a moment, staring at him seriously. "I don't want you to run in there without thinking. It could cost you your life, and I don't ever want that to be the case." Wrapping her hand around his, laying across his stomach, she squeezed it. "Please, promise me that no matter what danger I'm in, you will fully think it out so that nobody will get hurt." She stared at him searchingly. "Not anybody worth living, anyway."

Inhaling deeply, Harry stared at her dark brown eyes. "I promise." Sitting up, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "But I won't ever let that happen," he told her. "We'll never lose each other."

"I know," she said, quietly. "If you lost me, you'd never finish school," she joked.

Grinning, he nodded. "Exactly," he told her, hugging her tightly.

Kissing the top of her head, he simply rocked her as they stared at the fire. He refused to let his friends die; he absolutely would not lose them. Not Ron, Ginny, or Luna, not Neville, not Seamus or Dean, nor any other Gryffindor's, past or present, and especially not Hermione. His best friend, his confidant, and his sister.

"Are you in there?" Ron asked, staring at him concerned.

Nodding, Harry shook his head. "Sorry, I just sort of..." he trailed off, unsure how to explain his memory. He had promised that he wasn't going to let her be taken in the first place, let alone that he would do anything foolish.

"It's alright," he said, nodding his head to the doors. "We better go though, Luna chased after Draco. She thinks he might do something reckless."

Snorting, Harry nodded. "Because he will," he said, before walking towards the door.

"Harry," Ron called out, causing him to turn. "She's going to be alright, right?"

Clenching his jaw, Harry smiled briefly. "It's Hermione," he said, simply. "Of course she'll be alright." Swallowing the burning in his throat, he ran through the door and tried to listen for signs of Draco or Luna.

Give anything but I won't give up

Pulling out his map of the Manor, he said, "Draco, current location." The parchment cleared for a moment and then showed the layout for the second floor. Draco was on the stairs and Luna was right beside him, actually from the way the map looked, she was on top of him.

Frowning at the thought, Harry began walking down the hall, pressed against the wall just to be safe. It was almost completely dark, which was odd since their last visit everything had been lit up. Turning the corner, he found the doors to the stairs and opened them quietly.

"Shh," he heard his brother half-shout.

"Don't shush me," Luna replied annoyed. "You're the one practically yelling as you tear down the stairs."

"Will you get off my back? Literally! I'm not going to do anything stupid," he growled, angrily.

"You already are," she shot back. "I know you're worried, but running into this without thinking is exactly what they want you to do!"

"I don't care," he yelled, before a thump could be heard.

"Ouch," Luna muttered.

"**_Lumos_**," he said. Harry rolled his eyes, realizing his brother had forcibly dropped his girlfriend on the ground, and walked down the stairs. "What in bloody hell are you two doing?" he shouted, annoyed.

Draco crossed his arms and glared at his brother with deadly anger. "Your girlfriend found it necessary to jump on my back and stop me from going to the dungeons," he explained in a low tone, pointing at her.

Standing up, she sighed. "Because your brother thought it intelligent to just run in alone, wand drawn, and bursting with extreme hate!" she added, throwing her arms up into the air dramatically.

"What would you have me do?" Draco wondered, turning his slitted eyes on her. "Wait until she's dead, make an elaborate plan, and attack with the entire Order?" he asked, his voice shaking with fury.

"You should wait for us," Harry said calmly. "We're all here to save Hermione, Draco. You're not the only one that loves her."

He wasn't scolding him or even getting mad at him, he just wanted Draco to understand that he needed to slow down and think this through. While his idea of simply attacking, full of anger, might work out, given his excess of power and hate. Harry wanted to be sure they weren't running headfirst into anything that would cost everyone's lives. Usually he was just as headstrong as his brother, but he needed to do this; he made a promise to Hermione and he wasn't going to break it.

'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Clenching his jaw, Draco slowly tried to reign in his anger. He understood what his brother was saying, he was just overwrought with worry for Hermione and anger for Lucius. Glancing around at each of them, he frowned."Where's Ron?" he asked, stiffly.

There was a loud bang in the background. Pushing past them, Draco hurried up the stairs and swung the door open. He probably should have been more careful, since he didn't know who else was in the Manor, but he thought Ron could be in trouble. Sighing, he shook his head.

"Sorry mate," Ron said, blushing slightly. "It's so bloody dark in here, I didn't see this vase," he explained, holding a large chunk of glass up. He chuckled nervously.

Narcissa hated the vase he had broken; it was an heirloom from Lucius' mother. Draco's mother found it to be completely void of anything beautiful. What with it being a simple cream color and hardly any design. She threw it in the hallway, away from eyes but near Lady Malfoy's portrait. Draco had offered to break it years ago, but his mother worried that he would be severely hurt over something so inconsequential and told him to just forget about the ghastly piece of garbage.

"Don't worry about it; it was ugly anyway," Draco said, nodding. "Come on then," he told him, motioning to the stairs. "We're having a _meeting_," he said, with obvious sarcasm.

"A meeting?" Ron asked, snorting. "Is this really the time?" He followed him through the doors and partway down the stairs, lighting his wand to see.

Sighing with exasperation, Luna crossed her arms. "Sometimes, you two are far too alike in how you think! Or the lack of thinking, anyway." Glancing at Harry, she smiled in approval that he hadn't run in without thinking. "Now, the maps don't tell us where anybody else is, right?"

Draco nodded, glowering. He hated where they were going; his entire life had been devoted to staying clear of the dungeons. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise just at the thought. His throat dried and his body clenched. There were few things he feared, but he couldn't hide the obvious way the dungeons scared him.

"Alright then," Luna said. 'There are four of us and an unknown number of them; we only have one destination, but it's not smart to send us all because it could be a trap."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"If we all go, they could ambush us, kill us, or lock us up," Harry explained. "With half of us upstairs, we know there's still someone who can help us if something happens."

"Obviously Draco and Harry will be the ones going down," Luna said, shrugging. "If we try and stop Draco, he'll just knock us out and do it himself," she said, sourly.

Frowning at her, Draco shrugged. He neither agreed nor disagreed, but the statement was very true. He considered it when she leapt onto his back, but had a feeling his brother might not be too impressed. He didn't want to stand around and discuss what they were doing, he wanted to actually do it. The sooner he got it over with, the better. His chest didn't hurt anymore, but he could feel a faint beating besides his own. He could feel her life force, shallow and almost non-existent.

"But I need to find Serena," Ron said, sadly. "What if she's in the dungeons?"

"If she is, I'll bring her up," Draco told him. _No matter what state she's in_, he thought. He would not let her die down there. If it was her blood on the walls and she lay dead in a cell below, he would still take her body from here. He'd bury her somewhere with lots of shade and that smelled of rain. She always loved running through the back yard, beneath the tall trees, when the air was lit with moisture. It would be wrong of her to die there; dark, alone, dirty, and uncared for.

"Alright then," Luna said, inhaling deeply. "You two will go downstairs, and Ron and I will stand guard."

"What if you run into trouble?" Harry asked her.

"We can handle ourselves," she told him, nodding. "Ron's taken on Bellatrix," she reminded. "And I have my bag of tricks," she said, patting her side.

"Can we go now?" Draco asked, becoming irritated.

"Yes," Luna said, hurrying down the stairs.

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay

The three boys trailed behind her, before Draco came up to the front. Pointing to a far dark corner, he motioned for them to follow. Pressing his ear against a door, he held his hand up to tell them to be as quiet as possible. Slowly opening the door, he slipped inside. Long, cement stairs led down through a white hallway. Reaching the bottom, he tried to listen through this door too.

"I hear a voice," Ron told him, quietly.

Draco nodded before smiling. Turning the handle, he glanced back to see three surprised and worried faces. Walking out, he looked down and shook his head. "Treaty," he said, grinning.

Clapping her hands together, the small house elf's large ears wiggled excitedly.

"What the-" Ron commented, walking out beside Harry and Luna watching shocked.

Jumping up and down happily, the little elf began dancing and humming.

"Treaty, love, why are you wearing a dress?" Draco asked, surprised.

In all his years knowing the small house elf, he'd never seen her wear anything but tattered rags. He had often tried to buy her something better, but she refused to take it. She said by offering her clothes, he was giving her freedom which she didn't want. She was the sweetest little thing, always following him around and pleading for something to do. She constantly wanted to do things for him; no matter what the task. Often, he made things up just so she'd be happy. She was one of his favorite elves, as he often told her so.

Stopping, she stared up at him with bright blue eyes. Her fingers touched the end of the slightly worn green dress as she curtsied. It wasn't anything fancy; just a small Slytherin green dress, with thick straps over her small shoulders. A gold ribbon wound around the front, trying in a bow. She must've made it herself from some of the fabric lying around the house. His mother used to make her own gowns, and often used the same green fabric Treaty was covered in.

"Treaty dressed up for Master," she told him, smiling.

Draco had long ago asked her to stop calling him Master and use his first name. Of course, she was only allowed to do this when Lucius was not present. Though it took years, he managed to get her to call him Draco, even if it was rather stuttery and full of worry that he wouldn't approve or change his mind.

His eyes darkened, "So Lucius is here?" he wondered.

Nodding vigorously, she hopped up and down. "But Treaty dressed not for Master Malfoy, but Master Potter," she explained, reaching out and tugging on his coat. "You Master," she said, nodding.

"Oh," Draco said, shrugging. "What have I told you about calling me Master?" he reminded.

Looking down, she clasped her hands together and scuffed her foot on the floor. "Sorry," she murmured.

"Right, well, I need your help," he told her.

"Anything for you," Treaty told him, batting her eyes.

Stifling a laugh, Harry turned to Luna and Ron with raised eyebrows.

"Can you tell me where Lucius is?" he asked, ignoring his friends and brother.

Nodding, she pointed to the black door behind him. "He's in the dungeons," she told him, shivering. "Master Malfoy has taken prisoners!" she explained, her eyes wide and sad.

"How many?" Ron asked.

Glancing over at him, Treaty stared at him suspiciously for a moment. Walking over to him slowly, she stared up into his face. "Who is you to Master?" she wondered.

"What?" Ron asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Taking on an angry expression, she glared up at him while tapping her foot. "Who is you to Master?" she queried, louder and more forcibly.

"I'm one of his best mates," Ron said, staring at the little elf annoyed. "What's it to you?"

"Ronald, please don't pick a fight with the helpful house-elf," Luna asked, sighing.

Turning her attention to Luna, Treaty stared up at her with slitted eyes. "What is you to Master Jamie?" she asked, walking in front of her and putting her hands on her hips.

Flustered, Luna shrugged. "I'm a... I'm..." she trailed off, obviously not sure if she was really considered a friend yet.

"She's a friend," Draco told Treaty, looking down at her with amused eyes.

Nodding with understanding, Treaty walked over to stand in front of Harry. Reaching out she tugged on his hand, "You's is Jamie's brother," she said, smiling in approval. "Dobby said Harry Potter is a nice boy!" she exclaimed. Tipping her head, she nodded. "You are nice, but my Master is nicer." Letting go of his hand, she walked over and stood beside Draco. Her hand curled around his pants as she looked up at him.

"Treaty approves of Master's friends," she told him, nodding. "Now Master Jamie should know that Master Malfoy has taken three prisoners!" Snapping her fingers, she disappeared and appeared in front of Draco's face, her hand sat on his shoulders as she stared at him. "Serena is sleeping in the dungeons," she told him, sadly. "And a girl Treaty knows as Matysonn Kordaph is there too! She's is a Death Eater, she's is! She used to come to meetings with Snape, she did!"

"Then why is she in the dungeons?" Draco asked, shaking his head slowly.

"Informant, she is!" Treaty exclaimed. "Treaty hearded Master Malfoy talking to Severus Snape, sir, and he said Matysonn Kordaph is a spy for Dumbledore!"

Nodding slowly, Draco tapped his chin, seemingly unfazed that Treaty was hovering in front of his face. "And the third prisoner," he asked.

"Beautiful girl," Treaty told him. "Treaty knows who she's is," she said, smiling. "She's is Hermione Granger; one day she will be Hermione Potter and Treaty will serve her too. Because Treaty is loyal to Master Jamie, she's is!"

Blushing slightly, Draco smiled lightly. "Yes, Treaty, you are very loyal." Sighing, he shook his head. "I still don't know why you haven't taken the freedom I've offered you time and time again."

Snorting, Harry rolled his eyes. "I think it's pretty obvious." Getting a jab in the ribs from Luna, he frowned. "Ow," he muttered, rubbing his side.

"How does she know all of this?" Ron asked. "I mean, about your name and you and Mione."

"Some Treaty learned from Dobby, some Treaty knows from Master Jamie's letter," she replied for Draco. "Master Jamie would never forget Treaty!"

"Never," Draco said, patting her back. "Now, you know what you need to do, don't you?" he asked her, pointedly.

"Collect other elves and hide! When the coaster is clear, we can leave!" she exclaimed.

"When the coast is clear, not the coaster." Nodding, Draco smiled slightly. "Did you get the clothes ready to distribute amongst the other elves?" he wondered.

"Yes, Treaty got a pile ready, all Master Jamie has to do is tells Treaty to hand out freedom," she told him, nodding.

"Good, hand out the freedom when you know you can get out," he told her.

"What about Treaty and Master Jamie?" she asked, staring at him.

He stared at her confused.

Her eyes began to water as she jumped back and forth in the air and wrung her hands "Treaty must stay with Master Jamie, where is Master Jamie going to live?"

"Ugh..." Draco shrugged his shoulders, glancing at Harry. "I don't know," he admitted.

Large clear drops began to fall from Treaty's eyes and Draco stared down at her concerned. "Don't worry, when I find a place, I'll find you."

"She can go to number 12 Grimmauld place," Harry piped up. "It's Falesha's place too, I guess. And it's likely where we'll be for awhile."

"Really?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Sure," Harry said, nodding.

"Treaty will go there," she exclaimed. "Treaty will stay with Master Jamie forever and ever!"

"Great," Draco said, smiling. "Now, go on ahead, you know what to do."

Nodding vigorously, she grinned at him. Without warning, she leaned in and kissed his cheek before snapping her fingers and disappearing.

Shaking his head, Draco frowned.

Chuckling, Harry stared at him with amused eyes. "I've never known a house elf to fall in love with its Master."

"What about you and Dobby?" he shot back, glaring.

Losing his smile, Harry frowned.

"Least now I know Serena's alive," Ron said, smiling.

"And I suppose Hermione's alive," Luna commented.

Nodding, Draco looked over at the door. "The pain suddenly stopped, so whatever was killing her must have too." Glowering, he walked towards the black entrance. "She's weak though," he told them.

Glancing to the side, he stared at his brother. "Are you ready?" he wondered.

"Completely," Harry replied, nodding.

Looking back to Ron and Luna, he stared at them a moment. "We won't be able to hear if anything bad happens," he told them. "None of the elves will attack you though," he added. Staring at Ron, he cocked an eyebrow. "And _all_ the sweets jars are charmed, so leave them alone!"

"One time," he said, rolling his eyes. "I touch one jar and nobody ever forgets it!" Shaking his head, he crossed his arms. "You only mentioned the one in the kitchen!"

"Yes, well now you've been warned," Draco told him, smiling lightly.

"Be careful," Luna told them both, nodding slowly.

"Promise," Harry said, winking at her.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along

Opening the door slowly, Draco glanced at him. "Prepare yourself."

The door was unlike any other door in the house. It was thick and metal, with round bolts outlining it. It closed behind them heavily, with a clank and a resounding crunch. The stairs leading down were dark and bumpy. Upon close inspection they were caked with old blood and made to purposely have holes and sharp edges.

Turning to him, Draco shook his head. "Better for hurting someone as they're dragged down," he explained.

Shuddering, Harry put out a hand to steady himself but felt Draco rip his hand away from the wall.

Lifting his wand, Draco held it against the dark siding. "**_Lumos_**," he said, quietly.

The walls were lined with thick green, moving vines, covered in thorns that dripped a dark red liquid.

"They feed off of blood," Draco told him, seriously. "If you touch them, they'll latch on to you and suck you dry." Shaking his head, he sighed. "There's only been one person who ever survived being pushed into them," he told him. "And believe me when I say it took a long time to heal from that one," he told him, pointedly.

Gulping, Harry turned away and began descending the stairs. "Anything else I should know?" he asked.

"The chains hurt like hell," he told him. "They tighten if you move too much and Lucius has special ones that have spikes on the inside to press into your wrists or ankles. The blood you see is only three months old," he said. "I remember how it looked, so he must not have had it cleaned lately."

Harry couldn't speak, he only knew that his chest was becoming painfully tight. Without actually saying it, Draco was admitting that he'd been here before. That the blood was his and that he had been tortured by the man who he called Father for sixteen years. What kind of pain he must've gone through; the emotional, physical, and psychological damage was immense. Harry could hardly comprehend what kind of life Draco had lived.

Turning to him, Draco's face darkened. "This is the last place anybody wants to be held," he told him, clenching his jaw. "Most people would likely kill themselves if they knew this was where they were being taken." His appearance became one of serious hate and lasting anger. His shoulders squared, his back became rigid and his eyes thinned.

Pulling his wand out and holding it tightly in his hand, Harry readied himself for the upcoming fight. "Who all do you think will be waiting?"

"Treaty only mentioned Lucius, so he may be the only one in the dungeons."

"So the other will be upstairs," Harry said, quietly.

It wasn't that he didn't believe Luna could handle herself; after all she is a Ravenclaw, so she certainly has the brains. But he didn't like the thought of her fighting when he wasn't there. He didn't like thinking that she and Ron could be surrounded by Death Eaters that ambushed them right after Harry and Draco walked through the door. Swallowing his worry, he stiffened his jaw and held his head high.

As they walked down the center walkway between cells, Harry's eyes scanned the insides for any sign of people. Most of the time he found dirt and puddles of water covering the ground. Glancing at one though, he could hardly tear his eyes away. Dry blood looked like it had been mopped all over the floor; it was thinner though, as if mixed with water. His feet stilled as he stared inside, the chains were covered in the same dark liquid and on the wall, there was a hook. Hanging from it were two thin, leather gloves. Looking down at the floor, he noticed the blood seemed to have turned to one side and drained down a hole outside of the bars.

"He threw water," Draco told him. "To wash away what blood was there; he said he didn't like being unable to see his work. An artist must admire," he finished, quietly.

"He's no artist," Harry said, lowly. "He's a monster." Pushing away from the cell, he began walking faster. It wasn't just his worry over what might've happened to Hermione, now he was fully enraged about what had happened in the past to Draco. His chest began to heave with unrestrained anger, and full blown disgust at the man he was about to see.

Getting near the end of the line of dungeons, he noticed Serena off to the side and in the cell beside her a girl lay, either dead or unconscious. Noticing that Draco had stopped, Harry fell in by his side and looked in the cell he was staring inside. Lucius stood on one side, staring down with disgust at the limp girl on the floor.

Turning to them, emotionless, he shrugged. "She practically asked me to," he told them, simply.

And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long

Ron whistled quietly as he paced the small area outside of the dungeon door. Scuffing his feet on the floor, his eyes roamed the walls, boredly. Glancing at Luna, he noticed her staring at the dark door apprehensively. "Don't worry, they're fine," he told her, easily.

"What makes you think so?" she asked.

"Well, I assume that the reason Draco felt Hermione dying is because they're like soul mates or something," he told her.

"So?" she queried, furrowing her brow.

"So, you're going to know if Harry's dying," he explained, nodding. "Makes sense," he told her, shrugging. "Plus, we haven't heard any yelling."

"The dungeons may be sound proof," she pointed out, wringing her hands.

"I thought you were pretty calm about Harry going into these things. You never seemed too worried," he noted, staring at her.

"This is only the second time I've gone on one of these mission like things," she told him, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "The first one certainly didn't go smoothly, and lately the danger seems to have upped tenfold. I believe in him, completely. I just worry." Sighing, she shook her head. "Plus, Draco's not at his best," she reminded. "The bleeding hasn't stopped."

"It hasn't?" Ron asked, grimacing. "But... it's been hours. Losing that much blood..."

"I think he _should_ be dead," she admitted, quietly. "After all that he's lost. How could he possibly still be going?"

"But he's not," Ron stated, strongly. "And he's not going to."

"Right," Luna agreed, sounding less strong and more concerned.

"Don't worry Luna, they're fine," he assured, walking over and patting her shoulder. He wasn't the best at consoling people; she wasn't too close to him, so he couldn't bear hug her like he did Hermione. "Harry and Draco are strong blokes, they'll be fine."

"Oh, how sweet," drawled a familiar, female voice. "Don't let me interrupt, Weasley," Bellatrix continued. "Wouldn't want to stop you from helping her through her mourning."

"She's not mourning," Ron said, lowly. "Because your imminent death is nothing to be sad about."

Walking out, her practically emaciated body swayed back and forth with ease. Her straight, long, black hair framed her pale, gaunt face. Lifting a thin eyebrow, she stared at him with her dark vicious eyes. "Such strength from an inexperienced little boy," she reminded.

"I had enough experience to win the last time we met," he told her, pointedly.

"But not enough to know that you should have killed me," she said, her dark, lined lips lifting into a smirk. "And now, because of your stupid mistake, you and she are going to die a most horrendous death."

"Not bloody likely," Ron said, pulling his wand out from his coat. "Go to hell, Lestrange," he shouted. "**_Conincio!_**"

A blue light spilled from his wand and hit her center in the stomach, causing her to fly backwards and hit the wall.

Turning to Luna, he nodded to the exit. "Go," he told her. "I'll handle her, you keep yourself hidden somewhere." Pointing to his map, he nodded. "I'll find you later."

"But I could help," she told him, seriously.

"This isn't your fight," he said, sternly. "Go! Now!"

Frowning, Luna turned and fled from the room.

Sighing, Ron walked towards Bellatrix. "I won't make the same mistake twice," he told her, lowly. "Because of your kind changing my baby sister, my family has been torn apart," he spat, angrily. "You will pay for that!"

Sitting up, she smirked at him. "Don't be so sure of yourself, little Weasley," she told him, lifting her wand and pressing it to his chin. "**_Spargo_**!"

Finding himself flying through the air at an incredible speed, Ron closed his eyes for the impending pain. Smashing into the wall and crashing onto an end table, he groaned and winced at the agony riding through him.

"**_Accio whip_**," he heard Bellatrix call out.

Widening his eyes, Ron scrambled from the floor and held his arm out to attack.

Within moments a slender, wound whip had appeared in Bellatrix's hand. Smiling down at it appreciatively she hurled her arm out letting the length of the whip come out and snap at the air. It had a long, black cropped handle, held tightly in her grasp. Most of it was thick and round, until it reached the end of its 10 foot length, where it thinned out and held a white braid, ending in a metal spike tip. Smirking, she brought her hand high above her head before twirling it around and bringing it down quickly to snap at the ground near his feet.

Gulping, Ron began backing up and his eyes darted around worried. Stopping, he stood tall and searched his mind for a helpful spell. Smiling, he nodded. "**_Conjuctivitis_**," he shot at her.

Lifting her hand to her crusted eyes, she growled with annoyance.

Before she could take it off, he pointed his wand at her again. "**_Expelliarmus_**!" Holding her wand tightly in his grasp, he smiled happily. Ready to at least bind her, feeling it would be rather unfair to kill her if she were blinded and wandless, he lifted his wand again, but was cut off when she suddenly struck out with her whip.

The leather weapon managed to wrap around his wand and rip it from his grasp, tossing it somewhere on the ground. Surprised for a moment, he glared and made to grasp his wand, before he could move far though he felt the whip wrap around his throat, tightly. The thin end snapped at his skin, slicing it painfully and rather deeply.

Pulling the length of her whip, she dragged him towards her. Though he struggled to get the whip off and stay away from her, she managed to get him in front of her. Taking his head in her hands, she directed her face down to his, causing him to grimace at the sight of her eyes. Her hands ran down his face, thin sharp nails dug into his flesh tearing it. "I could snap your neck right now," she whispered to him.

Glaring at her, he grimaced. "What's stopping you?" he taunted.

Ron tried to steady his breathing but found his heaving chest wouldn't stop. He tried not to sweat with worry, but that was just absurd. He closed his eyes and thought of good things. His and Katie's first date and when she agreed to be his girlfriend. Harry and him playing Quidditch. Mione telling him to do homework and their mini squabbles. Draco and him bantering over any such thing. His mum and dad. All of his brothers. Little Ginny; the one that looked up to him and would never do anything bad.

One of her hands slipped beneath his jaw, while the other raised and cupped the top of his head. Tipping it slightly, she brought her lips down near his ear. "Nothing," she whispered.

****

Crack.

So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it

Seeing her lying there, being in that godforsaken place, brought it all back. The tears, the agony, the wailing of his mother that he shouldn't be able to hear. It was a few weeks before he found out he was a Potter. One of the last moments he lived as a Malfoy. One of the worst days of his life. A good reason as to why he feared and despised Lucius Malfoy as much as he does.

"Lucius, please," Narcissa pleaded with him, crying. She chased behind them, reaching out but being unable to catch them. "He's just a boy, he didn't mean it!"

"Go away, Narcissa," he called back. "Or you will join him!"

"Please, Mother, just leave," Draco asked her, staring up at her broken blue eyes.

Shaking her head, she picked up her pace. "Don't hurt him, Lucius! I beg of you; he made a mistake! He'll never do it again."

"You're right," he said, stopping before the thick black door. "He will never do it again," he reiterated, ripping the door open. It crashed against the wall loudly.

Draco watched his mother sob and reach out to him. His ankle was held tightly in his Father's grasp as he lay on the floor, not fighting as he was being drug towards the dungeons. It broke his heart to see her hurting so much over this. "I love you, Mother," he mouthed.

Shaking her head, her furious tears fled down her cheeks. "Darling," she said, dashing across the floor. She stopped when his head shook back and forth in warning.

His mouth slowly turned up in a smile; at least if he died, she'd remember him with a happy expression. The dark door closed in front of his face with a creaking clank. Lucius walked down the stairs silently, ignoring Draco completely, as if he wasn't pulling him down. The hard edges of the stairs bit into his head, tearing at his skin and leaving a trail of blood behind him.

The steps seemed to go on forever, and Draco forced his cries of agony to stay in his throat. The corners of the stairs seemed to hit his back in all the right angles to cause him the most pain. By the time he hit the bottom, he could hardly see. At some point, he had turned over and his face scraped over the gravel-like steps, tearing at his face and ripping open his lips. Blood poured out of the gashes adorning his face and slipping into his eyes. It spilled into his mouth; he tried to spit it out but found it came right back in.

Lucius stopped in front of a cell and picked him up by the front of his shirt. Walking him to the back wall, he pushed him against it. Cuffing his wrists and ankles, Draco winced as spikes forced themselves into his skin from the inside of the metal bindings. Lucius walked to the side wall, reaching out for something. Draco's arms were held high above his head; he was too tired to stand so he slipped and hung painfully. Lolling his head to the side, he tried to see what his Father was doing. He should probably be more worried, more concerned for his life. But he was tired of this; tired of the future that awaited him.

Life as a Death Eater, fighting the people he wanted to be. Going into a war he was sure they were going to lose. He didn't want to be another Lucius Malfoy, he wanted to be his real self; the boy his mother knew him to be. He wasn't cruel or savage; he didn't wish death upon half-bloods or muggleborns. He just wanted to run away from it all; live somewhere secluded where there was no family expectations.

Lucius walked back to him, his hands covered in thin black gloves. Likely because he didn't want dirty his hands or have them become calloused. He was such a narcissistic man; while his mother who wasn't vain was the one named after being high on themselves. He put his arms behind him and surveyed Draco through slitted eyes. "After all these years," he began, sounding calm, "you continue to disrespect both me and the Dark Lord."

Looking up at him through blood covered eyes, through his soaked tainted hair, Draco breathed heavily. Opening his mouth, he spat blood onto the floor in front of his father. He had no respect for Lucius, therefore he wasn't going to fake it any longer. He held only his Mother in highest regard, so nobody else mattered.

Lucius was quick in striking him hard against his face.

Draco was jarred to one side, his face stung and his head became hazy.

Grabbing hold of his chin, Lucius tipped it up and stared Draco in the eye. "I have given you everything; wealth, a good home, a name worth more than you seem to grasp, schooling, and your most prized position on that pitiful Quidditch team of yours," he reminded. "And how do you repay me?" He shook his head, glaring at him menacingly. "You tell me that my beliefs are placed in that of someone unworthy? Have you gone mad?" He bellowed, viciously. "You dare utter a single bad word against the Dark Lord! In my house!"

Stepping back, not waiting for an answer, Lucius held his wand up. "**Crucio**!" he yelled.

Draco felt his body tense painfully, every muscle spasming and constricting against the curse. His chest lurched forward while his head leapt backwards, crashing into the hard wall behind him. After a few moments, that felt like hours, the curse was lifted and Draco gasped for breath. Tears slipped out the side of his eyes silently. He would not give him the satisfaction of hearing him sob; not ever.

"After all the time I spent teaching you; educating you on the Dark Lord. You still don't see his immense power and obvious reign over the world," he continued, now shouting with anger.

Staring at him with disdain, Draco let him continue on his unneeded rant.

"Are you even listening?" Lucius screamed. "By Merlin, Draco, have I truly taught you nothing." Stepping closer, he stared at him angrily. "You will always remember this lesson!"

Draco had no doubts that it would never leave his mind. How could going to the one place he dreaded, to be painfully molded into his Father's perfect image, ever escape his mind? How could he forget the sound of his mother's wailing high in the upper floors, echoing in his mind, in his ears? This place was supposed to be soundproof, but he could still hear her sobbing for her dying son.

"**Sectumsempra**," Lucius called out.

Deep wounds broke out over Draco's body in random places. His clothes slashed along with his skin, blood pouring out profusely. He winced, but made no sound. If he could hear his Mother, than she may possibly hear him too. He felt the liquid of life slipping down his chest and arms, down his legs and puddling beneath him. His head hung, staring at the floor, unable to look at the man who was supposed to care about him.

Noticing that Lucius wasn't saying anything, he looked up.

"**Augmenti!**" his father said, shooting a long stream of water all over him. "What's the use in creating such things, if I can't admire my work?"

The water only served to burn his wounds, causing Draco to growl low in his throat. He watched as his blood washed away with the water, spreading out over the floor. Looking up at Lucius, he stayed strong and silent.

Watching his face and finding no pleading, Lucius shook his head. "**Navitas Mico!**"

A shock wave ran through his body, electrocuting him. It wasn't enough to kill him, but combined with the water still dripping from him, he was given quite a painful full body sting that caused him to smell burning flesh, turning his stomach violently.

Walking up near his face, Lucius leaned towards him. "I'm going to leave you here to think of what you've said and realize your beliefs are better suited being the same as mine. It's time you make a serious life change Draco, or the consequences will be much worse than this." His leaving footsteps were loud and sharp.

Minutes passed, along with hours, and days. He was given no food or water, no attention from anyone. Then one morning when his breathing was shallow and his body couldn't go on much longer, he saw his Mother's face before him. At first, he was sure she was his angel, taking him to heaven. But in actuality, Lucius had given her permission to let him down. She cradled him on the floor for a long time, sobbing against him and holding his dirty, worn form. He couldn't move at all, so he simply lay in her embrace.

Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked, his voice dangerously low.

Lucius cocked a well manicured eyebrow at him. "What I've been hoping to do for years," he replied, easily. "The little mudblood was hoping Draco could feel she was gone, that way you wouldn't come." Glancing at Draco's pale, emotionless face, he smiled. "Of course, I knew it would just bring you here faster."

Holding his wand up, Harry stepped closer. "You are a pathetic piece of garbage," he told him, loudly. "You don't deserve to live."

"Then do something about it, Potter," Lucius told him.

"Give me your wand," Draco said, in a monotone voice.

"What?" Malfoy asked, aghast.

"Give him your wand," Harry yelled.

Scoffing, Lucius shook his head. "No," he said, simply.

Frowning, Harry sneered at him. "**_Expelliarmus_**," he shouted.

The wand flew from his hand and landed easily in Harry's outstretched palm. Handing it to Draco, he kept his eyes on Lucius. From the corner of his vision, he saw Draco kneel down beside Hermione. Lifting her head, he cupped her face and rubbed his fingers across her tear stained cheeks. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he held her against his chest and directed Lucius' wand down to the chains. "**_Petefacio_**," he muttered.

The chains binding her wrists and ankles popped open, freeing her red, wounded limbs. Her arms fell limply to her sides; Draco bent down and slipped his arm underneath her legs, hefting her up against him. Walking to the door, he slipped out, motioning for Harry to follow.

Walking backwards, Harry fixed his wand on Lucius pointedly. "What are we going to do with him?" he asked his brother.

"_We_ aren't going to do anything," Draco replied. Turning around, he slipped Hermione into Harry's arms. "You are the only one I trust with her," he said seriously. "I need you to take her some place safe. I'll find you when I'm done."

"Draco," Harry said, angrily. "Tell me you are not trying to do this on your own again," he asked.

Ignoring him, Draco walked to the cell across and used Lucius' wand to unlock it. Walking inside, he kneeled down beside Serena and ran his hand down the length of her. "_Excito mei speciosus_," he murmured.

After a moment, Serena's tail began lifting and moving around. A long, drawn out growl emitted from her widening large mouth. Her body stretched out over the floor before she rolled over and stood up.

Running his hands over Serena's face, Draco nodded. "_Bonus puella_," he told her. Standing up, he motioned for her to follow. Walking to the next cell, he unlocked it and stepped inside. Touching the neck of the unconscious girl, he looked up at his brother. "She's alive."

"Does this mean we're taking her with us?" Harry asked, somewhat unsure.

Nodding, Draco lifted the girl up and placed her on Serena's back. "**_Salus funis_**!" he called out, causing ropes to bind the unknown girl to Serena's body safely, appear. Leaning down to Serena, he whispered into her ear.

Harry watched as Serena nodded and then walked over to him and waited.

"She'll follow you wherever you go," Draco told him. "Go out the way you came in, and remember to stay off the wall."

"What about you?" Harry asked, staring at him.

"This is my fight," he said, nodding. "I can't have anybody else do it but me." Walking over to him, he looked down at Hermione. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against her forehead. Stepping back, he stared at him seriously. "As soon as you get somewhere safe, turn into your animagus form, that way you don't get hurt along with me."

"Draco-"

"I mean it, Harry," he said. "This is the last time I'll fight without you," he said. "After this, we're a team. But this isn't your fight, it's mine."

Swallowing, Harry looked over at Lucius.

Standing in the center of the cell, he watched the display with a bored expression. "Go on then, little brother. Take the mudblood and the traitors away so I can have a father-son talk with Draco," he said, smirking.

"It's only too bad I won't be here to see you die," Harry said, stiffly. Turning back to Draco, he looked down at his wounded side. "You're sure?" he asked, uncertain.

Lifting his hand to his side, Draco winced. "I'll be fine. Go!"

Nodding, Harry turned around and walked towards the stairs with Serena by his side. Glancing back, he watched as Draco unlocked the cell and walked inside. Serena knocked her head against Harry's leg, as if to remind him to keep going. Reaching the top of the stairs, he pushed them open and walked through. He was met with a stomach turning sight.

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it

Draco stared at the man he had once called Father, taking in his every feature. From his white blonde hair, down to his dark silver eyes, his pointed chin and slender nose. Down his tall body, swathed in the most expensive robes possible. Lifting an eyebrow, he stared him in the eyes, finding nothing but hollow coldness. "Does it ever bother you that I so easily left you behind?" Draco asked.

"You never left me behind, you ran away so I wouldn't kill you," he said, pointedly.

Nodding slowly, he crossed his arms. "I'll accept that possibility," he said. "But does it bother you to know that I was happy to know you weren't my father? That I was happy knowing some other man wanted to raise me?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it? Because you grew up with me, learning what I had to teach, and living the life I supplied you with," he said, shrugging.

"I wouldn't really call it living, Lucius," Draco replied. "It was more of waiting," he continued. "Waiting for the time you'd be angry enough to take it out on Mother or I. Waiting on edge until you came home, so I knew I had to leave to my room or hide myself. Waiting for another lesson on something I didn't believe in. Waiting for the pain. The hate. The cruel happiness you took in belittling me and training me to be your successor. Waiting for the day you'd finally just kill me."

Nodding, he seemed unfazed by the speech. "And you're still waiting, aren't you?"

Shaking his head, Draco held his wand up. "No, Malfoy, I'm not waiting. Because I know you're going to be the one to die, not me," he said, easily. His voice was confidant, his stance was strong, but in his heart there was still a small spark of fear.

He wasn't sure if he could fight here; where he had been tortured so painfully. Where he had prayed, begged, and pleaded for death without answer. Where his body became nothing but a hollow cocoon and his chest heaved with need for air it just couldn't find. Where his heart had melted away, replaced with cold indifference to the man who had raised him.

There were so many reasons Draco had for killing him; so many understandable points made justifying his murder. He couldn't count the times Lucius had hurt him; physically, mentally, emotionally. It would all end with one simple curse, but did he have enough hate to get it across. A wizard has to truly feel a dark hate to be able to use the _Avada_ curse at full force. While he hated Lucius with everything he had in him, was he really capable of cold blooded murder? Deciding he wasn't, he tossed the man his wand.

Lucius caught it easily, smiling eerily.

"For my parents," Draco said, pointedly. "**_Conincio!_**"

Whirling backwards, Lucius slammed into the wall with a loud crack.

Not waiting for him to pull himself together, Draco turned his wand down. "**_Sectumsempra_**!" He watched as thick, deep wounds broke out over the man's body, oozing with blood. "**_Incendio_**!" A roll of flames burst out over Lucius' robes, quickly burning his skin.

Stepping back, he watched as the man rose from the ground, not making a noise at the pain. Extinguishing the flames with a flick of his wand, he glared angrily at Draco. Stomping towards him, he reached a hand out as if to strike him.

Shaking his head slowly, Draco lifted his wand. "For my brother," he told him. "And never letting me grow up with him." His mouth turned up in a smirk. "**_Conjuctivitis_**!"

Swelling and becoming crusted over in a painful manner, Lucius' eyes were red welts. Reaching up, he stumbled backwards. Hitting the wall, he shook his head and raised his wand. Clearing himself of the painful inflammation in his eyes.

"**_Furnuclus_**," Draco called out, not a moment later.

Grotesque boils broke out of Lucius' body. "After all I've taught you, you're throwing these meaningless things at me?" he roared.

"It's rather amusing to see you squirm," Draco replied. "But you're right, maybe I should do something more like you. Hmm?" Stepping closer, he stared up at him. "**_Effrego manus_**!"

Lucius' hand snapped upwards, breaking easily. Wincing, he stared down at it with disdain.

"**_Exuro tergum_**!" Draco shouted, his eyes flashing.

Finally witnessing a scream from Lucius, as his skin began boiling and peeling from the burning spell. His chest heaved as he began muttering the counter spell. Turning his savage eyes on Draco, he lifted his wand. "**_Conincio_**!"

Before he could react, Draco was thrown against the wall, landing on the chains. The metal bit into his back painfully, but he ignored it and stood up from the ground. Opening his mouth and lifting his wand, he began shouting a spell, but Lucius cut him off.

"**_Quasso_**!" Lucius bellowed, smirking maliciously.

Draco felt his body begin to shake violently, throwing him into the wall and smashing him into the ground. His head landed heavily on the chains, the corners of the cuffs slit open his head and cut near his eye. He felt himself hit the bars, heavily. He didn't have to be a healer to know at least one of his ribs had just been broken. When Lucius stopped hitting him with the spell, he fell to the ground. Rolling over, he spat the blood gathering in his mouth to the floor.

Before he could get up, Lucius was pinning him down on the floor with his foot. He happened to place it right over his open wound, causing Draco to bite his lip painfully to keep from screaming in agony. Pulling his leg back, Lucius kicked him in the side with a strong execution of his foot.

Feeling it connect with the wound, Draco cried out, unable to keep it in. Breathing heavily, he tried to ignore the profuse amount of blood now streaming down his side. Rolling onto his side, he closed his eyes to keep from visibly sobbing.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Lucius taunted. "Have I hit a sore spot?" he asked, snapping his foot out and kicking him again.

Walking back a step, he stared down at him. "You are pathetic," he told him. "No wonder Narcissa let me teach you. She probably hoped I would change you into someone worth saying was her son!"

Groaning, Draco coughed, spattering blood on the ground beneath his mouth. Inhaling deeply, he put a hand on the floor and pushed himself up. Using the bars as leverage, he stood straight and stared Lucius in the eyes. Swallowing, he shook his head. "For my Mother," he said, nodding. "**_Crucio_**!" he screamed, holding his wand at him.

Draco watched as Lucius fell to the ground, writhing in excruciating pain. His eyes bulged and his hands curled into a gnarled, shaking mess. He didn't care if he was sent to Azkaban, he was satisfied in knowing that Lucius was suffering beyond all possible agony. Lifting the curse, he stared down at the man.

Drool slipped out of the side of his mouth, pooling beside his head. His eyes blinked, red from being open and painfully sticking out. His body shook uncontrollably still, twitching and such. Draco had a feeling that even if this man had been hit with _Cruciatius Curse_ in the past, he had never felt the pain he just had.

Walking towards him, Draco pulled his leg back and let it go; slamming it painfully into Lucius' face. Directing his wand down at him, he tried to ignore the shaking of his hand. It was his right to kill him; he needed to avenge Narcissa. Seeing him like how he was, incapable of moving or fighting back, made Draco frown. He wanted Lucius to die fighting; to die pleading for his life or at least looking like the man had caused Draco all of his turmoil.

Shaking his head, Draco turned and stared down the hall. Picking up Lucius' wand, he walked out of the cell and locked it behind him. Hurrying down the walkway, he ran up the stairs and out the dark, heavy door at the top. He was met with a thick cloud of black smoke billowing near the ceiling and a body strewn over the floor in a mangled position.

Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing

Harry paced Draco's bedroom, fully transformed into his panther self. His sharp eyes glanced around, seeing the unconscious girl still strapped to Serena. On top of Draco's bed was Hermione, completely knocked out and not looking so good. Her face was pale and her breathing was scarcely shallow. Glancing at the door once more, he turned his thick black head back and forth. He didn't know where Luna was but he didn't like that she wasn't in the room.

The body downstairs still turned his stomach; he had fled from the sight almost immediately. Turning back to his human self, he decided he couldn't just stay in the room waiting. Looking at Serena, he pointed to Hermione and asked silently for the feline to watch over his best friend. He was beginning to get used to the strong cat's nodding like she understands. Leaving the room, he cast a locking spell on the door and began walking towards the stairs.

Before he could pull his map out he felt a hand drag him into a room. Looking around the dark area, unable to see anything, he pointed his wand out aimlessly. "**_Lumos_**!" The tip of his wand lit up, showing the area in front of him.

A moment later, Luna was standing in front of him. "You're okay," she cried, leaping into his arms.

"So are you," he said, holding her tightly. Running his hand over her hair, he closed his eyes and sighed. "I was just going to go looking for you."

"Did you see the body?" she asked, quietly.

Nodding, Harry held her tighter.

"He told me to leave," Luna said, softly. "He told me I should go and hide and he'd take care of it." Her hand ran up into his hair, tugging at it slightly. He could feel her tears against his neck. "I- I- I had high hopes nobody would die," she murmured. "I know that was foolish, but I didn't want anymore death to be part of our lives."

"It's not your fault," Harry told her, rubbing her back. "You can't control who lives and who dies."

"I know," she said, crying. "I just," she began, shaking her head, "hoped we could save her without running into any trouble."

"Ron knew what he was getting into," Harry told her, pulling back. "He was prepared to die and kill; he has been for years. When it came down to it, he knew he had to do whatever it took to keep all of us safe. He sent you away to keep you safe. He came here to save Hermione. He stood guard to make sure Draco and I were safe." Shaking his head, he wiped at her tears. "He was prepared, Luna," he told her, nodding. "Tell me what happened."

Letting out a shaky breath, she nodded. "I went back, I couldn't let him stay there alone," she admitted. "And Bellatrix was holding his head at a precarious angle. Instead of begging or pleading for her to let him go, he goaded her to snap his neck."

"Sounds just like him," Harry said, smiling briefly.

"Well, she went to move her hands, ready to kill him, and I couldn't let that happen. So I dug around in my bag and I found my exploding alarm," she explained. "It's set to go off the moment it hits the ground in a swift motion. So I threw it out and it cracked loudly for a moment before exploding with a huge siren. I don't know if you heard it or not," she said, shaking her head.

"No, the dungeons are soundproof," he told her.

"Right, well when the alarm blared, it caught Lestrange off guard, so she stumbled back, letting go of Ron," she continued. "And then Ron, realizing he had a chance at living, grabbed his wand."

Harry nodded, listening intently.

"Lestrange managed to find her wand though, while she was searching for the exploding alarm." Luna winced, sadly. "So she managed to take the spell of her eyes and was able to see Ron."

"Which is when it happened," Harry said, nodding slowly.

"Yes," Luna said. "Instead of using a spell on him, she used her whip-"

"Whip?" Harry asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Yes," she said, nodding. "So she let it out, aiming for his wand. But seeing as it was his only chance at life, he hit her with something I never thought I'd hear used again," she said, shaking her head.

"The _Avada_?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she swallowed. "No, he used the _Trucido _curse that your godmother taught us," she told him. "There was this huge cloud of black smoke that went up and around her before she fell to the ground, mangled, with this distorted expression over her face," she said in a shocked whisper. "The cloud was supposed to dissipate but it just hung there in the air." Shaking her head, she covered her eyes.

Wrapping his arms around her, he ran his hands up and down her back. "It's okay," he murmured. "You're okay."

Sobbing against his chest for a short while, she nodded and lifted her head. "Alright," she said, inhaling deeply. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes," she said, nodding.

"Okay," he said, slowly. "Do you know where Ron went?"

Shaking her head, she crossed her arms. "After his fight with Bellatrix, he seemed to hear something somewhere else and ran off out a different door," she explained.

Nodding, Harry pulled out his Map. "Ron, current location," he told it. A moment later, it changed to show the first floor, with Ron standing near the Den. Reaching down, he took Luna's hand and they left the dark room for the stairs at the end of the hallway.

"Did you find Hermione?" she asked as they ran.

"Yeah," he replied. "She's unconscious in Draco's bedroom. Serena and that Matysonn girl are there too."

"What about Draco?" she wondered.

Harry's face darkened, he was relieved to see that he wasn't feeling any pain though. Meaning that since changing back his brother hadn't been harmed. Then again, it was possible his brother wasn't alive, so he wouldn't feel anything. Shaking his head, he sighed. "He's fighting Lucius," he told her as thy descended the stairs of the Ballroom.

"Alone?" she asked, her eyebrows raising.

"It was his fight, I can't fight it for him," Harry told her, squeezing her hand without knowing it.

"I'm sure he's alright," she told him, smiling. "You know Draco, he's lived through almost as much as you."

Chuckling, Harry nodded. Walking through the doors directly across from the steps, they descended another set of stairs against a wall of family portraits to find themselves finally on the first floor.

"Where exactly are we?" Luna asked.

Looking to the side, Harry nodded. "Well, that's the kitchen," he said, pointing at the swinging door. On the other side, he noticed the living room. "The Den is this way," he said, turning away from the kitchen. As they walked, Harry realized he could hear Ron's voice.

"You always were a bastard," Ron shouted.

"Such intelligent words," Snape replied, drawing out his sarcasm.

"Slimy git," Ron said, annoyed. "Where's my sister?" he asked, loudly.

"What does it matter to you? She's loyal to the Dark Lord, now," he replied without emotion.

"No!" Ron yelled. "You probably have her under the _Imperius _curse," he accused.

Finally reaching them, Harry looked back and forth from his traitorous teacher to his best friend.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, so glad you could join us," Snape said, snidely.

Turning to Luna, he inhaled deeply. "I need you to go back to Mione and Serena," he told her lowly.

She began to reply with a retort of her being capable, but he gave her a look that stopped her.

"Please," he asked.

Nodding, she turned and left the way she came.

He had full confidence in his girlfriend's abilities, but when it came Snape, he didn't want to risk it. As slimy and unreliable as the man was, he didn't want to take a chance with her life. With Ron by his side, he was sure they could finally exact revenge for the turmoil the former Professor had caused.

"How has life been, Snape?" Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Now that you're hated by those who matter and live a low life of serving some worthless man that will never rise to power?"

"I wouldn't know," he replied. "Currently, I'm only despised by pitiful witches and wizards still attending high school and the sad excuses that teach them. Plus, I serve the Dark Lord; meaning," he drew out, with disdain, "that I will have the pleasure of seeing you die and watching him take over the world as he should."

"Not bloody likely," Ron shouted, glaring at him.

"You really are quite loquacious, aren't you?" he snapped, glaring at the red haired boy.

Frowning, Ron didn't reply, mostly because he had no idea what loquacious meant.

Rolling his eyes, Harry lifted his wand. "You deserve everything that's about to happen to you," he told him. "Traitor!"

"Yeah," Ron agreed, lifting his wand. "**_Conincio_**!"

Disappearing before the spell could hit him, and reappearing a moment later. Snape shook his greasy head at them. His emotionless, pale face stared at them. "Do teach me a lesson," he said, unfazed by their attack.

"**_Stupefy_**!" Harry tried.

Able to get out of the way, Snape stared at them unimpressed, sighing.

Ron growled, taking a step forward with his wand drawn. "**_Incendio_**!"

While the flames managed to catch his robe and start riding up through him, he simply put them out. "Right," Snape said. "Well, this has been sadly unimpressive." Lifting his wand, he directed it at Ron. "**_Spargo_**!"

Hurling through the air, Ron smashed into the wall and slid down painfully. Reaching out, he grabbed his shoulder and winced. Glancing at Harry, he clenched his jaw.

Before Harry could do anything, Snape had turned on him.

"Oh how I've waited for this day," he drawled, walking closer to Harry. "You pathetic excuse for a hero," he insulted. "**_Crucio_**!"

Harry slipped to the ground, writhing in serious agony. His body tensed with the electrocution like stinging burning through him. His hands dug into the ground, and the shorts nails of his fingers managed to dig up some of the hardwood floor. As the curse lifted, Harry rolled over and glared up at him over his heaving chest.

"**_Impedimenta_**!" Ron shouted in the background, holding his wand up to Snape with his good arm.

Snape's movement became very slow, as he turned back to glare at Ron and then moved back to attack Harry.

There was enough time for Harry to shake his head and lift his wand dangerously. "**_Furnuclus_**! **_Conjuctivitis_**!" He grinned happily, as he conjured ropes and bound him with them. Walking around him in a circle, he used, "**_Flagrate,_**" to make a line of fire around him.

Walking over to Ron, he helped him up from the floor. Hearing heavy footsteps in the background, he lifted his wand and pointed it dangerously. He sighed when Luna, Serena, and Draco appeared in front of them. Hermione was still knocked out in Draco's arms. His brother motioned with his head for them to walk to the front door.

Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing

After leaving the grotesque sight of his aunt Bella, Draco used his map to find where Hermione was taken. He was surprised to see that Harry wasn't with her. Running upstairs, he found Luna and Serena keeping her still unconscious form company. His side wasn't doing too well and he was fairly sure that they needed to leave incredibly soon.

After picking up Hermione, he followed Luna down to the first floor. Seeing Snape on the floor, bound, covered in boils, with his eyes stuck together, and surrounded by fire, amused him. Harry seemed surprised to see him and Ron looked fairly beat up.

Walking to the front door, he glanced back them. "Alright, this is how we're going to do this," he told them. Inhaling a deep breath he explained his plan to them and stared at them, waiting approval.

All three humans nodded, along with Serena. Putting his hand on the handle, he opened it quickly. Finding a panther lying in front of the door, Draco swallowed painfully. "Serena," he called.

The panther leapt from the ground, staring at each of them before growling and stiffening its body for a fight.

Stepping out in front of them, Serena let out a loud growl. Bearing her teeth, she stuck her nails out and stepped towards the animal dangerously. As the panther cowered back, Draco walked out of the Manor. Glancing at each of them, he stared at them pointedly. "They're not stupid. There are a lot of them and very few of us," he warned. "Ron, you're with me. Luna you're with Harry. Remember, we're only getting through the gates and to the car."

Nodding, Harry stepped out and began muttering. Before long his body had changed into his panther form. His tail swished around in the air as he turned back to Luna and nodded his head. Chuckling, Luna lifted her leg and sat down on his back. Digging into her bag, she pulled out a few round objects and brought her arm back before throwing them far out into the field. Leaning forward, she wrapped her hand in his fur tightly.

Loud rounds of exploding could be heard; colourful puffs of smoke began billowing from the areas Luna's contraptions had dropped. One had a loud piercing noise coming from it, worthy of covering your ears. Another had broken off into many pieces, which would then explode again wherever they landed, and then repeat. Dirt and grass flew up into the sky with the powerful explosions. Also, one of them broke with a heavenly scent but as soon as one of the dogs got near it, he passed out. Lastly, one of them made a loud noise that sounded like cat.

Draco handed Hermione to Ron and closed his eyes. As his arms became longer, turning into beautiful golden wings, he was unhappy to see that his wound was still on his eagle frame. The blood was now much more noticeable, as it gushed out freely. Tipping his head at Ron, he spread his wings while Hermione was placed on his back and Ron sat down behind her.

Lifting off the ground, Draco made a circle high in the air to try and get into the comfort of flying. Harry and Serena were already loping towards the large, high gates. Draco dived down towards them, finding it amusing that Ron was shouting with glee. His sharp eyes could already see that the rottweiler's were getting far too close to Luna and Harry.

Sweeping down at an alarming speed, Draco picked the nearest dog up off the ground with his talons and threw him into the next closest animal. The two rolled over the lawn in a pained crunch. Moving over towards Harry and Serena, Draco flicked his head up at Ron.

Holding his arm out, Ron pointed it at the gates and shouted loudly, "**_Expositus!_**" It was a very old spell used to open locked gates that Draco had only recently remembered Lucius using on the Malfoy Manor entrance years ago, when he was much younger.

In case it didn't work, Draco was prepared to pick both Serena and Harry off the ground and carry them over the walls, luckily the spell worked and the gates opened for them. Though the space was thin when Harry reached them, he fit right through, as did Serena following him. Ron called out the closing spell on the gates so none of the guards would get through.

Reaching the car, Draco landed and waited for Harry to take Hermione of his back as Ron had strained his arm more so when he had held her and placed her there earlier. Turning back to his human form, he handed Harry the keys to the car with a shaky hand.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Draco," Ron called out. "Hermione's waking up."

Shaking his head at his brother, Draco stumbled over to her. She was laid out on the front of the car, her head shaking back and forth and her eyes slowly opening. Her face was still very pale and she looked very strained.

Leaning in, he ran a hand over her face, smiling lightly. "Hey," he said, softly.

"You came," she replied, in a choked voice. Blinking her eyes, she stared at him confused. "I thought I died," she told him.

Shaking his head, he ran his thumb over her cheek. "You can't get away from me that easily," he said.

His body was becoming too much to hold up; the adrenaline had been the only thing keeping him going. Now having absolutely nothing left in him, he was slipping. Leaning against the car for support, he swallowed down the pain. "You scared me," he told her. "I didn't think I'd ever get to explain what happened-"

Lifting her hand, she put it over his mouth. "I know what happened," she told him. "And you don't have to explain anything." Shaking her head, she pressed her lips against his. "I love you," she said softly.

Inhaling shallowly, Draco nodded. Running his hand through her hair, he nuzzled his head against hers, kissing her neck. "I love you too," he said. His breathing picked up in pace and he felt his legs give out beneath him.

Turning to him, she stared at him concerned. "Draco, are you okay?" she asked.

Rolling over, he shook his head. Grabbing hold of his jacket, he pushed it off. His entire side was soaked in blood. His once white shirt only held evidence of its past colour around his shoulders.

Sitting up, completely awake, Hermione ripped open his shirt and stared down at the open wound on his side. Her eyes watered as she looked up at the shocked faces of her friends.

"It wasn't that big before," Harry said, shaking his head. "What the bloody hell happened?"

Draco's head lolled back and forth. "Lucius likes to kick me when I'm down," he said, chuckling in his virtually passed out state. "I think we need to get back to the school," he admitted, licking his dry lips. "I- I-" Sighing, he closed his eyes.

"Draco," Ron shouted, stepping closer.

Opening his eyes slightly, he looked around at each of them. "Harry," he called out.

Walking over, Harry looked down at his brother.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen," Draco said, his voice quiet like a whisper.

"That's alright," Harry replied, shaking his head. "You're going to be fine."

Turning to Hermione, Draco stared at her through droopy eyes. "My Hermione," he whispered.

Crying, she leaned down to him. "Why did you have to come?" she asked, sobbing against his blood soaked chest. "Why couldn't you stay back?" she cried, clutching at him.

Draco's dripping red hand reached up and wrapped around her. "Tell me you're okay," he asked. "Tell me you're completely fine and that you weren't hurt at all down there," he pleaded. "The things that happen down there," he said, hoarsely, shaking his head. "Tell me he didn't hurt you..."

Inhaling sharply, she stared at his pained face. She could see Harry starting the car and Ron moving everybody into it. Luna had untied the informant from Serena and placed her in the back seat beside her. Serena jumped into the back with them, finding space on the floor behind the seats.

"Nobody hurt me," she told him, suddenly realizing that something must have happened to him in the past, down in the dungeons. "You saved me," she told him. "My prince to the rescue," she whispered.

Running his hands over her face, he brushed his thumb over her lip. "Thanks for lying, love," he told her, before his eyes fell closed and his hand fell.

Before she could reply, Harry was picking him up and putting him in the passenger's seat. "Get in the car, Mione," he told her, snapping her out of her shocked stupor. Hurrying into the car, she kneeled on the floor in front of him, her head in his lap and her hand clutching his.

"He won't make it to Hogwarts," Ron said, sadly.

"I know," Harry replied, glancing at his brother. Slamming his hand onto the steering wheel, he peeled away from the Manor and down the empty street and an incredible speed.

Murmuring nonsense, Hermione sobbed against him. Her chest hurt, it was burning painfully. She was losing him; he was dying just like before. If they couldn't make it to Hogwarts then how were they going to save him? She couldn't lose him again; he was always dying for her and she just couldn't bear the thought again.

Hold on to me and, never let me go

* * *

**A/N** _I'm SOOOO sorry to those of you who were unable to read this! I'm reposting it now! Again, sorry! Thanks to everyone who tried to help me. Luckily me Beta had a back up! She's a saint! I can't apologize enough! _

**-Amanda**


	44. To Save a Life

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_This has got to be one of the most well-written stories ever created. You have truly captured the real essence of the characters. I haven't read such an awesome story in a long time. This story is a masterpiece. You had me bawling through the sad times and smiling at others. I started reading yesterday and I couldn't stop. Great work. It's stories like this that make readers fall in love with fanfiction even more_." -**_bookwormatcams_** of FanFiction net.

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**_ chocolateriku, pilikani, Miss Vix, Serpent91, Never Forgetxl3, Sam's Firefly, teddy240b, HaliJade Snape, Hyuga Kyuuketsuki, xXDarkFiresXx, mskiti, Blackonyx21, FairyDust353, TheRealDramaQueen817, Izzaliza, cmtaylor531, MayuBlack, F-chan1, HelloLonely, fierysoulgirl, dragoneyes5000, Susan, Setsuna-chan09, BlackRosePoison-Orchid, AnimeAlexis, smileenov, Monnbeam, Hotkat144, ayruh, samantha, kiya, Elo, Aisling Jace, Abraxnia, **SKBSP, cheeky splash, Golden Dream, Jenny, SummerThunder2004, Feltonluver4eva, lovah of Ron, kittykat91419, Danielle, June, fierysoulgirl, bookwormatcams**_ and _especially **Southern Charm89, Angel of Nature**_**, _Eternal Rhapsody, NeraMedia _**and**_ galloping-goose._**

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Forty-Four_

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful,  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
_

"He won't make it to Hogwarts," Ron said, sadly.

"I know," Harry replied, glancing at his brother. Slamming his hand onto the steering wheel, he peeled away from the Manor and down the empty street and at an incredible speed. "Do any of us know where we are?" he queried, his eyes searching for any kind of sign.

"Wiltshire," Luna said, nodding. "In England," she added.

"St. Mungo's is in London," Ron reminded.

"Do any of us know how to navigate Wiltshire?" Harry wondered, taking a sharp turn and heading towards the main road, houses and trees blurred outside the windows of the car.

"What about the map?" Ron wondered. "The one Draco used from Treaty, to get us here."

Nodding, Harry looked down at his best friend, sobbing and mumbling in Draco's lap. "Hermione?" he called out, she didn't respond. "Hermione," he shouted, catching her attention.

She looked up at him with blank eyes, seemingly lost in her thoughts and not entirely comprehending him.

"I need you to concentrate for a minute. Please?" he asked.

She stared at him, not answering.

Sighing, Harry clenched his jaw and pointed behind her head. "Open the glove compartment behind you and pull out the parchment inside," he said, slowly, trying to get her to understand.

Staring at him for a moment, Hermione finally figured out what he was saying and turned back, digging in the compartment and finding the map. Handing it to him without speaking, she turned back to Draco, her hand pressing against her chest, causing Harry's foot to press down harder on the accelerator. He couldn't feel his brother's pain, he had been in his animagus form, but she could feel whether or not he was dying and it was a clear sign that he didn't have long left.

Passing the map back, he gave it to Ron. "How far?" he queried. Reaching out, Harry held his hand in front of Hermione. "For when it hurts," he explained.

Looking at it for a moment, she lifted her blood drenched hand and wrapped it around his, squeezing tightly as another wave of pain rushed to her heart.

His stomach turned at the feel of the blood covering his hand, still warm but proof that his brother's life was draining away. Harry clenched his jaw, but part of him liked that he could feel the pain. It bothered him that Draco was going through it alone, that Hermione was feeling it but he wasn't. He and Draco were twins, they were supposed to go through this together. Instead, he saved himself from the pain and let Draco ride through it alone. He shouldn't have let it happen. He should've tried harder to get in the Common Room the day before, that way Draco possibly wouldn't even have the wound.

His free hand held the steering wheel tightly, turning swiftly when needed. The end of the car swerved behind him; the tires peeling against the street, causing a cloud of smoke to rise up behind them. The car was fast; more than fast, really. He was glad he was driving, even if he was going at incredibly high speed. The streets were free of vehicles, thankfully. Hermione clenched down on his hand more, causing him to wince but take the pain without protest.

Ron's frenzied blue eyes scanned over the paper frantically. His fingers ran over, pressing into the parchment and then running back over it. Looking up, his face was grim. "We're three hours from St. Mungo's. Can any of us apparate?" he wondered.

"I can," Harry said, nodding. "But I don't want to take a chance splinching any of us. You and Luna are too young," he reminded. "Hermione is old enough, but she's in no state to do it."

After a moment, his red haired best friend sighed. "So you go," Ron said, staring at him through the mirror. "You take Draco to St. Mungo's and I'll drive the rest of us there. We'll be there in a few hours," he told him.

Swallowing, Harry looked down at his brother, his face curling into one of worry. Draco's face was grey, his eyes were closed and his lips a bluish tinge. There was blood everywhere, it was pouring out of him with no end. He didn't understand why it hadn't clotted, or how Draco was possibly still alive. It tore at him to see his brother in such a state; his eyes burned and his throat closed off. He wanted to reach out and shake him; to pull him away from what was happening and tell him he was fine.

All the same, he wanted to scream at him. To sob outright as he yelled and shouted that Draco should've gone to see Madame Pomfrey, that he shouldn't have pushed himself to the limit. He wanted to tell him that he was sick of all the near death problems happening lately. That he was sick of always worrying one of them were going to die. That he needed him and he was sorry that they had been on edge with each other lately. That it was all his fault Hermione had gone missing, and now that he was in such a state.

Harry's eyes drifted to the girl in front of him. Her face was spattered with blood, her free hand was pressing a drenched balled up piece of fabric, that looked like her pant leg, against his wound. Half of her arms were completely covered in blood, the brownie-red liquid was dry in some area's and dripping in others. She should probably be resting; sleeping peacefully in her new found freedom. But instead she was sobbing in the lap of her love, covered in his blood, trying without success to stop the flow.

"What about Hermione?" he wondered. "She's..." He watched as his best friend leaned up against his brother, letting go of Harry's hand and running it over Draco's face. Her mouth moved saying words Harry couldn't hear. "She won't react well if I take him."

Ron swallowed, stiffening his jaw. "I'll hold her back," he assured.

Thinking it over for a moment, Harry's eyes fell down on his brother's pale face, limply sitting against his shoulder. Swerving to the side of the road, Harry jumped out of the door and ran around to the other side of the car. Ripping open the door with a vigorous execution of his arm, he slipped his arms around his brother and pulled him out. Ron was out of the car and beside him in a moment, helping Harry get a hold of Draco's heavy, limp body.

Shaking her head, Hermione crawled out of the car. "What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes firmly on Draco.

Looking down at his best friend, Harry sighed. "I'm getting him help, Mione," he explained.

"Where? Where are you taking him?" she wondered frantically, her head shaking. Suddenly she reeled back, her hand clutching at her chest as she groaned painfully. Falling back, her head leaned against the car. Breathing heavily, her eyes teared as she stared at him. "Where- are- you-" Her teeth clenched and her eyes fused closed. "UGGGHHHHH!" she screamed through gritted teeth.

Sitting down on the ground, Harry kept his arms around his brother. Staring at his best friend, he nodded. "Trust me?" he asked her.

Sobbing with her face curled in pain, she nodded. Her eyes closed before her head lolled to one side and she fell over.

Ron ran to her, pressing his hand to her throat. Nodding, he turned back to a worried Harry. "She's just passed out," he explained. Looking down at his friends, Harry now covered in his brother's blood, he grimaced sadly. "From the pain, I think." Lifting her up, he slipped her into the car and put the belt around her. Closing the door, Ron turned to them. "Get him help," he told him. "We'll be there in no time."

Nodding, Harry looked from Ron to Luna to Hermione and then down at his brother. _Destination, deliberation, determination_, Harry thought, remembering his apparition teacher's words. Closing his eyes, he concentrated solely on St. Mungo's and getting him and his brother there.

Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.

A moment later, he opened his eyes to find himself sitting in front of a red brick old-fashioned department store. A sign that read, "Closed for Refurbishment," hung on the door. Gathering his strength, Harry lifted his brother off the ground and walked to the ugly dummy in the front window.

"Please," he gasped. "My brother."

"Come in," the dummy beckoned.

Stepping in through the window, Harry found himself standing on a cold white floor, in front of him was a reception desk. His eyes scanned the crowds around him, seeing a few healers wearing lime green robes and their emblem of a wand crossing over a bone, running around. Their wide eyes turned on him, swallowing and looking down at Draco.

"I need help," he yelled, loudly. "My brother needs help," he pleaded.

Coming to their senses, the healers were picking Draco up and rushing him away from Harry. He could hear them talking though, in hushed whispers. Speaking of seeing him so soon after the other incident. A few saying that it was upsetting he spent so much time there. One even went so far as to say that this could be his last visit.

Overwhelmed, Harry looked around for someone to explain what was going to happen. Walking to the woman working earnestly at a desk, he shook his head. "Where are they taking him?" he queried. "How will I know if he's okay?"

"Can I get your name sir?" she chirped in a heavy English accent. Her eyes lifted glancing at him and then looking down. A split second later, she stopped what she was doing and slowly lifted her eyes to his, staring at him with excited suspicion.

Squirming slightly, Harry leaned forward and whispered, "Harry Potter." Her eyes flashed for a moment before glancing over at the empty hall his brother had been rushed down.

"And his name?" she wondered, tipping her head with her quill not moving.

"James Perscitus Potter," he answered. "But any medical information for him may be under Draconus Malfoy," he explained. "It's a long, confusing story."

Nodding slowly, she stood up and left for a moment, entering an unmarked room and coming back out with a folder hovering beside her. Taking it from the air, she sat down again. "James Perscitus Potter, son of the deceased James and Lily Potter, formerly Evans, and twin brother to Harry James Potter. James P. Potter, previously known as only child Draconus Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and the now deceased Narcissa Malfoy, heretofore Black," she read out, tapping her quill on her desk.

Harry was surprised to know that they had already changed his brother's medical information to reflect his past and present. Not to mention the fact that they knew Narcissa was dead; he briefly wondered if they knew how she had died. Shaking his head, he was surprised to hear her go on to read out the rest of what was written inside.

Her eyes were wide with interest, she scanned the pages and shuffled through them. "Medical Past: Hit with 'sectumsempra' in his second year at Hogwarts, bitten by a Hippogriff during his third year, and then suffered a broken nose in his fourth year. All incidents dealt with by Madame Poppy Pomfrey.

"Brought to St. Mungo's numerous times in the past, by mother Narcissa Malfoy, due to various contusions over his body. First visit: November 10th, 1981. A check-up because he wouldn't stop crying. Healers stated that it was an acute sense of loss causing the problem. Lucius Malfoy quoted at calling them, "Quacks that needed to be registered in their own establishment." Visits continued, at least twice a year for various injuries to his body until April 4th 1991, when Lucius Malfoy was questioned about Draconus' well-being.

"Healers suggested child abuse; no sign of Draconus Malfoy until July 31st, 1995. Severe _Cruro Sero_ evidence, causing blood loss to his entire body. Only known survivor of the Latin Blood Plant. Stay lasted until August 31st 1995, on the twenty-first hour. Other evidence found of past abuse, not having been dealt with by professional Healer. St. Mungo's Healer suggests Lucius Malfoy refused help for his son when under scrutiny of his parenting.

"Last visit: July 13th, 1996 for starvation and dehydration, entire body lacerations, sleep deprivation, evidence of electrocution, inability to move limbs, evidence of _Cruciatus_ curse, a concussion, problems speaking, blood loss - mostly from his wrists and ankles where deep puncture wounds were found, and severe contusions to his head and back," she read off, her jaw hanging slightly. "Stay lasted 32 days, before Lucius Malfoy felt it was fine for him to return home, against Healer's orders.

"James Perscitus Potter suffers from life long scars, unable to be healed, over forty-five percent of his body. Though the white marks are barely recognizable, they are a sure sign that he has been physically and magically abused for the last sixteen years of his life. Though Healers have tried to notify the Ministry, no known action has been taken against Lucius Malfoy.

"Healers state concerns that Draconus will not live to reach eighteen if abuse continues," she finished, her face falling and her eyes staring down at the writing with an unreadable expression.

Harry stood stunned as he listened to it all read out. Suddenly his face curled into one of anger; he hoped his brother had killed Lucius. If he hadn't, Harry was completely ready to do it himself. He knew part of Draco's past, but he had no idea it was so incredibly cruel. To visit St. Mungo's at least twice a year, to live a life of pain and torture; how could he possibly have turned out as noble as he did?

Slamming his palm down on the desk, Harry noticed the secretary jump. Turning to her, he swallowed. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, gruffly. Looking around, he ran a hand over his face and into his hair.

"Perhaps you'd like to clean up," she suggested. "If there is any news about your brother, I'll make sure you're found."

Nodding, Harry stepped back from her desk and followed her directions to the bathroom. Slipping inside, he locked the door behind him. Stepping up the mirror, he stared at his pale face. His clothes were covered in blood, his arms were stained with the red liquid. Turning on the taps, he slipped his hands underneath and scrubbed at his skin until it was completely clean. Instead of leaving right away, he leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.

His chest heaved up and down, painfully. His eyes watered with the sting of tears. He could feel the wet stickiness of his shirt pressing against his stomach. He needed someone who would understand what he was feeling. He couldn't get his thoughts in place, they were all so muddled. He wanted to bang his head against the wall to clear it, but refrained from harming himself. His body tensed up, causing his muscles to ache. He was tired but alert, angry but scared, and completely alone. Standing up, he unlocked the door and walked back to the front desk.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, there's no news yet," she said, politely, turning back to her work.

Nodding, Harry cleared his throat. "Is there any way I can send word out to someone?" he wondered.

"We have an owl you could use," she told him, giving him directions to a room down the hall. She also asked if he'd like to change, but he refused her offer.

Making his way down the empty hallway, the eery quiet made him shudder. To get to the room the owl was kept in, he had to pass by a place that resembled a Morgue. His body stiffened and he picked up his pace. Hurrying inside, he found parchment and scrawled out a message, telling the owl to bring it to Hogwarts for Falesha. Leaving quickly, he ran back down the hall, avoiding the room of death and sitting down to wait for word on Draco.

Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.

Ron sat behind the wheel of the speeding car, his eyes darting around as he tried his best to avoid any traffic. Morning was beginning to break through, meaning people would be waking up soon. The sun was throwing the road into a new light, so Ron hit the headlights off, after fiddling with a few buttons that he didn't know the action of. After managing to wash the windows, cause muggle music to envelop the car, and roll his window down, he finally found the switch to turn the lights off.

"Turn up ahead, left," Luna told him, pointing.

Without slowing down, Ron swerved the car violently. He didn't consider the speed limit for a moment and Luna didn't say anything to tell him to. Hermione hadn't woken up but her body continued to twitch randomly, her hand lifting and falling. Her eyes fluttered in a rather unnerving fashion. Luna only spoke when giving directions and Serena stayed quiet, lying on the floor of the car. The Matysonn girl hadn't woken yet, but Ron wasn't exactly trusting of her, so he preferred her knocked out.

"Second right," Luna called out.

They'd been driving for an hour and a half and because of his speeding he was pretty sure they'd be there within the next thirty minutes. He was overwhelmed with a sense of worry, but he tried his best to clear his head of any doubts about Draco's life. He actually took Hermione's twitching as a sign that he was alive, and at the same time he wondered if that was good or not. He must be in a terrible amount of pain; having lost so much blood and only hanging on by the tiniest of threads. He wasn't sure what happened in those dungeons, not in the past and not before Draco came up and decided they were going to escape. He knew it was horrible though; most of the things that had to do with Draco's past were horrible.

He didn't need Draco to tell him, though he was sure he didn't know everything. He'd heard the rumors, plus his father sometimes came back speaking wearily of the Malfoy family. Of their alliances and Lucius' treatment of Draco. He'd heard a few points to do with Draco spending a lot of time in St. Mungo's, making him a regular face to most of the staff. And though Arthur Weasley made it his problem to try and save Draco from Lucius, no matter what he did, in the end Malfoy went unpunished for his actions towards the young boy.

It was plain to see in Draco day after day, more so now that he had let his defenses down. He was more raw with his emotions, more obvious in showing the hate he held lit far into his soul; burning mostly for the man who had ruled his life and killed his mother. Ron couldn't pretend that he wasn't scared of Draco at times; the boy was full of power and overwhelming hate. Though it wasn't directed to anyone that mattered, like Ron's family or friends, that kind of power was a scary thing.

All the same, his hate was easily countered by his love. Not just for Harry and Hermione, but for so many other people too. For Falesha, his real parents, his mother, and even Ron. Draco's a courageous boy who's feelings are always on high. He hates with a fire, he loves with a passion, and he lives so far on the edge, every movement is one leading him closer to death.

Harry is very much the same; given that he and Draco are twins, it's expected. They didn't even know just how alike they were, are, and will continue to be. They both love a girl nobody expected them; a girl who knows them better than they know themselves. They're both intelligent, more than they show or act on. They look incredibly alike, aside from a few differences. They're beyond inquisitive and enjoy taking a mystery apart and realizing its intricacies. They have strong connections to their parents; whether they be their adopted mother, their godfather or godmother, or their real parents. Despite the fact that Harry never had a chance to meet them, he loved them and held a high sense of pride for them. And Draco, though he spoke very little of them, was fairly obvious in his strong feelings for his biological parents. And they fight harder than any other being alive could; always fighting for the things that matter. It's never anything trivial or unnecessary. They find a real cause and they step behind it, risking their lives and working their best to win it.

Their connection is stronger than they seem to realize; their need to be there for each other is higher than they seem to notice. When Draco is hurt, fighting, upset, or just plain distant, Harry makes it his personal business to help him with it, and vice versa. It doesn't matter the danger level, the both of them are always right there behind the other trying to keep each other safe. And though they've only been brothers a collective two and half months, they acted as if they'd been together as twins their entire lives.

Part of Ron was still jealous over Draco and Harry's relationship, but another was starting to actually enjoy it. Instead of having just Harry as his only male best mate, he now had Draco, who happened to be a pretty cool guy. And even though Ron and Harry weren't exactly acting the best of mates, they would figure their issues out sooner or later. They just needed to sit down and find the right time to really discuss what the future was like. Ron knew that Harry had a new family; that he had a real, blood family now. It wasn't that he was giving the Weasley family up, he'd always be an honorary member, but he had to live a life with his brother and godmother. Ron didn't want to take that from him, not after Harry had wanted it for so long.

"Right," Luna called out, breaking into his thoughts. "Then turn on the third left," she said, her eyes locked on the map.

Ron had known for awhile that Harry had more than friendly feelings for Luna Lovegood, and though he felt bad for his little sister, he was happy his best friend had finally gotten together with the semi-loony girl. She was a sweet person who truly helped Harry through his life and understood him at the best of times. With her high intelligence, she also came in handy when Hermione was knocked out or not part of the equation. Like her exploding tricks, that actually caught the attention of most of the guards when they were escaping, and saved his life when Bellatrix got the upper hand. He never had a chance to thank her, what with the urgency of the situation happening around them.

Looking up into the mirror, he stared back at the girl with her furrowed brow and concentrating eyes. "Thanks Luna," he said, directing his eyes back to the road.

"Well it would be pretty hard for you to read the map and drive," she said, shrugging.

"Not for that," he said, glancing at her again, briefly. "For helping me with Lestrange," he said. "I shouldn't have tried to fight on my own and you saved my life. I'm truly in debt to you," he said, nodding.

"No you're not," she said, shaking her head. "We're friends Ron, and friends keep each other safe. Being close to Harry means we'll be thrown into these situations a lot. I'm sure there'll be a day when I need a friend to watch my back, and I have no doubt that you'll be there to help me."

Nodding, Ron silently agreed and returned his attention to the road as he took the right turn sharply. They were nearing the abandoned building that hid St. Mungo's inside. It was only a short drive away now, but the city was quickly starting to come to life, and Ron worried that he'd either be in an accident or pulled over by the police. There was no time to waste, so he pressed down harder on the accelerator.

Hearing Hermione whimper, her turned to her. Wiping a strand of hair off her perspiring forehead, he frowned sadly. "Don't worry, Mione. We'll be near him soon," he told her. Sighing, he counted off the next few left's and took the third one.

Inhaling deeply, his body seemed to relax, a weight lifting from him as he spotted the building up ahead. His brow furrowed when he saw a crowd of familiar faces approaching the building. Hitting the brakes, and turning the steering wheel sharply as he came to a spinning stop. He pushed the door open and hopped out. "What are you doing here?" he asked, sharply and surprised.

I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips

Harry was pacing the area of the waiting room, his arms crossed over the now stiff, blood soaked shirt. A few people had recognized him and he could hear them whispering to each other. He ran a hand through his messy hair, becoming agitated that there was no news about his brother. He'd been waiting two hours and not one person had come to talk to him. His mind was a whirl of fear and anger. His back was rigid and his stomach turned with concern.

When the door burst open, his eyes lifted and his feet stilled. He would've run to her but she was already in front of him before he could tell his feet to move. Falesha wrapped him in a tight hug, when she pulled back she examined him quickly to see if he was at all wounded. He didn't say anything, letting her go through the motions of making sure the blood he was covered in was not his. Though an expression of relief crossed her face it was quickly replaced with extreme fear. She touched his shirt, her eyes wide and her chin drooping. She understood, she knew that it was his and it was a lot.

Before she could say anything, a swarm of people came in behind her. Ron was holding Hermione in his arms and Luna stood stiffly be his side. Behind them stood Fred and George, shocking Harry, along with Arthur and Molly Weasley. Then appearing behind them was Remus Lupin, his arms holding the knocked out Matysonn girl. Harry's eyes washed over them all, both with confusion and relief.

Falesha let out a loud cry as she walked to Hermione, her hand was wrapped tightly around Harry's so she drug him along. Falesha's worried face looked down at Hermione, taking in her blood soaked form and unconscious self.

Ron was the one who seemed to still have his bearings. "It's not her blood," he said, his voice holding a stark reality to it.

The entire group looked back and forth from Hermione to Harry, taking in just how much blood they were soaked in and paling with the reality of the situation.

Molly seemed to break out of her sad thoughts before the rest and walked over to Harry, her hand cupping his cheek as tears fell from her eyes. "Arthur and I came as soon as we heard," she told him, shaking her head.

"But how did you know?" Harry asked, glancing at Falesha who shook her head.

"I didn't even know they were here," she said. "I only brought Remus with mus," she told him, before walking towards the secretary.

"I have strong connections here," Arthur explained. "The staff have a list and if anyone on it has been brought in, they are to contact me."

"So Draco was on the list?" Harry asked, tipping his head.

"Has been for years," he replied. Stepping forward and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, he moved him away from the crowd. "When I found out Lucius was... well, that he wasn't treating Draco right, I did my best to keep an eye on him. I had hopes that one day, Lucius would slip up so much that I would be able to put him away. Keeping him from Draco and the rest of the Wizarding world." He nodded, gravely. "Sadly, I was never able to stop the abuse, though I put in many slips with Fudge in the past."

Nodding, Harry tried to control his scowl of anger. It seemed nobody high up in the Ministry cared much for a beaten boy; not with them being so worried that Malfoy was going to come out and harm them too. A bunch of cowards they all were, and he was sick of putting up with them all. At least Arthur Weasley tried to help Draco as best he could, nobody else had taken that much care.

Turning around, he caught sight of the twins and his brow furrowed. After thanking Arthur, he walked over to the awkward looking boys and tipped his head in question. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?" he asked.

Fidgeting, George glared at his twin brother. "I told you we wouldn't be welcome," he said, frowning.

"Well it was worth a try, after our decision to leave everyone behind backfired," Fred replied, glowering.

Sighing, George stuffed his hand in his pockets. "Yes, but was this really the time to come and apologize?"

Crossing his arms, he scuffed the floor with his foot. "What better time is there? When Draco isn't in danger? Gee George, I think that's virtually impossible!"

"Stop snapping at me, you were the one who decided we should completely ignore everyone," he said, annoyed.

"Because you didn't want anything to do with the lot of 'em," he reminded.

"Is that why you're here?" Harry interrupted. "To apologize?" Looking back and forth between them, he sighed. "Look, I get it. It's a little hard to accept that the cruel and vicious Draco Malfoy could possibly be my brother," he said, his anger becoming evident. "But he is, and he's dying. So forgive me, if I'm not exactly in the mood for an apology. Especially one that's better directed at Ron," he said stiffly.

Hanging their heads, they lost their mischievous twin-hood for shame.

"You should really talk to your brother though," Harry said, staring at them.

Their heads shot up, a look of defiance evident on their faces.

Before they could open their mouths to protest, Harry cut them off with a glare. "He loves Ginny just as much as you do. He's been writing you daily, worried that the rest of his family was falling apart, and you two were being completely selfish." Clenching his jaw, he looked back and forth between them. "There is a war around the corner, none of us know how much longer we have with those we love," he said, gravely. "I, of all people, know that." Not waiting for them to respond, he turned his back on them and walked to Ron, taking Hermione from his arms.

Walking to a seat, he cradled her tightly and looked over at Luna who sat down beside him. Inhaling deeply, his eyes settled on the contorting, pained face of his best friend as she still fought against the hurt in her knocked out state. His throat filled with a burning sensation. Breathing heavily, he tried to control his tears. "If he dies, I think she will too," he admitted.

Reaching out, Luna put a hand on his neck to calm him.

Harry's eyes fell closed, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. "Why does everyone close to me have to be hurt or dying?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"It's not you," she told him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "One day, all of this will be over and you'll be left with a normal, happy life. This is Lucius and Voldemort's fault, you've just been drug into it." Directing her face up to him, she lifted her hand and ran her fingertips over his skin, soaking up the tears and calming him slightly. "Draco is going to make it through this; he's strong and stubborn, just like you."

"But what if... What if he doesn't?" he asked, turning to her. "I can't... I can't do this alone. I can't lose him again," he admitted, shaking his head. "I can't lose any more family; especially him."

"You won't," Luna told him, sternly. "I know he'll be okay, Harry." Wrapping her arms around his neck, careful not to disturb Hermione, she ran her hands over his hair.

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Falesha stood waiting at the front desk, wringing her hands and biting her lip. The secretary had gone to see if there was any information she could get on Draco. It had taken a moment before Falesha admitted that she was Draco's godmother and the secretary searched through his file before finally believing her. Falesha had been surprised that it was written down somewhere for people to find, but pushed the thought out of her mind. Turning around, she stared at the people waiting.

Lupin was off to the side, holding Dumbledore's informant in his arms. It was obvious that her cover had been blown, so it was unnecessary for him to pretend he didn't know her any longer. Soon her real identity would be uncovered and people were sure to have questions.

Falesha wanted to ask Harry exactly what happened at the Manor, but she could see his broken form cradling his best friend and listening to his girlfriend's comforting words. She might've asked Ron but he was deep in conversation with his twin brothers. Arthur and Molly stood beside each other, concerned and talking quietly.

Looking around, she knew she should've told Dumbledore but couldn't quell the rise of annoyance towards the older man. Not only did the older wizard voice his not entirely trusting thoughts on Draco's allowing Pansy Parkinson escape, but he was the one who informed the twins of Hermione's location and didn't offer assistance. While she knew that they had to save her, he could've sent a couple Order members with them, at least.

All the same, she couldn't help but be angry with herself. She let them leave and didn't offer them anything that could really keep them safe. She hadn't take the precautions to keep them from harm like she should have. She should've gone with them or kept them at the castle and taken a few Order members with her and gone after Hermione herself. Instead, she let her godsons, who were widely known as the only key to bringing down Voldemort, go out and fight where there would be no way to keep something like this from happening.

Suddenly, she heard Harry yelling something. At the same time, the secretary returned to tell her of her findings. Before Falesha could go to Harry, the woman reached out and took her arm, pulling her to the side. Her face was grim and Falesha couldn't help but feel her stomach drop out.

"I'm sorry, they did all that they could," she started, her eyes soft and her mouth set in a sad frown. "He lost far too much blood and I'm afraid he's passed on."

Reaching out, Falesha used the counter to steady herself. Hearing Harry yell again, she turned and ran to him. Tears streamed down her face as she approached her lone godson. Her eyes widened in confusion at what she found. Shaking her head, she looked around for some kind of explanation but found none. Her chest began to hurt, a sharp stabbing pain. Lifting her hand she covered her mouth as she let out a painful sob. Shaking her head, her burning eyes couldn't comprehend what was happening.

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.

In the very far trappings of his mind, Draco could hear them speaking. Harry's starkly worried and strong voice as he questioned where they were and how far from St. Mungo's they were. Then Ron's sad and defeated answers before he became confident and told Harry what he needed to do. But most of all, he could hear her. He could hear her sweet voice, echoing in his mind, reassuring and loving.

"Do you remember when we kissed in the hallway?" she asked, softly. "Our first kiss, when we were patrolling," she continued.

He wanted to shout at her that he did, that he never forgot that moment. That she tasted sweet and he never wanted to let her go. That he regretted that they hadn't started then, instead waiting weeks before finally admitting they wanted to have something together; that they were perfect together.

"It was one of the best kisses of my life," she admitted. "Only coming in second to the way you kissed me when we made love."

He was sure his brother couldn't hear these words she spoke. They were far too quiet and meant only for him to hear. He wished he was awake, that he could open his eyes and take her in his arms. That he was in better form so he could kiss her again and love her once more. He hated that he couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't see or touch her.

"You should've left me," she told him, swallowing. "And you'd be okay right now," she whispered, nodding. The brush of her hair notified him of her movements. "I just wanted you to live," she told him. "I taunted him, I pushed him to kill me. I thought if you felt it, you'd leave. I wanted you to leave; I needed you to."

Her breath was coming in short gasps and Draco heard Harry tell her to squeeze his hand through the pain. He hated that she could feel his life slipping from him, he didn't want her to suffer through that. He wanted her to be okay, that was the whole reason he came here, bleeding and confidant that he was going to get her out in one piece. He ignored his own pain for hours, feeling nothing so he could get her out of the horrors that lived in the dungeons below. The haunting memories of pain and suffering that slept in every crevice of the wall and lived in every washed up spot of blood on the walls and ground.

"You chase behind me, trying to save me, but you where will you be now?" she asked. "What am I going to do if you're not here?" she wondered, angrily. "I can't do this without you. You're in me; stuck in every part of me. There is no me without you, do you know that?" she asked, her forehead pressing against his shoulder. "I'll die without you."

The brush of her hand against his skin was cold and yet warm and he tried to nuzzle against her palm but found he wasn't moving at all. His chest was hardly moving now; his breath so low and his inhales far between. The pain wasn't there any longer, he became numb against it. He knew he was dying, and though he couldn't feel the agony of his side, it hurt more than the first time he died. When he shook with excruciating pain until it finally consumed and killed him. It was worse because he couldn't see her, couldn't say goodbye or tell her he loved her.

"So much blood, so much," she murmured, inhaling sharply. "You can't leave me," she told him, sternly. "We're supposed to have a life after all of this," she reminded. "After the War and Voldemort, we're supposed to have our happy ending. We're supposed to graduate and live happily ever after. You would have Falesha and Harry, a real family. And your friendship with Ron and- and- And we were supposed to get married one day, Jamie." She sobbed, grieving painfully on his lap. "We were supposed to have kids and live a life free of adventure and fighting," she told him, her voice quavering.

It was his dream life, all being told to him; sadly just a reminder of what he couldn't have with her any longer. Life was cruel this way to him; he wasn't untouchable. He had died before and been saved by tears of love, that wasn't going to happen again. There was no potion that put more blood in a wizards body and he'd lost far too much to be replenished. He just wanted one minute; one moment to tell her all that needed to be said.

Harry was dragging him out of the car now, holding him tightly and trying to explain to Hermione that he was going to take him somewhere to get help. Draco winced inwardly when he heard her cry out in pain, he could feel his life dwindling now. He could hear it in her cries and feel it in his soul. It wasn't long now, and sadly he was almost happy he'd get to see his mum and dad again. It was hard not to be with his parents and his mother. He missed Sirius and his sarcastic humor.

When Ron explained to Harry that Hermione had passed out, Draco felt relieved. He hoped she couldn't feel anything when she was knocked out; then she would be free of his death. He could hear Harry asking entrance to St. Mungo's and screaming for help. His brother's voice was hoarse and pained, causing Draco to feel bad for hurting him again. He really should've listened to him. At least seen if Pomfrey could do anything helpful and then sneaking out. But he hadn't and there was really no point in going through the, 'what if's.'

It wasn't long before he was being picked up by numerous hands, their hushed voices talking about his past visits and the likeliness of his demise. He hoped the patients before him hadn't had to hear them go on about these things; it wasn't exactly encouraging. He was clouded in black, surrounded by muffled voices that came and went. Time seemed irrelevant in his state, but it felt as though it were fast forwarding. Unless it had a good ending, he wanted it to slow down.

Suddenly, everything stopped. The voices, the breathing, the darkness. He was surrounded by white and he could move his body again. Sitting up, he blinked his eyes at the white around him, looking for anything. Turning his gaze down to himself, he found he was wearing a white shirt, free of blood, and simple black pants. Lifting up his shirt, he found his side was woundless. Looking around, he wondered if this was a stop before heaven. Where were his parents? Where was his mother? Or Sirius?

Then, in the distance, he saw something slowly approaching. It wasn't the house he had lived in with his parents during his brief time in heaven. It wasn't the Quidditch field where he had played with Sirius and some of the best players who had long past died. It wasn't a hospital room, so he wasn't just waking up. It was a woman; a beautiful woman. And for a moment, he considered her his angel. Before he saw her face and all those thoughts disappeared.

You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive not dead.

Ron stood leaning against the wall, Harry had taken Hermione away and he felt useless. He didn't want to go and sit with Harry because he was talking to Luna. He didn't want to go to his parents because he was sure a lecture was hanging at the tips of their tongues and he wasn't in the mood to hear it. He didn't bother going near his brothers, given that they had completely blown him off for the last while and didn't look like they were letting up anytime soon.

Suddenly, he was staring at a white shirt. Looking up, he was greeted with the uneasy faces of his brothers. Their eyes had darted off in opposite directions, staying clear of looking anywhere near their brother. He turned to walk away, but they reached out and pulled him back. Sighing, he crossed his arms and waited for them to say something; anything.

"Look," Fred started, shuffling his feet.

"Ronniekins," George said, scratching the back of his neck.

Wincing as if he was saying something terribly hard, Fred sighed. "We... may have overreacted."

"In the very slightest." His twin added, holding his index and thumb apart a small bit.

Lifting one of his brow's, Fred bit his lip before continuing. "When you told us the... news of Ginny's... alliance," he confirmed what they were talking about.

Inhaling deeply, George lifted both his eyebrows with a sense of surprise. "And we're..."

"Yes, we're..." Nodding, Fred continued, letting it trail off.

"Apologizing?" Ron asked, lifting his eyebrows in shock.

"Well," Fred said, drawing it out.

"Yes," George finished, nodding slowly.

"You were... right, and we should all try and be more of a family because of what's happened," he said, shrugging.

They still weren't looking at him, but he could tell they were sad and being sincere.

"We really shouldn't have taken it out on you or Draco," George said, his eyes drifting to the floor. "It was just hard to believe."

"It was Ginny," Fred reminded, as if it explained everything. His eyes lifted to the wall beside Ron, but didn't reach him. "She was always so much on the Light side that it seemed impossible to even hint that she had... become..."

"Traitorous," George finished, sighing. His eyes rose, sitting on Ron's shoulder but not lifting higher. "She was so in love with Harry, we always assumed her alliance was permanently and confidently with him."

"I guess his rejection of her had more effect that we thought," Fred said, his eyes finally reaching Ron's. "Or maybe we just weren't paying enough attention to her. Maybe she got ignored in a family of men and needed to have some kind of control."

"We thought we were good brothers, but how could we have been if we let her do this?" George wondered, directing his blue eyes to stare at his younger brother in question. "We thought we knew her, but this just proves how little we really did."

Sighing, Ron shook his head. "I've gone through the 'what if's,' I've asked myself why,"he told them. "I've talked to my friends and I've spoken to Dumbledore, in the end it was her decision and nothing we did was going to change it. We can't change the past, we can't decide the future. But she was our sister, and even though she's done this, she will always be our Gin," he told them, nodding. "She's made her choice, and it was the opposite of ours. She's not the same as she was before; our Gin is no longer part of the Ginny she is now. No matter how much we want her back, she's not going to return. In the end, all we can do is move on as a family and make sure we don't fall apart."

Staring at him with grim faces, they nodded. It was no time for jokes, or humor. The reality of a loss had come to hit them fully. They had a sister once, but she was gone now. And in her place is an imposter; a traitor who mustn't be trusted. It became understood that the Weasley family had lost a member to the wrong side, but they were still together and they would make it through this loss to become a stronger unit.

An agonized scream rang out and Ron turned to see Harry, his face scrunched up in pain and Hermione no longer sat curled in his lap. Walking closer, his eyes widened in confusion. Glancing at Luna, he found her staring in front of her with her jaw hanging open and her eyes wide.

Suddenly, Harry was screaming again; falling from his chair, he kneeled on the ground and clutched at his chest. His face clenched, turning red, as a low growl of pain lifted up from the darkest reaches of his lungs and shook the surrounding people down to their bones.

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead.

Harry's entire body screamed with pain, the main focus coming from his heart. Hermione had disappeared from his lap into the thin air, but before he could question what had happened he was consumed with an overwhelming pain. It rocked him right out of his chair, yanking him to the ground and ripping at his every limb. It was worse than being hit with the _Cruciatus_ curse over and over. He could hardly take the pain, he worried he might pass out.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the people surrounding him. His godmother stood off to the side, her eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth. Tears had already slipped down his cheeks and it was in that moment that Harry knew his brother was dead. She shook her head, her eyes staring at the space in front of him.

His eyes clenched closed before opening to see a woman of incredibly beauty standing in front of him. She vaguely looked like Hermione but was dressed completely different, with eyes of a deep purple and that clearly showed she had no recollection of him. Her dark brown hair flowed in lush curls, reaching to her knees and woven with flowers of all colours.

She was swathed a white dress that puddled on the floor on her sides, a thin triangle slit in the front, revealing her long legs and an amethyst bracelet adorning her ankle. A gold ribbon wound around the bottom of her dress, rimming the sleeves that hung to the middle of her hands, and falling in a V-neck from her shoulders. A thick plum sash hung over her shoulders and wound around her hip, sitting on the floor by her leg.

She stared at him, her purple eyes slowly blinked. She seemed to move in slow motion, walking towards him with ease and confidence, despite the fact that numerous people had drawn their wands suspiciously. Leaning down, she stared into his eyes, her violet one's mesmerizing him and seemingly getting into his mind. Up close, her face was exactly like Hermione's; Harry would've furrowed his brow had he any control over his movement.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice drawing out the word in a heavenly melody. "I feel it in her, and I see it in you," she told him, nodding slowly.

He wondered what she was seeing but his mouth wouldn't open to ask. For a moment, he pleaded that she was some kind of angel, and wished that she could save his brother. It didn't matter how or what it took, if it meant giving his life than he would. He just wanted his brother back, he needed to know Draco was alive. Tears ran from his eyes, knowing that this woman in front of him was probably a grief ridden mirage.

"You will have your wish, Harry," she told him, her silky voice ran over him in a calming motion. "But the price is high, my child."

He didn't care; he'd give whatever it took. It didn't matter what it cost him, he needed Draco to live. He'd give anything for him; anything at all.

Nodding in a very slow movement, she smiled. "The combination a soul mate's love can have with that of family is immense," she explained, reaching out and running her hand over his cheek. "Even as the Goddess of love, I rarely find such strong feelings for one person though."

Aphrodite; a Greek Goddess of myth. It was impossible, and yet wasn't magic impossible too? Harry didn't care if she was Merlin himself, as long as she could save Draco. But what if this was a trick? What if she was just saying this so she could do something far worse. Nothing good ever came of the price being high. Ridding his mind of doubts, he decided the consequences were irrelevant; only Draco's life mattered.

"You've made your choice," she said, glancing at the people around him. "But what if I told you to save your brother, I would have to take the lives of all those standing here?"

Swallowing, Harry clenched his jaw. Draco would hate him if he gave everyone up for him. He couldn't do it even if he wanted to. He loved the people around him, and he loved his brother. But was Draco worth the lives of seven people? Draco would tell him he wasn't. Faltering, Harry swallowed.

"Ah, do you see what kind of problem there is with this?" Aphrodite queried, lifting a brow. "Life is something not to be bargained with," she explained. "To give him life, I must take life."

Forcing his mouth open, he inhaled a deep breath. "Take mine," he told her, sternly.

"Harry!" Falesha shouted, but her voice was distant as if she wasn't near him but far away. She was running towards him, likely trying to stop him from what he was doing. She hit an invisible wall of energy though and flew back; Ron just caught her before she hit the ground.

Tipping her head, Aphrodite stepped closer to him, searching his eyes. "You wish to give your life for that of your brother's?" she asked, her hands running over his face in search of uncertainty.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Take me, save him."

"You understand what this means?" she wondered, her eyes flitting over to the space behind him. "She loves you dearly," she reminded, walking past him and reaching out to Luna. Her fingers moved slowly towards the frightened girl, her long nails making her hands both elegant and deadly. "She doesn't want to let you go," she told him, as if she was reading Luna's mind. "I know your future, were you not to do this, and you would live happily with this girl."

Breathing heavily, Harry closed his eyes and tried to block out the doubts she was putting in his mind.

"That's what you always wanted, wasn't it?" Aphrodite asked, slipping back over to stand in front of him.

Harry found himself lifting from the ground to a standing position.

"A life with her," she said, motioning behind him. "A happy ending; without suffering and full of love. Life long friendships, a wife, and children."

Nodding, Harry stared at her defiantly. "But my future is supposed to have my brother," he told her, sternly.

"And you want both," she said, smiling. "The happy ending and your brother," she said, simply. "But if you had to choose, you would choose him over yourself?"

Swallowing, Harry sighed. "Yes."

Circling him, she seemed to float across the floor, her hair moving as if a breeze had caught it. "Such love for a being you've known only a few months," she said, running one of her nails over his temple. Lifting her hand back, she ran it over her face; Hermione's face. "She is filled with a powerful love," she said of his best friend. "A strong, epic love beats inside of her. But she is weak, she is dying with him."

Feeling himself shaking, Harry stared at her concerned. "If you don't save Draco, Hermione dies," he stated, more than asked.

"Yes," Aphrodite told him, confirming his knowledge. "It would be the same for you, if she were to die," she said, motioning to Luna. "The Potter's always loved with more than their heart, but their entire soul. And those who fall for the Potter's, love for all eternity."

Inhaling deeply, he made his decision, ignoring her constant reminders of Luna. "Save my brother," Harry told her, nodding.

"You still choose him over you," she said, tipping her head. "Such selflessness is not seen often."

"Whatever it takes," Harry said, squaring his shoulders. "Take it."

Stepping closer, she placed her hands on his shoulders. "As you wish, my child," she told him. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against his -the kiss of death-and a moment later she stepped back. A purple light entered her mouth, exiting his own and filling her. She inhaled, sucking the thick lavender strand out of him.

Feeling dizzy, Harry fell to the ground. He watched as her hands lifted from her side and raised high in the air. He felt his heart slowing, his body cooling, and his breath leaving him. The sides of his eyes began to get fuzzy and he could no longer hear the crying of his friends and family. All he could see was Aphrodite, so much like Hermione, standing before him.

Her purple eyes connected with his, calming away his fears of death and reassuring him that the tired feeling enveloping him was a good thing. He listened to her, letting himself drift away into the pits of black that were calling for him. The last thing he saw was a flash of purple enter her mouth before she closed it, smiling at him and nodding.

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

* * *

**A/N**_ Sorry is took a little while, I had a short time where I just wasn't feeling the drive to write this. And since I didn't want to write you guys a crap chapter, I put it off until I felt I wanted to write again. This was what came out, so I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update again soon. _

Please review, it's greatly appreciated.

Thanks so much,

**-Amanda**


	45. For The Lives Of Two

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_Since the Draco created by Jo is only a two dimensional character with not much known about him, he is the perfect subject to manipulate in any story. Yet again you have shown your skill to take someone else's character, make it your own and keep it so that it looks almost like the original. It is an amazing thing to be able to do. _

_"One thing that I have noticed that you do, and it is a really awesome thing, is put a song into the chapters. You choose a song that has so much to do with Draco and Hermione and at first glance nothing to do with the story, but after each chapter I get the sense that the chapter is actually complete and has more emotional depth than John Kerry on election day. Sorry if you are a Democrat." - **Dante E. Alexandros** of FanFiction net._

**Thank you to the following reviewers:** _Miss Vix, Slytherin-Ice-Queen22, Losing Track, chocolateriku, SpellMasters, kiya, Sam's firefly, pilikani, Serpent91, BabyGirlEmma, Jenny, teddy240b, HaliJade Snape, Abraxnia, FairyDust353, Arwen12323, TheRealDramaQueen817, smileenov, Blackonyn21, pegasusbabi, PhoenixFeatherQueen, mione13, Hotkat144, Monnbeam, bethygirl94, Pam Briggs, AnimeAlexis, Kat, Snuffles Is My Idol o.O, lovah of Ron, archangle3000, DracoAngelofLight, PrincessStacey, Zarroc, nikki, dracoluver91, dragoneyes5000, fierysoulgirl, HelloLonely, ayruh, Caligirl-HPLVR, eolcin8688, vanessa, unfortunate star, Izzaliza, samantha, nicky, schwarzenegel, texangal1991, mskiti, __**Hyuga Kyuuketsuki**,_ **_gangsta, SKBSP, Feltonluver4eva, IceAngel10, _**and _especially** Southern Charm83, DCoD, Eternal Rhapsody, NeraMedia,**_ and _**galloping-goose.**_

**For:_ IceAngel10_** - _you'll know why as you read through the chapter and recognize someone._

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Forty-Five_

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

Falesha, after being thrown back by an invisible shield, found herself looking up through blurred eyes at Ron Weasley, whose mouth was set in a grim fashion and his eyes were stuck on the interaction in front of him. Sitting up, Falesha listened as Aphrodite explained to Harry that he was giving up his happy ending with Luna. She listened in shock as Harry agreed to give up his own life for Draco's; for his brother and for his best friend. Horrified, she watched as the Goddess of Love kissed Harry, taking his life with her as she stepped away.

He fell to his knees, his skin paling quickly as his life entered Aphrodite's mouth. His eyes began to flutter, as if too heavy to stay open any longer. Falesha's eyes glanced to the girl behind Harry, as Luna clutched her heart and slipped off the chair to fall limply beside him. Falling forward, Harry's body crashed against the floor without a sound at all.

Nodding slowly, Aphrodite smiled at him before kneeling down and running her hand over his hair. "Good choice, my child," she said, softly.

Leaping out of Ron's arms, Falesha ran across the room and jumped at Aphrodite, tackling her to the ground. "Give him back his life," she shouted, her voice strong but cracked. Breathing heavily, she felt her tears spilling down her cheeks. She stared down at Hermione's face, but Aphrodite's violet eyes.

Suddenly, the woman beneath her disappeared and reappeared, standing behind her.

Standing up, Falesha rounded on her. "You can't have him," she shouted, her hands curling into fists. "He's just a boy," she screamed. "He doesn't know what he's giving up."

"He's made his decision," Aphrodite said, stepping closer to Falesha and running a long nail over her chin. "Now he faces someone else. Someone who will decide whether or not the cause is great enough."

"What do you mean? They're both dead?" Falesha asked, shaking her head. "Harry might've given his life up for nothing?" she wondered, her eyes wide. "If this other person decides the cause isn't great enough, will Harry get his life back?"

Shaking her head, Aphrodite stepped back. "His choice has been made, his life is taken. You cannot reverse it, there is no way to change this. He meets with another God to decide his fate and the fate of three others."

"Three?" Falesha asked. "All of them stand trial for life and death?" she asked, covering her mouth and stepping back. "Draco, Hermione, Luna, and Harry?" Crossing her arms, she stepped closer angrily. "No," she shouted. "The girls weren't even wounded."

"Not on the outside," Aphrodite said, shaking her head in a slow fashion. "But inside," she told her, lifting her hand to her heart. "Their heart's break with their soulmates."

"No soddin' way," Ron said, stomping over to them. "Give them back their lives, now," he shouted. Shaking his head, his eyes ran over everything with confusion. "Where is Hermione?" he wondered. Backing up, he kneeled beside Luna and pressed his hand against her throat. "She's still alive," he told them, glaring at the Goddess.

"For now," Aphrodite said, nodding. "But there is an adventure ahead of her which will decide whether or not she lives."

Moving over to Harry, Ron wrapped his arm under his best friend's chest and lifted him up. Leaning his head in, he tried to hear if he was breathing. Putting a hand to his throat, he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. Shaking his head, he inhaled sharply before hugging him tightly. Clutching at his back, he shook his head and held in a sob. Opening his eyes, he felt his anger boil over. Letting his friend down, he jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand.

"You take away all three of my best friends and you expect to just walk away unharmed?" he asked, stepping closer to her viciously.

Walking towards him completely calm, Aphrodite pressed her hand down on his wand and stared into his eyes.

Mesmerized, he stood still and didn't stop her from pushing away his only weapon.

Wrapping her hands around his face, she brought him close to her. "I promise that you will receive at least two of your friends back," she told him, nodding. "Now, you might want to get your arms ready. This is going to be a quick exit."

Furrowing his brow, he shook his head. Before his eyes, a swirl of purple wrapped around Aphrodite before the woman in front of him became Hermione. Her hair shortened to its regular length, her eyes turned back to a deep brown shade and her clothes were back to being her pajamas drenched in blood. She fell from the air but Ron was quick enough to wrap his arms around her small form before it hit the floor. Sitting on the ground, he cradled her, trying to see if she was alive.

Falesha kneeled beside Harry, lifting him up and dragging him into her lap. Clutching him against her chest, she sobbed painfully. Her tears fell on his limp head, his grey body lay in an awkward angle as she pulled him closer. Inhaling deep gulps of air, she let them out in ragged sobs. Closing her eyes, she buried her face against his hair and cried. Feeling hands tug at her, she shook her head to tell them to leave her be.

"Why?" she asked, in a faint whisper. Crying, she cradled him against her as if he was just a small child. Running her hand over his white face, she grimaced at how fast his skin had become cold. "Why must you all be heroes?" she asked, staring at his dead emerald eyes.

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

Hermione had slipped into unconsciousness, which was incredibly infuriating for her. Though some would believe she would be relieved not to be going through the pains in her chest, she actually wanted to feel them. It was a sign that Draco was still fighting to live. After a few moments, she was relieved to feel her chest lurch forward in a sharp reminder, apparently even unconscious she could feel him. She couldn't open her eyes however, or hear the voices of her friends. She was left in a desperate darkness wondering what was happening around her.

It took awhile but she soon found herself in a dream world, walking across the lush grass of the field outside of Hogwarts. She wasn't sure of her destination but her feet kept moving, knowing where to take her. Soon, she found herself standing near the Black Lake. Before she could question why she was there, she found the season changing and the lake suddenly icing over before her eyes. It had been warm and sunny before, reminding her of a July afternoon, but now it matched the days of reality, becoming a cold Winter afternoon.

Her eyes roamed over the area in front of her before she stepped out on the ice and found she could move her feet as if they were snug inside skates. Being an avid lover of skating, Hermione immediately began gliding around and making figure eights. Feeling her mouth tug into a smile, she almost forgot what reality held for her upon waking up. Her chest began aching again and she found herself forgetting the euphoria she had been feeling. The ice beckoned her to forget her problems and just enjoy herself but she found she was fresh of out happiness.

Making her way off the ice, Hermione sat down on a large boulder overlooking the frozen Black Lake. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and leaned her forehead against her legs. Closing her eyes she begged her mind to let her wake up, she didn't want to be here. She wanted to know what was happening and if Draco was alright. Feeling a twinge in her heart, she knew he wasn't. Shaking her head, she jumped off the rock and began walking towards the school.

Walking through the halls, she found them empty of students, ghosts, portraits, and professors. Hurrying up to the Head common room, she looked around for any sign of Draco. It seemed absurd to go searching for him when she knew he was dying in the real world, but part of her had hoped that she would find him and be able to see him in a healthy state even for just a moment. With no such luck, she sat down on his empty bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Rolling onto her back, her hands clutched at the fabric beneath her palms. So many moments in the past had been spent in this very room. Talking, laughing, holding each other, sleeping, fighting, kissing, reading poetry, listening to his music, and making love. She wanted to relish in those memories, but to do so would be to believe they wouldn't have them anymore. She refused to believe she was losing him, she couldn't go through it again.

Closing her eyes, she sat up and stood from the bed. Running her hand over her face and trying not to cry, she opened her eyes and frowned. She was no longer in Draco's bedroom, but standing in the center of the common room, and she wasn't alone. Whoever it was stood with their back to him, tall and lithe with a cloak covering them.

Stepping forward slowly, Hermione reached out and pulled on the black cloak, taking it completely off. The figure turned around slowly, a small smile tugging at his lips. He stepped towards her, his arms open as if to embrace her. She smiled at him, happy to see that he was healthy and alive. Before he reached her however, he stopped fell to the ground on one knee. His clean white shirt suddenly started becoming soaked with blood. It gushed out of him, as if a tidal wave came forth. The floor puddled with it, his hands were soaked in it. And the thick liquid spread out, reaching her a few feet away. She watched in horror as his mouth fell open to say something but blood was all that came out in a spurting manner.

A sob escaped Hermione's throat as she began walking backwards, shaking her head and letting her tears glide down her cheeks. Turning around, she meant to run away but found he was there in front of her again. No matter where she turned, he was there dying in front of her eyes. Falling to her knees, she covered her face with her arms, pleading for her mind not to torture her. "No, no, no, no," she mumbled through her sobs.

Feeling something run over her back, she opened her eyes to find herself sitting in the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor. She door was left open however, so she fled from the confines of the cell. Hurrying down the center, she stopped when she heard noise coming from one of the other cells. Peeking around the corner, she saw Draco hanging from the walls, his body dirty and stained with an immense amount of blood. He hardly looked alive, his head hung low and his body was limp, only staying up because of the chains.

Hermione found the door was unlocked, so she stepped inside and slowly made her way over. Upon closer inspection, he was in even worse condition than she had previously thought. His skin was torn apart, all over, deep gashes down crusted over with dried blood were staring out at her. His wrists and ankles were still bleeding though, the dark liquid seeped down his arm and dripped to the floor into the pool of it that had escaped from his bound legs.

Reaching out, she touched his face with her hand. His eyes were open but unfocused, they looked around aimlessly. Hermione's chest lurched, not only for the real Draco but at seeing this one. She could spell the revolting scent of burning flesh on him, and had to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall. Staring into his eyes, she found they were bloodshot and the offending liquid had crusted all around his eyes making it hard for him to blink.

Touching the cuffs on his wrists, she found they opened up for her, letting his arms fall and his body release. Catching him before he hit the floor, Hermione hurriedly took his ankle bindings off and cradled him in her lap. His breathing was shallow, coming in very few inhales. She had to be careful where she touched him as his entire body seemed to be harmed in some way or another. She laid his head down on her lap carefully, keeping his body straight so his breathing wasn't interrupted.

Crying, she ran her hand through his hair and found it came back with blood. If this is what had happened to him previously, it must have been terrible to come back down to try and save her. She couldn't imagine what kind of inner turmoil he was going through, having to come down to a place like this. Perhaps even thinking the same thing was happening to her; the stark reality that it could have hit her hard. She managed to escape this kind of torture, only because she was so adamant on stopping Draco from running into what was likely a death trap.

"Hermione," he croaked, his voice like a raspy choke.

Nodding, she leaned closer. "Yes Draco, it's me," she told him, trying to steady her own voice from its wavering, emotional state.

Licking his dry lips, he inhaled slowly but coughed on the rush of air. "Tell me you're okay," he asked. "Tell me you weren't hurt down here," he pleaded. "I need to know you were alright; that he didn't... he didn't harm you." His breathing was becoming erratic and his eyes searched around blindly as if he couldn't see her.

Shaking her head, she wrapped her hand around his jaw. "I'm fine," she told him, nodding. "He never hurt me, not like he did you." Rocking him, she cried while he lifted his arm and wrapped his hand around her shoulder, trying to get closer. "You're going to be okay," she whispered. "I won't let you go," she told him.

"You have to, love," he told her, suddenly sounding like himself.

I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well

Opening her eyes, she looked around to see herself staring up at him. They were no longer standing in the dungeons but in a field of wild flowers, the long grass reached her waist and brushed against her palms. He was dressed in his usual outfit of black pants and a crisp white shirt. His hair was free of blood and looked just as soft as it felt when she ran her hands through it. His face was free of pain, a simple smile tugged at his lips. His eyes were sad though, betraying his feelings. Reaching out, he held his hand for her to take.

Taking his hand, she stepped closer and followed him as he began walking.

"There aren't any magical tears of love this time," he told her, sighing. "And I've lost a lot of blood, you know that."

"But Harry is taking you to St. Mungo's," she told him, nodding furiously. "I'm sure they'll find a way-" she stopped talking when he turned to her. Touching her chest, she shook her head. "You're gone aren't you?"

Nodding, he stepped in front of her. "I don't want you to die with me," he told her, shaking his head slowly. "I want you to live and be happy again one day."

Shaking her head, she let her tears slip down her cheeks. "No," she replied, quietly. "This wasn't supposed to be like this!" she exclaimed, angrily. "Why couldn't you stay away? Why couldn't you stop when you felt me dying?" she shouted, doubling over with the realization of what was happening.

"You know why," he said, softly. Reaching down, he cupped her chin and lifted her face to look at him. "There's no more pain," he told her. "You're safe now and that's all I ever wanted."

"What about what I want?" she screamed, sobbing. "I wanted you to live. I wanted to be with you!" Falling to the ground, she wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and forth, shaking her head. "I need you," she told him, her voice shaking. "I don't want to... I can't live without you."

Kneeling in front of her, he took her hands and held them tightly. "You have to," he told her, searching her eyes. "You have to let go of me and let yourself live."

Swallowing the sobs in her throat, she shook her head. "Why don't you understand?" she asked, inhaling sharply. "There is no letting you go, Draco. There is no moving on after you." Letting go of his hands she wrapped them around his face and leaned towards him. "I will not live without you," she told him, seriously.

"Hermione you can't-" He stopped when he started she started to fade from him. "You can't-" Reaching out, he tried to touch her but his hands went through her. "You have to live," he told her.

Shaking her head, she let out a thick cry. "Not without you," she told him, a moment before she disappeared from in front of him completely.

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Looking around, Hermione found herself surrounded by white. Turning around, she tried to figure out what was happening but couldn't find anything but the endless white. Crossing her arms, she opened her mouth to call out but found no sound came from her. Stomping her foot, she found it made no noise either. Her brow furrowed, she became confused and slightly worried.

Suddenly, a figure began walking towards her. Dressed in a thin white gown, rimmed with gold trimming with a purple sash running around her waist.. Her hair was a lush mane of lavender curls, falling to her knees. Thin, long eyebrows sat over wide, oval, sparkling violet eyes. A small, pert nose sat above her plump lips, curled in a warm smile. Her long body was thin and curved, goddess like really.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked both curiously and suspiciously.

Nodding, she held her arms out. "Aphrodite, my child. Pleased to meet you," she said, before bowing slightly.

"Aph- Aphrodite?" she sputtered, her eyes wide in disbelief. "That's impossible! You cannot be the Greek Goddess of Love!"

Smiling, amused, she took a step forward and stared into her eyes. "Then who am I?" she asked.

Mesmerized by the swirling of her eyes, Hermione faltered for a moment. "I- I- I don't know," she finished, frowning.

Walking around her, she ran her glowing eyes over Hermione and nodded slowly. "Jamie Potter is now in the same state you are," she told her. "He waits in the white for me to tell him of his fate."

"His fate has already been decided," Hermione told her, her mouth quivering. "Draco has died."

"As will you," Aphrodite told her. "You had a chance to decide to live, but you chose not to. As such, you are here."

Not entirely surprised by the revelation, Hermione simply nodded. "And where is here?" she wondered, looking around.

"This is an area between life and the afterlife," Aphrodite explained, holding her arms out for the white causing it to change.

On one side was the waiting room of St. Mungo's where Harry and Luna sat reassuring each other, surrounded by friends and family. A knocked out Hermione was lying in his lap, held tightly in Harry's grasp. On the other side was Draco, standing in a simple white area, looking around confused.

"Why are we here?" Hermione asked.

"Because there's a possibility that things can be different," Aphrodite said, tipping her head to one side. "Love is rarely called upon to bring people back to life," she explained. "You've saved Jamie once with your tears, a very powerful spell it was," she told her, walking closer and running her hand over Hermione's face. "But it only works once, and now you've lost him again."

Swallowing, Hermione nodded. "So what part do you play in all of this?"

"Losing someone you love is the most painful feeling a person can go through," Aphrodite told her, nodding. "As a Goddess who watches love transpire, love lost, and love become tainted, I cannot interfere. There are far too many people who would love for me to make it all work out in the end. Soulmates though, they are my domain," she continued, a smile tugging at her mouth. "Their love runs through me," she explained. "Rarely though, I must admit, have I found a love as powerful as yours and Jamie's."

"What does this mean?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms. "Can you save him?"

Nodding slowly, Aphrodite stepped closer, but appeared as if she was floating towards Hermione. "You must understand, my child, that to save him is to take life from someone else."

Draco was the most important person in her life. She loved him beyond anything she thought was possible. As a realistic person, she hadn't really believed in soulmates, but being with him had taught her different. Then there was Harry to think of, who she loved dearly; he was her best friend and like a brother to her. Not only did she need Draco, but Harry did too. She knew what kind of pain he would go through without him. He had wished for a family all his life and he finally had one. He couldn't go through losing another person.

"You said I wasn't dead yet," she replied, swallowing. "Give him my life," she told her.

"You are far too weak," Aphrodite reminded, shaking her head. "To give him your life would only kill him in the end," she said.

"But why?" Hermione asked, becoming agitated.

Cupping her cheek, the Goddess stared into her eyes. "You cannot live without him, yes?" she asked, already knowing the answer. "Do you not think it is the same for him?"

Closing her eyes, Hermione bit her lip. "I just want him to live," she said softly.

"I would need the life of someone willing," Aphrodite explained. "Someone who loves Jamie dearly."

"But," Hermione shook her head, tears milling in her eyes. "There are only three other people in his life that know him and care about him that way," she said, blinking furiously. "Draco wouldn't want you to take any of their lives. And even though they might be willing, Draco wouldn't accept it."

"These three you speak of are Ronald Weasley, Falesha Black, and Harry Potter," Aphrodite said, nodding. "His best friend, his godmother, and his brother."

Nodding, Hermione stepped closer. "But don't you understand, Draco wouldn't let it happen. He will not accept their lives for his!"

"Sometimes, we don't have a choice," she replied, stepping to the side and pointing at the waiting room. "His brother is whose heart beats the same as Jamie's. He loves his brother very deeply and if Jamie is to live, I must take Harry's life."

Hermione knew Draco and she knew exactly what he would say. Not only would he say no to anyone giving their life for him, but he would absolutely turn it down if it meant taking Harry's life. He cared far too much for his brother to willingly take his life away from him. He believed highly in Harry; considering him one of the most brave people he knew.

"No," Hermione yelled, crying. "No, Draco would immediately reject life if you were to take it from Harry."

"I'm not exactly taking it, my chid," the Goddess told her. "If he gives it to me willingly, then Jamie has no say in it."

"But... what about Luna?" Hermione asked, pointing at the young blonde beside her best friend. "She and Harry are soulmates, doesn't that mean she too will die?"

"That depends," Aphrodite replied. "She will be brought to a world much like you were in, and Harry will ask her to go on living. If she chooses too, than she shall return to life, but if she picks what you have, then she will go on to the afterlife with Harry."

Falling to her knees, Hermione shook her head. "You can't take Harry," she said, sobbing. "Please, he's my best friend."

"But what of Jamie?" Aphrodite asked. "He is your soulmate," she reminded.

"Then Draco and I will go on to the afterlife," she shouted through her crying. "Draco is willing to die, and I am willing to go with him."

"I'm afraid, I cannot let that happen," she replied, kneeling beside her and placing a hand on Hermione's shaking shoulders. "You see, love is what will conquer the War raging between good and evil." Tipping Hermione's tear stained face, she stared into her eyes. "Love for a friend, love for family, and love for a soulmate."

"But Harry and Luna love each other too," Hermione said, nodding. "And Harry loves his godmother, his friends, the whole Weasley family, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, and his parents!"

"And Jamie loves Narcissa, his parents, both his godparents, his brother, Ron, and most especially you," Aphrodite said, nodding. "His love has always been hidden deep inside his heart, and released only towards his mother. But when he found you, Jamie grew a love that has much more power than the rest." Sighing, she smiled lightly. "It is not only your tears that brought him back to life," she told her, shaking her head. "For that spell to work, the witch or wizard must bore an incredible love for the people crying over him."

"So you're saying that Draco's love is stronger than Harry's, and that it's alright to take Harry's life because he won't be as important in the War?" Hermione asked, her mouth agape. "That's rubbish! He's the boy-who-lived," she told her, shaking her head. "He bears the scar of Voldemort, he is written into the prophecy alongside Draco. They are to fight together if they are going to win!"

"Sometimes, prophecies can be altered," Aphrodite said, standing up. "I'm not saying Harry is not as strong as Draco. Perhaps I'm wrong and Draco's life will not bring upon the end of the War, but he will stop Voldemort from ever gaining power." Sighing, she looked down at Hermione. "You are a strong witch, Hermione. Your love for those around you is immense but you cannot change what is to come."

"And just what is to come?" Hermione asked, leaping from the ground. "I told you, Draco will not accept his brother's life for his own. I will not allow you to do this," she said, shaking her head.

"It is not your choice," Aphrodite told her, stepping forward. "It is Harry's."

"Why are you here? Why are you telling me all of this if I have no say?" Hermione asked, lifting her shoulders in question.

"I need to be able to stand before Harry in a human form because he is not dying," she explained, stepping forward. "Who better than the person who will die without Draco?" she asked, reaching out and running her hand over Hermione's face. "I must use your body to reach out to Harry," she told her, nodding.

"No," Hermione said, stepping back. "Absolutely not. I've told you my decision. Draco and I will die together and Luna and Harry will fight this war. They love each other to a great degree! Draco and I are willing to die," she said, nodding.

"No, my child," Aphrodite said, shaking her head slowly. "Jamie refuses to let you die," she told her. "If he were willing to let you die, he wouldn't have died twice already," she reminded. "He wants you to live and you want whatever he wants. Therefore, for you to live, he must. And for him to live, Harry mustn't."

"No," Hermione said, stepping back as she cried.

"Yes," Aphrodite said, floating to her and wrapping her hands over Hermione's cheeks. "Trust me, this will all seem like a dream." Her violet eyes connected with Hermione's before a thin strand of purple light escaped her pupils an entered into Hermione's.

Turning to her side, Hermione watched as her body disappeared from Harry's lap and Aphrodite slowly faded from in front of her. The next thing she new, she was no longer in control of her body and could only see through her eyes.

Aphrodite lifted her arms, which were really Hermione's, and smiled at seeing that her clothes had appeared on the new body. Running hands down her hair, she lifted it and stared down at the shining brown curls. Turning towards the side that showed Harry now screaming in his seat, she stepped inside and stared down at him before her.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

Draco stared at the enchanting woman as she stepped closer to him. Furrowing his brow, he shook his head. "Aphrodite," he said with disbelief. "You look just like you did in my book on Mythology."

One great thing about living in Malfoy Manor was Lucius' huge collection of books. When Draco was just a child, he tried to read everything he could get his hands on. The books on Greek Gods and Goddesses always caught his attention. He was completely captivated by their entire history and prided himself on knowing everything possible on them.

Sashaying towards him, she tipped her head to the side, causing her purple hair to fall elegantly to one side. "Not even your girlfriend recognized me," she told him, smiling faintly. "And she's incredibly intelligent."

Draco's face fell into a grimace. "Why were you talking to Hermione?" he asked, his eyes darkening.

If she was near Hermione, then something must've happened to her. It was well known the Gods and Goddesses did not just appear to anyone. Draco became overwhelmed with worry for her, and couldn't quell the sense of concern that ran through him. He knew she was stubborn, just like him. If she knew he was dead, then she was willing to go with him. He wanted to talk her out of it, but there was no way he could now. He understood that he was dead, he could feel it. He just didn't understand why he was here rather than with his loved ones in heaven.

"I think you know why," Aphrodite said, walking around him and running her hand over his shoulders. "After all, I am the Goddess of Love. So when a soulmate dies, I know that the other is soon to follow."

Shaking his head, Draco frowned. "No, she's supposed to live."

After all the times he risked his life for her, she still ends up dying. Every moment spent chasing after her and trying to keep her out of harm's way was for nothing. She still ended up dying, right beside him. What would it take for her to live? Happily, forever?

Stopping in front of him, Aphrodite stood very close to him. "We both know that she wasn't going to agree to live without you," she told him, nodding. "Therefore, situations called for an intervention of colossal demands."

Crossing his arms, Draco stared at her with a lifted brow. "And exactly what is the Goddess of Love going to do about a lost life?" he asked, uncertain.

She had no abilities when it came to life. There were no hidden powers that gave her the access to bring back a person from the dead. She couldn't rewind time and change what happened. She couldn't simply breath life into his dead form or return the blood to his body. Her abilities relied only in knowing who it is someone fell in love with and who was suited for who.

"She is going to give you life," Aphrodite told him.

"But to give me life, wouldn't you have to take a life?" he asked, shaking his head.

Having read every book there possibly was on the subject, he knew that his life force couldn't simply be given back to him, rejuvenated. It was impossible, as his life had officially ended. Therefore, someone else's life must be exchanged for his. However, it had to be someone alive and healthy or it wouldn't work. She couldn't just take it from someone else dying and put it in him, or else he would die a moment later anyway.

Smiling, Aphrodite nodded. "You catch on much faster than the others."

Glowering, Draco's jaw stiffened. "Others?"

"Yes," Aphrodite said, stepping back and lifting her arms. "You see, to give you a life, I cannot merely take it away from just anyone. It has to be someone willing to give you their life. Someone willing to die so you can live."

"Hermione?" Draco asked, cringing. Swallowing, he shook his head. "I will not take her life, give it back to her immediately," he shouted.

He felt his stomach turn at the thought; he'd never be able to forgive himself if he went on living and she didn't. The last two and a half months had been dedicated to keeping her alive. Of course, he had always wanted to be right there beside her, but that just didn't seem to be part of his future.

Shaking her head, Aphrodite pointed her long finger at him. "Ah, she tried to give her life, but it was far too weak already. For she had already agreed to die with you and she'd been sufferingfor a few hours."

"She agreed to what?" he asked, his shoulders tensing. "No, she doesn't know what she's saying. You can tell her she needs to stay alive."

He hated that she was making decisions that he couldn't talk her out of. She was being completely rash and not thinking things through. He never had a chance to tell her that he supported her being a part of the War. That she was an important person in the upcoming last battle. It was her fight and she needed to be there. Plus, someone had to help Harry through what was coming. While Luna might be a good comfort, he would need someone who knew Draco better. And Harry wouldn't be able to get through losing both his brother and his best friend.

"You already have," Aphrodite said, waving her hands in a 'what-can-you-do?' manner. "She's decided that where you go, she goes."

Shaking his head, his brows lifted in shock. "I haven't talked to her since we were at the Manor, in the car," he told her, his blood boiling and his body becoming tense with his anger.

"You didn't exactly speak to her, but a dreamed up version of you has. Don't worry though, my child. He said exactly what you would have. Sadly, she still chose to die with you," Aphrodite explained. "When I told her of the new situation, she wasn't very happy."

"You mean your taking a life to bring me back, no I don't suppose she was. And neither am I," Draco said, stomping towards her. "Whoever it is, tell them they cannot do this. I will not take their life."

"It is not entirely your choice," Aphrodite told him, shaking her head and waving her finger at him. "It is your brother's."

Stopping, Draco took on a stricken expression. "No," he said in a low tone. "You can't take his life. You can't take anyone's life, but especially his."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," she said, tipping her head. "I've already proposed the idea and he's accepted taking your place."

"No," Draco screamed, waving his arm in a finalling motion.

Harry had a duty in life, one that he'd been working towards for six years. He had been fighting and defeating all that Voldemort had to throw at him for some time now. This final battle was basically his. For his lost parents, for Sirius, for Cedric. He wanted this more than Draco and he deserved to live to finish it. Draco regretted not killing Lucius, since now he wouldn't have the chance. But he didn't regret that Harry would still be alive to continue on. If anything, Draco's death would just fuel him to work harder. He couldn't, he wouldn't take Harry's life.

Frowning, something dawned on him. "How were you able to appear to him? Gods cannot appear to mere mortals in their natural form," he said, thinking back to his book.

"I took Hermione's body," Aphrodite said, shrugging slightly. "She wasn't willing, but she was unable to stop me."

Of course, Harry seeing Hermione's face would make it much harder for him to deny giving Draco back his life. Knowing that his best friend was dying to must've sent him over the edge. It was like covering him in grief and rubbing it in that he was the only one who could change it. Who would say no to that? Harry wouldn't consider himself for a second when a possibility to save two people he loved arose.

"Why are you so interested in saving my life?" Draco asked, suspiciously. "Why wouldn't you want Harry's life to be saved?"

"I follow which love is stronger; which love has the most power. Hermione has saved you once from death and her lack of hesitation in joining you whether it be in life or death, gives me cause to take notice," she replied easily.

"Harry and Luna love just as strongly as Hermione and I," Draco said, nodding. "I will not take his life, you can't make me. He deserves to live," he told her, adamantly. "He and Luna deserve to be together."

Sighing, she shook her head. "The choice is no longer yours. Everything will be decided shortly."

"Decided?" Draco asked, shaking his head.

"Harry must meet with another God, from there they will make a final decision. If Harry's cause is worthy enough, then you will be given back your life. Because you're alive, Hermione will live also," she told him, her lips pulling up in a smile.

"And what of Harry and Luna?" Draco asked, shaking his head in disbelief and anger.

"If Luna makes the same decision as Hermione, then she will join Harry in heaven," Aphrodite said, nodding.

"But I don't want his life, don't you understand?" he shouted, crossing his arms. "Go wherever he is and tell him to stop being so bloody stubborn. Tell him I'm ready for this. That he can go on living with Luna and that I believe he will defeat Voldemort on his own." Shaking his head at her unmoving form, he stepped over to her. "GO!" he screamed. "I will not let you give me my brother's life!"

Wrapping her hand underneath Draco's chin, she stared into his eyes. "Listen to me, my child. You hold inside of you the strongest love I've seen in ages," she told him, shaking her head, but keeping her eyes locked on his. "I cannot let that die," she told him, softly. "Do you understand?"

Nodding, Draco swallowed. "I also know that your eyes have hypnotic abilities," he told her, sneering. "So don't try and calm me down. I'm not going to just give in and let you kill my brother for me. I refuse to take his life, so give it back to him. If Hermione refuses to live, I can't control that. But Harry has a chance, he has a real path in life that he must follow."

Shaking her head, Aphrodite sighed. "It's too late, Jamie."

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Harry opened his eyes to find himself standing in a sea of white, which slowly darkened to a cave, dripping and overwhelmingly warm. Suddenly flames burst on the side of the wall, lighting a way down a hole entrance. Following the explosions of fire, Harry found himself standing in a wide opening. Directing his head up he saw nothing but endless black. Looking around, he found in the center was a protrusion of ground. Stepping closer to it, he looked inside to find a silver pool, swirling around without prompting.

"Enchanting, isn't it?" asked a deep voice from behind him.

Turning around quickly, Harry was met with a tall man. His skin was a pasty grey, and a thick white beard hung from his pointed chin. With his wide shoulders and a thick body, he was easily intimidating. A long, two pronged fork was held in his hand, touching the ground and reaching above his head. His eyes were what would cause fear in anyone though; with red pupils, he stared out with black eyes. Stepping closer, his black toga-like robe billowed around his legs; it was rimmed with gold, and a thick gold medallion sat near his shoulder, seemingly holding it together like a clasp. His head was completely bald, but thick dark eyebrows sat over his eyes in a menacing fashion.

"The souls of the dead lie inside," he explained, nodding. "It seems small to hold so many, but it goes on forever." Sighing, he shook his head. "Death does not stop."

Taking a moment to hear what he was saying, he stared at him. "Who are you?" Harry asked, peering at him curiously.

"I am Hades, God of the Dead, watcher of the Underworld," he replied, his eyes falling down to the pool of silver. "Aphrodite has spoken to me of the situation concerning your brother." Crossing his large arms, he stared at Harry. "Am I to understand that you are willing to sacrifice your life for that of your brothers?"

Nodding, Harry swallowed, trying not to show his intimidation. "I am sir," he replied.

"I have ruled over the underworld for much longer than even I can remember," he said, beckoning Harry to follow him. They walked through the tunnel Harry entered and after passing through a pitch dark moment, Harry found himself standing in a regal palace entryway. Crossing the marble floors, he watched as Hades walked up four steps and sat down on an ebony throne. Waving his hand, Hades caused a small creature to flee from the room and return with a chair.

Harry sat down in the simple gold and burgundy chair, he turned to thank the thing that brought it to him but it had disappeared. Looking up at Hades, he cleared his throat. "May I ask, why I'm here?"

"Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love, and though I gave her the power to take your life, I did not give her enough to pass it on to your brother."

Becoming angry, Harry leapt out of the chair causing it to fall back. "Do you mean to tell me that he is still dead?" Harry asked, scowling. "Why?" he shouted.

"Death is incredibly powerful," Hades said calmly, unfazed by his outburst. "If I am to give your life to your brother, then I must be certain it is worth giving. I cannot have Aphrodite picking out her favorite soulmates and deciding they must live." Sighing, he sat forward. "Tell me, why is your brother worth more than you? Why should he live and you die?"

Shaking his head, Harry crossed his arms. "He's brave and intelligent. He risks his life to save everyone, no matter what the circumstance." Sighing, he stared at Hades. "He hasn't enjoyed the good things life has for him. He's been surrounded by hate and pain his entire life. He shouldn't have to feel that." Stepping forward, Harry stiffened his shoulders. "Please, he's my brother and he deserves this life more than me."

"Are you not brave and intelligent?" Hades asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well yes, I supposed I am. But-"

"Have you risked you life since you were but eleven to keep all those around you safe?" he interrupted.

"Yes, but-"

"And didn't you live the ten years after losing your parents beneath the stairs of your aunt and uncles?" he wondered, cutting him off once more.

Sighing, he swallowed his annoyance. "I did," he answered, nodding. "But that was nothing compared to what Draco went through."

"The last six years, you've been standing on the very thin line of life and death," he reminded. "As has your brother. In fact, he has lost his life once already. Has he not?"

"Yes," Harry replied, nodding stiffly.

"I understand that you want your brother to live," he told him, standing and walking towards him. "I have two brothers myself," he explained. "I also understand that were your brother to die, he would bring along his soulmate, one Hermione Granger with him?"

Clenching his jaw, Harry nodded again. "She's my best friend," he admitted.

"Yes," Hades said, sighing. "A powerful witch, she is. She was to play a very important role in the War raging in the Wizarding world," he told him, nodding. "As was your brother, Draco as you call him."

"What does this mean?" Harry asked, staring up into his eyes. He no longer felt scared of this man of death, just defeated.

"Your life has already been taken," he said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "But just because you've made a decision, does not mean that I must accept it." Shaking his head, he stepped away from him and walked to the center of the marble floor, where a thick black circle sat. "Especially since the boy you wish to give your life to, refuses to take it."

"What?" Harry asked, loudly. Walking towards him, he shook his head. "Why did you give him a choice?" he asked, angrily. "Draco would never willingly accept my life for his own!"

"And yet you continue to try and give it to him," Hades said, shaking his head. "Why is that?"

"Because he deserves to live," Harry shouted. "He deserves to be with Hermione and love her forever. He deserves to go on with Falesha, to have a real family. He deserves to have a real life; one that isn't filled with torture and death." Breathing heavily, Harry shook his head. "Why bring me here if all you're willing to do is tell me I cannot give my life for my brother's?" he yelled.

"I never said I wasn't willing," Hades said, lifting his arms. "But you need to know what it is you're giving up. You need to remember that your brother does not want this, if it means losing you. And you have to see that with your death, there are repercussions. Just like with his," he explained, before snapping his fingers.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

Before Harry could say anything, he found himself standing in front of a tall white house. The door was a bright red, with a gold knocking handle. The lawn was lush and green in the front and a white sign sat in the front yard, reading, "Potter Residence." Stepping in front of him, Hades motioned for him to follow. Walking behind him, he followed Hades into the house. Walking straight to the stairs, they stepped up the long staircase to the second floor. Harry opened his mouth to question what they were doing, but before he could say anything he found himself staring down at a little boy.

The toddler must have been no older than three, possibly four, with raven hair and silver eyes. His little hand wrapped around the door handle and he pushed it open. Running inside, he jumped up on the large plush bed where two people were sleeping. Harry inhaled sharply, as he saw himself sit up and pick the little off the bed, holding him high in the air.

"Jamie, what did I tell you about waking your mum and me up before seven?" future Harry asked.

"Only if its 'mergency!" the little boy said, throwing his arms out wide.

A soft chuckle that caused regular Harry to turn quickly came from the woman beside future Harry. Sitting up, Luna ran her hand over Harry's head and then cupped her son's cheek. "So what is the emergency this morning?" she asked, smiling. "There seems to be one every morning."

Widening his silver eyes, little Jamie nodded with a big grin. "Is my birfday," he exclaimed, excitedly.

Scratching his head, Harry shook his head, feigning as if he had no knowledge of the event. "Your birthday, but didn't that just pass? Like what was it? A year ago?" he asked, hiding a smile.

Nodding happily, Jamie jumped up and down on his father. "Yes! I am free!"

"Three, darling," Luna said, nodding. "Go get your birthday clothes on, and we'll have breakfast," she told him. "Then we'll head over to the Burrow and your grandma Falesha's house."

"Grandma!" Jamie shouted, before jumping off the bed and hurrying past the real Harry and down the hall to his room.

"I can't believe he's three," Harry said, leaning his head back down to the pillow.

Laughing, Luna shook her head. "Uh-uh, you are not going back to sleep," she told him, pulling the blanket off of him.

Groaning, Harry shook his head and wrapped his arm around Luna's waist, pulling her down beside him. "Come on," he said, leaning in and pressing a kiss against her shoulder. "Just a little more time," he pleaded.

"Harry Potter, get out of bed this instant," she told him, before kissing him chastely, smiling at him and leaving the room.

Grinning, Harry crossed his arms behind his head after putting his glasses on. "Yes, love. I'll get right on it."

Swallowing, the real Harry shook his head and turned around. Hurrying down the stairs, he ran out the door and glared at the sign stating who lived there. "This is what you wanted to show me?" he shouted. "That I'll live happily after I've lost my brother?" Turning around, he scowled at Hades when he appeared behind him. "That I'll name my son after my dead brother?" Shaking his head, he ran his hands through his hair. "Why can't you just let Draco live and let me die?"

"We're not done yet," he said, snapping his fingers.

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

A moment later, they stood in the rain surrounded by cement blocks and a tall black fence. The sky was a mixture of black, grey, and an ominous shade of blue. Tall, dark trees threw eery shadows over the ground. Walking across the soggy grass, Hades stopped in front of a tall, marble statue.

Harry stared up at the embracing couple of a woman and man as they appeared to be dancing happily. Looking down at the plaque Harry fell to his knees and ran his fingers over it. Rain drizzled down his face, blotting his glasses and making everything blurry.

"Here lies **_Hermione Jane Granger_** and **_Jamie Perscitus Potter_** - November 15, 1996  
A memory of what we fought for. _Pure-bloods_, _half-bloods_, and _muggleborns_; together in a harmonious world.  
They are the fire behind out spirit, our courage through the dark, our love through the hate.  
Dying for the greater cause, they remind us every day that we must not let the evil of the world trample over us.  
We are **strong**, we are **true**, we are **free**.  
For **_Mione_** and **_Draco_**, we will forever fight for good."

Sniffling, Harry ran his arm over his face and pushed off the ground. "What does this prove?"

"Their deaths fueled the courage in people," Hades told him, staring at the couple. "Because of them, and their love, the good wizards and witches band together to fight for what Hermione and Draco believed in."

"We could rally them without their deaths," Harry said, adamantly. "Draco and I could've brought everyone together and won this war without him dying."

"That very well may be true, but this is what will happen if you do not give your life for your brothers. The War will be won, there is no possibilities of it turning out different," he reminded. "Do you understand?"

Nodding, Harry crossed his arms. "But that doesn't mean that if Draco lives, we couldn't win."

"If he lives and you die, things will be different," Hades told him. "You see, Draco is an incredibly strong wizard, but he does not bare Voldemort's scar," Hades said, reading out and pointing to Harry's forehead. "Draco will fight for all his worth, he will continue to fight for the rest of his life. And we will bring down thousands of Death Eaters for years to come. But without you, he will not have the power to defeat Voldemort."

"And I have enough without him?" Harry asked, his brow furrowing. "The prophecy states that we are to defeat him together."

You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore

"You do," Hades told him, snapping his fingers. "You carry Draco with you, in your heart. Around your neck," he explains, pointing down to a field wrought with war.

Bodies and blood lined the ground. Wizards and witches, both good and evil were stuck together in a huge expression of hate. In the center, stood Harry with his wand pointed up at a callously laughing Voldemort. Future Harry put his hand down his shirt and then brought out a necklace.

"What is that?" he asked, quietly.

"Narcissa gave Draco a necklace when he was just a young boy. It's a snake that is supposed to watch over him for the rest of his life. You found it in his room late after returning from St. Mungo's. You wear it to remind yourself of your brother and what you're fighting for. For his lost life, his lost future, and his and your lost loved ones."

Harry watched as a burst of green light came forth out of future Harry's wand and exploded against Voldemort's chest. After a long moment, where the field fell silent, the green light consumed Voldemort. The War was won, and with the slayings of as many Death Eater that the fighting Light side could catch before they fled, victory was theirs. People rallied around future Harry, picking him up and cheering. Taking off his necklace, he held it up to them all and they cheered even louder for the fallen Potter brother who couldn't be there.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

"You're showing me of the great things that could happen were I to live and Draco die, but what of the great things if he were to live?" Harry asked. "Hermione would live and Draco would keep the world from falling into complete darkness. Voldemort would never rise to power, would he? He'd just always be in the background."

"That is true," Hades said. "Voldemort would never gain power over the entire Wizarding world with Draco alive. He would continue to fight him for his entire life, but eventually Draco would die." Hades sighed, "And I'm afraid Hermione does not live as long as you might think. For Voldemort's followers would always be after Draco and one night they would find Hermione unawares and murder her. Though this just drives Draco to kill more, he falls into a desperate life of murder and pain." Turning to Harry, he shook his head. "Is that not what you are trying to save him from now? You want him to live the life you would lead if you were to live, but you don't see that they will not be the same."

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

Swallowing, Harry clenched his eyes closed. "Isn't there any other way?" he asked, remorsefully. "One where Draco and Hermione both live, where Voldemort is defeated, and everyone is happy?"

It wasn't as if Harry wanted to die, he just wanted his brother to live. The future that had been shown to him, it was so incredibly beautiful. To have a little boy of his own, to have Luna by his side, to live in a little white house like a perfect little family. It was a dream of his, a beautiful and attainable dream. But he didn't want it unless he had his brother in the picture. He would not live a life his brother was not part of. He was tired of just accepting that his family had to die around him. He wouldn't lose Draco too.

Snapping his fingers, Hades brought them back to his palace. Walking up the stairs, he sat down in his chair and stared down at the broken boy. Stroking his long beard, his face was contorted with an unreadable expression.

"Please," Harry pleaded. "I need my brother, I need my best friend, and I need the Wizarding world to be saved." Shaking his head, he stepped closer. "Is there anything you can do?"

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

* * *

_

**A/N**_ Hey guys! Sorry it took me a little while, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter will be up within a few days. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Please review again, it's always appreciated._

_The song is "Broken," by **Seether**_

_Thanks so much,  
**-Amanda**_


	46. Two Brothers, One Life

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_I love your story. On this website you often only find mediocre writers but you definitely are not one of them. When I read this storyI can almost feel the characters' pain and joy. You must have a wonderful understanding of the books in order to write like this, so congratulations and thank you as well; for posting this story where others can read it._" - **_camiami_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **_Slytherin-Ice-Queen22, cheeky splash, Sam's Firefly, pegasusbabi, TheRealDramaQueen817 (Bee Vee), Serpent91, frias (Vanessa), inadreamOx, Polyjuicy-n-charmed, bwitched, little B, DracoAngelofLight,Pam Briggs, dragoneyes5000, mskiti, Caligirl-HPLVR, mskairijade, Miri, Dizi 85, angua325, moonbeam, RitaL.Black, Sly-Little-Girl, Hyuga Kyuuketsuki, eolcin8688, Save a broom. Ride a Quidditch player._ (I LOVE YOUR NAME!) _Zarroc, greyrocks,** annieca, HelloLonely, Abraxnia, Miss Vix, kiya, Miss Autum 61,Brooke, DeathEaterKnight of Tortall, So this is love, rat-gal2000, fierysoulgirl**_ and _especially **GoldenDream**,** DCoD**_,_** galloping-goose**,** NeraMedia**,_ and **_Southern Charm83_**.

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Forty-Six_

_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption_

Luna blinked her eyes, looking around confused when she felt damp grass beneath her face and hands. Sitting up, she found herself lying on the front lawn of a tall white, weathered and beaten house. A battered sign lay on the lawn, hanging off its hinge precariously; she saw that it read, "Potter Residence." Moving up the walkway, she knocked on the red door, its paint peeling, but found it opened of its own accord. Stepping inside slowly, she looked around the ragged house.

"H-Hello?" she called out, becoming slightly worried.

A long staircase leading to the second floor was a few feet in front of her. The banister was covered in dust and broken in a few places. Placing her foot on the first step, she heard it creak and became worried about its stability. Deciding to run up the stairs, she hurriedly threw her feet in front of her and made her way up. Stopping in front of a half closed door to a bedroom, she reached her shaky hand out and pushed it open. Inside lay a large bed, with a worn white blanket thrown across it.

Stepping inside, she looked around the cold, dim room. A window was left open, letting the cool air in and blowing the ragged white curtains around. Walking towards the window to close it, she stopped when she noticed pictures on the dresser. Picking up a frame, she felt her lips curl into a smile at seeing her and Harry, dressed for their wedding. He was twirling her around, while they laughed and grinned excitedly. Suddenly the glass covering the picture broke into a jagged split across Harry. Frowning, she watched as he began to fade from the photo and the once happy and married Luna stared around confused and hurt before falling to the ground and sobbing.

Dropping the picture, Luna backed out of the room and down the hall. Slipping through another door she found herself standing in a child's bedroom. The walls were painted a bright blue with an animated wizard flying around on a broom. A long bed sat against the far wall, a colorful blanket was thrown across it but its edges were frayed. A tall white dresser sat near another open window, a frame sitting across it caught Luna's attention once more. Though worried about what she might see, she crept across the floor and stood in front of it. Her hand reached out slowly, picking up the picture, framed by the alphabet.

Her heart leapt when she saw a small boy with raven black hair and silver eyes staring out at her happily. He was sitting in between Harry and Luna, who were staring down at him adoringly and glancing out at her and smiling. It dawned on her that it was her little boy, her and Harry's son together. Of course, it wasn't making much sense given that her and Harry were neither married, nor did they have a child together. Feeling tears of joy pricking at her ears, hoping she was seeing some kind of future, she lifted her hand to wipe at her cheek. Suddenly, a crack broke out over both Harry and the little boy, and before Luna's eyes they faded away. Leaving the once happy, married, mother to look around confused before patting the spaces her family had once been and crying. Dropping the picture, Luna turned around and ran out of the house, hurrying down the stairs and tripping on the last one.

Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye

As the ground approached, she suddenly found herself in a completely different place. Looking around, she realized she was in a cold, damp cemetery. She felt a chill run down her back at what it could mean. Wrapping her arms around herself, she turned to leave, but found a statue in the very center drawing her in. Her feet moved on their own towards it, ignoring her racing heart and terrified mind.

The marble statue was of a boy, standing tall and smiling down at whoever stood before it. His arm was held high, a wand tight in his grasp. The way it was made, caused his hair to look as if it was flying all over, revealing a lightning bolt scar across his forehead. His free hand was crossed over his chest, placed across his heart.

Kneeling on the ground, a sob ripped its way out of Luna's choked up throat. Reaching out, she ran her fingers over the lettering beneath the statue.

**Harry James Potter -** _November 15, 1996_  
So many titles for a person who dedicated his life to save others.  
Some call him the **boy-who-lived**. Some call him **friend**, or **foe**.  
A _brother_ to _one_, a _son_ to _six_, and a _martyr_ to an _entire race_ of people.  
He will not have died in vain, for his life pumps through the soul of another just like him.  
Harry gave his life for all those around him, he shall be remembered always as:  
Heroic, Loyal, Courageous, Loved,and Never Truly Lost.  
**_For you, we will live on and never stop fighting_.**

Luna shook her head, tears streaming down her face, leaving a cold trail behind them. Standing up, she stared at his statue and let out a loud angry scream. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," she told him, her shoulders shaking. "We were supposed to have a little boy and get married. You were never supposed to leave me," she said, falling to her knees. "You were going to kill Voldemort and we would be able to have a real future together. Filled with family and love." Wrapping her arms around herself, she shook her head, letting her tears fall to the soggy ground.

/Falling onto her side she pulled her knees up to her chest. "How could you leave me?" she asked, quietly, her chest heaving. Her fingers ran through the grass, tugging at it in anger. "After it took so long for us to finally find each other." Closing her eyes, she bit her lip as a shudder ran through her entire body. "I love you," she whispered. "I don't want to be alive without you."

"Don't say that," a voice said softly.

And roped me in  
So, mesmerizing and so hypnotizing,

Opening her eyes, Luna found herself sitting on the couch in the Astronomy Tower. It was dark outside, so only the moonlight lit up the round room.

Kneeling in front of her, Harry stared up into her weeping face. Reaching out, he ran a hand across each cheek, wiping away her tears. Tangling his hands in her hair, he stared at her with his dazzling emerald eyes. Leaning in, he brought his face close to hers. "We had dreams, we had plans, and we had a future," he said slowly, nodding. "I've loved you for a long time and I won't ever stop," he told her, shaking his head. "But my time is up and there isn't anything we can do to change that."

Inhaling sharply, Luna let out a pained sob, shaking her head.

Reaching out with his free hand, he cupped her chin, running his thumb over her quivering lips. "Your life isn't over, my sweet moon," he told her, referring to his nickname for her. "I want you to live this life and I want you to live it without ever shedding another tear for me," he said, staring at her. "If there was any other choice, I would take it. But he's my brother and I can't let him go." Tipping her chin, so her eyes stayed connected with his, he nodded slowly. "You understand, don't you?'

Letting out a shaky sigh, she nodded. "I always understand," she said, her voice breaking.

"Yeah," he said, wiping his thumb over her tears. "You always do."

Swallowing, Luna reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And you understand me, don't you Harry?" Sliding off the couch, she kneeled in front of him.

"Completely," he told her, tipping his head down to face her.

Nodding, she inhaled deeply. "Then you know that I'm not going to keep going," she said, staring into his eyes searchingly. "This is my choice, right? I choose whether I go back to live or stay here with you?' she asked, swallowing the ball of emotion in her throat.

Moving his head up and down, he ran his hand down her cheek. "I don't want you to lose out on your life because of me," he said, shaking his head. "I want you to fall in love and have a family. To grow old with someone and watch your children and grandchildren run around. I want you to live this life and meet me in heaven when its truly your time."

"I've already fallen in love," she told him, shaking her head. "And there isn't anyone else that I want that future with." Running her hands through his hair, she leaned in and pressed her shaking lips against his. It was short, sweet, and full of the love she felt for him. "If its your time, its mine too," she told him, nodding with a determined face.

"My sweet moon," he said, quietly.

His voice slipped into her mind like a whisper, causing her eyes to close her eyes. When they reopened she found herself standing in a sea of white. There was no ground, no walls, no roof; just endless white all around her. Standing up, she opened her mouth to call out but found no sound escaped her. Sitting down, she waited for something to happen. For heaven to take her away to Harry.

And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

Ron stared around the mess of people in the room; Falesha was cradling Harry while people tried to pull her away for her sanity but she refused to release him. Luna was passed out on the floor, but the twins were picking her up and moving her to a chair, while calling a Healer for help. Lupin was kneeling in front of Falesha and Harry, one of his hands was wrapped around Harry's shoulder, while the other covered his eyes as he silently cried. Ron's mother and father were holding each other tightly, while she cried and he shook his head, staring down at the boy who was like a son to them.

All the while, Ron cradled his dying best friend in his arms while he watched the scene unfold. His other two best friends were dead, as whether or not Draco was good enough to live apparently hadn't been decided yet. Hermione's breathing was shallow, almost non-existent. Ron knew there was no point in calling a Healer, there was no cure for her. It all depended on the God Aphrodite spoke of earlier, which wasn't encouraging at all.

His best friend of six years lie dead in front of him, never knowing that Ron was truly sorry for their fight and understood his choice now. That he was still his best mate and always would be, no matter who came into their lives. The last few weeks had been wasted on a petty fight that didn't even matter, when they could have been joking around, playing Wizard's chess, or just plain hanging out. He kept putting it off, thinking there would be time in the future to say what needed to be said. But there was no time now; Harry was gone. He had sacrificed himself for Draco and Ron had to watch as his life drained away from him.

"_I promise that you will receive at least two of your friends back_," Aphrodite had told him. What did that matter? Even if he received two out of three of his best friends back, he'd end up losing two friends in the end. Two people who truly mattered in his life, who made a difference. Despite his previous problems with Draco, Ron had completely changed his mind about him. He accepted him now; he got along with him, and enjoyed talking with him. Whether it had to do with something serious, or something completely unnecessary, they had fun. He had grown to consider him one of his best friends, which was a big title to hold, given who the other two are.

And Harry, he just plain couldn't be replaced. From the moment Ron and he had met, they were friends right off. For six long years, he considered Harry to be like a brother to him. He couldn't fathom what life would be like without him, he didn't want to. He was his family; the only guy, besides Draco, who really understood him through things. He'd gladly give his life for any of his friends, but in the end he was the only one left out. He was the only one who sat waiting on the edge; waiting to see which, if any, of his friends would return to him.

These people around them, crying and mourning, they don't know what this means. They didn't understand what pain was; what it meant not to have these people in their lives. Sure, they considered them family. The Weasley family was close with both Harry and Hermione, but they didn't know either of them like Ron did. And Lupin may be like an uncle to Harry, but he would never know his deepest fears or his most prized memories, not like Ron did. Falesha, though new to it all, may love and cherish Harry and Draco, but she couldn't know what it was like for him.

Ron had known all of the people passed out or dead for six long years; he had connections with each and every one of them. Though some had started out bad, they turned out to be incredible in the end. He had shared his life with each of them. All four friends that stand closest to him, lie with their lives hanging in the balance and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Ron couldn't help but feel anger towards those around him. He wanted to yell at them, to blame them somehow for what had transpired. He knew it wasn't their fault, but he was filled with an overwhelming rage towards everyone and everything. In just a day, he'd lost everything. Every important friendship had dissolved and become tainted by death; the unending fate that constantly followed their every step.

Pulling Hermione up closer, Ron ran his hand down her face and leaned in close to hear if she was still breathing. "Mione," he whispered. "Please," he asked, quietly. "You have to do something. You're the smart one, you're supposed to be able to fix these things." Closing his eyes as tears began to collect, he buried his face in her hair. Feeling her body slacken, Ron pulled his face back and pressed his ear against her heart.

"Hermione," he called, loudly. "Mione," he said again, almost urgently. "No," he said, shaking his head. "No, Hermione, you have to wake up," he told her, his heart tearing. "No," he groaned, tightening his arms around her. "Please," he moaned, shaking his head against her shoulder as he sobbed.

So clear  
Like the diamond in your ear  
Cut to mirror your intention

Draco stared at Aphrodite, shaking his head. "What do you mean it's too late? It can't be too late," he said, clenching his jaw. "Obviously I'm not alive yet, meaning I haven't taken his life."

"That's true," she said, nodding. "But his life has already been taken. He meets now with Hades to decide your fate."

"My fate is chosen," Draco yelled, feeling his back become rigid. "I'm dead," he shouted, glaring at her. "What part of that don't you get? I don't want to live if it means taking my brother's life. I will not do it," he told her, crossing his arms.

"Please," she said, reaching out and placing a hand on his arm. "If you'll just take a look into what could be your future, I'm sure you'll realize that this could possibly be the right choice."

"I don't want to see my future; if it doesn't involve Harry, then I have no future," he said, lowly. "I don't know how many more times I can say it," he said, his eyes thinning.

"Well," she said, lifting her hands and placing them on her hips. "You have no choice," she told him, shaking her head. Lifting her arms, she waved them around in a flourish. The white changed to show a long, wide, two-storey house. Reaching out, she grabbed his arm and drug him through to the outside.

"Where are we?" he asked, pulling his arm away from her and keeping a scowl imprinted on his face.

"We're six years into the future," she told him, nodding.

Looking around, Draco noticed the house was incredibly nice, however the surrounding brick walls reminded him of Lucius' Manor. Walking across the green lawn, Aphrodite reached out and opened the door.

"That's rather rude you know," Draco told her, lifting an eyebrow. "You can't just walk into somebody's house."

"It's not just somebody's," she told him, waving for him to follow her. "It's your and Hermione's house," she told him, gesturing around.

Draco glanced around, seeing three whole walls covered in books in the living room convinced him. It was airy and beautiful, but not in an elegant and rich way. More of a homey and comforting atmosphere made it nice. Walking around, Draco took in the widespread living room with cushy couches and a few chairs around a sprawling fire.

Moving to the back end of the house, he stepped through a door and found himself in the dining room. A wide oak table with five chairs sat in the center; beside it was a tall cabinet filled with fine dishes and wine glasses. A candle chandelier hung above the table, unlit as it was mid day outside and the sun slipped in through the cherry oak rimmed, bay windows.

Stepping through a swinging white door, he glanced around the clean kitchen. A black marble island sat in the center, surrounded by eight brown stools. The counters were covered in black marble top, with cherry oak cupboards bordering the walls. A stainless steel fridge and stove were placed in between the cupboards spaciously. A silver sink sat beneath two side by side windows, with an arch overhead. Looking around with wide-eyed appeal, he slipped out the door and found himself by the front entrance again. Aphrodite pointed her hand towards the stairs.

Following her direction, Draco walked up the wide stairs, his hand slid across the wood banister smoothly. Rounding the corner, he found himself on the second floor hallway, four doors sat in front of him and a line of long, tall windows were behind him across the back wall. Walking to the farthest door, he found himself in the bathroom, where a large, round, black Jacuzzi bathtub sat in the far corner. The bathroom was black and white, with matching towels, face clothes, and mats. There was a basket by the bathtub, filled with little toys.

Moving on to the next room, Draco opened it to find a large airy bedroom. A tall, four poster king sized bed sat in the center. A thick green and gold duvet was thrown across the comfortable looking bed, one side was messy while the other was completely smooth. A long dresser with a mirror sat against one wall, and a comfortable burgundy chair sat against the other, with a guitar standing against it. A wide chest sat in front of the bed, with a pair of slippers in front of it. A silk green robe hung on one side of the bed, on a hook hanging off one end post. A thick, longer, dark robe hung on the other post.

Walking over to the dresser, Draco stared down at the photos adorning the top. Most of them were of him and Hermione. Dressed in a wedding gown and black robes, dancing around. One of them just sitting in one of the chairs downstairs, by the fire. A couple of them from Hogwarts, wearing their school robes and standing with their arms around each other. Then there were a few that he didn't recognize, ones with two little boys and a little girl in them. His eyes widened and he stepped back slowly, before hurriedly running out of the room and down the hall.

Swinging open the first door, Draco found two long double beds on either side of the wall. A dresser sat on either side of the room, with a broom leaning against each one. Stepping farther in, Draco looked around the walls, to see two animated boys flying around on brooms and pointing their wands at each other as if battling with swords. Random toys and books were scattered around the floor. On a small end table, sitting between the beds, there sat a picture of Hermione holding the two boys in her lap. She smiled down at them lovingly, before looking up and grinning at him.

Backing up out of the room, Draco sprinted down to the last one, pulling open the door and finding a small bed lying against the far wall. A small bookshelf sat against one wall, some of the books lay on the floor. A few dresses were scattered on the floor by the closet. The dresser drawers were pulled open, with random clothes poking out. The walls were a warm pink, with blooming flowers on them. A wide, round candle sat on a small white cupboard beside the purple blanketed bed. A frame holding Hermione and the little girl, who looked to be only a year old, with her light brown hair and hazel eyes stared out, her thumb stuck comfortably in her mouth. Her other hand was curled around Hermione's locks, tugging lightly and staring out at Draco.

Hearing a noise that sounded like a gate opening, Draco ran out of the room and down the stairs. He had almost reached the door when Aphrodite stopped him, shaking her head. "We must go now," she said, her eyes darting around worried.

"What?" he asked, shaking his head. "No," he told her, reaching for the handle. "I want to see my children and Hermione, in person," he said.

"Jamie," she called out, hoping to stop him.

Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye

Walking through the door, Draco found he was staring at himself. Future Draco held a small girl in his arms, her head was buried against his shoulder as she slept. The two twin boys, one with dirty blonde hair and the other with dark brown stood beside him, their hands wrapped around the end of his black suit jacket. Looking up, one of the boys stared at his father with chocolate brown eyes, swimming with tears. The other boy stared down at the ground, reaching up his hand and wiping at his lighter, hazel eyes.

Future Draco walked through the door to his house and glanced around, before looking down at his boys. Bending down, he pulled them closer. "Come on now," he told them, running his free hand over each other their heads. "Grab your overnight bags," he said. "Uncle Ron is going to be here to pick you up soon."

Shaking his head, the dirty-blonde haired boy wrapped his little hand around his dad's collar. "Please, daddy, I want to stay with you."

Gulping, Draco wrapped his hand around his son's shoulders. "Harry," he said, sighing. "You know you spend this day with your uncle. He'll be sad if you don't come."

"You just don't want us to be here when you're sad," the other boy said, crossing his arms and sticking his bottom lip out as he glared at the floor.

Running his hand over his face, Draco sighed. "That's not true, Blaise," he told him, reaching out and pulling him over. "Can you please just listen to me and get your bags? Your uncle is going to be here any minute."

"Mom wouldn't yell at us," Harry said, shaking his head and running his arm over his face.

Turning to Aphrodite, Draco stared at her. "What's going on?" he asked, his eyes thinning.

"It's time to go, Jamie," she told him, shaking her head and biting her lip.

"No," Draco said, walking closer to his future family.

"I'm not yelling," his later self told his son. The little girl in his arms started to stir; turning her head, she looked out at the boys with sleepy eyes.

"Well she wouldn't make us go away if you-"

"Harry," Draco said, cutting him off and shaking his head. Putting down his daughter, he sat down on the floor so he was better at eye level with them. "You guys know I don't like it when you compare your mother and I like that," he said, rubbing his palm over his eyes. "Will you please get your bags?"

"Daddy," the little girl said, reaching out and wrapping her hands around his face.

"Yeah, Janey," he asked, staring down at her angelic face.

"Daddy I don't want to go to aunty Katie and uncle Ronnie's," she said, shaking her head. "I want to stay with you," she told him, running her little hand over his eyes.

Turning away, Draco glared at the ground for a moment before returning his gaze to them. He opened his mouth to say something but Ron appeared in the doorway, his face drawn and his keys hanging out of his hand.

"Hey," he greeted quietly. Kneeling down near the ground, he cracked a small smile towards the kids. "Aunty Katie is really excited to see you guys," he told them.

Harry, Blaise, and Jane looked over at their father with sad expressions.

"Go get your bags," he told them, standing up.

Tears welling up in their eyes, they turned and ran up the stairs. Blaise held his little sister's hand as they hurried up.

And rendered me  
So isolated, and so motivated

Sighing, Ron glanced at Draco who was now leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "You can't do this for the rest of their lives," he said, quietly.

"I know that," Draco said, rather sharply.

Closing the door, Ron stepped farther in. "We all miss her, Jamie, but you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"Draco," Aphrodite called, grabbing his arm.

Yanking his arm away, Draco stepped closer to Ron and his future self, looking back and forth between them.

"I'm not doing anything," he replied, looking over at his best friend.

Crossing his arms, Ron shook his head. "It's been three years," he said, sighing. "Jane was just a baby back then," he reminded. "She's almost four now."

"I know," Draco replied quietly.

Swallowing, Ron stared at his friend. "You can't keep pushing them away," he told him. "Every year you send them to come and stay with me and every year they plead with you not to send them away."

"You don't understand," Draco said, pushing off from the wall and walking into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle off the top shelf of a cupboard, he pulled it down and poured it into a round glass.

"She was your soul-mate, Jamie, I know that." Ron shook his head and followed him into the kitchen. "She was my best friend for ten years," he reminded. "It was an unfortunate accident-"

Slamming his glass down on the counter, Draco turned around and glared at his friend with red and swollen eyes. "It wasn't an accident."

Unfazed by his anger, Ron stared at him through serious eyes. "She wouldn't want you to do this. You have three children depending on you and all you can think of is how to avenge your wife's murder."

Inhaling sharply, the real Draco backed up and bumped into Aphrodite, who was tugging on him, trying to get him to leave with her. Pushing her off, he walked forward to hear more.

Whipping around, Draco smashed his glass against the wall, sending Firewhiskey all over. "I'm not supposed to be a single father," he shouted. "She was supposed to be here to help raise them. I'm not supposed to be doing this on my own," he screamed. Breathing heavily, he ran his hands through his hair. "She talked me into staying here, into raising our kids. Merlin help me, I love them, but every single fucking day all I want to do is die," he yelled. "I just want to be with her again," he moaned, sliding down to the floor and covering his face with his hands.

The door creaked open and the three children ran over to him. Jane crawled into his lap, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and crying. The twin boys kneeled on his sides, clutching at his arms and burying their faces against him. Wrapping his arms around them, he held them tightly. Leaning his head back, he stared at the roof and let his tears slip down his face as he openly cried.

Ron stared at the floor, tears littering his cheeks. Lifting his arm, he ran it over his face.

After a moment, Draco turned his head back down, emotionless. Staring up at his friend, he nodded to him.

Sighing, Ron walked over and pulled Jane out of Draco's lap and held her in one arm. Reaching down, he ran his hand over the two boys' heads, signaling for them to get up. Standing beside their uncle, they cried and stared down at their father.

"You'll come and get us tomorrow, right daddy?" Harry asked, sniffling.

Draco sat, staring at the mess of glass and Firewhiskey on the floor. "Yeah," he said, nodding slowly. "I'll see all three of you tomorrow," he told them.

"Mommy wouldn't want you to be sad," Blaise told him, reaching out and patting his hand. "She'd want you to be happy."

"Have fun with your uncle," he told them, blinking quickly. "Listen to your aunty Katie. Maybe if you're good, they'll take you over to your grandma Molly's," he said, his voice clear of any emotion.

"Is gramma Falesha going to come over for you?" Jane asked, staring down at her dad, with her thumb lifted up near her mouth, ready to go back in.

Sighing, Draco nodded. "Yeah," he told them. "She'll be over in a few hours."

"It'll be okay," his daughter told him, nodding. "Tomorrow, I'll read you your favorite book, daddy. The one where the princess and the prince live happily ever after. Okay?"

"Okay, baby," he said, standing up. Leaning in, he kissed her forehead, brushing her mop of curls off her forehead.

Kneeling by his boys, he hugged them tightly, before kissing the tops of their heads. "I love you guys, you know that," he mumbled into their hair.

They nodded, before Ron started walking them out towards the front entrance where their bags lay. Picking them up, the twins followed their uncle out to his car and crawled in the back. Waving out the window, they watched their dad as they disappeared out the gate.

And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

Turning around, Draco walked back into the house and up the stairs. The real Draco followed him up, with Aphrodite chasing behind him. He found his future self sitting on his bed, holding the green robe and the picture of him and Hermione on their wedding day. After a moment, he dropped them on the bed and walked over to the trunk. Pulling out a dark cloak, he slipped it on before grabbing his broom and walking out.

"Where is he going?" Draco asked Aphrodite.

"Where he goes every year on this day," she replied, staring up at future Draco as he left on his broom. "To search the world for Voldemort and his followers. He has maps and papers on every Death Eater known to the Wizarding community. Whenever he has a lock on one of them, he goes out in search of them. He tries to find out any information possible on Voldemort and then kills them. He's still searching for Hermione's murderer."

"See," Draco shouted, pointing at his retreating form in the sky. "In six years I've lost my wife, distanced myself from my children, and still Voldemort is out there."

"Out there, but not able to rule the Wizarding world, Jamie. He never gains power. With you alive, he continues to dwindle away until there is nothing left of him," she said, crossing her arms. "And yes, you do lose your wife, but that just pushes you to fight harder, destroy more Death Eaters, and keep Voldemort from ever rising to power."

"You're supposed to be the Goddess of Love, shouldn't you be working for me to keep Hermione?" he asked, angrily.

"This is love, Jamie," she said, waving her arms. "Your love for her will always keep Voldemort at bay, it is that powerful."

"What about when I die?" he asked, shaking his head. "I can't live forever, I can't fight forever."

Swallowing, Aphrodite turned away from him.

"What is it? What aren't you telling me?" he asked, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

Sighing, she shook her head. Looking away for a moment, she turned back to him. "Your sons follow in your place," she said, quietly. "They want to be just like their dad and fight the evil that works to ruin the world. They fight to avenge their mother," she told him, quietly.

"So I raise a family that will forever be stuck fighting, dying, and killing. Is that what you're telling me? This is what you want me to see? This is what you want me to have?" he asked, shaking his head. "I never wanted this," he shouted at her. "I wanted to have a real family, with Hermione. I want to raise my boys and my little girl with their mother. I want Voldemort dead before I even finish school," he said, angrily. "And I want to live a normal life, one with my family, my brother, my friends."

Shaking her head, she crossed her arms. "Don't you see though? I'm offering you life; yes, in three years time, Hermione will be killed. But you will have two lovely twin boys and a beautiful little girl," she told him. "And you will never lose them," she promised. "Voldemort will never take over the world and you will kill thousands of Death Eaters. Do you understand that?"

"What about if Harry were to live? What would happen then? Would Voldemort be killed?" he asked, staring at her.

Turning away, she crossed her arms and began walking.

"No," he shouted, chasing after her. "If you know my future, you must know his. Does he kill Voldemort? Does he live happily with Luna?" he wondered.

Sighing, she nodded. "He defeats him before the end of the year. He and Luna get married in a year's time. They have a son, which they name Jamie if you die. They live their happy life, without interruption."

Nodding, Draco crossed his arms. "Let him live," he said, seriously. "His living will bring more than mine."

"What about your family?" she asked, gesturing around. "What about Hermione?"

"I will lose her in three years," he reminded, lowly. "And I will never raise a family that will be forever pushed to live a life of death and murder. I won't do it," he screamed.

"Jamie, please," she pleaded.

"Never," he said, shaking his head and walking away.

"I cannot let you die," she told him. Waving her arms, a scene appeared in front of her. Running forward, she grabbed Draco's arm and drug him back before walking through to a completely different place.

Draco looked around confused, he was standing in the center of a black circle on a white marble floor. He appeared to be a palace, but had no idea why he would be. Furrowing his brow, he looked around in confusion.

"Where am I?" he asked, his eyes taking in the area around him. They fell on a man sitting in an ivory throne, staring at him through eery black eyes, with red pupils.

So turn  
up the corners of your lips

"Please," Harry pleaded. "I need my brother, I need my best friend, and I need the Wizarding world to be saved." Shaking his head, he stepped closer. "Is there anything you can do?"

Sighing, Hades stares at him for a moment, before glancing behind him.

"Where am I?" a familiar voice rang out, echoing in the wide expanse around him.

Harry leapt out of his chair and turned around to see his brother standing in a circle. Running across the floor, he came to a halt right outside the circle and stared at him. His eyes filled with tears and his chest heaved with expectation and worry. "Is it really you?" he asked, shaking his head.

Nodding, Draco stared at his brother for a moment before reaching out and pulling him towards him in a tight embrace.

"I thought you were dead," Harry told him, his hands clutching at the back of Draco's shirt.

"I thought I was too," he replied. "Until you had to go and be stubborn," he replied, pulling back. His hands wrapped around the shoulders of Harry's black coat. "You can't do this," he told him, shaking his head. "I've already seen what happens, you need to keep your life, Harry."

Shaking his head, Harry stared at him with a determined expression. "I'm not letting you die," he replied. "Why can't you just thank me and tell me I'm a great brother?" he asked, half-smiling.

"You are a great brother," Draco said, blinking his burning eyes. "You're the best brother alive, which is why you can't do this," he told him.

"I've already made my choice," Harry told him, nodding.

Stepping closer, Draco shook him slightly. "Listen to me," he said, staring into his brother's eyes. "You are going to kill that bastard; for me, for our parents, for Sirius, and Hermione. For bloody well everyone," he said, nodding. "You are going to marry Luna and have a little boy, and you can name him Jamie because my name's much better than Harry Jr.," he said, smirking. "And you are going to keep living, because its not your time, little brother. It's my time."

"You're only a minute older," Harry reminded, his eyes falling. "And I'm not going to do any of those things," he told him, shaking his head. "You're the one who's going to accept what I'm giving to you." Wrapping his hand around Draco's shoulders, he stared him in the eye. "I know what life you've had to endure, Draco. I know what horrible things you've gone through, and there is no way in bloody hell that I'm going to let you die having only enjoyed that part."

Shaking his head, Harry ignored the tears building in his eyes. "You have only had three months with Hermione. You can have years, even if its only a few, because I know that she's going to die. But you'll still have her. And you'll stop Voldemort from ever gaining power, that's enough for the Wizarding world. Thousands of Death Eaters," he reminded. "You'll defeat thousands of them, do you understand?" Inhaling sharply, he nodded. "You know the future, so maybe you can change it, even slightly. You can make sure Hermione is never left alone. I don't know, Draco. But in the end, you're going to be the one still alive, because I am not letting you die."

Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever

Sniffling, Draco shook his head. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" he asked, sighing. "I'm older meaning I'm wiser," he said, lifting his head slightly. "After all, I made Head boy," he reminded, smirking before it fell away. "I know what's best, Harry, and its for me to die and you to live."

"I can't do this without you," Harry said, shaking his head. "I don't bloody care what they tell me the future holds. I can't defeat him without you. I know I can't. I can't lose you like all the rest."

"You'll never lose me," he told him, shaking his head. "I'll be in your head; the sarcastic voice commenting on everything, that's me."

"Don't joke," Harry told him, scowling. "You realize this is the last time we're ever going to talk. No matter which one of us dies."

Nodding, Draco stared at them. "Then pay close attention," he said. "When you wake up in St. Mungo's, you tell Luna she's the luckiest girl alive. And that I would've loved to be her brother-in-law, because she may be a little overbearing during moments where I'm headstrong, but she's a completely wonderful person.

"You tell Ron, that he was my best mate, and that no spider is ever going to be strong enough to beat him. Because he has enough courage and power to take down anything some eight legged insect has to throw at him."

Biting his lip, he closed his eyes for a second. "You tell Falesha, that she was the best godmother I could've ever asked for. That I love her, and that Sirius is waiting for the day they're finally reunited."

Inhaling deeply, he sighed. "And tell Mr. Weasley, that I really appreciated every time he came in to visit me at St. Mungo's when I was younger, and that his wife really makes the best strawberry ice cream ever."

Shaking his head, he swallowed. "And you tell Dumbledore that I appreciate his help over the years, and to watch his back because the slimy bat will never rest until he's dead."

Harry listened intently, but kept his head shaking the entire time. At the last comment, he cocked his eyebrow in confusion but his brother didn't explain. "You're not going to be the one to die," he told him.

Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'll be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current

"Don't argue," Draco said, nodding. "Now tell me what you want Hermione to know, because she's too stubborn to live and nobody will take me to her so I can convince her she's made the wrong decision." Shaking his head, he smiled at his brother sadly. "Spend two and a half months risking my life to save her and the silly girl chooses to die with me."

"She loves you," Harry said, simply. "Tell her she's the most incredible girl alive," he said, nodding. "That she's brilliant and strong. That I'll miss not being there to see her grow old with her kids. And teaching them how to play Quidditch, because obviously their dad is nowhere near as great at the game as I am. That she's going to go on to do wonderful things and I'll never stop being proud of her." Inhaling deeply, Harry shook his head. "You tell her that I love her because she's been like a sister to me the last six years. That I'll be watching over her forever."

"We'll be the ones watching over you," Draco told him, nodding. "It doesn't matter what you say or think, you are going to keep living. That's final."

Harry tugged him closer, burying his head against Draco's shoulder and letting his tears silently slip out of his eyes. Draco clutched at Harry's coat, Slamming his eyes shut, he tried not to sob over knowing that he would never be near his brother again. He didn't know how to say goodbye. He didn't know how to tell him what needed to be said. He just hugged him tightly, wishing things had turned out differently.

"Live it to the fullest, little brother," Draco mumbled, running his hand over his eyes.

"You will," Harry replied, clenching his jaw.

"I've made my decision," Hades called out in a loud, booming voice.

So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away

The sudden noise of someone else caused the two brothers to break apart and turn to the God of Death as he walked towards them. Aphrodite stepped out from behind them and stood beside Hades, her hand reached up to wipe at her eyes.

Reaching out his large arms, Hades placed a hand on each boy's shoulder. "You have both proven to be different from many of those who've passed through my world," he told them, his dark eyes staring back and forth at each of them. "I have seen heroes and I have seen the evil that they fight. I have seen wizards and witches of all blood ranks, as well as regular humans too. I have seen brothers, sons, fathers, and men of equal glory. I have seen mothers, sisters, daughters, and lovers fall through to my world."

Nodding, they stood waiting in scared anticipation.

"Rarely does Aphrodite come to me for help," he told them, glancing at the purple Goddess. "But I can see that she has picked a worthy man; for his brother could not care for him so without due reason," he said, nodding.

Draco's jaw clenched, worrying that he had decided Harry would die and he would live.

"Life is a gift given to people only once. You, Jamie Potter, have lost yours twice," he reminded.

Harry swallowed, believing that his brother had been dubbed unworthy of another chance.

"You stand here because your brother offers his life to you; he believes you are more worthy of it than he. He cares not for what the future holds for him, as long as you have one," Hades continued. "I gave him the chance to see his future, to know what it would be like were he to live and you to die. I told him of what would happen were you to live, and I believe Aphrodite had shown you, also."

Draco nodded, his fists curling and uncurling by his sides.

"You disagree with your brothers' decision to give you his life, is that correct?" he asked, tipping his head up slightly.

"Yes, sir," Draco replied, nodding.

"Why?" Hades asked.

"He deserves to live his life," Draco told him, glancing at Harry who was shaking his head. "He has more purpose, more reason to live. He will defeat Voldemort, he will live happily. Were I to live, I would lose my soul-mate within three years, and then have to go on without her. My family will be raised in a life of dying and murder, and I cannot allow that. I will not let my future children live that life."

Shaking his head, Draco stared at Harry. "You could change the whole Wizarding world; free it from Voldemort and get your happily ever after, Harry. You could live the fairytale."

"You and Hermione are the fairytale," he told him, shaking his head. "You're the prince and she's the princess; you're the one who's supposed to have the happy ending. Not me," he said, calmly, nodding.

Aphrodite opened her mouth to comment, but Hades turned to her, shaking his head.

"But you and Luna haven't even had a chance," Draco told him. "You haven't enjoyed this love to the fullest, and I doubt you'll get that in heaven." Smirking, he shook his head. "You can't die a virgin."

Snorting, Harry shook his head. "This isn't the time for jokes."

"Who's joking?" Draco muttered, his mouth lifting in a grin.

Rolling his eyes, Harry crossed his arms. "I don't want to do this without you," he told him, his face becoming somber. "We're twins, we're never supposed to be separated. It's happened once before and I don't want it to happen again."

"But it has," Draco told him. "I may not be right there beside you, but I'll always be with you in spirit." Shaking his head, he sighed. "In two months, we've packed in a lifetime," he told him, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulders. "And for the rest of your life, you're going to remember that."

"I don't want to just remember you," Harry told him, shaking his head. "I've already lost everyone else, Draco. I don't want to lose you too."

"I'll always be your brother," he reminded, nodding. "Whenever you look in the mirror, you can see part of me looking back." Smirking, he lifted his eyebrows. "The handsome part, of course."

Snorting, Harry shook his head. "Even dead, you're delusional."

"Yeah," Draco said, smiling. "And alive, you'll continue to be the less attractive brother."

Laughing, Harry shook his head while tears began to make their way down. "Can we ever have a serious goodbye?" he wondered, sniffling.

"This isn't goodbye," Draco said, looking down. "This is just to hold us over until you're incredibly old and finally come and join me for a game of Quidditch in heaven. Where Sirius and I will be waiting with a broom for you."

Turning, Harry threw his arm over Draco's far shoulder and hugged him. "I don't want to go back," he whispered, his voice shaking.

"You have to," Draco told him, nodding. "Remember-"

"You're the hot one, I know," Harry said, chuckling.

"Yeah, that," Draco said, smiling. "And that I love you, little brother," he told him, hugging him a little tighter.

Breaking apart, Draco and Harry stared at each other with broken eyes.

Hades placed a hand in front of Aphrodite's mouth, she opened it and sighed, letting out a long beam of purple light that curled into a large bright ball that had to be held together with two hands. Stepping towards the brother's, he nodded at each of them. "This decision is final," he told them, his voice thick and serious. "There is no changing this."

Staring at Harry, he stepped toward him. "You are a loyal and loving brother," he told him. "Which is why my decision was much easier than some may have thought." Lifting one hand, he held a medium sized purple ball in front of Harry's chest. "You will do great things, Harry Potter," Hades said, before pressing his hand against Harry's heart, and pushing the purple into him.

Harry inhaled sharply, his eyes widening as he stared at his brother. His eyes became curtained with purple, blocking out Draco as Hades stepped back and turned to him. "I love you too, big brother," Harry said, his mouth turning up in a smile as he fell away.

Vindicated  
I am selfish, I am wrong

Inhaling deeply, Harry felt his entire body rise with the one deep breath. Hearing a loud cry, he blinked his eyes at his godmother. Swallowing, he shook his head. "Draco," he asked, his voice cracked.

"Oh Merlin," Falesha cried, running her hands over his face. "Harry," she said, her voice shaking. "He's alive," she said, her breath coming in heavy gasps. "He's alive," she sobbed, her eyes closing as she hugged him tightly. "Remus," she called, shaking her head. "Remus, tell me I'm not dreaming."

Harry turned to look at the dark brown eyes of the man he considered an uncle. His chest was heaving for air and his throat was dry, making it hard to speak. "Remus," he greeted, hoarsely.

"You're not dreaming," Lupin said, his voice low. "By Merlin, Harry is alive," he said, shaking his head as his eyes watered.

"By Hades, actually," Harry replied, looking around. "Where's Ron?" he wondered, trying to sit up. Turning, Harry stared at his best friend, sobbing as he held Hermione in his arms. Crawling over to them, Harry stared down at Hermione's pale face. Reaching out, he ran his hand over her cheek and looked up at Ron.

Reaching out his arm, Ron wrapped it around Harry's shoulder and pulled him against him in a tight embrace over Hermione. "I th-thought I l-lost y-you all," Ron cried, directing his wet eyes down to Harry's shoulder.

"I'm alive," Harry told him, nodding. "I'm alive," he repeated, patting his friend's back and closing his burning eyes. Breaking apart, they looked down at Hermione as she lay without moving or breathing. Turning his eyes back up to Ron, he sighed. "Draco wanted me to tell you something," he said, quietly.

Ron stared at him, his face paling as he let out a pained groan.

"He said-" Harry stopped when he noticed stirring coming from the bottom of his eyes. His brow furrowed as he looked down.

Suddenly, Hermione's mouth fell open and she inhaled deeply before letting out a cough.

"Mione?" Ron asked, moving his arm beneath her back, to help her sit up. "Bloody hell," he moaned, shaking his head.

Opening her eyes, Hermione blinked tiredly and looked around. Staring at Harry, her brow furrowed. Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around her two best friends. "I thought you were dead," she said to Harry. "I thought I was dead," she told them, before chuckling sadly.

Wrapping their arms around each other tightly, they cried.

"Can anyone join this?" Fred's voice asked from the background. "Ow, mum," he said, irritated. "Well, they're our family too," he told her.

"Yeah," George piped up. "Mione and Harry are like Ronniekins, our adopted siblings."

"Oi! I'm not adopted," Ron shouted, sniffling.

Harry chuckled before closing his eyes, and shaking his head. "I don't understand," he said, staring at Hermione. "I thought you agreed to die with Draco," he told her.

"I did," she said, nodding. "Then I watched as you exchanged your life for his," she said, shaking her head and furrowing her brow. "Which is why I was confused to see you alive."

"Aphrodite brought Draco to see Hades and me, I think we were in the Underworld," he told them, his voice still hoarse. "Draco convinced me that I had to keep living," he said, raising his hand and covering his eyes. "He- He-" Shaking his head, he fell back slightly. "I've lost him too," he said, a sob breaking out of his throat.

"This isn't right," Hermione said, looking around. "I shouldn't be here. I'm supposed to be with Draco." Her voice broke down, her eyes watered as she stared at her best friends. "I don't understand," she sobbed.

"You don't think they accidentally took the wrong girl, do you?" Ron asked, glancing over at Luna on the chairs.

Harry's hand fell away, scrambling off the floor, he ran over to her. "Luna," he called, his hand over her arm, shaking her. "Luna, please wake up," he told her. "Get up, my sweet moon," he pleaded, burying his face against her arm and crying. His shoulders shook painfully, his arm wrapped around her, pulling her close.

I am right, I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along

Hermione reached behind Ron and grabbed his wand; standing up from the floor, she ran towards the front desk. "Please, what room is Jamie Potter in?" she asked, frantically.

The woman looked up at her with wide, confused eyes. "I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head. "He's died, you can't go there now."

"What room?" she shouted, lifting the wand. "I'm not afraid to do something that could potentially put me in Azkaban," she said in a low tone.

The woman's eyes widened as she stared at the tip of the wand. "He's on the first floor, room 12B. They're prepping him for moving," she said, quickly.

Nodding, Hermione turned and ran down a hallway to the elevator. Hitting the button numerous times, she waited for it to move and became angry with its pace. Finally, the doors closed and she began to rise. Tapping her foot, she waited impatiently for her destination. Finally, the doors reopened and she sprinted out, her eyes scanning the doors for numbers. Finally, seeing 12B, she ran through it, to find four Healers approaching him.

"No," she shouted, staring at him. "Please," she said, gesturing towards him. "I'm his..." Sighing, she shook her head as tears spilled down her cheeks. "Please let me have a moment with him," she asked.

Looking at each other and then back at her appearance, they understood and left her alone. Walking to the bed, she found the blood had been cleaned off of him. His shirt had been tossed, but his pants were still on. His eyes were closed and his face was mildly serene while she looked down at him. Stepping closer, she sat down on the long bed he was lying on. The gash on his side was slowly closing, likely by magical means. They couldn't replace his blood, but they could close the wound.

Reaching out, Hermione placed her hand over his heart. "I don't know why," she said, shaking her head. "I was completely willing to go with you," she told him, her shoulders shaking. Leaning in, she laid down beside him; his skin was still mildly warm. Her hand lifted and ran through his hair, while her face sat against his shoulder. Her tears slipped down her cheeks, landing on his skin. Tipping her chin up, Hermione pressed her lips against his neck. "I need you," she whispered.

Her brow furrowed when she felt a hand on her waist, she turned to tell the Healer to leave her alone just a little while longer. But upon opening her eyes, she was met with a pair of warm hazel eyes, staring down at her.

_Like hope  
dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption..._

* * *

**A/N** _So I was reading the last four chapters earlier, and I got to the end of Chapter 45 and thought, "What happens next?" Then I realized I hadn't written the next chapter, lol. I was so enthralled, I momentarily forgot I wrote the story. That comes off rather conceited, but I'm allowed to love my own work, lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I cried a couple times writing it, but that's just me._

_The song is, "_**Vindicated**_," by **Dashboard Confessional**. An incredible band, I might add._

_I'll have another chapter up soon. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. It's always appreciated. Thank you for reading._

_-Amanda_


	47. Reunited

Review offering insight to the story:

"_Wow! This story is just amazing. I love the way you can make everybody real. You portray their emotions with as much vigor and rawness as possible. Its like you're feeling what they are at the same time. Its just amazing. If I could write one tenth as good as you, I'd be awesome. You should try to write your own book and publish it. If you did, I would totally read it._" - **_Blackonyx21_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you so much, to the following reviewers:** _Kibeth13, RitaL.Black, bwitched, smileenov, AnimeAlexis, m0v1aNg3l, Kandygurl4, little b, unfortunate star, So this is love, chocolateriku, Soha, Lovelylady90, Arwen12323, MajorFanFic, Blackonyx21, Hotkat144, adambrodylover, mskiti, speeddemononskis, Abraxnia, schwarzengel, DracoAngelofLight, dragoneyes5000, bethygirl94, Gi Xian, eolcin8688, Monnbeam, Erica Gonzales, cheeky splash**, Serpent91, HGDM lova, Feltonluver4eva, HaliJade Snape, HelloLonely, Rachael Lupin, Miss Vix, Brooke, pegasusbabi, TheRealDramaQueen817, Pam Briggs, barton, DCoD, Kiya, FeatheredxHeart, dracos-soccerstar, the witch and the saint**_ and _especially** Angel of Nature**_**, _CharmedLife19_, _Enchanted Roses_, _Eternal Rhapsody_, _GoldenDream_, _Southern Charm89_, _galloping-goose_, **and _**NeraMedia!** _

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

Chapter Forty-Seven

Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.

Lifting one hand, Hades held a medium sized purple glowing ball of life against Harry's chest, over his heart. "You will do great things, Harry Potter," Hades said.

Such simple words, but they meant that Draco's death was a lot more important than Harry's. His brother needed to go on while Draco finally accepted his fate. It was almost odd how calming it was to know that Harry was going to accomplish important things when he returned. He had always believed in him, always knew that he was going to defeat Voldemort, now his beliefs were being told to him. He felt a surge of pride for his brother then, watching him accept his life and stare tearfully at the brother he would never see again.

Hades' hand moved forward, pressing life back into Harry. He inhaled sharply, his eyes widening with the sudden burst inside of him.

Draco watched as Harry fell to the ground, his eyes shading over with a purple glow. He felt his hand twitch, as if to reach out to Harry, take his hand in one final goodbye. He kept it by him though, knowing that it would be too hard to do anything more but let him fade away.

"I love you too, big brother," Harry said, his voice low and whisper-like, his mouth curling into a faint smile.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Draco felt a painful tug at his heart and knew he was gone. Slowly opening his eyes, they fell to the spot his brother had previously occupied. A single tear slipped down his cheek, but no sound escaped his mouth. This was for the best; he was only glad that he was able to talk Harry out of doing something brave and stupid.

He never thought he'd feel this kind of love again; this kind of unforgiving tear at his being to do anything possible to keep someone safe. He felt it for his mother; all those years where she was the strongest and most loving woman alive to him. Where she scurried around behind him, smoothing down his hair and brushing the cookie crumbs off his mouth before Lucius saw. So many days when he'd sit in her lap while she painted, occasionally sticking his fingers inside the colourful goo and spreading it over her pretty portraits, never being chastised, but instead being encouraged to enjoy himself. Running around in the back yard, feeling the cool air against his skin and playing tag with his only friend, his mother. Falling asleep with his head in her lap, while they sat by the fire, her long fingers slipping through his hair and lulling him to sleep. All those brushes of her mouth over his forehead, those extra long hugs whenever he left back to school, and those warm smiles that lit up her face whenever he returned to her. A family love; a real connection to someone who meant more to him than he could comprehend.

Harry had caused this in him; caused this sibling love that couldn't be ignored. When they had first found out they were actually twins, Draco thought it slightly impossible for Harry to ever accept him as anything but Draco Malfoy. Within two and a half months though, he had heard the name "Jamie," uttered with more brotherly love than he could imagine. When it seemed like there was nothing making them at all like family, they shared their lives with one another, finding many similarities in their personalities. Discarding his evil persona, Draco was able to be his real self, which Harry happened to like. It grew rather quickly, but all the same went unnoticed by either boy for awhile. Almost as if they were scared to see each other as family for the longest time.

Actually saying goodbye was one of the hardest moments of Draco's life. Equal to that of when he realized his mother had died for him, lying limp on the floor after being cursed by her husband. Also, to when Draco thought that Hermione had been viciously beaten in the dungeons before dying alone, thinking that he had willingly been with Pansy. Seeing Harry standing there though, actually crying and holding him so tightly that were he alive, he wouldn't be able to breathe, that was horrendously hard. Feeling that he had to hug him back was something new, Draco really wasn't one for physical closeness with anyone but Hermione, his mother, and his parents. It felt right though, finally being able to hold him like a brother he'd known all his life.

Those words that escaped him meant more than anyone could know. "I love you, little brother," he had admitted. There were only a handful of people he had ever uttered the words to before. His mother, Hermione, once during a close moment with his real parents, and when he told Harry to tell Falesha how he felt about her. The three words were sacred to Draco; a true and strong sentiment meant only for people he truly cared about, deeply and without end. It took a lot for him to finally get it out, but he didn't want to die without Harry knowing that he truly loved him; that he was his twin brother, through and through.

It first became evident that they cared for each in a manner that wasn't just friendship, when Draco died for Hermione the first time. After their insane escapade in the Haunted House, Draco was fatally wounded by a curse from Snape and spent his last moments in excruciating pain, surrounded by his friends and family. When he had to say goodbye to his brother, having just realized he really did consider him his twin. They had managed to grow a bond that surpassed that of many others. He should've said it then, should've at least hugged him goodbye, but there were situations that stopped that reaction. One of them being that Hermione was in a broken state, given that she wasn't dying with him and had to say goodbye also.

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

This time was different though, Draco knew Hermione had made the choice to go with him rather than live out her life. He didn't believe he could change the fact, but seeing as he was standing by the God of Death, he saw no problem in trying to.

Holding a hand behind his back, Hades stared at Draco with his head tipped to one side. "This is what you wanted, is it not?" he asked, his voice clear and deep.

Nodding, Draco lifted his eyes to the menacing two of the man speaking to him. "Yes, sir," he replied, smiling briefly. "He really will do great things," he said, quietly. "Incredible and wonderful things."

"Yes," Hades said, nodding. "He will. I promise you that."

Inhaling deeply, Draco stiffened his shoulders. "May I ask you for another favor, sir?" he wondered, staring him in the eye.

"You may ask, but I cannot say whether I will give it to you," he replied, nodded curtly.

Swallowing, Draco crossed his arms but nodded in understanding. "My soul mate," he said, glancing at Aphrodite. "She's a stubborn girl," he explained, his mouth curling into a smile. "She doesn't understand that it's for the best that she lives," he continued, his voice shaking with what he was about to ask. "I can't change her mind for her, I can't make her decision to live or die. She's still alive now, is she not?" he wondered, lifting a brow.

"For the moment," Hades replied, tipping his chin down slightly.

"I-" Gulping, Draco sighed. "I don't want her to die for me," he said, quietly. "I know that my brother and I have already caused you a huge delay in your... dealings," he said, shaking his head. "But, please, she doesn't understand what she's giving up." Lifting his eyes, he begged the tears that milled there to stop. "My brother needs at least one of us with him; she's still alive, she could be there for him," he said, nodding. His lip began to quiver, so bit down to stop it. "She's- She's the most incredible person, and I know how much she loves me... which is why I can't let her die for me," he explained, letting his head fall and closing his eyes tightly. "Please?" he asked, his voice sounding like a gasp. "If there's anything you can do..."

"A soul mate's decision is usually final," Aphrodite piped in, walking over to them, a frown etched in her face. "I had high hopes that you would accept my gift," she said, shaking her head. "The strongest love in ages, dead."

Shaking his head, Draco looked up, turning his head back and forth between them. "Hermione could still live, her love for me, it- it could keep going. For as long as she's alive; without me, she'll probably live longer," he said, nodding.

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one

Aphrodite turned her face up to Hades, sharing a look with him before walking around him and standing on the other side of the black circle. Her hand waved across the air, leaving a silver glow before suddenly allowing Draco to see people in St. Mungo's.

Turning from Hades, Draco stepped closer to watch. His godmother was sobbing uncontrollably as she clutched at Harry in an odd angle, her mouth was moving but nothing was coming out. Tears streamed down her cheeks, falling on Harry's head. All of a sudden, he inhaled sharply, his eyes opening and looking up at the shocked face of Falesha. It took her a moment, before she started shouting that he was alive and calling out for Remus. The former professor shook his head in awe, telling her that she wasn't dreaming, but Harry was in fact alive.

It didn't take long for Harry to catch on to his boundaries and go searching for his red headed best friend. Draco's chest lurched when he saw his best friend cradling a limp Hermione, sobbing against her hair. Harry crawled over, reaching a hand out and stroking Hermione's cheek. Draco couldn't stop a gasp of happiness as Harry and Ron hugged; back together as best friends, where they belonged.

"Draco wanted me to tell you something," Harry said, quietly.

Ron let out a pained groan, making Draco wince at his friend's hurt.

Hades walked over, laying a hand on Draco's shoulder and nodding. "She too will do wonderful things," he told the grimacing boy. His hand lifted before he snapped his fingers in a loud, booming noise.

"He said-" Harry started, but paused, looking down at the sudden movement beneath him.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, a sharp inhale of breath followed. Her two best friends helped her sit up, her brow furrowed in confusion as she stared at Harry. "I thought you were dead," she told him. "I thought I was dead," she admitted, her voice breaking off in a sad chuckle.

Draco nodded as the three of them wrapped their arms around each other and hugged tightly. "The Golden Trio," he whispered, smiling briefly.

Draco watched at his brother closed his eyes and shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand," he said, staring at Hermione. "I thought you agreed to die with Draco," he told her.

"I did," she said, nodding. "Then I watched as you exchanged your life for his," she said, shaking her head and furrowing her brow. "Which is why I was confused to see you alive."

"Aphrodite brought Draco to see Hades and me, I think we were in the Underworld," he told them, his voice still hoarse. "Draco convinced me that I had to keep living," he said, raising his hand and covering his eyes. "He- He-" Shaking his head, he fell back slightly. "I've lost him too," he said, a sob breaking out of his throat.

"You'll never lose me," Draco whispered, shaking his head as tears slipped out the side of his eyes. "Never, little brother."

"This isn't right," Hermione said, looking around. "I shouldn't be here. I'm supposed to be with Draco." Her voice broke down, her eyes watered as she stared at her best friends. "I don't understand," she sobbed.

Draco closed his eyes, biting his lip painfully. "It's for the best," he said, nodding. Turning to Hades, he nodded in admiration. "Thank you," he said, his voice shaking.

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

"You don't think they accidentally took the wrong girl, do you?" Ron asked, glancing over at Luna on the chairs.

Draco's eyes widened dramatically as he watched his brother run over to his girlfriend, trying to shake her awake without answer. He watched as Harry sobbed against Luna's arm, pleading with her to come back to him. Draco felt an ache in his chest, he turned to Hades to question it, but his gaze was directed back to the scene as Hermione threatened a simple secretary and ran upstairs, impatiently attacking the elevator so it would move faster. She ran down the hallway, her feet moving quickly beneath her as her watery eyes scanned rooms, finally stopping at her destination.

After asking the Healers for a moment, she slowly walked over and sat down on the long bed he was lying on. Reaching out, Hermione placed her hand over his heart. "I don't know why," she said, shaking her head. "I was completely willing to go with you," she told him, her shoulders shaking. Leaning in, she laid down beside him; Draco gasped when he felt the warmth of her body against his left side. Her hand lifted, running through his hair; he almost laughed when he felt the tickling sensation pass over his head. Her face lowered to press against his shoulder, her tears slipped down her cheeks, landing on his skin. Draco looked down to see wet splotches on the top of his shirt.

Tipping her chin up, Hermione pressed her lips against his neck. "I need you," she whispered.

Draco's hand lifted and pressed against the side of his throat, he shook his head confused. Reaching out, his hand slipped through the playing scene, dropping down and resting on her waist. Her face turned, looking slightly angry, but then she inhaled sharply and stared at him. Slightly startled that she could feel him, he simply stared at her for a moment before smiling lightly. Her eyes lifted, glancing in worry at the black and red eyes behind him, fearfully.

Hades shook his head, trying to pull Draco back by his shoulder.

"Jamie," she called out, reaching for him, her hand managed to touch his but slipped right through. Shaking her head, she tried again but didn't press her hand straight into his, instead letting it float near his.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but his voice wouldn't come out. Sighing, he smiled before lifting his hand to his mouth kissing his fingertips and reaching out to brush them over her lips.

Shaking her head, Hermione slipped off the bed and walked towards him. "No, please," she said, tears spilling down her face. "Why won't you take me with you?" she wondered, letting out a sob. "I want us to love each other forever."

Moving his lips, Draco said, "We will," but nothing came out.

Nodding, she seemed to understand.

"I love you," he mouthed.

Before she could reply, Draco was pulled back to face death.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on

Hermione stared deftly at the spot he had appeared, she shook her head, deciding she must have lost her mind. That was it, all the crazy mishaps that had been happening lately had actually caused her to go insane. It was as if life just wasn't meant to be good and normal for awhile; with regular classes, calm outings, and absolutely no attacks on anybody. There was always something or someone around every corner, working to destroy any ounce of normalcy that may reside in her life or the lives around her.

Life. The life she thought she had lost; the one she was completely willing to give up to be with him. There he lay, like a porcelain doll. Still and unmarred any longer; were he just sleeping, he'd be beautiful. She knew he wasn't though; she knew that his heart no longer beat inside his strong chest. She knew what was left of his blood pumped no more in his veins. That his warm hazel eyes would never open again to gaze into hers with all the love he had fought so hard to prove to her. His thin, straight mouth would never curl into a joking smile or sarcastic smirk ever again. His rough, large hands would never hold her, never caress her. His pink lips would never press against hers in the future, would never run over her forehead in a goodnight kiss.

Lifting her hand, Hermione placed it over her mouth as a sob tried to break free. Shaking her head, she closed her crying eyes. Walking back to him, she sat down on the bed and stared at him through blurry eyes. Reaching out her shaky hand, she pushed the strands of soft dirty blonde hair off his face, running the tips of her fingers over his cool skin. She let them slip over the plains of his face, dipping as the tips slid over his closed eyes, brushing across his lashes. She wished for things to be different, for him to wake up to her touch, look up at her and smile.

Burying her face in the crevice between his shoulder and neck, she slipped her fingers in his hair and cried against him. Her shoulders shook painfully, her body sagged down beside him. Half of her lay on top of him, an odd thought of trying to warm him crossed her mind. He still felt so real, so sturdy, that it made it hard for her to believe he was gone.

Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Hearing a noise coming from the doorway, Hermione lifted her head to see Ron, his mouth shaking and his eyes red. Slowly, he crossed the room to stand by Draco, staring down at him for a moment before tears began to slip down his cheeks. Reaching out, Ron wrapped his hand around Draco's wrist. Swallowing, he glanced up at Hermione and shook his head.

"He-" Biting his lip, he closed his eyes for a minute. "He was one of my best mates," he told her, nodding.

Hermione's chest heaved with her crying, her head lay on Draco's shoulder while she stared up at her best friend in his broken state.

"I wanted so much for Harry and you to come back," he said, his voice breaking. "But I really thought that if you came, Draco would too," he said, sighing. Lifting his free hand, he held it over his eyes as he inhaled sharply. Laughing, it came out strangled as he let his hand fall. "I hated the git for so long; I bloody well loathed him when I found out he was Harry's brother," he admitted, his voice tense and deep.

Hermione knew it had taken awhile for Ron to come around to Draco, she hadn't quite understood the extent of it though. She apparently hadn't been present when a friendship had bloomed between the two of them; though she knew that they didn't hate one another any longer. As odd as it should seem, it rather made sense in her mind. Draco was such a sarcastic, witty person, whereas Ron had his own personal humor, so they likely got along quite well in that department. Not to mention the fact that they were both dealing with a person who had connections to Voldemort; Draco having his former father as a Death Eater out to kill him, and Ron dealing with his sister's betrayal in becoming a Death Eater.

"Then... Then it all changed," he said, nodding and sniffling. "And he was helping me with things over Ginny and telling me that I was going to get through all the problems my family was having," he said, his eyes never leaving Draco's face. "And I was talking to him about you and how no matter what he did, he couldn't keep you safe forever." Shaking his head, his face had curled into a mess of pure sadness.

Now, not even Draco would have a part in the War any longer. Hermione wondered if she was going to keep her promise by staying out of it completely; deciding it would only be right if she didn't participate. Otherwise, she might do something foolhardy, like get herself killed so she could be with him. He'd likely be pretty pissed with her if she did that, which meant a suicide mission was out of the question. It felt like a slap in the face to know that her thoughts were so dark and deadly when it came to living her life without him. Shaking her head slightly, she turned her attention back to Ron.

"The next thing I know, we're laughing and joking about everything. I mean everything," he told her, lifting a hand and wiping it over his face. "He didn't get angry with me for being completely blunt about his looking awful and just accepted how I act dumb sometimes. He didn't care," he said, shaking his head. "He thought I was funny and we had some good laughs about things. You know?" he asked, his eyes glittering with tears again.

She nodded at him, silently. He wasn't really asking her, he was more of telling her their story; explaining their friendship so she would understand that he was hurting too. Half the time he spoke, she wondered if he meant for her to hear it, or if he was hoping that somewhere, Draco could hear him admitting his loyalty to him. Hoping that somehow, beyond death, Draco was listening to Ron pour his heart out about how much he really cared about their friendship.

"He really believed in me too," Ron said, nodding. "It wasn't just one of those, 'Ron's a good guy, we won't tell him he's rather stupid,' things. He really thought I was strong and smart. That I could beat Bellatrix and take on anything any Death Eater had to throw at me." Inhaling deeply, he let it out in a shuddering sigh. "He was proud and strong, but he never told me I was any less than that. Well, he made a couple jokes about spiders, but he never made me feel like I was a real sap." Shaking his head, he sniffled loudly.

She believed that, it sounded like Draco. Though he had a rocky past with Ron, he seemed to hold him in high regard. Given that Ron had been right there beside Harry through all of the adventures in the past, making it through virtually unscathed had to mean something. That he was brave enough to follow them all into dangerous situations, whining minimally, and coming out triumphant stated something about his background. Of course, Draco couldn't help but bug him a bit about spiders, but it was likely all in good fun.

"I just... I don't have many friends outside of you and Harry, but Draco was really different. He was... he was that guy that you really don't think you'll like, but end up having the best time with. The guy who turns into your best mate so quick, you think you've been friends for years rather than weeks." Nodding, he chuckled lightly. "And then, when it's all over, all you can think is..." Closing his eyes, he let out a shaky sigh. "Is that you're never going to know another bloke as crazy and fun as him. That you'll never be able to replace him, because he was so... Jamie," he said finally.

Hermione reached her hand out, placing it over Ron's still clasping Draco's wrist. Squeezing it, she nodded at him as tears slipped down her cheeks. It was heartbreaking to hear Ron talk so openly about losing his friend, his words filled with all the hurt he was feeling. He was usually the type of guy who didn't share those things with others, but Hermione guessed he had been pretty open with Draco during their friendship. She watched for a moment as Ron stood, eyes closed, and simply cried silently.

There is some love that will not  
go away

"Luna," Harry called, his hand over her arm, shaking her. "Luna, please wake up," he told her. "Get up, my sweet moon," he pleaded, burying his face against her arm and crying. His shoulders shook painfully, his arm wrapped around her, pulling her close.

Deftly, he could hear Hermione shouting in the background, something about finding his brother. Harry already knew Draco's fate. If he were alive, then his brother was likely making his way back into heaven. Into the arms of their parents, his mother, Sirius, and Blaise. He'd be welcomed back by the family he had grown connections with in his past visit because of death. While Harry was feeling a surge of anger towards being alive, he was feeling desperate over the situation at hand. Hermione was alive, Draco was dead, he was alive, and Luna was... not waking up.

What did this mean? Was Luna really gone? Had they decided to give Hermione back her life, instead of Luna? What would he do now? What could he do? He couldn't do this without her. She was his lifeline, his reassurance through the storm. She calmed him through his fears, simply by touching his arm. She kept him from doing anything stupid, just by looking him in the eyes. He fought for her; he breathed for her. He couldn't finish this war without her, he needed her by his side; strong, steady, and loving.

They were supposed to have their happy ending, just like Draco wanted for them. He had refused to take Harry's life, not just for the Wizarding world, but because he wanted Harry to be with Luna. Harry could hear Draco's message to her, swimming around in his mind, never to be told. Perhaps she was with him now, confused and angry. Draco would likely be throwing a fit; he may have wanted Hermione to live, but he certainly didn't want Luna to die.

After all the time he wasted, he finally had his chance with her, only to have it destroyed by the War like everything else. He finally saw a real future ahead of him, one with family, friends, and her. They were going to have a little boy, with silver eyes and raven black hair. They were supposed to live in a white house with a sign that read, "Potter's Residence," because she was going to marry him one day. He was going to pluck up the courage to ask her to be his wife, for the rest of their lives. There was no one else that could ever replace her, nobody that could be his sweet moon.

This was all Voldemort's fault; everything made its way back to him. Were it not because of his hatred against muggleborns, Hermione wouldn't have been taken, Draco wouldn't have been injured, and this whole mess could've been avoided. In fact, Draco and Harry never would've been separated were it not for Voldemort's black soul. They'd be living a quaint life with their real, living parents without interruption of any sort. Then Harry could be happy with Luna, without worrying about dying any minute. Draco could've known Hermione from an early age, as well as Ron. Then, the four of them would've been the new Marauders; what a better life it would've been. If that were the case, everything would be better. Sirius would still be alive, happily raising his daughter with Falesha. Blaise wouldn't have had to die, Cedric would still be alive, and countless innocent lives would be saved.

But that was not how life was and there was no point in dwelling on it, because wishing the present and past were different would not destroy Voldemort. It would not bring back his family and restore his brother's life. It would not end the bloodshed happening all around him, nor the tears cascading from countless faces all around the world. The War would not end simply because he wished it; no, he would actually have to fight for the rights of the people around him. The only problem was, he'd lost so much already. An overwhelming feeling of having nothing left enveloped him. His brother was dead, his girlfriend seemed to be suffering the same fate, and he felt nothing but emptiness filling his soul. There was nothing left in him; no fight, no spirit, not anything.

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on

Feeling the glow of something beneath his face, Draco turned his head down and stared at what the God of Death held in his hands. A bright, purple ball of light sat in his thick, large hand. It shimmered, sending streams of silver light around it in a swirling fashion. Inside, there was a tiny ball of white light, hovering in the center.

"There are a few things you must remember, Jamie," Hades told him, nodding. "Your brother and you share a life already. You share your pain, when in human form, because of your twin-hood. Now, you will share it in all forms," he said, gruffly.

"I don't understand," Draco said, shaking his head.

"Harry has but half a life inside of him," he said, nodding. "You will have the other half," he explained. "To break up two brothers who love each other as much as you and Harry, is impossible. To take away the love you hold so dearly for her," he said, motioning to Hermione who looked around, hurt and confused, before the scene faded away, "would be un-Godly. To not let you live the life you were destined to live, is an abomination in my books."

"But-" Draco shook his head. "I thought you could only give one of us life, me or Harry."

"Harry agreed to give up his life for you, therefore, I'm giving you life; half a life. This is the last time you will ever be brought back from the dead though; there is no third chance," he said, nodding. "This doesn't mean you will die younger, nor does it mean you will be less powerful," he assured. "It means that you and Harry are linked even more so now, in every possible way.

"Your power is now equal, neither is stronger. Not even with his scar, does he bare more importance. You were born twins and now you live as such. You feel what he feels, always. If he is angry, you'll know it. Though, I think you already had that connection, it was just hidden well," he said, nodding slowly.

"The only time you won't feel this connection, is when it is overpowered by that of the one you hold with your soul mate. He will not feel your love towards Hermione Granger, nor will you feel his towards Luna Lovegood. Anything transpiring between those two, will be felt only by the brother they love," he continued.

"The only physical feelings you will share will still be pain, but it will be greater than before. Meaning, that were he to be harmed to a great length, he may not die, but you will. You will feel it more than him, as will he if you are hurt."

"But this changes things doesn't it?" he wondered, shaking his head. "It changes the future."

"Yes," Hades replied, nodding shortly. "I cannot tell you whether you and Harry will defeat Voldemort. I do not know your future now. Almost as if it hasn't been written by the Fates yet," he said, his eyes looking over Draco's head. "One thing that you must keep close to you, is the following," he told him, snapping his fingers to reveal a hovering piece of parchment and a quill running over it. "On here, I have written the exact time, date, and location that Hermione Granger is to die. I cannot guarantee that it's the same, as events are about to be changed. But this is as good as I can do to help you with it," he offered, taking the paper and handing it to him.

"I- I don't know how to thank you," Draco said, taking the parchment and shaking his head.

"Live your life to the fullest. I hope you never return here again," he said, sincerely. "For the love of your life, the love of your brother, and the lives of all those around you," Hades told him. "And Jamie," he called, before pressing the purple orb into his chest. "_Amare et sapere vix deo conceditur_."

Draco fell kneeling on the ground, his eyes becoming a dark haze of glowing purple. A grin surfaced on his face, before he gasped the translation to the Latin saying, "Even a god finds it hard to love and be wise at the same time."

We'll stay forever this way

Luna looked around the annoying white surrounding her, she was beginning to get terribly bored. She thought that by now, she'd be somewhere near Harry, if not in heaven. She had no reason to believe she would be sent anywhere but heaven; that is to say, of course, if there even was a world beyond death. Then again, if she could watch her boyfriend be visited by the Goddess of Love, then there had to be a Heaven.

Sighing, Luna stood up and put her hands on her hips. Opening her mouth she let out an eardrum shattering scream, or what would have been one, but because she couldn't hear or make noise, that was a bust. Sighing, she began tapping her foot and decided to try looking around, to see if she could find anything. Moving around, she realized she was getting nowhere. Plopping back down to the ground, she slammed her eyes shut and pleaded to be somewhere else, anywhere else. The unending white was beginning to drive her insane; if that was even possible in her lifeless state.

Suddenly, she heard a noise and her eyes opened, only to become an angry glare when she realized she was still stuck in the colourless area. Sighing with annoyance, she brightened when she realized she could hear herself. Leaping off the ground, she jumped around and then shouted. "Hello?" she called out, grinning at the sound. "Harry?" she asked, meekly.

"Nope," said a voice she recognized. "Unfortunately, you've been stuck with your plainly much more handsome brother-in-law," Draco drawled, suddenly appearing in front of her.

Chuckling, Luna shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree," she said, tipping her head.

"You're right," Draco said, nodding as he held his arm out for to take. "You two haven't technically married, so you can't legally call me that," he said, smirking as he ignored the fact that she really meant she believed Harry was more handsome. Winking at her, he nodded as they began walking. "It's alright, Lunabee, I won't tell Harry you think I'm better looking. He's been having such a hard couple of days, he'd likely crack after that confession."

Lifting an eyebrow, she smiled in amusement. "Lunabee?" she asked.

Nodding, Draco grinned. "See, I figure, since one of these days you're going to become like a sister to me, why not start an annoying nickname that will plague you for the rest of you life," he said, nodding.

Laughing, Luna shrugged. "I think I can live with it."

"Really?" he asked, frowning. "I'll have to come up with something else then," he said, sighing. "What do you think about... Lunabelle?" he asked, shaking his head. "No, how about... Loon the moon?" Shrugging, he lifted a brow. "Or Lou?" he suggested, smirking.

"Makes me sound like a balding middle aged man," she said, frowning.

"Exactly," Draco said, nodding in triumph. "That settles it then, I'll either call you Lou, or Lunabee!"

Shaking her head, Luna looked around. "Where are you taking me?" she wondered.

"Back to the real world," he told her, nodding. "I've just been drawing it out to think up a nickname," he explained, nodding.

"Oh," she said, biting her lip. "Are you coming with me?" she wondered. "I mean, if I'm going back, I can only assume that Harry is alive," she said, quietly.

"He's alive," Draco assured. "I made sure of that."

"Thank you," Luna said, softly. Stopping, she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love him so much," she said, sniffling. "I knew he had to do this for you, but I couldn't help but wish he didn't."

"Don't worry Lou," he said, rubbing her back. "You and Harry are going to be completely happy together," he assured.

"What about you?" she asked, pulling back. Her eyes opened, however, to find that she was no longer in a sea of white, but staring up at the ceiling of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Inhaling deeply, her eyes seemed to pop out as she gasped for air. Her eyes darted down to the head resting on her stomach. Sighing, she smiled before lifting her hand and resting it on his black hair.

Harry's head lifted almost instantly at her touch, his red rimmed emerald eyes stared at her with complete disbelief. Leaning in, he wrapped his arms around her and dragged her down into his lap. Holding her tightly against him, he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I thought I lost you," he whispered, his breathing erratic.

"And I thought I'd be seeing you in heaven, that is if I ever got out of that annoying infinity of white," she said, smiling lightly.

His hands moved up and down her back, almost as if he was trying to calm her when really he was the one who needed reassurance.

"I'm okay," she told him, leaning back and cupping his face. "Look at me," she asked.

Harry's eyes slowly lifted and connected with hers, tears slipping out the sides, down his cheeks.

"I'm alive," she said, nodding. "I'm completely fine and I'm not going anywhere," she said, calmly. Her thumb brushed over the skin under his eye, wiping away a tear. "I love you too much to leave you behind now," she whispered.

Moving forward, Harry pressed his mouth against Luna's, taking her top lip between his and sucking on it gently. His teeth grazed over her bottom lip, sending a shiver down her spine. His hands lifted from her back, one burying in her hair and the other wrapping around her neck. Luna could vaguely hear the twins hooting and hollering in the background, but found herself paying more attention to the way Harry was making her melt. She sighed into his mouth with content, moving one of her hands up and tangling it in his messy raven hair.

Pulling back, Harry grinned at her, breathing heavily. "I don't ever want to lose you," he told her, leaning and kissing her chastely. "I don't ever want to let you go."

"Then don't," Luna said, leaning in and hugging him tightly. "Don't ever let me go, Harry." Her eyes closed as she felt his strong arms wrap around her, cradling her gently against his chest.

You are safe in my heart

Draco watched as Luna slowly disappeared in front of him, asking if he would be going with her. He smiled out at her, happy that she'd be returning to his brother. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply. "I'm ready," he breathed.

Opening his eyes, Draco was met with white, with a tinge of red hair in the corner of his vision. Inhaling deeply, he felt his chest rise almost painfully with the much needed air. The two occupants of the room hadn't seemed to notice him yet. His best friend stood beside him, his shoulders shaking and his eyes closed. His hand was wrapped tightly around Draco's wrist. Hermione was snuggled up against his shoulder, her tears sliding off her face and down his chest.

"I was going to say something incredibly sarcastic," Draco said, breaking the silence. "But I think I'll save the jokes until later."

Ron inhaled sharply, his eyes suddenly opening as he stared at Draco, who was grinning at him. "Mione," he said, glancing at her. "Bloody hell, I really have lost it," he said, groaning.

Snorting, Draco shook his head. "You can wish I were dead all you like, but I'm still going to beat your ass at that game of Quidditch when we get back to school," he said, smirking.

Raising his hands, Ron ran them through his hair, before swallowing his astonishment and laughing. "No bloody way," he said, shaking his head. "If you weren't lying down and half naked, I might hug you," he said, a happy grin on his face. "I can't believe- How are you- I don't bloody care, I'm just so happy," he exclaimed, shaking his head. Wiping at his tears, he couldn't get the grin plastered over his mouth to go away. "You gave us a right scare," Ron said, shaking his head. "I- I've got to go tell everyone," he said, stumbling back. "Falesha is hysterical still, Harry's alive, I don't know about Luna-"

"She's alive," Draco assured, smiling.

"I've gotta go tell them," he said, nodding and waving as he backed out. "I'll be right back," he promised, tripping over his feet as he left the room. Poking his head back in, he shook it. "Don't move!" he told him.

Laughing, Draco nodded. "I'm not going anywhere."

Hermione hadn't moved, her head still buried against his chest.

Turning his head down to her, he kissed the top of her hair. Reaching his arm back, he wrapped it around her elbow "Herm-"

"Shh," she interrupted, holding up her hand. "I can hear your heartbeat," she whispered. "I don't want to open my eyes," she told him. "I don't think you'll really be alive and talking to me if I do."

"I promise," he said, quietly, "when you look at me, I'm going to be smiling at you."

Sighing, Hermione slowly lifted her head, her eyes still closed.

Despite the fact that she was covered in his blood, her face smothered in tears, and that she looked like she had been through hell and back, she still looked beautiful. Her lip was trembling and tears slipped out the sides of her shut eyes. Her body was shaking, both with worry over thinking she was dreaming and anticipation to know that he was really there. Her mouth opened slightly, a small gasp came out.

Reaching out his far hand, Draco cupped her cheek before moving it up, threading his fingers in her hair. "Open your eyes," he said, softly.

Slowly, Hermione let her eyes open, inhaling sharply when she finally saw him, smiling at her. Letting out a strangled cry, she shook her head. "Please tell me that I'm not dreaming," she pleaded. "I can't take any of this anymore."

"I'm not a dream," he said, shaking his head slowly. "I'm dream-y, but that's a whole other thing," he said, nodding.

Laughing, she wiped at her eyes. "H-How?"

"It's a long story," he said, shrugging. "In the end, I'm here with you, so the rest doesn't matter," he told her, his hand slipping back down to cup her face. Sitting up, Draco wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap and embracing her tightly. Her hand clutched at him, as if not entirely sure he was really there. Her tears still washed down her face, spilling on his shoulder and down his back. "I swear I'll never do this to you again," he promised.

Shaking her head, Hermione's hand lifted and slipped into his hair. "You better come back to me if you ever die again," she said, before chuckling. Pulling back slightly, Hermione stared at him, running her hand over his cheek, before leaning in and pressing her lips against his.

Pulling back, Draco kissed the side of her mouth and up her face, brushing away a tear with his lips. Burying his face against her neck for a long moment, he sighed. He rocked her side to side, his arms holding her tightly. Her breathing began to slow down and her tears dried up as she calmed in his arms.

Leaning back, he kissed the tip of her nose. "You know what would be fun? Doing what we did the last time I came back from the dead," he suggested, smirking

Laughing, Hermione opened her mouth to reply but a swarm of people ran in through the door. Hermione slid off his lap, so he could greet them all, smiling and wiping at her now happy tears.

Moving off the bed, Draco stood up on rather wobbly legs, but ignored them so he could walk forward to his brother. Harry was shaking his head, his mouth open slightly and his eyes shining with tears of disbelief. Meeting him halfway, Harry hugged him. "Bloody hell, you just never die do you?" he asked, trying to laugh but making a choked gasp instead.

Laughing, Draco pulled back and put his hands on his shoulders. "And leave you to save the world? That would end up bad," he joked.

Ron pushed through the crowd then, wrapping his arms around both of them and hugging them tightly. "None of you are ever allowed to do that again," he half-shouted. "Next time some beautiful Goddess shows up, tell her to sod off!" he said, shaking his head.

Laughing, Hermione and Luna made their way over and wrapped their arms around them too.

Falesha stepped a little closer to them, looking around at their faces, flustered. "Sorry to break this up," she mumbled. "But can I just..."

Breaking apart from them, Draco nodded as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

Turning her face down, Falesha broke down in tears almost immediately. "Oh Jamie," she said, hiccuping. "I really thought you were gone, I thought you were all gone," she said, her arms tightening around him.

Rubbing her back, Draco patted her shoulder. "It's alright," he told her, nodding. "We're all alive," he reassured.

Lifting her hand, she smoothed it over his hair, pulling back and shaking her head. "How'd you both manage to get back?" she asked, reaching out and pulling Harry over. Her eyes moved back and forth between them.

"It's a really long story," they said simultaneously.

"One that I'm sure you can tell us once we arrive back at school," a deep, familiar voice called from the doorway.

Everybody turned to see Dumbledore standing before them, looking around at them over his half-moon spectacles. "Come now," he said, ushering everyone out of the room. "We best all get back to the safety of the school," he told them. "It's quite hazardous for you two to be anywhere else," he said, glancing at the twins.

Falesha had a hand on Draco and Harry's shoulders, holding them by her side. Beside them, Hermione and Luna held their hands. Ahead of them, Ron walked between Fred and George, who were going on about something and bugging him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed behind everybody, warm and relieved smiles adorning their faces. Lupin was standing by the girl they had rescued from the Manor, who now seemed to be quite chipper, as if she hadn't just gone through a whole ordeal.

Harry and Draco glanced at each other before casting a suspicious look over at her. "Who's she?" they asked, their eyes thinning.

"Oh right," Remus said, looking from them to her. "It slipped my mind in all the excitement," he said, shaking his head. Pulling her over, he held the girl in front of them all. "Go ahead," he told her, nodding.

Smiling at him, she grinned at them before revealing a very surprising sight.

And my heart will go on and on

A/N _Thank you to all of my loyal readers and reviewers. I've recently been asked to read many of your stories and have thoroughly enjoyed them. A few I'd like to pass on for you to check out are the following:_

"**New Days Hold New Secrets**," by _Miss Vix _(It's a Hermione/Blaise sibling story that leads into a HG/DM plot line!)

"**A World Apart**," by _lolagirl_ (She didn't ask me to read, but it's incredible good. lol.)

"**War and Betrayal**," by _Abraxnia _(She's a lovely German writer, who is translating her wonderful work for all of us great English speaking people to read! YAY!)

"**Killing Me Softly**," by _Blackonyx21 _(A very interesting twist on Hermione, though it's vague in her first chapter, it has a bright future. Give it a chance!)

"**Beautiful**," by_ cuteblndegoddess _(She also didn't ask me to read her story, but I fell in love with it. lol.)

If you're a **Harry/Ginny** shipper then check out:

"**love, pain, family**," by_ jug(underscore)viris _

And if you're a **Harry/Hermione** shipper, let me know, I know of tons of stories you could read that are just fabulous!

Plus, if you'd like a **crazy**,_ and rather **disturbing** laugh, you can check out:_

"**Secrets Behind Castle Doors**_," by galloping-goose_ (I'm warning you now, it has insane ships, crude humor, and weird situations. But you'll likely find youself laughing... maybe... If you like that kind of thing, check it out.  
Zeus (_galloping-goose_) also writes: "**Hermione's Encounter**." A crazy story involving Hermione and Voldemort... it's rated M for a reason. The writer is my insane beta, which is why I'm telling you of these stories. I'm sure she'd like some reviews. No flames though, please. Only constructive criticism.)

Try not to forget about me though, lol. I'm desperately trying not to run you off to other people's stories. lol.

Also, check out my other **DM/HG** story, "**Growing**_" I'd really love to know what my lovely readers think about that story as well. Don't worry though, my attention has not been averted from this story. I'll update again soon, thanks for reading. _

The song, if you couldn't tell, was "**My Heart Will Go On**_," by **Celine Dion**. _

Please review

** -Amanda**


	48. Moonlight Love

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_The writing was awesome, and it really portrayed the characters sense of worry, panic, and love to really picture it happening in your head. That's what I really like about the story, the writing. Sure, the plot is fantasic and everything else is great, but to me that's just an added bonus. The writing is what makes a story fantastic, and if the writing isn't there, then a story is worth nothing. The writing in this story is some of the best I've ever seen, even better than Miss Rowling, and that's what makes this a great story. Oh, if you ever write a book be sure to tell me, because I'll be dying to read it!_" - **_Eternal Rhapsody_** of FanFiction net.

**Huge thanks to the following reviewers:**_ ctc, Slytherin-Ice-Queen22, bethygirl94, HaliJade Snape, Lady Ghost Buster, Sam's Firefly, Pam Briggs, So this is love, Miss Vix, Hotkat44, chocolateriku, DracozSlytherinPrincess, Monnbeam, DracoAngelofLight, dragoneyes5000, dracos-soccerstar, Setsuna-chan09, speeddemononskis, frias, adambrodylover, CLE BE, luvinsnape, Zarroc, Ice Angel10, Caligirl-HPLVR, BlackRosePoison-Orchid, Rock Not War, heartthrobe, HGDmlover, texangal1991, Serpent91,**CharmedLife19, Shaggy37, HelloLonely, mskiti, Rachael Lupin, BlackOnyx21, Hyuha Kyuuketsuki (**In all of his male glory, sorry about those female comments, lol**), SlytherinPrincess91, the witch and the saint, Jenny, Abraxnia **_and _especially** Feltonluver4eva**_, _**SKBSP**_, _**DCoD**_, **_Angel of Nature_**, **_Southern Charm83_**, _**galloping-goose,**_ and **_NeraMedia_**

**Warning:**_ adult situations; sexual content ahead._

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Forty-Eight_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

"I had no idea," Luna admitted, looking up at Harry from his lap. After making it home from St. Mungo's, Harry had bid everyone goodbye, wanting time alone with her. Dumbledore had agreed, saying that everyone most likely needed rest; but tomorrow they would talk about everything.

Harry's eyes were off, his brow furrowed in deep thought. "Neither did I," he replied, quietly. "I knew she was with the Order, but I never considered her to be a spy against the other side."

"It makes sense though, with her talent," Luna said, smiling when his fingers brushed over her cheek, tickling her, as he played with her hair unconsciously.

"It does," Harry agreed, sighing. "I can't imagine Remus is too happy with it though," he said, leaning back against the couch. "He really loves her," he said, softly. Looking down, he stared at her, thinning his eyes with fake suspicion. "You're not off being a spy when I'm not paying attention are you?"

Sitting up, Luna tipped her head to the side, a playful smile on her mouth. "And what would do if I were?" she teased.

Grinning, Harry turned towards her, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her into his lap. "I'd just have to kiss you to death for your hidden ways," he said, nodding.

"Sounds like pure torture," she said, leaning in and brushing her nose against his, her eyes looking down at his lips. "However," she breathed. "I think if I had to choose how to die, I'd certainly pick kissing you as the way to go."

Reaching up, Harry wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, pressing her hair down as he pulled her forward, so her forehead pressed against his. Staring into her eyes, he shivered slightly when her breath hit his mouth. "I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't woken up," he whispered.

Moving her hand, Luna cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb over his skin. "Don't think about it," she told him. "I'm awake, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I'd like to believe that," he said, nodding slightly. "But there are so many uncertainties in my life," he told her, swallowing. "There is always going to be something around the next corner," he warned. "And if whatever's there ever hurts you, ever takes you away, I don't think I would be able to keep going," he breathed.

"You hate to," she whispered. "Because if that thing ever does come, you'll have a destiny to fulfill; one that doesn't involve me-"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Luna covered his lips with her finger to stop him.

"And I don't ever want you to sacrifice yourself for me," she told him, shaking her head. "I want you to live your life for all it's worth," she said, her lips quivering. "If I ever die, I want you to live as if I was right there with you, enjoying it by your side. Until you meet someone else, someone who deserves Harry. Not the great Harry Potter; not the boy-who-lived. Just Harry."

Sighing, he inhaled sharply, his breath wavering.

"Do you understand?" she asked, softly. "You must never let yourself fall into the sadness, Harry. There is too much of this life that you are supposed to be living. And I don't want to be the one who takes that away from you," she told him, firmly.

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

"Plus, if whatever's around those dark corners comes in the future, then you'll have a little boy to take care of," she said, her lips tugging with a smile. "With unruly black hair and silvery eyes," she said, running her hands through his soft hair. "And he's going to need an incredible man like you to raise him just right," she said, nodding.

"You saw him too?" Harry asked, staring at her with damp eyes. "He was beautiful, wasn't he?" he asked, nodding with a small chuckle. "Draco said he'd be better off looking only like you, or maybe even him, since he's his uncle, but I think he was completely perfect. Anything involving you and I has to be," he said, smiling gently.

"He was the most handsome boy I've seen since his father," she told him, grinning. "Now if only we could have a little girl to go along with him, with blonde hair and your enchanting green eyes," she said, giggling.

"I'm certain we can do that," Harry said, nodding. "I've always wanted a big family," he told her, smiling. "Especially one with you."

"So have I," she said, nodding. "Though two children really isn't all that many," she admitted, sighing.

"Well I guess we'll have to have more than two then," he said, grinning.

"Oh really, Mr. Potter?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow. "And how many children would you like to have?"

"Somewhere between three and... fifteen," he said, nodding. "Yes, I believe that's a justified number."

"Fifteen?" she asked, chuckling. "My word, you better hope they come up with a way for men to become pregnant, because I'm certainly not going through labor fifteen times," she said, shaking her head; a smile firmly plastered on her face.

Laughing, Harry shrugged. "Maybe you'll have a few sets of twins," he suggested, nodding.

"Try five sets of triplets," she said, shaking her head. "Because I'm only willing to go through excruciating pain five times," she said, nodding.

"Five children it is then," he said, smiling. "I can deal with that," he said, sighing.

Chuckling, Luna watched the sparkle of happiness in his eyes. Sighing, she enjoyed the feel of being in his arms. "You're incredible," she said, softly.

"I'm the one who's supposed to say things like that to you," Harry replied, staring into her eyes.

Shaking her head, Luna tipped his head up to her. "I don't know why I deserve you," she said, quietly. "But I know I'll never take you for granted," she whispered.

While you're far away dreaming

Before he could reply, Luna leaned in, brushing her lips against his in a slow, loving sweep. She could feel him melt against her, his arm lifting to pull her closer. Her hand slipped from his face, her fingers dancing down his cheek. Breathing through her nose, she sucked in a gust of air, the feel of his mouth too much to pull away from. Moving her hand around his neck, her fingers played with the tips of his raven hair, her nails lightly grazing his skin.

Moving his hand up from her back, Harry slid it over the skin of her shoulder, up her neck, and buried it into her hair. He was rather sure that his glasses had fogged from their intimate kiss, but his eyes had fallen shut the moment he felt her lips against his. His chest was begging for air, but he refused to pull back from her. He tried his best to breathe through his nose, but found himself forgetting to. Her teeth grazed his top lip, making him shiver as he opened his mouth a tiny bit.

Harry was well aware that he was Luna's first kiss, and very adamant on being her last, so he was rather proud of how incredible she was during these moments, feeling as if he taught her all that she knew. However, when she traced the line of his mouth with her tongue, her breath leaving a cool trail behind her, he was surprised to see she had learned something without his help. Before he could respond to her tantalizing tongue, she kissed the side of his mouth, sucking lightly at his lips before moving across his face, leaving him breathless from her warm mouth.

Removing his glasses, Luna placed them down on the handle of the couch, while she continued her soft assault on his face. Lightly kissed the end of his eyebrow, she moved her mouth down to the corner of his eye, the feel of his lashes, tickling her mouth. Pressing her lips against the lid of each of his eyes, she kissed down the bridge of his nose, hovering over his mouth before she passed it to press a kiss against his chin. Kissing up the line of his jaw, she lightly grazed her teeth against his skin, smiling at the way his fingers pressed into her neck and back. Pressing a firm kiss beneath his ear, her nose wrinkled when his hair tickled it, she moved up a few inches, pressing her mouth against his cheek and trailing back down to the opposite corner of his mouth, left unkissed so far.

Finally, with her lips in front of his once more, she stared at his closed eyes until they slowly fluttered open. "I love you," she breathed, pressing her mouth against his for a long, blissful embrace. Pulling back, Luna wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, hugging him, her eyes closed as she enjoyed being so close to him. "Make love to me, Harry," she whispered.

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

Startled by her question, Harry didn't know how to reply, so he held her a little tighter. Running his hands down her hair, skittering over her back, he turned his face to bury it in her shoulder. "Are- Are you s-sure?" he wondered, cursing himself for actually stuttering.

Leaning back, she smiled at him before nodding. "When death lies behind every corner, I think it smart to have you in a circular room," she said, smiling.

Her small joke managed to put him at ease; much like anything she's ever done when he's flustered. "And you are a Ravenclaw," Harry said, nodding with a grin. "Meaning, your idea must be intelligent and therefore right," he deducted.

Nodding, Luna kissed him chastely. "Exactly," she said, removing her blue sweater with shaky hands and tossing it to the ground.

Taking her hands, Harry stared up at her through his rather blurry eyes. "We don't have to do this, you know," he said, sighing. "I'd be content just to hold you for the rest of my life." Leaning in, he kissed her. "With a few generous moments to kiss of course," he said, eyeing her lips with desire.

"I want to," she told him, nodding. "Unless you don't want to," she said, lifting a brow in question.

"Oh I want to," he said quickly, feeling like he may have put his foot into his mouth. "I just want to be sure you're ready for this," he said, staring into her silver eyes searchingly. "We have our whole lives ahead of us..."

"We hope we have our whole lives ahead of us," she corrected. "This war, this future, is uncertain," she told him, shaking her head. "One thing that will never change is that I will always love you; this much, if not more. And honestly Harry, we can't die virgins," she joked.

Letting his lips quirk slightly with a smile, he nodded. "We're not going to die," he said, quietly.

"You don't know the future," she said, softly. "Unless you have another power I'm unaware of..." Lifting her brow in question, she smirked at him.

"I believe Draco's sarcastic nature is beginning to rub off on you," Harry said, smiling.

Sighing, Luna shrugged. "Well, if he's going to be my brother-in-law, I should have something in common with him."

"As long as you don't go falling in love with Hermione, I think I can handle it," Harry joked, smiling.

Laughing, Luna tipped her head to one side. "I don't think that will be a problem," she said, moving her lips closer to his.

"Oh really?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I've already given my heart away permanently," she told him, nodding slightly. Leaning back, she crossed his arms and glanced out the window at the moon. "You wouldn't know him," she said, sighing. "Handsome bloke, too smart for his own good, constantly gets himself into trouble but finds a way to bail himself out." Nodding, she smirked at him. "He's a real pain, but I just can't help myself."

Chuckling, Harry wrapped his hands around her elbows and pulled her forward. "Well, you can tell him that you're all mine tonight," he said, kissing her gently.

Sighing against her mouth, she nodded slightly. "Right, I'll owl him later," she said, her eyes connecting with his. Tipping his chin, Harry pressed his lips against hers again, drawing her mouth to his, warming at the feel.

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Slipping to the side, Harry found himself facing Luna. "We aren't really going to do this on a couch," he said, his brows lifting. "Are we?" he wondered.

Shaking her head, Luna stood up, taking his hand and drawing him along with her. After carefully transfiguring the couch into a bed, she nodded with satisfaction. "There's no way we're doing this in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory," she said, shaking her head. "Surely, Ron will somehow manage to catch us. And there's no way we could possibly do this in the Ravenclaw girls' dorms, as you can't even get up the stairs and I'm certain that someone will find out."

"It's only right here anyway," he said, nodding. "This is afterall, where we got together," he reminded.

Smiling lightly, Luna stared up into his eyes adoringly. Kicking off her shoes, she walked to the bed and sat down. Flicking her wand, she locked the door tightly before placing it on the floor, beside his glasses.

Removing his shoes, Harry sat down beside her, his fingers fiddling with the sheet. Turning to her, he sighed. "You're beautiful in the moonlight," he told her, reaching out and cupping her cheek. "You're always beautiful, but I swear the moon makes you light up." Leaning in, his mouth hovered in front of his. "My sweet moon," he whispered, pressing his lips against hers.

Leaning back, Luna felt the plush pillow beneath her head. Overwhelmed with the sense of love she felt for Harry, she wondered if the smile that plagued her lips would ever stop. She wasn't completely used to this sense of quiet perfection, just the two of them together. Ever since she'd known him, it seemed his life was always in danger; never a moment's peace. He had warned her, when they became close friends, that both his and her life would forever be in danger if she chose to stay close to him. She had gladly accepted this, because a life without Harry, didn't seem worth living.

She had fallen in love with Harry shortly after gaining a friendship with him; it was the most natural change for her, it was almost as if she loved him the moment he acknowledged her. Completely different from all the other boys she'd ever known in her life, he had so many qualities that she found easy to fall in love with. She could list all of his physical attributes, but that would take an entire day. What truly drew her in, what held her tightly to him still, was his heart. His unbelievably kind and giving heart. While a war raged against him, it was his love that kept him strong, kept him going. While wizards and witches worked to tear him down, it was his heart that brought him from his knees, standing tall amongst the unworthy adversaries that came his way. And while the deaths of so many he cared for hurt him deeply, it was his heart that continued to stave impending death, to push him along in his journey.

Luna had watched as Harry dated a couple other girls, Cho and Ginny being the only important one's in his life. She had allowed herself simply one day to mourn the fact that he wasn't hers, then comforted herself in the knowledge that she was certain one day he would love her too. It may have taken some time, but that day when he had visited her in the exact tower where he was kissing her neck now, she had known the moment he looked up at her from outside the door what he had come to say. She could see it in his beautiful green eyes, staring her straight in the face.

While it had really only taken her weeks, maybe months to realize she was in love with him, it had taken him years. Though she missed out on having him for a long time, she'd have waited eternity if it meant he'd be with her like this now. Because those girls that had his kiss, they may have enjoyed him for those moments, may have felt his wonderful lips against theirs. But she knew; she knew that he never held them like he does her, never kissed them like he was now, and he could never love them with the intensity and perfection that he felt for her.

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Harry's strong arms pressed against her sides, while his stomach brushed against hers. He held himself above her, careful not to put too much pressure on her. His warm lips trailed down her neck, making their way around the collar of her shirt, sucking lightly at her skin. After such a traumatizing and long day, it felt incredibly good just to relax into his embrace. She knew he had never done this with anyone, and this was certainly her first time, so he was just as nervous as she was. He wasn't really showing it though, simply going as far as he had in the past, not reaching a hand beneath her clothes, or even kissing any area that was clothed.

Luna decided to take the initiative, feeling it was rather absurd for it all to be on him to do everything. As he had always been a rather nervous boy with girls, she couldn't imagine him taking control of a situation like this. Reaching up, her fingers slowly popped the buttons of his shirt, trailing down to the bottom and pinching the ends for a moment, before lifting her hands to his shoulders and pushing his shirt off. Sitting up slightly, Harry took the shirt off completely, dropping it on the ground beside the bed.

Being bare underneath, his upper half was now free for her hands to explore, which she was happy to do. Smiling delightfully, Luna brushed her hands over his bellybutton, her smile widening when he shivered slightly. Using her free arm to prop her up, she moved her hand up over his hard stomach, tracing the curves of his abs. Skimming up the center, her hand flittered to the side, pressing against his heart before smoothing its way over his shoulder and down his bicep, where it stayed for awhile.

Leaning forward, Harry slowly pulled her shirt out of its tucked position in her skirt, his eyes skittering up to hers, worried she might change her mind and he was going out of bounds. Giving him an approving smile, she nodded slightly. Moving from the bottom button, he slowly began popping them out of their tight positions as keepers of the closed shirt.

Something Luna had always found endearing was Harry's lack of smug comfort. While he had no trouble facing anything dark and death inducing, he was completely unable to pose a question involving intimacy to a girl; unless it was Hermione, simply because he'd grown up with her. Though his comfort with Luna was much more than that of any other girl who might have been in a dating situation with Harry, he still had troubles getting out things involving their relationship; at least when it came to the subject at hand. She knew he wanted to, knew he was completely willing to, but he was never going to ask if they would, or pressure her to do so. When he said he was content just to hold her, she truly believed him; it was just the type of guy he was.

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating

Harry stared down at the still closed shirt, though it was unbuttoned, he was slightly hesitant to remove it. How he expected to have children in the future without doing this, he didn't know. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he truly, really wanted to. He was just a slight bit scared of what might happen after. Would it change their relationship? What if she got pregnant? With the war, something could happen to the baby. He had no idea why these thoughts were running through his mind, they just were.

Moon beams entered the window, falling on her serene face, staring up at him with complete adoration. She was simply radiant, with her soft, white, flawless skin. The swirl of her silver eyes spoke to him, words of love, of mesmerizing sweetness. Her silken blonde hair fanned out around her, the beams causing them to shimmer in an angelic fashion. Her smiling mouth was bright red, slightly swollen from their fervent kissing. He could see a sliver of skin peeking out between the unbuttoned shirt, her stomach was rising and falling quickly.

Reaching out a tentative hand, he slowly pushed the two sides apart, slipping them off her shoulders and sliding it out from beneath her. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss beneath her bellybutton, smiling as she chuckled. Wrapping his hands around her hips, he brushed his thumbs over her skin, feeling gooseflesh pop up as she shivered. Moving his lips up slowly, kissing the sensitive areas of her stomach, he trailed up the center of her torso, reaching his end at her neck. Feeling her hands in his hair, he tipped his head in response to the delightful feeling.

Moving back down, he made his way up in a very unhurried fashion, taking the time to enjoy her delicate skin against his lips. Kissing the bottom of her head, leading up to her chin, he lightly nipped at her jawline, grinning against her as she let out a small gasp. Kissing over her cheek, he made his way to the end of her nose, pressing a small peck against it, before he moved down to take her mouth in a long, drawn out embrace of lips.

He hadn't realized just how in love with her he was until the summer before their 7th year. After breaking up with Ginny, he finally had some time to really think through his feelings, finding that it wasn't really the war that made him push her away. While he did fear for her safety, it wasn't because he loved her; but because she was a friend, and his best mate's sister, the youngest child of a family that dearly cared for him. It became apparent then that Luna was the one who had captured his heart, quite a long time before Ginny really, he had just been to blind to see it.

She wasn't like all the other girls around him, she had something nobody else possessed; a firm grasp on both reality and the utterly impossible. While she had her moments of being odd, it was that which reminded him that he wasn't normal. Though he often wanted to be, many a time he had wished he were like everyone else instead of the boy-who-lived, he really couldn't complain about certain aspects of his life. He had the best friends a guy could ask for, the most incredible brother alive, and a loving girlfriend, future wife. He had a special connection with each of his professors, and found that though his life had a tendency to be risky, he always had a great adventure to go on.

It wasn't normality that he had been searching for, but an understanding of the real him. Luna had that; she possessed enough intelligence to believe in everything. While she sometimes set her beliefs in odd things that made no sense, she also happened to find truth in things that not everyone could see. While people doubted him that Voldemort had returned, she was firm in her belief that he was telling the truth. While many were unsure about his abilities as a fighter, she was calm and rational in saying that he was strong enough for anything he set his mind to. While some may think he's not ready, she had an unwavering trust in him, knowing that he's the only one who can decide his readiness and believing that he is when he says he is.

Luna stood tall beside him during the worst of times, a friend through the dark moments of his life and a girlfriend during the most recent trials. While many had speculated over Harry being Draco's brother, Luna had a strong hand in helping him through his worries. The night Ron had let it slip that Draco was his twin, Harry had gone riding on his broom to work it off. But upon returning to the ground, he found Luna waiting for him. Instead of giving him a long speech about how he couldn't shirk his own brother and had to take responsibility, she took his hand, looked him in the eye and told him she's support him through any decision he made.

All he wanted was someone to tell him that it was his decision; while everyone was telling him what to do, what to say, what to think, she was there to say she was behind him no matter what. Which fueled him enough to answer the question plaguing him while he road fast and hard on his broom, working out his frustrations. He did want Draco to be part of his life, he did want to try to have a real family again, and he wasn't willing to disregard him as nothing.

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

There were so many things that made Harry want to react how Draco did to Hermione, in asking her to stay out of the War. So many moments where he truly wanted to send Luna off to a place he thought safe and keep her locked away so she could never be hurt. But to do that would be a mistake, not only would she likely be found and harmed far from where he could save her, but he wouldn't be able to go through the War without her. She was the only one who managed to help him through his angry spurts, the only person who could calm him during his irrational periods.

While he never wanted her to see the dark side of this world, it would only be lying to her. She'd seen the deaths of people who mattered, she'd heard the tales of tragedy. Like everyone else, she has and will continue to feel and be involved in the end of innocence and evil. She would stand by him on the field of War, her eyes searching for friends, for loved ones. Finding death, corpses, and more blood than she could imagine. But in the end, he was fairly sure that he would win, and she would join him in a victory kiss. If he could overcome all that had been thrown at him, he would not succumb to death now, not when his future was so bright; with her.

Running his hands down her sides, he brushed his thumbs over the soft skin beneath them, coming to her skirt, he paused. Looking back up at her, he stared into her eyes, looking for any sign of worry. He really didn't want to pressure her into this, even if she was the one who told him she wanted to. Undoing the button, he slipped the zipper down the side. Removing it with deliberately gradual speed. Feeling the curve of her thighs, he wrapped his fingers around the end of the skirt, running his knuckles over her skin. Dropping the garment on the floor, he slipped the palm of his hand over her calf, running it around her bent knee.

Lifting her foot, he leaned down to press a kiss against the front of her ankle, smiling at her giggle. Kissing his way up dilatorily, Harry ran the tips of his fingers over the inside of her leg, enjoying her shiver. Reaching the end of her leg, he passed her hips to kiss the center of her stomach, moving up to press his lips between the valley of her chest. Turning his head, he pressed his ear to the place above her heart, closing his eyes and listening for a moment.

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Discarding the remaining clothes between them, Harry would've cursed the fact that he didn't have glasses but found he could see fine as long as he was close to her, which he very much was. Entwining his hands with hers, Harry's face hovered above hers, staring into her deep, warm eyes. Lifting one hand from her grasp, he ran it over her calm face, brushing his thumb beneath her eye. "I love you," he whispered. "I'll love you all my life."

Nodding, Luna opened her mouth but closed it when her lips began to quiver with emotion. A shimmer of tears befell her eyes, she blinked to make them stop, but it only made them slip out. Moving his hand, Harry brushed them away, his thumb wiped them over her lips before he kissed them tenderly.

"You don't think you're worthy of me, but Luna, love, there is nobody who could ever compare to you," he said, shaking his head. "In this life, from now until I die, no matter what date that be, I will never love you any less."

Running her free hand down the side of his face, she smiled up at him. Drawing him closer to her mouth, she stared into his eyes. "With our love, only a bittersweet death awaits us. Be it tomorrow or fifty years from now, I'll love you beyond life itself."

Then I kiss your eyes

Pressing his mouth against hers, he entered her slowly. Setting a measured rhythm, he made love to her beneath a halo of moonlight. His mouth traveled over every sweet curve of her body, kissing every tense and trembling part of her until it was calm and deep with physical bliss. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly, only loosening for him to have better access to her stomach; his favorite place to kiss, beside her mouth.

Luna's hand ran over every inch they could reach, feeling the love pour off him as every wave of pleasure enveloped them. Her hands buried into his hair, tugging lightly before they moved down to his back, her nails biting into his skin. Harry briefly wondered if they could be heard throughout the school, but then decided the Astronomy Tower was rather far away from other places. He considered a silencing spell, but decided it was far too late for that now and he was much too busy with what he was doing.

Her leg lifted, brushing against the back of his calf, digging in and making him grin down at her, she in turn leaned up to capture his smile with a kiss. Burying his hands into her hair, Harry kept her mouth against hers, feeling as if he might cry out loud enough for Dumbledore to hear him on the other side of the castle. While an intense and incredibly euphoric sense of ecstasy filled him, starting in his stomach and making its way over his entire body, he let out a loud moan in her mouth. Not a moment later, Luna returned the same noise, clutching at his back and kissing him more passionately.

And thank God we're together

Breathing heavily, Harry leaned up above her, running his hands over her face before he kissed every inch of it, settling his tired lips against hers in a shaking, loving kiss. Falling onto his side, he pulled her against him, nuzzling his head into her shoulder, brushing his lips against her neck. Turning onto her side, her stomach lay against his, rising and falling quickly. Pulling a sheet around them, leaving the blanket around their feet, Harry's hand pressed into her back as he brought her even closer for another kiss.

Pressing his lips against her forehead, he rested his tired head against the pillow under his arm. Leaning towards him, Luna kissed his chest before snuggling her head against him. Her arms draped over his side, drawing circles against his back until she slowly fell asleep, lulled by his heartbeat.

Harry stared down at her, watching her delicate features beneath the light of the moon. He thanked whichever God had given him the chance to love her. He found a sense of perfection in thought of always having her like this; always loving her. Were they to die tomorrow, he'd always have this feeling with him. He'd always have this moment where it became clear that she wanted her future to be filled with him. The night where she agreed to have his children and love him for all eternity.

His mind and body ached to sleep, pleaded with him to let himself rest. He was too enamored with watching her to take his thoughts into consideration. Running the tips of his fingers over her silhouette, he watched as a flicker of a smile ran over her mouth as she slept peacefully. Finally feeling like he couldn't stay awake a moment longer, he pressed a soft kiss atop her head and let his head fall back to the pillow.

I just want to stay with you in this moment forever

Upon waking, Luna was greeted with a very adorable looking Harry. His hair was much messier than usual, in a disarray atop his sleeping head. His arm was wrapped warmly around her bare waist, beneath the sheet. Stretching carefully, trying her best not to wake him, she turned her head to look outside at the rising sun. She had no idea what time it was, but it looked quite early still. Turning her face back to him, her eyes swept over his handsome face, taking in every curve. She longed to lean in and kiss him senseless, but knew he would wake up then.

The night before had been even more than she had imagined, but nothing short of being what she could expect from the wonderfully incredible Harry Potter. Reaching out her hand, she ran the tip of her finger over his arm, barely brushing his skin. It dipped where his arm curved to show his Quidditch induced sculpt. Moving over his shoulders, she trailed her arm down his chest, her nails lightly grazing his warm skin. Stopping when she reached an area that would surely wake him up from her touch, she made her way back up, stopping when she reached his Adam's apple, circling around it. Her eyes moved up to his when it bobbed from his laughter.

"Having fun?" he wondered, quirking an eyebrow.

"Tons," she replied, leaning in and pressing a kiss against his mouth. "It's not my fault you slept through it all," she said, smirking.

Chuckling, Harry tipped her onto her back, pressing his lips against her neck, nipping and kissing it with fervor. "I believe I woke up in just enough time," he told her, trailing his teeth over her shoulder. Glancing up at the window, he frowned. "Or perhaps you were right," he said, sighing. "We have to meet Professor Dumbledore soon."

Tipping her head back to look out the window, she wrinkled her nose. "How do you know?" she asked, shaking her head. "Nope, I think we have plenty of time," she said, pulling his mouth back to hers.

Chuckling, Harry kissed her adoringly before pecking the side of her mouth and reaching for their clothes. "I'd love to continue this," he said, turning back and pressing his lips against her shoulder. "Really, **love** to continue this," he said, smiling. "But if we don't show up, they'll send a search party, and you don't want any of our friends walking in on this," he said, shaking his head. "I don't want to think of the words that may come out of Ron's mouth. Or Draco's, come to think of it," he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "We'd never live it down," he warned, his eyes wide. "Every time you so much as looked at my brother, he'd be smirking."

Laughing, Luna rolled her eyes before pulling her clothes on and passing him his glasses. Sitting up to move off the bed, she was pulled back by Harry, who kissed her with his head upside down, making it a whole lot different from usual, but a great kind of different. Trailing down to kiss her neck, he moved back up, pressing his lips against her forehead. "Last night..." he started, staring into her eyes.

"Was spectacular," she finished, nodding. "Well done Potter, top marks," she said, winking.

Grinning, Harry stepped off the bed, pushing his feet into his shoes and leaning against the wall. Transfiguring the bed back into the couch, Luna smiled at it before turning back to him. "You realize that for years to come, students will sit on that couch unknowingly, right?" she asked, amused.

Harry nodded with a smirk, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Unlocking the door, they made their way downstairs, parting so they could change clothes. Walking through the Common Room, Harry was rather glad to see nobody was up just yet. Making his way into the boys' dorms, he searched around for clean clothes.

Forever and ever

"Where've you been?" Ron's voice asked, sleepily. "Mione and Draco ditched virtually the second Lupin told us we were allowed to go to bed. I turned around to comment on their hurried disappearance, only to find that you an' Luna had done the same," he grumbled. "I hate being the fifth wheel," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Sorry," Harry said, hoping to avoid having to explain.

Luckily, Ron was busy trying to wake up and get dressed. "What do you think Dumbledore will say? Ya think he's angry with us?" he wondered.

"I'm not sure, he didn't appear mad," Harry said, sitting down on his bed. "He was the one who really told us where Hermione was, so it's not like he didn't know what we were doing." Shrugging, Harry leaned back on his arms. "Besides, yes, we died, but we came back," he said, smiling.

Snorting, Ron nodded. "What was it like?" he wondered, rubbing a hand over his face. "Being dead I mean," he explained.

Sitting up, Harry shook his head. "I don't really know," he said, his eyes moving around the room. "It didn't feel like anything. I was really more focused on making them see that Draco should live instead of me," he told him, nodding.

"How did it happen? Why'd they decide to save you both?" Ron asked, shaking his head.

"I don't know," Harry admitted, shrugging. "Draco didn't say anything about it, he was a bit absorbed with Hermione and Falesha," he said, chuckling. "She could hardly keep her hands off him."

"Ya, Hermione neither," Ron added, grinning. "Falesha sure has taken a liking to Draco, treats him like she's known him all her life," he said, glancing at him. "Why is it you haven't gotten close to her?"

Harry sighed, running a hand over his face. "Sirius, mostly," he admitted, quietly. "It just doesn't feel right to get close to another godparent, not only because it's like replacing him, but because I'm worried I'll lose her too."

"You can't be worried forever, or you'll never get anything you deserve," Ron said, shaking his head. "If you stayed worried, you never would've found Luna. If you hadn't broken out of your concern for Draco, you wouldn't have been able to build a real brotherly relationship with him. And if you don't stop being concerned over what might happen to Falesha, one day you're going to realize you lost her anyway, because you weren't willing to have her there in the first place."

"When did you become so philosophical?" Harry wondered, smiling lightly.

"Around the time every one began pairing off and leaving me behind," he said, nodding. "I've got my Katie though," he said, nodding. "That is if I can ever find a moment's peace to owl her, or at least meet her in Hogsmeade for a short visit," he said, sighing.

"Who's Katie?" Harry asked, shaking his head.

Chuckling, Ron grinned at him with amusement. "You've been so busy lately, I guess I never got around to telling you. I've been dating Katie Bell since the middle of this past summer," he told him, nodding.

"Didn't she date-"

"One of my brother's, yes I know," he said, holding up his hand. "She's really not interested in him any more and we have fun together," he told him, nodding. "Loves Quidditch that one, who could ask for more?" he wondered, shaking his head.

Chuckling, Harry shook his head.

"Look, Harry, about this thing that's been happenin' between us lately," Ron said, solemnly. "I'm really sorry that I was so mad at you over trying to start a family outside of mine. You deserve to," he said, nodding. "You deserve to have Draco and Falesha, and I didn't mean to tell you that you were abandoning us. I know you wouldn't do that; even if you tried, my whole family would track you down anyway," he said, smiling briefly.

"I'm not going to up and leave the Weasley family," Harry assured him. "You guys will always be my family, I just need to have my own family too. Not only with Draco and Falesha, but one day with Luna too," he told him, standing up. "I'm glad there isn't any more problems between us, 'cause you're my best mate and through all the things that have been happening I wasn't sure that you knew that."

"Of course I did," Ron said, standing up. "If Mione was you're only best mate, you'd end up being a little too feminine," he said, shaking his head. "And you'd always have your head in a book." Slapping his shoulder, Ron nodded. "It's good you have me, Harry. Or you'd be completely odd," he told him, grinning. "Without me, you wouldn't know the fire art of Quidditch, or at losing in Wizard's chess," he reminded, smirking. "In fact, you need me Harry. Go ahead, you can admit it."

Laughing, Harry shook his head. "I'm going to go change," he said, walking away. "But thanks Ron," he said, looking back. "For keeping me from becoming completely odd," he said, quirking an eyebrow.

"You make fun of it now, but just think of your life if it was without me," he said, nodding. "Yeah, you'll see the truth," Ron called out to his retreating back.

"See you in his office," Harry replied, waving his hand and shaking his head.

I don't want to miss one smile

After changing, Harry made his way over to meet Luna outside the Ravenclaw portrait. She was leaning against the wall, her hair down and her wand tucked behind her ear. He rather liked that odd quality about her, keeping her wand in such a different place. Reaching his arm out, he took her hand comfortably. They continued walking, down towards Dumbledore's office. After giving the password, they climbed onto the moving stairs and walked through the half open door.

Inside, Draco stood beside Hermione, his arm resting behind her back easily. They were talking about something quietly, when Luna and Harry approached. Turning to them, Draco glanced back and forth between only turning halfway and then looking back completely. His eyes thinned suspiciously, staring at Harry's grinning mouth and Luna's content face. Moving his head back to Hermione, he smiled. "If we die in this War, my brother will no longer die a virgin," he told her, nodding.

Slapping his chest, Hermione looked past him to stare at Harry, who was now moving his eyes elsewhere. Making a gasping noise, Hermione moved over slightly, looking back and forth. "He's right, isn't he?" she asked, nodding.

"With that look Lunabee's face, I know I'm right," Draco said, smirking.

Slapping his chest again, Hermione reached out and squeezed Luna's hand. "We should talk later," she said, happily.

"That should worry you," Draco said to Harry in a mock quiet voice, causing his brother to snort with laughter.

Reaching back, Hermione hit him again, giving him a scathing look.

"Blood hell, I only returned from the dead a few hours ago, are you determined to send me back?" Draco wondered, rubbing his chest.

"It's your own fault," she replied, smiling at him lightly.

Reaching out, Draco wrapped his arms under her and flipped her up so she was laying in his arms against his chest. "You know you love me," he said, staring into her eyes.

"I have no recollection of this feeling you speak of," she said, tipping her chin and staring at the roof with a smile tugging at her lips.

"I'll just have to remind you then," he told her, sighing at the task. Leaning his head in, he captured her lips in a deep and loving kiss. They continued on like that, even after the clearing of a few throats had occurred, the arrival of professors, friends, and family members were slightly surprised to see what they were.

Lifting his hand in a motion to tell them to leave him for one more minute, Draco continued kissing her for another moment, before finally pulling back, dropping on of his arms so her feet hit the ground. Swaying slightly after the royally mesmerizing kiss, Hermione had to hold his arm for a support. Chuckling, Draco held her upright. "Told you so," he murmured.

Grinning, Hermione reached up and smoothed her hand over the area she had slapped him.

Rolling his eyes at their exchange, Harry couldn't help but manage a smile at how perfect they were when there weren't any interruptions. After the battle their relationship had been rung through, it was a wonder they were still holding strong. But there they stood, as together as ever and completely in love.

I don't want to miss one kiss

Dumbledore smiled at the five of them, Ron standing between the two couples. Sitting down in his chair, he gestured to Falesha and Remus on the side. "I believe you wanted to know about the meeting being held at Tobias Macauley's house in Hogsmeade," he reminded. "Go on and ask them if there was anything helpful."

Turning their eyes on the two Order members, the five friends waited expectantly.

"Well," Falesha said, smiling briefly. "Scrimgeour has decided that all magical activity going between the both of you will no longer be monitored," she announced, nodding. "As Dumbledore will now be starting his training of you both, of which you will regularly attend," she said, pointing at each of them sternly. "The Minister thought it best not to keep either of your from learning anything vital that may help in the defeat of Voldemort."

"So you will no longer be subject to magical limits," Lupin told them, nodding. "That doesn't mean you may start acting with abandon, it's necessary that you each work hard to keep control of your powers."

Nodding, Falesha stepped forward, looking back and forth between them. "The Ministry has pledged their allegiance to your side, but I'm quite sure that both of you are rather unfeeling towards that; unsure if they really care or are just interested in saving themselves."

"Because they are," Draco said, snorting. Looking between Falesha, Lupin, and Dumbledore, he shrugged. "Come off it, they didn't want to believe Harry when he told them Voldemort was back, going lengths to make him appear insane. But now that it's become apparent that we're their only hope, they've come crawling back."

"Suppose that was the case," Dumbledore said, nodding. "You should still be thankful that they're no longer out to behead you."

Crossing his arms, Draco looked down his nose at the Headmaster. "Does that mean I'm off the hook for accidentally letting Parkinson go free?" he asked, pointedly.

Momentarily letting his guard down, Dumbledore stared at him mildly surprised before regaining his composure. "While many officials are still rather unsure about your loyalties, they have insufficient reason to believe that you may have aided her in her escape." Clearing his throat, he stared up into his eyes. "Especially after finding out that you were in fact wounded, while trying to keep a dangerous animal from escaping into the school. And then, later, died of that wound and I'm sure other injuries, while rescuing the girlfriend Miss Parkinson intended to hurt."

Swallowing, Draco simply stared at him.

"So, for the time being, you are 'off the hook' as you say," Dumbledore told him, nodding. "Would you like to share your story of coming back from the dead, again?" he wondered, looking between Harry and Draco.

I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this

Harry began first, explaining everything that happened while he was in the underworld, including the flashbacks he went through. Though he was unable to read out the entire dedication to Draco and Hermione on their tombstone, he told them the gist of it. He wasn't surprised to see Draco smile with a bit of pride, wrapping his arms around Hermione's shoulder and whispering something in her ear to make her grin. He shared his future moment with Luna too, keeping his eyes on her while he did. Ending with Draco and his goodbye, sparing the sentimentalism so as not to make them both sound sappy.

He and his brother knew what happened there, it didn't need to be told. Hermione had a look on her face though, as if she knew everything that was said, every moment that was shared. It didn't bother Harry in the least, as he was sure Draco had told her all about it while regaling his own story. The two of them kept no secrets between them, and Harry only hoped that his brother felt as much for their last moment as he did.

When it was Draco's turn, he ran through everything from when he passed out on the car, admitting that he could hear people speaking, but not saying what was said. He told them of what life would've been like had he lived and Harry died, explaining that he really couldn't let it happen. He, however, did leave out that Hermione would die within three years time, giving Harry a look as if not to share it. When he explained the moment with Harry, he added a few words that made it sound a tad bit more emotional that Harry had, admitting slightly that he really was going to miss him. Ignoring the sweet looks the adults around him were sending his way, Draco continued on with his story, telling them of how he and Harry now had a joint soul, which Harry hadn't known.

Of course, when Draco explained that they would now feel everything, Harry turned completely red, staring at him horrified and glancing back at Luna.

Laughing, Draco shook his head. "Unless it involves either of them," he said, pointing at Hermione and Luna. "Then neither of us feel anything, physical or emotional," he explained, a smirk playing over his lips. "You should've seen your face though," he continued, chuckling.

Blushing, Harry kept his eyes firmly away from every adult in the room, looking down at the floor with what looked like serious interest.

"Anyway," Draco said, turning back to the three Order members. "Hades told me that from now on, our powers are completely equal, despite my brother's scar. The future was changed though, so we can't be certain that it will turn out as we're hoping," he told them, shaking his head. "Hades said he was sure that we would win, but couldn't give a definite answer."

I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine

Pinching his arm, Harry tested out the feeling theory.

"Ow," Draco said, glaring at him. "Was that really necessary?"

Shrugging, Harry smiled lightly. Running his hand through Luna's hair, he checked Draco's hand to see if it moved or made and motion of notice. When it didn't, Harry sighed, relieved that his brother really couldn't feel anything that he did with Luna. Pulling his hand back, he bit his thumb, testing it once more.

"Will you stop that?" Draco said, turning back and frowning at him. "I'll do something that will hurt you more than it will me," he warned.

Glowering, Harry turned back to Luna, who was chuckling. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her tight against his side. Feeling a tight pinch around his arm, he turned back to see Draco staring at him, a smirk on his face. Glaring, he turned back to Luna, leaning in to kiss her forehead before his lips began to throb with pain. Glancing back at his brother, he Draco biting his own lip, a look of defiance in his eyes.

"Alright," Harry said, nodding. "I'll stop doing things to bug you, if you stop doing them to me," he said, sighing.

Holding his hand out for him to shake, Draco lifted a brow in question. Reaching out, Harry took it, while the both of them squeezed harder than necessary they received a backlash of worse pain from their actions towards each other. Grumbling they pulled their hands back. "I'm not sure I like this," Harry said, shaking his head.

Feeling as if his ear had been flicked, Harry turned back to call his brother on it but found Ron with his finger poised behind Draco's ear. Chuckling, he shrugged his shoulders and then returned his attention to the amused adults in front of him. "Is there anything else?" Ron wondered, crossing his arms. "I think we've talked about everything," he said, clapping his hands together. "Nothing left to do except go out and enjoy a game of Quidditch," he said, nodding at Draco.

"A long overdue game," Draco replied, grinning.

And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

"Not so fast," Falesha said, shaking her head. "We haven't spoken of the happenings at Malfoy Manor," she reminded.

Gulping, Ron glanced at Luna with wide-eyes. "Well," he said, drawing it out. "Lestrange is... dead," he proclaimed. "There was an incident."

"An incident?" Lupin asked, his brows high into his forehead.

"She was about to kill Ron," Luna said, nodding. "After a long fight, of which Ron had been winning, she managed to disarm him with her whip-"

"Whip?" Lupin asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"Yes," she said, sighing. "Then she set it out, wrapping around Ron's neck and pulling him over. She was about to snap his neck, killing him on spot," she told them, her voice pinched with concern.

"Until Luna threw one of her contraptions out to distract her," Ron told them, sighing. "While she was looking for the alarm that was ringing out, she found her wand which she used to take off the _Conjuctivitis_ spell I put on her eyes," he explained, frowning. "Instead of attacking me with magic though, she was going to use her whip again to try and get at my wand. I- I couldn't let that happen," he said, grimacing. "Then, I, well, I used the _Trucido_ spell that Professor Height taught us," he explained, fiddling with the hem of his sweater. "It was really the only thing I could do; I wasn't sure _Avada_ would work for me," he explained, his words sounding rather frantic.

"There really was no other way," Luna said, sticking up for him. "Lestrange was completely ready to kill him," she said, nodding. "I would've done the same."

"So would I," Harry said, clamping his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Me too," Draco said, nudging his friend.

"And me," Hermione added, nodding with her support of Ron.

"It's quite alright," Dumbledore said, smiling with amusement. "I'm sure the Ministry will not do anything because of the circumstances. We believe in your actions, Mr. Weasley, even if your friends weren't as supportive as they certainly are."

Sighing with relief, Ron nodded his thanks.

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep

"What of you, Draco?" Falesha asked. "What happened while you were in the Manor?" she wondered.

Everybody turned to him, including Harry, as he had questions about whether Lucius was dead. He wondered what had transpired in the dungeons after he had left. Though he had been pleasantly relieved to see Draco walk towards him, Hermione in his arms, he has assumed whatever happened hadn't been good. The gushing blood on Draco's side had proved him right, telling a gruesome story without a known ending so far.

"Not a lot," Draco said, shaking his head. "Harry and I found Hermione, Serena, and Matysonn, though I guess I should call her by her real name, in the dungeons." Shrugging, he kept his eyes firmly on the wall behind Dumbledore. "Harry took them upstairs, while I confronted Lucius," he said, simply.

"And?" Lupin wondered, trying not to prod, but seriously interested.

"He's not dead if that's what you're all wondering," Draco said, his shoulders sagging slightly. "He was just... lying their on the ground, completely helpless," he admitted, his eyes never straying to look at anyone. "And I just couldn't do it. Not without him at least fighting back."

"That just further proves how very good a person you really are," Dumbledore said, nodding. "While Lucius Malfoy has lived a life of cruelty to others, and I do not believe he deserves to walk the land, you should not have to live with murder on your conscience, Mr. Black," he told him, sincerely.

Nodding, Draco kept his mouth shut, finding nothing else left to say.

"Well," Dumbledore said, glancing at his two friends. "I think that will be all for today," he said, smiling at the five students briefly. "Training will begin Monday," he told them, nodding. "I expect to see the both of you at Hagrid's Hut as quickly as you can get there when classes are finished," he told them.

"Yes sir," Harry and Draco said simultaneously.

"You're dismissed," he said, motioning to the door.

Nodding, the five of them walked away, sighing with relief at no disciplinary action.

"And twenty points from each of you," he called out, an air of amusement in his voice. "Draco and Harry for dying without permission, Ron for driving a car without a licence, Luna for leaving the grounds without letting anyone know, and Hermione for assaulting a secretary at St. Mungo's," he said.

Snorting with irritation, Draco and Harry shot him a dirty look as they left, pulling their annoyed girlfriends along behind them. Ron stuffed his hands in his pockets, frowning as he followed his friends, closing the door behind him.

Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

"Well that was interesting," Ron said, snorting. Reaching out, he pushed Draco's shoulder, watching Harry to see what would happen, amused when his other best mate's arm flew forward unwarranted.

"I think you enjoy this too much," Hermione said, chuckling.

"Does it hurt more, less, or the same when I do things to Draco and you feel them?" Ron wondered.

"How would I know that?" Harry asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"More," Draco replied, nodding. "Hades said that if you were to be hurt continuously, but not enough to kill you, I would still likely die, as it would be increased on me," he told them.

Harry didn't take well to hearing the news, his face darkened

"Can we go see Serena?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

"Sure," Draco said, nodding. "She's resting by Hagrid's."

"Then we'll play Quidditch," Ron said, grinning excitedly. "Get ready to fail," he told Draco, clapping his shoulder with happiness.

Rolling his eyes at his jarred shoulder, Harry looked down at Luna, feeling his mood pick up dramatically. He was still running on the high from the night before, a tingle of pure happiness ran down his back.

"Did Harry tell you he didn't come back last night?" Ron asked, breaking the silence. "I turned around to make fun of you and Mione running off, only to see that he and Luna did the same," he told them, shaking his head. "Didn't see him till this morning, strolling in with a grin, still dressed in his clothes from the night before."

Reaching out, Harry slapped his best friend over the head, trying to shut him up.

"Oi! What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron grumbled, rubbing his head. "It's not my fault you were out all night," he said, frowning.

Grinning, Draco glanced over at him, nodding. "Welcome to the club," he said, smirking. "It's very high society, only the cool are allowed," he continued, nodding. "Sadly, I don't think Ron's a part of it."

"Part of what?" Ron asked, looking back and forth between them. "What am I being left out of?" he asked, annoyed. "Guys? Why aren't I included?" he whined. "Mione, tell them to let me in," he said, looking at her. "Help me!"

"Uh, I don't think I can help you with that," Hermione replied, her cheeks flushing.

"She certainly can't," Draco said, glancing down at her.

Harry laughed, shaking his head with amusement.

"Luna?" Ron asked, turning to her. "Will you help me get into the club?"

Chuckling, Luna lifted her hand to her mouth. "I don't think Harry would appreciate that," she said, biting her lip to stop from laughing outright.

"I don't get it," Ron said, shaking his head. "What's the club? Why aren't I allowed in it? Tell me," he pleaded.

"Maybe another day," Draco said, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "One day, when you're older, and you've fallen in love with a right beautiful girl. Then," lifting his hands, he started making motions before Hermione tore his hand back, shaking her head and frowning. Sighing, Draco shrugged. "In the future, mate, one day you'll be part of it... hopefully."

Slapping his chest, Hermione frowned up at him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"But I want to be part of it now," Ron said, pouting.

Snorting, Draco nodded. "Yeah, it'd be great to have my membership renewed," he said, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione looked up at him. "Do you enjoy being slapped?" she asked, lifting her eyebrow.

"Do you enjoy slapping me?" he countered, moving his brows suggestively. Leaning down to kiss her, he muffled her response.

Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do

Walking across the field, through the woods, and down a path, the five of them found themselves surrounding the large holding area for the Siberian tiger. Ron hurriedly ran inside, making a noise with his tongue to call her out. Almost immediately the large feline bound out, her tail moving around excitedly. Leaping up, she placed her two front paws on Ron's shoulders, her tongue darted out, licking his cheek lovingly.

Draco laughed, shaking his head. "That's the most friendly she's ever been to anybody but me," he told them, smiling.

"He really loves her," Hermione commented, watching them roll around on the ground, playfully.

"Treats her like she's a dog or something," Harry said, nodding. "As if she isn't a regularly wild animal that would tear him apart without a second thought."

"I think it's adorable," Luna said, smiling softly. "He's finally found an animal that isn't retarded," she said, nodding.

Laughing, Draco leaned against the link fence in front of him. "Do you think Hagrid would mind having two tigers?" he wondered.

"Why?" Harry asked, cocking his brow suspiciously.

Shrugging, Draco kept his eyes on the wrestling duo in front of him. "Serena's actually been pregnant since this summer," he told them. "Pregnancy in Siberian tigers lasts about 90 days," he explained. "I checked her to make sure there was no damage done while she was fighting and the cub seems fine," he said, nodding.

"You mean, she's going to have a little baby running around," Hermione asked, her face brightening happily.

Smiling, Draco nodded. "They can have up to three, but she's only carrying one."

"Are you planning on giving the cub to Ron?" Luna wondered, glancing over at them again.

"Yeah," Draco said, pulling back from the fence and crossing his arms. "He loves her, so he should really enjoy raising her cub," he said, sighing. "I can't give up Serena... she's, well mine," he said, simply.

Placing her hand on his arms, Hermione nodded understandingly. "I think he'd love to raise her cub," she told him, grinning.

"Great," Harry grumbled. "How am I supposed to compete with giving him a Siberian tiger?" he wondered, shaking his head with mock anger.

Chuckling, Draco shrugged. "Can't help you there, little brother," he replied, shaking his head.

I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

After awhile, Ron finally left his favorite feline, and made his way over to his friends, out of breath but completely happy. "Okay," he said, nodding. "Let's go. I haven't got all day to kick your arse," he said to Draco, referring to their planned game.

"You couldn't even if you had an entire day," Draco replied, smirking.

"We'll see about that," Ron said, pushing him. "What do I get if I win again?"

"We were going to win something?" Draco wondered, tipping his head in thought. "I don't remember that."

"Well now we have to," Ron said, shrugging. "What can I win? Hmmm..." His eyes brightened as he smiled. "I can win a place in the club," he said, ecstatically.

Chuckling, Harry shook his head, patting Ron's shoulder. "I think you'd have to discuss that with Katie, mate," he said, grinning.

"What?" Ron asked, frowning. "I don't get it," he said, pausing in his walking.

The four friends kept walking, laughing at his clueless misfortune. Hurrying to catch up, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Wait up," he called out. "Mione, I don't get it," he whined, frowning. "Why would I have to ask Katie if I could join?"

"Because if you didn't there would be serious repercussions," she replied, shaking her head.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind," he said, nodding. "She loves me, she'd be fine with it." Hearing them laugh again, he tipped his head down in annoyance. "I don't care anymore, I don't want to be part of your club."

"Believe me," Draco said, patting his shoulder. "You want to be a part of it."

"Draco," Hermione said, warningly.

"Well I'm not going to lie to the boy," he said, smiling.

"Can you help me get into the club, Draco?" Ron asked, hopefully.

Letting go of his shoulder, Draco walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her. "Sorry mate, don't swing that way."

Frowning, Ron looked around at them. "I just don't get it..." he whined.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing

* * *

_

**A/N** Sorry it took a few days, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I also hope you've all gone over to check out the stories listed, including mine, "**Growing**." Also, I'm aware the identity of the spy hasn't been revealed yet, I enjoy teasing you all. lol.

The song used was "**Don't Want to Miss a Thing**," by **Aerosmith**.

Please review, it's greatly appreciated!

Much love,  
-**Amanda**


	49. Vision for Life

**Review offering insight to the story:**

_This is a very well developed story. The characters are well rounded, and you've managed to keep up with a larger cast of people. Meaning that most can only keep up with two or three people.. but you've fully developed a larger number. I'm envious and amazed at your ability to write. I've enjoyed this story very very much and I am always on the edge of my seat waiting for the next update_.**" - _Mango Oscittlefield_** of FanFiction net.

**Huge thanks to the following reviewers:**_ Blackonyx21, Harmony'sSake, little B, Ice Angel10, dracos-soccerstar, cle be, ladyofmusic, ayruh, mskairijade, dragoneyes5000, mskiti, Miss Vix, smileenov, HelloLonely, bethygirl94, whackyrach, Sam's Firefly, theaterjunkie, Hotkat44, Shaggy37, Abraxania, untamedspiral, ctc, Setsuna-chan09, **PamBriggs, annieca, frias, Zarroc, Caligirl-HPLVR, BlackScream16, **_and _especially _**_GoldenDream_**, **_Sahariah_**, **_fierysoulgirl_**, **_Southern Charm83_**, **_Angel of Nature_**, **_Feltonluver4eva_**, **_DCoD_**, **_CharmedLife19_**, **_Hyuga Kyuuketsuki_**,**_galloping-goose_**, and **_NeraMedia _**

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tearse**

_Chapter Forty-Nine_

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long_

Draco had been honest with Hermione when he told her he didn't dream, instead his mind was plagued with memories. More often the past playing out in his mind was not the good side of growing up, more often revolving around the gruesome and torturous times of his life. He had grown to live through these nightmares, as haunting and painful as they were, to replay night after night. The only one that bothered him since the beginning of the school year, however, was that of his mother dying for him; lately, that dream had stopped though. After meeting Narcissa in heaven, hearing her voice again, telling him that he wasn't at fault, that she'd do it all over again, had finally put the painful night away in his head. That didn't stop his other memories from resurfacing though; ones involving Lucius on his angriest nights, when his vile temper had taken him over. The reason he had spent so very many days in St. Mungo's in the past, continuously running through his mind, making his body ache as if it were happening again.

Recently though, he'd grown accustomed to having dreams involving his real parents; though they were likely made up memories, he could sometimes see through the eyes of his infant self, staring up at the adoring faces of Lily and James Potter. He could recall conversations they had, about little things, things that never really mattered. Lily asking of him he'd remembered to send a Christmas card to her mum this year, as he had forgot the year before and they still hadn't heard the end of it. Draco knew this must've been shortly after he and Harry were born, making them only a few months old. As they never lived to see Christmas past Harry and Draco's first birthday. Other moments, where they were being adoring to each other; a sweeping morning kiss, a warn embrace of their hands, or a sweet look of ardor passed through their eyes. In any case, he was quite happy for the change in his nightly sleep routine.

He had a long day, playing Quidditch with Ron had proved exhausting. Hermione warned him, more times than he could count, that technically he died the day before, so he probably shouldn't be playing such an active game. Did he listen to her though? Not in the least. His and Ron's game had been put off for far too long, so there was no way he was going to pull a sympathy card and tell his best mate that he wasn't up to it. He'd be teased mercilessly about not being able to play because he was scared or something akin to that. So, he put everything he had in it, a sort of tribute to life in a way; given that he had managed to escape death once more, it was only right to live his days to the fullest.

Unfortunately, living life to the fullest just made him ache all over, grumbling to Hermione that he was tired for an hour before she finally told him if he didn't go to sleep she was going to knock him out. As it was, after beating Ron, not by much however, he had gone back to the Common Room Tower to have a nice, comfortable sleep; sadly he was too on edge to fall asleep for the longest time. He tried coaxing Hermione into an activity that would put him virtually to sleep almost right after, but she said that exhausting him more could be bad for him. He couldn't see any problem with what he had in mind, in fact he believed it was just what he needed. Hermione wasn't having any of his wandering hands though, which she smirked at before placing back beside him and told him to just close his eyes and fall asleep. It wasn't anywhere as easy as she said however, and he had a guilty, sneaking suspicion that the real reason she didn't want to make love to him was because they were in his bed, bringing up memories of Pansy. He offered for them to go to her room, but she was adamant on staying where she was.

When he finally managed to fall into the awaiting darkness, he was surprised to find that it wasn't a rather peaceful memory of his parents. He had been looking forward to the blissful thoughts of them, but was sadly disappointed. After meeting his parents and fully getting to know them, he found it was actually quite easy to love them as if they'd been there all along. His only peace was knowing now that when he feel asleep, he'd be greeted with their adoring faces. So he was a little more than agitated when he found himself _dreaming_ of something that didn't have to do with his parents; not directly, anyway. This wasn't a memory; he knew that. In fact, he didn't know what it was, but it wasn't good.

All I wanted to say was,  
"I love you, and I'm not afraid"

The darkness of night swept over the castle, casting it in an eery stance, almost foreboding were it not known that inside slept the blooming minds of young wizards and witches. Draco found he was not himself, never had any of his 'dreams' put him in anothers place. Hi gaze lowered, revealing the body he was inhabiting, he found he was wearing a long black cloak, the hood almost covering his eyes. He flew high over the school, staring down at it with slitted eyes. He wasn't in control of this body, it was as if he was really only seeing through this man's eyes.

The man's head turned, showing Draco a set of hooded figures; Death Eaters. Draco would've clenched his jaw, had he a body. "You know what to do," the man's voice shouted, callously. "I want them scared, I want them begging for their lives. Find the Potter twins, I've had enough of this waiting. Our Dark Lord will have his victory tonight." Draco felt his mouth move up into a sneer. "Understand?"

A round of noise could be heard, which Draco took as their understanding their mission.

"Kill all that cross your path," the man spat at them. "But take Dumbledore; Snape's claimed him as his kill!"

Another loud noise of knowing what was to be done erupted from the all.

"And find Nymphadora Tonks," the man shouted again, anger more prevalent. "That little Metamorphmagus thinks she's going to get away with her spying on the Dark Lord, she has another thing coming. I want her head hanging from the back of my broom!" he screamed.

Draco felt his heart lurch, it was true that he hadn't been close to his cousin in recent weeks, but she had always been his favorite member of the Black family, aside from his mother, while growing up. Even though she had been forgotten as a Black heir, because her mother married Ted Tonks, Narcissa had managed to sneak Draco away to see both her and his aunt. When they found out that Dora, as Draco fondly called her, had been undercover as a Death Eater called Matysonn Kordaph -a mocking of Lord Voldemort from Tom Marvelo Riddle, as she rearranged the letters of her name to become someone else also- Draco had been worried about her well being. Given that she was also quite close to Ginny, both on the Light and Dark side, Ron had immediately jumped to the conclusion that perhaps his sister wasn't evil, only to have his worst fears confirmed; Ginny was not faking her allegiance.

"Malfoy wants the mudblood," he reminded, raising his wand arm and making a slow line across each of them. "He doesn't care what condition she's in, as long as she's still breathing. He wants to send a message to his former son. Get her at all costs, or Lucius will kill all those who fail!" he told him, viciously.

Nodding, the twelve Death Eaters all pulled their wands from their cloaks, raising them up in tribute before the man Draco was seeing things through sent the Dark Mark up to mar the night sky. "For our Lord!" he screamed, turning his broom and plummeting quickly towards the Earth.

Draco could do nothing as he watched the doors of Hogwarts blasted open, Death Eaters scattering all through out the school, cackling with excitement as they began their torture of the innocent sleeping students. He was forced to follow through the eyes of the man he was still stuck inside, who seemed to break away from the rest of the crowd. He seemed to know exactly where he was going, as he made his way up the moving staircases. Screaming began to fill his ears, and Draco felt the man smirk satisfactorily.

"Death Eaters," a girl shouted, fearfully. "Warn the Headm-" she was cut off, likely by death.

"Go on, hide you pathetic little excuses for witches and wizards," Draco heard the man shout to them, cackling with superiority. "Cover your head and duck for cover, you'll all be dead come morning!"

The castle shook with the power of all those inside; students and professors could be heard fighting. Death Eaters were heard laughing with delight as they killed anything that passed them by. Draco felt the man's surge of satisfaction whenever the ground quaked beneath him. The agonized screams of the innocent rocked the hallways, warning all those around to stay clear of impending doom.

Walking down the hall, the man flicked his wand at anything that moved, sending it flying. A few students crossed his path, soon to be thrown against the wall, their heads colliding with the cement causing a sickening crack. Suddenly Draco's heart leapt, he could see a shock of red hair, knowing immediately who it was. Ron, Harry, and Luna appeared in front of him, wands drawn and a look of courage and defiance on their faces.

Laughing, the man threw his head back with a maniacal grin. Lifting his wand, he shook his head. "Come now, you really believe you can defeat me? You're all but children; prophecy or no prophecy, the Dark Lord shall destroy you," he said, directing his gaze at Harry. "Until that moment, I will shatter what resolve you have left!" Turning his head, he stared at Ron, then Luna. "**Avada Kedavra!**" he shouted. The green light spilled out with shocking power and speed, hitting Ron square in the chest. A moment later, he turned to Luna, shouting the same two words, before Harry could so much as blink.

Draco felt a gigantic wave of terror and pain clutch at him, had he a mouth, he'd scream. It wasn't just his fear of seeing his best friend and sister-in-law lying dead before him, it was Harry's too. His brother had yet to make a sound, yet to so much as move. Draco could see what was going through him, he had just lost two of the most important people in his life, in a matter of two seconds.

Turning to him with a sneer, his wand still held tightly after killing two people without a care, the man stepped toward Harry, who stood covered in shock, sadness, and fury. "I could kill you right here," the man told him, lifting his wand and pressing it up to move Harry's hair, revealing his scar.

"Then do it," Harry told him, his voice but a whisper and his eyes now staring down at the bodies with unshed tears. "You think you can, take your chance," he egged on.

"**Avada Kedavra!**" came a familiar urgent, angry voice from behind.

Draco felt the man's body he was inhabiting go stiff before falling to the ground. Instead of going with him, he found he was now standing in his own body, but upon lifting his hands, he was but a faint outline of himself. Turning to see just who'd killed the Death Eater, he found he was staring at himself. He was shaking, his arm barely able to hold his wand upright. His eyes were staring down at Ron and Luna, looking back and forth with shock.

Harry fell to the ground, his arms pulling at Ron's limp figure, dragging him close to him. On his other side, he groped for Luna's arm, tugging her up into his embrace. He buried his face in her hair, the shattered remains of sadness dripping down were soaked up by her golden hair. He muttered incoherently, stroking her face and telling her things Draco couldn't hear. Suddenly he looked up, his face losing its once agonized curl of pain. "Hermione," Harry choked out, glancing behind him. "Where's Mione?"

Shaking his head, Draco fell to his knees, running his hands over his face and into his hair. "I tried to stop them, I- I- They- She-" he mumbled incoherently. "She was sleeping right there beside me, but we woke up to the screaming." Swallowing, he closed his eyes, tears spilling down his cheeks. "There were two of them, standing in front of us before we had a chance to get to our wands." He let out a sob, sounding like a whirring choke. "One of them said they weren't going to hurt her if I didn't do anything stupid," he said, wincing. His eyes darted around, as if he was still seeing it all.

Draco slipped to the ground, watching himself explain what happened and feeling a chill run down his spine.

"Hermione refused to let them take her, she kept fighting them off, so one of them hit her, trying to stop her struggling. Instead it just made her angrier and she spat the blood from her mouth in the Death Eater's face. He screamed that she had soiled him with her dirty blood, and he- he-" Shaking his head, Draco dug his palms into his eyes, tugging at his hair. "He snapped her neck, saying Lucius would just have to deal with it," he spat, his voice hoarse and angry.

Harry was cradling Luna in his lap, staring at Draco as he spoke, his face blank but his emotions running on a terrifying scale. "We kill them all," Harry said, his voice dangerously low. "We kill every Death Eater here tonight," he said, moving Luna's head to place softly on the ground. Grabbing his wand, he walked to Draco, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up. "Do you hear me? Not one of them leaves this school alive!" he told him, staring into his eyes with a murderous glint.

Draco watched himself look around in a daze, still not completely comprehending the fact that Hermione, Ron, and Luna were dead. His eyes wouldn't focus on Harry, as if staring at him would make things real. His brother grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him.

"Ready yourself," Harry told him, darkly. "Blood will be shed and it won't be of the innocent."

Suddenly pulling himself together, Draco's eyes became void of any emotion except pure rage. His body stiffened, standing to its full height. His face lost all trace of sadness, now having a mission of hate to compete with his pain. "We kill them all," Draco agreed, his voice thick with thriving agony.

Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?

Draco followed himself and his brother as they ran through the halls, a determined look on their faces. They ran down four sets of stairs, trying not to look at the bloody bodies strewn over some of the steps. Just before they walked through two tall doors, they heard a loud, piercing scream. Turning just in time to see a student had been thrown off one of the higher sets of stairs, plummeting to her death. The steps moved, however, causing her to come to a crashing, abrupt stop. Her screams ended immediately, but the faint echo still ran through with an eery noise. Blood poured out of her skull, spilling down the stairs.

Swallowing, the twins turned from the gruesome sight, hurrying to find the murderers. Terrified students fled past them, crying and scared for their lives. First years were being ushered out by prefects, strong enough to think of those younger before themselves. Draco and Harry weren't surprised to see many Slytherin's weren't fleeing, but rather helping the Death Eaters by shooting out curses and hexes at anyone that crossed their paths.

Hagrid had barreled inside, trying to find students and get them to safety, shouting to find those who may be injured and in need of getting out of the school. His large form crossed an angry Death Eater, who simply threw him across the room, crashing against a tall pillar sending it in large shards across the floor and knocking the half-giant out. Harry turned on said Death Eater, hitting him with a hurling hex before standing over him with an angry sneer. "It takes unimaginable hate for this curse to kill," he said, his voice void of emotion. "I hope you suffer," Harry told him, directing his wand at the shaking Death Eater's throat. "**Avada Kedavra!**" he screamed. Green light spilled out, consuming the man to make him into a limp, lifeless body.

Harry turned, unfeeling for the murderer, and returned to Draco's side as they kept searching the school for all those who had dared to harm those they cared about. It was an exhausting night, running through the halls on pure hate, killing all those in dark cloaks. Jumping over the bodies of the innocent, careful not to slip on the blood, ignoring the call of professors and friends. It was morning by the time they stopped, there wasn't a single living Death Eater in the school. The living students were out on the field outside of the school, mourning their friends and siblings with tears; screaming with agony as some were helped by Madame Pomfrey, while others went unnoticed as she was only one healer.

Harry and Draco walked down the steps, blood covered their bodies, though none of it theirs. At some points, the Avada curse had not been the only thing thrown. Many other curses and spells had been used, causing bodily harm so great that they didn't have need for the killing curse. They had managed to escape death, torture, and even minor injury. But now, as they fell to their knees in front of schoolmates and professors, they let their unbelievable pain consume them. While they may have saved a school, they had lost the only four people that had truly mattered. Falesha had been found, lying dead in a mangled position near Dumbledore's office. Her wand was held tightly in her hand, of no use now, a lifeless darkness had covered her eyes.

Dumbledore had been injured, but not killed. MacGonagall stuck by his side, trying to help but finding she couldn't do much to ease his pain. To calm herself, she directed the unharmed students to do something helpful, feeling out of sorts at not having control. Lupin was holding Tonks, while she bled steadily in his arms, trying to tell him that she was going to be okay. The Order had arrived, albeit late, so they were milling between the crowds of hurt people, trying to lend a hand.

They were alone now; just the two of them, out to save the entire world. For what? There was nothing left. Hermione was dead, there was no magical cure for a snapped neck. Luna, Falesha, and Ron were gone, **Avada** could not be counteracted. So there _they stood, two brothers, victorious in the battle, but more defeated than ever. _

I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things

Draco woke up covered in a cold sweat, his breathing was erratic with terror. Turning over, he looked down to see Hermione, sleeping peacefully. Jumping out of his bed, he looked out the window, trying to see if there was any sign of Death Eaters. Finding no brooms or dark cloaks, his eyes told him he was being paranoid, while his heart was hammering another story. Running back to his bed, he shook Hermione awake. "Death Eaters," he shouted to her. "Get up, Hermione, we have to warn everyone."

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around confused, before his words began to sink in. Throwing the blanket off, Hermione blinked her eyes rapidly, now fully awake. Grabbing her wand off the end table, she swallowed any fear she might have and followed him out through the Head Common Room, which apparently had been cleaned.

Draco reached back, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly. They ran as quickly as they could, toward Gryffindor Tower, but only made it half way, before crashing into two people. Falling backwards, Hermione and Draco landed with a thud, looking over to see that Harry and Ron were in the same position across from him.

"Dream," Harry and Draco said simultaneously at each other. "Vision," they corrected themselves and each other. "They're coming," they agreed.

"What?" Ron asked, shaking his head, and glancing at Hermione. "Do you know what they're talking about?"

Hermione looked back and forth between the twins faces before nodding. "They had a dream, or a vision of sorts, that Death Eaters were going to attack Hogwarts," she deducted.

"Exactly," they said together, smiling briefly at her intelligence. "We must warn everyone!"

"Do you two need to do that?" Ron asked, motioning to the fact that they were saying everything together.

"Yes," they replied, nodding cheekily.

The four teenagers hurried off the floor, running the way Harry and Ron had come. Shouting as loud as they could, they warned that Death Eaters were coming. Of course, they had nothing to back this up, seeing as nobody had arrived yet, but students didn't seem to wait for an explanation. Instead, they all began running to the Great Hall, scared for their lives. Luna joined Harry and the rest of them on their way to Dumbledore's office, which is when the front doors burst open, revealing a large group of Death Eaters.

Draco instinctually moved in front of Hermione, lifting his wand and glancing at his brother and Ron, who stood between the two couples. Harry stood in front of Luna, his wand drawn high, pointing at the intruders with extreme anger. "Luna, Mione, go to Dumbledore," he commanded.

"But-" Hermione started, before shaking her head with defeat and taking Luna's hand so they could stick together through the crowds of people passing them by.

"We can't let any of them near the Great Hall," Harry said, stiffly. "The Order gets here late, so we have to stall them as long as possible."

"Keep your eyes sharp," Draco said, his voice tight with worry as he glanced at Ron. "No innocent lives will be lost this time," he told them, knowing that Harry was the one who really understood the weight of it.

"Thirteen Death Eaters, three of us, how many each is that?" Ron asked, tipping his head.

"Four, plus one extra," Hermione replied, breathing heavily. "But seeing as I'm here, that's three to each of us, with one extra."

"I thought I sent you with Luna," Harry said, his voice dark with concern for both girls.

"We ran into Falesha on the way," Hermione replied, defiantly. "I told her to take Luna and I offered to come back. This is my fight too," she said, glancing at Draco with concerned eyes. "I can't stay out of it," she told him, stiffening her jaw.

"I know," he replied, remembering that he hadn't gotten around to full talking to her about the fact that he'd changed his mind about her promise. The night he came back, he found himself just laying beside her, staring into her eyes for hours. On occasion, she had managed to tear him away from staring at her to get him to read her poetry or strum a song on his guitar. In the end though, he spent most of his night back holding her, stroking her hair and kissing her every couple of minutes, finding her lips to be an addiction he just couldn't stave. "When this is over, we need to talk about a lot of things," he told her, taking her hand and squeezing it. "For now though, just don't go anywhere near those two Death Eaters there," he said, pointing to a couple cloaked figures off to the side.

A look of confusion crossed her features at his last statement, but she took his word for it and promised to stay clear. Standing tall beside Draco, who was looking at his brother, who was glaring at the approaching Death Eaters, Hermione wondered how exactly they were going to accomplish taking out thirteen trained wizards all on their own. "Do we have a plan?"

"Kill," Harry replied, suddenly walking forward with his wand up. "**_Stupefy!_**" he shouted at the nearest Death Eater, smirking as he fell to the ground with a thud.

Ron hurried out behind him, courage taking him over easily, he set his sights on a man off to the side, smirking as a couple of girls ran past them, hurrying to get away. Shouting a hurling hex, he threw the man across the ground, flying towards the cement wall and crashing to the ground, his head cracked open from the force.

Draco turned to Hermione, staring at her searchingly. "This is your last chance, you could go back and guard the Great Hall," he said, hopefully.

"Down!" Harry shouted to them, urgently.

Knowing what he was going to say before he said it, Draco had pushed Hermione to a crouched position, his hands still on her shoulders. A green light hit the wall past them, telling them of their possible death. Swallowing, Draco turned to his brother, nodding his thanks. "This is it, love. One more battle, leading to the War," he said, shaking his head. "I've already seen what can happen," he told her, quietly, feeling the ground shake beneath him. "You don't make it in my vision, but you can make it now. It's up to you if you want to fight."

Feeling a tingling in his arm, Draco turned to his side, seeing Harry watch Ron being lifted from the ground. Running forward, leaving Hermione on the ground, Draco lifted his wand and shot a stunning spell at the Death Eater that had Ron in a hovering, binding spell. As the Death Eater keeled backwards, Ron began falling to the ground, only to be saved by Hermione shouting a spell to keep him hovering, slowly bringing him to the ground.

Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

Turning back to the fight at hand, Draco felt a strong fist connect with his face. His head was thrown back painfully, though he rocked on his feet, he managed to stay upright. Hearing a loud angry growl in the background, Draco knew his brother had felt it, albeit much harder. Staring into the face of the man who had hit him, he was overcome with a sense of familiarity and instantly knew that he was the man he had inhabited in his vision. Nigel Parkinson, Pansy's father, a good friend of Lucius'; if he even really considered those near him friends at all.

He looked so much like Pansy, it startled him for a moment, but seeing as he hated his ex-girlfriend and wanted to kill her anyway, he was rather inclined to take that out on him. Especially since in his vision, this had been the wizard to kill both Ron and Luna; no, he wasn't worth just a stunning spell, but an Avada all to himself.

Instead of advancing on Draco, which would've been the intelligent thing to do, he instead smirked at him, simply waiting for Draco to do something. His dark eyes bore into Draco, egging him on to do something, try anything. His dark hair was pulled behind him in a ponytail, tied with a deep green ribbon; once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. Except in Draco's case, where he really should've been in Gryffindor; the Sorting hat told him so in First year, but he couldn't let that happen as Lucius would surely beat him to death, so he convinced the ratty old hat to put him in Slytherin instead.

"It's been an eventful year for you, Draco," Nigel said, sneering at him. "What with your coming out as a Potter, to fighting for that mudblood piece of trash, then all of your little attacks on Lucius. Have you enjoyed yourself?" he wondered, shaking his head.

"Inexplicably," Draco replied, cooly. His wand hand twitched, begging to just be rid of him. "How's life been with an evil bitch of a daughter?" he wondered, tipping his head.

"Never better," Nigel replied, easily. "You know, your father and I had high hopes that you and her would be marrying this Summer. I guess you ruined that though, didn't you? With your traitorous acts and all!" he exclaimed angrily.

"My father did no such thing," Draco replied. "Because my father is James Potter, and he'd never want me to have anything to do with the whored out scum that is your daughter!"

Shaking his head, Nigel stared at him with a look that could be described as pity, but there was an unleashed rage hiding behind the dark, soulless eyes. "Really, Draco, you should be proud that you were raised by Lucius. Were you brought up by that blood traitor Potter, you wouldn't be that man you are today." Stepping closer, he stared down at Draco, his eyes almost swirling, in a hypnotizing fashion.

Draco felt the ground about him quake; distantly, screaming could be heard. The dust of an explosion pressed against his skin, burning his eyes, but they couldn't look away from Nigel Parkinson's pressing gaze. Our of the corner of his eye, he noticed a flash of orange and blue; thick, rolling flames began creeping up the side of the wall. His heartbeat was speeding up as he began to worry why his feet weren't moving to help his friends, his brother, his girlfriend.

There was a nudging in his mind, almost as if something were trying to break through. He panicked, worrying about what Nigel might be doing, but then he felt something calm radiate over him; telling him it was to be trusted. Letting his defenses down, he let whatever was trying to get into his mind in.

"_Pay attention_," a familiar voice hissed.

"Harry?" he asked back, becoming confused.

"_I'm not sure what the hell the bastard's doing to you, but I'm a tiny bit preoccupied with saving a bunch of first years that thought fighting was a good idea,_" he told him, annoyed. "_I need you to be your regular cocky, intelligent self and get yourself out of whatever predicament you're in. Because, dammit Draco, Ron is in the middle of fighting. Hermione is currently attacking two Death Eater's at the same time. And if you don't start helping, the rest of these bastard's are going to make it to the Great Hall! I don't need to tell you what happens when they get ahold of the young ones..._"

"I think he has hypnotic abilities," Draco told him, sourly. "It's not as if I stood around and thought, 'Hmm, looks like everybody is fighting for a good cause. Gee, I think I'll go have a quaint chat with my ex-girlfriend's murderous, Death Eater father!'"

"_Well, figure it out already. You're supposed to be the smartest boy in the school_," Harry shouted inside Draco's head, causing a slight headache.

"Alright, alright, shut up," Draco snapped. "Where's Hermione?"

There was a long pause, causing Draco to become worried.

"_Sorry_," Harry suddenly said, sounding out of breath. "_A little distracted there for a minute_," he explained. "_She's... Is that her? Yes, that's her. She's... What is she doing here_?" he wondered, confused; not explaining to Draco what was going on at all.

"Focus, Harry," Draco told him, irritably.

Sighing, Harry told him why he had been thrown off, "_She's with Luna, they're fighting togeth_-"

A wave of panic ran over Draco, he felt his eyes itching to look around, to find Luna and Hermione, but Nigel's gaze still kept him locked.

"Do you understand, Draco?" Parkinson asked him, sneering. "Do you understand what you've done to our plans?" Shaking his head, his eyes not moving, he snarled at him. "Sixteen years wasted, all because your bitch of a mother grew a conscience!"

That snapped Draco out of it completely, it didn't take wise words from Dumbledore, just a scathing comment about Narcissa and Draco wasn't able to be put under any magical curse, or so he chose to believe. In any case, the hypnotic eyes of Nigel Parkinson no longer held him captive, instead letting Draco rear his arm back, before letting it come in contact with Parkinson's jaw; a sickening crack rang out in the front entrance.

Falling to the ground, Nigel wrapped a hand around his jaw, before making a motion to push it back into place. Draco couldn't help but wince at the sound and of how it looked to watch it happen. Soon, Parkinson was back on his feet, staring down at him with a maniacal grin. "Did I touch a nerve, Draco? Is your mother a sore spot with you?" he asked, smirking malevolently. "Lucius told me she screamed when she died," he said, nodding with a satisfied glint in his eyes. "That she begged for him to kill her instead of you, but when she finally got her wish, she was sorely disappointed that her son was a failure," he growled, glaring at Draco. "All those years, training you to become a Death Eater; a strong, malicious, intelligent Dark Wizard. And what do you do with it? You fall in love with some little mudblood," he spat, angrily. "You couldn't been a high server of the Dark Lord, Draco. He had so many plans for you; the perfect future all mapped out for you."

Draco half-listened, bored with the attempt to possibly convert him to their ranks. "Yeah, that's a real warm sentiment Parkinson. But if you don't mind, I should be killing everybody like you right about now," he told him, his eyes flashing.

"Very well, Draco, if that's your final decision," Parkinson said, his face masking his disappointment as he drew his wand up. "It's too bad you won't be alive to watch your father kill the mudblood."

"It's too bad you won't be alive to watch me murder Lucius," Draco countered, lifting his wand abruptly. "It's been a really fabulous time catching up, Nigel, but I'm afraid your pathetic try at whatever it was you were doing hasn't worked. On the bright side, it'll be easier to kill you, since you and Pansy look so much alike," he told him, cheerily. "Take comfort in knowing you're daughter will soon join you in hell!"

"Actually, my plan was quite successful," Nigel replied, smirking. "Distraction is key, Draco! You should never let your guard down to what's happening around you."

Turning his head around, Draco searched for any sign of Hermione or Harry, finding neither in the near vicinity. His breathing picked up in pace, before he turned back to Parkinson. Glancing behind him, he could see Ron fighting courageously, winning against Gregory Goyle Sr. Scanning around him again, Draco found that half the Death Eater's were on the ground, two were accounted for as they were fighting with he and Ron, but five were missing.

"It appears you didn't take all of your training as seriously as you should have," Nigel sneered, vindictively. "Were that the case, you would've have to worry now, would you? Then again, if you had paid more attention, then you likely wouldn't be standing opposed to me."

"You talk too much, Nigel," Draco said, snapping his wand up with a flourish. "**_Conincio!_**" He watched in satisfaction as Parkinson flew from the floor, barreling into Goyle Sr. before he fell to the ground with a loud thump. He didn't take long to recover, however, Draco was already ready for him. "**_Expelliarmus_**!" he shouted, holding his hand out to catch the wand flying through the air. "What's the matter, Parkinson?" he said, mocking sincerity.

Stepping closer, he kneeled in front of the man, gritting his teeth and sneering at Draco. "You know, you really should've thought that comment of my mother over before you said it, because I'm really not very kind when it comes to ill comments about her," he said, darkly. Snapping Parkinson's wand in half, he tossed it away. Standing up, he swiftly brought his knee up, catching Nigel roughly in the face.

Falling backward, Nigel Parkinson clutched his bashed in face, blood pouring out of his broken nose and seeping through the cracks of his hands. He glared up at Draco, before glancing around worried, realizing he was now surrounded by Order members. Two grabbed his arms, ripping him from the ground, causing his hands to fall away. His entire nose was irrevocably shattered, the bone sticking out through the skin in a peculiar angle, seemingly impossible.

I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears

Relived to see Ron staring down at an incapacitated Goyle Sr., Draco motioned for him to hurry up so they could find Harry, Hermione, and Luna, who seemed to have disappeared from the front entrance. Waving to the Order telling them that there were others, Ron and Draco ran off down a hallway, wands drawn and eyes looking around suspiciously.

Hearing a commotion, they picked up their pace to find their three friends standing in front of the doors to the Great Hall, glaring defiantly at the five Death Eaters in front of them. Luna was the first to shout a spell out, hitting Terrence Crabbe in the chest, sending him flying back against the wall, but not hard enough to knock him out. She opened her mouth to shout something else out, but was cut off when Clark Bulstrode shouted a spell none of them knew. Everyone watched in horror as Luna fell to the ground, her wrists snapping up and then to the side, slowly turning in circles, causing her to scream in agony, before promptly passing out from pain.

Hermione stared over at Bulstrode angrily, quickly shouting, "**_Stupefy!_**" which he managed to get away from. She wasn't deterred, however, as she jumped forward a step, shouting out another spell, missing Bulstrode, but hitting Borneus Flint, causing him to break out in a painful green flame, quickly making its way through his robes and searing his flesh. Ignoring the screams of the Death Eater, she moved her wand across the two Death Eaters being fended off by Harry, searching for Crabbe.

Draco moved forward to help Harry with Lazerus Greengrass and Frederick Baddock, though he was doing a pretty good job all on his own. Feeling the nudging in his mind again, as he sidled up beside his brother, he let him in, smirking slightly.

"_What took you so long_?" Harry wondered, a hint of amusement in his voice as it penetrated Draco's mind.

"Just tying up lose ends," Draco replied. "Luna doesn't look so good," he told him, worried.

"_Three to go_," Harry replied, his voice obviously strained with concern.

"Take her to Pomfrey; Ron, Hermione, and I will take care of this," he told him, firmly.

Turning to him rather quickly, Harry stared at him, rather surprised. "_But_-"

"Now," Draco said, in a voice meaning it was not up for discussion.

Sighing, Harry pulled away from the fight he was having with the two Death Eaters cautiously, letting Ron take his place and having his brother watch his back as he slipped his arms beneath Luna, hurrying to get down the hallway, away from the fighting. Draco could see his grateful expression, glancing back at him. Turning back to the fight at hand, Draco shot a hex at Baddock, satisfied when he cried out in pain before stumbling backwards.

Ron was currently fighting off Greengrass, quite capably, Draco thought. Taking a moment to check on Hermione, he realized that Crabbe Sr. was no longer passed out on the ground, but sneaking up on Hermione as she shot a spell off at Bulstrode. Draco made to call out to her, to help her in some way, but Crabbe Sr. wrapped his large, meaty arm around Hermione's neck before his thought had processed.

Feeling a familiar fear in his heart, Draco ran forward to make sure history would not repeat himself. He watched, alarmed, as Bulstrode picked himself off, stalked towards Hermione and struck her hard across the face. Rearing her head back, Hermione gathered the blood in her mouth and spat it up into his face. "Soddin' mudblood, you've dirtied me," he exclaimed, angrily.

Draco watched as Crabbe Sr.'s hand lifted, cupping Hermione's chin, causing her head to turn to the side. Already knowing what was about to happen, already hearing the sickening snap before it had sounded, Draco felt a surge of deep hate. He stopped in his place, lifting his wand toward Crabbe Sr. "**_Avada Kedavra!_**" he screamed, watching as the thick body of Draco's former bodyguard's father fell to the ground. Looking over at Hermione, he felt a rush of relief, until she was thrown back by Bulstrode's powerful hurling hex. Slamming into the wall, Draco felt his heart clench when a chunk of the wall fell because of the force she had hit it with.

Turning his sights on Bulstrode, he thinned his eyes viciously. "**_Discerpo!_**" he yelled, smirking as Bulstrode's arm severed at the wrist, his hand falling with his wand still held tightly in his grasp. Sneering, Draco cast a body binding spell, turning to see how Ron was doing, but finding that his best friend had already finished with the last Death Eater, having him tied up and unconscious in a corner.

Hurrying to Hermione, Draco kneeled down to pick her up, trying to calm the queasy feeling he had when he noticed the blood on the wall. Glancing at Ron, he looked over at the Death Eaters lying on the ground.

"Go," Ron told him, nodding. "I'll take care of this and be up to see everyone when I'm done!"

"Thanks," Draco said, gratefully. Turning, he started running down the hallway, toward the Hospital Wing.

Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here

Draco found himself in far too many simulations needing medical attention. He had high hopes that perhaps things would cool down for awhile, given that Dumbledore was going to start training them and the Ministry had given them the go-ahead to use any magic necessary. Now though, he was beginning to think that perhaps Dumbledore's assistance was coming a little too late. As it seemed Voldemort was getting much closer to the bringing the Final Battle to the front doors of Hogwarts.

After bringing Hermione to one of the beds to be cared for, Draco stood back to stand beside Harry, crossing his arms and glowering. The Hospital Wing was in a flurry of action, only two students had been harmed, not greatly though, but many others needed something to calm them down. Madame Pomfrey had given MacGonagall the task of giving out potions to keep the hysterical children from lashing out erratically.

Finding there wouldn't be any privacy in they spoke out loud, Draco tried to start up the connection Harry had earlier, wondering how it was he did it. A moment later, he felt the distinct wave that entered his mind whenever he found he could talk to Harry. "You know what would be weird?" Draco asked him, mentally.

"_What_?" Harry wondered, his eyes still stuck to the curtained area Luna and Hermione were in.

"If I did this when you were doing something very private," Draco told him, trying to stifle a laugh. "Can you imagine? You'd be trying to focus on Luna, and my voice would just pop in, asking how things are going." Shaking his head with amusement, Draco glanced at Harry's worried expression. "It could happen," he said, smirking.

"_Maybe we should make up rules for this thing_," Harry suggested, glancing over at him.

Rolling his eyes, Draco sighed. "Fine," he agreed, frowning. "No promises on whether I'll abide by them though," he said with a smirk. "How'd you figure this thing out, anyway?"

Shrugging, Harry leaned back against the wall. "_I saw you standing there with that Death Eater, looking like you couldn't move. I kept thinking about how I needed to get to you somehow. Then suddenly, it was like I could hear what you were thinking._"

"What was I thinking?" Draco wondered, tipping his head.

"_That Parkinson had really bushy eyebrows_," Harry replied, chuckling. "_Like caterpillars stuck above his eyes. You wondered if when you were old, you'd have the same problem_." Glancing at him, he sighed. "_Then I felt your fear, anger, and a bit of sudden sadness_."

Feeling rather exposed, Draco didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. He relaxed slightly when he realized that Harry had cut off their telepathic ability, likely from their sharing a soul, leaving Draco to his own devices.

But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there

There were lots of things he could share with Harry, things he wouldn't share with most others. But there were other things that they hadn't talked about in length yet. While Harry had heard about some of the time he spent with their parents, he didn't know all of it. Also, Draco had never been able to tell Harry that he had actually grown close with Sirius, as he felt that perhaps that would be overstepping an invisible barrier. Sirius had been Harry's godparent, the man who had become known as a substitute father for some time. For Draco to say that he had everything Harry couldn't have, even if it was for a fleeting moment, just felt wrong.

Then there were things involving Lucius, which Draco had never really gone in-depth over. Other than the one time Draco had explained one of his worst times with Lucius, unable to talk about the one that had happened that Summer, the one in the dungeon, Draco hadn't brought up how Lucius treated him growing up. This was partly for Harry's benefit, plus his own; for if Harry knew everything that had happened while Draco grew up, he might feel a sense of guilt, or possibly murderous rage towards Lucius. And while Draco was all for Lucius being killed, he wanted to be the one to do it.

They hadn't spoken of Falesha either, but Draco understood why. Though she was their godmother, Harry was worried about replacing Sirius in some way, or possibly becoming closer to Falesha only to lose her. This was a common problem with Harry, as it took him some time to become comfortable enough to consider someone close to him. It was his hero complex that often stopped him, he didn't want the people he cared about being picked off one by one for Voldemort's revolting plan of world domination. While Draco had found that getting close to her was actually rather natural for him, seeing as he found she was a small mixture of both of his mothers, Harry was still too hesitant to grow close to her.

They didn't talk about Dumbledore in length either, as they had opposing views of the Headmaster; though Draco often felt he was a good man, and a trustworthy wizard, there were too many instances being overlooking. He didn't like that Dumbledore had known where Draco was the whole time but never helped him, or the fact that he still continued to sometimes doubt Draco's loyalty to the Light side. Then there were all those not-so-subtle hints of what was happening or where things were going on, why he had to be so vague and mysterious, Draco didn't know; but it royally bugged him. Harry though, thought him to be in high regard; often taking his word on anything, sometimes without question. That was not the case with Draco, he had to question everything; in fact, if it wasn't coming from Harry, Hermione, or Ron's mouth, it had to be questioned in complete detail.

Lastly, a subject that was never brought up with was Blaise. Harry never asked and Draco never made any motion that he wanted to talk about his late best friend. It wasn't that he didn't miss him, because he truly did, it was just too much for him to fully take in. The full impact it had was still weighing down on him, heavily. Sometimes he found himself wondered what Blaise would think about things in the present, or how he would react to some of the things Ron says. On days when things aren't completely hectic, he forgets himself and considers asking Blaise over to play a game of Wizards chess. All in all, he just hadn't moved on and wasn't ready to discuss it with Harry. Hermione often told him she was listening if he needed to discuss it, but he often just kept it all to himself.

Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid

Ron came bustling into the Hospital Wing, nearly taking out a group of crying second year girls, who glared at him before returning to their blubbering. Sighing, he turned to Harry and Draco with a look of relief. "The Order is taking care of the Death Eaters. Apparently, Mad Eye Moody wants a word with you Draco," he told him, wincing.

"It can wait," Draco said, stiffly. Turning his eyes back to the curtained area at the end of the Hospital Wing, he briefly wondered how angry Madame Pomfrey would be if he ventured back.

"Don't even think about it," Harry told him, shaking his head. "She'll hex you and kick you out completely. Then you won't be able to visit Mione while she's resting." His voice held a slight edge, as if waiting for someone to say that she might not get the chance to rest.

"I don't know, Pomfrey and I have a bond," he said, tipping his head.

"Yeah, she hates you and you tolerate her with sarcastic remarks," Ron said, snorting.

"Exactly," Draco said, nodding. "We're tight."

Rolling his eyes, Harry crossed his arms. "I think we should just wait until she's done."

"What if that takes hours?" Draco wondered. "I just want a small peak. Aren't you the least bit curious as to whether Luna's wrists are alright?"

Clenching his jaw, Harry glanced furtive glances between the curtained area and Draco. "Well..."

Calling me, calling me as you fade to black  
Holding my last breath

Dumbledore stepped through the Hospital Wing doors before any of the boys could venture over to where they were unwanted. Harry stood rooted to the spot, waiting for his mentor to say something, explain anything. Draco felt a slight irritation at his brothers' odd idolism of their Headmaster, but quickly hid it as he turned to glance up at the older man.

"Have you come to tell me the guy with the crazy eye wants a word with me?" he asked, stiffly. "Because Ron already told me. I _Avada_'d a guy, I know what the consequence is," he said, thickly. "I'll talk to him later."

Harry stared at his brother, his eyes rather wide and confused.

Draco felt the familiar connection trying to get into his mind for Harry to talk to him, but he brushed it away, not feeling up to one of their private talks and worrying about whether or not he could uncover things Draco wanted hidden. Sighing, he tightened his hand on his bicep, trying not to glance at Dumbledore questioningly, feeling as if looking at him meant he won whatever mini battle was going on between them.

"Actually, I came wondering how it is you both knew that Death Eaters were on the way," he told them, his voice deep with age, and a knowing glint in his eye.

"We had a vision in the form of a dream," Harry explained. He went on to tell Dumbledore exactly how his dream went, top to bottom, not leaving anything out.

"And you Mr. Black-"

"I'm willing to go by Potter now," Draco cut him off. "And we had the exact same dream-vision," he told him, shrugging. "A real couple of Trelawney's we are," he said, sarcastically. "Except our one and only vision actually came true."

Snorting, Ron nodded his head with a snicker.

"Very well then," Dumbledore said, glancing at each of them. "I cannot tell you how deeply grateful I, the rest of the staff, and all the students of Hogwarts are, that the five of you had the courage and strength to do your best to keep everybody safe."

Nodding, the three boys fell into a humble silence.

"Can you ask Madame Pomfrey how Mione is?" Ron asked, glancing back and forth from Dumledore and the scurrying nurse.

"And Lou," Draco added. "She didn't look so great at after that one spell," he reminded, shaking his head.

"Lou is a nickname for Miss Lovegood, is that right?" Dumbledore wondered, looking at Draco with amusement.

Rolling his eyes, Draco looked away from him. "Can you ask?"

Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you

Before Dumbledore could answer them, Madame Pomfrey appeared in front of them, looking flustered. After ushering the other students out of the Hospital Wing, back to their dorms, she turned her shifty eyes back on the twins, glancing at Dumbledore with an incredulous and worried expression.

"Is she okay?" the twins asked simultaneously, referring to different girls, but not elaborating.

"I've healed all any injuries that occurred during the fight," Pomfrey said, ringing her hands. "But upon close inspection, I ran across something very unexpected."

"What is it Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, reaching out to a put a calming hand on her shoulder.

Pursing her lips for a moment, she stared back and forth at the twins. "Well," she said, drawing it out. Finally, letting out a sigh, she threw her hands up in frustration. "She's pregnant!"

Neither boy knew which she was referring to, but both took it to mean they were about to become a father. As such, they glanced at each other briefly before promptly passing out and landing on the ground with a loud thud.

"Well, that went about as well as could be expected," Pomfrey said, frowning.

Ron stared down at them, suddenly his face lighted and he grinned. "OH!" he exclaimed. "I get it now! I know what the club is!" he said, excitedly, receiving sharp and confused glances from Dumbledore and Pomfrey. Letting out a flustered chuckle, he bent down beside his friends, shaking his head. "So, which one's going to be a dad?" he wondered, grinning happily.

_Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight

* * *

_

**A/N**_ Pregnancy is such an overdone subject, but this will just add to future chapters. I hope you've enjoyed this! I'll have another update very soon! Thanks for reading!_

_-**Amanda**_


	50. Past Cleared, Decisions Made

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_Now, I just realized something when I read this chapter today. I laughed in the middle of a really serious part in the story when Ron made a joke. I suddenly thought back to previous chapters and thought, "Wow, she really has a fantastic sense of comic timing." You can make a small joke in the story during a serious scene and break the tension. That's great because it really does make the story ten times better and more enjoyable to read. Now I did know that the jokes were there (I'm not THAT dense, though at times I can be), but I never really thought about it until now. You really did a fabulous job at that! ... Now there are just no words to describe how much I love the way you write Draco. He's sensitive, handsome, good but a bad boy too, and he's not perfect! Thank you for not making Draco, scratch that, any of your characters, perfect! There is almost nothing I hate more in writing than having a perfect character. They're boring, dull, and fake. They're not complex and interesting and they belong in the waste bin._" - **_Eternal Rhapsody_** of FanFiction net.

**Thanks to the following reviewers: **_Sam's firefly, DracosFairyPrincess, AnimeAlexis, gothickittie, bethygirl94, katiebugs-888, Gi Xian, Enchanted Roses, Hotkat144, cle be, terra, Save a broom. Ride a Quidditch player., Pam Briggs, adambrodylover, Miss Vix, HaliJade Snape, mike tike tofu, miri, mskiti, Rock Not War, Harmony'sSake, dragoneyes5000, Inspyred, smileenov, untamedspiral, 119simply-me911, frias, tefy, XxMrs.RadcliffexX, Abraxnia, lele07, Ice Angel10, pearchero, little B, Lote22, **ADE22, Arwen12323, Zarroc, CrimsonEnvy, theatrejunkie, BlackScream 16, CharmedLife19, BlackOnyx21, DCoD, Shaggy37, dracos-soccerstar, the witch and the saint, Courtney, ayruh, Killer Bunni, Samantha, x by.yours.truly., uddin, Feltonluver4eva, ladyofmusic,** _and_ especially** Forever Tom's Mannequin, Hyuga Kyuuketsuki, tg77ed, fierysoulgirl, SouthernCharm83, galloping-goose**_, and _**NeraMedia.**_

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Fifty_

_I know that life ain't always good to you, I've seen exactly what it's put you through  
Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you_

Hermione was laying sprawled out on Draco's bed, her eyes closed in complete comfort. Her hands were running through Draco's hair as he laid his head against her stomach, his finger slowly drawing circles over her skin. Her shirt had been pushed up to just above her ribs, the cold morning air had caused a light spatter of goose flesh to appear. He'd have to leave for training with Harry and Dumbledore soon, but he was rather inclined not to move from his position.

Draco lifted his head, pressing his lips against her skin, creating a trail from beneath her bellybutton up and around to the center of her stomach. His teeth very lightly grazed her, making her shiver; on his slow way back down, he nipped at her bellybutton, making her laugh. Her tummy jumped under his mouth, rising and falling with her light breathing. Moving his body over, he laid between her legs, his hands cupping her hips. Running his lips over the rim of her pajama pants, he turned his eyes up to see the warm smile on her mouth.

Crawling up her body, he smiled when his hair tickled her stomach, making her chuckle; settling above her, he stared down at her face, her eyes still closed. Leaning down, Draco kissed the side of her neck, near her ear, moving across to her chin, then up to her cheek, over her eyes, and down her nose, before hovering above her mouth. Finally, Hermione looked up at him, her warm brown eyes drawing him down. Lightly brushing her lips with his, Draco kept his eyes locked on hers. One of his hands moved up, cupping her cheek, his thumb brushing her skin.

Hermione opened her mouth slightly, tipping her chin and capturing Draco's top lip between hers. Their eyes fell closed, Hermione's hand fell from his hair, moving down his back, slipping under his arm, to draw him closer. His stomach almost touched hers, when he drew back, looking down between them with worry.

Smiling, Hermione shook her head, "You know what Madame Pomfrey said," she reminded him.

"I know," he said, rolling over to lay beside her. "When she said it though, I was kind of still hoping..."

"We have our whole lives," she told him, turning to him and smiling. "We're still in school," she reminded shaking her head.

"What if we don't have our whole lives," he asked, turning his face away. "I know part of what happens in the future," he admitted, shaking his head. Turning to look at her, he stared into her eyes, reaching out to brush his thumb beneath one. "And we're supposed to have twins," he said, grinning.

"We have lots of time to have kids, Draco. Twins, triples, whichever," she said, chuckling.

"Actually, we have twins and a little girl," he told her, his hand slipping to touch her stomach.

"Only three," she said, looking down at his hand.

"I think we would've had more," he whispered, sighing. "But the three we did have were perfect."

"What do you mean?" she asked, frowning. "Why couldn't we have more?"

Clearing his throat, Draco moved down the bed to be near her tummy again, lifting his head and placing his ear against it. "I think she's wrong," he told her, ignoring her question. "I think the boys are in there right now, she's just not bright enough to see. I mean, really, she was fixing your head, nowhere near your stomach. At least Lunabee's wrists are near her tummy, so that makes sense," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Draco, don't avoid my question," she told him, staring down at his eyes as they avoided her. "Why couldn't we have more children?"

Sighing, Draco didn't look up, instead tracing a circle around her belly button and staring at the rise and fall of her breathing. "I can't tell you," he said, shaking his head. "Trust me, it's best if you don't know."

"No, it's not," she said, becoming annoyed. "I want to know." Pushing her hands down into the mattress she pushed herself into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard, causing Draco to slip from his position on her stomach, his head now on her thigh.

"You know, if you were pregnant too, Harry's little boy and our boy's would be able to grow up together," he told her, still avoiding her question. "I have no idea what they're going to call him, I doubt they'll name him Jamie now." Staring at her stomach still, he refused to meet her eyes. "Which reminds me, if we're not calling one Harry, what should his name be?"

"Draco," Hermione growled, crossing her arms.

Sitting up, he climbed off the bed, his face becoming emotionless. "I don't want to talk about it," he said, shaking his head. He made to leave the room, but Hermione was quick enough to grab her wand and lock it.

"You're not leaving until you tell me," she told him, firmly.

His eyes slipped to the window, wondering if he'd be able to get into his animagus form and fly away.

"Don't even think about it," Hermione said, frowning. "Why are you being so..."

Running his hand through his air, Draco started pacing. "Can we talk about this later?" he asked, his eyes turned away from her at all times. "I don't think this is a good time for this conversation."

"No," she said, stiffly. "Whatever it is, we talk about it now." Standing up, she walked toward him, staring at him searchingly. "Does something happen?" she wondered, biting her lip. "What stops us?"

"What always stops us," he said, shaking his head. "Everything in our existence has been ruled by it. Constantly, it overshadows our every move, our every thought, our every day." Running his hand over his face, he grimaced. "It's not going to happen, so there's no point in you knowing." Crossing his arms, he continued to pace. "We're going to have our kids, we're going to live in that beautiful, perfect home. And we're going to die, old and grey, in rocking chairs by the fire. You with a book, and me holding your hand." Closing his eyes, Draco lifted a palm, pressing it against his forehead.

"I don't understand," Hermione said, shaking her head slowly. "Just tell me what it is, tell me what happens."

Stopping, Draco turned, staring her in the eyes, almost angrily. "You die," he gritted out. "Three years from now, a Death Eater manages to murder you. You leave me with two little boys and a one year old daughter. You beg me to keep going, beg me to raise our children. And I do, I live and I try to be a good father, but all I endup doing is wishing to die every day. Because I can't stand to live that life without you," he told her, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Hermione had backed up, a hand over her mouth. It was one thing to die leaving Draco to possibly live out a life on his own, a life where things could've gotten better. But for her to be taken from an entire family; for her to know that she was losing her children and her husband was painful to think about. The future didn't look bright for her, though it held a lot of beautiful possibilities, it had dangerous and depressing ones too.

Turning his eyes down, Draco stared at her stomach. "I don't care what she says, Pomfrey didn't look hard enough. I saw my little boys, and no matter what changed when Hades brought both me and Harry back, I know they're coming soon. It's how it's supposed to be," he told her, his eyes never lifting.

"Draco," she whispered.

Turning, he crossed the room, tugging open the door and fleeing the room.

Hermione stared at the door confused, she was sure that it was locked tightly. How could he have gone through without using a wand, or having her take the spell off? Staring out the open doorway, Hermione watched as Draco walked toward the portrait door, as it opened without him having to reach out at all. Surprised, Hermione stumbled backwards, sitting down on his bed. Her eyes fell, staring down at her stomach with wonder.

You got to thinking there was no way out  
You started sinking and it pulled you down

Harry sat in the Astronomy Tower, still feeling rather shocked, as Luna sat beside him with a serene expression. He was more than surprised to know that Madame Pomfrey had come to the knowledge that Luna was expecting, and though part of him was rather scared and wished it weren't him, there was an even bigger part that was screaming with happiness. Sure, he was seventeen and expecting his first child with his girlfriend of only a few months, but something about the situation told him it was right.

Graduation was only six and a half months away, so he'd be finished before the baby was born. She, however, would not, seeing as she was a year younger than him. He wasn't sure how that would work out, perhaps she could take correspondence courses. She was Ravenclaw after all, meaning she was incredibly smart, so it wouldn't really be that hard. Or perhaps she would return in the Fall and Harry would raise their little boy while she was gone, he wasn't sure how he felt about that idea though. Then there was the upcoming war, if anybody found out about Luna's condition, she'd be a huge target. So how would they keep her safe; after everything that had happened was there really any place that was safe? She couldn't leave school, she likely wouldn't anyway. Was it really safe for her at Hogwarts though?

He felt her hand wrap around his, snapping him out of his thoughts. Turning, he stared into her silvery eyes, dancing with emotion; happiness, worry, concern, love. Reaching out, Harry cupped her cheek, pulling her closer and kissing her gently. Running his hand over her face, he tangled his fingers in the loose hair framing her angelic features. Swallowing, he simply stared at her, remembering how they looked in the future. With their little boy running in to see them, shouting about how it was his third birthday. That was his life, that was what Harry was fighting for; if not the entire Wizarding world, than at least his family.

"I'm going to be a dad," he said, his voice quiet like a whisper, but wound with true awe and happiness.

"Yes," Luna said, nodding with a brief smile. "You're going to be a wonderful dad."

Laughing slightly, though it came out a rather choked sound as he felt he was becoming rather emotional. Closing his eyes, he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his forehead against her heart. Running his hands up and down her back, he let his eyes settle on her stomach, still flat as the baby was really only a day and a half old. He actually couldn't wait for the days where she would have a bump, so he could press his hand against it, knowing that his little boy was inside. The thoughts brought across worries however, eventually she was going to start showing, meaning someone was bound to notice.

The stark reality that time was running out became evident and he lifted his head to look up at her. Her hands were tangled in his hair and her eyes were glistening with tears as she stared at him, nodding briefly. "Madame Pomfrey says I'll start showing in my second trimester, meaning around the fourth month. I should start gaining a pound a week, making it become more noticeable to the world." Her words held a sense of new beginning, but also a scary possibility.

"So I have about four months," he said, nodding. "Four months to kill Voldemort so he never gets the chance to..." His eyes fell again, staring at her tummy. Lifting his hand, he pressed it against her, lightly. Leaning forward, his head nuzzled against her chest, just below her neck.

"Yes, well at least you don't have to have morning sickness," she said, trying to lighten the mood. "Which will start between my fourth and sixth week, if you're interested."

"I'm very interested," Harry said, quickly, looking up. "I want to know everything. I want to be completely part of this," he told her, lifting his hands to cup her face. "I'll hold your hair back in the mornings, I'll never make any comments during mood swings, and I'll get you anything you want from the kitchens; even if it's something that sounds completely gross... like sardines with peanut butter and cheese flavored ice cream."

Laughing, Luna ran her hands over his face. "How did I get so lucky?" she wondered, staring at him adoringly.

"I'm the lucky one," he assured, pulling her closer. "And he will be the luckiest baby ever," Harry said, running his hand over her stomach.

"He truly will," Luna agreed, looking up as her eyes began to fill.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, brushing away her tears and tugging her chin down so she was staring at him.

"Four months," she said, becoming scared. "There are still so many things to do," she reminded, shaking her head. "The Horcruxes, the Final battle. I mean, what if... what if they don't find the Horcruxes? Or what if Voldemort comes later? What if he waits to attack until your graduation? That's six or seven months in Harry, it's going to be so obvious to everyone," she told him, her eyes darting around. "And- And what if something like last night happens again?" she wondered, swallowing.

Harry was actually rather scared at her outburst, as Luna was always the very calm one, who pushed away his fears. However, she had a life inside of her to worry about now too. She had always trusted that he was strong enough to beat anything, to win the coming War, but that never meant that she saw herself as being nearly as strong. It didn't mean that she believed she would come out unscathed, and now that she had a child to concern herself with, it was becoming incredibly worrisome to think of what was ahead.

"Everything is going to be okay," he assured, running his hands over her hair and cupping her chin. "Last night... last night was a shock, yes, but nobody was terribly hurt." Wincing, he looked down at her wrists. "Well, nobody was killed, not anybody who mattered anyway." Shaking his head and sighing, he looked from her tummy up to her eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to you, or our baby. Draco and I are going to beat Voldemort before you're even having morning sickness problems, I'm sure of it."

Nodding, Luna leaned in and hugged him tightly. "Okay," she said, the word coming out as a sigh. Pressing a kiss against his neck, she ran her hand over the back of his hair before leaning back and wiping her damp eyes. "You've got training today," she reminded, smiling briefly. "Since classes have been cancelled, I'm going to spend some time with Hermione."

Standing up, Harry lowered Luna on to her feet, wrapping his arm around her waist as they left the tower. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs, each going a different direction. Leaning in, Harry brushed his lips over her forehead. "I love you," he told her, wrapping an arm around her and holding her close.

Luna's eyes fell closed, her arms encircling his waist. Letting out a shaky sigh, she nodded. "I love you too," she told him, smiling. Letting him go, she turned to walk down the hall toward the Head Tower where she knew Hermione would be.

Watching her leave, Harry waited until he couldn't see her anymore before turning to make his way down to the Quidditch Pitch, where Dumbledore and Draco would be waiting for him. While walking, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and found his mind wandering off. There was four months to destroy four Horcruxes, and that's to say if Voldemort didn't replace the Diary after it's imminent destruction in second year, and perhaps even Marvelo Gaunt's ring too. So all in all, there was a serious possibility that six Horcruxes were sitting in places around the world. He certainly hadn't heard of anybody finding or destroying any since returning to school, and with the problems ahead of them, they needed to be taken care of soon.

Feeling a sharp pain in his arm, Harry stopped in his walking, glanced down at his arm with a wince and then looked up to see that his brother was an inch away from him, shrugging.

"Felt it would hurt less if I pinched you, rather than let you walk straight into me," Draco explained, crossing his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I'll talk to you about it later," Harry mumbled, looking up at Dumbledore who was waiting patiently a few feet away.

You got to thinking there was no way out  
You started sinking and it pulled you down

Training consisted of not only controlling their minds, but working their bodies until they were thoroughly exhausted. Dumbledore had consulted the other professors to work out a hard regime of body exercises. While he had them doing running, push ups, sit ups, and jumping jacks, he would throw spells at them, making them learn to always be on alert and get out of the way quickly. It had begun raining half way through, but the Headmaster was adamant on working through it. Of course, he used a water deflecting charm, so he stayed completely dry.

Luckily, the boys had dressed in their Quidditch robes, which happened to be easy to work out in. They were running fifteen laps when the rain began, making it harder for them to keep going, but they managed. Dumbledore stood in the center, occasionally shouting out spells to get in their way. Draco and Harry managed to stay at almost the same pace throughout the whole thing, which was hard, fast and painful. Neither were able to pass the other though, as they seemed to have the same body strength, which made complete sense.

"**_Stupefy!_**" Dumbledore shouted. The spell came at an alarming speed, but Draco was on high alert and pressed both him and Harry back before it hit the ground in front of them.

"What have I said before, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore called out, using _Sonorus_ to make it easier for them to hear.

"Focus on yourself, or you could get both you and your brother in trouble," Harry and Draco replied, nodding.

Something their Headmaster had been trying to get across, and sadly failing, was that the two of them likely wouldn't be side by side the entire war, so they wouldn't be able to save each other every time. In repercussion, they'd have to learn to avoid the spell on their own, or risk being unprepared for the Final Battle.

"Last warning," he called out, his voice holding a small amount of annoyance, which rather amused Draco and Harry.

It may be tough you've got to get back up  
Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget

Returning to their running, they leapt over large mud puddles when they came upon them and tried to keep their eyes sharp for anything Dumbledore might be throwing their way. "You... wanna... talk...about it... yet?" Draco asked, panting between words and glancing at his brother.

"Tele...pathy..." Harry reminded, his breathing heavy also.

"_Right_," Draco replied, inside Harry's head. "_I keep forgetting about this thing_," he told him.

The rain was chilly, running down their faces in fast pace, likely more cold because they could feel it on each other which only heightened everything. Their clothes were beginning to get heavy, dragging them down but they both knew it would come in handy. While Quidditch had kept them in good shape, this was going to make them into proper fighters for the war.

"_Horcruxes,_" Harry replied, frowning. "_We've got four months to find them all, destroy them, and then kill Voldemort_."

"_Why four months_?" Draco wondered, glancing at him.

A silent spell whirled their way but because of their telepathic connection, they accidentally warned each other. Each of them had to jump out of the way, Harry going backwards while Draco flew forward. Both landing in a very deep, dirty mud hole. This clearly amused Dumbledore, who let out a chuckle, amplified by his Sonorus. Picking themselves up, shooting a small grimace at the laughing man in the center, they started their running again.

"_That's when Luna will start to show,_" he explained.

Draco was hit with an overwhelming sense of worry, whereas Harry was hit with a completely different emotion.

"_Are you scared_?"

"_Are you jealous_?"

"_Not exactly_," they both replied.

"_We'll talk about it later, let's focus on the Horcruxes_," Draco said, stifling whatever feelings he may have been giving off.

Harry sighed, darting an eye over to Dumbledore to see what he might be up to. "_Alright, two have been destroyed: Tom's journal and the Gaunt ring_," he explained. "_But there are four others hidden somewhere. There's also the possibility that he's already replaced the other two though_," he admitted with irritation. "_A Horcrux is_-"

"_Right, I know what a Horcrux is, I was a Malfoy_," he reminded, with a slight shake of his head.

"_That's right_," Harry voiced, nodding. "_I forgot. What did Lucius tell you about them_?"

"_He explained what they were_," Draco replied, shrugging. "_I know there's six of them, each a part of his soul beside the one that resides inside him. Lucius kept the journal in his Den until the day he gave it to Ginny Weasley_," he told him. "_After you gave it back to him, he still kept it on his desk, almost as if a reminder of what he was up against_."

"_And Dumbledore has the Gaunt ring still_," Harry told him. "_Do you know of any other Horcruxes_?"

"_Lucius said that they were all something Voldemort trusted not to be easily found or destroyed. I know of the Slytherin locket_," he admitted, glancing at Dumbledore. "_And Hufflepuff's Cup_."

"_If he follows the House thing he has going, then there's something of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw's that we need to find_."

"_We? I thought the Order was working on it_," Draco wondered, his brow furrowing. His eyes darted to the side, seeing the purple ball of light coming straight at them. Closing his eyes, unable to do anything, he simply winced in waiting.

You can count on me  
Cause I will carry you till you carry on

"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore called out, causing Draco to slowly open his eyes.

A tall, shimmering gold wall of light was standing in front of him and Harry, reaching about fifteen feet high. Draco reached out, pressing his hand against it, finding it slowly dissolving to let a powdery yellow substance flitter to the ground. Looking up, he realized both Dumbledore and Harry were staring at him questioningly.

"I- I don't know what it was," he admitted, shaking his head. "I just saw the spell coming and instead of jumping out of the way, I wished I had my wand so I could deflect it somehow."

"Mr. Potter, have you ever been able to exercise wandless magic before?" Dumbledore wondered, stepping closer.

Crossing his arms, Draco shook his head slowly. "I don't think so," he said, sighing.

"Well, Harry, you've been known to do a touch of wandless magic in your life, have you not?" the Headmaster wondered, looking over to him.

Nodding, Harry walked over to stand beside Draco. "When I was a kid mostly, before I came to Hogwarts."

"And what of now? Have you tried using wandless magic?" he asked, glancing back and forth between the twins.

"Not really," Harry admitted, shrugging.

"Well, I suggest the both of you research the subject thoroughly and perhaps practice it while away from here. For now, let's try and keep the wandless incantations to a minimum, as we're not sure just how strong you'll be during the War. I think it's important that we focus on keeping you both alert."

"Yes sir," they replied.

I wonder why nobody's waiting on you  
I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times  
I'd love to be the light that finds you, I see a silver lining on your cloud

"Good," Dumbledore said, nodding. "I think that's enough running for today." Turning, he pointed to the center of the pitch. "Filch told me a good number of push ups would be three hundred, so let's start there, will we?" he told them, beginning to walk away.

"Th-three hu-hundred," Harry repeated, his eyes wide. "You can't be serious."

"Oh I am, Mr. Potter's. After that, one hundred and fifty sit ups, then seventy five jumping jacks." Nodding, he looked quite happy with the decision. "Off you go, you want to have time for supper, don't you?" he wondered.

Draco glared at the back of his Headmaster's head before jogging over to the center of the pitch and beginning the exercises. Harry joined him, a deep look of irritation etched in his features. Pressing their hands into the muddy, damp ground, they tried to stabilize their bodies so they wouldn't slip. Pressing the tips of their feet into the ground at the end, they began lifting their bodies as high as they could, letting themselves reach the ground, their noses hitting the brown water before they pushed back up again.

"_I've been thinking_," Harry told him, through their mind connection. "_The Order hasn't come up with anything as far as I know. Meaning there are still four, possibly six, Horcruxes that need to be destroyed before the battle. If they can't get the job done-_"

"_Then we have to_," Draco finished, nodding. "_When do we start searching? And if we're going to do this, does this mean we're leaving the school_?"

"_See, that's the complicated part. We need to learn from Dumbledore everything there is to know to keep us ready for this battle. As much as Ireally hate training_," he said, breathing heavily, causing the brown liquid beneath him to splatter over his face, "_we still have to come here and do this as often as possible_."

"_Is the school really safe anymore though_?" Draco wondered, looking around. "_After last night's attack, I'm not so sure_."

"_So what should we do_?" Harry wondered, glancing over at him.

"_If Dumbledore sends everybody home_," he started, glancing at the castle. "_Then we don't have to worry about classes. We can stay at the castle as our strong hold, but leave when we need to go Horcrux hunting. I think we need to formulate a plan as to where everything may be_," he told him, nodding. "_Figure out exactly what kind of places Voldemort would plant things_."

"_How do we get Dumbledore to close the school though? And are we letting The Order in on this, it seems like we might have to_," thought Harry.

I'll pick you up whenever you fall down,  
Just take my hand and I will help you stand

Dumbledore walked toward them, standing in front of them to watch their progress before pulling a paper out from his robes. "Have either of you read the news today?" he asked.

The twins glanced at each other, neither stopping their push ups. "No, sir," they grunted.

"An interesting article was put in today," he told them, stroking his long silver beard. "It seems there was an attack on a muggle orphanage yesterday afternoon," he told them.

Both boys' stopped, their eyes darted up.

"No children were harmed, but the administrator, Mrs. Cole, was sadly killed in the explosion," he told them, nodding.

"Explosion?" Draco asked, staring up at him.

"It seems the orphanage is in shambles, unable to be reconstructed. The Dark Mark was seen hovering above the destruction," he told them, his tone unwavering. "All muggles in the vicinity had their memories modified. Muggle authorities have called it a circuit malfunction or some sort." Sighing, he glanced down at them. "The Order arrived to disband the Death Eaters that had been going through the wreckage, but were unable to detain any as when a fight had broken out, there was a second explosion. The smoke made it hard for anyone to see; when it had cleared, they were gone. A clean up crew will be sent to check the area tomorrow though, as too many muggles were around for them to do it today."

"What orphanage was it, sir?" Harry wondered.

"One in which a very evil man was raised, Harry," he said, meaningfully.

"What time tomorrow are they going through the wreckage?" Draco wondered, starting his push ups again, as if to act nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Some time before supper, I suppose," Dumbledore told them, nodding.

Draco glanced at Harry, nodding.

Well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done,  
And every time you fall apart you can hide here in my arms,

"What's going to happen to the school?" Harry wondered, returning to his exercises and glancing up at his Headmaster.

"In what way, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked, looking down at him over his half moon spectacles.

"After the attack, are you sure the students are safe?" Draco asked, looking up at him.

"I'm afraid there is a lot of talk concerning closing the school for awhile," he admitted, a sad frown covering his features. "The staff and I will be convening tonight to speak of the welfare of the students," he informed them.

"And if it closes sir, what will happen to our training?" Harry queried, ignoring the strain on his arms as he continued to push himself up.

"It is up to you if you'd like to continue on with it," Dumbledore told them. "Were the school to close, you would be told to return home. However, since your godmother is residing in Hogwarts, where your home is we are unsure." Shaking his head, he glanced down at them. "What did you have in mind, young Potters?"

"Nothing, sir," Draco replied, shaking his head. "Just concerned about our training is all."

Harry looked over at him, frowning slightly. "Were we to stay, could the others too?"

"Miss. Granger, Miss. Lovegood, and Mr. Weasley, you mean?' he queried, nodding. "I suppose it might be in their best interest." Clearing his throat, he looked at both of them. "With the rest of the students possibly leaving, special precautions will be taken, you understand. If you stay, important rules will be put into place to ensure your safety."

"Of course, sir," Draco said, keeping his eyes down.

"Harry," he said, looking down at him. "With Miss. Lovegood's condition, you must understand what kind of danger she could be in were anyone to find out."

"I know, sir," Harry assured, nodding. "Which is why no one will find out," he said, sighing. "Four months," he said, more to himself than anyone else. "No more, hopefully less."

Draco looked over at him, the water drenching his face and causing him to blink rapidly. Nodding with complete understanding, Draco set his face into a stern expression. "What about physical training with things other than wands?" Draco asked, looking up at Dumbledore. "Learning muggle training such as boxing or fencing could come in handy."

"Are you planning on fighting with swords, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore wondered, looking down at him with an interested expression.

"Like you said, sir, we don't know how good we'll be able to fight without wands. We're not able to say that we'll always have our wands with us. We should be prepared for everything," he said, nodding. "There's no saying what they may be prepared with."

"I think it's a good idea," Harry agreed, nodding.

Running his hand down his beard, Dumbledore nodded. "I will consult the other staff and if they are in agreeance then we shall start training in those areas too," he said, nodding.

Grinning, Draco turned his face back down, happy with the new part of their training that will likely be coming into effect. His arms burned with the strain of all the exercise but he pushed through it, he'd felt worse. Glancing at his brother, he renewed their mind connection. "_Tonight we head out to that Muggle orphanage_."

"_Where is it, do you think_?" Harry wondered.

"_All we have to do is check the paper_," Draco replied. "_I'm sure they'll state where it is. There's no saying who might be there though, so I'm not sure if we should take Luna_."

"_How about just you, me, and Ron go for this one_," Harry suggested. "_Luna can do research with Mione. They can figure out some more about where we might want to check. They're smarter than the rest of us, why not let them do the thinking tonight._"

"_Agreed_." Draco glanced over at the shoes of the Headmaster before looking back at Harry. "_Do you think he knows?_"

"_What doesn't he know_?"

"_True_."

And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is...  
Gone so you can live today, Say so long to yesterday

Harry and Draco weren't finished training until an hour before supper, their bodies aching and their stomachs rumbling. Making their way back into the school, Draco waved his sore arm at his brother as he disappeared around a corner, toward Gryffindor Tower for a nap. Dragging himself up to the Head Tower, Draco grunted the password and walked inside, half bent over from exertion. Not paying any attention to who might be around, Draco pulled his shirt off over his head and began unbuttoning his pants when he heard someone clear their throat.

Jumping slightly, he turned his head to see Luna sitting on the couch, her legs crossed and her brows high into her forehead. "While you and Harry have remarkably similar bodies and I certainly don't mind the view, I'm almost certain that you don't want to continue stripping in front of me," Luna said, stifling a laugh.

"I don't know Lou," Draco said, looking down at himself. "I think my stomach's more defined," he told her, nodding. Sighing, he shook his head. "I think you're just wishing my brother's body looked remarkably like mine."

Laughing, Luna shrugged. "Yes, that's what it is," she said, amused.

Grinning, Draco nodded, glancing around. "Where's Hermione?" he asked.

"She's making a stop at the library to pick up some books. She's worried that they're going to close the school, so she's taking out as many as she can."

"So why are you hanging around here?" he wondered. "I wouldn't put money down on when she'll back It's hard to tear her away from the library. It's like, taking food away from Ron."

Luna chuckled, before sighing. "I didn't want to go back to the Ravenclaw Tower. Sometimes it feels like... nobody else really knows the caliber of everything. When I go there, I feel like I'm surrounded by people who are just so..."

"Ignorant," Draco said, nodding. "They think they're safe, or believe they'll be saved by someone else. Nobody really sees what kind of danger every one is in." Walking over, Draco slumped down on the couch beside her. "Yeah, it's hard to talk to a lot of people after the things we've experienced."

"You and Harry must find it terribly hard to really get to know people. I mean, what with how overwhelming life has been for both of you. It must be... difficult to look at other people and know that they haven't been through... anything."

"Sometimes," Draco agreed. "I've never really had friends until this year, besides Blaise of course," he admitted. "I guess it was easier to get close to Harry because I knew he had seen the darker side of the world. Hermione and Ron too," he told her, quietly. "They were right there with him during most of everything, so they're not innocent like so many others." Looking over at her, he nodded. "Guess we've all had a hand in corrupting your innocence too," he said, sighing. "Well, for Harry it might've been a different appendage."

"Draco!" Luna scolded, her eyes wide.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocense. "I swear I meant his heart," he said, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, Luna shook her head at him. "I don't know if I've really been innocent since my mum's death." Looking over at him with a somber expression, she let out a shaky sigh. "Everything has changed so quickly," she told him, wringing her hands. "One year I'm a nobody, then suddenly I'm Harry's friend, fighting along side The Golden Trio and The Order. Then I'm Harry's girlfriend and I'm being held captive or breaking into Malfoy Manor or aiding the murder of Bellatrix Lestrange." Sighing, she shook her head. "And now, now I'm the mother of Harry's baby and he's going to go off into a War that we're not entirely sure he's going to win," she said, her eyes tearing up.

"Hey, Lunabee," Draco called, reaching out and taking her hand. "Yeah, it's all going fast, but believe me, when it slows down, you are going to have such a great life." Moving closer to her, he pointed to her stomach. "I know that you are going to be a wonderful mother, Luna, and a great wife to Harry. And I'm completely sure that you'll be the best sister-in-law I could ever ask for," he assured. "Harry and I, we've got this whole War thing in the bag," he told her, smiling.

Luna stared at him, her eyes shining and her lips quivering. "You promise me, Jamie, you promise me that you and Harry are going to win this. Promise me he's going to walk out of that War alive and ready to raise this little boy with me," she asked, staring into his eyes searchingly.

"I promise," he said, seriously.

Wrapping her arms around him, Luna hugged him tightly, sniffling. "Thank you," she whispered, her voice shaking.

Rubbing her back, Draco nodded. "I should be apologizing," he said, shaking his head. "I must smell terrible," he said, frowning. "And I'm covered in mud and dirty water. This cannot be the least bit comforting."

Laughing, Luna sat back, wiping her eyes. Shaking her head, she smiled at him. "I can see why she loves you so much," she said, nodding. "You have to one of the most understanding guys I've ever known."

"It's in the Potter blood," he said, shrugging. "And Ron's, but that's only on special occasions," he told her, shrugging. Standing up, he patted her shoulder. "I'm going to go take a shower. If you're interested, Harry's back in Gryffindor Tower, probably knocked out." Smirking, he crossed his arms. "I'm pretty sure you know the password there, so I won't bother giving it to you."

Nodding, Luna stood up. "Thanks again, Jamie, for everything."

"It's weird," Draco said, turning back to her. "You're the only one who's called me Jamie when I'm not dying," he told her, laughing slightly.

"Does it bother you?" she wondered, tipping her head slightly.

"Not really," he said, with a sigh. "It's different, but so is being a Potter, right?" Shrugging, he ran a hand through his hair. "I really only preferred Draco because my mother used it. She was referencing the constellation, not the dragon like Lucius and Voldemort." Shaking his head, he frowned. "Plus, I wasn't really sure if I was Jamie Potter for the longest time. I still kind of felt like I was Draco - Draco Malfoy, Draco Black, it was confusing."

"Do you mind if I call you Jamie, then?" she asked.

Thinking it over, he shook his head. "If I can call you Lou and Lunabee, you have full rights to call me Jamie." Backing up toward the bathroom, he smiled. "It is my name, right?"

"Right," Luna said, nodding. Turning, she waved goodbye before leaving through the portrait hole.

Keep on counting on me to carry you till you carry on, Carry on  
You know that life ain't over yet, I'm here for you so don't forget,  
You can count on me cause I will carry you till you carry on

Draco walked out of the shower feeling refreshed and moderately relaxed, a towel was wrapped snugly around his waist. Glancing out the door to make sure he wasn't about to walk by half naked while any more of his friends were hanging around, he found the Common Room empty so he proceeded to make his way over to his room. Just as he was about to walk in, he heard the portrait door open, revealing Hermione.

Not entirely sure if he really wanted to see or talk to her right then, Draco kept walking to his room, closing the door behind him. Pulling out some clothes for the day, he noticed that the hot water that pushed away his aches and pains had only solved them while he was in the shower. Grimacing, Draco lifted the white shirt above his head, his arms lifting to slip into the sleeves, pulling the muscles on his side into a tight, worked up frenzy. Feeling the ends pulled down, Draco glanced back to see that Hermione was tugging his shirt on for him.

"Well, this is a different approach," he said, smiling lightly. "Instead of taking off my clothes, you're now helping me put them on."

Hermione smiled lightly, happy for his show of humor rather than how he was acting earlier. Draco realized he had left during a rather important part and probably shouldn't have just walked out on her after what he did. After managing to get the rest of his clothes on, he laid back on the bed, motioning for Hermione to lay beside him. Cuddling up against him, her arm was slung low across his waist, while her head was cradled against his shoulder.

"You remember when I told you we really needed to talk early this morning, just before we went off to fight the Death Eater that had attacked?" he asked.

Nodding, Hermione's finger played with a loose thread on his shirt, her eyes stuck firmly on it.

"And when I told you that I didn't want you to be part of the War," he reminded. "Back after we made love and I refused to tell you I loved you so you would stay out of it completely."

A sad expression passed her face but she slowly nodded.

"I wanted to talk about that," he explained, sighing. "After you saw Pansy and me together and were taken to the Manor, I realized a lot of things."

Hermione's hand stilled and her body stiffened, her eyes were rooted to the spot in front of her.

"Nothing like that," he assured. "This isn't one of those talks where I realize something stupid like I don't love you. I don't think any of those kinds of conversations are anywhere in our future, actually." Sighing, he shook his head. "What I said that night about how you shouldn't be in the war, about how it wasn't safe for you at all, all of that was just... stupid of me." Turning his head down, he stared at the top of her hair, willing her to look up at him. "That's what I realized. That it was wrong of me to think that you weren't capable of fighting in this war. Not only that, but that it was your war too. It may be Harry and I that are supposed to defeat Voldemort, but it's you who we're doing it for. You and everybody like you. You're a muggleborn, which is exactly what he's made this war about, besides his getting power. This is just as much your war as it is mine, and you have all the right to be a part of it."

Hermione lifted her chin, staring up at him with surprise.

"You're the brightest witch in the entire school, I shouldn't have doubted you," he told her, shaking his head. "Despite everything that has happened lately, I know that you're supposed to be a very important part of this War. And I'm really sorry for ever thinking different." Reaching down he ran his hand over her hair, his thumb brushing her face. "And that night that I said all those things, I can't even begin to apologize for that. Especially because that was... that was supposed to be our night, and I completely ruined it."

"That's okay," she said, her voice soft.

"No, it's not okay," he said, shaking his head. Lifting himself up, he moved down so he was facing her properly. "That was supposed to be something just about us, and I ruined it by being a complete prat. I should've told you I loved you. I shouldn't have ever let you think for one minute that I felt different," he told her, staring into her eyes, now damp with tears.

"Listen to me," she told him, reaching out to tangle her hand in his hair, bringing his face near hers. "What happened afterwards," she started, her eyes staring into his seriously. "It was a bad moment for both of us, because I shouldn't have made you make that decision. Loving me or saving me, that was just wrong of me to make you pick between. Because obviously you loved me enough to think of saving me, I was just scared of losing you." Shaking her head, she bit her lip. "But what happened before that fight, everything we did, everything we said, I cherish that. I truly, completely loved our time together. And I wouldn't trade it in for anything," she told him, her voice wavering.

Anytime you need someone, Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till that healing is done

Leaning in, Draco pressed his lips against her, his thumb brushing near her eyes to smooth away the tears that had fallen. Hermione moved closer, her arm wrapping around his neck Pressing her body into his, she pushed him back so that she was molded on top of him. Their mouths were still deeply connected, never breaking apart from their movements. Draco's hand ran up and down her back, one tangling in her hair while the other slipped beneath her shirt, pressing into her warm skin.

Hermione broke away from his mouth, pressing her lips against his jaw, moving down to taste his neck. Her fingertips played with the ends of his hair, before she moved one hand down between them. Slipping it up the side of his shirt, running it over his side, her fingers brushed over the tensing and relaxing muscles of his stomach. For a moment, she remembered what she had seen the night she had been taken. Pulling away from him, her eyes were tightly closed as she bit down on her puffy lip.

"What is it?" Draco asked, leaning up slightly, his hand resting on her hip. "If you're not ready to do this again, I understand," he told her, his hand in her hair coming down to cup her cheek.

"It's not that," she told him, her eyes opening. "I just keep seeing..."

"Me with Pansy," he said, sighing. "That night, I swear I was half asleep the whole time and when I started to suspect something, you came in."

"So you weren't sure it was her, you could tell there was a difference?" she asked, staring at him with worried eyes.

"Of course," he told her, sitting up properly, keeping her in his lap still. "Look, I was tired and confused, but the minute she started doing things that I didn't think you would, I stopped her. I was questioning why you, or really she, was acting how she was. Which is when you walked in to find us how we were. I swear, if it had been a minute later, she'd have been tossed on the ground," he explained, shaking his head. "I would never even consider Pansy. I've never... I mean, we did sleep together, but we never..."

"Made love," Hermione suggested, staring at him.

"Exactly," he said, nodding. "With her, it was really just so she could have sex and say that she had the Slytherin Prince," he said, with a roll of his eyes. "For me, it was just, I was tired of everyone thinking I was when I wasn't. I was just sick of all the lies going around about me. And I'll admit I picked the worst one to prove right, but I wasn't really thinking." Reaching out, he ran his hands up and down her arms. "It's completely different with you, Hermione. You know that, don't you?" he asked, staring at her.

Nodding, Hermione draped her arms over his shoulders. "I know," she assured. "It's just hard to be in here with you and know what I saw."

"We don't have to do anything in here," he said, shaking his head. "I'm completely happy just like this," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist to tug her closer.

"I think I'll have to get past being with you if we ever want to have those twins you're so adamant on," she said with a chuckle.

Smiling briefly, Draco's eyes fell to her stomach. "I guess it was a little far fetched for me to believe Pomfrey over looked it. I mean, after everything that's happened it's a little unlikely they would be alright anyway. With your being _Crucio_'d, strangled, and constantly hexed these past weeks..." His hand fell; curling his forefinger he ran it over her stomach. "I guess I just really want that part of our life to start," he admitted, looking up at her. "I really just want all of this to be over so we can move on to have our life together. Free of Voldemort and everything else. Just me, you, and our happy ending."

Leaning in, Hermione pressed her forehead against his. "We'll get that," she told him, kissing the side of his mouth. "Soon," she assured. "This will all be over soon."

Tightening his embrace on her waist, he leaned his head against her shoulder, she followed suit by burrowing her head against his neck. "A lot of things are changing, starting tonight. All of the professors are getting together tonight to discuss whether the school is going to be closed until Voldemort is defeated," he told her, pressing a kiss against her shoulder. "Harry, Ron, and I are going to be leaving tonight, but we'll be back in the morning. We may have the location of a Horcrux."

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "There was this orphanage that Voldemort grew up in that was recently blown up, so we're going to go and check through the rubble for anything. I need you and Luna to do some research, try and figure out what other places they might be hidden. You know enough about Voldemort and there are lots of books already written about him, so I'm sure you can research things."

"Why are you and Harry going? What about The Order?" she asked, shaking her head slightly.

"They're taking too long," he told her, sighing. "We need to have this done now. We're running out of time. Harry wants it taken care of by, if not before, April."

"Because Luna will start showing by then," Hermione deciphered.

"Exactly," Draco replied, smiling at her intelligence about absolutely everything. "We can't have anybody knowing about her condition, otherwise she'll become a huge target."

"Alright," Hermione agreed, leaning back. "Luna and I will do the research while you and the men go out and do the hard work," she said with amusement, cocking her eyebrow.

"Yeah, you women folk best stay in here undercover," he said, smirking. "Wouldn't want your pretty little bodies getting harmed in the crossfire," he said, running his hand up her side, making her shiver.

"Crossfire?" she asked, sobering from his touch. "So it's one of those kinds of things? You go out with Ron and Harry, fight off Death Eaters and the like, while I stay here safely?"

"Sounds about right," he admitted with a sigh. "It's just best for now, okay?" he asked, running his hand through her hair. "Luna needs a friend right now and we can't have her coming along, just in case something happens. You know more about Voldemort than she does. If we're going to be going on this Horcrux hunt, we're going to need your intelligence."

"You aren't Headboy for nothing," she reminded.

"They needed a strikingly handsome boy and obviously I was really the only candidate," he said, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, she snorted.

And every time you fall apart, You can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone

Before Draco could reply, there was a knock at the door as Ron popped his head in. "Sorry mate," he said, gesturing behind him. "But Harry told me to come by and get you. He already had Dobby pack us something to eat, so we're sneaking out while everyone else is busy."

Nodding, Draco turned back to Hermione, picking her up off his lap and crawling off the bed before he placed her on the floor. "Sounds good to me," he said to his friend. "I'll be out in a minute," he assured.

Ron waved his understanding before walking back out the door.

"You better keep yourself safe," Hermione said, looking up at him, her eyes shining with worry.

"I'm always safe, it's everybody else who isn't," he told her, smirking.

Reaching up, Hermione ran her hands down his face. "Just promise me I won't be getting another visit from Aphrodite any time soon," she said, sighing.

"Not this time, love," he said, shaking his head. "It's likely we'll run into trouble, when don't we. But I'll make it back unscathed. I have a feeling about this one, a good feeling," he assured.

Inhaling deeply, Hermione nodded, her eyes falling before lifting back up to his. "Okay," she said, swallowing.

Leaning down, Draco captured her lips in his, his hand cupped her cheek to bring her mouth closer to him. One arm snaked around her waist, pressing her body against his. Letting out a sigh in her mouth, her ran his tongue over her parted lips, grazing them with his teeth. Pulling back, he smiled at her dazed expression. Kissing her forehead, he squeezed her hand wrapped around his neck. "When you wake up, I'll be laying right there beside you."

"Promise?" she asked, her eyes half closed with satisfaction.

"Promise," he assured, grinning.

_Remember life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget_

_

* * *

_

**A/N** _Sorry it took awhile, I didn't mean to let it sit for around five days.I actually thought it had only been a couple. Likely because I'd been writing Growing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be writing another very soon, promise. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really, truly appreciate it._

_The song used in this chapter was, "**Count On Me**," by **Default**. I love this song, it's my favorite Default tune._

_Please review. Thank you all!_

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	51. Hindered Horcrux Hunt

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_I'd been wondering recently if I'd ever find another story that would honestly make me become overly emotional about it, like very few have. This was most definitely it. You've had me, all the way. I was teared up through two full chapters, I'm sure you can guess which ones. The emotion in this story is so true, so raw, and I couldn't help but to feel it. You've kept everything so real and human, and I'm entirely glad I found this story. Man, I've gotta hand it to you. In a fandom so huge as Harry Potter, in which this website alone has over 200 thousand different stories, you found a plot I have never before seen, or even considered. Kudos on that. And not only that factor, but the plot became just so extended and mystifying that it was impossible to step away. The characters are so real, and I really need to thank you for your dedication. There are so many characters that are typically tossed aside as unimportant, because the writer isn't their biggest fan. Each of the main characters at least are adequately built up. Even the characters you've created are fabulous.Usually when I find a story of this length and magnitude it starts out a little bumpy, but if it shows promise I continue on, believing it will get better. Honestly, I had no doubt in this, from the very first chapter. It started out dynamic and escalated from there, which I wasn't too sure was even possible._" -**_In Dreams_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you very much to the following reviewers:** _cle be, Serpent91, Ice Angel10, Elemental Dragon1, smileenov, Harmony'sSake, mike tike tofu, txcallbud, Shaggy37, bethygirl94, Lote22, AnimeAlexis, Susan, Hotkat144, ayruh, mskiti, adambrodylover, dracos gal, Black Scream 16, dragoneyes5000, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, Caligirl-HPLVR, Dory12020, Kelsie, **HelloLonely, Zarroc, Inspyred, Pam Briggs, uddin, x. by yours truly, CharmedLife19, fierysoulgirl, ladyofmusic, Hyuga Kyuuketsuki, cheeky splash, ri-ri, sasmith, xirishxdreamerx, MoonyMeg**_, and _especially** Jennifer-Marie, annieca, schwarzengel, Sahariah, DCoD, Southern Charm83, galloping-goose**_, and _**NeraMedia.**_

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Fifty-One_

_So lets face it, this was never what you wanted  
But I know that its fun to pretend  
_

Draco glanced over at the two boys' beside him as they hurried through the halls, careful to avoid being seen by people. For the moment, the hard part was getting out of the castle. With everybody on high alert after the Death Eater attack though, the school was practically on lock down. Professors were out walking the halls, students were being walked to the Great Hall by prefects and since Draco was Headboy, he too was expected to help out. Unfortunately, he had much more important business to attend to. He was fairly certain that the school was safe for now, it wasn't late and the Order had been paroling the grounds last time he checked. Of course, this could become another hindrance to him, Harry, and Ron. Slipping behind one of the many secret passageways to Hogsemeade, they sighed with relief at having made it that far.

"_How many Order members were outside_?" Harry's voice slipped into his mind.

They were getting better at their telepathic abilities, at least in the way that now they could sneak in without being noticed by the other. The were under agreeance not to go sifting through thoughts though, or feelings, as Draco had realized that there were a lot of things in his mind, in the dark corners, that he didn't want his brother to see. There were moments in his life, filled with agony and torture and he didn't want to utter the words, let alone have his brother witness them. All the same though, there were other times he wanted Harry to see; he wanted to share his childhood with Narcissa on some level. He also wanted Harry to be able to see James and Lily, to hear their voices and feel them hugging him. However, letting Harry into his mind could be dangerous and he wasn't willing to let him go far.

"_I saw three near the Black Lake, but I heard McGonagall mention four more on the other side of the castle. She was talking with Hagrid, trying to keep her voice low. She sounded scared though,_" he replied.

They kept their abilities secret, deciding that if no one knew, there was a chance that Voldemort would never find out. It would be a useful tool during battle, something that could save their lives. All the same though, it could also become a treacherous problem, pulling them away from their own fight to focus on each other, as Dumbledore had warned them during training. Thoughts of the hard and rough regiment they had to perform that day made his body ache with remembrance. Even after a hot shower and the warm embrace of Hermione, his body was still feeling the painful strain of the stress he had undergone while working out.

It wasn't just his body that hurt though, but his mind too. The War was coming, he could feel it inside of him; almost as if he could feel Voldemort and shared the scar along with his brother. Their mission tonight was important, more so than what his mind and body was straining through. If they found this horcrux, they would be one step closer to defeating the Dark Lord who constantly wreaked havoc in their lives. Revenge would be theirs, victory to the light side of the Wizarding world, and finally, the twins would be able to enjoy a normal life.

"_D'you think they'll close the school?_" Harry wondered, his voice showing a sign of remorse in his voice.

"_Hopefully,_" Draco told him. "_It'll be easier for us to train and hunt horcruxes, and safer for the students that leave_."

"_Will it really_?" Harry asked, unsure.

"_What d'you mean_?"

"_Think about it. The school will be bare then; a sense of victory to the Dark side, even if they didn't manage to kill anyone. And are the students really all that more safe outside of the school_?" he queried, explaining his discomfort at the castle being free of students.

"_Without us around them_?" Draco turned to him, his eyes serious. "_Yes._"

"Okay," Ron said, pulling them from their thoughts. "We apparate to outside of St. Mungo's, because I left Draco's car there," he told them, simply. "I did a little searching around- Yes, Harry, I researched something," he said, irritably. "While you two were off playing warrior, I found The Daily Prophet and figured it out; about the muggle orphanage."

Staring at him incredulously, the two boys simply opened and closed their mouths like fish out of water.

"Bloody hell, I'm not completely daft, you know," Ron said, huffing. "Anyway, I found out that the orphanage is in London, not too far from St. Mungo's, actually."

"All right," Draco agreed, nodding. "Sounds easy enough."

"Yes, well the hard part will be when we actually arrive at the orphanage, won't it?" Harry said, somberly.

Our blank stares and empty threats  
Are all I have  
They're all I have

Making their way through the hidden escape route, they found themselves just outside of Hogsmeade; behind them, past the tall fence, was the Quidditch Pitch looming in the distance. Turning, they hurried to find some place to keep hidden from the various people still out in the small town. A ruckus could be heard coming from the Hog's Head, before a door opened and a man with a heavy hood covering his face stumbled out. He was making his way toward them, seemingly unknowing that he was going in the direction of the three boys. They could smell him from their position at least twenty feet away, reeking of goats and Firewhiskey.

Ron pushed them, trying to get them to follow him over to the dark alley way on their right. Snapping out of their thoughts as the twins stared at the tall man before them, they hurried over to hide. Draco watched him, getting an uneasy feeling but having no reason to believe he was anything but a drunk.

"_Do you feel it too_?" Harry's voice echoed in his head.

"_Who is he, d'you think_?" Draco asked back.

"Bloody Potter twins," the man cursed, tripping on his feet once more. "They'll get their just desserts," he muttered, shaking his head. "Them and their unborn children," he said, knocking his head back and cackling into the cool night air.

Draco felt his blood run cold, staring at the man in front of them. His eyes fell, staring down at the ground around the man before them, realizing that it wasn't just a drunken stupor that had him tripping, but rather the cat that milled around his legs. Swallowing, he turned back to Harry, his eyes dark. "_He knows_," he told him telepathically, shaking his head.

"_We don't know what side he's on_," Harry replied, his face curling with anger and his hand tightening around his wand.

"_He's cursing us and our unborn children, I don't think he wants to be our best friend_," Draco said, frowning.

"_Yes, but he hates everyone_," Harry reminded, cocking his brow.

"_Hates them enough to get drunk, curse only them and vow that they'll get what's coming to them_?" Draco asked, pointedly. "_Yes, he hates everyone, but what better way to get back at those you hate, then to relay information to their worst enemy_?"

"_Do you really think he's on their side? That he's been feeding off information to Voldemort about us_?" Crossing his arms, Harry watched the rather thin man as he swayed in his walking.

"_I have no reason not to believe that_," Draco replied, his eyes hard as he glared over at the older man.

"Are we going, or will be hangin' 'round to watch every drunkard that comes out?" Ron asked, impatiently.

"Weren't you listening to him? You do realize who that is, don't you?" Harry asked, turning back to him.

"Course not, he's just some drunk old git with a cat following him home, so what?" Ron asked, stepping forward. "It's not like-" Suddenly, his face paled, catching sight of exactly who it is. "Wha's he doing here? Shouldn't he be back at the school?" he whisper-shouted.

"That's the point," Draco said, scowling. "After an attack like last night, what's he doing roaming around The Hog's Head? Unless..." he hinted, staring at Ron with dark eyes.

"He's against us," Ron finished, nodding. "Well, should we be letting him get away then?" he wondered, frowning.

"What can we do?" Harry asked, sighing. "We're supposed to be on our way to London by now."

"We'll deal with it when we get back," Draco told them, peeling his eyes away from the man he felt a heated detest for. "We'll talk to Dumbledore in the morning. Right now, we focus on what needs to be done."

Now you still speak of day old hate  
Though your whole world has gone up into flames

"Right," Ron agreed. "Er, I still haven't got my apparition licence. Which one of you can I hitch a ride with?" he asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Just grab my arm," Draco said, lifting it out.

"You can do side-along apparition?" Harry asked, surprised.

Draco nodded, tipping his head. "My mother taught me how," he told them. "Lucius made me learn how to apparate when I was much younger though; felt it was a requirement to be able to do things most other wizard's my age couldn't. So I've been doing it illegally for years, at least until I got my licence awhile back."

Nodding, Harry didn't make an comment, feeling slightly out of place saying things about Lucius and his parenting skills. It had been a sore spot since Draco had been left in the dungeons with him. He didn't want to ask him anything too personal, he knew why he didn't kill him, but he couldn't help but wonder if he regretted his decision. All Harry knew, was that Draco had suffered through a lot with Lucius, as shown in the medical records he'd heard read out. He, personally, wanted to kill Lucius for what happened to Draco over the years, but he knew well enough that he couldn't be the one to kill him. It was all up to Draco how he wanted to handle the man that had beat and tortured him for sixteen long years.

"Right then," Ron said, wrapping his hand around Draco's forearm. He looked quite pale, given that side-along apparition was rather dangerous. Obviously he didn't want to be splinched; he had enough faith though, trusting that Draco knew what he was doing. "Let's get this over with."

Nodding, Draco closed his eyes, focusing his mind. A moment later, he heard the crack of him appearing where he needed to be. Opening his eyes, he found himself standing in front of the old building of St. Mungo's that was disguised from muggles. Not a moment later, Harry appeared beside them, glancing over at the building with a sense of sadness as memories of his last visit bombarded him. The gleaming car that had been left just a few days before sat parked at an angle, the street lights bouncing off its sleek body.

"I'm surprised it hasn't been stolen," Ron commented, walking over to it.

"There are tons of anti-theft charms placed on. If anyone who isn't given permission to drive it even touches it, it burns their hands and sends a message to their brains to leave as quickly as they can," Draco told him.

Unlocking the doors, Ron passed the keys back to Draco and climbed in the back seat. Harry walked around to the passenger seat, kneeling down and frowning for a moment. His eyes glazed over with remorse for a moment, staring down at the dry blood over the seat. Sitting down in the driver's seat, Draco simply shook his head at him. Waving his wand, he cleaned the mess up and cocked his head in a manner telling Harry to get in the car. Closing the door beside him, he stuck the key in the ignition and waited for it to warm up a bit.

"How far is this place?" Draco asked, turning his head to see Ron.

"'Bout an hour away if you go the speed limit," Ron replied, shrugging as he leaned forward to write the directions down on the map Draco would need to find his way around.

Snorting, Draco shook his head, shifting the car into Drive. "Speed limit," he said, rolling his eyes. "In this car, that's just an insult."

Buckling his seat belt, Harry grinned as the car growled with a surge of endless power. Turning, he smirked at his brother, meeting his mischievous hazel eyes with his own emerald green ones. In a flash, the city around them became nothing more than a blur. Harry didn't bother checking the speedometer, knowing that the car was reaching a speed that would likely make them appear as nothing more than a flash across the eyes.

"Is it magically charmed too?" he wondered, grinning happily as the car flew past everything. He briefly wondered how it was his brother was able to handle a car at such a break neck speed, though he was able to when he was trying to get them to St. Mungo's.

Draco nodded, his eyes never leaving the road. "Only to go much more fast than any muggle car could," he replied. "It doesn't fly though. I've always wanted a flying car; any guy who has one of those, is one very lucky bastard."

Harry didn't have to look back at his friend to know that he was grinning; as Ron's father had one, charmed it himself in fact. "So how long do you think it'll take?" he wondered.

"Thirty minutes," Draco told him, nodding. "It may be fast, but it's not completely unrealistic."

"If it were, I might've actually been able to get you to St. Mungo's," Harry said, feeling rather upset about the whole thing. He hadn't spoken to him about it, as he had been otherwise occupied with Luna and Death Eaters. Now that things had settled mildly though, he was feeling the effects of his stupidity. There were so many things that had contributed to the night Draco had died and Harry couldn't help but feel responsible for a lot of it.

"You've gotta stop that," Draco said, glancing at him.

"Stop what?" Harry grumbled, looking out the window at the blur of lights.

"Blaming yourself," he replied, shaking his head. "Look, it's not your fault. Everything that happened, a lot of it was my own stupidity, not yours."

"I shouldn't have let you come," Harry said adamantly. "Not after you had just finished fighting that chiamera. You were bleeding, you needed to see Madame Pomfrey," he reminded, shaking his head. "I should've forced you into the Hospital Wing and went for Hermione without you."

"Com'on Harry, we both know he would've found a way out and came after us anyway," Ron butted in.

"He's right," Draco agreed. "You could've bound me to the cot but I still would've found a way in. Besides," he said, looking over at him with a smirk. "You guys needed me there."

"We would've survived. Found a way in without you somehow," Harry told him, turning from the window to stare at him with serious eyes.

"No you wouldn't have," Draco assured, shaking his head. "Treaty would've stopped you," he said, glancing at him.

"Treaty?" Harry asked, cocking his brow. "You honestly think a little house elf would've been able to stop all three of us?" He let out an amused chuckle, staring at him as if were completely out of his mind.

"If there is nothing you understand about my childhood," he said, turning his eyes to him. "Understand this- Treaty has been with me since I was brought there. She doesn't take my life lightly, and she would gladly lay hers on the line if it meant doing something for me. She killed the family dog when it nipped me as a baby, and then another house elf when it was found drowning me in the bath, and she took more beatings than I care to think of when Lucius turned on her for speaking out against his attacks on me. I told her I was coming that night, I warned her to be on alert. If I hadn't been there with you, she would've tore your heads off, set them on pikes, and laid them out in the front lawn as a warning," he explained, seriously.

Gulping slightly, Ron's eyes widened as he leaned back in the seat with a sigh. "When someone's loyal to you, they're _really_ loyal," he muttered.

"You have no idea," Draco said, glancing at him through the mirror. "Now that night was unfortunate," he said, returning his attention to his quiet brother. "A lot of things happened that probably shouldn't have. I shouldn't have left you out of fighting the chiamera; we're stronger together than apart. I should have asked Pomfrey for some kind of medical attention, even if it was something that wouldn't last permanently. But instead, I chose to believe I could do it without her. That was my fault, not yours. There was nothing any of you could've said to keep my from coming." Sighing, he took a turn sharply, causing all three of them to swing to the right. "And as for what happened in the dungeon," he said, lowly. "Well, you can be assured that none of that was your fault," he told him, his eyes darkening. "In the end, you did your best to get me help. I know you were scared, I know Hermione was completely out of it, and I know Ron was being level headed through it all. It was a messed up night, Harry. But you can't blame yourself for everything, and what happened then is certainly nothing you could've changed."

"But-"

"Seriously little brother," Draco said, turning to him with a smirk. "You're strong, but did you really think there was any way you could've stopped me?" Cocking his eyebrow, he shook his head. "Wounded or not, there was no way you would've been able to stop me from getting to her."

Sighing, Harry glowered at him before turning around.

"Put yourself in my place," he told him, turning the wheel quickly. "Think of the whole thing in my place, pretend it's Luna whose in the cell, and you can feel her dying," he said, quietly. "You'll know," he assured. "You'll know that there was absolutely no way that even the Boy-Who-Lived could stop me."

Turning, Harry stared at Draco, nodding slowly.

And isn't it great to find that you're really worth nothing  
And how safe it is to feel safe

It wasn't that much longer before Ron was leaning forward, pointing out at their destination with a grim expression. "How the bloody hell are we going to find a horcrux in that disaster?" he asked, frowning.

Draco pulled the car up in front of the huge mess of cement, wood, and burnt furniture. Pushing his car door open, he climbed out to assess the damage. Ron appeared next to him, having climbed out from the back seat, his hands ran through his hair in mild frustration. Harry let out a defeated sigh from the other side of the car as he leaned against the hood, shaking his head.

Shrugging, Draco turned to them. "Well, there's three of us," he said, frowning. "Search for anything with House crests," he reminded. "Or anything out of the ordinary."

Nodding, they shut the doors of the car and walked over to the huge mess of a crumbled orphanage. There was an entire wall still standing in the very back, the cement was imprinted with a scattering of black from being burned. Pipes and various metal objects stuck up out of the rubble, looking incredibly dangerous. Various chunks of wood, including doors and window frames were strewn out all over. Whatever the Death Eaters used for their attack, they had managed to destroy everything, which rather worried the boys as they approached everything.

"If they were looking for the horcrux, why blow everything up?" Harry asked, shaking his head.

"A warning," Draco suggested, kicking half of a door out of the way. "They probably know that The Order is looking for Voldemort's horcruxes. I bet they were supposed to get the horcrux first, then destroy the orphanage, but they messed up."

"What makes you think they haven't got it?" Ron wondered, climbing up a huge boulder-like piece of cement.

"They hung around," he replied, looking over to them. "The paper said the Death Eaters were still around, searching through things. Dumbledore even told us that The Order was trying to round them up. Meaning they hadn't found what they were looking for. Which is why were going to find it tonight, before the Death Eaters or The Order," he told them, grabbing onto a curved metal bar, pulling himself up.

Harry nodded as he crossed the charred remains in front of him, his foot caught on a thick slab of wood, pitching him forward. His eyes widened when he saw that he was headed straight for a sharp pipe, coming to a lethal point directed at his stomach. His body was falling in slow motion but he knew it was really just a delayed reaction. A nervous chuckle escaped his throat, as there was no way anybody could get to him or fix being impaled by it. Just as he was sure it would go through his stomach, however, he found himself hovering but an inch away. Letting out the breath he held, his stomach brushed the sharp edge. Looking around, he couldn't explain what had happened. Closing his eyes, he focused on standing up straight and surprisingly found himself pitching back to stand upright.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, staring at him with shocked eyes.

"I- I don't know," Harry replied, shaking his head. "One minute I was falling, the next I'm hovering. I made myself stand back too, I somehow told my body to move and pull away from the pole. I didn't push myself back; I just sort of flew back somehow."

"Wandless magic?" Draco suggested, shrugging. "Let's just be happy you didn't impale yourself," he said, nodding. "I don't know how forgiving the Gods will be if you die again. I mean, I'm devilishly handsome and funny, they had good reason to bring me back."

Snorting, Harry shook his head but began walking again to look through the jagged, rough remains of the building. He knew Draco was just using humor to hide his feelings, the way his face had blanched was quite obvious. Plus, Harry managed to get a wave of emotions from him; one of the more dominant being complete terror. As his eyes scanned his surrounding, he let out a long sigh. He had no idea how long it was going to take, but it didn't appear to be a small job. "How sure are we that The Order isn't going to show up?" he wondered. "We could use the extra help."

"They're too busy with the school tonight," Draco told him, lifting a chunk of cement out of the way and tossing it to the side. "Now, Death Eaters, they have no reason not to show up tonight," he reminded, honestly. "So, we should really be on alert."

Ron tossed a rock-like chunk of the building behind his head and then sat up with a frown. "What if the horcrux was inside the building?" he wondered.

"That's why we're looking through the rubble," Harry said, shaking his head slowly. "We'll have to dig down basically to the bottom."

"No," Ron said, picking up a thick brick. "What if it's _inside_ the building?"

Draco's face paled while his shoulders sagged. "He has a point," he admitted, sighing. Standing up, he brushed his grey dust covered hands. "Okay, we're looking for an object, filled with Dark magic, right?" he asked, sitting down on a protruding piece of the wall.

Harry nodded, crossing his arms.

"Well, obviously there isn't going to be much magic used here, as it's a muggle orphanage, right?" he queried, leaning back on his arms.

"Right," Ron agreed, drawing out the word as he crossed the uneven ground to stand by Harry.

"Well then, all I have to do is use my wand to search for it. There's a spell I learned when I was younger, from Malfoy of course, that can seek out Dark Magic. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. I guess I figured we'd just have to look through the junk to find what we were looking for. But now that I think about it, Ron's right, it could be placed inside the walls of the building," he finished, shaking his head. "Obviously there is no way we can search every single piece of cement here, so this will be much easier."

"Sounds great to me," Harry said, walking toward him. "So how do we do it?"

"To find Dark Magic, you have to be skilled in Dark Magic," he told them, his eyes falling. "So unless either of you are well in tuned with the many books on it, there's really nothing you can do," he said, his voice indifferent. "You might not want to stand up here though, maybe go by the car just to be safe."

"Will you be safe?" Harry wondered, tipping his head with a worried expression.

"Of course," Draco said with a smirk. "I was Draco Malfoy," he reminded. "Dark Magic was second nature," he told them, though his voice had a noticeable tinge of regret.

"Okay," Harry said, carefully making his way back to the car.

"This won't take long," Draco called to them, shaking his head. "But don't come after me if you hear anything," he told them, his eyes looking away. "Don't do anything until it's over."

"Draco-" Harry's voice raised a notch, not liking how he phrased it.

"Stay where you are little brother, this'll be one great show," he assured, lifting his head with an unwavering smirk.

So drown me.. if you can  
Or we could just have conversation

Lifting his wand, he began swirling it around his head and slashing it across both him and the ground around him. His mouth moved and his eyes closed but no words escaped his mouth.

Suddenly the ground around them began to shake, thumping, lifting the rubble and making it jump slightly. To Harry it sounded like a thick heart beat, pounding the ground and the air around them. A black glow surrounded Draco expanding and shrinking with every thump of the beat. Harry felt a chill run down him as his brother's eyes appeared to glow white, his face turning every which way as he looked over the ground.

"Soddin' hell," Ron breathed, watching it all before him in shocked awe. "I don't know if I should be happy or terrified that it's working."

Nodding slowly, Harry silently agreed.

"**_Advenio Atrum Res Rei_**!" Draco shouted, his voice becoming thick and dark, sounding completely unlike him.

Harry felt a scared shiver run down his spine. Reaching out with his mind, he tried to connect with him, tried to see what he was thinking or feeling. He knew he shouldn't, but to see him pulsating with darkness had made him fearful of his brother's life. Unfortunately, instead of getting into his regular mind and being able to talk to him mentally, he was sucked into Draco's memories; and not the good kind. Instead of the unusually calm feelings he would regularly get, he was swamped with a scream ringing in his ears, and blood rushing over his eyes. He felt his body fall to the ground while his mind refused to disconnect from Draco's.

Suddenly, things became clear and he looked down to see that he was just a little boy. The boy, however, was not him, but his brother, and he was sitting in a large bathtub. Looking around, he saw a house elf enter the room, smirking at him with an odd expression.

Opening his mouth, Harry meant to say something.

"No, Little Malfoy sir, Tabroy has come to help you finish your bath. Mistress Malfoy told Tabroy to make sure Little Malfoy washes behind his ears," he said, reaching out and pressing his knobby hands on Harry's (Draco's) shoulders, "And Tabroy always listens to his masters," the house-elf said in a sad tone.

Before Harry could think to react, he was being pushed beneath the water, his eyes blurred immediately and his mouth fell open to scream. His small hands reached out, tugging on the side of the bath, grabbing the arms of the house-elf meaning to murder him, but he found he wasn't being raised from the deathly water. He was too small, not strong enough to get himself out of what he was laying in.

"Little Malfoy doesn't understand why Tabroy must do this," he said, shaking his head solemnly. "Little Malfoy isn't evil and neither is Tabroy. But Tabroy cannot let Little Malfoy become weapon for Dark Lord," he explained, a large tear forming in his giant blue eyes. "One day, Tabroy will be recognized as hero. Tabroy mustn't let Little Malfoy continue living. Little Malfoy is far too dangerous but Tabroy will stop you. Tabroy must disobey Mistress Malfoy for safety of Wizarding world."

Just as Harry felt his eyes begin to cloud and his arms relax from flailing for safety, another house elf appeared in the bathroom, a vicious scowl on her face. Harry recognized her immediately as Treaty, Draco's faithful friend from the Manor. Quickly, the protective elf grabbed a hold of Tabroy, grabbing his head and ripping him back from the tub. Reaching out, she hooked her hand around Harry's arm and pulled him up. Upon coming out of the water, Harry inhaled huge gusts of air, choking out water and making a terrified noise.

Turning from him, Treaty stared down at the quivering mess of a house elf on the floor, trying in vain to scurry away from her. "Tabroy dares hurt Master Draco," she exclaimed, her hands reaching out to grab the small house elf. She held him high in the air, her eyes staring up at him with burning intensity. "Tabroy took oath to keep Master Draco safe," Treaty reminded. "Does Tabroy remember consequences of breaking oath to Treaty?" she asked, her voice low.

"No Treaty, Tabroy was looking out for good of Wizarding world," he told her, shaking his scared, crying head. Pointing a long, bony finger at Harry, his face curled with anger. "Little Malfoy will be used to destroy Boy-Who-Lived and bring He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named to power!" he said in a quivering voice.

"No," Treaty replied, shaking her head. "Treaty will not let Master Draco be that. Treaty has pledged life to Mistress Malfoy, to make sure Master Draco never becomes like Master Malfoy," she reminded. "And Tabroy pledged his life too, in his oath to Treaty that he never harm Master Draco," she said, shaking her head. "Treaty cannot let Tabroy go unpunished," she told him, her eyes dark with anger. "Tabroy must pay for harming Master Draco!"

"No Treaty, Tabroy is sorry! Tabroy will not hurt Master Draco again," he promised, letting out a wailing cry. "Bad Tabroy, Tabroy knows he has done very bad!" he said, beating himself in the head with a curled fist.

"Yes," Treaty said letting the house elf down on his feet. "Tabroy has done very bad," she agreed, nodding. "And so Tabroy will understand that Treaty must keep Master Draco safe from Tabroy," she told him, her hands on his shoulder.

"Yes, Tabroy understand. Tabroy will never hurt Little Malfoy again," he said, nodding quickly.

"No, Tabroy won't," she agreed. "Because Tabroy will never see Master Draco again. Because Tabroy must face consequences of breaking oath," she told him, her voice low and only slightly remorseful. Before Tabroy could respond, Treaty wrapped her hands around the small elf's neck and snapped it in two, letting out a sickening crack. Tabroy fell to the ground, his body laying in a mangled position. Making a tutting noise, Treaty snapped her fingers, ridding the body from the floor.

Turning back around, she grabbed a towel and helped Harry stand up, wrapping it around him. Patting his head, she smoothed his wet hair. "Treaty will never let Master Draco be hurt," she promised. "Treaty is Master Draco's faithful house elf and she will always keep Master Draco safe," she assured.

As the bathroom scene ended, Harry could still feel water dripping down his face. His chest heaved, still scared from feeling the effects of drowning. Before he could think of it too much, he was dragged back into another memory, much scarier than the last. Once again, he saw nothing but blood across his eyes and heard a scream in his ears. Blinking rapidly, he tried to clear his vision.

Harry looked around him, finding nothing but the darkness of a bedroom surrounding him. Looking to the side, he recognized the doors leading to the balcony and knew he was in Draco's room. Looking down at himself, he figured he was around eight years old. Hearing loud thumping noises, he jumped out of his bed, finding that he wasn't completely in control of the body he was inside, since he was only seeing through Draco's eyes.

Pulling open the bedroom door, he hurried out, calling out loudly. "Mother?" his small voice shouted in worry. "Mother are you okay?"

The door down the hall burst open and a very angry Lucius Malfoy stared back at him. "Back to bed Draco," he screamed, pointing.

"Where's Mother?" Harry heard Draco's voice ask, defiantly.

"What did I just tell you?" Malfoy yelled, running down the hall and grabbing hold of Harry's arm painfully. "You do not question me!" he bellowed.

"I- I want to see Mother," he said, staring down the hall with scared but strong eyes.

"Draco," his mother's voice called, weakly. "Draco darling, go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Shaking his head, Draco looked up at Lucius before wrenching his arm away and hurrying down the hall to the bedroom his mother was in. He closed and locked the door, hoping it would hold off Malfoy for awhile. There, in the center of the floor, lay his mother in a puddle of her own blood. Her head lolled to one side, tears slipping out the sides of her eyes. "Come here my beautiful little boy," she said, her voice a mere whisper.

Sniffling, Draco hurried over to her, ignoring that he was kneeling in blood. He burrowed his head against her shoulder, his hands holding on to her silken blonde hair. The pounding on the door became more persistent but Draco ignored it. "We should leave mummy," he told her, leaning back and staring down at her face. He reached out to brush away her tears with his curled hand. "Just me and you and I promise I won't let him hurt you anymore," he told her, nodding.

"I want to, love," she told him, smiling weakly. "But there are things that I cannot control."

Shaking his head, Draco's face curled into sadness, tears bursting down his face. "That's what you say every time," he sobbed, taking her hands. "I don't want you to hurt anymore, mummy. I don't want you to cry anymore." Letting out a wail, his eyes looked around worriedly. "I don't want to lose you."

Narcissa's breathing was shallow as she reached out to cradle Draco against her. "As long as I have you, there is no pain, no tears, my darling. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you, I will be there for you always."

The door burst open and an enraged Lucius Malfoy stalked across the floor, ripping Draco away from Narcissa, who reached out for him weakly. Her eyes were wide and scared as she stared up at his face. "Please, Lucius, don't hurt him."

"Don't hurt him?" he asked, shaking his head. "He defies me, locks me out of my own room, and you expect me to just tell him to go to bed? As if nothing has happened?" Laughing malevolently, he stared down at her with cold eyes. "You should know me better than that Narcissa."

Whipping his arm back, Lucius threw Draco at the fireplace, his head colliding with the hard bricks. The grate managed to slice his side open as he tumbled to the ground, blood pouring from his mouth as his teeth had punctured his lip. Coughing, he tried to roll over but his stomach burned with pain. Harry could feel the tears rising up in his eyes, but no whimpering noises escaped him. Loud footsteps approached and Harry felt the body he inhabited tense up. A moment later a sharp kick sliced into his stomach, knocking him up from the ground a few inches and causing all of his air to leave him.

"You worthless child," Lucius spat. "You never listen! How many times have I taught you? No personal connections, Draco. Not to me, not to your mother, not to anyone. For once, take what I tell you and listen to it." Reaching down, he grabbed his hair, pulling him up to eye level. "I will not teach you to be my heir if you continue on with this. And you know what happens to you if you are not my heir, don't you Draco."

"No Father," Draco whimpered, trying to push away from him.

"It'll be the dungeons for you, Draco. You know what happens in the dungeons, don't you?" he asked, viciously. Pulling his arm back, he threw Draco across the room, grinning madly as he hit the open door. "Get to your room, you pathetic boy. You've bothered your mother and me enough," he spat.

Managing to get to his feet, Draco sent one last terrified look at his mother before dragging himself out of the room. The door slammed behind him and he fell to the floor, spitting up blood. His hands curled around the carpet, trying to pull himself closer to his room. A sad tsking noise could be heard ahead of him and he strained to lift his head in the direction he heard it.

"Master Draco," Treaty said, reaching out and picking him up in her little arms. "Treaty hates seeing you like this," she told him, shaking her head. "Every week, Master Draco. Every week you try and save her, only to have Master Malfoy teach you another of his painful lessons," she said, sadly. "Treaty must warn Master Draco that he is just a boy and mustn't be getting himself into his parents business. Treaty wants Master Draco to reach his seventeenth birthday." Placing him in his bed, she ran a hand over his lip, healing the wound. "That way, Master Draco and Mistress Malfoy can run away from Master Malfoy. And Treaty will come with you, because Treaty must always be there for Master Draco."

"One day, Treaty," Draco said, his voice quiet. "One day I will stop him and mummy will agree to leave with me," he told her, nodding. "And you will come with us to a far off place, where daddies don't hurt mummies or their sons."

"Yes Master Draco," Treaty said, tucking him in. "One day."

Harry could feel his side hurting from hitting the grate of the fireplace, he could feel his mouth aching from where the teeth had punctured. His eyes swam with tears, seeing Narcissa lying in her own blood, hearing the words Draco had to say to her, to Treaty. He felt his chest pounding out of his chest, he had no idea just how cruel things had been for him. He understood part of it, but hearing the things that had happened was so different from feeling them. The echoing of the scream filled his ears once more and the red covered his eyes, he pleaded for it to stop, he couldn't watch another memory flash before his eyes, but he had no choice.

"I'm so tired of this," Lucius' voice filled Harry's mind. "Day in and day out, you are nothing but an insolent child," he screamed.

Harry was sitting in a chair, staring down at the floor, noticing only Lucius' polished shoes as they moved across the dark hardwood beneath him. His posture was straight and rigid, but Harry could feel the obvious feelings of unadulterated contempt running through him. He could feel his hands fisting and his jaw clenching with anger.

"Do you live to be nothing?" Lucius yelled, walking toward him.

A hand wrapped around Harry's chin, pulling it up so he could stare down at him. Harry could see Draco's face mirrored in Lucius' silver eyes though, staring up defiantly.

"I have given you everything, but all you do is spit on my generosity," he screamed in his face. "I teach you all there is to know about magic, dark and powerful, but all you do is tell me that it's wrong. You sit here, staring at me with compete hatred. Well, that's fine Draco, because I have never felt anything for you. You are a pitiful son, less than the garbage that is your stupid Treaty."

"Leave her alone," Draco shouted, unable to keep his temper in check.

"What is wrong with you, boy?" Lucius yelled, his eyes raging. "What is this hero complex you have? Your mother, that retarded house elf, and even that pathetic Trio your always going on about! We hate Potter," he reminded, his hand clenching around Harry's chin. "Do you understand me? I don't want to hear any more about how I treat your mother, or to leave Treaty alone. And I surely don't want to hear about your hero worship for that insufferable Harry Potter," he spat. "You are his worst enemy for a reason, Draco. You will have to go up against him one day."

"No," Draco said, trying to shake his head. "I'm not going to be part of the Dark side. I'm not like you!" he screamed.

"You're right, you're not," Lucius said, pulling him up out of the chair. "What did I tell you, Draco? What happens to the boy who isn't my son?"

The body Harry was in tried to wrench away from him, shaking his head. "No," he said, his voice low. "No, I won't go."

"Won't?" Lucius asked with a laugh. His eyes darkened as his hand wrapped around Draco's throat. "Who said you had a choice?" he queried, dragging Draco out of the room they were in. Moments later, after kicking and attempting to scream, Harry found they were standing in front of the heavy door leading to the dungeons.

"Please," Draco's voice whimpered, trying to get away. "Please father," he asked, his hands pulling at Lucius' arm, trying to free himself.

"Malfoy's do not plead," Lucius said, throwing Draco through the door, causing him to tumble down the stairs, his head colliding with the hard edges of the stairs. He stopped halfway down, his hands ripping apart as they tried to grab hold of the stairs.

Lucius stepped up beside him, grabbing him by his collar and lifting him up. "Why I ever accepted you, I do not know," he said.

Harry could feel Draco's confusion at the words, but he hardly had a moment to think it over before he was pressed against the wall. Green vines wrapped around him, their thorns pressing into his skin. Almost immediately, Harry could feel the body he was in cool as the blood was being sucked right out of him. His head lolled forward before a thick dark vine wrapped around his forehead, pulling him back. His mouth fell open, gasping for air but finding it hard to inhale at all. His body broke out with pain, thorns pressed into every crevice, every inch of his body.

Lucius stood in front of him, staring at him with a satisfied smirk.

Harry's eyes fell to see that Draco's body was slowly becoming a greyish colour, bloody pouring out of him and on or in to the plant around him. His eyes were becoming hazy and his chest heaved one last time for air. It seemed like hours had passed before the straining of his body ceased. Harry almost thought he had died, but then remembered that the nurse reading out Draco's records had explained that he had been the only survivor of the plant.

Which made sense, given the fact that his brother was not dead, but instead pulsing with dark magic somewhere in front of him. Harry still felt as if his body had been drained entirely of life. The blood curdling scream emitted through his ears and the dark shade covered his eyes, but he shook his head, unable to take it. Using all of his strength, he broke off his connection with his brother, only to find himself staring at Draco as he stopped, staring down at a large, thick piece of the wall.

With one swift motion of his hand, he had the large cement block hovering in the air before he threw it off somewhere unimportant. A bright white light was glowing from down where Draco was staring. Kneeling down, he dug his hand in and it emerged with a now red light surrounding it. He could see Draco's mouth move as he must've said the counter spell to stop his search. Almost immediately, the lights died down around them, his eyes slowly turning back to normal.

From where Harry was sitting, hunched on the ground, he could see a necklace hanging from Draco's hand, and a grin on his brother's face. Lifting it up, Draco turned it over, nodding. "The Slytherin Locket," he called over to them.

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Let's get out of here," Draco shouted to them. "We'll destroy it back at the school."

Nodding, Harry pulled himself from the ground, trying to shake off what he had just witnessed. Draco didn't seem to realize what had happened, or he was too engrossed in knowing he was holding a horcrux to care. Whichever it was, Harry was grateful; he didn't know how he was going to tell him that he had accidentally broke into his thoughts and saw some of the worst moments of his life. Draco could be a very detached person and he likely wouldn't appreciate the intrusion. The crunch of gravel caught his attention then, knowing that it was coming from their side and not Draco as he crossed toward them.

And I fall, I fall, I falter.  
I found you before I drift away

"Not so fast," a dark voice called out, as five cloaked and masked figures stepped out of the darkness. Tsking, one stepped close to the rubble, a long black cane in his grasp. "Now Draco," he said, shaking his head. "Hand the necklace over to your Father," he said in a voice laced with malice, holding out his arm. "Unless that is, you want to be punished for your misconduct."

"Sod of Malfoy," Draco told him, his eyes cold as ice. His grip on the necklace tightened and he moved his arm behind his back. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you have it."

"But we've been waiting patiently for you to find it, young one," another Death Eater called out, his voice raspy.

Draco simply glared at them, pure hatred pouring from his body language and the way his face was curled.

"Fine," Lucius said, removing his mask. "If you won't _let_ me have it, I'll just have to _take_ it," he told him, simply. Stepping up onto the huge disaster area, he shook his head. "Really, Draco, you should've learned by now." Turning back, he threw his cane out for someone to catch, before walking forward and sneering at him. "I bet you're wishing you had finished the job back at the Manor."

"I should've killed you years ago," Draco told him, angrily.

"Perhaps, but you were quite weak then, weren't you?" he asked, cocking his brow. "Yes, I seem to remember you often pleaded for the life of you and so many others."

"Because you were a heartless bastard," Draco reminded, shaking his head. "Constantly harming those that weren't as strong as you, weren't as vicious as you."

"And are you that now, Draco? Are you strong enough, _vicious_ enough to kill me now?" Lucius wondered, his eyes flashing.

Draco's fingers moved in an odd fashion and Harry watched as the necklace disappeared from his palm, before Draco took out his wand, standing tall. "Yes," he assured, his eyes darkening.

"Amazing," Lucius said, sarcastically. "What must've happened over these past few days then, huh? Did your heart finally wither away like I'd been trying to cause all along? Hmm? Did the mudblood leave you, desperate and alone? Even she wants someone strong, Draco. Someone who doesn't quiver at the sight of _Daddy_," he said, smirking.

Shaking his head, Draco simply cocked his eyebrow. "Remember something, Malfoy," he said, lifting his chin. "You were never my father," he told him, lifting his wandless hand and throwing it out as if to push him, sending him flying through the air at an alarming speed.

Unfortunately, one of Lucius' many moronic helpers managed to send out a hovering charm, stopping him from being painfully smashed into the cement road just a few inches from his face. Lucius quickly made his way back over to Draco, slashing his wand through the air with a murderous glint in his eyes.

Seconds later, various large pieces of the rubble around him rose up and hovered just above Draco's head. Lucius smirked at him, shaking his head slowly. "You never learn, son," he said, before swishing his wand and letting the huge boulder sized chunks of cement fall down on the boy below.

Harry stared at him, his eyes wide and his face pale. Draco's lips moved but no sound escaped and Harry feared once more that it was a goodbye, or possibly even his last words to Hermione Knowing exactly what would happen when the boulders hit his brother, he screamed his name before closing his eyes, waiting for the pain to envelope them both. For if Draco was hurt, let alone dead, then Harry would surely go with him. Falling to his knees though, he shook his head in confusion. He could heard the rocks as they tumbled to the ground, he knew they were covering Draco now, but Harry couldn't feel a thing. What happened?

_The things we do just to stay alive  
The things we do just to keep ourselves alive_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N**_ Hi guys, I'm so sorry this took awhile. I didn't mean for that to happen. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this. I really enjoyed writing it! Please review, I'd really like to know what you all think! I'll have another chapter to either **Growing** or **Summer Haven** up tonight. Possibly both! lol :D_

_The song is "**Day Old Hate**" by **City and Colour**._

_Thanks for reading, please review; it's really appreciated.  
Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	52. Needing to be Said

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_Your characters are gaining such depth, you are brining more life (reality) into them with each passing chapter. The story takes on twists and turns that are nor only exciting but, each one has a significance. Every incident you write about makes sense or completes an aspect of the story and I love that I don't find myself wondering and thinking "why was that there?" or "that makes no sense." You have a wonderful writing style that takes ahold of the imagination and allows the readers to actually "see" what things are like. More writers need to take a page from your book so to speak and think through a story and make things fit properly before or as they write._" - **_SummerThunder2004_** of FanFiction net.

**Thanks to the following reviewers:** _Serpent91, Rock Not War, BlackScream16, pilikani, Pam Briggs, Hotkat144, Susan, Sam's Firefly, smileenov, x. by yours truly, bethygirl94, mskarijade, mskiti, sasmith, ayruh, Caligirl-HPLVR, greyrocks, Setsuna-chan09, i love draco, Inspyred, XxMrs.RadcliffexX, dragoneyes5000, Demoness-MarlstonWells69er, jesuslovesu, Kelsie, Arwen12323, nite'starr, Dory12020, **Jennifer-Marie, Shaggy37, alana, annieca, uddin, HelloLonely, DCoD, SaveUsCollegeKids, **_and _especially** Princess de la Plume, Southern Charm83, Dante E. Alexandros, Hyuga Kyuuketsuki, galloping-goose**_, and _**NeraMedia.**_

_This chapter is dedicated to **mskiti** and **mskarijade**, two sister's who happen to be wonderful readers that I never cease to get great reviews from. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Fifty-Two_

_Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong, And no one understands you..._

Harry sat motionless on the dirty ground, his eyes glued to the rocks in front of him and his heart beating so quickly it sounded like just one loud thump in his ears. His breathing had practically stopped, because he was holding it though, not because of excruciating pain on his chest as he first suspected. His body wasn't hurt in the least, he couldn't feel a single pain anywhere. Which more scared him than anything. While he should've been jumping for joy, he was too confused to understand what was happening. They felt each other's pain, more so than the actual person feeling it. They shared a soul, meaning that if he were to be hurt badly or die, then Harry would surely die, and vice versa. So then what changed? The rocks weren't moving, Draco wasn't laughing at them with amusement or appearing from behind having apparated.

Standing up on shaky legs, Harry stared at the mound in front of him, slowly shaking his head. He felt something in his hand, something solid. Looking down, he was greeted with the sight of the Slytherin Locket, staring up at him and glinting slightly in the street lights. Stuffing it in his pocket, finding that he was really more worried about his brother than the horcrux, he began running toward the pile where Draco had been, but Ron yanked him back.

Turning around, he felt his face curl angrily and opened his mouth to yell something. However, upon seeing that Ron was grimacing, with his eyes set behind him, he turned. He had forgotten all about the Death Eater's standing there, which was odd given that Lucius was the one who had caused Draco's problem just minutes ago. Staring at the cold eyes of the man who beat and abused his brother, he felt the need to murder him rise up again. "You," he spat, his voice low and vicious. "This is all _your_ fault."

"Thank you for the credit that was long overdue," he replied snidely. His eyes looked down at him, over his rather large nose, to stare at him as if he were something he had just found the dog dragged in.

Harry felt his chest heave, felt his face flush with anger. "It's because of you that I never had my brother growing up," he yelled, his eyes darkening. "It's because of you that he had to go to St. Mungo's at least twice a year. It's all your fault Narcissa is dead!" Shaking his head, he stepped forward, vaguely noticing that the ground was quaking beneath him. "You're the reason that Draco died; twice. You're the problem; the man who ruins everything. For me, for Draco, for every single person you come in contact with," he shouted, clenching his jaw and gritting his teeth. "Were it not for you, none of this would've happened!"

"Are you quite done with your temper tantrum?" he asked, though his eyes deceived him as he looked around.

The streetlights exploded, sending glass and sparks all over. The cars on the street suddenly fell down some, when the tires all flattened on them. All but Draco's anyway, it wasn't effected in the least. The windows in the vehicles around them shattered, a loud cracking noise sounded around them. The pavement suddenly broke open, chunks of it lifting up in a jagged fashion.

Breathing heavily, Harry's head tipped forward slightly before he raised it to stare at the man in front of him. His eyes had darkened to show just how completely pissed off he was, and how far he was willing to take it. "You," he screamed. "You took my brother from me," he said, shaking his head. "You ruined whatever life he could've had. You made him out to be this cruel person like you. You broke him down every minute when he didn't deserve it." Swallowing, he sneered at him viciously. "You were supposed to be his _father_," he continued. "To treat him like a son, to love him, to give him the things he needed-"

"I gave him what he needed, " Lucius interrupted, trying to put up a strong front. "Discipline, rules, money, power, intelligence," he listed, stepping forward to meet Harry head on. "He wouldn't be half of what he is today were it not for _me_!"

"No," Harry yelled up at his face. "You didn't do anything to shape him, nothing to make him who he is. Narcissa did; she was the one who kept him from being like you. She stopped him from becoming this evil, dark, bastard. Because of her, he's not anything like what you wanted him to be." Swallowing, he stared up at him through slitted eyes. "And I thank Merlin everyday that he had her, because if he hadn't I would've had to kill him like I'll so gladly do to you."

"You?" he asked, laughing. "Do you really believe that you are capable of killing me, _Harry bloody Potter_?" he queried, sneering. "You hate me, yes. You want me to pay for what I did to my son, so you think you can possibly get rid of the evil man now?" Shaking his head, Lucius tipped his chin and cocked his brow. "You are nothing but a pitiful excuse for a wizard, a little boy with a stick having a tantrum."

"No Malfoy," Harry said, lowly. "I'm the boy-who-lived, the boy whose going to make sure that you become the bastard-who-died." Staring up at him calmly, he smirked. "Painfully."

A flicker of fear passed over his eyes but he quickly disguised it. "And you're going to take on all of us," he asked, gesturing to the Death Eater's behind him.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "Just you."

"But you have a final War to participate in," he reminded, lifting one thin, blonde eyebrow. "My Lord will not take likely to my killing you before he can."

"I wonder how he's going to feel when you arrive at his feet, cut up in little pieces," Harry told him, calmly.

"That's a rather disgusting way of putting it," Lucius said, frowning.

"You're a disgusting man, Malfoy," Harry told him, his shoulders stiffening. "The punishment must fit the crime." Shaking his head, he glared. "It's only too bad that I don't have a dungeon, or a blood sucking plant, or even a fireplace to throw you at."

Swallowing slightly, Lucius stared at him unamused. "Well then, be the hero and do as you so kindly put it. Cut me up into little pieces, because this conversation is getting old," he replied, glowering. "I have business to attend to. So let's see your little show of power before I manage to get your wand from you and have you cowering on the ground in tears. I still have to go searching through the rubble, turning over _dear_ little Draco's mangled body for the horcrux."

Do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud, That no one hears you screaming

A rumbling sounded in the distance and they all turned their heads up to see that a thick mane of rain was pouring from the dark clouds above, drenching them within seconds. Thunder rolled over them, shaking them down to their feet. Lighting flashed across the night sky, lighting up everyone's faces eerily. Harry kept his eyes locked on Lucius, a boiling anger rising up in him once more.

"Uh, Harry," Ron called out to him, rather confused.

Harry didn't reply, not wanting to take his attention from the man in front of him, in case Malfoy did something while he wasn't looking.

"Harry," Ron called again.

Harry sighed, wishing he would get the point and stop asking for him.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, becoming annoyed at his friend's lack of response.

"Wha-" Harry began yelling while he turned, but stopped short at seeing the huge chunks of cement were rising up from the disaster area of the orphanage. Before he could question it, Draco stood up, unscathed and with a sinister looking grin on his face. Walking out, the boulder sized pieces followed above him. His eyes were set solely on Lucius as he hopped down to stand on the regular ground.

"I've got this little brother," Draco told him, not sparing him a glance.

When the Death Eater's around them raised their wands at him, opening their mouths to shout curses and the like, the hovering pieces of the orphanage flew out, striking them down to the ground with a sickening thud. Harry was almost certain that they were dead, having noticed the blood that was now seeping out from beneath the chunks they lay motionless under. Lucius was the only one standing and he did not look very strong in that moment.

Harry almost thought his eyes were playing tricks on him as he watched Lucius' face pale even more, his mouth dropped open with a lack of elegance. He stumbled back, tripping on the ground as it was standing up all around him in odd angles. Managing to get out of his easily manipulated state, he hurried to stand up and catch his expression of fear before it could be too obvious. Smoothing out his robes, he tried to place the mask back on his face, hiding how scared he looked while staring at the boy in front of him.

Draco only really looked dirty, wearing the dust of what he had been covered in. There were a few black smudges on his skin and white shirt, but overall he didn't look hurt at all. Harry had to wonder what it was he was doing beneath the rocks, what took him so long to get out. Then there was of course, where this surge of power had come from. He wasn't holding his wand, it must've been lost earlier in the rubble, so everything he was doing now was coming from somewhere else. Wandless magic was hard to get a hold of, especially since he hadn't been practicing that long. He was shocked to create a shield, so it was a surprise to see him walking around with complete ease doing as he was now.

As much as Harry wanted to at least scar Lucius, he knew that he had to stay out of this fight. Though he'd witnessed the cruelty, had heard about the pain, and knew just how much it had affected Draco, this wasn't his fight. Even with the rage that now spilled over, wanting so badly to see Lucius writhing in pain for what he did, he knew to stand back. It wasn't just because he wanted Draco to have his revenge, but also because at that moment, his brother was actually looking quite terrifying.

The mess around them, with the lights, the cars, the ground, that was all Harry's doing. He had caused it with his unimaginable despise for the man in front of him. So knowing that, he understood that whatever Draco did, would be far worse than what he had accomplished in the short span of time. For Draco was known for having a temper, for having a deep-seeded hatred for all things Lucius Malfoy, and also for being quite incredibly powerful and intelligent. So whatever was to come, would surely be a real sight.

Do you wanna be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more, Before your life is over?

Ron was standing by the car, leaning against it with his arms crossed. He looked quite smug really, watching as his best mate walked toward the man that had not only cruelly ruined Draco, but also the man who constantly put down the Weasley family. He deserved whatever he got, he needed to be taught that what he had done was not excusable. Perhaps a little humanity should be in order; a life sentence in a place like Azkaban instead of being ripped apart by the boy he raised to be his son. No, he deserved to die. It may sound unfeeling, it may even be something someone of the Light side should not be thinking. But Ron knew it was true, as did everyone standing there.

Lucius Malfoy was not a man; he was not a Wizard of Godly proportion. He was a cruel, vile, unfeeling piece of garbage. He had beaten, abused, and killed his wife. He had tortured, mentally abused, and ruined any semblance of life for Draco. He had taken a one year old child from his twin brother and fed him a life he didn't want. He had kept him from the knowledge that he had once had a family who loved him. Replacing it with hate, darkness, blood, and torture. No, he was not a man, but the devil reincarnate.

Now Ron had a temper, he always had really. He personally wanted to repay Lucius for the hardships he had caused to so very many. He wanted to beat him into a bloody pulp and scream and spit in his face. He wanted to watch smugly as he was painfully killed and repaid for his actions. He wanted to see Draco get his revenge, for his mother, Blaise, his parents, and his brother. Overall though, for himself. It was a dark way of thinking, but he thought it all the same.

Harry joined him, as they leaned against the car, watching it all unfold. He could tell from the expression on his face that Harry was going to enjoy what was to come greatly. Sometimes, when Ron looked at him, it almost seemed as if Harry had gone through it too. As if knowing what had happened to Draco, made him experience it also. Perhaps in some ways he did; it was hard to hear about it without feeling as if it's not happening right then. When looking at Draco it was quite noticeable now, in every inch of his face there was unspoken pain. His hazel eyes spoke of the days when they would cry for some kind of end. Harry carried that now; though he always had a pain in him in the past, it was almost as if it doubled.

Pity. Such a small word and yet it held so much in it. Draco had pitied Lucius that night when he had bled to death. He had watched the man cower in his presence, defenseless, and that was why he was unable to finish him off. No matter what he did, Draco couldn't kill him like that. He'd be just as bad as him; he'd be the heartless fiend then, not Malfoy. But now, there was no way he was going to just let him free. There was no way he was going to let him walk away without feeling the extent of what he had done to Draco in his life. And Ron for was one, was happy to see it happen.

"This doesn't leave here," Harry told him, quietly. "Technically, Draco just murdered a group of Death Eater's and likely, Malfoy is next." Sighing, he crossed his arms without the least bit of remorse. "We don't tell anyone though. Not Dumbledore, not Lupin, not even Falesha." Shaking his head, he shrugged. "He deserves this and Draco shouldn't have to be put away for it."

"Put a way for what?" Ron asked, pointedly. "I've been sitting in the Common Room, playing Exploding Snap with you all night. And Draco? I'm pretty sure he was with Hermione, doing some kind of Head duties or something."

Smiling, Harry nodded at him. "You're a great friend, Ron."

"You better bloody believe it," he replied, with a grin.

Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies, While deep inside you're bleeding

Draco stared at the man in front of him, deceptively calm. He watched as Lucius continued to back up, trying to stay a _safe_ distance away from him. The sky rumbled and rolled, lighting and thunder causing a rather unnerving scene in front of them. With the black pavement jutting out all over, Lucius had to be careful where he stepped, though he refused to remove his eyes from Draco's, worried he might do something when wasn't looking. His wand was raised, but only part way, more of pointed at Draco's feet.

For once in his life, Draco understood that Malfoy was actually _afraid_, and of him, of all people. After sixteen long year's, he was finally seeing the emotion he had been wearing in front of this man, written on his face instead of his own. There was a certain amount of pride that ran through him then, feeling stronger than he usually would; perhaps even happy in some twisted way. Lucius Malfoy, wealthy, pureblood, powerful, and a complete and utter bigot. Here he stood, fearing the boy he had beaten and terrified almost all of his life. Here he cowered in fear, from the boy he had tried to mold into him. Here he backed away, with a pleading expression, almost as if to ask for forgiveness, though he'd likely never utter the words.

There was a part of Draco, located in his heart, that told him murder was bad. That he would be no better than Malfoy after he had killed Narcissa. But the rest of him told him that Lucius deserved every last thing Draco decided to do to him. There is no real way to justify murder; he could list all that had happened to him, but would it be right? He could show the world his memories, he could cry and sob over his lost mother, his lost childhood with his brother. But would any of it be enough to prove that Lucius Malfoy's death was needed? That it was a good thing? Were anyone else in his place, would they kill him?

He knew he was powerful, he knew he was intelligent, and that he had survived death twice now. In reality, he had managed to just make it through without dying for the last sixteen years. He had stood face to face with Hades himself, he had spoken to his deceased parents in heaven, and he had survived more attempts on his life than he cared to count. And all of it, every last problem, every tear, it was all because of this man here. This was the person who had caused him his grief, who had ripped him from his friends, his family, his loved ones.

Never in his life had he ever felt more burning rage to harm a person; not when Lucius had been in the process of killing the last pieces of good in him, not ever. This was dangerous; a very powerful and unrestrained power was coursing through him now. And it was all his decision as to what he wanted to do with it. Should he kill? Should he torture him until he screamed like he had made so many others? Or should he let him free? Should he allow him to run rampant in the world until their paths crossed again?

No you don't know what it's like, When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

The rain was still pouring in heavy succession, freezing cold as it slipped down his face. He stopped then, deciding not to walk any further and just finish it right there. Lucius stopped too, deciding he was far enough away for his liking and slowly his arrogance seemed to seep back into him. He straightened himself out, trying to look like the strong man he had always been. Though being sopping wet had a certain effect on him and he appeared more like a rich man that had lost his way, rather than a powerful leader out to strike his opponent down.

"Now Draco," Lucius said, shaking his head and tsking. "Why do you continue to act as if you've somehow gained a backbone against me?"

"Oh I have a backbone," he replied, his eyes sharp. "I remember you breaking it when I was five. I was stuck in St. Mungo's for three weeks before the potions and healing charms they had used finally came into work and I was able to walk again."

"Why do you always want to dig up the past?" he half-shouted through gritted teeth.

"Because all we are is the past," he told him, simply. "There is no present Draco and Lucius. There is no future Draco and Lucius. In the future, I'm Jamie and you, well you're dead," he said without making any expression. "And right now, you are Malfoy and I'm still figuring out who I am."

"No," he replied, sneering. "You are, have always been, and will continue to be, a Malfoy in your head and a Potter in your heart," he spat. "You can stand in front of me, acting the martyr, but inside you're still as cold and dark as I tried to make you. Though it was never up to standards, you had your moments. Your ridiculous Potter heart always made you pause in your actions though, always made you rethink what you were doing and decide not to go the extent you should have."

"What was I to you, Malfoy?" he asked, shaking his head slightly and furrowing his brow. "Was I always a tool? Just something for you to change at will, to become what your Dark Lord wanted me to?" Clenching his jaw, he closed his eye briefly. "While I was growing up, did you ever think of me as a son? Did you ever believe I was good enough for you?"

"What does that matter?" Lucius asked, sneering. "You said it yourself that you're not my son, that I was never your father."

"Yes, but that's how _I_ feel, I want to know what _you_ feel," he told him, grimacing.

"Feelings," he spat, disgusted. "That was another problem I had with you. You are not supposed to think of those things, Draco. You are supposed to act, not think things through with your heart." Picking up his hand, he curled it into a fist and smashed it into his open palm. "I disciplined you to teach you how you had to be. To teach you that crying, begging, fearing, and pain were all worthless. They won't save you, they won't cause anyone to help you." Shaking his head, he took a step forward, his eyes wide with seriousness. "You are your own personal savior. There is nobody who will save you when you fall down. Nobody who can pick you up and fight for you. The only person you can rely on in this world, is yourself!" he yelled.

Swallowing, Draco shook his head. "No, Malfoy," he told him, easily. "_You_ don't have anyone to help you. _You_ don't have anyone you can rely on. There is nobody in this world who is going to pick _you_ up when you've been struck down." Stepping forward, he stared at him defiantly. "Because there is no one who cares about _you_, but I'm not you!" Shaking his head, he felt his tears mingle with the cold rain. "I've never been you and I never will be. You are a cold and unfeeling bastard! A man who beat his wife and scarred the boy he ripped away from his brother." Shaking his head, he glared at him viciously. "Because of you, I grew up believing I was unworthy; that I wasn't good enough to be loved, to be cared for."

"Because you're not," Lucius screamed, losing his control. "You're a half-blood, a meaningless child who simply got in the way. I only took you in so you would be that tool. To bring down your brother and give my Lord his glorious victory," he shouted. "Your pathetic mother took a liking to you, so she had to be disciplined too." Sneering, he glared down at him. "Caring for a half-blood, and a Potter no less. She was a weak woman, falling for your sweet nature and adoring ways. Well, I wasn't that easily overturned," he told him, snidely. "You want to know how I _feel_, Draco? You want to know what I thought about having to raise you?"

"Yes," Draco said, though his voice was low.

No one ever lied straight to your face, And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy, But I'm not gonna be ok!

Lucius walked forward, his arm swinging out and catching Draco in the side of the face, throwing him to the ground. "I loathed telling anybody that you were my son," he told him, his mouth pulled into a sneer. "I hated hearing you call me father, I hated knowing that you told others that you were a Malfoy, and I woke up everyday wishing to find you dead in your bedroom."

Draco stared up at him from the ground, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. Tears were still slipping from the side of his eyes, but he didn't notice them any longer.

"When you were four and that house elf went in to kill you, I knew what he was doing. He had been pacing outside the bathroom door for nearly ten minutes, muttering to himself about being a hero and killing the tool that would bring down your brother," he admitted, nodding slightly. "I knew my Lord would be angry with me, but it wasn't as if I didn't believe he could still win without you. You were really just a secondary plan," he told him, shrugging. "An escape route, just in case"

Draco felt angry emotion well up inside of his through, but he said nothing, wanting to hear it all.

"The only reason I taught you what I did, was to be sure that you would never embarrass me. I wanted to know that at least in public, people would think that you were capable of being a Malfoy. You constantly put the name I gave you to shame though. With your pathetic antics and your ridiculous feelings about everything. Always trying to save your dear Mother and that retarded little house elf who refused to leave your side," he continued, curling his lip. "The Dark Lord wanted you to be ready; he wanted to have you by his side when it all came to a head. He still does, but I know better."

Swallowing, Draco felt the cement his hands were on begin to shake.

"The second I killed Narcissa, I knew you would never come back," he admitted, shaking his head. His calloused silver eyes looked down on him, the water dripped off his pointed face. Lightning lit up his features, causing the hollows of his cheeks to darken, making him appear as evil as he was. "She was stupid enough to jump in the way when our plans had been ruined by her incessant need to make sure you knew your real life story."

The ground was breaking again, cracking beneath his hands and spreading out in a spider web fashion. The rocks and random bits of things over the street were beginning to shake and lift off of the ground from its trembling. Any sound it may have been making though was covered by the deep rumble of thunder around them.

"You want to know why you found her beaten half to death every single week?" he asked, tipping his head with a malicious glint in his eyes. "It was all your fault," he told him, sneering. "Every week I'd have to hear her tell me that it wasn't right. That you should know that you were a Potter. That if I didn't tell you, she would," he said, shaking his head. "So I shut her up, told her if she said a damn word I would kill you right in front of her." Sighing, he shook his head. "She just wouldn't let up though, so I'd have to keep doing it until finally she ran off and told you that night."

"And you tried to go through with your threat," Draco said, his voice rather hoarse. "You tried to kill me right in front of her."

"Yes, and I would've succeeded had she not been so damn feeling," he said, his voice laced with disdain. "She refused to give me a son of my own, but she was just swimming in tears of happiness when you were brought to us," he admitted, glaring. "With your brown hair and hazel eyes, she practically fell in love with you the second you were placed in her arms," he spat, snidely.

"Well you never were much of a father, so I can stand behind her decision not to allow you to copulate," he told him, smirking.

"Don't act as if you lived a life of poverty and horrid torture every day, Draco," Malfoy told him, angrily. "I only disciplined you when you needed it. You were supposed to be molded for something great, I couldn't allow you to become a spoiled brat who lived a life of luxury. How would that help my Lord on the battlefield?"

Everybody always gave you what you wanted, You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like; what it's like!

"How do you live with yourself?" Draco asked, pushing himself up from the ground and spitting the blood that had slowly gathered in his mouth. "How do you go on knowing what you've done? To me, to my mother, to everybody you've ever met."

"It's really quite easy," he replied, grinning. "I could care less about you, Narcissa, or any of those imbeciles who've crossed my path."

"Has it ever bothered you?" he wondered, his eyes darkening. "Just once, did it ever occur to you that what you were doing was wrong?" Shaking his head, he stepped forward, his face thick with rage. "That beating me, terrifying me, and nearly killing me was not something you were supposed to do."

"Not once," Lucius admitted freely. "You deserved every single minute of it. You disobeyed me, you spat on my teachings, and disgraced my name."

"You beat me since I was a small boy," Draco screamed, feeling the warmth of his tears slipping down his face. "You tortured me since I was young and didn't know what I was doing wrong," he yelled. "Every day! Every single fucking day, I asked myself; what was it? What did _I_ do? What did I say or think that was so wrong? Was it my fault? Why didn't my father love me? Why did he hurt me? Do all children cry this much?" he screamed, his voice loud and thundering. "Do all sons find their mum's in puddle's of their own blood? Do all father's beat their children and threaten to put them in the dungeons?" he shouted, his breathing quickening. "What was it about me, that made you so fucking cruel?"

Lucius stared at him, his eyes widened with a small flicker of horror. He began backing away, his feet stumbling and his hands pushed out as if to stop Draco from coming near him.

Draco stared at him, mildly confused. Lifting his hands, he ran them over his face, trying to keep the tears and rain from blurring his vision. Pulling them back, however, he found them stained with red. Wiping his face again, near his eyes, he realized that his tears were not salty water, but actually blood. He was crying blood. He stared down at his hand incredulously, before looking back up at the man in front of him. Swallowing, he stepped forward, shaking his head. "Do you see this, Lucius?" he asked, waving his hands in front of him.

"Get away from me; get your dirty blood away from me," he yelled, shaking his head.

"This is why you hated me," he shouted, shaking his head. "This blood, what runs inside of me, this is why you hated me so." Shaking his head, he grinned. "Well guess what, Lucius?" he asked, lifting his eyes to the sky. "You are no better than me!" he screamed.

Not a moment after he said it, the rain changed from it's freezing cold water to a downpour of red drops. Whether it was blood or just coloured water, nobody knew. But the expression of horror that appeared on Lucius' face was enough to make Draco laugh with cruel enjoyment. He watched as the red liquid drenched Malfoy, running over his skin and dying his white shirt. He watched as the man who was obsessed with blood purity, attempted to shield himself from the mixed blood that rained down on him, without even thinking to use his wand to create a cover.

Draco stared at him, shaking his head. "You are pathetic," he told him, his voice thick. "You call yourself a Malfoy; powerful and commanding. But you stand here, in front of a seventeen year old Potter and you whimper about a little bloody rain."

"You," Lucius roared, stepping forward. "You will not go unpunished for this." His footsteps increased but when he reached just a foot from Draco, a large bolt of lightning struck the ground near his feet, causing him to jump back in fear.

_To be hurt, to feel lost, To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked, When you're down, To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down, And no one's there to save you_

Draco stared at him, a blank expression over his face as he let his hand fall from the sky. "I'm not the boy I was," he told him, simply. "I'm not going to cower, nor will I beg for you to stop anymore." Stepping forward, he lifted both of his hands, causing the pavement around Lucius to rise up on either side of him like a wall. Holding his hands together, he tipped them up, causing another wall of the road to appear behind Malfoy, a three-sided cage.

Walking forward, he stood in front of Lucius, glaring at him with a set of incredibly angry eyes. "I'm not going to kill you," he told him, simply. "I'm going to meet you on the battle field, where I will let you watch your powerless Dark Lord fall at the mercy of me and my brother," he said, shortly. "And when I'm finished with him, I'm going to find you and I will make you eat every word, every beating, and every attempt on my life." Backing away, he stared at him. "A going away present though, Malfoy," he said, his hands falling to direct at his legs where he made a twisting motion.

Screaming in agony, Lucius fell to the ground, clutching at his legs which were now turned backwards completely, with the bones protruding from his skin. His eyes ventured up to stare at Draco with unrestrained rage, a pained grimace over his face as it constricted with agony.

"I suggest you apparate away from here, before I change my mind," Draco said, backing up.

Inhaling deeply, Lucius cast one last look at Draco before a crack sounded of him disappearing.

No, you don't know what it's like

Turning around, Draco walked back to Harry and Ron who were standing near the car with wide eyes and open mouths. The rain cleared up, along with the lighting and thunder. Draco waved his hand, causing the boulder sized pieces of cement to lift off the bodies of the Death Eaters and move back to the pile of rubble. Flicking his hand, he made the walls of road move back into place and then as he slowly moved both of his hands in a circular motion, he watched as the road smoothed itself out.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked slowly, in shock.

"Magic," Draco replied, shrugging. Turning to his brother, he tipped his head. "Did you get the necklace?" he wondered, frowning with worry.

Harry dug it out of his pocket and showed it to him, attempting to grin but still mildly surprised at what had happened. "What happened when Lucius dropped all of that cement on you?" he asked, pointing behind him.

"I put up a shield just before it hit, but I was still trying to gather enough strength to throw it off," he explained shrugging. "I got a little pissed off, which ended up helping."

"That was some serious wandless magic you were just doing," Ron commented, shaking his head. "I didn't even know most of that could be done."

"Neither did I," Draco admitted, rather sheepishly.

"What was all that yelling about blood?" Harry asked, furrowing his brow. "The rain around you guys turned red, but it wasn't over here," he told him, frowning.

"It's a long and weird story," Draco said, sighing. "I'm really tired though," he said, pulling out the keys and handing them to Ron. "I told Hermione I'd be back before she woke up too, so I'd like to try getting back to her before sunrise."

Ron made a distinct _wpsh_ noise, as if to call Draco whipped, which only caused him to laugh before shoving him. Frowning, Ron rubbed his shoulder. "Ow," he mumbled, walking around the car to the driver's side.

As Draco climbed in the back, he laid out and sighed. His entire body was humming with a lack of energy and he couldn't help but feel completely exhausted. "Is anybody else burnt out?" he wondered, his eyes closing somewhat.

"A little," Harry admitted.

Draco grinned. "I saw what you did to the street, that was really quite cool."

"It was nothing compared to what you did," he told him, closing the passenger side door. "How did you? Do it, I mean. You didn't have your wand and you were just realizing you could do some wandless magic."

"My wand broke, actually," he told him, sighing. "And I don't know how it happened," he admitted, shrugging slightly. "I think when my emotions get to me I can do it without even realizing it." Opening one of his eyes, he glanced up at him. "I'm sure it's the same with you; all of that stuff you did, you didn't pick your wand up at all."

"True," Harry said, nodding.

The whir of the engine was rumbling in the background for a few minutes before Ron pulled away from the orphanage and avoided hitting the bodies of the Death Eaters. "Shouldn't we clean that up or something?"

"The Order can deal with it," Draco replied, turning his head against the car seat. "What time is it?"

"We've made good time," Harry told him, smiling slightly. "It's only going a little after midnight."

"I'll be back in lots of time then," he said, nodding. "Good. She was worried this was going to turn out badly like all the others."

"Not this time," Ron said, cheerily. "Not for us anyway," he commented rather quietly.

"Maybe our luck is changing," Harry said, hopefully.

"We're Potter's, Harry," Draco reminded, shaking his head. "Our luck won't change until we've gotten rid of Voldemort."

Sighing, he nodded glumly. "Not much longer," he assured, half-smiling.

"Soon," Draco agreed.

"Blood well better be," Ron threw in, nodding vigorously. "I need some bloody sleep," he told them, shaking his head. "I can't remember the last time I slept through the entire night," he whined. "With you blokes runnin' round gettin' yourselves in trouble all the bloody time. And Mione being captured, and everybody dyin'. This bloke needs a bloody break. In fact," he said, glancing at them, "you guys should send me off on a well deserved vacation," he suggested, nodding. "I'm thinking somewhere hot. Not too hot mind you, I don't want to get a sun burn the first five minutes I'm there. Just..."

Maybe he hadn't done the right thing. Perhaps he should've killed Lucius right then, instead of waiting for the War. It didn't matter now though, because he'd let him go with a promise that he would kill him when the day had come. Now though, he could relish in the fact that they had a horcrux and were all safely on their way back to the school. Sighing, Draco simply grinned, falling asleep to his friend's rambling's.

_Welcome to my life, Welcome to my life, Welcome to my life_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **_Hey guys, sorry it took a little while. I hope you've enjoyed this though. I'll have another chapter up soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing, please do so again._

_The song was, "**Welcome To My Life**" by **Simple Plan**._

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	53. Nothing Is Ever Easy

**Review offering insight to the story:**

"_Wow... just, WOW. I'm finding it pretty difficult to produce any words here. What a powerful chapter. The anger and power Draco radiated was so real, such a triumph for him after being under Lucius' thumb for so many years. You really revealed Malfoy's character entirely- he, like any abuser is truly the epitome of weakness, the most despicable and unworthy of his humanity. His reaction to the blood rain was a brilliant means of expressing such weakness. He becomes a slave to his own prejudice, and ultimately at the hands of his own son the victim of his own cruelty. Very few people could write a scene so crucial and powerful and maintain its profound effect so well. You however have weaved it perfectly and without flaw- a true feat. I am very impressed._" - **_Sahariah_** of FanFiction net.

**Thanks so much to the following reviewers**: _Serpent91, ayruh, Jennifer-Marie, Shaggy37, pochahantas, cle be, Rock Not War, bethygirl94, Courtney, Hotkat144, Lote 22 (Lauren), Harmony's Sake, x. by yours truly, SpellMasters, dragoneyes5000, Xx.Mrs.RadcliffexX, xirishxdreamx, BlackScream16, Caligirl-HPLVR, pilikani, txcalbud, Sam's Firely, leafs-girl999, smileenov, Inspyred, sasmith, Pam Briggs, Determinesence, CharmedLife19, tg77ed, mskairijade, feltons 1 n only luva, DragonSlayer18, Jente Bidernais, HazelEyedBlonde, Monchandra, **HelloLonely, mskiti, lele07, uddin, Dizi 85, annieca, Princess de la Plume, Hyuga Kyuuketsuki, Michele, Zarroc, **_and _especially** schwarzengel, Sahariah, Feltonluver4eva, Southern Charm83, galloping-goose, **_and_ **NeraMedia.**_

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Fifty-Three_

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons, Finally content with a past I regret  
_

Lucius felt the hands around his arms, dragging him to the chambers of his Dark Lord. Part of him wanted to scream, beg them to just kill him instead of continue on their way. He had been given a simple mission, in most senses. Go to the muggle orphanage, find the necklace, bring it back. No casualties, unless the Order was there; then, by all means, kill everyone. However, upon arriving he found the Potter twins and their dim witted side kick, the Weasley boy. Instead of rushing them, like his fellow Death Eaters wanted to, Lucius made what he thought to be an intelligent choice at the time.

His body slumped forward suddenly; being lost in thought, he hadn't realized that they had arrived in the dreaded room where his Lord sat waiting for news of his horcrux. Nobody had bothered to repair his legs when he had turned up, instead leaving him unable to walk. Most likely didn't believe he was going to be alive much longer, so there was no point in wasting their time on him. Using his arms, he propped himself up, trying to show his respect for the powerful man sitting angrily in his throne-like chair.

"Am I to understand that you, of the group that left, are the only one still alive, Malfoy?" Voldemort asked, his voice steady.

"Yes my Lord," he replied, trying his best to keep his voice from shaking.

"I see that you have also returned injured," he commented. "Do regale me with the astounding tale that has caused the demise of some of my more loyal Death Eaters. How many Order members, Malfoy? Dozens? Perhaps even hundreds? I must say, you had better give an answer worthy, or I will undoubtedly place you with your much less lucky companions."

Lucius clenched his jaw, closing his eyes. "It was Draco, my Lord," he admitted. "He destroyed the others and then took to placing me the way I am now."

Standing up, Voldemort pushed his robes behind him as he stalked towards Lucius as he law awkwardly on the ground. Moving his hand, he raised Lucius from the floor, righting him so that he was hovering in a standing position a few inches in the air. "So what you're saying, is that a seventeen year old boy has killed six of my Death Eaters and broken both of your legs?" he asked, calmly.

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius replied, swallowing fearfully.

"And by what miraculous turn of events did said boy come upon the power to act this way?" he asked, his head turned to the side as his eyes darkened angrily.

"I- I don't know," Lucius admitted. "He didn't even have his wand, sir."

Voldemort's eyes widened slightly before a glower settled over his features. "Explain, in full detail, what the boy did."

"When we first arrived," Lucius said, inhaling deeply.

_**I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness, For once I'm at peace with myself**_

_The night air was rather chilly, which wasn't all that new for London. The sky was clear, however, so Lucius had no reason to believe he should erect a shield from any downpour. They had agreed not to apparate directly outside of the orphanage, in case Order members were present. It was best to take your opponent off guard, rather than be caught unawares themselves. He stood tall at the front of the group, having the most seniority of those around him._

_Most of the Death Eaters holding high places had been captured during the attack on Hogwarts, so Lucius was basically walking with leftovers. He didn't appreciate the lack of power, but then again, he was lucky not to have joined the others. He too had been scheduled to attack the school, but had been kept behind for reasons that hadn't yet been stated. The Dark Lord had told him he would not be going, and though he had wondered why, he never asked, as it would've been disrespectful. Somehow, the Potter twins had cut the attack off before it could really begin. Shortly after, word had gone out that the mission had turned sour quickly. A few Death Eaters had been killed, but not one student, nor any professor. Nor was anybody captured, like had been designated. As such, the Dark Lord had been in a very foul mood ever since._

_Wearing their usual Death Eater apparel, they stalked the street until they could see the broken wreckage of the orphanage. Lucius' brow furrowed when he recognized the car gleaming on the side of the road. It was far too expensive for any of the muggles living in the vicinity and he happened to know the plates easily. Lucius had picked them out himself, though the car was certainly Draco's. "DRAGON," stared out almost mockingly._

_"Seems your former son has a few of his own ideas for tonight," one of the men commented from behind._

_"Apparently," Lucius replied, dryly._

_"With what happened the other night, this would be the perfect thing to place at our Lord's feet. The Potter twins stand completely alone," another man hissed, excitedly. "We can kill the Weasley boy, take the twins, and our Dark Lord will gain his triumph."_

_"Don't be ridiculous," Lucius spat, turning on him with annoyance. "First of all, we must get the necklace. Secondly, our Lord looks forward to defeating those pathetic boys' in front of everyone. To make a scene and show the Wizarding world that they have put their faith in those unworthy."_

_"So we rush them," the first man said, nodding. "Find the necklace, take the boys. The Dark Lord will then kill them publicly, drawing people out to watch as their **savior**'s die pitifully in front of them."_

_"Why must I always be trapped with imbeciles," Lucius complained, shaking his head. "The Dark Lord set down serious rules for this. Were any of you listening?" he asked, his voice raising. "I am in charge and if I hear one more of you speak out against the orders, I will personally kill you." Inhaling deeply, he glanced over to see Draco collecting his energy for a spell Lucius had taught him when he was much younger. "Now, we wait."_

_"Wait?" a man sputtered, shaking his head. "Now see here! We have a job to do. They could disappear on us!"_

_Turning around, Lucius wrapped his hand around the throat of the man challenging him. "He's performing a tracking spell for Dark Magic. Not only would that certainly find items that I am currently wearing, but it will find the necklace. One he finds it, we will then take what we came for. Do you understand?" he asked, his voice dangerously low._

_"Yes, sir," he replied, his voice choked._

_Letting him go, Lucius sneered down at him, though it couldn't be seen through the white mask he wore._

_**I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long, I'm movin' on**_

Sighing, Malfoy then explained everything that had taken place after Draco had escaped from the thick covering of rocks he had thrown over him. From Harry Potter's outburst of anger, with his own wandless magic, to Draco's enraged rampage; including the murder of all six of Lucius' companions and then the torture he put Lucius through. He decided to leave out their conversations involving he and the boy who had obviously grown far too many emotions over the years; finding they had no real precedent on anything. The Dark Lord seemed to take a special interest in one particular event.

"Not only did he make it rain," Voldemort said, nodding. "But he caused it to rain _blood_, you say?"

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius replied, nodding shortly.

"Interesting," he said, his eyes thinning. "Somehow, the Potter boys' have managed to tap into power not even they realized they had. Draconus reacted this way to you specifically, because you tried to kill him and managed to get rid of both his real parents and that pitiful mother of his. While the other one was able to act out when he believed you had killed Draconus," he summarized, looking deep in thought. "Do you have any idea what you've done, Lucius?"

_Severely pissed off two of the strongest wizards ever to challenge him,_ was all that came to his mind. Obviously he couldn't say this to the Dark Lord, as that would be quite rude. "Sir?" he asked, hoping he would elaborate.

"Because of you, Draconus can control the weather with his temper. Do you have any idea how useful that could be in the upcoming War?" he asked, his voice raising. "The other Potter boy can erode entire streets, simply by yelling," he shouted at him. "I gave you one simply task, Malfoy. And somehow, you manage to open up new avenues for the enemy!"

"My Lord, I-"

"_**CRUCIO**_!" Voldemort screamed.

Stuck still hovering in the air, Lucius writhed in agony. The pain seemed to multiply in his broken legs, shaking the shattered bones and bleeding limbs until he was unable to stop his screaming. Somewhere, however, near the back of his mind, he realized that it was nowhere near as painful as when Draco had performed the same curse on him. Perhaps it was because he and Draco had a lengthy past together; he chose not to believe that it may have been because Draco could be more powerful than his Dark Lord. When the agony finally ended, Lucius was left hanging in the air, his entire body slumped with tired restrain.

"I won't be killing you," Voldemort told him, walking back to sit down while he surveyed Lucius. "While you have obviously done something unbelievably stupid and irreversible. You have caused something that could be incredible," he admitted, nodding.

"My Lord?" Lucius managed to ask, after prying his dry mouth open.

"Think of it, Malfoy," Voldemort said, a sinister grin covering his mouth. "The power those two must have," he said, shaking his head. "If only we could take that from them; if only we could rip it from their grasp and use it to our advantage."

"But how?" Malfoy wondered, his brow furrowing.

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces, Each one is different but they're always the same_

"Have you ever heard of the Stone of Power, Malfoy?"

"Yes, of course, my Lord," he replied, his eyes widening. "But it's is said to be a myth; something made up to keep people searching while Samuel Brecken III managed to escape from the Ministry's grasp. While everyone was searching for it, he was able to hide away safely, until they eventually gave up. He had enough time to practically disappear though; he was never found for the murder of the entire Hogwarts Seventh Year class of 1927."

"Samuel Brecken was a fool," Voldemort told him, waving his hand. "He hid that stone where anyone could find it," he said, scowling. "He had an acquaintance, who went by the name of Crystal DeLaray; she was heavily absorbed in Dark Magic. She created the Stone of Power in 1926, but she kept it concealed, so that it may slowly gather up its energy. When Brecken happened upon her shop, they fell into a conversation about their days working together while studying to become professors. This eventually led to DeLaray admitting that she had made the Stone herself and filling Brecken in on the many details."

Sighing, Voldemort leaned forward slightly. "When Brecken held the Stone, he became insane with the need to have it. He killed DeLaray almost immediately and buried her in the back field behind her shop. Taking the Stone with him, he returned to Hogwarts to regain his position as the DADA teacher.

"Near the end of the year, it was said that he became completely mad; said he could hear voices coming from the stone, telling him to do things. One night, he crept inside the dormitories of the Seventh Year students, with the stone hanging 'round his neck. He slit each of their throats, had a silencing charm up so that no one could hear. By the time the sun came up, he had moved all of the bodies to the Great Hall, splayed them out for everyone to see. He had the Headboy, a Gryffindor," he spat, "hanging from a long rope in the ceiling. He swung back and forth, blood pouring onto the stand that the Headmaster spoke from," he regaled, a malicious smile on his face.

Lucius listened intently, without feeling any remorse for the children perishing in the madness that Brecken had been consumed by upon taking the Stone of Power. "How did they know it was Brecken?" he wondered.

"The fool was stupid enough to leave a message, naming him the culprit," Voldemort told him, waving a hand around as if it were nothing. "Used the blood of the children, wrote it across the wall."

"What was the message?" Lucius asked, enthralled by the story so much he had forgotten his manners around his Dark Lord.

Frowning slightly, Voldemort shrugged. "He wrote, if I remember correctly, '_Power be given to he who commands it. I shed death upon ye all who thought me not a strong wizard. I shall show ye all. For none have seen the true strength in a Brecken before, but I shall bring upon the end of all ye who cross my path. Warn ye children, beware ye selves. Upon a War of blood, the truest of fighters shall be shown.'_ Later, the seer at the school stated that she believed it to be a prophecy of some sort. That perhaps the Stone had passed on a vision or something similar to Brecken."

"And you have the Stone, my Lord?" Lucius asked, his interest piqued.

"Of course not, you fool. If I had the Stone, do you believe I would be going through all of this?" he shouted, angrily.

Malfoy cringed, trying his best not show weakness.

"No," Voldemort said, shaking his head with an exasperated sigh. "But I know where the Stone has been kept."

"Forgive me, sir, but why haven't we looked for the Stone before?" Lucius asked, clenching his jaw in fear.

"Because, Brecken placed upon the Stone, a charm, keeping it from being found for a collective seventy years. It was said that the 'truest of fighters' was suppose to arise by that time," he explained.

"And you want me to find the Stone?" Malfoy asked, looking up at him.

"Yes," Voldemort replied, nodding. "Brecken had the wrong idea about the Stone. It was made to take power away, not to give power. For those who try and use it falsely, it has the effect it did on him. He wasn't listening to DeLaray properly; I've read her manuscripts. The Stone should instead be placed with an adversary, where it will then slowly drain them of their power, taking it into the stone instead."

"You'll drain the Potter twins," Lucius stated, more to himself.

"Yes, and then I'll take the power hidden in the stone into myself," he told him, triumphantly. "They will be left as mere specks of nothing when it's finished." His mouth twisted upward into a malevolent grin. "Finally, Malfoy, I will retain my power and be rid of the pathetic people who stand in my way. I will rule this World once and for all," he announced, loudly.

"Of course my Lord," Lucius said, nodding with a smirk.

Sighing, Voldemort turned back to him. "Right, I want the stone back here by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, sir?" Malfoy asked. "I could leave now and return with it in a matter of hours if you know its destination."

"I have other plans for you tonight, Malfoy," he replied, turning angry eyes up to him. "After all, I can't let your disobedience go unpunished."

The doors opened, revealing two large, snarling guards. Walking toward the hovering Lucius, the took him around his crushed legs, yanking him from the air and applying pressure until he screamed in agony. Blood spurted out from the open wounds, pushing past the snapped bones still sticking out of the raw limbs. Lucius tried his best to keep his mouth closed, but was unable to stop himself from crying out in pain. His hands dug into the ground, trying to stop the jarring movements of the men pulling him. He felt his fingernails snag on the uneven ground, a few of them popped off of his fingers, causing blood to pour from his now injured hands. As the heavy doors to his Dark Lord's chambers shut, he could hear Voldemort's amused laughter reverberating off the walls.

_They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it, They'll never allow me to change_

Draco woke up rejuvenated, he found he had only been sleeping for twenty minutes though, which completely shocked him. After the display of his surge of power he was sure that he'd be knocked out for the entire ride back to the St. Mungo's. Upon waking, he found his brother was fast asleep, his head leaning against the window. Ron was yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly, but he moved around, making himself comfortable and kept his eyes on the road ahead of him.

"How much farther?" Draco asked, startling his friend up front.

"Bloody hell, Draco," Ron grumbled, glancing back at him. "After the last few weeks, you'd think you could warn a bloke before doing that."

Chuckling, Draco shrugged before moving himself into a sitting position, his legs still propped on the seat. "I've been thinking, and we might need this car again. There's a warehouse that we could store the car for safekeeping," he told him. "It's only an hour out of the way and we can be back to school without my being skinned by Hermione for breaking a promise."

"How are things with her?" Ron wondered, smiling briefly. "It's rather funny to think of you being with her, sometimes. I mean, I know you're not really Draco Malfoy anymore, you're like Jamie. But, sometimes it's almost unbelievable to see her with you."

Draco laughed, shrugging. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Shaking his head, he smiled happily. "It feels like we've been together for much longer than we've been too," he admitted, sighing. "Sometimes, I forget that we used to be Granger and Malfoy, Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince, or the mudblood and the ferret." Wincing at the crude name he used to call her, he frowned deeply.

"Because you're not those people anymore," Ron told him, nodding. "We were children when all of that was happening. It was a stupid rivalry that became something too big for any of us to realize. It consumed everything, which was really rather hypocritical in one way."

"How's that?" Draco asked, cocking his brow.

"Well, think about it," Ron said, sighing. "The Light side was supposed to be fighting hate; to be up against everything it epitomized. And yet, the three of us were in a heavy conniption with you. Not only because you're a Slytherin, which was wrong for us to automatically hate you for, but because you were a Malfoy. We immediately judged you on your name, and hence your take on everything. You've gotta admit, you were a right git that first day, but still... Instead of trying to see the good, or even helping you to find he right side of things, we took to hating you and wanting you to suffer for your beliefs."

Draco sat in silent contemplation, going over his friends words.

"We're really no better than Dumbledore," Ron admitted, with a sigh. "I trust our Headmaster, I really do. But, he has a serious problem with telling people all of the facts." He glanced back at him, sadly. "Do you remember that day when we were in Dumbledore's office, talkin' to him about you and Harry and what your real name is and all of that?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding.

"And you yelled at him for never helping you; for automatically judging you as being on Malfoy's side without even taking the chance o really get to know you." Shaking his head, he clenched his jaw briefly. "We did that too," he told him, quietly. "I mean, I know it's a little different; obviously, we didn't know that you were really a Potter. But we're no better. We put you in the same column as the Malfoy's, never once considering that maybe you weren't like them."

"It's not your fault," Draco assured, smiling briefly. "You were right, I mean I was a real git when I first met you. My whole life I was taught to be that way, it almost came easily." Sighing, he frowned. "The insults to your family just rolled off my tongue, because it's all I ever heard said about you. But I knew your dad, Ron. I met him so many times, he was practically an uncle," he said with a chuckle.

"Really?" Ron asked, interested.

_But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong, I'm movin' on_

"Yeah," he said, smiling lightly. "He always knew when I was at St. Mungo's," he told him, quietly. "I'd wake up, usually to find him hangin' 'round the room. He always brought a bowl of your mum's strawberry ice cream," he continued, chuckling. "He only asked questions until he was sure I didn't want to talk about it anymore; he never pressed me for answers. I swear, it was like having a counselor or something." He tried to lighten the melancholy mood, but even he couldn't pull away from the sadness of it all. "Sometimes, when he noticed I was upset, he'd tell me about his newest muggle contraption. I swear, I know more about clogs than could possibly be needed. Wooden shoes," he scoffed, shaking his head. Crossing his arms, he turned to look at his friend with a sense of envy. "You have an incredible father, Ron."

Shifting with pride, the ginger haired boy nodded. "I do, don't I?"

Chuckling, Draco nodded.

"What about your dad?" Ron asked, smiling slightly. "Harry mentioned something about you getting to.. er... meet them back when you... er.. died... the first time," he stumbled.

Draco nodded, feeling his chest constrict. "Yeah," he said, his brows raising and his eyes burning slightly. "He was... He was..." Inhaling sharply, he shook his head. "You know I've never really talked about him," he admitted, chuckling nervously. "Not even with Harry. I was worried he might get upset with me," he explained.

"You don't have to tell me," Ron told him, nodding.

"No," Draco said, swallowing. "I- I think I'd like to." Inhaling deeply, he tightened his arms around himself, glancing at the back of his brother's head and then over to Ron.

_**I'm movin' on, At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me**_

_Draco wasn't sure, but he didn't think heaven should have to suffer through rain. Then again, his existance would be quite unnatural if it didn't have anything relatively normal. How boring it would be if everything turned out perfectly. But then, heaven was supposed to epitomize perfection, wasn't it? In any case, it was pouring rain, bothering him to no end. He had hopes to go out and play Quidditch, but instead, he was trapped inside, glowering out the window._

_"Perhaps if you continue pouting, God will make the sun come out," James told him, obviously amused._

_"I'm not pouting," Draco replied, frowning. "I'm glaring."_

_"Right," his father said, sitting down in the chair beside him. "Mind if I join you then? Lily is currently reading." Without waiting for Draco to reply, he thinned his eyes and turned his mouth into a glower, crossing his arms and glaring out the window moodily._

_Draco snorted before letting himself laugh, shaking his head. "How about a game of chess?" he suggested, watching his father turn his face to him, his fake annoyance with the rain still present._

_"I have much more pressing matters," James replied, sourly. "With it raining outside, I can't possibly enjoy anything else," he told him, exaggeratedly._

_Sighing, Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll just coax mum from her book and her and I will enjoy a game," he told him, rising from his chair._

_"Son, I don't think that's possible. In fact, the words 'coax mum from her books,' are practically a joke all in their own," he told him, nodding. His face had cleared and now he was looking at Draco with amusement. "But by all means, do try. Don't tucker yourself out though, not sure I can handle another of Lil's motherly fawning while you nap on the couch."_

_Rolling his eyes, Draco crossed his arms. "That unnerved me the first time I woke up," he admitted. "She was right there," he said, holding his hand up in front of his face. "And then she was crying, and I thought perhaps something had happened."_

_"What could happen in heaven?" James asked, lifting his brow._

_"I don' know," Draco admitted, shrugging. "But how often do you wake up to a woman crying in front of you for no reason?"_

_**And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone, There comes a time in everyone's life**_

_"Quite often, really," his father said, quietly. "She's missed you both terribly."_

_"To be honest -and I'm not sure I'd like my mother knowing this- I don't think I realized just how much I missed mum until I met her," Draco confessed. "When I was growing up, I always had my mother, but it was as if there was something... missing. I just... I couldn't figure out what," he said, shaking his head. "And then Dumbledore explained everything and it was like I knew that was it all along. I knew there was someone out there, someone who actually loved-" Clearing his throat, Draco took on a rather worried expression and immediately began searching around, as if he wanted to escape._

_"It's alright, Jamie," his father said, tugging him down to the chair he had vacated. "I believe if we're ever going to see each other as father and son, we should talk to each other."_

_"I already see you as my dad," my admitted, shrugging. "I called you dad long before I came here," he said, quietly._

_James sighed with relief. "Thank Merlin, I was worried you might not... accept me," he told him, swallowing._

_"Why wouldn't I?" Draco asked, furrowing his brow._

_"I was never there," James said, sadly. "I wasn't there to give you your first broom or send you off to Hogwarts. I never witnessed your first act of magic or seen your first steps. I wasn't there when you needed me most," he explained, painfully. Taking off his glasses, he rubbed at his eyes. "And when you were left with Malfoy," he spat, angrily. "Stuck living that life, where you were abused-" Choking up, he shook his head. "Merlin, Jamie, I had thought that I was doing right by you and your brother. I tried to hide you, to hide all of us. If I could've just- Then we would- And you never would've-"_

_"Have you been beating yourself up about this the entire time?" Draco wondered, squelching the need to hug his father._

_"It's a little hard not to," James admitted, releasing his hand from his now red eyes. _

_"You shouldn't," he told him, shaking his head. "None of it was your fault, really. It wasn't as if you made the prophecy and you certainly didn't tell it to Voldemort," he reminded with a snort. "You did your best to keep us safe, which is all that could be expected. You died trying to save us, how much more could you do?"_

_"You're rather accepting in your after-life, aren't you?" James asked, smiling._

_"I think it's Sirius' doing," Draco admitted, frowning._

_**When all you can see are the years passing by, And I have made up my mind that those days are gone**_

_James laughed, standing up. "Right then, how 'bout, instead of Chess, we work on a counter plan on my wonderful best friend," he suggested, smirking. "We must exact revenge, at least by dinner time!"_

_"This is your brilliant plan for all eternity?" he asked, cocking his brow with amusement. "To continue a prank war with my godfather?"_

_"You were there yesterday, right?" his father asked, frowning. "You saw what he did!"_

_"Yes, it was quite hilarious," Draco said, grinning. "The look on your face when your food just sprung up, dancing and throwing itself at you," he said, laughing. "And then when your vegetables kept singing, even after you had eaten them. Merlin, it was priceless!"_

_James rolled his eyes, frowning. "Whose side are you on?" he asked, suspiciously._

_"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, standing up and crossing the room. "Mum's of course," he called back, cheekily._

"He sounds great," Ron commented, nodding.

"He is," Draco replied, grinning. "He came up with some brilliant pranks too," he told him, shaking his head. "Then again, so did Sirius. I was happy to prank either of them. I must admit though, mum managed to play some incredible jokes on both of them," he said, laughing.

"You'll have to tell me sometime," he replied, smiling.

"Yeah," Draco agreed, sighing. "I'd like that."

Draco felt his mind running through the time he spent with his parents, finding that it didn't hurt as much to think about them any longer. Part of him really want to share it all with people, and then another part wanted to keep it all to himself. It was an odd sensation; he knew he should tell Harry about them, but the last time they had spoken about it, his brother had ended up feeling pretty rotten. He could talk to Hermione about it, but things had been so hectic lately that he didn't really have time to talk to her about it. He would definitely have to rectify that soon, as he didn't want them to grow distanced after everything.

_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't, Stopped to fill up on my way out of town_

After a few moments of silence, Draco asked a question that had been bothering him lately. "What do you think is going to happen in the end, Ron?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning.

"After the War," he declared. "When everything is over and the Light side is victorious. I mean, what are you going to do? The adventure will be over. No more late night hunts for horcruxes or breaking into Mansions to search for things," he explained, shaking his head. "We won't have anything to really work toward."

"That's not true," Ron said, shaking his head. "I plan on getting married, having kids, playing Quidditch, hopefully professionally." Sighing, he shrugged. "Sure, there won't be the exhilarating adventure that we've been going through for years, but Merlin Draco, aren't you tired?" Turning down a street, he glanced back at his friend. "I think, what we're really working for now, besides peace and all that, is a _break_."

"A break?" Draco asked, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah," Ron said, nodding. "A vacation from being heroes and saving everybody. I was half-serious when I wanted you and Harry to pay for me to go on vacation," he admitted. "Think of it, mate. You won't have to worry about what's around the next corner, you won't have to keep your wand under the pillow when you fall asleep. You don't have go to bed, hoping you won't be woken because of a Death Eater attack." Sighing wistfully, he smiled to himself.

"Then what do I do?" he wondered, tipping his head slightly.

"You raise your kids as best you can, you marry a beautiful, bright witch, and you live life the way you should've been allowed to. You keep in touch with your incredibly funny best mate, who happens to play for the Chudley Cannons, while keeping up a close relationship with your godmother. You likely live in a house near your brother, as you two are practically inseparable, at least when the matter doesn't have to do with Mione or Luna," he told him, shaking his head. "You just live it, Draco. Live it all."

"Live it all," Draco repeated, nodding. "I think I can do that."

"Good," Ron replied, grinning. "Because I have to tell you, I've about had enough adventure to last me my whole life. I don't need to be draggin' your sorry arse home from some crazy fight with a dragon or something, just to get your jollies off. It's about time you and Harry here just lay back and let yourselves rest. Merlin, I'll have grey hairs before I'm twenty, I just know it," he grumbled.

"Some women think grey hair is attractive," he bugged, smirking.

"Really?" Ron asked, cocking his brow. "Ya think Katie would like it?" he wondered. "Maybe then I could join the club," he mumbled

Draco laughed, shaking his head at his friend.

_I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't, I had to lose everything to find out,_

Ron pulled in front of the large warehouse that Draco had marked down on the map. Draco waved his hand, causing the door to slide open noiselessly. Driving it inside, he parked against the wall. Using _Lumos_, they lit their wands and woke Harry up to creep out of the abandoned building. Standing just outside, finding themselves in rather dark and creepy area, Draco reminded them to take in their surroundings for later apparating. Though Ron didn't really need to, as he would always be going with one of them by Side-Along apparition.

Draco glanced to the side, feeling a shiver run down his spine. His eyes watched the shadows, searching for something. Frowning, he turned to his brother, who was yawning tiredly. "We have to go," he told them, trying his best not to sound worried.

"Yeah," Ron said, nodding. "Is there something wrong though, you don't look so good."

"We'll discuss it later," he told them, walking over to grab Ron's arm, possibly a little tighter than needed. "We have to keep covered, so we best go to the alley outside of Hog's Head again."

"Right," Harry said, looking a whole lot more awake, and rather alert to his surroundings.

Closing his eyes, trying his best not to panic too much, he focused on his destination. Shortly thereafter, he opened his eyes to find himself in the right place. With a soft pop, Harry appeared next to them, his eyes looking around quickly. Moving across the wall, he checked the main walkway to see if there were many people around. "I think we're clear to get to the passageway," he told them.

Nodding, Ron and Draco followed him to the secret entrance to Hogwarts. Their eyes darted around, keeping watch for passerby's or more likely, members of the Order, out to keep the school safe. With the attack that had happened the day before, it was likely that getting back in to the school would be a whole lot harder now. While it may be easy to get to the passageway, they still had to get up to the Head Tower, or for two of them at least Gryffindor Tower.

_Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road, I'm movin' on _

As they walked through the echoing tunnel, Ron turned to ask what had been worrying him back at the warehouse. The only sounds were their feet treading across the ground quickly and their heavy breathing as they quickened their pace. A howling could be heard earlier, from the wind beating against the opening. It was completely dark as they continued on, so they journeyed by the light of their wands.

"There was something there," he told them, quietly.

"Some_thing_? Not some_one_?" Harry asked, frowning.

"It's complicated," he replied, sighing. "But it did remind me of something very important."

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"There's somebody we have to meet," he told them. "Somebody Sirius told me was a very trustworthy person," he said, frowning. "He could be a great help during the War." Clearing his throat, he grimaced. "There's just one problem."

"Which is?" Harry asked, rather stiffly.

"He's a vampire," Draco explained, grimacing.

_I'm movin' on, I'm movin' on_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** _I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry! I can't appologize enough. I've been really busy with Growing and other things. Forgive me! I'll try my best not to do that to you guys again. I've certainly not abandoned this story; nor will I until it's finished. Thanks for reading, please review. I hope you enjoyed this story!_

_The song used in this chapter was, "**I'm Moving On**," by **Rascal Flatts**._

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	54. Heavy Heart

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_Aww...Draco and Ron are getting closer. I love how you made Ron have some very wise and serious moments, and then make up for it with a few humorous comments. I'm glad that they're friends now, and that Ron forgave Draco for all the mean things he'd done to them in the past. It's great that Ron realized that Draco's changed. The Stone of Power sounds very interesting. And the thing that Becker did with the students' blood reminds me an awful lot about the Chamber of Secrets, when Ginny wrote on the wall. I hope we hear more about it. So they're meeting a vampire, eh? Is it going to be like one of those evil, blood-obsessed vampires? I guess I'll just wait and see. I look forward to seeing how you create this vampire character!_" - _**Princess de la Plume**_ of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _cle be, Determinescence, Serpent91 (Sara), Courtney, Hotkat144, bethygirl94, pilikani, Sam's Firefly, Kait-Lynn23, Pam Briggs, x. by yours truly, MOnchandra, Monnbeam, dragoneyes5000, Zarroc, ayruh, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, CharmedLife19, Shaggy37, Inspyred, smileenov, Caligirl-HPLVR, Kelsie, greyrocks, Steelo, **Princess de la Plume, Angel of Nature, HelloLonely, Jennifer-Marie **_and _especially_ **_Feltonsluver4eva_**, **_Southern Charm83, NeraMedia _**and **_galloping-goose._**

_**Response to something others might be wondering:**_

**Question:**_** "**When I read the part where Draco was talking about his dad, I thought of something. When Draco died the first time, he went to Heaven and there was God and all. But when he died the second time, it wasn't God interfering with his death, but the fake gods, the ancient ones of the old stories. Was the difference intentional, like symbolic or anything? I mean, I guess I just don't see how there could be both in one story, you know? Like real God and then fake ones. I never realized it until now, but I'm curious about it_."

**Answer:** _The Gods that Draco ran into the second time were demigods as they were made gods from being humans at one time and after becoming a hero by some act of honor. Some people believe that these were the gods on Earth before they moved to live on Mount Olympus which is, in Greek mytholody, the home of the Twelve Olympians (the principal gods in Greek pantheon). The Greeks thought of it as built up with crystal mansions where gods like Zeus lived. Zeus is a younger brother to Hades, god of the Underworld_.

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Fifty-Four_

_You've got a way with me_

As Draco walked through the halls of the school, Ron and Harry by his side, he realized the sun was rising in the distance. They had taken longer than they meant to, stopping in the tunnel to speak about the vampire he should've told them about earlier. It was a complicated issue, what with Sirius being the one who told him about it and Draco's worry about how Harry might react to his being close to Sirius. Then there was the obvious of course, vampires were known as evil beings; dark creatures that worked only for themselves. He remembered the conversation with Sirius vividly, which came in handy when he explained everything to Ron and his brother.

Telling Harry about what had happened while he was dead, even in small doses, felt draining. He couldn't express how much he cared for Draco or make it sound as if Sirius had taken a great liking to him, because he worried that Harry might take it the wrong way. It was one thing to express feelings for the parents they shared and never had the chance to meet. He, of course, was given the opportunity and that subject itself was very touchy when it came to Harry. But to tell him that he had managed to get very close to the man who Harry had considered a substitute father was something else entirely. Harry and Sirius had been close, they shared a very tight bond with one another, and Draco didn't want to ruin it by saying that he too had grown one with their godfather.

It was rare that Draco really made connections with adults, he chose to keep himself unresponsive when they tried to worm into his life. There was no point getting close to people, especially the ones he'd grown up with. Narcissa had been the only one who had ever made an impact in his life worth caring about and he chose to keep it that way. However, in the time he had spent being a Potter, he had grown close to both of his parents and his godfather. There was even a part of him that truly cared about Falesha back when he first died, though it was much stronger now.

He could understand why he was close to his parents, it was really a given, but he found himself rather surprised that he had taken such a liking to Sirius. He hadn't expected it, but when he finally let his guard own, the man was a greatly refreshing person to be around. He was light hearted and sarcastic, serious but lenient, and understanding while not bogging a person down with too much emotion. All in all, Sirius had become an important person in his life and now that he knew he wouldn't be able to see him until his next crossover to heaven, he realized he really missed the man.

**Somehow you got me to believe**

The day was warm, not hot but perfect enough not to wear a coat but just a simple white shirt and his regular black pants. He had decided earlier that a walk in the orchard down the way would be nice, seeing as his dad and mum were visiting with his mother, trying to better understand his childhood. Draco hadn't wanted to sit around, hearing the sordid details of something he lived, so he bid them goodbye and began his excursion through the rows of perfect, red apples

It had been an hour already and he heard the loud, angry voice of James as he began shouting about something or other more times than he could count. He didn't want to know which event that Lucius had put him through was being revealed now. Sirius was with them too, and for some reason he felt absurdly worried that he would be disappointed in him. He worried that his parents might not look at him the same, but his main concern was whether they'd blame themselves, which he truly didn't want them to do. There were moments where he pushed Lucius into attacking him, not that he always felt he was deserving of it, but he knew he could've saved himself a few times.

Reaching up, he picked a thick, round juicy piece of fruit from one of the highest limbs. Rubbing it on his shirt, he kept walking, needing to be away from the house where he knew both his mum and his mother would be crying, where his dad would be shouting about the treatment of him, and where Sirius would likely be breaking things, as he had quite the temper for someone in heaven. Sighing, he bit down into the apple, tasting the sweet and minutely bitter flavor all at once.

**In everything that I could be**

"I prefer the green apples on the other end of the orchard," said a voice, a sad note became obvious, but he did his best to hide it. "Too many worms in these red ones, I'm afraid."

"Provides protein," Draco replied, smiling slightly.

Snorting, Sirius walked up to stroll beside him, his arms behind his back and his face rather free of emotion. "Things aren't going quite as smoothly back at home."

Having not expected him to bring it up so quickly, Draco paused in his second bite of the fruit in his hand. "Oh?" he said, biting down and averting his eyes.

"How did you do it?" Sirius asked, stopping suddenly and turning to him, his face pinched with concern. "How did you put up with him day in and day out? How did you manage to survive so many years?" He sounded so sad, almost as if he were seeing it all and couldn't do anything.

"I-" Draco swallowed, shaking his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "It wasn't always bad, I had my mother," he tried to pretend that was enough, but he knew it was much harder than even he let himself know. "Sometimes, I wanted it to end. I wanted him to just hit me one more time, to throw me against the wall with a little more strength. There were days when I wished nothing more than to accidentally slip down the stairs, where an end would meet me abruptly." His eyes were far off, deep in thought. "But I couldn't leave her with him; he would just turn his anger on her. She was already going through so much for me, I couldn't add more to that."

"You," Sirius sighed, shaking his head. "You sacrificed yourself for her; the pain you must've felt all those years. The things she's told us, I bet they aren't nearly as bad as some of the things that have happened."

"She doesn't know the half of it," Draco admitted. "I'd prefer it to stay that way."

**I've gotta say-you really got a way**

"You remind me of someone I knew when I was younger," Sirius told him, nodding. "He was about your age, smart and sophisticated. He was a pureblood, but his family treated him no better than Lucius did you. He had fallen in love with a muggleborn girl at his school and his father wished to punish him in a way like no other. However, his many attempts on the girls life fell through, leaving him at a loss. So, instead of killing her, he did so to his own son... It hadn't turned out how he intended though."

"What do you mean?" Draco wondered, his brow furrowed.

"His name was Atlas, and his father Thuban had been a cruel, horrid man. Now, Atlas was going to be graduating in just a few short months, when he would then run away to a far off place away from his family. Because he was of age, he had asked Arrakis, fondly called Kiss by Atlas, to marry him the day after graduation. They would run to the farthest reaches of the world, living and loving only each other," he told him, a warm smile tugging at his mouth, which soon deflated as his eyes darkened.

"But Thuban had other ideas, as he would not have his only son run off with a 'mudblood,'" he said, looking as if he had swallowed something foul for having uttered the word. "Because Arrakis was so well guarded on Hogwarts territory and his many attempts on her over the months had failed, he had no choice but to take it out on Atlas. On the day of graduation, he stole him away, feigning as if he were going to congratulate him on his achievement. Instead though, he had taken him back to their home in London, stuffing him away in a dark room, where Atlas' magic was of no use. He had no wand, but he had been quite skilled in wandless magic. He soon found he was not alone in the room he was left in, finding another person was there; be them human, he did not know.

"He called out, trying to find out where he is and what was going on. He was worried that he wouldn't make it back to Arrakis; they had their wedding planned for ten the next morning. Hearing a sharp laugh, he turned to the noise, searching for who it could be and asking them what they thought was so funny, as he was beyond upset over the situation. Suddenly, light crackled around a form in the distance while this man lit a cigarette with a simple match. The amber red of the tip lit up his face in an eery manner, making him appear deathly and evil.

"He questioned why the man was there, what business did he have with his father and why he too was stuck in this box of darkness. Walking toward him, an air of superiority, the man shook his head, a smirk playing over his lips. And all he said, were a few patronizing words. 'You, m'boy, are here to die.' And with that, he dug his teeth into the neck of Atlas, draining him of almost every drop of his blood, leaving him gasping and limp on the floor. However, on the edge of death, just seconds away from joining me here, this vampire laid upon Atlas a curse of all curses. Slicing his own wrist open, he fed Atlas until he was just like him; a living, dead man.

"But this alone was not enough for Thuban, no he had to break Atlas even more. When Atlas awoke, his body in need of the red liquid that kept him alive and going, he had been so driven by hunger that he simply latched on to the neck of the body laying beside him. He did not question why the girl was there or who she was. It wasn't until he heard sharp laughter in the distance that he realized he had made a grave mistake. Turning his eyes up, he found his father staring down at him with amusement. His eyes fell, his mouth detached from her neck, and he turned the sweet girl over, only to find the drained face of his beloved Arrakis, dead," Sirius told him, his face paling as he shook his head sadly.

**You've got a way it seems**

Draco had listened intently, the story striking a chord with him and causing a fascinated interest. "He killed her," he said, disbelievingly. "But he loved her, he must've known it was her. All he had to do was turn her over, couldn't he tell even when she was lying face down? From her hair, her curves, anything?"

"I'm afraid not," Sirius said, sighing. "He was far too distracted by his blood lust to take in any of what was happening around him. His eyes had found her body in the darkness, having picked up an incredible degree of sight. A new vampire has an overwhelming need to feed when they first wake, they latch onto the first thing they see, which is what Thuban had been relying on."

"Well what did Atlas do?" Draco asked, tossing his apple core to the side, watching as a small animal ran up and stole it away. "He couldn't have lived with himself after that," he said, shaking his head.

"He became enraged with his actions," Sirius admitted. "He attacked and killed Thuban, then moved on to kill all those who resided in the house, destroying his mother, his grandfather, and then he came upon the vampire that created him, who happened to be watching in interest as he went on his rampage."

"He killed all of them?" he asked, shocked. "Was it a side effect of being a vampire, because you make him sound like a rather humble and nice guy..."

"He was," Sirius told him, nodding. "He was just a year older than me, and had to be one of the nicest guys I'd ever met. He had the perfect grades, making Headboy his last year, along with Arrakis as Headgirl. They had been together since his fifth year, but kept it secret until seventh. He was a Slytherin, only because he asked the Sorting Hat to make him so, or his father would've beaten him into an unrecognizable lump," he said, sighing.

"He was known to be slightly arrogant and very funny; he was the Quidditch captain in his fifth year and considered one of the most popular boys in his year. Being pureblood, strong, and intelligent, he was somewhat feared though. It wasn't until he began dating Arrakis, a proud muggleborn Gryffindor, that people realized he wasn't like his father, which many had assumed. The purebloods turned their backs on him then, calling him a blood traitor, and he found his only allies were those in Gryffindor. Seeing as he had never shown any hate towards them, they accepted him as is and never asked questions, which is how I met him. James and Remus didn't care for him much, said he was too arrogant for his own good." Snorting, Sirius shook his head, "Like we were ones to talk."

**You gave me faith to find my dreams**

"So what happened when he found the other vampire?" Draco asked, crossing his arms.

"Lesuth was who had turned him, a thirteen century old vampire that Atlas couldn't take on his best day, and certainly not his first. He tried though; he charged at him and attacked him until he couldn't take it any longer. Lesuth told him that he would train him as vampire if Atlas would let him, that he would give him all the information he needed and then leave his life for good. It was only right, and it was the Vampire's Code not to leave behind a fledgling.

"Though Atlas didn't want his help, he knew he needed it. However, he refused to leave the house without Arrakis and pleaded for Lesuth to change her. It was far too late though, and Atlas was forced to either leave her behind or bury her. Deciding he would not let her stay in the house with his retched family, he took her away to a clearing in the Forbidden Forest outside of Hogwarts. He buried her deep inside the ground, sure that nothing would ever pull her up. He placed a rose over the mound that signified where she lay. And after a long goodbye, Lesuth finally took him away.

"He spent a little over a year learning how to hunt, what the ways of the vampire were, and how to control his magic which could no longer be used through a wand. While he had been skilled wandlessly, he found that his magic had intensified to twice as much as it used to be. Finally, he found no more need for Lesuth, and he left the mansion they had been staying at."

"Where is it that you met him again then?" Draco wondered, tipping his head. "You had to have met him in the future, or you wouldn't know his story."

"Quite right," Sirius said, nodding. "He actually appeared at my graduation, bent on speaking with Dumbledore in private."

"He was out during the day?" he asked, cocking his brow. "But I thought-"

"No," shaking his head, Sirius waved his hand dismissively. "Vampires can go out during the day, they just prefer not to. It often bothers their skin, seeing as they're so pale. Many of the older vampires do not go out at all, but the newer ones are able to get through days with only a minor itchy feeling over their open skin."

Draco nodded, finding the information interesting. "Go on."

Smiling briefly, Sirius nodded. "Well, as I said, he was at graduation, searching for Dumbledore when I ran into him. I immediately warned him that he best stay of sight because everybody believed him to be a murderer, which in some ways was true. He admitted that he had killed his family, but only because they had made him kill Arrakis. For some reason, I don't know exactly why, Atlas confided in me about it all. Perhaps it was because I was willing to approach him, knowing full well the Wizarding world had shunned him as a killer. I don't know. We had been good friends, but not so close while we attended school that I would think he thought I was worthy enough of his story. Sometimes I believe it is because he wanted me to pass it on to others, to get across the message that he was not heartless, but in love. Having that taken away had caused him to go insane for some time, killing the people that had made him into what he is."

"I would've done the same thing," Draco agreed, nodding. "Well, if I were in the same situation anyway." Shaking his head, he looked back up at Sirius. "So what happened after? Did he talk to Dumbledore? Where did he go?"

"He did speak to Dumbledore, though he looked quite unnerved by the fact that Atlas had come to him. Later, Atlas told me that Dumbledore had believed him but the Wizarding world wanted retribution and that if he didn't flee, he would undoubtedly be killed. Which seemed an odd way of putting it seeing as he is the undead," Sirius noted, his eyes up in thought. "He left for Romania the next morning and I received post a few weeks later, saying he was safe and thanking me for understanding. I didn't see him again until a few years later, when he found out that Voldemort was searching for Lily and James to kill you and Harry."

"I thought he wasn't close to dad," Draco replied, frowning.

"He wasn't," Sirius said, shaking his head. "But he knew that I would be in on anything that was happening and he wanted to tell me that he fully supported the Light side. There had been talk of vampires banning on Voldemort's side, but he was not one of them," he assured. "When he arrived, James and Lily had been quite put out as to what to think or say, but they remembered what I had explained and decided to trust my judgement. We tried to take a picture of him when he was holding you and Harry, but when it came out, the both of you appeared to be hovering," he told him with a laugh.

Chuckling, Draco nodded. "So he was able to meet Alshain and Falesha then?" he wondered.

"Well he already knew Falesha in passing, but he quite liked getting to know her when he returned. He often said that I was lucky, and she reminded him much of Arrakis. He adored Alshain, who called him uncle Atty, actually." Grinning, he suddenly gave out a shocked gasp. "I've never introduced you to Alshain," he realized, shaking his head.

Draco's eyes widened, "I can meet her?"

"Of course," Sirius said, nodding. "Not right now, she's actually playing Quidditch at the moment."

"Lucky girl," he replied, smirking. Sighing, he turned back to Sirius. "So what happened to Atlas when everything came to a head with Voldemort and my parents?"

"He had been staying at my and Falesha's home at the time," Sirius replied. "He never much liked Hallowe'en and despised it even more after that night. He found out that I was being named the traitor and was enraged that the Wizarding world could think something like that. He believed that Ministry was corrupt and wished nothing more than to bring down all of the good witches and wizards. He searched all over for you when he realized you were missing and he fought with Dumbledore when he found out that Harry was going to be placed with the Dursley's. When... when Alshain was killed, he went a little insane," he admitted, sighing. "After I was sent away, he agreed to help Falesha search for you, they parted ways but kept up through post to see if either had found any useful information."

**You'll never know just what that means**

"What did he think of Pettigrew?" Draco wondered, his brow furrowed.

"He hated Wormtail from the start, said he fit his animagus form to a tee," Sirius replied, rather darkly. "Hated him in school and really took a dislike to him when he returned during Voldemort's search for Lily and James. After I was charged with the muggle murders, along with Peter's and Alshain's, Atlas went searching for Pettigrew too. He didn't stop looking for you until he heard from Dumbledore that you and Harry had arrived at Hogwarts safely in your first year. He continued to search for Wormtail though, bent on killing the little bastard after he proved my innocence."

"But he never found him," Draco deduced.

"No," Sirius said, sighing. "However, he did aid me in my escape from Azkaban."

"Really?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Yes, along with being a vampire, he has a great deal of speed behind him. He was able to infiltrate the prison, take over a guard, make him unlock the door, obliviate himself, and then he and I escaped from the prison. Everything happened so fast that nobody knew what had happened. The prisoners had been fast asleep, never hearing a word or sound of what had transpired. He was able to get me out without being seen and then helped me return to the Wizarding world without problem. I stayed in my animagus form most of the time, looking like a dog with his owner beside Atlas, which he found quite amusing."

"Why didn't he break you out sooner?" Draco asked, frowning.

"I wanted to be a free man," Sirius told him, sighing. "I didn't want to be an escaped convict and Atlas knew that. However, when I got word that Voldemort was rising again and out to kill Harry, I sent word to Atlas that I needed his help. He arrived within days and stayed with me until Remus came back into the picture. Werewolves and vampires aren't the best of friends but they made an effort. However, Atlas was called away shortly into my new found freedom. He left back to Romania, not saying why he had to go and I didn't see him again until shortly before the trap at the Department of Mysteries. He had come to warn me that there was something brewing with Voldemort and that he was going to be coming out of the wood work soon."

"That was when you died, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Sirius replied, quietly. "Atlas, after telling me what he knew of Voldemort's uprising was called away to Romania again. He couldn't tell me what was happening, but he said it wasn't good and that if he didn't return for a long while, I shouldn't come searching for him. I could send word if anything became serious and he would tell me if he knew of anymore problems, but he couldn't stay for long. That was the last I saw of him, save for a post telling me that I must be careful and not to run into anything headfirst, like I always do.

"He was a very loyal friend, Jamie, and I only wish that you could've met him. I'm almost certain that he would've helped the Light side in the war. He knew a great deal of information which I believe he passed on to Dumbledore, however we both know that the headmaster has a tendency of hiding things from people when he shouldn't."

"Indeed," Draco said, glowering. "I would've liked to meet Atlas," he agreed, nodding. "I bet he would've been an incredible ally in the War. I only wish Harry knew, then maybe he could find Atlas."

"Yes, these are the hardships of being dead," Sirius agreed, nodding. "Well," he said, his eyes looking up at the bright, clear sky. "I doubt things are cleared up with Narcissa and your parents, why don't we take a stroll over to where Alshain is playing Quidditch?"

**Can't you see... you got a way with me**

"Why aren't you with them?" he wondered.

"I... couldn't handle listening to it any longer," Sirius admitted. "It reminded me of Atlas and I felt quite angry with myself for not doing something to help you earlier. I broke out in your third year, I should've done something to stop him- To get you out of there. Narcissa had written me letters telling me that while you were a good person, Lucius hadn't been the greatest father. I was too blind with revenge for your parents, that I hadn't realized I was letting my own godson be tortured by the man he **thought** was his father."

"You weren't the only one who knew what was happening," Draco told him with a shrug. "It seems many knew who I was but nobody took the initiative to help me." Turning, he smiled at him, trying to look content. "Revenge for my parents was in large need and as you can see, I did manage. Up until Snape had to go and kill me, but obviously you couldn't have changed that."

"Perhaps I could have," Sirius told him, shaking his head. "If you had known earlier, there's a chance Narcissa wouldn't have died, that you wouldn't have died."

"Look," Draco said, stopping to turn to him seriously. "I can name the amount of people who could've done something but didn't, and yes you're on that list, but the rest of them outnumber you and they're still alive. Dumbledore knew since I was a child where I was and he obviously didn't try hard enough to get me out of there. McGonagall and Hagrid both knew who I really was, but they did nothing to either nurture whatever good was in me, or to tell me the truth," he reminded. "Lupin knew who I was and he said nothing while he worked at the school and yes, you knew too but were busy with other things that needed your attention. Whatever the reason that any of those people did not tell me, had to be good enough for them to believe I wasn't worth saving." His face darkened then, but he tried his best not to show. "What can I say, I'm a great actor," he tried to joke.

"Don't do that," Sirius told him, grabbing his arm as he tried to flee. "Don't act as if it doesn't piss you off or that we were in the right not to help you. We all made a huge, disastrous mistake Jamie and you have all the reason in the world to hate us. You can hit me if you like," he offered. "Right square in the eye, take your best swing." He motioned to his face, readying himself and bracing his legs.

Draco laughed, tears rising up in his eyes that he forced away.

"No, really," Sirius told him. "I mean it. I deserve it. You should hit me. I won't even retaliate and when Lily asks what happened, I'll say that I tripped or something stupid like that."

"I'm not going to hit you," Draco told him, rolling his eyes.

"Why not? Don't think I can take it? I'm not that old you know," Sirius told him, walking beside him as they left the orchard. "I can take a hit. Your father and I used to scrap all the time," he told him, sighing. "Or are you worried you hit like girl?" he asked, smirking. "Is that the problem? Perhaps all those riches made you a little softie," he bugged.

Cocking his brow, Draco turned to him amused. "I'm not that easily irked," he told him, shaking his head. "Besides, I"m not the one who was holed up, unable to exercise or anything," he reminded. "I play Quidditch, and I run the practices, you can he sure that it's not easy."

"Then show me," Sirius prodded. "One punch, right to the face."

"Why do you want me to hit you?" Draco asked, sighing.

"Because it'll make me feel better," he replied, shrugging. "I should've done something. I should've- BLOODY HELL! OWWW," he howled. "You could've warned me!" he shouted. He stumbled on his feet, lifting his hand over his right eye while frowning at his godson.

"Well you were becoming self loathing again," he told him, chuckling. "Besides, I was only trying to make you feel better," he said, smirking.

"Make me feel-" Sighing, he rolled his eyes.

"You told me to," Draco reminded, grinning. "And I told you I was strong."

Grumbling, Sirius pushed Draco's shoulder. He then continued on the way, muttering about godsons with a lack of respect for their elders and how if he were ten years younger, he could certainly win a fight against Jamie. To which Draco replied, that he couldn't win if he were twenty years younger.

**You've got a way with words**

Ron and Harry tiredly said their goodbyes and left for Gryffindor Tower, while Draco continued on his way to the Head Tower, hoping Hermione wouldn't wake up at the crack of dawn. He wasn't the least bit tired after their excursion in London, which struck him odd with the amount of energy he had used. It all seemed to fall down on him then and he felt the urge to cry for his actions while at the orphanage. He had savagely killed people, sure they were Death Eaters but he had murdered them without a second thought. What did that make him? Who was he now? What had he done?

Muttering the password to the portrait door, he stepped inside the common room to see books sprawled all over, with parchment covered in Hermione's handwriting all around them. He could see someone else's writing and deduced that it was Luna's, but he was happy to see that she had gone back to her room. He hoped she hadn't been up late, as it couldn't be good for his nephew. Crossing the room, he opened his door to see Hermione lying fast asleep in his bed.

Pulling off his shirt, he was startled to see that it had dried to become a blood red colour, obviously from the startling rain he had caused to pour down on him and Lucius. Pulling it off, he tossed it in his wardrobe, then unbuckled his black pants while kicking off his shoes. He felt rather cold, more so from the thoughts that ran rampant in his head as he remembered what happened at the orphanage. Swallowing, he shook his head and walked around the bed to crawl in beside her carefully.

Her breathing was steady and rhythmic as she peacefully slumbered next to him. The blanket was brought high up to her shoulders, her soft brown curls laying across it and over the pillow. Her hand had been placed beside her, in the area he was now laying, so he had picked it up, gently laying it across his chest, over his heart. She had most likely spent half the night worrying that one of them wouldn't come back, as their trips away from the castle have never turned out well. He became scared of what she might think of him when she found out what he did; he worried that she would be ashamed of him and fought with his mind as to whether or not he should tell her.

You get me smiling even when it hurts

He felt her stir beside him and turned his head to see her wake up slowly. Her eyes fluttered a few times before finally opening to stare at him adoringly. A small smile tugged at her lips but she still looked too tired to really grace him with the warmth he was sure she was trying to get across. Her fingers over his chest started moving, drawing random shapes over his skin. He sighed, content with laying there beside her for the rest of the day.

She moved herself closer, her eyes still half closed as she put her head on his shoulder, sighing. "How did it go?" she asked, her voice still laden with sleep.

Draco felt his heart pick up in pace, reminding him that he didn't know exactly what to tell her. He didn't want to lie to her; secrets only caused more problems. But he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle seeing her disappointed in him; anyone but her. "We have a Horcrux," he replied.

"You do?" she asked, her voice surprised but excited.

"Yes, Slytherin's Locket," he informed her. "It was hidden beneath the rubble, I had to use a spell to find it." He was also unsure about how she might react to his using Dark Magic.

"When did you get back?" she asked, yawning.

"Not long ago," he admitted. "We stopped in the hidden passageway when we got back, had to talk about meeting someone vital to the war."

"Who?" she wondered, her brow furrowing as she looked up.

"His name is Atlas," Draco told her, nodding. "Sirius told me all about him and he's a sincere supporter of the Light side. There're a few complications though," he said, sighing.

"Which are?"

"Well, he's wanted for the murder of his mother, father, and grand father." Frowning, he stared up at the ceiling. "I bet they said he killed Arrakis too," he said, more to himself than her. "Which he did; all of them," he admitted. "And, well he's a vampire, but it's a really long story that ends with him being a good vampire," he said with a slightly nervous chuckle.

"A _good_ vampire," she reiterated, her brows high. "One who murdered his family," she said, her eyes looking around confused.

Sighing, Draco nodded. "Believe me, I'll tell you the whole story some time."

"All right," she said, letting him off the hook, for now. "So what took you so long? You didn't run into trouble did you?"

There's no way to measure what your love is worth

This would be where he could simply lie and tell her they decided to drive most of the way rather than apparate, or something equally believable. But when he looked down at her, the trust in her beautiful doe eyes caught him and there was no way he couldn't tell her what had happened. "Malfoy and a group of Death Eaters showed up right after I found the necklace," he admitted, his voice low.

Hermione's face paled and her eyes immediately darted around him, searching for injuries. "Ron? Harry? How are they?"

"Fine," he told her, nodding. "Not a scratch on them."

Her brow furrowed while her mouth set into a deep frown. "The three of you took on a group of Death Eaters and not one of you are harmed?" she asked. "I'm not mental, Draco. Either you guys have covered your injuries or there is something very big you aren't telling me."

"Well," Draco breathed, looking away. "First, Lucius hovered a huge amount of concrete over me, trapping me beneath it. I believe his aim may have been to kill or fatally injure me because I refused to give him the necklace," he said, swallowing.

"But you're fine," she said, her hands moving across his body to make absolute sure.

"Love, you might not want to do that, I'm becoming distracted," he said, as her hands ventured lower over his frame.

Blushing slightly, she quickly came to her senses. "Go on," she told him.

"Yes, well, I managed to make the necklace disappear from my hand and reappear in Harry's, though he didn't notice right away. I believe he too thought I was dead or at least hurt, which I think confused him into a bout of hysteria when he wasn't hurt in the least but I wasn't coming out from under the wreckage."

Hermione winced, "What did he do?" she wondered.

"After he caused the road to break apart, rising into the air, broke the street lamps, and shattered car windows while flattening their tires, all without his wand, he started screaming at Malfoy," he informed her, smiling slightly, very proud of his twin. "He vowed to make him pay for what he had done and actually managed to scare Lucius quite wonderfully. I have no doubt that he would've killed him too, had I not come out when I did."

"How did you get out?" she asked, lifting up on her elbow as she watched him.

I can't believe the way you get through to me

He was playing with her fingers as her hand rested across his stomach, his eyes were stuck to them, refusing to look at her. With everything that had gone on the day before, with training and then deciding to go after the horcrux, he hadn't told her about his new found ability with wandless magic. However, what had happened had been more than he could handle as he had reacted quite badly to his former father.

"I made the huge pieces Lucius threw at me hover in the air," he told her, clearing his throat. "I had erected a shield when they fell, but I lost my wand somewhere along the way. I think I may have broken it," he admitted, shrugging slightly. "It took me a moment to gather my strength and I had heard most of what was going on with Harry and Malfoy. I finally got the cement up off me and walked across the remains of the orphanage with them flying high above my head, following me."

"You- You can do wandless magic?" she asked, shocked.

Draco nodded, "I did it during practice too. When I became worried about a spell coming my way, I put up a shield to stop it. Harry can too, he tripped while we were searching through the rubble and almost impaled himself on a long, sharp pipe."

She gasped, her hand raising to cover her mouth.

"He stopped himself though, with his stomach pressed against it. Then he rocketed himself back just by thinking it, saving himself," he said, nodding. His eyes were still on her fingers as he picked up the tips and ran her nails over the pads of his fingers. He noticed they were placed over the ridges of his stomach, placed over the abs that appeared more since he was lying down.

"That's brilliant," Hermione exclaimed, sounding much more awake.

Sighing, Draco nodded. "Yeah," he said, smiling briefly. "Brilliant," he repeated, not sounding as sure.

"What's wrong?" she asked, tipping her head, causing her curls to fall over his stomach.

Oh, how I adore you, Like no one before you

He stayed silent for a moment, contemplating things. "Could you ever hate me?" he wondered, his eyes glancing at her briefly.

Hermione's brow furrowed while she gave a confused chuckle. "Why would you ask that? Of course not," she told him, shaking her head. "I don't even think I hated you in the past, I just really loathed your treatment of people. But that was then and this is now. Those are two entirely different people."

Nodding, Draco felt his throat constrict with emotion. "And if I disappoint you?" he asked, letting out a shaky breath. "How will you feel about me then?"

"Draco," Hermione said, she made to move her hand but he held it captive, not wanting to release it. "What are you so worried about?" she asked, her eyes staring a his face while he kept his gaze away from her. "What happened?"

Closing his eyes, he let out a shaky breath, swallowing painfully. "I-" Shaking his head, he clenched his teeth. "I did some things I'm not proud of tonight," he told her, his voice low.

"Like what?" she asked, moving her other hand to run it over his hair, calming him.

"I killed six people," he whispered, his voice cutting out.

Her hand stilled, making him open his eyes to look at her.

"Lucius brought them along with him, I don't know what he was planning after he realized we were there, but he assumed he was safe because he had them with him," he explained, his voice never raising from his hushed, broken whisper. "They all turned, ready to take me out however possible and I threw the cement hovering above at them, without even thinking. They were all crushed on impact, smeared across the road instantly. It was just me, Malfoy, Ron, and Harry then."

Hermione listened quietly, not moving, not speaking.

"Harry and Ron went to wait by the car," he told her, his eyes still glued to their hands. "This was all my fight and I think they were almost happy that it was finally happening."

I love you just the way you are

Swallowing, he shook his head, tears falling from his eyes. "Malfoy was afraid of me... Of me," he repeated, disbelief ringing in his words. "And I asked him, I wanted to know if he ever thought of me as his son, as his family..." Clenching his jaw, he breathed heavily with hurt. "You know I knew he didn't, but I needed to hear him say it..."

"And he hit me," Draco told her, shaking his head. "It was like I was back there for a moment. That kid who couldn't fight back, who just let it all happen. I let him shout, I listened to him go on and on about how I was useless. How he never cared one damn bit, he only paid attention to me to make sure I never embarrassed him."

Inhaling deeply, he let it out slowly, biting down on his lip to stop it from quivering. "When it was finally my turn, when I finally got my chance to talk back, I asked how he could live with himself. And all he had to say was that it was easy because I deserved every single beating. I just got so angry that he could think that, that he believed I was that worthless and I started screaming at him that I was just a little boy. That he hurt me every single day and all I could do was question why. What did I do? What did I say? I mean, why was I such a horrible person that I deserved that..." he told her, shakily.

He had never been so open about how much it hurt him to go through those days of being a Malfoy and he hated the fact that she had to find it all out while he was admitting to being a murderer. He was angry with himself for never telling her sooner when he knew she would understand him. Now it sounded like he balancing out his misdeeds with his lifetime of misery which isn't what he wanted. He didn't want her to pity him and tell him that it was okay to murder simply because he had been hurt in the past. He didn't know what he wanted, he just knew she had to know what he did.

It's in the way you want me

"The next thing I know, he's stumbling back looking terrified," Draco told her, shaking his head. "I didn't get it until I tried to wipe my face because everything was getting blurry. I was crying and it was raining really heavily, which I have a feeling I started in the first place, while I was trying to get he rocks off of me," he admitted. "When I pulled my hands back I realized I had been crying blood..."

Hermione let out an almost inaudible gasp, her hand twitching beneath his.

"And he kept yelling that I had to get my dirty blood away from him," he continued, tears slipping from his eyes silently. "I yelled at him that he was no better than any of us and then... the rain water became blood, or at the very least it looked like it was blood," he told her, shaking his head. "He was freaking out, he kept trying to cover himself, forgetting that he could put a shield up."

His eyes were wide and staring out as if he could see it all happening in front of him again, like he was merely a bystander as the scene unfolded. "I told him I wasn't going to kill him, that I would meet him at the war where he would watch Voldemort fall and then I'd come looking for him," he said, quietly.

Clenching his jaw, he closed his eyes again as they built up with angry, disappointed tears. "I made the pavement trap him so he couldn't flee, so he would have to listen to me," he told her, his voice cracking. "And before he left..." Swallowing, he tried to steady his voice. "I broke both of his legs, turning them around backwards while he was still standing," he admitted, the words shaking as he spoke.

Inhaling deeply, he cleared his throat. "He apparated away a moment later and the rain cleared. I put the street back in order and joined Harry and Ron at the car. We left back here, where I told them about Atlas and then I came up here trying to decide if you would forgive me for what I did."

It's in the way you hold me

Hermione stayed silent for a moment and Draco feared that perhaps this would be the one thing to finally tear them apart. After all of Malfoy's and Voldemort's attacks on them, trying to hurt them, in the end it was Draco's revenge that had ruined them. He had been stupid and reckless, letting his emotions get the best of him. Without thinking twice he had murdered six Death Eaters and performed a spell to cause excruciating pain on another human being. Whether or not those people murdered for fun, or that Malfoy had beaten him his whole life, shouldn't make it right.

"And you feel remorseful," Hermione said, though it was phrased as a question it came out more as a statement.

"Yes," he replied, nodding, trying to catch his breath.

"What do you want me to say Draco?" she wondered, lifting herself up so she was looking at him properly. Cupping his cheek, she ran her thumb across the tear tracks staining his skin. "I could never hate you and to be honest, I don't even feel all that upset about them. I know I should, I know it's almost heartless of me not to feel bad for them. But, Draco, they would've killed you, or at the very least taken you to Voldemort," she reminded. "And Malfoy, I can't feel any remorse for that man," she admitted, shaking her head. "He was cruel and heartless. He murdered your mother, he had a hand in your real parents deaths, and he broke you down every day of your life; physically, emotionally, psychologically."

"But-" Shaking his head, he looked up, trying to stop his tears. "I didn't even feel anything," he told her, letting out a shaky breath. "I was too busy wanting to hurt Lucius, that I just killed six people, without even wincing."

Sitting up, she threw her leg over his stomach, sitting on top of him when he tried to roll out of bed and get away. "If there were six muggles, walking down the street, no weapons and no past with trying to hurt you, would you have harmed them?" she asked, leaning forward.

Furrowing his brow, he shook his head, "No, of course not. But-"

"And if they were six Order members, trying to stop you from getting your say in with Malfoy, to exact your retribution, would you have attacked them? Killed them even?" she asked, cutting him off.

"Well, no," he replied, swallowing.

"Not even if they had their wands drawn? Not even if they told you that this was you last chance to ever get back at him?" she asked, her voice clear and her eyes connected to his.

Shaking his head, he sighed. "No, I would've stopped immediately, let them take him away."

Nodding, she smiled, "Exactly," she told him. "You killed them because they were going to kill you. You killed them because they are not like the rest of the world. They kill for sport, for their Dark Lord, for evil, Draco," she reminded, shaking her head. "And it didn't hurt because not only were you likely blinded with wanting to stop Malfoy, but because those people behind those masks were heartless murderers." Sighing, she laid her head down against his chest, her hands entwined with his. "And don't forget that you feel remorse now," she told him, nodding. "That in itself proves that you are you not like them; that you are a good person."

The way you show me just what love's made of

"How do you do that?" he wondered, his breathing slowing to normal.

"Do what?" she asked, lifting her head to look at him.

"Make it all better," he replied, lifting his hand to run it through her hair. "When it feels like I've made the worst mistake, done the most horrendous thing, you just... You stop me from feeling like the lowest of the low." He stared into her eyes, taking in how utterly beautiful they were.

"The fact that you are nowhere near being the lowest of the low makes it easy," Hermione responded, leaning her face in close to his. "I love you, Jamie," she whispered against his lips.

His eyes lifted from her mouth where they had settled, staring into hers warmly. "You..."

"Called you by your real name," she said, nodding. "I don't know if I'll always remember to call you Jamie," she admitted, frowning. "But after awhile, I"m sure I'll get used to it," she told him, smiling. "Unless you prefer Draco," she hurriedly added, shaking her head slowly.

"Either is fine," he told her, nodding. "I kind of like how it sounds when you say it. Draco, I mean. It doesn't sound as cold," he told her, tipping his chin so their lips were brushing as they spoke.

"Yeah?" she asked, lifting a brow. "Draco," she said, turning her eyes up as she listened to herself. "Draco," she whispered, her mouth still pressed against his. "Draco, Draco, Draco," she repeated, her voice sounding breathy.

"How long until breakfast?" he asked, feeling himself respond to her voice in a manner she likely hadn't been looking for.

"A couple of hours," she replied, smirking.

Draco looked over at the window, clearing his throat. "Really?" he asked, his voice coming out rather high. "Because I could've sworn it was later than that..."

"Draco," she called, directing his eyes back to hers.

He nodded, not trusting his voice or the fact that she was only wearing his jersey while he was dressed in simple boxers.

"I'm ready," she told him, pressing her lips against his, taking his top in between hers and sucking on it languidly.

"Ready?" he sighed, his eyes closed as he melted against her.

"Mm," she agreed, moving her mouth along his jawline, her fingers running through his hair. "I know I was hesitant before, after what happened with Pansy, but I really feel like it's time to move on from that," she told him, nodding. "Especially since we're both going to be very busy in the days to come."

Turning his head to the side while she kissed her way down his neck, he felt his mind become fuzzy. "Why's that?" he wondered.

"With training, which Ron and I will be joining in on," she told him, running her tongue over his Adam's apple. "And the Horcrux hunt, which I will be participating in, just not as a researcher," she added, kissing her way slowly down his chest, smiling as his chest and stomach began moving quickly with his increased breathing. "Lastly, with finding this Atlas fellow, which I will also have a part in, our books are quite full."

"Yeah," he murmured, nodding as he swallowed tightly. "Full."

It's in the way we make love

Chuckling, Hermione moved back up, pressing her lips against his, letting out a sigh as his tongue found its way inside. He rolled them over, using his arms to prop himself up from crushing her under his weight. His hands found their way under her jersey, his fingers grazing the soft skin of her stomach, making her tense with the teasing, tickling sensation. His mouth pressed against her temple, moving down slowly, loving her face with every brush of his lips.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, one hand making its way through his hair while the other splayed out over his shoulder blade, the tips of her fingers pressing him closer. Lifting her leg, she pressed her knee against his side, her foot sat atop his thigh. He could feel her lashes against his temple as he ran his mouth over her cheek. His fingers wrapped around the end of the jersey inching it up, his knuckles brushing against her warm skin. Moving down, he pressed his mouth against her belly button, his hands resting on her sides, holding the jersey just below her breasts.

Her stomach was rising and falling quickly, meeting his lips and making her laugh lightly. The sun beat in through the window, light rays falling upon her soft form. Pulling his hands back, he wrapped them around each of her thighs against his sides, slowly moving them down, making her shiver. His eyes looked up from her tummy, resting on her smiling face. The light made her hair shine, gleaming against the pillow beneath her head. Her pink lips were turned up as she watched him work his way over her flat stomach, stopping just at the rim of the bunched jersey.

Her hands reached out, slipping through his hair and he was reminded of how gentle she's always been. When he had been with Parkinson it was rough and unfeeling, but when he shared moments like this with Hermione they were slow, deliriously so. They were warm with passion and full of emotion, never rushed, never leaving anything unkissed. Her hands fell down his shoulders, running down his chest with a languid pace, feeling every ridge, every crevice, every edge, before moving back up. Her hands skimmed his shoulders, squeezing them before falling to wrap around his biceps.

Hermione lifted her back, her chin motioning down to her shirt, taking his cue, he lifted it up off her, careful not to tug on her hair, as it was quite long. While he held her up, she attached her mouth to his neck, nibbling her way down before she placed light kissed over his shoulders. Slowly, he laid her back down while leaning forward to claim her lips in a sweet embrace. Her chocolate eyes sparkled out at him, never leaving his for a moment, content with just seeing him stare at her adoringly. He smiled as she sighed into him, her hand tightening its grasp on his upper arm. When he broke away they were both gasping for air, grinning happily.

Pressing his lips under her chin, he trailed down her throat, while his hand skimmed across her shoulder and down the curve of her breast. He was barely touching her skin until she lifted her hand, pressing his closer making him cup her small chest in his palm . His mouth moved across her curves, lapping at her warm skin, tasting every inch of her while she made noises to urge him forward. Her hands moved down his sides, fingers pressing into his skin, pulling his stomach closer to hers. Her fingers lowered until the touched the edge of his boxers, reminding him that she was ready for this again.

Draco brought his face up to hers again, noticing that his hair seemed to fall just close enough to frame them, brushing her cheek. Their noses touched, causing Hermione to smile as she tipped her chin, pecking his lips lightly. One of her hands came up, running her knuckles over his cheek. "It doesn't matter what you do," she whispered. "I know you, and I love all of you."

Leaning down, he buried his face against her neck for a moment. Inhaling deeply, he lifted back up, pressing his lips against hers before moving to kiss the side of her mouth and up her cheek, finishing next to her now closed eyes. He discarded the rest of their clothes, pressing kisses across her face and down her neck while she ran her fingertips up and down his back, scratching lightly. The only sound he could hear when they joined was the thick, pleased intake of air that came from her open mouth.

He took his time, not caring about breakfast or the Wizarding world's safety, this was his piece of heaven; his break from being Jamie Potter. There were no other people but he and Hermione, there was no other sounds but the ones they made together. There was no War, no hate, no pain. There was only love, only sweet kisses where the sun beams played over her skin, only the fluttering of her eyes as she stared up at him, only her hands against his back, his arms, his sides. Her legs holding him tightly, embracing him from all the outside world, making him forget all of it just for that time; their time.

He wasn't a murderer, he wasn't the savior of the Wizarding world, he was just Draco. Her Draco; the sweet, loving, kind man who loved her with every fibre of his being. He forgot about death, about vengeance against all those who wronged him and his brother. He pushed the agony of the last few months out of his head and simply loved her. He pretended there were no tears shed over friends and family, no impending doom for any of them.

His sole focus was on her, on the way she bit her lip when she was enjoying something he did, the way her eyes opened slightly when he took that lip between his, his teeth grazing it lightly. It attention was completely on the way her hands ran through his hair, tugging on it a little, urging his mouth toward hers. The way her chest pressed into his, rising and falling quickly, with each fervored breath. How her body rose to meet his, creating a seamless rhythm, making their heartbeats speed up with each beautiful stroke.

Her fingers dug into his back, her legs tightened around his waist, he met her mouth half way, breathing into her deeply. The end shivered through their bodies, making her cry out loudly into his mouth, met by his own thick groan of her name. A barrage of colours covered his eyes, while his stomach tightened with pleasure and perfection. She shook against him, whispering his name against his ear, as his arms gave out beneath him. He muttered nonsense, not even really hearing himself but finding that she enjoyed it as she stroked the nape of his neck, placing light kisses against his shoulder.

He rolled them over, worried he might be crushing her. He kept her tight against his chest, wrapping a thin white sheet around their bottom halves as the cool breeze entered the window and hit their hot, shining skin. She had a glow about her and he wasn't sure if that was just his love talking or the aftereffects of what they'd shared. All he knew was that she was beautiful, in every possible definition of the word. His hand brushed her curls off her face, his knuckles running over her cheek. She kissed him lightly but not without emotion, before she laid her head down on his chest, her fingers skimming odd shapes over his skin. His hands ran up and down her back, his fingertips dipping into the curve of her back, lapping up the soft feel of her skin.

He sighed contentedly, his eyes falling half closed as he enjoyed the feel of her against him. For a brief moment he remembered what happened the last time they had made love and his grasp around her tightened. She made a calming noise, her free hand lifting to run her fingers over his lips. "I'm not going anywhere this time," she whispered, "not unless you want me to."

"Never," he replied, shaking his head. His finger wrapped around a curl of her hair as it danced over her back. "Let's just stay here forever."

"One day," she told him. "One day we'll have forever for this."

_It's just the way you are_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** _I'm really, very sorry that this took awhile. I just don't usually update unless there's forty reviews, which don't usually take long. But the last chapter only had thirty four and I hadn't realized just how much time had passed. Sorry guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, another will be up soon. Much more action packed and will have more information on Atlas and the Stone of Power._

_The song used in this chapter was, "**You've Got a Way**," by **Shania Twain**_

_Thank you all for reading, please review as it is truly appreciated.  
Much Love,_  
-**_Amanda_**


	55. Lying Truths

Review offering insight to the story:

"_Amazing. Simply amazing. There are no words to describe the beauty of your words. Everything seems to come naturally to you. Every scenario in this wonderful story is writtern to perfection. I can't seem to say it enough times because it doesn't seem to give the right amount of praise. Just know that you are and will be from now on my favorite writer above all those existing. You have a way with words that is captivating. I have fallen in love with this story countless times again and again over the summer. Know that with every word your are capturing the essense of what it is to be a true writer._" - **_Samantha_** of FanFiction net.

**Thanks so much to the following reviewers: **_cle be, adambrodylover, Phoenix flame01, Serpent91, feltons 1 n onli luva, onepapergirl, x. by yours truly, Dizi 85, sasmith, greyrocks, Zarroc, Jennifer-Marie, Hotkat144, dragoneyes5000, Pam Briggs, bethygirl94, DracoAngelofLight, smileenov, Sam's Firefly, Mary, lele07, XxMrs.RadcliffexX, Caligirl-HPLVR, cathair92, Mosrael, mskiti, uddin, sdfsdf, **Samantha, CharmedLife19, Hyuga Kyuuketsuki, HelloLonely, Shaggy37, Keither Serenity, Jente Bidernais **_and _especially** Feltonsluver4eva, Princess de la Plume, schwarznegel, NeraMedia **_and**_ galloping-goose._**

Blood Is Thicker Than Tears

Chapter Fifty-Five

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites

"Do you remember Atlas, Falesha?" Draco asked, glancing at her briefly, catching the look of sad reminiscence in her expression. He was given a short break from Dumbledore, who was currently running Harry, Ron, and Hermione ragged in the field ahead of he and his godmother.

The staff of Hogwarts had agreed to speak to the students about the possible closure during lunch, giving everybody the morning to receive word from their parents and come to their own decision about what they think is best. It seemed the professors were at a crossroads as to whether or not they were sure the school should close either. Post had been coming in non stop from parents worrying over safety and the Ministry asking what Dumbledore's decision on everything was. It seemed they were leaving it up to him, Draco believed they were only saying so because they wanted to be on the winning side. He couldn't help but think everybody was being hypocritical on the subject, but he had nothing to say to anybody. He was doing his job; he was readying himself for his coming war. He would win; he had to.

"I remember him quite well," she replied. "In fact, I spoke to him through post just a few weeks ago."

"You did?" he asked, his brows lifting. "You know where he is then?"

He had high hopes that Atlas would be willing to return to Hogwarts to lend help to Draco and his brother with what was coming. If Sirius trusted him, then Draco had no reason to doubt his loyalty to the Light side. As a vampire, perhaps he could give better insight to whether or not the vampire clans were banding with Voldemort or not. They wouldn't have anything to do with blood purity, seeing as they drink the liquid as a means of living but not to live by. Their own purity wouldn't matter any longer, as they weren't considered wizards or witches, but a whole other species.

"I do," she told him, her mouth quirking with question. "How do you know of Atlas?"

"Sirius told me about him," he replied, feeling the air around his godmother chill. "It must be hard for you," he said, quietly. "Finally getting him back after so many years, only to have him ripped away again."

"It's been... almost more than I could bear," she admitted, her voice littered with broken emotion. "People questioned how I could love him, after all that he had been accused of. But I knew him; I knew him like no other person could. He would never do that, especially if it put our little girl in danger. He loved James and Lily, they were his second family. After they were gone, he was adamant on making Pettigrew pay," she spat, tears lifting to her eyes. "The explosion... when they blamed it all on him, including our little girl's death... I couldn't believe it. I knew it wasn't him, there was no way he would _ever_..." Her eyes began moving around frantically, as if she was piecing her thoughts together, trying to form coherent words to explain things to him.

Reaching out, Draco placed his hand over hers in a comforting gesture, knowing it hurt her desperately to speak about it.

She turned her hand over, squeezing his and holding it with both of her palms. "For years, Atlas and I searched all over for some kind of way to clear Sirius' name and find you. We knew Harry had been placed with the Durlsey's, which Sirius was incredibly angered about, as were Atlas and me. However, we could do nothing to take him away, and Dumbledore assured us that he would be safe because of Lily's love. Atlas promised Sirius that he would find you, that he would make sure you were taken care of. We didn't find out about you -Dumbledore kept the information hidden from us- until you arrived during your first year at Hogwarts.

"It was during your third year that Atlas received word that Sirius needed to get out of Azkaban. I had asked for years that he just break out and we'd hide away somewhere, that we'd live our lives away from all those that said he did something he didn't. But he didn't want that," she told him, shaking her head. "He wanted to be a _free_ man, all the way through. When he was finally out, I wasn't able to see him for the first while. He wanted to find Pettigrew first, to destroy him or bring him in, which ever."

She paused for a moment, deep in her thoughts. "He was so handsome," she said, quietly, a warm smile over her mouth. "He would never think so; after thirteen years, he looked no where near what he did when I married him." Shaking her head, she let out a chuckle, cut off by a cry. "I found him in the bathroom, trying to clean himself up before I arrived. He didn't want to look scruffy or _old_, he wanted to look like how he did when I fell in love with him." Covering her mouth, she closed her eyes for a moment. "Half his face was covered in shaving cream and a house elf was cutting his hair by standing on their tip toes on the counter," she told him, laughing. "He turned to me, a razor in his hand, covered in white foam. He stared at me shocked for a moment, with those beautiful grey eyes, and then he just... he laughed," she said, turning to him, tears falling from his eyes. "And I've never heard a more beautiful sound since."

Her hands covered her face for a few moments as she simply cried over her lost love, her shoulders shaking. Draco reached out, wrapping his arm over her back and pulling her into a side hug. Her head lolled onto his shoulder, sniffling. "You remind me of him," she whispered, nodding. "You're both incredibly loving; to family, to friends, to all those who matter. And you're both arrogant, but not to the point where people hate you. Or at least, you aren't that way anymore," she said, chuckling. "You're both very funny too, intelligent beyond words, quite cunning when you need to be, and wonderfully handsome."

Sitting up, she wiped her face clean of tears. "In fact, I believe every man I've known in my life has had an edge of arrogance. James, Sirius, Atlas, you, and even Harry at times. Remus isn't very arrogant though, but he can come off that way when he's telling everybody that they're being childish and need to take things more seriously.

I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

"In any case, you asked about Atlas," she said, nodding. "I know where he was, but I can't say I know where he is at this moment. He moves around regularly. He's been away in Romania lately, there's been a lot of ruckus with the Vampire clans there that he won't go into detail with me over. Why?" she asked, tipping her head.

"I need him to come here," Draco told her, nodding. "I need to speak with him about the coming War and other events. Is there any way you can get him here?" he asked, turning to her with a hopeful expression.

Clearing her throat, Falesha stared at him a moment before nodding, a nervous expression passing her face. "I'll do my best, Jamie."

Chuckling, Draco smiled. "It seems everybody is getting used to that name," he told her, standing up.

"It feels natural for me to call you Jamie, rather than Draco," she admitted, standing up with him. "I guess you should return to practice," she motioned to the field where his brother, best friend, and girlfriend were currently running laps.

"I should," he agreed, nodding. "You'll tell me when you hear from Atlas then?" he wondered, cocking his brow and looking over to her.

"Of course," she told him, leaning into to hug him warmly.

Slightly surprised by the embrace, he was only able to hug her quickly as she was already on her way to pulling back when he understood what was happening.

"You'll get used to it," she assured smiling. "I've lost out on far too many years with you and your brother, I don't plan on wasting whatever time I have left with you." Biting her lip, she glanced out at the field where Harry was running, a ways ahead of Hermione and Ron. "He's not sure of me yet, or he feels like I'm a replacement, I'm sure. But I'm not going to simply wait behind a desk for him to learn that I'll always be here for him. Perhaps you can put in a good word?" she wondered, hopefully.

Sighing, she frowned with understanding. "I know how much he loved Sirius, and I don't expect him to feel the same for me. But I want him to know that I care very much for him, and I don't plan on sitting in the background of his life. I want to be right there beside you both; I want to be a familiar and loving presence in your lives. I can only be that if he accepts me though."

"I'll talk to him," Draco told her, nodding. "For now, you'll just have to get by with having the handsome, smart, cunning brother," he joked, smirking.

"You forgot arrogant," she said, half-smiling.

"It was a given," he replied, walking backwards to the field. Winking, he waved goodbye before turning to run over and join Harry as he passed.

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

Bringing up their mental link, Draco kept pace with his frowning brother and asked him what was wrong.

"_What were talking to Falesha about_?" he asked.

Draco didn't know if Harry was changing the subject or if Falesha was the problem, so he simply answered his brother's question. "_I wanted to know if she knew where Atlas was_."

"_Are you really sure you want to get involved with that vampire_?" Harry asked, glancing at him with an uncertain expression. "_I mean, yes Sirius said he was a good guy. But he also admitted he went a little insane... a couple of times_."

"_That was when he realized he killed Arrakis and when Shain was killed_," Draco reminded, glowering.

"_Shain? Now you've shortened her name_?" Harry asked, his expression darkening.

Wincing, Draco sighed. "_Look Harry, I know this hurts you. I know it must really piss you off that I met Sirius, that I was able to talk to him, and that I met our god-sister, but you can't hold this against me forever. I trust Sirius' judgement of Atlas and I really think he can help us out in the War. Whether or not your trust that is your own choice, but I'm going to find him and he's going to be a part of things. Now all you have to do is figure out how you feel about all of this. Because I'm done apologizing for something I had no control over._

"Sirius was my godfather too," he reminded, shrugging his shoulders. He realized both he and Harry had stopped running and he was speaking out loud, but didn't seem to care. "And I know meeting mum and dad was something you've always dreamed of, but I can't erase the fact that I died and met them. And I can't keep feeling bad about it, because it was incredible for me. For once, I had a real family around me and the only thing missing was my brother," he told him, his shoulders hunching.

"And you're not only taking it out on me, either. You've completely disregarded Falesha ever since she's shown up, trying to get closer to both of us. You can't ignore her forever. I know she's not Sirius, but she is our godmother. She loved Sirius; like you love Luna or I love Hermione. She doesn't want to replace him, she doesn't want to make you forget what he was to you. She just wants to be there now, to be around to live this life with you; from here on out.

"Everything has changed, little brother. When you had Sirius, you didn't have me, or Falesha, or even Luna, not like how you wanted. And it hurts that he's gone, I know. But you can't live that live anymore, it's time to let it go. Move on, and let yourself accept how things are now. You have a brother, a girlfriend, a godmother, and a baby on the way. Things aren't the way you imagined, but that doesn't mean they're bad," he told him, loudly, forcefully.

Harry stood completely still, his shoulders stiff and his expression betraying none of his emotions. He cut whatever mental connection he still had going with his brother and returned to his practice.

Sighing, Draco turned to watch him go, crossing his arms and giving him a long head start, knowing that Harry wouldn't want him running with him. When he was sure it would take a lot to catch up, Draco began his laps around the field again. They had a rigorous training program laid out for the day. Dumbledore's staff hadn't come to a decision on whether weapons should be handed out to them and learned through training or not. It seemed half of the professors believed it to be too dangerous for them to be taught, while the other half thought it was necessary. Finally, they left it up to Dumbledore, who would make the final decision.

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied

After several hours of push ups, laps, crunches, jumping jacks, and avoiding the spells Dumbledore threw at them randomly, the four students drug themself across the field, toward the school. Harry mumbled something about having to meet Luna and swaggered off away from them, looking grumpy. Ron, on the other hand, cheerfully joined Hermione and Draco at the Gryffindor table for a hearty lunch.

Most of the students were too absorbed in conversation about whether or not the school was closing down to pay any attention to why Draco was sitting at the Gryffindor table, or that the three students were sweating, dirty, and looking as if it hurt to move their fingers. Draco used his arm on the table to prop himself upright, while he tried to lift his fork to his mouth, hating that so much physical work had caused his hand to shake almost uncontrollably. Glancing at Ron, he frowned at his happy grin. "Why are you so happy?" he asked, grumpily.

"Hogsmeade weekend coming up," he told them, nodding excitedly.

"Ron, it's Tuesday, and the school might be closing," Hermione reminded, rolling her eyes.

"Oh right, bugger," Ron said, glowering. "Katie was going to come see me this weekend," he informed them, his once happy appearance now crushed.

"Well, maybe she could still come, or you could sneak out," Draco told him, sighing. "Even if the school closes, we'll still be here," he reminded, shrugging.

"True," Ron said, grinning again. After shoveling a great deal of food into his mouth, he turned to Draco. "So w'as the pro'lem with you an' 'arry?" he asked around his lunch, bits falling out.

Frowning at the gross display, Hermione scoffed at his manners.

"He got bent out of shape when he noticed me talking to Falesha," Draco replied, trying to maneuver the fork into his mouth, but accidentally spilling the contents instead. He noticed Hermione was doing a good job of getting her arms up and blamed it on the fact that she hadn't used her arms nearly as much as he had. Plus, he hadn't had much rest from the day before. "He also doesn't seem to like the idea of bringing in Atlas, says he's not sure about a vampire."

"They don't have the best of reputations," Hermione admitted, sighing.

"And ya did say he killed his family," Ron reminded, nodding. "Though I guess he had a good reason. Still though, where do you think he gets the blood to keep himself alive?" he wondered, his eyes turning off in thought.

Draco glared at his hand, lifting the fork and trying to make it come to his mouth. Just as it had almost made it, he swerved and dumped a spoonful of food onto his lap. Gritting his teeth, he dropped his fork and slammed the palm of his hand into the table, making numerous people jump.

"Mind your own business," Ron shot at them, glaring with annoyance.

Listening to the easily angered red head, everybody returned to their conversations and ignored the three students.

"Look, Sirius said Atlas was trustworthy and I believe him. Plus, Falesha knows him very well and she trusts him too, so he can't be as bad as how books make vampires out to be," Draco told them, an annoyed dent his brow. "Harry's just upset with me because I spoke to Sirius. He hates that I had any connection with our family."

"I'm sure that's not what it is," Hermione tried to say, but it was obvious she was only trying to reassure him.

"No, it's definitely the problem," Ron told her, nodding. "Harry's jealous, that much can't be ignored. He has reason to be though, I mean, Sirius was his godfather first. Nothin' against you, Draco. I'm just sayin', Sirius was like his father in some ways, his only real family. The fact that you not only got to meet James and Lily but Sirius too, has to be really quite hard for him to accept."

"I know," Draco said, sighing. "I just don't know what to do about it."

"Nothing," Hermione told him, shaking her head. "Let him deal with it on his own, you've made it known that you don't want it interfering with your relationship with him. Now it's up to him to make his own decision." Smiling, she sat up straight. "Now, would you like help with eating?" she asked, smirking slightly.

"I don't want you to feed me," he told her, glowering.

"I was actually thinking of using a charm on the fork, to make it fall and fill with food and then bring it to your mouth for you," she told him, pulling out her wand. "It won't force feed you though, so don't worry. It waits outside of your mouth until you open it. It helps stop people from talking with their mouth open too," she said, glancing at Ron. "Seeing as it will continue to fill your mouth as long as it's open."

"Wha?" Ron asked, his eyes wide and his mouth open, revealing half chewed food. He seemed oblivious to the conversation, which only made it funnier.

Draco laughed, shaking his head at his friend before agreeing to Hermione's help with his lunch. Everything just ached too much and he had a feeling he would've given in and let her feed him anyway, as long as he got something into his stomach. After such a great morning with Hermione, it had gone down hill with practice and his minor fight with Harry. On the bright side, Falesha had agreed to tell him when she got hold of Atlas, which he was very happy to hear.

As much as it felt like things were looking rather up -them having a Horcrux, getting closer to finding Atlas, talking things out with Hermione in detail- Draco couldn't help but feel like something bad was coming their way. He didn't know what it was, or when it was going to happen, he just knew that things were too good to continue on their path. Voldemort wouldn't stay quiet forever and neither would Malfoy; they would strike back at the Potter brothers, Draco was sure of it.

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

Harry found himself sitting in the Astronomy Tower with Luna resting her head in his lap. Downstairs his friends and brother were currently enjoying lunch, but he didn't feel like seeing them right then. Luna had asked him to meet her in their usual place, he was sure she only wanted to have some alone time and then they'd go down for lunch. He wanted to wait until the area was basically cleared out though, and part of him felt like he hadn't been around his girlfriend in ages. It was likely because his life seemed to be going non stop, but he was slightly worried that it might feel the same for her.

His hands ran through her pale blonde hair, feeling the soft strands slip between his fingers. Her eyes were closed and every once in awhile she'd let out a content sigh. His other hand was resting on her stomach, beneath her palm, simply reaching out to their unborn child. It was a hard thing to wrap his mind around, but all the same he was rather excited. He and Luna had made something all their own, a small life had taken up residence in her until it would one day be brought into the world to be raised by them. That was the scary part; he already loved the baby, but could he really be a parent to it. He'd never had parents, he didn't really understand what they did. Thinking of his mum and dad brought back his earlier row with his brother, though it wasn't really much of a fight, it was more of Draco shouting at him that he needed to get over his jealousy issue.

"What's bothering you?" Luna wondered, her voice soft, almost sounding like she was half asleep.

Taking a moment to think, Harry sighed. "Do you think I hold it against Draco that he got to meet our parents and spend time with Sirius?" he wondered.

She paused, considering his question and began picking up each of his fingers on her stomach while she thought. "I think Jamie avoids talking about them because he's afraid he'll hurt your feelings," she replied, frowning. "Do you remember that night that Jamie came back to life, for the first time?"

"Yes," he said, blocking out the emotions that invaded his mind as he remembered the night.

"Do you remember how you felt when you heard him call out for Sirius and your parents?" she wondered, opening her eyes.

Glowering, he nodded. "I- I was happy to have him back, but I was also upset that he was able to see them while I was here crying over him," he admitted.

"Yes, but do you remember how you felt when he told you he was going to see them? Right before he died," she asked, her eyes staring into his searchingly.

Swallowing, he clenched his jaw for a moment. "I was- I- I was happy," he told her, his eyes beginning to burn. "I mean, I was terrified that I wasn't going to have him around anymore. That maybe I had wasted the little time we had together. But he really looked... like he was being given some kind of relief from everything when he thought of how he'd see them," he said, quietly. "And I was happy that at least he had someone that would take it all away. He was just in so much pain, I just wanted him to have something good. I wasn't jealous at all, I was... happy for him."

"Yes Harry," Luna told him, sitting up slightly. "But when he came back, you realized that the relief he was given was something he would always have. That it was something you won't have until it's your time to die," she said, quietly. "I know you miss them, that you want to meet them and have those moments where you're a real son. I know you don't mean to make Jamie feel like he can't talk about them, but you do. You know, I think you're really the only person he can talk to about them who will fully understand. He could talk to Hermione or Ron, or even me, but it's not going to mean as much. I think he wants to talk to you about them, to share them with you." Sighing, she ran her hand over his cheek, "You just have to let him."

"I- I don't know if I'm ready for that," he replied, clenching his jaw briefly. "I don't want him to feel like he can't tell me anything about them, but every time he tries to talk about the, I just get so-- I just... Sirius was..."

"I know," Luna said, nodding. "Sirius meant a lot to you and Jamie knows that. But you have to remember, Harry, that your family is his family too. Sometimes, I think you forget that while he's your brother, he's also your parents son, and Sirius and Falesha's godson. Everybody who means something to you, means something to him too."

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding. "When Sirius was alive though, Jamie was Draco, and sometimes it's just hard to forget that."

Sighing, Luna ran her hand through his hair, leaning up to kiss his temple. "It takes awhile to move on from things, and while you love and accept Jamie, I think there's still a part of you that feels like you've been given the short end of the stick. There has been so much that's happened in both of your lives, even ignoring these past couple months."

Shaking her head, she placed her head on his shoulder, her hand resting on his chest. "When was the last time just you and Jamie talked?"

He shrugged, "Today. We-"

"No," she interrupted. "I mean really talked," she told him, shaking her head. "About each other, about your family, or even Hermione. Where you guys just sat down and discussed how things are between you. How much the changes have effected you and whether or not you feel ready for this War."

"It's- It's been awhile," he admitted, nodding.

"Maybe it's time you did then," Luna suggested, tipping her head to look at him with a smile.

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise

"But not until after lunch," she told him, nodding. "Because me and this little guy are terribly starved." Standing from the couch, she patted her flat stomach. "Isn't that right, Harry Jr.?"

Chuckling, Harry stood up from the couch. "We're not really calling him that, are we?"

"I considered the name Raul, what do you think?" she wondered, her brow quirking as she took his hand and walked to the door.

Frowning, his brow furrowed. "Raul?" he asked, distastefully. "Er... I think Harry Jr. is better."

"How about Peabody?" she asked, smiling.

Harry's face twisted in horror. "Peabody?" he asked, shaking his head. "I cannot allow my child to be name _Peabody_! That's horrible!"

"Zenith then," she said, chuckling.

"Were you looking through a book of the worst names possible?" he asked, glowering. "How much longer will this torture be going on?"

Grinning, Luna shrugged. "Well, I like the name Yancy."

"Ugh," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "No comment, love."

"No? How about Rube then? Or maybe Cleve? What about Marsh? Perhaps Bink or Gunter would be nice," she told him, nodding as she tapped her chin with a finger.

"I'm not listening anymore," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Com'on Harry, I need your input. What do you think of the name Baldred?" she continued, an amused grin on her face.

"Believe me, you don't want to know what I think of _any_ of those names," he told her, seriously.

"Fine, spoil my fun," she said, smirking. "Harry Jr. it is," she said, looking down at her stomach adoringly.

"That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" he asked, cocking his brow.

Chuckling, she simply hummed to herself as they continued on their walk to the Great Hall.

We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Falesha could hear her heels clicking against the stone pathway around her, it was nearly midnight and if she didn't hurry he was going to simply leave. He could be rather suspicious of things at time, and didn't like being so out in the open. However, there was no way she was going to go into the Forbidden Forest looking for him, she was only lucky that he had spotted her when leaving the Quidditch pitch after speaking to Jamie. He spent a lot of time around the school lately, though he wouldn't admit anything to Falesha as to why. She had her suspicions though, she knew that his promise to Sirius had been something he held very sacred. She wasn't sure she should admit anything to Jamie about how Atlas was much closer than she told him; that he was never really all that far. Except when called away, but he made sure to be back as soon as possible, especially ever since Sirius had died.

It had been rather hard getting out of the school, seeing as Filch was out and about patrolling. But since she was a former Marauder and happened to know he secret passageways, she was able to get out through the tunnels and into Hogsmeade. They always met at the same place, at least when she was able to convince him to meet her. She hated the long trek through the forest to his cabin, mostly because there were so many traps surrounding it that she had to avoid. Not to mention the various creatures that lurked in the darkness around him. Whenever she asked why he continued to live there, he simply laughed, saying he was with his own kind. In reality, his kind were nothing like the animals that lived around him, aside from the instinct to kill. She assumed he was referencing the dark side of the animals, but she had never believed that the darkness had taken him.

It was the memory of _her_ that haunted him into thinking he was evil. _She_ kept him from being able to accept his new life and move on. He was living a life of desperate longing and dreams of a future that could never happen. Falesha understood all to well his thoughts, but she had tried to make her life better, while he had continued to hold onto the past. Perhaps their friendship thrived on the differences in their lives; had she turned out differently, she'd live like him, and vice versa. There were days when she felt like being the way he was, and she was sure he felt the same to her. But all the same, they lived through those days and kept up their odd friendship.

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are

"You're late," he called, his voice sounding deep but friendly.

Were she anyone else, she knew that he would not greet her with such warmth. He had a tendency of being rather cold to people, and it only increased since Sirius' death. His family had been Arrakis; since he had been the person to take her life, he had lost a great deal of care for humans in general. Somehow though, Sirius had managed to crack through his dark shell and find the soul inside of him. There were few people that Atlas still addressed with any care, most of them were dead. She wondered for a moment how he would react to Jamie or Harry, but knew she wouldn't have to wait long to see their interaction.

"I was held up by a staff meeting," she told him, watching with amusement as he stepped out from the shadows. "How very dramatic of you," she commented, smiling.

"Well, I try my best to keep that dark, brooding, evil air about me. Otherwise, people might lose their fear of vampires all together, causing a worldwide attack on us poor, harmless undead beings," he replied, his light pink mouth curling into a grin, revealing the long, gleaming white incisors.

Atlas had always been an incredibly handsome man, because of his untimely death at only seventeen, he hadn't lost any of his former good looks. They had sharpened though, making him appear in his mid-twenties, rather than his teenage years. He had always had an air of importance and intelligence, which kept him from sounding or thinking like a mere teenager, even when he had been one. He reminded her of Harry and Jamie in that way, though they had been forced to acquire those attributes because of how hard their lives had been. Atlas on the other hand, while growing up in a hate filled and blood purity crazed family, had really become the way he was because he was simply much more mature than others. It was as if he saw the world in a way others didn't, as if he took it all in and considered everything before he made a decision.

His white skin, pale like porcelain, brought out his cerulean blue eyes even more. The black pupils took up a large part of his incredible eyes though, because of his vampire disposition. It came in handy, he said, as his sight had heightened to a great degree. His dark hair, brown only when the light hit it, was brushed back over his head, tied at his neck and hanging a couple inches below his shoulders. He had a strong expressive face when he had been alive, where everything he thought of, any emotion he felt, could clearly be seen. Now, though, he kept it all very hidden from prying, questioning eyes.

He stood high above her, though she hadn't realized it before, he had to be more than six feet tall. His broad shoulders made him appear an adversary nobody wanted, even while dressed in an expensive black cloak. A crisp white shirt covered his torso, with a silk red vest covering it, buttoned impeccably. Pressed black trousers and shined shoes to match covered his bottom half, giving him an aristocratic appearance. Falesha remembered when Sirius used to bug him about trying to look like the suave, handsome vampire that lured beautiful women in smutty muggle books. Atlas would always reply that it was why he wore a cloak, to wrap the beauties in as he seduced them away to his hidden lair.

If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

In all his life though, there had only been one love. He had lived through his vampiric years with a sad want for his lost Arrakis, going through periods of darkness that seemed to consume him. Ever year, when the graduation of Hogwarts students began, Atlas would disappear into the Forbidden Forest, where his cabin lay. Her grave sat in the front yard, almost as if a warning to all those who wished to enter his domain. It was an eery setting, but he seemed to like it. He had only recently taken out staying there full time. Ever since Jamie had realized his true heritage, Atlas had moved into his cabin permanently.

It scared her most days, how he lived a life of turmoil, wishing for his dead girlfriend to come back to him. He never let it show, kept it well hidden from those around him. Had Falesha not been so involved in finding Pettigrew and her godsons, she might've lost her mind after Sirius was killed. She sometimes wondered if perhaps it was Atlas' vampirism that caused his emotions to be even more treacherous to him. Were it not for Sirius, Atlas might've killed himself long ago. After he was killed, Atlas survived solely on keeping his promise to him; watching over Draco at every cost, keeping him safe no matter what.

But while alone, during his excursions to Romania, or his time spent in his cabin over the graduation event, he would throw himself into a depression much deeper than any human could involve themselves in. She had only stumbled upon him in a desperate state once and had vowed never to step foot in his cabin during certain times ever again. She found him, starved for blood and mad with hysteric depression; he looked like a beaten and defeated man, laying on the floor, curled in a ball. She had never seen anybody look so utterly alone in her life and it scared all sense out of her. For a brief moment, she dreaded what might come of him, but then realized that he likely did it all the time; his way of getting it all out of his system, of mourning his love.

Remus had once said that he just needed to get himself back out into the world, to find a vampire woman and fall in love again; though he said it more out of spite, than true care. The two of them had a very rocky relationship, involving scathing dialogue and ugly looks at each other. But what Remus had said hurt Atlas more than perhaps even Lupin thought it would. Nobody understood that Arrakis was everything to him, that she was his one and only and there would never be another.

When Sirius had been alive, he often said that he could understand why Atlas was the way he was. He knew that were Falesha to die, he would suffer the same fate as his vampire friend. Living out his life in a gloomy disposition, waiting for the day that he could join her. Remus had never been in love, let alone experienced a love that greatly challenged anything else, so he could not understand the true emotion behind it.

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied

Shaking her head, she brought herself out of her thoughts and back to the reason she had asked him to meet her. "Jamie has been asking about you," she informed him, pulling her coat around her as the chilly air beat against her skin.

Nodding, Atlas turned his blue eyes away for a moment, thinking things over. Hogsmeade was nearly empty being so late at night, but there was a ruckus in the Hog's Head, which she was sure Atlas could hear much better than her, given his superior abilities in all five senses. He crossed his arms, one hand lifting to tap his clean, strong jaw as he began a slow, languid pacing. "I knew he would eventually," he told her, nodding. "What does he want exactly?"

"To meet you," Falesha told him, sighing. "Sirius told him you were trustworthy and I believe he thinks you can help him in the war."

"Sirius," Atlas said, stopping mid-pace. "You mean when he died, he really did meet him?" he asked.

For a moment, Atlas' emotions crossed his face and Falesha was shocked to see just how much he truly missed his old friend. He had gotten so good at pretending it no longer hurt to think or speak of Sirius, that she was almost sure that he really had moved on. Instead, she was seeing it all come back with a vengeance and actually felt bad for causing him to become overwhelmed in it again.

Clearing her throat, realizing she had been deep in though when he asked a question, she nodded. "We don't know how long he spent there, it only felt like an hour here. He hasn't spoken about it with anyone as far as I know. He hasn't said much to me about it, only to say that he had time with Sirius. Apparently part of that was spent discussing you and how loyal you are."

"Draco isn't a very trusting boy you know," Atlas told her, pressing his curled hand against his mouth as he nodded. "I've noticed he only lets his barriers down with a few people."

"Like you," Falesha commented.

Cocking his brow, Atlas frowned. "Yes, well, loyalty is hard to come by in this society." Sighing, he turned his head, tipping his ear to the winds. Shaking his head, he glowered. "Right, as I was saying. Draco has only let himself be completely at ease with those friends of his and Narcissa," he told her, his face drawing into sadness for a moment.

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

When nobody died...

"Do you think he'll remember you?" Falesha wondered, tipping her head in question.

"He was nearly twelve the last time he saw me," Atlas told her, sighing. "So probably. After all, he and his mother were very close."

"I know it was hard for you, to get close to her," she told him, swallowing. She worried sometimes, as Atlas was a hard man to try and talk to without feeling like she was walking on a thin ledge.

"Narcissa was a good woman," he replied, nodding. "Nothing like my Kiss, but a good woman all the same. I believe she knew from the beginning, but chose to see what I would do to help Draco. It wasn't until she realized she was... developing feelings for me that she knew I wouldn't return that she had to cut me out of her life."

"Developing feelings," Falesha scoffed. "She fell in love with you Atlas, you can admit to that. I, more than most, know that it's practically impossible to move on from the love you once felt. I could never... not after Sirius... at least not the way I did. You and Arrakis, you were soul-mates, I'm sure of it. Narcissa was a kind woman, and she understood that she could never replace Arrakis for you. It was good of her to allow you to roam the grounds while Jamie was there though," she told him, nodding. "And to allow you shelter in the cabin on the property."

"Not that I was able to do much," Atlas reminded, giving out a deep sigh. "Do you know how many times I tried to get in the Manor? To get him away from Malfoy?" he asked, his voice raising with anger. "And to see Narcissa standing there, weeping over Draco as he was drug away, beaten half to death by that bastard," he spat, his vicious side getting the best of him. "She didn't do a thing to stop it. She may be kind, she may have loved him, and perhaps me, but she still let him live that life. I tried to convince her for years to let me tell him, or to tell him herself. But every time she said she couldn't, that Lucius would kill her and then him. If only she would take down the bloody vampire guard she had put up after she told me I had to leave, I would've been able to stop Lucius from whatever he did."

"She was scared, Atlas," Falesha reminded, shaking her head. "After all that Malfoy had done, she was worried that you wouldn't make it there in time. That he would kill Draco, her, and then possibly even you. It was a huge thing to ask of her; you know she'd have to admit to Draco that she wasn't his mother. The courage it must have taken to finally get the words out in the end, and then to jump in the way of the _Avada_ headed straight for Draco... You weren't there Atlas, so you must know-"

"I know I wasn't there," he growled, advancing towards her with his arms out. "I know he could've died, that she died, all because I wasn't there to stop it!" he screamed, his pupils flaring and shrinking until she could hardly see them at all. Falesha knew not to draw back from him, it would only anger or hurt him. "After all those years that I promised her I would help, that I vowed to be there for him, I find that she decides to tell him without even alerting me."

Swallowing, he shook his head. "I didn't realize what had happened until I saw Draco climbing onto the Knight bus," he admitted, his face contorting with emotion. "And I tried, Falesha, I really tried to get to him. I followed the bus all the way to the Leaky Cauldron. He was so used to my presence that he never even felt that I was there the whole time. I was forced to get a room for the night, to make sure Lucius didn't barge in on him while he was sleeping." Clearing his throat, his eyes moved around, the pupils suddenly regaining there huge position over his beautiful eyes. "And under Dumbledore's orders," he spat, "I've been told I cannot interfere with whatever he does. I can only keep an eye on him from a distance.

"I couldn't be there during the Haunted House, because he wouldn't allow me in the school. The man has no problem with allowing the werewolf around the kids, but a vampire is too much. On Hallowe'en of all days," he snarled. "Because Narcissa never took down the wards, I wasn't able to do a damn thing at the Manor when he had been fighting with Malfoy. Nor was I able to stop his battle with the chiamera because once again, I was unable to get into the bloody school!"

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died

"You did help Hermione though," Falesha reminded, hoping to calm him. "When you let Serena out of the woods to attack Lucius in the field outside of the school."

"Yes, and look what good that really did. Later, I was hidden away in the woods, when he came back to get her, along with those two wannabe Death Eater's," he snarled, scoffing.

"One of them was Tonks in disguise," Falesha informed him, sighing.

"That right?" he asked, nodding. "The werewolf's girlfriend is an auror, Order member, and a spy against Voldemort. Where does she get the time for wolf man?"

"Must you always make fun of Remus' disposition? It's not as if he calls you... Well, he never refers to your vampirism when he speaks of you," she chastised, frowning.

"Because he never speaks of me," Atlas replied, cocking his brow. "You know as well as I that Remus Lupin has never liked me, and it only increased when I became... what I am."

"Being a vampire does not define you, Atlas," Falesha told him, stepping forward to grasp his forearm crossed over his mid-section. "Most in your position are not considered loyal, but I believe you to be one of the most trustworthy men I've ever known."

"Yes, our lot ends up dead though," he told her, smirking. "I'm living proof of that."

Rolling her eyes, Falesha shook her head at him. "Sometimes, I prefer your broody, serious way rather than this arrogant, cocky self."

Shrugging, he scratched his chin while he thought. "So Draco wants to meet me," he said, bringing them back on topic. "Just him, or will Harry be there?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, frowning. "Harry's not as forthcoming as Jamie. He questions my loyalty, I think. As well as yours, but I believe that has more to do with Sirius and Jamie, than you."

"In what way?" Atlas wondered, quirking his brow.

"It's a long story," she told him, sighing.

"I have all eternity," he replied, grinning.

"Join me for a butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks and I'll tell it then," she told him, nodding her head to the establishment.

"Agreed," he said, holding his arm out for her to take.

"Perhaps I'll force a few shots of Firewhiskey into you and get you to open up a little more," she suggested, smiling as she wrapped her arm in his.

"And maybe I'll do the same but with different repercussions," he suggested, smirking.

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died

Laughing, Falesha shook her head, as they made their way to the warm looking building ahead of them. It was then that the door to the Hog's Head shot open, revealing a group of intoxicated wizards. It wasn't them who bothered Falesha however, it was the two men ushering the men out of the way. Severus Snape and Horace Slughorn seemed to be in deep discussion about something that Falesha only caught part of the title to, the something "Of Power." Seeing as Snape was wanted my the Ministry, as well as virtually everybody she knew, she pulled her wand out immediately, bent on getting rid of the filth if need be.

Slughorn seemed to realize who she was and what was happening and tried to turn it around as if he were doing something good. "I've found him, Professor Height. He was just standing at the bar and I thought if I could get him outside, perhaps I could-"

"Oh do shut up, Slughorn, you fool," Snape told him, lifting a hand to silence him. "Falesha Black," he greeted, a sneer appearing on his pale, sallow face. "And Atlas Lestrange," he said, his eyes perking curiously, "Last I heard, there was a bounty out for the infamous murderer of his family. I'm sure Bellatrix would've loved to get her hands on you," he added, frowning.

"Yes, it's only too bad my disturbed cousin's wife is dead," Atlas replied, cocking his brow. "I can only laugh at how beautifully it turned out for so long before I become bored with thinking of the cruel hag."

"Stupidity must've caught you upside the head, Snape," Falesha said, glaring. "You do realize that you are wanted for attempted murder, more times than I can count really."

"Well nobody said you were intelligent," Severus drawled. "I had business in Hogsmeade," he told them, simply. "Do tell me, Falesha, what are you going here with a wanted murderer? I have a feeling the Ministry would like to know what the likes of a Hogwarts professor is doing in the company of a known killer. And you can trust that they will find out as soon as you drop me at their doorstep," he warned.

"Not if you don't have a tongue," Atlas told him, glaring from the corner of his eyes. "Perhaps the fingers should go too."

A visibly worried expression crossed Snape's features before he covered it with indifference. "I'm sure I'll be able to find a way to show them what I've seen today."

"I have I feeling they'll be more interested in giving the man who attempted to kill Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, and Harry and Jamie Potter, the Kiss," she told him, scowling. "Rather than someone who killed his family for-"

"Hush now Falesha," Atlas told her, cutting her off from her tirade. "I believe there are more pressing matters than explaining myself to a deranged follower of Voldemort," he said, snarling the name.

Slughorn gasped, his eyes wide. "Y-You s-said his n-name," he stuttered.

Grinning, Atlas revealed his fangs, causing the Head of Slytherin House to leap back in surprise and fear. "You're a vampire," he exclaimed, looking thoroughly aghast.

"Really?" Atlas asked, stepping forward. "Is that why I have the urge to drink what I see pulsing through your veins right now?" he wondered, half-smirking at the scared man. Licking his lips, he used his incredible speed to move himself right behind the Potions teacher. Inhaling deeply, he curled his lip, letting one long tooth stare out at the man. "I can smell the fear on you," he told him. "I can hear the shaking of your limbs as you quiver here before me. And the strong scent of your traitorous ways linger in the air."

"I- I never-"

"Liar," Atlas hissed, wrapping his hand around Slughorn's throat. "I had expected Filch, he's the one who usually spends his nights at Hog's Head, muttering about how much he wishes revenge on my boys. But you, Slughorn, I hadn't even considered you," he told him, tipping his head to stare into the terrified eyes of the shaking professor before him. "What do you think Falesha?" he asked, averting his eyes to the woman who held a wand at Snape. "After all, they think they can turn the situation their way by blackmailing us. Perhaps we should just get rid of them, now," he suggested, licking his lips.

"Yes, do get rid of the pile of garbage, would you?" Severus asked, glancing at Slughorn briefly. "He's really been quite a hindrance as of late."

"Is that right?" Falesha asked, lifting a brow in question. "Do tell us Snape, what problem has he been causing?"

"He w-wants me to give something to the t-twins," Slughorn told them, nodding vigorously. "Please don't kill me. Please, I'll tell you everything. I know many people, famous witches and wizards, I can tell you so many things. Important and vital things!"

"Slughorn, you pathetic shit," Severus spat, rounding on him. "I should've killed you when you came slinking in, asking for a way into the Dark side. You simpering fool," he told him, sneering. Pulling his wand from his robes, he directed it at the man.

"No," Horace shouted, backing away. "Please, help me. I'll tell you everything."

Atlas looked back and forth from Slughorn to Snape before tossing the large man in front of him, paying no attention to his grunt of pain as he hit the ground. He turned his attention to the slimy former professor standing with his wand out and his expression grim.

"This has been quite the reunion, Atlas, but I really must be on my way," Snape drawled, boredly.

"I don't think so, Severus," he replied, frowning. "You see, we can't just let you walk away."

"You have no say in the matter," Snape said, simply.

"All right gent, back away slowly," a shaky voice called out. Slughorn had risen from the ground, his wand out and his face twitching as he moved his arm back and forth from Falesha to Atlas.

"Horace you traitor," Falesha shouted, moving her wand back and forth from Snape to Slughorn.

"**_Avada Kedavra_**!" shouted a deep male voice. The green light spilled out, hitting its mark perfectly.

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** _Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another is on the way soon. _

_The song in this chapter was, "**If Everyone Cared**," by **Nickelback**._

_Thanks for reading, please leave a review_.

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	56. All In This Together

Review offering insight to the story:

"_Apologies on not reading and reviewing until tonight, but I must say... your story has only gotten more amazing in my absence. So much has happened, it got my head spinning, and the emotional range was truly remarkable. Every high and low, I was there with them; Harry and Draco's incredible wandless magic, Draco's grief over killing, Hermione's sincere forgiveness that Draco needed, the insightfulness of Luna's talk with Harry, Ron's humor and understanding... And now, more twists and turns erupt. Snape's back in the story, and Slughorn turned traitor. Atlas having been around Draco for almost his entire stay with the Malfoy's, the back story to him an intriguing one to say the least, not to mention, I have to say the idea of Narcissa falling in love with Atlas grabbed my attention quickly, just thinking of the meetings the two must have had, talks and just accepted silence when needed. Beautiful. On top of that, you leave us with a cliffy! I'm dying to see who uttered the spell, and whom it hit... More soon, PLEASE!_" - **_DCoD_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you so very much to the following reviewers:** _Serpent91, x. by yours truly, Kelsie, BlackScream16,xdxd, dragoneyes5000, annieca, Sam's Firefly, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, Hotkat144, untamedspiral, Caligirl-HPLVR, adambrodylover, Steelo, dracos 1 n onli gal, Jennifer-Marie, Hyuga Kyuuketsuki, Zarroc, CharmedLife19, cle be, Gi Xian, bethygirl94, DracoAngelofLight, DragonSlayer18, minx, ladyofmusic, dawn, cheeky splash, Ramazie, Monnbeam, DeJai Patrelli, **Shaggy37, Pam Briggs, Lady Rachel Lupin, uddin, unfortunate star, mskiti, babygirlz **_and_ especially** DCoD, Princess de la Plume, Southern Charm83, NeraMedia, **_and**_ galloping-goose._**

**Blood Thicker Than Tears**

Chapter Fifty-Six

I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go

Harry had spent his evening pacing the Head common room while he, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Draco all spoke of the best way to destroy the Horcrux. They considered possibly keeping it; saving them all until they had the whole lot and then destroy them all in one swift movement. However, Hermione thought it might be less dangerous if we were to get rid of them immediately; plus, it would effect Voldemort. The only problem was that none of the information they had gathered had given them any idea of how to finish off a Horcrux. Harry had explained that the venom from the Basilisk fang had been what extinguished the diary's power, and the Gaunt ring was destroyed by Dumbledore, causing a serious injury to him in the process. Which only warned them that they had to be very careful in whatever they did to destroy them, or it could harm them.

By eleven, having come up with nothing, Harry decided maybe they just needed to get some rest. They had been working out all day, they were all a little testy, and the announcement Dumbledore made concerning the school lay heavily on all of their minds. Harry remembered coming down for lunch, listening to Luna inform their friends of what names she'd picked out, much to their amusement. Ron had a few suggestions, such as Ronald and Ron, but other than that, he thought anything else wouldn't be as good. Dumbledore stepped up to the podium, looking around at the students, waiting for everyone to calm down. When the hall went silent, waiting for their Headmaster's ruling, Harry waited with anticipation as to what would happen.

"Hogwarts has fallen upon dire times," Dumbledore began, his stance strong but his face weathered. "To say whether or not I believe it safe any longer, is to ask me if I think all of the Wizarding world is really safe. Your parents have written me, worried over whether or not you are being taken care of. I can only tell them that you are all here, alive, and doing the best you can to cope with situation you've had to face." Sighing, he shook his head slowly. "Voldemort did not come here to scare you; this was not just a warning. For many of you, Hogwarts is a strong place where you feel safe, and that has recently been taken from you." He paused, nodding with understanding.

"Your professors and I have spoken in great detail as to whether or not the school will continue to stay open during this time. I have to take into consideration your safety, studies, and future. I do not want to leave any of you in the way of danger, nor do I want to send you out into it," he told them, inclining his head. "Hence, all classes will be cancelled until Hogwarts can be judged as a safe school once again. Our doors are not closed, however, as I am now telling you that if you wish, you may stay. If your parents believe you will be safer with them, you are fully and completely allowed to leave without any repercussions. Fellow students who stay will not be asked to work, but I'm sure professors will appreciate it if you all keep to studying during your time here or away." He held his arms up, asking for the scattered talking around him to quiet down.

"In addition, as I'm sure you have noticed, a group of students has collected in the Quidditch Pitch to undergo training. It is widely known that war is impending and while many do not believe the young people who sit before me have anything to do with it, I do not agree. Some of you will fight; some of you will stand up against what is coming. I'm not here to tell you to do so, or to tell you not to. But I am telling you that preparation is needed if you are to step in the line of fire."

Dipping his head at them, he held his arm back, motioning to the teachers sitting at the table behind him. "As such, the Quidditch Pitch is now open to all those who would like to learn how to defend themselves. Also, Professor Height of Defense Against the Dark Arts, has agreed to keep teaching during this time. None of this will have to do with any tests that are to be executed at the end of the year. She will offer assistance in all trouble areas, answer any questions, and will help train you in all defence measures needed."

Inhaling deeply, he looked around at the students before him, a small smile over his mouth. "I have known many of you for years and I hope to continue knowing you for the rest of your Hogwarts career," he told them, a sad note to his voice. "Many will be lost in battle; those who are good, strong, intelligent. They will not be forgotten," he said, his eyes settling on Harry and then Draco. "You will be forced to witness the hardships of hate and death, but you cannot let that defeat you. There is light and good in all of us, no matter how much evil there seems to be." He spoke with a sure confidence that spurred the fire to life in Harry, reminding him of what his destiny would create.

Nodding shortly, he held his head high, surveying them. "Carriages will wait for all those wishing to leave, which will then take you to the train platform. I ask that you send word to your parents tonight, to tell them your decision in the matter or ask what they believe is the right choice. Those of you who are leaving, please be ready by noon tomorrow. Those of you who are staying, feel free to go about your usual day, aside from classes. I look forward to meeting those who choose to join myself, Professor Height, and others," he said, glancing at Harry's group with twinkling eyes, "on the Quidditch Pitch for preperation training."

Stroking his beard, he smiled at them all, holding a hand out as if to almost wave. "If you leave tomorrow, then I hope I have the chance to greet you on your journey back. Eat well, young minds, and enjoy the company of your fellow students. Tomorrow brings upon us change of many kinds." Nodding, he stepped down from his platform, exiting the Great Hall.

You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done

Now though, as he lay in his bed, restless, he wondered if maybe he should just continue on with his research. His mind was muddled, overcome with problems in a few spectrums. He hadn't resolved anything with his brother and he knew it was weighing heavily on Draco. In recent weeks the two of them had become close and they hadn't really fought about anything since his outburst over Draco meeting their parents when he died. There were minor misunderstandings, but nothing that would cause them to stop speaking or avoid being around each other. He knew Draco had been trying to get his attention, often opening their mental connection to talk, but Harry pushed him out, needing to be completely alone. There were a few things they needed to discuss; important things they shouldn't have put off.

Harry's main problem happened to be the fact that Draco was able to meet Lily and James, but adding Sirius too, just made it a little too close to home. Sirius may have been a godfather to both of them, but he had really only been close with Harry, and though it may seem selfish, Harry had felt rather special that he had that connection with him. Over his life, there were only a handful of people that truly mattered to him, that helped him in ways he could never express his gratitude for, and almost all of them had now become close to Draco too. Part of Harry believed Sirius' memory and his relationship with him would've been kept sacred because of his death, but not even he was held separate from the ever growing list of people who now cared for and liked Draco.

It was a matter of jealousy, he knew that. It was simply hard to accept that all those that he held in close regard, all those that truly made up his family dynamic, had to be shared. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, James and Lily, they had all been exclusively Harry's, but now they were Draco's too. He cared for his brother, and he was happy that he had a real family now too, there were just times when Harry really needed someone for himself. Sometimes, it felt like Luna was the only one that was just his. Like she was the only one he didn't have to share, which made sense in a lot of ways. She balanced him out and helped him realize the mistakes he was making, and she worked out the confusion in his mind until it was understandable.

Another problem Harry had was that he had gone into Draco's mind without permission. While his brother had been using Dark Magic to find the Slytherin necklace, he had opened their connection, trying to see if he was all right. But instead, was bombarded by horrible, vicious memories of his life. Draco happened to be a very private person, which Harry knew would make things difficult between them. He hardly spoke of what happened in his past, he wasn't about to take kindly to knowing his brother had lived through those memories. He hadn't wanted to invade his past, it had happened by accident, but he knew how angry he would be if Draco did the same to him, and sometimes his brother's temper was worse than his.

The most recent problem was the unknown Atlas: vampire and so-called trustworthy friend of Sirius. It wasn't that Harry doubted either Sirius or Draco, but he certainly had his reservations about vampires. They were known for being dark and vicious creatures, so it was understandable that he had some issues with trusting the war he and his brother were supposed to win in the hands of a man who was supposed to support Voldemort. The magical beings and creatures of the Wizarding world had made their choices as to which side they were on; or in some cases, history stated which side they were on.

Vampires were widely named as being followers of the Dark realm of things, and did not take kindly to anyone supporting the Light side. Though they thought nothing of blood rivalries, since all they did was drink the liquid, they did care about what class they were placed in due to the outcome of the war. The Wizarding world had already branded them, so if Harry and Draco won, they were subjected to living their lives as being pushed out of social circles and ignored as people. They were the undead; not regular humans in any way. Frowned upon and thought of as nothing better than an animal, they were not accepted in normal Wizarding environments. Which is why most of them stayed out in Romania, where they were somewhat accepted, only because there were areas designated for their clans, which all intelligent wizards and witches knew to stay clear of, if they wanted to live.

Atlas had a shady past as it was, with his murdering of his family and fiance, though the second wasn't really his fault. Who's to say he wasn't getting closer to Sirius just to turn on him; perhaps he had hidden dealings with Voldemort and his followers all along. The only proof Harry had of his loyalty was that of Sirius and Draco's word. He had fallen prey to trusting far too many who were unworthy, and he did not want Atlas to walk into his life, only to harm those around him. Harry wanted to know more about him, before he simply let him know their secrets, gained privy to their plans against Voldemort. It was one thing to trust an old ally, but another to trust a killer.

Sighing, Harry plucked his glasses from his face and rubbed his eyes. It was a quarter past midnight and he needed to be up early the next morning, so his thoughts would have to be put on hold. Turning over onto his side, he pulled the covers up around his shoulders. A shiver ran down his spine, which for some reason he knew had nothing to do with the cold dorm room. Trying his best to ignore it, he closed his eyes in hopes of sleeping. Inhaling deeply, he felt his mind whirl around him, his mind darkening for a moment, until he found himself standing in Hogsmeade.

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do

"Horace, you traitor," he heard himself yell, however it came out as a female voice, that sounded oddly familiar. His head darted back and forth, looking at the faces of the people around him. Snape and Slughorn were standing on either side of him, their wands drawn and their expressions grim. A man dressed regally stood directly across from him, his hands wandless and his mouth curled with anger, showing gleaming white fangs.

"**Avada Kedavra**!" called out a deep, male voice. Green light spilled from his wand, directly hitting his mark.

Harry watched as Snape easily struck down the unknowing Slughorn, laying him out on the ground before he turned his wand on him. "He was in the way," he told them, shrugging. "Had to be the worst traitor I've ever happened upon," he said, simply.

"You just keep wracking up the charges, Severus," Harry said, his voice sounding just like-

"Does it really matter, Falesha?" the former professor asked, looking bored.

"We'll see what the Ministry has to say," came her reply, her wand raising menacingly.

Shaking his head, he snickered. "You continue to try and scare me with your pathetic lies about taking me to the Ministry for my misdeeds, and yet you haven't managed to detain me, have you?" he asked, his brow cocking as he took a step forward. His head turned slightly, staring at the man across from him. "And don't think I've forgotten you, Atlas," Snape drawled, his nose turned up. "Your being here has come in quite handy. Black cannot apprehend me, unless she wishes to alert the Ministry that you are in the vicinity. Or unless she wants me to," he warned, his eyes thinning.

"Let's see how far you get in that small detail before you find yourself dead from blood loss," he replied, a deep growl escaping his throat, reminding Harry of a jaguar about to pounce.

They were locked in a stare down, Falesha and Snape. Harry could clearly see that the former professor looked unaffected, almost as if he knew he'd walk away unscathed. Perhaps he was just good at hiding his emotions, and was really quivering on the inside. Snape looked away first, turning his attention to the vampire on his right. Atlas' eyes were glued to Snape, while Falesha kept glancing back and forth between the two men.

Harry didn't understand why Atlas was so arrogant when he was wandless, but then wondered if he was able to use magic, since he was technically dead. The vampire didn't move though, simply glaring holes into Snape's head with a ferociousness that almost scared Harry. He could feel the worry running through Falesha, be it from the situation she was in or her life, he didn't know. Finally Atlas turned his eyes on Falesha, tilting his head slightly, as if to tell her something. However, before Falesha could focus on him too much, Snape spoke again.

"While this has been terribly boring, I have other places to be, so do accept my deepest regrets at leaving now," Snape said, leveling his wand and sneering at Falesha. "Do tell your husband how utterly moronic he is for me, will you?" he asked. Before either Atlas or Falesha could jump out of the way, Snape shouted the deathly spell.

I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Harry watched shocked as the green light flew at him with incredible speed, he felt Falesha's chest clench as her heart seemed to stop with fear for a moment. A flash could be seen out of the corner of her eyes but she closed them in wait for her impending death. A snickering could be heard before a loud pop. When pain and death never came, she carefully opened her eyes. Harry clearly saw Atlas standing bent forward, his hand over his stomach before he fell to his knees.

"Atlas," she shrieked, her arms darting out to grab him. Her eyes surveyed the area around her, finding a dead Slughorn and a missing Snape. Her arms wrapped around Atlas' shoulders, pulling him back so he was leaning on her.

"We have to get out of here," he choked out, his arms reaching back to wrap around her shoulders. "To my cabin," he told her, his face contorting with pain.

"Can you stand?" she asked. Harry could feel tears running down Falesha's cheeks and watched with shock as the vampire and her stood from the ground, Atlas' legs shaking beneath him, almost causing them both to tumble to the ground. His arm was slung over Falesha's shoulders, while hers wrapped around his waist. "What about Slughorn?" she wondered, glancing back at the limp, dead man.

"Leave him," Atlas told her, his teeth clenched, showing off the incisors that made Harry swallow mentally in fear. "Traitorous bastard can rot in the street for all I care. Did you hear what he said? Snape was going to give him something to give to my boys," he told her, before bending forward in pain. He let out a thick, agonized, growl; completely animalistic in nature and sound.

Falesha jumped for a moment, but she kept holding him, never drawing away, no matter how scared she was feeling. Harry had to admit, she was much more brave than many he had known. He wasn't sure he'd be comfortable toting around an angry, hurt vampire. "Whatever he was planning, we happened to stop inadvertently. But that doesn't mean it's still not coming," Falesha told him, nodding. Her eyes darted around, searching the area before her. "How did you get here?" she asked, biting her lip.

Lifting his hand, he pointed to a dark area in the tall wall surrounding the Hogwarts grounds, almost completely hidden by bushes, vines, and tree hangings. They stumbled towards it, Atlas hissing off and on. Falesha cleared away enough space for them to get through, bringing them into the Forbidden Forest. "Perhaps I should take you to-"

"No," he yelled, shaking his head vehemently. "I just need to rest," he said, his hand around her shoulder clenching for a moment.

Falesha cried out, feeling an enormous pain in her arm from his hand. She tried to muffle it with her hand, but it did nothing to squelch the scream.

"Sorry," he bit out, shaking his head, staring at her through apologetic eyes. "Forgot my strength."

"I- It's okay," she told him, her voice shaky with the hurt still riding through her. Harry couldn't believe just how much strength the vampire had used without even realizing it, a simple squeeze was as if he had taken a sledge hammer to his shoulder. He felt even more respect for Falesha when she let it go and tried to act as if she wasn't in agony. For her friend, a man she deeply trusted, Harry understood. "How far?" she wondered, her head moving around.

Eerie noises could be heard throughout the incredibly dark woods, causing a shiver of fear to run down Falesha and Harry. Her head moved around, looking at everything with suspicion, though she couldn't see much. Atlas kept his face straight, but his eyes seemed to be moving all over, with such speed Harry wasn't sure they were moving at all. He began panting, baring his teeth while he hissed; his free hand was pressed against his chest, clawing at the vest and shirt covering him.

"Atlas?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Not much farther," he assured, nodding. His head turned quickly while his back straightened. "We're not alone." His chin tilted while his nose sniffed the air questioningly. "Werewolf," he muttered.

Falesha shook her head, sputtering for a moment. "But the moon--"

"You know as well as I that the elders of their kind can change at will," he reminded, darkly. "It's not Lupin, but--" Sniffing again, he shook his head. "We have to move, now, quickly," he told her, his voice alerting her to the grave danger they were in. While he was still half hanging on her, he moved his feet with much more vigor, before coming to a complete stop, shaking his head. "Come here," he told her, directing her in front of him before he picked her up, one arm under her back, the other under her legs. "Close your eyes, or you'll become sick from the speed," he warned.

"Atlas, you're in incredible pain, this will exhaust you too much," she told him, her face twisted with worry. "Put me down, you said we were close," she commanded, struggling to get down.

"I lied," he said, his eyes glancing to the side before he snarled at something Harry couldn't see. "And it's better than having your turned into one of them," he muttered, lifting his hand to cover her eyes.

A low growl could be heard in the background, before Harry heard the familiar noise Atlas made while angry and in pain. There was a shuffling and branches could be heard snapping along with heavy, loud footsteps. Atlas cried out before a whimpering could be heard, like a dog being kicked. Then there was nothing but rushing wind in his ears and a small shaking of the body he was inhabiting. The black cover over Falesha's eyes disappeared and Harry could clearly see they were standing in front of a wide, tall, lit up cabin.

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice

A grave sat in the front lawn, vines crawling up the sides but not covering any of the words, with roses blooming from them, both black and red. A high metal fence, wrapped in barbed wire, surrounded the wood cabin. Atlas set Falesha down in front of him, before falling from the air, just barely caught by her. Half dragging him up the stairs, Falesha's eyes darted around the property as she pulled him through the door, kicking it shut behind her. Laying him down on the fur skin rug, which appeared to be a werewolf, if Harry's eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"You're bleeding," Falesha told him, ringing her hands together.

"The fridge," he told her, waving his arm. "A pint."

Nodding, she turned and hurried to the kitchen, grabbing a clear bag of red liquid and running back to the den area where her friend lay, writhing. "Here, here," she said, pushing the bag into his hands. "Are you okay?" she wondered, kneeling down beside him. "Please, Atlas, let me get somebody. They could-"

"No," he growled, looking up at her with pupil-less blue eyes. "I will **not **go to Azkaban because of this," he said, panting. "Just... leave me be."

"Atlas-"

"Leave," he roared, closing his eyes.

Falesha stood completely still, staring down at him uncertainly. Perspiration began to appear over his face, while his skin paled considerably. His clawing at his vest had caused it to rip open, while the white shirt was pushed around, but still closed. Harry could feel her concern over leaving him, and her uncertainty as to how to help him. His legs were moving around, pressing into the ground kicking out while his free hand grabbed at the carpet beneath him.

"Atlas, I-"

"Please," he asked, his voice thick with what sounded like tears. "I don't know what might happen. I don't want your death on my hands. Will you just... Will you go to my room down the hall? Close the door, put up a silencing spell, and just... just sleep. Everything will be better in the morning," he said, his chin falling while his tongue licked his lips for a moment, breathing heavily. His eyes were fluttering as he tried to get through the obvious agony his body was going through.

"O-Okay," she told him, nodding. Standing up, she looked back at him, biting her lip before she hurried down the hall and closed the door behind her. A loud, thick scream could be heard rattling the cabin before she put up the silencing charm, tears rolling down her cheeks. She fell to the floor, one hand on the door and the other over her mouth as she sobbed. She looked outside at the darkness, glancing at the clock to see it read one o'clock. She was in for a long night, and so was Atlas. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she cried.

Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Harry woke with a start, sweat and tears pouring from him while he panted with confusion and worry. Throwing his blankets off, he searched around for his glasses and hurried out of the room. While running to the portrait out of Gryffindor Tower, he looked at the clock to see it was going on one. His feet moved beneath his with a speed he didn't know he had, bringing him halfway to the Head dorm before he crashed into someone. He flew backwards, colliding with the ground, pain rode up through his back and head, with much more than he thought would happen from a simple crash. Then he realized it was his brother who he had run into, clearing up any questions.

"Atlas-" Harry shouted, at the exact moment Draco exclaimed, "Falesha-"

"We have to go," they told each other, simultaneously.

"What about the werewolf?" they wondered.

"Stop that," they yelled at each other, sighing.

"Me first," both boys said, frowning.

"You go," the continued, shaking their head.

They stared at each other for a moment, almost as if they were trying to calculate whether they could sneak in a comment without the other copying them. However, every time either opened their mouth, so would the other. Draco lifted his arm, pointing at himself and Harry nodded his consent for him to go.

"We fly," he suggested, nodding. "Right over the Forest until we spot his cabin. Then we can avoid the werewolf and anything else in the forest. Plus, we don't have to run around barefoot and in our pajamas."

"Fine, but we'll have to share a broom," he told him, shrugging. "Yours still hasn't appeared," he reminded.

Frowning, Draco shook his head. "I'll just turn into my animagus form," he said, brightening. "Go back and get your broom," he told him, waving his arm.

Rolling his eyes, Harry put his arm out the window. "**_Accio Firebolt_**," he said, smirking. The broom whizzed through the air and in a matter of seconds, Harry was holding it. Hopping up on to the window sill, he flew out a few meters, waiting for Draco.

Grinning, Draco backed up near the wall before running and jumping straight out the window, his arms out, fearlessly. A couple of seconds later, he was diving in a twirling fashion, his wings fluttering majestically in the wind. Turning up, he came to hover next the Harry, letting out an eagle yell before inclining his head toward the Forest. Nodding, Harry turned his broom, leaning close to the wood to cut the wind and shot off with as much force as he could, still being able to see the ground below him with a calculating eye.

Putting up their mental connection, Harry reached out to Draco, questioning him. "_So you saw it too_?"

"_Yeah_," Draco replied, turning in the air to create a huge circle around Harry, his head bowed to look at the Forest. "_It was curious_," he told him. "_One minute I was talking to Hermione, the next I was standing in Hogsmeade. Apparently, from what I can understand, Slughorn was with Snape when Atlas and Falesha found them. I don't know why Snape would kill him though_."

"_Information_," Harry suggested. "_He looked as if he knew he was going to get away. Just to be sure Slughorn didn't reveal anything, he killed him. He was trying to get to Falesha before he went, but Atlas jumped in the way_."

"_I told you he was good_," Draco replied, sounding smug. "_Why didn't he die though_?"

"_Because he's already dead, I'm guessing_," Harry replied.

"_THERE!_" Draco exclaimed. Aloud it sounded like a triumphant scream, high and piecing in his animagus form.

He swooped down quickly, directly for the front yard. He was really quite large for an eagle, so Harry was a little surprised at how graceful he was. Managing to maneuver his broom down to a perfect landing, he looked back to see the last few seconds of his brother's transformation. The front area held a scary aura to it, with the barbed wire, tall fence, and headstone. The cabin itself was incredible looking though; a light brown colour with two huge bay windows on either side of a tall, stained glass door. Four steps led to the long porch that wrapped around the cabin. Were Harry not so uncomfortable and unnerved, he might find the place to be quite beautiful.

_Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives_

They walked up the stairs together, glancing warily around them. "Do we just walk in?" Draco asked, cocking his brow and frowning.Shrugging, Harry walked down the front porch area to stop at a window, looking inside through slitted eyes. "He's not on the skin rug anymore," he told him, becoming worried.

"Well nothing's going to get done out here," Draco said, reaching out and wrapping his hand around the door handle.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, holding his arm out to still him. "How can we be absolutely sure that he won't attack us? I realize he saved Falesha, but you heard him warn her that he's not sure what will happen and didn't want to be responsible for her death." His eyes were wide and slightly worried about what they were walking into. It was odd really, he had faced so many things, but the undead was what really bothered him.

"Well, what if he's in there doing something to her now?" he asked, staring at him through serious, dark eyes.

Battling with himself, Harry sighed. "Fine, but get your wand out."

"I don't have a wand, I lost it," he reminded, shaking his head. "I've found I'm pretty good at wandless magic anyway, it's fine."

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Well I bloody well forgot mine," he muttered, frowning.

Draco shrugged, turning the handle and stepping inside. A huge stone lit fireplace sat far in front of them, with a werewolf skin rug laying empty in front of it. A huge bay window sat on either side of the den, dark from the night but free of curtains; to keep an eye on his surroundings, Harry deduced. The furnishings of the area were elegant and expensive in appearance. Large wood and thick plush couches and armchairs sat in the living room, around the rug. A mahogany desk with paper, ink, and quills sat near a window, while a painting easel was propped up near the door, alongside a tall gold coloured cabinet. The drawers sat partly open, showing off paints, pencils, charcoal, pastels, brushes, paper, clips, and cups, stained from holding various colours of paint. For some reason, Harry felt that being artistic made the vampire a little bit more human, and quite reminded him of Narcissa.

To their left was a thick wood door that still seemed to be swinging, with a bloody hand print sitting in the center of it. Swallowing, Harry glanced at his brother before walking towards it. A loud, guttural growling could be heard, causing Harry to retract his arm for a moment, gathering his wits. Swallowing, he shook himself of his fear and stepped forward. Pushing the door open, he took an unsteady step forward.

A large table sat toppled over in the center of the room, with two chairs laying in shambles all over and another two on their backs but intact. The fridge was laying open on its front. Clear bags of blood were spilled out on the hard wood floors, laying in a large pile. A few of the cupboards were opened, some of the doors hanging from the hinges, red hand prints over them. A tea pot sat beside the stove, on its side and releasing a light brown liquid over the wood counter beside it.

A hissing and panting noise could be heard in the far corner of the room, before faint growling, low as if coming from the back of his mouth, emitted. Draco stepped forward first, causing Harry to snap out of his analysis of the room and walk with him. The table was covering the vampire from view as he lay in a heap on the floor, his hands clawing at the ground while his body trembled and shook uncontrollably. Harry stared at him for a moment, unsure what to do to warn him of their presence, and slightly scared to do so.

_I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

Clearing his throat, Draco tipped his head, staring at the man through thin eyes. "Atlas?" he called, leaning forward.Almost immediately, the man on the floor stopped shaking, lifting his head slowly. His eyes stared into them, a gleaming blue shade, empty of the natural pupil that should be there. His teeth were clenched as he sucked in air heavily; his hair had come loose, sticking to his damp face. "W-What are you two doing here?" he asked, pushing his arms into the floor to try and get up, as he shook his head. "Y-You have t-to leave," he told them, sounding slightly forceful but not reaching the power behind it.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, managing to get his voice to work. "There's blood on the door and-"

Atlas shook his head, lifting an empty packet, now stained pink from the blood that used to fill it. "Rejuvenated myself," he told them. "Teeth made the holes to big though, spilled some on my hand," he panted, leaning back against the wall. "You c-can't be here. It's not s-safe," he warned, clenching his jaw and smashing his head back into the wall.

Draco shook his head, staring at him with confusion. "I know you," he said quietly.

Atlas stared up at him for a moment, before his eyes darted around and he doubled over, his arms wrapping around his center. "H-How did you g-get here?" he choked out.

"Flew," Harry told him, nodding.

"How did you-"

"Saw it all in a vision," he replied, knowing his next question. "Are you-- Are you okay?" he asked, wondering how close he should get to the vampire.

Shoulders shaking, Atlas stared down at the floor for a long time. Slowly, he pushed his head back, staring at them, his teeth looking even bigger than usual. "Get Fa--" He winced, cutting himself off, "--lesha," he ended, nodding his head to the door.

Draco nodded, his mouth firmly shut and his eyes dark with a furrowed brow. He turned and walked out of the room, appearing angry for a reason Harry couldn't understand. After he left, Harry couldn't help but feel a little scared being alone with the man in front of him. He seriously considered going after his brother, but his feet were rooted to one place. Choked laughter caused him to turn down to Atlas with question.

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry_

"You don't have to be scared, little one," Atlas told him, though his words were marred by his hurt panting. "I'd never hurt you or your b-brother," he managed before squeezing his eyes shut. Inhaling deeply, he shook his head, biting his lip so hard his fangs ripped it open. "W-when you were a baby," he said, wheezing, "everyone referred to me as your uncle Atty," he told him, smiling briefly. "You had a... thing about... grabbing my fangs though..." he said, chuckling. Sweat was now pouring down his face, looking as if he had been under intense heat for an incredible amount of time. "Your mother... she used to... tell me I was a bad influence... that when you were older... you were going to... want... fangs," he told him, his breathing causing his words to break apart.

"You were close to my mum?" Harry asked, bending down so he was at eye-level with Atlas.

Atlas nodded as he shrugged. "Not at first, but she got used to me. She said I was good with you and Jamie... and didn't mind letting me... babysit from time to time. She trusted me... both her and James did... if that's what you're concerned with," he told him, swallowing painfully. "Now wolf-man," he said, chuckling, shaking his head. "I wouldn't say trust... was the... operative word," he told him.

Harry chuckled slightly, shrugging. "Because he's a werewolf," he guessed. "Judging by the rug you have, I wouldn't say they were your favorite animal."

Atlas laughed, shaking his head. His head turned back against the wall, showing off the length of his throat. Harry was surprised to see two black circles near his jugular, a telling of how he become what he was. He realized too late that Atlas had seen where his eyes were placed, but was rather confused why he didn't get angry.

"You don't trust me yet," he breathed, his mouth hanging open. "That's okay," he told him, nodding. "This probably isn't... making me any less... scary, is it?" he asked, chuckling. "It's a complicated thing... humans and vampires... commiserating. But Sirius... he got me and Kiss... It was a hard thing to accept... death and love... but sometimes... they go hand in hand," he told him, his face curling tightly before he let out a scream so loud Harry had to cover his ears.

Even through his hands, he could hear the muffled yell of a man in agony. When it slowly petered off, Harry brought his hands down, and lifted his eyes from the floor, where they had turned to give Atlas privacy. "You must regret your existance every day," Harry said, honestly. "I-- If I ever... did that to my Luna, I would never be able to go on."

Atlas nodded, staring at him through his rather scary blue eyes. "She was... my everything... To live without her, isn't to live at all... Which fits my position... doesn't it?" he asked, letting out a self mocking laugh.

And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do  
Light up...

"Atlas," called out a sad, scared voice. Harry turned to see Falesha cross the room and kneel down beside him. "Is it getting worse?" she asked, her hands falling to his shirt, unbuttoning it.

Draco was standing rooted by the door, his face turned away and his arms crossed tightly.

"Falesha," Harry said, moving closer to her and Atlas. "Why didn't he-- I mean, I know he's already, but why didn't the _Avada_ curse kill him?"

Falesha looked back at him, her eyes wide, damp, and moving around frantically as she thought. "Vampires," she said, swallowing, "instead of dying from the Killing curse, go through hours of pain. And because all of their senses are heightened, they feel it unlike any human could. It's sharp, agonizing, and rips through their entire body," she told him, her voice wavering. "For some, if they cannot take the pain, they will lose their immortality and fade away into dust. Others, those who move around, as if trying to escape the pain, they sometimes cause themselves damage. Some have been known to fight, just to pay attention to anything but the pain. A vampire can die only three ways: stake through the heart, immeasurable pain, and blood loss. It doesn't take a lot for a vampire to bleed out, which is why his bite," she said, worrying her lip and pointing to his thigh where blood was dripping from, "can be very dangerous to him."

Shaking his head, Atlas threw his head back against the wall. "If I drink, I can keep myself from bleeding out," he told him, swallowing and gasping as he began clutching at his middle. His hand lifted, still tainted with blood as it cupped Falesha's cheek. "Take them to the room," he told her, nodding. "I don't want them to see this anymore," he choked out. "It's get...ting... worse," he warned, his eyes shooting up as he tensed and clenched his mouth. His fangs punctured through his lip, causing two gushing lines of blood to trail down his chin.

Falesha shook her head, silent tears falling from her face. "Uh," she swallowed, trying to clear her thoughts. "Draco, Harry, go down the hall to the first room on the right, please," she told them, nodding.

"Falesha--" Atlas started, staring at her with an agonize face.

"Shh," she told him, her hand pushing away his shirt to show his stomach.

Harry's eyes widened, across Atlas' stomach was a black so dark it didn't look part of his skin but resembled and endless black pit. The edges were purple with veins of the same colour scatting out and pulsing across his torso. It was both grotesque and awe inspiring, Harry had to tear his eyes away forcefully. "What-- What is that?"

"The damage the curse has done," Falesha replied, her voice shaking. "If it reaches his heart," she said, her finger touching the veins as they climbed up his chest, "then he'll turn to dust," she said, her voice a near whisper.

"Is there-- Can we do anything?" he asked, suddenly fearing for the life of the man in front of him. It confused him how he suddenly felt bad for Atlas, when before it was more of fearing for himself, Draco, and Falesha in his presense. Everything he had learned about vampires seemed to pale in comparison as he stood near one, knowing that he was dying.

"No, no," Falesha said, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Uh... potions don't-- They don't work. If we could just-- And then--"

"Stop it," Atlas told her, his chest heaving and his thumb rubbing her cheek. "You're overthinking... Just... take the boys to the room... It will all... be better in... the morning," he tried to assure. However his calm tone was being matched with a shaking in his limbs and a spurt of blood coming out of his throat, where Harry had seen the two bite marks.

"That can't be a good sign," Harry said, his voice sounding thick and mildly throaty.

"Get-- Get a packet of blood, Harry," Falesha told him her arm waving back to the fridge.

Nodding, he jumped back, scrambling for the pile of clear bags on the floor. Picking two up just in case, he brought them back, handing them to her. His godmother took it from his hand, her own shaking, and pressed it up to Atlas' mouth, tipping his chin up so the liquid would drain down. Then, lifting her free hand, she pressed it against the two marks on his neck, stopping the blood and biting her lip.

Slower, slower  
We don't have time for that

"Go to the room," Falesha told him, turning to stare at him with red, dark eyes.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "I could-- I should-- I don't think--"

"There is nothing you can do," she said, her tone stiff. "Please," she asked, "you've both seen enough blood and death to last you a lifetime."

Harry didn't know how to fight with her, he couldn't explain his thoughts behind needing to be near Atlas. There was just something about him; perhaps it was what he had said to him when they were alone, or maybe he had just become used to his presense. Whatever it was, Harry decided he couldn't leave the vampire alone, not like this. He inhaled deeply before letting it out in a frustrated sigh, he couldn't put the words together to go against her with enough force that she would let him stay.

"We're not leaving," Draco called to her, dropping his arms and stepping into the kitchen. His face was blank but his eyes were serious. He was using the tone he often used when nothing would sway his decision and Harry couldn't help but be glad that he was on his side. What confused Harry was just how angry Draco appeared whenever his gaze landed on Atlas, and yet he wanted to stay with him.

"Draco--" Falesha started, her eyes moving up to his. It was as if she could read him though, because her eyes scanned his face and finally she sighed with defeat. "Help me move him then."

Suddenly all of the furniture in the way of Atlas moved out of the way, which Harry knew to be Draco's wandless magic. Something must've truly been bothering him if it only took a couple of seconds for him to gather his magic enough to clear a path. As Harry and Falesha reached out for them, they were stopped by an unseen force; not a moment later, Atlas was hovering in the air, following Draco out of the kitchen, back to the den. He was laid down on the rug, which surprised Harry in a way, as he had assumed his brother might just drop him. He tried opening their mind connection, but found a thick, unbreakable stone wall.

"Strong... aren't you?" Atlas choked out, his arms were sitting out from his body, making him into a T formation that struck Harry as ironic. The clear bag was now empty of blood and lay crumpled beside Atlas' head. Falesha appeared beside him, kneeling and holding the other bag Harry had fetched. She brought it near his teeth, but he shook his head at her, closing his mouth.

"More so when his emotions get the best of him," Harry replied, since Draco appeared to be holding off from saying anything to Atlas. His brothers arms were crossed tightly over his chest while he scowled out the window to his side.

"You... remember me well then... I see," Atlas choked out, his chest lifting from the floor as he slammed his eyes shut and growled, which then became a gurgle.

Harry took a step back in mild fear as blood spilled out of Atlas' mouth, most of it spurting from his long incisors. He laughed slightly, though it was fully laced with agonized torture. Falesha had left to get something to clean off the blood, she had calmed down enough, though she was shaking and crying silently to herself.

He was confused and interested in how Draco could remember Atlas. As far as he knew, Draco hadn't known anything about him, his brother certainly hadn't given any inclination that he had a past with the vampire. And it was a pretty big thing to hide too; knowing the man that they were supposed to be searching for help from. What was putting him off was just how angry his brother appeared to me; Draco had a temper, but he didn't lash out unless needed. He wasn't doing so now, but his wandless magic was telling of just how close he was to doing so. Harry didn't know if he should be questioning how Draco knew Atlas, or just leave it alone. It appeared to be a sore spot as his brother was not speaking at all.

All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads

A faint noise could be heard in his ears, a shifting of limbs and bushes or trees rustling; he wondered briefly when his hearing had picked up so much. Moving his eyes, he stared at the door for a moment, before crossing the room to stand near the window to its left. With all of the security around the place, he should feel at ease, but something wasn't right. "Draco," he called, warning in his tone.

"I know," he replied, never taking his eyes off the window.

"He can't... get in," Atlas gasped, shaking his head. "Silver barbed wire," he explained, nodding. "Eight foot fence... kill him instantly if he were cut badly... Which I guarantee... that fence will... do," he assured.

"Unless he climbs the tree, hops onto the roof and then down to the ground," Draco told him, looking back to stare rather boredly at the vampire on the rug in front of him.

"Is that... what he's... doing?" he questioned, his blue eyes widening and his mouth falling open, teeth gleaming in the light. He suddenly tried to sit forward but was met with a force pushing him right back. "Let me... go, Draco," he told him, his voice a low growl.

"No," he replied, shrugging. "You're in no shape to fight. Falesha will tend to you while we get rid of the... problem," he said, strolling toward the door.

"Just because... you hate me... doesn't mean... you should get... yourself killed," Atlas shouted to him, his head lolling back and slamming into the floor angrily.

"This isn't about you," Draco replied, his hand on the handle. "You can't do anything, you are currently incapacitated, so..." he said, his voice eerily calm.

Atlas writhed on the floor, his upper half lifting only to be restrained by an invisible barrier. "Incapacitated partly because you're keeping me down," he managed to yell, a throaty bark in his voice.

Draco turned back to him, his face eased of any emotion. He walked back over, kneeling down by the vampire; Harry was mildly surprised that he showed no fear, no uncertainty as he sat near him. "You know what love is, right Vampire?" he asked, his eyes staring down at the black and purple mess on Atlas' shoulder. "You would do anything for Arrakis," he half-spat, "because she was your family, right?"

Atlas' jaw clenched and his eyes rolled back for a moment as he struggled on the floor. "Yes," he gasped.

"You are surrounded by my family," he told him, nodding slowly. "My godmother, my brother, and I owe you in some respect, I know that," he told him, easily. "But you know as well as I, Vampire, that when my debts are paid, I no longer hold any connections to those beings," he said, slowly rising. "You can't fight, you can hardly stay awake through the pain. Meaning you can't help at all. I can handle this without you. Harry and I will get rid of the problem. And then, I'm taking my brother back to Hogwarts.

"I expect to hear from Falesha that you've left back to Romania. I will return to make sure that you no longer reside here." Turning, he walked to the door, pulling it up and tossing his last words over his shoulder. "If you're not gone, you can expect the Ministry on your doorstep. I'll show no mercy, you know that."

Harry stood speechless as his brother walked out into the dead of night, his arms rising to splay out into incredible beating wings. With only half of his body turned, standing in the moonlight, he was both scary and sublime. His eyes flashed golden as he rose from the ground, a smirk covering his mouth that verged on insanity as he flew to meet the creature waiting to kill them all. Harry felt his heart beat out of his chest as he looked at his brother and then back at the gasping, agonized man across from him.

Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid

Falesha ran into the den, with wet rags and towels piled in her arms. "What's going on?" she asked, her eyes looking around searchingly. "Where's Draco? Why is the door open?"

Harry inhaled deeply, shaking his head. "Stay here, take care of Atlas," he told her, firmly. "Don't come out, no matter what you hear. Do you understand?"

"Harry," Falesha said, dropping the fabrics from her hands. "What's happened?"

"Don't let him go," Atlas told her, through clenched teeth as his stomach rose from the floor but his shoulders stayed pinned down. "Werewolf... on the roof... they're trying to stop it," he choked out, his hands grasping at the ground.

His godmother paled, lifting a hand to her mouth in shock. "But the fence-- It can't--"

"It's a good climber," Harry told her. There was a loud thumping on the roof, as if something had been knocked over forcefully. Inhaling deeply, Harry shook his head. "I have to go," he told them, backing up to the door. A loud, shrill sound could be heard from Draco before suddenly something huge had dropped down in the front yard. Harry's eyes widened as he stared at the beast before him. His chest was beating erratically, painfully, as he swallowed his fear. "L-Lock the door," he told her faintly.

Before she could protest, he had changed himself into his animagus form, his lithe panther body stepped through the door and down the steps. He looked up, taking in his brother as he flew descending circles in the air, around the still, but breathing form of the werewolf. Before the door closed behind him, he could clearly hear Atlas shout three words that sent chills down his spines, and made his fur stand on end. "It's Fenrir Greyback!"

Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

* * *

**A/N **_Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took me a few days, but I really enjoyed writing this one out. Sorry it took awhile, but you know how it is. Leave me a review, I'd love to know what you all think!_

_The fantastic song used was "**Run**," by **Snow Patrol**._

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	57. Through It All

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_Fabulous chapter! Man oh man, that cliffhanger from the last chapter only made this one better. I'm glad that it wasn't Atlas or Falesha that died. You know, part of me is glad that Harry resents Draco's relationship with Sirius. In this story, it's so easy for me to forget the canon Draco/Harry rivalry, but every once in a while, I wish that they would fight over something, and this Sirius thing is perfect. It gives Harry a reason to resent Draco. I'm sure it will be resolved by the end of the story, but for now, it's really good. And your grammar has improved since the start of the story. It was already pretty good, but every so often you'd have a fragment or something, and they are less frequent now. I just noticed that with this chapter; your writing style as matured a lot over the story. And another thing I loved about this chapter was how Harry and Draco saw what went on with Falesha, Snape, Atlas, and Slughorn. It was kind of like what happened when Harry saw Mr. Weasley be attacked in J.K.'s books, and I thought that it was really neat that you took the same concept and put it in here. It just made it all seem even more real and professional! Also, I think it was really good for Harry to see things through Falesha's eyes (quite literally) because it will make him understand and accept her more. That's one thing that was bothering me about Harry...that he wasn't getting close to her like Draco was. But I liked that conflict with him. That plus his resentment over the Draco/Sirius relationship proves just how much Sirius really meant to Harry and I feel so bad that he had to die. Sirius was always one of my favorite characters. So yeah, I think all that stuff really makes Harry's sorrow very believable, and when he overcomes it, or at least learns to cope with it, it will be all the more satisfying of a finish_."** - _Southern Charm83_ **of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _Laendra, DracoAngelOfLight, cle be, Serpent91, Sam's Firefly, Monnbeam, Dragon 3712, Kandygurl4, x. by yours truly .x, dragoneyes5000, untamedspiral, hatari, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, Ramzie, Gi Xian, Hotkat144, Steelo, Pam Briggs, Kyuuketsuki - Plot Biotch, uddin, little dumb of me, RB140990, **bethygirl94, Shaggy37, DCoD, annieca, schwazenegal, dracosluvr18, Dark-Days, Zarroc **_and_ especially** Southern Charm83, Princess de la Plume, **_and_** galloping-goose.**_

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**

_Chapter Fifty-Seven_

When I was a young boy, My father took me into the city,  
To see a marching band...

Harry could hear the pounding of his own heart, echoing in his ears like the rushing of a waterfall over jagged rocks. The grey mound of fur that lay limp was now rising from the ground, shaking off the effects of landing heavily on the hard Forest ground. He turned his emerald eyes up to see his brother huge and glorified in his eagle form, looking down at the werewolf with something akin to vengeful hate. Harry didn't no what part Greyback had played in Draco's life, but he wasn't liked, that must was obvious. Then again, it was possible Draco's anger was more directed to Atlas and he had no idea who this werewolf really was. Harry tried to bring up their mind connection but his brother kept him out, setting up a strong wall of distance.

Returning his attention to what was happening in front of him, Harry let his animal instincts command his actions. Greyback was now on his hind legs, his snarling face glared out at them with insane hostility. He growled low and deep into his throat and though Harry was strong and sure that the odds were in his favor, he could feel the stark chill of fear run down his spine. He wondered if his brother was as scared, but he looked up all he saw was a regal bird flying circles in the air and staring down with indifference. In a matter of seconds, Draco had dived from the air, reaching his clawed feet out to dig into Fenrir's snout, drawing blood and ripping at the leathery skin of his face. The werewolf cried out, more in shocked anger than pain, Harry deduced. He swung his abnormally long arms around in the air, his clawed fingers managed to rip at Draco, causing him to scream out in pain.

Harry leapt then, opening his large mouth and throwing his huge paws out in front of him, his razor sharp white claws shooting out in defense. He slammed into Greyback's middle, sending them both flying backwards. His nails tore at Fenrir's side, ripping them open deeply, sending a spurt of blood out over his paws and pouring down to the dirt beneath him. He roared into Greyback's face, his teeth bared in a growling, angry fashion, while he panted from the thrill of the attack. His green eyes stared down into the werewolf's with predatory pride, his pupils small as a pinpoint as he eyed his prey. While inside he was feeling rather proud of his one upping of the terror that was Fenrir Greyback, the most infamous, murderous werewolf he'd ever heard of, he knew that it wouldn't last long. As he predicted, Greyback swiped his arm up, smashing into's Harry's strong side and throwing him half across the yard until he collided with the ground, rolling over the grass, dirt, and rocks as they scraped at him.

He took a moment, gathering his strength and trying to shake off the pain that rode through him. He rolled his lower half over so he was laying on the ground properly instead of in a twisted mess. Using his front legs, he pushed himself up, turning his head over to see what the homicidal werewolf was doing and finding him standing tall on the ground, his arms hanging thickly by his sides as he panted, staring up at the sky to see Draco gliding above with an air of arrogance. Harry wondered what his brother was doing and then realized he was keeping the vicious beast preoccupied while he got himself together. Shaking off the last bits of hazy discomfort that stung his body, he backed up and then took a long, fast, running start before he leapt at Fenrir again.

This time, Harry dug his sharp teeth down into the werewolf's leg, clamping his jaw as tight as he could and digging his incisors in as deep as possible. He heard the mangled cry of the human turned animal above him, but he did his best to quell the nauseous feeling in his stomach at having felt a pang of sympathy. He couldn't focus on what was inside the werewolf, and in reality if he did, he'd know that was an insane cannibalistic murderer. He needed to pay attention to the fact that this werewolf, this creature, wanted to kill him, his brother, his godmother, and a possible helping hand to the War ahead. Plus, he was near Hogwarts, there was no telling what he might do if given the chance to get into the school.

Harry could taste the bitter copper flavor of blood filling his mouth, but he held on, closing his eyes and doing his best to pretend he wasn't close to swallowing simply because it was everywhere. He dug his clawed paws into Fenrir's side and his stomach, digging and ripping at the leathery, furred skin. He heard a sharp eagle call above him and wondered if it was a warning, encouragement, or that Draco was readying himself to attack too. He got his answer a moment later when he felt the brunt of Fenrir's hand against his head, smashing and tearing at Harry's black fury snout. Fenrir dug his long, knobby fingers into Harry's mouth, trying to pry it from his leg.

He winced as one of Greyback's nails clawed at his tongue and tore at the roof of his mouth, almost letting go at the stinging pain. However, within moments the hand was gone and now waving around in the air, trying to get at Draco who had swept down to attack his face again. Harry looked up to see his brother's thick talons penetrate the werewolf's already clawed up snout. The curled nails were dangerously close to hitting Fenrir's eyes and Harry pondered if that was what Draco had been going for in the first place. He began beating his wings in the air, the frantic motion must've unnerved Greyback as he shook his head, waving his arms to stop Draco's large feathered attachments from distracting him. He howled, his mouth dropping open as he began shaking his head vigorously, trying to get Draco to let go of him. However, Draco let out a determined eagle noise and held on strongly.

Seeing as they were getting nowhere, Harry began pulling his head back from the leg he was attached to. He didn't let his jaw relax though, so instead of pulling away with an empty mouth, he was tearing the skin and muscles from Fenrir's limb. It was both disgusting and terrifying and Harry felt the nauseous turn of his stomach again. The blood was savagely pouring now as Harry finally stepped back, the red liquid dripping from his mouth as he spat out a good portion of the werewolf's left thigh. He swore Fenrir was laughing; an insane cackle that truly got across just how mentally disturbed he really was. As he loved to eat human flesh and enjoyed turning little children into his own clan, Harry could only imagine what was going through his head now.

He said, "Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"

Panting, feeling sick to his stomach and wondering what would happen next, Harry turned his eyes up to Draco in question. His brother was still ruthlessly beating Fenrir in the head with his wings and tearing painfully at his face. He suddenly lunged forward, smashing his curved lethally sharp beak into Greyback's face, right at the edge of his eye. The werewolf screamed, a dark, thick, blood curdling yell of agony, but Draco didn't give in to the noise and instead attacked again, this time managed to hit the werewolf's eye center. Seconds after he did what he was aiming to, Draco was knocked from the air, he tried to catch himself by turning and flapping his delicate wings but only found himself smashing painfully into the headstone lying in the ground.

A thick crack could be heard and Harry stared at his limp brother wondering if it was Draco or the tombstone that had been broken. Harry's own arm was radiating with pain so he assumed that it was Draco who had been hurt; proved through the fact that his front right limb felt as if it were broken beneath him. When he applied pressure to it, he found it was indeed unusable. He lifted it high, almost pulling it against his chest and turned his green eyes back to his werewolf nemesis. His head was pounding furiously with a powerful headache that almost had his eyes crossing in its beating against his senses. He had no idea how he was supposed to win the fight before him with a broken leg, hardly any ability to think, and no silver, but he still tried his best to figure it out. He had little time; though Greyback was momentarily distracted by the fact that he couldn't see out of one eye and was bleeding heavily from two places on his body, he wouldn't be preoccupied forever. His face was covered in the dark red liquid and it didn't seem to be stopping in its heavy stream of exit any time soon, while his leg was missing a large chunk and the previously grey, furry skin was now red and covered in little bits of his own flesh.

Harry wondered if he could use any magic in his animagus form and tried focusing on throwing Fenrir back but he found he was far too distracted by the agony slicing through his limb beneath him and he wasn't calm enough to figure out his thoughts. He wished his brother would wake up as he would likely know what to do. He limped towards Draco, trying to assess the damage since he knew he wasn't dead, otherwise Harry would be too. He was nearly at Draco's foot when he felt a thick, heavy arm slam into his side, sending him hurling across the ground to land painfully on the stairs to the cabin. He mewled against the sharp agony that his limb was pushing throughout his entire body, but he had little time to think that over. He looked up when he heard the door open behind him and was shocked to see Falesha come out, angry and terrified at the same time. She looked over the ground, staring at Greyback for a moment and then looked down startled at Harry. She reached out but Harry jumped back, shaking his head and nodding for her to go back into the house.

She frowned, her brow creasing as she stared at him. Her eyes moved and she looked past Harry. "Draco," she screamed, her eyes widening and her face draining even more of colour.

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me. And other times I feel like I should go.  
Through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets

Harry turned swiftly, paying no attention to the searing pain his leg felt from the sharp movement. He stared as his brother slowly changed from an eagle to a seventeen year old boy. His head was bleeding up near his hairline and there were gashes bleeding on one of his arms, but he looked otherwise unscathed. Fenrir was leaning over him, a devilish gleam in his single eye and a pool of bloody drool dripping from his open mouth as he licked his incisors and growled. Moving quickly, Harry meant to jump at the werewolf but found his movements hindered by his broken limb. He apparently didn't need to though, as Draco woke with what seemed to be complete ease, smirked at the beast before him and reared his leg up before smashing it powerfully into Greyback's face, sending the werewolf stumbling back in shock.

Draco kicked his legs back, rocking himself until he was back on his feet. He grinned down at the werewolf for only a moment before turning back to Harry with a determined expression. "Keep him distracted," he shouted, turning to Falesha. "Get back in the cabin, now!" Surprisingly, she walked backwards, listening to the command. Cradling his left arm to his chest, he leapt over the laid out werewolf and made his way towards the high, chain link fence. With one arm, he began climbing up it, much to Harry's confusion.

Moving his attention back to Greyback, Harry wondered how he was supposed to keep him distracted. When the creature picked himself up from the ground, he turned to Harry with a savage appearance. He was breathing heavily, his large pushed out chest heaved while his muscled shoulders shook with barely restrained fury. He came at Harry, his arms out as if he were going to give him a painful and deranged hug, though Harry knew that wasn't the case. He pushed off with his hind legs, flying through the air to tackle his panther adversary and throw him to the ground. It was the first time Fenrir really had the upper hand and it scared Harry to the core that he was now stuck beneath the huge murderous creature.

Greyback swung his huge arm down, smashing it into Harry's head and sending him rolling over a few times. Harry could just hardly make out the noise of his brother falling from the fence, feeling the brunt of the pain himself. Opening one heavy eye, he wasn't surprised to see, however, that Draco simply picked himself back up, shook it off, and continued on his journey up the giant fence before him. Taking a page from his brother's book, Harry got to his three feet, keeping his fourth high in the air, and turned to growl at the werewolf in front of him. He kept his body tensed and low, as if to pounce, readied for an attack.

"_You realize we're likely going to have to kill him, don't you_?" his brother's voice suddenly entered his mind, startling him for a moment.

He hesitated to reply, not sure what he was thinking or doing really. "_If it has to be done_," he managed to think back.

"_You don't have to act indifferent_," Draco replied, his voice a monotone, betraying no emotion. "_He may be a murderer, but killing is killing_."

"_Is there no other way_?" Harry asked, swallowing as the fear built in him.

"_I'm working on it little brother, but I make no promises_," he responded, almost sounding airy.

Harry was unable to say anything back as he felt the familiar barrier go up between them again, disappointing him as he felt as if his brother really wanted to keep him out. He gave nothing away, he didn't tell him what he was doing or how he felt about it. It almost felt like it had in the past and Harry wondered if it was his fault for pushing him away earlier or if it was perhaps the arrival of Atlas that had Draco acting so stiff and resilient to feeling.

Harry was forced to return his attention to Fenrir as he lunged at Harry once more, however this time Harry was swift enough to clamp his paws down on the werewolf's form and wrap his snarling mouth around Greyback's shoulder. That way, the both of them were rolling over the hard ground, stuck in each others clutches and unable to get away. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw his brother leaping down from fence, something in his hand. There was a loud, high pitched, ripping noise as suddenly the barbed wire layering the top of the fence was torn from it's place. Harry felt a distinct sharp rip in his two front paws, his left leg was throbbing already from the force of being pinned against him.

"Throw him off you," Draco's voice shouted in his mind.

Harry glowered, knowing it wasn't as easy as his brother made it sound. However, gathering his strength and focusing his mind, he pushed Greyback away. He must've thought too hard though, as the werewolf was hurled back and smashed heavily into the porch around the cabin. The wood cracked against his heavy body, and Harry stared at it all with a surprised expression. He pulled himself up off the ground, shaking his head of the shock that milled around.

His brother turned back to him, a dark expression over his face. "Turn back to your human form," he commanded.

Without questioning him, though he was beginning to feel like a child being ordered around, he turned back into himself and shook off the itchy feeling over his skin as if he still had fur. He turned to ask Draco what they were doing, but found his hands being filled with barbed wire. He watched as Draco approached the stumbling werewolf, trying to gets his boundaries together. His Slytherin equal motioned with the barbed wire in his hand and back to the werewolf, making a twirling motion. Suddenly, Fenrir began sliding across the dirt, not of his own volition, until he came to a stop a few feet from the twins. Draco ran forward and then around the creature in front of him, twining his half of wire around the werewolf's body. Realizing what was happening, Harry began running in the opposite direction of his brother as quickly as he could, wrapping the furious and now vehemently struggling werewolf in the razor sharp barbed wire.

When they ran out of wire, Fenrir fell to the side, looking drained, bloodied, and confused. Harry's hands were throbbing, likely twice as much as they should, since Draco had probably ripped his hands up badly. He was happy to know that he hadn't had to kill the werewolf, but wondered what would happen now. Would they hand him over to the ministry? But wouldn't he give away Atlas if they did? Did it matter? Draco wanted Atlas gone by morning. He sighed, so many questions and no answers to any of them. He turned to his brother, opening his mouth to ask but found the haunted, pained expression his brother possessed had stopped him from doing so.

"Get Falesha," Draco ordered, his voice thick and his face dark.

When you're gone we want you all to know We'll Carry on, We'll Carry on,  
Though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on

Harry turned, walking up the steps and cradling his arm against his chest. He opened the door, his hand burning on the handle and slipping at first from the blood that covered it, and walked inside. Atlas was writhing around on the floor, his arms flailing and his chest heaving as he tried to get up. "Where are they? Have you checked on them? Falesha!" he yelled, moving all over with the actions of a scared family member. "I don't hear anything! Somebody could be hurt! Where are you, woman?" he growled. "Please, will you tell me what they're doing," he cried, almost sounding as if he were whimpering. "Draco does things rather senselessly when he's angry! He'll attack without worrying about himself. Is he okay? Is Harry? Falesha? PLEASE!"

"We're fine," Harry replied, sighing. He had no idea why he had let Atlas go on for so long, perhaps a fascination to know what he was really thinking and feeling. "We have Greyback wrapped in the silver barbed wire from the fence. Draco's watching him."

Panting, Atlas angled his head to look at him, "You're okay," he said, breathlessly, a surprised but happy chuckle escaping his stained pink mouth. He stared at him awhile, eyeing him over as if looking for injury. "Your hands, they're bleeding heavily. You also have two cracked ribs," he said, nodding, tipping his head.

Startled for a moment, Harry assessed himself, thinking over his aches and pains. "I think so," Harry replied, nodding. "Draco was thrown, hit the headstone in the front. Broke his arm and cut open his head," he explained, shifting on his feet. "He wants Falesha," he said, shrugging.

"I'm been calling for her, last I saw she was in the kitchen," Atlas replied, letting his head fall back. "She was scared and nervous, when she gets like that she begins to pace and mutter. She's a strong fighter, intelligent too, but when it comes to those she cares about, she sometimes loses her senses."

Nodding, Harry glanced back out the door to see his brother frowning down at the panting, motionless form of Greyback. He held his arm to his chest, a sneer in place that reminded Harry much of the Draco he used to be. He turned back to Atlas, so many questions had plagued his mind. "How do you... I mean... Draco, he..." Sighing, Harry walked across the room to kneel beside the vampire he for some reason felt he could trust. "How do you know my brother?" he wondered, shaking his head questioningly.

"It's a long story, little one," he said, his breathing still low. A sheen of sweat had broken out over his pale body, while the black and purple vortex still licked at his skin, reaching toward his heart but then rearing back at Atlas' resistance. "One that I'm not sure Draco wants me to share with you just yet."

Exhaling heavily, Harry frowned at the open door. "He's very upset, you know. But he's not very good at telling me what's wrong."

"Are you always honest with him?" Atlas asked, turning his head to the side and lifting his brow. "Some things, Harry, are just too painful to talk about when first faced with them. Give him time and he'll tell you." He stared up at the roof, his eyes half closed and his fangs pressing into his bottom lip. "Could you tell him something for me?" he asked, his breathing quickening. "I won't be here in the morning, as I really can't stand a visit from the Ministry," he assured. "So when he's not so stiff, when he lets you talk to him again, will you pass on a message for me?"

"Yes, of course," Harry replied, nodding.

"It may confuse you at first, but when it's all explained, it will make more sense," Atlas told him, nodding slowly. "You tell him that love is like painting. You have a mirage of colours, but only certain ones will build the right picture. You can create a number of pieces, but only one will ever strike you as a masterpiece. Sometimes, our masterpieces are lost. And while many of our other paintings are beautiful and serene, perfect and special, we can't simply forget our masterpiece. He'll know what I'm talking about and he'll understand the meaning behind it. When he explains what happened, why he hates me so much, never take pity on me and please try to understand. Think of my message and perhaps it will make sense."

Harry nodded, unsure of what to say and questioning what his message would mean to Draco. He wondered if his brother would lash out when he spoke the words, if he'd have to question the meaning behind it or if it'd come to him easily. He wondered how bad it was that Draco could still harbor a hate for this vampire, or how long ago it had spurred from him. It was a mystery he knew he wouldn't have the answer to for some time. When Draco held a grudge, he didn't let it go easily. It was obvious that whatever had transpired between Atlas and him, it was big, and it had hurt Draco desperately.

"You're a good boy, Harry," Atlas told him, quietly. "I hope I get to know you better in the future."

"Where will you go?" he asked, suddenly fearing just what would happen if the man left like his brother wanted him to.

"I'll be near by, I never leave for too long. If you need me, just go to Falesha," he reassured, nodding. His heavy blue eyes were slowly closing, and Harry's eyes turned down to the black and purple mass on his chest.

Falesha came hurrying into the den then, looking frazzled and upset. She kneeled down beside Atlas, muttering things under her breath and checking the side of his neck for something. Her eyes bore down at the bruise-like mess marring the vampire's skin, her frown deepening.

Carry on, We'll carry on, And in my heart I cant contain it, The anthem wont explain it.  
And we will send you reeling from decimated dreams, Your misery and hate will kill us all

There were heavy steps in the background and Draco suddenly appeared, his face a twisted expression of annoyance. "Where's your broom?" he asked.

"We're leaving?" Harry asked, his face widening with surprise.

"Well we're certainly not having a sleepover," Draco replied, his tone sharp.

"But-- What about-- And we can't--" Sighing, Harry's eyes darkened and his mouth twitched in a glower. "What about Atlas? And Falesha? What about Greyback? Are we going to fly back and forth picking them up, one by one?" he half-shouted.

Walking closer, Draco's eyes flared with anger. "Falesha is going to stay with the vampire until morning. He's half gone and needs her to bring him blood every once in awhile," he replied, loudly. "I'm going to hover the werewolf back to the castle, where we'll get Dumbledore to deal with him. He'll probably send it off with the Aurors or the Order members he has traipsing around the school. I can't fly, my arm is bloody well broken, so we're taking your broom. Any more questions?" he asked, his face tight.

Harry glared at him, feeling more than a little pissed at his brother's attitude. "We can't just leave them. He's dying."

"He's already dead," Draco reminded, lifting his brow. "It's just a matter of whether or not he's still walking around in a few hours."

"Draco," Falesha chastised, her eyes sad and her expression upset.

Looking at her for a moment, he sighed, shaking his head. Running a hand through his hair, he lowered his eyes as he began pacing the floor across from them. "We've got a half dead werewolf in the front yard, a half dead vampire laying on the floor, and you want me to do what exactly?" he asked. "Sit around holding the guys hand until he finally bites it, hoping that Fenrir doesn't escape the barbed wire?" he wondered, rudely.

"What is your problem?" Harry shouted, jumping to his feet. "You've been acting like this all night. What's wrong?"

"_He_'s my problem," Draco yelled, pointing down at the limp man. "Just because you've suddenly got over your fear of vampires, doesn't mean I'm going to pretend to like the bastard!"

"Why? What did he do? Tell me, what is the big problem?" Harry bellowed, becoming annoyed that nobody was telling him.

"Harry," Falesha called to him, shaking her head.

"No," he told her, staring at his brother. "Go on. What is the big secret? Why are you so bent on leaving him to die? Why do you hate him so much? He won't tell me. He thinks you'd be bothered by it. So go ahead, tell me what it is Draco." Walking forward, he stared at him head on. "You've been honest about everything else, so tell me the story behind it."

"No," Draco told him, his voice quiet but a staggering finality was obvious in his tone.

"Why?" he asked, hating that he sounded like a petulant, whiny child.

"Because it has nothing to do with you," his brother yelled firmly. "It's mine. My past, my problem. Leave it the bloody hell alone!" he shouted, turning on his heel to stomp out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him with his wandless magic.

So paint it black and take it back, Lets shout it loud and clear  
Do you fight it to the end, We hear the call to, To carry on, We'll carry on

Harry stared at the door for a moment, feeling the echo of the loud noise of it closing still riding through his body. His feet were moving before his head was thinking, and he ignored the calls of Falesha and Atlas, telling him to leave Draco to his own devices, to let him calm down. He knew his brother, and though he didn't want to put either of them down, they didn't know Draco like he did. Whether or not Atlas and Draco had a past, Harry knew his brother better than probably anyone. He whipped the door open, jumping off the porch and grabbing Draco's arm, whirling him around. His words of anger left him then, because he came face to face with his brothers teary face. He had expected rage, anger, fury, but never tears.

"Go away!" Draco yelled at him, but his words were wobbly, swathed in pain rather than anger. He backed up, turning to leave again, his body stiff and his expression twisted with emotion.

Harry ignored his protest, instead lunging forward to get his hand on Draco's shoulder, pulling him back. "No," Harry replied, shaking his head.

"LET ME GO!" Draco screamed, pushing at him, trying to back up.

"NO!" Harry shouted, his hand curling around his brother's shirt, holding him from running.

Draco struggled, using his good arm to push at Harry's chest and pull at his hand. They ended up tripping on the ground, Harry on top and pinning him to the floor with only one arm. However, he wasn't able to keep himself as the stronger person long, because Draco easily had them flipping over so Harry was laying painfully on the rocky dirt beneath him. His brother shook his head, moving to stand, but Harry reached out, grabbing him again. They were forced into a rolling struggle for the upper hand, where no one was coming out on top. Draco's anger was coming out but Harry's determination faced it head on. They ignored the sharp edges of rocks, the discomfort of dirt, and the pain searing through their arms as they wrestled for dominance.

Finally, Harry used his broken arm, ignoring the scorching pain, and his good limb to pin Draco down, hoping it would last. He screamed at him, his voice hoarse and throaty, "I don't care if it's your past. I don't care if I wasn't there or if you don't think I should feel it. I'm here now! I'm asking now! And I'm not going anywhere!" He shook him, trying to get it across. "I'm not going anywhere!" he repeated, this time quietly.

Draco stared at him, his breathing erratic and his shoulders shaking, he finally stopped pulling and fighting to get away from him. Harry let him go, standing up and brushing himself up. Draco followed him to a standing position, his body partly slumped, his eyes still leaking but his face cleared of some of the pain. He didn't speak, he just pinned his brother with a dark stare.

"I'm sorry I pushed you to talk," Harry told him, backing off a little, both physically and verbally. "If you don't want to talk about it right now, that's fine. But I'm not going to just pretend there isn't a problem here. Whatever issue you have with Atlas has to be solved." Harry shook his head when his brother opened his mouth to complain, "If you were in my position, you would say the same thing." He finally felt as if they were back on equal ground, now that he wasn't being ordered to do anything. "Now come back inside and we'll figure this all out." Draco glanced at the door, an unsure look on his face. "You don't have to be nice. Just rational."

Though your dead and gone believe me, Your memory will carry on, We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated, You're weary widow marches on

Draco followed him in, his mouth shut and his face drawn. He looked tired, upset, and more than a little torn up. When he came back in, Falesha rushed toward him, her hands out to check for injury. He was bleeding more than Harry, since Harry got the pain but not the actual injury. So while his arm felt broken, it wasn't, he was just feeling Draco's pain amplified. Which also meant that Draco didn't have cracked ribs, but his torso would certainly be feeling as if he did. He was beginning to hate their pain equality, but knew that as soon as Draco got help, he would feel the relief, and vice versa. His head was still throbbing, which made sense since Draco's was still bleeding.

"You two look terrible," Falesha exclaimed, shaking her head and frowning.

"I don't hear that too often," Draco replied, his voice low.

Atlas laughed, which had Harry glancing at his brother to see his expression, but found it blank.

Falesha shook her head, reaching out and tentatively touching Draco's arm. "We should have this looked at," she said, her fingers slowly rolling the sleeve of his white shirt up, her eyes darting back and forth from his arm to jis face.

"I've felt worse, you're not going to hurt me," Draco told her, looking away.

Harry noticed Atlas' expression darken and his mouth turn into a deep scowl. He said nothing though, simply lay limp on the floor, staring at the roof and breathing heavily. He looked worse every time Harry looked at him; paler, limper, with darker circles beneath his eyes, and less air in his lungs. While the vortex of death on his stomach still hadn't reached his heart, it was getting close. His skin was so white now that blue veins could be seen whenever he exhaled, bright and eerie in appearance.

Falesha tsked, shaking her head at his arm, waving her wand over it to check the damage. "It's broken in three places," she told him, her expression upset.

"I'd do worse if my eye was torn out," he said, shrugging, then wincing at his actions.

"You t-tore his e-eye out?" she asked, her hand lifting to her mouth.

Draco glanced at her, nodding shortly. "He won't need it where he's going," he said, sighing. Lifting his hand, he pressed it again his broken arm, feeling around and staring at it.

"What are you doing?" Falesha asked, her brow furrowed.

"I read in this book," he mumbled, his fingers digging into his flesh. "That if I focus my wandless magic enough, I might actually be able to--" His eyes slammed shut and he let out a loud grunt.

"SON OF A--" Harry yelped, grabbing at his arm. "What the bloody hell, Draco!"

"Sorry," he said, opening one eye. "It needed to be reset though."

"You just..." Falesha paled, swallowing and running her hands down her robes.

Draco nodded, pulling his hand away but then stopping.

"What?" his godmother asked, leaning in close, worried that something might've gone wrong. "What are those?" she asked.

"What are whaaaa..." Harry stopped, his eyes moving down to his arm, feeling a tingle run through it, calming and warm. He stumbled over, slightly dazed at the soft feeling in his limb. As he got closer, he could see blue shimmering lines coming out of Draco's palm, like tiny thin tentacles licking at his skin and entering to do whatever it was they were. They were an ocean blue with white circles of some kind of glowing light. Harry had the feeling that if he reached out, his hand would go straight through them, as if they weren't corporeal. "Is it..." He glanced up at his brother's bewildered face as he nodded. "It is..."

"It's what?" Falesha asked, looking back and forth with question.

"He's healing himself," Harry said, his voice a whisper.

"That's not.. He can't... What?" she mumbled, her eyes wide.

After a few moments, Harry found he could move his arm without any pain at all and sighed at how good it felt to be without the stinging, throbbing sensation. Reaching his hand up however, he found his head was still hurting. His palm started to warm as he held it against his temple and he looked up, pulling his hand away, just to see the blue strands hanging from them. He turned to Draco, watching as the gash on his head began stitching back together, the blood drying and his forehead meeting in a slow recovery. When the warmth faded from Harry's hand, he stared at his brother, seeing just the stain of the blood that had already leaked out and nothing on his forehead to show where it came from, not even a scar.

"I don't understand," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Let's not question it just yet," Draco said, grinning. Turning to his other arm where a long line of claw marks sat bleeding, he pressed his hand against them, at first inhaling sharply but then sighing. Harry felt his entire arm tingle, and watched as Draco's slice marks faded away, the skin sealing shut easily and leaving an unmarred arm. He spared no time in lifting his shirt, pressing his palms against his ribcage, the blue threads came out, connecting to the skin and clearing it of all pain. Harry could feel his sides tingle, the ribs inside fixing themselves and the pain fading within a simple breath. "This is..."

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. They made to high five each other but then found themselves dizzy and stumbled into one another. "All right, so there's few side effects."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Draco muttered, turning and running out the front door. Harry wasn't far behind him, stumbling across the wood floor and hurling himself at the porch side, letting out the contents of his stomach on the grass below.

"Let's not question it," Harry mocked, rolling his eyes.

"Personally, I'd take throwing up over the pain we were just in," Draco shot back, wiping his mouth and rising from his position where he had been vomiting.

And on we carry through the fears, Disappointed faces of your peers,  
Take a look at me cause, I could not care at all

Making their way back into the cabin, Draco and Harry held their stomach but still half-smiled. They stumbled over to the couch across from Atlas and sat down. Falesha brought them each a glass of water, and asked if they were needed anything. They had to force her to sit down, telling her she didn't need to worry. She was acting like a frantic mother to her two sick children, which was both funny and a little sad. Harry couldn't help but wish it was his real mother there and it appeared as if the topic of motherly actions was a sore spot for Draco as he began frowning and looking like he had earlier. The happy disposition he had at having a new ability had been pushed out of him and he was now sulking.

"So what are we doing?" Harry asked, looking at each person.

"Does Dumbledore know you're here?" Draco queried, glancing at Atlas.

The tired vampire, nodded, slowly turning his head so he was looking at them. "I told him recently, but I think he knew when I first moved in. Hagrid comes to visit on occasion," he informed them.

"So if we send word, he'll know where to come to get Greyback?" Draco asked, his eyes away from Atlas, staring off in annoyance.

"Yes, but he won't come alone," he said, sighing. "He'll bring along members of the Order, or perhaps even Aurors. They won't take kindly to my existence here."

Draco appeared to be biting back a retort and instead clenched his jaw. Looking over at Falesha, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "What do you want to do?" he asked, staring straight into her eyes, commanding her to say exactly what she thought.

"We need Atlas," she told him, point blank. "You know it, I know it, he knows it. He'll be a great help in the War and he has influence with various people. Both human and vampire. He'll add to our side, and it won't be the wrong decision."

Draco sighed, running his hands over his face. He was obviously fighting with his own inner demons and the betterment of the Final Battle, which while he certainly believed they would win, he knew they needed a large show up of supporters. Otherwise, even if he and Draco slaughtered Voldemort, the brave and good wizards and witches that fought with them could be killed far too easily, and quickly. His jaw clenched and his eyes closed as he thought deeply.

"_Do you trust him?_" Draco's voice entered Harry's mind, serious and needing of assurance.

"_Yes. I don't know why, but I do... Do you?_" he replied, glancing at his brother who was still covering his face and looking stiff.

"_When it comes to this War, yes. Anything else, no._" He opened his eyes just after his reply hit Harry's mind, and looked over at Falesha, then Atlas. "What else is in the Forest?" he asked them, leaning back.

"A lot of creatures you don't want to meet in the dead of night," Atlas told him, his voice thick and breathy.

Draco stood up, walking toward the vampire and kneeling down beside him. His eyes ran over his torso, calculating and questioning. "How bad is it?" he asked.

Atlas stared up at him through cerulean blue eyes, void of a pupil. "Excruciating," he replied, honestly. Harry knew it was his best way to go, had he made a joke Draco might've just walked away. But his brother valued honesty, and apparently it was enough to make Draco push away his angry routine.

"How long do you think you have?" Draco asked, lifting a brow and staring down at the purple and black mass.

Falesha gasped, shaking her head.

"Not long," Atlas told him, letting out a pitying laugh. "I thought I could make it through," he said, shaking his head. "But... I don't think I will, little one."

"I know," Draco replied, sighing. He lifted his hands for a moment, moving his fingers against the palm as he thought. "Harry," he called, looking back at him, nodding his head for him to join him on the other side.

Harry stood up hesitantly, walking around the still form of the vampire on the floor before kneeling down across from his brother. Draco looked up at him, what they were doing was obvious in his expression. Lifting his hands, Draco lowered them on Atlas' stomach, pressing down slowly. Following his actions, Harry looked over to Atlas to see him staring at them with shock. His mouth fell open and he let out a strangled sigh. Harry decided he must be feeling the tingling sensation. "How'd you know it would work for anyone but us?" he asked.

"I didn't," Draco said, staring down at the deathly mark on Atlas' chest, watching as it slowly began to shrink away from his heart. The veins began to fade from his pale skin, which was slowly returning to his previous colour, which had been fairly white to begin with. Draco's jaw clenched as his hands absorbed the problem that was slowly killing the vampire before them.

Harry felt a shaking in his shoulders and a lurching in his stomach. He knew he was going to throw up soon, but he swallowed it down and continued to press his hands against Atlas. Finally, when the last of the colouring disappeared, he hurried off his legs and out the door, teetering over the side to repeat his previous actions. He could hear his brother coughing off to the side and nearly laughed at how their night was going.

Do or die, You'll never make me, Cause the world, will never take my heart  
You can try, you'll never break me, Want it all, I'm gonna play this part,

They leaned back against the poles of the porch, listening to Falesha let out a shriek of triumph, shouting to them that Atlas was okay. Harry was surprised to see a short smile cross his brother's features. They managed to haul themselves up and go back into the cabin. Atlas still looked tired, his body strained from what had happened, but he managed to sit up, leaning back in a chair that Falesha had helped him to. He had a packet of blood against his mouth, drinking it leisurely. He stared at the twins as they walked in, a thankful look in his half-closed eyes.

Draco plopped down on the couch, leaning his chin on his hands. "I don't feel like dealing with Aurors tonight," Draco said, looking around the cabin as if he didn't want to look at Atlas. "We'll drop the werewolf on the outside perimeter of the Forest. There're a couple Auror's there. They'll pick him up in no time. Then we'll head back into the castle, careful to avoid detection."

Standing up, he crossed his arms. "Since our practices with Dumbledore are only supervised my professors and him, you won't be noticed when you show up tomorrow," he said, pointedly, staring at Atlas. "Both you and Falesha will meet us at the Quidditch Pitch tomorrow afternoon. I'll expect you want to sleep in, so I don't expect to see you until after lunch." He turned to Harry, nodding for him to get up. "And tomorrow night, I think everybody involved with the War needs to meet for an in-depth conversation about what's going to happen. It's not far off now."

Atlas stared at him, nodding slowly but kept his mouth attached to the blood.

"We'll see you tomorrow Falesha," Draco bid farewell as he walked toward the door.

"Draco," Atlas called, his voice scratchy and thick.

Draco stiffened, but paused, turning his head back.

"Thank you, _meus vegrandis pictor_," he said, an emotional wave to his words.

Draco's shoulders relaxed momentarily, his eyes staring at Atlas searchingly, before he simply nodded and walked out the door.

Harry watched the exchange, eyeing the vampire warily before following his brother outside. He opened his mouth to question it, but then closed it when he realized his brother was in no state to talk. They gathered up the werewolf, who had passed out from loss of blood and defeat. Harry climbed on his broom, wondering if his brother was going to join him or if he could hover the werewolf in his animagus form. Now that they were uninjured he could fly if he needed to.

Draco stared down at the huge, bloodied animal for a long moment, until finally it began hovering high in the air. He walked over to Harry and leapt up on the broom. "My magic isn't as strong when I'm in my animagus form," he explained.

Harry nodded, kicking off from the ground and leading them off over the dark Forest beneath. They slowed down when they reached the edge and Harry wasn't all that surprised to see his brother simply let Greyback fall from the sky, it wasn't that far of a drop and he groaned when he hit, so they assumed he wasn't dead. Moving more swiftly now, Harry flew them back to the hallway they had exited from, that way they were in between both of their rooms, a compromise in walking. They didn't have much of the night left, but they were both likely going to sleep in anyway.

Landing on the floor, Draco brushed himself off and looked out the window at the dark expanse for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face. He shook his head, turning back to his brother. "I'll see you tomorrow, little brother," he said, backing up and turning.

"Draco," Harry called quickly, waiting for his brother to turn to him before he continued. "I... What did he call you?" he asked, tipping his head inquisitively.

Draco stared at him a long moment, his face free of emotion while his eyes were raging with it. After awhile, Harry almost told him to forget it, thinking he simply wouldn't answer. He began fidgeting on the floor, feeling as if he had asked the wrong question at the worst time, and wondered how exactly to take it back. It felt like they had been standing there forever, but finally Draco answered.

"My little painter," he replied, before turning and leaving without waiting for a response.

Wont explain or say I'm sorry, I'm not ashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
You're the chair, for all the broken, Listen here, because it's only..

Harry stood astounded, not sure what to think of it all, wondering how it related to the past Draco and the vampire had together. Shaking his head, he decided not to think it over too much. Draco would tell him when the time was right, until then he was just going to have to sit in the dark. Turning around, he headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. He was halfway there when he heard a noise behind him, he nearly began running to keep from getting caught, but then felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he sighed when he found Dumbledore looking down at him with a half-smile.

"Hello Harry," he greeted, as if it were a normal thing to be walking the halls late at night.

"Good evening, sir," he replied, glancing behind him and readjusting his glasses out of nervousness.

"What are you doing up this late?" he wondered, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

Harry considered how to reply, before sighing. "My sleep walking tendencies are back, I think."

"Ahh," Dumbledore said, nodding. "Nasty habit, sleep walking. Perhaps we can brew a potion to help ease it away."

"Maybe," he replied, shrugging.

"Did you hear?" he asked, motioning for them to start walking. "Professor Slughorn was found murdered in Hogsmeade, just outside of the Hog's Head," he said, as if it were everyday news.

"Really, sir?" he asked, glancing up at him. "No, I hadn't heard."

"Mm, well it did just occur a couple hours ago. Oddly enough, a familiar werewolf was just found too. I received word just moments ago, I was on my way to see the Aurors who ran across him."

"Really? That is strange," Harry said, crossing his arms, happy that he was free of injury or bruise, otherwise it might've been obvious. Though it was fairly noticeable that Dumbledore knew what happened; when didn't he?

"Quite," Dumbledore agreed, nodding. "Well, I expect I'll be seeing you and a guest tomorrow. Best get a good rest. I hope to have a large showing at tomorrow's training session."

Harry frowned, looking up at him, not quite sure that the majority of Hogwarts would be interested in turning out to ready themselves for the War. "I hope we do too, sir."

"Have faith, Harry," he replied.

The bespectacled boy turned to respond, but found himself alone. Sighing, he shook his head and continued on his way to Gryffindor Tower, he was terribly tired and didn't have time to think over the oddity that was Albus Dumbledore.

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero, Just a boy, who's meant to sing this song  
Just a man, I'm not a hero,  
I -- don't -- care

The next morning, Harry found himself with his head on Luna's shoulder as she sat on the grass, a book in one hand an apple in the other. His eyes were closed and his mind was heavy with sleep. He hadn't been able to disconnect his mind enough to drift off for a few hours after he'd returned and now he was feeling as if he'd been run over with a boulder. He wondered if it was simply him, or if he was feeling Draco's emotions too. His brother was standing fairly nearby in the middle of the field, his arms around Hermione's waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. Harry had a feeling he was sleeping standing up and Hermione was his only support from falling over. Ron was on his way across the field, his arms laden with food as he had said there wasn't enough time for him to fully eat breakfast.

Dumbledore still hadn't arrived, though Harry was sure he was on his way. He'd probably appear in the center of the field and remind them that they should all be more on guard. As predicted, he did just that, startling Ron so bad he threw his entire armful of food in all direction, managing to hit Draco with a muffin. Shaken out of sleep and surprised, Draco had accidentally reacted with his wandless magic and threw everybody but Hermione back ten feet. Dumbledore laughed it off, standing up and smoothing out his robes, but Ron was grumbling about a sore arse and a lack of food. Harry and Luna had oddly been unaffected, aside from a gust of wind that seemed to pass them by.

"Sorry," Draco called out, shrugging.

Hermione rolled her eyes, shaking her head at both everybody who had caused the scene.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round," Dumbledore beckoned, moving his arms to ask Harry to join in.

Sighing, Harry kissed Luna's cheek before standing up to join his best friends and brother in the center of the field.

Dumbledore glanced back at Luna. "Miss Lovegood, you may want to take refuge in the stands. I expect the field will be filled with students and in your condition, it might be best that you're not in the vicinity." She glanced around, her brow lifting, but shrugged, listening to the order and gathered her stuff to move.

Draco and Harry shared a look as if they didn't believe there would be much of a turn out, while Hermione slapped Ron's shoulder for a comment about how Dumbledore obviously had high expectations of Hogwarts students. It was early, breakfast was letting out soon and the small group of students didn't believe there would've been many students even staying. With everything that had happened lately, most students would likely be running for the carriages. Their trunks were probably already packed and they were likely already standing outside, tapping their feet and checking their watches.

Harry couldn't blame them for hoping that somebody else would keep them safe, relying on others to clean up the world for them. He wondered if he and Draco hadn't been the prophetic heroes, if they would join Dumbledore on the field to help, or if they' just leave it up to those who were destined to be the saviors. Would he have worked as hard as he had in the past, or would he have left it up to someone else? Was his whole identity based on being the Boy-Who-Lived, or would he fight even if it wasn't part of some big, higher plan?

All he knew was that he was on the field, along with two people who didn't have to be and a boy who had only recently accepted that he too was the sole person who could save the world from Voldemort. He was tired; mind, body, and soul. But he was there. He was going to train for most of the day, he was going to spend his nights researching, and when it came down to it, he was going to defeat Voldemort with his brother by his side and his best friends fighting in the background. Would he trade all of that in for a little sleep? No. This was his life and he just had to accept that. The lack of sleep, the extreme life regiment, all of it. And if the three teenagers beside him would be the only students of Hogwarts at that battle, then fine. They were brave, strong, intelligent, and willing to fight for what was right. Even if it were just them, Voldemort would be faced with four resourceful, powerful, hard working students.

Dumbledore let out a proud sigh, turning his head and nodding.

Harry looked past him, wondering what was so wonderful, only to be met with a very spirit soaring sight.

And though you're broken and defeated, You're weary widow marches on,  
We'll carry on, We'll carry on, We'll carry on, We'll carry, We'll carry on

* * *

**A/N** _Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I've been feeling less like writing this story lately. It will be winding down soon though, so the ending is on its way. The song used here is, "**Welcome to the Black Parade**," by **MCR**. _

_Also, I'd love it if you guys would check out my **DHr **two-shot that's all complete called, "**For You, Always For You**." I've gotten some very nice reviews so far, and I'd love to know what you all think._

_For those of you who read "**Growing**," a new chapter will be up soon. And I'm already partly done the next chapter for "**A Family Affair**," which will be in Sirius' POV. Those of you who haven't read those, which are all Draco/Hermione, I'd really be flattered if you checked them out too. _

_Thanks for reading, please leave a review._

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	58. Soldiers

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_When I first started to read that story, I wasn't sure to like it, regarding the endless number of Dramione fics I've already read, and only a tiny lot of them really struck me as good. So, at the beginning, when Draco and Harry appeared as brothers, I was kind of suspicious. Thinking that it would be a bit far-fetched. Then Hermione and Draco fell slowly in love. Until then, I liked the plot, the style, and the characters description. I thought, that like in many fics, the story would kind of stop, Draco and Hermione having already found themselves. I found myself strangely loving as much the next part. I was bloody crying for all the afterlife part, with Aphrodite. My paper bin remembers all the tissues that have been used. It seemed so real. So much filled with emotion. The whole Halloween "game" part was also so well-thought. And, most of all, the characters personalities are delightfully complex and still Rowling-ish. I can even accept Draco's new psychology. The new characters are also really interesting, Falesha seems to be such a sweet person, and I love Atlas's mystery. There's so much things I'd like to compliment, but I think I'll stop here, being too tired of reading on my computer during the past days, thanks to the mesmerizing capacity of this fic! I'll just add that I've seen really few fanfiction authors having the writing talent AND such a breathtaking plot, so if you plan to be "a true writer", I can just give you my blessing_." - **_senatorsarah_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _cle be, Summer, Demoness-MarlstonWells69er, Hotkat144, bethygirl94, untamedspiral, Pam Briggs, Mosrael, dragoneyes5000, x, Sam's Firefly, Mystik Genie, Monnbeam, smileenov, Keither Serenity, Princess de la Plume, Rock Not War, Zarroc, Uddin, Dante E. Alexandros, pagasusbaby, itz all bout malfoyz, muggleborn-n-proud, Fallen Shadowed Angel, FireboltPheonix, elobabie16, Whispers Forever Lost, rupertandcamels, SassyStephanie914, rosebubble, Lucy, little B, jester, Sarah, **mskiti (Melanie), Shaggy37, x. by yours truly .x, Liyeane, C-C-Cody - Plot Biotch, Natural-181, suferz,**_ and _especially** PiperPaigePhoebe01, schwarzengel, DCoD, senatorsarah, galloping-goose**_ and** _Southern Charm83_.**

****

Blood Is Thicker Than Tears

Chapter Fifty-Eight

_Make me a witness, take me out...  
Out of darkness, out of doubt_

There, crossing the fields with strong, albeit somewhat worried, expressions was a vast majority of the students of Hogwarts school. And it wasn't just Gryffindor's, known for their bravery, but Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's, and even a few Slytherin's. Every Gryffindor boy and girl stood at the front, though Harry could only identify those who were from fifth year and up. He could tell though, by the looks on their faces and the pride in their walk; Gryffindor's through and through.

Behind them stood the ever intelligent Ravenclaw's, more than half of the House walked toward the modest group standing astonished before them. And behind them, were the worried but persistent Hufflepuff's, a modest group themselves, spanning only perhaps a quarter of the House, most of them in sixth year and above. And a small scattering of Slytherin students stomped behind them, their faces turned to cast worried looks behind their backs, as if waiting for their fellow Housemates to stab them at any moment, or a green death spell to fly through the air for their show of support for the "wrong" side.

They came to a stop in front of Dumbledore, looking up at him with an understanding gaze, knowing that what they were doing was a show of bravery far greater than most their age would ever show. A lot of them seemed to be shaking, though they hid it well. Harry thought they looked as if they were readying themselves for War right that moment, as their faces were pale and drawn, and their bodies, though standing erect and strong, appeared to quiver at what lie ahead.

"They're so young," Harry heard Hermione whisper, and turned slightly to see her close to Draco, staring out with wide eyes at the show of loyalty. His brother nodded, but refrained from speech. He did however, in Harry's opinion, look more collected then the rest. It bothered him to see Draco covering his feelings, as Harry was fairly sure that his brother must be more than shocked to see that any of those before him would be showing any kind of trust toward him.

"You forget your own age, Miss Granger," Dumbledore spoke, turning to her with a twinkle in his eye and a small, almost imperceptible smile.

_I won't weigh you down, with good intention_

She blushed then, seemingly coming to the realization that she really was young. They all were. At least they looked it, Harry couldn't account for how they _felt_. He knew he had felt much older than what his years added to be, but perhaps that was because from such a young age he was forced to be something he shouldn't have been. A servant to his uncle and aunt, a Boy-Who-Lived to the Wizarding world, a strong adversary to Voldemort and his followers.

And along with his growth, came that of those who strived through the pain and work with him. He couldn't pretend that over the years his friends and allies hadn't been forced to do a lot of growth themselves. It was much more obvious now, as his gaze swept those beside him. Ron stood near him, his hands clasped together in front of him. His face had lost its incredulous expression and he now scanned the collection of soon-to-be warriors before him. He had grown so much over the years, Harry hadn't noticed how terribly tall his best mate was. He looked far beyond a boy of seventeen now. Why, he looked to be a seasoned warrior and if he wasn't mistaken, there was even a shade of growth on his chin too. Harry felt almost young looking at him, but then remembered that he wasn't a boy any longer either.

Hermione and Draco were off to the side a little, slightly separate from those around them. Harry had the feeling that while Draco was half asleep, he was especially alert when Hermione was in the vicinity. Perhaps he worried over an aerial raid at any moment, but he seemed to keep her close. Though it could be simply because he liked having her support and a warm body to remind him that he wasn't alone, he looked more like he needed her there to remind himself that she was okay.

He too looked older, with his sharp, keen eyes surveying all those around him. He resembled his animagus form more and more lately. His shoulders seemed more broad and his arms wrapped around Hermione like a set of protective wings. His expression was dark, and though Harry could blame it on lack of sleep, he was sure it was more because he knew what the people in front of him were giving up in their acquiescence to help fight the War alongside them. Innocence, youth, ignorance.

It was a lot to ask, and for a moment, when Draco's mouth fell in a sigh, he wondered if his brother would send them away, saying that he didn't need their help, didn't want it. It would be an act that some would see selfish, but Harry knew he really just wanted to spare them what he could. Instead, Draco clenched his jaw and leaned his head against Hermione's.

When Harry's gaze fell to the gentle wisp of a girl in front of Draco, he couldn't help but feel as if he hadn't seen her in ages. She looked so much smaller than he remembered, and even though she was standing in front of a man who reached a few more inches than six feet, he thought it more to be an expression of everything that had happened lately. She had been thrown around like a rag doll these past few months. She fought, she died, she cried, and she lived. And while she looked as if she could break at any moment, there was a fire in her eyes and strength in her stance. She wasn't giving up or in, she would fight until the very end.

Her hair was much longer than he remembered, and he wondered where the days when he'd simply tease her and speak freely in her presence had gone. She used to be like the older sister he relied on for stability and he dearly missed when they were just two students at a magical school, who could walk down the halls while having a meaningless conversation about Ron's overzealous love for beating people at chess, or how Quidditch really was a wonderful sport if only she'd take her nose out of her book to pay real attention.

Now, before him stood a woman who had gone through ghastly things and while he wanted to know how she was feeling, coping, he didn't dare ask. Because the truth would likely shatter him. He was part of the reason she had been taken, he was part of the reason she had been in danger all the time. And he couldn't hold her and apologize for that without feeling as if nothing would make up for what had happened to her. She was still his best friend, still the sister he wished he had growing up, but part of him knew that he had let go of her along the journey of finding his bond with his brother and battling Voldemort.

It fueled a fire in him, an angry need to get back a life he had only barely been able to enjoy. His life had some wonderful aspects: strong, trustworthy friends, a loving girlfriend, a protective and caring brother. But he had to pay so dearly to have such gifts. He wasn't going to let it keep going this way. He wanted Luna to be safe, he wanted his son to grow up in a world free of hate, and he wanted to grow old with his friends and his brother standing by his side. They'd be joking in a carefree manner and remembering with a sigh, the days long past, when they would have to fight the battles of wizardkind and save the world from certain disaster.

_Won't make fire out of clay, or other inventions..._

"Well, Harry, Draco, do you have anything you'd like to say to your loyal allies?" Dumbledore asked, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

He looked up at his headmaster with a startled expression. "Our allies, but--"

"If there are any two that would be leading this war, I would think it would be you two," Dumbledore interrupted, shaking his head slowly. "They came to support you both, to stand beside you in the Final Battle. They may trust me and believe me to teach them and lead them to a safe existence, but it's you two who will lead them to victory." He nodded, a short smile appearing. "Decisions need to be made and a strong leader trusts his instincts."

Harry wasn't sure what to make of the old man's last words, but he did know what he started saying had made great sense. He knew he and Draco were the ones to finish it, he just hadn't thought that Hogwarts and the majority of its students would support him. For so long those around him had thought him crazy for suggesting that Voldemort was even alive, let alone that he'd be the one to kill him for good. He turned to his brother, hoping Draco could shed some light on the subject, but his brother was scowling darkly and nodding slowly as his girlfriend whispered something to him. He let her go, squeezing one of her hands and then stepping past her to join Harry beside Dumbledore.

"Everybody years four and under can stand on that side of the field," Draco directed, lifting his arm up and pointing to the right. "Those of you five and up will stand over there," he finished, motioning with his other arm.

Harry knew then, and wasn't really surprised, that Draco would not allow those he dubbed 'far too young' to battle with them, and he fully agreed. He didn't want to hold the futures of so many children in the palm of his hand. They may have come to show their support, but an eleven year old boy shouldn't have to see what was going to happen on the field. Harry remembered when the fake Moody had put the spider under the Cruciatus curse, inwardly cringing as he thought back. Neville's fearful expression and white, pasty skin had told a thousand stories of how deeply scarred he felt over seeing it done. If it could affect them so on a simple spider, how hard would it be to see a fellow student go through such agony?

A grumbling went out, as if those who were fourth years and below knew exactly what was happening. And though they looked rather put out and perturbed by the command, a sense of relief seemed to run through them simultaneously. Harry nodded shortly, understanding completely the want to help and the fear of doing so. He may have fought with adversaries who appeared to be far more skilled than him and won, he may have survived the Killing curse, and come out with his hide intact during more scuffles than he could remember, but the fear was always there. It was only forgotten when his fear for others overlapped his need to keep himself alive.

"You can all stay for DADA lessors with Professor Height," Harry assured, staring at the many faces of the adolescents in front of him. "You will not be joining in the Final Battle," he told them firmly, "but it's always good to be prepared." Harry couldn't help but note the nod of approval that Dumbledore gave them and a small smile appeared on his face. His previous discomfort and weakening tired demeanor had deserted him. The show of courage before him had reminded him of how very important his alert and strong spirit needed to keep going.

"You will not act in the physical regiment," Draco told them loudly, his arms clasped behind his back and fully taking on a rather fearless looking commanding position. "While I strongly believe the lot of you could accomplish a good portion, you shouldn't be. Professor Height will teach you to use your minds and your wands, anything else learned on this field is nothing you should be learning. I pray you will never have to," he added, slightly more quiet and more to himself than them.

There was a mixed reaction to his words, some looked rather annoyed that they were seen as somewhat weak, while others appeared to agree and understand his position on things. While they seemed to like that they would be learning DADA and still have some way of defending themselves, they also looked put off that they were left out of something, and Harry thought that almost funny. Were it any other situation he might've laughed, but this was no time to be feeling jealous.

He turned toward the fifth, sixth and seventh years, hoping he looked as strong and worth looking up to as a leader, as his brother seemed to fit. "Any of you who do not wish to participate in the final war and are only here to learn what Professor Height has to pass on, can now cross to stand on the other side," he told them, firmly. "You are not pressured to stay, nor are you expected to lay your life on the line for us if you do not believe you are able." He stared at their expressions, a mixture of fear, determination, and uncertainty. There were some who crossed over, but the majority stayed where they were, still scared but willing to do a duty.

_Will we burn in heaven, like we do down here?_

He looked to his brother searchingly, wondering if there was anything else that needed to be said or if he should just tell them that it was time to get to work. Draco stepped forward slightly, turning to look at the older students. "Last chance to make your decision. I will not stand in battle with anybody who is hesitant or lacking in skill. You will learn to be a soldier here," he told the, his expression dark and his voice chilly.

He shook his head, his eyes falling for the briefest moment. "Look to the person beside you and know that they could die; that they could live and you could die. There is no certainty that you will walk away from this healthy and unscathed. In fact, you will all be hurt somehow. _Luck_," he shouted, forcefully, "is not on anybody's side when you step onto that field. There is skill and power, but not luck. Some of you will be carried away, dead and buried, and your parents will receive word of your departure from this world. Others will mourn you, or the person beside you. But make no mistake, I will not lie and tell you that you all live. This is life and death; this is War!"

His eyes scanned over them, and for a second, Harry could see the fear and concern clearly in his brother's face, but his loud voice bellied that. "You're young, in body and mind, and if you don't believe you can cut it then cross the field. There's no shame in it. Some of us can kill and others cannot. Neither is better than the other. But the truth of it is that when you step onto that field and you face those Death Eaters, its kill or be killed."

He paused, swallowing thickly and standing a little taller as his gaze swept over them. "I will kill that day. I will kill for you, I will kill to keep you safe, no matter which side of the field you choose to stand on. Whether you're at home, hoping that your side has won, or if you're by my side making it happen for those who pray for us. I will kill for my beliefs, as they far outweigh that of an egomaniacal man who thinks himself to be Merlin himself. I will kill for my family, for my allies, and for all those who deserve freedom," he told them, strongly.

His jaw clenched and his eye twitched, it took Harry a moment to realize he had the exact same reaction happening in his face. He felt a burst of pride for his brother and the words he spoke, but deflated some as the full weight of everything crashed down on him once more.

"Will you? _Can_ you?" Draco asked them, his voice was hard, but their was an twist of concern and understanding too. He was giving them one last out, telling them to take freedom while they still could, and simultaneously prepping his soldiers with the reminder of what was to come if they should take on this task.

A few people broke from his speech, crossing to stand with the others on the opposite side of the field. Some cried, both silently and loudly, but they took his words to heart, like they should. He didn't want to hurt them, but to save them. Harry wished he could say that, but knew it would lighten the strong words Draco had spoken.

Draco nodded, his expression not softening as he stared out at those in front of him. "Line up in the middle of the field," he ordered, his back stiffening and his command cold and strong. They obeyed almost immediately, half running to make a line for their leaders.

_Will the change come while we're waiting?  
Everyone is waiting..._

Harry turned to see the astonished expression of Falesha as she crossed the field, her arms crossed over her black robe. He caught Ron grinning at Draco, shaking his head slightly as if somewhat amused, but his eyes told another story, one that was haunting. He too understood that War was coming and many of those before them wouldn't make it through. Hermione's body was stiff as a board, but her eyes were soft and staring sadly at Draco's back, as if she fully knew what he was thinking and how hard it must've been for him to tell them that he would kill for them, fight for them, and die for them if need be.

Harry turned back to Falesha, wanting to ask how Atlas was doing, but he kept his questions to himself, knowing they could wait. He nodded to his godmother before turning to the younger students in front of him. "When we're done with the workout, perhaps then you can speak to the..."

"Soldiers?" Falesha asked, her voice tinged with concern and disbelief.

Harry nodded, swallowing slightly. _Soldiers_. Fighters, tools of War, the people who kill or die so others may live. His parents were soldiers, his friends and brother are, and he too would be one. Fear, pride, and a sense of duty decided his place, and he wouldn't have it any other way. "You might want to keep them off the field, we use a good portion of it," Harry cautioned, before clearing his throat, casting a thankful and understanding expression to the students who stood before him and then crossed over to Dumbledore, wondering what the older man thought of it all.

"He's a natural born leader, your brother," Dumbledore told him as he approached his side. He nodded, smiling rather grimly. "I suppose that is to be expected of the both of you. Even though you grew up separately and had to survive through a life that would turn you into men who had to fight for the right to be free, but also because you both have so much of your parents inside you," he told them, a note of pride in his voice. "Yes, James and Lily would surely be proud of you today, Harry. And you too should be proud of yourself," he told him, winking before he turned to follow Draco as he made his way over to stand in front of the long line of students waiting for his instruction.

"Professor," Hermione called out, hurrying to walk beside him. Ron fell into step beside Harry as he too followed their Headmaster and Draco.

"I was thinking, perhaps some of the students would serve better in the Hospital Wing," she told him, nodding quickly. "They could study under Madame Pomfrey and learn the basics in Healing, so that way should we have too many injured to go to St. Mungo's, they'll have a safe haven here," she suggested, smiling briefly at her genius. "Obviously they wouldn't be quite as skilled as her, but I'm sure she could teach them something to keep them going until she or another Healer is able to see to them."

"I think that's a fine idea, Miss Granger," Dumbledore replied, nodding agreeably. "If you'd like, you can go ask Madame Pomfrey now and see if she's as interested."

"Oh, but what about training?" she wondered, motioning to the field before her.

"I believe today will be more for those who've just joined your ranks," he told her. "And I don't expect you'll be gone long. I'm sure when you get back, you'll have plenty of time to begin the running regiment," he assured.

Hermione looked both happy and discouraged; running wasn't exactly her favorite part of the body strengthening regiment Dumbledore drove them through. She nodded though, thanking him for allowing her to ask Madame Pomfrey to assist them and then hurried off to the school with a wide smile.

Harry glanced back to see her go, then turned to watch as Draco kept his gaze locked on her, making absolute sure that she had returned to the castle unscathed. He then returned his attention to the students in front of him, his expression hardening some and his stance stiffening. Dumbledore came to stand beside him, smiling briefly at his Headboy before he looked out over the gathered students. Harry and Ron came to stand beside Draco, feeling a burst of superiority come over them, as if they were far more advanced and stronger than those in front of them.

_And when we're done, soul searching..._

For one stark moment, Harry remembered he was staring at the faces of children and his bubble of feeling superior popped. He had once been like them, naïve in the ways of war and hate, but he now knew what it could do to a person, how it could harden them. One look at Draco proved that. While he was a loving person, who always put others before himself, it certainly had an effect on him. He looked as hard as a block of ice right then, rigid and unbending as he scowled and surveyed his small army.

He gave off the aura of a King ruling over the small people, even though he was fighting for the betterment of the Wizarding world, he could easy be seen as a cruel person. His mask had been replaced and he now took on his darker side, his stronger and more powerful side. While it appeared to be scaring many of those in front of him into quivering masses, it also seemed to be encouraging others to stand a little straighter, lift their chins a little higher, and fuel the fire within them to be a courageous warrior.

For the next six hours Draco and Harry managed to get everybody moving. They started with running first, reminding everybody that speed and agility were important, dodging spells required work and a lot of it. They needed to keep their eyes open, their minds alert, and themselves in a conditioned shape to keep up with anything thrown at them. They joined in, not allowing themselves to dictate but not participate. Harry found Draco's hard commands rubbing off on him and soon enough he too had accepted that he was a joint leader, a commander for those around him. He was shouting and directing just as much as his brother, commanding everybody to push themselves to the limit, to strengthen themselves.

There were complaints, whining, and a few panic attacks as many of the students weren't used to such harsh physical requirements. Many protests came when they were expected to do a large amount of push ups and sit ups. Ron boasted in the background of his ability to do such strenuous work, but he lost his edge after awhile and began helping those around him. Since he could do what was required and managed to much easier and earlier than most others, he provided those around him with the push they needed.

He stood by Seamus Finnegan, going on about how it must be his English background that gave him the strength, and that Seamus being Irish must be a hindrance. He, of course, was only doing so to annoy his Housemate into proving that he was just as strong as any Englishman, which of course ended with Seamus gloating about his superiority.

Before Harry knew it, the day was over and the students were drudging their way across the field, looking tired and ragged, but still strong. Falesha announced that she would see the soldiers after dinner for a few hours of defense in the Great Hall. They groaned, but nodded their aggreance and continued on their way.

Ron seemed incredibly happy when it was all over, and Harry decided it was more because he was finally in better shape than those around him. He always seemed deflated when Harry and Draco would finish their workout faster and with less whining and physical nuisances like blushing skin and shaking arms. But now he had proved that he was more superior to a whole lot of people, though he was still less strong than Draco and Harry, he was happy.

_As we carried the weight and died for the cause_

During dinner, Draco and Hermione sat talking quietly to each other across from Harry, Luna, and Ron. Harry wanted to ask what it was that had his brother so incensed, but he knew that Hermione was taking care of whatever it was. Though she also seemed to be the person who had started Draco's annoyance. Finally, his brother snapped his mouth shut, frowned at her and then turned to the three people in front of him, glowering.

"Something you'd like to share then?" Ron asked, while buttering his crusty bun.

Hermione nodded, glancing briefly at Draco before she turned her attention to the two Gryffindor's and the curious Ravenclaw between them. "I was suggesting to Draco that perhaps we need to bring in a few more minds to help break up this information we have on the Horcruxes yet to be found," she said, taking the precaution to whisper the subject of their talk.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he wasn't surprised to see Ron's jaw hanging wide open. He was, however, surprised to see Luna nodded agreeably, with a bright smile stating her approval. "While I think Hermione and I have certainly made some break throughs, it would be nice to get some fresh eyes on what we've gathered and see what conclusions they come to."

Harry now knew exactly why his brother was so upset, he couldn't imagine why both girls thought it a good idea to bring others in. Okay, yes, they had brought other students into the War to help, but to have them go over private and incredibly important information was a huge step. What if one of them wasn't as trustworthy as they seemed? Draco seemed to know what he was thinking, as he provided the answer to the question in a gravelly, annoyed voice.

"Hermione knows a charm that can be placed on anyone we share the information with, making sure that when they agree never to tell, they can't _ever_ tell," he said, glaring down at his untouched dinner. "She wants a select group of Ravenclaw's to help her and Luna. They'll be sharing everything we know about Voldemort, including his childhood and allies he's endeared over the years. They'll know all that we know."

"Well, there'd be some things they wouldn't know," Hermione assured as the incredulous looks of Ron and Harry stared back at her. "I mean, we only need to inform them of things that pertain to Voldemort and his background. Nothing that would concern us really, so they have nothing to hold over us. I need fresh minds," she stressed, her brows lifting. "I feel like I'm reading everything over and over and still missing it. I _hate_ to say it, but I... I need help and I believe that the Ravenclaw's have the mind power to keep up with everything we're giving them," she explained, nodding.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, do you know what you're asking us to do?" Ron asked, his mouth half full with his buttered bun, his cheek sticking out in a rather amusing manner. "You're asking us to trust a bunch of kids we don't even _know_!" he told her loudly, shaking his head vehemently. "We've done a lot to get this information and to keep it quiet, we can't just go showing it to anyone."

"They're not just anyone, Ronald, and swallow your food before speaking," she told him, making a disgusted expression. "These are our allies, people who are willing to put their lives on the line. My charm will work," she told them, firmly, taking the time to look at each of them. "If we want to find these Horcruxes before the War is on our doorstep, then we need help. I wouldn't suggest this if I didn't believe it were necessary!" she stressed, her voice becoming shrill.

Draco reached out, resting his hand gently on the back of her neck and Harry was surprised to see all the bluster leave Hermione almost immediately. She relaxed into his grasp and even seemed to sway somewhat to the side, as if needing to rest against him. She looked tired and worn out, as if the world had sped up and she hadn't had the time to take care of herself. There were bags beneath her eyes and she looked terribly sleepy.

Draco appeared to soften up then too, as his scowl had disappeared and an affectionate expression replaced it. He leaned into Hermione, pulling her body against his side and whispering something to her that only she could hear, making her smile softly.

Harry felt Luna's hand slip into his and he squeezed it gently. Were he not so hungry, he'd take her up to the Astronomy Tower and simply hold her awhile. He felt as if he hadn't been with her in quite some time and there was an ache with that idea. He threaded his fingers with hers, his thumb brushing against her soft skin. His eyes fell for a moment, landing on her stomach and a smile bloomed on his face. His little boy was in there now, growing and building his strength to come out and live amongst them. He couldn't wait for the day when he'd be able to hold his little son in his arms, to tell him that he loved him, to raise him the way he wished he had been raised.

Voices caught his attention and he realized his brother was speaking to him. He turned then, catching only the tail end of Draco's sentence, though his brother didn't look very offended. Hermione was frowning though, from her head's position on his shoulder, she looked out with annoyance at Harry's lack of concern for the subject. He knew though that Draco was asking what he thought about bringing in a select few Ravenclaw's to help Hermione and Luna with their research. The three boys would've been helping, but they had to admit that they'd been needing sleep a whole lot more and likely wouldn't be reading very long before they were snoring on the yellowed pages of the books in their hands.

"I think..." He glanced at Luna, then Hermione, and finally Draco. "It's a good idea. Fresh idea and clear minds might help. We need to find those Horcruxes as soon as possible and if this will get the job done, then it needs to happen."

Draco nodded shortly and Harry remembered that his brother wasn't exactly on the closest of terms with him lately. He thought back to the night before and wondered exactly what it was that had set Draco off so much. With that memory, he was reminded of the vampire company. Atlas had shown up to the workout earlier that afternoon but he hadn't bothered to pull Draco away from his duties, instead staying up in the stands and sitting beside Luna, which Harry found rather comforting. He had to admit that during the majority of his workout, he kept his attention only half on what he was doing while the other half was making sure Luna was okay and comfortable.

The decision was made and for the rest of dinner, they discussed who would be selected to help out with the Horcrux hunt. Hermione and Luna dismissed many of them, having agreed that it was going to take a certain amount of intelligence and a large degree of cunning for the certain Ravenclaw's to be able to pick out the destination of the Horcruxes.

_Is misery made beautiful right before our eyes?_

After supper was finished, the group made their way up to the Head common room, talking amongst themselves about just how big a show there was of Hogwarts students. A good portion had gone home and the Great Hall had a chunk of noticeable emptiness to it, but there was a proud gathering of students sitting at the tables now. It appeared as though House separation had been forgotten too, as everybody seemed to be sitting everywhere, striking up conversations with everybody around them. It was a wonderful sight and Harry had to admit he truly liked how much of a bond everything was creating, even if its roots lie in destroying evil.

Before they could give the password to the portrait waiting at the entrance of the Head common room, Falesha's voice could be heard calling out to them. Dumbledore requested their attendance in his chambers as their was a matter he wished to discuss. Once more Harry felt the desire to ask his godmother how Atlas was feeling, while he appeared to be okay up in the stands that afternoon, he had gone through something that had to be terribly agonizing. He glanced at Draco, however, and noticed that dark look on his face, he even appeared to be mad at Falesha. He knew right away that then was not that time to be asking about the vampire in their lives.

The walk to the Headmaster's office was silent and Harry couldn't help but notice how pensive each of the people around him looked. He didn't know what Dumbledore had to talk to them about, seeing as they had spent all day with him so far and he hadn't said anything worth further review. He kept that to himself though and simply continued walking with Luna's hand clasped tight and warm in his. Falesha gave the password, Fizzing Whizbees, and they were granted access to the winding, rising staircase as it appeared behind the statue.

She knocked on the door at the top of the stairs, waiting for his consent to come inside and glanced back at the group as his loud, thick voice told her she could enter. She smiled at them briefly, a look of adoration in her eyes as she set her gaze on each of her godsons. She frowned slightly when she looked at Draco, but she quickly hid it. Harry knew then that she had seen his discontent with her, and wondered if she knew it had to do with Atlas.

They came to a surprised stop in the middle of the office, having seen Atlas standing beside Dumbledore, laughing loudly at something the older man had said. He lifted the glass bowl on his desk, offering the vampire a lemon drop while he smiled up at him. Atlas politely declined before turning his attention to the group of people before him, a faint smile on his pale face. Harry immediately felt himself brighten, but a moment later he felt a wave of dark anguish, and knew it to be Draco's feelings. His mood was dashed and though he was somewhat annoyed that he was controlled by Draco's emotions, he couldn't stop the feeling of needing to stand strong beside his brother and support him in whatever had happened to cause his hurt.

_Will mercy be revealed or blind us where we stand?_

"Draco, Harry, Luna, I believe you know the gentlemen beside me," Dumbledore said, motioning with his hand. "Ron and Hermione though, haven't had the pleasure," he said, nodding at them.

Atlas came out from behind the desk, walking slowly toward the group. Harry noticed that he was dressed quite lavishly in a suit with a silk tie and a black cloak around his clothes. His bright blue eyes seemed to glow as he looked over the group in front of him, his gaze paused on Luna and he smiled warmly at her, an act she returned. However, when he looked at Hermione, Draco seemed to react quite differently. He shook his head at Atlas rather vehemently and then turned to glare at Falesha before leaning down to whisper something to Hermione and backing up a step as if to leave.

"Wait," Atlas said, and though his voice was gruff with command, his eyes showed that he was completely uncertain about exactly what Draco would do with his outburst. Harry found it rather comical really, that a vampire was somewhat afraid of a mere seventeen year old boy. However, when he turned to see how his brother was reacting to the vampires order, he felt his insides shiver. He'd never seen Draco look so dark before and he couldn't help but want to back away from him. He looked murderous, and his gaze was centered solely on Atlas.

Hermione seemed to notice the tense body language and stand off going on as she moved beside Draco, stepping in front of him and turning to face just him. Harry noticed his brother really didn't like how she was in front of him and was reminded once more of how overprotective he could be when it came to Hermione. Draco averted his attention to her however and visibly relaxed when he wasn't staring at Atlas. Harry couldn't hear what Hermione was saying, but whatever it was it had tamed the angry beast that Draco had been displaying.

He nodded shortly and lifted his chin to look at the vampire before him, before looking impassive and averting his attention to Dumbledore. "Is there something you need, sir?" he asked, his tone still shaking somewhat with what sounded to Harry like rage.

"Yes, actually," he replied, sounding a tad bit disappointed in the way the introductions had gone. "Atlas, if you will," he said, motioning.

The vampire didn't reply right away, still staring at Draco for a moment. Finally, he crossed the room and opened a cabinet, rummaging around for a moment before he returned with a large blue velvet bag, tied with a gold rope. He placed it gently on the desk and then moved to stand on Dumbledore's right side, his arms clasped behind his back and his gaze moving from Draco to Hermione with veiled curiosity.

"Step up here, Miss Granger, please," Dumbledore beckoned. "You are a strong and capable young lady with a mind much sharper than most. Your strong beliefs and courage in the face of danger tell me that your aim will always be true," he told her, untying the bag before him and slipping his hand in side. "This," he exclaimed, pulling out a long, golden bow with a cylinder filled with stunning arrows, "belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. She never missed a target, it is said, and I have every belief that with practice, you too will become a great markswoman," he said, smiling up at her.

Hermione gazed down at the instruments in his hand with wide, astonished eyes. Her hands reached out, taking it from him with a gaping mouth as she tried to collect her words to question him or thank him, Harry didn't know. She simply stared at him in disbelief, apparently without the words to tell him what she was thinking. She finally stepped back, her gaze falling to inspect the treasure she'd been given.

"Mr. Weasely, step up here, if you please," Dumbledore then said, motioning to the ginger haired boy.

Ron looked surprised, but he made his way over, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his curious eyes settling on the bag before him.

"You, Ron, are a strong fighter and a loyal friend. I have no doubt that no matter the situation, you will always be there to keep the backs of your allies safe from harm," Dumbledore commended, nodding swiftly as his hand moved into the bag to extract a folded rectangle of leather. He lifted the top, revealing four hissing dragons. The Headmaster pulled one of the dragon's out, showing that the seemingly alive lizard was simply the hilt of lethally sharp daggers. He placed the tip of the dagger in his palm and held the dragon out to Ron to take.

Harry watched as his best mate carefully wrapped his hand around the hilt, looking fairly pale as the dragon in his hand slithered and hissed. He let out a thick chuckle a moment later however, when the same lizard tickled his hand by giving him an affectionate lick. He looked up to Dumbledore with confusion then, a million questions in his expression.

"They're called Dragon Daggers, and they're by far the most lethal and accurate daggers ever made. They will follow any path you give them as long as you make it clear where you want them to go, all you have to do is have a destination in mind and this dagger will find it." His expression turned grim then and he stared up at Ron with a dark gaze, "I must warn you that what you hold is very powerful magic, Mr. Weasley. For when this dagger strikes its victim, it expels a dark force inside them and they will assuredly die. Whether that be immediately or not, is unknown. But whoever receives these weapons in their flesh will not live to hand out retribution," he assured.

Ron didn't appear able to answer him, instead gulping and taking the other three daggers still sitting in the leather holder, a belt laid out across them with four places for him to slip them into as it rested around his waist. He nodded at his Headmaster before stepping back and lifting the dagger up to his face, inspecting the dragon in his grasp.

"Harry, Draco," Dumbledore called, motioning them forward with a look of minor enjoyment. "The both of you are by far, two of the most loyal and courageous boys I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Your father would be vastly proud of you, and your mother would likely worry herself into a tizzy," he told them, grinning. "I can't tell you how very happy I am knowing that you will be here to finish what your parents helped start. I know that it has placed a great burden on you, and I always hated myself for adding to that. It has taken you years to get to this point and I'm sorry to say there isn't much longer until you'll be on the battlefield; wands and weapons at the ready."

He paused, looking out at those around him. "What I've given you today is something to help you in your battle. As you've suggested, perhaps weapons such as these will come in handy. Each has its own special ability and connection to the user."

He sighed, before turning to look at the lone Ravenclaw standing in the room, intently examining one of Hermione's arrows. "Luna, I'm afraid in your condition I cannot allow you to join us in the field. Therefore, there is nothing in this bag for you. However, there are some lovely clothing I'd like for you to take a look at later. Small jumpers, tiny shoes, and a few babies robes that I'm sure will come in handy when the small tyke arrives," he added, smiling at her warmly. He looked like an excited grandfather trying to layer his soon-to-be grandson with everything he could.

"For the two of you, I considered many possibilities," he said, returning his attention to the twin brothers in front of him. "I finally had to settle on what I though fit the both of you and your abilities." Both of his hands slipping into the bag before coming out with two identical swords, long and razor sharp, with bronze hilts engraved with what appeared to be a Latin written spell.

"These are brother swords, sleek and lethal whenever taken into battle. They slice through all that they come in contact without a moments hesitation. However," he said, looking up at them with serious eyes. "They will only pierce he who you truly want to hurt. While this certainly keeps all of your allies safe from accident, it creates a problem for anyone who has second thoughts about doing harm. Anything that isn't living will be sliced without issue, but that which has blood pumping through its veins, must be truly deserving of death for you to use this on him."

He held them out for each to take and Harry could barely contain the burst of power he felt when the hilt landed in his palm. He could almost hear a whisper in his ear, like a reassuring pat on the back or an endearing word. He felt strong and invincible with the sword held firmly in his hand and for a brief moment he thought he'd never let it go. A belt appeared on his waist and he wasted no time placing the sword in its rightful place, which surprised him seeing as just moments before he couldn't imagine not holding it.

He noticed Draco moving to stand beside Hermione again, his sword sheathed and his arm moving to wrap around her waist as he looked over at her bow and arrow with interest. He said nothing, making no inclination that he had felt the same power in his sword as Harry had. Then again, Harry remembered, Draco hadn't been showing much emotion that day, except toward Hermione or when he had shown rage toward Atlas. Harry felt annoyed and yet all the same worried; he wanted to ask Draco what was wrong, but felt as if his brother was shutting him out. He knew he shouldn't let him, but he couldn't figure out what to say to stop the action.

"Tomorrow you will begin work on learning how to use these weapons," Dumbledore informed him. "And Atlas will be your teacher," he added, his gaze solely on Draco now, as if goading him to say something to the contrary.

Harry too turned to see what Draco would have to say, but found his brother clenching his jaw tight, resisting the urge to shout his disagreement. Harry shook his head, rather wishing his brother would simply let it out, unleash his volatile anger and admit whatever it was bothering him. That's what the Draco he knew would do, he wouldn't keep it so bottled up. If he had a problem, he'd have it known and solve it, but instead Draco was doing his best not to solve his problem.

"That is all," Dumbledore told them, nodding shortly. "I'm sure you're all very tired, so you best be off to rest now."

They all seemed to nod with enthusiasm before turning to leave the room in a barely hidden hurry. Whether it was because they were all fascinated and interested in learning more about their weapons or simply wanted to get some sleep in as soon as possible, Harry wasn't sure. He knew he was feeling heavy with questions and doubts but couldn't voice them to anyone they were directed at. He wanted to talk to Atlas, to Hermione, and most especially to Draco, but he wouldn't have the time to today. Draco and Hermione were basically the first out the door and Harry wouldn't be surprised if he didn't see them again until the next day.

"Harry," Atlas called out, just as he reached the door.

Turning around, Harry stared at him, uncertain and slightly worried for an unknown reason. Luna squeezed his hand, giving him the reassurance he needed. He immediately straightened, feeling his courage seep back in. He remembered briefly when he had been slightly scared of Atlas for his position as a vampire, and how that had all seemed to melt away when he got to know him.

"I just... I'd like to thank you," he told him, nodding his head in a bow of gratitude. "And, also," he said slowly, glancing at Falesha with an expression as if he were asking for permission, "If you'd ever like to talk... About James and Lily, Sirius, or even Falesha, I'll gladly sit down with you whenever you'd like," he offered, bobbing his head encouragingly.

Harry nodded, feeling the question of Atlas' relation to Draco clogging in his throat. He desperately wanted to ask, but already knew that he wouldn't get the answer. He had to ask his brother for that, which wouldn't be an easy quest, that was certain. Draco was pulling away and he was doing it much quicker than Harry had expected. He figured the fight would be over soon, if it was even a fight. He had no idea what to do or say to resolve whatever was happening.

He bid goodbye to Falesha, Dumbledore, and Atlas before he and Luna left the Headmaster's office and began making their way to the Astronomy Tower. He assumed they would go back to their respective rooms, but she changed direction, apparently needing some time alone with him. He wasn't complaining, he had missed her all day long and wanted nothing more than to hold her tightly and whisper words against her stomach to his son.

_Will we burn in heaven, like we do down here?_

The walk was quiet but comfortable and Harry hadn't even questioned whether his fellow students would be scared or confused by his wearing a sword. Luna didn't appear to mind either, as she stroked the hilt of the weapon absentmindedly and then wrapped her hand around his ribs, nearly hugging him. Her head rested on his shoulder and caught the scent of her soft hair, smiling briefly to himself.

When they finally reached the inside of the Astronomy Tower, they all but ran to the cushy couch, cuddling up to each other as if puzzle pieces just finding their perfect place. He let out a great sigh, content with his position and the comfort she offered without thinking of it. He wondered if Draco was doing the exact same thing with Hermione, or if perhaps he was sharing his past with her concerning Atlas. It bothered him a moment, as he so desperately wanted to know while Hermione likely had no real inclination to beg the information off of him.

Harry hadn't realized he was stroking Luna's cheek until she did so to him and pulled him from his thoughts. He turned his eyes down to look at her and found himself enchanted; she was simply beautiful, no doubt about that. The moonlight reflected off her smooth skin, making her glow as she smiled up at him soothingly. Her finger slowly ran over his face, tracing every curve and dip, sculpting his features with each gentle stroke.

He wanted to kiss her but decided to wait until after she was finished, as her fingers were sending him into a shivering mass of pleasure. His skin tingled with her touch, as it left its hot, trailing imprint on his face. She didn't appear to know what she was doing to him, how a simple touch from her managed to reduce him to an adoring, mindless sap. She just gazed up at him, her loving eyes following her fingers as they ran over the bridge of his nose and traced the curve beneath his eye.

"I love you," she whispered, the words breathy. Her voice seemed to float on the wind, entering his ears much like the soft chant he'd heard when his hand was on his sword.

"I love you, too," he replied, his own voice rather hoarse and gasp like, making him swallow thickly. He wanted to say more, wanted to explain it in a long, adoring proclamation, but he had only those few words to get his true feelings across and hoped they were enough.

She smiled at him, her whole face lighting up as if he'd just given her the world. Sometimes, it was as if she were hearing it for the first time, and Harry couldn't help but admit that seeing her so happy about his feelings for her sent him spiraling into a burst of happiness that had his chest swelling.

She sighed then, letting her head fall to his shoulder and snuggling a little closer. "And he loves you. You're his brother. He may seem distant and cold but I think he's dealing with something big right now. Time, Harry. Give him some time," she told him.

He nearly laughed. His girlfriend had a serious knack for knowing what he was thinking and what was bothering him. He wanted to hug her, to ask her how she could possibly know him so well. Sometimes it was as if she knew him better than he knew himself. His mood fell then though, as he took in her words and was forced to think about how much his brother was avoiding him. He hadn't tried to connect to his mind again, not after he found the thick wall of resistance erected in Draco's mind.

"What if time doesn't work? Or if... If I don't have much time?" he asked, trying his best not to sound too worried, as he didn't want her thinking that he thought something was going to happen to him. They were in a war after all; like Draco said, it's kill or be killed, and not everyone would live.

"Give him some time, but make it known that you won't be leaving him to deal with it all on his own. Simply tell him that when he needs to talk, you'll be there. Until then though, let him deal with it his way. Otherwise, you'll find he's going to resist even more," she replied, sounding quite right actually.

"Like Atlas did," he said quietly, more to himself than her.

"Sometimes, all that's needed is a small offering of understanding," Luna told him, her hand coming up to cup his cheek affectionately. "Whether that person takes your offer or decides to go it alone, is up to them. It all depends on what they want and what they need. Draco needs you, but right now he thinks he's better of not involving you."

He nodded; she made perfect sense. It was just like Draco to be rather stubborn, and though they had been comfortable talking about a lot of things in the past, there was a steady building problem between them. Harry had a few secrets he hadn't shared and Draco was a very private person. Harry wanted to share everything with his brother, but he found that perhaps everything Draco had been through were things best left in the past. It was too late not to know what had happened though, he had been there to witness his dark memories, though accidentally.

Her words brought up another question that was nagging him though. "Do I need Atlas?" he wondered, turning to look down at her.

"I can't answer that for you, Harry," she told him, her thumb rubbing softly against his face. "It's up to you whether you want him to become an important person in your life. You've lost many of those you've loved and I know it scares you to think of gaining someone else you could lose, but sometimes..." She sighed, shaking her slowly. "Sometimes we have to take that chance. We have to open ourselves up to the possibility of getting hurt from the outcome. Because in the end, there are times when the reward is much richer than the sacrifice. Even if we have them only for that moment, that moment is a treasure all in its own. And though it hurts not to have it, we would never trade it to keep ourselves from those feelings."

Her passionate speech hit home and he was both upset for being so utterly bare to her, completely and honestly an open book for her to read freely, while at the same time he couldn't help but love how much she cared to look out for what he needed.

"Do you know who I know I need?" he asked, lifting his hand to trail his finger from her temple to the corner of her mouth, she trembled against him and he couldn't help but smile knowing that he could evoke the same feelings she did in him. "I need you," he breathed, staring into her light grey eyes.

Before she could reply, his mouth had settled against hers, swallowing her words and filling her with a warm, adoring passion. Her fingers slipped into his hair, tugging lightly as his tongue tangled with hers. Before long, they were laying down across the couch, wrapped around each other tightly, their mouths dueling with a lazy, comforting grace. When they finally broke apart, Harry rested his head on her chest, his ear against her racing heart.

"It'll all be okay," she told him, her hands running over his hair absently.

He wondered to himself if she meant only with what concerned him, Atlas, and Draco, or if she meant overall. Would it really be all right? Would the children who had joined him on the Quidditch field really follow him into battle? Would they lay their lives on the line and fight to the death? And could he handle it if they truly did? Could he live knowing that he may have cost the lives of all those kids who stared at him like he was their hero?

But he wasn't the one killing them, no! It was Voldemort and his followers that would direct their wands at the innocent boys and girls who raged against the injustice they served out. It was Death Eaters and dark wizards who would kill his faithful soldiers. But he would train them, he would help ready them for the fight. He, Draco, and Dumbledore; they would make soldiers of the faces in the crowd. They would make warriors who would forever remember the day they destroyed the darkest wizard of their time. And soon they would rejoice, for they would overpower Voldemort in the end. Victory would be theirs.

_Will the change come while we're waiting?  
Everyone is waiting..._ _

* * *

_

**A/N**_ Yes, I know! I'm sorry! I just hadn't had the inclination to write recently. However, I went out with my sisters and I saw a movie, and by the time I got home I just really wanted to write. So I sat down at the computer and within five hours, with no breaks, I had written all this out. I hope you enjoyed it, please review! Thanks for reading!_

_If you liked this story, you may very well enjoy the following by me: "**Growing**," and "**A Family Affair**," which are both Dramione and longer stories. If you're inlcined to read a two shot, then I would suggest, "**For You, Always For You,**" which is also a Dramione love story. Leave a review, as I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks again!_

_Much Love,  
**-Amanda**_


	59. Cold

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_Welcome back, my friend. Apologies for my tardiness in reading, but onward, shall we? heh Awesome. A good group of students stepping up to the challenges ahead in this war. Excellent. Indeed, the four of them have grown up in several ways in the past years, grown years beyond their mortal shells. It's a shock to realize that, when looking at each with fresh eyes - as if one hasn't seen them nearly every day. Wow. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the commanding presence both Harry and Draco gave off. I could see how powerful a leader each could become... Draco has the makings of a general, and Harry, his second in command. It's... astonishing. The four youths that have endured this year, and year's past, have become adults with the strength of ten a piece, and the wisdom far beyond their age. I don't know.. it's hard to comprehend that they've lived their lives almost solely for this moment in history, this War. But Draco was right. Several of them in their ranks, these newly-named soldiers, won't make it out alive, and they can only do their best to train those willing to accept that fate. To be harsh in their training, against the breaking emotions, is the only way to prepare them. Incredible weapons for incredible people. Brilliant move in equiping them with weapons that seem suited for them; better, tailor-made for them. Ah, and Draco... Draco, Draco, Draco. I really would love to know what's going through his head. He seems more and more closed-in again, and that cannot be good for his relationships with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna, not to mention the war itself. Luna is amazing, too. She's got knowledge that could stump Einstein, swear to gods! I love how empathic she can be, how she does indeed read Harry like an open book, but why expect anything less from such a great girl? She'll be the one to keep Harry together, through everything, especially when things get tougher. I do hope she's right, and that eventually, Draco will talk it all out with Harry. I'm dying of curiosity to know what's going on in Draco's head...Another brilliant chapter, and of course, as always, I must have more soon_!" - _**DCoD**_ of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, x. by yours truly .x, Hotkat144, Jester08, bethygirl94, pagsusbabi, Pam Briggs, Shaggy37, Life Is Truely Great, Whispers Forever Lost, dragoneyes5000, Caligirl-HPLVR, ShatteredTruth, Natural-181, mskiti, cle be, xXyurusanaiXx, Zarroc, lissa, thedustbunny, XxstarlightxX, monkicrazzi, Rock Not War, GypsyMagick, **Elemental Dragon1,** **fictionwriter191,** **Keither Serenity, uddin, schwarzengel, Southern Charm83, LankanGirl **_and_especially** sarahyyy, DCoD, senatorsarah**_, and **_galloping-goose_**.

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears  
**Chapter Fifty-Nine

_When you are a soldier, I will be your shield  
__I will go with you into the battlefield_

The days had turned to weeks, and before Draco knew it two months had passed by. Christmas had come and gone with it being the only day of rest. Students fled for home and the warmth of family, arriving in the middle of the next day to continue their training. Draco spent the morning with Falesha, listening to stories about his dad, mom, and godfather. It was comforting and held such warmth for him that before long, he felt as though he and Falesha had known each other his whole life. He found refuge in her good humor, in the sparkle of her eye when she spoke of her adoptive brother James, her best friend Lily, and her loving husband Sirius. He heard stories of mischief and adventure, of love and family, and he wanted more than once to have been there to share in it with his family.

The nostalgia he felt remembering his sweet, adoring mum and his rowdy, lively father filled him and he was swamped with the memories of his time with them in the beyond. He wondered if he should tell her of what he knew of Sirius and her daughter, but worried that it might hurt her more than warm her. And so he kept it to himself, instead listening to her outpour of memories while he shared tea and laughter with her.

Some time early in the morning, Filch had announced that he was leaving the school. He took the majority of the confiscated items from his office and dropped them all in the Great Hall. As he passed by Draco and Falesha walking down the hall, he all but threw a large box into Draco's arms. It was filled with things his father and the rest of the Marauders had had taken from them during their years at Hogwarts. Inside was a couple of rings fashioned with a shimmering jewel, that he questioned Filch on as he stomped away. He got nothing but a curt reply of how, "Black and Potter wore 'em, never found out what they were fer, just knew they wasn't right!" Draco sent one off to Harry a short while later and placed the other on his right ring finger before returning his attention to Falesha. He decided not to think much on the oddity that was the stooped man who was gladly leaving the school.

The rest of the day was spent with Hermione in their common room, where he held her as they sat before the fire. Presents were left until later, and just like him, she agreed that it almost felt pointless to relish in merry tunes and sweets. So they spent the hours together, in the comfort of each others arms, forgetting about the grueling atmosphere of training and the hoarse shouting of commands to soldiers. And Draco relished in her, fell apart really from the desperate need he had just to have her. There was a lurking fear in his mind, always sitting there in wait. War was marching closer and Draco feared that it would take her from him in the fury and mass hysteria of it all. That she'd be ripped from his arms at any moment and he'd be powerless to stop it.

She sought to soothe his fears, holding him loosely instead of tightly, as if telling him that she wasn't holding on for dear life, because she knew she had years to have him. She whispered comforting words against his chest and told him time and time again that love had no time limit, that it relied not on war or death, but on feelings and lasting emotions. And while he was comforted in the notion that they would love for a lifetime, he had no way of knowing how long a lifetime was for them.

Harry had gone to the Burrow with Luna and Ron, spending his day with his adoptive family. Draco made no comment and didn't ask him to stay, and though he could see that his brother wanted him to stop him from going and force him to stay and be family, he continued to act as though it didn't bother him. Part of him wanted to shout that he a new family now, that these occasions were to be spent with his brother and his godmother, but another part was spiteful and chose to act as though he didn't care. And so he pretended it didn't hurt to know that Harry would rather spend the holiday with the Weasley family, instead of his real family. He chose to act as if he was content without him, and perhaps it hurt him more to do so, but he would never admit to it.

He wanted to tell his brother everything. To lay the part of his life that he kept sorrowfully hidden out on the table, but then he saw Atlas and Harry laughing one afternoon and it rejuvenated his anger and hate, killing any possibility of his admitting anything. He confided only in Hermione and even then he spoke very little of it. It hurt to keep inside each time he saw anybody conversing with Atlas as though he was worthy of their friendship. It brought up moments of anger and remorse when he saw him grin or laugh or anything that promoted some kind of happiness. The darkness was still there, that depression that haunted Atlas still lurked in his eyes, but he never avoided that happiness Harry or Falesha provided him with, welcoming their attentive friendships. And Draco wanted nothing more than to ruin it for him, yet still he let it happen. Choosing instead to act indifferent to the vampire who taught him how to properly and lethally wield his razor sharp sword.

On the third week of training news had spread enough to the other Wizarding schools that both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had sent those who were willing to participate and strong enough to fight. Each had gone through a vigorous investigation before Dumbledore found them fit to be part of the Potter Army, as so many had come to call it. Draco found the students that stood before him proud and able, confident and strong, and yet he continued to feel that ache in his chest, that obvious fear of what they were walking into. He was training children, sons and daughters, sisters and brother, friends and foes. They could all die under his direction, and he would be blamed for not doing his best to make them soldiers.

_And when the arrows start to fly  
__Take my hand and hold on tight_

It was nearly February and late into the night. He'd have to be up in five hours but he was swamped with thoughts. "Do you think me cold?" Draco asked, stroking Hermione's bare arm as she lay cuddled warmly against his side. There was a chill in the air, and with his worried question the atmosphere seemed to become colder still. His eyes stared out into the dark abyss of the room, his only source of comfort was her pliant body against him.

Hermione turned, lifting her head from his chest, her soft curls tickling his skin in her movement. She stared at him a moment, her brown eyes running over the plains of his face as if searching for something. Reaching out, she trailed the tips of her lightly calloused hands over his skin. "I could never find you cold," she whispered, shaking her head.

There was such conviction in her voice, such honesty, that he truly felt she was telling the truth and could never lie about it. He felt as though he had been foolish to ask and wanted to tell her she didn't have to go on, he knew she was telling the truth. And even with that honesty, he still wondered if his soldiers, or his brother, or if anyone who sees him on the Quidditch pitch thought him that. He wanted to be assured that what he was doing was for the betterment of the world and not just a banding together of foolish kids. He wanted to know his callous attitude and schooled features as he yelled the students into vigorous workouts was going to be all for the better in the end. He sought reassurance like a lost man searching for a beacon of hope.

"You often see children when you look at them, and I think that's a good thing Draco. Because if you saw them only as tools, as a means to an end, then you would be no better than Voldemort. But you see that they are alive, that their lives could be ended. And as hard as it is to know that you are one of many reasons they are going to war, you must also remember that you are a reason that they are prepared for this war. You and Harry will lead them to victory and then their lives will be lived in a greater world." She shook her head, her face softening beneath a shimmer of moonlight as she threaded her fingers through his hair. "This exterior you show them, they know it's for the greater good. That cold you think you are, it's only fear. Fear for their lives, for your own future, for the impending war. But you are all but cold."

He nodded at her, his chest filling with a warmth he thought was lost. So many days had been spent in the cold, working and training. His muscles were long past sore and fell into a numbness he both loved and loathed. His throat was hoarse from shouting at his soldiers to move this way, leap that way, think faster, react quicker, move swiftly, lay low, jump high, attack, attack, attack. Every day he spent six hours training others and himself, three hours absorbing DADA with Falesha, three hours learning combat with Atlas and his sword, two hours accumulatively eating, three hours researching, one hour with just Hermione and six hours sleeping. He ran on a constant schedule, where nothing was less or more. Well, his sleep was somewhat bending, if his time spent with Hermione went over, but that was the only thing he was willing to extend. Everything else was set in stone.

Leaning in, Hermione brushed her lips against his, a thick tremble ran through him that he just barely restrained. Her reassurance over his character was the only thing that kept him from feeling the possible doom of what was coming. She was the only one who kept him calm, the only person who could get in his personal space during training, or any part of the day really, and he would willingly open himself to her. Him and Harry had been uneasy with each other, and Ron was always busy with his own training and writing his correspondence with family and Katie. Luna was always with Harry, and when they weren't together then Harry was with Atlas, becoming close to the vampire in a way that immediately irritated Draco.

Hermione stroked his temple, staring into his eyes with adoration. "Go to sleep," she breathed, kissing her way lightly from beneath his eye to the corner of his mouth. He wanted to fight the way his eyes so willing fell shut and his body fell victim to her soothing ministrations against his face. He wanted to tell her that he didn't need sleep, that he could stay awake all night, just holding her, but he couldn't. He heard himself mumble something, but she quietly shushed him into a comfortable sleep. Her body pressed against him, she brought the blanket up to enclose around them. Falling far into his sleep conscious he found himself swathed in memories, since fanciful dreams had always alluded him.

_I will be your shield, 'cause I know how it feels  
__When you are a soldier_

Days melded into each other, and once more Draco stared out over the field, his expression stony and rather formidable. His arms were pumping strongly as he lifted and dropped his body along with his soldiers. His brow was furrowed, mostly because the sun was beating down into his eyes. The school no longer felt like a place for learning of what could be used in the future, but instead that of what would give them a future. The school no longer held the jovial attitude of kids and laughter, but instead of spoken understanding of battle and combat. Weathered expressions crossed most of the faces that sat at the four tables, now covered in students of all Houses and schools.

The hardest workload of all the students was placed on the shoulders of Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who took it all on without much complaint. Draco was tired, irritated, and overwhelmed with the state of things. On top of everything, he and his brother had been working on meditating to get their wandless magic more under control. Since Draco didn't have his wand and Ollivander's was out of the question, Draco had no choice but to work on doing it all without wielding the wooden tool. There had been occurrences where it came naturally, but they only appeared to happen when fueled by intense emotion, more often anger. Using his eating hours, Draco met with his brother in the center of the feel, where the sat quietly, eyes closed, minds open, absorbing everything. For the first while nothing happened, until Harry realized he'd been levitating his food near his mouth, having been thinking of how hungry he was while he meditated. Soon enough, wandless magic was becoming a lot easier.

In the beginning of training, Draco, Harry, and Ron had separated the students into those who needed the most work, those who would soon be in their element, and those who were already a force to be reckoned with. They took turns teaching each group, acting as leaders to the students and passing on what they knew about War, Death Eaters, and fighting; physically and magically. While Ron often took a more friendly approach, Draco was a much harder leader, and Harry was left in between. Harry tried his best not to let the students turn to him in hopes of talking about Quidditch or sharing a joke, not only because he was worried about getting close to them but because he knew he had to keep up an appearance of being stronger and capable of leading them into War. Ron, on the other hand, had the ability to come off as a friend and then a moment later tell them to start doing push ups without their talking back.

Draco felt much like he had when he was a Malfoy, holding up a strong facade of superiority and darkness. It helped that he was in the middle of stewing in his own anger, mostly toward a certain vampire that was currently teaching Ron the finer points of throwing his daggers. There was also a few things that were beginning to weigh down on him. He and Harry had been aloof with each other, almost so much so that it often felt as if they hadn't spent months creating a brotherly bond. He didn't want to approach Harry simply because he knew that his brother was anxious to know about his problem with Atlas.

Something that Draco found fascinating about his soldiers were their new found strength and loyalty. He had never seen it in the students of Hogwarts before, at least not standing beside someone of a different House. Draco had made certain that while everyone lined up for morning training, they had to stand beside somebody they either didn't know or was from a different House or school. He wanted them to create enough loyalty between them to walk onto the battlefield with the knowledge that they were all together.

Looking out at the students in front of him, he wasn't surprised to see Slytherin's beside Gryffindors, and Hufflepuff's next to Durmstrang students. It had caused a lot of fighting in the beginning, but he had quickly dissolved that issue. It was well known now that if anybody was to fight within the miniature Army, they had to answer to their three superiors. They didn't get to choose who they were fighting, but Ron, Harry, and Draco would all choose which one of them would teach the problem makers a lesson.

He remembered fondly the first time a problem arose.

_It was the end of the first week of training and the second day of Draco's implemented plan of unity. He was standing in front of four lines of students, boys and girls, someone from every House. They stood quietly, listening to Draco explain that Death Eaters don't care about age, House, blood purity, or money, only killing whoever stands in their way. Harry and Ron were standing behind him, each watching the crowd with veiled eyes. It was still new to them and they weren't exactly sure how to act just yet._

"_...If you freeze, you die. If you stutter, you die. If you think for one minute begging for mercy will help you, you die," Draco told them, his eyes staring at them seriously. There was a scuffling near the middle of the rows and he could barely make out a conversation being held, one that didn't sound as if either participant was very happy. He felt a scowl appear on his face and before he knew it, he was stomping forward._

_The students in front of him parted, letting him through and looking back to see who had caused the interruption. Draco stood in front of two boys, one a Gryffindor, the other a Slytherin, both in sixth year. He crossed his arms, staring at them as they suddenly realized he was standing there. They looked up at him, hesitant expressions adorning their young faces. They managed a stuttered, "Sir," before backing away._

"_What's the problem?" he asked, his tone even. Hearing himself referred to as "sir," was still something to get used to, but he was able to hide his expression at the formality. Both boys began shouting at the same time, pointing and shaking their heads. He got the basic gist of it being that they didn't like standing near each other, that they didn't trust that the person beside them would keep them safe. Name calling started and Draco wasn't surprised to hear a few people in the crowd begin to chant, "Fight, fight, fight..."_

_He glanced at Dumbledore, who was standing beside a worried Falesha and a smirking Atlas. Since the Headmaster didn't appear to want to interrupt and if his nod meant anything, then it was up to him. Draco searched his mind for a way to dissolve the issue and any future occurrences of the same thing. "Stop," he exclaimed, loud enough to shut both boys and the entire group of students up completely. They turned to him, their eyes wide but their stances tall and strong. "Harry," he called back, turning slightly and waiting for his brother to come over._

_Though confused, Harry didn't show it, he appeared by his side, staring at both boys with an annoyed expression. He turned to Draco, wanting to know what was going to be done. "These two have a problem with each other. Something to do with their Houses," he told him, tipping his head to one side. "Says they can't trust one another."_

"_Why?" he asked, staring at the boys inquisitively._

"_He's a sneaky Slytherin," the sandy haired Gryffindor boy said as explanation. His expression dropped suddenly, "N-No offense sir," he told Draco, cowering slightly._

"_Yeah, well that's exactly why I'm not gonna trust some Gryffindor," the dark haired Slytherin boy announced, shaking his head. "How am I supposed to fight along side all of these kids? There are only four maybe five people from my House! Nobody here trusts us," he exclaimed, looking angry and right._

_Draco sighed, knowing that it really was the problem. The Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's, and Hufflepuff's all avoided the Slytherin's, immediately suspecting them. Draco couldn't understand why they would stand under his direction, but not trust people from his House. It made no sense to him, but then he realized it was likely Harry's being a Gryffindor that somehow gave him reason to be more worthy of their trust. Or perhaps it was because they were all scared of him, he didn't know._

_Draco came to a quick decision. Something had to be done to make certain that they learned right off that they couldn't stand beside a fellow student and not trust them to keep them safe, or save them when it was needed. They were young and they had to depend on each other if they ever wanted to get out of the war alive. _

_Draco directed the boys out in front of the other kids, both of them seemed to be dragging their feet, but they complied nonetheless. He nodded at Harry and motioned silently for him to take his wand out, but his brother shook his head, bringing up their mental connection to explain that he had been working on his wandless defensive magic lately. Seeing as how Draco had lost his wand back when he had been searching for the Horcrux at the orphanage, he had been relying solely on his wandless magic too._

"_Names?" he asked, his voice sharp and telling them it was an order._

"_Jacob Moore," the Gryffindor boy replied, looking slightly worried as he looked over to the Headmaster, possibly in hopes of rescue._

"_Tyler Armstrong," the Slytherin told him, nodding._

"_You're going to be partners, Moore and Armstrong," Draco told them. "Permanently. And for your first exercise, you're going to fight to stop that from happening." Both boys turned to each other, looking almost excited to be given the opportunity to fight one another. "Not each other. Me and my brother," he told them, a smirk tugging his mouth up. "You'll work together and if either of you can take me or Harry off our feet, you win. You won't have to work together and I'll personally train all of the Slytherin's separately," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear. He was taking a big risk, but he had every confidence that it would turn out fine for them._

"_So if we knock you of your feet, that's it, then you'll stop making us work with each other, and we'll only work with our Houses?" Moore asked, staring at them both, looking hopeful and rather excited._

"_That's right," Harry replied, nodding shortly. "But if you can't knock us down and we manage to get **both** of you off you're feet, then you stop questioning this and you work as partners until training is over." A small smirk appeared on his face, making him look very much like his twin brother._

"_Wait," Armstrong said, his eyes thinning as he shook his head. "Both of you have fought Death Eaters, and you've been against You-Know-Who," he said, pointing at Harry. "This is pretty unfair," he told them, shaking his head._

_  
Ignoring the fact that the boy in front of him had gone against rules and not used Voldemort's name, which was something Harry had told them they were all now forced to do, Draco focused on his other words. "Maybe it is," Draco agreed, nodding as he clasped his arms behind his back. "All right, you can pick one person each from your fellow students to aid you, and we won't attack you for the first two minutes," he offered, sounding quite generous._

_  
Both boys looked overly appeased by the gesture and immediately searched the crowd for people from their Houses. Finally, Draco stood in front of Armstrong and his Slytherin partner, a boy named Kyle Joseph, and Moore with his Gryffindor partner, a sixth year named Les Tillicumb. The group of students backed away while Ron, grinning to himself, moved to stand beside Hermione as she watched from the side, her bow and arrow over her shoulder and an exasperated expression on her face. Draco winked at her, getting a warm smile before he returned his attention to the four students willing to fight for a selfish act of pettiness._

"_We can't hurt them," Harry told him as the four boys stood in front of them, each speaking to their partner about what they could do. "We'll need them later."_

"_We won't hurt 'em, just scare 'em a little. They're an example for everybody else and we've got to stop this before it gets out of hand," he said, shaking his head. "We can't watch over every single one on the battlefield, they have to keep an eye on each other."_

_Harry nodded, his arms clasped behind his back. Draco snorted at their similarities, also noticing that they were even leaning slightly to the left. Finally, the sixth years turned to them, looking only a little apprehensive, but mostly sure of themselves. They said they were ready and both Draco and Harry nodded for them to go ahead. As a group, all four raised their wands and began throwing out charms, spells, hexes and anything they could think of. Lights and colour burst from their wands, one after the other, no one waiting to see the effect. It was pointless, as they continued only to find a shimmering wall standing erect between them and the two Potter brothers._

_Draco found that the protective field was really quite easy to do wandlessly, as long as he focused. It wouldn't be easy on the battlefield, which was why Dumbledore told them not to rely on it. However, it would withstand two minutes of four younger boys, frustratedly throwing out random magic in hopes of going through the field to hit the boys._

_Time was on Harry and Draco's side as before they knew it, they were able to drop the shield and return the attack. All at once, the two Gryffindor's and Slytherin's grew apprehensive and froze with their fear of what was going to happen. Their wands hung limply in the air and they stared with wide eyes, waiting. Easily, Draco and Harry sent out a mild hurling hex, throwing the two extras back a few feet until the crashed to the ground._

_The original two were left standing, eyes wide and heads turned to see their friends groaning on the floor. Separating, Draco and Harry circled the last two boys, Draco in front of Moore and Harry waiting menacingly a few feet away from Armstrong. Seeing what was happening, the two boys quickly rid themselves of their panic and turned to one another, in hopes of getting an idea from each other. In the end, they decided to throw out a hurling hex and then a **Protego** shield._

_Draco felt, rather than saw the hurling hex coming at him and side stepped the quickly coming beam of light before it hit him. He watched his brother match his step, and smirked faintly at the action. Before he turned back to the panting, worried boys. The **Protego** charm was beginning to fizz away as the boys weren't paying attention and they were too young to hold a strong one. Harry noticed this simultaneously and they began slowly walking toward the two boys, who were standing back to back, beginning to circle around as they leaned into each other, their wands out as they quietly talked to one another about a way out of the mess they had created._

_Draco held his hand out toward Armstrong, who was now facing him, and simply said, "**Expelliarmus**." The boys' wand came to him easily, astonishing Armstrong, who had a strong grip on it. He heard his brother do the same and a moment later they were using a Jelly-Legs jinx causing both boys to fall to the ground after a few stumbling hopes. Coming up to lean over them, Draco smirked down in satisfaction, "Armstrong, meet your new partner Moore," he told him, before turning his attention to the students watching excitedly. "I don't want anymore fighting. You aren't Hufflepuff's, Slytherin's, Gryffindor's, or Ravenclaw's any more. Look to the person beside you and introduce yourself. Because they are who will be watching your backs. If you have a problem with that," he said lowly, "you can take it up with me at any time and we'll change your mind accordingly."_

There weren't as many problems after that, though there were some issues when Beauxbaton and Durmstrang came to join them. After a few fights, the students learned not to talk back or encourage each other to finish it off with a fight. Plus, they soon learned there was a reason Draco, Harry, and Ron were their main leaders. They were stronger, faster, smarter, and more cunning then the rest. Despite whether they were nice, mean, or scary, they got their job done, and they created an army.

_When you're tired from running  
__I will cheer you on_

Glancing at his watch as extended his arm, lifting himself from the ground, Draco noted the time. "Sixth years, you are to exchange with the fifth years in DADA training," Draco shouted, watching as the called upon students rose from the ground, nodded their acknowledgment and set off toward Falesha, each marching in sync. The seventh years continued on with their push ups, shouting out their numbers as they each moved as a team. "TWO HUNDRED AND NINETY SEVEN... TWO HUNDRED AND NINETY EIGHT..." he chanted along with them, his arms feeling like cold steel beneath him, bending out of purpose instead of his telling them to.

"R. Claybourne, I just shot a stunner at you, what do you do?" he shouted, not looking for the student, but instead waiting for the loud reply with part of his attention, another part on his push ups, while the last third was scanning his surroundings to see what everyone else was doing.

"Duck, dodge, shoot a stunner back," was the boys reply.

"Don't forget to bind him, Claybourne," Draco told him, firmly. "J. Davids, I have you by your hair and my wand at your throat, _Crucio_ is at the tip of my tongue, what do you do?" he asked then, his back beginning to numb from the strain of lifting and falling with each push of his arms.

"An elbow to your stomach, turn swiftly, hurling hex and then send an _Incarcerous_ at you, sir," she replied quickly, without a moments pause.

Draco nearly asked another question, but caught sight of someone coming from the side and rose from his push ups to see his former professor Lupin walking toward him with a spritely looking woman having unfashionably pink hair. Brushing his hands off, he cocked his brow at the twosome, finding them to be an odd pair. The werewolf approached him easily, his eyes scanning out over the people before him. "Number," Draco yelled, turning back to his soldiers momentarily.

"THREE HUNDRED THIRTY SEVEN," they replied, continuing on with their numbers.

"Fifth years, run the pitch, three lines, fifty laps," he told them, looking at the group walking toward him. Nodding, they lined up and began their run, while Ron moved to begin throwing spells, hexes, and charms out to deter them. He had just returned from training with Atlas, meaning it was now Hermione who was practicing with her bow and arrow with the vampire. Draco was glad to see that she kept a professional distance from the man, if only out of courtesy for Draco, which the vampire seemed to understand and yet frown upon at times. Which only made the small, petty victory all the better.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked, his question directed at Lupin and his odd friend. She looked familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I'm Tonks," she introduced herself. "I was working as an informant with Voldemort. You and your brother saved me from the dungeons in Malfoy Manor," she told him, nodding slowly.

The second she said her name, he remembered. It had been a long time since he'd really seen her. When he had been younger, his mother had taken liberties and brought him out to see his aunty Andy and his cousin. "You look different from what I remember," he told her, his head turning to one side. "How's aunty Andy?" he wondered curiously.

Breaking out into a grin, she looked a little teary eyed for a moment. "I... I wasn't sure if you, uh..." She sniffled, shaking her head quickly. "Mum is good. She's been working with Dumbledore privately. Doesn't get out much, you know. She feels it's safer if she keeps hidden for now, with the knowledge she has on people, it's best if she stays hidden." She sounded a bit like she was babbling, but didn't seem sheepish about it.

"Right," Draco said, nodding shortly. He chose not to comment on how he felt about hiding. He'd done enough of it in his life to feel as though he were a coward once. He couldn't chastise his aunt for her chosen path, but he knew that he would never again bow to anyone's power or his own fears. "And how are you? I see you've healed up since the second excursion at Malfoy Manor," he said, forcing a light tone. He remembered all too well what happened that night and the memories were enough to make him shudder.

Tonks nodded slowly, looking as though she wanted to say a lot of things but barely restrained herself. "I'm better. As an Auror I've been very busy lately, but..." Her gaze wandered over the soldiers to their side, doing push ups and chanting their number loud and clear. "You have quite the army here," she told him softly.

Draco turned, a note of pride in his face. "Yes, we do."

She turned to him, her arms tightly crossed against her chest. "I... I've been trained well as an Auror. I can be clumsy but I'm strong and quick when I need to be. I'm well learned in DADA and protective spells, I can be a real asset," she told him quickly, almost babbling once more in her assertion of herself.

Draco quirked his brow at her, wondering why she was listing of her attributes to him. "I don't mean to be rude, Tonks, but I have no idea why you're telling me this," he told her honestly.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping and all of her enthusiasm fizzing away. It was rather sad to see her so down when she had previously been so excited and fervent. "I... I'm a soldier, Draco. I fight this war every day and I don't want to be cast off as a back up or Plan B. If you need proof of my quality, I have brought Remus as a witness," she told him, turning to nod at the man beside her. She then returned her attention to Draco, a hopeful and worried expression on her face. "I'm fiercely loyal. To Dumbledore, to the Order, to you and Harry," she told him, her eyes widening with her statement. "I simply want to be part of this and I know... I know that if I ask Harry, he'll let me out of friendship and camaraderie, even a sense of debt. But with you... You, I think, will better assert whether I am _worthy_ of a place in your army," she told him, her voice quieting near the end.

Draco stared at her a moment, hiding his shock easily. He kept it from his face, but it certainly shook him inside. He couldn't believe that this woman would willingly come to him, ask for a place in his army, and lay down her loyalty to him without hesitance. Did she know what she was getting into? And did she know how highly she spoke of his army of students? As though they were the most fierce in all the Wizarding world. Were they that? Had he, his brother, Ron, and Hermione created a brutal force of warriors? He wondered...

Draco turned to Lupin, curious if he should even ask of the worth of the woman before him. "Did Dumbledore ask you here, or did you come on your own?" he asked her, his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

"I came here on my own, he doesn't know I'm here," she replied, shaking her head. He could tell she was battling her worry over whether that was good or bad.

"And if the Auror Department demanded you back? Ordered you not to participate in the war until they command you to, what then?" he asked, looking at her dead straight in the eye.

She met his fierce gaze unflinchingly and for that he gave her great credit. "Then I would stay loyal to you and my fellow soldiers," she replied firmly. "My place is in this war, not under the direction of anyone who might cower at it." Obviously the Auror Department hadn't been as direct in their want to attack Voldemort. He wondered if that was the Ministry's doing, or of their own worries.

He stared at her long and hard, taking in her appearance, the set of her expression, the fact that she was most obviously a Metamorphmagus, her sense of loyalty, the strength she shone with, and made his decision. "The training is hard," he told her, lifting one brow to warn her. "You'll spend six hours of your day on this field, under the watch of four people younger than you, a vampire, and a DADA professor. You eat when we eat, you sleep when we sleep, you march when you're told to, you don't talk back, you don't fight unless we're sparring, and you never complain," he told her strongly, his expression never lacking in its cold exterior. "You will stand among students that could one day be dead. You will fight beside people who may save your back, or die trying. There is no leniency, no misconceptions on your being any better or worse than the people you are surrounded by. We are equal, and that is how we live, fight, and die."

She stared at him and for a moment he wondered if that was admiration shining in her eyes. "Yes, sir," she replied, her voice nearly shaking with its awe and gratitude.

Draco nodded shortly. "Join the fifth years on their rounds of the pitch, watch out for Ron, his wand is very accurate," he told her curtly.

_And when your strength is all but gone  
__I'll carry you until you're strong_

She nodded, turning to grin at Lupin before she hurried off to stand amongst the students, waving briefly at Ron as she went. Draco shook his head amusedly at the woman before turning back to Lupin. "Any news on the werewolf front," he wondered, reminded once more of how both Lupin and Atlas were working on building an alliance with the spurned creatures of the Wizarding world.

The older man sighed, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "I've made a few breakthroughs but not nearly as much as we had hoped," he told him, frowning. "There is a pack making their way here now. They were all made by Greyback when they were younger, but took to living in a hidden piece of land just outside of Stirling."

"How big is this pack?" Draco asked, beginning to walk with Lupin away from his soldiers as they continued. He turned back to tell them to make it to five hundred before they practiced sparring. He turned his attention back to the man beside him, noticing briefly how he scowled at Atlas, which was quickly returned by a cocked brow and a frown right back from the vampire. Hermione could be seen sighing before she let an arrow go, hitting her mark easily as she shook her head at the petty display between vampire and werewolf.

"Only five or six of them," Remus admitted, shaking his head. "I made some headway in another group, outside of Perth, but they're a little worried about getting involved at all. They think if the Ministry finds out about them, they'll be hauled away before they can fight at all," he told him, frowning. "Most others either don't want to participate or have allegiances with Voldemort."

Draco scowled, shaking his head as his shoulders tightened up with the knowledge. "And what of the large gathering on the outskirts of Edinburgh?" he asked, a growl of annoyance in his voice.

"They've moved," Remus told him, his jaw twitching with his own anger. "I heard they could be traveling toward Glasgow, but I'm not sure. I have an informant there though, who said if they show, I'll know immediately. To my knowledge they have no allegiance to Voldemort or any of his causes. All they want is peace, Draco," he told him, turning to stare at him with wide, telling eyes.

"The only way to peace is through one very unforgiving War, Lupin. If there was any other way, it would be happening. I can't promise them they'll be given freedom from the Ministry laws, but I can at least give them the hope that they won't be slaughtered by Voldemort should he win," he told him honestly.

Lupin sighed with acceptance, nodding quickly. "And has Atlas found anything concerning the vampire clans?" he asked, his voice littered with spite.

Draco found himself smirking and nodded slowly. "He was at Bucharest, Romania last week and he met with a clan of fifteen. They're thinking over his proposal, but he's not entirely trusting of them. There was another in Tulcea, much smaller, but entirely more open to fighting against Voldemort. There's also a clan from Resita that should be arriving tomorrow or the next day. Six or seven vampires willing to train and fight," he told him, remembering all that he'd heard through Hermione. She spoke more to Harry than he did now. Draco saw him during meals and research time, but they kept mostly to themselves. Draco ignored the looks his brother gave him in those moments, of hurt and worry. He wasn't breaking just yet, he'd do it when needed, but not now. Hermione called him stubborn and he could admit to that, but he just wasn't ready for the conversation his brother wanted.

Remus bobbed his head, acknowledging the new information. "How many students do you have under you?" he asked, looking around.

"One hundred and twenty six," Draco told him, nodding.

Lupin whistled lowly, a half smile, half grimace on his face. "Worried?"

"Often," Draco admitted. "I'm not sure all of them know what they're getting into."

"Sometimes, our own fears transfer on to others," his former professor told him.

"Are you suggesting that _I_ don't know what I'm getting into?" he asked, rather amused.

Remus shook his head, stopping as they made a full circle of the pitch, just outside of his running fifth years. He turned to Draco, his expression grim and worn. "Your parents knew that they were supposed to be destroyed in order for their boys, who would obviously be instilled with a need for good, to save the world. They did all that was in their power to keep you and Harry safe, they gave themselves in hopes that you would live to see a better world," Lupin told him, his voice filled with emotion. "And in doing so, they left you with a huge responsibility. I don't suggest that you don't know what you're going into, but I am worried that what you'll meet, could be far greater than any of us suspect."

Draco nodded, taking the man's words in fully. "I appreciate your candor, Lupin--"

"Please, call me Remus," he interrupted, his eyes shining with something Draco knew to be hope and outreach. So often he was seeing this lately, between Falesha, Sirius, James, and Lily, he was nearly all stretched out in welcoming those who would surely stand behind him in his every move. Though his parents and godfather couldn't physically do it, he knew they would be proud of him no matter what. He stared at Lupin long and hard, reminding himself that this man had stood beside his father and mother through it all, that he had bore witness to the fall of the marauders, and that he had been a good and loyal friend to Falesha.

"All right," he said, nodding, "Remus it is," he decided and felt a spark of understanding when the werewolf beside him broke out into a relieved grin. Forgetting what else he had to say, he looked over to see his godmother staring at her friend and godson speculatively. "I think Falesha would like to visit with you," he announced, noticing that his fifth years were nearly done and his seventh years were fully into their sparring session. Harry would be taking over his place soon, as Hermione was signaling that she was nearly done and that meant only one thing. He had to go and face Atlas again. "I'll see you later, Remus. Perhaps you can sit in on the research tonight. We've had a small breakthrough, I believe. Hermione will no doubt want to fill you in."

_Look beside you and you'll see you're not alone_

The older man grinned, nodding his acquiescence before he walked off to meet his old friend. Draco waved to Harry who was now moving in to take over the seventh and fifth years. He met Hermione halfway across the field, feeling a familiar grin creep onto his face. She stopped so close her body pressed into his, her arms looping around his waist easily. She had to crane her head back a bit to look him in the eye, but she appeared comfortable, so he didn't do anything to change the way her body arched against him. His hands trailed up her arms, curling around her shoulders before they splayed out over her back, where her hair brushed against his fingers. She smiled at him, a soft expression on her face as her brilliant brown eyes bore into his. "How are you feeling?" she asked, a ritualistic question of hers every time they traded places before he went to see Atlas.

"Not sure," he replied, shrugging. "Got news about the werewolf packs. One is on its way, another is considering, and Remus is tracking a larger one," he told her simply. "My arms are throbbing some but they're feeling much better now," he told her. Now that they were wrapped around her is what he was thinking, but he kept the thought to himself, knowing she would find the meaning behind his words.

She smiled, her cheeks turning rosy at his words. She would tell him it was from the bite of the cold, but he knew that she had realized he was feeling better because he was holding her. Her hands moved up his back, her fingers pressing into him so much that he felt himself further against her. They curled around his biceps and he waited for her natural joke about how he was quickly becoming a man of steel and sinewy strength. Forgoing her usual remarks, she simply smirked at him, squeezing his arms with ardor and letting out a soft chuckle. Finding her amusement infectious, he too laughed, feeling a burst of happiness swell in him. She always managed to cool his anger and warm his frigid manner. She made the days less empty and scheduled. These moments, where he held her tightly, forgetting the world, were some of the best of his life.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice an emotional growl as he came down from his pointless chuckling. He lifted one hand, threading it in her curly locks. He could feel his barriers break, the facade of being a commander and leader slipped away, replaced by the face of his seventeen year old self. He could see the comfort in her eyes, the ease of her expression when she too saw that he was just himself again, the man she loved.

She wrapped herself tighter against him, lifting herself up on her toes until she was face to face with his bowed head. He could feel her warm breath on his lips, seductive and quick with anticipation. He murmured the same three words as he placed small, quick, affectionate kisses against her cheeks, chin, forehead, and the tip of her nose. Her eyes fell closed and her body seemed to slump against him, leaving her to be held up by him as she bathed in his ardor. A small smile curved her pink lips and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless and hold her for the rest of the day. His eyes danced over her face, taking in every plain and every freckle as he loved her skin with his mouth.

In the background, past the rush of passion in his ears, where the rest of the world resided outside of him and Hermione, he could hear Atlas calling his name. He ignored him a moment longer, leaning into to press a long, drawn out, passionate kiss against her waiting lips. She sighed against him, her eyes fluttering lightly and her arms tightening around him. She met his lips willingly, passionately, and with quick affection. She cradled his lips, her tongue peeking out to taste him. He had to end it quicker than he wanted, but training called him. Pecking her lips one last time, he sighed in remorse of not seeing her until lunch.

She smiled at him understandingly, whispering in his ear, "And I love you," before she sauntered off, her bow over her shoulder and a satisfied expression on her face.

_And I will be your shield, 'cause I know how it feels  
__When you're a soldier_

He watched her go, walking backwards with a silly half grin on his face. As he turned around to see Atlas, his happy disposition melted away, to be replaced with a frown. The man was used to his being unwelcoming when he met him and so he said nothing about the affectionate display he had just witnessed. Draco was thankful, because Hermione was a subject he hoped never to talk of with Atlas. Not that he wanted to cover any subject with the man if it was possible.

Unsheathing his sword, he turned to Atlas, about to ask where he wanted to start today, but his words were forgotten almost immediately. Hurrying across the field was a girl with long, straight brown hair and a thin, willowy figure. A grin was spread across her face as she practically ran toward the unknowing Ron Weasley. Draco felt himself smiling, knowing without having to see her face to face who she was. There was a spark of recognition from past Quidditch games, but it was obvious without that who the girl was.

"Ron," she shouted, just seconds before she launched herself into the arms of her turning boyfriend. He let out a loud whoop of excitement as he fell back to the ground, holding her tightly against his chest. Her happy laughter could be heard as he shouted her name with excitement. He was able to get them up off the ground, hardly letting her go, and lifted her high off the ground in a bear hug only a Weasley could pull off. He twirled her around, clearly jovial over having her there, even if she did just throw off his commanding demeanor.

Draco momentarily forgot about training, simply comforted to see his best mate happy. When they began fervently kissing, he snorted, shaking his head. "Ron," he shouted, getting his friends attention after a few seconds. "Take the day off," he told him, knowing that Katie was most likely only allowed over for a little while.

Looking ecstatic and shocked, Ron stared at him a moment and then decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He turned, taking her hand tightly and nearly ran off the Quidditch pitch. Hermione replaced him, smiling back at her friend as he ran off and then turning hard as she faced her soldiers.

Turning his attention back to Atlas, Draco's mood darkened almost immediately. "Let's get to it then," he said simply.

_I will be the one you can cry your songs to  
__My eyes will share your tears_

Atlas stared at him a long moment, his expression unreadable. There were moments still when Draco was reminded of the broken and scared Atlas that created him the night he and Falesha were attacked by Snape and Slughorn. How he writhed on the ground, looking contrite and continuously sorry as he stared at Draco. He had been accepting then of Draco's hurt and anger, but now he looked as though he wanted to shake him, to knock some sense into him. This just proved to annoy Draco, as he didn't believe he was being the least bit mule headed over the past.

"We'll duel today," he finally said, just moments before Draco was going to frustratingly ask if they were going to start any time soon. The vampire unsheathed his own sword, his looking much less polished but nonetheless deadly. "Tighten your grip, Draco," he told him, his tone hard and demanding.

Draco preferred it this way. He didn't like it when the vampire wanted to talk family or friends. He felt more at ease, more in control when the subjects covered attacking and defense. He could focus better and not be blindsided by emotion. The clang of metal hitting and bouncing off one another met his ears and for that he was thankful. Battling with the powerful weapon always made him feel strong and in his element. There was something about his sword that rejuvenated him when he held it. Like a spark running from the tips of his fingers to the back of his neck, he felt an energy about him.

They rounded each other, eyes set fiercely, legs braced and bodies stiff. Neither had managed to knick each other yet, but Draco was sure that were he to hit the man his sword wouldn't fail and actually do some damage. Given that his sword would only slice somebody he wanted to hurt, he wondered sometimes if he put off trying to actually hit the vampire for fear of learning his hate wasn't as deep as he thought.

They were ten minutes in before Atlas said anything that could bother Draco. "Hermione is strong with her bow and arrow. If it wasn't magicked to be more accurate than most, I think she'd still be a natural," he told him, lifting his sword just in time to block Draco's fervent attack.

Draco shook his head, a scowl filling his face. "No talking, just fighting," he muttered.

"You can't expect your opponent to willingly shut up, Draco. They'll take digs at you, they'll want you to lose your concentration," Atlas replied, nodding his head and advancing a step, his sword angled up as he pushed Draco pack a pace.

Sighing, Draco dug his foot in and used his strength to push Atlas' sword off of his, pressing the vampire back some. "Fine. Hermione most likely would be good with a bow, yes. And if she weren't, she'd research it until she was," he replied, shrugging as he braced his legs once more.

Atlas looked to be nearly smirking, an expression of victory on his face. "How long have you and Hermione been together?" he queried, his tone much softer now, as if trying to reach out.

"I'm sure Harry has already told you," Draco replied, his voice curt and cold.

"Oh," Atlas said, drawing out the word with mild amusement laced in his tone. "It bothers you that young Harry and I get along, doesn't it little one?" he asked, already looking as though he knew the answer.

Draco ignored the question, trying to focus on his task.

"He's a good boy. Loyal, smart, funny, and friendly. Reminds me of you, actually. Of course, that was years in the past, and you rarely showed that side. I notice it comes out a lot with Hermione though," he noted, easily blocking Draco's angry advances. "He's worried about you, you know. He wants to know what has you so angry. I won't tell him, Draco, but you can't avoid your brother forever."

Draco had had enough, with a burst of strength he knocked the sword from Atlas' hands and twisted his arm so the sharp side of his own was pressed against the vampires neck. Breathing heavily, he stared up into the fearless eyes of the man in front of him. Atlas made no motion as though he were worried, he didn't even look surprised. Perhaps it was what he had been going for, Draco didn't know or care. "Hermione and Harry are off limits. I don't want to talk about them, and I don't want to hear you talk about them. I don't care if you and my brother are buddy-buddy with each other. I don't care if you want to mend whatever is happening between us. Leave them out of it and lets continue on pretending we don't care for one another like usual."

Atlas' palm pressed into the side of the sword, blood seeping out of the wound as he pushed it away, cutting himself. He didn't wince, nary made an expression that showed anything had happened. His vampiric strength enabled him to move the sword with ease, but Draco didn't look inclined to push it anyway. Atlas stared down at him, an unreadable look in his eyes. "You want to hate me, Draco, I understand that. I hurt you, I hurt her. I can't change the past and you don't appear to want my excuses. But one day, little one, one day you're going to want the answers to all those questions in your head. And I'm not going to deny you them." He nodded shortly. "That's all for today. I have a meeting with Dumbledore," he told him, before turning and walking off, his shoulders stiff, his head held high, and a look of superiority in his every step.

_And I'll be your friend if you win  
__Or if you're defeated_

Unsure what to do or say, Draco watched him walk off, before sheathing his sword and deciding to go back to his fifth and seventh year soldiers. He was startled to find Harry in front of him instead. He scowled, noting that his brother looked rather upset with him. He thought over whether he wanted to put up with Harry's annoyance or simply bypass him and continue on walking to the middle of the pitch. He didn't get the choice.

"What was that?" Harry asked, his face curled in an expression of obvious anger.

"What was what?" Draco queried, feigning as though he had no idea what his brother meant. He kept his expression calm and serene, as though he didn't just threaten a vampire with his sword to his throat.

"Don't give me that, Draco!" Harry glared at him, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "What is going on with you lately? We hardly ever talk and when we do, you always seem to be guarded," he practically shouted. "You're picking fights with Atlas, you're avoiding everybody but Hermione, and you've become cold and distant!"

Draco felt his jaw tighten, realizing that was the exact thing he had worried he'd become. It was just like his brother to find the flaw he was scared was taking him over. Instead of admitting to anything, he shook his head. "I'm being a leader. I'm directing and commanding, it's what's expected of me."

"From them," Harry shouted, his eyes fiery and agonized. "But what about me? I expect a brother! I expect things to be at least something like how it was! I don't want a leader, I want my brother back," he told him vehemently.

"And I would know that how?" Draco asked, his anger hitting a boiling point and emptying out of him in a burst of energy that had Harry shudder back a step. "You leave for Christmas to spend it with the Weasley's, you spend your free time chattin' it up with Atlas, you only speak to me when you think I've done something wrong, and the only expression I ever have directed at me is one of constant questioning!" Draco yelled, wanting nothing more than to shake his brother.

Harry seemed just as incensed, his own anger bursting forward in a magical energy to make Draco stumble back a step as he advanced. "You didn't appear to want me around, that's why I left for Christmas. You hardly ever spoke to me and you looked like you wanted me gone. Whenever you look at me, all I get is annoyance and aggravation, what do you expect of me? If you don't give me a reason to hate Atlas, then I'm left to draw my own conclusions! And the reason I keep looking at you that way is because I have a lot of questions. Like why do you hate him? What did he do? How horrible could it be that you completely distance yourself from me and him?" he asked, his chest heaving with his anger.

"You should just take my word and stay away from him," Draco replied, his voice low and growly. "But you _like_ the bloke! You want to know more, because you think he can give you more connections to mum and dad," he spat, feeling as though he almost wanted to take the words back.

_Whenever you need me I will be here_

Harry looked as though his brother had just stabbed him, his face clearing for a moment before it darkened drastically. Draco felt the air chill, but he carefully hid his reaction to that. The earth began to quake beneath him and he knew he had foolishly released Harry's untapped power. The sky began to crackle and rumble and he didn't need to look to know that Harry was controlling the weather like he had when he lashed out at Lucius. A drizzle started and he knew it to be true, but he kept his gaze locked on his brother.

He could faintly hear the sound of his soldiers continuing on in their sparring or running, but it was slowing, as though they were starting to notice what was happening now. If the yelling hadn't caught their attention, then the abrupt change in weather and the stand off happening between their two leaders would no doubt tip them off.

"What's so wrong with wanting to connect to them?" Harry asked, staring at him with a deadly anger. The rain picked up, drenching them head to toe. It was so cold it felt as though ice was slicing at his skin. He wondered if it was just that freezing or if it was because he was taking it at a more heightened temperature form feeling his brothers reaction.

"It's not connecting that's the problem, it's who you're connecting with," Draco replied, his voice eerily calm, though there was rage behind his words.

Harry glared at him, his eyes thin and filled with agonized anger. His hands fisted against his chest as he tightened his crossed arms. Draco knew he was barely restraining himself from lashing out physically at his brother. "Why don't you tell me what's so wrong with Atlas and I'll decide for myself whether he's as much a worthy friend as I think he is," Harry told him, his voice shaking.

Draco shook his head, a scowl curling his mouth. "You don't get it. You'll never get it. Even if this wasn't about my past and what he did, even if I didn't hate him, I would still be pissed at you for what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" Harry shouted at him, his arms coming uncrossed so he could curl his hands around his brother's shirt and shake him angrily. "What have I done that's pissed you off, huh? Nothing! Nothing at all. You're just completely unreasonable!" he yelled, shaking his head. "You want me stay here for Christmas, but you look happy when I leave for the Weasley's. You want me to have connections involving mum and dad, but only if you can choose for me who I connect with. You want to be my brother, but you ignore me whenever you can! What do you want, Draco? What?" He shook him again, panting with his vicious outburst.

_When you're lost in darkness, I will hold the light  
__I will help you find your way through the night_

Draco ripped his brothers hands from his shirt and pushed him away, letting him stumble and making no move to help him as he nearly fell to the ground. "If you wanted to talk about mum and dad, you could have come to me," he told him, fiercely. "If you needed to talk or connect or whatever the hell you're doing with Atlas, you could've come to me. But instead, despite the fact that I've made it perfectly clear that he's not to be trusted, you go around me to get to know him. You go out of your way to befriend him and understand him." He shook his head, "_Poor_ Atlas, he killed his beloved Arrakis when he was turned. _Poor_ Atlas, he's been living a life of solitude and darkness. _Poor_ Atlas, he lost his best friends and has no family of his own," he spat, sarcasm dripping from his every word. "You don't know the half of it," he shouted, ignoring the rain the slipped down his face, searing his skin with its now burning hot temperature.

"Then tell me," Harry shouted, glaring at him. "Because you seem to be completely overreacting. He _has_ lost the love of his life, he_ has_ lost his family and his friends, and he _does_ live a life where he's all alone and filled with depression. So you tell me what he could've possibly done--"

"He broke her heart," Draco cut him off, screaming the words in his face. "He walked into her life, made her think he loved her, with his paintings and his artistic influence. He used her one and only weakness against her. She longed for long and he let her believe she had it.

"He lived just off from the main house, where she would go to him whenever he beckoned. She fed him information because she trusted him completely. And he used her the entire time. He _never_ loved her. _Could never_ love her! Because of his beloved and deceased Arrakis! He used my mother for his own damn reasons and discarded her when he felt fit.

"So don't tell me he's worth anything, because you didn't have to soothe her when she was left with a broken heart and a shattered existence," Draco spat, vehemently. "She told him everything, she confided in him about my life, her life, Lily and James, everything. And he took it all in, lapped up the information, all the while letting her believe that he would never let her suffer like she had. That he would save her from Lucius and all that he encompassed. But the minute she needed his help, he left her high and dry. Disappeared into the night and never returned," Draco told him, dark and vicious in his tale.

Harry stared at him, looking confused and shocked, not knowing what to say. His mouth fell open, flopping open and closed like a fish out of water. He sputtered nonsense, trying to form a sentence.

Draco sighed, his breath coming out shaky and thick. "I don't want his excuses and I don't want yours." His nose flared with his shuddering inhalation. "I wanted you to trust me without question but you chose to take a chance with him. I wanted to talk about mum and dad but you refused me. I'm done talking, I'm done understanding. You want this life, this family with the Weasley's and this friendship with Atlas, then have it. I don't want this anymore. You're not ready for this," Draco told him, shaking his head.

"So you live your life Harry. You live in the world where you don't have a brother, just parents who died for you and only you. And I'll continue on in my world where Hermione and Falesha share in what I have." He stared at him a moment, barely noticing that the rain had dried completely but a gloomy atmosphere where the breeze seemed nonexistent greeted him. "Take care, _brother_," he said callously, before turning and leaving Harry to himself.

_I'll remind you of the truth  
__And keep the flame alive in you_

He wanted to turn back, to apologize for his hasty attack but he continued walking away from his twin brother, his back rigid and his mind a whirl. What had he done? He had just told Harry he could freely leave his life, no consequences. What was he thinking? He was enraged at the time. Mad that his own brother didn't trust him enough not to do what he asked. Angry that his twin could so easily go to the enemy no matter Draco's insistence that Atlas was the bad type.

But leaving him like that, walking away as though it didn't matter, basically washing his hands of him, was that right? What was wrong with him lately? Why was he getting angry so easily? And why was it directed at his brother so much? He felt tired and upset, and all he wanted to do was rest. He hardly ever had any time to just relax anymore, maybe that was the problem. He shook his head, it felt like something was wrong with him, like he was being drained of everything good inside him, but he couldn't understand it.

Hermione was suddenly in front of him, a few feet from his grasp. Her hands were reaching out to him and her mouth was moving, but he couldn't hear a word she was saying. There was rush in his ears and a pulsating through his body. He felt hot and cold at the same time and he couldn't figure out what was happening. He kept shaking his head, trying to clear the cobwebs, but it wasn't working. She looked worried now, her face curling with concern. Her palms pressed against his chest as she got closer but it didn't matter. His legs buckled beneath him and he found himself falling swiftly from the air.

The hard ground met his back and he was left staring blearily up at Hermione's face, her brown eyes trying to catch his. She kept saying his name, he could make that out by her lips. But that was all he could read, before he saw a red haze creep up the sides of his eyes and try to cover his gaze entirely. It nearly succeeded but he passed out just seconds before he was fully enclosed in the mass of blood red. What was happening?

_And I will be your shield  
'Cause I know how it feels  
When you're a soldier_

_

* * *

_

**A/N **_Sorry for the late update. I'm trying to update all my stories, so no worries. I hope to have a chapter of "Growing," and "A Family Affair," up soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd love to know what you're thinking, please review._

_The song was "**When You're A Soldier**," by **Steven Curtis Chapman**._

_Thank you all for reading,  
Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	60. Forgiveness

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_Wow, just, wow. I don't really think there are any other words to describe this chapter; this whole story in fact. Harry and Draco both see things from almost the same view, it's just skewed in slightly different perspectives. Draco may choose to make judgments on what he knows, which truly is what we all do as human beings, but he needs to find out what happened from an adult, rather than trusting his childhood memories to judge Atlas. Harry needs to start asking questions and dealing with the fact that Draco did have the time with their parents and Sirius, and also needs to realize that Falesha isn't trying to take the place of any of them, but rather that she's trying to make her own place in his heart, just like he has his place in hers. I just hope he realizes it sooner rather than later, as in later being (hopefully not) after she dies on the battlefield bravely saving him.  
What an incredible story, and ... I don't even know what to say to describe it. It's probably one of the best fanfics I've ever read in this genre, maybe one of the best I've ever read period. And to make a guess... did the Stone of Power, or whatever it's called, somehow make an appearance, and it's what is making Draco act the way he is, and what also caused him to pass out in the end of the chapter. Btw, that was a horrible cliffhanger!_" - **_Athene Saile_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _Laendra, CirceAres43, x.readingthatbook, Zarroc, bethygirl94, mskiti, Jester08, loyalslytherin, untamedspiral, ShatteredTruth, Caligirl-HPLVR, cle be, whispers, Reader, redandblack 4eva, sasmith, dragoneyes5000, fictionwriter191, **Aslan, Shaggy37, senatorsarah, mimbulus-mimbletonia, sarahyyy**_ and_ especially **schwarzengel, Athene Saile**_ and _**galloping-goose.**_

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**  
Chapter Sixty

_I was born to laugh_  
_I learned to laugh through my tears_

Snippets of conversation between he and his brother were flashing through Draco's mind. He kept reaching out, trying to grab hold of one of them long enough to get his bearings, but they continued to stop by him for only a moment and then melt away into another memory so quickly he wasn't even sure it was really happening. One minute he was walking closer to Hermione, the next his mind was becoming too fuzzy for him to think or see or even stand. He barely felt the ground as it rose up to meet him, but a darkness cloaked in red descended over his eyes that had him shaking with worry. When falling into a state of disoriented exhaustion, he was sure it'd be black meeting him. However, he was instead enclosed in the deep colour of blood, and it caused his fear to boil over.

Part of him wanted to think he was just fed up; of training in the rain, screaming hoarsely at the children who would lay their lives on the line for him, of ignoring his brother and keeping an unhealthy hatred for his vampire trainer. His body was tired, his mind was on the verge of cold hostility to everyone and everything, and his sanity was barely there by a string. Tired. That was all he was. Wasn't he allowed a moments rest? But no, here he was, swathed in memories of a boy he had lashed out at tenaciously, without thought of consequence or feeling. His own brother, and he had thoughtlessly ragged on him about things he knew would hurt, thing he had taken part in, things that could have been handled better.

Two months of memories involving Harry were filtering into his mind, straining him and clutching his brain causing tremendous and needed pain. He was always there, at the back of his mind. He had blocked him from their mental connection as much as he could, and he did his best to ignore their physical connection whenever it occurred, which was regularly. He knew when a person placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, when Atlas caught him off guard with his sword or his fist during their training, and he could feel the ache whenever Harry realized his own brother was ignoring him. He couldn't explain the need he had to block his brother out. At first, he believed it had been because he was upset with Harry for going against him and becoming close to Atlas. But even while he thought this, he realized just how flimsy the excuse was. Yes, he loathed Atlas for what he did to his mother, Narcissa, but that couldn't be why he pushed himself from Harry. If anything, shouldn't it warrant him to get closer to his brother, if only to keep him safe from the heartless vampire?

Over the last few months though, things had gotten out of control. He began seeing Harry as only another person on the field, another commander of soldiers. No longer did he want to see his brother, though he felt that connection deep into his bones. Some part of him just kept pushing it away with no reason at all, and while he fought it, tried to control the insatiable need to get away from Harry, he just kept feeling it pulsate throughout his being. _Leave him behind_, it told him, _He doesn't need you. Doesn't want you. Leave him. You're stronger without him. Faster. More cunning. You can do it all on your own. He's a traitor! A spineless, heartless traitor, just like his good friend Atlas! He doesn't care about you. LEAVE HIM!_ And he railed against the bodiless voice, he shook it off, telling himself he was exhausted, that was all. He was annoyed with the state of his life, aggravated that he was breeding children as soldiers for killing, and burnt out from his own work in everything.

On top of that, outside of the hard training regiment, he had to deal with his twin brother leading a separate, and seemingly better, life. He had the Weasley's, and Luna, and a child on the way. He had Atlas and Dumbledore, who Draco still didn't trust wholly, and he didn't need Draco, like Draco did him. Harry had a fanciful life where he had his parents and them alone, where his mum and dad loved only him and wanted, more than anything, to have him back in their arms. He didn't have a twin brother who had a dark past and an untold future. He didn't want to know about Draco's time with their parents, he wanted to act as thought it never happened. He was unwilling to accept the idea that Draco had been given a gift, one he'd be willing to share if Harry so wished. But Draco, he only really had Hermione and Falesha. Ron was unwilling to pick sides. He went about his life, speaking to both Draco and Harry, but a strained look came over his face when he seemed to have to go either way to spend time with one of them.

And since Harry spent his time with Atlas, gathering what he could on their parents and his godfather, Draco went instead to Hermione. Not only to hear memories about the family he wanted more time with, but to get to know her better. If she was to be his godmother, to stand in Lily and Narcissa's stead, then it was only right to get to know her as best he could. He needed a motherly figure in his life, he needed to know that someone alive and caring, was there to tell him he was doing good, doing things right. That he wasn't a screw up, or a let down. That he was worth something to someone. That he was living up to his parents standards. Falesha did that, without pause. She stood beside when he needed her support, she sent him worried looks when she thought him too tired to go on, or injured in the least, or even when she had noticed he hadn't been eating as much as she thought he should. She was a wonderful matron, and he couldn't help but think that her daughter Alshain would have been a very lucky girl to have Falesha for her mother.

He felt himself clench, whether it was in his mind or body he didn't know, when another onslaught of memories wrapped him. Harry paced the length of the Head common room, his fingers steepled beneath his chin as he glared at the floor in thought. His back was stiff and rigid with his anger, and his feet seemed loud as the stomped across the floor.

"_I don't understand why we don't go get the Horcrux now! We know where it is. If we leave it, he could move it. He knows we're looking for it."_

_  
"That's right, he does know. So what d'you think he's going to do when we show up there? He's waiting for us to slip up, Harry," Draco replied, looking chafed at the idea of his brother thinking he was making a mistake in what he thought was a good plan._

"_And if he moved it anyway?" Harry replied, shaking his head while his brows rose in annoyance. "How long have we spent looking for it, Draco?" he asked, exasperated._

"_A long time, little brother, but that doesn't mean we couldn't find it again. Besides, he won't move it. He wants us to find them. He's waiting for it."_

_  
"Then how do we get it," Harry asked, irritation burning brightly in his emerald gaze._

"_Wait for the right moment. I propose an attack on all sides. We find all the Horcruxes, overwhelm them by moving forward in taking them at the same time. He won't expect a simultaneous attack on all of them," Draco told him, shaking his head while lightly smiling at the brilliance of it all._

_Harry sighed, looking nearly agreeable, but not quite. "How can we be absolutely sure that he won't just take all of his Horcruxes and move them?" he wondered, staring at him expectantly._

"_There are no absolutes in War, Harry. You, of all people, should know that," he replied, looking grave._

The memory changed again, sucking him out of his head along with the air from his lungs. He felt as though he should be gasping, but he didn't respond to it. As another memory replaced the last, air rushed back into him. He couldn't tell if they were supposed to anger him or remind him of his connection and love for his brother. Perhaps his mind was trying to reestablish his bond with his brother; they did, after all, share a soul. In previous times, Harry had been the most important person in his life, equal to that of Hermione in most cases. And for some time that strong brotherhood had been indestructible. He had no idea what had caused it's sudden and confusing downfall. His mind felt hazy when he tried to figure it out, stretched and hidden. It was almost as though he were trying to cloak it with the face of Atlas, trying to use it as a shield for the real purpose. There was another reason, he just couldn't find it yet.

"_What are you doing later?" Harry wondered, looking cautious and uncomfortable._

_Draco glanced up at him, both shameful and guarded. He cleared his throat, "Hermione and I... we have plans," he lied._

"_Oh," Harry replied, looking crestfallen. "Well, uh, maybe tomorrow then, we could... We could play Exploding Snap, or... or maybe Wizard's Chess," he offered, rubbing the back of his neck._

"_Yeah, if I'm not busy," Draco replied, and he nearly winced at how dismissive his voice sounded._

"_Right," his brother responded, his gaze falling and his face darkening. He lifted his face, his Gryffindor courage coming into play. "Well, I have things to do. So I'll see you around, you know, when you're not busy," he said, bitingly. He left him with one last dark look, before turning and leaving the room in a rush._

"_Never too busy for you, little brother," he whispered into the quiet of the abandoned room, feeling lousy and wrong for just letting Harry walk away, thinking Draco didn't want him around any more. He shouldn't have. He should have told him to stay, that they could play right then, for hours on end, until exhaustion took them both. But when his mouth had opened to reply with that, different words came out. At first he was confused, but then suddenly it was as though he should have thought to say that in the first place. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and sighed._

That seemed to be happening a lot. His feelings warred with his thoughts, going back and forth between which side they were on. One minute he felt horrible for leaving Harry behind, the next he felt justified in his dismissal. Sometimes he thought he should apologize and take the initiative to mend their broken connection, the next his mind is telling him to pointedly ignore Harry as he walks towards him, looking hopeful or disgruntled, depending on his own mood. They rarely had fights, both seeming to hold it it and just accepting it as is. It wasn't until the moment before Draco had passed out that they really said anything about what was going on. And it felt good to say it all, like his shoulders were being lifted from their previous weight, and his mind was clearing of a vengeful haze. His mouth worked without his knowledge, spewing out thing he never meant to say, wasn't even sure if he agreed with. Instead of fighting, they seemed to regard each other with uncertainty, not quite sure how to talk to one another anymore, not like how they used to.

"_How is training going?" Draco asked, stiffly, his eyes set forward on his soldiers as they trained with one another, spells, charms, and hexes flying from their mouths with nary a moments pause. _

"_Fine," Harry replied, just as rigid in his response. His body was tall and unmoving, his hands clasped behind his back, just like his brother, though they both didn't seem to notice. "And for you?"_

"_Fine," Draco said, nodding shortly. "How's Luna?" he wondered, for a moment, he sounded interested. He nearly looked at his brother, if only to see the pride and warmth cross Harry's face. He seemed just as cold and calculating as Draco lately, but he couldn't hide his love for Luna any better than Draco could for Hermione. It was, perhaps, the only subject they both seemed to relax at._

"_Wonderful. She's eating more and she's been reading tomes on pregnancy and motherhood like crazy. Hermione's been researching with her, trying to find all she can out," he told him, turning ever so slightly. "She seems enthralled by the idea of becoming a mother, too. If I didn't no better, I would think she too was pregnant."_

_Draco swallowed thickly, letting a shaky sigh out. "If only," he murmured. He wasn't sure if his brother had heard him or not, but Harry turned to him, his eyes thin with question. Maybe he had heard a mumble, Draco didn't know. He didn't offer him a response, instead deciding to bark an order out at the students before him. He could hear Harry's accepting sigh, and was thankful that the moment of conversation had passed. He wasn't sure why, but he often felt as though he were trying to hide part of himself from his brother._

He wanted to wake up, he didn't want to think about his brother any more. It was getting painful. He felt like he was being torn away from him. It was more likely that he'd ripped himself away from Harry, and, if at all possible, that hurt even worse. He could see him there, standing close enough to reach out for, but Draco kept his hands rigidly clasped behind him, unable to make himself take his brother's hand and try and recreate what they once had. It was as if they were standing on two different plains, and while a deep part of Draco wanted to hurry over to stand by Harry, his feet seemed stuck to where he stood. And Harry looked to be going through the same thing, unable to move toward him, hands clasped tightly behind him. Their faces betrayed nothing, not their fight against what was keeping them apart, not their hurt over the occurrences of the last couple months, and certainly not the agony of knowing with each day, another step back would occur, until one day they wouldn't see each across those plains. They wouldn't recognize their own brother, standing right across from them, in the same stance, feeling the same way, wishing they could apologize for whatever happened, that they still couldn't comprehend.

"_Why don't you go talk to him?" Hermione suggested, her voice coaxing and soft._

_He shook his head, trying to drag his eyes away from Harry as he stood down the hallway, his arms wrapped around Luna's waist, his chin resting on her shoulder as he laughed, talking to her about whatever it was they discussed. "He's busy, and I have things to do," he told her, sounding bitter._

_She sighed, shaking her head and leaning closer to his chest, her hands resting on his sides. "How long will this last?" she wondered._

"_How long will what last?" he wondered, his brow furrowing but his eyes never leaving the happy face of his brother. How long had it been since they last spoke? Since he last made him laugh or smile at something he'd said? How long had it been since he had spent any time with his twin, regaling a story of something Ron had done, or just playing an easy game of Chess?_

"_This silent feud between you and your brother," she replied, sounding weary. "You're both tired of it. You both want it to end. So end it, Draco. Just go to him, tell him you have time now, have as much time as he needs. Tell him whatever it is you want to say, or he wants to hear. Just... Just end it, Draco. So both of you can move on, can go back to how it was, can just be brothers again."_

"_We'll always be brothers," he replied, avoiding all else. He shook his head, tearing his gaze away from Harry's grinning face as he stared adoringly at his girlfriend. If they got married, would Draco even be invited? Would he be around when Luna had her baby? Would he have any part in Harry's future? That is to say, if they even had a future after the war. Looking down at Hermione, he smiled at her, kissing her forehead and hugging her close. "Com'on, let's sneak down to the kitchens. I could go for a nice dessert. I feel like I haven't had the luxury in ages." It was likely true that he hadn't had dessert or anything at all outside of what was needed at the time. Frivolous things like candied apples or chocolate cake, didn't fit into his plan. He sighed, feeling as though he was too young to feel so jaded. With one last sorrowful look at his brother, catching the questioning look of his brother as he too looked up, he shook it all off and led Hermione away._

So many times he could have changed it, had been told he should, but he decided later would be better. He wanted to wait, at least until things had settled down. But when would that be? When the war ended? When Atlas wasn't there anymore? Years later, when he didn't feel so discombobulated and a juggernaut of emotion hadn't seemed to wrap him in its unwavering grasp. He wanted to change that now, he wanted to take back the last few months and replace it with apologies and understanding. He wanted to right the wrong they'd both made and make up for lost time. But he was still trapped in his mind and he couldn't figure out how to change it. He was worried about what had caused it, why he was stuck like this. Did it perhaps have to do with the reason he and his brother had started this pointless feud?

He felt like he was on fire, as though his skin had broken out in a sweat. Maybe he was sick. It could be a fever. He had been practicing in the rain a lot more lately. Caring not for damp clothes or push ups in the mud. War had no understanding of weather, so he shouldn't bow to its will. He was suddenly feeling very caged, as though something was holding him back. Be it from his thoughts, or his body in the physical world, he didn't know. He just knew he needed to get free, needed to tell his brother he was sorry. He didn't want to think anymore, didn't want to be angry any longer, couldn't take the state of his life another moment.

_I was born to love_

Draco's eyes surged open. Hands, that felt as though they were burning his skin, were holding his arms and legs down. Suddenly the bodies they were connected to reared back before they were fiercely thrown away. He watched four of his soldiers fly through the air, nearly crashing into the wall before he realized he had done it. Just before they were about to hit, he lifted his hands, stilling their progress and placed them carefully down on the ground. He was disoriented and his eyes were stinging from the sweat that was slipping into them. He shook his head, feeling his hair fly back and flick to his skin head, his neck and the side of his face, damp and hot.

His eyes clouded over, and he could barely see in front of him, making out only the fuzzy shapes of things. There were voices, but they sounded groggy and thick, almost slower than normal speech. He moved back across the bed until his back was up against the cold cement of the castle wall. It felt incredible against his burning back and he brought his legs up to his chest, resting his head against his knees and clasping his arms around them.

"Draco," a voice called out, soft and worried. He would know her voice anywhere and he lifted his head to see her. All he got was a slim figure with brown hair that seemed to consume her whole face.

"H-H-Hermione," he barely got out, his voice catching and strangling her name as he tried to say it. He winced, shaking his head and trying to calm his racing heart.

"It's okay," she told him, her hand reaching out and touching his arm. "You're in the Hospital Wing. You collapsed. Madame Pomfrey thinks it's from a mixture of exhaustion, the beginnings of pneumonia, and stress."

Draco nodded, finding her voice soothing. But as much as he wanted here there, he needed his brother. "H-" His voice gave out and he had to cough to get it going again. "Harry," he croaked, his throat was dry and his tongue tasted like sawdust.

"Oh," she said, sounding very surprised, but quite happy by what he had said. "He's... He's just outside of the Hospital Wing. He didn't know if you wanted him here. He wasn't feeling well himself, but Madame Pomfrey gave him a potion and he's feeling better." She gave a quick nod and he felt her hand take his, it was shaking lightly and he squeezed it as best he could, feeling shaky himself. "It was a mixture of a calming draught, pain reliever, and stress reliever," she told him, trying to sound medical, though it came out quite weary.

He wanted to soothe her fears, but he was already so tired and his mind wasn't working as quick as it usually would. So instead, he gathered her close to him, trying to straighten his legs out, though they were starting to feel like lead weights. He held her as she began to cry, running his quivering hand down her hair and back. "S'okay," he managed to murmur against her shoulder, which just made her quake harder against him, nodding her head and holding on for dear life.

"Miss Granger, I told you the patient needs his rest," Madame Pomfrey called out, sounding frazzled. "Mr. Potter," she said, her voice sounding both stern and tired, "You, child, have been sorely lacking in taking care of yourself. Why, if I had a say in what was going on out in that field, you surely wouldn't be missing meals, or practicing in the mud and rain!" she exclaimed, making it sound scandalous. "With all the symptoms you have, I'm surprised you lasted this long. Child, you might as well have told the entire school You-Know-Who was here. They're all frantic!" she told him, tutting. Part of him wanted to rear back at the implication that his passing out would cause such a ruckus, and another part wanted to tell her that there was something else wrong. It wasn't just exhaustion, he felt as though there was a piece of the puzzle missing. He didn't think she'd listen to him though. She'd wave him off as feverish.

"Now," she said, pulling his attention again, with her sharp tone, "you have been suffering from tremors so bad your body was coming off the bed. We tried to put magical restraints on you, but it seems your wandless magic just tears through them. I asked these nice boys of yours to come and give me a hand, but I see that you were just as harsh with them." He could see her head shaking and tried to reply, but he decided it was smarter to save his strength until he saw his brother. "However, just because you're awake, doesn't mean you're getting off any easier! You are going to stay in this bed and rest until you are feeling better. I've given you a few potions and you should be in tip top shape soon, but I won't be doing this every few week, child, no sir I won't! So, Miss Granger, I will _kindly_ ask you to say your goodbyes and be off with you!" she said, her voice telling of how unbending she was going to be on the subject.

"Yes, ma'am," she replied, sounding rather annoyed.

Draco felt her lips against the side of his mouth and trailed his palm down her cheek, feeling the soft, supple nature of her cheek. He wished he could go back to their room with her and just hold her like he usually did as they fell asleep. He hated the cots in the Hospital Wing and he always felt restless when she wasn't against his chest and in his arms. He couldn't sleep without the soft scent of her hair meeting his nose, and her body heat warming him into comfort.

She murmured against his cheek, reassuring him that she would be there when he woke up. "Rest, Draco. You've overworked yourself. You deserve to rest," she told him, quiet and coaxing.

He nodded, his eyes half closed. "H-Harry f-first," he told her, trying to sound as though he wouldn't take no for an answer, though he knew he sounded pitiful.

"Yes, of course, I'll send him in," she told him, her tone hopeful. "I love you," she told him, rising from her seat, though she sounded as though she was worried something else would happen if he wasn't right in her immediate sight.

"L-love you t-too," he told her, swallowing as his voice slowly started to sound more like him. His tongue felt large and tied in his mouth, making him stumble and stutter. He couldn't see her, but he was sure she was smiling. Her slow, uncertain steps could be heard as he watched her retreat from the Hospital Wing. Finally the door swung open and she was gone, not a moment later it was practically swinging of its hinges as a familiar raven haired boy came bounding inside, his breathing heavy.

_I'm gonna learn to love without fear_

Harry stopped beside his bed, and his vision cleared just enough for him to make out his brothers twisted, terrified expression. "C-can't l-look that b-b-bad," Draco tried to joke, feeling as though it fell flat with his stuttering and panting as he lost his breath in his fight to speak. His head lolled back and his eyes fell shut as he tried to regain control. He opened his eyes after a few moments, staring up at Harry, now feeling quite bare and unsure about what to say.

"Are... Are..." He shook his head, falling to sit beside Draco on the bed. He heaved a great sigh, his arms shaking so bad they were actually making the bed quiver, as he was gripping the side. His eyes fell closed behind his wire rimmed glasses and he clenched them tight, along with his jaw.

Draco thought it looked quite painful, the strain he was going through to try and keep himself from reacting too emotionally.

"L-let it o-out," Draco told him, thickly, shaking his head. "Not g-g-good to hold it i-in," he breathed, his shoulders heaving. He was so drained, so utterly broken from it all.

He snorted, a sardonic smirk pulling at his mouth. "You're one to talk," he replied, his voice heavy as he shook his head. He wiped at his eyes, his shoulders slumping and his gaze turned downwards. There was a long moments pause, before he finally broke it, "You don't know what it was like..." His eyes fell closed again, his face darkened, its haunted expression coming in full fledge. "I was so angry at you, at myself, for everything that was said. And you were walking away, and I wanted to shout at you to stop, that we needed to keep talking, that I didn't want... I didn't... And then you were falling and Hermione was shrieking your name. All of a sudden it was so real and so..." He sighed, the sound broken and weary.

"You just collapsed, like you weren't even part of your body anymore. And you weren't moving or waking up or an-anything," he told him, his voice rising and cracking. "And I could feel it, this searing pain in my gut and my eyes were covered in this red haze for awhile, but it cleared after a moment, and all I could feel was sorrow and fear. And I didn't know if it was you or me, because it was all so muddled!" he cried, his shaking becoming so prominent Draco could now see it.

"And Hermione didn't know what to do, she was trying to lift you up, and everybody just seemed to freeze. The soldiers, they were all frozen in shock and fear and they thought it was something else. They thought Voldemort had done something to you and I didn't know what to say to them. I didn't know how to calm their fears that you were gone or that you would be gone. I just stood there, looking ridiculously inadequate and staring down at you as Hermione shook you and yelled at you to wake up," he told him, hiccuping as his words became more tangled and quick. "And then she was screaming at me, tears in her eyes. She kept yelling, "Do something, Harry! He's your brother, for bloody sakes! DO SOMETHING!"" He told him, inhaling sharply and shaking his head.

"And when I finally realized what was happening, I was shouting at a few of the soldiers to help me lift you. None of us thought of wands or anything, we just hefted you up. And damn if you don't weight a lot," he muttered, sniffling. "By the time we got to the castle, rumors had broken out and the soldiers with me looked as though they were carrying a corpse. Their faces were grim and one girl who was trailing behind us was even crying. She kept lifting your arm up and putting it back on your chest, but it just kept falling back down," he whispered, his eyes wide as though he were reliving it.

"And Hermione was stuck back at the Quidditch pitch, she wasn't able to stand up for the longest while. Somebody told me Atlas went and got her a little while later, helped her up to the Hospital Wing when there was news of what had caused it," he told him in a detached tone when he brought up the vampire, as if worried he might have hit a sore spot.

Too tired to really think of Atlas' involvement, he simply nodded. He didn't know what to say to Harry to make him feel better. He was sorry he had made him so worried, but he felt as though perhaps it had opened his brothers eyes too. Maybe it was a sort of enlightenment for the both of them. Harry still hadn't really looked at him, keeping his eyes set off to the side. He knew he probably didn't look to good anyway and he didn't want to worry him more so he didn't push his brother to look at him. His body was overheated and he seemed to be sweating like crazy. His clothes were damp against his skin and his stuck to him in clumps of sodden dirt, it looked darker while wet he noticed.

"Madame Pomfrey listed various things that caused it," he told him, sounding just as weary as his sick brother. "I can feel some of it, but I think she gave me a calming potion. I was pacing up a mess outside the doors and she kept hollering at me to stop. She said you've been missing meals and you haven't been sleeping well, and... and you're stressed out, and tired, and..." He sighed, his hands letting go of the bed so he could cover his face. "And I knew all of those things, because I could feel them too. But I never stopped you when you didn't cast a shielding charm from the rain, and I never encouraged you to eat when I noticed you had skipped a meal. And I was never... I never said anything when you arrived in the morning looking like the walking dead from lack of sleep." He shook his head. "I should have. Because I could feel your anger and your tiredness. I knew you were exhausted and fed up with it all, I could feel it all. But I didn't do a bloody thing, because every time I... Every time I tried to talk to you it was so... strained, and I was worried that you would look at me with that same detachedness and wouldn't care about what I thought or what I said, so it was pointless to worry. But... I should have!" he exclaimed, looking angry with himself.

_Pour me a glass of wine  
Talk deep into the night  
Who knows what we'll find_

Draco shook his head, trying to coax his tongue to work so he could speak. "Not only your fault," he managed, letting out a long breath as though it took an immense amount of energy. "My fault too!" he told him, trying to nod. "I was an ass," he said, trying to grin, but only managing a wavering smile. "Should'a 'poligized long time ago," he said, sighing, his shoulders slumping. "Didn't mean most things said. Just upset... Missed you, I guess," he told him, his eyes fluttering with the creeping of sleep in his mind. "Jealous of Atlas, Weasley, ev'r one," he managed, his tongue beginning to get heavy again. "Still my little brother," he told him, his voice becoming quiet.

Harry sniffled, looking at him with watery eyes, "You're... You're only older by a minute," he told him in continuation of the long going correction. His voice cracked though and Draco was overwhelmed by just how much he truly had missed his brother. "Can we... Can we just go back to how we were... or...?" He sounded so desperate and Draco was reminded that they were merely seventeen year old boys, who only recently realized they had family. And they were each others only real chance. Falesha could be a great motherly figure, but she'd never replace Lily or Narcissa, and she wasn't blood. Draco and Harry, they were twins, and they were bound not only be their soul, but by the blood of their courageous and strong parents.

Draco should his head, his mouth feeling almost unusable. "Better," he reassured him when he saw the flicker of fear take of Harry's face and his hope die immediately at his first denial with his movement. He perked at his words though, and looked as though he wanted to talk about all that had happened. Everything that had caused the last couple months. Draco was tired though, so desperately worn out, that he could barely keep his eyes open. "Talk later," he told him, sliding down slowly. "So... tired," he murmured.

Harry sprung up from the bed and helped him lie back down, moving the blanket so it was around him, even though he was still straining against the heat his body was consumed with. As he stood over him, he looked so much like James that Draco gasped, wondering if perhaps he was delusional with fever. "Y-you look j-just like h-him," he whispered.

Harry looked confused, kneeling closer, and shaking his head with question.

"Like dad," Draco managed, nodding slowly. "You an' him... so much. Mum's eyes though... They..." He swallowed, his eyes barely open, seeing the tears in his brothers eyes, slowly escaping down his cheeks, as he looked ready to run while simultaneously interested in what his brother had to say. "They love you... so much, Harry," he croaked out, "You don' know how much, lil' brother."

Harry looked pained and he swallowed audibly. He nodded though, his eyes blinking furiously and his shaking hand reaching out to cover Draco's, squeezing it briefly. "They love _us_," he corrected, sounding raspy.

Draco smiled, his eyes fluttered closed. "I's gon' be okay," he told his brother, his voice soft as he slowly nodded off.

_Intuition, deja vu  
__The Holy Ghost haunting you_  
_Whatever you got  
I don't mind  
_

When Draco woke up, he was surrounded by voices, all familiar. He blinked up at the roof, waiting for his eyes to focus. He was still tired and his body felt heavy against the mattress, but thankfully he wasn't burning up anymore. He wasn't interested in moving just yet, so he lay comforted by the sound of family and friends around him, finding it was, perhaps, the most relaxing day he'd had in far too long. He could make out Hermione's voice and her tinkering laughter. Along with Luna's, Ron's, and Harry's, who were standing nearby. He was fairly sure that Falesha was talking to Remus, or perhaps it was Atlas, he wasn't sure. He wanted to scowl at the idea of the vampire being nearby, but he was too tired to stir the hatred in him. If he wasn't mistaken, Professor MacGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore were also in the room. There were a few other voices, ones he recognized but wasn't very familiar with. Maybe fellow students or soldiers, he wasn't really sure.

His eyes fluttered and he feared he might fall asleep again, he didn't want to leave the peace that had suddenly surrounded him at knowing these people were with him. He felt a hand slip into his and managed to turn his head. Hermione was next to him, a small smile on her face. She stared at him a moment, trying to decide whether she should alert the others that he had woken up. She seemed to understand his desire to just lay there and listen, so she rubbed her thumb over his hand and sat beside him, falling quiet herself.

"I think a Quidditch game is in dire need, if only to perk up the st- soldiers," Falesha could be heard saying.

"I haven't played Quidditch in ages," a thick male voice replied, sounding wistful. "I used to be quite swift on a broom though."

"The idea of you on a broom sounds utterly inconceivable," Remus replied, sounding only mildly irritated.

"Well, you would likely look quite ridiculous yourself, werewolf," Atlas replied, mock jovially.

"Weren't you on the Quidditch team during school, Atlas?" Falesha wondered, curiously.

"Quidditch captain by my fifth year," he told her, sounding quite arrogantly pleased. "But I more enjoyed flying around the school whenever the mood hit me. Kiss and I quite enjoyed the scenery, though it took quite awhile to convince her I wouldn't let her fall to her death," he replied, sounding both sad and lighthearted.

Loud laughter caught Draco's attention, and he listened in to hear what Ron was talking about. "No, really, Katie wants to be part of the club too. She wants to know if there's Quidditch involved. Is there?"

"Oh, Ron," Luna replied, sounding as if her words were giggles.

"Wha?" he replied, confused. "Can you not play Quidditch and be in the club? That's absurd! I can do both at the same time!" he exclaimed.

Harry burst into laughter again, shaking his head and leaning back while he held his sides. "We've gotta tell Jamie that when he wakes up, remember that!" he told them, before turning to look at his brother briefly.

"Headmaster, I'm worried," MacGonagall's voice reached Draco's ears.

"Madame Pomfrey assured us that Mr. Potter will be in fine shape, Minerva, there's no need to fret," he assured, though he didn't sound very convincing.

"They've both been acting _very _out of character, Albus," she replied, sounding nearly frantic. "Something is wrong, I know it. Please, Albus, trust my instincts on this." She sighed, sounding rather defeated. "I trust Poppy, I do, but what if pneumonia and stress and everything that seems to be the cause is just... is just a cover," she suggested, her voice almost surprised at her discovery.

"I don't doubt that it's a very good possibility that Jamie could have problems with all of it. Merlin knows, I'm not the only one who has seen him working in the rain and mud, but Albus, he is one of our stronger students. He has staved off death more times than I can count, and pneumonia is what nearly does him in?" she exclaimed, sounding flabbergasted. "No, no it is just _not_ possible. I won't accept it! The boy knows his limits, even if he pushes them. Something is wrong, and I... I would appreciate your standing by me in the decision to delve deeper into this mystery, Headmaster," she told him, becoming more formal once again.

Draco frowned inwardly, given that his face wasn't prone to listening to him just yet. What if she was right? Hadn't he been wondering the same thing? He hadn't felt any symptoms of pneumonia, not that he understood the ailment very well. His sudden passing out came at him out of nowhere. The stress was a given, he had a right to be stressed. And the lack of sleep and eating, yes that was something he had been prone to lately, but that couldn't be the reason he had passed out. He had been starved before, back when he was living with Lucius, and it had taken far longer, with no meals for days on end, not a few skipped meals, or smaller portions. The lack of sleep was due to his rigid schedule, but he had grown used to it, and it didn't bother him like it used to. So, yes, he could understand why all these things together might cause what had happened, but he, like MacGonagall, felt as though it was really something else entirely.

_Put your elbows on the table  
I'll listen long as I am able  
There's nowhere I'd rather be_

Hermione squeezed his hand and he turned his eyes to see that she had gone pale and still. She too had listened to the conversation between their headmaster and the professor, he decided. She swallowed visibly and turned to him, searching his eyes to see if he agree. She must have seen the understanding there, because her brow furrowed and her mouth seemed to crumble in sadness. She sighed, the sound more like a broken cry. She leaned forward, placing her cheek against his as her eyes filled with tears. "It never ends," she whispered, sounding so defeated.

It took every last ounce of strength he had left in him, but he lifted his arms and wrapped them around her, bringing her closer. He turned his face and kissed her forehead, simply relishing in the feel of her warm body against his, even though it was shaking with acceptance over the fact that even as they were preparing for the War, they couldn't keep themselves entirely safe from outside attacks, be them hidden as pneumonia. She curled up against him, turning his face so it was burrowed against his neck and wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him just tight enough for her to know he was real, breathing, and right next to her.

He wanted to tell her that it was going to get better, or that this was nothing and he'd recover without problem, but he couldn't. There was something biting at the edge of his mind, trying to get through and tell him what the problem was, but it was hazy and wasn't getting through to him. He chalked it up to being tired and decided that, if nobody else figured it out within the next few days, he was going to jack himself up on pepper-up potion and figure the whole mess up himself. Until then, he'd gladly continue to be comforted and awash in the scent of Hermione's hair, the grounded strength of her arms, and the comfort of her warm body.

She wasn't speaking and she was still a little shaky, but he felt as though she was taking from him the same comfort he was from her. Her body had relaxed some and her head turned enough for her simply be resting her head on his shoulder, rather than hiding against his neck. If everyone else noticed he was awake, or that he was cuddling with Hermione, they didn't say anything. He wondered if he could speak yet, he was starting to wake up more. His throat was loosening up too, and it no longer felt as though his mouth was filled with sand. He wondered if it was just having Hermione close to him that helped relax him or if perhaps he was beginning to feel better. He wasn't sure, and he wasn't going to say anything until he absolutely had to. For once, he was going to accept the idea of not doing anything.

_Secret fears, the supernatural  
Thank God for this new laughter  
Thank God the joke's on me_

Conversation went on for a little longer, until somebody noticed Draco's hand moving up and down Hermione's arm. He had finally managed to move without feeling as though he should fall asleep right away. It felt strained at first, kind of heavy, but after stroking her back a few times, his muscles seemed to loosen up and he was able to at least move that limb. His eyes moved around, watching expressions and people, both worried and hopeful. Sometimes he closed them, just letting his ears take in what everyone was saying. Hermione was half-asleep, he could feel the way her body seemed to relax, but her breathing was still uneven and she'd snuggled closer to him randomly. He knew from sleeping with her nearly every night since their army had been put together whether she was awake, asleep, or verging on either. He could read her body like a book, and he took great comfort in that.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, and how is the recovery coming?" Dumbledore wondered, coming closer and peering down at him with inquisitive and nearly caring eyes.

Draco cleared his throat, not entirely sure if he could speak. "Slow," he told him, though it only came out a croaky whisper.

The Headmaster came him an understanding smile and then called to Madame Pomfrey to find out if there was a potion that would help his voice or his throat.

Falesha rushed over, her expression barely concealing her concern. "Are you okay? Are you warm enough? D'you want another blanket? Something to eat?" she asked, her words nearly stumbling over one another.

"Give him a moment to answer, Falesha," Remus told her, smiling lightly as he came closer. "He looks pretty comfortable to me," he commented, glancing at Hermione.

Draco did his best to smirk, but was fairly sure it came out a very faint smile. "Fine. Not cold. No more blankets. Not hungry," he replied, his voice so quiet everyone seemed to leaning forward to listen. As he took everyone in, he suddenly wondered who was training the soldiers and what time it must be.

Before he could ask, Madame Pomfrey returned with a steaming potion, her nose wrinkled as she looked around and she squawked about needing room to get to her patient. She rushed the metal cup into his hand and nodded curtly at him to drink it up. He stared at it speculatively and a brow rose with question. "Now, Mr. Potter, if you wish to continue speaking in a hushed whisper while your throat burns with discomfort that's your decision!" she exclaimed, looking annoyed. "But I suggest you drink that potion and be quick about it!"

Draco frowned at her, looking nonplussed by her words. Just to spite her, he shrugged, sitting up and placing it on the end table. Harry laughed, though he tried to smother it with his hand. And after Madame Pomfrey huffed, stomping off and muttering under her breath, Draco moved to see if she was gone. His back ached from the movement but he pushed through it. When he was sure she couldn't see, he turned back to the potion, wrinkled his nose and downed it in one swig. He made a disgusted noise, but was happy to hear it wasn't croaky. "Nasty stuff," he said aloud, smiling lightly as his voice regained its proper sound.

"I heard that, Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey called back, sounding quite pleased with herself. The adults around him chuckled, looking amused.

Draco's eyes thinned and he opened his mouth to reply, but Hermione's hand covered his mouth before he could retort. He decided to comply with her wishes not to annoy the medi-witch and leaned back against the wall, pulling his girlfriend closer to him and settling in. His head felt heavy, but rather empty, making an odd sensation. He blinked a few times, feeling rather unstable. He was still tired, it seemed an ongoing affliction, but he was awake enough and he didn't feel like giving in to the need for sleep. His eyes roamed the faces around them, each doing a horrible job of hiding their concern. Falesha was gripping her hands so tightly they looked to be throbbing in pain. Even Atlas appeared worried, though he was farther back than the rest.

Clearing his throat, finding it still felt a little scratchy, Draco started to feel uncomfortable with the silence. "Who's training the students?" he wondered, looking around. Everyone began fidgeting at once and he nearly scowled at the display, knowing he likely wasn't going to agree with their reply.

"Well..." Harry began, looking over at Dumbledore.

"Training was called off... until you're feeling better," the Headmaster told him, though even he looked a little uncomfortable by how Draco might reply.

"It's... _what_?" he asked, tipping his head and finding himself instantly annoyed.

"Called off," Ron replied, crossing his arms and coming forward, doing his best impression of not being the least bit scared. "Their leader was taken down, Draco, what d'you expect? The soldiers are worried... Never leave a man behind, right?" he asked, sounding rather meek.

Draco reigned in his temper, trying to see this from their perspective. "Were we on a battlefield, which we're not, would you call the entire army back because Harry tripped?" he asked, lifting his brow.

There was a few murmurings and then Ron said, "Is he injured or just clumsy?"

Draco stared at him, until finally laughter burst from his throat. He sounded so curious, like they were just discussing strategy and not the betterment of the army. "You're missing the point, Ron," he replied, shaking his head in amusement. "I tripped," he told them seriously. "But that doesn't mean we stop. If one goes down, then one helps him back up. It doesn't mean the whole of our army goes back to save them. If all of us are centered like this, we'll all be caught off guard when one goes down. That leaves us far too open to attack." He shook his head determinedly. "I want them back on that field as soon as possible. Just like I will be as soon as MADAME POMFREY REALIZES I CAN LEAVE!" he shouted, loud enough for the woman to hear.

She laughed shrilly, "Hah!" she shouted back to him. "Get some rest, Mr. Potter, and we'll talk in a few days!"

Draco scowled, shaking his head even though she couldn't see him. "How long have I been here?" he wondered, looking around at the older adults. "What time is it?"

"You've been here a couple days now, it's very early," Falesha replied, moving closer and looking flushed. "Are you sure you're not hungry? You really should eat something," she told him, frowning. She stepped forward, picking up the blanket and bringing it higher to sit against his shoulders. It was such a motherly action that Draco couldn't help but smile. He reached out, taking her hand as she stood beside his bed, she squeezed it tightly, no longer able to hold back her worry.

"I'm fine," he told her, looking up at her damp eyes. "Like MacGonagall said, I've staved off death more times than she could count," he said, purposely quoting her, in hopes of letting both her and Dumbledore know that he had heard them.

The Transfiguration professor blanched, her eyes widening as they centered on Draco's pointed stared. She cleared her throat, glancing back at Dumbledore with worry. "It's quite all right, Minerva, he has a right to know," the Headmaster told her, loud enough for all to hear.

"Right to know what?" Harry asked, suddenly sounding both defensive and worried.

"That this wasn't a simple case of pneumonia," Draco replied, looking over at his brother and smiling lightly. "She thinks something else is wrong. Says we've been acting out of character and that pneumonia was an unlikely ailment to do me in," he told him, forcing his tone to be light.

_We've seen the landfill rainbow  
We've seen the junkyard of love  
Baby it's no place for you and me_

"No," Harry replied, shaking his head furiously, not wanting to accept that it was anything but natural. "No, you've been in the rain a lot. It's been raining constantly! I knew you should have put the water shields up, but you're stubborn!" he exclaimed, using anger to cover up his other feelings. "And-- And you haven't been eating right!" he accused, shaking his head. "You miss meals, or you eat less! And then there's the stress. Lots of stress!" he told him, trying to convince himself and everyone.

"Harry," Draco said, opening up his mental connection for the first time in so long. "_Settle down. It's not life threatening. We're fine... I'm fine_."

Harry's shoulders slumped, his face becoming drawn. Using their mind connection, he replied without having to speak aloud. "_What if you're not? What if it really is aimed to kill you_?"

"_Then it's done a piss poor job_," Draco replied mentally, a small smirk appearing on his face as he stared straight at his brother.

Harry let out a small chuckle, which probably appeared odd to everyone else. "_What caused it then? And why did it only take you down_?" he wondered, becoming serious once more.

"_Maybe I'm the weaker of the two_," Draco replied, giving a small shrug.

"_Hah_," Harry replied, writing off that assumption without so much as considering it. He swallowed, bowing his head a moment, before lifting it back up and staring at his brother stubbornly. "_Why couldn't it just be normal pneumonia?_"

"_When is anything that happens to us normal_?" he replied, mentally sighing. "_I'm going to be fine. Whatever it was, it didn't work. We'll figure this out. Now, let's focus on more important things_," he told him.

"_Why d'you do that_?" Harry wondered, shaking his head and frowning.

"_Do what_?" Draco wondered, his brow furrowing.

"_Act like you're not important_," he replied, sounding disheartened in Draco's mind. "_Those soldiers, they were worried for you Draco. It wasn't just anybody that fell on the field. It was **you**! They look up to you. They see you as their salvation. When you fell, it was like their hope went out for a moment. They've all been waiting in the Great Hall for word. Nobody wants on the field until you're with them_." Harry shook his head. "_Don't you understand? You matter! People care for you! You're important!_" he exclaimed, staring at him strongly.

Draco didn't know how to reply, he sighed with uncertainty. "_I'm not used to that yet_," he replied, shrugging lightly. "_I guess I just wanted to talk about something that wasn't so closely linked to us. But I get it, Harry. I... matter_," he said, feeling almost foolish. It was rare to be told so and he often felt as though he didn't deserve reassurance that he was worthy.

"_Yes, you do_," Harry said, sounding quite pleased that Draco had agreed. "_Now, let's start talking aloud, before people think we're insane_."

"_Again_," Draco added, smiling. He turned his attention back to Falesha, who was fidgeting beside him and kept reaching out to readjust his blanket when it slipped. "I think I'm a little hungry, if you don't mi-" He wasn't hungry, but she needed something to do and he probably should eat.

"Of course," she said, brightly, before turning to rush away and get him something to eat. She was so eager and hopeful.

_I was born to laugh  
I learned to laugh through my tears_

He was moved by her care for him, and felt a sharp pain in his chest as he thought back to his parents and Narcissa. Would his mum have been just as worrisome? Would she have rushed off, or would she make someone else do it so she could keep by him? Lily was such a welcoming presence, and during their time together, she seemed prone to holding him or standing near him. Often, he found her just watching him, with a soft smile and watery eyes. She'd reach out randomly and brush his hair off his face, before telling him he was handsome or that she missed him. He really missed her suddenly and felt almost as if he were going to cry. His emotions were getting out of control again and he didn't know how to handle them.

"Are you okay, Jamie?" Luna's soft voice called out, coming closer and kneeling down near him.

"Yeah," Draco replied, hoarsely. "Uh," he shook his head, his eyes burning and his hands lifted to press against his face as he felt overwhelmed. He cleared his throat, feeling foolish for the display in front of everyone. "Just had a memory about my mum," he told her, quietly, hoping nobody else heard.

"Lily or Narcissa?" Ron queried, stepping a little closer.

"Lily," Harry replied for him, looking a little anguished himself. "He calls Narcissa 'mother' and Lily 'mum'," he explained, his own voice rather thick.

"D'you want to talk about it?" Remus wondered, sounding rather hopeful and coming closer, his hands fidgeting by his sides.

Draco stared up at him, knowing that he was a good friend of Lily's. One of the more sane and comfortable Marauders, was what she dubbed him. She spoke about him often and he searched his mind for something to remind Remus of that would be heartening. "She, uh, she spoke about you a few times when I was..." He shook his head, staring at Remus, almost as though he were trying to remember the man from when he was a baby. "She said you used to call Harry and us your cubs," he told him, glancing at Harry to see if he was okay with this.

Remus gasped, tripping slightly backwards. He swallowed audibly, trying to get his focus back. "Yes," he said, his voice quiet. "Yes, I did." He paused, his eyes falling and then lifting quickly. "And... Sirius and James, you saw them too?" he wondered, his eyes shining with pain.

Draco nodded slowly, his eyes bouncing from Harry to Remus. "Yeah, uh, a lot. Sirius and I used to talk. And dad..." he trailed off, his throat tightening and his eyes stinging. He didn't want to discuss the comfort that James exuded without even trying. He focused on more Marauderish things, "We had a few... a few prank wars," he told him, smiling lightly. "I... I also met Alshain," he offered, nodding.

"Wow," Remus breathed, his face a mix between tight and relaxed, going back and forth as though he was both reminiscent and remorseful. "If... If you want to, I'd really like to talk to you more about this," he told him, looking over at Harry with worry.

Draco nodded, "Sure," he replied, finding the idea quite nice, though he did want to talk to his brother about it first.

"We should all get together," Harry added, staring at his brother with something akin to dread and excitement, "as soon as you're better."

"I'm fine," Draco assured, sighing.

"You're tired," Hermione cut in, having been quiet all this time.

"Am not," he replied, turning his eyes away.

"You are too," she told him, shaking her head. "And you're going to go back to sleep right after you eat."

Draco exhaled heavily, turning his eyes up. "I don't want to sleep anymore. It's boring."

"Don't whine," she told him, wrinkling her nose. "And sleeping can't be boring, you hardly know it's happening."

"I do too," he replied stubbornly. "I was plagued with Harry the whole bloody time!" he told her, shaking his head.

"Plagued," Harry said, his eyebrows rising.

"Mm," Draco replied, nodding. "I told you, I don't have dreams. I relive memories when I'm sleeping. I was stuck with him the whole time!" he told her, trying to sound put out.

"Has it always been that way, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore wondered.

"The memories?" Draco asked, looking up at him. "Yeah, why?"

"Isn't that curious," he said, shaking his head slowly.

"It's actually rather bothersome," Draco told him, wincing as he remembered certain things.

Before anybody could comment, Falesha bustled inside, a tray filled with soup, buns, pumpkin juice, fruit, vegetables, and crackers was piled high in her arms. She grinned happily and rushed forward to put it down on his lap. "Eat everything that you can," she told him, in a tone that said she hoped he finished all of it, which would be a miracle even if he weren't sick. He glanced at Ron, who was licking his lips, and knew that his best mate would finish whatever was left. Draco tucked in, trying his best to appear as though he were really happy he was finally able to eat. He couldn't hide the grimace from some eyes though, and he thought Remus might be smiling out of admiration for trying to do something to make Falesha feel better.

_I was born to love_

While he ate, he kept up a constant conversation with everyone. He wanted to be assured that the soldiers would be back on the field tomorrow and he vowed that he wasn't going to be cooped up in the Hospital Wing much later, despite the protests by Madame Pomfrey, and nearly everyone around his bed. He shook his head, deciding no matter what it took, even if he was stuck sitting on the ground and not participating, he was going to be on that field soon. Maybe not tomorrow, but at the latest, the day after. "You should be glad to be rid of me, Madame Pomfrey," he told her, grinning to himself and trying to stomach another roll.

"Oh I will be, as soon as I discharge you, Mr. Potter, which won't be for another three days," she warned, looking both angry and amused. "And don't even think of pulling a little vanishing act, either. I will find you and you'll find yourself right back in this bed!" she declared.

He grinned at her, giving her a wink, before he turned to Ron and gave him a conspiratorial nod, which he understood and smirked back. This didn't go unnoticed, as he heard the reluctant sighs of the professors around him. He turned his attention back to MacGonagall, wanting more to discuss what might have caused his sudden attack, but she didn't have any more answers than he did. She vowed to look into it though, and she looked so incensed that he nearly felt bad for whoever helped cause the ailment.

As the hour grew later, Madame Pomfrey finally ushered them out, stating that Draco was in dire need of sleep, though he protested it sleepily. Even Hermione was told she had to leave. Since training was put off for at least that day, her, Harry, Luna, and Ron were all going to do a little more research on Horcruxes. The Hospital Wing was nearly empty when Draco called out for Atlas, startling the last few remaining visitors, though they continued on their way. The vampire approached his bed slowly, looking almost worried about what Draco might have to say to him. He came to a halt beside him, peering down with his arms clasped behind his broad back.

"D'you know, I never heard the whole story from my mother. She didn't like to talk about you very much after everything and I guess... I decided from what I knew, and your disappearance, that you lacked the humanity and heart to treat her as well as she deserved," Draco told him, slowly, keeping his eyes away from Atlas' so he could reign in the anger that would undoubtedly resurface. "I knew she loved you. And I knew that she trusted you without doubt." He swallowed. "I also know that you didn't love her and you left us when she needed you most. So, I took from that and made a large assumption. One I've believed as true for a very long time." He clenched his jaw, feeling his mind yelling at him not to be rash, not to turn over his beliefs so quickly. "I... I want to know your side," he told him, through grit teeth. "Not right now, but... soon."

"Can I query as to why the sudden change of heart?" he asked, his voice quiet as though he were scared to question it for fear that Draco would rip it away.

"The people that matter most in my life trusted you," he replied evenly. "Mum, dad, Sirius, my mother, my brother... even me when I was younger," he added, rather reluctantly. "If... if they can trust you so blindly, so unequivocally, then... then maybe you're not as cold hearted as you seem."

"Well, little one," he said, his voice wavering slightly, "I would... I..." Draco turned to him, seeing the small shake of his strong jaw and the gratitude in his unearthly eyes. "Thank you, Jamie," he whispered, before taking his leave.

"Don't thank me yet, I haven't forgiven you," he replied, quietly.

Atlas nodded, accepting that forgiveness was earned, not blindly given. He turned to leave, but then stopped, turning his face back. "Are you going to be all right?"

Draco turned mildly surprised eyes up to him, before thinking over his question. "For now," he offered. "I can't tell you what the future might hold."

"Well put," Atlas replied, nodding.

"Mm," Draco agreed, his eyes fluttering.

"I'll let you sleep," the vampire said, backing away.

"Atlas," he breathed, calling out for him. "Keep an eye on Harry, will you?"

"I've never taken my eyes off either of you, _meus vergrandis pictor_,"he assured, his tone gentle and warm, quite unlike how the vampire was most days. Though Draco had noticed he had become more open with people since he returned to Hogwarts and gained the confidence of Harry and Falesha.

"I know," Draco whispered, before drifting away to his sleep induced memories.

_I'm gonna learn to love without fear_

_

* * *

_

**A/N** _Sorry, it's been awhile, huh? Well, things are getting on their way though, huh? I expect there won't be much left of this story. Perhaps nine chapters or so, but don't hold me to that. "**Meus vergrandis pictor**," also mentioned in a previous chapter, translates to (or is supposed to) "My little painter." This has a certain significance and will be better explained later on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will have another out soon._

_Song featured in today's chapter was, "**Born**," by **Over The Rhine**._

_I hope to have another chapter of "A Family Affair," out very soon. "Growing," has just been updated, for all those interested. Thank you all for reading, please leave a review._

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


	61. Freedom

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"_wow. This story is one of the best that I've ever read, and I've read quite a lot. I feel as though I've gone on a journey when I think of this story. I look back to the beginning and I remember how I felt sorry for Draco/Jamie. I have cried and laughed, been happy, sad, content, and upset with how the story was going. I remember looking at how many chapters there were and thinking "Sixty?! How on earth am I going to make it through 60 chapters?" And I'm here! This one is definitely one for the record books! Not for how many chapters have been posted, but for the writing and the plot. Rowling could take some pointers from you, that's for sure. :) This story is meticulously well-written and planned. You have written each character wonderfully, never letting them get too out of character. Draco and Harry need to have a long talk about everything, get it all out on the table. You've made me believe that this could happen in the books, as crazy as that sounds. This story is slammed full of angst and sadness, but you have those little moments in there that make the readers laugh. I wonder why Draco really did pass out. Was it the Stone of Power, or was it the fact that things beween he and Harry had been severely messed up? Could it have been Draco's outburst? I hope to find out. This is one of the best Harry Potter stories that I've ever read. Until the next chapter! And cliffhangers are horribly evil! ;)_" - **_angel17712_** of FanFiction net.

**Thank you to the following reviewers**: _laendra, the geek over there, Pam Briggs, dragoneyes5000, suferz, Jester08, Shaggy37, fictionwriter191, Hotkat144, Sam's Firefly, whenitallfallsapart, sasmith, bethygirl94, Anaya Rose Black, Zarroc, Brie H, missiemae2u, SeanEmma4Evr, Britt, legand-babe, J-R-R13, Steelo, MiKaYGiRl, Airi, **mskiti, sarahyyy, senatorsarah, schwarzengel, Caligirl-HPLVR**_ and _especially **angel17712, DCoD, impecabbleblahs **(I think you'll like the beginning of this chapter:D)**, silver-roses15, silverlovedragoness**_, and _**galloping-goose** (Zeus)._

**Note**: _I'm so sorry that this took so long to put out, but this story hasn't been abandoned, I assure you. I will try to update soon. What with the Horcrux Hunt coming up, the story is beginning to wind down. I'm thinking it should be about 65 chapters, give or take. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for reading steadily. _

**Dedicated to**: _GoldenDream_, _grebgreb_ and _creampie_.

**Blood Is Thicker Than Tears**  
Chapter Sixty-One

_We played king of the mountain out on the end  
The world come chargin up the hill, and we were women and men_

Harry laid in the center of the dark Quidditch pitch, staring up at the blanket of sky above him. Stars winked and shimmered above him, speaking of wishes unwished and a millennium of lives lived. A hand took his and squeezed it lightly, reminding him that he was never really alone. Luna and Ron were up in the Head common room pouring over books and debating with various Ravenclaw's about where the last of the Horcruxes could be. Draco was still holed up in the Hospital Wing, irritating Madame Pomfrey at every turn and being fawned over by Falesha. "Did you ever think it would come to this?" he asked his companion.

"Which part?" she replied, softly sighing. "I knew that one day we would be a part of war. I didn't think we'd be fighting for anything but freedom. I never thought you'd be on your way to becoming a father. I never thought you'd have a twin brother that was just as willing to put his life on the line as you," she said, rolling her eyes and smiling lightly. "There was a lot of things I never expected, but... I'm happy with a lot of it. I could do without the near death experiences, the fear that seems to shadow our every step, and the uncertainty about our future." She turned to him, her friendly brown eyes shining. "When this is all over, Harry, you'll be happy with the regularity, right?"

Exhaling heavily, he smiled, nodding, "Yeah, I think I could do with some regularity," he said, chuckling. "What about you?" The chilly air made his breath appear like a small grey cloud in front of him.

She pursed her lips, hiding her smile. "Well... while I simply _love_ this grand adventure you've taken us all on. I think..." Her face cleared and she nodded slowly, "I think I could do with being just another witch, enjoying the freedom of friendship and love."

"You'll get it Hermione," Harry told her seriously, squeezing her hand. The green grass was prickly against the their bare entwined hands. "I think you were destined to be my sister."

"Oh?" she asked, smiling warmly.

"Yeah," he replied, turning his emerald eyes back up to the sky. "You and Ron were my first real family. I don't know what my life would have been like these last six and a half years if I didn't have you guys. Ron, he'll always be my brother in some way. But you, you're going to be my sister through Dr-- Jamie." He shook his head, chuckling, "Never thought I'd be saying or thinking that, but... I'm really happy for you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, Harry, I knew that. In between your protective brother act and death defying adventures, I knew you were happy for me," she assured, smiling lightly.

"We've come a long way," he concluded, sighing. "There's still a ways to go." His mind was filled with all that had come to be and it boggled him still to remember the fighting, the worry, the tears, and the fear.

"We'll all get there together," Hermione told him in a unbending tone.

"Did you ever any doubts?" he queried, his brow wrinkling. He'd spent a lot of his time swamped in doubt. Whether they would get through any of it, whether he was truly destined to destroy Voldemort. If Draco would ever get over his anger and talk to him like he used to. If their brotherhood would fall apart like every family connection he'd ever had before it. If he was ever going to have the chance to just be happy and content in life, without the lingering obstacle of Dark Wizard's out to ruin everything he cared about.

"Yes," she admitted, exhaling a shaky breath. "That's normal though, Harry. Without doubt these moments are never cherished as much as they should be. I doubted Draco would make it through, or that I'd ever get to love him like I do. I wasn't sure that we'd make it to this point, not all of us. I had big concerns over whether we'd be strong enough to beat Voldemort." She shook her head, frowning up at the sky high above of them, so far and yet it felt as though Harry could reach out and pluck a star from the inky universe and pocket it for a dark day. "But look at us all now, Harry. We have an army of supporters, we're alive and ready, and we get closer each day to our goal." She smiled, letting out a happy chuckle that sounded as though it were just the beginning of how truly joyful she was. "This is going to be won for us, Harry. This is going to run in favor of the right side. Just you wait, you'll see I'm right."

_Now theres so much that time, time and memory fade away  
We got our own roads to ride and chances we gotta take_

"Well, you're almost never wrong," he responded, sitting up and feeling as though his shoulders were just a little less heavy with worries. "I doubted it, too. But now I'm thinking maybe... maybe it was all just leading up to moments like this. Days where I feel like things are getting back on track." He snorted, "I mean, I know my brother is in the Hospital Wing, but... I never thought I'd have a brother, so that's got to say something. And well... I'm going to be a father in just six months or so. I'm completely and utterly in love with Luna, and for once..." He turned to her, smiling as she sat up and grinned at him knowingly. "For once I feel like I really have a future."

Hermione reached out, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight. "Because you do, Harry. You have a wonderful future ahead of you. And I just know that when this is all over, you're going to be a natural dad."

His arms tightened around her, his head cradled against her shoulder. "You think?" he wondered, not sure.

"I _know_," she told him, her hand running up and down his back to soothe his worries away. "You may not have grown up in a family that loved you, and you didn't get the chance to have your parents with you like you should have, but Harry... You know what love is and you already love your son and daughter. Your baby is going to have a wonderful father, because there quite simply isn't anyone who deserves a family as much as you do." She sounded emotional and he knew she was crying when she sniffled. "I'm so happy for you, Harry," she told him, squeezing him tight.

"Can't breathe," he mumbled jokingly. She chuckled, letting him go just a little bit. "Thanks," he murmured against her hair. "I was a little worried. I mean, the closest thing I had to parents growing up were the Dursley's and I don't ever want my son to know what that was like." He shook his head, "I'm never going to make him do what I had to do. I'm gonna tell him I love him every day and I'm never gonna let him think I don't care. I'm gonna be the best dad there is, Hermione. I am," he vowed, nodding.

"I know you are, Harry," she told him, her hand stroking his hair affectionately. Pulling back, she wiped at her face. "And I'll be the best aunt," she proclaimed, grinning.

Harry laughed, nodding. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll love that Encyclopedia set you give him on his first birthday," he kidded, rising from the grass and holding a hand out for her to take.

Hermione huffed, taking his hand and brushing herself off. "Reading is essential to a child's growth, Harry," she told him, looking at him with wide, serious eyes. "And I'll save the Encyclopedia's until at least his fifth birthday. I don't want to overwhelm him," she assured, nodding.

Laughing, Harry shook his head, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and enjoying the comfort of his best friend. "Harry Jr. appreciates your understanding," he told her.

Wrinkling her nose, Hermione shook her head. "You're not _really_ going to call him that, are you?"

"It's much better than some of the names Luna thought of," he defended, wrinkling his nose at the thought.

"Oh yeah, like what?" she asked, looking up at him amused, while her arm wrapped around his back.

"Peabody," he told her, his voice shaking with his laughter.

"Oh," she said, surprised. "Er, well, that's... all right, I guess," she offered, looking up at him skeptically.

"No, it's horrible," he told her, shaking his head and grinning. "No better than Gunter!" he told her, shuddering for emphasis.

Hermione smirked, lifting her brow and looking up at him. "I dont' know... I kind of like the name Gunter."

"You do not," he said, sounding appalled.

She nodded, "Yes, I think I'll tell Luna that she was _definitely_ on the right track with that one. Mm hmm. You'll have a little Gunter Potter running around here in no time," she bugged, chuckling.

Harry's brows rose and his expression turned to one of horror. "You can't! 'Mione, I don't want a little boy named Gunter," he protested, his voice sounding more like a whine.

"Well, what else did she think was good?" she wondered as they walked back to the school, smiling in amusement.

"Nothing good," he told her on a sigh. "I think she said Baldred was one she liked." He grimaced, his nose wrinkling.

Hermione's shoulders shook as she chortled, "Oh I like it! Yes, that one is definitely it!" she declared, jutting her forefinger into the air for emphasis.

"'Mioneeee," Harry whined, rolling his eyes upward. Harry relished in the feeling of being a regular person, hanging out with his best friend, talking about his future as a father.

Forgetting about the coming war, the truth of the lives they were living, and the weight that consumed their usual thoughts, the two friends walked back to the school, enjoying the company of just each other. For that moment, they were back to being just Harry and Hermione, best friends. There was no fear, no risk, no Death Eater's around the next corner. It was a regular night for two regular people living a regular life. Their laughter rang throughout the silent night, echoing to the shimmering stars. At least for that night, there was peace.

_We stood side by side each one fightin' for the other  
We said until we died we'd always be blood brothers_

Later that evening, Harry found himself standing in the Hospital Wing once more. After returning to the Head common room, they found Ron, Luna, and a few Ravenclaw's shouting in glee. After gathering up those his brother would want to see when they shared the news, Harry and Hermione were standing in front of Draco, who was glowering in annoyance at having Madame Pomfrey tell him he wasn't allowed visitors, speaking over his brother as he told him of what they had found. Giving up, the medi-witch through her arms up, told him they had five minutes, and walked off muttering under her breath.

"Then we go now," Draco announced emphatically after hearing the news, throwing his blanket off of him and dragging himself off the bed.

Immediately he had three people coming at him to push him back. He glared at them, his expression one of irritation. They looked hesitant as to what to do and then Atlas said, "I'll get Madame Pomfrey."

"No," Draco said quickly, shaking his head. Harry assumed he'd had about enough of the nurse's overwhelming presence. Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Look, we can't put this off any longer. I've been stuck in this stupid bed for two days. I'm dying for fresh air and I feel fine," he told them, crossing his arms. He stared up at them defiantly, looking all the ready to hop out the window for escape if it came to it.

"You got fresh hair yesterday," Harry reminded, smirking. His brother was getting stir crazy, which he could understand completely. They were used to getting out more, to being outside three-quarters of the day, so it wasn't that surprising that Draco wanted out of the confining bed as soon as possible.

"I was barely out there an hour before Madame Pomfrey came chasing after me," he muttered, his expression dark. "Woman can run fast for someone her age."

"I'm not _that_ old, Mr. Potter. These grey hair's come from students like you giving me such a hard job," the medi-witch called out as she walked by.

"It's like she has extra sensitive hearing. She _always_ knows what I'm talking about and what I'm planning," Draco told them in a stage whisper. Shrugging, he frowned. "Now, I know she said I should stay cooped up for another day or two, but I swear, if you lot leave me here, I'm breaking out the second you all fall asleep! I want those Horcruxes found tonight and that's final," he told the people around him.

Harry smiled lightly. His brother was naturally commanding and he almost always got what he wanted. It helped that most of his demands had to do with the betterment of things. He only wanted the Horcruxes found and destroyed so that they could move onto bigger things. If it meant putting his health in danger, Draco didn't much mind. Harry could remember more than a few times that Draco sacrificed his own well-being for others. Though Harry was inclined to make Draco stay in bed and recuperate, he was well aware of how little time they had and just what could happen if they put it off. Luna was pregnant, and that news could well cost her and their baby's life if it got out. Plus, if Voldemort chose to move the Horcruxes, then they were basically screwed. They'd been training hard and researching constantly. Draco's illness couldn't have come at a worse time. All in all though, Harry had to say his brother was looking much better than he had when he collapsed. And if his managing to outrun Madame Pomfrey for an hour the day before, until she stunned him anyway, was any indication, then Draco was physically feeling better.

"Mr. Potter, another day or two couldn't hurt," MacGonagall tried, sound both exasperated and anxious.

"Yes, it could," Draco replied, his eyes widening with irritation. "Look, it's going to take a lot of man power. We have to rush three places at once and I don't want any casualties on our side. We also have to remember that he's going to start this War very soon. When he realizes that we have the Horcruxes and they're destroyed, he's going to want to attack quickly." Clenching his jaw, he nodded. "In fact, he'll likely try and send us a message right after we get the Horcruxes, he'll want us to think that we accomplished nothing and he's still more powerful." Draco fell into his thoughts as he considered what should be done. "We're moving tonight," he told them all finally, turning to Ron. "Gather twenty of our best," he ordered.

Without waiting for disagreement from the others, Ron gave a sharp nod and turned to leave. Harry watched him leave, wondering for just a moment when it was that Ron grew such a serious and commanding presence all to himself. While he knew that Ron wasn't always the funny guy with no understanding of how serious everything was, Harry wondered when his best mate became so much more mature. True Harry hadn't been exactly close to Ron or Draco in the last while, but he hadn't really noticed just how much Ron had grown. He still had his great sense of humor, a way about him that could bring most out of dark moods. But he looked older now, wiser in the ways of the world. He was taller, too, more broad in his shoulders and Harry could visibly see that his arms and torso were more muscled for fighting and defense.

Harry glanced down at himself, wondering if he too had become more lithe and sinewy. His brows lifted when he found his own body had transformed from that of a boy. Looking up, he could see a mirror across from him, magicked to the wall. His hand lifted, brushing his jaw, he needed to shave. There was a dark scruff around his mouth that scratched his hand as he ran the back of it from one ear to the other. His shoulders were broad and straight, leading to long, muscled arms that appeared right on his new frame. He wasn't the skinny boy the Dursely's had underfed all those years, but a fit man who appeared more soldier than student. He wasn't a boy at all, he was a man.

"Now Draco, I'm not sure that--" Falesha started, looking around with wide eyes and twisting her hands together. She had been so confident in the beginning, when she first arrived, but it seemed that the twins constantly being in danger had her on edge. She'd lost everybody so far, she was just scared that they'd go, too. Harry understood that, appreciated how attentive she could be. But he knew that now was not the time for softness. War wasn't soft, and neither were the people that walked into it. Not unless they didn't want to walk out.

Draco had climbed out of bed, wearing nothing but a pair of loose pants. Harry glanced over at his brother and found he too wasn't the thin, angular boy he once was. His long torso was packed with hard muscle, looking vigorously dangerous rather than beefy brawn. All of the work outside had worked off for him, Harry, and Ron easily, and Harry found that the boys he had grown up with during the last six years of school had been replaced with stronger, wiser, more able men. Even Hermione's body had changed, becoming more long and curvy, with a flat stomach and toned arms. She stood tall, her hands on her hips in a short but confident stature that looked like more of a strong opposition than most men did. Standing next to Draco while he searched around for the rest of his clothes, she didn't look all that out of place. Some women would look small and frail compared to Draco's toned frame, but she was far too much of a presence herself to go unnoticed.

_Now the hardness of this world slowly grinds your dreams away  
Makin' a fools joke out of the promises we make_

"Look, I realize that you're all worried because I had a... _thing_," he muttered, shaking his head and pulling a shirt on over his head. Hermione straightened it out and tucked it into his pants while he stared at Falesha and then looked over at MacGonagall. "We're on a tight schedule and whether you two want to admit it, war _is_ coming. This is a big step, I know. I know you guys don't really think that everybody is ready, but I do." He bent down to slip some socks on and then pulled his shoes over. "We trained them. Hard," he told him, lifting a brow at them as if asking them to protest. "You both still look at them as students, but they're not. They're soldiers now. They're going to war and they're going to lay their lives on the line. That was their choice." He tied his shoes up quickly and rose from the bed, his arms slipping around Hermione out of habit. "We can't put this off any longer. We found the Horcruxes and we're going to get them tonight. If you want to come, be my guest, but don't think for a second that just because you're there you can take over this assignment."

Harry found himself on his brothers side, knowing that Draco was right. They had a good group of soldiers behind them and they already knew at least two of the places they were going to. He also admired his brother for warning MacGonagall and Falesha that while he would appreciate their coming along, they weren't in charge. The torch of leader had long passed to the Potter twins and they weren't about to relinquish it just because something dangerous was happening. They had been through enough over the years to have the ability and agility to keep themselves and others safe. True various times lives had been put on the line, but war wasn't pleasant or forgiving.

Ron appeared in the room before anybody could reply. "They're waiting by the front doors," he informed Draco.

Draco nodded, "Go get ready," he told him before turning to Harry. "You too, little brother."

Harry rolled his eyes but left to get his gear on. He turned around, backing out of the room. "Am I bringing the sword?" he wondered.

Draco shook his head. "No, we're keeping those for the final battle."

Harry bobbed his head and waited for Luna to join him as she began walking after him to the door. He looked over at MacGonagall and Falesha, who were both frowning, but not saying anything, and then left the Hospital Wing. Luna was quiet while they walked but her arm was strong around his waist and her mouth was set in a small frown. She followed him into Gryffindor Tower, paying no mind to those who milled in the common room, talking about what might be taking place. Very few soldiers knew anything about the Horcruxes, having only told a select group of Ravenclaw's so they could get their expertise while trying to track them down. Draco and Harry had agreed that the fewer who knew, the less likely it could get out what they were doing in the background of training. Luna disengaged from Harry and sat down on his bed while he looked through his trunk for the best attire. He needed to wear something that wouldn't get in the way, but also keep him as safe as possible. Over Christmas break, he had acquired some dragon hide robes and boots, which would keep most spells from damaging him, but were sometimes hard to move in. The boots were extra heavy and he hadn't worn them much, so he decided not to wear them until he was sure he could move around easily in them.

Tugging his shirt up and over his head, he tossed it to the side and pulled on a black long sleeved sweater, one that fit a little snug around his torso, so it wouldn't snag on anything. He felt soft hands tugging it down from around his shoulders and watched Luna smooth it out over his stomach. She wasn't looking at him, her eyes turned down, but he knew she didn't want him to say anything just yet. Opting to wear the dragon skin pants instead of the robes, he reached for his trouser button, but Luna beat him to it. Her nimble fingers popped the button and pulled the fly down quickly. She smoothed them off from around them and he kicked them off from his ankles. Slipping the other pants on, he left them open and watched as she put them together, before tucking his shirt inside the waistband. Her hands slipped around to sit on the small of his back and she rested her chin against his chest for a moment. Her long blonde hair trailed down her back, tickling his hands as he held her against him. Briefly, his mind reminded him that she had a checkup with Madame Pomfrey for the baby the next day and he told himself he would have to be there, no matter the circumstance. He hadn't missed one yet and he wasn't about to start.

She sniffled and then pulled away from him, leaning down to grab his black boots and holding them out for him to slip his foot in. It was a little awkward, but he managed. She knelt down, tying up his laces with precision and then moved the other one in front of his other foot. The same routine occurred until she slipped back up from the floor and pressed her palms against his abdomen before slowly moving them up and to the side, to rest over his ribs. "Just be careful," she told him, finally.

"I will," he promised, leaning down to press a kiss against the top of her head. "Don't worry too much. It's not good for the baby," he told her, hugging her close. "You should get some sleep, too. And have something to eat. And maybe--"

"Harry," she said, her voice sounding amused. "Don't worry, it's not good for you. You have to be focused." She turned her chin up, looking him in the eyes, her own red rimmed.

Harry ran a hand over over her cheek, slipping his fingers into her flowing hair. "It's going to be fine. I'll have eight or so people with me. Our top soldiers."

She nodded, her mouth quivering. "I know," she said, sniffling. "It's just pregnant hormones. I know you'll be fine." She wiped a hand under her nose and shook her head. She pulled him closer and hugged him tight before letting go just as quickly as she had hugged him. "Go," she told him, nodding sharply. "Jamie wants it done before anybody can convince him or you it's not a good idea."

He looked down at her, uncertain about leaving her while she was crying. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, giving him a shaky smile. "Of course. Go on, Harry." She leaned up, kissing him warmly and then pulled back. "I should get some sleep anyway," she assured, moving over to lay down on his bed.

"All right," he said, walking toward the door but then pausing. Stepping back, he moved over to the bed and brushed her hair off her forehead, pressing a small kiss against her warm skin and then moved down. He lifted the end of her shirt a few inches and ran the back of his hand over her stomach, before kissing it gently. "I'll be back before your appointment," he promised, half-smiling at her as she stared up at him with watery eyes and a soft smile. He left the room, his shoulders straight and his mouth set in a determined line. He glanced briefly at the people sitting near the fire, giving them a quick nod and then leaving the Common Room.

_And what once seemed black and white turns to so many shades of gray  
We lose ourselves in work to do and bills to pay_

Harry arrived by the front doors just after his brother walked to the front to stand in front of their twenty best soldiers. Ron moved to stand on one side of Draco and Harry moved to take over the other. Hermione was off to the side, standing next to Falesha and Atlas as they spoke in whispers. Hermione cast them side-long glances, but didn't interrupt. The group of Ravenclaw's that had helped figure out the location of the last Horcrux were standing to one side, holding books and maps.

"We have an assignment," Draco announced, loud and precise, his voice garnering complete silence. "You have been asked here because you are the top twenty soldiers we have. You can be proud of that later," he told them firecely. "War is approaching, as you all well know, but before we can fight Voldemort, a task has to be completed." He stepped forward, his hands clasped behind his back. "Can any of you tell me what a Horcrux is?" he asked them, lifting one brow questioningly.

Confused expressions passed through the men and women standing in a line in front of him. "Don't worry, it wasn't taught here. It's a piece of soul placed inside an object of some kind. To make a Horcrux a person must be murdered. Voldemort made six Horcruxes, two of which have been destroyed and another found. To kill Voldemort, all of his Horcruxes must first be gotten rid of," he explained to them, in a very shortened version. "Over the last few months, heavy studying of Voldemort's past and present have been underway and we have found the last three needing to be taken care of. Tonight we are going to rush all three places and find the Horcruxes to bring back here. You are coming on this mission, should you choose to accept," he told them, walking from one end of the line to the other, his eyes set on the men and women staring steadily ahead of them. "You will not be looked down upon if you do not want to take up this mission. There will be three groups of nine going to a place you've never been where there will be an unknown amount of Death Eaters waiting to kill you. You can choose now to return to the Great Hall and wait for the war, or you can help move it along another step," he told them, stopping in the center. "If anybody wants to back down, take a step back now," he commanded, his voice loud and booming, echoing above him.

Nobody stepped back.

He nodded shortly. "Remus, you're with Ron. Atlas, you're with Harry. Falesha and Hermione, you're with me," Draco told them, motioning behind them. "Smith, Brown, Parker, Collins, Jacobs, Boot, Patil, you're with Ron," he said, moving his hand back. "Hall, Allen, Young, Corner, Finnegan, Longbottom, Thomas, you're with Harry." He turned to the last remaining six and nodded, "And the rest of you are with me." He turned then, crossing his arms and looking at the group of Ravenclaw's. "Locations?" he asked them abruptly.

One of the girls stepped forward, her curly red hair thrown up in a tight ponytail on her head and her thin wire rim glasses slipping down her nose. She pushed them back up and waved her wand making the map unfurl and hover in the air. "If our calculations are right, and we have no doubts they are, then you have a very widespread area to cover," she informed them. "Now, per your previous instructions, a portkey was made for the last two and the last has just arrived for the new location. We haven't been able to scout the area, as that could be far too conspicuous or somebody could be caught."

She nodded at Draco and then pointed up at the map, muttering a spell and making it zoom in on the one area. "The first is Hufflepuff's Cup and we've figured it to be here," she said, pointing with her wand, "There is a house owned by Antonin Dolohov that he technically should have lost when he put in Azkaban, but instead, it was paid for by an unknown source. However, after talking to Draco we learned that Lucius Malfoy was keeping the place going. Now, in the house, there is a locked and charmed room that nobody is allowed near. Numerous Auror's have been staking out the place since the Azkaban escape, sure than Dolohov would return, but he hasn't so far. If the Cup hasn't been moved, then it should still be there, hidden in that room. We have no idea how strong the wards around the room are, however. If they were smart though, then Dolohov's blood would be needed to open it. Given that it's his house, he may just be one of the Death Eater's there," she informed them, nodding sharply. She looked back at the others and then stepped back.

A dark skinned boy with close cropped brown hair stepped forward, lifting his wand and motioning for the zooming charm to move to another place entirely. "The second Horcrux is Rowena Ravenclaw's shield," he announced, his voice deep and thick. "Here, in Black Village, which was abandoned some years ago, there is a museum holding family shields of all the Black ancestors. There's a room in the back filled with all of the Black's stripped of their heritage though, and we're certain that hidden there is Ravenclaw's shield," he told them. "The village itself hasn't been in working order since Walburga Black died and Bellatrix Black and Narcissa Black married off and left the area. Sirius Black had been imprisoned shortly before and the village was seen as a dark area from then on. Visitors were immediately considered Dark wizards or witches and were arrested until they could prove they weren't." He shook his head, frowning, "The area hasn't had many visitors since, and Auror's no longer take it seriously when the area is breached by magical folk because nobody stays long and there's nothing there to prolong Dark magic. The area was cleared completely, all but the Black museum because it had such strong wards on it and the magic holding the shields up couldn't be tampered with." He nodded to the soldiers and then stepped back again, having to push the last girl out so she could explain the last of what had to be said.

Harry smothered a laugh when he saw the young girl who was visibly shaking and had her hair up in a peculiar knot on her head. She had dark black hair and large blue eyes. She was short and looked even smaller standing next to Draco. She didn't look like a fifth or sixth year, hardly appearing old enough to even attend Hogwarts and Harry almost questioned her age, before she began speaking. There was no sense in talking to her about it now, she was here to help and she had done her job.

She cleared her throat, motioning her wand at the map and then looking up nervously at Draco, who was staring at the map instead of her but still managed to look like he was looming near her. "The l-last Horcrux is Godric Gryffindor's portrait, which we've deduced is in Godric's Hollow in--"

"What?" Draco said, his brows lifting and his shoulders stiffening.

She looked over at him sharply, her eyes widening a little more and then said, in a louder voice, "B-Before your parents were killed, we think that they managed to find one of the Horcruxes. We're a-almost certain that _he_ didn't know it was there. We've tracked the movement of the portrait, as it was p-previously in a sh-shop in Knockturn Alley, but was then sold to a young couple, one who had very_ bright green eyes_, the shop owner told the author of the book," the young Ravenclaw girl told him, nodding vigorously. "We believe it's--"

"In the upstairs left bedroom, hanging over the cribs," Draco muttered, a scowl coming to his face.

"How do you know that?" Harry wondered, his brow furrowing.

"I saw it," Draco muttered, shaking his head and fisting his hands by his sides. "_When I died, I saw it up in our old room. Mum showed it to me, but she didn't explain what it was. Guess she thought it was pointless, my being dead and all_," Harry heard Draco's voice in his head. He nodded to his brother, before motioning for the girl to continue with her explanation.

"Yes," she said nodding. "Well, that should be the e-easiest to take, given that we're certain that _he_ doesn't know it's there."

_And its a ride, ride, ride, and there ain't much cover  
With no one runnin' by your side my blood brother_

Draco nodded at her briskly before turning to Ron, "Which do you want?"

"Black Village," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Open space, dark area, easy to navigate conspicuously."

"Done," Draco said, nodding before he turned to Harry. "And you?"

Harry shifted on his feet a moment, thinking it over with a frown. "Godric's Hollow," he finally said, his voice thick.

Draco nodded, "Right," he turned, looking at the first girl. "D'you have the portkey's with you here?"

She nodded, stepping forward and handing him six items. "They haven't been set yet, not for times anyway. The locations are ingrained inside and ready to be used."

Draco took them from her hands and said, "Thanks, you've been a great help."

"Our pleasure," she told him smiling, before she turned and waved the others to leave. "Good luck," she called back.

"Won't need it," Ron called back to her, half-grinning.

_On through the houses of the dead, past those fallen in their tracks  
Always movin' ahead and never lookin' back_

Ron's expression soon turned serious and grave though as he took on his role as commander and left his humor behind for a moment. He wasn't sure when it happened, but he had grown up. Sure there was always the lingering understanding that he wasn't a little boy anymore. That he wasn't a child to be coddled or to be distracted by things like Quidditch and the innocence of games and childhood. He had been forced into adulthood, though he wouldn't go back and change it now. Things were as they should be, he knew that now. Some part of him hated that he had to give up acting dumb and being able to blame it on being a teenager, but when the world was on the brink of annihilation, whining is the farthest thing from the mind. There were days when he ran the Quidditch field and dodged spells wishing he could instead be playing in the air or visiting Hogsmeade. There were nights when he wanted to snog Katie in a closet rather than search through dusty old tomes looking for a piece of a dark wizard's soul. But those days paled in comparison to what would be achieved if he grew up.

Sure, he wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, or even the twin of the great Harry Potter. But he was their best friend and he had come far along to become his own person. He was Ron Weasley, strategist and hard working soldier. He commanded his own part of the elite group of students turned soldiers that were working to finally bring the darkest wizard of their time to the ground. He was fully trained in handling a battle axe, defending himself against the darkest spells known, and commanding soldiers during War. He was no boy, no child, no teenager on the brink of manhood. He was a man. One who would stand beside the strongest of the strong in the last battle against evil. He would look out across the great expanse of darkness and light and whether he lived or died, it would end in him knowing that he wasn't just a silly child with a stick in his hand. He would rise up from the depths of good and take down anything that thought to destroy the world that his parents wanted their children to grow up in, that he himself hoped to have for his own children one day. That his little godson would grow up in as soon as Luna hurried up and brought him into the world.

Turning to his seven soldiers and one adult, Ron's face took on the recognizable glint of commander and he stood a little taller without consciously trying to. His shoulders were much broader than they had been when he first returned to Hogwarts for his seventh year. His jaw was more chiseled, his face more masculine with an unshaved texture that his girlfriend seemed to enjoy rubbing her cheek against. It wasn't so long ago that he was doing push-ups in the mud, thinking that maybe seconds and thirds at breakfast weren't a good idea. But now he was taller, leaner, had muscle trimming him all around and he found that self conscious feeling he sometimes had when around beautiful woman or more intelligent people seemed to fade. He found his place in the world, next to the Chosen Twins and the brightest witch of their age. He wasn't the smartest, maybe not even the best looking (unless Katie's opinion was involved), but he had a place. He was strong, courageous, confident, and ready.

_Now I don't know how I feel, I don't know how I feel tonight  
If I've fallen 'neath the wheel, if I've lost or I've gained sight_

"You ever been to Black Village, Remus?" Ron asked, turning to the man who was old enough to be his father. There was a comfort in that, not that he felt he was incapable in his position, but there were seven others that needed reassurance that they were with reliable allies.

Remus nodded, "Shortly before Sirius went away we took a tour of the place. He hated it, mocked it the entire time."

"Ever been to the museum?" he queried, hoping he'd have a navigator right there in his ranks.

"I passed by it," he told him, nodding slowly, his eyes squinted. "Depending on where the portkey takes us, I think I can get us there."

"Good," Ron finalized before turning to Draco. "How long do we have?"

Draco walked towards the map still hovering in the air and waved his hand to make it return to show him Black Village. It was an overhead view, not close enough to really make buildings or anything out, but it gave him a good understanding of how large the area was. "Let's say you have three Death Eater's each to deal with, an area the size of three Hogsmeade's, how long would it take you to get in to your destination and find what you need?" he asked, his hands resting on his hips as he turned to Ron.

Ron clenched his jaw in thought, his eyes thinned. He didn't want to overestimate the power behind his soldiers but he didn't want to underestimate either. He looked over at the seven former-students: Smith, Brown, Parker, Collins, Jacobs, Boot, and Patil. Three girls, all of which turned out to be hard working and much less giggly than he expected. Lavender had surprised him most, with her strong dueling skills and ability to run long distance while dodging some very well placed hexes. He didn't think any less of them because they were women, they had stood out drastically despite or maybe because of their gender. In the end, he knew he had a strong group behind him. The other four boys were amongst the most dedicated he'd trained with. They didn't mouth off unless they knew Ron was in one of his humorous moods and would join in with their banter. They knew when to keep a serious position and had even taken on helping some of the other struggling students. On top of that, they were strong physically and could move with stealth hardly ever seen in people of their age.

"Forty minutes," Ron said, nodding sharply. He stared at his group, looking for any uncertainty or doubt, but nothing flickered over their faces. "We'll have it."

Draco nodded, taking him at his word and then turned to Harry. "Despite what they said about the lack of Death Eater's, you need to be on your guard. It's just as likely that the house is being staked out to see if either of us will arrive, so they can have Death Eater's there at any time. There're two floors and the front entrance leads you to the stairs. The bedroom at the end of the left hall is where the portrait is, it should still be in tact. It's a Muggle village, but it's too late for visitors or people seeing you anyway. How long d'you need to get the portrait?" he asked, his arms lifting to cross over his chest.

Ron wasn't sure if he thought Harry going to Godric's Hollow was a good idea and he could tell that Draco agreed. Having never been to his childhood home, Harry could be distracted or caught off guard. It wasn't the safest route but then Draco going wasn't exactly reassuring either. He too could be distracted by the memories of the house, seeing as he apparently had been there while he was "dead". Ron kept his mouth shut though, he wasn't about to interfere and question their decisions in front of everyone. If they said they could do it then they would, and that was all there was to it.

Harry, like Ron, looked back at his group and gave a quick nod. "Half hour," he said confidently. "It's not a large area, the likelihood of running into a large contingent of Death Eater's is low." He nodded again, his arms crossing behind him, one of his hands clasping his wrist. "Thirty minutes and we're back."

Draco nodded, "Good."

_I don't even know why, I don't know why I made this call  
Or if any of this matters anymore after all_

Turning back to the map, Draco studied the overhead of Dolohov Manor quickly, before turning back around to stare at the people who would be watching his back. "How long?" he asked them, his eyes moving over the three boys, three girls, Falesha and Hermione. "You have a house to navigate, a room to break into that supposedly needs the blood of its owner, and you have an unknown amount of Death Eater's around you."

"I studied curse breaking," Falesha spoke up, stepping forward. "Top of my class until everything happened with Sirius and your parents," she said it lightly, but there was a darkness in her eyes.

Draco nodded at her undersandingly, but Ron could see that his focus was more on how useful her trade would be. He didnt have time for emotion and Falesha understood that or she wouldn't have tried to act aloof.

"Do we know what floor the room is on?" Hersh asked, stepping forward and staring at Draco squarely.

"First floor," he said, nodding.

"Where will the portkey drop us?" Kelsey wondered, tipping his head and cocking his brow. A deep frown sat on his usually grinning face.

"Likely outside of the gates, much less conspicuous and the odds are better on not appearing in front of the enemy," Draco told him, his eyes flickering to Hermione.

"It'll probably be the area most populated with Death Eater's. It's easy to hide in and the house is probably charmed to the max against intruders," another of his called out.

Ron nodded, leaning to one side and crossing his arms. "Are Auror's still watching the place?"

"Tonks said they gave up on it a couple months ago. They check in every once in awhile but never stay around long. It seems like a pointless task to most Auror's," Remus informed him.

"Forty five minutes," Hermione called out. "At most an hour, but if you charm the portkey for forty-five, give it a fifteen minute add-on in case of emergency."

"Any problems with that?" Draco asked them, looking around at his group. He received all shakes of the head and so he banished the map and handed the portkeys to Remus to place the time charms on. Turning, Draco left to stand in the center, where Ron and Harry immediately moved to stand next to him. Hermione walked toward him, taking her place rightfully in front of him and Draco's hand lifted to rest on her shoulders.

_But the stars are burnin bright like some mystery uncovered  
I'll keep movin' through the dark with you in my heart_

Draco's voice was strong, loud against the quiet of the silent front entrance. "Remember, this is just a prelude to what's going to be happening soon. Keep your eyes open and sharp, don't leave anybody behind. If they fall, move them somewhere safe. I don't care if they're dead, move them to the side and on your return, make sure to get them back, too. We're not leaving ours behind." He paused, his hazel eyes meeting each person with a strength born from a past of darkness and a future of hope.

Ron watched everyone before them all stand straighter, wanting to be worthy enough to meet their leader's gaze head on. Draco had that effect. He could bring the strongest to their knees it seemed. He wasn't like Voldemort, he didn't tell them they were unworthy, but every one of his soldiers wanted to meet his expectations. Ron wasn't sure when the loyalty grew, but he felt it himself. It was the same for Harry. They were the Chosen Twins, after all. They were the two who would bring victory and peace, freedom and future. How could they not pledge themselves to that cause? How could they not feel nearly unworthy to be in their presence? Ron had been working to stand next to the likes of Harry since first year, and only now did he feel like a true equal. Standing there, next to Harry and Jamie Potter, leaders against the Dark side and all that it entailed. And he felt pride swell inside, not only because he was worthy, but because those same looks of admiration were being directed at him, too.

Draco's face took on a hard expression, one meant for war and battle, not classrooms and childhood. "Take no prisoners, have no mercy. Kill or be killed. Watch your back and the backs of those around you. We are not alone. We are not fighting for ourselves. We fight together, we die together, we live together," Draco told them, his gaze fierce, his meaning strong.

His face softened just the slightest and he stared out, his chin raising an inch. "If death takes any of us, then know that I'm proud of you. All of you. I'm proud to stand here beside you, to fight with you, to have trained you," he told them, and Ron noticed his hands squeeze Hermione's shoulders. "Know that whatever your fate is, victory will be ours. Freedom will be won, and it will be because of each of you."

Draco turned then, meeting Harry's eyes and then Ron's, his hands reaching out to the sides to rest on their shoulders while Hermione leaned back into him. "WHAT WILL BE WON?" he yelled, his voice booming and confident.

Ron's spine stiffened, his heart widening. His mouth opened to shout with them all, with soldier and leader, student and friend, allies and equals. "FREEDOM!" they bellowed back, their voices raising high into the school, reaching its crevices and the ears of the soldiers still walking the halls; planning, training, both mind and body. And it echoed back, from the other soldiers, from the deep hollows of the hallways and ceilings, from the heavens and the fates. FREEDOM!

_My blood brother_

_

* * *

_

**A/N **_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one is an action packed one! I hope to update soon, and YES! I will be updating "**Growing**," as soon as I can. On the exciting side, Monday is my 20th birthday:D Thank you all for reading, please leave a review. It's greatly appreciated!_

_The song used in this chapter was "**Blood Brothers**," by **Bruce Springsteen**._

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


End file.
